The Debt of Time
by shealone
Summary: When Hermione finds a way to bring Sirius back from the Veil, her actions change the rest of the war. Little does she know her spell restoring him to life creates magic she doesn't understand, and sets a path in front of her that ends with a Time-Turner. (Pairings: HG/SB, HG/RL and Canon Pairings) - Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Summary: **When Hermione finds a way to bring Sirius back from the Veil, her actions change the rest of the war. Little does she know her spell restoring him to life creates magic she doesn't understand, and sets a path in front of her that ends with a time-turner. (Pairings: HG/SB, HG/RL + Canon Pairings)

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** I have been wanting to write this story since I was midway through writing Lost Moments. I am a HUGE fan of Remus and Sirius and I believe they were so underused in the books (don't even get me started on the movies). This is my take on a few different type of fics, separating the whole story into three part: The Life Debt, The Time Turner, and The Soul Bond. This story will eventually have sex scenes in later chapters, and maybe a few lemons if I get the inspiration to write it. The HUGEST thank you to my Beta Reader **Fluffpanda**, who has spent just as much time on this story as I have! Please R&R! PS: I'm absolutely open to anyone creating fanart for the cover! PM me!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter One: The Life Debt Ritual

_"...Tears stream down your face_  
><em>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>__Tears stream down your face  
><em>_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes..."  
><em>_(Fix You - Coldplay)_

* * *

><p><strong>June 10th, 1997<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Harry, his funeral was days ago," Hermione tried to reason with her best friend once again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but we need to focus on the mission, the Horcruxes. That's what's important," the tears were already threatening to spill over again. The look on Harry's face kept her in perpetual grief, more so on his behalf than her own. "It's what Dumbledore would have wanted." Their Headmaster, the greatest wizard that ever existed had been dead for over a week, and though the rest of the world seemed all too ready to embrace grief and move forward with whatever means they had, Harry Potter was determined to find a way around death. Hermione knew he blamed himself for the death of Albus Dumbledore, regardless of how often she, Ron and the rest of the Order insisted otherwise. The blame lay completely in the hands of the Death Eaters that had broken into the school, Draco Malfoy for letting them breach the protective wards of Hogwarts, and the murderer himself, Severus Snape.

"You can't know what he wanted Hermione," Harry insisted stubbornly. "Can you just . . . can't you just look?" He pleaded with her once more.

"Harry, you can't bring back the dead," she said hoping to put an end to the outlandish idea in his head. "Snape used the killing curse. No one survives that!" She snapped, and immediately regretted it.

"I did!" Harry snapped at her and she recoiled at his volume.

"You are not to blame!" She snapped back at him. "Just because you survived the Killing Curse does NOT mean everyone who is killed by it is more deserving of being spared it than you are! Besides," she huffed angrily, officially tired of his martyr complex, "You didn't die and come back, Harry. You repelled it. There's a difference," she lowered her tone to something softer as she saw his eyes begin to glaze with tears.

Finally. Maybe he'd be able to grieve and move on. Dumbledore was dead and there was no bringing back anyone from the dead. The past six years had taught that lesson incredibly well.

oOoOoOo

**July 6th, 1997**

**The Burrow - Weasley Residence**

One month later, Hermione sat in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow, a book on Horcruxes in her hand, the subject of Death had become something of great interest to her. Definitively, there was no coming back from the dead, however, in depth research into the Horcruxes had shown her the concept's grey areas as opposed to the black and white lines that Hermione had known about life and death. One thing was certain, there was no way to bring back Albus Dumbledore..

But something else in the book called out to her.

After briefly skimming the few paragraphs the book had on Horcruxes, Hermione perused the rest of the volume in her grip with great interest. If the trio were going to hunt after the things keeping Voldemort connected to this world, she wanted to know as much about life and death as possible, to take down the Dark Lord completely without the loss of anyone else in the process.

There was an informational chapter on the killing curse which went into detail on how to use it, the physical effects before and after death, and though there was no mention of survival, there was a small handwritten note at the bottom of the page that read, "Sacrificial Love: Lily Potter, 1981" in the script she'd come to recognize as the hand of her former Headmaster.

Eager to avoid the reminder of how and why they'd ended up in this situation, Hermione moved to close the book. Chores needed to be tended to, and though she'd been able to avoid most of the Weasley's thus far - especially after they'd discovered that she had Obliviated her parents two weeks prior - it was time to face the rest of the world. Closing the large tome, Hermione stood up and moved it to a small pile that continued to grow in the corner of Ron's bedroom. All the books she'd brought from her home and Hogwarts stacked on top of one another in organized piles, all waiting to be set aside or packed for their mission. Setting the book down on a tall stack, Hermione turned to leave the room when the books tumbled onto the floor behind her. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the witch turned to clean the mess when she noticed that the volume she'd just been reading had fallen open. A chapter title called out to her and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously as though a ghost had flipped to that exact page.

**Life Debts.**

Pulling the text back into her arms, her brown eyes scanned the words carefully.

_"A magical bond formed between a wizard or witch and the person whose life they saved. The one who owes the debt to the saviour would one day be obliged to repay the deed by doing something beneficial to the said saviour. Such a bond can be formed between even the worst of enemies and regardless of whether either of the involved parties want it or not. As this bond is magically binding, the indebted could commit the repayment without acknowledging it, or even against their will... (source: Harry Potter Wikia)_

_...Because the magical binding of a life debt is so strong and unavoidable to complete if called upon, most witches and wizards in debt offer to pay them off immediately and without hesitation so that their debtor is unable to use the life debt ritual to call the score._

_The life debt ritual itself is a magic that calls the debtor to settle their account, by use of blood magic and sacrifice. This powerful magic flows through the pair so strongly that once enacted, the debtor is bound to their savior. Life debts were often abused in times of war when dark wizards would purposely endanger the life of a witch in order to save her and indebt her to him. Using the life debt ritual to bind the witch to him against her will, most especially if a proposal of marriage had already been refused by the witch and her House. _

_The ritual itself was banned - though never specifically outlawed - in 1242 after the wizard Cadmus Peverell was thought to have endangered and then saved the lives of six daughters of a rival house with the intent to use the life debt ritual to bind them all to him. Cadmus used the leverage over the rival House patriarch in order to bargain the marriage of one daughter willingly, as opposed to six by force._

_When his betrothed perished before their wedding, it is rumored that Cadmus intended to use the life debt ritual to call her from the grave, but was unsuccessful. Though the life debt ritual is magic powerful enough to extend through time and space, powerful enough to pass beyond the veil, death by killing curse is the one exception to this ritual."_

"Exactly what I told him, no one comes back from the killing curse," Hermione shook her head in mild frustration as she recalled her argument with Harry a month ago, just after Dumbledore's funeral. With a deep sigh, Hermione closed the book and reorganized her stacked archive but not before earmarking the page. Though unrelated to the Horcrux search, life debts had always been something of an interest to Hermione, and it wouldn't hurt to keep the page marked for light reading later on.

Of course she'd already knew a bit about life debts, though nothing about a ritual was mentioned to her before. She couldn't imagine the lengths that greedy wizards would go to in order to hold power over others. Hermione was certain that she owed a life debt to plenty of people, Harry for certain, though at the same time he owed her quite as many himself, if not more. She smiled thinking how grateful she was that this ritual was for the most part unknown. Hermione had been aware that Severus Snape owed Harry's father, James, a life debt for saving him from being attacked by Professor Lupin during a full moon. Though the thought that Harry's father would purposely be bound to Professor Snape in order to call in a life debt was almost laughable. From what she had heard about James Potter, he wasn't one to be that cruel. Sirius Black on the other hand . . .

Hermione stopped in her tracks as the color drained from her face.

She ran back to the stack of books and flipped open to her bookmark to re-read the passage.

_"...Though the life debt ritual is magic powerful enough to pass beyond the veil..."_

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Mother of Merlin," she whispered and turned the page.

oOoOoOo

**July 20th, 1997**

**The Burrow - Weasley Residence**

After two weeks of intense research that involved two trips to the Hogwarts library, courtesy of Professor McGonagall's office's Floo Network, Hermione had a plan in motion. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one. Mrs. Weasley had a plan in motion regarding a rather large wedding. The Order had a rather intricate plan regarding the removal of Harry from the Dursleys. Ron had a very lazy plan regarding telling his parents that he, Harry and Hermione weren't returning to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year, but instead were going to traipse around Great Britain in the hopes of discovering severed bits of Voldemort's soul wrapped in shiny packages like rings and lockets. Everyone had a plan.

But Hermione's plan needed immediate action before the ability to enact it became limited by Ministry, Order and Weasley involvement. It didn't help that she couldn't tell either Ron or Harry about it. But she did need to tell someone. So on the guise of heading out for a last minute trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies, while Mrs. Weasley was outside tending to the garden and Ron was upstairs sleeping in late, Hermione threw Floo powder into the grate and waited for the green flames to erupt before shouting, "The Den!" and vanishing into the fire.

oOoOoOo

**The Den - Lupin Residence**

On the other end of the Floo Network, Hermione stepped out of a shallow fireplace coughing and dusting soot off of her robes. "Remus? Tonks?" She called out loudly, knowing that since their wedding earlier that month, it probably would be inappropriate to interrupt the newlyweds in their home.

"Wotcher, Mione!" Tonks said as she entered the drawing room from the small adjoined kitchen.

Hermione winced at the nickname that Ron had stuck her with. Hermione detested nicknames and had been vocal about it from the beginning. The only person allowed any deviations from her full given name was Grawp, because how does one exactly argue with a giant? Despite arguing with anyone who called her anything but 'Hermione', she'd given up when it seemed that her friends were either ignorant of her wishes, or too lazy to say a four syllable name.

Tonks' bright bubble-gum pink hair shone even in the shadows of the dimly lit room that seemed to be kept dark by the curtains closed against the rising sun in the distance. "Sorry," Tonks mumbled before going and opening them. "Full moon was last night, he gets headaches here and there," she explained with a tender smile.

"It's nice to see he's being well-cared for," Hermione beamed at the young Auror. Despite the momentary lack of faith that Hermione had in regards to her former professor in the Shrieking Shack years ago, she'd always felt a strong sense of concern when it came to his well-being. She chalked it up to her empathic nature when it came to all things despised by the Pure-blood supremacists in the Wizarding World. Muggle-borns, werewolves, elves, goblins, giants and centaurs. All unworthy of magic. Though she, as a witch, would be given plenty more opportunities than the latter, it made her want to strive for their freedoms all the more. "I would have come to help again..." Hermione began.

"It's alright," Tonks smiled. "Got to learn how to deal with him on my own eventually. Can't tell you how much I appreciate your help last month though," the young Auror smiled sadly.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Much better thanks to a fully stocked potion cabinet," Tonk nodded. "Plus I slipped him a Dreamless Sleep draught yesterday at breakfast and forced him to rest up."

"You sure you were a Hufflepuff? That sounds awfully Slytherin of you," Hermione chuckled. "You're a good wife, Tonks. I'm glad he has you."

"Well I'm kinda stuck with the big beast now, aren't I?" Tonks grinned.

"Weren't those your wedding vows?" A tired voice called from the hallway and a disheveled looking Remus Lupin entered the room with a sweet smile tossed to his new wife as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning, Remus!" Hermione smiled brightly.

Her voice brought Remus' attention to her appearance and for a split second his eyes lit up and he inhaled, squeezing Tonks lightly around her shoulders before offering a calm smile to Hermione. "Hermione, you're looking well."

"And you," Hermione gestured to the couple. "Marriage seems to be treating you well, Remus."

"It is," he nodded, and she could almost see a faint blush creep up his cheekbones which was a delightful sight compared to the sickly pale color he obtained during the week of the full moon.

"It's cause he's got such a young wife," Tonks teased her husband who barely seemed to flinch at the mention of the age difference.

"'_Youth is wasted on the young_'," Hermione smirked.

"Oscar Wilde," Remus grinned.

"Muggle," Hermione stated proudly.

"Wizard," Remus chuckled as he corrected her.

"Really?!" Hermione beamed with excitement.

"Who?" Tonks rose a brow in confusion. "I swear I never know what you two ever talk about. Might as well be speaking Mermish for all the good I get out of your conversations," she laughed sweetly as she took a seat in a large, fluffy armchair. "So what brings you by, Mione?" Tonks asked.

"Actually," Hermione's smile faded. "I needed your help with something of _serious_ importance," she said, choosing her words and the emphasis of those words very carefully. While Tonks seemed to be oblivious to Hermione's tone, Remus' jaw twitched slightly and his brows rose a fraction of an inch.

"Is it about Harry?" Tonks asked, naturally assuming Hermione's worries lay with her best friend. After all, it was the only thing anyone in the Order meetings would talk about lately.

"In a way, yes, but not directly," she tried to explain. "I need . . . I need first for you to trust me," she begged them both. "And then I need your assistance in something dangerous and . . . possibly illegal," she spoke the words softly waiting for either of them to shove her back into the Floo. When neither Tonks nor Remus made a move at her words, she continued.

"I need to get into the Ministry of Magic," she stated clearly.

"Again?" Remus rose a brow as a small scowl covered his face.

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles," she smirked sweetly at him, something that only made his frown deepen. "No, not like last time. Security is different, which is why I need an Auror," she gestured to Tonks. "I'm aware that Minister Scrimgeour is making a grand declaration tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," Tonks nodded. "Some big press conference to remind the world that the Ministry knows what they're doing," her eyes rolled and in the process they changed from a deep brown to a bright blue color. "So you want to go to the press conference?" Tonks asked her.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I want you to get me in the door, and then," she turned to Remus. "I want you to come with me to the Department of Mysteries."

"Are you serious?" Both of Remus' brows retreated to his hairline.

"Interesting choice of words," Hermione spoke carefully. "And yes, I genuinely want to go back there. It's important. I've made a discovery and I need to test it out. I don't know when I'll have the chance to. I know the Order believes that the Ministry will soon be properly infiltrated, if it hasn't already... but currently there's enough confusion that I can get away with what I want to attempt. If Voldemort truly takes over the government, there might not ever be another chance. What I need could be destroyed and I'm not willing to let that happen."

Tonks seemed more than pleased to help, surprising considering the fact that she had absolutely no idea what exactly Hermione was planning. Remus, brilliant wizard that he was, appeared to be in tune to her thoughts somehow, or perhaps it was something more primal than that. The way she breathed around words and held her posture when speaking them. Like he was searching her for something specific. His intense gaze made her look away in shame, as though what he was looking for she was seriously lacking in.

"Alright," Remus finally nodded. "I trust you."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she smiled gratefully. "I have everything I need ready to go. Shall we meet here tomorrow morning, say six?" She asked them.

"That will work," Remus nodded.

"Are you sure? Do you need more time to recover?" Hermione asked, a worried look in her eye.

"I'll be fine, Hermione, thank you," he smiled kindly at her. "So six you say?"

"Sounds good enough to me," Tonks beamed. "Big speech is set for seven. That'll give us enough time to get ready, Apparate to the Ministry and get you through during the commotion. Security's only going to be tight in the main Atrium where the Minister will be, so I can take you in through the Auror entrance in the back. We've got a private lift that can take you to all the floors. How long you think you need to do whatever it is you're gonna do?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione winced. "Do you know if the Department of Mysteries is active right now?"

"Here and there," Tonks shrugged. "They put a lot of effort into repairing the damage you lot caused last summer," the words were tinted with mirth and admiration as though Tonks was applauding the destruction that had been caused during the battle against the Death Eaters. "Course I threw a few good hexes myself," she shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to ignore her own part in the fight, especially considering she ended up unconscious by the end of it.

"Will they be there tomorrow?" Hermione asked clearly.

"Unlikely. Whole bloody place will be set up for the Minister," the pink-haired woman insisted.

"Alright," Hermione reached into her pocket and removed a small galleon, handing it over to Tonks. "Here."

"Late wedding gift?" Tonks smirked.

"Communication," Hermione explained. "I created them a few years back when Umbridge took over Hogwarts. The Defense group Harry created," she said, leaving her own hand in the formation of the D.A. out. "Needed a way to communicate so we would know when and where to meet. I put a Protean charm on these galleons. When I charm mine to send a message, yours will grow hot and then you can read it. When Remus and I are done with my mission, I'll send you a message so you know we're ready to leave and we can exit."

"Wicked," Tonks grinned as Remus snatched the galleon out of her fingers.

"You said you created this a few years ago?" Remus asked, looking at the coin curiously, as though he'd seen it before.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "I got the idea from Death Eaters actually," she laughed. "The Dark Mark," she gestured to the skin of her arm and Remus nodded with understanding, though he quickly hid away a strange look of nostalgia that crept across his features.

"It's quite extraordinary, Hermione," he smiled at her.

"Right," Tonks continued. "So you'll heat up the coin, I'll come and fetch you out. If you're done in time, we could probably slip out with the rest of the media. I could transfigure your features a bit, make you less noticeable," she offered.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Though we might want to transfigure me a bit just in case," she shrugged her shoulders in acknowledgement. "But if I'm successful, we'll need to immediately exit back through the private entrance and Apparate as fast as possible. Here preferably," she gestured to their home. "I would suggest Grimmauld Place but..." she sighed.

"But we don't know if Severus alerted the Death Eaters to it's existence," Remus finished her thought. "I understand."

"Good," she breathed. "So we'll meet back here tomorrow, six, and go over everything again before leaving?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tonks stood up quickly and embraced Hermione. "Can't wait. I love surprises," she grinned happily. "You will eventually tell me what you're planning, yeah?" She asked with a child's curiosity.

"If it works, I won't have to," Hermione smiled nervously.

"Go on then," Remus gestured to the Floo. "I can't imagine you've told anyone else about this plan of yours, which means you've lied to Molly about your whereabouts," his eyes flashed with mischief for a moment and both Tonks and Hermione grinned a little, though the latter seemed to flush with embarrassment over the prospect of lying to Mrs. Weasley. "Better get back before she catches on. Tonks will owl later asking for your help with something tomorrow morning... something for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I imagine that'll put Molly at ease with letting you out the door."

"Might be the only thing. If I was one of her children, she wouldn't let me step foot on the front porch unless I was there to sweep it," Hermione chuckled. "Thank you both so much," she hugged Tonks once more and then moved to embrace Remus who seemed hesitant to return the friendly affection and when he finally did, he appeared to be holding his breath.

"Alright, safe trip back Hermione, and Remus, get in here and eat some bloody breakfast." Tonks scolded, "You're still much too skinny for your own good. I like a wolf with some meat on his paws," she winked at him and he blushed. Hermione chuckled as he turned to offer her a look of apology on behalf of his young wife before retreating after her.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace, reaching for the powder when her beaded handbag fell from a pocket of her robes. "Whoops," she muttered and leaned down to pick it up. Considering all it had within it, she thought immediately about putting a sticking charm on the bag, permanently attaching it to a belt so she wouldn't lose it. As she leaned down to retrieve the small purse, she overheard Remus and Tonks in the kitchen, and though she wasn't one to eavesdrop, especially on friends, she couldn't help it as she overheard her name spoken. Desperate to know whether or not they were genuine about wanting to help her, Hermione listened in quietly.

"I'm sorry about that," Remus muttered. "Sometimes Hermione can just..."

"No need for that," Tonks insisted lovingly. "We've been through this for a year. Ever since you told me the truth. Nothing to be ashamed about, certainly nothing I need to worry about," Hermione could hear the smile in her voice.

"You're certain?" Remus asked.

"As certain as I am that I'm your mate," Tonks said firmly. "You think she's going there to get..."

"It's possible," Remus sighed. "Though I doubt she knows the severity about it. And I honestly don't know her reasoning."

"But you're certain that it's close?" Tonks asked.

"Close," Remus seemed uneasy. "If we survive this war then maybe. Only time will tell I suppose."

"You worry too much," Tonks insisted.

"You know I love you, right?" Remus said quietly, but with fervor.

"I know," Tonks replied. "It's okay, love. There are some things you can't help, and this is certainly one of them. You didn't plan how all of this turned out. We can't help how we feel."

"But you know I love you, right?" He asked again.

"Yes, Remus, you love me, you'll never leave me, I'm your mate, I get it," Tonks laughed and Hermione could tell that the conversation was something that had certainly occurred more than once. Suddenly feeling like she was intruding on a very private moment between the couple, she stepped into the Floo, tossed the powder and whispered, "The Burrow" before disappearing.

"She was still here," Remus said to Tonks the moment Hermione vanished. "Probably heard every word we said."

"You and that canine hearing," Tonks smirked affectionately as she flicked one of his ears. "She always been that big of a snoop?" She laughed quietly.

"You have no idea what that girl is capable of," Remus chuckled. "And right now, neither does she."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Wow! I am so thrilled with the amount of follows/favourites/reviews so far. You guys are awesome! **Leafey**, I don't know how I don't have a shit ton of reviews yet (LOL) but I thank you for yours! To answer your questions (the ones that I can), yes, Tonks really is Remus' mate. Due to the nature of his relationship with Hermione, I wanted that to be clear from the beginning. I sometimes struggle reading Remus/Hermione fics where Tonks is a jealous crazy background character. Hermione and Remus will have their own type of bond in the end, but very different from the one she'll share with Sirius. The details are still all being flushed out. As for an eventual SB/HG/RL scene/lemon, I'm still debating. If it feels natural to the story progression, I might do it. It's intimidating to think about writing though if I'm perfectly honest.

Constant thank you to my Beta Reader and daily sounding board **Fluffpanda**!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Two: Invocato Vita Debitum

_"...Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside  
><em>_Call my name and save me from the dark  
><em>_Bid my blood to run, Before I come undone  
><em>_Save me from the nothing I've become..."  
><em>_(Bring Me To Life - Evanescence)_

* * *

><p><strong>June 21st, 1997<strong>

**The Burrow - Weasley Residence**

"I told you, it's a surprise," Hermione smiled brightly. "Just let me do this okay?" Her smile turned sour as she faced Ron in the living room at the Burrow. "Tonks and Remus just got married and she's got plenty of ideas on wedding gifts for Fleur so I asked for her help," she lied her explanation with seemingly great ease, though inside, her stomach twisted into a large knot.

"I just don't see why she can't come here," Ron whined. "Everything that's going on," he sighed in obvious frustration. "Hell, Mum hates it when Dad leaves for work every morning. It's not a safe world out there, Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes in response. "Yes, well, I'll be with an Auror..."

"Who trips over her own feet," Ron interrupted.

"And Remus will most likely be with us. I'm perfectly safe," she insisted. "Besides, speaking of safe," she eyed him. "You should take this opportunity to tell your Mum what our plan is this year," she lectured and Ron rolled his eyes, "Don't you dare wait until the last minute Ronald Weasley," she poked a finger into his chest and he grimaced. "You will not throw Harry and I under the bus."

"Under the bus?" He cocked a brow.

"Muggle expression," she sighed. "It means that you will not leave this for Harry and I to explain because you're too afraid of your own mother. Do it yourself and I'll see you when I get back," she headed toward the fireplace. "I don't know how long it'll take, might be a few hours so just in case, don't tell your Mum to save me any meals. I might convince Tonks to make a girls day of it," she tried to offer a reason for any possible delays.

"You hate girl stuff," Ron screwed up his face.

"I do not," she scowled at him. "I hate Lavender and Parvati girl-stuff. Not Tonks or Ginny girl stuff. There's a very big difference," she gave him a sneer that could easily rival Malfoy's. "Less giggling and squealing," she explained. "Now stop stalling and go talk to your mother. Write out a speech if it'll help," she shooed him away before throwing powder into the Floo and calling out, "The Den!" and vanishing into the flames.

oOoOoOo

**Ministry of Magic**

Less than an hour later, Hermione and Remus approached the back entrance of the Ministry of Magic, lead by Tonks in her Auror robes. Remus hadn't been transfigured at all as he was known to wander around the Ministry from time to time to speak with various acquaintances, put in job applications, or to see his wife. Hermione on the other hand was too easily recognized and so before Apparating, Tonks had transfigured Hermione's hair to a dark black color, straightened her curls completely and aged her a good ten years in the process. A pair of glasses and a set of secretarial robes later and Hermione wouldn't be spotted by anyone except for maybe Harry or Ron.

Tonks pressed the tip of her wand against a dirty looking door next to a large dumpster and it immediately opened into a lift that looked exactly like the one Hermione had used during her first entrance into the Ministry of Magic, though this time there was no overhead echoing voice welcoming them. It wasn't until they were fully enclosed in the lift with the door shut behind them, plunging them into darkness that Tonks hit a small box that opened and she pressed the number 9. The lift immediately moved and while they descended, Hermione reached into her pocket and removed the small galleon. "You've got yours, right?" She asked Tonks, double checking.

"Yup!" Tonks smiled and showed off the coin before reinserting it into her pocket. "I'll be checking it from time to time just in case," she promised. "I'm not scheduled to be at the forefront of the press conference, just lingering in the back and such so no one will notice me," she promised. "In fact," she concentrated a bit and her bright pink hair turned into the sandy blond color of Remus' hair, with the exception of the flecks of grey that were scattered on his own head.

"Lovely," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Aww, you know you're beautiful, love," Tonks grinned at him and Hermione stifled a laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest in a small tantrum while his wife affectionately ruffled his hair.

"Department of Mysteries," the sudden overhead voice spoke as the door opened.

"Right," Hermione exhaled nervously. "This is us." She slowly stepped out of the lift as the grilles opened and Remus followed close behind, pausing only to kiss Tonks goodbye.

"See you soon," Tonks smiled. "Be safe!" She added before the doors on the lift shut tight and carried her away to what Hermione assumed would be the Atrium. Her brown eyes turned and looked around and her breath quickened.

"Take it slow," Remus placed a calming hand on her shoulder and she reacted by touching it, using his gesture to ground herself.

"Thank you," she whispered before moving forward down the corridor, Remus close on her heels. They walked in absolute silence before reaching the large black door at the end of the long hallway and Hermione closed her eyes, taking in a sharp breath before putting her hand on the doorknob. It opened immediately.

"Seriously?" She blinked. "It's not even locked. What on earth are they thinking? Five teenagers broke in here not a year and a half ago and they can't even bother to keep the department locke-"

"Hermione?" Remus interrupted her. "Let's not look the gift Hippogriff in the beak?" He suggested with a smirk, though just as suspicious as she was, he held his wand at the ready, always anticipating an attack.

"You're right, you're right," she acknowledged. "But still, maybe I'll send an anonymous owl later," she muttered under her breath and smiled as she heard him chuckling behind her.

Moving into the large room, Hermione waved her wand and suddenly the blackness around them illuminated with lit candles showing a number of large doors encircling the two of them. "Alright, close the door," she instructed and listened as Remus closed off their entrance, and eventual exit. The moment the door shut behind them Hermione turned and muttered, "_Flagrate_!" as she had done the previous summer and a large fiery cross marked their exit.

The room began to spin and Hermione braced herself against Remus arm which held onto her protectively. Once the doors stopped spinning, Hermione turned her attention to the one she'd marked. "It won't last forever," she grumbled.

"How about we add this?" Remus pointed his wand at the flames and whispered, "_Immobulus_!" And the fire that marked the door froze in place. He smirked and Hermione grinned.

"How did _I_ not think of that?" She asked him, frustrated with herself. "It's in the 'Standard Book Book of Spells Grade 2' for Godric's sake," she huffed. "I've been using that charm since I was twelve."

"You're too bright sometimes," he offered. "You think too big. Remember it was all of those small charms in your earlier years that kept you alive when roaming the castle on Harry's heels," he chuckled.

"Please," she rolled her eyes, "more like _chasing_ after his heels. That boy can't help but run into danger."

"All the better that you're always there looking out for him," he smiled. "For _everyone_," he added quietly.

"Which one is it?" He asked her. "I can't remember myself. When we arrived to rescue you all, it was a bit of a mess and most of the doors were open with people rushing about in here."

"I can't recall specifically. I suppose we'll have to just carefully investigate," she sighed lightly and approached a door. Upon opening it she looked in but refused to step foot inside knowing the dangers that could be lurking within it. She blinked a few times as the room appeared to contain nothing but darkness. "Huh," she muttered. "What does that look like to you?" She asked him.

Remus glanced within and lit a Lumos on his wand which had no effect on the darkness inside. In the far distance, lights glimmered above them. "The sky, I suppose," he offered.

"Space room," Hermione nodded and immediately shut the door. "Not going in there. They have a variation of a Limbo Mist charm on the ground," she explained. "Harry faced something similar in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ron, Ginny and Luna got caught in here last time," she said, marking the door with a large circle flame, which she immediately immobilized as per Remus' example.

Remus turned to the next door and opened it. The sight within caused his eyes to widen.

"Wow," Hermione muttered and stepped foot inside. "Be careful," she advised. "I've seen what these time-turners are capable of."

"You have no idea," Remus spoke softly as he stepped into the room, his eyes scanning every detail.

"I can't believe they were able to put it all back together," she smiled.

"You destroyed it?" Remus asked her with a smirk on his face. "Why am I not surprised?" He laughed quietly. His eyes immediately distracted by the sight of a familiar object. A time-turner with blue sand inside a carefully constructed hourglass, wrapped in a silver casing with a thin chain hanging off of it like a necklace. He reached his hand out and touched the piece with reverence and fear, looking at the bottom of it where he saw engraved a rune he knew meant 'predestination'. A smile crossed his face.

"Death Eaters," she explained behind him as she carefully examined a large hourglass sitting on a shelf on the opposite side of the room. "And_ I _did not destroy anything," she huffed, mildly offended. "I know better than to mess about with time-turners," she said firmly. "Then again, you know all about that," she added.

"What?" Remus jumped and turned around looking at her as though he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Why would _I_ know that?"

"Because I used a time-turner third year," she explained. "I've told you this before. When we saved Sirius from the Dementors?" She offered with a raised brow.

"Oh," Remus nodded. "Of course," he shook his head. "Forgive me, I was lost in thought."

"Well, we're procrastinating," she smiled and headed for the door.

"We're leaving?" Remus raised a confused brow.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I don't need the Time room," she explained quickly as she exited, waiting for him on the other side.

Remus hesitated, looking around the room in confusion. _But if she hadn't meant to come for_... His eyes glanced back up at the time-turner with the rune marking. Reluctant to put his faith in destiny, Remus snatched up the time-turner and quickly slipped it securely in his robes before making a hasty retreat into the large circular room once again. As the door shut behind him, Hermione marked it and moved along to the next doorway.

"Hermione, are you going to tell me.." Remus began as she opened the next door. The look on her face silenced him immediately and he turned his attention to the inside of the room and let out a gasp, his nostrils flaring at the sight.

A large, dimly lit rectangular room stood before them. In the center was a familiar great stone pit surrounded by benches that descended into the room like a great theater. A large stone dais sat in the center of the room, where a massive archway stood, unsupported by any surrounding wall. Remus could barely take his widened eyes off of the damn thing as his gaze was so intense. _So_ intense that he didn't even notice Hermione step foot inside the door until she began to move down toward the pit.

"Hermione!" Remus called out after her in a panic. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"This is why I came," she turned back and looked at Remus, a hint of remorse on her face. "I asked you to trust me," she explained carefully. "Do you still?"

"I.." But the words caught painfully in his throat. "Hermione, please, please don't go near that thing. I can't..." and the look of pain on his face was so great that for a moment, Hermione seemed to hesitate.

"If you don't come down with me, then guard the door," she insisted.

Remus stood there, gobsmacked as she continued to move forward, approaching the archway much faster than he'd have liked. Though he'd like her to not approach it at all. This was a terrible idea. Remus had been certain that she'd come for the time-turner. He had been positive that she had come for the time-turner. In fact he _knew_ that this specific time-turner in his robes now was the sole reason for him being there. So why had she brought him into this horrible room of death and misery?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything, but I was coming here regardless of your assistance," she explained as she put her wand down next to her and knelt in front of the large archway, pulling a small familiar beaded bag out of her robes. Her hand reached into the bag, her arm sinking down into it up to her elbow.

"Hermione, I can't imagine what you think you can accomplish here but..." he tried to reason with her. "But I beg you not to go near that thing. Please." His heart sunk at the thought of a worst case scenario.

"I'm not going through it, I assure you," she promised as she dug around in her bag, pulling out what looked to be a stained t-shirt, followed by a small black pack that Remus recognized as a field medical kit, which generally held an assortment of potions inside of it.

Hermione retrieved her wand with a shaky hand as she stood and faced the archway.

"Hermione.." Remus whimpered as he stepped closer to her, his eyes frozen, terrified as he kept a close eye on her, taking note of every breath she took making certain that if she got too close, he could pull her away in time. He hadn't had a chance to save Sirius. He'd been miles away when he'd lost James and Lily. He couldn't live with himself if he watched Hermione fall away.

"I appreciate your concern, Remus, I really do, but I need to concentrate or else we've come here for nothing," she insisted firmly, a note of irritation in her voice as she spoke to him. Remus shut his mouth and breathed heavily through his nose, his heart beating hard against his chest.

"_Invocato Vita Debitum_!" Hermione shouted, waving her wand in a circular motion in front of her. Golden swirls hung in the air as she moved and the hovering circle pressed forward at her gesture toward the archway. "_Aperi_!" She called out and the golden circle sat against the stone, engulfing it with light. Suddenly the flowing black veil in the archway turned white and Hermione and Remus stepped back, covering their eyes due to the brightness of the veil.

Hermione reached down and picked up the t-shirt, which Remus could now see was stained with blood. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, not willing to smell the air to find out whose blood it was. He didn't want to know. She hadn't told him a thing about what she was doing here, and Remus was honestly terrified of the answer. A part of him was suddenly very worried about facing his next Boggart all things considered.

"By blood," Hermione whispered as she set the t-shirt on fire, levitating the ashes into the air and pushing them through the veil. "And sacrifice," she spoke and then held out her open palm, inflicting a light Diffindo charm against her skin, cutting it open enough to bleed. Hermione squeezed her hand tightly, allowing the blood to pool in the palm of her hand before flinging it into the veil. "_Do ut des_!" She shouted and the veil grew brighter if that was even possible.

"I have come to collect!" She spoke into the light before flicking her ward forward. "_Debitum Naturae! Domum filius Nigrum_!"

Remus' eyes widened as she spoke, suddenly very clearly aware of what it was that Hermione was trying to do. He took in a sharp breath of worry and anticipation. It wasn't possible. How could she even have found such a spell? Remus stepped forward, hands shaking, aching to reach out for her. The light surrounding the Veil seemed to burst, throwing them both backwards away from the archway and into the back of the pit before the room fell completely dark.

Remus coughed, holding his bruised ribs. "Hermione.." he muttered, reaching out for her in the dark. "Hermione what were you thinking?!" He shouted.

"Son of the House Black," Hermione whispered the last words of her incantation, this time in English. She coughed, moving to stand up, reaching for her wand that had fallen from her hand.

"I know what you said!" Remus snapped at her.

"_Accio _wand!" Hermione shouted, ignoring Remus' yelling as her wand flew into her hand. "_Lumos Maxima!_" She called and a bright light ignited from her wand, illuminating the entire room. Her brown eyes fell to the archway which looked as it had upon entering the room save for Hermione's beaded bag on the ground, the medic kit, and a large shaking figure laying on the center of the stone dais.

"It can't be..." Remus whispered as he stood, gazing at the figure with trepidation.

"Sirius!" Hermione shouted and rushed toward the figure, placing her hands tenderly on his back. The figure flinched in response. "Help me, Remus!" Hermione called out to him. "Turn him over," she instructed as she opened the medical kit, lit wand in her mouth, and pulled out a large variety of potions.

Remus' body moved on its own accord, dropping to his knees with wide eyes. His shaking hands moved to grasp firm shoulders and as he pushed lightly, the body collapsed backwards and Remus stared, horrified into the face of his best friend who he'd thought long dead. "He's.. he's.." Remus mumbled. "Merlin, Hermione how did you do it?" He asked her.

"Life debts," Hermione answered as she fumbled with the vial stopper. "Open his mouth," she insisted. "And cast a warming charm," she added as she pulled the stopper out and tilted his head back, letting the green liquid slip down Sirius' throat. Remus reacted immediately, casting the charm first and watched quietly as Sirius' body stopped shaking.

"Life debts?" Remus finally asked as he watched Hermione slip a second and a third potion down Sirius' throat.

"I saved Sirius remember?" Hermione answered quickly as she continued to rummaged around in the kit, fumbling with the wand in her mouth. "Here, hold this," handing her wand over to Remus. "He would have been given the Dementor's Kiss. They were already on their way, and I broke him out of his cell. He owed me a life debt."

"Hermione life debts can't bring people back from the dead!" Remus shouted, noticing his volume and immediately wincing apologetically. "Sorry," he looked away from her. "I might be going into shock," he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Here," she handed him a vial. "Pepper-Up potion," she shrugged. "I'm sure as hell not giving it to _him_," she chuckled nervously as she reached for a vial labeled 'Calming Draught' and pushing the liquid into Sirius' mouth. "And no, generally life debts can't bring back the dead."

"So how did you.."

"Unless they didn't die from the killing curse," she added. "And you use a life debt ritual."

"Hermione that was blood magic," Remus gaped at her.

"Yes," she nodded, not going further into detail.

"How did you get Sirius' blood?" He demanded, suddenly wondering how long she'd been planning this mission of hers.

"I didn't. Exactly," she winced. "That was Harry's t-shirt. Malfoy broke his nose on the train last year and this was the shirt he was wearing," she explained. "Glad I never took the stain out," she smiled. "I honestly didn't know if it was going to work," she laughed nervously, clearly shaken up by the energy she'd put into the spell.

"How _did _it work?" Remus asked.

"Harry is James Potter's son, James' mother was.."

"Dorea _Black_," Remus finished her sentence. "Merlin," he shook his head. "That gold light," Remus turned and looked at Hermione. "I've only ever seen something similar during bonding rites," he spoke aloud. "Tonks and I had one at our wedding."

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled quietly. "Let's go ahead and not talk about that right now," she retrieved her wand from Remus' hand and aimed it at Sirius' body. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" She spoke and his body went rigid. Zipping up the medic kit and sticking it back into her beaded bag, she reached further in and pulled out something that held a silvery shimmer.

"Not talk about it?" Remus eyed her carefully. "Hermione did you accidentally _marry_ Sirius?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," she shook her head. "It's completely different," she insisted. "Stop talking and help me." She handed him the fabric in her hand.

"And you _stole_ Harry's invisibility cloak," Remus winced as a migraine began to develop in his head.

"Borrowed," she corrected him. "Besides, even if I did steal it I think he'll forgive me, don't you?" She gestured to Sirius' frame before covering it. "Now, levitate him if you will, because I barely have the strength to move and we need to get out quick." She reached inside her pocket for the charmed galleon and sent a quick message to Tonks.

"Is he... is he really alive?" Remus asked her, not wanting to get his hopes up. "Hermione he's my best friend and he..."

Hermione reached out and took Remus' hand gently within her own and smiled up at him. "He's alive."

Before she could take a step toward the exit, she felt Remus' arms wrap around her tightly. Hermione laughed sweetly and held him back as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck and whispered, "You're brilliant," repeatedly before kissing her temple, cheek and then forehead.

"Come on, Remus," Hermione beamed. "There's plenty of time to celebrate later."

Minutes later they reunited with Tonks outside the lift and slowly Remus and Hermione made their way inside, Remus holding his wand out as he levitated Sirius' invisible frame inside.

"Good trip?" Tonks grinned at them both. "Bring me back anything?" She asked teasingly.

"You could say that," Remus muttered and removed a section of the invisibility cloak revealing Sirius' face.

"What the fuck!?" Tonks screamed loudly, jumping backwards, nearly leaping into Hermione's arms. Unprepared for the attack, Hermione collapsed beneath the weight of the Metamorphmagus and the two women hit the floor as the lift began to move upwards. Moving her eyes up from the floor, Tonks saw Sirius' rigid frame floating above them, visible only where the cloak left him uncovered.

"You said you liked surprises," Hermione groaned, rubbing her face and removing her glasses as the transfigurations Tonks had previously charmed on her faded away revealing her usual curly head of brown locks and deep brown eyes.

"Bloody hell," Tonks muttered, her eyes looking up to meet her husbands. "Is that..?"

"Yes."

"And is he..?"

"He is."

"And she..?" Tonks gestured to Hermione.

"She did," Remus nodded.

"Bloody hell," Tonks repeated.

A few levels up and the foursome exited the lift and left the Ministry of Magic. Remus took hold of Sirius while Tonks held onto Hermione as they Apparated back to the Lupin residence known as The Den. Once inside the properly warded household, Hermione let out a loud sigh of relief and collapsed into the large fluffy armchair near the couch where Remus levitated Sirius' body.

oOoOoOo

**The Den - Lupin Residence**

"_Finite_!" He waved his wand and Sirius' body was released from the binding charm Hermione had put on it. The werewolf removed the invisibility cloak, passing it off to Hermione so she could secure it away in her bag and return it to Harry.

"I should go," Hermione muttered. "If I don't get back to the Burrow, they'll all come looking for me eventually and the last thing I want is for anyone to show up before there's a proper chance to explain. Certainly not before things can be explained to _him_," she gestured to Sirius, kneeling down beside him and affectionately brushing the hair from his face. He no longer had the hollow sunken cheeks as he did upon their first meeting in the Shrieking Shack, nor was his hair matted, hanging down to his waist. He was the Sirius she'd come to know over the years, not having aged a day since he fell through the veil.

As her hand brushed lightly against his cheek, his pale grey eyes opened and stared up into her face. Hermione gasped and Remus and Tonks flew to her side.

"Sirius?" Hermione whispered.

The man gaped upwards as though he were frightened, a weak hand reached up returning her gesture as his fingers brushed against the softness of her face, tracing the outline of her jaw. She almost saw tears forming in his eyes which caused her breath to get stuck in her throat at the sight.

His mouth parted and he let out a shaky breath before whispering, "Mia?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** OMG thank you so much for the new follows/favs/reviews! BIG thanks to my idol (**glittergrrrl05**) that took time out of her busy writing schedule to read this little fic and even comment. Made my whole day! PS, if any of my readers aren't yet reading **glittergrrrl05**'s story The Bespoke Witch, you are missing out on an epic scale! As usual, a big thanks to my Beta Reader Fluffpanda who is constantly editing over the many auto-corrects that turn "vial" into "vile". Seriously, it's been a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Three: Chipper as Ever

_"...Something always brings me back to you._  
><em>It never takes too long<br>No matter what I say or do  
>I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone..."<em>  
><em>(Gravity - Sara Bareilles)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>July 21st, 1997<strong>

**The Den - Lupin Residence**

"Sirius?" Hermione touched his cheek affectionately, her worry for him increasing dramatically as he continued to stare at her in silence, only uttering one word: _Mia_. "Sirius it's Hermione, can you say something?"

Sirius' wide grey eyes stared at her as if she were the only thing in the room. His fingers gently flittered over her skin, worshiping her, never touching and finally he swallowed hard and his gaze turned over Hermione's shoulder to Remus who stood there looking grief stricken as he shook his head.

_No_.

Sirius removed his hand quickly from Hermione and he turned his eyes away from her, trying to move physically but unable to. He hissed as pain shot through him.

"Fuck, it feels like I haven't moved my legs in . . . " He looked up at the three people that surrounded him. "What happened?"

"You should get some rest Sirius," Hermione instructed. "Remus will explain everything when you feel better. I have to get back to headquarters. Harry's coming home soon," she offered with a bright smile, hoping that the name of his godson would ground him to this world.

"Is he okay?" Sirius asked immediately. "I remember . . . something . . ."

"Don't worry about it. Focus on getting better," she insisted. "Meanwhile, Harry is perfectly safe and healthy," Hermione promised and Sirius quietly nodded in reply. Tears began forming in her eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks and Sirius looked like he was painfully attempting to not brush them off her skin.

"I have to go," she smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing his forehead before standing quickly and turning to Remus. "Thank you," she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Remus clenched his eyes tightly as she held him, his eyes meeting those of his wife who gave him a sad smile as he let Hermione go.

"Thank you, Hermione. I can't tell you . . ." Remus' words caught in his throat.

"Then don't," she smiled and turned and gave Tonks a hug. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You know me," Tonks grinned and hugged the girl back. "Always up for a little adventure."

Hermione laughed and made her way toward the Floo, glancing back once as her brown eyes met grey, she let out a shaky exhale and turned her attention back to Remus and Tonks. "Call an Order Meeting? Tomorrow night? If he's well enough then bring him to the Burrow, if not, then . . ." she tried to think. "Then I'll just explain as best I can. But the Order needs to know." She gave them all a smile as she threw the powder into the fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow!"

"What the hell happened, Remus?!" Sirius shouted the moment Hermione vanished. He sat up albeit too quickly and started to slide off the couch when Tonks rushed to her cousin's side to help him stay upright. Sirius grimaced and brought a hand to his head.

"You should be resting, cousin," Tonks scolded him. "Do you want some Sleeping Draught?"

"I want some Firewhisky," Sirius grumbled.

"That's definitely not going to happen," Remus shook his head firmly as he stood up and approached the fireplace. On the mantle rested a stack of parchment, an inkwell and set of quills. While Sirius complained under his breath from the couch, Remus scribbled out several short notes, folded them quickly and walked over to the window where a small cage housed a young brown barn owl. "Get these to the Order," Remus instructed the owl, passing her a small treat before attaching the neatly folded pieces of parchment to her foot. "The Burrow first." The bird immediately took flight out the open window and Remus let out a small sigh before turning back to look at his recently returned friend.

"Coffee then? Am I allowed coffee? Or am I back in Azkaban where every move I make is dictated for me?" His eyes were hard and his voice gravely as he glared at Remus and Tonks.

"Well you're just as chipper as you've ever been, love," Tonks stood up. "I'll go and get you some tea," she paused to watch as Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "No, you'll drink tea. Hermione was insistent that you need to rest." She smiled sweetly at her cousin before turning and squeezing Remus' hand and then leaving the boys in the living room.

"What happened, Remus?" Sirius asked again, this time in a lower volume. His eyes scanned the room, immediately recognizing it as the old Lupin cottage that Remus had grown up in. Sirius hadn't been here since he broke out of Azkaban and flew Buckbeak over for a quick stop to get information from his childhood friend before making a break for it and spending another year on the run.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Remus chuckled, but the laughter never reached his eyes. Sirius stared into the face of his best friend, catching sight of many new lines, a few extra scars, and a scant more grey hair than he remembered.

"Mia?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione." Remus quickly corrected.

"She's grown up." Sirius cleared his throat a little.

"Still Hermione." Remus stared back at the Animagus as if silently admonishing him.

"Shit."

"Agreed."

"Harry?"

"You've missed a bit in the last year."

"He's okay though? Safe? I remember fighting." Sirius strained his eyes, trying to focus on the details that seemed to be slipping away from him. His emotions were strong, worry and panic at the very top of the list, but also the brilliant feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Department of Mysteries. Kids broke into the Ministry. Voldemort put a vision in Harry's head and made him think you'd been captured," Remus explained in short sentences as he tried to fill in the blanks while Sirius put the pieces together himself. It was clear that the werewolf was testing Sirius' mental capabilities.

"I think I remember something like that," Sirius nodded and then suddenly an image flooded his mind. "My cousin?" He asked quietly.

"Tonks?" Remus blinked, and looked up toward the kitchen where he could hear his wife putting the kettle on.

"No..." Sirius growled fiercely, his bright grey eyes darkening to the color of storm clouds. "The crazy, fucking bitch," he shook at the memory of her.

"Bella," Remus said hesitantly. "She... got away."

"Fuck!" Sirius threw his arms and legs out in a mild tantrum, unable to reach anything to throw or break, and could not feel a wand on himself. Sirius scowled as the memories came back. The Department of Mysteries. He'd gone to rescue Harry. Not just Harry though. No, she'd been there too. Her and a number of other kids. The youngest Weasley's, he remembered. Alice and Frank's boy. And a girl who bore a striking resemblance to a Ravenclaw girl that Sirius had gone to school with. There had been fighting, Death Eaters in the Ministry. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix and a number of other people Sirius had the unfortunate circumstance of knowing by name.

"I remember dueling," Sirius explained carefully. "And you and Tonks were there," Sirius nodded. "Kingsley and Moody too. Some big room looked like the most depressing theatre I've ever seen."

"It's a room in the Department of Mysteries. Appropriately called the Veil Room, or . . . the Death Room."

"She killed me didn't she?!" Sirius' eyes widened as he looked up at his friend.

"To be fair, you're not exactly dead right now," Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what I mean Moony," he glared.

"Well, yes and no... she didn't physically kill you but she is the one that caused you to fall into the Veil," the werewolf nodded his head.

"And Mia brought me back?"

"_Hermione _brought you back, yes," Remus clarified again.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, Remus, I know who she is," Sirius growled at him. It was starting to feel like their first real conversation after his breakout. Sirius asking questions, demanding answers and Remus constantly correcting him on the proper use of names.

"No, we both know there's a difference," Remus insisted. His eyes, while normally a soft green color in human form, briefly flashed specks of golden amber, the wolf letting itself out in small moments during stressful and emotional peaks. Sirius caught the change immediately and nodded to his friend as Remus' eyes softened once more.

"How have you been handling it?" Sirius asked.

"Not... well," Remus shook his head. It had been hard enough dealing with the ghosts of his past before Sirius had died, but between losing his best friend, war and . . . other inconveniences, Remus was having difficulties even on days when the moon wasn't closing in on him. "Tonks has been very understanding all things considered," he added quietly.

"You _seriously_ married my cousin?" Sirius chuckled, glancing down at Remus' wedding band. "Your old enough to be her father you know," he smirked up at him teasingly, begging for anything to break the uncomfortable tension in the room.

"If that isn't the cauldron calling the kettle black," Remus stared down at him.

"I'm _always _Black," Sirius grinned.

"It's good to have you back Padfoot," the werewolf let out a sigh of relief and clasped Sirius on the shoulder. If Sirius was well enough to make name puns, then the world had somehow righted itself.

"Drink up, love," Tonks said as she walked in with two tea cups in hand. Passing one over to Sirius and the other to her husband who smiled up at her with grateful and adoring eyes. Sirius chuckled softly as he caught the glance, shaking his head as if the idea of the two of them were beyond ridiculous.

"You alright then, Sirius?" Tonks smiled down at him.

"Will be. You know me," he smirked. "Can't keep this old dog down. And speaking of old dogs.." he winked at his young cousin. "Seems like you finally got this one collared." Remus growled in reply and Tonks affectionately ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I did," she said with a bit of triumph in her voice. "You should see the matching leash," she winked and Sirius let out a loud barking laugh while Remus groaned and lowered his eyes. "Right boys," Tonks laughed. "You look after each other. I've got to get back to the Ministry before they realize I'm not there anymore. Need to make sure no one caught our great escape."

"Be careful," Remus stood to walk her to the fireplace.

"Always am, love," she smirked at him, kissing him quickly before vanishing into the Floo.

"Alright, fill me in. What's happened with Harry?" Sirius sat up straight, putting his now empty tea cup on a nearby table, his eyes quickly scanning the room for Remus' stash of Firewhisky. He knew that his friends father had an old shelf that stood in the corner of the room that housed what few decent bottles the family had - ones that Sirius, Remus and James were constantly replacing. Unfortunately though the shelf appeared to still be in the room, the beautiful bottles of liquid amber had been replaced with what looked to be like wedding photos.

"We're at war, officially," Remus said on the end of an exhausted sigh.

"We're always at war," Sirius almost rolled his eyes at the statement.

"True, but this time the Ministry isn't arguing the point. Rather, they're going above and beyond the call of duty, to remind the people how safe we all are and how everything is under control," at this statement, both men rolled their eyes.

"Which essentially means that it's worse than we imagined?" Remus nodded in reply.

"Moody thinks that the Ministry has been infiltrated by Death Eaters," and when Sirius raised a brow at the declaration, Remus added, "Kingsley agrees."

"Good enough for me," Sirius ran a fidgety hand through his raven colored locks of hair. "How long was I gone?" He asked, noticing that his hair length hadn't changed. It couldn't have been too long, but then the way Remus and Tonks spoke, it seemed like a lot had happened in his absence.

"Close to a year," Remus nodded.

"Shit," Sirius growled. "Haven't I lost enough years?!" He snapped.

"We'll be collecting Harry in a few days," Remus said, trying to distract his friend. "The Order has put together a plan. It's his coming of age next week. We'll be removing him from his aunt and uncles house permanently."

"Sodding pricks," Sirius' nose twitched in disgust.

"We're being paired off when we go to Little Whinging, half of us polyjuicing ourselves into Harry's likeness to distract potential Death Eaters that might want to ambush us."

"Good plan," Sirius nodded. "Mia's idea? Girl's always loved her Polyjuice," he chuckled.

"Hermione?" Remus clarified again. "No. It was Mundungus' actually."

"I highly doubt that," Sirius raised a skeptical brow.

"So," Remus continued on, ignoring Sirius' protests and doubts. "We'll pair off, fly out to separate safe houses and Portkey back to the Burrow. It's headquarters now."

"What about Grimmauld Place? My Mum's screaming drive you lot out finally?"

"We think it may have been compromised," Remus turned his eyes briefly away from Sirius' stare.

"Impossible. Albus is the Secret Keeper. Can't be compromised, and I know because I made him the Secret Keeper myself. I know better now than to be switching keepers about. Fool me once-"

"Dumbledore's dead. I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say it."

A long pause of silence covered the room as the two friends sat, looking at one another. Remus held Sirius' stare, the Animagus' grey eyes flashing between anger, confusion and grief, clearly trying to focus on not letting his emotions get the better of him. Remus had been there during the moments of Sirius' life when he'd lost people. His father and brother, James' parents. Though Remus had not been there the night James and Lily were killed, he knew Sirius well enough to know that it took a thing like death to bring the man to tears, despite his constant need to fight them off.

"Who?" Sirius finally broke the silence, and the word pushed through his teeth on the edge of a low growl.

"Snape," Remus said quickly, knowing there was no reason to put it off.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Sirius stood up and kicked the nearby table hard enough that it flipped over, knocking the teacups to the ground. He shook for a moment, trying to establish balance, his strength still greatly lacking. Remus had a feeling that if Hermione hadn't brought the Mediwitch kit with her to the Ministry, Sirius would be comatose. "I knew it! I told you!" Sirius shouted. "I told all of you we couldn't trust that snivelling fucking traitor!"

"Well, you'll have a lot of time to say 'I told you so' but it won't do a damn thing to change what's happened," Remus moved from his seat. As the two men stood face to face, Sirius looking up into Remus' eyes daringly. The werewolf stood a good four or five inches taller than the Animagus, and was clearly using that leverage to get Sirius to calm down and return to his seat on the couch.

"Dumbledore's dead, Grimmauld Place is compromised, Snape's on the run, Voldemort is infiltrating the Ministry and Harry's in danger. _Always _in danger," Remus spoke, taking a step forward, forcing Sirius to move back. The friends growled at one another, their canine counterparts equally vying for territory, but Sirius ultimately backed down, a sharp pain in his shoulder hit him and he was suddenly unable to stand much longer.

"So where do I come in?" Sirius asked in defeat, falling backwards onto the couch with his arms crossed over his chest like a petulant child stuck in the corner. "I assume Mi - Hermione had a purpose for bringing me back? She waited a whole bloody year, I'm guessing it's for some good reason."

"Actually no," Remus raised his brows, still surprised by the days events. "Not that I'm not thrilled you're alive, Padfoot, believe me, but she gave no reason. Mentioned that she'd discovered something while researching and needed to get into the Department of Mysteries to test a theory. That's all she said. I agreed of course because I naturally assumed she was going there..."

"To get the time-turner?" Sirius interrupted him.

"Yeah," Remus nodded. "We found the Time room, but after a minute of looking around she left to find the room with the Veil."

"So she didn't..?"

"No. She didn't get it."

"So, what does that mean?" Sirius asked, panic in his voice. "How old is she?"

"Almost eighteen," Remus replied and watched as Sirius did the math in his head.

"Another year?" He finally asked.

"If we survive it," Remus nodded.

"And then what?"

"And then I do my part," Remus said with a small smile as he reached into his robes and removed the time-turner that he'd stolen earlier that morning.

oOoOoOo

**The Burrow - Weasley Residence**

"... And you think we're just going to let you, Harry and Hermione go gallivanting off on some hair-brained adventure!?" Hermione could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming from the kitchen as she stepped out of the fireplace. Wincing, Hermione tried to quietly make her way toward the staircase in order to avoid being brought into the conversation that Ron should have had with his parents weeks ago.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron called after her. "Don't go throwing me under the bus!"

"If you can remember what that expression means, I will gladly step in and fix this for you," she turned and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her redheaded best friend with daring eyes. Ron stared back, stuttering over a few syllables as his ears turned red.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley stepped into the doorway and her worried eyes fell on the young witch. "Could you please explain to me why my son thinks he's not going back to school this year?" The elder witch stared at the young girl and Hermione sighed in defeat, but not before casting a nasty glare in Ron's direction.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but we have to do this. It's up to Harry now. It's always been up to Harry, and I for one am not going to let him go it alone," she tried to explain. "Ron has voiced that he feels the same."

"And where are you going? What will you be doing? Why can't the Order, or Merlin forbid, your own parents know about it?" Her voice was high, bordering on shrieking. Hermione flinched at the word 'parents' and Mrs. Weasley caught the reaction immediately. "Oh my dear girl," she walked quickly over and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but . . . but I can't lose any of my children. That includes yourself, you know."

"I know," Hermione nodded. "But we've put our trust in Dumbledore, and in Harry. Unfortunately it's not the only thing we need to deal with. Harry needs to come here, come home," she clarified with a sad smile as she looked up at Mrs. Weasley who seemed to be crying for what looked to not be the first time that night.

The conversation was interrupted by a tapping sound from a nearby window. Hermione took in a sharp breath as she recognized Remus' owl. Ron raised a brow, catching her reaction but she shook her head quickly, a silent plea for him to drop whatever suspicions he had about the anxiety on her face.

"Order meeting tomorrow," Mr. Weasley said as he walked into the room. "Remus says it's important, but that we shouldn't worry ourselves."

"Easier said than done," Mrs. Weasley huffed. "Don't think you're getting out of this, young man," she pointed a stern finger at her youngest son who swallowed a lump in his throat in reply and nodded his head quickly watching as his parents left the room. Once out of sight, Ron snatched Hermione's hand and practically dragged her up the many flights of stairs before reaching his room and shutting the door.

"Silencing charm," Hermione said, scolding him before he opened his mouth.

"_Muffliato_!" Ron threw it up quickly and turned to face Hermione. "What was that about? You knew about the Order meeting?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Yes, I was with Tonks and Remus today," she explained calmly.

"What's it about? Something wrong with Harry? Has the plan changed?" He asked quickly, panic evident on his face.

"Sit down before you pass out," Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, the plan has not changed as far as I'm aware. Just . . . something new," she shrugged her shoulders lightly and knelt on the ground where she removed the Mediwitch kit from her bag. "Remind me to refill this tomorrow. I need to make sure our potions are stocked and ready before we go."

"Why's it empty?" Ron asked, raising a brow.

"You'll find out soon enough," she sighed.

"Hermione?" Ron said her name and she turned to face her friend who looked extremely worried.

"Calm down. I'm fine," she insisted. "It's just . . . well tomorrow at the meeting there are going to be a few people who are very happy with me, and some others who are going to probably be very angry," she tried to explain.

"What did you do with Tonks? I thought you were putting together a wedding present for Fleur?"

"I lied," she said simply.

"You lied? Why would you lie to me? To Mum?" He asked, shocked that she'd admit her sneakiness so willingly.

"Because if anyone knew what I was planning on doing, no one would have let me out of the house. And before you ask me again, no I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait. I hope however, that tomorrow no matter what happens, you'll be by my side. On my side," she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course," Ron nodded. "I don't like the secrets though."

"I know you don't, I'm sorry."

"Am I going to be one of the people who's happy with you?" Ron asked.

"I hope so. But really in the end it was all for Harry," she explained. "He'll be happy, and that's what matters."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Wow. Just wow. Thank you all so much for reading, following, and leaving awesome reviews! It means a lot to me. I should probably say 'us' because honestly, my Beta Reader, **Fluffpanda** is putting in just as much effort and heart into this story as I am! She rocks! So as you'll start to notice in this chapter, the story will follow a general pathway through Deathly Hallows. There are still Horcruxes to destroy, a dark wizard to kill, and a lot of problems a long the way. There will be obvious changes and (almost) all of them will stem from the question: What if Sirius had been alive? Also, new chapters have been posted daily because I really wanted to give you guys enough to feel the story out a little bit, and I won't lie, to get you invested. However, pretty soon the updates will probably come more around 2-3 times per week after this. It all really depends on how fast I can write. And I'm trying to kick out a few chapters a day, so fingers crossed and keep the reviews coming! They fuel me!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Four: Some Welcome Home Party

_"...Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
><em>_There through the highs and the lows  
><em>_Someone to count on, someone who cares  
><em>_Beside you wherever you go..."  
><em>_(Gift of a Friend - Demi Lovato)_

* * *

><p><strong>July 22nd, 1997<strong>

**The Burrow - Weasley Residence**

In the late afternoon, the Order members gathered together inside the living room of the Burrow. One by one, they entered in through the Floo Network that Mr. Weasley securely opened for the night. As each wizard or witch stepped through, another member was there to ask them the previously established security question. Considering that the entire Order planned to engage in a mission involving Polyjuice potion in just a few days, they, more than anyone else, knew how tight security needed to be right now.

Mrs. Weasley had created a feast as usual, though instead of sitting down to eat at the end of the meeting like they often did, most people gravitated to and away from the table of food, snacking as they moved around the room, engaging one another in conversation, everyone - save Hermione - wondering why the meeting had been called in the first place.

Green flames lit up the living room and everyone turned to face the fireplace as Tonks stepped through quickly, a look of excitement on her face. Quickly, before anyone had a chance to even say hello to her, Alastor Moody approached the young Auror. "Your first day as an official Auror, you stepped into my office and tripped. What item of mine did you break?" He asked gruffly.

"Two sneakoscopes, a brand new foe-glass and a secrecy sensor," Tonks smirked at him.

"Aye, and you still owe me a new one of those," he grumbled. "Where's your husband and what's this meeting all about?" He demanded.

"Learn some patience," she scolded him. "And stop worrying so much," she smiled and tossed a wink to Hermione who looked as though she were about to vomit. "Calm down, love," Tonks beamed at her. "Everything's going to be fine. Everything and everyone," she added. "Is fine."

"They are?" Hermione asked nervously. "Nothing's wrong?"

"Bit pissy, but that's normal ain't it?" The Metamorphmagus chuckled softly.

The Floo opened again with another burst of green fire and Remus stepped out, his eyes quickly finding Tonks and Hermione, and he gave a reassuring smile to the young witch, nodding his head as though giving her a silent approval of what she had done, while at the same time letting her know that she had his support in this meeting.

"Remus!" Bill Weasley stepped forward. "If that really is you..." He eyed him suspiciously with a smirk on his face. Between the two men who could easily smell the Lycanthropy in one another, the security questions were pointless. But to appease the anxious crowd, Bill asked, "When I woke up in the hospital ward last month, what's the first thing you said to me?" Bill asked.

"I hope you like your steaks rare," Remus grinned and embraced the eldest Weasley boy. "Speaking of which, you doing alright?" He asked quickly.

"Better than you I'd imagine," Bill shrugged. "I got a little anxious a few nights ago, moon and all, but nothing I can't handle," the curse breaker nodded and Remus patted his back, glad to see that Fenrir Greyback didn't ruin another life.

"Now that the pups are all reacquainted," Moody growled. "Anyone going to tell me what the bloody hell was so important we needed to risk another meeting so close to retrieving Potter?" The old scarred man seemed completely on edge, and Hermione fidgeted in place, her breaths quickening and her heart racing. Hearing the change in her rhythm, Remus approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, purposely ignoring Moody's comment about 'pups'.

"We're not all here actually," Remus declared. "Now, before I call our last member, I need everyone to keep an open mind, and keep calm," he insisted. "You can ask all the security questions you need, but keep your wands where they are. You've already spoken to Tonks and myself, you know we are who we say we are, and therefore I'll ask you to trust us."

Most of the Order nodded anxiously, while a few, mostly Moody looked angry that details were clearly being left out of whatever it was that was happening. Instinctively, Hermione reached out and clutched Ron's hand within her own tightly, using her other hand to grip Tonk's robes as Remus approached the Floo, tossed in powder and shouted, "The Den!" before sticking his head into the green flames. "Come on through," he said loudly before stepping back, allowing room.

The green flames burned higher and brighter and when they finally died down, every wand in the room was drawn on the sight as wide eyed Order members defensively stared into the grey eyes of Sirius Black.

"Some 'Welcome Home' party this is," Sirius stared at all of the wands. "Surely only one or two wands are necessary," he looked at Remus who seemed to be annoyed by the reaction of his fellow Order members. "What'll happen if everyone shoots a curse off at once?" Sirius asked. "The whole damn house will cave in," he rolled his eyes and flashed a smile to the first face he took in the sight of. "Molly, you're looking well."

"You're looking _alive_!" She shrieked back at him.

"And handsome as ever," Sirius grinned. "Alright, Remus said you lot use security questions now, yeah?" He dusted off his robes. "Let's get this over with. It's been a long time since I've had some good home cooking, and I can smell the treacle tart from here."

"How are you alive?!" Mr. Weasley gaped at the image of Sirius.

"That," Sirius pointed at the redheaded patriarch. "Is a terrible security question, Arthur. Try again," he smirked.

"Umm . . . I . . . What song wouldn't you stop singing when we all spent Christmas together at Grimmauld Place?" Arthur blurted out, clearly not giving himself enough time to think of a good enough question.

"God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs," Sirius declared. "Good to see you old friend," Sirius smiled. "I've been told you have my bike. I'd like it back," he eyed the man carefully and Arthur laughed in response, still in shock. "Next?"

"When we escorted Harry Potter to Kings Cross, what were his last words to you before we left you behind at Grimmauld Place?" Moody asked the man carefully.

"Trick question!" Sirius grinned. "I came with you, and you were really pissed about it," he smiled smugly. "For no good reason, might I add. I played obedient lap dog quite well." Several members in the room chuckled, some snorted, and Moody growled.

"Fine, fine," Moody looked him over. "Now answer Arthur's first question. How the hell're you alive, Black?"

"Magic?" Sirius offered with a wink.

"Sirius," Remus cautioned him. "You're pushing it."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to say?" Sirius glared at his friend. "I woke up on your bloody couch not knowing where the hell I was or why your new wife wouldn't give me a proper drink!" His eyes moved to glance at his cousin, but his stare was quickly taken by the witch who was clinging to Tonks' robes. Sirius gave her a sweet smile and grinned as he watched color flood her cheeks.

"You mean you don't know how or why you're alive?" Mrs. Weasley stepped forward. "Were you even really dead? Where have you been?!"

"Yes really dead, don't know where I was," Sirius shook his head and then leaned in quick to give Molly a kiss on the cheek. "You're as temperamental as ever, Molly. Lovely to see you."

"Sirius Orion Black," Mrs. Weasley seemed to be clenching her teeth. "You cannot just Floo into my house after being dead for a year and expect to go on like nothing happened! This is serious!" She shouted and then pointed a finger in his face as she caught him about to speak. "Don't you dare say it!" Sirius grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet, visibly having a lot of fun wrecking havoc on Molly Weasley's nerves.

"How do we know this isn't some sort of plot by You-Know-Who?" Moody broke the tension and a few members raised their wands in response.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Sirius scoffed loudly.

"It's not his fault!" A voice called out and soon all eyes fell on Hermione as she stood beside Sirius, her hands shaking as she twisted them together in front of her. "I . . . I did it," she explained quickly. "I found . . . I found a way to bring him back."

"And I am forever grateful, kitten," Sirius smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her temple. Hermione smiled nervously at the gesture, especially as a warmth rose up her neck. She turned to the rest of the gathered crowd, most who looked shocked, some scared, others angry. In the back, Fred and George were quietly applauding her.

"And how did you do that?" Moody stepped forward aggressively but before he got too close, both Remus and Sirius stood in his way, a low growl emitting from both of their throats.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sudden gesture, and she took in a sharp breath as her eyes scanned for Tonks who appeared relaxed and proud. As the two Marauders quietly faced off against the angry Auror, Hermione peaked around Remus to look at everyone's reactions. Kingsley looked relieved, but curious. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were obviously on edge, though it appeared that it was more in regards to the potential fight than Sirius' appearance. The Weasley brothers, save for Ron, looked ready to jump in, all led by Bill who was aggressively watching Remus' movements as though waiting for some silent command. Ron was the only one who still stared, open mouthed at the now living Sirius Black.

"It doesn't matter how it was done. It was done. I found the spell while researching the mission Dumbledore gave Harry, Ron and I. In Dumbledore's own books," she clarified as though that let the Order members know that she hadn't used dark magic. Which technically she didn't. Not _all_ blood magic was dark. It wasn't exactly legal, which was why she was staying quiet about the details in front of so many Aurors.

"I was there when she did it. I saw and heard the spell, saw his body come out of the Veil, watched him wake up," Remus said looking down at Moody carefully. "Sirius is alive again, Hermione brought him back. Now back off from them both."

"I don't like this," Moody grumbled.

"Noted," Sirius replied. "So if we're all done measuring our-"

"Sirius," Remus growled.

"I'm starved. Molly?" Sirius turned his attention to the Weasley matriarch. "Not to be too imposing, but I've love some dinner. Tonks and Remus barely know how to brew a cup of tea. I'm amazed they're surviving together without anyone to feed them." Sirius stepped behind Remus, who still stood as though guarding Hermione. His grey eyes fell on the young witch and he reached a tender hand out to her, pushing a curl of her hair behind her ear. She smiled in response, grateful more than anything to see that he'd recovered so well.

One by one the Order members moved from the living room, following behind Sirius as he gathered up food onto a large plate, leaving behind only Moody, Remus and Hermione in the living room, the werewolf still standing in front of her as though the old Auror posed a serious threat. She reached a soft hand out, placing it on Remus' arm and he tensed under her touch.

"Remus?" She called out and watched as he relaxed at the sound of her voice. "Remus it's okay. I knew this would happen. I knew there would be questions." Moody made a grunting noise and she turned her attention to him. "Questions I still won't be answering," she added and watched as Mad-Eye glared for a few brief moments before giving her a curt nod and leaving the room.

Remus turned and watched Moody leave the room before bringing his attention back to Hermione. "Is there any way I can get you to stay here when the rest of us go fetch Harry?" He asked her, his green eyes glimmering with flecks of gold and amber in the light.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I'm going."

The werewolf's nose twitched in silent defiance of her words, but nodded and patted her shoulder lightly. "Very well, I'll suppose I'll have to make sure Molly can keep Sirius here on her own then. We won't be able to keep Harry safe if he knows that Sirius is alive. He'll have to be told once he gets here."

"Ginny'll help," Hermione nodded. "Go get some food. And keep an eye on him," she chuckled. "I'm worried he's going to piss someone off and undo all the hard work I did to get him back." Remus laughed at her words and nodded, leaving her to make his way through the crowd that had quickly gathered around his best friend.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" A voice called from the side and Hermione turned to see Ron, still wide eyed, staring at her.

"You're supposed to be on my side," she reminded him.

"I _am_ on your side!" Ron insisted as he quickly approached her. "But I didn't know you knew how to bring people back from the bloody grave!"

"Keep your voice down, Ronald!" She scolded him. "And I don't know how to bring back just anyone," she rolled her eyes. "I can't reverse a killing curse," she clarified. "That's how I found the spell. Harry wanted me looking into a way to bring back Dumbledore. I knew it was pointless, but I wanted to maybe find a way to protect us when we go off on this mission. I stumbled on the spell I found, made the connection and asked Remus and Tonks to go with me to the Ministry since Tonks is an Auror and could get me in."

"Bloody hell," Ron exhaled.

"Stop swearing," she smacked his arm.

"Can you imagine the look on Harry's face when he sees him?" Ron grinned.

"That's almost all I've been imagining, Ron," Hermione smiled. "If we have to go on this hunt, this is it. This is the end, I can feel it. Harry's going to face him soon," Hermione nodded. "And I needed to give him this. He needs us and he has us, but . . . Harry needs his family. He needs to have something of his own to fight for." She wiped a tear from her eye as it fell down her cheek.

oOoOoOo

**July 27th, 1997**

**The Burrow - Weasley Residence**

"Sit and stay!" Ginny Weasley said firmly, her wand trained on the raven haired wizard in front of her, a devious smirk on her face.

"I'm _not _a dog," Sirius glared at her and she snorted. "Right _now_," he clarified. "And I've already said I'll be good and sit tight until everyone gets here. Which they should have gotten here by now!" He shouted, his head turned toward the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley stood, staring out the window.

"There's a Portkey!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and flew out the door.

Sirius moved to stand, but Ginny shook her head and aimed her wand once more. "No, Sirius, you promised. If something's gone wrong, we need to figure out what and tend to anyone who might have been hurt. Harry won't be able to focus if he sees you right off." The redhead had an eerily similar tone of voice to another from his past, and Sirius was almost forced into submission by the memory of it.

"Fine," he admitted. "Go and help your Mum," he growled under his breath. Ginny looked at him suspiciously, but nodded and ran out the door. The second she was gone however, Sirius transformed into his Animagus form, and the large black dog swiftly slipped out the open door, shifting himself into the shadows of the bushes that surrounded the Burrow, watching with careful eyes at the humans in the distance.

The moment his eyes fell on Harry, Sirius felt a pain in his chest and he audibly whimpered, his paws begging him to move forward, but knowing better. It had been his recklessness that had gotten him killed last time, and he knew that he would not only put Harry in more pain if he did something like that again, but his impatience would lack the gratitude he needed to show to Hermione for everything she'd done for him.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry told Mrs. Weasley. "We were surrounded the moment we took off... they knew it was tonight... I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us... "

Sirius growled at the mention of Voldemort, his large body shaking as he stared at his godson, the mirror image of James, and knowing that the wizard that killed his best friend had attacked Harry this very night had Sirius' blood boiling in rage.

In the distance another blue light appeared and as the humans turned awaiting their friends, Sirius quickly caught the scent of blood and his eyes widened as Remus appeared, carrying with him the bloodied body of George Weasley. Still on the edge of his paws, Sirius stayed put, wishing that he could do something to help, but remembering everyone's cautions. Wait for everyone to get back, then go to Harry.

Everyone made their way into the house and Sirius winced knowing that soon Ginny and Molly would notice his absence. He listened quietly from outside as Molly tended to her son's wound, nothing life threatening from the sound of it, though Sirius felt quite a bit of grief for the boy - a fellow Marauder - who'd certainly no longer be an identical twin.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" Remus said, giving Harry a small shake. "Answer me!"

"A... a Grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?"

"Wha' was tha' about?" roared Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to check," said Remus tersely. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an impostor."

Outside Sirius growled and looked back to the field outside the Burrow, waiting and watching for anyone to arrive, his eyes scanning the area carefully, his ears perked up listening for any threats. Remus said they'd been betrayed. Sirius mentally went through the list of Order members, growling as his memory fell on the image of Mundungus Fletcher. Remus had said it was his idea to use the Polyjuice. Sirius knew Dung wasn't smart enough to come up with something like that. It had to have been a trap.

Sirius continued to protectively guard the Burrow, listening all the while to Remus scold Harry inside the house. A bit on edge with the volume and tone his best friend was taking with his godson, though Sirius had to admit, it was for the boy's own good.

"Harry, the time for Disarming is past! These people are trying to capture and kill you! At least Stun if you aren't prepared to kill!"

"We were hundreds of feet up! Stan's not himself, and if I Stunned him and he'd fallen, he'd have died the same as if I'd used Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus saved me from Voldemort two years ago."

"Yes, Harry," said Remus with painful restraint, "and a great number of Death Eaters witnessed that happening! Forgive me, but it was a very unusual move then, under the imminent threat of death. Repeating it tonight in front of Death Eaters who either witnessed or heard about the first occasion was close to suicidal!"

Another blue light emitted from the field and Sirius caught the scent instantly, every bit of his soul pushing himself forward as though staying put was painful as the scent overpowered him. He struggled to fight the instinct, and the sight of Harry and Remus rushing out the door to meet Kingsley and Hermione finally helped stop Sirius from continuing to move forward. He watched closely as Harry enveloped Hermione in his arms and as though she knew exactly where he was, Hermione's eyes drew instantly to Sirius' Animagus form. She looked exhausted, but grateful to be alive and he stood, pawing forward until from over Harry's shoulder, she shook her head and held up a hand toward him, silently requesting that he stop. He whined aloud, physically hurt from not being able to go to them both, but obeyed her - this time - and retreated into the shadows.

"Where's George?"

"He lost an ear," said Remus.

"Lost an...?" repeated Hermione in a high voice.

"Snape's work," said Remus.

"Snape?" shouted Harry. "You didn't say... "

"He lost his hood during the chase. Sectumsempra was always a specialty of Snape's. I wish I could say I'd paid him back in kind, but it was all I could do to keep George on the broom after he was injured, he was losing so much blood."

Unable to contain himself any longer, Sirius growled loudly as the image of Snape entered his mind. He'd seen Sectumsempra in use before, and the memory caused Sirius to shake with anger. Not only had the filthy Slytherin betrayed and killed Dumbledore, but was now using his old favorites to attack the young members of the Order.

"Did you hear that?" Harry turned swiftly at the growling noise, his wand turned in the direction of the shadows where Sirius remained hidden.

"Harry, pay attention, we need to wait for Ron and the others," Hermione tried to distract him. But Harry was not deterred in the slightest as he stepped forward, lit wand aimed ahead. Sirius flinched at the sight, immediately regretting the fact that Remus had just insisted the boy not hesitate to use offensive attacks.

"Harry!" Hermione called after him, stepping in front of her friend.

"Hermione move, someone's over there!" He yelled.

"Harry!" Kingsley called out and the Order members that had arrived made to move after the boy, but Hermione shook her head. She gave a silent look to Remus who understood and glared into the shadows where he could clearly see Padfoot hiding.

"Everyone inside then!" Mrs. Weasley called and one by one they all moved into the house save for Harry, Hermione and Remus.

"Harry stop. I can explain," Hermione put her hands on Harry's chest.

"Explain what?" Harry's green eyes flashed with panic. "Hermione what's going on? Who's back there?"

Knowing it was inevitable now that he'd fucked it all up, Sirius transformed back into his human form and slowly stepped out of the shadows, hands held up in surrender to show his godson that he was unarmed. He gave a very brief apologetic glance to Hermione who seemed undecided whether she should be sympathetic to his need to see Harry, or incredibly angry over his impatience.

"Harry." Sirius smiled.

"Wha . . . no, no . . . Sirius . . . but . . ."

"Harry," Remus placed his hand on the young wizards shoulder. "It's really him."

"No," Harry shook his head, tears began to gather in his bright green eyes, making them look unnatural in the flickering light reflecting off of the windows of the house. "No, Sirius died, I watched him die. You told me, Remus, you told me he was gone!"

Sirius took one careful step forward and stopped immediately when Harry's wand hand stiffened. "Ask me then," Sirius spoke softly. "Ask me anything to identify myself. It's what the Order does now, yes?" He nodded.

"I . . . I . . " Harry quickly used a free hand to wipe his eyes. "What were the first words you ever spoke to me?" Harry asked quietly, his voice trembling.

"I assume you mean at the Shrieking Shack. In which case, I told you that I thought you would come to help your friend, as your father would have done the same for me," Sirius smiled. "But if we want to get technical, my first words to you were, Merlin, look at this head of hair," he chuckled.

"Sirius?" Harry lowered his wand.

"It's really me, Pup," Sirius grinned and moved forward.

Hermione released her grip on Harry and watched with tears in her eyes as the two wizards collided. Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug, patting his back and affectionately rubbing his messy black hair. Laughter fell out of Hermione's mouth at the scene and she sniffed, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes. She smiled as she felt large hands rest on her shoulders, and she immediately knew them to be Remus'. "You did good," he whispered and she nodded, reaching up to pat one of his hands in silent gratitude.

"Go wait for Tonks," she looked over her shoulder and up at the werewolf. "I'll stay with them." Remus nodded with a tense smile as he turned and made his way back toward the field.

"I don't understand," Harry said as he finally broke away from Sirius, though not letting go of the grip he had on his godfather's robes, clearly worried that if he let go, Sirius would disappear. "How is this possible?"

"You've got a very clever witch on your side, son," Sirius grinned and gestured over Harry's shoulder where Hermione stood, quietly smiling at the scene in front of her.

"Hermione?" Harry turned and looked at her. "You . . . you brought him back?" She nodded silently. "How? You said that . . ."

"I couldn't bring back Dumbledore," she reiterated. "But I kept researching. And I found a spell," she smiled, hoping that he didn't need to know all the details that Hermione herself hadn't completely looked into.

Without words, Harry reluctantly let go of Sirius and rushed to Hermione, pulling her into a warm embrace and burying his face in her shoulder. She closed her eyes and clung to her best friend, hushing his continued mumbles of gratitude. "You've done too much already, Harry," she insisted. "Had too much taken away. I saw a chance, and I couldn't not take it to do this. To give something back to you. Especially with what we need to do next."

"I'm sorry, what do we need to do next?" Sirius said, interrupting them.

Harry pulled away from Hermione, turning his attention back on his godfather with a bright and determined smile. "We win this war."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Continued gratitude for my Beta Reader **Fluffpanda**! AND for all of you lovely readers. I love your comments, suggestions and the way your brilliant minds are trying to work through the details and secrets of this fic. LOVE IT!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Five: Sad Sitting Sods

_"...But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
><em>_And in this world of loneliness  
><em>_I see your face..."  
><em>_(Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis)_

* * *

><p><strong>August 1st, 1997<strong>

**The Burrow - Weasley Residence**

"Careful there," Hermione said as she approached Sirius, taking the seat beside him at the large round table in the back of the marquee. The table was marked by empty chairs that surrounded him, and empty bottles of Butterbeer at the place settings. Everyone in the room was on their feet, dancing, enjoying the company and congratulating Bill and Fleur.

"Careful of what?" Sirius eyed the witch curiously.

"Careful or you might bury so deep in this misery you're creating that you'll come out the other side cheerful," she smirked.

"How many Butterbeers have you had?" He rose a brow at her.

"Three, but that's besides the point," she shrugged her shoulders and Sirius chuckled, taking a sip from the small glass of Firewhisky sitting in front of him. Hermione looked out at the crowd and laughed as she spotted Ron uncomfortably trying to dance with Luna Lovegood who seemed content to dance with herself. Hermione had all but insisted that he be kind enough to ask the young Ravenclaw out onto the dance floor, and the result was a perfectly amusing situation.

"How come you're not out there?" Sirius asked her, eyeing her lilac-colored dress and smiling at the ridiculously uncomfortable shoes she was wearing.

"How come you're sitting here?" She countered.

"You first," he tipped his glass to her.

"Nervous," she shrugged her shoulders. "If we weren't in the middle of war and preparing to leave any day now, I'd still probably be sitting here," she quietly admitted. "The last time I was asked to dance I was fifteen and that man," she pointed to a large bloke with a short beard in fancy robes. "Was my date. He spoke little, pissed off my friends, and couldn't even pronounce my name," she laughed.

"You afraid he's going to ask you to dance?" Sirius smirked at her.

"Merlin, no," she shook her head. "I made sure that the second he walked through the door Fred and George introduced him to one of Fleur's Veela cousins," she pointed to the two blonde women who were batting their eyelashes at Viktor Krum, Fred and George lingering nearby, most likely waiting for Viktor to choose a girl thereby leaving the twins to pick up the pieces of broken hearts once again left behind by Viktor Krum.

"So instead of finding someone else to dance with, you've come to keep company of the sad sod sitting in the corner?" Sirius rose a brow in her direction.

"Ah, but why is the . . . I'm not saying that," she shook her head. "Why are you sad sitting in the corner?" She asked him carefully, eyeing his movements as though she could tell if he were lying.

Ever since she had brought Sirius back from the Veil, Hermione had kept a close watch on the man. While the Weasley's were left preparing the wedding and following orders by their matriarch, Hermione and Harry would sneak off to Remus and Tonks' home to visit with Sirius. Harry because he wanted to visit with his godfather as much as possible, and Hermione because she was finding it harder and harder to keep away. Not to mention, Mrs. Weasley had put a hard stop on the trio planning their Horcrux hunting trip, so Harry and Hermione had to work out the details outside the Burrow - and since Harry absolutely refused to keep Sirius in the dark about anything, the Animagus quickly made their former trio a quad.

"I'm sad because I don't like weddings," he admitted. "Spent much of my childhood attending them in uncomfortable robes..."

"Hence your current rebellious outfit of choice?" Hermione chuckled.

"Leather looks good for any occasion," Sirius winked at her and grinned when he saw her blush. "But yes, I avoid dress robes unless absolutely necessary. Not that I don't have them, or look good in them. I look fan-fucking-tastic in dress robes," he insisted before she had a chance to debate him. "Anyways, most of the weddings were for cousins, aunts and uncles of mine, all destined to marry one another," he smiled as he watched Hermione flinch at the notion of the Black family's tradition of inbreeding. "Or married off to the worst type of people to ever exist. Like the Malfoys and the Lestranges."

"I'll drink to that," Hermione reached for his glass of Firewhisky and took a sip and then proceeded to immediately choke on it. Sirius laughed instantly and pulled the glass away from her. He stood up and reached for a passing server carrying a large tray of champagne. "Here, it's not water, but it's better than choking."

"That's awful!" Hermione blanched. "How can you drink that? In fact, how can you even like it?"

"You get used to it," he smiled "Firewhisky holds a special place in my heart." He swirled the amber beverage in his tumbler, watching the candlelight lightly sparkled through it. It had been a long time since he saw the same pair of amber eyes staring back into his. That same pair of eyes that had been his downfall, that pair of eyes that had secured the heart of Sirius Orion Black so long ago.

"Well at least my brush with death got you to smile," Hermione's voice brought Sirius back from memory lane. "So, back to the point. You don't like weddings."

"Only ever been to one good one," Sirius frowned.

"Harry's parents."

"James and Lily," Sirius nodded.

"Was it beautiful?" She asked.

"Of course it was," Sirius laughed. "Lily was gorgeous as she always was," he explained. "James was nervous as we expected. We kept him well plied with Firewhisky just to get him down the aisle," he laughed at the memory, absent-mindedly fingering a small silver chain that hung around his neck.

"He had to be drunk to get married? That's awful!" Hermione's eyes widened.

"No, he had to be drunk to be convinced that Lily wasn't going to change her mind," Sirius chuckled. "Spent the whole night at our...my flat pacing back and forth going over a list of reasons why Lily would bolt at the last second."

"But she didn't," Hermione smiled.

"Absolutely not, by that point the two of them were so besotted with one another it made it hard to be around them," he smiled brightly, but then a cloud hung over the memory. "And then they got married, had a wonderful honeymoon, came home and life turned to shit."

"They had Harry," Hermione argued. "Perhaps not everything was shit as you call it."

"Harry was . . . was a good thing in a really bad time of life," Sirius explained. "After James and Lily married, we . . . I . . ." he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I'm sorry," Hermione frowned. "I really didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I actually wanted to cheer you up."

"It's alright, kitten," Sirius smiled and reached out for her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "That's what you do. You try to fix everyone. Just . . . just remember that you're not always going to make everyone happy. It's not your job to fix the world . . . I . . ." he paused and looked down at his glass and reached for it with his empty hand, tossing the Firewhisky back. "Come on," he said standing up.

"Come where?" She asked, pulling her hand away from him.

"You, come dance," he reached for her hand again.

"Absolutely not," Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"Aww, you're cute, you thought that was a request," he snatched her hand quickly and yanked her up to her feet and pulled her arm until they were both on the dance floor. Hermione struggled the entire way there, nearly tripping over her high heels in the process, cursing his name as they moved. To the sides she spotted a polyjuiced Harry Potter chuckling at the scene.

"Sirius Black I will . . . get you for this," she growled.

"Oh, kitten has claws," he grinned and pulled her up against him, close enough that he could see variations of brown and amber in her eyes. Far away they looked like chocolate, but up close like this with the light reflecting in them, they looked like Firewhisky. Hermione narrowed those eyes at him as he gripped her hand in one of his, placing the other on her small waist and spun her in his arms. Within seconds she was smiling and laughing, and slapping his chest playfully.

"Well how about that, I might like weddings," he grinned at her.

"Ah, my devious plan worked," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're smiling again, Sirius."

"Me too, kitten, me too."

"Have I mentioned that I hate nicknames?" Hermione eyed him.

"Have you noticed I don't always do what people want me to do? Besides, it's a pet name not a nickname," Sirius countered.

"Sirius Black? No, I thought he was the very perfect picture of obedience and consideration," she said sarcastically.

"I am very considerate. For instance, despite the fact that you are enjoying dancing with me so much," he grinned.

"_So_ much," she laughed.

"I am going to part with you, even though it's obvious that you want to keep dancing with me all night," he added carefully. "And I do this because I am so very considerate of the fact that I am not the only sad sod sitting in a corner," he gestured to Remus who was leaning against the entrance to the marquee by himself, a glass of Firewhisky in hand.

"He's not sitting or in a corner," Hermione argued.

"Fine," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sad sod standing at the door."

"And you're leaving me to go and be sad together?" She rose a brow.

"On the contrary my dear . . . _kitten_," he said the word with a grin and his grin brightened as her eyes narrowed. "You've put an end to my corner sitting sodding sadness, and I wish to share the gift of your dance moves with others. Moony!" Sirius yelled. "Come cut in! She can't keep up with me!"

Remus raised a brow and eyed his friend and Hermione, who suddenly looked a perfect mixture of embarrassed and pissed off. He didn't want to participate in the poor girls humiliation, but knew from experience that if he didn't intervene somehow, Sirius would only make things worse for her. Setting his glass down on a nearby table, Remus approached the dancing couple.

"Having fun, Padfoot?" He eyed his friend.

"Best wedding I've been to in years, Remus. I'm sure yours was fine and fancy, but seeing as I wasn't invited to it..."

"You were dead at the time," Remus interjected.

"...I have decided to let you make it up to me, by occupying this young witch's dance card in my stead." Sirius took Hermione's hand and placed it in Remus'. The werewolf sighed, but gently pulled Hermione back to the dance floor while Sirius grinned at them and walked over to join Harry and Ron who were laughing back at their table.

"How much has he had to drink?" Remus asked.

"I don't want to know. But he didn't step on my toes during our dance, so I think he'll be okay," she smiled.

"You'd be surprised the amount of things that man can do while properly intoxicated," Remus chuckled softly and somehow instinctively pulled her closer. "You look lovely by the way," he smiled down at her. "Lilac is a good color on you."

"Thank you, Remus," she smiled. "Where's Tonks?" She asked.

"On duty," he frowned. "I offered to join her, but she insisted that I enjoy myself," he said the words as though they were a punch line to a joke.

"Happy wife, happy life," Hermione reminded him with a grin.

"I try," he nodded. "Keep them out of trouble, will you?" Remus asked her, gesturing to Harry, Ron and Sirius. "I know you'll all be leaving soon, and it's dangerous for each of you," he sighed anxiously. "They'll be after you all because of Harry. They'll be after Ron for truancy, after you for being Muggle-born, and they'll be after Sirius because he hasn't come into the Ministry yet after everyone found out he's alive. He shouldn't even be here right now," Remus said darkly. "If you four have to be out, try and keep him in his Animagus form, please?"

"I will," she nodded. "I'll take care of them, Remus."

"I know you will. But . . . please take care of yourself, Hermione. If something were to happen to you . . ." He stopped mid-sentence as a silver light came bursting into the marquee in the shape of a lynx. Hermione turned to face the large cat as did everyone else. Then the Patronus' mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

"Hermione go!" Remus yelled and drew his wand. "Get them out. We'll send word when things are safe," he promised, reaching for her briefly and hugging her tight before letting go. Hermione pulled her own wand and rushed toward the table where Harry, Ron and Sirius had been, but the crowd had erupted into chaos. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Sirius! Ron!"

"Hermione!" She heard Harry scream and soon she fell into his embrace. Quickly Sirius and Ron were by her side as well, one of them gripping her arm tightly.

"We need a safe place to hide," Ron said as the four of them rushed away from the panicking crowd.

"Grimmauld Place," said Harry.

"Don't be silly, Harry, Snape can get in there!" Hermione said.

"Ron's dad said they've put up jinxes against him... and even if they haven't worked," he pressed on as Hermione began to argue "So what? I swear, I'd like nothing better than to meet Snape!"

"But... "

"Hermione, where else is there? It's the best chance we've got. Snape's only one Death Eater."

"Harry's right," Sirius nodded. "Apparate to the top step of Number 12. You can't see it from the street just in case they've got people watching it."

"Side-along then," Hermione insisted. "Or else we'll end up knocking each other over once we Apparate," she pointed out as she gripped Ron's arm and watched as Sirius took Harry's. Neither of the younger boys made a fuss considering Sirius was a powerful wizard who'd been Apparating for decades, while Hermione had been the first in their class to get her license. On the count of three the four turned on the spot, vanishing into the compressed darkness.

oOoOoOo

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place - The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

"I think somebody's been in here," Hermione whispered, pointing toward it.

"That could've happened as the Order left," Ron murmured back.

"So where are these jinxes they put up against Snape?" Harry asked.

"Maybe they're only activated if he shows up?" suggested Ron.

Yet they remained close together on the doormat, backs against the door, scared to move farther into the house.

"Well, we can't stay here forever," said Harry, and he took a step forward.

"Severus Snape?" Mad-Eye Moody's voice whispered out of the darkness.

"Do I look like an ugly git to you?" Sirius snapped. "We're not bloody Snape!"

A few more curses and jinxes meant to trap Snape were easily averted by the four, though the thing that made the younger three jump the highest was the screeching sound of Mrs. Black's portrait in the hallway.

_"Mudbloods! Filth! Stains of dishonor! How dare you taint the halls of the House of Black!"_

"SHUT UP!" Harry and Sirius bellowed at the same time, the younger bringing his wand up and with a bang of red sparks, the curtains swung shut, silencing her.

"I'm gone a year and no one's thought of anything better than curtains yet?" Sirius asked the three, all who shrugged in response. "Hell," Sirius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm just going to plaster over the old bitch when we're done with this damn war."

Hermione waved her wand to ignite the old gas lamps, then, shivering slightly in the drafty room, she perched on the sofa, her arms wrapped tightly around her. Instinctively Sirius made his way toward her and pulled an old blanket out of a nearby cupboard, wrapping it around her shivering form. She smiled up at him gratefully before her eyes latched to Ron who was carefully looking through the windows.

"Can't see anyone out there," the redhead announced.

"Harry?" Hermione turned and watched as her best friend winced in pain and clutched his forehead. "Harry!"

"What did you see?" Ron asked, advancing on Harry. "Did you see him at my place?"

"No, I just felt anger... he's really angry... "

"But that could be at the Burrow," said Ron loudly. "What else? Didn't you see anything? Was he cursing someone?"

"No, I just felt anger... I couldn't tell... "

"He's still connected to you?" Sirius asked carefully, pushing Ron out of Harry's face. "I thought that'd been fixed by teaching you Occlumency?" He turned to Hermione hoping for answers since Harry still seemed to be handling the aftermath of the painful vision.

"He never finished his lessons," she explained. "Snape refused."

"Prick," Sirius growled. "Then we'll pick it back up," Sirius insisted. "I'm not the best at it mind you," he scoffed at his own admission. That was certainly an understatement. "But better than ignoring it and letting that sick snake inside your head."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry exhaled.

Hermione shrieked and immediately the other three drew their wands, spinning around to see a silver Patronus soar through the drawing room window and land upon the floor in front of them, where it solidified into the weasel that spoke with the voice of Ron's father.

"Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched."

The Patronus dissolved into nothingness. Ron let out a noise between a whimper and a groan and dropped onto the sofa: Hermione joined him, gripping his arm. Sirius walked over and patted the boy on the shoulder. "See? Takes more than the Ministry falling and a wedding being attacked by Death Eaters to take down a Weasley shindig," he chuckled, trying to ease the tension. Ron smirked in response though still looking a bit green.

"We should get some rest," Hermione insisted as she reached for her little beaded bag, reaching in and pulling out a stack of bedclothes. Sirius grinned at the sight.

"Undetectable Extension Charm?" He asked and she smiled and nodded. "Haven't seen one of those in years," he chuckled and gratefully took the clothes offered to him, though he wondered if his bedroom upstairs had been left alone. He'd probably have things to wear in there, though the idea of revisiting old times just now wasn't appealing. Best wait for the morning.

oOoOoOo

**August 2nd, 1997**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place - The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

Harry woke first early the next morning, wrapped in a sleeping bag on the drawing room floor. A chink of sky was visible between the heavy curtains. It was the cool, clear blue of watered ink, somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for Ron, Sirius and Hermione's slow, deep breathing. Harry glanced over at the dark shapes they made on the floor beside him. Ron had had a fit of gallantry and insisted that Hermione sleep on the cushions from the sofa, so that her silhouette was raised above the rest of them. Her arm curved to the floor, draping over the furry body of Sirius' in Animagus form, Ron on the other side of Sirius sleeping soundly.

Harry stood and stretched, the sound rousing Sirius from his sleep. The big black dog stretched his front paws, and then back shaking out his fur. His eyes drifted to the sleeping girl next to him and he reached forward, pulling the sleeve of her fallen arm up with his jaws and setting it back down on the cushions. He looked up at Harry before making his way up the staircase, Harry following close behind.

"What an arsehole," Sirius growled as he opened his bedroom door looking inside to see that his room had been completely torn apart. He could still smell Snape's presence there though he'd clearly vacated months ago. Grimmauld Place must have been the traitors first stop after murdering Dumbledore before going on the run.

"I take it you didn't do this?" Harry asked as he walked in behind him.

"Hell no, I'll admit to being messy, but I have respect for my own stuff," he grumbled as he made his way to a stack of papers and fallen photographs, most of which were of himself, James and Remus with Peter scratched out of them. He was glad to see that Snape hadn't snatched up the few photos he had left of Lily. Sirius smiled at the living memories and handed them over to Harry. "Here you go, Pup," Sirius nodded. "Saved them for you anyways," he insisted.

"You should have some of these, Sirius," Harry hesitated to take them.

"Got my own copies and then some," he nodded to a large locked box near the bed. Sirius picked up his wand and waved it over the rusty container and smiled when it glowed gold for a brief moment. "Still intact. You'd need a damn curse breaker to get into that thing," he grinned.

"What've you got in it other than pictures?" Harry asked curiously.

"Pictures are enough. Memories keep you grounded when the rest of the world goes to shit," Sirius explained, but clearly not in detail. He picked up and old copy of 'A History of Magic' from the floor and tossed it on top of the locked box as though subtly telling Harry he wasn't willing to open it in front of the boy.

"Oh damn," Sirius whispered as he picked up a crumpled piece of parchment, a sad smile crossing his face. "Here," he handed it to Harry. "It's a letter your Mum wrote me." His grey eyes focused on his godson as he was sucked into his mother's handwriting. Sirius smiled as he watched Harry get a little teary eyed at the words.

"We had a cat?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "I hated that fucking beast," he smiled. "It used to be Mi . . . mine," he cleared his throat. "But we didn't get along so great so I handed it off to your Mum," Sirius explained, suddenly looking a bit lost in emotion himself.

"Harry!? Sirius?!"

"Up here, love!" Sirius called, "What's happened?"

There was a clatter of footsteps outside the door, and Hermione burst inside.

"We woke up and didn't know where you were!" she said breathlessly. She turned and shouted over her shoulder, "Ron! I've found them!"

Ron's annoyed voice echoed distantly from several floors below. "Good! Tell them from me that they're both gits!"

"Harry don't just disappear, please, we were terrified! Did you make all this mess, or was some of it done when you got here?" She eyed Sirius carefully who narrowed his eyes back at her. "Sorry," Hermione held up both hands as a sign of surrender. "Why don't you both come down and we'll put together some breakfast."

The three left Sirius' room, closing it behind them and headed back down the stairs, Sirius close on Hermione's heels with Harry dragging behind. As they passed a door on the right, out of bitter habit, Sirius made a fist and punched the sign that hung on it as he continued down the stairs.

"Hermione, Sirius! Come back up here!" Harry called.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione looked back up the stairs.

"I think I found him!" Harry shouted.

Sirius looked suddenly concerned. "What's wrong? What'd you find?" He asked.

"R.A.B."

"You found . . . oh Merlin. How didn't I put that together?!" Hermione said excitedly as she reached the landing. She smiled and hugged Harry tightly and then reached out for Sirius as he approached the both of them, Ron coming up behind him.

"Someone want to clue me in? You found R.A.B.?" Ron asked.

"What's R.A.B.?" Sirius asked, his eyes scanning the door carefully. Certainly they didn't meant Regulus? What the hell would these three need from his dead Death Eater brother?

"The fake locket Horcrux that Dumbledore and Harry found had a note in it from one of You-Know-Who's followers," Hermione explained to him. "One that defected and stole his Horcrux intending to destroy it."

"Good for him, sticking it to old . . . wait . . . R.A.B.? No," Sirius shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"It fits, Sirius," Harry said.

"No," Sirius growled. "Regulus was a Death Eater. He was a bloody idiot who bought into all the Pure-blood nonsense that my parents taught us."

"Would you recognize his handwriting?" Hermione asked as she reached into her beaded bag and pulled out the fake locket. As she popped it open, a small piece of folded parchment came out.

Sirius took it quickly and opened it, immediately recognizing the script. He and Regulus had been forced to go through penmanship lessons since the moment they could each hold a quill. As usual, Sirius rebelled and scribbled his way through most of his early years, only taking up the need for proper penmanship when he began writing love letters to girls in school. It also set him apart from James' handwriting which looked like a bunch of Bowtruckles went swimming in an inkwell and then flopped around on a piece of parchment. Regulus on the other hand - as always - obeyed immediately and set to prove he had the most beautiful penmanship.

"This . . . this doesn't prove. Does it matter? Regulus is dead and we have a fake locket," Sirius said brusquely.

"Would you be okay with us searching his room for the real one?" Harry asked.

"Have fun. I'll be downstairs," Sirius turned on the spot and fled the landing, making his way down past the drawing room and near the back door where he popped it open just a crack and pulled out the pack of cigarettes he kept in the pocket of his leather jacket that was draped across the armchair in the sitting room. Pulling one out, Sirius reached for his wand and used a small Incendio to light the smoke. He took a deep drag from it and exhaled slowly as though this one small stick would keep him from breaking.

"Sirius?" A small voice called from behind him.

"I'm fine," he answered before she bothered asking. "Did you find it?"

"Not yet. Harry and Ron are still looking," Hermione approached him.

"Good luck to them then," he said bitterly.

"That's a disgusting habit," she commented as she pointed to the cigarette.

"You might not always think that. It's helpful when you're stressed," he smirked at her.

"Tell me about your brother."

Sirius groaned. Why couldn't she ever just let things be? "Maybe another time, love," he insisted. The last time he opened up and talked about his brother was a long time ago, a memory he was not ready to revisit.

"If this is true, that means he didn't die for nothing," she tried to reason with him.

"Still dead though."

"Did . . . was there a funeral?" She asked.

Sirius sighed, giving up and flicking the cigarette through the opening of the door, closing it behind him quickly to avoid the cold. "I imagine so. I wasn't invited. I got a lovely letter from my mother telling me that my Father and brother were both dead."

"That's awful."

"That was typical."

"So you didn't even get to say goodbye?" Hermione asked.

"Not in the way you're thinking," he moved and sat down in the armchair, putting the pack of smokes back in the pocket of his jacket. "I said goodbye to them all the moment they blasted me off that damn tree in the other room. When Reg died though," he paused as he thought about whether or not to say anything more. "I said goodbye by drinking my way through a bottle of Firewhisky with a girlfriend."

"At least you weren't alone," Hermione said, but her voice had a small bit of bitterness in the tone.

Sirius grinned, at the way she answered him. Was that jealousy he was picking up? "No, not that time," he continued on, not wanting to point out the brief look of anger in her face as she spoke.

"We got drunk and she made up stories about my family. Said that deep down they were good people caught up in bad situations. Lovely fairy tales. Made me feel better until I sobered up," he lost the little bit of a nostalgic smile that had momentarily taken up place on his jaw.

"Maybe they weren't fairy tales," Hermione patted his shoulder.

"We'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** I love that you lovely readers are trying to figure out all of the secrets and hidden bits of information. This chapter is FULL of them! It's also the reason it took several days to get uploaded for your reading pleasure. The hardest part of writing a fic that does involve time issues, is that when you've already written the future and then you start writing the past, you have to go and edit the future related chapters because you've had a stroke of genius. Big (and constant) thanks to **Fluffpanda** my Beta who is now titled 'Queen of Continuity'. Enjoy! PS: This chapter marks the halfway point for Part One of The Debt of Time. Part Two is the longest by far. I don't plan on half-assing this story!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Six: No Repeating History

_"...Keep holding on  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
><em>_Just stay strong  
><em>_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you..."  
><em>_(Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne)_

* * *

><p><strong>August 2nd, 1997<strong>

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place - The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

"Did you find the locket yet?" Sirius asked as he made his way up the stairs after several hours of avoiding the younger two wizards, and the young witch who had vacated his company an hour earlier to help her friends search for the Horcrux. Sirius had avoided it at all costs, insisting that he would look downstairs, when in reality he only went in search for a hidden bottle of Firewhisky and Remus' old stash of chocolate bars, located in a locked tin box beneath the kitchen sink inside a cauldron labeled,** 'Broken - Possibly Cursed - Don't Touch'. **"Idiot," Sirius muttered and reached inside for the wrapped candy, a look of triumph etched on his face. Candy bar in hand, he made his way up the stairs to join in the cause.

"Not yet," Harry called out as he left Regulus' room, closing the door behind him. At the sound, Hermione and Ron appeared each out of their old rooms. "But I have an idea." Harry smiled as he descended the stairs, two at a time. "Kreacher nicked loads of things from us," said Harry. It was the only chance, the only slender hope left to them, and he was going to cling to it until forced to let go. "He had a whole stash of stuff in his cupboard in the kitchen. C'mon."

The younger three thundered down the stairs taking two steps at a time, Sirius sauntering slowly behind. They made so much noise that they woke the portrait of Sirius's mother as they passed through the hall.

_"Filth! Mudbloods! Scum!"_ she screamed after them as they dashed down into the basement kitchen, Sirius flicked his wand silently at his mother's portrait, closing the curtains, a stream of swears echoed gently under his breath and closed the kitchen door behind him. Harry ran the length of the room, skidding to a halt at the door of Kreacher's cupboard, and wrenched it open. There was the nest of dirty old blankets in which the house-elf had once slept in, but they were no longer glittering with the trinkets Kreacher had salvaged. The only thing there was an old copy of _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_.

"Damn it," Harry swore and pulled out the old book. "Nothing here but this book and a bunch of garbage," he sighed, handing over the book to Sirius who dusted off the cover.

"What book is it?" Hermione asked, looking up at Sirius from the floor as Harry and Ron continued to dig through Kreacher's cupboard, just in case.

"Old book on Pure-blood genealogy," Sirius explained. "My brother and I had to have the damn thing memorized before we entered Hogwarts. Make sure we didn't mingle with impure blood," he rolled his eyes and opened the book, flipping the pages in disgust. "It's magically updated, so when a new child is born or someone dies, the parchment changes. A lot like the family tapestry upstairs."

"You think my family's in there?" Harry asked just as Sirius opened the page where in fine ink script written across the top read, 'Potter'.

_Charlus James Potter  
><em>_April 1921 - June 1978_

_Dorea Violetta Potter née Black  
><em>_March 1920 - June 1977_

_James Charlus Potter  
><em>_March 1960 - October 1981_

_Lily Potter née Evans  
><em>_January 1960 - October 1981_

_Harry James Potter  
><em>_July 1980 -_

Sirius glanced over the page running his thumb over the names he recognized so well. One in particular stood out and he touched the name affectionately with one hand, the other fingering the chain around his neck subconsciously.

"Sirius?" Harry called. "Do you think my family's in that book?"

Sirius looked up from the pages. "Sorry, Pup, got lost for a bit," he cleared his throat and quickly touched his wand looking over the top of the large pages and meeting Harry's eyes while his wand touched the parchment. Using a non-verbal Evanesco, the page vanished from the book altogether and Sirius shook his head at the young wizard. "Potters used to be in the book," he explained. "But when I ran off, Mum tore the page out. Probably burned it," he shrugged his shoulders and looked away, not enjoying the fact that he needed to lie to his godson.

"There's nothing else in here, Harry," Ron sighed. "Except a few dead rats."

"It's not over yet," said Harry, and he raised his voice and called, "Kreacher!"

Nothing happened.

"Why isn't he coming?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Maybe he finally died," Sirius muttered under his breath as he closed the large book, handing it out to Hermione. Suddenly the words reached his head and he smiled at the idea of the old traitorous elf, dead somewhere. "Too bad he didn't leave a cake behind that we could celebrate with."

"Sirius!" Hermione glared at him and he groaned. Not this again. He thought he was done dealing with her elf rights bullshit.

"Wait, what if you being alive actually makes your Will invalid? What if he knows?" Harry asked, crawling back out from the cupboard and dusting his trousers off.

"You mean I'm still in charge of the little monster?" Sirius raised a brow.

"Call him and see," Harry said.

"Bloody hell . . ." Sirius sighed. "Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack and the house elf that Sirius had so hoped wouldn't appear popped out of nowhere in front of the cold and empty fireplace: tiny, half human-sized, his pale skin hanging off him in folds, white hair sprouting copiously from his bat-like ears.

"Master has returned," croaked Kreacher in his bullfrog's voice looking up at Sirius with disdain. "Oh my poor Mistress will be disappointed to know that the ungrateful swine lives to further bring ruin to the most Noble House of Black. Oh my poor Mistress will be so disappointed with Kreacher for failing to get rid of the blemish on her great and noble House."

"Oh you did just fine you little piece of shit!" Sirius reacted immediately and kicked the rotten little monster, punting him forward a good three feet.

"Sirius!" Hermione screamed and then glared at him.

"He has a point, Hermione," Ron said, no love lost between himself and the elf. "Kreacher's the reason that Sirius died."

"I know that!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Then maybe show a little less consideration for that thing!" Sirius narrowed his grey eyes at her.

"Out, both of you," Hermione pointed to Sirius and Ron. "Harry and I will deal with Kreacher," she seemed incredibly upset and not just because of how the elf had been treated.

No, she glared down at Kreacher as well. As far as Hermione was concerned, Kreacher was a product of his environment. Sirius treated Kreacher poorly, Kreacher turned on Sirius. They were both to blame and right now, Hermione was having a hard time dealing with either of them.

"You stay in this room and answer every one of their questions. Got it?" Sirius glared down at Kreacher with pure hatred. "You are not allowed to leave this fucking room unless they tell you to!"

"Whatever Master says," Kreacher bowed low before him. "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black."

Sirius took a moment trying to actively avoid kicking the elf again, keeping his eyes fixed on Hermione's firm stance, using her to ground himself before storming out of the kitchen, Ron followed quickly behind him.

"Two years ago, there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. We threw it out. Did you steal it back?" Harry immediately began interrogating the elf.

There was a moment's silence, during which Kreacher straightened up to look Harry full in the face. Then he said, "Yes."

"Where is it now?" asked Harry jubilantly as Hermione looked gleeful.

Kreacher closed his eyes as though he could not bear to see their reactions to his next word.

"Gone."

"Gone?" echoed Harry, elation floating out of him, "What do you mean, it's gone?"

The elf shivered. He swayed.

"Kreacher," said Harry fiercely, "I order you... "

"Mundungus Fletcher," croaked the elf, his eyes still tight shut. "Mundungus Fletcher stole it all; Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves, the Order of Merlin, First Class, the goblets with the family crest, and... and... "

Kreacher was gulping for air: His hollow chest was rising and falling rapidly, then his eyes flew open and he uttered a blood-curdling scream. "...and the locket, Master Regulus's locket. Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!"

Harry reacted instinctively: As Kreacher lunged for the poker standing in the grate, he launched himself upon the elf, flattening him. Hermione's scream mingled with Kreacher's but Harry bellowed louder than both of them: "Kreacher, I order you to stay still!"

But Kreacher continued.

"Harry make him stop!" Hermione cried as she watched the old elf continue to try and punish himself despite Harry's attempts to prevent him.

"I'm trying!" Harry screamed.

"Kreacher stop!" Hermione yelled.

Kreacher stopped.

"What the hell?" Harry's bright green eyes widened.

"Kreacher, are you alright?" Hermione knelt beside the elf, worried that he'd permanently done damage.

"Yes, Mistress, Kreacher obeys Mistress," Kreacher said bitterly, narrowing his large eyes at her. Hermione's own eyes widened at the words and she swallowed hard as the elf continued to speak. "Even if Mistress is a filthy Mudblood brought into the Noble House of Black by the ungrateful blood-traitor."

"Wait, Kreacher you obey Hermione?" Harry gaped.

"Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black."

"Harry, go and tell Sirius that Mundungus took the locket," Hermione insisted.

"But . . ."

"Harry go, I'll deal with Kreacher," she turned a fierce look on him. "Harry, please," she begged and smiled gratefully as her best friend nodded, eyeing the elf once again before walking out the door. Hermione quickly turned her attention back to the elf in front of her. "Kreacher, why did you call me Mistress? Why did you obey me?"

"Kreacher can see the Bond with his own eyes," he glared at her, shaking his head. "Kreacher sees the Mudblood Mistress tied to his blood-traitor Master. Oh my poor Mistress . . ." he wailed. "To see what's become of her House. Mistress would never forgive Kreacher."

"You see the Bond? You see the Bond between Sirius and I?" She asked him. "That doesn't make sense, Kreacher, Sirius and I are not married. I am not your Mistress," she insisted firmly.

"Kreacher sees the magic," he looked at her as though examining her for something, and then finding it quickly. Disgusted by whatever it was that he saw, Kreacher grimaced and looked away from her. "Marriage makes no difference, magic was used to make a Bond. The Mistress tied herself to the Noble House of Black with her filthy blood."

Hermione swallowed again, her heart racing in her chest.

"Kreacher you will speak of this to no one, do you understand me?" She looked down at the elf, feeling wretched for giving him orders and watching as he bowed himself before her.

"Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black."

"Kreacher, did you see Mundungus steal the locket?" She asked him, getting back on topic.

"Kreacher saw him!" gasped the elf as tears poured over his snout remembering the locket once again. "Kreacher saw him coming out of Kreacher's cupboard with his hands full of Kreacher's treasures. Kreacher told the sneak thief to stop, but Mundungus Fletcher laughed and r-ran ..."

"You called the locket 'Master Regulus','" said Hermione. "Why? Where did it come from? What did Regulus have to do with it? Kreacher, sit up and tell me everything you know about that locket, and everything Regulus had to do with it!"

oOoOoOo

The wizards all sat in the upstairs drawing room, waiting for Hermione to return. When Harry had followed in after Sirius and Ron, the elder wizard rose a questioning brow at his godson who shook his head confused and muttered something under his breath about Hermione and her bloody elves. Sirius could tell that Harry was hiding something, but considering that Sirius himself had vanished an entire family tree in an ancient book just to keep it away from prying eyes, he didn't feel like he had a leg to stand on in questioning Harry's secrets.

Shortly later Hermione entered the drawing room looking pale.

"What's happened?" Harry asked quickly.

Hermione's eyes fell on Sirius.

"What'd the elf say?" He asked.

"Volde-"

"Don't say it!" Ron shouted and the rest of them rolled their eyes.

"You-Know-Who asked Regulus to borrow Kreacher years ago. He took him to the cave where he was keeping the locket. He made Kreacher drink the potion that Dumbledore took," she looked back to Harry. "You-Know-Who used Kreacher to put the security measures around the locket. Then he left him there to die," she sniffed. "But Regulus had ordered Kreacher to always return to him, and he did." Hermione moved toward the couch and sat down next to Sirius, reaching for his hands.

"Kreacher told Regulus what he'd done, and Regulus figured out You-Know-Who had made at least one Horcrux. He . . . he had Kreacher bring him back to the cave to retrieve it. He drank the potion himself and switched the lockets. Gave the Horcrux to Kreacher and told him to destroy it," she frowned.

"Regulus drank the potion?" Harry asked quietly and Hermione nodded. "The Inferi?" Harry asked, looking between Hermione and Sirius, whose grey eyes turned down, staring at the empty glass of Firewhisky in his hand. Hermione nodded.

"Kreacher said he went beneath the water," her lip trembled and she used her free hand to wipe away stray tears from her eyes that were now completely focused on Sirius.

"So... where is it now?" He finally broke his silence, completely unwilling to speak about his brother's death, or potential redemption.

"Umm," Hermione stammered for a moment, a strong part of her wanting to push Sirius until he talked about this, but the look in his eyes told her that she knew better than to force the issue right now. "Kreacher said Mundungus took it. I sent Kreacher off to find him for us."

"How do we know he'll do it?" Ron asked. "What if he vanishes and betrays us? He already betrayed Sirius once."

"I was very specific with his orders," Hermione insisted.

"And he'll obey you?" Ron rose a brow.

"Of course," Hermione nodded, receiving curious looks from each of the men. "Sirius told him to and he cannot ignore his Master's orders. The house-elf's highest law is his Master's bidding," she explained. Ron seemed to nod in acceptance, but both Harry and Sirius stared at her as though they knew she was keeping something big from them both.

"Here," Hermione said, handing the fake locket back to Harry. "Keep this safe. I told Kreacher he could have it when he gets back. It made him very happy. Took me a while to get him to stop crying actually," she sighed.

"You gave the elf a present?" Sirius stared at her.

"I'm putting an end to the cycle," she insisted. "Harry's going to defeat You-Know-Who, we're going to win this war," she said with an assertive voice. "And when that happens, I'm done watching Muggle-borns, goblins, werewolves and house-elves being put under the heel of someone else. It doesn't mean I like him," she explained firmly. "He betrayed you and you ended up dead because of it. But you're not dead, so I'm looking to the future. And I'm ending the cycle of hatred. I expect all three of you to be nice to that rotten elf when he gets back!" She stood up and fled the room in a huff, storming up the stairs and slamming the bathroom door behind her.

"Just keep him away from me when he gets back," Sirius groaned. "If you want I'll give him back to you, Harry."

"We'll eventually need to leave Grimmauld Place," Harry explained. "We'll tell him that if we don't return at any point, he should go back to Hogwarts. At least he won't cause trouble there," the Boy-Who-Lived was not pleased with the idea of owning the bitter old elf anymore than his godfather.

oOoOoOo

**August 4th, 1997**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place - The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

The four of them waited for days for Kreacher to return, growing more and more anxious by the minute. Harry and Sirius practiced duelling in the basement which had been emptied out of everything except a large old iron cage that Remus used to secure himself in before Grimmauld Place became compromised. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione remained in the drawing room, Hermione reading the book of stories that Dumbledore had given her, and Ron playing with his Deluminator.

Making their way up the stairs from the basement, Sirius and Harry could both feel the tension in the room as they watched Hermione's eyes narrow in on Ron as he clicked the little instrument in his hands and watched as the lights went in and out of the nearby lamps. Before she had a chance to completely snap and attack him, Sirius snatched the Deluminator out of Ron's hands.

"Hey!" Ron glared.

"You'll get this back when you learn to do something else with your boredom," he explained. "You've got a hand fixation, go smoke," he said tossing his pack of cigarettes to Ron. Ron blinked at the small box and before he made another move, his blue eyes looked over at Hermione who looked absolutely murderous.

"Don't. You. Dare," she growled.

Ron flinched at the sound. Harry averted his eyes from the scene. Sirius grinned at her.

"I think I'll pass, mate," Ron said, handing the cigarettes back to Sirius and taking a step out of the room, eager to get as far away from Hermione and Sirius as possible as the witch turned her narrowed gaze upon the black haired wizard who looked like he was not only willing, but eager to face whatever wrath she had in store for him. Before either could say a word, the security curses shot off in the front hallway and everyone grouped together in the drawing room, pulling their wands.

"Hold your fire, it's me, Remus!"

"Oh, thank goodness," said Hermione weakly, pointing her wand at Mrs. Black instead; with a bang, the curtains swished shut again and silence fell. Ron too lowered his wand, but Harry and Sirius did not.

Lupin moved forward into the lamplight, hands still held high in a gesture of surrender.

"I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag."

"Oh, all right," said Harry, lowering his wand, "but I had to check, didn't I?"

Remus seemed to relax.

"What the hell?" Sirius asked. "What about my damn security measures, Moony?" He continued to hold his wand up, a raised brow dared his friend to make a move.

"Really?" Remus glared at him. "Fine, during my sixteenth birthday party fifth year, you, Sirius Black during a game of 'Veritaserum or Dare' publicly admitted to kissing..."

"Fine! Fine!" Sirius shouted, holding his wand up in surrender. "Fucker," he growled and Remus looked positively victorious as he stepped into the room and quickly embraced his friend, moving to Harry's side he patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Speaking as your ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I quite agree that you had to check, Harry. Ron, Hermione, you shouldn't be so quick to lower your defenses."

"What about me?" Sirius asked.

"You gave in under the pressure of public humiliation," Remus shook his head. "Frankly I'm embarrassed for you and I hope you never end up being questioned under torture. The mere mention of your teen years will have you pouring out Order secrets to anyone who asks," he chuckled and Sirius rolled his eyes, leading the werewolf into the house.

"No sign of Severus, then?" he asked.

"No," said Harry. "What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes," said Remus, "but we're all being watched. Let's go downstairs, there's a lot to tell you, and I want to know what happened after you left the Burrow."

They descended into the kitchen, where Hermione pointed her wand at the grate. A fire sprang up instantly: It gave the illusion of coziness to the stark stone walls and glistened off the long wooden table. Remus pulled a few Butterbeers from beneath his traveling cloak and they sat down. Sirius looked at him expectantly and Remus shrugged his shoulders. "Butterbeer or nothing, Sirius." Sirius took the small bottle but grumbled bitterly about it.

"I'd have been here three days ago but I needed to shake off the Death Eater tailing me," said Remus. "So, you came straight here after the wedding?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Can't side-along with four people without serious risks of splinching," she explained. "And it was the only semi-safe place any of us could think of on such short notice."

"Tell us what happened after we left, we haven't heard a thing since Ron's dad told us the family was safe," Harry said.

"Well, Kingsley saved us," said Remus. "Thanks to his warning most of the wedding guests were able to Disapparate before they arrived."

"Were they Death Eaters or Ministry people?" interjected Hermione.

"A mixture; but to all intents and purposes they're the same thing now," said Remus. "There were about a dozen of them, but they didn't know you were there, Harry. Arthur heard a rumor that they tried to torture your whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him; if it's true, he didn't give you away."

"That's surprising," Harry admitted sadly.

"The Death Eaters searched the Burrow from top to bottom," Remus went on. "And then they interrogated those of us who remained for hours. They were trying to get information on you, Harry, but of course nobody apart from the Order knew that you had been there. When that didn't work, they began asking about Sirius. Though no one outside the Order has seen you since you've returned, at least not until the wedding, rumors reached their ears."

"What did they ask about me?" He asked, sipping his Butterbeer.

"Mostly if any of us knew if you really were back, and if so, how it was possible," Remus sighed and looked to Hermione. "They were just trying to rile me up, I could tell," he shook his head. "Didn't work though," he said with a smile.

"Course not," Sirius grinned. "Takes more than interrogation to break you, Moony."

"Others," Remus' smile faded. "They burned down Dedalus Diggle's house," he went on. "And they used the Cruciatus curse on Tonks' parents."

"What?!" Sirius stood and kicked his chair over, sending the wood skidding across the room where it immediately splintered against the wall. "They hurt Dromeda?!"

"She's fine," Remus insisted. "Shaken, but otherwise okay. I promise. They're my family now too," Remus stood and kept Sirius grounded with a hand on his shoulder. "Tonks is home now, taking care of them both."

"How could they do that?" Hermione asked. "It's . . . it's illegal!"

"What you've got to realize, Hermione, is that the Death Eaters have the full support of the Ministry on their side now," said Remus. "They've got the power to perform brutal spells without fear of identification or arrest. They managed to penetrate every defensive spell we'd cast against them, and once inside, they were completely open about why they'd come. They've made Harry a fugitive wanted for questioning over Dumbledore's death. And Hermione," Remus hesitated. "They've begun a Muggle-born registration department. All Muggle-borns have to register. It's a cover for bringing them in and accusing them of stealing magic."

"That's ridiculous! You can't steal magic!" Hermione shouted.

"People won't let this happen," said Ron.

"It is happening, Ron," said Remus. "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak. It doesn't matter. You all are on a mission and I imagine what you need to do involves keeping under the radar regardless," Remus looked at the three, ignoring Sirius. As Remus continued to speak, Sirius turned his attention on the werewolf, something was off. Sirius sniffed the air once and narrowed his eyes at Remus.

"Come have a chat with me, Moony," Sirius insisted as he walked toward the door.

"I'm fine here, Padfoot," Remus stated firmly.

"Now Remus!" Sirius snapped.

Hesitating just a moment, Remus stood up and made his way through the door with Sirius, the black haired wizard slamming it shut behind him. The Golden Trio sat puzzled in the other room, shocked by Sirius' sudden outburst.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"No idea," Hermione said as she stood, making her way to the door to listen in. Without Extendable Ears it was harder, but with the look on Sirius' face she didn't imagine the two would be whispering on the other side.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked Remus point blank.

"I don't know what you mean," Remus said quickly, but firmly.

"Don't fuck around, Remus!" Sirius shouted. "Why do you smell like . . . fear and shame?" He asked, aiming his wand at his friend. "What've you done? I know you didn't tell the Ministry anything about me or Harry, so what is it?"

"I . . . I . . . I want to come with you," Remus declared. "I want to help."

"That shouldn't make you shameful," Sirius eyed him. "What does my cousin think about you joining this little band of misfits?"

"She's with her parents."

"That's not what I asked," Sirius growled. "What are you hiding?"

"She's pregnant," Remus whispered, looking down. His shoulders sagged and his eyes refused to meet Sirius' gaze.

"She's . . ." Sirius lowered his wand as the news was announced. He remembered the moment that James had told them all that Lily was expecting. It had been one of the happiest moments of all of their lives, and yet this moment was tense, and Remus looked so . . . guilty. Sirius wanted to celebrate with his friend, congratulate him, but he suddenly figured out why the werewolf was in no celebratory mood. "You dickhead!" Sirius shouted and slapped Remus hard over the head.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Remus yelled.

"You're leaving her?! You stupid fuck!" Sirius growled and shot red sparks out of his wand at his friend, nearly setting the man's cloak on fire.

"She'll be safer without me!" Remus yelled. "I can do better being with you, helping Harry! It's what James would've wan-"

Suddenly Sirius' wand raised back up and a deadly look flooded his gaze.

"You want to tell me again what you think James would've wanted?" Sirius threatened. "You are not Harry's godfather. I am. I am here to protect him, not you. I don't have a family. You do. Now get your ass out of this house and go home to them. That's what James would have wanted!" Sirius shouted.

"Don't you see what I've done?!" Remus yelled. "I've made her an outcast! Bellatrix tried killing her because of me! And now she's . . . and now my child . . . what if it's . . . what've I done?!"

"You still think that you're going to pass it onto your kid?" Sirius asked him. "How thick are you? You've been told for years that can't happen!"

"You don't know that," Remus shook his head.

"It's in the saliva stupid! Mia told you that every damn year. And even then it's only in a bite when you're fully turned!" Sirius lowered his wand and ran frustrated fingers through his hair. "Merlin, you know all this Remus!"

"There's no conclusive evidence," Remus muttered quietly.

"No conclusive . . ." Sirius growled, threw his wand down and launched himself forward, sinking a balled fist into the side of Remus' jaw. The werewolf shouted back and turned on his friend, hitting him hard in the back of the head. Just as Remus' fist connected, Sirius shifted into his Animagus form and latched his jaws onto Remus' forearm tightly, growling loudly as Remus continued to shout and growl back.

"What in Merlin's name!" Hermione screamed as she burst through the door. "_Immobulus_!" She shouted and both men instantly froze, their bodies hovering slightly in place as the trio made their way into the room. "Are you both mad?!" Hermione snapped and retrieved their wands from their hands. "Sirius, let go of Remus!" She ordered and with a flick of her wand, the black dog fell to the ground growling. He quickly shifted back into human form and moved to the other side of the room as Hermione unfroze Remus.

"Now one of you tell me what happened!" She insisted.

"Tonks is pregnant," Sirius said quickly.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione brightened and she moved to hug Remus, but he shrugged her away, guilt plastered on his face. "What's wrong? Is Tonks okay?"

"No she most certainly is not okay," Remus snapped.

"Watch your tone with her, mate," Sirius growled low enough that both Harry and Ron stepped away from him, a look of genuine fear in their eyes as they kept drawn wands moving between the two wizards.

"What's wrong with Tonks?" Harry finally blurted out.

"The baby could be a werewolf," Remus said it out loud for the first time and immediately turned away from them all as angry tears flooded his vision.

"He's an idiot!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh Remus," Hermione approached him carefully, placing a gentle hand on his unwounded arm. "Come sit down," she insisted. "Let me fix that," she gestured to the large bite wound on his other arm where Sirius had latched himself. Remus quietly obeyed. "Ron go in the room and get my bag. There's a small bottle of Dittany in it, please bring it here."

"You sure?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Everything will be fine, please go."

"Remus," Hermione brought a hand to his face and tilted his chin to force him to look at her. When he did, he immediately looked away, shamefully blinking aside the tears that threatened to spill. "Remus, you're going to be a wonderful father," she smiled. "And your child will not have Lycanthropy. It's only transmittable through a bite on the full moon," she insisted.

"That's what we've been telling him since Hogwarts," Sirius grumbled.

"There's no proof," Remus shook his head.

"You want proof?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Moony, if saliva, semen or blood transferred your furry little problem to others, then I'd have a furry little problem of my own!"

Immediately Harry and Hermione's eyes widened as they looked at Sirius, Remus turned his head and looked quizzically at his friend with a raised brow. Sirius blinked a few times trying to understand their expressions before clarifying.

"Oh, uh . . . blood," he subconsciously scratched at his left shoulder where a scar rested beneath a pattern of tattoos. "Fifth year we did a whole… and then after Hogwarts it was…" Sirius groaned trying to explain it, his eyes narrowed at Remus in the process for not helping him. "It was like a blood brothers thing," he clarified. "Like Muggles do. Not with . . . semen, you know . . . nothing with that," he shook his head quickly and Harry held back a laugh.

"See?" Hermione smiled, stifling her own burst of laughter as she turned back to Remus, smiling gratefully as Ron re-entered the room with the small bottle of healing extract. "You are going to go home to your wife," she instructed clearly as she placed drops of Dittany on his bite wound. "And you are going to rub her feet and buy her ice cream and do anything she wants. And you are going to do it with a smile on your face."

"And get over yourself in the process," Sirius added.

"Well that's not how I'd put it," Hermione narrowed her eyes at Sirius. "But yes. Get over yourself. You're a good man, a good friend, a good husband and you'll be a good father."

"I agree with Hermione," Harry nodded and when he heard his godfather clear his throat, he added. "And Sirius."

Remus said nothing, but took Hermione's hand within his own. His eyes drifted to her shoulder, left partially bare by the dark blue vest she was wearing. He smiled sadly at the blemish free skin and for several minutes, the room sat in silence as Remus seemed to handle his conflict privately with nothing but Hermione's hands, and the presence of friends for support. Eventually he stood up and turned to face Sirius.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"Do me a favor Moony?" Sirius asked him as he approached, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Stay with Tonks. Hide. Don't fight," he pleaded with him. "I don't care what happens. I don't care if it comes down to the end, you stay with your family. You need to survive this," Sirius' eyes were wide and showed a depth of vulnerability that the others hadn't seen before.

"I need to survive this," Remus repeated the words.

"You have a job to do," Sirius clarified. "So you stay with your wife and kid. Make yourself the bloody secret keeper and stay in the fucking house. No repeating history."

"No repeating history," Remus nodded firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Yes, it had A LOT of foreshadowing in it. In fact most of Part One is a great deal of foreshadowing that will pay off in Parts Two and Three. I won't drag everything out forever though. This story has a lot of elements. It's not just about the Bond, or the life debt, or the past and issues with time. It's about everything and about the relationships. I really love that you wonderful readers are enjoying it so far! This was one of my favorite chapters to write (oh hell I loved them all!) because it's one scene where you can clearly say, "This is what would be different if Sirius had lived." As usual, many thanks to my wonderful Beta, **Fluffpanda**.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Seven: Terrible Watchdog

_"...Cause without you I can't breathe  
><em>_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
><em>_You're all I've got, you're all I want..."  
><em>_(I Will Be - Leona Lewis)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 7th, 1997<strong>

**On the Run**

"We need to leave soon, Harry," Ron whispered outside the tent as the two stood guard. Harry felt like he'd been up for days watching over the campsite. Ron was eager to take over, if only to leave the tent and get away from the tension inside.

"I know," Harry nodded. "You think she's well enough to Apparate though?" He asked his friend.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Ron shook his head. "Can't get anywhere near enough to see. Not when he's wearing that damn thing." His blue eyes turned back to the door of the tent that flapped in the breeze "You go in and see if you can figure it out," Ron suggested. "Get some sleep after."

Harry nodded and made for the tent. Opening the door and closing it firmly behind him to keep out the cold, his green eyes adjusted to the dark. Flicking his wand out, the few lamps in the corners of the room ignited, lighting up the room. His attention was immediately drawn to a large bed in the corner of the room. He slowly approached it, hands up showing that he wasn't a threat. The large black dog eyed him carefully as he stepped forward, a golden locket hanging around his furry neck.

"Sirius?" Harry asked quietly. "It'd be really nice if I could talk to you. I need to know how Hermione is," Harry gestured to the body of the girl sleeping behind the Animagus. Her small frame was wrapped carefully beneath blankets, but the bandage over her back was still visible from this angle.

Harry blamed himself of course as always, though Sirius and Ron each took their turns carrying the weight of that guilt. They'd successfully broken into the Ministry after Mundungus Fletcher arrived at Grimmauld Place, dragged there against his will by an irksome house-elf under direct orders from Hermione. Dung had told them how he'd lost the locket, and then pointed out the picture of the new owner in the Daily Prophet. Dolores Umbridge.

After overhearing Hermione and Ron talking about the scars on Harry's hand, it took Sirius little effort to figure out that Umbridge had harmed his godson permanently. Not only that, but she'd been behind a number of terrible things at Hogwarts, and now was personally behind the ridiculous Muggle-Born Registration Act. Sirius had wanted to go for her himself, and it took both Harry and Hermione pleading with him - in addition to threat of petrifying him and leaving him alone with only Kreacher to look after him - to back down. Completely against their plan, Sirius followed the trio to the Ministry of Magic, lingering across the street in his Animagus form while they infiltrated the institution under the guise of Polyjuice Potion.

It took less than an hour before he found himself inside the entrance, a large bathroom where men and women lined up outside the stalls. Appearing as though he were a lost dog, Sirius waited impatiently for the trio to return. Every once in a while someone would stop and pat him on the head, something that made Sirius roll his eyes. He wanted to growl and bite, but knowing that it would cause more attention than being docile, he held back and grit his teeth while old ladies ran their sweaty hands over the top of his head while calling him a 'good little doggy'. Only once did a man cast a glance at him, scream "It's a Grim!" before running the other way, giving Sirius a good chuckle in the process.

When Ron, Harry and Hermione finally exited the Ministry, it was in great haste. Catching sight of the Death Eaters on their tail, Sirius shifted into his human form and reached for Harry's hand as he took hold of Hermione, who gripped tightly to Ron. It was dangerous and stupid but they had little choice in the matter as a Death Eater known as Yaxley reached for Hermione. Mid-Disapparation, Hermione shook off Yaxley but only after he'd seen the entrance to Grimmauld Place. Side-along Apparition with two people was risky. Three people was ill advised. Four was suicidal.

When Hermione landed them in the forest where the World Quidditch Cup had been held, the men all fell to the ground wincing and holding onto their bodies as the air pushed it's way back into their lungs. Harry and Ron lay ten feet apart from one another, bleary eyed and dizzy. Sirius too had a hard time regaining his senses, but the first that came back was a faint coppery odor. And he knew someone had splinched themselves.

When Ron and Harry came to completely, they watched in horror as a blood covered Sirius rustle inside Hermione's small beaded bag, strewing the contents of it across the ground until he found the small bottle of Dittany she'd used a month earlier on Remus in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The color drained from Harry's face as he watched his godfather piece Hermione's shoulder and back together after the strain of Apparating four people splinched her. A long cut tore at her right arm, pulled across the back of her shoulder blade and down beneath her blouse which was soaked through with blood. Sirius had torn the garment away, revealing nothing but severed skin as he applied the Dittany carefully, using his wand to close the wounds as quickly as possible.

"There's a tent, get it up," he ordered quickly and with a cold tone that told both boys he wasn't going to stand for any hesitation. Sirius moved around them, constantly attending to Hermione's small, unconscious form, never moving to look either of them in the eye, and the boys in turn did the same. Somewhere along the line, they'd fucked up and Hermione was suffering because of it. Each wizard took their share of the blame silently, though Ron and Harry seemed more inclined to talk with one another.

Once Hermione was safely inside the tent and on a bed that Sirius enlarged, he pulled open a small black Mediwitch-kit and began pouring potions down Hermione's throat. Harry recognized several immediately. Pain and Blood Replenishing potion. He closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the image burned into his eyelids of Hermione laying bleeding on the ground. By the time he reopened them, Sirius was in his Animagus form, laying at the foot of Hermione's bed, standing guard over her sleeping form.

And there he remained.

Quietly the two boys discussed the Horcrux as they waited for Hermione to wake or Sirius to change back. When it became obvious that they should each take a turn in wearing the locket, the large black dog stepped off of the bed, inclining his head toward Harry as if to silently request the locket to be placed on him. And so the days went on. Sirius remained vigilant over Hermione's recovery, shifting into human form only when both Ron and Harry were outside looking for food or standing watch. During those moments he would tend to Hermione, changing her bandages, feeding her potions or waking her enough to give her the opportunity to eat, though they had little food available. In those moments he said as little as possible, refusing to meet her stare though she pleaded with him to look at her. Unable to let her see him break, Sirius retreated into his Animagus form knowing that it was near impossible for her to tell the expression on the dogs face.

The locket unfortunately made everything worse. Sirius would wear it at night and dream of Azkaban and Dementors. He'd see visions of James and Lily dying, of Peter's ugly twisted sneer and of a girl he loved long ago, vanishing into nothingness, leaving him alone in the world. Grateful to get rid of the bloody thing each morning, he watched carefully as the Horcrux infected the other two men. Harry withdrew into himself much like Sirius did, and his godfather kept a watchful eye, often removing the locket early if he noticed Harry being weighed down by it too quickly. Ron complained constantly, though a quick growl from Sirius shut him up quick. Despite her attempts, Sirius had been insistent that the piece of Voldemort's soul not touch any part of Hermione at any time.

Looking up at Harry as he entered the tent, Sirius lowered his head, allowing the Horcrux to be removed from him. The moment it was gone, the dog let out a quick breath and Sirius shifted back into human form, rubbing the sore muscle in his neck. "Is it me or is that thing getting heavier?" He asked his godson.

"You okay?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to wake Hermione.

"Better today," Sirius glanced back at Hermione's sleeping form and sighed.

"You going to tell me what's going on yet?" Harry asked.

"Not my place," Sirius shook his head. "Just . . . she saved me. And I almost let her - "

"We," Harry corrected. "This is on all of us, not just you."

"It's my job to take care of you lot," Sirius tried to explain.

"It's my job to save the world," Harry shrugged his shoulders. "She's in the world, therefore it's my job. You can't take my job, Sirius. You're not the Chosen One, I am."

"Oh stop with the bloody Chosen One nonsense," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Can she travel?" Harry asked, ignoring Sirius' request. "Is she ready? You know we can't stay in one place for very long. We've already been here for days," Harry explained.

"You still having visions?" Sirius asked him, noticing the exhausted look in Harry's eyes. Harry shifted his gaze away from his godfather and sighed, but nodded.

"I want to stop, but none of us is good to practice Occlumency right now. It would only make us weaker," Harry admitted sadly. "He's searching for a wand," Harry told Sirius. "Kidnapped Ollivander, and he's killed Gregorovitch."

"Might be the Death Stick," Sirius suggested.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's just a myth," a mumbled voice spoke from behind them.

"Go back to sleep, love," Sirius instructed, but Hermione ignored him and rolled over to face Harry.

"It's a myth about an unbeatable wand," Hermione explained to Harry. "There's a story about it in the book Dumbledore gave me."

"That things all in Runes. When did you have the chance to translate it?" Sirius asked her with a raised brow.

"I've been sitting here doing nothing for days," Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"You're supposed to be resting," Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.

"And you're a terrible watchdog," Hermione smirked. "You constantly fall asleep. When you do that, I read," she explained, reaching for the book that she kept beneath her pillow. "In the story it talks about three brothers who are able to evade Death, as though Death is a real person," she rolled her eyes. "Death offers them each a gift. One brother asks for a wand powerful enough to defeat any wizard. I assume that this is the same fairy tale wand that's known as the Death Stick, or the Wand of Destiny. Professor Binns mentioned it a few times in History of Magic," she shrugged her shoulders.

"So do you think it's real?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Sirius shrugged.

"Of course not," Hermione said at the same time. "Sirius, it's ridiculous to even think that something like that could exist."

"Oh yeah? Tell Harry what the other two brothers asked for in the story," he gestured as if allowing her to take the stage. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but decided to play into his little game and spoke.

"Fine," she shrugged. "The second brother received a stone that would bring back the dead. The third brother asked for a cloak of invisibility."

"So a cloak of invisibility, but not just any cloak, a cloak that never loses it's charm, never breaks or tears, and is impervious to jinxes and hexes," Sirius smirked as though he'd already won the argument. "I wonder where we could find such an object," he tapped his index finger against his bottom lip, ignoring the glare that Hermione was sending him.

"Even if the cloak exists, the other two are preposterous," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's preposterous to think that people could come back from the dead," Sirius nodded, his face seeming almost genuine except for the glint of mischief in his eye that Harry couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Harry, Horcruxes," Hermione said, attempting to get her friend to focus. "What we need to be concerned with is how to find a way to destroy the locket, and then find the others," she insisted. "Now I've been researching," she reached for her bag.

"When the hell have you been resting?" Sirius growled.

"When Ron's in here," she shrugged her shoulders. "You two won't leave me alone," Hermione explained. "Now, there's only two known ways to destroy a Horcrux. Basilisk venom, and Fiendfyre," Hermione said regretfully.

"Do you know how to cast Fiendfyre, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Cast? Yes," Sirius nodded. "Control? Well . . . it's complicated," he shook his head. "It's a last resort kind of option," he explained. "If it needs to happen, I can do it. But we're talking about Apparating to a deserted island, placing the Horcruxes on that island, casting the fire and then getting the hell out before it consumes us with it."

"Last resort, got it," Harry nodded. "I'm going to go and tell Ron that we'll be able to move today," Harry smiled at Hermione. "It's good to see you looking yourself again."

oOoOoOo

**October 17th, 1997**

**On the Run**

"I thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron as Sirius entered the tent. "I thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, I thought you had a real plan!" The Animagus turned a sour gaze on the kid for daring to raise his voice to his godson, but not one - these days - to jump into a fight without proper provocation, Sirius looked to Harry and Hermione for an explanation.

"I miss something important?" Sirius asked.

"We think we found a way to destroy the Horcruxes," Hermione said with mild enthusiasm. "Harry used the Sword of Gryffindor to kill the Basilisk our second year and the sword is Goblin-made and therefore..."

"Only takes in that which strengthens it," Sirius finished her sentence. "Bloody hell, that's . . . that's inspired," Sirius laughed and scratched his chin in thought. "So what now?" He asked.

"Nothing now," Ron scowled. "Because the bloody thing's been stolen from Hogwarts, so even if we were able to sneak back into the castle - which we can't because it's being run by bloody Death Eaters - it's not even there for us to take!" Ron shouted, glaring daggers at the rest of them.

"Watch the tone there, boy," Sirius growled at him, not liking his attitude one bit, nor the way he was staring at Harry and Hermione.

"It's because of the locket," Hermione frowned. "Ron, take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."

"Yeah he would," Harry glowered at Ron. "He's been doing nothing but complaining this whole time! He's starving, like the rest of us aren't. You complain more than any of us, and Hermione got splinched and almost died!"

"Piss off, Potter!" Ron narrowed his eyes at his best friend and Sirius growled, reaching for his wand.

"So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron.

"Search me," said Ron.

"Go home then," said Harry.

"Yeah, maybe I will!" shouted Ron, and he took several steps toward Harry, who did not back away.

"Ron take off the locket!" Hermione shouted.

"Just go home to your family, and let your Mum make you a big dinner and wipe your face for you," Harry snapped at his friend. "That's what you want anyways."

"What I want is to make sure my family is alive! It's all right for you, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way.." Ron yelled at Harry.

"Uh oh," Hermione muttered quickly but wasn't quick enough with her wand before Sirius grasped Ron's collar and lifted him high into the air despite their height difference. The Animagus went dark, reminiscent of their first meeting in the Shrieking Shack, his normally light grey eyes turned nearly black as he glared at Ronald.

"Too far," Sirius said with a scary amount of control in his voice.

"Sirius," Hermione pleaded. "Put him down."

"Yeah, put him down so he can leave," Harry glared at Ron.

"Fine," Sirius slowly put Ron back on solid ground, holding his stare the entire time. Not letting go of the boys collar, Sirius used his other hand to tear the locket away from Ron's neck forcefully and then released him with a shove for good measure. "You ever speak to either of them like that again, boy," Sirius threatened. "I'll transfigure what's left of you so no one will even know where to look," he growled low and menacingly.

Ron, impulsive as he often was, responded by drawing his wand. Sirius was much faster of course, but before either of them could get a spell off their lips, Hermione wordlessly threw up a shield between them. The large shield expanded in the tent, separating Ron from herself, Harry and Sirius, visibly showing how the ties between friendship had been severed.

"You're really staying here?" Ron looked at Hermione. "Who am I kidding? Of course you're staying here," Ron glared at her and then cast his eyes at Sirius.

"Of course I am! We promised Harry!" Hermione shouted, her wand still held up, holding the strength of the shield.

"Bullshit, Hermione," Ron scowled. "You're not here for Harry. You're here for him," he said, pointing his wand at Sirius who only growled in response. "Whatever you did to bring him back changed you," Ron shook his head. "He should have stayed dead."

"Get out!" Hermione screamed and pushed her shield toward Ron, forcing him toward the tent flap. "You don't belong here. Go away, grow up, and when this war is over and you've finally matured a bit, come and apologize to us," she coldly instructed him. "But we are done here."

"Damn right I am," Ron glared at her and then left the tent.

"I'll take first watch," Harry announced quietly as he reached for the Horcrux in Sirius' hand, repairing the chain so it could be easily hung around his neck. He ran a hand through his messy black hair in frustration.

"You sure?" Sirius asked him, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I need time to think anyways. You two get some rest," Harry nodded to Hermione with a small smile, and she returned it briefly before her eyes glanced at Sirius. When their gaze connected, Hermione broke away immediately and Sirius frowned and looked down.

"You ever think maybe he's right?" Sirius asked her.

"Don't," Hermione shook her head as she made her way back toward the bed. The same bed that she'd been ignorantly sharing with Sirius since she'd been splinched, though never in his human form. Somehow she'd overlooked the fact that the big black dog was still in fact a fully grown wizard, though in his Animagus form it seemed less threatening, and certainly less inappropriate. She'd snuggle beneath the covers and he'd crawl beside her, turning once in a circle before tucking his snout against his front paws, and absent-mindedly Hermione would reach over and stroke his fur as though he were some old beloved family pet, and not Harry's godfather, a man that she'd used blood magic to bring back to life thus tying herself to him through ancient magic. But here now, with him standing in front of her with his grey eyes trained on her face, Hermione shivered under the intensity of his gaze.

"Maybe I should have stayed-"

"Don't!" Hermione snapped at him. "The locket made him say those things. If you weren't here, he'd have found something else to yell about," she insisted. "Don't you dare say that you should have stayed dead."

"He's not entirely wrong," Sirius said calmly as he approached her, unable to look away from her. The fight with the boy had him riled up, and the lack of food and constant stress had broken down what few barriers he'd ever been able to put up between them over the years. "You're not just here for Harry," Sirius looked down at her, closing the distance between them until he was inches away from her, the heat from their bodies colliding. "Neither am I," he admitted.

"Please don't do this, Sirius," she pleaded, looking down, unable to turn her eyes up at him. Sirius however forced the issue by placing a finger beneath her chin and lifting her face to meet his. Hermione closed her eyes tight to avoid looking up at him and he could see tears being squeezed out of the corners.

"Can't avoid it forever, kitten," Sirius sighed. "The kid was right about another thing. Whatever you did to bring me back, changed something," he said softly, running the pad of his thumb against the line of her jaw, drinking in the image of her as his heart beat painfully against his chest. "You're not the only one who's good at magic, Hermione," Sirius leaned in close, pressing his stubble covered cheek against her as he leaned in, brushing his lips against her ear. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat at the contact. "I know the life debt ritual," he whispered before pulling away as Hermione's eyes shot open wide.

"You . . . you know? You knew? This whole time?" She asked him.

"About the Bond?" Sirius nodded. "It's not dark magic, but what you did was blood magic which, in some families, means the same thing. The House of Black is no exception," he sat down in the large armchair facing her bed, kicking his foot up to rest on the opposite knee. "We eventually have to talk about it."

"I don't even know what it means," Hermione looked away from him.

"By the end of this war, we'll have a lot of talking to do," Sirius nodded. "Let's make a date of it, shall we?" He grinned at her and she turned her attention back to him with narrowed eyes. "Your birthday," he smiled suddenly as if the weight of the world no longer rested on their shoulders.

"My birthday?" Hermione rose a brow. "Why my birthday?"

"Fine, the day after your birthday," Sirius smirked. "Gives us almost a year to finish this damn war, and if we're lucky, a little recovery time after what might go down in Wizarding history as the night everyone was smashed."

"Or mourn," Hermione frowned.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "I'm done mourning. Had too much grief in my life and I'll spend the rest of this war making sure I never have to mourn again," he said, his tone once again firm and fierce, and the sound of it made Hermione shiver and blush. Sirius took immediate notice and chuckled, causing Hermione to avert her eyes once more.

"One day you won't do that anymore," he said as he stood up, reaching for his jacket.

"Do what?" Hermione asked quietly as he made his way to the tent door.

"Be embarrassed about how I make you feel," he clarified clearly with a serious gaze fixed upon her. Hermione let out a shaky breath and watched as he broke their stare and ducked out of the tent, jacket and pack of cigarettes in hand.

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked as his godfather approached him from behind, a lit cigarette hanging on his lips as he slipped the leather jacket on, bringing his fingers to hold the stick in his hand and exhaled, letting the smoke be carried away with the wind.

"Nice charm," Sirius commented as he looked up, noticing that the rain poured down around them both, but never touching a dry circle that Harry had created. "Your Mum was always good at charms like this," he chuckled.

"Avoiding the question, Padfoot," Harry said, using Sirius' Marauder name in a tone of voice nearly identical to James'. Sirius laughed softly at the game.

"I know what you're doing," he nodded. "You figured me and Remus out easy," he took another drag of his cigarette. "You've figured out that when you want information, calling us Moony and Padfoot in that voice makes us think of your Dad, which it does," he agreed. "And when you want to impose your opinion, you make eye contact."

"I guess Mum had a way of being convincing?" Harry asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Your Grandmother would have loved you," Sirius let out a barking laugh. "She was a Slytherin you know."

"The hat almost put me in Slytherin," Harry blurted out.

"Yeah, me too, Pup, me too," still purposely avoiding Harry's original question.

"I think I want to go to Godric's Hollow," Harry admitted.

"Consider it done," Sirius agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** This fic has officially obtained more reviews, followers and favorites than my last story which tells me one very important thing: people really do not like Ron and Hermione together LOL! I love you all to death! A big thanks to **glittergrrrl05** for recommending this story to her readers, isn't she the best? Seriously, everyone go and read Bespoke Witch right now! I really hope you all like this chapter. Midway through writing it I had a stroke of inspiration and you'll see very clearly where it happens. It made my day and my Beta Reader (**Fluffpanda**) contributed so much to this chapter that it made my day again! Please leave reviews, they inspire me to keep going! PS: From where we're standing right now, this story is going to go on (wonderfully) for a long time. Don't you just hate it when fics end? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Eight: Ain't a Real Dog

_"...I'm all out of faith  
><em>_This is how I feel  
><em>_I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
><em>_Bound and broken on the floor  
><em>_You're a little late, I'm already torn..."  
><em>_(Torn - Natalie Imbruglia)_

* * *

><p><strong>December 26th, 1997<strong>

**Forest of Dean**

"Merry Christmas, Sirius," Hermione smiled sadly as she walked into the room from the small kitchen in the tent to look at the raven haired wizard who was currently resting on the large bed with a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Christmas was yesterday," Sirius scowled.

"Yes, but you were unconscious yesterday," Hermione explained. " And I brought you tea," she held up a small mug toward him. "Consider it my gift," she smiled as he took it eagerly, bringing the liquid to his lips hesitating only once and looking up at her. "It's not laced with anything," she rolled her eyes.

"Can you understand my hesitance?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I maintain that I was doing the right thing slipping that sleeping draught in your tea," Hermione crossed her arms against her chest firmly. "You were exhausted and refusing to take care of yourself."

"And it's your job to take care of me?" Sirius winked at her.

"Stop that," she glared. "Drink your damn tea."

"She curses now," he grinned. "I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence on you."

"Drink the bloody tea, Sirius," Hermione scowled but dropped her anger a notch when she saw him obey her. Sirius smiled up at her once the cup was empty, holding it back out to her. "Feel better?" She asked.

"Yes, but you could have just asked me to take a pain potion," he stared up at her with a knowing look and smirked when she flushed at the accusation.

"Well I never know when you're going to fight with me over something," Hermione fell into the armchair, a perturbed look on her face. "You always want to argue."

"That's because riling you up is fun," he grinned.

"I don't like fighting with you," she frowned.

"You will," he smiled and caught the look of annoyance on her face so before she could counter the argument, Sirius cut her off. "Harry doing alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's got my wand," she explained. "He's been out there for a few hours."

"Still can't believe we lost two wands in that fight. One bloody snake," Sirius growled.

The trip to Godric's Hollow had been less than successful. A trap. They'd figured there would have been a trap of course, but a snake hidden inside an old woman? That, they hadn't seen coming. Sirius of course had smelled something off right away and pleaded with Harry and Hermione to leave. When both refused, he insisted, taking a hold of each of them threatening to Disapparate out. When it was clear he was serious about his threats, Harry and Hermione agreed and only then did the snake attack, right there in the middle of the street. Death Eaters Apparated in and a duel broke out. Sirius against Dolohov and Rowle while Hermione faced off against Macnair. Harry himself was left to the snake which slithered around the street, striking at him quickly and repeatedly.

Hermione had easily bested MacNair, stunning him to the ground. While she rushed to help Sirius, Rowle stepped into her path. Sirius felt perfectly justified in properly taking out Dolohov. The Death Eaters attacked fiercely, but when Sirius was briefly distracted by the sound of Harry shouting, Dolohov aimed his wand at Hermione. That was enough to snap what little restraint Sirius had left inside of him, and a bright green light burst from the end of his chestnut and dragon heartstring wand, hitting Dolohov in the chest and sending him to the ground, still and silent forever. Sirius took in a breath at the sight, somehow feeling that justice had been served. Afterall, this was the Death Eater responsible for killing Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

"He's coming!" Harry screamed and Sirius and Hermione rushed to him, Sirius taking hold of Harry's arm and pulling the boy quickly to his feet, throwing curse after curse at the snake that seemed to either dodge or deflect them all.

"More are coming!" Hermione screamed as Death Eaters began Apparating around them. Harry let out a loud scream, grasping at the scar on his forehead and as Sirius turned to check to see if he was alright, a newly arrived Death Eater disarmed him.

"Shit!" Sirius screamed and Harry let out a loud shout of pain, his body going rigid in Sirius' arms. "Hermione! We have to get out of here!"

"Hold on!" She shouted and grabbed them both, Disapparating away just in time. Unfortunately the landing was taken with a bit less grace and Harry fell forward, snapping his wand into three separate pieces, thus leaving one working wand between the three of them.

"At least you can do wandless magic," Hermione sighed as she looked up at Sirius sitting on the bed, still recovering from the splinch that had occurred during their last escape. She'd felt terrible of course, but thankfully it wasn't as bad as hers had been and she and Sirius argued passionately over whether or not he should be treating the wound himself. In the end he gave up, but only after Hermione threatened to stun him into submission.

"It's not that hard when you have the right focus," Sirius insisted.

"How'd you learn? It's not something they teach at Hogwarts," she pulled her knees to her chest and cuddled back into the chair, pulling a blanket up over her, wishing that she had her wand on her right now to cast a warming charm on the tent as the last one seemed to be wearing off.

"I had a friend at school who taught me," Sirius smiled. "Very powerful witch."

"Why am I not surprised that it was a girl?" Hermione chuckled.

"Because I'm so devastatingly handsome?" Sirius grinned.

"I'm not stroking that ego," she shook her head.

"Well if not my ego then would you like to-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Hermione glared and Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"It's so easy to get you riled up. Very endearing," he grinned brightly.

"Hermione! Sirius!" Harry called from outside and then quickly entered the tent, soaking wet and shivering. Hermione stood up quickly and rushed to him.

"Harry! What happened!?" She shouted, reaching for her wand in his hand and performing an immediate drying spell then shoving him into a nearby chair and reaching for a stack of blankets that she quickly draped over his body. "Are you alright?"

"It's okay, everything's fine. More than fine, I'm great. There's someone here."

"What do you mean? Who?" Hermione looked up and watched as Ron walked into the tent, standing there holding a sword and dripping onto the threadbare carpet. "You!" Hermione growled fisting her hands tightly, and began throwing them at every inch of him she could reach. "Are a complete arse, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" He shouted, trying to protect himself from her punches.

"Oh, you're sorry?!"

"Yes," Ron said calmly. "I . . . I was a right git," he nodded. "You were right, it was that bloody locket. I'm sorry for what I said," his eyes looked up and he caught sight of Sirius sitting on the edge of the large bed in the corner. "I'm sorry," he said to the man who seemed to narrow his eyes at the boy, but after a long moment, Sirius nodded.

"Apology not accepted!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione," Harry sighed. "He just saved my life."

"What?" Sirius stood up. "Why did he need to? Were the wards breached?"

"No, I . . . I saw something."

"What did you see?" Sirius asked, stepping forward and removing Hermione's wand from her hand before she ended up cursing Ron with something permanent.

"A Patronus," Harry explained. "A doe."

"What did you say?" Sirius' face paled.

"A doe." Harry repeated. "It led me to a small frozen pond. I lit Hermione's wand and looked down and saw it," Harry gestured to the sword in Ron's hand. "We've got it," Harry grinned. "We can destroy more Horcruxes now."

"More?" Hermione asked, her temper finally calming.

Ron beamed at the sight of her no longer yelling or hitting him and he held up the locket, broken and black. She reached for it, snatching it out of his hand quickly and turning it over to examine it carefully. "And you're sure it's gone?" She asked Harry.

"Pretty damn," Harry chuckled, nervously running his fingers through his messy black hair. "I opened it and . . . well . . . it fought back, Ron stabbed it with the sword."

"Good redemption," Sirius commented, his eyes glancing between Ron and Hermione carefully. "How'd it fight back?" He asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Ron looked down shamefully.

"Wait, how'd you get the sword?" Hermione looked up. "You said it was in a frozen pond? Oh no Harry, you didn't," she frowned.

"I did," he shrugged. "Stupid I know. Especially since the locket was still around my neck. It tried to drown me."

"What?!" Sirius looked up quickly.

"Ron saved me," Harry pointed out. "Dove in after me, pulled me out and went back down for the sword. So . . . can we all just move on now?" Harry asked, a look of exhaustion in his eyes. Sirius gave a curt nod, but Hermione seemed to still be sneering in Ron's direction. "Please, Hermione."

"Fine," she agreed. "But I want to know how you found us to begin with," she glared at the redhead.

"With this," Ron said, pulling out the Deluminator.

oOoOoOo

**March 27th, 1998**

**Malfoy Manor - Malfoy Family Residence, Death Eater Headquarters**

The group had spent months continually moving from campsite to campsite, stopping for only a day or two before moving again. Sirius helped considerably with the locations seeing that he'd spent a year on the run with Buckbeak before Voldemort's return. Though it took several weeks of constant apologising, Ron mended his friendship with Harry and Hermione, though the latter kept him at a considerable distance, spending most of her time researching with Harry or training with Sirius to use wandless magic. Ron had provided them with more than the sword of Gryffindor. Apparently during his escape from the campsite many months before, he'd been picked up by a group of Snatchers and was able to disarm one of them. Thus providing Harry with a used wand. Sirius neglected to take it for himself, insisting that whatever magic he needed he could do wandlessly - though it was less powerful for certain.

It made no difference however when toward the end of March, one of the group accidentally set off the Taboo on Voldemort's name and a large group of Snatchers had them surrounded and disarmed. Hermione had been smart enough to throw a stinging hex at Harry's face, thus disfiguring him, but Sirius was too easily recognized, so before anyone took in the sight of him, he shifted into his Animagus form. The hopes of escaping were put to rest due to the fact that he couldn't possibly leave behind any of them, especially Harry and Hermione, so while the snatchers bound the two young wizards and the witch to another kid and what looked to be a wounded Goblin. Sirius was tackled and tied down by Fenrir Greyback.

"Ain't a real dog," Greyback insisted. "I can smell the magic..._familiar _magic on him."

"Then bring it along and we'll figure it out at the Manor," Scabior insisted.

The group Disapparated into the darkness and when they reappeared, Sirius' eyes looked up and he grimaced at the all too familiar sight of Malfoy Manor. The last time he'd been there had been for Lucius and Cissa's wedding, something he had not even been invited to. It had been a last ditch effort to help break his cousin out of a loveless and dangerous marriage arrangement, but as usual, Cissa had cowered at the thought of her husband and had Sirius thrown from the premises.

Now he was back, in the shape of a black dog, tied and thrown over the shoulder of the very same werewolf that had infected his best friend.

One of the Snatchers strode to the gates and shook them.

"How do we get in? They're locked, Greyback, I can't... blimey!"

He whipped his hands away in fright. The iron was contorting, twisting itself out of the abstract furls and coils into a frightening face, which spoke in a clanging, echoing voice. "State your purpose!"

"We've got Potter!" Greyback roared triumphantly. "We've captured Harry Potter!"

The gates swung open.

"Come on!" said Greyback to his men, shifting Sirius' body against his shoulder and shoving the tied prisoners forward roughly, his eyes lingering on Hermione with a grin. The moment they entered the large Manor, Sirius heard a familiar voice.

"Follow me," said Narcissa, leading the way across the hall. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that _is _Harry Potter, he will know."

The drawing room dazzled after the darkness outside. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, more portraits against the dark purple walls. Two figures rose from chairs in front of an ornate marble fireplace as the prisoners were forced into the room by the Snatchers.

"What is this?"

The dreadfully familiar, drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy fell on their ears. At the sound, Sirius let out a low but dangerous growl.

"Take that beast back outside," Lucius snapped.

"I don't think it's really a dog," Greyback explained. "I've smelt this magic before."

"An Animagus?" Lucius eyed the creature warily. "Take him in the other room, force him to transform back," the blond wizard ordered.

Greyback begrudgingly obeyed, taking Sirius into the next room where he threw the Animagus to the floor with a loud thud, and cracked his neck eagerly preparing to enjoy this interrogation. Greyback leaned down to grip the dog by the scruff, and Sirius turned, snapping his jaws at the werewolf viciously, barking. Greyback responded by squeezing Sirius' throat tight until the animal let out a loud whimpering cry, gasping for breath.

"What's this noise?!" A high pitched screech entered the room and Sirius' eyes went wide and he began thrashing against Greyback's hold violently.

"Found this mutt with the Potter kid and his friends," Greyback explained. "Malfoy wanted me to get it to transform."

"You idiot half-breed!" Bellatrix shouted, using her wand to fling the werewolf backwards into a large marble column, knocking him unconscious. "Well, well, well," Bella grinned looking down. "You're looking quite alive, cousin," she sneered. Though still bound tightly, Sirius snapped his jaws toward Bellatrix who only laughed at him, swishing her wand in the air to constrict the ropes that bound his body tightly. Sirius whined loudly as the pain crushed in on his ribs.

"Oh the Dark Lord will be so pleased," she beamed. "If the brat in the other room really is Potter, I will have such fun letting you watch him die in front of you," she cackled. "Or perhaps I should kill you in front of him? Again," she grinned and levitated Sirius' Animagus form, letting it follow her into the other room where she spotted Draco and Lucius looking over the prisoners, a look of fear on her nephews face.

"Is it him, Draco?" Bellatrix asked and Draco flinched at the sound of her voice.

"I can't be sure," he whispered quietly.

"But surely," she said quietly, "this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried Lucius, "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Of course it's them," Bellatrix smirked. "And I've just caught myself a wayward blood-traitor," she gestured to the floating dog behind her. "Sirius Black, back from the dead," her high pitched laugh came out like a shriek and Lucius rolled his eyes at the sound while Draco again flinched away from his aunt.

Narcissa however stared at the beast with wide blue eyes.

"Sirius?" She whispered, staring at him with a look of fear and pity in her gaze.

Bellatrix dragged back her left sleeve: the all saw the Dark Mark burned into the flesh of her arm, and knew that she was about to touch it, to summon her beloved master.

"I was about to call him!" said Lucius, and his hand actually closed upon Bellatrix's wrist, preventing her from touching the Mark. "I shall summon him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority.."

"Your authority!" she sneered, attempting to wrench her hand from his grasp. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!" She stopped struggling when her dark eyes fixed upon something in the corner where the remaining snatchers stood, presumably waiting for payment. Jubilant at her capitulation, Lucius threw her hand from him and ripped up his own sleeve.

"STOP!" shrieked Bellatrix, "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Lucius froze, his index finger hovering over his own Mark.

"What is that?" Bellatrix snapped.

"Sword," grunted a Snatcher.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yours, missus, it's mine, reckon I found it."

There was a bang and a flash of red light; Sirius knew that the Snatcher had been Stunned. There was a roar of anger from his fellows: Scabior drew his wand.

"What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"

"_Expelliarmus_!" she screamed, disarming Scabior, "_Stupefy_!" She stunned the rest of his group quickly.

"Where did you find this sword?" she yelled, moving in on Scabior and throwing him to the floor, "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"It was in their tent," rasped Scabior.

"Draco, move this scum outside," said Bellatrix, indicating the unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like... " said Narcissa furiously, but Bellatrix screamed.

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"

She stood, panting slightly, looking down at the sword, examining its hilt. Then she turned to look at the silent prisoners. "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do! Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Wormtail."

At the mention of the name, Sirius growled and barked viciously, thrashing in the air as he tried to break free of the bindings, begging to reach just an inch of flesh so he could tear it from the body of the traitorous rat.

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except... except for the Mudblood and Sirius," she gestured. "Keep the blood-traitor away from Potter," she insisted, knowing that keeping the two separate would cause the most pain. Wormtail ushered the prisoners to the cellar, ignoring their screaming as they watched Hermione and Sirius disappear from their vision.

Hermione cowered against a nearby pillar as Bellatrix descended upon her, wand raised. The young witch took in a sharp breath, trying to regain her composure, but memories of Neville's parents at St. Mungos were still as fresh in her mind as the day she first saw them, and fear was evident in her gaze.

"Where did you get that sword?" Bellatrix asked the girl with a menacing look in her eyes. Before Hermione could even answer the question, Sirius began kicking in mid air, paws lashing out against his restraints, barking madly and growling as loud as possible. His barks echoed off of the marble floors and walls, nearly drowning out the screams of Hermione's name that came from the cellar.

"Shut up you damn blood-traitor!" Bellatrix screamed at the dog. "Cissy, take him in the other room while I deal with the girl. Can't get an answer out of her with him making all that racket!"

"Bella . . . the girl," Narcissa began.

"Narcissa, go!" Lucius screamed at his wife, his eyes narrowed. "Draco, go with your mother!" He shouted. Draco huffed but took his mother's hand in arm and swept into the next room, flicking his wand upwards and levitating the Animagus to follow.

Once the door to the drawing room closed behind them, Sirius shifted into his human form, though still tightly bound. His eyes looked up into the blue orbs of his cousin and her son; grey eyes, like his own. He'd never before seeing such a resemblance to the Black side of the family in Draco. Then again, the young blond wizard bore a near mirror image to that of his father. "Cissa, let me go," Sirius pleaded with her. "You know this is wrong!"

"Sirius, please be quiet," she turned away from him. "You don't know how dangerous this is. What you've brought into my house."

"What _I've _brought?! Cissa! We were captured and taken here against our will. You know Bella, you know what she's going to do! You're just going to let her..."

But his sentence was cut off by the loud sound of Hermione's screams. Sirius's eyes widened and a look that perfectly mixed rage and fear covered his face as the color drained from it. "No...No!" He muttered and screamed, "Hermione! Cissa! She's torturing her!"

"I know," Narcissa whispered.

"Let me go!" Sirius shouted. "Cissy, do the right thing. For once in your life, do the right thing!"

"I can't Sirius, we're dead if I let you go," she looked down at her cousin with tears in her eyes.

"You're dead already!" Sirius shouted. "You're trapped under the heel of a dictator, your husband is wandless and your son has been sacrificed!" He looked at the boy who turned away, consciously covering his left forearm. "Cissa, let me go and I will help you."

"There's no helping me," Narcissa shook her head.

"Mother, maybe..." Draco began hesitantly, but stopped mid-sentence as the screams coming from the other room grew louder.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Narcissa shook her head.

"So am I, cousin," Sirius stared up into her terrified eyes,"_Invocco Vita Debitum_!" He called out, and Narcissa's eyes widened dramatically.

"What are you doing?!" She gasped.

"You owe me a life debt," Sirius said firmly. "And I will call it in now with, or without your consent," he threatened.

"Sirius..." her voice broke in her throat.

"What's he talking about?" Draco asked her.

Sirius gave her a dangerous look that said he was at the end of what little patience he was offering her.

"Let him go," Narcissa ordered her son quickly. "Cousin, please do what you can to save us?" She asked him as Draco pulled out his wand and set loose the bindings that trapped Sirius. The Animagus immediately stood up and moved toward the door.

"Stay here," he ordered them both before shifting into his Animagus form once again. Sirius was still wandless, and despite his power, he was no match against Bellatrix without a wand.

Silently slipping back into the drawing room, Sirius flinched at the immediate smell of blood and his eyes widened as he saw Hermione laying on the ground, tears flowing from her eyes, her arm extended and familiar scars carved into her otherwise perfect flesh. _No_, he thought. _Not this. Not here. Not now_.

Fury fueled him as he crept forward in a frenzy, as silent as possible until the last second when he let out a soft growl and watched as Bellatrix's eyes turned to see his dark frame as he launched himself forward, landing on her body, pinning it to the ground and knocking her wand from her hand. She actually looked afraid for a split second and Sirius imagined how wonderful it would feel to watch the bitch get carted off to Azkaban again. But then Remus' words to Harry months earlier echoed in his mind.

_"Harry, the time for Disarming is past!"_

And so was the time for mercy.

One glance to the side where he saw Hermione's still body on the floor sent him teetering over the edge in his head. He turned and bared his sharp teeth on his cousin, opening his jaws wide enough to sink his large fangs into the flesh of her neck. Bellatrix tried to scream, but the sound died in her throat as Sirius tightened his grip on her and violently tugged backwards, tearing from her body.

"_Crucio_!" He heard briefly behind him and suddenly pain racked his body and he fell to the ground whimpering as a thousand knives carved into the flesh of his form. His eyes looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy looking down on him with scorn, Hermione's stolen wand in his hand and a hint of joy in his face at the position he had the dog in now. Sirius snarled in between whimpers of pain as his eyes met Lucius' and he recalled a time long ago when the blond Death Eater had a wand trained on him just like this. A small scar to the left of Lucius' nose reminded Sirius how that last encounter ended.

"Narcissa!" Lucius called. "I think it's time to reaffirm your loyalties and vows my love," he said coldly and Sirius watched as his cousin and her son entered the room. "Your blood-traitor cousin just murdered your sister. While there is no love lost between Bella and I, the Dark Lord will not be pleased."

"Bella..." Narcissa whispered, her eyes wide.

"Kill the beast," Lucius ordered her.

"Lucius..." Narcissa shook her head defiantly.

"Do it yourself willingly," Lucius growled. "Or I will _make _you do it," he threatened.

"No," Narcissa stood firm. "You've been using the Imperius on me for twenty years, and I'm done being your puppet."

"You insolent . . ." Lucius growled and raised his wand at his wife. "_Avada_-"

"_Sectumsempra_!" A voice called out from behind Lucius and the elder blonde wizard turned with wide cold eyes at his attacker and the wand held out aggressively toward him. Hermione's wand fell from his grip as blood seeped through his finely pressed oxford shirt. As Lucius' body fell forward, Sirius followed his gaze along the hawthorn wand to hand to blemished arm and then to Draco, standing tall and firm, staring hard cold grey eyes into his fallen father's back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** I love the comments from the last chapter! Yay Draco! Big thanks to my Beta, **Fluffpanda** who came up with that last movie scene worthy visual. I love Draco as a character that others react to. I also always love a good redeeming Draco story, and I feel that Draco and Sirius have a lot of similarities. Think about the way they grew up. Both heirs to their Houses, both raised by awful people. And really only one thing changed it, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. It's amazing what a tiny piece of bravery at eleven years old can do. This chapter has a bit of darkness in it for sure, which is why I laced as much humor as I could in it! Tell me your favorite part in the comments! As always, thank you for reading and commenting!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Nine: Break the Rest

_"...Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
><em>_I'm talking loud not saying much  
><em>_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
><em>_Fire away, fire away..."  
><em>_(Titanium - David Guetta)_

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1998<strong>

**Malfoy Manor - Malfoy Family Residence, Death Eater Headquarters.**

"Hermione...love?" Sirius transformed as he crawled up next to the witch, cradling her head gently in his hands, running his fingers through her messy locks of chestnut hair. Her eyes fluttered open briefly and he smiled and ran his thumb along her cheek affectionately. "Hermione? Can you say something?" He asked, needing to gauge her mental clarity.

"Sirius?" She winced, the pain from the lingering Cruciatus Curse still doing its damage. "What happened?" Her brown eyes looked around the room, where she saw several bodies, a lot of blood, and the faces of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy looking down at her.

"She going to be alright?" Draco asked and Hermione widened her eyes in shock at the brief look of concern that flashed across his sharp features.

"She'll be fine, needs rest and time to heal," Sirius let out a loud sigh of relief.

"You need to get her and the others out of here," Draco insisted. "Quickly. I need to call the Dark Lord," he lifted the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the mark, but not touching it just yet.

"Excuse me?" Sirius looked up at the kid and growled.

"It's not what you think," Draco held up a hand to Sirius before the Animagus took whatever rage was left in him that killing Bellatrix didn't get out. "I'm on your side."

"Bullshit," Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I've got Veritaserum in a safe if you want to test me," Draco offered and Sirius stared at the boy for a long minute until he felt Hermione grasp at his shirt tightly as another wave of pain washed over her body. Sirius looked down at her worriedly and then back up at the young Malfoy and his mother. "Go," he said quickly, wondering if he'd made the right call.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked. "And did I hear right? Malfoy's on our side?"

"Possibly," Sirius rested her head back on the floor. "I'd pick you up love, but you'll just be in more pain with every movement. You need to stay there until it's safe to leave. Then we'll go somewhere you can heal properly," his eyes flickered to the word carved into her arm and he growled.

"That won't heal, will it?" She asked him, blinking away a few straggling tears.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "It'll scar. Her blade was cursed," he looked away. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Narcissa's high voice whispered as she knelt down beside the girl, a pillow in her hands. She gestured to Sirius who seemed overly protective of the witch and Narcissa wasn't about to touch her without permission. Sirius lifted Hermione's head for her and Narcissa did what she could to make the girl more comfortable in the position she was in. "What do we do Sirius?"

"Apparently we wait for your kid," he turned his attention to his cousin. "Is he telling the truth?"

"I don't know," Narcissa admitted. "I was never allowed in the meetings. Draco always attended with Lucius. He's . . . he's different around his father and the others. At home, here with just me he's always been a kind boy," she frowned. "I was heartbroken when Lucius dragged him into the inner circle, branding him like that," she let a few tears escape. "I should have listened to you all those years ago," she admitted quietly.

"I've got it," Draco said as he entered the room once again, but before he had a chance to reach Sirius, a voice shouted from behind him.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ The hawthorn wand flew out of Draco's grip. The blonde wizard turned and scowled at Harry Potter who stood beside Ron, both wands in their hands aimed at a disarmed Draco, hands held up as a sign of surrender.

"You're making a mistake, Potter," Draco sneered. Regardless of what side he was on, there was a constant animosity between the boys that was certain to never disappear entirely. "Ask your bloody godfather."

"Sirius?" Harry eyed him, keeping his wand trained on Draco. It was only when he saw Hermione on the floor, that Harry dropped his attention and rushed to her side. "Hermione!"

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione nodded. "Listen to Sirius," she insisted.

"What's going on, Sirius?" Harry asked his godfather who clapped him on the back.

"First, where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

"Dead," Ron said from behind them, his wand still aimed at Draco's face. "Tried to kill Harry until we reminded him of the life debt he owes Harry," Ron explained. "When he let him go, his silver hand turned and he strangled himself to death."

Sirius didn't know how to process the information. A man who he'd once considered a friend, a brother, was dead. But that same man had been the reason for all of this. The reason James and Lily were dead. The reason that he lost twelve years to Azkaban. The reason that Voldemort returned in the first place. No, Sirius would never mourn Peter. Any version of him.

"That's actually good," Draco insisted. "It'll help the story I need to create."

"What's he talking about?" Harry asked.

"If you'll tell your pet weasel to point his wand elsewhere, I'd be more than obliged to inform you, Potter," Draco growled. "This is Veritaserum, pass it to Granger if you don't believe me, she can spot it I'm sure."

Ron snatched the vial from Draco's grip and tossed it to Sirius who handed it over to Hermione. The witch looked at it carefully, uncorking the top and smelling it. "There's no smell."

"Of course not, Granger, it has no smell," Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's a trick," Ron scowled. "It's poison."

"Someone tell the Weasel King why his ideas are moronic," Draco insisted.

"Because the Veritaserum isn't for us," Sirius explained. "It's for him."

"I'll take it, and then you can wait and see if I die. Then one of you can take it to test and make sure I'm not faking it," Malfoy offered. "Agree? Honestly, we shouldn't be dawdling here," his jaw was set tight, his eyes glaring at Ron.

"Give it to him," Harry nodded and watched as Sirius stood, handing the vial out to Draco who unstoppered the bottle, using the eyedropper within to place one drop on his tongue, knowing better than to use too much. He was willing to prove his allegiance, but not stupid enough to let the truth serum stay in his system long enough for Potter and Weasley to take advantage of the situation. "Only Black can ask questions," Draco prompted, handing the vial back to the man who in turn handed it over to Harry.

"Now one of us.." Harry muttered, opening the vial but before he had a chance to put the potion in his mouth, Hermione snatched it away.

"Are you out of your mind?" She scowled at him. "You're worth too much to risk," Hermione rolled her eyes and before anyone could stop her, she placed one drop of the potion on her tongue. Harry and Sirius both gaped at her, one seemingly more angry about her risk than the other, but both equally anxious. She waited a few second and then nodded. "Alright, is someone going to ask me something?" She asked.

"What happened second year when you messed up the Polyjuice Potion?" Ron said before anyone had a chance to think of a question to verify the potion. Hermione turned and gave him the most heinous glare possible and Harry immediately averted his gaze as he awaited the answer.

"The potion wasn't messed up," Hermione said, unable to keep silent as the words flew out of her mouth unwillingly. "But I accidentally took a cat hair instead of a human hair and ended up turning myself into a cat," she growled as the sentence finished. "You're dead to me, Ronald Weasley!" She shouted.

"She turned into a cat?" Sirius chuckled looking at Harry, who stifled his own laugh but nodded.

"Well it's really Veritaserum," Ron smirked. "She wouldn't repeat that story to anyone outside the two of us."

"Why were you three brewing Polyjuice Potion in your second year?" Draco asked, taking advantage of the situation knowing that Hermione was still under the influence of the truth serum.

"Because we thought that you either were or knew who the heir of Slytherin was, so Harry and Ron polyjuiced themselves into Crabbe and Goyle and snuck into the Slytherin Common Room to question you," Hermione blurted out and then immediately covered her mouth, eyes wide.

"And I'm the untrustworthy one?" Draco scoffed. "Alright, Black, let's get this over with before it wears off. But by the end of this war, I've got some bloody questions of my own," he said, pointing to Hermione and Harry, purposely ignoring Ron who still kept his wand trained on Draco.

"Alright, who holds your loyalty?" Sirius asked Draco.

"My mother," Draco said immediately.

"Not Death Eaters?" Sirius asked.

"No," Draco insisted.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Technically," he said through clenched teeth.

"You said you were on our side, how so?"

"At the end of fourth year I was recruited as a spy. Everyone assumed I'd be pulled into the ranks because of my father, and therefore I was deemed a valuable asset," Draco explained. "I've been watching, passing information and helping the Order of the Phoenix ever since."

"Who recruited you?" Sirius asked.

"Severus Snape."

"Let me stun him!" Ron shouted, angrily.

"Severus Snape is a bloody traitor!" Sirius growled. "He murdered Dumbledore!"

"No," Draco shook his head. "I . . . I don't know all the details, but I was told that Snape and Dumbledore had some arrangement. When I was told to kill Dumbledore myself, I was taken aside and told to fulfill the mission as completely as possible with the exception of killing Dumbledore. I was told to disarm him and wait for Snape to show up. I didn't know he was going to kill him."

"He's telling the truth," Hermione admitted, shocked though by the confession.

"Even if Snape betrayed your precious Order, I haven't," Draco insisted.

"Prove it," Ron snapped.

"Prove it? I'm under Veritaserum you fucking git."

"What have you done that can be counted as proof that you're loyalty is still with the Order?" Harry asked.

Draco took a deep breath before turning his gaze on Hermione. "You're parents made it to Australia," he confided with a smug look on his face. Hermione gasped in response, her eyes widening. The wizards surrounding her glared at Draco. "They weren't supposed to for the record. Are we done now?" He sneered at Ron.

"Let him go," Hermione insisted.

"Hermione you can't be serious!" Ron scowled.

"Do it!" She snapped.

"What's the plan?" Harry asked.

"You lot take yourselves and my mother out of here," Draco insisted. "I'll grab Greyback from the other room and bring him in here," he pointed to Bellatrix's body. "She was mauled," he eyed Sirius. "Dark Lord doesn't need to know by whom. I'll summon him once you're gone, tell him that Greyback and Scabior turned on us when Bellatrix refused to pay them. We fought, Snatchers died, but Potter escaped because Wormtail betrayed us," he looked to Sirius. "See? Works in our favor."

"And he'll believe you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm an excellent Occlumens," Draco said smugly. "Which is why you're taking mother with you. She's not," he scowled at her as though her lack of talent offended him.

"I'm not leaving without you," Narcissa insisted.

"I'm not asking," Draco glared at her. "You're a blood-traitor now. So you stay hidden no matter what," he turned to Sirius. "Keep her safe."

"And your father?" Sirius asked, looking at the other body on the ground.

"Potter killed him," Draco explained. "He's already known to be quite effective at using Sectumsempra," he eyed the black haired boy who glared back at him in response. "Take all the wands," Draco gestured to the few that had fallen on the ground. "Mother, give me yours."

"Why can't you just take back your own?" Harry asked, holding the hawthorn wand in his own hand.

"Prior Incantanto," Malfoy explained. "If the Dark Lord suspects me at all, he'll check my wand and see that I was the one who killed Lucius. It's better if you disarmed me, killed my father, and I took my mother's wand as she escaped. Speaking of escaping, take Ollivander, the Goblin and the other two," Draco gestured to the cellar.

Ron and Harry shared a look.

"What?" Draco asked.

"They're already gone."

"Gone? How?"

"Dobby Disapparated them out," Harry explained. "House-elves can Apparate in places where wizards can't."

"Dobby is pleased to help Harry Potter," a small voice called from above. The group turned their eyes upwards and caught the small elf hanging on the large chandelier that hung above the drawing room. He smiled down, glancing briefly at the body of his former Master, and he shook for a moment, his large ears flapping.

"Dobby? Can you Apparate this many people out of here?" Harry asked and Dobby nodded, disappearing from the chandelier and reappearing on the floor in front of them all. He briefly looked at Draco as if assessing the character of the boy and smiling at the result before reaching out for Harry's hand. One by one the group connected, leaving Narcissa to say a short goodbye to Draco.

"I'll send a Patronus if I hear of any movement," Draco promised.

"Malfoy can make a Patronus?!" Ron gaped. "What is it? A ferret?"

"Get out," Draco growled and before Ron could say another word, Dobby Disapparated them all out of Malfoy Manor. Draco let out a large sigh before moving quickly, levitating Greyback's unconscious form and laying him over Bella's body, then with his mother's wand, aimed a killing curse at the unconscious werewolf before turning his back and heading out the front door to do the same to the unconscious snatchers in the courtyard.

oOoOoOo

**April 4th, 1998**

**Tonks Home - Current Residence of Andromeda, Tonks and Remus Lupin**

The large group had been staying with Bill and Fleur for a week now and the small cottage was overly crowded. Three guest rooms had been set aside for the wounded, Griphook, Ollivander, and Hermione who insisted that her room be shared with Luna. Dean, Ron and Harry took refuge on the couch and floor of the sitting room. Sirius had escorted Narcissa to Andromeda's house after sending a Patronus to Remus and Tonks who he knew were living with her. Being the secret keeper for both Andromeda's home and his own, Remus had met Sirius outside the wards in order to allow them all inside. He'd been reluctant to bring Narcissa, but Sirius gave his word that his cousin would behave properly.

The two sisters were able to reconnect, though not before a good screaming match which made Sirius groan over the fact that he'd promised to keep Cissa in line. It wasn't until they each discovered the common trait of being recent widows that they fell into a puddle of tears in one anothers arms. Andromeda had loved her husband, had lost her entire family because of him, but he'd been worth it to her. Narcissa had feared her husband, and had lost her entire sense of self-worth because of him, but he'd been worth it all just because of Draco.

Sirius had put up a set of incredibly complicated wards around Andromeda's house to protect his cousins, enlisting Bill's help as a curse breaker to test them just in case. Despite her incredibly large stomach, Tonks stood to take a turn at trying to test the wards, as an Auror, she felt very qualified. The women all took refuge in the kitchen to drink tea, while Remus and Sirius vacated to the basement to share some Firewhisky and update one another about the war.

"How are they?' Remus asked.

"You mean how is she?" Sirius looked up, his eyes exhausted.

"I have a large enough heart to think about the entire war effort, Sirius," the werewolf scowled.

"You knew, didn't you?" Sirius asked. "Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix."

Remus nodded.

"And you never told me," Sirius growled. "I could have stopped it. I was there. If I'd have know when and where we were going and what would have happened . . ."

"You couldn't have done anything more than you've already done," Remus snapped with a little more of a harsh tone than he'd intended. "She showed me in a Pensieve. When I noticed the scars, I confronted her. That's when she told me everything. Begged me to only reveal it all to you when the time was right, which she insisted wouldn't be for at least a decade . . . and then she made me take an Unbreakable Vow about Bellatrix and the Manor." Remus shook his head. "Told me I'd be released from it when it all came to pass."

"Why the fuck would she do that?!" Sirius growled and knocked his glass to the floor with a violent sweep of his arm.

"From what I remember in the memory she showed me," Remus looked up. "Bellatrix had informed her that if she didn't cooperate, then you were next, followed by Harry."

"I should have known," Sirius shook his head. "This whole time, my own fucking cousin," he growled again and put his head into his hands. "You remember what I told you happened at Narcissa's wedding?" Sirius looked up at Remus. "She… I've never seen her so…"

"Unhinged?" Remus asked.

"That's putting it lightly," Sirius almost laughed. Almost.

"Her hatred of Bellatrix wasn't about this you know," Remus quietly pointed out. "It had almost nothing to do with what happened at Malfoy Manor. Nothing to do with the curse, or her arm. It was horrible of course, don't misunderstand me," he said, putting up a defensive hand in front of him as Sirius' grey eyes glared across the table. "But after she told me the truth I asked her."

"And?"

"She hated Bellatrix because of you," Remus sadly smiled. "Because of the Veil."

"She's started having nightmares," Sirius whispered, ignoring the guilty feeling that continued to build in his chest. He didn't want to know that she was always thinking about him instead of worried for herself. He didn't want to talk about the fact that Hermione had apparently sacrificed herself to save him and Harry, or the fact that she'd done so willingly, under a Cruciatus Curse at that.

"She's always had nightmares," Remus countered.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "Hermione started having nightmares. This is the source. This is the beginning," he frowned.

"Maybe that's why she swore me to secrecy," Remus suggested.

"How's that?"

"She took care of us constantly," Remus smiled. "Always hovering over me, making sure I was healed and never alone. But she was always vulnerable at night. That gave us a chance to take care of her." The werewolf reached down and picked up Sirius' fallen glass, setting it back on the table and reaching for the bottle of Firewhisky to refill it for his friend. He slid the drink across the small table and offered a consoling smile.

"What happens if I can't keep her alive? Any of them?" Sirius looked up, genuine anxiety in his deep grey eyes.

"That's the thing about time," Remus smiled softly. "It's a loop you see. Every moment has already happened, we're just reliving it. The very fact that we still remember, means that she made it through this. The fact that she wasn't entirely broken must mean that it all turns out right in the end," he offered.

"I miss the pessimistic and stressed out Moony," Sirius glared at him. "How are you this calm with a pregnant wife ready to pop any second, and a full moon in a week?"

"Oh the dosage of Calming Draught I've been on the past three months would put a normal human in a coma," Remus smirked and Sirius openly gaped at him, finally noticing Remus' eyes were hooded, and the pupil beneath the lids was incredibly dilated. Remus smiled and raised his glass to toast. "Cheers to werewolf healing, mate."

oOoOoOo

**April 13th, 1998**

**Shell Cottage - Residence of Bill and Fleur Weasley**

"So what do you want to do with the rest?" Hermione asked, holding a bundle of wands in her hand. Her own had been returned to her and she almost hated to hold it now, knowing that Lucius Malfoy had used it to cast the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius, and nearly killed his wife with it. But it was hers and she forced herself to hold it affectionately, determined to use it to bring about enough good to counter the evil it had briefly caused.

"Break them," Harry nodded.

"You sure you don't want to pick one from the bunch?" Ron asked Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived continued to spar off against Sirius outside Shell Cottage, the small crowd gathered on the front porch to watch as Harry continued to try and disarm Sirius, Draco's reasonably springy hawthorn wand with unicorn hair core rested in Harry's grip.

"No, I need this wand," Harry insisted as he threw up a shield to block a binding curse that Sirius sent his way. "Ollivander said it's mine, at least for right now. It's allegiance changed the moment I disarmed Malfoy. The wand chooses the wizard. I can't explain it, Ow!" Harry glared at his godfather who had grazed his leg with a mild stinging hex. "But for right now, I need this wand."

"But break the rest?" Hermione asked, double-checking Harry's instructions.

"Yes, Hermione! Those wands belonged to Death Eaters and Snatchers. Break them and be done with it all!"

"Gladly," Hermione handed the bundle to Ron, leaving the unyielding walnut and dragon heartstring wand in her hands. With something that looked like a vengeful smile on her face, she snapped the wand clean in half and then used her own wand to set the pieces on fire. Feeling a bit more rejuvenated, Hermione reached back for the bundle of wands and held it out to Dean and Luna, offering them each one as theirs had been stolen from them upon their capture and possibly destroyed. She then took the remaining wands in hand and moved to snap them all in one go.

"Wait!" Harry shouted. "Sirius, pause," he said to his godfather. "I have a better idea," Harry approached the witch with a grin. "Dobby!"

The small elf appeared with a loud crack looking up at Harry Potter with his wide, expressive eyes and a bright smile. "The Great Harry Potter calls for Dobby?" His tennis ball sized eyes glanced around at the gathered crowd, giving them each a smile in turn, his ears flapping as a soft breeze blew through the front porch.

"Dobby, I would like you to break these wands," Harry said, snatching the bundle from Hermione and handing them out to the elf.

"Harry Potter wants . . . " Dobby's eyes went wider, if that was even possible. He immediately began shaking his head. "No, no, no . . . elves are not to touch the wands of wizards. Mustn't, mustn't." His eyes looked around the porch and Harry knew immediately what he was trying to do.

"Dobby, don't you dare hurt yourself," Harry cautioned the elf who began to shake. "Dobby, these wands did not belong to wizards. They belonged to weak men who abused magic. They aren't fit to be wizards," Harry said firmly. "These wands cast dark magic, hurt many people and creatures. They were used to capture and enslave. I think it only right that a free elf be the one to break them, and put those evil deeds to rest."

Hermione smiled brightly, and ignored Sirius who was rolling his eyes behind his godson, mirroring the image of Ron who stood beside Hermione. Luna looked abundantly pleased at the idea, while Dean, Bill and Fleur all nodded their heads, hoping their smiles would encourage the little elf to take charge.

"Come on Dobby," Hermione beamed. "You're better than those wizards."

"If Harry Potter insists," Dobby said, taking a very hesitant step toward the out held bundle of finely carved wands, each with a different color and core but all with a history of violence and death. Very slowly, the little elf reached for one wand, a black wand made of elm that Hermione recognized as Scabior, the Snatcher that had brought them to Malfoy Manor. With initial reluctance, Dobby held the wand between his two small hands and clenched his eyes tightly as though he were waiting for someone to hit him for attempting to follow through. When no one made a move, Dobby snapped the wand in half and opened his large eyes that shone brightly in the setting sun. A large smile crossed his face and he let out a loud laugh of pure glee and jumped in the air, throwing the broken wand on the ground and stomping on it vigorously.

As though it were his new favorite thing in the world, Dobby eagerly reached back into the bundle of wands, snapping each one with enthusiasm, laughing and jumping as each one fell to the ground in a large pile. Hermione grinned brightly at the scene, and once the bundle was gone, Dobby seemed to look around eagerly as if he could find more if he tried. Harry laughed and held a hand out to Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry smiled. "You've taken a great burden off my shoulders."

"Dobby is always happy to serve Harry Potter, sir," the elf beamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** This chapter has one of my favorite scenes and a lot of lovely Draco/Ron animosity moments which are delightful. I don't think I love any pair of enemies more than Draco and Ron, especially when they are forced to work together or attempt to be civil. This chapter also initially caused me some problems because once I decided to have Bellatrix killed, my mind immediately said, "Umm... how're they going to get the Cup, genius?" But my mind fought back, and the fruits of those labors are below. Enjoy! As usual, so much credit goes to my Beta Reader, **Fluffpanda**.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Ten: Not a Killer

_"...Another head hangs lowly,  
><em>_Child is slowly taken.  
><em>_And the violence caused such silence.  
><em>_Who are we mistaken?..."  
><em>_(Zombie - The Cranberries)_

* * *

><p><strong>April 30th, 1998<strong>

**Shell Cottage - Residence of Bill and Fleur Weasley**

"It has to be there," Hermione insisted. "She was adamant that we'd broken into her vault."

They had gone around this argument in circles before. Bellatrix's behavior at Malfoy Manor the month before had indicated that something important was housed in the Lestrange vault, and not just an imitation the Sword of Gryffindor. Unfortunately there was no way to get inside. Ron had suggested Polyjuice potion, but without a piece of Bellatrix to use, it was impossible. Harry had suggested someone return to the Manor to find anything, but Sirius refused to allow any of them to risk something so suicidal.

Hermione had the idea of asking Narcissa to help, considering she was Bellatrix's family after all, but Sirius explained that since the Horcrux would be hidden in the Lestrange vault, Narcissa had no claim to it despite being of blood relation. Not while Bella's husband and brother-in-law remained alive. It was Ron who then suggested to hunt down the Lestrange brothers and kill them, to which everyone in the room promptly ignored him.

Harry suggested asking for help from Griphook, which Sirius shot down quickly, having dealt with Goblins in the past. He insisted that Griphook would turn on the lot of them faster than Kreacher had betrayed him.

It seemed like only when they'd given up hope that they were handed the Horcrux on a silver platter.

That silver platter arrived in the form of a silver dragon that burst into the kitchen at Shell Cottage late at night when all other occupants save for Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Ron were asleep. The large dragon hovered for a few moments and Hermione widened her eyes at the intricate beauty of the Patronus. Soon it's mouth opened and Draco's voice was heard.

_"Potter, I have information you might be interested in. The Dark Lord wants myself and my uncle Rodolphus Lestrange to go to Gringotts in order to fetch an item of great importance. He was enraged knowing that not only was Bellatrix killed, but that the sword of Gryffindor might be missing from her vault. We're headed to Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon. If you find this information helpful, I'll expect to be accosted outside of Gringotts. Let Granger or Black be the one to engage us. Weasel might hurt himself."_

"Prick," Ron glared as the dragon vanished.

"Did you hear what he said?!" Hermione's eyes were bright and practically glowing with excitement.

"Yeah I heard the ferret," Ron glowered.

"It wasn't a ferret, it was a dragon," Hermione scolded him.

"How come he gets a dragon?" Harry seemed to be riding a line of enthusiasm and self pity.

Hermione scanned the room and looked at all the wizards around the table, each looking a bit put off by the appearance of the Patronus. "Are you kidding me?" She narrowed her eyes at each of them. "Malfoy is offering to deliver to us a Horcrux, and each of you has decided instead of celebrating, to have a pity party over the fact that his Patronus is a dragon?"

"Mine's just a stupid dog," Ron frowned.

"Hey!" Sirius snapped. "I take offense to that. Mine's a dog too."

"Well of course _yours_ is a dog, _you're_ a dog!" Ron countered.

"Mine's a stag like my Dad," Harry added in, clearly trying to make himself feel better.

"Well then how come I got a dog?" Ron asked. "It's nothing to do with me!"

"Oh for crying out loud, you think my otter has anything to do with me?" Hermione smacked the back of Ron's head.

"Your Patronus is an otter?" Sirius asked her, his eyebrows raised in absolute shock.

"Yes," Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Got something to say about it?" daring him to poke fun at her otter.

There was a bang on the front door. Everyone's head turned toward it. Bill came running out of the bedroom, looking concerned, his wand pointing at the door; Harry, Ron, Sirius and Hermione did the same.

"Who is it?" Bill called.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called a voice over the howling wind. "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"

"Lupin," muttered Bill, and he ran to the door and wrenched it open.

Remus fell over the threshold. He was white-faced, wrapped in a traveling cloak, his graying hair windswept. He straightened up, looked around the room, making sure of who was there, then cried aloud, "It's a boy! We've named him after Dora's father! Edward Remus Lupin!"

Hermione shrieked and rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Congratulations, Remus!"

"Tonks had the baby?" Sirius grinned brightly.

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Remus. All around the room came cries of delight, sighs of relief: Fleur squealed as she entered the room, hearing the announcement, "Congratulations!" and Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard of such a thing before.

"Yes... yes... a boy," said Remus again, who seemed dazed by his own happiness. He strode around the table and hugged Sirius and then Harry; the scene in the basement of Grimmauld Place might never have happened.

"You'll be godfather?" Remus said as he released Harry, his eyes lingering on Hermione's smiling face for a moment as though he wanted to say something else but held back.

"M-me?" stammered Harry.

"You, yes, of course... Dora quite agrees, no one better..."

"Hey!" Sirius said, his brows furrowing. "I'll have you know I'm the only one here that's actually experienced in the act of godfathering," he pouted, clearly put out by the announcement.

"Poor Sirius," Hermione smirked and walked up behind him, placing a kiss to the top of his head and patting his shoulder consolingly. Somehow the act of affection shut him up quickly, though he continued to keep his arms crossed over his chest as a silent protest, occasionally muttering, "It's not like I'm your best friend or anything."

Bill was hurrying to fetch wine, and Fleur was persuading Remus to join them for a drink.

"I can't stay long, I must get back," said Remus, beaming around at them all: He looked years younger than anyone had ever seen him. "Thank you, thank you, Bill"

Bill had soon filled all of their goblets, they stood and raised them high in a toast.

"To Edward Remus Lupin, Teddy," said Remus, "a great wizard in the making!"

"A wizard?" Hermione questioned him, though it seemed like she was really trying to make a point. Remus took note of the look on her face and grinned at her brightly.

"Yes, a wizard," he replied and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Hermione."

"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur inquired.

"I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me." Remus smiled.

"Poor kid," Sirius chuckled and Hermione glared at him in response but Remus just laughed.

"Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks's hair started changing color the day that she was born." He drained his goblet. "Oh, go on then, just one more," he added, beaming, as Bill made to fill it again. "So, have I missed anything important over here?" Remus asked.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Sirius all shared a look before Sirius finally spoke.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Moony," he smiled. "You've got a wife and kid to take care of. In fact, since you've hurt my very soul by not making me the godfather of your firstborn, I'll accept your apology in the form of you staying inside a locked and warded house with your family."

"Until when?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Until I send you a Patronus!" Sirius snapped. "I'm not joking, Remus. The only reason you or Tonks step foot out your door is if I tell you to. Or Hermione," he added, a part of him still wondering if he would survive this war.

"Fine, fine," Remus stood. "I'll occupy my time with late night feedings and dirty nappies," he chuckled. "Now I really must get back," said the werewolf at last, declining another goblet of wine. He got to his feet and pulled his traveling cloak back around himself. "Good-bye, good-bye... I'll try and bring some pictures in a few day's time... they'll all be so glad to know that I've seen you..." He fastened his cloak and made his farewells, hugging the women and grasping hands with the men, then, still beaming, returned into the wild night.

"Godfather Harry," Bill chuckled, and patted the young wizard on the back.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, a bit dazed still by the request. "Sirius, what does a godfather even do?"

"I'm not exactly an expert," Sirius shrugged sadly. "You just . . . you take care of him. Keep him safe," his grey eyes turned down into the empty cup of wine. "The first couple years is relatively simple," Sirius suggested, trying to break away the sadness that had suddenly clouded the conversation. "Spoil the hell out of him," he declared, setting his cup back down on the table with a loud sigh. "Alright, enough of this sappy nonsense," Sirius cleared his throat. "We've got a Malfoy to mug tomorrow!"

oOoOoOo

**May 1st, 1998**

**Diagon Alley - Outside of Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

The plan was simple, all things considered.

Sirius Apparated to a back street just off Knockturn Alley, immediately shifting into his Animagus form, making his way to the beginning of the road where his eyes could be glued to the entrance of Gringotts. Ron had been transfigured to have black messy hair that fell past his ears, and a long goatee. He looked like a displaced Death Eater from Durmstrang, resembling Igor Karkaroff more than a Weasley. It was the best any of them could come up with on such short notice. Harry and Hermione remained hidden beneath the Invisibility cloak, eagerly waiting for Sirius' signal.

The plan had been for Ron to stand guard while Harry and Hermione were to stun Rodolphus and Malfoy, at which point Sirius would rush in and snatch up the package and the four of them would Apparate back to Shell Cottage. It should have been simple, all things considered.

What they hadn't planned on was that Voldemort had lost trust in Draco Malfoy after coming to the Manor to find his two most loyal Death Eaters dead on the floor, Narcissa escaped, a handful of dead Snatchers, and a rotting werewolf corpse. He'd immediately attacked the young, blond wizard, infiltrating his mind and searching for answers. What he saw enraged him. Harry Potter had been captured, that much was certain. Voldemort saw clips of memories where Potter disarmed young Draco after Bellatrix tortured the Mudblood for answers. Bits and pieces and nothing more. Malfoy had claimed to have been in the other room most of the time, observing another prisoner - Sirius Black who, upon Draco's turned back, was freed by Narcissa. Not only that, but Wormtail was dead having freed Harry Potter, his friends and the Wandmaker, Ollivander. But worst of all was a slightly skewed image. The image of a sword and the muffled screams of Bellatrix saying the word: vault.

Voldemort was beside himself with fury and had taken it out on the young Malfoy heir. Draco lay unconscious for a week before his eyes had opened to see his uncles Rodolphus and Rabastan looking down at him, shaking their heads in disappointment. Day by day, Malfoy was nursed back to health by a scattering of house elves, and once he was well enough to withstand a Cruciatus curse without passing out, he was given a mission to redeem himself and his family name.

What no one planned on was that the trust lost in Draco Malfoy, meant that the plan was changed last minute and Rodolphus was not the only one to escort the young Slytherin inside Gringotts.

As the doors to the bank opened, Sirius' eyes widened at the sight of not only Rodolphus, but Rabastan Lestrange flanking either side of Draco Malfoy with Travers, and the elder Crabbe and Goyle following behind. Draco himself looked uncomfortable as he descended the stairs outside the bank, his bright grey eyes looking around Diagon Alley, his lips curled into a scowl. The Death Eaters had figured this could be a trap, and they were using Malfoy as bait.

But there was nothing else to do. Draco held a package in his hands, hands that looked to be covered in very recent burns. Sirius shook on the spot recognizing the results of what had to have been a Flagrante and Gemino Curse that was taught to the Black children early on in life when they were caught snooping through their parents belongings. It was cruel and harsh, but Sirius couldn't help but think that it would be a perfect trap to set inside of a vault.

Draco's eyes scanned the alley once more and immediately took in the image of a large black dog with unnaturally focused eyes. Seeing this as his only chance, Draco held his mother's wand in hand, quickly ducked down shooting up a nonverbal protection shield around his body. As if knowing what the boy was planning, Sirius shifted in form and sent a stunning spell toward the crowd, hitting Crabbe first, before another spell followed, immediately hitting Goyle.

From the other side of the street, Harry and Hermione broke away from the cloak that hid them, shooting spells, hexes and jinxes forward at the gathered Death Eaters. Hermione watched carefully as Draco Malfoy Disillusioned himself and slipped into the background with the package in hand. Spell after spell and soon they'd paired off. Sirius against Rodolphus, Ron against Travers, and Harry and Hermione against Rabastan.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted, but his shot was evaded by Rabastan.

"We have to end this quickly! We're drawing attention and one of them could easily call for help!" Hermione shouted to Harry and Ron who were closest to her.

"Push them together!" Sirius shouted, and one by one they herded their opponents backwards and together.

"_Impedimenta_!" Ron called out, hitting Travers square in the chest and knocking him backward between the bodies of Crabbe and Goyle, he then went to Sirius' side to help him fight one half of the Lestrange brothers.

"I know it was you, Black!" Rodolphus screamed. "I knew the Malfoy boy was a blood-traitor and that my Bella wouldn't have been overpowered by a bloody werewolf!"

"No? But she was overpowered so easily by a simple dog," Sirius laughed.

"You'll pay for what you did!" Rodolphus shouted and aimed his wand. "_Avada __Ked_-"

"_Confundo Maxima_!" Hermione's voice called out from behind Harry and a Confundus spell hit Rodolphus Lestrange before he had a chance to finish his curse and the man tumbled backwards against the steps.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ron shouted, binding the body of Rodolphus.

"Little help here!" Harry shouted as Rabastan descended upon himself and Hermione, the screams of his brother fueling him forward, casting curse after curse in the direction of the two. Ron remained behind to look over the bodies of the stunned and bound Death Eaters, keeping a careful eye open to make sure they weren't attacked by any potential backup.

"_Crucio_!" Rabastan shouted, but the curse missed Hermione by mere inches. Before he had a chance to cast another in her direction, a voice from behind him called out, "_Avada Kedavra!_" And his body fell forward, pale and lifeless. Hermione gasped at the sight and looked up to see Draco Malfoy take off the Disillusionment charm.

"What the hell, Malfoy!?" Ron screamed and stormed forward. "You tricked us!"

"Didn't I say _not_ to let him do anything?" Draco scowled at Harry. "Here, get this away from me. It's given me nothing but trouble," he handed over the package roughly, shoving it into Harry's open hands before turning his gaze on Ron. "If you couldn't tell Weasel, I wasn't a part of this welcome wagon for you! Being on your fucking side has given me nothing but problems!"

"Oh poor you," Ron scoffed.

"Granger, get your boyfriend out of my face before I set it on fire!" Draco yelled.

"Ron, back off!" Hermione yelled. "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Like I really give a shit about the specifics," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Well, is that it?" He asked Harry who was staring at a fine, golden cup with a badger engraved on the side.

"This is it," Harry nodded. "Let's get back to Shell Cottage."

"Not yet," Malfoy insisted. "You want them to follow you?" He said, pointing to the unconscious or bound Death Eaters behind them.

"They need to be arrested," Hermione insisted.

"Oh, I'll just go call the Aurors then, Granger," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Except if you haven't noticed, they're all working for the Dark Lord!" Shaking his head, his eyes turned to Sirius who began walking up the steps.

"Look away if you can't do it yourself," Sirius mumbled under his breath, aiming his wand up at a bound Rodolphus Lestrange who glared up at him with a viciousness that Sirius had rarely seen outside of his own family.

"Sirius..." Hermione whimpered slightly, trying to make peace with the idea of killing an unarmed person, Death Eater or otherwise.

"This is war, Granger," Draco insisted, aiming his wand back and sending another killing curse at an unconscious Travers.

"Sirius please," Hermione begged. She knew this was war. She knew people were going to die. And she had little care to see Bellatrix and Lucius' bodies back at the Manor. But they'd each been killed while attacking, with a wand in their hands. Somehow this felt like murder, not defense.

Sirius tightened his jaw, trying to made a decision. He normally wouldn't have given it another thought, but the look in her eyes was bringing him pain, and he couldn't help but lower his wand a fraction of an inch.

"Bloody Gryffindors," Draco scowled and walked over past Sirius, aiming his wand and shouting, "_Avada Kedavra!_" killing the last line of the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange. All too quickly, Malfoy turned and aimed his wand up at Crabbe, but being forced to kill the father of his friend caused Draco to hesitate and he took in a slow deep breath. Sirius, immediately aware of the boy's change in demeanor, approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's too much," Sirius shook his head. "You can't take lives without consequences," he admitted. "Don't end up like him," he said, and though he didn't mention a specific name, Draco seemed to understand that Sirius meant Voldemort. "You're not a killer," Sirius patted Draco on the back. "C'mon, let's go see your Mum, yeah?"

Draco merely nodded.

The moment however was cut by a loud scream as Harry gripped his head and collapsed to the ground. "Harry!" Multiple people yelled as they moved to his side, Hermione reaching quickly for the Horcrux before Harry dropped it.

"What is it?" Sirius asked quickly, gripping his godson by the arms. "What did you see?"

"Potter's a seer?!" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"He's... he's..." Harry forced the words out of his mouth. "He's coming."

"Hurry, we need to Apparate back to the cottage," Ron insisted.

"Don't be stupid, Weasel," Malfoy growled. "He's got the Aurors on his side!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!?"

"They can track Apparition now!"

Everyone stood, wide-eyed.

"What do we do?" Hermione shouted.

"We leave a trail too difficult to follow," Sirius groaned. "We'll split up for the time being. Ron, side-along Apparate with Draco back to the forest where you returned to us," he explained. "Harry and Hermione will go to the cottage, I'll Apparate to the cave where I stayed when I was on the run," he explained. "Then we'll need to Apparate somewhere else and meet up."

"Malfoy Manor," Draco offered.

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"If the Dark Lord is on his way here, then that means he won't be there!" Malfoy shouted. "The Floo in our sitting room connects directly to the Headmasters office at Hogwarts. It's how Snape and I have been communicating throughout this."

Sirius growled at the name and Draco rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you've got a problem with him, but he's on your side!" The blond wizard shouted. "And we're wasting time!"

"We need to get to Hogwarts anyway, Sirius," Harry explained, his eyes unfocused as he was being held up by Hermione. "It's where the next one will be. I saw it in his mind. I saw him trying to figure out where to go next."

"I still don't think we should trust..." Ron began but Harry cut him off.

"We need to get going," said Harry firmly. "Can you imagine what he's going to do once he realizes the ring and the locket are gone? What if he moves the Hogwarts Horcrux, decides it isn't safe enough?"

"That thing's a fucking Horcrux?!" Draco paled, his wide grey eyes staring at the cup in Hermione's hand. "What did you mean by ring and locket?" He looked up at Harry.

"He's got more than one, we've been destroying them," Harry explained.

"Fuck," Draco grimaced, the look on his face clearly showing fear, something he'd taken great pride in covering up for what felt like years now.

"Everyone go... now!" Sirius growled.

And with a turn on the spot, they each vanished into the crushing darkness.

oOoOoOo

**Hogsmeade Village - Outside of Hogwarts**

Sirius' feet touched the small road in Hogsmeade that lead up to the cave where he'd hidden years ago while he had been on the run with Buckbeak as his only companion. He'd thought about Apparating directly into the cave but knew that if he aimed wrong, he'd end up landing on the edge of a cliff. Before he was able to take another step, the air was rent with a loud scream that sent chills up Sirius' arms and his hands to his ears.

"Caterwauling Charm, just fucking great," he groaned and made to Disapparate away only to find that anti-Disapparition charms had been set over the entire small town. He growled low and shifted into his Animagus form quickly, moved around the outskirts of the roads, taking back alleys and side streets when possible.

Death Eaters roamed Hogsmeade in droves, wands at the ready as they searched high and low for the intruders. "Look everywhere!" One shouted to a small group. "Potter's got an Invisibility cloak, so check every corner even if you don't see a thing!"

"What about the Dementors?" called another Death Eater. "Let'em have free reign, they'd find him quick enough!"

"The Dark Lord wants Potter dead by no hands but his... "

" 'an Dementors won't kill him! The Dark Lord wants Potter's life, not his soul. He'll be easier to kill if he's been Kissed first!"

Sirius blanched at the sight of the few Dementors that moved in and out of the streets with ease. He swallowed hard, refusing to make eye-contact, quietly hoping that none of them recognized him in this form. It had been easy enough to sneak out of Azkaban this way, and that had been in a tightly cramped cell with at least one hundred Dementors. Sirius could handle just a few. It was harder however, as Sirius pushed forward, closer and closer to the creatures and he felt all the happiness pull out of his body. Focusing as hard as possible, he continued forward, clinging to what little hope he had left.

Finally reaching the street that lead up the way to Hogwarts, Sirius ducked quickly from sight, slipping into Honeydukes back door. The shop was closed, and it didn't look like it was just for the day. Death Eaters had completely taken over the sweet little town that had filled Sirius' youth and filled it with joy. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to see it so empty and lifeless, the joy literally sucked out of it. Quietly and swiftly, Sirius snuck into the passage in the basement that he knew lead to the one-eyed witch and he ran the length of it as quickly as he possibly could. When he reached the end he spotted a figure, and Sirius lowered himself to the ground as he moved, taking in the image of what appeared to be a familiar face though she'd aged over twenty plus years.

Alecto Carrow stood at the end of the long passage mumbling bitterly to herself.

"Check the bloody passages, Alecto," she said in a mocking tone. "Search the Seventh floor corridor, Alecto," she went on. "Guard the Ravenclaw Tower, Alecto. Like he bloody does anything himself," she grumbled.

Sirius rolled his eyes and made his way out into the open, whimpering softly and limping on his front right leg.

"Who's there?!" She aimed her wand forward and Sirius stopped, letting out a soft whining noise.

"Oi, get lost mutt," she scowled and lowered her wand.

_Fucking idiot_.

oOoOoOo

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Her scream still echoed in the passageway as Sirius crawled out from the hump of the one-eyed witch statue, wand drawn and looking around for signs of life. Wishing that he'd taken the Marauder's Map from Harry, Sirius slipped back into his dog form, knowing that it would cause less of a disturbance than his human self. At least only a handful of people knew he was an Animagus.

The halls were silent and empty save for a few Prefects here and there, all appearing to be Slytherins that patrolled the corridors with little attention. He moved into dark alcoves and behind curtains waiting for them to pass before he'd quickly move on, making his way toward the Headmasters Office in the hopes that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco hadn't waited for him, but were instead already at Hogwarts.

When he was almost to the gargoyle, Sirius suddenly realized he had no way of getting inside. Dumbledore's office was often easy to sneak into, especially with Remus as a friend, Sirius knew every candy ever made and in alphabetical order. But Dumbledore was gone, and his killer now occupied his chair. The killer that was now descending the spiraling staircase from behind the gargoyle with billowing black robes behind him.

"Snivellus," Sirius growled, now in human form with a wand pointed directly at Snape's throat.

"Black," Snape scowled. "I'd heard rumor of your unfortunate return from the grave. Not as though you were actually buried of course. Tell me, were you even dead, or was it another poorly planned escape of yours?"

"Get up the stairs," Sirius growled menacingly.

"I advise you to get your wand out of my throat, dog," Snape sneered. "I stopped taking your threats seriously years ago."

"You really shouldn't have. Get up the stairs now, Snape. I happen to have need of your Floo."

"And why would I possibly grant access to you?" Snape's black eyes met Sirius' steely grey orbs and neither man appeared willing or able to back down.

"Because you're only hope of surviving another encounter with me, hangs on the fact that a certain young blond Death Eater has vouched for you, and I need that fucking Floo to speak to him," Sirius waited for a reply, a cold stare in his gaze.

If Snape was surprised by the revelation, he didn't let Sirius know it.

"And how do I know that young Malfoy is in fact with you?" Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Because unlike you Death Eaters," Sirius growled. "I don't kill children."

"Speaking of children, I can only assume by your lack of emotional breakdown, Potter still lives?" Snape asked, moving only slightly as he turned to the staircase. "Dumbledore," Snape spoke and the gargoyle slid aside revealing once again the large spiral staircase.

"'Dumbledore' is your password?" Sirius scowled. "You're sick."

"And you are as dense as you ever were Black," Snape commented as he moved up the staircase. "If in fact Mr. Malfoy has informed you of my allegiances, then you should know the Headmasters death was in fact..."

"I don't want to hear it," Sirius snapped. "Just get me to the bloody Floo!"

"Very well," Snape glowered as they entered his office.

"Ah, see?" A voice called from the wall around the desk. "I knew my worthless great-great grandson wasn't really dead. Hiding out was he, Severus?" The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black spoke, staring daggers down at Sirius.

"He has not admitted such... " Snape muttered. "Yet."

"The Floo, Snivellus!" Sirius snapped.

"Very well, it's open for your use. Though it only connects to one place and I can't imagine you'll be appreciated company," Snape folded his arms across his chest, burying them within the sleeves of his robes.

"I know where it bloody goes!" Sirius glared at him. "And you're coming with me."

"Absolutely not," Snape said with no hint of emotion.

"He's coming to Hogwarts," Sirius said, his voice low and threatening. "Now."

If Snape left any hint of emotion, it was minuscule, but he did silently move toward the Floo as if the words Sirius spoke lit some sort of fire inside of him forcing him to act quickly. "Do I want to know who's on the other end of this?" Snape asked.

"Not enemies," Sirius explained.

"How very vague, thank you," Snape rolled his eyes and threw powder into the fireplace and spoke aloud. "Malfoy Manor."

"After you," Sirius gestured and watched as Snape entered the flames, following him moments afterwards.

oOoOoOo

**Malfoy Manor - Malfoy Family Residence**

Sirius and Snape entered the sitting room of Malfoy Manor with wide eyes. The room was lit well with beautiful lanterns and as per Narcissa's style, every piece of furniture matched, antiqued but in wondrous condition. The floors were well polished and beautiful art hung on the walls, centering around a large chandelier in the middle of the room. It was the very opposite of what the drawing room had felt like a month earlier.

It wasn't the lovely furniture, or the beautiful art, nor the polished floors that drew the attention of the two older wizards. No, their eyes were each drawn to the center of the room where two young Gryffindors had their wands aimed at Draco Malfoy, who in turn had his wand aimed at Ron. Hermione stood to the side, screaming at the lot of them, an impatient and frustrated expression on her face to rival the likes of Molly Weasley.

"Oh good, our world is saved," Snape glowered.

"What the hell's going on here!?" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius!" Hermione turned and looked at him with relief in her eyes as she rushed into his arms, wrapping hers tightly around his waist. "I thought . . . Merlin when you didn't show up... "

"I'm fine, kitten," Sirius assured her. "What'd Malfoy do?" He asked.

Snape observed their interaction with a slightly raised brow that instantly turned into a sneer with a twitch in his jaw. Neither Sirius nor Hermione paid him any attention as Hermione attempted to explain.

"I don't know. Harry and I arrived and Ron and Malfoy were screaming at one another. They drew wands, Harry jumped in, and other than insults I haven't been able to get a word out of any of them!" She said with exasperation.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted and the three young wizards looked at him.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted with a smile.

"What'd he do?" Sirius asked Ron.

"He bloody splinched me!" Ron yelled, his wand hand shaking with anger.

"Barely," Malfoy scoffed rolling his eyes. "Has he ever even done side-along Apparition? Honestly Granger, I thought you'd have them better trained by now."

"Look!" Ron held up his left hand where two fingernails were missing. Both Sirius and Hermione stared at him incredulously. Before Sirius had a chance to scold the boy for a pair of lost fingernails in the middle of a war, Hermione went into a frenzy, rushing forward and smacking him hard in the head, snatching his wand from his grip in the process.

"Are you kidding me!?" She screamed. "That's barely a splinch! _Sirius_ was splinched, _I_ was splinched! Get over yourself and get into that Floo right this minute Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She pointed to the fireplace where she spotted Snape and as though she'd not seen him there before, her eyes widened and she reached for her own wand.

"You!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Snape.

"Not now," Sirius insisted, dryly adding. "Bigger fish to fry, bigger wizards to fight," he reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But believe me, Death Eater or Order Member," his eyes turned on Snape. "You and I will have words," he threatened.

"I look forward to it," Snape rolled his eyes and reached for the Floo powder on top of the mantle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Big announcement! **glittergrrrl05** has started reading this story. **Fluffpanda** and I have officially been validated! Everything is awesome. Like Cheering Charm level of awesome! Hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween yesterday! My Beta and I spent the holiday writing and editing future chapters and I have to say, we're getting into the nitty gritty good stuff. Lemony scenes will eventually pop up in this series, but there's a lot of character and relationship building to get through first. Thanks again for all of your wonderful comments. You people are amazing!

PS: **glittergrrrl05** has threatened that if she doesn't write the next chapter of Bespoke Witch, she's blaming it on the fact that she'll be busy reading The Debt of Time. I'm sure I speak for both **Fluffpanda** and I when we say that we would rather read her story than write this one! LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Eleven: Closer Than Ever

_"...I'm going under  
><em>_Drowning in you  
><em>_I'm falling forever  
><em>_I've got to break through  
><em>_I'm going under..."  
><em>_(Going Under - Evanescence)_

* * *

><p><strong>May 1st, 1998<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster's Office**

"The Dark Lord is coming?" Snape asked once everyone arrived within his office and he'd thrown a carefully placed silencing charm up, somehow cutting off all of the portraits in the room, most of whom glared at him for purposely doing so, but no more than Phineas Nigellus Black who took turns glowering at Snape and Sirius.

Harry stared at Snape for a long moment, narrowed eyes and hands shaking with rage, only Sirius' hand on the boy's shoulder kept him from attacking. "Yes," Harry finally admitted. "Not like you didn't know!"

"Harry, not now," Hermione insisted.

"Does he have the snake with him?" Snape's eyes flew to Draco who seemed to pale at the mention of the beast. Draco gave a quick nod and turned to close the Floo behind him, making sure that they wouldn't be followed.

"Closer than ever," Draco explained. "Happened after he found Bellatrix dead. Won't let the thing out of his sight."

Snape's black eyes narrowed and he turned around to face a large Pensieve on his desk. Looking more perturbed than ever before, Snape moved quickly to a large cabinet, opening it to reveal cupboards of vials, mostly potions, but some were easily recognisable as memories. Retrieving an empty bottle, Snape unstoppered it and brought his wand to his head.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked loudly.

"Trying to concentrate Mr. Weasley, and your silence would be indispensable if it can be managed," Snape narrowed his eyes at the redhead before closing them, concentrating hard and letting his wand pull silvery strings from the side of his head, eventually twirling them around and pushing them into the large vile in his hands. Securing it with the top, Snape reached forward, holding the vial out to Harry. "Take it," Snape insisted.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"These are memories. This," he gestured to the large rune covered stone basin on the desk. "Is a Pensieve. If I remember correctly from your abysmal attempt at Occlumency, you're acquainted with their use," he said, glaring at Harry.

"I know what they are, what're they for?!" Harry snapped.

"Answers on the occasion of my unfortunate demise," Snape answered and both Ron and Sirius snorted at the use of the word 'unfortunate'. "A death which is certain to be unavoidable as you've apparently brought the Dark Lord to the doorstep of this institution! Now, if the rest of you plan on surviving the night, I advise the Gryffindors to head toward the seventh floor corridor."

"I knew it!" Draco scowled. "I knew that's where they've all been hiding. Couldn't get in myself when I tried though."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Students have been going missing all year," Draco scowled. "They're in the Room of Hidden Things. Must have left someone in there at all times to keep Slytherins out. Smart," Draco admitted. "Must have been a Ravenclaw," he added and all Gryffindors in the room - past and present - glared at him.

"Speaking of Ravenclaws," Snape chimed in. "Potter, you'll want to head toward the west Tower on the fifth floor."

"And why would I go where you tell me to?" Harry stared icily at his former Professor.

"Because Death Eaters in the school were alerted by the Dark Lord that you would return to Hogwarts, and you were to be kept from Ravenclaw Tower. I assume you're looking for something?" Snape asked, eyeing Harry but taking note that both Ron and Hermione turned to avoid his gaze. Gryffindors were always terrible liars. "I'd wager that whatever you're looking for will be found there." Snape turned to Draco. "As for you, return to the Slytherin Common room and keep them occupied if you're able."

"Easy," Malfoy nodded as he made his way for the door, quickly disappearing down the spiral staircase.

"And you?" Sirius finally asked.

"I'll be making my grand escape, coward that I am," Snape said sarcastically. "I've been found out after all," he rolled his eyes. "I still have orders to follow through with. You remember those, Black?" Snape glared. "Orders? It's been a few years, I'll give you that. If you recall, you had orders to remain within the confines of Grimmauld Place, not go gallivanting within the Ministry and get yourself killed."

"Don't," a small cold voice said as a vine wood wand was raised and pointed in Snape's direction. Hermione's brown eyes flashed in the flickering light as she glared daggers at her former Professor.

"Just as I thought," Snape almost grinned. "Touchy subject Miss Granger?" He asked. "Or is it Miss Po-" Snape slowly began, his eyes drifting to Sirius who cut him off with a glare.

"We are leaving now!" Sirius interrupted, his dark eyes glinted and narrowed dangerously. Snape seemed to stare at Sirius for a long moment and behind the Animagus, Ron and Harry gathered together, watching closely, wands tightly gripped in hand. Sirius broke eye contact first, turning and herding Harry, Ron and Hermione out the door. Once the trio began to walk down the stairs, Sirius turned on Snape viciously.

"What're you playing at?" Sirius snarled.

"I've had a feeling for several years but thought it was impossible. I almost didn't place her," Snape drawled. "But the way the girl dotes upon you and comes to your defense, raising a wand in threat even," he sneered at Sirius. "For Potter perhaps, but you? I imagine if the wolf was here she'd be raising her fists," Snape scoffed.

"Aren't you supposed to be making your grand escape," Sirius growled dangerously and stormed out of the room, flicking his wand as the door slammed behind him violently.

"What was that about?" Harry asked immediately as Sirius rejoined them.

"Nothing, Snape's an arse," Sirius replied as he moved forward, headed toward the grand staircase.

"He seemed to know something about Hermione-" Harry began again but Sirius stopped him in his words.

"Harry, I'm sorry but now is not the time to be questioning the words of Severus Snape. We've got jobs to do, right son?" Sirius turned back and took Harry's face in his hands. "Now, Ravenclaw Tower?" He asked.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for." Harry shook his head. "I know it'll be something small like the rest, and it'll probably have belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. I say let's go to the Room of Requirement and maybe see if there's a Ravenclaw that could help."

"Might be the diadem," Sirius suggested carelessly as they walked.

"What's a diadem?" Ron asked.

"It's like a tiara," Hermione explained. "But wait, how do you know about the diadem?" She asked Sirius. "I only heard about it because Luna's a Ravenclaw and she was mumbling about it on the train one year."

"We all went looking for the thing fourth year," Sirius explained with a shrug of the shoulders. "James, Remus, Wormtail and... " he stopped and then changed his train of thought. "And I."

"Did you four ever study?" Hermione glared and Sirius laughed in reply.

"If we make it through this, I'll tell you all about how I got nine O.W.L.s," he winked at her.

"Nine!?" Hermione screeched with wide eyes. "That's impossible! I got eleven and I nearly killed myself doing it!" She stormed after him, her curls - which had recently loosened up into soft ringlets falling loosely down her back - frizzed up, sparking at the ends with agitation as she followed Sirius, Ron and Harry laughing behind her.

Once they'd reached the seventh floor, Harry rushed to the entrance of the Room of Requirement and the other three remained behind, watching silently as Harry paced back and forth in front of the empty wall across the way from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. As though the room had been waiting for Harry's arrival, a door appeared on the wall in front of him.

Slowly, he reached for the handle and opened it, stepping inside the room with wide, shocked eyes, the other three following him in.

oOoOoOo

**Room of Requirement**

The room was enormous, and looked rather like the interior of a particularly sumptuous tree house, or perhaps a gigantic ship's cabin. Multicolored hammocks were strung from the ceiling and from the balcony that ran around the dark wood-paneled and windowless walls, which were covered in bright tapestry hangings. They saw the gold Gryffindor lion, emblazoned on scarlet; the black badger of Hufflepuff, set against yellow; and the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw, on blue. The silver and green of Slytherin alone were absent. There were bulging bookcases, a few broomsticks propped against the walls, and in the corner, a large wood-cased wireless.

"Harry?" A voice called from below the steps that lead into the room. They all looked down to see Neville Longbottom looking up at them with shock and elation, one eye swollen yellow and purple, and gouge marks were visible on his face. "Harry!" He shouted and rushed up, taking the Boy-Who-Lived into a tight embrace.

At Neville's screams, more followed.

"HARRY!"

"It's Potter, it's POTTER!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

"Is that...Sirius Black?"

"I thought he was dead."

"Neville, what is this place?" Harry asked, eyes wide as he took in the giant room.

"Room of Requirement, of course!" said Neville. "Surpassed itself, hasn't it? The Carrows were chasing me, and I knew I had just one chance for a hideout: I managed to get through the door and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't exactly like this when I arrived, it was a load smaller, there was only one hammock and just Gryffindor hangings. But it's expanded as more and more of the D.A. have arrived."

"And the Carrows can't get in?" asked Harry, looking around for the door.

"Only need to worry about one anyways," Sirius commented lightly.

"What's that?" Harry turned and looked at his godfather.

"What? The Carrows? Yeah I spotted old Alecto on my way in," Sirius smirked. "She's allergic to dogs," Sirius said with a devious grin.

"Do I even want to know?" Hermione frowned at him.

"She pulled a wand on me," Sirius defended his actions. "It was all in defense, love, I promise. I didn't even have a wand in my hand."

"Did you have hands?" Hermione narrowed his eyes.

"Trust me, Hermione, if you knew the Alecto Carrow that I knew growing up, you wouldn't give her memory a passing thought," Sirius growled low, "or her brother either. In fact I'm looking forward to a little reunion with Amycus."

"Can you just... I don't know, try to avoid trouble?" She pleaded with him, a stern look on her face. "Is it even possible?"

"You act like I purposely walk into fights," Sirius said accusingly, a harsh tone in his voice. "If you haven't noticed, I've been pretty adept at not dying this year, and the only fights I get into are when I'm being attacked."

"You could be a little less enthusiastic about it," Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"I have very few outlets for my energy," Sirius said, his jaw tight. "At least this way I'm bloody helpful."

"Are they always like this?" Neville whispered to Harry who merely rolled his eyes, nodded and walked away from his feuding godfather and best friend. Hermione heard the comment and glowered at Harry, watching as he moved into the crowd to be welcomed by old friends and acquaintances.

"I need to speak to any Ravenclaws," Harry insisted and was immediately shocked to see Luna's brilliant blond hair stand out amongst the crowd. He'd only seen her a day earlier at Shell Cottage, and had no idea that she'd planned on returning to Hogwarts, let alone had made the journey. "Luna, is there anything in Ravenclaw Tower that might have belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw? Might be small, have an eagle on it?" He asked.

"Well, there's her lost diadem," Luna smiled.

"Told you," Sirius chuckled.

"Told who what?" A voice called from behind Sirius and as they all turned to look, Ginny was now climbing through the hole in the wall, closely followed by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Ginny gave Harry a radiant smile and Sirius grinned at the blush that fell over his godson's face.

"I knew there was something still there," Sirius commented to Hermione.

"Of course, he only ended things with her to keep her safe," Hermione smiled as Ginny approached Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.

"He's like James that way," Sirius frowned. "Always tried to keep Lily safe."

"He's like you that way," Hermione smiled up at him. "You keep us safe. You've kept me safe."

"I allowed you to be tortured," Sirius scowled, his voice low and sombre.

"She's gone," Hermione smiled. "I can't have that day...or moment back, but she's not out there looking to finish the job," she took in a slow deep breath as if she were trying to remind herself of the facts that she was so eager to use to calm Sirius down. "And I owe that to you."

"Thought you said you don't like me fighting," Sirius scoffed a little, hoping to break the tension of the sober moment.

"I don't like you in harm's way," Hermione shrugged. "That's a big difference. It's a fine line," she admitted quietly and looked up to see Sirius grinning at her. "A very fine line," she added, narrowing her eyes at him. "Reckless and brave are very different things, Sirius."

"Good thing I'm a Gryffindor then huh?" He smirked. "We're very well known for our bravery."

"Weren't you almost put in Slytherin?" She teased and laughed when he glared at her in reply.

"I'm going to Ravenclaw Tower," Harry announced as he approached Hermione and Sirius, a look of determination on his face. "Luna's going with me so I can get inside. It's a shot in the dark, but I think the diadem is something he'd use, you know?" He said looking at Hermione who only nodded.

"We're coming with you," she insisted.

"No, stay here. Fred said he contacted the Order to let them know what was happening. They should show up and when that happens I need you here to fill in the blanks. He's on his way and we need to act fast. While I'm gone..." Harry whispered. "Deal with the cup."

"Okay," Hermione nodded and pulled Harry into a tight hug, "please stay safe."

"We'll see you soon, love," Sirius nodded to her and moved for the door only to be stopped by Harry's hand on his forearm.

"No, Sirius, you stay here," Harry said firmly.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Sirius almost growled.

"Yes you are," Harry insisted. "I need you to stay with them, especially Hermione," he leaned in and sighed. "When Ron destroyed the locket, it... it fought back in a way that almost overpowered him. Got inside his head and showed him ugly lies, preying on his insecurities and weaknesses. When I destroyed the diary it nearly killed me. I need someone here with her," Harry's eyes looked back to Hermione who seemed to be digging in her beaded bag, more than likely looking for the sword and the cup. "Sirius, I trust you to take care of her."

"Fine," Sirius said, a bit begrudgingly. "But you get right back here," he said in what little fatherly voice he thought he could summon. He thought he could imitate what he imagined James would sound like in this situation, but it failed miserably. He should have imitated Lily. That girl's temper would have stopped a rampaging Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"I promise," Harry smiled and then disappeared through the door right after Luna.

"Ron!" Hermione called out and approached the redhead. "Sirius and I are going to go take care of the cup," she said quickly, knowing that time was not on their side at the moment and only Harry could possibly know when exactly Voldemort was getting close to the school.

"I'm coming with you," Ron insisted.

"No, someone needs to be here when the Order shows up. You need to get them all up to date," Hermione stood firm on the issue. "We all have jobs now, yours is to help Neville rally the troops I suppose," she looked back at the gathered students and let out a nervous sigh. "Maybe figure out how to get some of them out of here," her eyes glanced over the young Creevey brothers. "They shouldn't be fighting a war."

"None of us should be fighting a war, Mione," Ron frowned.

"No, I suppose not," she lowered her gaze to the cup in her hand which brought her attention back to her duty. "Alright, let's get going. Stay safe, Ron," she smiled and hugged him tightly before turning on her heels and rushing toward Sirius as he opened the door for her, casting a glance back at Ron who was joined by Neville, giving the boys a nod of the head hoping that his silent support would be properly conveyed.

"Where to, kitten?" Sirius asked as they moved down the corridor, Hermione clenched the cup tightly, passing the Sword of Gryffindor over to Sirius as it was too heavy for her to carry and still move as swiftly as she needed to.

"I'm . . . I'm not sure," she blinked. "I don't know where in the castle would be safe. Under normal circumstances I would have suggested the Room of Requirement," she began to wear her bottom lip between her teeth anxiously. "Why didn't I think to ask Harry for the map?"

"You are forgetting one very important resource you have at your disposal Miss Granger," Sirius grinned. "The person who made the map in the first place," he puffed out his chest. "There isn't a passage in this castle that I don't know about. Speaking of which, there's a perfectly secluded one on the fourth floor behind a mirror."

"Nope," Hermione shook her head. "Caved in years ago," she explained. "You're forgetting that Harry, Ron and I used the map to navigate all those secret passages you're so proud of," she said with a bit more snark in her voice than she was used to letting out. The tone made Sirius chuckle deep in his throat.

"I know it's caved in, but I haven't seen it in years. Is it completely caved in, or just blocked on the other end?" Sirius asked her.

"It's . . . it's just blocked," she paused and then let out a frustrated sigh, upset that he'd arrived to the conclusion before she had. "Which essentially makes it a private, secluded room with only one entrance," her eyes widening at she realized the implication . "You're brilliant."

"Glad you're starting to see things my way, kitten," Sirius beamed and followed her as they made their way down the shifting staircases to the fourth floor where Sirius turned and led the way down a long hallway coming up to a dead end where a large mirror hung against the wall. He reached forward, pushing the mirror aside and muttering, "_Aparecium_." Just as he spoke, a doorway opened behind the mirror and Hermione smiled as they both entered.

"_Lumos_," Sirius whispered, dimly lighting the end of his wand and looking around. Hermione was right, the back end of the passageway had caved in, completely blocking any chance of a secondary exit and Sirius couldn't help but remember the last time he'd used this passage. As the door shut tight behind them, the room fell into utter darkness save for the soft glow from Sirius' wand.

"This will make things easier," Hermione said, reaching into her beaded bag and retrieving a glass jar. Waving her wand over the container, casting a non-verbal spell, blue-bell fire erupted from her wand and she immediately caught them in the jar as though the flickering flames were nothing more than harmless fireflies. Hermione smiled, sealed the jar and set it down on the floor, allowing the fire to light up the passageway.

She set the Horcrux on the ground in front of her and reached an empty hand out to Sirius, silently requesting the sword. Sirius hesitated for a moment, remembering Harry's words to him. The Horcruxes fight back. His heart thudded against his chest in anticipation of whatever fight was due to come out of the little goblet, but he relented and handed the sword to Hermione.

"Be careful, love," Sirius whispered gently as he nervously watched her approach the cup.

The witch slowly approached, taking small deliberate steps toward it. The sword was heavy in her hands, but she found she still had the capability to lift it with ease. She was a Gryffindor afterall, and the sword was meant to be held only by the hands of true Gryffindors. A part of her wondered if it would be difficult to hold by anyone of another house. She made a mental note to research it later. If, of course, she survived. Another step closer to the cup and the Horcrux began to shake as though anticipating the oncoming attack. As she took another step forward, a cold high voice spoke out. Though he'd been vague in the descriptions of what happened with Ron and the locket, Harry had explained to her that the Horcruxes were almost sentient, and they could talk and prey upon you at will - even attack physically if strong enough. Hermione was prepared for the attack.

But Sirius wasn't.

_"Sirius Black..."_ the voice spoke, stopping both Hermione and Sirius in their steps. His grey eyes widening. _"I can see your fears..." _It whispered, and Sirius' eyes quickly fell on Hermione's form, silently willing her forward to stab the bloody thing before it got a little too chatty. _"I can see your heart. The past is your weakness."_

"No shit," Sirius growled.

_"And so is the girl..."_ The voice cackled.

"Kill that fucking thing, Hermione!" Sirius shouted.

"It's doing something," Hermione said, staring down at the cup that appeared to be filling with liquid from the bottom upwards, eventually overflowing onto the ground. "Please be water," she mumbled, terrified that the cup was spewing out blood or something equally disgusting and horrible. As it was, Hermione was right, the cup was overflowing with water. Overflowing at a rapid pace. Before either of them knew it, they stood in half a foot of water, the cup officially buried beneath the surface. Hermione moved to step forward toward the Horcrux, but the closer she brought the sword, the faster the water rose, making it harder to move. Soon she found herself standing waist deep in the rapidly filling room.

"Sirius I can't reach it!" Hermione squealed.

Behind her, Sirius had his wand in hand, aiming spell after spell trying to break the growing liquid that was speedily rising up the walls around them. Nothing was working. "Shit!" He shouted and reached for Hermione, but as soon as his fingers touched her skin, the water around them began sloshing about in a circular motion like a whirl pool. Hermione screamed and slipped on the ground beneath her, the strength of the waves dragging her away from Sirius who clung to the side of the wall with an unnatural strength. "Hermione!" He shouted, reaching for her.

"No, no, no," Sirius muttered and held on in horror as he lost sight of her. The jar of blue-bell flames floated beneath the surface, light bobbing through the water and against the walls as it whirled around in the depths of the waves. "Hermione!" He called out, but there was no answer. When the jar of fire moved closer to him, Sirius reached for it and held it above his head, desperately searching for her and finding her no where. His eyes turned downwards as the water pushed up to his neck, his gaze firm and focused as he spotted a large shadow somewhere in the depths below, and the glimmer of something shiny and gold. He growled and took a deep breath as the water rose up and over his head, sealing them in as it touched the roof above.

He dove into the dark water, lighting his way with the jar, grey eyes searching constantly for Hermione. Sirius swam further down, fighting against the current that tried to carry him into it's reach. His eye caught another glimmer, but instead of the determination he'd felt when he spotted the cup at the bottom of this watery grave, the sight of the Sword of Gryffindor made his heart sink. He'd last seen it in Hermione's grip. Panic flooded him and he instinctively reached for the hilt, gripping it tight. A large part of him wanted to find Hermione, save her, but the very small logical part of his brain fought back with a vengeance, reminding him that the Horcrux was to blame, and even if he found Hermione, he couldn't hope to save her while still being drowned by a bloody goblet.

Sirius swam, moving swiftly despite the fight the Horcrux was putting up, as well as the weight of the sword in his hands. He caught sight of the cup and even though the water pushed in against his chest, forcing what little oxygen was left in his lungs, he brought the tip of the blade upwards, and thrust it down, stabbing it through the center of the dark object. The cup began to shake as black liquid seeped out,swirling into the water around it and Sirius flinched backwards to avoid letting the dark liquid touch him. He struggled against the water around him, gripping his throat and kicking as he tried to surface, catching only a brief glimmer of hope in the form of the broken rubble at the passages exit, cracks in the cave in, allowing the water to swiftly escape.

When his head broke the surface, he let out a loud gasp, taking in air as deep and quickly as possible, coughing up water that had forced it's way down his throat during the struggle. Catching his balance as his feet hit the ground, the water draining enough to allow him to touch the floor, his eyes scanned the room searching for Hermione. The jar that enclosed the flames clinked against the hard floor, the jar spun across the ground as the water all but evaporated from the room and Sirius saw the silhouette of the small witch, crumpled in the corner of the room and he rushed to her, screaming out a loud and mournful shout, her name on the edge of his cry as he reached her body.

"Hermione!" Sirius shouted, pulling her into his arms and tilting her head back to look at her. Face pale and lifeless, Hermione's eyes were closed and her skin was cold. "Hermione!" He shouted again, reaching for his wand. "_Reenervate_!" He shouted, but nothing happened. "_Reenervate_, dammit!" Sirius screamed, but again, she remained unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **The character of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Apologies for the cliffhanger in the last chapter (not really). This was one of my favorite chapters to write because it's just filled with emotional highs on so many levels. Plus there's some good snark from the boys. A constant thanks to my awesome Beta, **Fluffpanda**. To answer some comments: **ordinary vamp**, Remus will eventually play into the story, especially when we get to Part Two. Sirius and Remus are my heart and soul and will receive adequate attention in the future. **glittergrrrl05**, _I'm_ evil? Takes one to know one Miss 'I'm going to mention the House Bed knowing that it's several chapters away just to tease my poor readers'. LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Twelve: How Firewhisky Felt

_"...Now that I know what I'm without  
><em>_You can't just leave me  
><em>_Breathe into me and make me real  
><em>_Bring me to life..."  
><em>_(Bring Me to Life - Evanescence)_

* * *

><p><strong>May 1st, 1998<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Fourth Floor Secret Passage**

"Hermione, please wake up," he cried, cradling her to his chest desperately, for the first time in decades, tears formed in his eyes and fell swiftly down his cheeks, pushing along the trails left behind by the water that had tried to kill him only moments ago. "Mia," he whispered. "Please, wake up." His lips gently brushed against her forehead and he clenched his eyes shut so tight that he saw stars behind his eyelids. He'd seen stars like that before. Long ago, in circumstances much more joyous than this. His heart threatened to break inside his chest as he willed his own warmth to go into her body, to bring her back to him. As though he could will his own breath to...

"Lily!" He gasped as a memory came to the surface of his mind. "I knew I should have paid more attention," he cursed, his eyes glinted with determination and he swiftly moved Hermione's body away from him, gently laying her body against the cold stone floor, his eyes flickering over her with focus and determination as he tried to remember something he'd only seen done once, so many years ago. "Bloody hell," he groaned. "How did Mia do this again?" He muttered as he reached forward, lifting her chin with his fingers and tilting her head backwards.

He pinched her small nose with his large calloused fingers and adjusted her chin to part her lips for him. Leaning close, Sirius inhaled, hands shaking as he lowered his lips over hers. Had it been any other moment in his life, had he not been trying to save her, had she not been so cold beneath his touch, Sirius would have relished the touch of her lips against his. He would have groaned into her, devoured the feel of her mouth and drank in the sweetness of her breath with hunger and longing. But she had no breath.

So he gave her his.

Breath after breath he pushed the air into her, stopping only to press his hands between her breasts, forcefully compressing down multiple times, only to repeat the process over and over, silently praying to Merlin and Circe and Morgana and Godric and hell, even Salazar Slytherin if it brought the girl back to him.

Just as the light from the jar containing the blue-bell flames officially died out, submerging Sirius and Hermione into utter darkness, he felt her body tremble beneath his hands and suddenly she thrust upward, coughing and choking up the water that had tried to pull her from this world. Hermione gasped loudly and cried out and Sirius pulled her against him, quietly sobbing into her mess of thick wet curls.

"Sirius?" Hermione said, her voice breaking through the whisper as her hands clung to his wet shirt.

"It's gone," he assured her. "Merlin, don't ever die on me again," he muttered, kissing her forehead again and again, not even caring that he couldn't see a thing, or that somewhere in the castle he heard loud banging noises above them. She was alive. Despite the fact that his heart was still racing in his chest, she was alive.

He could hear her whimper against him and she turned her body, throwing her arms around his neck and shoulders, stifling her cries into the crook of his neck, and he brought his fingers up against her spine, leaving behind soothing trails with his tender strokes. She let out a loud sob against him and the sound seemed to break him anew. His arms held her tight, reminding his soul that she was in fact still alive, but as though his spirit refused to believe it, he was forced to check again. Reaching for her face, Sirius cupped her cheeks in his hands and pulled her away from the crook of his shoulder. Though he couldn't see her, he could feel her breath gently gliding across the skin of his jaw.

"You're alive," Sirius said the words as though they were a prayer and he could feel Hermione nodding her head.

"I'm alive," she muttered, and the sweet words riding against her voice collapsed what little resolve he had left. Remus insisted that she would survive this. It made sense, but Sirius had almost lost her, and now, more than ever, he saw the finality of war and death and he couldn't let one more moment escaped without properly worshiping her.

Without a second thought to remind him of the very damning consequences, Sirius pressed his lips against hers, delighting in the warmth that was in them once again. He'd waited for her to push away from him. He expected her to slap him hard across the face. But when a sweet tasting sigh crawled up her throat and vibrated against his lips, Sirius was surprised but elated and he captured the noise eagerly, swallowing it as his lips moved languorously over hers. He had little restraint and the ache in his body demanded that he taste her.

Sirius feathered the tips of his fingers against her arms, trailing down until they grazed against her rib-cage and she gasped in response. Her lips parted and he took immediate advantage of the subconscious invitation by sliding his tongue into the wet warmth of her mouth and growled in appreciation when she'd pushed her own tongue forward to gently touch his. He groaned deep in his throat as an old familiar thought came to the forefront of his mind:

_She tasted how Firewhisky felt._

He'd thought he'd forgotten, worried he'd imagined it all. But this was real and she was alive and in his arms, giving him as much as she was taking and he sank into the feel of her. He dug his free hand into the tangle of messy, chestnut curls at the nape of her neck, holding her tightly against him as the hungry beast within his chest growled for more.

She made sweet little mewling sounds against his lips and he drank in every last one of them, promising to coax more out of her as though it was the sole purpose for his entire creation. Her soft whimpers and moans fueled a fire within him that he hadn't felt in almost nineteen years, and suddenly felt as though she had never left him. No death, no war, no Peter or Voldemort. No betrayal, no loss, no bloody Azkaban and certainly no Veil. Just her, just this moment in the darkness, nibbling at her lower lip fervently and licking at the mark immediately afterwards.

She whispered his name and Sirius moved his hands to her hips, pulling her into his lap and against his hard body. He felt the pressure of her hands on his chest, expecting to be pushed away but was startled when she began to explore him. He keened at the touch, slanting his mouth over hers and stroking his tongue inside of her in a desperate attempt to silently communicate all the thoughts in his head and his heart. He wanted her to know everything, to know the truth, and he worried that he'd be dead before the right moment came for her to learn it all.

Her small hands ran up the length of his neck, burying her fingers in his long black locks and she groaned against him, tightening the grip she had on his hair. The darkness made it easier. Gave her a confidence she didn't know she had. She wanted to vocalize everything she was feeling but didn't have the ability to properly form coherent thoughts let alone voice them aloud. She wanted to tell him that this kiss was _everything _to her. Upon opening her eyes, she'd felt the lingering tingle on her lips that told her how he'd saved her life, and a part of the sob she had cried into his shoulder was the fact that the tingles were fading and she didn't even remember what he'd felt like. She wanted to tell him that she felt those tingles now. They spread like Fiendfyre against the skin of her neck, flooding down her chest and burying themselves into a pool in her belly. She wanted to tell him that he tasted like Sugar Quills and how when she was deep in study mode, she sucked on the candy eagerly, a thought that put erotic and inappropriate fantasies in her mind, causing her to push further against him, trying to melt into the feel of his hands pressing against her thighs.

She wanted to tell him many things, but hide other secrets deep down. She wanted to hide her anxiety and worries. She wanted to hide the fact that she was terrified that it was the unspoken magical bond she'd created with blood magic that was driving him to touch her, tease her, plunder her mouth with such vigorous movements. She wanted to hide her inexperience and the fact that though she'd dreamt of a kiss like this for years, she'd never experienced one like it. Or one at all.

Viktor had been nothing but a gentleman when he'd escorted her to the Yule Ball fourth year, and despite Ginny's bitter ramblings, Viktor had left Hogwarts with a mere touch of his lips to Hermione's knuckles in farewell, nothing more. Cormac McLaggen had gotten close, going so far as to attempt to trap her beneath charmed mistletoe at Slughorn's Christmas party, but Hermione had escaped without ever touching his lips, though his hands had gravitated toward her arse more than she'd care to admit. Everyone had assumed that she and Ron would end up together, but seeing what happened last year with Lavender put him in a new light for the young witch, and whatever mild childhood feelings she'd created for the redhead, turned familial all too quickly.

Her previous fancies and suitors had all been boys, save for the embarrassing infatuation she'd once held for Gilderoy Lockhart, as well as a more secretive crush on another certain Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher her third year. But this... this _man _in her arms was just that. A man. He did not fumble with his movements, and did not touch her with hesitation. His affections were not clumsy or rushed, but precise without being predictable, surprising considering how reckless and impulsive he always was. His ministrations lit a fire in her belly and as his fingers grazed the side of her breast her head fell back and she let out a soft cry and a shiver descended her spine like cold water on the hottest day of summer.

Slowly pulling away, Sirius could hear her panting, gasping for air and a part of him felt guilty for depriving her of oxygen considering the lack of such had literally almost killed her minutes ago. Though their lips no longer connected, Sirius felt incapable of releasing her body from his arms, knowing that the moment he did, she would leave them forever. He'd kissed her. He'd just kissed _Hermione_, the eighteen year old best friend of his godson. And he hadn't just kissed the girl, he'd properly and thoroughly snogged her. Half of Sirius wished that the moment wouldn't end so he'd never have to face the consequences of his actions. The other half of him was desperate for a light so he could see the disheveled state he knew she was in. He wanted to witness for himself her wild curls, her flush cheeks, and her swollen lips.

But darkness and silence continued, broken only by the sound of their breathing.

"Hermione..." Sirius finally spoke, but his voice was immediately silenced by another. A high cold voice that permeated the walls around them. There was no telling from where it came. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries.

_"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter,"_ said Voldemort's voice, _"and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."_

The silence once again swallowed them and it seemed this time both were holding their breath. Hermione was first to break away, both vocally and physically as she climbed out of Sirius' lap. "We have to go," she insisted. "We have to help Harry."

Without another word about what had just transpired, Sirius nodded and stood, reaching for his wand he whispered, "_Lumos_," and looked down on the ground for the destroyed Horcrux. Handing the broken cup to Hermione who swiftly tucked the Horcrux into her beaded bag, Sirius reached for the sword and made his way to the closed door above them.

As the two made their way out of the corridor, a flurry of activity was happening both above and below them. Something was attacking the castle, and the damage to the wards around it was causing the very ground to shake beneath them. Students and faculty seemed to move as one below, and Hermione spotted Neville who was following Professor Sprout with a half dozen other students, carrying what looked - and sounded - like Mandrakes. _That's clever_, Hermione thought.

"Looks like we almost missed out on all the fun," Sirius gave a throaty chuckle as he reached eagerly for his wand.

Hermione blushed, the memory of their lengthy kiss in the dark passageway had been more than enough fun, and she would gladly trade fighting in a war for the sweet darkness and Sirius' lips.

"Room of Requirement," Hermione blurted out, trying to snap herself away from the recent memory in order to properly concentrate. "We have to see if the Order arrived," she spoke quickly and moved faster, darted up the staircase, making her way to the seventh floor. When she turned the corner her eyes widened at the sight of Harry and Malfoy sitting against the wall, breathing heavily, what looked like ash smudging their face. Harry's glasses were partially fogged over with remnants of heat from smoke, and Draco's normally white blonde hair was stained grey. The unconscious bodies of Crabbe and Goyle piled into a heap nearby, both boys had clearly been stunned and bound.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Sirius asked, grey eyes wide.

"Malfoy..." Harry breathed. "Saved me."

"_You _saved _Harry_?" Hermione gaped.

"Where do I collect my Order of Merlin?" Draco said, panting.

"Found it," Harry gestured, tossing a broken and blackened tiara at Hermione's feet. "How'd you lot do?" He asked, a chuckle in his throat let out, followed by several loud coughs, clearing smoke from his lungs.

"Destroyed," Hermione said, leaving it vague. "How'd you get rid of yours without the sword?" She asked Harry. "And why are the two of you covered in . . . soot?" She asked.

"I remembered seeing the diadem last year when you made me get rid of the Potions book," he said, a mild look of remaining bitterness in the tone of his voice. "I went in to get it and found myself face to face with Malfoy and those two," he gestured to Crabbe and Goyle.

"They tried to AK, Potter," Draco muttered, shaking his head in obvious disapproval. "Even if I wasn't on your side, that's a stupid move," he admitted. "Everyone knows the Dark Lord wants him for himself. I stunned them before they got him," Malfoy drawled.

"Not before one of them lit a Fiendfyre in the Room of Hidden things," Harry blurted out.

"Fiendfyre!?" Hermione shrieked. "How did you escape?!"

"Take it down an octave, Granger," Draco scowled. "You are looking at the two best Seekers this school has ever had the pleasure of witnessing. We flew," he gestured to the two singed brooms laying up against the opposite wall. Draco rolled his eyes but taking note of the glaring daggers that Sirius was sending toward the unconscious Slytherins he spoke up, "They're just like me," Draco insisted. "But they didn't get a way out in time," Malfoy frowned.

"They tried to kill my godson," Sirius growled.

"And they'll go to trial for that. You remember trials don't you, cousin?" Draco sneered. "If I was told correctly, you never got one. You wouldn't let me murder their fathers. You told me I wasn't a killer," Malfoy stood and came face to face with Sirius. "Don't be a hypocrite."

Hermione was surprised to see that the men matched in height. Just another reminder that their childhood was over; they were all grown adults now in the middle of a war. It was shocking to suddenly see the family resemblance as well. Draco's dirty hair helped to disguise the fact that he was often mistaken for the spitting image of his father, but in this light she could see the Black blood in him, especially considering his grey eyes matched Sirius' almost perfectly. As if the men realized the same thing, silently acknowledging the family trait in one another, they both took a step backwards, neither admitting defeat, but instead calling a truce.

"Get them out of sight," Sirius told Draco firmly.

Suddenly Hermione let out a loud gasp and all three wizards turned to face her with intense expressions and wands drawn. She covered her mouth and gave Harry and Sirius a guilty look, sorry for scaring them. "Sorry," she whispered. "I just realized. Harry, the snake is all that's left!"

Before they had a chance to respond to her, the ground shook and an explosion at the other end of the corridor could be heard followed by distinct shouts and the sound of spells ricocheting off of stone surfaces. The four ran toward the commotion to find three redheads amongst a large heap of rubble.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

"M'alright," Ron groaned and pushed large stones off of his body. Fred and Percy stood protectively around him, each duelling a Death Eater across the way. "Bloody Death Eaters are blowing up the damn castle now!" Ron growled as Harry jumped over to help him to his feet. "What's new with you?" His blue eyes had a look of mirth in them as Fred and Percy laughed while shooting stunning charms and destructive curses toward their opponents.

"Oh you know, fought a few fires, destroyed a couple of Horcruxes, made some new friends," Harry laughed.

"We are _not _friends, Potter," Malfoy glared and Harry laughed harder.

"Enough," Hermione scowled at the scene. "Harry, it's time to end this. We need to find the snake," she maintained, reaching forward to grip his glasses in hand, running a quick Scourgify over the lenses before handing them back to him. "You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry... look inside him!"

Harry closed his eyes on her command and the rest of them watched carefully, Draco turning to help Fred, Ron and Percy fight off their attackers, Sirius watching from the other side to make sure they weren't attacked from behind. With a gasp, Harry pulled back and opened his eyes at the same moment his ears were assaulted with the screeches and cries, the smashes and bangs of battle.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's there with Snape," Harry blurted out.

"Voldemort's sitting in the shrieking Shack?" said Hermione, outraged. "He's not... he's not even FIGHTING?"

"He doesn't think he needs to fight," said Harry. "He thinks I'm going to go to him."

"But why?" Hermione gaped.

"He knows I'm after Horcruxes... he's keeping Nagini close beside him... obviously I'm going to have to go to him to get near the thing..." Sirius noticed that Harry was fumbling with the vial of memories that Snape had given him hours earlier.

"Right," said Ron, squaring his shoulders. "So you can't go, that's what he wants, what he's expecting. You stay here and look after Hermione, and I'll go and get it..." Harry cut across Ron.

"You two stay here, I'll go under the Cloak and I'll be back as soon as I..."

"What cloak?" Draco chimed in.

"He's got a an Invisibility Cloak," Ron answered.

"Of _course _he does," Draco rolled his eyes.

"No," said Hermione,, "it makes much more sense if I take the Cloak and..."

"Potter," Draco muttered.

"Over my dead body!" Sirius shouted at her.

"Don't even think about it," Ron snarled at her at the same time.

"Potter!" Draco raised his voice.

"I am just as capable as the rest of you!" Hermione snapped.

"POTTER!" Malfoy screamed and everyone turned to look at him. "Grab your damn fancy cloak and head to the Shack. Take Black with you," he gestured. "Weasel will stay here with the other Weasels to keep the Death Eaters at bay, while Granger and I cover you," he ordered.

"What gives you the right to hand out orders?" Ron glowered.

"The fact that no one else is fucking doing it!" Draco snarled and before the two men collided, Hermione stepped in between them, wand raised.

"Go, Harry," she insisted. "Put an end to all of this," she pleaded and then rushed forward, pulling her best friend into a hug, kissing his cheek. Harry smiled at her and turned to leave, but Sirius paused looking down at Hermione and she'd just realized that the two hadn't properly made eye contact since leaving the dark, caved-in passageway. Not that they'd done much with their eyes down there in the first place. She'd expected to feel awkward, to feel mortified and embarrassed. She expected to see pity in his grey eyes, but instead she saw sadness and worry.

"Go," she whispered and hugged Sirius close to her. "Come back safe, both of you," she softly demanded and Sirius smiled and kissed her forehead before turning on the heels of his dragonhide boots and following Harry.

"Come on Granger," Malfoy ordered, moving to go but before he could, Ron gripped tight to Draco's robes and glared at him.

"She's not going with you," Ron insisted, his eyes flashing.

"We don't have time for this!" Hermione shouted and turned away from them both to go after Harry and Sirius, if Ron let Draco follow her then so be it, but she was not sticking around to watch another pissing match between the two while her best friend and her... and her... and Sirius risked their lives.

Hermione ran down the next staircase and found herself thrown straight into various duels. The portraits on either side of the fighters were crammed with figures screaming advice and encouragement, while Death Eaters, both masked and unmasked, dueled students and teachers. Dean with his stolen Snatcher's wand faced off with Amycus Carrow, Parvati with Avery, Seamus with Jugson. It was at that point that Malfoy had caught up with her, though he appeared to have a new bruise crossing the sharp angles of his jaw. Hermione rose a brow and Draco glared at her and lifted up his right hand showing bloody knuckles. "The other guys looks worse, trust me," he said with a smug grin and she glared at him.

The two looked at the onslaught before then, scanning the crowd for Harry or Sirius, but could find neither of them. They stood braced, looking for the opportunity to act, but before they could there came a great "Wheeeeee!" and looking up, Hermione saw Peeves zooming over them, dropping Snargaluff pods down onto the Death Eaters, whose heads were suddenly engulfed in wriggling green tubers like fat worms. A fistful of tubers had hit something up ahead; the damp green roots were suspended improbably in midair.

"Someone's invisible there!" shouted a masked Death Eater, pointing at what Hermione knew to be Sirius and Harry beneath the cloak.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Hermione called and the masked Death Eater rose into the air, his limbs flailing around as he shouted in a rage. Hermione gave a sigh of relief as she saw the large black dog exit from beneath the cloak, and make a run for the Whomping Willow, followed closely by the image of Harry's green soaked cloak flapping behind him.

"Really, Granger?" Draco eyed her incredulously. "A _first _year spell?"

Hermione kept Draco's stare with an emotionless look on her face. With the slightest flick of her wand, the floating Death Eater was flung into the castle with a loud crunch and fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone, but... that was mildly impressive," he smirked. The moment was short-lived however, when a group of Death Eaters attacked them from behind. Hermione ducked behind a large stone pillar to avoid a stunning spell, and Draco's face changed immediately, looking ever the frightened boy he used to be, throwing up his arms in surrender.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!" Draco pleaded with the masked Death Eaters.

"Malfoy?" They gaped at him. "Where the bloody hell you been, boy?!"

"_Everte Statum_!" Draco yelled, and suddenly all three Death Eaters flew backwards, landing on their backsides. "_Expelliarmus_!" Draco called multiple times until all three had lost their wands to him.

"Idiots," Draco grinned.

"You're dead you little blood-traitor!" One shouted.

"_Incarcerus_," Hermione said and watched as ropes flew out of her wand, binding the Death Eaters. "_Epoximise_," she added and watched as the ropes drew themselves downward, sticking to the stone floor beneath the new prisoners.

"Showing off, Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

"Not yet," Hermione chuckled and swished her wand. "_Avis_," she whispered and one by one a tiny flock of canaries burst from the tip of her wand.

"Still at war here," Draco muttered.

"_Oppugno_," she grinned, a hint of mischief in her eyes as the canaries took flight, descending down and viciously attacking the Death Eaters who began to scream and thrash against their bindings to no avail. Draco, against his better judgement looked amused by the sight and Hermione beamed in response.

"Careful there, Granger," Malfoy gave her his famous smirk. "People might think you're flirting with me, and something tells me that you're already spoken for," he winked at her and her face went flush. Draco turned on his heels and made his way back into the castle waving his wand and expelling Death Eaters through the glass windows of the Great Hall as he moved through it fluidly.

"What do you know?!" Hermione shouted as she caught up with him.

"I know that I'm not as stupid as everyone else," Draco laughed. "I know that Black called in a life debt with my mother back at the Manor, and when she hesitated, he threatened to use a very old, very powerful spell. Did you know, Granger, that life debts, when called in properly, can even bring back the dead?" He turned and grinned at her, a gleam in his eye as he watched her reaction, which was positively delightful.

"It's not dark magic!" She defended without reason.

"No, it's blood magic," Draco's grin spread across his face. "It's _binding _magic."

"Malfoy I swear if you say anything I'll..."

"Oh I'll keep your little secret, Hermione," he used her first name and laughed when she grimaced at the sound of it coming out of his mouth. "After all," he smirked deviously. "We're practically family now."

Before she could say another word, silence fell upon the castle. Everyone stopped in their tracks, and the Death Eaters made a hasty retreat as if they'd been silently commanded to do so. Before anyone could give voice to ask what had happened, the walls echoed once again in the high, cold voice that she knew to be Voldemort. Her brown eyes turned to Malfoy, hoping for an explanation, but the blond wizard who seemed fearless in the face of multiple Death Eaters, shirked against the sound of the Dark Lord speaking.

_"You have fought,"_ said the high, cold voice, _"valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."_

_"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

Hermione looked up, terrified at the thought that Harry and Sirius didn't make it to the Shrieking Shack if Voldemort was still alive. But he had called for Harry specifically, which meant that Harry was still alive. Her brown eyes scanned the Great Hall where the wounded were being brought in by the droves. Her eyes briefly looked to Draco who was recovering from the announcement a look of worry on his face as though he were trying to decide whether or not he'd picked the right side.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Glad you all approved of some good old fashioned Sirius snogging! Because good Godric, who wouldn't snog him?! This chapter includes the famous 'Prince's Tale' Pensieve scene from Deathly Hallows. Some things have been changed/added to. If you can't tell while reading it, all 'Memory People' speak in fluent italics. Pretty sure that's going to be a common trait if I do more trips down a Pensieve in future chapters. As always, my Beta **Fluffpanda** is magic.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Thirteen: This is My Job

_"...For the life of me I can not remember  
><em>_What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
><em>_For the life of me I can not believe  
><em>_We'd ever die for these sins  
><em>_We were merely freshmen..."  
><em>_(Freshmen - The Verve Pipe)_

* * *

><p><strong>May 2nd, 1998<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

The Great Hall was set up as a temporary medical treatment centre. House tables were pushed together, and the colored banners that use to run the length of them tossed aside. No longer did these banner symbolize the separation of Houses, but the unity of the students, professors and adults in the battle against Voldemort. The uninjured huddled together, providing support to one another while the injured were all waiting around the Head Table to be examined by Madam Pomfrey and her aides.

Draco could only look on as he guarded the few captured Death Eaters, ensuring their bindings were still tight and they were still unconscious and wandless. Without remorse, Malfoy moved to snap each of their wands. If they made it to trial and were found innocent - which was highly unlikely - they could always purchase new ones.

Hermione tended to the wounded along-side Luna, Ginny and Fleur. Mrs. Weasley had been assisting them all until the shouting form of Fred Weasley was brought into the Great Hall, deep gouges bleeding across his face. While his poor mother paled at his appearance, Fred seemed in high spirits, gladly telling George that he now resembled Bill more than his own twin. Others were wounded, but the death toll had been significantly less than Hermione had assumed, given the state of the castle. Seamus was across the hall sitting on the Ravenclaw table while Ginny splinted a broken arm. Dean was being tended to by Luna, who carefully wrapped a large cut on his calf.

The entire room seemed to fall silent when Harry and Sirius entered the Great Hall, and before Hermione had a chance to, Ginny rushed toward the Boy-Who-Lived, wrapping her arms tightly around him and squeezing him as though he would disappear if she let him go. Hermione smiled sadly at the sight, but stood by nervously, clenching her hands together at the sight of Sirius who immediately walked to her, enveloping her in his arms and breathing out a deep sigh of relief.

"What happened?" She whispered into his raven-colored locks.

"Snape's dead," he replied, trying not to let his emotional turmoil show as he still didn't quite understand how he felt about the demise of his long time nemesis. It wasn't more than a day ago that Sirius had wanted to end the man's life himself, but watching as Voldemort cornered the bloke and very nearly fed him to his giant snake, Sirius couldn't help but think back to Lily and wonder what she would have thought about her childhood friends' ultimate end.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Nagini," Sirius replied. "We went in after Voldemort left," he explained. "Nothing could be done," he shook his head. "Snape said that Harry's got to go view the memories. No clue what's been sitting in that git's head all these years," he scowled and sighed as Hermione frowned at him. "Yeah, yeah, don't talk ill about the dead," he nodded. "Are you alright here?" He asked her, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Yes," she nodded. "We've just been treating the wounded. Percy and Neville are outside fetching the..." but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Sirius only nodded.

"I'm going up with Harry into the Pensieve," he explained.

"I'll come too," Hermione made to move but Sirius held her.

"No, you stay here. You're useful here," he insisted. "Remus and Tonks both told me that you're brilliant with healing spells," he smiled proudly. "As if you'd be anything else," he grinned and his smile widened when he watched Hermione blush at his praise. "We shouldn't be long. Nothing dangerous up there except the past, right?" He chuckled softly.

"Keep an eye on him," Hermione cautioned Sirius, her eyes glancing over at Harry who had already made a beeline for the Headmaster's office, pausing only a moment to turn back and wait for Sirius. "He has a bad habit of trying to save everyone at risk to himself," she stared at her friend, hoping against hope that Harry wouldn't do something so foolish.

"I will, love," Sirius smiled and kissed her forehead quickly before following after his godson. Hermione was amazing at healing spells, but he'd known that for a very long time. The truth was, Sirius wasn't certain what he and Harry were going to find in Snape's memories, and if the greasy git had included certain ones, it was dangerous for Harry to see them, let alone Hermione. Sirius was accompanying the young wizard in order to preserve the past - or future, as it were.

"Password?" The stone gargoyle asked as they approached.

"Dumbledore," Sirius muttered and Harry turned around to look at his godfather with wide eyes. "Don't ask _me_, Pup," he shook his head.

oOoOoOo

**Headmaster's Office**

Harry glanced hopelessly at Dumbledore's deserted frame, which hung directly behind the headmaster's chair, then turned his back on it. The stone Pensieve lay in the cabinet where it had always been. Harry heaved it onto the desk and poured Snape's memories into the wide basin with its runic markings around the edge. One right after the other, the wizards descended into the memories of Severus Snape, both feeling overly anxious about what they were about to witness.

They fell headlong into sunlight, and their feet found warm ground. When they straightened up, they saw that they were in a nearly deserted playground. A single huge chimney dominated the distant skyline. Two girls were swinging backward and forward, and a skinny boy was watching them from behind a clump of bushes. His black hair was overlong and his clothes were so mismatched that it looked deliberate: too short jeans, a shabby, over large coat that might have belonged to a grown man, an odd smock-like shirt.

"Is that?" Harry asked.

"Snape?" Sirius nodded.

Harry moved closer to the boy. Snape looked no more than nine or ten years old, sallow, small, stringy. There was undisguised greed in his thin face as he watched the younger of the two girls swinging higher and higher than her sister.

"Mum," Harry whispered and Sirius frowned, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

_"Lily, don't do it!"_ shrieked the elder of the two girls.

But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

The men continued watching the memory play out, Sirius forcing himself not to look at Snape interacting with the young Lily. He didn't deserve to know Lily. Not after what he'd called her. Not after joining Voldemort. Sirius couldn't force himself to acknowledge that this small child had caused so much hurt to a girl he had thought of as family.

_"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" _Lily asked.

Snape hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark red hair. "_No_," he said_. "It doesn't make any difference."_

_"Good,"_ said Lily, relaxing. It was clear that she had been worrying.

"Fucking hypocrite," Sirius snapped and turned away from the scene.

"Sirius, stop," Harry scolded him and for once, Sirius listened.

And the scene re-formed. Harry looked around. He was on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and Snape stood beside him, slightly hunched, next to a thin, sallow-faced, sour-looking woman who greatly resembled him. Snape was staring at a family of four a short distance away. The two girls stood a little apart from their parents. Lily seemed to be pleading with her sister. Harry moved closer to listen.

_"I'm not a freak," _said Lily._ "That's a horrible thing to say."_

_"That's where you're going," _said Petunia with relish. "_A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy...weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."_

And the scene changed again.

_"This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"_ Snape said brightly, trying to cheer Lily up as they took their seats in an empty compartment followed in by two other boys with black hair.

"Ah, now look at these handsome faces," Sirius grinned at the sight of himself and young James Potter.

_"You'd better be in Slytherin," _said Snape, encouraged that Lily had brightened a little.

_"Slytherin?"_ said James; slight, black-haired like Snape, but with that indefinable air of having been well-cared-for, even adored, that Snape so conspicuously lacked. _"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" _James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him.

_"My whole family have been in Slytherin,"_ the younger Sirius said.

_"Blimey,"_ said James, _"and I thought you seemed all right!"_

Young Sirius grinned and the older Sirius let out a barking laugh.

_"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"_

James lifted an invisible sword. _"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." _Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him._ "Got a problem with that?"_

_"No,"_ said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. _"If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."_

_"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"_ Interjected young Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

_"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."_

_"Oooooo..."_ James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.

_"See ya, Snivellus!"_ a voice called, as the compartment door slammed.

"See?" the older Sirius pointed out as the memory followed Snape and Lily out of the compartment. "He's always been a git," he scowled and looked up eyes wide as the image ahead of them stunned him into silence. Instinctively, Sirius turned and held Harry by the shoulders, blocking his view. "Are you sure you want to see the rest of this? We don't know what he was planning when he wanted you to see this, Harry." It was a distraction, simple as that. Harry's green eyes focused on his godfather, while behind them the scene played on.

"Move!" Snape shouted, pushing his way past a short, bushy haired girl who fell into a lanky pale looking boy. Lily following swiftly behind him, calling out his name. "Sev wait up!" Though the memory followed Snape, Sirius could hear a familiar voice call out from the open compartment door.

"What did you do!?"

And thankfully, the scene dissolved once more...

Harry and Sirius were standing right behind Snape as they faced the candlelit House tables, lined with rapt faces. Then Professor McGonagall said, _"Evans, Lily!"_

Harry watched his mother walk forward on trembling legs and sit down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried,_"Gryffindor!"_

They heard Snape let out a tiny groan. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Snape, and there was a sad little smile on her face. They saw young Sirius move up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him, seemed to recognize him from the train, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him.

Harry moved through the memory, drawn to his mother's small figure at the Gryffindor table, which was perfectly fine as Sirius' attention was drawn elsewhere. James stood side by side with the familiar bushy haired girl, Snape eavesdropping behind them.

_"Care to wager how long it takes the hat to stick me in Gryffindor?" _James asked with a grin.

_"Something tells me it'll be instantaneous," _the girl laughed sweetly and the noise made Sirius' heart clench inside his chest.

_"Bloody right,"_ young James grinned smugly.

Harry turned and watched Professor McGonagall call his father's name and the messy haired boy moved toward the stool. The hat barely touched his head before it yelled out, "_Gryffindor_!" And James grinned. Harry made his way back to Sirius' side, while Sirius blocked his view yet again.

_"Of course," _Snape said behind Sirius.

_"There's nothing wrong with Gryffindor,"_ the girl spoke up.

_"Says another future little lion," _Snape scowled and Sirius did his best to distract Harry once again by pointing at the Gryffindor table where James had joined Sirius and Remus.

"Can you believe how young we all were?" Sirius chuckled as the scene played on behind him.

"You were friends right from the start," Harry seemed to smile, ignoring Sirius' strange behavior, most likely assuming it was painful for his godfather to relive the past like this. "Just like me, Ron, and Hermione."

"Just like you three," Sirius nodded. "Yeah," he nudged Harry's shoulder, moving the boy along, side-stepping away from his past self as another Gryffindor joined the table. Sirius' grey eyes looking back at her once before turning ahead again to watch as the rest of the sorting took place, Snape eventually being put into Slytherin.

And the scene changed...

Lily and Snape were walking across the castle courtyard, evidently arguing. Harry hurried to catch up with them, to listen in. As he reached them, he realized how much taller they both were. A few years seemed to have passed since their Sorting.

_"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?"_ demanded Snape. His color rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hold in his resentment.

_"What's Potter got to do with anything?"_ said Lily.

_"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"_

_"He's ill," said Lily. "They say he's ill... "_

_"Every month at the full moon?"_ said Snape.

_"I know your theory,"_ said Lily, and she sounded cold. _"Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"_

_"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are."_

_"They don't use Dark Magic, though."_ She dropped her voice. _"And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there... "_

Snape's whole face contorted and he spluttered, _"Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You know that Black tricked me into going down there. All because he was stupid enough to think I had a personal grudge against his little girlfriend!"_

_"Don't you?" _Lily asked.

"I.." Sirius started but stopped as he turned to Harry, a look of pure shame etched onto his face as deep as the scars and tattoos that covered his body. "There's not exactly much I can say for myself," Sirius explained. "Except I was young, impulsive and . . . and I thought he deserved it."

"You could have killed him," Harry shook his head.

"Yep," Sirius nodded. "Believe me, I was properly scolded by my friends for it too."

"All over a girl?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Not just _any _girl," Sirius whispered as the scene changed around them.

The surroundings solidified again and he stood on a hilltop, forlorn and cold in the darkness, the wind whistling through the branches of a few leafless trees. The adult Snape was panting, turning on the spot, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, waiting for something or for someone.

Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore.

_"Hide them all, then," _he croaked. _"Keep her... them... safe. Please."_

_"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

_"In... in return?"_ Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and Harry expected him to protest, but after a long moment he said, _"Anything."_

"Sirius, did you know about this?" Harry asked, wide green eyes looking up at his godfather. Sirius only shook his head. No, at this point it had been so long since they'd seen Snape. They knew, of course that he was a Death Eater. Everyone knew back then. At that point in the war there was little to do with hiding behind masks. Voldemort was on the rise, and they expected a victory, why would they need to hide? But Sirius never knew that Snape had pleaded for protection for Lily, James and Harry.

The hilltop faded, and Harry stood in Dumbledore's office, and something was making a terrible sound, like a wounded animal. Snape was slumped forward in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim.

_"Her boy survives," _said Dumbledore.

With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly.

_"Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"_

_"DON'T!" _bellowed Snape. _"Gone...dead..."_

_"Is this remorse, Severus?"_

_"I wish...I wish I were dead..."_

_"And what use would that be to anyone?"_ said Dumbledore coldly. _"If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."_

"He loved my mother," Harry whispered. "This whole time. _Snape _loved my _mother_?!" Harry stared at the scene, watching his former Professor - a man he'd just watched die not an hour ago - fall to his knees in grief stricken sobs over the death of his mother. Sirius turned away, unable to watch. He knew those sobs. They were all too familiar to him. Losing the woman you love was a pain unlike any other.

_"Very well. Very well. But never... never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear...especially Potter's son...I want your word!"_

_"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?"_ Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. _"If you insist..."_

The office dissolved but re-formed instantly. Snape was pacing up and down in front of Dumbledore.

_"... mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent... "_

"You Potters sure do know how to leave an impression," Sirius sighed, raking his hands through his hair. This trip down memory lane - and not his own - was becoming more and more worrisome. Why did Snape need Harry to see all of this? To rub it in his face that he loved Lily first? One last moment to take a shot at Harry and James?

_"You see what you expect to see, Severus,"_ said Dumbledore, without raising his eyes from a copy of Transfiguration Today. _"Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable, and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child."_

The scene changed once more and they stood again in Dumbledore's office. Sirius and Harry watched carefully as Snape hovered over Albus, staring at the blackened hand of the old Headmaster.

_"You have done very well, Severus. How long do you think I have?"_

Dumbledore's tone was conversational; he might have been asking for a weather forecast. Snape hesitated, and then said, _"I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread eventually, it is the sort of curse that strengthens over time."_

"He was already dying," Harry openly gaped at the scene and Sirius put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price."_

_"In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have,"_ said Dumbledore._ "Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?"_

There was a short pause.

_"That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan."_

_"The boy must fulfill his mission,"_ Albus spoke and Snape turned and scowled at him.

_"You would have a mere child throw away his life?" _Snape narrowed his eyes. _"After all he's risked so far? The marking ceremony nearly killed him!"_

_"I would have young Draco fulfill nearly his entire mission," _Dumbledore clarified. _"I would not have the boy's soul ripped apart on my account. You must be the one to kill me."_

"Malfoy was telling the truth!" Harry shouted.

_"And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?"_

_"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation,"_ said Dumbledore. _"I ask this one great favor of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league. I confess I should prefer a quick, painless exit to the protracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance, Greyback is involved... I hear Voldemort has recruited him? Or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it."_

Sirius audibly snarled at the mention of Greyback and his dead cousin.

At last Snape gave another curt nod.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied.

_"Thank you, Severus..."_

The office disappeared, and now Snape and Dumbledore were strolling together in the deserted castle grounds by twilight.

Harry held his head in his hands, trying to process all the information as memory after memory flew in front of him. Hearing Snape compare him to his father, listening to Dumbledore's pleas to put trust in Harry. Watching as Snape begged to be released as a Death Eater spy, the Mark on his arm damning his soul.

"_Now listen closely, Severus. There will come a time... after my death... do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."_

_"For Nagini?"_ Snape looked astonished.

"Harry!" Sirius called Harry to attention. This was what Snape had been referring to after all when he'd given the boy his memories. Something about the bloody snake. Sirius listened closely, watching the two men carefully as if looking for subtle clues that they were hiding anything else. How had he not known the reason Snape turned against the Death Eaters? He'd spent months around the table at Grimmauld Place staring into the face of Snape, listening to reports, all the while wondering what on earth could have brought him there to begin with. Was it so easy to think that Snape could have loved her? Really loved her?

_"Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speak with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."_

Harry seemed to be watching the two men from one end of a long tunnel, they were so far away from him, their voices echoing strangely in his ears.

_"So the boy...the boy must die?"_ asked Snape quite calmly.

_"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."_

"Bullshit!" Sirius shouted. "We're done with this, Harry," he growled and moved to raise his wand to bring them out of the Pensieve, but Harry pulled away from him. "Harry, I will not put your life at risk over the assumptions of a crazy old man and a so-called reformed Death Eater! I won't!"

"It's not your choice, Sirius," Harry scowled. "I'm not letting anyone else die for me!"

"No one's going to die for you!"

"My parents did!" Harry shouted. "You did!"

"I'm still here!" Sirius shouted back. "And I'm doing my damned job for once, James!" And just as Sirius caught his mistake, Harry caught it too. Sirius took in long deep breaths to calm himself, resting a hand against Harry's shoulder. "Damn," he muttered. "I'm supposed to look after you, _Harry_," he said clearly. "Keep you safe. I promised your parents. I promised..." Sirius was breathing heavy. "I promised to keep you safe," he muttered, his tone lower as he stared at the floor. The scene meanwhile played on in the background.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Snape shouted behind them.

From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe. She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears. Sirius couldn't look at it. He'd known Snape's Patronus, and he'd always been a little suspicious, but his belief that Death Eaters couldn't possibly love kept the truth far from him. But seeing this, seeing the silver doe right in front of him...

_"After all this time?"_

_"Always,"_ said Snape.

Unable to witness anymore, Harry and Sirius rose up out of the Pensieve, and moments later they lay on the carpeted floor in exactly the same rooms Snape might just have closed the door.

"I don't know what to tell you, kid," Sirius shook his head.

"Snape loved my mother," Harry continued to mumble. "Do you think if he'd never called her a..."

"No!" Sirius snapped. "No, she would have ended up with James no matter what. She loved _James_, and James worshipped her," Sirius held his head in his hands. The trip down memory lane had not been a pleasant one. "One day, I'll take you back through _my _memories," Sirius promised. "And you can see... you can see how they were with each other. You can see _everything_. I'll tell you everything," he whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Harry muttered softly.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Harry," Sirius frowned.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry shouted, and Sirius looked up wide eyed as the spell hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards and binding his body tightly. His eyes followed Harry, wide with worry as his godson frowned down at him.

"Thank you for everything," Harry spoke clearly. "You're the only father I've ever known, and you've done a good job with what you've been given," Harry nodded. "Take care of Hermione for me. Take care of everyone," Harry approached Sirius' frozen body and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is my job, Sirius."

And the boy walked out of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Wow. You people sure do like your cliffhangers LOL! I'm thrilled with the reception we've gotten over the last chapter. Speaking of last chapter, this one is the end of Part One! Thank you so much for hanging in there through this story. You all are amazing and I love waking up every morning to new comments! Just a heads up, Part Two will begin posting tomorrow, right here so you don't need to track down and follow a new story. It'll automatically update. Also, **Fluffpanda** and I both hated writing this chapter. Battle scenes suck, but I am pleased with the direction we took. I did NOT want to play out another Battle of Hogwarts Canon style, especially since I literally just wrote over that scene in Lost Moments. I really hope you all enjoy with the direction we took.

PS: I threw in a small teaser of Part Two at the end for you lovely people.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part One - The Life Debt_

Chapter Fourteen: Playing Dead

_"...This is my darkest hour  
><em>_A long road has lead me out here  
><em>_But I only need turn around to face the light  
><em>_And decide flight or fight..."  
><em>_(Hercules - Sara Bareilles)_

* * *

><p><strong>May 2nd, 1998<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

"Hermione, you seen Harry?" Ron asked as he approached her while she was applying Dittany to some deep burns caused by an Incendio hex on Lavender Brown's arm. She smiled up at the blonde girl who seemed to be surprised at Hermione's gentle hand.

"He went up to the Headmaster's office a while ago with Sirius," Hermione explained.

"Hey Lav," Ron smiled up at his ex-girlfriend, wincing at the sight of her burned arm. "How'd you get that?" He asked wide eyed.

"Death Eater," Lavender shrugged. "Set my robes on fire," she answered clearly as though her fighting fire wielding Death Eaters was as everyday as curling her hair. Hermione had to stifle a laugh at the look of strange admiration on Ron's face.

"Ron, go find Harry," Hermione smirked. "We need to start planning what to do next," she said as she shooed the redhead away and toward the doors of the Great Hall. Her brown eyes looked back to Lavender's and she offered a kind smile. "I think you should be okay," Hermione nodded. "Unless the pain is too much. We're running low on pain potions, but I might have some Murtlap Essence around here somewhere," her eyes scanned the room.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"What?" Hermione raised a surprised brow. "Lavender, I'm doing my job. I'm treating _everyone _who needs to be healed," she answered.

"Yes that, but you could have been mean to me considering everything that happened with Ronald last year," Lavender shrugged her shoulders. "I'm surprised you even let him speak to me just now."

"Ron's free to speak to whomever he pleases," Hermione rolled her eyes as she finally caught sight of the Murtlap Essence and snatched it out of Neville's hands as he passed by her. She tossed him a grateful look and he nodded to her appreciatively. "He's free to date whomever he pleases as well," Hermione added, having caught the look shared between the two exes.

"You're not together?" Lavender gaped at Hermione. "But I thought . . . Ginny said you had been off running together all year. And you mean to tell me that _nothing _happened?" She had her gossip voice, the voice Hermione spent years trying to tune out.

"Ron and I are not together, never got together, and will never get together," Hermione said as clearly as possible. "Got it?" She smiled testily.

"Got it," Lavender said thoughtfully as her eyes turned and scanned in the direction Ron had walked off to. "So you don't mind if I..." she began.

"As long as you don't do it in front of me," Hermione blanched at the image that popped up in her mind. "There," she sighed and used her wand to Scourgify the rest of the healing ointment off of her hands. "You're all set. Maybe wait until the battle's over to go snog Ron?" She added. "Just a suggestion." Of course as the words left her mouth, the memory of Sirius' large hands pulling her onto his lap came into her mind. She instantly recalled the firm feel of his chest as she pressed her hands against it and the taste of his lips and the way he sounded when he moaned into her mouth...

"Son of a bitch!" Sirius shouted as he stormed through the Great Hall, his body rigid as he moved, his hair flying behind him at the speed of his steps. Snapping her from her daze, Hermione's attention flew toward the raging Animagus and she rushed to his side, spotting a furious looking Ron tailing him.

"What's happened?" She asked anxiously. "Where's Harry?"

"Never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd agree with bloody Snivellus!" Sirius shouted as he moved toward the exit. "He really _is _as arrogant as his father!" Sirius' grey eyes flicked with rage and worry, almost blackening against the rising light in the distance and Hermione paled at the look on his face.

"What happened?" She asked again, trying to keep up with the long strides the two men were taking. Ron seemed to stop for a moment, rushing over to where Kingsley Shacklebolt stood among the gathered Weasley's as well as Neville and Luna.

"He's gone!" Sirius snapped.

"Gone?!" Hermione quickly realized what Harry had done. "You don't mean..."

"Yes I mean," Sirius growled and continued moving. "Snape's memories showed Dumbledore telling the greasy git that Harry's got to..." but he didn't finish that sentence. "My own godson jinxed me!" He yelled. "And now he's gone and..."

"It's inside him, isn't it?" Hermione asked and Sirius stopped mid stride to turn and stare at her.

"You _knew_?" He glared.

"Not until you just told me what happened!" She said defensively. "Either way I agree with you," Hermione scowled and made her way toward the large front doors of the castle. "He's an arrogant arse!"

"Wait til you see his father," Sirius mumbled incoherently under his breath as he followed her. The duo made their way quickly through the grounds, heading toward the Forbidden Forest. A look of concern and rage on Hermione's face, a look of stress and fury on Sirius'.

Hermione's brown eyes turned back and spotted nearly the entire Great Hall occupants following in behind them. "What're you all doing?" She asked.

"Harry's in _there_?" Neville asked, the Sword of Gryffindor in his hands. "Oh yeah, you forgot this. Thought it could be important," he blushed a little, dragging the sword as he moved against the grass, approaching Hermione and Sirius.

"You hang on to it for me, Neville," Hermione smiled. "And yes, we think Harry's gone into the Forest."

"Then let's make haste," Professor McGonagall said as she stepped toward the shadows of the trees in front of them. Everyone paused to stare at her save for Sirius who followed in her footsteps. McGonagall turned back once and eyed the crowd. "Well?" She snapped impatiently and immediately the large group snapped into action, moving step-by-step toward the woods.

oOoOoOo

**The Forbidden Forest**

Before they reached the edge of the forest however, dark shadows loomed above them and the atmosphere grew immediately cold. Hermione gasped and felt the air chill down her throat. Shapes moved out in the darkness, swirling figures of concentrated blackness, moving in a great wave towards the castles, their faces hooded and their breath rattling... Dementors, and more than Hermione had ever seen, even during her third year. Her eyes went wide and she instinctively reached for Sirius' hand, knowing his history with the creatures. He squeezed hers back in response and clenched his other hand firmly around his wand.

"Happy thoughts everyone," Hermione muttered nervously.

"I've got a good one," Sirius grinned and held his wand up and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A large silvery dog erupted from the end of Sirius' wand and growled viciously at the Dementors, moving forward just as a small otter reached it's side. One by one those who could cast Patronuses did so and soon the large Grim and otter were joined by a hare, a cat, a terrier, a swan, a goat, a coyote, a hyena, a large bear, and a small weasel. Hermione grinned at the sight and made a mental note to find out which Patronus belonged to each witch and wizard. The large group stepped ahead, urging their Patronus barrier forward and the Dementors began to retreat, though not all of them. The focus of the Order and the gathered students was secure, and only faltered once at the shouting of voices behind the crowd yelled, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Three more Patronuses joined the fight. The large familiar dragon belonging flew upwards into the grouping of Dementors, scattering them apart, flanked on either side by two massive wolf Patronuses that charged forward. Sirius paled at the sight and dropped his focus, turning around to spot what he had been dreading. Moving forward into the fray was Draco Malfoy, wand aimed high controlling his dragon, to his left stood Remus Lupin, to his right, Tonks.

"What the hell are you doing here, Moony!?" Sirius shouted.

"Saving you from Dementors," Remus smirked. "_Again_."

"_Harry _saved me from Dementors, you arse," he growled.

"_I_ taught Harry how to conjure a Patronus, so I could still take credit for it," Remus replied smugly.

"Oh yeah, and _who _taught _you_?" Sirius eyed him, feeling like he'd won this argument.

"I'll maintain that since _I_ taught Harry and Harry ultimately taught _her_, I still come out on top here," the old werewolf chuckled until Sirius punched him in the shoulder, knocking his concentration and lowering his wand with a growl.

"Get your wife and go home!" Sirius snapped.

"No! _This _is where we're supposed to be," Remus fought back, "I wasn't there when I should have been for James and Lily!" Remus raising his voice. "And I was too late when you died. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit at home waiting around for more of my friends to die."

Sirius huffed, not liking that his orders were ignored. Also not liking that Remus had brought up James and Lily at a time like this when all Sirius wanted to do was keep his head. It was too emotional and he hated thinking about the death of the past that haunted him. So he decided to bring up a death in the present to help fuel them both.

"Did I mention Greyback's dead?" Sirius asked and watched as Remus' eyes turned gold and amber instantly and he seemed to puff out his chest.

"Who did it?" Remus asked.

"Draco," Sirius answered, gesturing to the young blond wizard. "Long time coming," he nodded. "Now with that victory in your head, will you get the fuck out of here?" He asked.

"Nice try, Padfoot," Remus rolled his eyes.

"They're gone!" Hermione called back. "Sirius, the Dementors are gone!"

"Good," Sirius glared at Remus and shifted into his Animagus form, using the extra strength and speed afforded him in this state to charge forward into the forest, letting the branches and bushes near the forest floor whip at his body as he rushed into the shadows, sniffing the air and pulling out Harry's familiar scent and raced head first in the direction that called to him. He could feel Remus sprinting after him, and the sweet scent of Hermione close behind the werewolf, but Sirius pushed on at record speed.

All the while racing through the forest, he cursed Remus and his stupid sense of honor and loyalty; cursed Hermione for following him to the edge of the forest and putting herself so close to danger; cursed Harry and his arrogance and sacrificial love for his friends. And he cursed James and Lily for ever thinking he was capable to deal with their headstrong, stubborn, but oh so loving kid.

The scent in the air changed and Sirius turned into a clearing and his wide eyes caught gazed down upon a sight he'd hoped to never see. _Harry. No. _Sirius watched closely from the shadows, trying to see if he could see Harry breathing. Listening for the soft sounds of a heartbeat. It was impossible with the crowd at his back on their way toward him, and the gathered Death Eaters in front crowded around another body.

"My Lord... my Lord..." the voice of Thorfinn Rowle whispered.

"My Lord..." mumbled Yaxley and Sirius growled lowly, recognizing him from the Ministry. This was the Death Eater responsible for splinching Hermione.

"That will do," said Voldemort's voice. "The boy... Is he dead?"

There was a complete silence in the clearing. Nobody dared to approached Harry.

"You fear a dead child?!" Voldemort snapped and immediately several Death Eaters sprung into action, moving towards the body of Harry Potter.

Sirius growled, a protective paternal feeling washing over his rigid body and he lunged from the bushes with a snarl, placing himself in between the Death Eaters and Harry, growling viciously. The Death Eaters all took a step back, reaching for their wands and aiming them at the beast. Sirius continued to snarl as he stalked forward, his eyes set on the red orbs of Voldemort himself. While Bellatrix's blood had tasted like vengeance in his jaws, Voldemort's would most certainly taste like justice.

He readied his body to pounce, knowing that with effort he could easily clear the men standing in front of their Master. Sirius let out one last low growl and sprung forward, paws and claws eager to tear through skin, jaws open and waiting to grip flesh. There was no plan, there was only raging temper and clouded vision. One day, this personality trait was one that always came back to nip him in the arse. Running headlong to confront Peter in a darkened alleyway to be framed for murder. Disobeying orders and recklessly rushing to the Ministry of Magic only to get blasted through that damned Veil. Snogging Hermione in that hidden passage. There would be consequences for that too, but damned if he cared.

"_Crucio_!" Yaxley's voice called and Sirius fell to the ground in a heap at the feet of the Dark Lord, whimpering as the pain shot through his body in sharp stabs and deep burns.

"No!" He heard a muffled yell and felt a rush of movement around him and the familiar sound of his best friend's voice. Remus stepped into the clearing, wand drawn and aimed high.

With the Elder wand in hand, Voldemort aimed another curse at Sirius, taking over where Yaxley left off, but strangely this one didn't sting as bad. It kept him immobile for certain, but he felt almost numb to the point that he wondered if he'd been killed again. It wasn't until he heard Remus take the offense did Sirius remember he was in fact alive.

"_Incendio_!" Remus yelled, aiming a spell straight for the snake. Voldemort laughed as the spell bounced off of his favored Horcrux, unaware that the ricocheted curse hit Rowle square in the chest, setting the Death Eater aflame. The man screamed loudly, attempting to extinguish his robes, but before he could reach his wand, Remus called out, "_Expelliarmus_," and disarmed him.

Voldemort appeared to sneer at the scene and with his Elder wand held on Sirius, Voldemort used wandless magic on the werewolf, hissing out, "_Mobilicorpus_!" And freezing Remus in place, levitating his body toward the Dark Lord himself.

Remus turned a cold stare on Voldemort before aiming his wand downward and shouting, "_Bombarda Maxima_!" The ground at Voldemort's feet exploded upwards in a cloud of dirt and stone, and Remus was freed from the spell, rushing down to aide Sirius. Before either had a chance to move however, the Dark Lord and three Death Eaters had their wands trained back on the duo, each growling out a loud, "_Crucio_!" simultaneously.

Both men fell to the ground, their screams echoing in the forest. The pain so great, Sirius unwillingly transformed back into his human body as though the attack had broken him out of his transfigured form. Both Sirius and Remus were so lost in their pain, that neither heard or smelled her as she quickly approached the clearing.

_Have to mean it, have to mean it, _Hermione repeated her inner mantra over and over again as she approached the expanse in the forest where the Death Eaters and Voldemort had gathered.

_Aim your wand, and mean it, _she said again to herself as she brought her wand up ahead of her, let her gaze linger for the briefest of moments on Harry's body before the grief was consumed by rage.

_Have to mean it._

Her brown eyes locked onto a red stare and she shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

She missed.

Voldemort did not move out of the way of the darting green light, but merely pulled one of his own Death Eaters in front of him as a shield. Hermione's brown eyes widened as her curse, her first killing curse, hit the body of Crabbe Sr, instead of Tom Riddle. A gasp was pulled from her lungs at the sight, but she had no time to properly react as her body went rigid and she felt herself being pulled forward.

"Well, well, well," Voldemort grinned. "A blood-traitor," he glanced down at Sirius. "A half breed," his red eyes glared at Remus. "And a Mudblood," long pale fingers gripped Hermione's chin and she laced her cry of despair with a snarl. She could hear Sirius and Remus behind her, thrashing and wailing on the ground as the Death Eaters kept their Cruciatus Curses constantly. "A perfect trio," Voldemort grinned and dropped her body, allowing it to land in front of the wizards on the ground. Her panicked eyes turned to the side to look at the path where she'd come from, hoping and praying that their backup was closing in on the clearing. But they weren't in sight.

"Allow me to show you what a killing curse is _supposed _to look like," Voldemort hissed and aimed the Elder Wand at Hermione.

She let out a quiet sob at the sight of it and time seemed to stop, but reached her arms out to the side, laying her back against the forms of Sirius and Remus behind her. _Be like Lily_, she thought. _Be brave like Harry's Mum_. Hermione closed her eyes for a second, remembering the love she had for those she would protect. For Harry whose body lay to the side. For Remus who'd always been good and kind to her, who'd taught her so much and had always trusted her. For Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and everyone from Hogwarts who would soon be on their way.

For Sirius.

_For Sirius._

Her brown eyes opened once more and she looked daringly ahead. Yes, she could do this. Hermione would let history repeat itself. Let herself be taken, let herself be sacrificed and her love protect them all. Voldemort wouldn't see it coming, not again. Not from an eighteen year old girl. She would die, but if he tried to harm either of the men behind her once she was gone, the curse would bounce back and hit him - again. Then all they needed to do was kill the snake.

The snake.

Her eyes glanced to the creature that was looking at her as though she were dinner. Her orbs flashed to the side where she saw the most wonderful sight in the world. Neville Longbottom, Sword of Gryffindor in his hand and a look of determination on his face. Hermione raised her wand and aimed it at the Dark Lord. He paused, looked at her and let out a loud, high, cold laugh.

But her wand dropped several inches while he was distracted and she shouted, "_Alarte Ascendare_!" with her wand trained on the snake that immediately flew twenty feet into the air and away from Voldemort.

As the beast Nagini came down near the edge of the trees, Neville clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the sword. He would not fail Harry Potter and the trust everyone held in him. He would prove himself to Gran. He wasn't able to get revenge for his parents on Bellatrix, but this would have to suffice.

As Nagini's great body landed with a thud on the forest ground, Neville used the dust that rose up as a shield and raised the sword. The young Gryffindor, Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, beheaded the last Horcrux and Voldemort let out a violent scream and raised his wand on Hermione again.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted and she closed her eyes.

She could do this.

She was ready.

"_Expelliarmus_!" A familiar voice shouted and her eyes opened to see Harry Potter kneeling protectively in front of her.

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between the two wizards, marked the point where the spells collided. Hermione saw Voldemort's green jet meet Harry's own spell, the Elder Wand flew high into the sky, a slim dark wand against the sunrise that gently broke through the trees overhead. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own curse which had rebounded, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

The briefest moment of silence occurred before the Order and the other burst through the trees, wands drawn all aimed at Death Eaters, most of whom attempted to flee only to be stunned, bound and gagged before they could even think of Apparating. Hermione sobbed, hugged Harry tightly from behind.

"You're _alive_!" She screamed and he turned to glare at her.

"Were you really just going to let him _kill _you?" He looked at her with narrowed eyes, clearly pissed that she'd put herself in harms way. Hermione laughed and kissed his cheeks.

"Why not? _You _did!" She shouted back, unable to be too angry with him considering he was alive and had just defeated the greatest Dark Wizard of all time.

Harry's jaw twitched, but he finally broke into a smile and hugged her back tightly, muttering under his breath about how she was never allowed to do such a stupid thing again. She thought to argue her point, but soon she felt arms from behind wrap around her and Sirius and Remus echoed Harry's statement with vigor.

"Harry how'd you do it?" Ron said as he approached the Hermione hug-fest, his blue eyes wide with relief at the sight of his best friend, clearly alive. Ron hadn't seen his body laying still on the ground only minutes earlier so he had a look of disbelief when his gaze passed over Sirius and Hermione who had made it sound like Harry had left the castle to walk to his death.

"Elder Wand," Harry held it up. "In the Shrieking Shack Voldemort killed Snape because he thought Snape had won the wand from Dumbledore," Harry explained. "But the wand wasn't waiting for someone to kill his Master, only defeat him," he shrugged.

"Malfoy," Hermione muttered, eyes wide.

"What about me?" Draco stepped through the clearing, scowl on his face as he watched from afar while Order members contained the Death Eaters, making it a point to stay as close as possible to people who knew his true allegiance to avoid arrest himself.

"You disarmed Dumbledore," Hermione gaped.

"Yes, your point Granger?" He narrowed his gaze. "Honestly can any of you ever finish vocalizing a thought?"

"You're the Master of the Elder Wand, you prat!" Hermione snapped.

"Really?" He blinked and looked to Harry. "Potter?" Draco smirked and held out his hand, not really believing that Harry would willingly hand over the most powerful wand in the world, but how else was he supposed to react to the declaration?

"Sure," Harry smirked up at Malfoy handing over Draco's hawthorn wand with eagerness. "Thanks for the loan," he turned back to Hermione as Draco seemed to accept his own wand with ease, treating it as a long lost friend instead of a consolation prize. "I disarmed Malfoy at the Manor," Harry explained to Hermione.

"Bloody hell," Ron looked gobsmacked.

"Care to explain the playing dead bit there?" Sirius narrowed his eyes on his godson, threatening anyone with a stare to dare make a dog trick joke at his words. No one made to speak except Harry who removed the broken pieces of his holly and phoenix feather wand, using the Elder Wand in his hand to repair it.

"Oh I _died_," Harry nodded. "Came back," he smirked up at Sirius. "But compared to you that's old news I guess."

Despite the stress of the moment, Sirius let out a loud barking laugh and Harry joined him, gripping his godfather affectionately by the shoulders and letting the moment sink in. Voldemort was gone. The war was over.

All was well… _for now._

**The End of Part One**

_Part Two... The Time-Turner_

_"It's set." _

_"You think she's going to be pissed at us?" Sirius slightly paled._

_"At _me_?" Remus thought carefully. "Possibly," he nodded. "You? Undoubtedly."_

_"Fan-fucking-tastic," Sirius said sarcastically._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **The character of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** So happy that everyone seemed pleased with the way Part One ended! To answer a few questions and concerns about Part Two, keep in mind that the genre of this fic is not Mystery. While there will always be a little something or someone to fight, this story is about relationships, fate, and how events and choices shape a person's character. As always, **Fluffpanda** is Beta magic!

PS: Also, I've officially run out of things to read so R&R and then maybe leave a little recommendation for me! Sharing is caring!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Fifteen: Courage and Craft

_"...Time stands still  
><em>_Beauty in all she is  
><em>_I will be brave  
><em>_I will not let anything take away  
><em>_What's standing in front of me  
><em>_Every breath  
><em>_Every hour has come to this..."  
><em>_(A Thousand Years - Christina Perri)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 17th, 1998<strong>

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place - The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

Sirius sat on the front porch steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, glass of Firewhisky on the step beside him, lit cigarette in his mouth. His grey eyes scanned the neighborhood curiously, smiling as he watched the people around his home go about their business. With Grimmauld Place under a renewed Fidelius Charm with an extra Muggle-Repelling Charm for good measure, Sirius enjoyed Muggle watching from the open door of his home, Even though Hermione often called it voyeurism, considering the Muggles in question were unaware that they were being watched, he still found it soothing. It was only one of many things that the young witch brought up in regards to Sirius' behavior since the end of the war. It was relatively low on the list of his annoying habits, especially when compared to his drinking and smoking, now those were Grade-A list pet peeves of Hermione's. At least at the top of the list ever since he'd permanently signed over Kreacher to work at Hogwarts. He'd avoided any talk of house-elves around the young witch. In fact, Sirius had been going out of his way to knock items of her list of his annoying habits, thus avoiding any form of confrontation with Hermione.

Which was why at this moment, he was enjoying an early afternoon drink and cigarette on his front porch steps. Because Hermione was currently not there to berate him about it. Since she'd moved into Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Harry and Ron she spent most of her time secluded in her room. Sirius worried constantly, as did Harry, though everyone else - meaning most of the Weasley's - insisted that Hermione perhaps needed time to herself. It was something Harry reluctantly agreed to let her do, but Sirius outright refused to let the witch retreat into herself in the aftermath of war.

Following Voldemort's defeat inside the Forbidden Forest, the occupants of Number 12 had become more than celebrities. Harry, Ron and Hermione were labeled war heroes, nicknamed the Golden Trio, a moniker that annoyed Hermione seeing that she'd never been a fan of nicknames. While the rest of the Wizarding world began repairing Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic, those who fought in the war were still repairing the wounds suffered because of it.

Harry's chosen way to heal was to move on with life and be as normal as possible. He'd immediately joined up with a new Auror training class alongside Ron, both personally invited by the Minister himself. Kingsley had offered similar positions to both Sirius and Draco Malfoy, both of whom declined; one with a string colorful words, the other with a great mocking tone.

Sirius instead focused on his family, which of course included Harry and Hermione, but now extended back to his blood. Blood that he'd long ago split himself from, but at the encouragement of a young witch, he'd reconnected with. With Malfoy Manor the headquarters for Voldemort and the Death Eaters, the home of the remaining two Malfoy's was quarantined, forcing Narcissa and Draco to seek shelter elsewhere. Andromeda had all but insisted that her younger sister and nephew stay with her, as both women had grown to rely on one another in their grief. Unable to stand the sound of the constantly sobbing elder women, Draco took up Sirius' offer to stop by Grimmauld Place anytime, which Draco took literally much to the annoyance of Harry and Ron.

Sirius took charge of Hermione's healing himself since everyone else assumed she was smart enough to know what was best for her. He would wake her every morning with breakfast treats from a nearby bakery, seeing that he had no idea how to properly use the kitchen in the basement. When she'd return to her room or the library to lock herself into hours of reading, Sirius would insist she take breaks and get out of the house, though venturing into the Wizarding parts of town made that difficult as her celebrity status kept her in the constant spotlight, something she absolutely detested. The nightmares of course were the worst, but Sirius was used to that. Harry and Ron however were not and each night when she'd wake up screaming, the boys would rush to her room in a panic, wands drawn to find Sirius already there, holding her in his arms and stroking her hair and back until she quieted and fell back into silently slumber.

Harry admitted that he felt responsible for Hermione's condition. Sirius insisted that he was responsible for everyone in the house, and that Harry needed to let Sirius do his job and take care of them. By extension that meant Sirius was also responsible for taking care of Draco, who had been ostracized by the community as well as Pure-blood society for his new blood-traitor status, something Sirius was very familiar with. He took the boy under his wing - or paw as it were - and did what he could to make Draco feel somewhat worthwhile. Harry and Ron refused to be anything more than cordial to Sirius' young cousin, so the Animagus had suggested Draco help him get Hermione out of her shell. The Slytherin and Sirius shared a Black family trait of being able to get under the witch's skin, provoking her to emotions other than apathy, and Sirius was grateful for the help.

"Sirius!" Draco's voice called from inside the house and the raven-haired wizard quickly threw his cigarette out into the street and tossed the rest of his Firewhisky over the side of the steps, pushing the glass out of sight. When Draco cleared the corner of the long entrance hallway and spotted Sirius at the door, he let out a frustrated breath.

"Hermione's not with you?" Sirius asked with a raised brow, suddenly sad that he'd prematurely tossed away his vices.

"She'll be here soon," Draco sighed in annoyance. "I took the Floo cause I figured it would be faster since she was headed off to an Apparition point. Thought I should give you a heads up about her current mood."

"What did you do?" Sirius glared as he walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

"I did what _you _bloody told me to do. Took her for lunch, and _no _I did _not _suggest that she was putting on weight - _again_," he rolled his eyes. "I've still got the burn marks from the hex she sent me over that one," Draco scowled. "We went to the damn book store."

"Why's she in a mood then?" Sirius asked as they moved fully into the house, reaching for his wand he cast an air freshener charm around his body to get rid of the remnants of the cigarette he lost too quickly.

Before Draco could say another word, the loud CRACK of Apparition was heard outside the front door which blew open violently. Hermione stepped foot into the house, her mass of wild curls sparking at the ends, a look of rage and humiliation clearly painted across her face. The second the door slammed shut behind her, the portrait of Sirius' mother began screaming, _"Filth! Blemish upon the noble House of my Father!" _But before she started spewing out racial slurs, Sirius flicked his wand to shut the curtains.

"Afternoon, love," he smiled sweetly at Hermione. "Everything alright?" He approached her carefully as though she were a wild Hippogriff, nearly going so far as bowing before her. Draco stood behind Sirius, not making eye-contact. At the sound of the slammed door, Harry and Ron appeared over the rails of the staircase looking down as Hermione appeared to be facing off against Sirius and Draco.

"What'd you do to piss her off this time, Malfoy?" Ron called down. "Are you two finally done being friends?"

"We're _not _friends, Weasel," Draco scowled.

"Fine, whatever you are," Ron rolled his eyes. "Is it over? I miss the good old days when we could hex you and she'd punch you in the face."

"Shut up, Ron," Harry sighed in frustrated. "Hermione, is everything alright?" Harry asked.

"No!" She screamed and immediately burst into tears, rushing past Sirius and Draco and shoving the latter with her shoulder as she flew up the stairs in a tornado of sobs, brushing past Harry and Ron who tried to stop her but failed miserably. All four wizards could hear her door bang shut and they let out a collective sigh of irritation.

"Seen the Daily Prophet this morning?" Draco finally broke the silence, handing the folded paper in his hands over to Sirius before turning on his heel toward the large formal dining room where he knew Sirius kept a secret stash of Scotch, Draco's not-so-secret guilty pleasure.

"How bad?" Harry asked as he and Ron descended the stairs to meet with Sirius in the hallway, casting their eyes over the opened paper in Sirius' hands where a large moving picture of Hermione and Draco was plastered on the front page.

The two appeared sitting outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. Neither look overly pleased in the photo, though as the picture moved, Draco pushed his half eaten sundae across the table to Hermione. It had been only a few days ago when Sirius suggested the two get out of the house. Harry and Ron had been at the Ministry undergoing Auror training, while Sirius had made plans with Remus for the day. Hermione had spent the night dealing with a particularly bad nightmare, and when Draco showed up bored, Sirius had asked his young cousin to get Hermione out of the house.

It wasn't the picture that caught the attention of the wizards, but the ridiculous headline and attached article surrounding it. Sirius began reading it aloud:

_"HARRY POTTER HEARTBROKEN BY GOLDEN GIRL by Rita Skeeter_

_It appears The Boy Who Defeated You-Know-Who Twice has more on his plate than fighting dark wizards in the weeks following his great triumph. As this reporter stated in her latest award winning biography, named 'Golden Trio: Young Love in War', said Golden Trio (consisting of war heroes Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and their shared love interest, Muggle-born Hermione Granger), spent the better part of this past year on the run from the forces of darkness, and under the pressures of war, found love in the arms of one another. Details of the love triangle can be found in the pages of 'Golden Trio: Young Love in War', available at your local bookstores now._

_It's no secret that the Gryffindor Golden Girl spent the majority of her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the arms of many famous young heart-throbs. She first appeared on the scene during the Tri-Wizard Tournament which had been brought back to Hogwarts in order to establish unity between Wizarding Schools. Unfortunately Miss Granger brought dissension to the tournament in the form of her first love triangle between herself, Harry Potter, and famed Bulgarian Seeker and Tri-Wizard Champion, Viktor Krum._

_Despite our world still healing from aftermath of war, it seems Miss Granger has no qualms about inflicting new wounds on her famed lovers, Potter and Weasley. The Princess of Gryffindor now finds herself in the arms of the self proclaimed Slytherin Prince, and supposedly reformed Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. It begs many questions including..."_

"Stop reading," Draco advised him. "Let's just say that mine and Granger's loyalties in the war are called into question and she's also rumoured to be pregnant with my child," he rolled his eyes. "But depending on whether or not the kid comes out with red or black hair, it could be one of yours," he gestured to Ron and Harry who gaped at him. "I know, I don't get it either. As if _any _girl would pass up sex with me for either of you."

"This is really bad," Harry shook his head, staring down at the words, ignoring Malfoy's insults.

"Very observant, Potter. Now one of you go fix her," he gestured. "If I wanted to be around crying women, I'd go home to my mother and aunt. In fact, I think I _do _prefer their company," he said, finishing his scotch and setting the glass down on a nearby dresser. "Cousin, always a pleasure," he nodded to Sirius and headed for the door. "I fully expect to be compensated for being forced to deal with an irate Muggle-born," he added before slipping out the door and Apparating away.

"Prat," Ron muttered.

"Harry," Sirius turned and smiled at his godson. "You want to take care of her?"

Sirius knew that Hermione in this state was something he had a reputation for making worse. Sad and distraught he could handle. Scared or passionate he could _certainly _help with. But when it came to the humiliation of publicity, he was terrible at comfort. He'd had plenty of publicity himself and had taken it all in stride either energetically feeding into the rumors for his own amusement, or ignoring the papers all together. Making such suggestions to Hermione would only piss her off, and this was _one _week where he was determined to keep on her good side at all costs.

"Cowards," Harry glared at the two men in front of him.

"Remus is supposed to be over soon," Sirius said. "If she's up to company we can stick her in a room with him. They can commiserate over bad publicity, and he can cheer her up by talking about boring books."

"Looks like I won't miss much then," Ron nodded and headed toward the Floo. "I'm going to stay at the Burrow for a few days. Mum's upset cause I never come 'round anymore."

"Don't forget Hermione's birthday is Saturday," Harry reminded him.

"I got it," Ron nodded with a smile and stepped into the green flames of the fireplace, vanishing from sight.

"Alright, Pup," Sirius smirked. "You go and be the big hero, tell her you'll pull the Chosen One card and have the Daily Prophet shut down," he chuckled.

"You seriously overestimate my influence," Harry shook his head with a laugh and made his way up the stairs toward Hermione's room just as the front door opened and Remus stepped through.

Though he'd had little sleep dealing with his infant son and exhausted wife, Remus still looked younger than ever. Fatherhood suited him as well as marriage did, though he was eager to get out of the house as often as possible considering the length of Tonks' pregnancy had the both of them cooped up at Sirius' request.

"She here?" Remus asked.

"Upstairs in her room, more than likely sobbing her heart out onto Harry's good natured shoulder," Sirius gave half a smirk and lead Remus into the large dining room where he narrowed his eyes at the open bottle of scotch on the counter. Sirius wondered how on earth his young cousin was surviving at Andromeda's place without having house-elves constantly picking up after him.

"I take it she's read this morning's paper?" Remus sighed.

"The suggestion that Hermione of all people would have a love affair with a Malfoy is hysterically funny," Sirius chuckled.

"I'm sure _she _doesn't see it that way," Remus shook his head.

"Give her about a couple of days," Sirius replied, his words laced with hidden meaning that Remus fully understood.

"I personally think there are more amusing romantic pairings for Hermione," Remus smirked at Sirius who rolled his eyes at the werewolf, giving him a rude gesture with one hand while he set his bottle of scotch back into the cupboard with the other.

"So what's left to do?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"For the party?" Remus rose a brow.

"I'm a little more concerned about what happens _after _the party, Moony," he eyed his friend. "All _I_ have to do is open my house to all our friends who want to spoil the witch. And stay sober on the day of," he shrugged his shoulders. "You're the one in charge of the important stuff."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Remus asked.

"Does it matter?"

"No. It's always been a time sensitive issue," Remus admitted and Sirius let out a loud laugh at the ironic choice of words.

"I'm ready," Sirius nodded though a look of worry crossed his face. "I hate not knowing how this will all play out," Sirius growled quietly. "If it works and she... it's going to bring up a lot of the past shit, and I'm going to have to tell Harry," Sirius frowned. "Never mind the rest of the damn world and Godric forbid, Molly Weasley," he groaned at the thought of it.

"Yeah, I'm planning on not being here when Molly finds out the truth," Remus admitted. "Do you at least have the bracelet?" He asked.

"I snatched it from the Potter vault when I went with Harry a few months ago to find a gift for Ginny's birthday. I suggested that he give her something of Lily's. Made it easy to dig through the jewelry boxes without him catching on," Sirius finished his drink in one large gulp. "It's all wrapped up and ready to go. How about _your _little gift?"

"It's set."

"You think she's going to be pissed at us?" Sirius slightly paled.

"At _me_?" Remus thought carefully. "Possibly," he nodded. "You? Undoubtedly."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Sirius said sarcastically.

oOoOoOo

**September 19th, 1998**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place - The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

The evening of Hermione's nineteenth birthday was strangely calm. Family and friends gathered together in at Grimmauld Place where Molly Weasley had spent all day cooking up a feast, despite Hermione pleading with her not to make a fuss. Since Hogwarts had yet to finish repairs to the castle, the first day of school had been postponed until November, which allowed Ginny to attend Hermione's birthday celebration. Hermione however had been upset about the delay, considering she had decided to return to school to make up her seventh year. She was firm in her decision despite Sirius telling her over and over to take time with making up her mind about going back, but Hermione would not be swayed.

Guests began to arrive and Hermione played dutiful hostess since Sirius' preferred to play bartender to all the new arrivals. She'd thank them for coming, insist that they didn't need to and hoped that they hadn't changed plans on her behalf. As the presents were brought in and stacked on a large table in the corner, Hermione paled at the sight. It was one thing to have her friends and family make a big deal about her birthday, but quite another for them to expect her to awkwardly stand in the spotlight and be doted upon with materials she didn't need while everyone stared at her.

It wasn't until Remus and Tonks made their entrance with little Teddy that Hermione excused herself from the "Welcome Wagon Committee", taking the tiny Metamorphmagus into her arms with a bright smile on her face.

"Can I just have _him _for my birthday?" Hermione grinned as she snuggled her face into the side of Teddy's plump cheeks, kissing him repeatedly as he giggled and changed his hair from straight blue locks to honey brown curls.

"He's teething, feel free to _keep _him," Remus smirked and even Tonks gave a little chuckle at her husbands comment. The pink-haired witch grinned and kissed Hermione's cheek in greeting. Remus' tired eyes looking up at the two women with a smile and then he excused himself to the restroom, slipping downstairs. The small package in his hands had gone unnoticed by everyone save Sirius.

"Give me my godson," Harry proclaimed, stealing Teddy from Hermione's grip and holding the boy proudly as Teddy's hair changed from brown curls to straight black. "He's going to end up with issues. Parents who are too eager to hand him over and a hovering Hermione who won't stop kissing him," Harry chuckled. "You're too old for him Hermione!"

"Age is just a number, Harry," Hermione chuckled, running her fingers against Teddy's now messy black hair, trying to get the back to stay down. "I should know, I've been reminded of my own age many times today."

There was a loud whoosh from the room and Ron stumbled out of the Floo, a haphazardly wrapped gift in his hands. "Happy birthday, Mione!" He smiled and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Thank you," she smiled, looking at the gift. "Any chance I can convince you to return whatever that is and instead stop calling me 'Mione'?" She asked. "You know I hate nicknames," she scowled.

"Sirius calls you 'kitten'," Ron scoffed.

"That's not a nickname, it's a pet name," Sirius defended, handing a bottle of Butterbeer to the red headed wizard.

"Do I look like a pet to you?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and then as Sirius opened his mouth, she put up her hands with wide eyes. "Ugh, don't answer that."

"Is it time for presents yet?" Ginny bounced on the balls of her feet, snatching Ron's poorly wrapped gift and tossing it onto the large pile on the table. "I'm dying to know what everyone got you and if it's better than my present...which is_so _unlikely," the little redhead grinned brightly.

"I really wish you all hadn't gone to such trouble," Hermione frowned.

Gifts were opened and Hermione spent the better part of a half hour thanking people graciously, but looking extremely guilty by all of their effort and generosity. Most people bought her books, which was expected, though Ginny had given her tickets to a Weird Sisters concert for when she'd be home for Christmas, Harry had given her an old book on Runes that he'd found in his family vault that had belonged to his mother, Fred and George gave her a large box of various WWW items that she was afraid to touch, and Ron had given her a gift certificate to Honeydukes.

When most of the guests departed for the night, Hermione was grateful to see them go. She'd been more introverted than usual since the end of the war, and a big gathering like this made her a bit anxious. She'd gone to help clean up the party but was refused entry to the kitchen by a determined Mrs. Weasley who refused her help, so Hermione thought to retire to the library. She turned to go down the stairs but was instantly blocked by a sweetly smiling Sirius, a small crimson box in his hands.

"You thought I didn't get you anything?" He smirked and she blushed. "Open it."

Hermione's hands opened the small container as Sirius held it out for her, and her eyes immediately fell on a shiny gold bracelet that flashed red in the flickering lights of the overhead chandelier. Hermione gasped at the sight, instantly recognizing it as Goblin-made and therefore expensive, though she couldn't bring herself to yell at Sirius for going overboard considering the very genuine look of anticipation on his face.

"Oh my! Merlin, Sirius this is too much!"

"It's really not," he insisted, pulling the bracelet out and putting it on her extended wrist, setting the clasp and adding a locking spell around it so she'd never lose it. "Just an old heirloom I had lying around," he smiled down at her and she momentarily got lost in the variations of grey in his eyes. She felt her cheeks warm under his gaze and she turned away from him.

She and Sirius hadn't discussed the bond that came along with the life debt ritual she'd used to bring him back from the Veil. Any mention of the bond - or the extremely steamy kiss they'd shared in the caved-in passage after destroying Hufflepuff's Cup - Sirius would repeat the promise he'd made while they'd been on the run: they'd discuss it all the day after her birthday. Though Hermione wasn't certain why he insisted on putting it off any longer, she agreed. And tomorrow was the day after her birthday and suddenly she realized how nervous she was to bring the subject up with him.

"Tomorrow's the day after my birthday," Hermione whispered.

"I remember," Sirius nodded. "And we'll talk then, I promise."

Hermione nodded and turned her eyes down to look over her beautiful gift. She strained her gaze for a moment as she saw an engraving on the Goblin-forged bangle and raised a brow. "Sirius, these aren't the words of House Black."

"I never said it was a _Black _heirloom," Sirius laughed at the thought that he would give her anything that once belonged to his psychotic family.

"_Animo et astutia_," Hermione repeated the Latin words aloud. "Sirius, where did you get this?" She asked curiously.

"By Courage and Craft," Sirius translated the engraving.

"I asked you _where_, not _how_," Hermione smirked, knowing the translation of the words herself.

"I've heard that before," a black head of messy hair came around the corner. "Where've I heard that?" Harry asked.

"Anywhere in Godric's Hollow I assume," Sirius replied. "Or even in your vault at Gringotts. Those are the words of House Potter."

At his explanation, Hermione's brown eyes widened and she moved to unclasp the bracelet as though it were suddenly deemed much too valuable and delicate for her to wear. "Sirius, I can't accept this."

"Yes, you can," he insisted. "It was... it belonged to Harry's family. But I kept this one safe and sound all these years. Now it's yours."

"I'm not a Potter, Sirius, I can't accept this." She turned around, extending her wrist to her best friend, insisting that he take it off of her. "Harry, you should..."

"Nope," Harry shook his head, cutting her off. "I agree with Sirius. You're my sister," Harry insisted. "And that makes you a Potter," he smiled and his bright green eyes seemed to sparkle. "Besides, I like the idea of you having something that connects you to my family. If anyone honors the words of my House, it's you. Courage and Craft? Might as well just say 'Hermione Granger'," Harry laughed.

"See?" Sirius gestured to Harry. "Even Harry says it's okay."

"I still don't feel right about it, but okay." Hermione frowned, suddenly feeling very guilty and unworthy at the same time. "You can take it back anytime you want though, Harry. When you have kids of your own, you can pass it along to them."

"Just take the gift Hermione and stop arguing with everyone," Harry laughed. "You've fought every single person that brought you a birthday present tonight."

"Well I told you not to get me anything in the first place, so it's not _my _fault," she countered.

"I think we're missing a big moment here," Sirius interrupted their back and forth. "I gave a birthday gift and I haven't gotten my thank you," he pouted.

"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione gently murmured before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Now, if the two of you are done forcing presents on me, I'm excited to go down to the library and read all my new books," she grinned and hugged Harry before turning and walking down the stairs and through the open doors of the large Black family library where Remus had been kind enough to deposit the large collection of new books that her friends and family had given her tonight.

Her eyes turned to the stack of tomes in the center of the room, assembled in a tower on the large oak coffee table. On top of the large stack sat a small crimson box tied with gold ribbon. Assuming it was another gift from Sirius since the boxes matched, Hermione sighed and turned back to shout out the door at him. When she turned however, she came face to face with Sirius and Remus who seemed to linger in the doorway.

"What's this?" She narrowed her eyes at Sirius, gesturing to the gift.

"That's actually from _me_," Remus smiled softly, "Dora and I are heading out. I wanted to come and say goodbye," he slowly approached her looking incredibly anxious as he reached out and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and breathing her in. "I hope you had a wonderful birthday, Hermione. You really deserve something good after everything you've done."

Hermione ignored the praise as it made her feel uncomfortable, but she squeezed Remus back tightly. "Oh, let me open your present," she released him and reached for the box, but before her hand touched it, Remus reached for her wrist.

"No," Remus swallowed. "Wait until I leave. It's... it's private," he winced at the word, realizing how that could have come across. "I mean, it's just... you might not like it," he frowned. "The next time I see you, you can tell me if you like it, alright?" He asked, his soft green eyes momentarily flashing gold and amber.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly, knowing that the gold and amber of the wolf's eyes only shone through when Remus was dealing with emotional or physical triggers.

"Hope so," Remus gave her a tight smile before letting her go and walking out the door, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder before walking off away from the library.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"He's got a lot on his mind," Sirius explained. "We've been going through a few stints of nostalgia lately. Brought up some intense memories from the past," he shrugged his shoulders and slowly walked into the room, reaching for her bracelet clad wrist and tugging her toward him. "It's almost midnight," Sirius whispered. "The day after your birthday."

Hermione swallowed and nodded nervously.

"Before we dig into old magics, and awkward adult conversations, will you allow an old dog one last moment of recklessness?" He asked her, his grey eyes dark and deep. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, terrified that the warmth his touch was spreading through her body was being caused by the magic she'd used to bring him back to life. A strong part of her doubted the authenticity of his affections, but she didn't have the heart to push him away, so she nodded her head in consent.

Sirius cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand and leaned in toward her, ever so lightly brushing his lips against hers. She could tell he wanted more. His hands were shaking and he seemed to be holding in a breath, and Hermione was struggling to think of how to respond. She knew what she wanted to do of course, but with Harry of all people just upstairs, she couldn't seem to find that infamous Gryffindor courage. A shiver went down her spine and she breathed in deep. He smelled like Firewhisky, leather and the lingering hint of tobacco which made her want to scold him, but certainly not right now. Before she had a chance to properly react to his lips against hers, Sirius had pulled away from her, a look of nervousness in his eyes.

"Happy birthday, kitten," he whispered. "No matter what happens," he swallowed. "Promise me you'll just try to be happy, alright?"

"Sirius, I don't under-"

"Nope, no more talking until tomorrow," he insisted. "Now open Remus' gift. He's been fussing about it forever," Sirius smiled and stepped away from her, moving toward the doors of the library and with great hesitation, he slipped out of the room.

Hermione exhaled slowly, trying to ease her racing heart. Why did he have such an affect on her? It _had _to be the magic. Sirius had been so different since she'd pulled him from the Veil. She remembered before he died, he often avoided her while she stayed at Grimmauld Place. Almost to the point where she thought he didn't like her at all, which hurt because she'd always felt a little drawn to the mysterious wizard. Since he'd returned from the Veil Sirius had been overly attentive, protective of her, and abundantly flirtatious, though he was that way with many women. However, she'd never seen him kiss another woman, and certainly not like he kissed her during the battle, or just now.

Refusing to get caught up in the mysteries of Sirius Black, Hermione turned her attention to the crimson box on top of her new books. She smiled thinking how silly it was that Remus was so worried about her not liking his gift. He was always so thoughtful, she was certain to love whatever it was he gave her. She picked up the small box in her hands and reached to pull on the gold ribbon. When her fingers touched it she realized it wasn't ribbon, but a small gold chain. She rose an eyebrow at the sensation she felt when her fingers touched the chain and suddenly her eyes grew wide as the gold suddenly glowed bright blue and she felt a familiar tug behind her navel that screamed Portkey, but also another familiar sensation.

Something she hadn't felt in years.

The feel of flying backward, very, very fast.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** If you've read one Time-Turner fic you've read them all. But by Godric aren't they addicting?! I know some of you are going to make easy guesses as to how the story will progress. Again, I've never stated that this was a Mystery fic. I love Time-Turner fics (mostly because of my absolute Marauder obsession) and I could read them non-stop. This whole story was a way to bring many of my favorite fic ideas and elements (Sirius alive, time-turners, bonds, and sexy Marauder goodness) into one place. I really hope you all enjoy it! Non-stop love and appreciation for **Fluffpanda**, the best Beta.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixteen: Chocolate Frogs

_"...You said, remember that life is_  
><em>Not meant to be wasted<em>  
><em>We can always be chasing the sun!<em>  
><em>So fill up your lungs and just run<em>  
><em>But always be chasing the sun!..."<em>  
><em>(Chasing the Sun - Sara Bareilles)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>August 1st, 1971<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom**

Despite the horror stories of getting splinched, and actually experiencing it herself while on the run the past year, Hermione still preferred to travel by Apparition over Floo or Portkey. While Harry and Ron each preferred the simplicity of using the Floo Network, and while Sirius agreed with her on her favored method of getting from place to place. Even though he insisted that her reason for enjoying Apparition was simply because she'd been the first in her class to get her license, and continued to use the skill she'd so quickly picked up was a silent way of patting herself on the back without drawing attention or publicly inflating her ego. Hermione didn't argue with him.

Hermione's least favorite method of travel was Portkey. It was a rough process that was never as instantaneous as Apparating, and she'd rarely ever been able to land squarely on her feet once she'd arrived at a destination. Immediately after the war, Hermione had obtained an International Portkey allowing her to travel to Australia to see her parents. She'd told passing acquaintances that her parents now lived in Melbourne, eager to start an early retirement. She told closer friends that she had altered their memories for their own good. But those who knew her best had been told the truth: there was no coming back from the way Hermione had Obliviated her parents. It was for their own safety, she knew it. They were lost to her forever. But still she'd requested the Portkey and for eight hours, spent a day in Australia, tailing Wendell and Monica Wilkins, just to make sure they were happy.

When her Portkey took her home, she'd immediately collapsed and nearly vomited. This time she actually did.

Hermione's feet slammed into the ground after she'd been spinning, speeding backwards for what felt like at least twenty minutes. Her knees buckled and she hit a cold floor and relished the feel of the cool stone against her cheeks. She felt briefly relieved for a moment before her stomach lurched and she coughed up the birthday cake that Molly Weasley had spent all day working on for her.

It took several minutes for Hermione to regain her balance and vision, but the moment that she did, she realized the gold chain was still clenched around one of her hands while the crimson box holding the end of the chain was in her opposite palm. She dropped the item immediately and reached for her wand, only to find it missing.

"Fuck," Hermione whimpered, the swear on her lips showing her stress as it was something she rarely did. Someone had planted a Portkey in her birthday present and she'd essentially been kidnapped and if she remembered correctly, her wand was sitting on the bookshelf just inside her room of Number 12. She hadn't carried it with her during the birthday party since she saw no reason to, especially since the War was now over. With no way of testing the object magically, Hermione slowly inched her hands towards the item in front of her. When nothing happened, she let out a sigh of relief and pulled on the chain, slowly bringing the other end out of the box. Brown eyes widened as she lifted in her hands a large necklace, where at the end hung what could not be mistaken for anything other than a Time-Turner.

"Okay, this is not good...so not good," Hermione paled at the sight of the instrument. She felt the anxiety building up inside her as her eyes finally scanned the room around her. Not Grimmauld Place, that much was certain, but she knew it well. Hogwarts. Specifically what looked to be the empty and undecorated classroom where she'd spent years learning Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It was that tiny factor that triggered something in her.

Remus.

She reached for the crimson box the Time-Turner had been placed in and pulled the lid off completely. Inside lay a typical birthday tag that read:

_Happy Birthday. _

_Always, _

_Remus_

But it wasn't the tag that drew her attention, but instead the neatly folded square of parchment beneath it, nestled at the bottom of the small box. Hand shaking, Hermione retrieved the paper and slowly opened it to be faced with her worst fears.

This was not a prank Fred and George had pulled. This was not an accidental burst of magic.

Remus had done it on purpose.

_"Dearest Hermione,_

_I plead for your forgiveness for what I've done, but in all honesty I'm stuck between a rock and a wall. Either betray you, my dear friend by tricking you into accepting this gift, or betray someone I loved a long time ago who made me promise to betray you. Please know that I've spent years conflicted over the choice._

_A long time ago I was given knowledge that I've protected for so many years. Knowledge, instructions and a mission. That mission has now been fulfilled and you hold in your hand the fruits of my labors. You might recognize the time-turner in your hand from the night you and I entered the Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius. I stole it from the Time room. I honestly thought you'd gone there yourself to retrieve it, but that was just wishful thinking on my part. I couldn't leave it to chance though. You needed to go back._

_If I've charmed it properly, then the instrument in your hands is not only a time-turner, but also a Portkey. Very clever those Unspeakables are. Hopefully you've been taken to Hogwarts, specifically the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, if I've done my calculations correctly. First of all, you are safe. It should be August 1st, 1971. _

_Again, I beg your forgiveness and hope that in time you'll understand and forgive me. I'm only following the instructions of someone who understood time better than I ever did. She told me that time was a loop. Every action we take is the causation of destiny, time travel won't change anything. You remember in your third year when you went back in time to save Sirius? You mentioned that the only reason Harry was able to conjure his Patronus is because he'd already seen it conjured. This is how time works. Which unfortunately means that nothing you do will change what is meant to be. It breaks my heart to know this. To know that you will be your brave, self-sacrificing Gryffindor self and run head long into the fray in an attempt to stop a war that cannot be stopped, to save lives that cannot be saved, and to redeem those who are at that moment in time, irredeemable. _

_But you will try anyways. Because that is your heart, Hermione. It's why you are so loved._

_But please, I beg you, do not put blame on yourself over the future. What is meant to happen will happen regardless of how it comes to be. Live your life. Enjoy your life, and hopefully very soon you will come across a very lonely boy, who is terrified to go to Hogwarts, and is desperate for some understanding friends._

_Your ever devoted and obedient friend,_

_Remus._

_PS: Say hello to Dumbledore for me. He and I have always had a shared interest in Chocolate Frogs."_

"No!" Hermione shouted as the feeling of betrayal washed over her. How could he have done this to her? She was just starting to live again, to feel normal again, as normal as she possibly could considering she'd essentially lost her parents in the same year that she went to war, ended up tortured, and killed a man. And that wasn't even including whatever the bond issue between her and Sirius was.

Sirius! He'd kissed her and promised her that they'd talk tomorrow. They'd be open and honest and deal with the awkward adult conversations as Sirius had so eloquently put it just minutes earlier. She wanted that conversation! She wanted answers to the questions that had been bothering her all year when it came to the consequences of the blood magic she'd used to bring Sirius back to life. And now Remus had taken that from her only to give her a new set of problems and questions without answers.

She read his letter again, unable to push down on the anger that rose in her chest every time she looked over his words pleading for her forgiveness. He'd stolen a Time-Turner, held onto it for over a year and had followed through with an elaborate plan to send her away, all because someone from his past told him to. She folded the paper back up roughly shoving it into the pocket of her denim trousers, slipping the Time-Turner securely around her neck and moving to stand. She needed answers, and if this wasn't some horrible joke that her werewolf friend had played on her and she really was in 1971, then there was only one place where she could get the help she needed.

oOoOoOo

**Headmaster's Office**

"Chocolate Frogs," Hermione said to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. It had been just over four months since she'd last seen the spiral staircase, but then she'd been slowly walking down it with Harry, Ron and Sirius beside her. They had won the war, and Harry had returned to the office to speak with Dumbledore's portrait, making plans to securely hide the Elder wand. The castle had been nearly destroyed, though now it was nothing if not immaculate, or as immaculate a centuries old castle could be.

Making her way up the stairs and through the door, she was shocked to see the old office looking similar to how it appeared when Dumbledore - and not Snape - had been Headmaster of the school. The desk was littered with small jumping trinkets and baubles beside a large candy bowl that sat to the left side of the desk. On the right stood a large golden perch where the most beautiful red and gold bird sat, chirping a sweet song.

"Hello, Fawkes," Hermione said softly, with great affection.

"Good evening," a voice said from the nearby shadowed window and Hermione let out a loud gasp. "Lovely sunset," he continued and Hermione stared at the living figure of a slightly younger - and certainly not dead - Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard's eyes shone as bright, unnatural blue and they sparkled with delight, mischief and curiosity. "I've always compared summer sunsets to the colors in a phoenix's tail. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sir," she answered without hesitation.

"You seem to be familiar with the creatures. Or at the very least one of them. You called Fawkes by his name, I can only presume that the two of you are acquainted?"

"Yes, sir."

"Loyal creatures. Mine especially, though I don't intend to boast," Hermione grinned knowing Fawkes' loyalty from Harry's stories their second year when the beautiful bird came to his aid, blinding a Basilisk and ultimately saving Harry's life. "He seems to trust you. I would like to think that I put a great deal of trust in his judge of character."

"I hope that means you'll trust me then, sir," she said quietly, her nerves a flutter.

"I hope so too, Miss..."

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Granger," his eyes twinkled. "Now, I have a question for you. The security wards around Hogwarts, put up by my own wand..." Hermione's wide eyes fell upon the Elder Wand on the desk. "Are pieces of very sensitive magic. They have the magnificent ability to prevent Apparition you see. That being the case, they also alert me when breached, and I was thus, alerted within the hour that a breach took place in the form of Apparition. Something that should not be possible."

"It wasn't Apparition sir. It was a Portkey," she frowned. "Well, sort of... Sir, I need your help."

"I will be happy to advise you as best I can. I trust you'll be forthcoming in helping me as well? I might have a few questions for you." He smiled but she hesitated. Hermione remembered the rules that had been drilled into her by McGonagall during her third year when she'd been given the Time-Turner and she'd already broken the most important one. Don't let yourself be seen. But without any answers to how and why she'd arrived here - not to mention how to get back - Hermione handed over the folded piece of parchment with Remus' words on it.

Dumbledore seemed to take his time looking over the letter, his impassive face showing no concern or fear. Hermione had been about forty percent certain that she'd get in trouble for whatever it was "What year do you come from, my dear?" He asked and his simple question caused Hermione's eyebrows to rise into her hairline.

"You believe me?" She asked, shocked.

"While I don't consider myself overly attentive of the latest Muggle fashions, I can't imagine your clothing is of this decade," he seemed to chuckle. Hermione glanced down at her attire which she didn't find to be so strange, but she recalled seeing photos of her parents from this decade and she couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. Yes, she must look terribly strange.

"1998, sir."

"Quite a trip."

"I didn't do it," she replied innocently.

"No," Dumbledore agreed. "This Remus Lupin seems to have sent you here," he said the name with a smile on his lips and Hermione wondered if the Headmaster had already met the younger version of her werewolf friend . . . or enemy, depending on how this little trip through time worked out. As if Dumbledore knew what she was thinking, he asked, "A friend of yours from the sound of this letter."

"Yes sir. At least.." she hesitated.

"Do you feel that he lies, that he has sent you back in time with malicious intent?" The old wizard asked.

"No," she said quickly, no hesitation in her voice. "I trust him with my life," she remembered the final Battle of Hogwarts within the Forbidden Forest. She trusted Remus with her life, and he had trusted her with his. She'd nearly sacrificed herself for Remus and Sirius at the hands of Voldemort. She couldn't help but feel deep pain over what felt like a great betrayal. "At least I did until about an hour ago."

"Or a few decades from now, as the situation appears to be both," the Headmaster chuckled.

"I need to go back," Hermione insisted.

"Mr. Lupin's letter says otherwise."

"Sir, I've experimented with time-travel before," her voice gaining an edge. "In my third year, I was gifted a time-turner in order to have access to multiple classes without overloading my schedule."

"Forgive me my dear, that sounds like the very definition of overloading ones schedule," he smiled. "Did it work out well for you?"

"It was... fine," she lied as she remembered how frazzled she'd been by the end of the year, snapping at professors and friends, the lack of sleep had practically aged her an extra few years. "But I've studied Time-Turners since then and I know all the laws and rules of time magic," Hermione went on. "Me being here, could be catastrophic. I could change things just by talking to you."

"According to your friend, you being here seems to have already occurred."

"Sir?" She rose a brow.

"I've had a similar thought about time. When using magic to alter the past, are we in fact altering anything, or merely inserting ourselves as the catalyst that causes the future to happen as it already has?"

"That is... I mean to say..." It did make sense. Remus had brought up the night of Sirius' escape and how Harry was able to summon his Patronus under the knowledge that it had already happened. Full circle. But that's not the only reason she needed to go home. "Sir, I don't belong here."

"Unfortunate as that may be, I feel sad to inform you Miss Granger, that I know of no way to send you home," his words caused her heart to sink. _No_. If Albus Dumbledore couldn't help her, who possibly could?! "And even if I were available to do so, I would hesitate to take action. You say you've studied time travel in depth? Have you by any chance read about Eloise Mintumble?"

Of course Hermione had read about the famous time-traveling witch. She'd been an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries researching in what Hermione now knew to be the Time room. During her experiments, Eloise had sent herself back in time five centuries and upon her miraculous return - which was still a mystery to the Wizarding world as Time-Turners were only known to go backward, not forward - she aged the five centuries she'd gone through and died.

"... Oh Merlin... You're saying that if you were to send me back to my own time, I would instantly age thirty years?" Her brown eyes widened.

"That is a very large possibility."

She thought about it for a long moment. Would it be worth the risk? Would she even survive it? Did that matter? Her being there and speaking to Dumbledore alone could cause a rip in time and change everything. The Butterfly Effect. She'd fought so hard and sacrificed so much over the last year in order to help win the war. What if she did something here and now that ruined it all? No. She was willing to sacrifice her life for the cause four months ago in battle, this was no different.

"I don't care. I'd rather forfeit my life than to risk ruining the future by any actions I take."

Dumbledore seemed to smile at her words, as if taking a survey of her character. "Thinking back to Eloise Mintumble," he went on, ultimately ignoring her decision. "I assume you read what happened as a result of her time alterations?"

"Her meddling with the past is the reason the Ministry of Magic enacted so many laws regarding time travel. She single handedly erased over twenty-five people from history," she repeated the words as though she were reading them directly from a book.

"Are you familiar with children's stories, Miss Granger?"

"Beetle the Bard?" Hermione smirked at the memory of the book that man in front of her bequeathed to her in his will.

"One of my favorites," the wizard beamed. "Yes, the Bard took stories from actual events and wrote them in a way to tell a story, to entertain the masses, and to teach a lesson. What is your favorite tale Miss Granger?"

"The Three Brothers," she said, biting back the sarcasm that she felt was due in her answer.

"I am a fan as well," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Hermione struggled not to gaze at the Elder Wand on his desk. "And do you believe that Death, who handed over the Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone was an actual being?"

"No sir, even if the brothers and their objects truly existed, which I highly doubt," she silently chuckled. "Death is not a person."

"So the tale has been passed down as instruction then. What lesson perhaps would children learn from such a tale?" He asked her.

"Not to treat death lightly," Hermione admitted. "The brother who took the Elder Wand thought he could thrust death upon others by force, but in the end there is always someone stronger than you. The brother who took the Resurrection Stone thought he could steal from death, but no one comes back from the dead. The final brother thought to evade death by hiding, but death comes to us all in the end."

"What lesson perhaps would children and adults alike learn from Eloise Mintumble's story?"

Hermione stared at the man as she pieced his words together and then her eyes narrowed and her temper flared. "Are you saying that she _didn't _destroy twenty-five people?! That the Ministry of Magic made it all up in order to avoid having people foolishly use magic to alter time?!"

"That would be a very cunning story to create," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yeah the author was probably in Slytherin," she muttered bitterly.

"Do you have the Time-Turner Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir," she reached beneath the collar of her shirt and removed the chain, lifting the instrument over her head and holding it out for the wizard to inspect.

"Marvelous," he said with an airiness as though he were looking at a pretty flower or a piece of artwork instead of the life altering device that it was. "I've only seen drawings of them myself, but not in great detail. I was however under the impression that for Time-Travel to be possible, the sand must move through the hourglass?"

"No, that's not how time-turners work. You spin them and then go back a few hours at most, and then you move until you catch up with your present time-line. The hourglass is merely a container for the sands of time, I'm not sure if moving them in one direction or another is what triggers the magic," she said clearly. However as her eyes focused on the instrument in his hands, she furrowed her brow in concentration. Dumbledore was right. The sand in the hourglass was sitting firmly on one side, despite being turned upside-down in his hand.

"Is this the same Time-Turner you used before?" He asked her.

"No sir, this one is... it was..." she remembered the night she and Remus had gone into the Department of Mysteries. When they'd stepped into the reconstructed Time room. She remembered all of a sudden how he seemed confused that she wanted to leave the room, surprised that it hadn't been her goal. "Remus said he took it from the Department of Mysteries. I... it's new. I've never seen one like it before."

"During your very busy third year, did you happen to take Runes?"

"Of course, Sir," she nearly rolled her eyes. As if _not _taking Ancient Runes was even an option.

"Tell me, what does this mean?" He tipped the Time-Turner to show her an engraving on the bottom. It took Hermione a moment to decipher the rune.

"Predestination."

"Something tells me that your Mister Lupin knew what he was doing when he took this time-turner at the request of another and gave it to you. You appear to be an intelligent young lady who adheres to the rules quite well," Hermione almost laughed. _That _was an understatement. It took a life or death situation plus Harry Potter to get her to break rules. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Sir?"

"Treat this letter as your new set of rules," he held the parchment out to her and she hesitantly took it, glaring down at Remus' familiar script.

"I can't just exist in this time sir. I'm... I know what's happening out there right now. I know that war is coming," she explained with a heavy heart.

"There are rumors," he seemed to nod, refusing to give anymore detail to her than she was giving to him.

"Muggle-borns are being attacked," she stated and watched his face as he seemed to acknowledge the statement and agree. "Viciously. I'm a Muggle-born sir," she admitted. "I can't just fall from the sky into this time and attempt to live without drawing attention to myself. I'm frankly not thrilled about the idea of coming face to face with Death Eaters." _Again_.

"I have a suggestion. How would you like to return to Hogwarts?" He smiled at her.

"I'm eighteen sir, or well... nineteen now. Today is my birthday. Or was. It was September 19th 1998 when I left," she frowned as she remembered it had been close to midnight. The day after her birthday. She and Sirius were supposed to talk. Hermione frowned. _Damn you, Remus Lupin_.

"Well many happy returns to you Miss Granger," the Headmaster said with such a genuine voice that it made her smile sadly. "Now, as I was saying, you've already crossed the magic of time, why not push that line a little further? I have in my possession, a De-Aging Potion. It's only kept for emergencies. Every few years, I see a student or two attempt to age themselves in order to sneak into Hogsmeade to purchase Firewhisky. The spell is rarely effective and the hospital wing is often refuge for a couple of elderly third years. I suggest that you take this potion, and become a student here at Hogwarts once again. I believe, it is, the safest place for being a Muggle-born, as you say."

She remembered the De-Aging Potion herself, though Fred and George hadn't needed it for an attempt to sneak a bottle of Firewhisky, they had the Marauder's Map for that. No, the twins had used an aging spell in order to try and wiggle their way into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A spell that badly backfired and left them in the hospital wing drinking a De-Aging Potion to bring them back to their sixteen year old selves.

"How young?" Hermione asked. She hated admitting defeat, but Remus had clearly left her no options in this awful situation and without knowing a way home, she needed to make a plan to secure her own safety.

"I would suggest eleven years old. Bring you into the school in one month to be sorted along with the new students. You would then not stand out and draw unwanted attention to yourself."

Hermione nodded. It made sense. Bringing her in any older would immediately draw attention. Hogwarts hadn't had a transfer student in over a century. She would be as easy to pick out in a crowd as Harry had been, and she knew how big of a target that had made _him_. "Would I be able to stay inside the school year round? I would stand out when holidays came around. I've no family here sir."

"Then we should find you one. Perhaps a good Pure-blood family, then we could further you from your worries about being recognized as a Muggle-born," he offered, taking note of the way she reacted to the word 'Pure-blood'.

"I can't say I'm familiar with _good _Pure-blood families sir," Hermione snapped back.

"Luckily I am" he beamed, his eyes suddenly drawn to her hands. "That is a beautiful bracelet Miss Granger. I am familiar with the words. Are you acquainted with the Potter family?"

Hermione held back her snort. "You could say that."

"And do you trust them?"

She frowned as she thought of Harry. Harry who'd saved her life. Harry who she thought was dead until Voldemort aimed a killing curse directly at her. But Harry had been there to stop him. "They are..."

"Family?" Dumbledore offered.

"Yes," Hermione nodded immediately. Harry had just told her not an hour ago that she was his sister. That it made her a Potter. "But not . . . I'm sorry sir," she frowned and wayward tears began to flee from the corners of her eyes. Would she ever see her best friend again?

"Nothing to apologize for my dear," he offered her a handkerchief and she smiled gratefully as she took it. "May I suggest a trip to the hospital wing? Perhaps a short rest will help."

"Thank you sir," she nodded.

"Here is the potion we discussed, if you like," he reached for a desk drawer, retrieving the Elder Wand and waving it over, unlocking it and removing a small red vial. "Hand it," he passed the potion over to her and then pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbling a note and rolling it up quickly. "And this letter to Madam Pomfrey and if you decide, she will know the proper dosage. You and I shall meet again once I've conducted a little business on your behalf and then we shall set a plan in motion to keep you safe and protected until I am able to privately investigate the instrument you've brought with you."

"Thank you sir," she sniffled again. "You're being abundantly calm about this all things considered."

"I am a man of many interests. The future is one of them. I must ask however, that you divulge no more information about your origins to anyone, myself included. Nothing that could alter this time-line."

"But sir I thought you said that anything I do has already been done."

"You are responsible yes, for your own actions," he nodded. "But not the actions of others. I can see that you are a fairly skilled at Occlumency, as I've been attempting to break through some of the walls you've erected inside your mind during our conversation."

"I'm aware sir." And she had been. The moment she'd arrived in the office she felt the familiar nudges against the barriers in her mind that protected her memories. Occlumency had never been something she was that skilled at, but some nights on the run Sirius would help her. And since the war ended and Sirius seemed to force Hermione into a pseudo friendship with Draco, the young Slytherin had been assisting her as well, though she imagined it was more for his own amusement over the fact that he finally bested her at something.

"Forgive me, but I felt it was necessary to at least test your skills before offering my assistance at integrating you among my students."

"I understand sir," and she did.

"I only bring that up because if you speak of the future to others who are not so skilled, they could easily divulge that information to parties that would put you in grave danger, as well as others who might be privileged to your knowledge."

"I understand sir," she nodded. "I won't speak a word."

"Thank you Miss Granger. Please get some rest, and I will see you in a few hours." He stood and walked her to the door, and watched her vanish down the spiral staircase.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Thank you all for the wonderful and kind comments! You're amazing! Now a few little notes. As the story progresses through the past Hermione will technically be OOC. We never really got to see a post-war Hermione in the books (aside from the Epilogue which absolutely no longer counts) so as her world changes, she will change. But that's the whole exciting point. How circumstances change us. Remus has given Hermione a second chance at a Wizarding childhood. She can relive those Hogwarts years without constant thread of Voldemort. Also, I know I generally post updates daily, but I'll be taking a few days off to let myself and my wonderful Beta **Fluffpanda** catch up with some of the editing. Have a great weekend! Please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Seventeen: Young Miss Learns Fast

_"...You don't know about my past, and _  
><em>I don't have a future figured out. <em>  
><em>And maybe this is going too fast. <em>  
><em>And maybe it's not meant to last..."<em>  
><em>(Taking Chances - Celine Dion)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>August 1st, 1971<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hospital Wing**

Hermione slowly made her way down the familiar yet strangely foreign corridors leading towards the Hospital Wing. It was so familiar and yet so different from all the many nights she had spent there. Nights recovering from accidentally turning herself into a cat and then shortly after, the time she spent after being petrified by the Basilisk; or the days of recovery she stayed here after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. The last time she'd seen the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts had been directly after the end of the war where she had offered to assist Madam Pomfrey with the seriously wounded. As she walked through the door to the infirmary, Hermione was surprised to see it empty and quiet. Just another reminder that she was in fact in 1971 and not 1998.

...This was not home...

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" A younger looking Madam Pomfrey approached and the soft eyes of the Mediwitch made Hermione smile. It was jarring to see a living Professor Dumbledore, but a familiar face made Hermione feel less far away from her actual life.

"Umm," Hermione stuttered. "The Headmaster asked me to give you these," she said, holding out the rolled parchment in one hand, and the bottle of De-Aging potion in the other. Madam Pomfrey took the letter first, though she curiously eyed the potion in between reading. She seemed to mull the words over in her mind for a bit before she raised them once again to Hermione.

"And have you decided what you want to do?" The Mediwitch asked her. "I need to know in order to measure out the proper dosage," she nodded towards the red vial in her hand.

"I... I'm not sure," Hermione admitted sadly. "I... I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she let out a quiet sob and covered her face with her hands. Remus had literally thrown her in an impossible situation. Just a few hours ago she had been home, celebrating her birthday with the most important people in her life. Harry, Sirius, Ron, Remus and the Weasleys. Godric, she'd even be happy to see Malfoy at this point! How was she supposed to follow Remus' instructions and live her life? This wasn't her life.

"Do it," she agreed. "I don't have any other options."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey agreed with a frown. "Have a seat on any bed. Headmaster insists that you get some rest, and if you're serious about taking this potion, you'll need to be laying down regardless. It can be a bit unsettling as it takes effect."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Hermione smiled kindly. "It's nice to see a familia.." she faltered, suddenly realizing she was about to reveal the fact that she'd known the Mediwitch in the future. Hermione's brows furrowed. This was going to take some time to adjust.

"I understand dear," Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Dumbledore explained in his letter," she gestured to the parchment. "Not in much detail mind you, and I won't be asking questions either," she insisted. "I know better than most not to go about meddling with unfamiliar magic. Now how old are you dear?" She asked.

"Nineteen, just turned actually," Hermione said as she sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath to steady her fraying nerves. She had planned to spend the rest of her birthday reading her new books and then maybe having a late cup of tea before going to bed. Now she was here, planning to erase not only her most recent birthday, but the seven that came before it.

"Alright, you'll need to drink this much," the Mediwitch said as she measured out a large portion of the vial, pouring it into a small cup and handing it over to Hermione. "Take it quick, it tastes fairly awful and the adjustments won't be comfortable by any standard, but you can take some Sleeping Draught if you like and you'll drift off before you feel a thing," she said, reaching for another small vial in the nearby cupboard.

"May I...may I request the Dreamless Sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Are you familiar with the Draught?" Madam Pomfrey asked her, raising a brow. Dreamless Sleep was highly addictive, and Hermione wouldn't normally ask but without her friends and family here to help her through the night, she thought it would be better.

"I am," Hermione nodded. "It's best for everyone if I take it. I've...I've been known to cause a stir in my sleep."

"I'm not opposed to dealing with a few nightmares, dear," the Mediwitch explained, using her typical arguments when it came to requests for the potion.

Hermione sighed irritably, knowing that the woman was just doing her job, but Hermione wasn't in the mood to argue. Reaching her right arm across her chest, she tugged at the sleeve of her shirt and began rolling it up her arm, revealing the deep, purple scars that covered her flesh.

_Mudblood._

Madam Pomfrey gasped and her eyes widened. She looked up and met Hermione's strangely calm gaze, and without another word, she nodded, reached into the storage cupboard and handed the draught over to the young witch. Hermione gave her a grateful nod and let the liquid slide down her throat. Then, with a little courage and determination - or just defeat - Hermione reached for the De-Aging Potion and swallowed every last drop, squeezing her eyes shut tight and trying to will her tears to retreat before she turned and set her head down on the pillow, the Dreamless Sleep overtaking her.

Hermione slept for a few hours but did not dream. No nightmares of Bellatrix Lestrange torturing her. No flashing images of Padfoot bound and thrown over the back of Fenrir Greyback, or of herself being splinched. No thoughts of Harry laying dead on the ground of the Forbidden Forest, or of Sirius and Remus being tortured.

But she also did not dream of home.

When her brown eyes opened again, she felt different. Professor Dumbledore was standing over her bed, a twinkle in his eye and a soft smile on his face. Hermione made to sit up and was shocked when her blouse got caught underneath her as she moved. She looked down and immediately realized that her clothing was several sizes too large.

"I see that you made a decision," the old wizard smiled at her. "I'm very glad," he admitted. "I've come to inform you that I've obtained a home for you to stay in. An elderly Pure-blood couple have agreed to take you in. I hope you'll trust my judgement in saying that they are good people, better than most in fact."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione nodded sadly, her eyes twitched a little in surprise at the light airy sound of her voice. Her words came out strange as well. With a groan, Hermione reached her hand forward, brushing her fingers against her mouth where she felt the protrusion of her overly large front teeth. "Wonderful," she said with a bitter growl. "No," Hermione shook her head. "Madam Pomfrey may I make a request?" Hermione asked.

"What do you need dear?" The Mediwitch asked.

"I need... my teeth back to normal," she explained. "I had them fixed fourth year and I know it's completely superficial but if I'm going to be forced to deal with reliving my early youth, I'd rather not have one extra thing against me," she almost pouted and felt a string of sharp emotions rise within her chest that caused her to wonder how the De-Aging Potion had affected her hormones. Another thing she clearly hadn't thought about before taking the potion.

"I imagine when you've reached the age that your teeth were fixed, they will adjust automatically," said Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't understand," Hermione rose a brow.

"Well dear, it's still your body. The potion doesn't exactly give your physical self a new start. You've already lived and gone through physical experiences, and at the age those occurred, your body will tend to readjust itself, as a way of catching up I suppose," she tried to explain.

Immediately Hermione's brown eyes looked down to her left arm, lifting the sleeve of her shirt. A sob escaped her when the flawless skin of her youth, unblemished, scar and curse free was presented to her. "But..." Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes. "They'll come back?" She asked Madam Pomfrey.

"It's highly likely my dear," she frowned. "I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded. "Then I insist that my teeth be fixed now. If I can expect my scars to all return to me one day, I'd like to have this one thing I suppose," she looked up. "If I had my wand, I'd do it myself. Can you... can you shrink them for me, please?" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear, you just tell me when," the older witch finally relented, and approached the bed,. She handed a small mirror to Hermione who choked out a gasp as she looked at her reflection. Eleven year old Hermione, almost twelve. Buck teeth and bushy hair, a scatter of light freckles across her nose and cheeks. She smiled sadly and nodded, opening her mouth to allow Madam Pomfrey to begin the spell.

"How's that?" The Mediwitch asked.

"Thank you," Hermione frowned. "I feel a little vain about it, but..."

"We've all got our own insecurities dear," the witch smiled. "Think nothing of it."

"Now Miss Granger, if you're feeling up to a Floo trip, I'd like to bring you to meet your new adoptive family," Dumbledore smiled. "Though none save for the family in question as well as Madam Pomfrey and myself will know some details of your true identity, all of whom I will ask to take an Unbreakable Vow to protect your secret," he offered and Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Yes sir," she stood up and almost fell off the bed, forgetting that she was a few inches shorter now. Her denim trousers nearly fell off her hips as she stood and Hermione grasped them quickly, embarrassed as she looked with wide eyes at Madam Pomfrey. "You wouldn't happen to be willing to do a little more altering for me, would you?" Hermione blushed and the Mediwitch gave a soft chuckle, waving her wand over Hermione's clothes, shrinking them to better fit her form.

"Not sure what I'm going to do without you Madam Pomfrey," Hermione gave her a sad smile.

"I suppose I'll see you in a month my dear," she smiled down at the girl. "Feel free to come by if you need anything once you've returned to Hogwarts."

"Thank you again," Hermione nodded. "I will."

"Come Miss Granger," Dumbledore stood at the door, holding it open for Hermione who quickly followed him through, staying a few steps behind him as he moved back toward his office, up the spiral staircase behind the stone gargoyle and into his office. The Headmaster approached the fireplace, reaching for the powder on the mantle. "Here you are my dear," he held some out for her. "Now, I've already explained a bit of your arrival to the family taking you in. They only know that you are a Muggle-born in need of great protection, whose family is no longer with us," he explained. "They've been kind enough not to ask any further questions, though I might have insisted upon it regardless. I promise you, they can be trusted with your life."

"I appreciate you putting such a great deal of effort into securing this for me, sir," Hermione smiled at the old wizard. She stood back, allowing him to step forward into the large fireplace. She sighed as she looked at it remembering that only four months ago she was coming through that particular entrance, breaking into the school alongside Sirius, Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Listen clearly, and follow just behind me," Dumbledore smiled down at her as he tossed the Floo powder down and spoke out clearly, "Potter Manor," and vanished in green flames.

"Potter!?" Hermione gasped. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised considering the Headmaster had brought them up before in this very office, but to know that she was about to enter the home of Harry's relatives caused anxiety to creep up inside of her. She swallowed hard and summoned her Gryffindor courage and stepped into the fireplace. "Potter Manor!" she shouted, throwing the powder and vanishing into the flames.

oOoOoOo

**August 2, 1971**

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

Hermione let out a gasp as she exited a massive fireplace, her eyes adjusting to look around a giant drawing room that rivalled Malfoy Manor. She'd heard and said the word 'Manor' but couldn't wrap her head around it until now. It made sense of course, Harry's ancestors were Pure-bloods until his father married Lily Evans and moved to the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow. Unlike the large coldness that was the pristine looking Malfoy's large home, Potter Manor looked like someone had walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and put an enlarging charm on the space. The large array of windows surrounding the circular drawing room were draped in deep crimson and gold crushed velvet curtains. The furniture was made of polished dark oak, and the soft looking armchairs and sofas were covered in pillows in a variety of soothing colors.

"Wow," she couldn't help but whisper as her eyes scanned the room with a smile. How did this already feel like... like... home?

"Is it to your liking then?" A sweet feminine voice spoke up and Hermione's eyes turned to the three people in the room, all standing and watching her with amused expressions on their faces.

Dumbledore stood beside an elderly couple, though no where near as old as the Headmaster himself. Both appeared to be in their early fifties, though there was a youthful twinkle in the hazel eyes of the man. He had familiar salt and pepper hair that seemed to almost stand on end, despite it fading along his hairline. The woman who'd spoke smiled kindly, which was shocking at first as she bore a strange resemblance to Andromeda Tonks. The woman in front of her had aristocratic features and was well put together, but she had a softness about her that reminded Hermione of Molly Weasley, something that put her immediately at ease. It helped that the woman had dark auburn hair, though she could see streaks of grey in it, the same color as her eyes.

"It's beautiful," Hermione smiled sweetly. "Thank you, for... for allowing me into your home."

"It's your home now too, dear," the woman smiled brightly. "I've been in need of another woman around the house," she beamed brightly. "I'm desperate to escape the foolishness of youthful boys and old men who refuse to grow up," she chuckled and her husband seemed to wink at her.

"She exaggerates," the husband laughed. "She loves it. Keeps her on her toes."

"Dorea Potter," the woman held a hand out to the girl.

"Charlus," the man grinned down at her.

"Hermione," the young witch introduced herself.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude and under stay my welcome," Dumbledore smiled. "But I have only one month left to prepare my speech for the start of term feast," he beamed and reached into his robes, removing two familiar looking envelopes and handing one to Dorea. "I thought since I was making the trip over, I would hand deliver their letters," he smiled and then handed the other envelope to Hermione who looked down at it with a twinge of nostalgia. Her Hogwarts letter. And since she was eleven again, this was her first Hogwarts letter.

"Thank you Professor," she wiped a tear from her eye. "For everything."

"I look forward to seeing you again in one months' time my dear girl," Dumbledore beamed. "Charlus, Dorea, I hope to see you both more often."

"Hopefully not too often," Dorea smirked. "I'd rather not receive letters from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I imagine it will usually be bad news," she gave a quick laugh and her husband joined in. Dumbledore smiled once more at the couple and then to Hermione before stepping back into the fireplace and vanishing in a burst of green flames.

"Now," Dorea turned immediately to Hermione. "Albus explained that you've had quite the rough night," she smiled sweetly. "We won't pry, promise," and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "But the hour is late and I insist we all get a good nights rest and start fresh and early tomorrow," she clasped her hands together as if she were already planning out a day full of activities, something that made Hermione slightly anxious.

"Tilly!" Dorea called and with a soft pop, a small spritely looking house-elf appeared in front of the Potters and Hermione. The young witch paled at the sight of the house-elf and she took in a sharp breath. _No. Absolutely not_! She was not being adopted into a Pure-blood family that enslaved house-elves!

"A young Miss?" The little elf looked up at Hermione with tennis-ball sized eyes the color of the sky on the brightest day in summer. The creature smiled up at Hermione brightly, jumping up and down with the excitement of a Weasley on Christmas morning, turning and grinning at Dorea and Charlus as though they'd just gifted her something precious. "Tilly is so excited!" The little elf squealed. "Tilly has wanted to care for a young Miss. Not that Tilly doesn't love the young _Master_," her eyes traveled to Charlus and Dorea.

"Be careful Tilly, you don't want to play favorites now," Charlus chuckled.

"Tilly does as Tilly does," the house-elf said with what sounded like a tone of humoring defiance and Hermione nearly choked as Charlus let out a loud laugh and Dorea rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, this is Tilly. She'll take you to your room. Be careful or she's certain to go overboard and start dressing you up like a doll," Dorea laughed. "And don't let her spoil you," Dorea insisted. Hermione was shocked at being ordered about as to how to react to the house-elf, rather than seeing Dorea order the house-elf around.

"Tilly does not _spoil_," Tilly rolled her bright blue eyes. "Tilly coddles, dotes, and pampers."

"That's the same thing," Charlus smirked.

"Tilly does as Tilly does," the little elf shrugged her shoulders and reached out for Hermione's hand, giving a soft tug. "Young Miss will follow Tilly. Master and Mistress must go to bed, yes they must. Tilly will be cross if theys be staying up too late again."

"Yes, Tilly," Charlus said with a smirk on his face, pretending to be scolded by the house-elf as though he were a young child. "Goodnight Hermione. Sleep well. We'll figure everything out in the morning. You're safe here," he promised. Hermione wanted to take another moment to properly show her gratitude to the couple, but her arm was tugged along out of the room by the overly excited - and strangely independent - house-elf.

"Tilly? Can I ask... are you treated well here?" Hermione frowned. "Do... wouldn't you rather be a free elf?" She whispered.

"Tilly _is_ a free elf," she explained and Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"What? You've been given clothes?" She asked, looking at the little tea towel that the house-elf wore. Hermione knew it was the typical uniform of the house-elves.

"Tilly does not need _clothes_ to be free," the house-elf explained, continuing to tug on Hermione's hand, leading her down another long hallway and up a flight of stairs. "Tilly took care of Mistress Dorea when she was a young Miss," Tilly smiled and continued moving. "When Mistress married Master Charlus, Mistress Dorea asked Tilly to come live with her. But Mistress Dorea's mother was not happy, no, no she was not. Tilly's old Mistress was not happy at Mistress Dorea's wedding. Tilly's old Mistress said that Tilly would stay with her just to spite Mistress Dorea. But Mistress Dorea yelled at Tilly's old Mistress, told her she was taking Tilly and she hexed Tilly's old Mistress, yes she did. She hexed her," the house-elf seemed to smile at the memory, letting out a quiet giggle. "Tilly was happy to come and take care of Mistress Dorea and her family. Tilly is free from the bad Mistress."

"I'm glad," Hermione smiled. Happy to hear that Tilly seemed well cared for. "Tilly?" Hermione asked. "I insist that you don't clean up after me," Hermione said firmly. "I can do my own cleaning, and I am good at cooking as well."

Suddenly the house-elf stopped in her tracks and turned slowly, wide eyes tearing up, a sad little frown crossing her face. "Young Miss doesn't want Tilly?"

"No, no, Tilly, I just don't want you to have to take care of me!" Hermione frowned, shocked at the sight of the sad little house-elf.

"Young Miss wants Tilly to be sad? Oh, poor Tilly!" She burst into tears, releasing Hermione's hands and covering her face as she sobbed. "Tilly wished and wished so long for a young Miss, and young Miss doesn't want Tilly. All Tilly ever wanted was to care for a young Miss..."

"Tilly please don't cry!" Hermione gasped. "Please, please. I don't want to make you sad. I'm sorry! Please, please stop crying," Hermione pleaded. "Oh Tilly, okay, okay," Hermione surrendered. "You can take care of me, just please stop crying."

"Tilly accepts," the elf said, immediately halting her sobs as she reached again for Hermione's hand and tugged her toward a large room at the end of the hallway. "Tilly's new young Miss learns fast, yes she does."

Hermione moved forward, gobsmacked. Had she just been emotionally manipulated by a house-elf?!

Tilly opened the double doors at the end of the hallway, pointing out Hermione's personal bathroom as they walked into the suite. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the large room with a massive four poster bed in the center, draped with beautiful blue and gold curtains. A large antique wardrobe stood at the end of the room, an open door revealed not clothing, but a large stack of various folded fabrics. Tilly approached the wardrobe with a smile on her face, pointing to the linens.

"Tilly is going to make young Miss new robes and dresses," Tilly beamed brightly. "Young Miss needs new clothes and books and quills and young Miss needs a wand!" She said excitedly. "Mistress told Tilly that young Miss goes to Hogwarts soon with young Master. Tilly will be sad to see them go," the house-elf nodded and Hermione couldn't help but smile sadly.

Though the little house-elf brought up something that Hermione had already forgotten. She looked down at the envelope in her hands and smiled, running her finger over the scripted lettering across it that read:

_Miss Potter  
><em>_Second Floor Room at the end of the Hallway  
><em>_Potter Manor_

Hermione stared at the words with disconnected emotions. She knew that she wouldn't be able to be called Granger here. Dumbledore had found her a Pure-blood family for a reason. As a Muggle-born she was in danger and would draw attention that she didn't need. Hermione needed to appear as average as possible. But her name was the last thing she had left of her parents and the feeling that she'd lost that now too broke something inside of her. Something that needed to be broken. She'd spent months mourning the loss of her parents, parents who weren't actually dead. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as broke the seal and removed the neatly folded parchment from the thick, heavy envelope. No longer Granger. Maybe she could learn to heal now.

Harry had apparently been right. Hermione was in fact, a Potter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
><em>_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
><em>_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
><em>_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
><em>_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione allowed herself to smile as she read the letter to herself. Hogwarts. McGonagall. Some things could be familiar. Some things could still be home for her. Her attention was called back to Tilly who had - in the few minutes that Hermione had been distracted by her letter - fashioned together a light blue nightdress and was now proceeding to try and dress Hermione herself, just as Dorea had warned her.

"Tilly," Hermione mumbled, trying to tug her blouse away from the house-elf's hands. "Tilly, I can undress myself. Tilly," Hermione said with a warning voice and was caught off guard when the little feisty house-elf growled, freezing Hermione in shock, at which point Tilly took advantage of the situation and proceeded to undress and then redress the young witch. Hermione sat on the bed completely defeated.

"Young Miss is stubborn," Tilly shook her head side to side. "Sleep now. Young Miss needs rest."

"Thank you, Tilly," Hermione offered a tight smile to the small creature who had somehow bested Hermione faster and easier than dark wizards. Hermione crawled into the bed quickly, partially afraid that Tilly would drag her beneath the covers and tuck her in tight enough to trap her there. The house-elf snapped her fingers and the beautiful room darkened, all lamps extinguishing.

Hermione could only hope that the Dreamless Sleep that she'd taken earlier that day stayed in her system through the night. The last thing she wanted to do to this gracious family - and the overly protective house-elf - was to scare them with her screams.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** I'm so glad you all are liking the Potter parents and my favorite little house-elf! I have to admit, didn't even realize it when I was writing her, but Tilly is inspired by another bossy house-elf - Trinket from Bespoke Witch. Go read. Now. There's something just amazing about house-elves with attitude. This chapter will answer a question some of you have had since Chapter Two! I really hope you like it. As usual, lots of credit to my Beta **Fluffpanda**!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Eighteen: Live Your Life

_"...I learned from you that I do not crumble_  
><em>I learned that strength is something you choose<em>  
><em>All of the reasons to keep on believin'<em>  
><em>There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you..."<em>  
><em>(I Learned From You - Miley Cyrus)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>August 2nd, 1971<strong>

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

Hermione slept soundly without dreams and she awoke rested and bleary eyed in the comfort of the large four poster bed. Confused at first at the feel of the bed that was so different from the smaller one in her room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione struggled to take in her surroundings. Her blurry eyes looked around the large room from right to left, lingering eventually on the silhouetted figure standing in front of large windows that eagerly let in the morning sun.

The figure leaned closer and Hermione blinked seeing a head of messy black hair. Hermione smiled, stifling a yawn. "Mmm...Harry?" She murmured in her sleepy state.

"Who's Harry?" A vaguely familiar but still strange voice replied.

Hermione's brown eyes snapped open and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision. She stared up into the face of a young boy with familiar black hair that stood up in the back, but instead of the sparkling emerald eyes she had grown use to over the past eight years, she saw her reflection in hazel brown.

This wasn't her Harry.

_...1971..._

Hermione drew in a sharp breath as everything came flooding back. The crimson box in the Black family library. The Time-Turner charmed into a Portkey. The letter from Remus. Meeting with a very much alive Albus Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey and a De-Aging Potion. Floo-ing into a large Manor and meeting the Potters. That incredible bossy house-elf.

And now a boy standing at the side of her bed, staring down at her with curious eyes and a crooked smile.

"So you're my new sister, huh?" He grinned and Hermione screamed.

"Who are you?!" She yelled, twisting away onto the opposite side of the large bed which apparently, despite her shouting, translated into an invitation for the boy to climb onto the bed with her to get a closer look. "Wait," she paused and looked at the boy closely, shocked at the near identical resemblance to her best friend. How had she not assumed? 1971, Potter Manor.

"You're James?" She gasped, staring at him "Oh my... Merlin you... you look..."

"Handsome? Dashing? Brilliant?" James grinned smugly and Hermione let out a loud laugh, shocked by how genuine it sounded. She hadn't laughed since this whole fiasco began on the night of her birthday.

"You look like a right mess," Hermione smiled at him, his strong resemblance to Harry and his apparent lack of understanding in regards to personal space made him somewhat endearing. "Do you even own a brush?" She subconsciously reached up to smooth his hair as she'd done to Harry for the past seven years, unable to stop herself from doing it, as though her muscles acted on their own.

"You're one to talk," James laughed, reaching a hand up to shake out his locks, making them look twice as bad. He then reached the same hand out and ruffled her hair teasingly. "Can you hide snacks in that mane?"

"Never thought to," she scowled, almost taking the chance to properly scold the boy for talking to an adult like that, until she remembered that she was no longer an adult. Her mind held the memories of a nineteen year old witch from 1998, but in fact, she was now an eleven year old girl living in 1971.

"Well, since you don't, can _I_ hide snacks there?" James asked with a grin. "Seems a bit more convenient than weighing down my own robe pockets."

"No you cannot hide sweets in my hair," she rolled her eyes.

"Look at us, siblings already," he laughed. "Always wanted a little sister," James replied as he leaned back against the headboard, resting his hands behind his head and making himself strangely comfortable in the presence of a strange girl in his house. Hermione gathered that his parents had informed him of her apparent adoption. Hermione was shocked to see that he seemed so... relaxed about her.

"When's your birthday?" Hermione asked immediately.

"March 20th."

"Well, mine's September 19th, so technically I'm older than you... _little _brother," she smirked.

"Technically Mum said that we're telling everyone you're my twin sister. And I'm insisting that I was born first. After all, I was here first," he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Twins?" She raised a brow. "We don't look a thing alike."

"_That's _your issue?" James laughed loudly. "Considering that I woke up this morning to my parents telling me I had a brand new twin sister, and oh don't tell anyone that Albus Dumbledore dropped her off... I think I'm handling this pretty well and _your _problem is that we don't look alike? But hey, if you don't want a brother, fine. Not like I'm heart broken or anything," he faked a pout.

"No, I'm . . . I'd like a brother," she said the words with a hint of pain in her voice as she thought about Harry. Harry was gone, but James - Harry's father - looked so much like him. It hurt to stare at him too long.

James, noticing her shift in mood frowned and thought for a moment before reaching across the bed and yanking on a chunk of her hair.

"Ow!" Hermione snapped, her eyes narrowing at the boy. "What was that for?!"

"Well we're siblings now and I feel like I've missed out on some really good pigtail-pulling years with my own sister."

"Remember that when I hex that mop of hair off your head," she glared and rubbed the sore spot on the side of her head.

"Can't hex me without a wand. And by next week I'm sure you'll have gotten over it. I have a very forgivable face. Mum says so." He was incredibly arrogant and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at his confidence.

"What's next week?" She asked.

"We're all going to Diagon Alley," he beamed with excitement. "To get our wands and stuff for Hogwarts."

"Oh, I didn't even realize." Of course she knew that she would be returning to Hogwarts, and that she'd apparently left her wand behind in 1998, but she'd forgotten that she would need to get a new wand if she planned on attending Hogwarts again. Or surviving in this world.

"What? Think you can do magic without a wand?"

Hermione chuckled, knowing that she could in fact do just that. Unlike older and more powerful witches and wizards like Professor McGonagall, Sirius and Remus, Hermione could only do such magic under great stress. "Do you ever shut up?" She asked.

"Very rarely," he answered, clearly not offended by her jab. "Get up, Mum sent me in to tell you breakfast is ready." James bounded from the side of the bed and headed toward the door.

"Good, I'm starving," Hermione smiled.

"Oh hey, since you're going to be my little sister and all I think there's something really important I should know," he stopped in his tracks, his hand on the doorknob.

"What's that?"

"What's your name?"

"You don't even know my name?! Your parents didn't tell you my name?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Your parents told you that you have a brand new sister, and you wake her up, jump on her bed, pull her hair and you don't even know her name?" What was wrong with him? Did he have a suspicious bone in his naive scrawny body?

"They might have mentioned it. I heard sister, twin, and but then Tilly showed up with breakfast..." he explained.

"Hermione."

"What?" He rose a brow.

"My name is Hermione," she smiled sweetly.

"That doesn't sound like a real word," James shook his head.

Hermione scowled at him. "It's not a word, it's my name."

"It's a mouthful is what it is," he laughed. "I'm gonna call you Mia."

Hermione growled. "I don't like nicknames."

"I don't like bossy sisters," James shrugged, unaffected by her sour mood. "Clearly we've both been shorted in this family."

"My name is Hermione Granger," she said firmly, already forgetting how her Hogwarts letter had been addressed.

"Potter," James corrected her.

"What?" She blinked.

"You're name is Hermione Potter. But to me, you're _Mia _Potter."

"Potter?" Hermione frowned.

"You're my sister," James smiled at her and the way he looked at her reminded her so much of Harry that it hurt, but she still smiled back at him. "And that makes you a Potter," he insisted and Hermione's nose stung as she felt tears well up.

Wasn't it just last night that Harry had told her the same thing?

oOoOoOo

"There you are Hermione dear!" Dorea smiled up from the large dining room table as her children entered the room, her hair already set in perfect curls for the day despite still wearing what looked to be the most beautiful nightdress that Hermione had ever seen.

"Hello again Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter," Hermione addressed them politely as she took a seat beside James, shocked when he pulled out her chair for her. She blinked at him with wide eyed, surprised that the boy who'd pulled her hair not five minutes ago upstairs, was being a gentleman. She looked at the Potter parents who smiled proudly at their son, but still acted as if his actions weren't anything out of the ordinary.

"Well we should probably skip right ahead and have you start calling us Mum and Dad," Charlus suggested and Hermione's chest tightened. "No sense in living a double life now, it'll just get confusing. Besides, we've made it perfectly clear that we are your family now," he smiled kindly at her. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about what happened before. Albus wasn't very forthcoming about the details, just that there was a young lady who needed a family."

"I'd always wanted a little girl," Dorea admitted with a gleam in her eye and Hermione couldn't help but be overwhelmed by their instant acceptance of her.

"Thanks, Mum," James scoffed.

"Eat your breakfast, son," Charlus smirked at the boy.

"Albus left some parchments for us to sign and send to the records division at the Ministry in order to officially make you Hermione Potter," Dorea explained as she sipped at her morning tea.

"Mia," James blurted out, after swallowing a mouthful of porridge.

"What's that?" Charlus looked up from his morning paper.

"Her name's Mia."

"I hate nicknames," Hermione repeated, narrowing her eyes at James.

"I think it's cute," Dorea beamed at the two children, glad to see that James had adjusted easily to the recent addition to their family. Even giving Hermione his own endearing nickname

"If you'd like, we will still call you Hermione," Charlus insisted, seeing the look of annoyance on his new daughters face.

"_I'm _not going to," James shrugged as he placed half the dish of bacon onto his plate. "She's _Mia _now."

"Fine," Hermione glared at him. "..._Jamie_," she grinned.

"Well that's..." James frowned, rolling the name over and over in his head before nodding. "Actually, I think I quite like it." Hermione bristled.

"I'm glad you two are already getting along. If you have need of anything, Hermione dear, please just let us know," Dorea insisted.

"Thank you Mrs... err . . . Mum," Hermione swallowed, the word sounding artificial in her mouth. "I think I'm okay right now. Just adjusting I suppose. It's been a strange few days," she admitted quietly, letting her previous polite smile fall from her face.

"No frowning now," Dorea said immediately. "I know you have had some hardships lately, but we're Potters and we push on. You take what happens, learn from it and bravely move forward."

"Courage and Craft," Hermione whispered nodding.

"House words," Charlus said, impressed.

"I hope I can live up to them," Hermione smiled, fingering the bracelet around her wrist, glad that none of the Potters had noticed it thus far. She was worried that they would accuse her of stealing, especially since she had only known them for less than a day. Of course Sirius just _had _to give her a Potter heirloom on her birthday. It would be difficult to explanation how she knew their descendent.

"I think she'll be a Gryffindor," Charlus grinned proudly.

"Of course she will. All Potters are Gryffindors," James rolled his eyes as if the point were moot.

"_I_ wasn't," Dorea folded her arms across her chest.

"Well you weren't fortunate enough to be _born _a Potter, dear," Charlus teased.

"Don't you mean fortunate for _you_?" Dorea winked at him.

"What house were you in ... Mum?" Hermione asked politely reaching for a piece of toast in front of her.

"I was a Slytherin, dear," Dorea explained and Hermione's eyes went wide. _Harry's Grandmother was in Slytherin?!_

"Sneaky snake tricked me into our first date," Charlus scooted his chair closer to his wife, reaching for her hand which she casually allowed him to take, a devious smirk on her lips.

"Are you complaining?" Dorea asked.

"Not a bit," Charlus smirked and kissed his wife's wrist. Hermione chuckled and looked at James who was rolling his eyes at his parents flirting.

"Don't worry, Mia. Mum was probably the only good Slytherin to ever come out of that snake pit."

"Don't start causing trouble already, James," Dorea shook her head. "There's already enough animosity between the Houses. I won't have you walking into that school and being a problem child."

"Does this look like the face of a problem child?" James widened his bright hazel eyes and stuck out his bottom lip as he stared innocently at his mother.

"Don't give me that innocent look James Charlus Potter," Dorea narrowed her slate grey orbs. "I know better by now. Speaking of innocent, you better be exactly that when we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley next week?" James asked as he refilled a his cup of pumpkin juice from the nearby carafe, reaching over for Hermione's glass to do the same, but paid little attention to see if she reacted. Hermione was shocked to watch a boy do such things without some sort of alternative motive.

"No, we told you _last _week that we were going _this _week. Tomorrow in fact," Dorea sighed in frustration. "Charlus, are you certain he's ready to go to Hogwarts on his own? Poor boy might get lost on the train, or fall in the lake."

"No one falls in the lake," Charlus laughed and Hermione joined in, though she was chuckling at the memory of a young Dennis Creevy who had actually fallen in the lake on the inaugural boat ride to the Sorting Ceremony.

There was a soft pop and Tilly appeared at the table, clearing away plates, levitating new dishes to the table and refilling cups that the Potters had not refilled themselves. The small family smiled at her, all saying words of gratitude as she moved around the table with a determined smile. "Tilly's young Master will _not _fall in the lake," she insisted. "Tilly taught him to swim, oh yes she did."

"Tilly," James pouted. "Mum's not sure I'm ready to go to Hogwarts," he let his pout turn into a grin and Hermione furrowed her brows, recognizing the look. It was the same look Harry got whenever he and Ron planned on sneaking out of the castle beneath the cloak.

Tilly seemed to suddenly turn on Dorea, her big eyes staring at the older witch. "Tilly's young Master _will _go to Hogwarts," the little house-elf said with a fierce voice. "Young Master is the smartest wizard, brave and valiant," she beamed at James. "They let's young Master into Hogwarts to be the greatest wizard," and she looked back at Dorea with a silent 'or else' hanging in the air.

Hermione stared at the scene. Charlus was chuckling under his breath, Dorea looked mildly annoyed and James looked abundantly smug. Well now Hermione was certain she knew where James's got his ego from.

"I can't believe you turned a house-elf against your Mum," Hermione shook her head and reached for her empty plate as she stood.

"Tilly will take young Miss' plate," the house-elf reached for it and Hermione pulled it away.

"Tilly, I can clear away my own plate," Hermione frowned, a strong part of her just unable to let a house-elf do the work for her. Tilly however, persisted on, though instead of falling into tears like she had immediately last night in the hallway, the little house-elf went straight into growling, and Hermione immediately released her plate with wide eyes.

"Young Miss is the smartest witch," Tilly beamed with the same sudden affection she'd shown James not moments earlier. "She goes to Hogwarts soon with young Master and will make her House so proud, yes she will!" And then Tilly vanished with a soft pop, taking Hermione's empty plate with her.

"I've never seen an elf so..." Hermione began, still in shock.

"Overbearing?" Charlus suggested with a laugh. "She's been like that since about a week after moving into the Manor," he explained. "So happy to be here that she overdid everything," he shook his head. "I didn't grow up with house-elves myself, so I was used to doing most things on my own just like you," he smiled at her and Hermione couldn't help but feel better. "I learned quickly not to get in her way though. The third time she caught me hanging up my own robes, she threatened to bite my hand."

"It's true," Dorea laughed softly at the memory. "So get used to her, love," she smiled at Hermione. "But try not to let it go to your head like someone else," she eyed her son affectionately.

"I don't know what you're all talking about, Tilly's a genius," James shrugged his shoulders and drained his pumpkin juice.

"I'll keep an eye on him at Hogwarts," Hermione offered, looking at James. "I'm sure his head will deflate a little without Tilly there to dote on him," she smirked.

"You're officially taking on the position of sister?" Charlus chuckled.

"Courage and craft," Hermione repeated her new House words. "I'm a Potter now," she said aloud, yielding to the circumstances she had been forced into - or maybe lucked into. "Something tells me looking after him will come with my new name."

"You're a good girl, Hermione," Dorea said proudly.

"Mia," Hermione swallowed hard and turned to smile at James. "I think I'd like to be called Mia."

James threw his fists into the air in a sign of victory.

oOoOoOo

After breakfast, Hermione retired to her room where she was forced into an incredibly large bathtub by a very pushy house-elf who agreed not to scrub Hermione herself as long as Hermione promised to let Tilly brush her hair when she was done. Hermione begrudgingly agreed, and was glad for it in the end as Tilly took to Hermione's bushy locks with determination, taming the curls into submission and promising to look for a spell that would make it easier next time. Hermione wished her luck with that.

Newly made robes waited for Hermione, set out on her large four posted bed in a variety of beautiful colors. She smiled as she touched them, never imagining that she'd ever casually wear something so fine in all her life. She hated to be doted upon like this, but she couldn't help but feel so grateful for the Potters who brought her into their home with such ease and no awkwardness at all. Other than the house-elf, none of them coddled her or pitied her. For all they knew her family could have been slaughtered by Death Eaters, and yet they treated her like any other child. Like their _own _child.

And James treated her like a sister already. With the same affection she'd grown to love from Harry over the years, though Harry lacked the manners that had been instilled in James more than likely due to Pure-blood traditions. Hermione wondered how much of that would change when she and James went to Hogwarts and he was no longer under the gaze of his parents. A part of her couldn't wait to see. The thought surprised her and she swallowed a note of anxiety that threatened to push it's way into her.

After dressing in her new robes, Hermione reached beneath the mattress of her bed and pulled out the folded parchment that Remus had left in the crimson box. She read it again, over and over and frowned at the words. A part of her was still angry, but more over the fact that she'd not been consulted. His words were easy enough to decipher.

_'I'm only following the instructions of someone who understood time better than I ever did'_

_'I couldn't leave it to chance though. You needed to go back.'_

Remus had sent her back because she'd already been back. If Remus and Dumbledore were right and time was a loop, then sometime in his past, Remus had met Hermione and discovered her secret about the Time-Turner, and told him how she'd arrived in 1971. Remus was torn over his orders, this mission, and Hermione figured out that it was _her _who begged him long ago to make sure she was eventually sent back.

But why? If not to end the war early, if not to destroy Voldemort before he grows into power, if not to save so many lives... then what?

_'Live your life. Enjoy your life.'_

Was that the reason? Was Remus somehow giving her a second chance at life? Was this her reward for all her efforts in the war? A _normal _childhood and a chance to grow up in the Wizarding world without being knocked aside due to prejudice? She'd been gone less than a full day and somehow she'd already been gifted a family and a brother. A chance to experience Hogwarts without the need to fight trolls, three-headed dogs, Basilisks, Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Dumbledore told her that Remus' letter was her guide now. Her new rules to abide by, and as much as it pained her to agree, she did. She was good at following rules. Especially when Harry and Ron weren't there to convince her otherwise. Thinking of them hurt. Thinking of everyone back home in 1998 hurt. But hurting was against the rules.

_'Live your life. Enjoy your life.'_

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She could do this. She would use the letter as her guide. She would live her life as instructed by Remus and Dumbledore. She would try to enjoy her life. But Hermione Granger's life came with baggage. Baggage that she couldn't carry here in 1971. So she would do the only thing she could do. She would leave the baggage with Hermione Granger, and start fresh... as Mia Potter.

oOoOoOo

Mia spent her first day as a Potter getting a tour of the large Manor and a history lesson on her new ancestral family. Dorea was a skilled witch and exuded intellect and grace, but somehow still clinging to that piece of mischief that lingered in her gaze. Charlus, not knowing how much Mia was privy to about the Wizarding world, attempted to educate her, and she did little to stop him as it seemed an opportune time to bond with the man who their world would see as her father.

"How are people not going to ask questions about me?" She asked him as they strolled through the family orchards that reminded her a great deal of the ones in the Weasley's backyard.

"Well we're the last Potters," Charlus explained. "When Dorea and I married, a good deal of the other Pure-blood families weren't too pleased with it. Her mother had wanted to match her to another family, but her father loved her and let her choose her own husband," he smiled. "I like to think she chose well."

"I do too," Mia smiled.

"Well when we married, Dorea's family cut ties with her, and my folks had died the year after. I worked from home for a long while, and it took years and years before we had James," he shrugged his shoulders. "By the time we had the 'Potter heir'," he said the word with a roll of his eyes. "Society didn't seem to care much of what we were doing. Kids we went to Hogwarts with were already having grandchildren of their own, so we didn't exactly fit in with the crowd after James was born. We didn't even publicly announce it. Didn't want Dorea's family causing trouble," he frowned. "Which is exactly why no one will ask questions about you," he smiled.

"Is James going to be upset when he finally figures out that no one out in the world knows who he is?" Mia asked with a light chuckle and Charlus joined in on the laughter.

"Your brother creates his own world, and in it, he's the highest ranking authority," Charlus shook his head with a laugh.

"We'll see about that," Mia smirked. She was all too eager to take her new brother down a few pegs once they got to Hogwarts.

Meals were served in the formal dining room at the long oak table, though each member of the Potter family all sat at the end, close enough to pick off one another's plates, something that Charlus and James did constantly despite Dorea and Mia's objections. After dinner the family gathered in the drawing room where Dorea and Charlus watched their children play game after game of exploding snap, talking constantly about their eagerness to attend Hogwarts in less than a month.

When Tilly announced it was time for the family to get some rest, Mia practically ran to her room, taking off her robes and throwing on her nightdress swiftly in order to make sure that the house-elf didn't do it for her. When Tilly came in later to see if Mia had need of anything, the house-elf grinned at the independent witch as though she were a challenge, but instead of fighting her new young Miss, Tilly wished Mia sweet dreams.

But as much as Mia Potter wanted to set aside the baggage of Hermione Granger, the two identities were still of the same entity, and just a few hours into the night, Mia began screaming in her sleep.

"Please! Don't hurt them! Please! No!"

"Mia?" A voice whispered from the doorway. James stood there, tired eyes and messy hair as he stared into the darkness, listening to the whimpering cries of his sister. "Mia? Are you alright?" He walked in and immediately rushed toward the bed to find Mia thrashing and crying, lost in the depths of what had to be a horrible nightmare.

"Let him go. Please let him go!" Mia screamed.

"Mia? Mia?" James crawled into the bed and put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake, not wanting to scare her awake. When her screams stopped, he let out a sigh of relief, but worried that she might have woken their parents. He knew they'd be terrified if they saw and heard what he just witnessed. "It's okay," James's patted her head affectionately. "It's just a nightmare. You're safe," he whispered.

"Harry?" Mia whispered.

"It's James," he frowned.

"Jamie?" Mia looked up at him, tears still welled in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," he looked down at her with sympathetic eyes and in the dark she could almost mistake the hazel color for green. Her tears overflowed and a bubble of pain burst inside of her chest as she cried and reached out to hug him close to her, crying quietly in his small arms.

"It's okay Mia," James patted her back like his mother used to do when he was little and scared. She hugged him tight and James couldn't help but smile, a strange feeling of protectiveness coming over him and he hugged her back just as tight. "I've got you now. You're fine. I'll . . . I'll protect you now."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** I love reading all of your questions and speculations. Not only does it make me happy to see readers invested, it also causes me to think ahead in the story and to make sure I've got all of my bases covered. Time travel stories can be difficult and I'm always concerned about continuity issues. PLEASE if you ever see a mistake of any kind, feel free to PM me so I can adjust it. My Beta (Fluffpanda) and I go over the chapters multiple times, but still things slip through the cracks. I actually wrote Chapter 18 a while ago and reading it again to post brought tears to my eyes. I love writing James and Mia. To answer **kelbelz'**s question, it is pronounced My-uh, not Mee-uh.

I'm really excited about this chapter. It was one of my very favorite to write during the early years of Part Two. Please let me know what you think about it!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Nineteen: Are You Serious?

_"...'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you..."<em>  
><em>(You and Me - Lifehouse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>August 3rd, 1971<strong>

**Diagon Alley**

Mia woke up the following morning, on the right side of her bed, her hand grasped tightly and pillowed under James' cheek. She smiled sadly, looking over at the boy who looked so much like Harry that it hurt. She'd had nightmares constantly since the war - since Malfoy Manor really. She had spent a month at Shell Cottage recovering from her run-in with Bellatrix Lestrange where Sirius kept watch over her while she slept, guarding her against the night terrors that plagued her. When she'd moved into Grimmauld Place and the memories would return in her sleep to haunt her, Sirius would be there to comfort her - more than likely feeling responsible since it was _his _cousin who'd tortured her. But when Sirius wasn't there, it was Harry who would crawl into her bed and held her until she stopped crying and fell back asleep. Looking at James now with his eyes closed, she couldn't help but see the son in the father, and it warmed her heart to think that somehow the Fates had smiled and given her a piece of Harry to keep with her in this time.

James was overly kind about the situation and instead of asking Mia questions about her nightmares, or even bringing up the fact that he'd had to stay with her through the night, the boy teased her about her hair and began enthusiastically planning the rest of their day at Diagon Alley.

When Dorea Potter and the two children stepped into the Floo, arriving in Diagon Alley moments later, Mia smiled at the familiar sights, though her eyes were immediately drawn toward Flourish and Blotts, a strong part of her eager to get her hands on the first editions of books she'd bought during her own time.

"Can you two be trusted to be on your own while I head into Gringotts?" Dorea asked, her eyes strictly on James.

"You don't trust your own son?" He asked, mockingly offended.

"The last time I brought you to Diagon Alley you got lost for three hours and we found you in the back storeroom of Sugarplum's Sweet Shop," Dorea stared down at her son accusingly and James rolled his eyes.

"That was _not _the last time we were in Diagon Alley," he scoffed, as if the date of the incident was the problem. He turned to Mia, shaking his head. "Mum exaggerates." Hermione quietly laughed as Dorea's jaw twitched, clearly debating whether or not bringing him was a smart move on her part.

"I'll take care of him, Mum," Mia promised and Dorea seemed to accept that.

"James, stay with your sister," she pointed at her son. "I mean it. You can look around for a bit, but meet me at Ollivanders in twenty minutes. And don't wander. And do not go anywhere near Knockturn Alley young man."

"Yes Mum," James nodded quickly and the newly acquainted 'Potter twins' were left to their own devices, one incredibly eager to run amok.

"Do you want to go to Flourish and Blotts?" Mia asked, her brown eyes scanning the store with anticipation.

James made a face at her idea. "Or we could go to Broomstix."

"Obscurus Books?" Mia suggested.

"I counter your boring idea with a trip into Gambol and Japes," he smirked.

_A joke shop?_ Mia shook her head._ Absolutely not_. The last thing she needed was a Potter in a joke shop. She'd spent enough time dealing with Harry and Ron inside Zonko's and eventually Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Though she missed her friends, she couldn't help but feel relieved that she didn't need to worry about encountering Fred and George in this era.

"We should be looking for things on our lists for school," she frowned at him, oddly using the same stare that Dorea used when trying to reign in the messy haired boy.

"Fine, fine," James sighed loudly. "Let's head over to Quality Quidditch Supplies then," he said as though it was a great sacrifice on his part.

"You don't need Quidditch Supplies," Mia scolded him. "First years aren't allowed to play."

"Then I'll be pretty famous when I make the team, won't I? Youngest Chaser in centuries! That's what they'll call me," he said smugly and Mia laughed at his phrasing. She knew James would not become the youngest Chaser in centuries, but she couldn't help but feel a strange bit of pride in knowing that Harry would carry on James' Quidditch dream. Even if the sport was a ridiculous waste of time and an excuse to be barbaric.

"You're incorrigible," she shook her head, refusing to accompany him inside the store. Was it too much to deal with a boy, one boy in her entire life that wasn't obsessed with the insane excuse for a sport?

"Flourish and Blotts first and then I'll agree to accompany you to your little broom store," Mia stared at him, arms crossed over her chest. "It's not like we even have money to buy anything just yet. We're only browsing while waiting for Mum," she shrugged.

James seemed to be okay with the small compromise and the two headed toward the bookstore, one more eager than the other. A thin and sallow faced woman stormed past Mia on the right, her feet stomping a little as she sped forward toward the book store. Her eyes looked back once, dark circles beneath them and an exhausted scowl fixed to her jaw. "Severus hurry, your father wants us back before noon!" The woman snapped.

_...Severus?_

Mia turned around to follow the woman's gaze, but as she moved she collided with something and lost her balance. "Ow!" shouted the voice of a young male and suddenly her brown eyes looked up into a pale face draped in black hair and dark eyes narrowed at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she mumbled, shocked at the familiar sneer.

"Watch where you're going!" The boy snapped at her, his eyes narrowing before shoving her out of his way. Mia tripped backwards, still awkward in her smaller frame. She tried to recover her balance, but fell to the cobblestone road, skinning her knees and palms scratching against the rough surface of the street.

"Hey! Don't touch my sister!" James shouted, stepping forward and glaring at the boy.

"She should watch where she's going," the sour-faced boy said, glaring daggers at James as the two faced off.

"Severus! Get over here!" The thin woman shouted.

"Sounds like Mummy's calling you," James sneered, his eyes narrowing, glaring at the boy who dared to shove his twin.

Mia sniffed and looked down at her skinned knee that was bleeding. It certainly wasn't the worst thing she'd ever had to deal with, and she almost laughed at the sting of the cut compared to the Cruciatus Curse, or the feeling of being splinched. No, this was nothing, though she was slightly embarrassed by tripping so easily.

"Hey, you okay?" Another voice asked and a shadow fell over her form. "That looked like a bad tumble."

"I'm fine..." Mia grumbled as she tried to pick a few small rocks out of the unattractive cut on her leg. She turned her attention upwards to thank the person for being considerate and asking about her, but when she went to speak, her mouth fell open as her eyes stared up into a color of grey that she was intimately familiar with. Her breath caught in her throat as she gaped at the sight. The color of campfire smoke on an early autumn morning, but the irises twinkled molten silver in the sunlight. "I..." she exhaled and whispered, "Sirius?"

"Have we met?" The boy in front of her quirked an eyebrow and a smile crossed his face.

"What?" Mia blinked.

"You called me Sirius."

"What?" _Shit! _She had. She silently scolded herself for being so easily distracted that she broke one of the main rules of time travel. "No, I said are you serious?" She tried to recover, but internally grimaced at her terrible lie. "A bad tumble. Are you serious? I've had worse."

"Huh," the young boy seemed to ponder her answer as though he were trying to decide whether or not the girl was lying. Mia swallowed.

"Why did you think we'd met?" She asked casually.

"My name is Sirius," He winked at her and she blushed.

"Are you serious?" She laughed.

"Yep," he grinned and Mia melted.

This was Sirius. Sirius Black. _Her _Sirius. No, no, not _her _Sirius. _Her _Sirius wasn't even _her _Sirius, and he was thirty years in the future waiting around for her, the day after her nineteenth birthday when they were supposed to talk about their bond. _Their bond_! Mia's eyes widened as she looked at the boy, wondering if it still existed here and now. She recalled reading about the life debt ritual and how it was supposed to exist throughout time and space, but certainly it couldn't mean time travel as well.

"I'm... fine," she finally answered his original question, trying to distract herself from looking directly at him. His beautiful aristocratic features were hidden beneath the soft curves leftover from childhood. His fair skin contrasted beautifully as ever against the lustrous, shiny black hair that hung just past his ears. Without the aged lines in his face, numerous scars and tattoos, Mia struggled to search the boy's face for the man who'd left her in his family library just days ago. There was the smallest hint of mischief in the boy's eye and Mia smiled. _Found you, Sirius_, she thought to herself.

"You're _bleeding _is what you are," he gestured to her knee, pulling her out of her daze.

"Oh..." She frowned and looked down embarrassed at her skinned knee.

"Here," Sirius knelt down beside her, pulling a silk handkerchief from the pocket of his finely made robes, holding it out to her.

"Are you sure? This looks expensive," she eyed the black silk in her hands, taking immediate notice of the Black family crest embroidered in silver in the corner of the cloth.

"All the better to ruin it then," he smirked and she smiled gratefully, pressing the cloth to her small wound, wiping the blood from her skin.

"I'm H... Mia," she said, scolding herself again for almost messing up. "By the way."

"What an arse," James cursed as he came back to his sister, done with stalking off after the boy who's pushed her. "You okay Mia?" He asked, concern and irritation in his voice. He'd been a brother for one full day and already he'd failed to protect his sister.

"Fine, just scraped my knee," Mia smiled up at him and James took immediate noticed of the other boy who reached a hand out to Mia, helping her to her feet.

"Hey thanks mate," James extended a hand to Sirius, glad that someone had stopped to see if his sister was alright.

"No problem," Sirius nodded, taking the hand.

"James, this is Sirius," Mia smiled brightly at what she suddenly realized was a very historically important moment. She beamed at the two boys, searing the memory in her mind, eagerly hoping that she could keep it so when - or if - she returned to Harry, she could tell him all about it, or better yet show him inside a Pensieve. "Sirius, my brother James."

"You like Puddlemere?" Sirius asked, gesturing to the shirt that James was wearing beneath his open robes.

"Doesn't everyone?" James grinned.

"_I_ don't," Mia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like Quidditch much."

"You don't like Quidditch?!" Both boys shouted at the same time, eyes wide and staring at her as though she'd just sprouted a second head.

"What the hell, Mia?" James clutched his chest as if heartbroken. "I knew you didn't want to go into the Quidditch store, but I didn't know it was this bad," he shook his head. Considering his reaction, Mia might as well have been infected with dragon pox.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius gaped.

"Why do you want to hurt me?" James sniffled.

"Oh Merlin," Mia rolled her eyes at the melodramatic scene playing out before her. "Can we go look for our books now?"

"No way," James scowled. "That greasy looking git that knocked you over is in Flourish and Blotts with his Mum. I'd rather avoid meeting him again."

"Who was he?" Sirius asked, a matching scowl crossing his face.

"No idea," James shrugged. "Just another sleazy snake in the making."

"Not a fan of Slytherins?" Sirius grinned.

"Why, are you planning on becoming one?" James said jokingly, as if it were a joke that anyone would plan for such a travesty as being sorted into Slytherin.

"Not if I have a choice," Sirius laughed.

"Sirius Orion Black!" A loud, screeching voice called from a short distance away. Mia's eyes widened at the sight of Walburga Black, alive and in the flesh. She'd spent months inside Grimmauld Place being screamed at by the portrait of this very woman who never hesitated to call her a filthy Mudblood who was tainting the Ancient and Noble House by stepping foot inside. It was more than a little uncomfortable to see the woman in front of her, and not be able to cover her up with curtains.

"Did I not tell you to stay by your brother!?" Walburga Black glared down at her eldest son, ignoring the two other children in front of her.

"What for? He hasn't let go of your skirt all morning," Sirius eyed the smaller black-haired boy who was, in fact, holding onto Walburga's hideous black dress with a tight fist, his grey eyes, so similar to Sirius' were small and wide as he looked nervously between his mother and brother. _This must be Regulus Black. _

"You watch your mouth you little..." Sirius' mother raised her hand, clearly having no qualms about striking her own child in the very public square of Diagon Alley. Sirius, defiant as ever didn't even flinch or blink at the sight. Mia however felt like reaching for her wand to defend Sirius, only to remember she no longer had one.

"Walburga," the calm and collected voice of Dorea Potter glided over, approaching the scene, her eyes cold and hard as she stepped between Walburga Black and Sirius who stood side-by-side with James and Mia.

"Aunt Dorea," Walburga glared, lowering her hand.

"Long time," Dorea said, looking over Walburga as if assessing her.

"Not. Long. Enough," Sirius' mother seethed.

"Still just as dramatic as always I see," Dorea rolled her eyes.

"Still married to a blood traitor I see?"

"Blood traitor, yes," Dorea laughed. "How clever."

"Mum?" James whispered anxiously, attempting to break the tension between the two women.

Mia stared quietly at the two women, still caught up on the word 'aunt' that Walburga put in front of Dorea's name. Mia had almost forgotten that Harry's grandmother was a Black. She'd researched it course when she'd prepared for the life debt ritual, needing something from the Black bloodline in order to call for Sirius. However, she'd all but forgotten the connection when she'd met Dorea face to face, finding no similarities between her adoptive mother and the nasty witch standing in front of her.

"Oh," Walburga turned her eyes to James. "I'd heard you had a child sometime ago."

"Yes, this is my son James and my daughter Mia," Dorea said.

"A daughter too?" She said the word as if it came with great shame. "I'd not heard," Walburga openly patted her youngest son on the head as though she were silently showing off that she'd provided not one, but two sons to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, thus one-upping Dorea.

"Well you know how society is. Once you've got the heir, what reason is there to celebrate," Dorea said sardonically.

"I suppose you're right," Walburga nodded.

"I was being sarcastic you overstuffed bint," Dorea narrowed her eyes, her jaw twitching. James and Mia both widened their eyes as they stared up at their mother, who was usually so calm and collected, but was emanating the classic Black temper, grey eyes narrowed at Waburga. Sirius, however, beamed up at Dorea Potter as though she were the greatest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"Sirius Black ma'am," he grinned and extended his hand. "An _absolute _pleasure to meet you," he said in awe.

"Dorea Potter," she smiled down at the boy, ignoring the look of loathing that crossed Walburga's face. "And who do you belong to?" She asked, already knowing the answer but enjoying the sound of Walburga's teeth grinding together.

"That. Is my son," the angry woman fumed.

"But he can smile, Walburga," Dorea gasped in mocking shock. "Where on earth could he have seen one before?" Sirius' smile widened and he looked over at James and Mia with great appreciation before turning his admiration back to Dorea.

"Sirius is the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black," Walburga said proudly, though she refused to look at the son she spoke so highly of. The same son she'd nearly struck only minutes ago. "You remember _them_, don't you, Dorea?'

"My own House? Yes, I'm fairly certain I can recall."

"Surprising, considering that you refuse to act accordingly," Walburga snorted.

"I act as my conscience dictates. And teach my children to do the same," Dorea said, affectionately moving to stand behind James and Mia, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Shame," Walburga looked down at the children as if Dorea's actions immediately labelled them as 'blood traitors'. "I teach my children obedience and tradition."

"You teach bigotry and hatred and you don't fool me for a second!" Dorea snapped viciously, looking as though she were a viper ready to strike. Suddenly envisioning Dorea Potter as a Slytherin was not so difficult.

"Mum..." Mia tugged on Dorea's sleeve. "Weren't we supposed to get our wands soon?"

"Yes, well," Dorea let out a shaky exhale. "If you'll excuse me Walburga, my family and I have some school shopping to do."

"Sirius is attending Hogwarts this year as well. Certain to make Slytherin House _very _proud," Walburga turned her nose in the air and stormed away, eager to have the last word. Dorea likewise turned and walked off in the opposite direction. Regulus immediately followed after Walburga, but Sirius didn't move to leave.

"I heard at the Sorting we have to fight a dragon," Sirius commented with a grin, acting as though nothing had happened.

"That's rubbish, Sirius," Mia shook her head.

"Sirius, come!" Walburga screamed from across the street, but Sirius continued to ignore her.

"I wonder what kind of dragon it'll be!" James' eyes brightened.

"Jamie, we _don't _have to fight a dragon," Mia insisted.

"I hope it's a Chinese Fireball!" Sirius grinned excitedly.

"Or a Peruvian Vipermouth!" Said James.

"Wicked," both boys muttered enthusiastically.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Mia glowered.

"Sirius! Come!" Walburga screamed once more, stomping her foot.

"Woman treats me like a bloody dog," Sirius growled and Mia stifled a laugh.

"We'll see you on the train?" She called after him as he began to move.

"Save me a seat," he smiled at them both and turned on his heels to catch up with his family, dodging to the side as Walburga made to smack him, laughing as she missed her target.

"Well," Dorea said, re-approaching her children. "Interesting friend you've made."

"He was nice," Mia sighed, her heart clenching as she suddenly realized just how much she'd missed Sirius' smile and laughter. "A boy shoved me down and Sirius helped me," Mia explained, gesturing to her scabbing knee.

"A son of Walburga Black helped a Potter?" Dorea laughed, eyes wide. "Salazar Slytherin must be rolling in his grave." Both James and Mia laughed. "Alright, we're a little behind thanks to that nonsense. I would have just walked away had it been anyone else," Dorea explained. "But there's something incredibly satisfying about ruffling that old vultures feathers."

oOoOoOo

**Ollivanders Wand Shop**

The Potter family made their way to a narrow, shabby looking shop ahead of them. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Hermione smiled brightly up at the sign and James seemed to be bouncing on his toes as they entered the shop.

"Good afternoon," Ollivander smiled as he approached the counter, glancing down first at the children with anticipation. Mia stared at the man who only months ago had been devastatingly unhealthy the last time she'd seen him in Shell Cottage after escaping Malfoy Manor. The man before her now looked bright and healthy despite his age, and obviously eager to help two new customers.

"Dorea Black," Ollivander smiled up at her. "Ten and a half inches. Cherrywood, pliable with the core of a dragon heartstring," he recited and Dorea smiled back at him, impressed.

"Show off," Dorea chuckled. "And it's Dorea _Potter _now," she explained. "My children are going to Hogwarts this year and are in need of wands."

"Always happy to provide wands to new Potters," Ollivander grinned. "Charlus' wand is Eleven inches, walnut, supple with the core of a unicorn hair, is it not?"

"You _know _it is," Dorea rolled her eyes. "James, you first," she gestured to her son who rushed forward with bright hazel eyes, looking up at Ollivander excitedly.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured James from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mia blinked, wondering if her original wand was somewhere in the store, waiting to choose her, or if perhaps she'd end up with something different and the beautiful vinewood wand would sit on a shelf and wait for her.

After only three tries, Ollivander placed an eleven inch mahogany wand with the core of a unicorn hair in the young wizard's hand. James's eyes lit up and he let out a breath. "This..." James whispered. "This feels... good," he grinned and swished the wand which immediately sparked red and gold.

"Ah, wonderful, wonderful," Ollivander grinned. "This has very consistent magic," he nodded. "Good with transfiguration," he said. "Now, the young lady?" Ollivander turned to Mia who immediately approached the counter to be measured like her brother had been.

The wandmaker turned to the shelves and pulled out three boxes for Mia to try. The first was a brittle ash wand with the core of a unicorn hair but it didn't touch her fingers for longer than three seconds before Ollivander shook his head and removed it from her grip.

"Ah, here," he pulled a familiar looking wand from a box and Mia's eyes widened. _No, no, absolutely not! _"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." _Harry's wand_. Mia recognized it immediately and hesitated to touch it. She knew this wand and knew it's brother, and she swallowed hard as she slowly put her hand out. With great relief, Ollivander pulled the wand away after a few moments of holding it, replacing it instantly with another, while Mia was distracted, recovering from her mild panic attack.

A warmth filled her fingers like soft bath water. "This feels... familiar," Mia whispered.

"Ah good," Ollivander smiled. "Ten and one quarter inch, vinewood with the core of a dragon heartstring," he explained and Mia stared at the man. It wasn't her original wand, the measurements were off, but she couldn't help but feel a familiarity with the wand in her hand.

"Dragon heartstring?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss Potter, very powerful. The dragon that donated the heartstring was an old Ukrainian Ironbelly, donated three that year," he nodded. "A wand made of willow that I sold to a young Muggle-born girl just this week, and another vinewood in the back, just a bit longer than this," he smiled and Mia grinned. Somehow she'd ended up with the _sister _wand of her original. It made her feel like she hadn't left it behind in 1998.

"Perfection as usual, Mr. Ollivander," Dorea smiled and placed fourteen galleons in the wandmakers hand who bowed to the witch in thanks as she escorted her two excited children through the door.

_Maybe this won't be that bad_, Hermione thought. 1971 was slowly beginning to feel like home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** So thankful for all the comments and messages! Glad you all liked the last chapter where we finally met young Sirius and even young Snape! To answer a few questions, **kelbelz **yes, Hermione/Mia is the reason that James and Sirius do not like Snape. Since we only see Marauders through memories in Canon, I really wanted to expand on the friendships and animosities between characters. Hermione is the catalyst that essentially creates the majority of events that happen in the 1970's, just like Remus' letter told her. She cannot change anything - she only sets things in motion if she even tries. Points to **origami zombie** who figured out that the third wand with the dragon heartstring belonged to one Lily Evans! Canon never said what the core of Lily's wand was, so I played with it. I try to put a lot of those hidden gems in the story if I can. Lots of references to Part One and to Canon. **Geclape**, I will be writing through ALL seven years of Hogwarts (and then some) for Part Two of this story. Granted each year will consist of an average of 3-4 chapters each.

This is one of my favorite chapters ever and it brought tears to my eyes to read it again before posting. Those who have already read Part One (and if you haven't, how are you even reading this now?) will recognize bits of this chapter from Chapter 13! As always, so much credit to my Beta, **Fluffpanda**.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Twenty: Adopting Strays

_"...And how can I stand here with you, _  
><em>And not be moved by you? <em>  
><em>Would you tell me, <em>  
><em>How could it be, any better than this?..."<em>  
><em>(Everything - Lifehouse)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>September 1st, 1971<strong>

**Kings Cross Station**

Mia quickly followed behind James through the barrier that separated Platforms Nine and Ten. The twins eased their way through the seemingly stone wall, both grinning as they pushed their carts; James' taller than Mia's as it held a large owl cage with one of the family birds, a Tawny owl with speckled brown and white wings by the name of Hector. Though Mia had been offered the chance to bring her own familiar to Hogwarts, she declined. A part of her was unwilling to bond with another creature so soon the same way that she had done so with her beloved Crookshanks.

Smoke billowed out of the engine of the train labeled Hogwarts' Express, the familiar sight of the giant scarlet steam engine train calmed the frazzled nerves of Mia that had been building since Tilly woke her up this morning. She'd spent the past month as Mia Potter, the daughter of Charlus and Dorea Potter, twin sister of James Potter, and it was strangely easy to get lost in her new life.

The small family rarely left the comfort of the Manor, spending the late mornings reading together or separately in the massive library that rivaled that of the Black's family library. Afternoons were spent in the orchard, garden or the small clearing that James was determined to eventually convert into a proper Quidditch field where he practiced flying, pestering his sister to join him, something she always refused to do. Evenings were spent enjoying dinner together, listening to their parents tell stories, playing Exploding Snap or Wizard's Chess and eventually rushing off to bed to escape the grip of the overbearing house-elf who seemed to have made a game of trying to tuck the young Potter children into bed. While James normally enjoyed being doted upon by the house-elf, he'd seen the amused and proud expression on his sister's face when she properly evaded Tilly, and quickly decided to join in on the fun, much to Tilly's annoyance.

It was only the nights that made Mia's life difficult. She'd refused to let the Potter parents know about her nightmares, not wanting to frighten them, or let them see how utterly broken she was. Thankfully James was always there, sneaking into Mia's room and crawling into her bed usually an hour or two after the twins separated into their own suites. He'd take her hand within his own, utter promises of protection, and the siblings would fall soundlessly asleep. Life was strangely good here and Mia was adjusting well, reading Remus' letter each night before bed to remind herself of her rules.

_'Live your life. Enjoy your life.'_

Dorea looked to her children, tears welling in her eyes. James immediately showed his soft side by hugging his mother tightly around the waist and not making a fuss as she tried to affectionately flatten down his messy black hair that was standing up in several different directions in the back. "Be sure to write to us after the sorting," Dorea whispered.

"When you get in Gryffindor," Charlus added with a chuckle.

"Or Slytherin," Dorea stared at her husband.

"Anywhere's just fine," Charlus promised the kids who both chuckled at the way that their mother crossed her arms over her chest and then mumbled something derogatory under her breath that ended with "... as if children of mine would be Hufflepuffs."

"Go on then, you'll want a good seat," Charlus patted James on the shoulder once before bringing the boy into a tight hug, and before he released his son, he reached a long arm out for his daughter, pulling her in as well.

"Hey isn't that Sirius?" James asked as the twins made their way to the entrance of the train. Mia's eyes turned and immediately spotted the Black family consisting of Walburga Black, a pouting Regulus, a tall stiff looking man with a fixed sneer on his face that could only be Orion Black, and an utterly annoyed and impatient looking Sirius who caught her eyes and broke into a grin as the Potter twins passed him and his family on the Platform.

"Let's head inside, Jamie," Mia said with a smile that quickly faded when she accidentally made eye contact with Walburga Black who scowled at her with complete and utter contempt.

"Do not disgrace our family, Sirius," Walburga threatened her eldest son. "You have an attitude problem and a habit of flocking to ill-bred children," her eyes once again scanned upwards to the Potter twins who were loading their trunks onto the train. "Luckily when you're sorted into Slytherin you won't have to interact with the filth and muck as often."

"I'm going to miss the train if I don't go now," Sirius groaned.

"Please don't go," Regulus whispered desperately.

"I'll write you every week Reggie," Sirius promised, seeing the tense look his brother was giving him. The brothers were as close as they could be, given their home life, though it seemed almost as though Walburga and Orion Black were intent on creating animosity between the siblings, as though they could hold Regulus over Sirius' head in an attempt to control their eldest.

"I want to go too," Regulus frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous my precious boy," Walburga beamed and pulled Regulus closer to her. "You have a whole year just with me. Without distracting influences," she said, narrowing her eyes once more at Sirius.

"Subtle," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What did you say?" She snapped at him.

"I said..." and Sirius tried to think of a lie. _What rhymes with 'subtle'_? "Bubble."

"Bubble?" Walburga sneered.

"Yeah, I'll admit I wasn't even trying there," Sirius shook his head.

"Get on the train before I change my mind and send you to Durmstrang," the woman said through clenched teeth as she tried to reign in her temper. Though she had no issues with publicly disciplining the boy, Platform Nine and Three Quarters was overly crowded and she was more interested in leaving as quickly as possible.

"Reggie, Father . . . Walburga, it's been great," Sirius saluted them all with a smirk on his face as he ducked away quickly and rushed toward the door of the train, tugging his trunk behind him. "You weren't really going to leave without me were you?" Sirius asked as he immediately ran into Mia and James, both having watched his farewell to his family from an open window.

"It's not _my _fault that you lingered behind to kiss your Mum," Mia teased.

"Ouch, kitten has claws," Sirius' eyes twinkled at her and Mia beamed brightly, remembering last year at the Burrow when a much older Sirius had told her the same thing before taking her in his arms on the dance floor at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Hurry you two," James called after them. "Before all the compartments get taken up."

"You boys go find one, I'm going to watch the train leave," Mia said with a smile. She'd done the same thing her first time on the Hogwarts Express.

"Girls," James rolled his eyes. "So bloody sentimental," he laughed and Sirius joined him, following behind the messy haired boy as the two made their way down the aisle, eagerly searching for an empty compartment.

Mia watched from the windows with misty eyes as the train pulled out of the station once the clock struck eleven. The Potter parents waved from the platform and Mia let out a shaky breath as she watched the anchors of her comfort in this world speed away from sight. She closed her eyes and remembered that soon she would be at Hogwarts. Her safe place. The place where she'd grown and blossomed within magic. Her _true _home. Mia summoned her inner Gryffindor courage and headed down the aisle to search for Sirius and James.

As she walked forward, something tugged inside of her as though some invisible string were pulling her gaze to the side where her brown eyes lingered over a small compartment at the front of the train where a thin pale boy with sandy blonde hair, sat with his nose stuck in a book. She rose a brow as she studied the boy, unsure as to why her spirit seemed to reach out to him. The boy's nose twitched and she could see him sniff the air and immediately a confused expression painted across his face as his soft green eyes turned and expectantly looked up at her. She took quick notice that unlike most of the other students, the boy was already wearing his black Hogwarts robes that looked slightly big on him, covering him from head to foot save for his hands and the small expanse of neck where Mia could see the faint outline of what looked to be a fresh scar. With wide brown eyes, Mia let out a soft gasp.

Remus Lupin.

She turned her head away from him, stifling her anger and she moved past his compartment, breathing heavy. This boy was the reason she was here in the first place. The reason she'd been torn from her own time, and thrust into the past without permission. The reason she was an eleven year old again and forced to create a new life and a new identity. Mia wanted to walk into that compartment and hit him. But then she remembered the confused expression on the boy's face and the scar on his neck. This wasn't the Remus that tricked her into going to the past. This was just a boy, a boy who from the looks of it was feeling very ill and Mia suddenly realized that the full moon was due in just three days. _Damn_. He was probably in a lot of pain, feeling sick and exhausted and now he had to deal with the stress of his first trip to Hogwarts.

Mia remembered Remus' letter to her.

_'Hopefully very soon you will come across a very lonely boy, who is terrified to go to Hogwarts, and is desperate for some understanding friends.'_

Her frown deepened. Remus was her friend. No matter what he'd done, she'd always trusted and admired him. He'd been the best teacher she'd ever had the privilege of being mentored by, and he'd _always _been there for her. She in turn had tried to be there for him, helping Tonks with Remus' transformations and the healing that he needed afterwards. At his worst moments - like when he doubted his ability to be a good father - it had always been _her _to bring him friendly comfort and raise his self esteem. She couldn't just turn her back on him.

"Hello!" Mia said brightly as she turned back to Remus' compartment, poking her head inside the door and smiling at him. Remus in turn jumped at the sudden noise and stared up at the bushy haired girl with nervous green eyes.

"Umm... me?" He blinked. "Hello, me?" He stuttered through his very confused expression. "I mean hello. . . umm, hi," he clutched his book tightly to his chest, as though he was trying to physically erect a barrier between himself and the strange girl.

"Are you waiting for your friends to join you?" Mia asked sweetly, trying to ignore the way he seemed to pull away from her.

"No," Remus frowned. Mia tried to hold back her emotions. She'd known that he would be alone, and that he wouldn't have been here with friends, but she couldn't very well let _him _know that.

"So you're here alone?" She asked him, stepping further into the compartment and watching closely as he pressed his back tightly against the window, trying to distance himself more.

"Do you.." he stammered again nervously, his breathing heavy as she closed in on him. "I mean... yeah, I'm alone. That's fine though," he insisted quickly. "I'm okay. I mean, did you need this compartment?" He asked quickly, wondering if he needed to make a hasty retreat through the door.

"No, my brother's getting us one in the back," she answered and then pointed to the book he clutched tightly. "What book are you reading?"

"Hogwarts, a History."

"Merlin, that's my favorite!" She grinned and immediately sat down right beside him, watching closely as he took in a sharp breath and stiffened at the lack of distance between them.

She took a moment to let him adjust to her presence, realizing that Remus had probably been terrified at this point to be around other people, especially without his parents to look after him. She had recalled an older Remus telling her how afraid he'd been of hurting others or even worse, infecting them. It explained everything about the terrified looking, lonely boy in front of her. But older Remus had implied in his letter that his younger self was in desperate need of understanding friends. And his letter was her guide and her rules, and she would obey it. Mia smiled over at him sweetly, gesturing to the book in his hands, watching as he very slowly let his guard down a little.

"My favorite too," he gave her a nervous smile. "I was really excited to go, so I wanted to read up. I didn't think I'd ever be able to attend," he admitted sadly.

"Why not? You're a wizard, aren't you?" She asked.

"I . . . I umm . . . yeah," Remus frowned. "I mean, my folks weren't sure if they wanted to send me somewhere else is all," he lied, and Mia understood why but didn't push the issue any further.

"Well lucky us then," she beamed brightly.

"Lucky?" He rose a brow as though he didn't understand the word.

"Yeah, you're coming to Hogwarts, and now we're going to be friends," she said firmly.

"Friends?" The word sounded painful as it left his lips and Mia did her best to hide the expression of grief that threatened to escape her. _Yes_. Remus was her friend, and would be her friend again. She needed him, just as he very desperately needed her.

"I'm Mia Potter," she smiled, holding a hand out to him that he looked at with wide eyes.

"Remus Lupin," he said without touching her, still staring at her extended hand.

"You know I don't have germs," she insisted.

"I know, I mean..." he looked down at her hand and she could almost see him calculating the risks in his head. Any other child would have probably thought him to be completely strange, or possibly have been offended by his reaction, but Mia knew better, which was also why she refused to back down. _Shake the damn hand, Remus_, she said silently to herself. Eventually, his soft green eyes looked up at her, and she tried to express to him the safety of the situation. Eventually he reached out and took her hand and she smiled like she'd just received an Outstanding on a test.

"Come on, Remus," she said, tugging on his hand like Tilly was constantly doing to her. Remus immediately began to panic, but didn't struggle against her.

"Where...where are we going?" He asked nervously.

"To join up with my brother and our friend," she smiled back to him and watched as he hesitated, lingering in the door to the compartment that had - up until she arrived - been his safe and secluded place. Mia waited patiently, but her stance told Remus that she was not letting up.

"If you come sit with me I'll buy us all a feast off of the trolley," she said, resorting to simple bribery. "You like Chocolate Frogs?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief and she watched as the barrier he'd put up between them fell immediately down.

As Mia and Remus made their way to the back of the train, they could hear loud laughter coming out of a compartment near the end on the right side of the aisle. And then a very familiar voice shouted out, "See ya, Snivellus!"

"Oh no.." Mia frowned.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked.

"At least _two _things," she sighed in frustration as she witnessed a young Severus Snape bolt from the compartment door a sneer on his face as he stormed forward through the aisle, coming across Mia and Remus who looked on as he shoved his way past them, screaming, "Move!" Mia jumped back, not wanting him to push her over again as he'd done in Diagon Alley. She turned as a small auburn haired girl looked to Mia and Remus with apologetic eyes before following after the black haired boy calling out, "Sev, wait up!"

Mia let out a growl of frustration and made her way to the compartment door, throwing it open and staring down at a laughing James and Sirius. "What did you do?" She snapped at them.

"We got a compartment," James smiled up at his sister with bright hazel eyes.

"That's not what I meant," her eyes narrowed. "Were you mean to the two other students that just came out of here?"

"We didn't do anything," Sirius defended immediately. "That greasy looking git started it."

"Yeah, he called us stupid," James scoffed.

"And the girl?" Mia asked.

"Probably just another Slytherin like that kid," James shrugged and Mia rolled her eyes. _Oh James, if you only knew what you'd just done_. "You know _he's _the one that pushed you in Diagon Alley, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not polite to blokes that shove girls," Sirius growled.

"Well..." she sighed in frustration, knowing that the boys at least had originated from a semi-good natured place, though she wasn't pleased with how they'd gone about it. "Thank you for defending me I suppose. Though I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she added stubbornly as she moved completely into the compartment, reaching back to grip Remus' hand and drag him inside with her, taking a seat across from James and Sirius, pulling Remus down beside her. "By the way, this is my new friend Remus."

"James Potter," James smiled and held out his hand. Remus looked at it much the same way he'd looked at Mia's hand when she'd introduced herself, but this time he didn't waste much time in shaking it before another hand was held out to him.

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin," the little werewolf offered both of the boys a small smile.

"What house you want then, Remus?" James asked quickly.

"Gryffindor," he stated without a skipping a beat.

"Good," James grinned. "Hey Mia, you want to hear something funny? Sirius might end up in Slytherin," James laughed.

"Not if I can help it," Sirius scoffed and held his head high, determination on his face.

"Mum was in Slytherin," Mia pointed out.

"Really?" Sirius balked. "But your Mum seemed so . . . nice."

"She's a Black. Like your Mum," Mia pointed out.

"Your Mum is _nothing _like my Mum," Sirius was very quick to defend the honor of one Dorea Potter. "At least I hope not, for your sakes."

"Your Mum called my Mum 'Aunt Dorea.' That makes us family, yeah?" James asked.

"All Pure-blood families are related somehow if you go far back enough," Mia explained.

"I never cared to look too hard at my family tree," Sirius grimaced. "It criss-crosses too often." Mia gave him a knowing smile. She'd seen the Black family tapestry with her own eyes and Sirius was by no means exaggerating. She'd never seen a tree with more intertwined branches.

"We are second cousins once removed," she said, pointing to herself, James and Sirius. "Although considering what Sirius said about the criss-crosses in the family tree, there's a chance it could be fourth cousins. I'd have to research a little just to be sure."

"She always talk like this?" Sirius chuckled.

"It gets better the farther she is away from a library or bookstore," James grinned.

"Move it, first years!" A shout came from outside the compartment and all four inside turned to look at the window as a tall blond boy shoved his way into view. "Salazar, if I knew what House they belonged in I'd already be taking away points," the boy drawled and Mia's eyes widened at the sight.

There before her stood the mirror image of a fifteen year old Draco Malfoy, usual smirk on his lips and two large boys flanking him on either side, also looking very familiar. For a second Mia felt incredibly out of place before she realized that the blond boy in question was not in fact Draco, but his father, Lucius Malfoy, and the cronies at his side must have been the Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. _Looks like some things rarely change_.

She felt a sharp pain and pressure in her chest at the sight of Crabbe Sr. Though she'd watched with her wide brown eyes as Lucius Malfoy had been struck down by the wand of his own son, seeing Crabbe Sr. was more difficult as it was her own wayward curse that had killed the man during the final battle in 1998. The first and only time the words 'Avada Kedavra' had left her mouth. She was distracted from her remorseful thoughts as Lucius Malfoy turned his bullying attention toward a small boy in front of him.

"Prefect coming through. Out of my way!" Lucius said as a small first year tried to walk past him. The older blond shoved the boy violently and the first year collided with the frame of the compartment, sinking quickly to the ground, nearly being trampled by Crabbe and Goyle in the process. James and Sirius stood quickly, scowls on their faces at the scene and Mia jumped from her seat to reach out to the small round faced boy.

"How awful! Are you alright?" She asked, grabbing his hand and helping him to his feet.

"Yes, thank you," he mumbled, a sad frown on his face.

"What an arse," Mia growled, her brown eyes narrowed at the back of Lucius Malfoy's head as he walked away from them. "Just because he's Prefect he thinks he can go about shoving people?"

"He thinks he can do whatever he wants because he's a Malfoy," Sirius pointed out.

"You know that prat?" Remus spoke up.

"Met him over the summer," Sirius shrugged. "He's going to be betrothed to my cousin Cissa."

"You sure you're okay?" Mia asked the round faced boy who seemed to be favouring his right shoulder that would certainly be bruised the following day, but he nodded to her instead.

"Come on in," James insisted, and watched as the boy took a seat opposite James and Sirius, sandwiching Mia between himself and Remus.

"Thanks for being nice to me," he smiled up at them all.

"Course, mate. I'm James," he grinned and began another round of introductions.

"Sirius."

"Remus."

"Mia," she smiled to the boy.

"I'm Peter," he said kindly and Mia's smile instantly faded as the bottom of her stomach lurched and the color drained from her face.

_No! _

She turned her face away from the boy, trying to control her anger as cold dread flooded through her body. She tried to focus on something to ground her. Sirius and James were already deep in discussion with one another, Remus had re-opened his book and Peter sat there quietly, so close to Mia that she wanted to scream. Her brown eyes closed and she tried to think of Remus' letter. Her guide and her rules.

_'Every action we take is the causation of destiny.'_

Mia silently grounded her teeth together. Though she felt proud to have been the reason to introduce James to Sirius and Remus, she was also the catalyst that brought Peter Pettigrew into the company of the future Marauders. She swallowed her guilt and wondered if she hexed the boy to her left into oblivion if anyone would notice. Remus had told her in his letter that she couldn't change anything. That there were those who were irredeemable. And one such person was sitting right beside her.

"Anyone want anything from the trolley?" An older witch's voice distracted her from her bitter thoughts.

"I'll get it," she jumped up, desperate to get away from Peter. "My treat."

"Careful, if you spoil us too early you'll never get rid of us," Sirius grinned at her.

"Like feeding a lost dog?" Mia chuckled and her smile brightened when Sirius let out a familiar barking laugh that soothed the open wound that meeting Peter Pettigrew had caused.

"Can I get two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and five," she said, figuring she couldn't leave Peter out without appearing rude and suspicious, but then she remembered Remus was probably feeling sick due to the approaching moon, so she added, "No, six Chocolate Frogs?" Mia asked the older witch.

"Get me some Pumpkin Pasties, Mia?" James begged her.

"Can I have a Cauldron Cake?" Sirius added excitedly.

"And what they said," Mia rolled her eyes.

With her arms full of treats, Mia made her way to sit in between Sirius and James across from Peter and Remus. Though she had been very content to sit beside the werewolf, being so near to the traitorous rat had left her feeling ill and somehow feeling securely cocooned between her brother and Sirius erased the sickness.

oOoOoOo

A few hours later and they crashed post-sugar high. Mia fell into a quiet slumber, grateful for James and Sirius sitting beside her to chase away the nightmares. Instead of memories of war playing behind her closed eyes, Mia dreamt of Hogwarts and of Harry and Ron. When her eyes opened hours later, she blinked the sleep away and looked at her surroundings with an amused smile on her face. James to her left had snuggled into her shoulder, his messy black hair tickling the side of her cheek as he softly snored. Sirius however, had collapsed into her lap, his long black locks strewn all over, his legs splayed out toward the end of the bench. Mia smiled down at him affectionately and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to lay it straight.

"You seem pretty close to Sirius after only just meeting him," Remus commented and Mia looked up at the young werewolf with a smile.

"I guess I have a habit of adopting strays," she chuckled quietly.

"I heard that," Sirius mumbled sleepily, snuggling further into her lap.

"If you're awake, why are you still on my lap?" Mia looked down at him.

"This 'stray dog' enjoys having his head scratched," Sirius reached up without looking, grabbing her hand and putting it back on his head of hair. Mia laughed and swatted him gently. He grabbed her free hand and looped his fingers between hers. Mia blushed but continued to run her fingers through the black locks, remembering how older Sirius would shift into his Animagus form and crawl against her, head against her thighs as she petted his soft black fur. Apparently the man had always been a bit of a lap dog, and someone who clearly didn't know the meaning of personal space.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that your head is on my sisters lap because there are more important things to take care of right now," James said with a yawn as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Like what?" Mia said, still running her fingers through Sirius' hair.

"Remus, Peter..." James addressed them with a very intensive stare. "I have a _very _important question for you both and the future of our friendship hangs in the balance here."

"Umm..." Remus sat back with a concerned look on his face as though James were just about to ask if he was a werewolf. Peter beside him swallowed hard.

"What Quidditch team do you support?" James asked, no hint of joking in his voice.

"Ugh," Mia rolled her eyes.

"Puddlemere United," Remus answered immediately with the biggest smile Mia'd seen today.

"You like Quidditch?" She stared at him with shocked eyes and Remus smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Traitor," she scowled at him and he chuckled softly.

"I've always liked the Falmouth Falcons," Peter answered but then quickly added. "But I could like Puddlemere."

"Good answer," Sirius said, his head still buried in Mia's lap, eyes closed.

"What about the Chudley Cannons?" Mia asked with a mischievous smirk.

"What?!" James yelled and Sirius suddenly pulled away from her, echoing James's statement.

"Are you out of your mind?" James scolded his sister.

"They haven't won the League Cup since like 1892!" Sirius shouted and narrowed his eyes as Mia burst into laughter.

"If it's that easy to rile you all up, this is going to be a fun year," she let out a happy sigh and stood up. "We better get our robes on. I'll leave so you boys can change." Mia caught a brief look of relief on Remus' face that she assumed had been because he was already wearing his robes and didn't want to explain to his new friends about whatever scars covered his body. Just as she moved to open the door to the compartment, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

She looked back at the compartment full of boys once more, watching as Sirius and James struggling to find their robes while Remus turned his attention quietly back to his book. Peter however was smiling up at her and Mia couldn't help but hate him for it. She wondered if she treated the boy kindly enough if he would change. If she festered a bit of courage in him, would he stand up to the Dark Lord and not betray his friends? _No_. Remus' letter said that she would not change anything. So Hermione would not be overly kind to the boy who would grow into the traitorous man.

It was then that she remembered her first ride on the Hogwarts Express when she'd accidentally created a bit of resentment between herself and another young wizard. This time, she did it on purpose. Mia paused in the door, turned and looked at Peter and muttered, "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Peter frowned and reached up, rubbing at his face, embarrassed.

oOoOoOo

**Hogsmeade Station**

A few minutes later, the train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Mia heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" And Mia's smile brightened at the sight of Hagrid. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

One by one Mia reached for her boys, tugging them along into a row to keep them close, purposely keeping Peter at bay as she moved ahead, linking her arm with James's as the students began walking behind the half-giant as he lead them through the darkness, separating the first years from the rest of the students who were entering large carriages drawn by Thestrals.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. James and Sirius raced to get into the boat first and James grinned as he won, claiming himself captain in the process. Mia reached for Remus' hand and he politely held it to help her climb in, following swiftly behind her.

"Sorry Pete," Sirius looked back at the round faced boy with a shrug. "We'll see you on the other side of the lake, mate." Peter nodded, and Mia couldn't help but feel incredibly satisfied. Her satisfaction didn't last long as the boats surged forward across the lake and both Sirius and James began rocking the boat back and forth.

"James Charlus Potter! If I fall in this lake and get eaten by a giant squid I will haunt you forever!" Mia screamed, gripping the side of the boat tightly.

"Aww Mia, you know we'd save you if you fell in," James laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure one of us knows how to swim," Sirius grinned.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid, and everyone ducked quickly and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"See?" James smiled at Mia who was using Remus' hand once more to help climb out of the boat. If she hadn't been so furious with her brother and Sirius, she would have taken great pleasure in seeing Remus opening up so easily to her, taking her hand without hesitation when she reached for him.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. Mia took a deep breath as the oaks doors began to open. It's good to be home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** This chapter is another that touches on the memories we've seen in Chapter 13 and also has a few references to some early Part One moments. I love writing those sort of things! Also, writing a Sorting Hat song is a pain in the neck, did you know? It is. Thank you all for the amazing comments! I love that you all love younger Sirius and Remus. Remus is my heart and Sirius is my soul and I've just got done watching deleted scenes from Deathly Hallows 2, so now I'm a weepy mess over my poor Remus. Alright, to answer comments: **kelbelz**, dealing with Peter was a pain. Mostly because most of the time-turner fics I've read have had Hermione try and save Peter to prevent him from the ultimate betrayal. I didn't want to go down that path. Wanted to do something different. I think at this point, Hermione/Mia has embraced Remus' rules for time-travel and knowing she can't change anything, she's trying to control the anger she feels over not being in control at all. Peter will be on the end of that anger from time to time. As always, **Fluffpanda** is the best Beta ever!

PS: Enjoy all the cameos! I researched like a swotty little Gryffindor preparing for O. for this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Twenty-One: Potter, Mia!

_"...I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
><em>_I will find my way, if I can be strong  
><em>_I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while  
><em>_When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong..."  
><em>_(Go the Distance - Michael Bolton)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 1st, 1971<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Professor McGonagall walked the awed first years through the Entrance Hall and Mia let out a sigh of relief at the sight of it being unchanged by battle and empty of the wounded and the dead. The beautiful stone walls covered in lit torches and the marble staircase to the side that lead up to the dorms she was so eager to see once again. Professor McGonagall lead the students into the familiar small chamber off the hall to await their cue to join the rest of the school in the Great Hall to be sorted.

"Are you ready Sirius?" James bounced on the balls of his feet eagerly.

"It's going to be a Hungarian Horntail. I know it!" Sirius grinned.

"Oh not this again," Mia groaned.

"Wha...what about a dragon?." Peter sputtered out. Mia restricted the urge to goad Peter further into believing that the dragon was the Sorting, in hopes that he would run home and not attend Hogwarts.

"We have to fight a dragon!" James said with a bright grin, turning to look at the short boy who seemed to cower at the words. Mia rolled her eyes at her brother and Peter Pettigrew. What on earth did the Sorting Hat see in him that made him a Gryffindor? The courage to betray friends?

"You get into Hogwarts, or you burn alive!" Sirius said with a dark look in his eyes, amused at the look on Peter's face. There were other students in the back listening, all now looking equally terrified.

"Will you two stop!" Mia scowled.

"Or it eats you!" James added, ignoring his sisters protests.

"They're taking the mickey out of you," Remus leaned in and whispered to a near teary eyed Peter.

"You been sorted before?" James asked Remus with a devious smirk.

"C'mon Remus, you can help us take down the Romanian Longhorn!" Sirius patted the young werewolf on the back. "You me and James will take it down. We'll be legends!"

"You guys are morons," a small voice called out from behind them. Mia turned to see the familiar face of the auburn-haired girl from the train. A young Severus Snape stood beside her, glowering at the eager Marauders. "You're sorted by a magically enchanted hat."

"Oh yeah?" James turned and stared at the girl, an amused expression on his face as though she was giving him a proper challenge. "How do you know that?"

"It's in Hogwarts, A History," the little redhead, Remus and Mia all said simultaneously. Sirius and James burst into laughter just as the doors opened and Professor McGonagall stepped back through them.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." James stood first followed immediately by Sirius who turned to tug on Remus' robes to urge the boy to join them. Remus in turn looked back to Mia and smiled, and she quickly took her place behind him, not realizing that left Peter directly following her. As the students moved forward into the Great Hall, Mia resisted the urge to kick her leg backwards into Peter's shins.

The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles, floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver as they floated above the tables.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. James and Sirius looked disappointed at the hat, and the auburn-haired girl looked incredibly smug with herself at the sight and raised her eyebrow at James and Sirius.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_Stick me here upon your brow  
><em>_And let me sing my song  
><em>_I'll dig inside your tiny minds  
><em>_To see where you belong_

_Sit right down and let me see  
><em>_The puzzles in your mind  
><em>_For you will notice there is not  
><em>_A secret I can't find_

_You might belong in Gryffindor  
><em>_And wear the red and gold  
><em>_Chosen by brave Godric  
><em>_Who picks the daring and the bold_

_Perhaps you'll find in Hufflepuff  
><em>_You prefer yellow and black  
><em>_Followers of good Helga  
><em>_Kindness they never lack_

_If you find yourself in Ravenclaw  
><em>_You'll wear the bronze and blue  
><em>_And see that wise Rowena  
><em>_Likes her students original and true_

_If you're destined inside Slytherin  
><em>_Silver and green you will don  
><em>_Salazar made Ambition  
><em>_His Houses words and song_

___Regardless where I place you  
><em>_Hogwarts binds you all together  
><em>_For even once outside these walls  
><em>_Your magic lives forever_

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, please place the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Adrian!" A blond boy slowly made his way to the stool, put on the hat and waited for a few moments.

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat.

The boy made his way to the far end of the hall where a table dressed in green and silver was waiting for him with applause. Among the students Mia immediately caught sight of the pale blond hair of Lucius Malfoy, his Prefect badge glimmering in the light. To his left and right sat Crabbe and Goyle respectively, and across from him was another head of blond hair belonging to a girl that Mia quickly assumed to be a young Narcissa Black.

"Alton, Samantha!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bagman, Otto!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again.

"Belby, Damocles!" Mia's attention quickly fell to the dark haired boy that now approached the hat. She knew his name well as she'd been researching him the summer after Dumbledore's death.

With Snape on the run, Remus no longer had a Potions Master to brew his Wolfsbane Potion, making his transformations that much worse for him. She'd taken up the task herself to attempt to brew the draught but she'd been unsuccessful at it. In an attempt to get the potion right, she had read about it's history, and the wizard who created it: Damocles Belby. Mia stared at the boy with interest, eager to pick his brain over the coming years in an effort to secure the helpful elixir for her friend. Eventually the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Good luck, Sirius," Mia smiled as she noticed that the young Black heir was next.

"Luck?" Sirius grinned at her. "I don't need luck. I've got determination on my side."

"Plan on tricking the Sorting Hat in order to get into Gryffindor?" James snickered.

"That sounds very . . . _Slytherin_ of you," Mia teased.

"Just for _that_ kitten," Sirius turned and stepped a little too close to her as though he were trying to be intimidating. Unfortunately all it did - coupled with the pet name he'd given her - was remind Mia of an older Sirius who was waiting for her somewhere in the future. "I'm getting into Gryffindor just to spite you," young Sirius winked.

"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall called and they all watched as Sirius strutted forward, smirking when the hat fell over his eyes. Despite knowing the result, Mia watched on nervously, waiting as the Sorting Hat seemed to take it's time. Sirius did indeed look determined and Mia could only imagine the mental argument he was having with the Hat, refusing to be placed in the Hogwarts House of his ancestors.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"HA!" Sirius said with the brightest smile Mia had ever seen as he turned and pointed at her then silently did what she figured was an 'I told you so' dance on his way to the Gryffindor table.

"I'll never hear the end of this, will I?" Mia chuckled.

"Unlikely," Remus smirked.

"Brown, Alice!" Became the next Gryffindor to join the table, and Mia smiled at the young girls resemblance to Neville Longbottom. Though the girls last name was Brown and Mia couldn't help but wonder if she was related to a future Lavender. If this Alice was indeed Neville's future mother, it made Mia dislike Lavender Brown all the more who had never indicated that she and Neville were related.

"Carrow, Alecto!" Was called and Mia narrowed her eyes knowing the name well. The Carrow twins were Death Eaters that had evaded Azkaban after the First Wizarding War and spent the last year tormenting students as teachers inside the sacred walls of Hogwarts. It was no surprise when the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!" for the sister, and then again as her brother Amycus followed.

"Diggory, Amos!" Was put immediately into Hufflepuff, which didn't surprise Mia at all, and then the auburn-haired girl stepped forward with a nervous smile as her name was called.

"Evans, Lily!" There was barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Snape, and there was a sad little smile on her face.

"Huh, pegged that one as a Ravenclaw," James shrugged.

"You said on the train that she was probably a Slytherin," Mia rolled her eyes.

"Nah. She knew about the hat like you and Remus."

"That make us Ravenclaws too?" Remus eyed James.

"Hope not. You two leave me alone with Sirius? Who'll keep us in line?" He winked back at his sister and new friend.

"If that's even possible," Mia scoffed.

"Fawcett, Julia" became the newest Ravenclaw, but "Gudgeon, Davey" was sent to Hufflepuff.

When a nervous looking lanky boy stepped forward, Mia smiled sweetly, patting his shoulder and offering him support. Despite his nerves, "Longbottom, Frank" was sent to the Gryffindor table without hesitation.

"I'm nervous," Remus swallowed as he stepped closer to the stool. "That's not very courageous of me is it? I shouldn't even be here," he frowned, so distracted by his worries that he didn't feel Mia's fingers lace their way through his, offering a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"'_It takes great deal of courage to see the world in all its tainted glory, and still to love it_.'," she quoted to him.

"Oscar Wilde," Remus looked back at her and smiled. "You read Muggle Literature?" He asked, surprised.

"I do," Mia grinned. "But he was actually a wizard."

"Really?!" Remus said with excited eyes.

"Lupin, Remus!" Professor McGonagall called out and Remus turned, making his way toward the stool, taking a seat as the hat was placed on his head. It seemed that the hat barely touched him before it shouted out. "GRYFFINDOR!" And the large table of lions roared with cheers, none louder than Sirius who eagerly welcomed his new friend to the table.

"Macdonald, Mary" followed Remus into Gryffindor, and soon after a familiar head of pale blonde hair called "Maestro, Pandora" was sent to Ravenclaw. Despite knowing the outcome, when "Pettigrew, Peter" was called, Mia prayed to Merlin that he'd be sent to Slytherin or even Hufflepuff, or better yet, _home_. But Peter joined Sirius and Remus at the table with a smile and Mia frowned.

"Care to wager how long it takes the hat to stick me in Gryffindor?" James asked with a grin.

"Something tells me it'll be instantaneous," Mia laughed at her brother.

"Bloody right," James grinned smugly.

"Potter, James!" And in record time, the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Mia smiled and watched as her brother darted down the steps and rushed into the applause that fueled him, turning back to grin up at her.

"Of course," came a bitter voice from behind her. Mia turned and looked at Severus Snape with his arms folded over his chest, glowering at her brother who took his place beside Sirius.

"There's nothing wrong with Gryffindor," Mia spoke up.

"Says another future little lion," Snape scowled.

"My Mum was a Slytherin you know," Mia shrugged her shoulders and then looked back at the boy. "Just because it's tradition that they sort us into separate houses doesn't mean that it's correct. You can still be friends with her you know."

"No idea what you're talking about," Snape said with glaring eyes that seemed to focus on the Gryffindor table where Lily sat, purposely ignoring the ruckus that James and Sirius were causing.

"If you say so," Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"Potter, Mia!" Professor McGonagall called out.

The last thing that Mia saw before the hat fell over her eyes were the expectant expressions on the faces of James, Sirius and Remus all waiting eagerly for her to join them at the Gryffindor table.

"_Hmm_..." said a voice in her ear. "_Well this is interesting. Wasn't expecting someone like you Miss Granger_."

"Potter," Mia corrected.

"_Ah, but you know you can't keep secrets from me. I can see every little puzzle inside your mind. Past, present and future. Although for you I suppose all three are the same, aren't they?_"

"Just put me in Gryffindor please," Mia sighed.

"_Are you sure? It seems Ravenclaw was an option your first time around. You've got a clever mind indeed, very brilliant and talented too. You'd do well in Ravenclaw_."

"I wouldn't be challenged in Ravenclaw," she countered, determined not to end up anywhere but Gryffindor.

"_No, no, you don't absorb knowledge for the fun of it, you like to use it, don't you? You take what your mind absorbs and you use it. Very resourceful. Very cunning. Very ambitious_."

Her eyes widened as she caught on to what the hat was insinuating. "Don't. You. Dare. I do know where you are kept. Might be a little sad if you're too close to Fawkes when Burning Day approaches," she said with a threatening voice.

"_Was that a threat? How very daring of you Miss... Potter_."

"Yes. Daring! And very brave of me if I do say so myself," she insisted.

"_Better be . . . . _GRYFFINDOR!"

Mia let out a long sigh of relief and she rushed away from the hat, still shocked that she'd almost ended up in Slytherin this time around. She ran into a hug from James that awaited her at the Gryffindor table where her fellow lions were applauding her wildly. She took a seat beside Remus, staring across from her where Lily Evans stared up at the Sorting Hat as "Snape, Severus" was placed into Slytherin. Mia frowned as Lily lowered her eyes sadly to the table. Mia glanced up to watch Severus Snape slowly make his way to the table that welcomed him immediately. A seat was made for the young black-haired boy beside Lucius Malfoy, who patted him on the back.

Eventually the final two students were called to be sorted, "Stebbins, Rikard" was placed in Ravenclaw, and a beautiful "Zabini, Elora" fell swiftly into Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Zowzy! Biggly! Gimble! Bazinga!"

The students all chuckled, save for the Slytherins who all looked incredibly irritated.

Dumbledore seemed unaffected by the many eye rolls dressed in silver and green, as he continued to speak. "A large welcome to all new students. May you find Hogwarts to be your home and sanctuary, a place of safety and familiarity against a world that can otherwise often prove strange and unfamiliar. Though I will not deny that Hogwarts can be strange indeed. Now before we send you off to bed, tuck in and enjoy this wonderful feast!"

The empty golden dishes in front of them were suddenly piled with food: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, and gravy. Everyone immediately dove in, loading up their plates. She had spent years at this table eating many meals, generally surrounded by Harry and Ron who constantly made a mess, often choking on bites. Mia groaned, unable to think about dealing with that again as she looked over at Remus, James and Sirius all who seemed to be keeping themselves miraculously clean as they ate.

"Merlin, the three of you actually have table manners?" She gaped. Of course she knew that James did, though she was worried he'd somehow turn into a pig once around boys his own age and not their doting parents.

"What did you expect?" Sirius eyed her curiously.

"From eleven year old boys?" Mia laughed. "I expected you to be shoveling your plates down your throats by the truckload."

"Glad to surprise you?" Remus said, a look on his face told her he was trying to decide whether or not to be offended by her assumptions.

"Peter wipe your face, mate," James called down the table. "You're lowering the bar we've apparently raised for ourselves," he chuckled and winked at his sister who rolled her eyes.

Between bites, the boys quickly began discussing Quidditch, and even Remus joined in, tossing a smirk to Mia before speaking, clearly finding it humorous that she had assumed he didn't like the sport simply because he loved books as she did. Ignoring their conversation, Mia looked across the table where the redhead in front of her picked at her food sadly.

"Hi, I'm Mia Potter," she smiled.

"Lily Evans," the girl looked up and her bright green eyes sparkled. The color made Mia's breath hitch in her throat as her heart desperately called out for her best friend; for Harry. She collected herself and cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I wanted to apologise for my brother and my friend," she gestured to James and Sirius who, despite having manners five minutes ago, were now using their spoons to launch peas into one another's open mouths, cheering anytime they made a 'goal'. Mia rolled her eyes and turned back to Lily. "I'm not sure what happened, but I think they were rude to you and your friend on the train."

"They were," Lily scowled down the table, glaring at James and Sirius before turning back to Mia. "But Severus can take things a little too seriously from time to time," she admitted sadly.

"Someone call me?" Sirius turned and smiled.

"Eat your treacle tart Sirius," Mia ordered, and he grinned obediently, returning to his plate.

"Did you see the ceiling?" Alice smiled sweetly as she looked up in awe. "It's so beautiful."

"I've never seen anything like it," Lily smiled at her as her eyes turned upward.

"Are you a Muggle-born?" Mia asked Lily, already knowing the answer but using her knowledge to press for open conversation with the girl that would grow up to be her best friends mother.

"Yes," Lily admitted. "Something wrong with that?" She asked, and Mia frowned. Clearly Lily had already been dealing with prejudice in the Wizarding world. Mia knew exactly how that felt.

"Not at all," Mia smiled. "I'd love to learn more about Muggle-borns if you're ever interested in sharing. I've read a bit, myself, but always wanted a Muggle-born friend."

"Really?" Lily smiled.

"Friends?" Mia asked.

"Sure," the redhead beamed.

"What about the rest of you?" Mia called out to the other first years at her table. "What are your families like?"

"Pure-blood," Alice admitted with a shrug. "I've got an older brother who graduated from Hogwarts last year."

"Same here," Frank Longbottom smiled. "Though Mum was worried I'd be a squib for a while." Mia chuckled at the story, determined to make sure that Frank Longbottom became her friend. Afterall, his son had been indispensable to Hermione Granger.

"What's a squib?" Lily asked.

"Non-magical child born to wizards and witches," Mary MacDonald joined in on the conversation. "I'm Pure-blood too."

"Me too," Peter chimed in.

"You're _all_ Pure-bloods?" Lily asked with furrowed brows, clearly looking like she felt suddenly out of place even more than she was.

"It's not all that it's cracked up to be, Evans," Sirius looked over at Lily. "Trust me."

"Why's that?" Lily asked.

"Because most Pure-blood families have dwindled down so much that if they want to stay Pure-blood, they end up marrying their own cousins," Mia chuckled and watched as Sirius nodded with raised brows.

"Are you serious!?" Lily gasped.

"No, _I'm_ Sirius," Sirius grinned. Remus and Mia groaned aloud but he ignored them. "And yes it's true. My parents are first cousins. It makes for good looking blokes like me," he winked at the small grouping of girls at the end of the table. Alice and Mary blushed but Lily looked annoyed, something Mia appreciated. "But it's a flip of the Galleon whether or not Pure-bloods come out crazy."

"There are _some_ Pure-blood families that don't care about blood status though," Mia insisted looking at Lily. "Like mine. The Potters are perfectly normal witches and wizards."

"Mia look!" James yelled, excitedly.

Everyone turned to watch as the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the only son, descendant of the great Ignacious Peverell (and future father of the Chosen One)... balanced his wand on his forehead. Mia stared at him in unbelief and let out an embarrassed sigh as she turned and looked up at Lily who was staring at her.

"Your brother?" Lily asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," Mia sighed.

"He's..." Lily turned and stared at James who was being cheered on by Sirius and Peter.

"He grows on you," Mia promised.

"I'm sure," Lily shook her head and watched as the wand fell from James's face, hit the table and shot red sparks upwards into his face. James gave a shout and fell backwards off his seat, his glasses going with him.

"Bloody hell!" James yelled as he retook his seat, slipping his wand back into his robes and looking at his broken glasses with consternation.

"Give them here," Mia reached her hand out, annoyed. James however ignored her expression as he placed his broken glasses into her hand and watched as she said, "_Occulus Reparo_!" mending them.

"Little sister to the rescue!" James beamed at her.

"You're _younger_?" Alice asked Mia.

"By barely a minute," Mia rolled her eyes.

"You're twins?" Lily asked with a disbelieving brow.

"He got the Potter looks, I got the Potter talent," Mia smirked.

"_I'm _talented," James insisted.

"Says the boy who dropped his wand while balancing it on his face," Mia stared up at him incredulously.

"In James's defense," Sirius spoke up. "He had it up there for like a whole minute before it fell."

"I'm so glad that at the end of the night I'll be sharing a room with girls," Mia scoffed.

"You're really going to leave me alone with them, aren't you?" Remus looked up at her shaking his head as though she'd just betrayed him, though a small smirk played across his jaw.

"You'll survive," Mia promised the young werewolf. "If you manage to keep them in line, there's a Chocolate Frog in it for you," she winked and he grinned.

"Deal," Remus said before something suddenly came over him and he clutched at his side, wincing. Mia immediately frowned at the sight, something inside of her hurting for him.

"Are you alright, Remus?" She asked with concern, trying her hardest not to sound as though she were pitying him. She knew that the older Remus hated being pitied more than almost anything.

"Yeah.. I uh.. I was sick last week," Remus frowned through the lie. "Might be coming back a bit."

"Do you need any..." Mia began, but was cut off as Professor Dumbledore stood to speak once more.

"Ahem! A few more words now that we're all properly fed. There are some start-of-term notices. First years should note that the forest is forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker would like me to remind you all that magic should never be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"I'm trying out!" James insisted.

"You can't, you're a first year!" Mia snapped at him.

"We'd like to welcome a new addition to the staff," Dumbledore went on. "Professor Fenwick who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Place your bets everyone," a vaguely familiar voice called out and Mia turned to see the red hair and a freckled faces of two sixteen year old boys. One carrying a parchment in his hands, the other collection coins in his upturned hat.

"Bets?" Mia asked, staring up at the twins who so resembled Fred and George, but clearly weren't the famous Weasley twins.

"See how long this Professor lasts. No Defense teacher ever makes it past a year," the twin collecting the coins said.

"They say the position is cursed," the twin with the parchment grinned.

"That sounds like rubbish," Peter spoke up, rolling his eyes.

"Hear that Gideon? Ickle firsties know better than us," the twin with the hat full of coins looked down at Peter.

"I heard that Fabian," the twin with the parchment said. "Care to put your galleons where you mouth is?" He narrowed blue eyes down at Peter, who instantly began to stutter. Mia smiled at the sight, remembering the names of the twins. She knew of only two people they could be. Gideon and Fabian Prewett; Molly Weasley's younger brothers.

"Lastly," Dumbledore was still speaking. "All students should be aware that Professor Sprout has successfully transferred and planted a Whomping Willow tree on the grounds. All students should avoid the tree at the cost of life and limb. Whomping Willows are sentient trees, and prone to irritable bouts of violence."

At the announcement, Mia's eyes drew immediately to Remus who sat there staring into his now empty plate with wide eyes, taking in slow deep breaths. Mia wanted to reach across the table and take his hand in a comforting way, but she couldn't let Remus know that she knew his secret, and the real reason the Whomping Willow had been planted.

"A tree is violent?" Lily asked.

"Very. I've read about them," Mia explained.

"Of course you have, kitten," Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"Now, off to bed with you all!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and instantly all the dirty, empty plates vanished from in front of them.

"Alright first years, follow me!" A low, loud voice called. Mia looked up to meet the familiar face of a young Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was odd to see the Minister of Magic this young, herding around a group of eleven year olds, but the shiny Prefect badge on his robes made it all the more real. _Of course Kingsley would be a Prefect._

The students stood and as the Gryffindors and Slytherins headed for the door, each led by their Prefects, Mia caught the glares that passed between Kingsley and Lucius Malfoy and she couldn't help but see the amazing parallels to the future. Kingsley Shacklebolt, future Minister of Magic and Order member, and Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and Voldemort's right hand wizard.

"Keep up now, don't get lost!" Kingsley yelled back as the Gryffindors made their way through the entrance hall and toward the large marble staircase. James and Sirius were at the head of the group, trailed by Peter. Mia stayed behind, reaching for Remus' hand as he seemed to struggle going up the stairs, obviously in pain. "The stairs move frequently so keep that in mind, especially when you're running late to class. The Professors aren't lenient, not even our own Head of House and she knows all too well how easy it is to get stuck on the stairs. Or in the stairs if you're not too careful."

"What do you mean 'in the ... Ow!" Frank yelled as his foot fell through the vanishing step.

"Trick step. It catches all the first years eventually," Kingsley gave a low chuckle as Frank blushed beet red. Mia couldn't help but remember Neville's run in with the trick step. _Like father like son_. She smiled and only hoped that she could bring memories of Frank and Alice to Neville when…_if_ she ever returned back to her timeline.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Posting early today (like 2AM early) because I don't know what I've got planned for this weekend and I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Especially since this is one of my all time favorite things I've ever written to be completely honest. It tells you so much about where the characters are emotionally at the beginning of this story. Sirius and Remus especially had so much to deal with as children and I wanted to address those things as they develop. I wrote this chapter while I was still writing through chapter four. It's also one of very few chapters that includes a flashback (or forward technically since it goes from 1970's to 1990's).

By the way, a big credit from the last chapter goes to my Beta **Fluffpanda** who was behind Mia's threat on the Sorting Hat. Cracked me up when I first read it!

Questions from the last chapter: **NeonDomino**, Mia's behavior toward Peter could very well be a contributing factor to his ultimate betrayal, but at the same time Hermione was bullied by Draco for years and she never betrayed her friends, so in the end the story is ALL about Choice vs Fate. Peter makes his ultimate choice. Also, yes, James is a wonderful, lovable little idiot. When I write James I picture Lovable Harry + Mischievous Fred + Pompous Draco, and I think he has a skewed way of thinking how the world works thanks to being an only child who has been overly spoiled by a house-elf who thinks he hung the moon with a permanent Sticking Charm LOL! **glittergrrrl05** You're stroking my ego and since I know you're a fellow Slytherin, I can't help but be suspicious in regards to your motives ;) **Brian1972**, Mia is the official name that she took because James gave it to her. I used it specifically because Hermione is a name that sticks out and a lot of people from the 1970's lived long enough to meet Hermione Granger (like all of the Professors, though I imagine McGonagall at the very least will remember her no matter what). The boys will not constantly come to her rescue, she's still a very powerful witch - but she still depends on them. She's been through war and needs to be connected to others, and let's face it, the Marauders are just impossible not to love. She'll save them A LOT more than they'll ever save her. As far as classes go, she no longer needs to prove anything, so she's willing to let Lily and the others have their time in the spotlight.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Twenty-Two: Kind to Me

_"...Oh, why you look so sad? __Tears are in your eyes  
><em>_Come on and come to me now. __Don't be ashamed to cry  
><em>_Let me see you through __'cause I've seen the dark side too  
><em>_When the night falls on you. __You don't know what to do  
><em>_Nothing you confess, __Could make me love you less..."  
><em>_(I'll Stand By You - The Pretenders)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 2nd, 1971<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The morning after the Sorting Ceremony was spent at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, all returning and new students eagerly devouring breakfast. Mia smiled affectionately at her brother, pushing his hair back in an attempt to make it lay flat, much like their mother always did. James retaliated by messing up his hair worse than ever, and grinning defiantly at his sister. Peter clung to James and Sirius' side the whole morning until the owls arrived to deliver the mail. All the children had written home the night before, so James and Mia were not surprised to receive letters from their parents, excited over their both being sorted into Gryffindor. Each parent took a moment to offer words of advice for the coming year, and there was even a little note at the bottom of each letter from Tilly, who proudly praised each young Potter, writing repeatedly about how she _knew_ they'd get into Gryffindor because they were so very talented and brave.

The reading was interrupted when a bright red letter fell to the table in front of Sirius, dropped by a large eagle owl that attempted to bite the boy as he reached for it, snatching a sausage off of Sirius' plate before taking flight again. "Bloody owl," Sirius growled and then stared down at the letter in front of him with a sigh. "Well, I can't say this was unexpected."

"What's the matter?" James asked. "Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"A Howler," Mia shook her head, disgusted with Walburga Black.

"What's a Howler?" Lily asked, taking a seat beside Mia and looking across the table at the way Sirius was glaring down at the red envelope with disdain.

"Screw this," Sirius growled and reached for the letter, tearing it open in bold defiance. James and Mia each winced, waiting for the oncoming storm, while Lily looked on eagerly. The rest of the table politely turned their heads away, though Sirius was already getting curious looks from the nosey neighboring tables of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. A roar of sound filled the entire Great Hall and the enraged voice of a wailing Walburga Black deafened the large room.

_"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU DESPICABLE EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD! TAINT AND SHAME ON THE HONOR OF MY FATHER'S HOUSE! YOU HAVE BROUGHT DISGRACE UPON YOUR FAMILY! HOW DARE YOU BREAK TRADITION!..."_

Mia scowled at the letter and the familiar screams of Walburga Black. While other students seemed to shrink at the noise as though their own parents were yelling and berating them, Sirius sat firm, glaring down in pure hatred, though his body shook with rage and his beautiful grey eyes darkening.

_"...THANK SALAZAR THAT WE STILL HAVE YOUR BROTHER TO CARRY ON THE PROPER TRADITIONS OF THIS NOBLE HOUSE BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A DISAPPOINTMENT SINCE YOUR BIRTH! IN FACT I WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN YOU WRETCHED LITTLE-"_

"_Incendio_," Mia snapped and flicked her wand. Instantly the red enveloped burst into flames, the screaming voice of Walburga Black faded away in the smoke as the envelope curled and fell into a small pile of ashes. James, Lily and the other Gryffindors stared at Mia with wide eyes, but she didn't care. Her gaze fell upon Sirius who continued to look down at the remnants of the letter as though it were still yelling at him.

oOoOoOo

Students eventually left the Great Hall for classes but whispers followed Sirius everywhere the rest of the day. Mia and James were there to scowl at people who stared after the raven-haired wizard, especially the Slytherins who knew of the Black family and found the scene hilarious. Somehow in the aftermath of the event, few even remembered that Mia had performed magic even before she'd stepped foot inside a classroom.

When Remus joined his friends for class, having slept in that morning looking worse for wear, Mia had smiled at him and quietly filled him in on what happened at breakfast. As they took their seats in Charms, the young Gryffindors silently encircled Sirius with James and Mia on either side of him, Remus and Peter taking the seats in front and in back of him respectively. Sirius said nothing to his friends to let them know he was grateful, but he did turn to Mia and offer a small smile. Distracted by the unsavory morning events and Sirius' smile, Mia was not paying attention when Professor Flitwick asked the first question.

"Can anyone tell me what are the differences between a charm, hex, jinx and a spell?" The tiny Professor squeaked.

Of course, Mia knew the answer. She'd spent six years at Hogwarts and was known as the brightest witch of her age. She had left her sixth year with top scores and received eleven O.W.L.s. But she had not been fast enough on this first day of Charms. Lily Evans was. The little redhead shot her hand up in the air and shook it desperately, sitting on the edge of her seat. James and Sirius chuckled at the scene and Mia stared at the girl from behind, horrified.

_Good Godric, is that what I look like_? Mia gaped, immediately making the decision to relax and take her time. Her over-eagerness to prove her talent and intellect is what got herself, Harry and Ron off to a rough start, and she was supposed to be enjoying this life. Mia nodded quietly to herself, deciding that she would lay low, still perform to her usual standard during lessons and exams, but there was certainly nothing left for her to prove to anyone. She knew she was a powerful enough witch.

oOoOoOo

Days went by and the students fell into comfortable routine. Lily showed great talent in Charms, while James and Sirius both excelled at Transfiguration, which was difficult sometimes to tell considering they were rarely paying attention, and constantly getting into trouble. Unsurprisingly, Remus was excellent in Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Mia sat staring at him the entire class, a knowing smirk on her face. Surprisingly, Peter was half-decent at Potions, but was instantly topped by Lily Evans and Severus Snape who became Professor Slughorn's favorites. Herbology was a nightmare for everyone when Lily accidentally put too much water in the pots containing the blossoming Bouncing Bulbs, resulting in a class-wide mud fight led by James and Sirius. Almost everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves, except for Lily, of course, and Remus who had been excused from class because he was sick.

Mia frowned from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall as her brother and friends ate dinner. It was a lazy Sunday evening and the sun had just set. A full moon hung in the sky and Mia couldn't help but be worried about Remus, knowing that he was spending his first night, alone in the Shrieking Shack. She excused herself early from the meal and snuck back to the dorms where she dug into her trunk and pulled out a small bag of Chocolate Frogs that she kept on hand, just in case. Making her way down the stairs, Mia found her way into the Hospital Wing where she smiled over at Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Are you feeling well?

"Yes," Mia nodded at the woman. "Adjusting," she added, knowing the Mediwitch was probably curious. "I was just wondering if Remus Lupin was cleared for visitors? I know he was sent here with a stomach ache a few days ago," she said the words, but let her eyes do the talking for her and somehow Madam Pomfrey seemed to understand, though the Mediwitch refused to acknowledge anything specific about Remus.

"No visitors tonight, dear," Madam Pomfrey said clearly. "Perhaps tomorrow."

"I understand," Mia said. And she did. Because she knew that Remus was not in the Hospital Wing at all, but stuck in a shack beneath the full moon, somewhere between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. "Would it be alright if I left something for him?" Mia asked, holding out a handful of Chocolate Frogs. "These are his favorite. They'll make him feel better," she smiled.

"I'll take them, dear," Madam Pomfrey nodded. "It's very kind of you to think of him."

"He's... he's my best friend," Mia smiled sadly and then turned to walk away.

The following day Remus was still missing from class, recovering in the hospital wing, but he rejoined his friends that night for dinner, taking a seat directly next to Mia who smiled sweetly and filled his dinner plate for him while he lifted his arms on the table and rested his chin between his palms. Mia reached out and gently brushed the fringe from his forehead and he looked up at her gratefully, reached into his pocket and pulled out a Chocolate Frog Card, placing it silently in front of Mia. She looked down and saw the bold face of Godric Gryffindor staring up at her. At the bottom of the card in handwritten ink read, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mia smiled at him.

oOoOoOo

**October 21st, 1971**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster's Office**

Another month passed and despite finding herself bored with the actual class work since she knew it all, Mia kept herself busy by taking care of her brother and friends. James and Sirius had already received detention once for being caught out of bed after hours, attempting to find the kitchens to sneak snacks back into the dorms. Remus did his best to stay out of trouble, but James and Sirius were relentless in trying to get the young werewolf and Peter involved in their journeys. Mia was slowly building friendships with her roommates,Lily, Mary and Alice, whom were exceptionally less annoying than Lavender and Parvati.

During the approaching full moon, Remus fell ill once again and Mia's heart clenched inside of her chest as she watched the boy descend into sickness. She felt helpless and anxious and when he disappeared to the Hospital Wing early Sunday morning, it took hours of pacing back and forth outside the Headmasters office before Mia finally said. "Acid Pops!" and the gargoyle retreated, allowing her to walk up the spiral staircase.

"Good evening Miss Potter," Dumbledore greeted her with a smile. "How can I help you this night? I hope it's nothing to do with the circumstances surrounding your presence here in 1971? I've had little time to arrange a secure investigation of your time-turner," he explained.

She paused, caught off guard by his words. Had she already forgotten that Dumbledore promised to look into the time-turner and potentially send her home?

"No sir, I did not imagine you had already done so. It's fine. I'm growing accustomed to this new life that I've been..." _Forced upon, tricked into_, she ignored the terms that floated across her mind, "...presented with. I'm doing what you said. Following the rules that Remus left me," she nodded firmly.

"Yes, your future Mr. Lupin. I've noticed you've taken quite a shine to _another_ Mr. Remus Lupin here at Hogwarts. I can only assume they are one in the same."

"They are Professor," she nodded with a sad smile.

"As much as I caution myself about knowing more about the future, I cannot deny that it gives me great relief to have a bit of knowledge concerning this one particular student," he said, sharing in her expression.

"That's actually the reason I've come tonight sir," Mia explained. "I know."

"You know?"

"I know the real reason the Whomping Willow was planted this year, sir," Mia admitted clearly.

"I see."

"I'd like to request permission to stay with him. Not in the shack of course," she shook her head. "But before and after. I've... in the future, I've taken care of him," she frowned at the memories. "I know how to heal his wounds and what potions he needs to let the pain pass by easier." Though she wished she knew the one that would make the most difference, the Wolfsbane Potion that wouldn't come to exist for several more years.

"There is no cure for Lycanthropy, Miss Potter," Dumbledore momentarily lost that constant twinkle in his eyes.

"No," Mia shook her head. "But he's . . . he's my friend, and knowing what I know . . . I can't let him be alone," she looked down. "It's painful."

"You have a good heart, Miss Potter, and good intentions. But regardless of your presence, young Mr. Lupin will experience the pain of his transformations." The Headmaster spoke clearly, with great sympathy in his voice. Mia knew that he had been the whole reason that Remus was even allowed to attend Hogwarts. Dumbledore had a personal investment in the boy.

"I meant it's painful for . . ." she hesitated. "For _me_, to know that he suffers alone."

"I see," the old wizard nodded. "I suppose you have a way to inform him that you know of his condition?"

"Yes sir. In my original timeline I'd figured it out on my own," she said proudly remembering the essay that Snape had forced her to write, purposely hoping that someone like her would figure out Remus' secret and publicly out him. But she had kept that secret for nearly the entire year. "I assume I'll just go along a similar way I did before."

"Then you have my permission to visit him during times when he is ill," Dumbledore smiled gratefully to the young witch.

"Thank you Professor," she sighed in relief.

"Unfortunately Professor Sprout has already escorted young Mr. Lupin beneath the Whomping Willow for the night," he explained. "You are however welcome to wait for him in the hospital wing. Give this note to Madam Pomfrey which will explain your presence. I give her permission to help you with any potions you might have need of to help Mr. Lupin recover."

oOoOoOo

Several hours later, Mia awoke in the Hospital Wing, having been offered a bed by Madam Pomfrey to wait out the long hours until the moon finally set and it was safe to have Remus brought back to the infirmary. Mia nervously waited for the Mediwitch to levitate the boy into a nearby bed, and when her eyes finally fell onto his small, broken and bleeding form, she sobbed at the sight and covered her mouth.

"I thought you've seen this before Miss Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she looked at the young witch.

"I..." Mia frowned and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have it's just... he's so young, it's not fair," she sniffled and made her way to the side of the bed, looking down at Remus' unconscious form. She knew in the future he would be able to wake himself shortly after sunrise, but now, being so small and so young, the pain was too much to bear. "He needs a Calming Draught while I heal his wounds," Mia explained.

"They're on the table, dear," Madam Pomfrey pointed and Mia nodded, reaching for the vials and tipping the potion down Remus' throat, trying to ignore the small scars scattered around his face. She examined them closely, noticing that they weren't from Moony's claws, but more than likely from the wolf throwing himself against the shack in frustration.

Mia turned immediately to the deep wound that split the length of his back down his spine. She knew this was where his skin split open during the transformation. Lifting her wand in hand, she siphoned off the blood silently, before repairing Remus' back, doing her best to remain emotionless despite the fact that she was reminded of the immediate aftermath of war.

"You're quite skilled at that Miss Potter. May I ask if you were a Healer in your previous life?" The Mediwitch asked.

"No, just . . . skills I had to pick up over the years," she frowned thinking of the war.

"Perhaps with this second chance at life you've been given, those skills could be put to good use in a career," Madam Pomfrey offered with a kind smile.

"I'm grateful that I have years to think about it," Mia admitted. Remus' letter told her to live and enjoy her life. She would do so by not worrying about the future. At least, more than she needed to.

"He should wake soon," Madam Pomfrey explained as she watched Mia apply drops of Dittany to the marks on Remus' face. "There's more Calming Draught and pain potions should you have need. I'll let the two of you alone."

oOoOoOo

_**Flashback**_

**June 20th, 1997**

**The Den - Residence of Remus and Tonks Lupin**

"It's all my fault," Hermione cried into her hands. "I should have asked Snape to teach me back before..."

"Before he showed his true colors?" Tonks cut her off and gave her a sad, crooked smile.

It had been a rough month thus far. Dumbledore was dead, killed by Snape the Traitor. Hogwarts had been infiltrated by Death Eaters. Harry, Ron and Hermione were planning on embarking on an insane mission to destroy dark artifacts called Horcruxes, and worst of all, Hermione had Obliviated her parents and sent them thousands of miles away in hopes that, somehow, they would be safe from the war of her world.

"I should have learned how to brew the potion. Now Remus is suffering," Hermione frowned. She had been desperate to get out of the Burrow and the guilt-ridden sympathy looks she was being given by Weasleys who knew about her parents, Hermione offered to assist Tonks with Remus' first full moon without the Wolfsbane Potion previously supplied by Severus Snape. Without the former Potions Master, they hadn't had time to find anyone who could properly make it, if the slightest mistake was made during the brewing, the results for Remus would be disastrous.

"That is _not_ your fault," Tonks insisted, her tired eyes were dark. She and Hermione had been up for hours, listening as the wolf below howled, throwing himself roughly against the metal bars of the cage that kept him locked inside. Every time he let out a loud growl followed by a painful yelp, Tonks and Hermione would jump and close their eyes shut tight. "Dumbledore trusted Snape. Trusted him enough to brew the Wolfsbane Potion to begin with. How could any of us know that one day he'd turn on us all, leaving us in worse situations, one after another?"

"You think he's up yet?" Hermione said, looking as the light from the morning sun streamed in through the cracks in the curtains.

"Almost," Tonks nodded. "I thought I'd give him an hour after the last of the howling stops. Give him a chance to recover his modesty before I go down. It's nice of you to come and help. I'm shite when it comes to proper healing."

"Didn't you fix Harry's broken nose last year?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh _that_?" Tonks chuckled. "Clumsy as I am, you need to know a few good easy fix spells," she laughed and Hermione joined her.

"It's good practice for me too," Hermione nodded. "All things considered. Plus Remus has always been there for me when I've gotten hurt," she shrugged her shoulders remembering how she'd woken up after the battle in the Department of Mysteries at the end of fifth year, and it had been Remus by her bedside, offering to take care of her while still quietly grieving over the death of Sirius.

"How's Harry?" Tonks asked, changing the subject. "You lot still planning on sneaking off this year?"

"How did you..?"

"Remus," Tonks smirked. "Wolf hearing and all. Don't know much about where you're going or exactly why, just that Dumbledore had a mission. You're apart of the Order now, all grown up and such," the young Auror smiled. "None of us'll be getting in the way."

"None of you?" Hermione raised a brow.

"_Molly_ might," Tonks conceded and Hermione let out a soft laugh.

"I'm still in research mode," Hermione admitted. "Harry hasn't adjusted well to Dumbledore's death. He's been asking me to find a way to bring him back."

"He was the same with Sirius tho, wasn't he?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Hermione frowned wishing that she could somehow restore Harry's godfather to him. If only it were possible. "Alright, let's head down."

The two witches made their way into the basement of The Den, Hermione was instantly met with the smell of blood and sweat and she frowned as Tonks stepped ahead of the young witch to make sure Remus was at least clothed. Hesitantly stepping forward, Hermione eyed the cage at the end of the room where Tonks nodded to her, wand at the ready just in case. Remus had instructed them both to be on guard. He stated that even after transforming back to his human state, the wolf might linger beneath the surface. There was no way to tell what the lack of Wolfsbane would do.

"Remus?" Hermione whispered as she approached the open door of the cage, and was surprised to look into the golden amber eyes of the man who seemed to barely register her presence. When he did, he growled lowly and Hermione slowly knelt on the floor several feet in front of him, not making any sudden movements. "Tonks, roll him the vial of Calming Draught. He's Remus, but the wolf is on edge still. The draught should bring him down," she explained and watched carefully as Tonks pulled a small vial out of the bag that Hermione prepared, rolling it forward to Remus who stared down at the bottle.

"Remus, take the potion," Hermione instructed, tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck as a sign of submissive surrender. The golden amber eyes seemed to glow for a moment at the sign before changing into the typical soft green orbs of Remus Lupin. He let out a wince of pain and reached immediately for the vial, tipping it down his throat, coughing and then collapsing on the ground, wearing nothing but torn and bloodied trousers.

"Hold him while I tend to his back," Hermione said to Tonks as both witches moved swiftly into the cage and over to Remus' body.

"Hello, love." Tonks sat down by Remus' head, stroking her fingers through his sweat soaked hair and pulling gently on his shoulders to show the fresh wounds on his back to Hermione, who quickly removed the blood and then healed the skin. When Hermione had finished, she nodded to Tonks who turned Remus back over. "C'mere and let me clean up that beautiful face," Tonks smiled down at her mate.

"It hasn't been this bad in years," Remus frowned, struggling to keep from sobbing through the pain or falling unconscious.

"I'm so sorry Remus," Hermione whimpered.

"Not your fault," he insisted, reaching out and taking Hermione's small hand within his own. For some reason the gesture seemed to bring him more comfort than it did her.

"I should have learned the potion when I had the chance," she explained but Remus immediately shook his head.

"There's nothing to apologise for, Hermione," he insisted. "If anyone can figure out how to properly brew Wolfsbane Potion for me, it'll be you. I _know_ you can do it," he smiled over at her but then hissed as a new painful sensation rocked its way through his body.

"I'm going to go get more pain potion for you," Hermione moved to stand but Tonks shook her head and moved out of the way.

"You stay, I got it," the Auror smiled and walked quickly out of the cage, taking the stairs two at a time. Hermione awkwardly looked at the beaten man in front of her who was shaking from the pain. She bit her lip nervously and moved forward instinctively, running her fingers through his hair soothingly as Tonks had done. He seemed to calm a bit and let out a sigh of what sounded like relief at the touch.

"Thank you Hermione," his voice nearly broke. "You've always been . . . very . . . very kind to me, in regards to my condition."

Hermione frowned, wiping a falling tear from her eye. "You've never deserved anything less than kindness Remus," she whispered to him and sat in shock as her words seemed to hit something inside of him and he broke down. The old werewolf let out a quiet sob and pulled his arms around the waist of the young witch, his shoulders shaking. Her brown eyes widened at the man showing such vulnerability, and she frowned and continued to gently stroke his hair, whispering words of comfort. She looked up at the sound of Tonks returning and realized that her position might look incredibly inappropriate in front of Remus' future wife.

Tonks however didn't appear to care in the slightest, and she smiled gratefully to Hermione handing over the vial of pain potion to the young witch.

_**Flashback Ends**_

oOoOoOo

**October 21st, 1971**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hospital Wing**

"Mia?" Eleven year old Remus whispered hoarsely as he opened his tired eyes and spotted the bushy brown haired witch sitting in a chair beside his bed in the Hospital Wing. He didn't remember much; he never did, but he certainly hadn't expected to see his friend when he woke the morning after the full moon.

"Hello Remus," Mia smiled at him affectionately.

"Wh... where am I?" He looked around as he began to panic.

"In the Hospital Wing," Mia explained. "Do you need another pain potion?" She asked, and her words seemed to make him panic more.

"What are you doing here? Why are _you_ here?!" He moved to sit up, but the action was too painful and he let out a quiet cry of pain. Mia stood and placed her hands gently on the exposed skin of his shoulders, trying to keep him still.

"Calm down, Remus, I'm taking care of you," she explained.

"What?" He gasped. "No . . . I'm fine, just a little sick is all," he lied, and poorly. "I don't want you to catch anything," he pulled away from her, wincing again as she touched his shoulders to keep him still.

"I'm not going to, and you're not sick," she said firmly, and then when his soft green eyes looked up at her, afraid, she sighed. "Remus, I know."

"You... you _know_?" His bottom lip began to quiver and suddenly Mia realized his age. This certainly wasn't the grown werewolf that had been a symbol of strength. And that old werewolf had been known to break down post transformation, crying into her arms. This was a terrified eleven year old boy who'd never known kindness in regards to his condition outside of his parents, and even then, Mia was certain he suffered at home.

"I know about your Lycanthropy," she said clearly.

"Wha . . . but how?" His eyes pleaded with her to stop touching him, to get as far away from him as possible. She was his first friend, his best friend, and the idea of going back now was too painful. He'd known what it was like to have people not be afraid of him, to not be afraid to touch him. But she _should _be afraid.

"I read books, I know the signs and I'm even smarter than you," Mia explained. "I figured it out last month when you were sick during the full moon. It's why I left you the Chocolate Frogs. I know they make you feel better," she frowned and reached up to run her fingers through his sweat soaked hair, but he flinched backwards.

"You should go. I... You weren't supposed to know," he whimpered but then snapped. "Shit! I'm going to have to leave. No one was supposed to find out," he put his head in his hands and cried.

"No one's going to find out," Mia promised. "I brought my suspicions to Dumbledore and he's given me permission to be here with you each month, before and after your transformation," she reached out, letting her hand finally connect with his messy hair and she brushed it off of his forehead.

"You're... you're not afraid?" Remus looked up at her, shocked and puzzled and awed all at once. She was too good to be true.

"Of you?" Mia smiled. "Why would I have reason to be afraid of you Remus?"

"I'm a monster!" He shouted, his eyes flashing gold and amber briefly.

"Don't you dare!" Mia growled and the ends of her hair sparking. "That's my _friend _you're talking about!" She said, defending Remus against himself. "You are a survivor of a situation that someone else put you in." Tears formed in her eyes. "All you can do is follow the rules, keep people safe, and try to find some semblance of happiness in the process," she spoke the words to Remus, but had said them for herself.

"There's no happiness in this, Mia," he shook his head.

"There _will_ be," she promised him as she thought of Tonks and little Teddy. "And until you figure it out, it's my job to help make it less painful. Do you need another pain potion?" She asked again.

"Did... did _you_ heal me?" Remus asked, reaching a hand behind his back to touch the scar. "Madam Pomfrey did it last month and . . . it feels different."

"I'm a very fast learner," she grinned but Remus frowned.

"I don't want your help," he shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"And_ I_ don't want you to hurt longer than you're forced to," she said, not taking no for an answer. "You let me take care of you, be there for you so you don't have to be alone, and in exchange I promise to never be in harms way when you're close to your transformation," she promised. "I'll never follow you beneath the Whomping Willow." Remus' green eyes widened and his face paled.

"You know about that?"

"Once I told Dumbledore what I'd figured out and that I wanted to help, he explained everything to me," she nodded.

"I'm . . ." Remus looked down, suddenly appearing embarrassed and self conscious. She knew the look. She saw it constantly anytime people brought up Harry's past, or Ron's family. It was the look someone got when they thought they were being pitied. "I'm not another lost stray like.. like Sirius."

"No, you're not," Mia smiled down at him. "Sirius is a lost pup who needs a good home," she chuckled softly, though her words were not a joke. Sirius was wounded and beaten and it had taken him weeks to properly bounce back after his mother had sent that Howler the morning after the Sorting. "You're a werewolf who needs a good friend."

"Why are you so . . ." Remus tried to look for the words. "Kind to me, Mia?"

She swallowed the sob that threatened to crawl its way out of her throat. She scooted over and took a seat in the bed beside Remus, reaching up and gently running her fingers through his hair. He shivered at the touch and she could see him trying to hold onto his strength, trying not to show weakness. "You've never deserved anything less than kindness Remus," she whispered, and her words broke him.

The young werewolf let out a loud sob and pulled his arms around the waist of the young witch, his shoulders shaking as he cried into her. Her brown eyes softened at the boy exposing his vulnerability for what could only be the first time. The first time opening his heart to someone, and she promised she would treat it well.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Wow. Lots of comments and messages over the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews (and I apologize over the tears that were shed). **rlassie** asked a good question, why doesn't Hermione remember Sirius calling her Mia from Chapter 2. My only answer is that it was only once, after a long and exhausting day, which was then followed by a crazy war. Also, the reason James isn't asking questions about his mysterious new sister and her origins, is because his parents told him not to. I'm sure they and Dumbledore gave him a perfectly adequate reason for Hermione's adoption, and considering how he's seen her nightmares, James might know better than to ask her anything that could cause her pain. As usual, my Beta **Fluffpanda** deserves a lot of the credit for her contributions to the writing process, and her amazing ability to find synonyms for 'growl', because I overuse that one a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Twenty-Three: Our Job

_"...Something's wrong, shut the light  
><em>_Heavy thoughts tonight  
><em>_And they aren't of snow white  
><em>_Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
><em>_Dreams of dragon's fire  
><em>_And of things that will bite..."  
><em>_(Ender Sandman - Metallica)_

* * *

><p><strong>December 18th, 1971<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

Snow blanketed the outside of Hogwarts while the students gathered their trunks together and preparing to spend the Christmas holidays at home. Few children remained at Hogwarts, though the weather was perfect for snowball fights. Gideon and Fabian Prewett had even created a school-wide competition that ended up with seven Slytherins - along with four confused Hufflepuffs that got caught in the crossfire - in the Hospital Wing. James, Sirius and Remus had come out on top in the first year division of the games, but all three boys nearly got frostbite because of it. Mia refused to participate, except the other three Marauders once caught her giggling over the top of her book as she sat on a nearby bench, when a sheet of snow fell off of the roof of the castle and effectively burying Peter Pettigrew beneath three feet of fresh powder.

It was the day after the last full moon of the year, and Remus was surprisingly healthy looking considering it was post-transformation. Somehow over the months, knowing that Mia would be there for him before and after the full moon, made his recovery much easier. It also helped that Mia knew how to treat his wounds, and what potions worked best to get him through the pain. He'd put weight back on, and the color had returned to his face. Christmas was approaching and the holidays never felt better for the young witch.

"Sirius, why are you still in your pajamas?" Mia said as she descended the staircase to the girls dormitories. "We need to leave for the train soon."

"Mum..." Sirius said the word with a scowl on his face, "told me to just stay here."

Sirius had sent letters home to his family, specifically to his father and brother, leaving Walburga out of the equation after the Howler she'd sent him months ago. Orion Black wrote back once a month requesting reports of his classwork and asking if he was in need of anything, the parchments looking more like a supply order form rather than a letter from a parent to a child. Regulus wrote back once, telling Sirius to stop writing to him, calling him a blood-traitor. The words had clearly been fed to him by Walburga, who probably threatened Regulus with the same treatment as his older brother if he didn't cut ties with his only sibling. But the effect had been the same regardless of the intent. Sirius had lashed out at the breakfast table, retreated into himself for several days and then acted out in class, ending the week with detention. Mia was not surprised that Sirius would not be wanted home for Christmas.

"Is your family going somewhere for the holiday?" Remus asked as he came down the stairs with his belongings in hand.

"If they are, they haven't clued me in on their plans," Sirius shrugged bitterly.

"She's still mad about the Sorting?" Mia asked sadly.

"Who cares?" Sirius scowled, arms crossed over his chest reminding Mia of an older frustrated Sirius being forced to stay trapped inside Grimmauld Place while the rest of the Order was free to come and go as they pleased.

"_You_ do," Mia frowned and sat beside him on the couch.

"Like hell!" Sirius snapped, but despite his bitter mood, he reacted to her sitting next to him as he always did. He tilted to the side, landing his head in her lap and silently reaching his hands up to grab at her fingers and place them on his head. Mia smiled and began petting him affectionately. "I'm better off on my own," Sirius added with a sigh.

"Come home with us," Mia said, as she stopped petting his head.

"Really?" Grey eyes turned as he stared up into her smiling face.

"Absolutely!" Mia grinned. "You'll spend Christmas at the Manor," she insisted excitedly. "You need a proper Christmas, Sirius. I won't stand for you just sitting in the Common Room on your own. Remus, you're still coming too, right?" She asked, suddenly feeling guilty for not inviting Sirius earlier.

She had written home earlier that month asking about Remus as his parents were struggling to adjust plans for his return. The Potter parents had been more than happy to invite the boy into their home, something Remus was both nervous and excited about as he'd never stayed with friends anywhere outside of Hogwarts.

"Of course," he nodded. "Trying to complete a collection?" Remus chuckled. "You going to ask Peter to go home with you next?"

"Absolutely not!" Mia snarled and both boys widened their eyes at her tone.

"I just mean," she tried to recover from her mistake. "Peter and I aren't close like I am with the pair of you," she shrugged her shoulders, but both Remus and Sirius knew that there was no love lost between Mia and their short friend. She was rarely rude to him, so they never felt it was necessary to bring up and made a fuss over.

"I can only stay until Christmas Eve though," Remus admitted. "My parents will be home by then."

"Of course," Mia nodded.

"You'll be happy to know, dearest sister," James grinned as he slid down the railing of the stairs that connected the Common Room to the boys dormitories, "that I have everything packed and I didn't use your bloody checklist to do it," he said smugly.

"You have all your clothes?" Mia asked with a raised brow. She had made the list for a reason. She saw how frustrated their mother had been the days leading up to September 1st. James' trunk was a nightmare.

"Yes," James answered.

"You packed all the books you need to finish your homework?"

"Yes I did."

"Jamie?" Mia looked him over carefully.

"Mia?"

"Where's your wand?" She sighed.

"Shit!" James groaned and quickly ran back up the stairs.

"Keep your wand on you at all times, James Charlus Potter!" Mia called up after him.

"How are the two of you related?" Remus laughed as he watched the lanky wizard to rush off in search - of all things - his missing wand.

"Pretty sure Mum accidentally hit him with a Confundus as a baby," Mia laughed.

"Ha! Found it!" James's voice could be heard shouting from the top of the stairs. Mia patted Sirius' head once more and shoved at his shoulders to get off of her.

"Go get ready," she smiled.

"James! Come help me pack!" Sirius shouted as he made his way toward the staircase.

"Thought you said you were staying here?" James rose a brow as he twirled his wand in his hand, hopping down the steps.

"Your lovely sister," Sirius turned and winked at her but was quickly thumped in the head by James who had been trying to stomp out Sirius' bad habit of flirting with his twin. Sirius twitched his nose and turned back to James, seemingly unaffected, "has invited me home with you for Christmas."

"Wicked!" James grinned, already planning winter Quidditch in the field out back by the orchards. "Why didn't_ I_ think of that?"

"Because _you_ apparently are a terrible friend," Mia said looking up at her brother with a smirk.

oOoOoOo

**The Entrance Hall**

James helped Sirius pack his trunk and the boys quickly made their way down to the Entrance Hall where the students would be loaded into carriages and taken back down to Hogsmeade Station where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to take them all back to Kings Cross. Mia and Remus stayed behind in the Common Room, digging through James and Sirius' trunks considering half of their items were falling out.

"Sirius, look," James grinned as he walked to the foot of the marble staircase, watching ahead as Severus Snape walked ahead of them side-by-side with Lily Evans who was trying to find out what his Christmas plans were.

"Oh, brilliant," Sirius grinned and watched quietly as James aimed his wand at Severus, sending a tripping jinx to the boys feet. Snape, mid-sentence, tripped forward, falling onto his palms. Lily looked down at him and frowned.

"Sev, are you okay?"

"Fine," Severus growled.

"My turn," Sirius snickered and aimed his wand, sending the same jinx the moment Severus regained his footing. The boy once more fell forward, this time landing with a loud thud and a slew of mumbled swears.

"Sev?" Lily furrowed her brow.

"I'm fine, Lily!" Snape snapped at her angrily and she took a step back from him, hurt by his tone.

"I've got a good one. _Locomotor Mortis_," James said, aiming his wand at the back of Severus. Snape's legs snapped shut together. His black eyes went wide at the sensation and he bunny-hopped forward twice trying to hold his balance before he tumbled forward into a line of Hufflepuffs, knocking them down like a row of dominoes.

James and Sirius burst into hysterical laughter.

"You!" Green eyes descended upon the pair of mischief makers and suddenly James found a slender finger poking sharply into his chest, the fury of a tiny redhead aimed at him.

"Me?" James smiled innocently.

"Him?" Sirius also feigned ignorance.

"You ridiculously stupid ignorant..." Lily's hair began to spark like Mia's often did. "Toerag!" She screamed loudly, gaining the attention of every other student in the Entrance Hall, Severus and the tumbled Hufflepuffs included. Before James could say another word, Lily flung the open palm of her hand clean across his cheek. The sound of her slap echoed off of the walls repeatedly as she turned on her heels and stormed out of the castle in a rage.

"Did Lily Evans just smack you?!" Remus said, rushing down the stairs after hearing the commotion, soft green eyes wide at the sight of James holding a hand to the side of his face.

"What?!" Mia shouted as she ran after Remus. "What the hell happened? What did you do?" She turned and glared at Sirius.

"_Me_?!" His grey eyes went wide, shocked at the accusation. "If _I_ did something, Evans would have smacked _me_!" He insisted. "No, she hit _James_," Sirius pointed to James who stared off in the direction Lily left, his hazel eyes wide and his hand still fixed to his reddening cheek.

"What did you do, Jamie?" Mia frowned.

"What's a toerag?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Lily called James a toerag?" Remus tried, and failed, to stifle a laugh.

"Jamie? Are you okay?" Mia asked him, suddenly very worried about her brother.

oOoOoOo

**Kings Cross Station**

"Look dear, there's Mia!" Charlus pointed as his daughter stepped off the train, a tall, skinny boy with sandy blond hair following right behind her. "That must be the Lupin boy," Charlus observed. "You don't think... she's too young for a boyfriend," Charlus casually commented.

"I think it's cute," Dorea smirked, teasing him. "You behave. Mia says they're just friends."

"Mia!" Charlus waved to his daughter who smiled and rushed over to her parents, being instantly pulled into hugs by the both of them. Mia hadn't realized how much she'd missed the Potter parents.

"Hi Mum, Dad.." she smiled nervously. "This is Remus," she turned and gestured to the boy behind her who swallowed and stayed back a bit.

"Glad to have you, son," Charlus grinned and extended his hand to the boy. "Charlus Potter, this is my wife Dorea," he gestured to the auburn-haired witch to his side who seemed to be smiling smugly at the way her daughter lingered protectively around the young man.

Remus smiled slightly and reached his hand out to take Charlus'. "Remus Lupin, sir," he nodded his head respectively. "I really appreciate, I mean, I am very grateful," he stammered a bit before inhaling a deep breath to calm himself, "My parents wanted to say thank you, for letting me stay for a few days."

"You are more than welcome, dear," Dorea beamed brightly. "The more the merrier!"

"Oh!" Mia blushed. "I umm . . . is it okay if Sirius stays with us for the holiday?" She looked up at her parents, nervously worrying her lip through her teeth. "His Mum . . . well," she paused, not wanting to divulge all of Sirius' baggage on her parents. So she looked up at her mother and tried to explain in not so many words, "He got into Gryffindor."

"Oh dear," Dorea frowned.

"Shame for Slytherins," Charlus chuckled.

"Sirius!" Dorea called out the moment she spotted the young Black heir stepping off the train. "You lovely little rebellious lion!" She beamed down at him appreciatively and pulled the boy into a swift hug. "I hear you're coming to stay with us for a few weeks? What a wonderful Christmas surprise!"

"Really?" Sirius asked with a raised brow and a smile plastered on his face, more from the affectionate hug than anything else.

"Of course love! The more the merrier!" Dorea repeated her words from earlier.

"Mia, where's your brother?" Charlus asked, and immediately all three children groaned.

"Ugh . . . he'll be a minute," Mia rolled her eyes and then gestured to the train where an irate Lily Evans was screaming once more.

"Let go of my trunk, Potter!" The redhead bellowed at James who was fighting her for it as though it were a game of tug of war that he was surprisingly losing.

"I'm carrying it for you!" James declared. "Your hands are delicate flowers, you shouldn't have to worry about this big trunk. Want me to carry your bag too?" He asked eagerly, his face flush as he stared down into her bright green eyes, though one side of his face was a brighter shade than the other.

"Get away from me you prat!" Lily screamed, yanking on the handle of her trunk and stormed away as quickly as possible, her long red hair flowing behind her.

"Write to me? Owl me? Floo me?" James called desperately after her, waving his hands.

"Argh! Piss off!" Lily's voice echoed in the distance.

"Mum!" James rushed into his mother's arms. Charlus stared down at his son with laughter in his eyes after watching the scene. Dorea on the other hand looked horrified.

"James? Is everything alright?" She patted his head affectionately.

"Everything's grand. I'm in love!" James beamed brightly.

"Oh dear," Dorea frowned.

"I think it's cute," Charlus echoed Dorea's words from earlier, chuckling quietly as his wife glared at him. There would be no double-standards in the Potter family.

"Just ignore him," Sirius encouraged. "We had to spent eight bloody hours on the train listening to his nonsense."

"Goodness, James, darling, did someone give you something?" Dorea felt his forehead. "Mia, was he poisoned?"

"Unfortunately not," Mia stared at her brother, still lost in the midst of stupidity. "This is all him."

"She hit me," James said dreamily, staring up at his father with a proud look on his face as though he'd just declared that he'd won the Quidditch Cup.

"Who hit you? That little redheaded girl?" Charlus blinked, holding back another chuckle.

"Smacked him hard too," Sirius barked out a laugh. "It was hilarious."

"Yeah," James smiled, not catching on. "Did you see her eyes when she did it? Prettiest shade of green I've ever seen in my life. Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley? I want to get her something for Christmas!"

"Umm . . . maybe later dear," Dorea frowned. "I'd like to get you four home, maybe put a charm on your face," she turned James's cheek. "Your eye looks a little swollen."

"Leave the bruise!" James pulled away from his mother as though she'd already threatened to put a glamour charm on him. "I'll wear it like a badge of honor."

"Eight hours you say?" Charlus asked, looking down at Sirius.

"I almost wished I'd gone home to my parents, sir," Sirius smirked.

"That bad?" Charlus laughed.

"_I_ almost went home with Sirius to his parents," Mia rolled her eyes.

oOoOoOo

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

The Potters waited in line for the station's Floo to open, and one by one each of their children and young guests arrived through the fireplace in Potter Manor, followed by both parents. Sirius seemed unaffected by the surroundings of the house, but Remus' eyes were wide and Mia smiled at his look of wonder that nearly matched her own the first time she'd arrived inside the Manor.

"Come on Remus, Sirius, grab your trunks and I'll show you to your rooms," Mia smiled.

"Grab my trunk?" Sirius rose a brow.

"You plan on sleeping in the drawing room?" Mia chuckled.

"No, I mean . . . I thought you had house elves," Sirius looked around.

"Unfortunately, we do," Mia seethed and James laughed, "but that doesn't mean you can't take care of your own things." Mia was already not looking forward to a fight with Tilly the house-elf who spoiled James to a ridiculous point. But she would be damned if she saw Sirius take advantage of Tilly's need to pamper.

"Mia has issues with the elves," James explained with a smirk.

"What, you don't like house elves?" Sirius looked at Mia, completely confused.

"I'd like it if the elves were able to choose for themselves whether or not they wanted to be tied down a family," she tried to explain but knew it would be for nothing. She'd had plenty of these arguments with an older Sirius Black. "And I'd like it if the elves were paid for their hard work."

"Paid?" Sirius barked out a loud laugh. "Are you kidding me?"

"She's _really_ not," James shook his head. "Come on Remus, I'll show you your room. These two are going to be a while," he chuckled and headed down the hallway, trunk in hand followed closely by the young werewolf.

"Mia, that's what elves are for," Sirius explained.

"They are living creatures and not property that can be used and abused, Sirius!" She snapped.

"They abuse back just as good as they get," Sirius scoffed. "My mother's elf is a rotten little sponge that acts just like her. Curses and spits and bows at the same time," he scowled and Mia grumbled and looked away from him. The image of Kreacher popped into her head too easily, especially as she recalled him calling her 'Mistress' and 'Mudblood' in the same sentence.

"Maybe if someone treated them properly," she mumbled under her breath.

"Why the hell would I treat something properly that called me a 'beastly little ingrate'?" Sirius asked, shocked that she was defending the little monster.

"Ugh, I am _not_ having this argument with you again, Sirius Black!" Mia snapped at him, heat rising in her chest that she knew could trigger a panic attack at any moment.

"What do you mean _again_?" He blinked at her in confusion.

"... I... I mean," _Shit_. How was it that he had the ability to make her forget what year she was living in? It was those damn grey eyes. They looked the same, thirty years from now, those eyes were the same. The same infuriating shade of unnatural grey that caused her to lose herself. "Drop it. I don't want to talk about it anymore," she insisted as tears formed in her eyes and she reached for the handle of her trunk, carrying it off toward the hallway.

"Young Miss!" Tilly popped into the room with wide blue eyes and an excited smile. "Tilly is so happy you is home! Tilly will take Young Miss's trunk," the elf reached for it and Mia groaned. "Young Master tried to sneak his trunk upstairs," she eyed Mia as though she knew the girl was behind it. "Yes he did, but Tilly caught him," she smirked. "Now Young Miss will give Tilly her trunk, and Tilly takes care of it."

"_See_?!" Sirius pointed at the elf.

Tilly turned her attention to Sirius and examined him closely. "You is Young Master Black, yes you is?" Tilly asked.

"Yes I am," Sirius said smugly and Tilly continued to stare at him.

"Young Master Black takes his own trunk," Tilly announced and then turned away from Sirius, taking Mia's trunk down the hallway. Sirius stood there, gobsmacked at the little house-elf, his grey eyes looking up to find Mia grinning at him.

"Oh, I should have mentioned," Mia grinned. "Your family was apparently really mean to Tilly," she smirked. "So I guess you'll have to carry your own trunk," she said with a smug look on her face. Sirius should have been offended, but in the end he grinned.

"Anyone who doesn't like the House of Black is okay in my book," he smirked defiantly at Mia and reached for the handle of his trunk, following after the house-elf.

The excitement of being home for Christmas lasted all evening. Tilly had made all of Mia and James's favorites, which happened to also be all of Remus and Sirius' favourites as well. The Manor was decorated with a brightly colored Christmas tree in every room, faerie lights twinkling from within and mistletoe hanging over Charlus and Dorea's room. The guest were given a tour of the Manor, and the boys spent the rest of the night flying out back over the freshly fallen snow that covered the orchard and gardens.

It was perfect.

_But nothing is ever really perfect._

oOoOoOo

"No! No! It's a fake! Please! We've never been inside your vault... It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" Mia screamed in her sleep. At the sound of her cries in the other room, James leapt from his bed and rushed down the hallway as quickly as possible, rushing past Sirius and Remus who stood outside their own doors with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Sirius called out in a panic.

"Was that _Mia_?" Remus growled and immediately followed after James.

"What's wrong with Mia?" Sirius asked as he rushed after James, tugging on his best friends robes as the three of the boys approached the double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Move!" James shouted and burst into the room to see his sister thrashing and crying in bed. Without another word, James crawled into the massive four poster bed, pulling his sister into his arms like he'd done months ago. "Mia? Mia, love, it's fine. You're safe," he whispered over and over until her cries quieted.

"What happened?" Sirius stepped into the room, looking down at his friends with scared and worried eyes.

"She has nightmares," James explained. "Mia, you're safe. I've got you," James promised over and over again.

"Is she okay?" Remus swallowed, holding his breath. He could smell the worst mix of fear and paranoia rolling off his friend in waves.

"I don't know," James frowned. "Shit!" He scolded himself. "I knew she had nightmares and I didn't even think to check and see if she was okay at Hogwarts. Has Evans, Brown or MacDonald said anything to either of you?" James asked and both boys shook their heads.

"How often does she have them?" Sirius stepped closer.

"Almost every night," James sighed, silently berating himself. "She's probably been having nightmares all year and I didn't even think to talk to her roommates."

"Jamie?" Mia whispered, her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm here, love," James held her close.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . " she started crying again but he quickly wiped the tears with his pajama sleeves and kissed the top of her head.

"No, no. You don't get to apologise," he insisted. "It's _my_ job. _My_ job to keep you safe."

Mia let out a quiet sob and clung to her brother, forcing the thoughts of Bellatrix Lestrange from her mind.

"_Our _job," a voice spoke through the darkness and Mia sat up to see the shadowy figures of Sirius and Remus standing at the foot of her bed. Not even embarrassed to have them there, Mia let out a sigh of relief. Sirius walked over to the other side of her bed and reached out, tucking a curl of her hair behind her ear. "It's _our _job," he nodded. "_Our _job to keep you safe."

"Sirius?" She whispered.

"Hey kitten," he grinned at her. "Scoot over will you?" He smiled and crawled into the bed beside her, flopping his head in her lap like always. She laughed through her remaining tears in response, smiling down at him and running her fingers through his hair.

"_We're _supposed to be making _her _feel better, Sirius," James narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"No," Mia smiled up at her brother. "This helps," she beamed down at the raven-haired wizard who was happily staring up at her, his grey eyes almost glowing silver in the light of the new moon. How did he always know how to get through to her?

"You boys should go back to sleep," Mia encouraged them, suddenly feeling bad that she'd woken them all.

"We're not leaving you alone," Remus stated firmly and she could almost feel his eyes flashing gold and amber. "You going to make room for me or do I have to sleep on the floor?" He smirked at her and crawled in behind Sirius, reaching his arm around Mia's shoulder and hugging his best friend close to him.

oOoOoOo

**December 19th, 1971**

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

Mia's eyes opened as the light from the nearby window flooded her room. At night, the cold and dark memories plagued her nightmares, but in the morning, warmth seemed to envelope her entire being. Her brown eyes looked down at a mess of long, silky black hair laying against her stomach. She chuckled softly at the feel of Sirius' arms wrapped around her waist, using her body as a pillow. She watched closely as he took slow shallow breaths, and felt additional ones behind her. Turning her head upwards slightly, she noticed that somehow during the night, she'd navigated herself onto Remus' chest, bracing herself against him with one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his cheek laying gently against the top of her head.

She smiled and leaned into the embrace, peacefulness glided over her. Mia immediately thought of the future. A future where Remus would be ostracized from society, forced into poverty due to prejudice and fear. Left in loneliness for years and years looking for some semblance of family. A family she knew he would eventually get, but not after so much suffering. She wrapped her left arm against his, squeezing his hand gently. She would make it up to him somehow.

She was determined to love him enough so that he could get through the years of loneliness and pain that lay ahead of him.

A light snore from below turned her attention back to Sirius as he turned his head to face her, still asleep. He almost looked innocent like this. She smiled at the image and reached her right hand out to run her fingers through his black locks affectionately. She couldn't imagine this boy, this _sweet_ boy would grow up to spend twelve years in the hell that was Azkaban. Innocent of any crime, put away without a trial all while mourning the deaths of his friends. His soft skin was blemish free now, but she knew it would eventually be covered in scars, tattoos, and lines marking the years that would be stolen from him. Sure he would eventually be free, but the Veil would take him from her. She'd call him back, but it would be one more year stolen from him.

She was determined to love him enough so that he could get through those years of suffering and anger that lay ahead of him.

"You look comfortable," a chuckling voice came from the door where a tired looking James stood, smirking at her. He yawned and made his way back to the bed where he gave Sirius a quick shove before retaking his place beside Mia, snuggling into her right side, using her shoulder as a pillow.

She smiled and rested her cheek on the top of his messy head of hair and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. In one hand she held Remus close to her, lacing her fingers through his. With the other hand she ran her fingers through Sirius' hair, petting him as he slept soundly. She felt the painful realization wash over her as she realized she could somehow make Sirius and Remus' lives a little better by being there, but she had no hands left to grip tightly to Jamie.

She remembered Remus' words in his letter to her.

_'Nothing you do will change what is meant to be.'_

No matter how hard she tried, she would not be able to save her brother.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** So many tears. I know, I know. I shed them too. Thank you all for the comments and reviews! I loved writing the last chapter and just enjoyed putting together the visual of Mia waking up and putting together the pieces of how she would make an impact on a world that she couldn't change. It's sad and beautiful at the same time. **ordinary vamp**, Mia's future love life will border between the idea that her rules are to enjoy her life mixed with her guilt ridden future knowledge. Thankfully (for us) her default is to follow rules and instructions, and Remus' letter is her guide. She is required to live and enjoy her life. As far as the timey-wimey (hello fellow Whovian) this structure of time-travel is solid. Everything is Remus' letter is absolute. Anything that she "changes" has in essence already been changed or caused. **rlassie**, Lily is basically something that James hasn't seen before. Someone who thinks so little of him but in his mind should adore him. He's grown up an only child (until recently) and has been doted upon by parents, a house-elf who thinks the world of him, and now a protective sister. Had Lily been sorted into Slytherin, James wouldn't look twice, but she's a Gryffindor (and therefore in his eyes perfect already) and yet she dislikes him to the point of violence. She's a rare creature (and a challenge) and he's therefore drawn to her. **AnnHarrisForever**, While the books led us all to believe James' only problem with Snape was Lily, I wanted to take it back further. Snape pushing Mia in Diagon Alley was what triggered the animosity. The issues with Lily will of course come later. I also love how many of you are fans of Tilly!

As always, **Fluffpanda** gets so much credit for being my Beta and putting up with my spelling errors.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Twenty-Four: Little Lions

_"...Hit me with your best shot  
><em>_Why don't you hit me  
><em>_With your best shot  
><em>_Hit me with your best shot  
><em>_Fire Away..."  
><em>_(Hit Me With Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar)_

* * *

><p><strong>February 28th, 1972<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

It was as if Charlus Potter had convinced his wife that children causing mischief was a rite of passage. James, Mia and Sirius returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holiday each with a new gift in hand that had been delicately wrapped and given to them Christmas morning. Each with a very careful warning:

_Don't. Get. Caught._

In the two months since they'd been back in school, James and Sirius had not been caught out of bed after hours once. That was due in large part to the fact that James now possessed the most fantastically charmed Invisibility Cloak. When her brother had opened it Christmas morning, Mia's brown eyes simply stared at it. That very cloak was the cause of a lot of trouble with her, Harry and Ron. Though more times than she could count, it had gotten them out of trouble as well. James was floored by the present and had used it nearly every night since returning to school.

Dorea, saddened by the thought that Sirius might not have presents come Christmas morning, dug through her old Black family heirlooms, of course ones that had been looked over properly by a curse breaker. When morning arrived and no gifts had appeared overnight for the boy as she had imagined, Dorea quickly wrapped a small gift and handed it to Sirius with a bright smile. He'd been shocked, not expecting anything let alone something that had belonged to his family. The small penknife fit perfectly in his hand, and he grinned brightly when Dorea explained that it was enchanted to be able to unlock any door, and untie any knot. Thus far, Sirius had used it to break into Filch's office four separate times.

Mia's gift confused her at first when she opened the small package revealing a beautiful small hand mirror. That is until she pull it from the box, revealing it's twin beneath it. Mia brightened, recognizing the gift immediately, though the last time she had seen it, one of the two belonged to Harry and it was broken. Mia had decided to keep one mirror, giving the other to James who kept it beneath his pillow. Mia had woken up every night over Christmas holidays with James, Sirius and Remus in her bed - all having arrived to the sound of her screams, at least until Remus left to spend Christmas with his family.

After receiving the mirror Christmas morning, James begged Mia to use it to contact him in the middle of the night when they returned to Hogwarts, so that he knew she was alright. So far since returning to school, she'd called her brother through the mirror several times each week. Mia would descend the staircase from the girls dormitories and make her way up the boys quietly, slipping into the room shared by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, and crawl in beside her brother who kept the nightmares at bay. Each morning upon waking, James would give his sister his Cloak of Invisibility so she could slip back into her own room unnoticed by snoring roommates.

Unfortunately it made Mia feel weak, to feel the need to sneak around in the darkness of night just so that a dead woman would not haunt her thoughts. Which was why she'd ultimately stopped contacting James at night. He'd ask her about it every morning, and she would lie, feeling guilty for making him worry over her. But a harsh reality check would hit her from time to time: James wouldn't be around forever. She would need to sleep on her own at some point.

"Morning," Mia said as she reached the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"You look awful Mia," James stated, staring at his sister whose hair was twice large as normal and looked tangled beyond repair. The dark circles beneath her eyes were nearly purple from exhaustion and she seemed to sleepily struggle to reach for something to eat.

"You flatter me big brother," Mia narrowed her eyes, but dropped the attitude when James poured her a glass of pumpkin juice and slid a plate of toast in front of her. She let out a soft sigh and smiled up at him gratefully.

"He's right, are you okay?" Sirius asked, sitting down beside her. "You're hair is . . . less Puffskein nest and more ball of tangled yarn," Sirius grinned and poked the knotted mane on top of her head.

Mia growled. "Don't touch my hair, Sirius!" She said firmly, moving out of his reach as he continued to try and pet her wild, messy locks. "I woke up late and didn't have time to charm it properly. "

"Why'd you sleep in?" James asked pointedly, knowing that she was still having nightmares but was lying about it. "Were you...?" He began to ask as he did every morning, but Mia shook her head.

"No," she sighed. "Lily, Alice and Mary were up all night giggling over a bunch of nonsense." Though Lily was more prone to serious conversations than Mia's other two roommates, she would still join in on ridiculous conversations about boys. Honestly, in her original timeline, Mia hadn't even thought about boys in such a way until at least third year - the embarrassing exception being Professor Lockhart - and even then it was barely a passing thought. Ginny once explained to Harry and Ron that their bushy haired friend was far too sensible, but all other girls were normal. Hell, Ginny had been head over heels in love with Harry since her first year!

"Did Evans mention me?!" James asked with a bright smile.

"I don't know, I tried not to pay attention," Mia rolled her eyes. But she knew the answer. No, Lily had not asked a thing about James. The only name Lily had mentioned was Remus, and even then it was under a blushing whisper that grated on Mia's nerves. It wasn't until Alice giggled about James and Mary started talking about Sirius' beautiful eyes that Mia had had enough and stormed out of the dorm and down the stairs to get a head start on her homework, something she hadn't done - or needed to do - since they came back from holiday. "It was nonsense. I can't stand how girls can just sit around and gossip like idiots."

"Morning," Remus approached with a yawn, his face was pale and he looked just as tired as she did. Mia knew the full moon was tomorrow, and Remus needed his energy. Despite not feeding herself aside from the few bites of toast that James had sent her way, Mia immediately went into precise, practiced actions, pouring pumpkin juice into a tall glass and setting in front of Remus before reaching across Sirius for the large plates of bacon and sausage, loading the plate with protein and fresh fruit and then setting it down in front of the werewolf.

She didn't even notice it much when Remus moved simultaneously in silence fixing _her_ breakfast. He'd poured a small cup of tea, adding one cube of sugar and pushed it across the table, the two working in tandem as he casually reached over her arms to set a bowl of porridge down in front of her.

"Sorry," Remus muttered as he spotted a raspberry in the midst of the fruit topping off the warm porridge, settled in the midst of blueberries. He reached over, pulling away the offending fruit - knowing she hated them - and tossing it into his mouth.

As the two friends began to eat, the rest of the young Marauder's stared in absolute silence. After several small bites, the two pair of tired eyes turned to look at their friends.

"What?" Remus and Mia muttered at the same time.

"That's . . . . creepy," James blinked.

"You've never seen it before?" Sirius laughed. "They've been like this for months."

Remus and Mia promptly rolled their eyes and ignored the continued jokes and stares as they turned back to their food. When Mia casually touched a piece of the toast that James had given her, Remus reached over Peter's seat, snatching up a jar of marmalade and scooting it across to her, hardly without even looking.

"Oi!" James shouted. "You two develop mind speak or something?"

"Don't be jealous, Jamie," Mia smirked. "Just because Remus is my best friend doesn't mean you're any less my big brother."

"What the hell does that make me?" Sirius pouted.

"Usually?" Mia stared at him. "A pain in my arse that has somehow been tethered to me for eternity."

"Aww, Mia," Sirius winked at her and didn't even flinch when James reached across the table to thump him on the side of the head. "I didn't know you cared."

"What about me?" Peter asked, his tiny watery eyes looking up from his plate to meet the stare of Mia's brown orbs. She blinked twice and then proceeded to ignore him. _If you can't say anything nice..._

"I still think it's creepy," James commented about Remus and Mia's synchronized breakfast. "How come Remus can't get his _own_ bacon? There's a plate right in front of Peter," James pointed out curiously.

"Because he likes it undercooked," Mia replied matter of factly. "The plate in front of Peter is too burnt."

"Why don't you let me or James make your tea?" Sirius asked with a raised brow. "Last time one of us did it, you didn't touch the damn thing."

"Because she doesn't take milk in it," Remus explained.

"How do you even notice things like that?" James asked and at the same time, both Mia and Remus just shrugged. James and Sirius had little time to come up with more questions or jokes at the pairs expense because right then, Frank Longbottom stumbled over to the table looking worse for wear.

"Frank? Are you alright?" Mia looked up at the boy with concern.

"I'm fine, thanks Mia," he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You are not. What happened?" She asked and Frank sighed loudly.

"Some first year Slytherins hit me with a nasty charm," he admitted, his face turning red.

"Which one?" Sirius asked.

"They stunned me."

"What?!" Sirius snapped. "Those rotten lowlife snakes!"

"They _S__tupefied_ you?" Mia's eyes widened. "Merlin, that's a_ f__ifth year_ spell! How did they even know how to do that?!" She felt her own temper flaring, and Sirius' seething beside her seemed to just egg her on.

"Malfoy and Mulciber have been teaching the first year Slytherins advanced hexes and jinxes," Frank whispered, clearly knowing that if the Slytherins knew he'd been the one to tattle, it would come right back to him threefold.

"You should tell Professor McGonagall," Lily said firmly as she sat down on the other side of Frank, purposely ignoring Sirius and James as though they weren't even there, despite the fact that James smiled brightly at her.

"No way, what we _should_ do is get even!" Sirius growled.

"Yeah," James nodded, bringing himself back to the conversation when Lily refused to acknowledge him. "Frank, you shouldn't have to take that crap from them. C'mon! Frank, you, me, Sirius, Remus and Peter are going to go show those serpents why lions are the kings of this castle!" James stood up, turning his attention to the gang of Slytherin first years that were sitting at the other end of the Great Hall.

"You idiots are going to get points taken away from us!" Lily hissed. "If you get away with that, you'll still end up hexed. Frank just said that the Slytherins are using _fifth year_ spells!" But nothing Lily said deterred the boys. James leading the charge beside Sirius, followed behind by Frank who felt compelled to go because James had requested him to, and Remus because he had a feeling that his friends could easily get themselves hurt.

"I better go and help them," Mia sighed and stood up.

"Mia!" Lily scolded her friend.

"He's my brother, they're my friends," Mia shrugged her shoulders. "I . . . I don't let people hurt my friends," she said firmly and then her voice changed to something almost dangerous. "Ever."

oOoOoOo

"Lost little lions?" Amycus Carrow said as the group of Gryffindors approached the end of the Slytherin table. He sat there snickering with his small gang that included his twin sister Alecto, Elora Zabini, and Severus Snape.

"Shut your mouth, Carrow," Sirius growled.

"Piss off, blood-traitor!" Alecto hissed. "Everyone knows that you're nothing but a disgrace now, Black. Ruined your family name."

"My family name was shit generations before I came along," Sirius laughed. "In fact I'd gladly trade names with you, except that everyone knows all Carrows are coat-tailing morons." Alecto seemed enraged by the comment, but her brother and obvious little leader of their gang stayed in his seat, calmly glaring up at Sirius.

"I'd rather be on the coat-tails of something proper than sitting in the filth with blood traitors and Mudbloods," he sneered. His sister laughed, Elora Zabini rolled her eyes as though she was bored of this confrontation already, and Snape seemed to avert his eyes from the Gryffindors.

A memory came to the forefront of Mia's mind and suddenly she snapped.

_"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"_

Draco.

She'd been called that word constantly throughout the past seven years and even once had it carved into her flesh. By the end of Hogwarts, she'd grown numb to the sound of the word as it was thrown at her, but something about this moment brought it all back up. It could have been the fact that Amycus was just a boy and already so filled with hate, much like Draco had been when he'd first said it to her. Just twelve years old and already prejudiced. It was more likely though, that it riled something up in Mia because for the first time ever, the derogatory term wasn't being thrown at _her_, but at the table across the Great Hall where Amycus' eyes glared into the back of Lily's head. Mia wasn't the Mudblood here. Harry's mother was.

"You watch your fucking mouth, Carrow!" Mia stepped forward, pushing herself between James and Sirius, both of who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Or what, Potter?" Amycus glared at her.

"You don't want to test me," Mia threatened.

"Mia..." Remus reached a hand forward, setting it down on Mia's shoulder. This close to the moon he could smell everything in the air. Fear, anxiety, and a very distinct sense of rage that was billowing off his friends like smoke from a forest fire.

"Don't threaten us, Potter," Elora narrowed her eyes, suddenly interested.

"We're not threatening," said James. "We're returning the favor. You lot hexed Frank first, without reason too."

"Longbottom?" Snape drawled. "As if we'd _need_ a reason. He hexes himself on accident twice a day," his black eyes rolled.

"Get bent, Snivellus!" Sirius growled.

"Clever retort, Black," Snape's words were laced with sarcasm.

"I'm serious," Mia's eyes never left Amycus, and she watched closely as his hand hovered over the side of his robes. "You pull a wand on any of us again and you'll regret it."

"Forget wands, one more word..." James glowered.

"Just one?" Snape's upper lip curled. "Surely you can count higher than that."

And Sirius lunged over the top of the Slytherin table.

In all likelihood the fight between the two Houses lasted for less than a full minute. Wands were drawn, though Sirius was more than happy to handle things '_the Muggle way_' as he so liked to call it when he threatened physical violence. Advanced hexes were thrown from the Slytherins, and Mia, being fully developed in her magic, tried to non-verbally counter the spells without drawing attention to herself. Unfortunately it was only when Frank Longbottom got involved that things went completely south.

The problem was, the only charm Frank Longbottom had seemed to master properly was '_Lumos_', which wouldn't have been helpful in the fight anyways. But instead of saying '_Lumos_' like he meant to, Frank flicked his wand forward and said '_Fumos_', accidentally casting a smokescreen spell. A defensive cloud of smoke poured out of Frank's wand, covering the fight completely. Unable to see and aim wands properly, the Slytherins made to retreat, but the Gryffindors followed Sirius' example and '_went full Muggle'_.

When Professor McGonagall stormed into the Great Hall and cleared the air of the smokescreen, she was left with four Slytherins and four Gryffindors on the ground. Sirius had Snape by the collar on the floor. James was struggling against Alecto Carrow and Elora Zabini - who were pulling at his hair - refusing to hit the girls. And Remus had Amycus up against the back wall, his forearm pinning the Slytherin there by his throat growling as his other arm held back Mia who was seething and trying to reach over Remus' shoulders to scratch Amycus' smug face. Frank stood in the middle of the floor with wide eyes, tightly gripping his wand that was still pouring smoke.

"Mr. Longbottom!" McGonagall shouted. "Put your wand down!" Frank suddenly snapped to and dropped his wand which fell to the floor and set off sparks, but thankfully the smoke stopped.

"What on earth!? All of you stop this moment!" McGonagall yelled. One by one, each Gryffindor stepped back, though it took Mia's help to get Remus off of Amycus. Sirius and Snape jumped away from each other glowering, while the two Slytherin girls let go of James's hair and he pouted, rubbing his head. "Shameful, each of you! Fighting like common thugs in the Great Hall?! Mr. Malfoy!"

"Professor?" Lucius Malfoy approached the scene slowly, having been sitting on the other end of the Slytherin table during the entire ordeal.

"Are you a Prefect or are you not?" The old witch snapped at him. "A fight breaks out at your own table and you sit idly by?"

"...forgive me Professor..." Lucius stared at the young Slytherins and they all averted their gaze. It was clear that the _fighting_ wasn't the problem in the blond's eyes, but the outcome. "I'll be certain to be quicker on my feet next time," he sneered.

"There will not _be_ a next time. Twenty points from each of you!" McGonagall yelled. "Mr. Malfoy, I expect your first year charges to be escorted to your Head of House for proper discipline."

"Absolutely professor," Lucius nodded his head and walked away, the first year snakes nervously following behind him and out of the Great Hall.

"As for _you_," McGonagall turned on the Gryffindors. "I expect better from my own House. Detention, all five of you, this Saturday!" She said and stormed away, embarrassed of her students behavior.

"_Five_? There's six of us." James looked around.

"Peter stayed back at the table," Remus gestured to the other side of the room where Peter Pettigrew seemed to swallow as eyes narrowed in his direction.

"What? That little shit!" Sirius growled.

"Some Gryffindor," Mia rolled her eyes.

"You're fun when you're all angry and riled up," Remus grinned at Mia, his eyes momentarily flashing gold and amber and for the first time, Mia felt a strange bit of exciting adrenaline flood her chest at the sight of it. Normally when she saw the gold and amber, it was in anger or stress, the wolf trying to break through Remus in a moment of emotional weakness. But Remus looked anything but weak right now, he looked . . . thrilled. The grin he gave made her blush.

"Seriously," James laughed. "Mia said 'fuck'. That was almost worth the detention."

"I did not!" The blush fell from her cheeks as her face paled. She'd rarely ever said that word, least of all in public! The occasional mild curse here and there of course, but she'd never been one to resort to crude language.

"You absolutely did," Sirius beamed at her, a similar look in his eyes as Remus. "It was brilliant."

"I _said_ that?" She blushed again.

"You did," Remus chuckled.

"Oh Merlin . . ." she covered her face, embarrassed. "I blame _you_!" She removed her hands from her cheeks to point at Sirius. "You're the one teaching us all foul language!"

"Oi! I'm going to start blaming _you_ every time I hit someone then. You're violent," Sirius laughed.

"Keep it up, Sirius. You got me detention! I've never been in trouble my whole life until I met you," which was the worst lie she'd ever told. She'd been in detention before, but never for something like this. It was always for getting caught with Harry outside of the castle, or teachers misinterpreting their efforts to save the world as causing trouble.

"You're welcome," Sirius grinned.

"Excuse me? Welcome for what?"

"For fixing your boring life," his grin grew when she growled at him.

"Maybe let's stop talking Sirius," Remus offered with a chuckle. "Mia can be a little scary sometimes."

oOoOoOo

**March 4th, 1972**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"I'm gonna hex Peter next time I see him," James said firmly as he stood in the trophy room with four of his friends, each with a worn rag in their hands, cleaning and polishing every surface, medal, cup, crown, and prize until they gleamed brightly. They were supposed to have been separated for their detention, but Filch wasn't around to supervise the students, as he was called away to deal with something on the third floor corridor, mumbling something about spilled ink, upturned dustbins, Peeves and, "...bloody Prewett brats..." Frank Longbottom was excused from detention this week due to his cauldron melting the day before where he ended up in the Hospital Wing with bandages on both hands.

"I'll do it," Mia offered. "He already knows I don't like him."

"Why is that?" Sirius turned around from the other side of the room to look at Mia who was busy polishing the last Quidditch Cup to have been won by Gryffindors. "What'd Peter ever do to you?"

"He didn't stand up for his friends for one thing," Mia glowered.

"Yeah," Remus nodded. "But you've _never_ taken a shine to Pete."

"I . . . I don't know," Mia snapped, not wanting to talk about this. It was one thing to ignore the short watery-eyed boy, or set him up for a little jinx from time to time, but the boys were asking her to divulge the origin of her distaste for Peter Pettigrew, and she couldn't do it. Thinking about her hatred for the boy only brought up a sickening anger inside of her. _Everything was Peter's fault_. James and Lily's death, Harry becoming an orphan, Sirius getting locked up in Azkaban and Remus being left alone for twelve years.

"Did he do something to you? Say something?" James asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"No," not to her directly. "He just . . . I don't know. I don't trust him," she said with a tone of finality, hoping none of them pushed the issue any further. After what seemed like minutes of absolute silence, Sirius walked the length of the room and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I think you've only got room in your heart for the three of us, is that it?" He winked at her and she laughed, hitting him in the face with the dirty rag in her hands.

"_You_ barely fit," she smirked. "If Remus and James get any taller, you're the first one to get the boot," Mia teased.

"Ouch. I see how it is," he grinned at her and Mia laughed.

"I can only handle the three of you," she gestured to her boys. "Four would be a nightmare. And I can barely keep you and James in line," she pointed a scolding finger at Sirius. "Because Remus happens to be mature enough not to get caught up in your nonsense."

"You know he's here in detention right with the rest of us," James pointed out with a chuckle.

"Hey Remus, want to come down off that pedestal Mia's put you up on?" Sirius barked a laugh.

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus felt his face flush red.

"That's not a very mature thing to say, Remus," James teased. "Sounds to me like you're getting caught up in our nonsense." James and Sirius broke out into laughter and Remus smirked, narrowing his eyes at his friends. While they were distracted, Remus reached for his wand.

"_Vermillious_!" Remus said and red sparks shot out of his wand, snapping against Sirius' backside like an electric shock. Sirius gave a yelp and jumped in the air, turning around to glare at the young werewolf.

"Ow! You git!" Sirius glared and then raised his own wand, sending the charm right back at his friend. "_Vermillious_!" The red sparks shot forward, hitting Remus right on the tip of the nose.

"Ow!" Remus growled in response and raised his wand again. "_Vermillious_!" The red sparks flew at Sirius and the raven-haired wizard tried running from them, but in the end they snapped him on the side of the head.

"See Mia?" James pointed out. "Remus is just as bad as the rest of us."

"Stop provoking one another!" Mia glared at Sirius and Remus. "We're supposed to be in detention!"

"Stop telling us what to do!" James laughed and aimed his wand at her. "_Vermillious_!"

She watched the red sparks shoot from James's wand, and hit her forehead. "Ow! Jamie!"

"You hexed your own sister?" Remus glared at James and aimed his wand. "_Vermillious duo_!" He called out and red sparks emitted from the end of his wand toward James, but then diverted midstream like a fork in the road, one spark hitting James in the leg, the other one hitting Sirius in the back.

"Ow!_ I_ didn't hex Mia!" Sirius shouted.

"No, but you had that coming anyway," Remus laughed.

"This is ridiculous! You three knock it off!" Mia stomped her foot.

"Not until _you_ admit that Remus is _just_ as bad as we are!" James grinned and moved around the room with the other two Marauders, each constantly throwing the same charm over and over, snapping the others repeatedly.

"I will not," Mia folded her arms in a huff.

"He's attacking us right in front of you!" Sirius pointed out and Mia only smirked in reply.

"I happen to think you deserve it," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh just because you're in love with him..." Sirius rolled his eyes, but was unable to finish that sentence.

"_Vermillious trio_!" Mia said loudly, and the sparks flew out of her wand with an incredible strength, separating into three distinct paths, each headed for the backside of one boy, snapping them hard and loud like a whip. They all yelped, but then turned wide eyes back at Mia.

"Woah," James muttered.

"That was..." Sirius gaped at her.

"Impressive," Remus grinned, his eyes flashing gold and amber at her. "_Vermillious_!" He said and sent a small spark at her, chuckling when she yelped as the snap hit her on the nose.

"Remus!" She glared.

"I don't know," the werewolf smiled at her with a look of mischief in his eyes. "Maybe they have a point."

"What is going on in here!?" Professor McGonagall said as she stood in the doorway of the large trophy room staring at her students.

"Nothing professor," the Gryffindors looked down, averting the gaze of the intimidating old witch. When she seethed and turned on her heels to leave the room, Remus looked up standing next to Mia and when their amber met honey, they both grinned and blushed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter. I really wanted to show the parallels between her original timeline and this one to kind of show how despite war and Voldemort, children could still just be children. The fight in the Great Hall with the Slytherins was a bit of a combo of the original fight with the Slytherings in the Quidditch Stands, and also the one during the Dueling Club. I also really wanted to show that Remus is a true Marauder who can definitely hold his own against even James and Sirius. **rlassie**, Hermione/Mia is nothing if not guilty. The future is always on her mind and she'll struggle with it fairly constantly, especially when it comes to Sirius. Not only is she keeping a HUGE secret from him, but she's missing older Sirius, and also feels guilty over knowing what younger Sirius will have to face in the future. **NeonDomino**, yep, poor, poor Frank. I know it's been done to death making Frank too much like Neville in time-turner fics, but I love Neville so much I had to bring a little of him in through his Dad. **origami zombie**, glad that so many of you are seeing that Peter's not just a nice little Gryffindor that Mia might have gotten a little angry over. I don't think it's the Marauders fault (entirely) for how Peter turned out. Peter and Neville were both outcasts, lacking confidence and friends and while Neville made all the right choices, Peter made all the wrong ones on his own.

This chapter covers an interesting stretch of time: the end of Year One and the beginning of Year Two. A very important time.

Beta Thanks: **Fluffpanda** is awesomeness!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Twenty-Five: Make the Oath

_"...Got a secret  
><em>_Can you keep it?  
><em>_Swear this one you'll save  
><em>_Better lock it, in your pocket  
><em>_Taking this one to the grave..."  
><em>_(Secret - The Pierces)_

* * *

><p><strong>June 20th, 1972<strong>

**Kings Cross Station**

"Please take care of yourself," Mia frowned as she stood in front of Remus, staring worriedly up into his soft green eyes. "And write me if you need anything . . . _anything_."

The term had ended with nothing more exciting than exams, Quidditch finals, and the year-end-feast. No three-headed dog, no Devil's Snare, no giant chessboard or flying keys or dead troll or Voldemort. _No Voldemort_. Just a typical year of school. The biggest announcement by the end of the year was that the Slytherins had won the House Cup. It wasn't surprising, considering how many house points were taken away from Gryffindor thanks in part to the newly minted Marauders and the Prewett twins.

"You worry too much," Remus smiled. "The past year with you . . ." he reached out and tucked a curl behind Mia's ear. She beamed as she remembered that at the beginning of the year he was terrified to even shake her hand in introduction. It was amazing the changes that had occurred within the young werewolf. "I've honestly never felt better," Remus grinned.

"Still," Mia fussed. "Don't think asking for help makes you weak or cowardly."

"Remus!" A woman called his name and Remus turned just in time to be approached by his parents. Suddenly his confident disposition faltered in the face of his family and Mia caught the change immediately.

"Hi Mum," Remus said quietly.

The woman in question wore Muggle attire. A light brown, modest house-dress that was clearly handmade. Her sandy blonde hair matched Remus' perfectly and although she was still in her early thirties, Hope Lupin had clearly suffered through the years, as lines of stress encircled her beautiful soft green eyes. Remus' mother slowly approached her son, and she reached a hand out as though she wanted to hug him, but she stopped mid-motion and instead patted him on the shoulder. Mia watched the interaction carefully, sad to see how much of a distance Remus' parents kept him at.

Remus' father stood an extra foot behind his wife, bags under his eyes and his hands in his pockets. A good ten years older than his wife, Lyall Lupin looked like a man who could have once smiled as brightly as she knew his son was able to, but Mia doubted that Remus' father still had the ability, or the will to even try. Though Remus took after his mother in appearance, Mia could see the shabby, lonely disposition of an older Professor Lupin in the visage of his father standing before her.

It was painful to watch.

The Lupin parents stood nervously, both obvious in their need to get out of King's Cross as quickly as possible. Mia couldn't stand the tension, so she smiled up at Remus' mother.

"Hello," Mia smiled.

"Oh, sorry," Remus flushed, embarrassed. "Umm, this is my friend Mia Potter. Mia these are my parents," Remus gestured and then ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," Mia extended her hand which was taken immediately. The fact made her want to narrow her eyes at the couple. They'd so easily offered their hands in introduction to a strange girl, but neither had properly hugged their son after not seeing him since Christmas. No wonder Remus was so terrified when Mia first met him on the train.

"My boy wrote home telling me about his wonderful new friends," Mrs. Lupin smiled kindly to Mia, making polite conversation since neither Remus or Mia seemed to be willing to separate just yet. "I . . . I can't tell you how much I appreciate you keeping his . . . illness . . . your discretion is . . ." Hope Lupin whispered.

"It's nothing Mrs. Lupin," Mia smiled brightly. "Remus is my friend," she said and then reached out, curling her arm around Remus'. "I would do _anything _for him."

Both of Remus' parents gaped at the sight of the strange girl willing to be so close to their son, and knowing his secret at that. Lyall looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, while Hope Lupin looked as though she would burst into tears at any moment.

"Mum . . " Remus winced. "Please... please don't," he sighed and attempted to reach out to offer a comforting hand to his mother as he often did with Mia when she cried, but he stopped as he thought better of it, especially when his father gave him a look from behind his mother's shoulder.

"Honestly," Mia smiled. "Remus has probably done more for _me _this year than I've done for _him_," Mia laughed, trying to break up the tense moment between the small family. "Can't tell you how many times he's saved me," she chuckled softly and reached up to brush Remus' hair from his face, purposely touching him as much as possible as she felt the need to prove to the Lupins that it was safe.

Mia couldn't understand any of it. From what Future Remus (as she had named him in order to separate them in her mind) had told her, his father once worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She knew that the circumstances surrounding Remus' initial infection had been due to his father's stance on werewolves, but certainly she'd assumed after his son being one for eight years he would have seen for himself that Remus wasn't dangerous outside of the full moon. Lyall however remained distant, staring at the girl who continued to lavish friendly affection on his son.

Mrs. Lupin however seemed to break through the wall that separated her from her child and she smiled, approaching Remus and pulling him into her arms, what was clearly the first time in many years. Remus' eyes widened but he refused to hug the woman back, especially when his father's wide eyes stared from behind, shocked at the display. Eventually it was too much to bear, and Remus hugged his mother back tightly. Mia smiled sweetly, trying to keep herself from crying at the sight of Mrs. Lupin joyfully weeping into Remus' shoulder while he patted her on the back.

"Love," Lyall Lupin cleared his throat. "We umm . . . we should go."

Remus broke away from the hug first, looking at his mother with a sad smile before Mrs. Lupin turned to Mia. "Please know you are welcome to our home anytime, you sweet girl!"

"Maybe not _anytime _Mum," Remus cleared his throat.

"Well no, obviously," Hope Lupin nodded. "But she understands."

"I understand," Mia nodded with a smile.

"You truly do, don't you?" Hope stared at her like she'd just seen magic for the first time in her life. "Where on earth did such a kind girl come from?"

"Mum!" Remus looked down, embarrassed.

"Mia!" Someone from behind was calling her name. She turned and spotted the Potter parents waiting down at the end of the platform, James and Sirius standing next to them. Mia smiled and waved, then turned to say goodbye to the Lupins.

"It really was lovely to meet you both," Mia smiled and then reached up to hug Remus tightly. Unlike with his own mother, Remus didn't hesitate to hold Mia close to him, burying his nose in her wild mane of chestnut curls and breathing in her scent as though it would help get him through the long summer his parents had planned. The small village that they'd lived in the past few years had been compromised. Rumors of a werewolf roaming the village had reached the ears of the Lupins, and before anyone could become suspicious of their child, they planned on relocating. Mia and the Marauders wouldn't see Remus again until September 1st.

"Have a good summer, Remus. I'll miss you," she frowned.

"Have a good summer, Mia," Remus smiled and kissed her cheek before turning and walking away with his parents.

oOoOoOo

**September 22nd, 1972**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Quidditch Pitch**

"Remus," Mia frowned down at her friend. "The full moon is tomorrow, you really should be back in bed resting."

"Can't rest, Quidditch," Remus said half-heartedly, vaguely motioning his hand in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch.

Although they had been back in school for a few weeks, the summer had done a number on Remus. Somehow between being separated from Mia and the rest of his friends coupled with needing to move and be around his nervous parents - mostly his father now - Remus had reverted a bit back to the nervous and stressed out boy that Mia had met the year before, though now he stood a good two inches taller than her. His face was once again pale, and he'd lost the weight that Mia had taken such effort the prior year to put on his skinny frame. He looked defeated.

"James and Sirius will understand," Mia argued.

"No they won't," Remus rolled his eyes as he rested his head against the cold bench in the Gryffindor stands, letting the frosty metal cool the skin of his face. He could feel the moon approaching and it set his skin aflame, feeling like the worst sunburn; hot and itchy. "They'll say I'm a bad friend for not watching them try out. They've already taken the mickey out of me for not trying out myself," he pouted.

"They're being mean to you?" Mia's eyes flashed.

She'd spent the summer worried for all the boys. Remus was practically missing considering that he and his family were always on the move. He wrote back when he could, but between moving and dealing with the summer moons, Remus was ill more often than not. James himself had crashed his broom during a particularly bad wind storm at the beginning of summer, breaking his left leg and hitting his head. Unable to fix it at home, the Potter family had to go to St. Mungo's where James spent a week, prematurely aging his worried twin sister. Sirius had been another issue. Though he'd spent the first two weeks with the Potter family, he'd returned to Grimmauld Place and then remained there without a single owl sent to his friends the rest of the summer. When Mia and James finally reconnected with him on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the only things Sirius would say was, "I don't want to talk about it."

Her boys were making it increasingly difficult for her to take care of them.

"I don't need you to protect me Mia," Remus growled.

"Don't get snappy with me Remus Lupin," she glared. "I know that's the wolf coming out."

"I'm sorry," Remus sighed and frowned. "I just . . . I miss enough of my life one day out of the month, never mind the lead up to the moon and then the recovering. I don't want to have to constantly hide away in my room."

"You shouldn't have to," Mia reached out and brushed her fingers through his hair and he opened his eyes, squinting against the sunlight as he looked up at her and smiled softly. "I just . . . I don't like seeing you in pain," Mia frowned.

"Worry more about your brother being in pain," Remus sat up trying to change the subject, gesturing to the messy haired boy who was doing loops on his broom in the center of the field. "Four galleons says he loses his glasses and crashes into something," Remus smirked.

"Another four says Sirius hits himself with that Beater Bat," Mia smiled, allowing Remus to divert their conversation. Her brown eyes looked forward where Sirius sat on his broom near the end of the field, balancing the Beaters bat on the top of his head like James's had perfected with his wand.

"Two galleons says Peter falls off his broom," Remus added, watching his short friend struggling near the ground, barely hovering more than ten feet off the ground.

"Only two?" Mia scoffed. "That's easy money for you Mr. Lupin. You should have bet me twenty."

Remus laughed and then a cold breeze passed through the stands. Though it felt good on his skin, it caused his body to shiver which ultimately triggered his muscles to tense, letting more pain sink into his bones.

"That's it. Lay down," Mia ordered, patting her lap.

"Lay down?" He eyed her. "I'm not Sirius," he said clearly.

Mia ignored the comment and comparison between the two boys. "If you refuse to go inside, then I insist you lay down out here. There's plenty of room along the bench. I'll rub your shoulders too if you like," she offered.

Remus raised a brow, contemplating her ultimatum before he sighed and leaned backwards, dropping his head into her lap as though it were a pillow, and placing his arms on his chest, lacing his fingers together. "I'm _not _doing this because you're right."

"Of course not, love," Mia smiled and dug her fingers gently into Remus' shoulders.

"You _didn't _win this argument," he insisted.

"Wouldn't think of it," Mia smirked.

"I'm doing this because no bloke in his right mind would ever turn down a shoulder rub from a pretty girl," he chuckled and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Oh please."

"Please what?" He squinted, cracking open one eye to look up at her.

"I'm already going to rub your shoulders, you don't have to . . . to . . ." she blushed, but frowned.

"To what?" Remus eyed her.

"I don't know. Act like Sirius?" She shrugged. "Lie."

"What did I lie about?" He asked, offended by the implication that he'd ever be anything but honest with Mia.

"For one, calling me pretty ," she scoffed.

"Mia..."

"Don't. Remus," she shook her head. "Please. Just . . . just lay down and let me help you."

"But I . . ."

"Remus . . . please?" Her eyes pleaded with him.

"Well look at this sight," James said as he, Sirius and Peter walked into the stands, their Quidditch uniforms covered in sweat and dirt, brooms slung over their shoulders as they stared forward at Mia and Remus. "He doesn't do a damn thing and he gets special treatment."

"Yeah, I took a Bludger to the back," Sirius smirked. "Where's _my _massage?" He asked and grinned when he caught Remus growling in response.

"You two go rub each other," Mia suggested to James and Sirius with a laugh.

"Sirius is not really my type," James chuckled.

"James _wishes _he was my type," Sirius winked.

"So?" Mia looked up at the boys. "Did you make the team or what?"

"Sirius and I made the reserve player list," James shrugged his shoulders. He appeared to be more happy about being allowed to have his broom at school than to actually have an official position on the team. No longer in the running to be the youngest Chaser in centuries, James had calmed down on his future Quidditch career. It would happen, he knew it.

"Better than nothing," Sirius smirked and then looked behind him. "Right Petey?"

Peter pouted, struggling to hold onto his gear. "It's not my fault I fell of my broom," he said, rubbing his backside which was covered in dirt and grass stains. James and Sirius shared another laugh while Mia grinned, passing two galleons into Remus' open hand.

oOoOoOo

**September 23rd, 1972**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

"Hey, where's Remus?" James asked as he entered the Common Room, catching Sirius and Peter in a game of Exploding Snap, Sirius laughing as a card blew up in Peter's face.

"Hospital Wing," Sirius answered without looking up from the game. "Headache again."

"Again? He's always either going home to visit his sick aunt or in the infirmary," James frowned. "You'd think Madam Pomfrey would give him something better than a simple pain potion."

"Mia said it's something called chronic migraines," Sirius shrugged. "Says Muggles get them a lot," he explained. "Makes them sensitive to light or something. Probably why he stays in the infirmary when he gets them."

"We can get _Muggle _diseases?!" Peter exclaimed loudly, a look of horror and disgust on his face.

"Of course we can, Pete," James rolled his eyes. "You've had the flu before, yeah?"

"Yeah. That's a _Muggle _illness?" The short boy looked gobsmacked.

"Some of theirs we can't catch, and some of ours they can't get. Muggles can't catch Dragon Pox," Sirius explained, setting up a new game.

"Lucky them," Peter nodded.

"Yeah, their pox is called chicken," Sirius laughed.

"What do they do with chickens to get sick from them?" Peter asked, looking disgusted.

"What do _we _do with dragons?" Sirius smirked.

"Can you two shut up for a second?" James groaned looking stressed out. "What's our potion lesson this week?" He asked, an edge to his voice.

"Sleeping Draught," said Peter. "Remember? Frank messed his up the first time and had to be sent to the Hospital Wing for a Wide-Eye Potion."

"Does the Sleeping Draught contain Aconite?" James asked quickly.

"Aconite? You mean Monkshood?" Sirius looked up at his best friend with raised brows. He knew James wasn't the best at Potions, but he was no Longbottom. "No way, mate," Sirius shook his head, worried that James would accidentally poison himself. "That stuff's toxic. We're not allowed to use it yet. Why?"

"Because I found Mia making a list in the library," James whispered, taking a seat beside his friends. "I was under the Cloak and meant to play a prank and move her things anytime she looked away. But then I saw a list she was writing. Had Aconite on it."

"You think she's making a poison?" Peter asked, intrigued.

"Of course not!" James snapped.

"Maybe she's just skipping ahead, you know she likes to read," Sirius suggested.

"I don't know, some of the books she was reading. They . . ." he hesitated. "They looked like they were from the Restricted Section. Big potion books," he gestured their size with his hands.

"So ask her," said Sirius.

"I can't get up the girls dormitory stairs," James frowned.

"And why would you want to, Potter?" A female voice said and James looked up to see Lily Evans descending the stairs, her usual look of contempt reserved only for him had turned momentarily to indifference.

"Evans, I . . . I . . . " James blushed.

"Evans, is Mia up there?" Sirius asked, patting James on the back. "We need to talk to her."

"No," Lily shook her head. "She went down to see Madam Pomfrey a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago?" James snapped back to reality. "What was wrong with her?"

"Same as usual I suppose," Lily shrugged. "She gets really bad headaches during . . . well," she blushed. " . . . girl stuff."

"What girl stuff?" Peter asked, confused.

"Shut up Pete, you wouldn't understand," Sirius rolled his eyes. "She do that often?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at Sirius and grimaced. "About once a month like the rest of us," she snapped at him.

"Not _that_," Sirius groaned. "Honestly, how am _I_ the most mature person in the room right now? I mean how often does she go to the Hospital wing?" He asked.

"Oh," Lily looked suddenly guilty. "About every time. She's been going there since last year. Said she gets really bad headaches when it happens."

"How bad?" James frowned.

"She usually spends the night there," said Lily, surprised with James's concern. "Why? You didn't know she had migraines?" She asked, confused.

"Migraines?" Sirius asked. "The Muggle headache?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "She has to take a Sleeping Draught and a pain potion to get through the night when it happens."

"Thanks, Evans," James nodded to her, giving a knowing look to Sirius while Peter sat there restacking his set of cards, already done with the conversation. "I think I'll go check on her later. See if she's okay," James offered a concerned smile.

"Umm . . . okay," Lily frowned as she made her way to the portrait door. "You're welcome. Tell her I hope she feels better," she smiled and headed out of the Common Room.

oOoOoOo

**September 24th, 1972**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

"Sirius!" James poked the sleeping wizard. "Sirius, wake up you prat!"

"What. The. Fuck. Potter?" Sirius groaned into his pillow, his long black hair tangled around his head the same way his bed-sheet was tangled around his leg. "Go back to sleep," Sirius mumbled.

"Wake up asshole!" James smacked Sirius on the back of the head. "Where's my damn cloak. You had it last when you snuck into the kitchens two days ago," he said, moving to the foot of Sirius' bed, digging through his trunk.

"It's in Pete's trunk, mine's full," Sirius groaned. "Where're you going with the cloak anyway? What time is it?" He blinked away his sleep and looked at the window. "Shit, is it even dawn yet?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to the Hospital wing," James, said, accidentally waking Peter up when he opened Pete's trunk and reached for the Invisibility cloak.

"You think somethings up?" Sirius asked.

"My sister's reading restricted potion books, making lists with poisonous ingredients, and she and Remus just happen to both get sick every month with the same Muggle illness?" James scoffed. "You don't find that at all suspicious?"

"Maybe they're off snogging," Sirius suggested.

"What the hell!?" James snapped, his eyes wide.

"What?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "It makes sense."

James ignored the nagging suggestion that his precious baby sister was off snogging one of his best friends. It was enough that both Sirius and Remus were constantly snuggling up on her and Sirius was always flirting. "Are you two coming or not?!" James snapped.

"It's not even six in the morning!" Sirius argued.

"Exactly," James pointed out. "I want to catch them . . . whatever they're doing before they have a chance to come back to the Tower. If they're really sick in the infirmary, then they'll both just be asleep."

"Fine, but if I'm waking up this early, you owe me breakfast. And I don't mean wait until the table is full, I mean you go down to the bloody kitchen and then bring it to me. In bed. On a silver tray," Sirius continued to shout requests and addendums to said requests as the three boys slipped the cloak over themselves and left Gryffindor Tower.

oOoOoOo

**Hospital Wing**

"What happened?!" Mia gasped as Madam Pomfrey set a bloodied Remus down on the bed. He'd never looked this bad before, not even the first moon she'd seen him here in this time. Remus was pale and sallow looking worse than usual, and in addition to the long wound that opened across his back, he had four long deep slashes that covered the expanse of his chest.

"Looks like he clawed himself up good this time," Madam Pomfrey sighed as she helped Mia close the wounds quickly.

"Oh Remus," Mia frowned. "Where's the Calming Draught?" She asked.

"Right here dear," Madam Pomfrey placed the vial in her hands. "And the pain potions are in the drawer as usual, he'll need a Blood-Replenishing one as well when he wakes," she insisted before stepping out of the room.

"Come on love," Mia whispered to Remus as his eyes began to open. "Drink this for me," she held the vial to his lips and let the liquid slip down his throat. He coughed and reached out, gripping her arm to steady himself.

"Mia . . ." he groaned in pain.

"I'm here," she promised him "And I'm going to fix you all up."

"It hurts ..." Remus turned his head away from her so she wouldn't see him cry. "It's getting worse."

"It's cause you're growing up. Hitting a growth spurt," she explained. "You're a good four inches taller this year than last," she reached for the pain potion. "Not to mention," she cleared her throat. "Other changes, I assume."

Remus groaned. "I hate my life."

"Don't say that," Mia frowned, handing him the pain potion and letting him drink it on his own, which he did begrudgingly. "Here, let me look at your face," she cupped his jaw. "These don't look too bad. I can use Dittany and they won't even scar."

"I'm so tired, Mia," Remus sighed. "I don't want it to hurt anymore. My skin breaks open, my bones shatter and I lose my . . . myself," he refused to make eye contact with her. He turned his head away from her gaze once again, a part of him wishing she wasn't there.

It had only been a year ago that he'd opened up and let her see the vulnerable parts of him, but things were different now. She wasn't just some girl, she was Mia, and as uncomfortable as the words were, she was right, they were growing up and Remus didn't just see her as his best friend anymore. There was something . . . something _else _lingering just behind the surface. Something that Remus couldn't quite place, but the wolf inside of him seemed to. He could no longer let her see him as weak. Something primal in him, stemming from the wolf forced him to need her to see him as strong.

"You're in there still. I promise you," Mia whispered. "You're not alone in this."

"I _am _alone! I'm _always _alone!" Remus shouted and threw the empty vial across the room. "I go out to the shack alone, I transform alone, and I tear myself apart because of it! I wake up alone."

"I wish I could be there with you," Mia admitted.

"Don't be stupid, Mia," Remus growled. "I'd kill you."

"I'll figure something out. I promise," she nodded firmly. "I'll make this better for you, love. I'm . . . I'm going to try and find a potion to help. I don't know how to make it yet, it'll take some research, but I will."

"Nothing's ever going to get better, Mia. Just," Remus sighed. ". . . just let me sleep. Leave me alone. Please." He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, trying to rid himself of the smells of blood and dirt and . . . something else that was making it hard to focus.

"Do you want the Sleeping Draught?" Mia frowned.

"Yeah. Thanks," Remus sighed and reached out as she put the vial into his hands, but refusing to meet her gaze before tipping the draught down his throat and letting sleep take him quickly.

"He's out?" Madam Pomfrey approached with a frown a few minutes later.

"Yes," Mia nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Poor thing," the Mediwitch sighed. "Breaks my heart every month. To think a sweet boy like that has to endure so much pain all because some sadistic creature decided to turn a four year old boy into a werewolf."

"He's never known anything but pain," Mia admitted sadly.

"I don't think so. You and those boys of yours show him love and friendship," Madam Pomfrey smiled. "As much as it pains me to say, even a bit of fun and mischief."

"He deserves better."

"_That_, Miss Potter, I will agree with you. Are you staying longer?"

"If that's alright?" She asked.

"Of course dear. I have to run some errands. If he wakes, you know where the extra potions are," she said, still gesturing to the cupboard in the corner before walking out the door of the infirmary. Just as the doors closed, there was the sound of scuffling in the corner of the room. Mia jumped from her chair, wand aimed forward.

"Who's there?" She narrowed her eyes but saw nothing. When no one responded, Mia took a deep breath and whispered. "_Accio _Invisibility Cloak!" And suddenly there was a shimmer of silver as cloth filled her hand and her brown eyes looked up to see a hunched over James, clumped together with Sirius and Peter, all looking shocked and terrified. "Jamie! How long have you all been there?!" Mia gasped.

"Is . . .is Remus okay?" James stepped forward, staring down at the sleeping form of his friend.

"Bloody hell . . . look at him," Sirius wide eyes moved over Remus' form, unable to look away from the blood stains on the sheets. Mia growled, cursing herself for not changing the sheets that clung around Remus' waist, revealing his bare chest, covered with the fresh wounds from the night before.

"Looks like he got chewed up by something," Peter gaped.

"Jamie," Mia turned on her brother. "How long have you been there?!"

"I don't know," James shook his head and then glared up at her. "How long has my best friend been a werewolf?!" He yelled.

"Mia, is he okay?" Sirius asked, still staring down at his friend, looking sick at the sight.

"He's fine right now," Mia whispered, ignoring James's outburst, favoring Sirius' concern. "He needs rest."

"Is he . . . Merlin, they _let _him into Hogwarts," Peter grimaced and before he had a chance to blink away the look of disgust on his face, Mia had him at wand point, a look of absolute loathing in her eyes.

"Mia!" James shouted.

"Why _shouldn't _they let him into Hogwarts, Peter?" She glared. "Should they have casted him out? Maybe even locked him up? Like an animal?!" She growled viciously, her body had moved to stand at the foot of Remus' bed, effectively separating Peter from the rest of them. If only it would last. "Who would be next, Peter? Round up all the Muggle-borns?!" She glared.

"Woah!" Sirius stepped forward defensively in front of Peter, something that made Mia's blood run cold. "Mia, Pete didn't mean anything by it. Right?"

"R-right," Peter mumbled nervously.

"See?" Sirius slowly approached Mia with calm grey eyes, reaching up and helping her to lower her wand. "It's alright, love. We're just shocked. Remus is our friend too. How long have you known about him?"

"Since first year," Mia frowned. "I read about it, saw the signs, went to Dumbledore and asked permission to help him recover each month. He can't be around humans when he changes because the wolf takes over, but I'm there before and after, to help with the pain and to heal his wounds."

"What happened to him?" James asked, the anger finally leaving him.

"He's basically locked up when he transforms," she explained as she moved, walking over and pulling out clean sheets from the cupboard by the bed, pulling off the bloodied ones and draping a soft white sheet over Remus' sleeping frame. "Since he's alone, he lashes out and attacks himself in frustration."

"He told me he got those scars from camping trips with his Dad," Sirius replied. "Said he fell off a mountain last summer."

"You can't tell anyone," she turned and eyed the boys.

"Of course not!" James agreed.

"No, I mean it," Mia grew very serious. She trusted James and Sirius of course, but Peter was still there and it was taking every last inch of humanity inside of her not to curse him. "I want ... I need you all to take a Wizard's Oath."

"Woah," Sirius eyes went wide. ". . . Mia . . . you can't just take our words for this?"

Mia's eyes turned immediately to Peter and she narrowed them into slits. "No," she shook her head firmly. "I'm sorry, not with _his _reaction," she glared at the short boy. "Remus trusts me to take care of him, and to keep his secret. I love you," she turned her attention solely to James and Sirius. "And I know you love Remus, but . . . I can't risk anything happening to him," she frowned. "If people found out that he was here, they'd take him away."

"Done," James agreed immediately and without needing her to say another word, he held up his wand and spoke clearly. "I, James Charlus Potter, swear upon my wand and magic as a wizard never to reveal to anyone that Remus Lupin is a werewolf without his permission." His wand glowed red for a moment before returning to normal, sealing the oath.

"I, Sirius Orion Black," Sirius stepped forward without hesitation. "Swear upon my wand and magic as a wizard never to reveal to anyone that Remus Lupin is a werewolf without his permission." Like James, his wand glowed.

"Peter?" Mia eyed him carefully as his eyes turned to the floor, hesitating.

"What the hell Pete?" James snapped. Do it!"

"I . .. I . . ." Peter stammered nervously.

"Make the oath," Mia stepped forward in a predatory manner that Remus and his wolf might have appreciated. "Or I'll figure out a way to Obliviate you," she threatened and she could see James and Sirius stare at her from the side. Peter swallowed hard. "We're only second years, I wouldn't trust me to remove just this _one _memory."

"I love it when she's scary," Sirius exhaled with a grin and James made a face.

"I, Peter Evan Pettigrew," Peter said quietly, gripping his wand tight. "Swear upon my wand and magic as a wizard never to reveal to anyone that Remus Lupin is a werewolf without his permission." Once the oaths were complete, the room fell silent and Mia closed her eyes, listening close to Remus' softly snoring behind the four of them.

"What do you need Aconite for?" James finally broke through the quiet.

"You snooped through my things?" Mia scowled.

"Accidentally," James looked down guiltily.

"Aconite is also called Wolfsbane," Mia sighed. "I can't cure him, but I think if I try hard enough, I can come up with something to help him."

"What can we do?" Sirius asked immediately. "James and I aren't that great with potions, but is there a spell that can help?"

"Nothing," Mia shook her head. "Keep the secret," she eyed Peter with a glare. "Educate yourselves about his condition. Be his friends and don't treat him any different. He hates pity."

"That's it?" James frowned. "He . . . he's been alone through this since he was four?"

"A werewolf named Fenrir Greyback attacked him," Mia told the story. "Remus' Dad was working at the Ministry. Greyback had been arrested on suspicions of killing Muggle children. Remus' Dad knew that Greyback was a werewolf, but because the Ministry doesn't know how to properly keep a registry," she growled. "His name wasn't on it and he was set free. Mr. Lupin . . . said . . . some awful things about werewolves in general, and Greyback infected Remus in revenge."

"And I thought _I_ had a fucked up childhood," Sirius shook his head.

"His parents did the best they could after," she frowned, still a bit uneasy with Mr. Lupin's continual prejudice against werewolves, and fear of his own son. "They didn't think he'd be able to come to Hogwarts, so they taught him as much as they could at home."

"Always knew he was ridiculously smart for a reason," James smiled.

"So _how'd _he get in?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore," Mia smiled.

"Hagrid's right," James grinned. "Great man, that Dumbledore."

"We should leave," Mia smiled at her brother. "Let him get some rest."

The four made their way to the door of the infirmary, but not before Mia readjusted Remus' sheets and blankets, setting another pain potion on his side table in case he wakes up. She smiled down at him, sad that she'd somehow failed to keep the Marauder's from knowing his secret, but resigning herself to the fact that she knew they eventually discovered it.

"Hey Mia?" Sirius asked as they left the Hospital Wing. "You say he can't be around humans, right?"

"Right," Mia nodded.

There was a long pause while Sirius contemplated something.

"What about other animals?" He asked, and Mia grinned.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda** is amazing.

**A/N:** I think it's really funny that a few chapters ago when Mia was mean to Peter on the Hogwarts Express I had several readers feeling mild sympathy and saying, "Nooo she should save him!" And yet Peter's hesitance to take a Wizard's Oath in the last chapter just did you all in. So many torches lit as you all ban together to hunt down Wormtail in the past, present and future! I love it LOL! **LalaSianLovegood**, I have bits and pieces of the animagus process, yes, but I won't go into too much detail here. You'll just have to wait and see! **LuresaSWTOR**, thank you! I really wanted to show how Remus' lycanthropy has hurt his parents as well, and in turn harmed him. Sirius and Remus have strangely similar and yet very different upbringings. Remus is kept at arms length by his parents because he's not what they expected him to be regardless of his choices. Sirius is despised by his parents because he's not what they expected him to be because of his choices.

Speaking of Sirius and the Ancient and Noble House of Black...

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Twenty-Six: Toujours Pur

_"...I'm so sick,  
><em>_Infected with where I live  
><em>_Let me live without this  
><em>_Empty bliss,  
><em>_Selfishness  
><em>_I'm so sick..."  
><em>_(I'm So Sick - Flyleaf)_

* * *

><p><strong>April 25th, 1973<strong>

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place - The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

It only took five days for Sirius' world to go to shit.

Sirius hadn't been eager to return home to Number 12 for Easter holidays, but for the first time since he'd been shipped off to Hogwarts, his parents seemed overly insistent that he return home. His father had requested that Sirius return home the summer before, and he had, only to have Walburga lock up their Floo Network and restricted all use of the owls thus cutting Sirius off from his friends in the hopes that he'd figure out his priorities in regards to his family. That of course hadn't worked in the slightest. So when Sirius and his younger brother Regulus arrived home in late April, the young raven-haired wizard was prepared for a battle against his mother.

A battle that didn't come right away.

While his parents prepared the children for the upcoming engagement party for his cousin Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, the actual reason that the Black siblings had been brought home for holidays, Sirius thought of new ways to remind his family that he was _nothing _like them. His first night home, Sirius charmed his standard green and silver bedspread and matching curtains to reflect his Gryffindor pride, changing them into deep crimson and a brilliant gold. He'd also taken the few photos he had of himself, James, Remus and Peter, courtesy of Mia, along with some Muggle posters he managed to procure and placed them on his wall with a modified permanent sticking charm. The photos hadn't triggered a reaction in his parents.

The _posters _on the other hand...

"What have you done?!" Walburga had screamed when she burst into her son's room to witness him laying lazily on his bed, flipping through the pages of a magazine with a look on his face that said he didn't have a care in the world.

"What's that, Mother?" Sirius looked up at her with an innocent smile. "I've done nothing, Mother," Sirius smiled. "I'm just sitting here, enjoying my lovely holiday with my delightful family," his grey eyes twinkled. "Relaxing for a bit and reading," he raised the Muggle magazine in his hands. "Do you know what a motorcycle is?" He asked aloud as he returned his attention to the booklet in his hands.

"You ignorant and ungrateful child, what are _those_?!" Walburga screamed and pointed to the canopy of Sirius' bed.

He turned his grey eyes towards the ceiling, following her shaking index finger, as though he was unaware anything were in fact on the canopy of his bed. Sirius smiled and turned slowly back to her.

"Why, dear Mother, they appear to be large photographs of women in various degrees of dress, or _undress_, depending on how you want to see it," he smirked. "Bikinis," Sirius grinned as he laid back on his pillows to stare upwards and let out a happy sigh. "Muggles come up with the best things ever."

She tried to remove the offending material but it seemed her son was surprisingly well versed in using sticking charms. Sirius had been enjoying himself too much to admit that he didn't know the counter-spell to remove them even if she'd threatened to Avada him. She swore he'd be punished for it, but Sirius was no longer afraid of the backhand of one Walburga Black. She could try and hit him all she'd like, but he would no longer back down.

oOoOoOo

**Malfoy Manor - Malfoy Residence**

It was with this cocky ego that he entered Malfoy Manor five feet behind his properly dressed family. Walburga in a finely made purple gown, on the arm of Orion Black in traditional - yet stylish - black dress robes with his long ebony hair tied back with a leather thong. Regulus - ever the doting son - held Walburga's other hand, dressed to match his father perfectly. Sirius however, strolled into the Manor wearing black denim trousers, dragonskin boots, and his hands in the pockets of his long open robes. His hair was left messy and down, hanging nearly to his shoulders now.

"Cygnus," Walburga smiled as her family approached her youngest brother who stood proudly beside Abraxas Malfoy. Cygnus, a cookie-cutter version of his sister in appearance barely registered a smile at Walburga's presence which wasn't out of the ordinary, but a scowl crossed his face when he spotted his young nephew.

"I see you've allowed the boy to dress himself these days," Cygnus shook his head. "Are you suddenly destitute, sister? Have all your house-elves died leaving the boy to his own devices?"

"Narcissa is as lovely as ever," Walburga smirked at her brother, ignoring his words. "She'll make a fine wife for your boy, Abraxas," she turned to the tall blond wizard beside her brother. "Shame, of course," Walburga sneered. "That you were forced to break tradition and marry your daughter off out of order," her grey eyes narrowed at her brother. "Any word yet on dear Andromeda?"

"Still missing," Cygnus' jaw tightened and his nostrils flared in annoyance.

"Not that this isn't all fascinating," Sirius interrupted and all of the adults turned and gaped at him for speaking out of turn. "But can a bloke get a drink?"

"You ungrateful little-" Cygnus began but suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder silencing him.

"Let the boy be," a voice spoke from behind Cygnus. "How many of us were perfect little noblemen at thirteen?" The man chuckled. "I'll get the little whelp out of your hair," he suggested, moving past Cygnus and Walburga and putting his arm around Sirius.

"You dote on him too much, Alphard," Walburga scowled but said nothing more. Even Walburga knew it was better if Sirius was nowhere near the inner circles of the party.

"You're going to give them heart attacks you know," Alphard chuckled deeply as he walked Sirius over to the bar, silently motioning to the house-elf behind it for two fingers of Firewhisky.

"That's the plan," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I figure if I time it right, they'll all drop dead at once and you and I can take over the family. We could flip a galleon for all the vaults and properties, uncle," Sirius smirked. "Or duel to the death, leaving one victor standing. Do you think you could take me?" The boy grinned and Alphard genuinely laughed.

"Here, boy," he handed him the shot. "Drink up."

"Firewhisky?" Sirius grinned looking down at the glass.

"Your first?" Alphard Black asked and Sirius nodded. "A momentous occasion then. What should we drink to?" The elder Black held his glass up.

"This sham of a marriage?" Sirius suggested.

"Be careful, boy," Alphard quietly advised. "Do not think yourself to be untouchable."

"You know this is wrong," Sirius said, taking his first sip of Firewhisky, which burned going down his throat. He coughed loudly, and Alphard patted him hard on the back. Sirius cleared his throat and let the warmth from the drink settle over him before taking a second hesitant sip that didn't burn as bad going down. "Cissa's going to be miserable."

"It's tradition," Alphard shrugged. "You'd do well to keep your opinions quiet on the matter. Your cousin will do what she's been raised to do. It's not in her nature to stir things up. Unlike yourself," he smirked down at his nephew. "I hear you're making a name for yourself at Hogwarts. You and that Potter boy."

"James," Sirius nodded. "He's my best mate."

"Be careful," Alphard warned. "Your parents have eyes everywhere. You won't be a boy much longer. That drink in your hand is a first of many and once they realize you're approaching manhood, they'll be making more detailed plans for your future."

"What do you suggest?" Sirius asked. "Go along with them?" He shook his head. "Let them force me into a sham of a marriage like Cissa? Shit, I'm shocked they didn't have us marry each other," he made a face at the idea of taking his own cousin as a wife.

"No, we live in a world now where the Pure-blood families are trying to unite together. Our world is changing, Sirius, and we all need to make decisions on how we're going to adapt to it," the man tilted his drink back, finishing it off. "If I go and make pleasantries with people I dislike for the sake of family, will you promise to stay out of trouble?" Alphard glanced down at his nephew suspiciously.

"You want me to take an Unbreakable Vow?" Sirius suggested with a smirk and Alphard laughed.

"No, I think not," he shook his head. "I rather enjoy having you around for situations like these, and something tells me you'd end up breaking that vow all too quickly. And _then _who would keep me company?" Alphard ruffled Sirius' hair before stepping away from the bar and making the rounds.

oOoOoOo

Sirius would have been perfectly content to remain by the bar for the rest of the night, but his grey eyes fell across a blur of blond hair as Narcissa was pulled quickly from the large Ballroom. Curious and concerned for the one cousin he had left that wasn't a complete disaster, Sirius slipped into the shadows of the hallways and followed after, eagerly listening for voices. When he came upon a door that had been slightly cracked open, he pressed his forehead against the frame and slowly cracked the door open just a bit to peer inside, only to find his cousin Narcissa and her intended husband face to face.

"All I said was that I thought it was an extreme reaction. Muggles have their own world that's separate from ours already, why even bother to have thoughts of them?" Narcissa asked coldly and Lucius turned on her positively livid.

"You were not given to me to have opinions, especially verbal ones," he sneered.

"I have not been properly _given _to you yet, Lucius!"

"Do you think you can get out of this marriage, love?" He chuckled. "I would _very _much like to see you try. Our arrangement was sealed with blood," he closed himself in on her, their noses nearly touching. "Only death will separate us now. So straighten your priorities on your own, or I will do it for you," he growled and stormed toward the door.

Sirius' eyes went wide and he ducked away into the nearby alcove just as Lucius burst through the door, moving quickly back toward the Ballroom. Inside, Sirius could hear Narcissa's sniffles. He opened the door slowly and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Cissa?"

"Sirius!" She hissed and turned on him, quickly wiping the tears from her face. "What are you doing back here?! Get out!"

"You're not really going to marry that fucking creep, are you?" He asked, incredulously.

"You're too young to understand," Cissa scowled and made her way through the door, shoving past her young cousin. "And if you were smart, you'd know better than to question my marriage, or your own future one. I heard your mother talking about it."

"Oh fuck that," Sirius snarled. He would make damn sure no other nasty Pure-blood family would even consider him marrying any of their girls. "Cissa, do you need help?" Sirius asked.

"I said leave it!" She snapped and rushed back into the Ballroom where the entire room had fallen into complete silence, all eyes staring forward at the fireplace where a dark head of hair had recently stepped through.

"Dromeda?" Sirius gasped, eyes wide and Narcissa in front of him nearly wept at the sight of her sister who had been missing since she'd left Hogwarts just a year earlier.

"You didn't think I'd miss my baby sister's engagement party, did you?" Andromeda smirked at Narcissa and moved to embrace her, but swiftly the rest of the Black family save for Alphard, Sirius and Regulus stepped in between the sisters. "I see," Andromeda sighed. "Well, I figured this might happen," she shrugged her shoulders and flashed a small diamond ring at the crowd. "I got married. Don't worry," she rolled her eyes. "I didn't expect any of you in attendance."

"You did not," Cygnus growled at his daughter. "Tell me you didn't run off with that filthy-"

"Muggle-born?" Andromeda smiled almost sweetly. "Why yes," she beamed. "I did. He's a lovely man. And to think, I'd almost lost my chance to find _real _love and happiness," her eyes fell on Narcissa, trying to make a very obvious point.

"Get out you nasty blood-traitor! You have brought shame, shame upon the Great and Noble House of Black!" Walburga shrieked.

"Wait!" Cygnus seethed. "Andromeda, I will give you one chance to fix this," he glared ahead at her. "Put an end to that marriage," he spat the word. "And you can redeem yourself and your honor by letting me arrange a proper marriage for you."

"What Pure-blood man would take a girl who's been sullied by a Mudblood?!" Walburga screeched.

"_I'll _take her," a voice called and everyone turned to see Abraxas Malfoy staring ahead at the young Andromeda, who instantly appeared nauseated. "My own wife died some years ago, and I've been looking for a replacement. I have my heir in Lucius, but..." and his cold grey eyes scanned the girl. "A man has needs."

"Sorry to break hearts then," Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I didn't just come for my sister," she stated. "I came to see _you_, father," she stepped forward and reached into the pocket of her robes, pulling out what looked to be a small photo. She looked suddenly nervous as she held it out to the man who took it and instantly froze, her face paling. "I've named her Nymphadora."

"_Crucio_!" A voice called out from behind and Andromeda fell to the ground screaming.

Sirius' eyes looked up to see his eldest cousin, Bellatrix standing beside her new husband, the elder of the famed Lestrange brothers, both glaring down at Andromeda who was seizing in the middle of the Ballroom.

"Stop!" Sirius shouted and rushed forward, only to be held back by Alphard, who raised his wand at his niece.

"Bella!" Alphard snapped. "This is completely unnecessary!"

"Father?" Bellatrix turned and looked at Cygnus as though waiting for permission to either continue, or a request to let Andromeda go. Cygnus, glared down at the photo in his hands and shook his head.

"Uncle!" Sirius shouted, trying to somehow plead for Andromeda's life.

"Leave her," Cygnus growled. "She is no longer my daughter. Shove the blood-traitor through the Floo and never let me look upon her again." He turned his gaze away from Andromeda and looked immediately to his sister. "You should take to heart what has happened here. It is one thing for me to lose a daughter, but another for our House to lose it's proper heir!" And then he stormed out of the room.

All glaring eyes suddenly fell on Sirius as he stood, shaking with rage in the arms of his uncle.

oOoOoOo

**April 30th, 1973**

**Hogsmeade Station**

When Sirius and Regulus stepped off the Hogwart's Express in Hogsmeade after their return from Easter holiday, it only took a few minutes before the pair of brothers collided with violent intent on both parts. Sirius hadn't intended to clash against his younger brother that day, but James, Remus, Sirius and Peter stepped off the train to spot Lily arguing with Snape near the horseless carriages. She looked hurt when Snape gestured back toward the train where a group of Slytherins stood waiting for him. The Carrow twins stood flanked by two older Slytherins, Evan Rosier and Titus Wilkes, and off to the side of the little posse was Regulus Black.

Snape sighed when he returned to his friends looking defeated, avoiding eye contact with his fellow snakes. James and Sirius laughed at the sight of Snape looking as though he were being silently reprimanded by the older two and the Carrow twins. It was funny until they overheard the conversation.

"Are you done playing house with your little Mudblood, Snape?" Wilkes narrowed his eyes at the black-haired boy.

Snape didn't respond but looked properly admonished.

Sirius, triggered by the horrible word immediately went into a frenzy. "What the hell did you call her?!"

James followed suit and moved to stand in Wilke's face and being immediately flanked by Remus who stood just as tall as the older boys, pushing Rosier away from his friend.

"I called the little ginger bitch a Mudblood," Wilkes grinned smugly. "What's it to you, Potter?"

James growled at Wilkes as Sirius turned toward Snape. "She's supposed to be your fucking _friend _you bloody coward!" Sirius yelled. "You going to stand up for her, Snivellus?" Sirius glared at Snape who remained silent.

"Why would he?" Amycus glared at Sirius. "Snape knows better. He might only be a half-blood, but it's still too rich for the likes of her," he laughed. "Is _that _it, Potter?" Amycus turned. "Eager to dirty up your House, yeah?"

"He already has," Regulus stated. "Hanging around with _this _blood-traitor," he glared up at his older brother and Sirius didn't even give it a second thought before punching Regulus in the face and breaking the boy's nose instantly.

It was the worst fight to date that ended up with five of the boys in the infirmary. Regulus, Peter, Snape and Amycus were all being treated for broken noses. James had broken his collar-bone, and Remus had been left to escort Sirius back to the Common Room as the young Black heir refused to be treated for his black eye, split lip and a burn on his neck from a wayward hex. Somehow Remus had been the only one to leave the skirmish without a scratch, though he'd been all too eager to scrap with both Wilkes and Rosier who were too keen to use their wands against him, despite the fact that even as a second year, Remus was fairly proficient at summoning a shield.

oOoOoOo

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Mia was worried.

Remus had begun pulling away from Mia since the first moon of their second year. She hadn't been aware if James, Sirius and Peter told Remus that they knew his secret, or if the Wizard's Oath she made the three boys take included Remus in their secrecy. Either way, no one mentioned it to her again, and when Mia arrived at the Hospital Wing the following month to be with Remus, Madam Pomfrey sadly sent her back to the Gryffindor Common Room, letting her know that Remus had requested he be left alone.

Each month during the week of the full moon, Remus retreated into himself, ignoring anything she said or did to bring up his health or condition. She tried multiple times to talk to him, pleading him to let her help. On a good day he would explain, asking her to stop politely while saying that her waiting for him in the Hospital Wing made it harder for him each month to make the walk to the Shrieking Shack. On days after the full moon if she asked how he was feeling, he would completely ignore her and leave the room if possible. She knew better than the days leading up to the full moon, Remus was down right volatile, and more than once she saw him stare at her in a predator stalking his prey type of way that both terrified and excited her.

Eventually James had to intervene, confessing that _yes_, the boys had talked about Remus' condition. James asked her to just pretend she didn't know Remus' secret after all. When she asked why, James indicated that it was personal but that Remus didn't want to lose her as a friend, he just couldn't handle her as his caretaker any longer.

Sirius on the other hand was most willing to take Remus' place.

"There you are!" Mia shouted as she watched Remus help Sirius through the portrait hole. It was late into the night and the rest of the boys were staying the night in the infirmary. All the other Gryffindors had gone to bed, but Mia had waited up, hoping for news about what happened.

"Hey, kitten," Sirius winced as Remus dropped him onto the couch.

"I've got some pain potion in my trunk upstairs if you want it," Remus offered.

Sirius shook his head.

"Sirius," Mia frowned and sat down next to him on the couch to look at his face. "Godric, what happened?" She asked. Without answering, Sirius tilted forward and slowly lowered his head into her lap. "No, no," she shook her head. "You need to get fixed up. Didn't you go to the Hospital Wing with the others?"

"He refused to let Madam Pomfrey touch him," Remus shrugged.

"_Mia _can heal me," Sirius mumbled, closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around her waist. Mia turned her eyes to look at Remus who watched the scene with a sad smile, as though he were remembering how good it felt when it was _him _that she took care of and healed. But he shook the thoughts away and Mia could see him put his barriers back up. He never let her see him weak.

"I'm going to bed," Remus said. "You need help up the stairs, Sirius?" He asked.

"Good here," Sirius mumbled.

"Goodnight, Mia," Remus smiled at her and she smiled sadly up at him.

Once Remus was gone, Mia reached down and tilted Sirius' head to look up at her. The soft curves on the boy's face that he had when they first met in Diagon Alley had given way to the sharp angles that he would carry with him for the rest of his life. Laying there in her lap with his long black hair tucked behind his ears covered in evidence of a physical brawl, she could immediately recognize the older Sirius buried behind the eyes of the teenager as he snuggled further into her lap.

"What happened?" Mia murmured, "Alice and I were helping Frank get his trunk from the train and when I looked back the rest of you were being restrained alongside the Slytherins."

"Snape's a bloody git," Sirius grumbled, reaching up and grabbing her hand, putting it on his head like normal. She frowned but stroked her fingers through his hair regardless.

"What did he say _this _time?" She asked.

"Nothing, not a damn thing," Sirius scoffed. "Wilkes called Lily a you-know-what and Snivellus just stood there. Didn't even defend her," he shook his head. "And she thinks that James is a toerag while that greasy git parades around acting like her friend."

"So you _punched _him for it?" Mia asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I punched _Reg_."

"Why did you hit your little brother?" Mia asked, eyes wide. "Sirius, he's _eleven_!"

"I don't give a shit, he's a little prick just like the rest of my family," he pulled away from her, something that he'd never done before willingly. There was a lost look in his eyes and he turned to stare into the fireplace ahead of them as Mia continued to stare at him.

"Come here, Sirius," Mia took her wand and muttered a healing spell for the swelling on his eye. "I've got some Dittany upstairs if you want me to fix your lip and that burn on your shoulder," she reached forward to look at it, touching his collar. Sirius' hand touched hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Can you just stay with me?" Sirius asked, though not making eye-contact. "Let the damn things scar," he muttered quietly. Mia nodded and turned to look into the fire.

She closed her brown eyes and inhaled deep, trying to imagine she was back home, back in 1998. It was something she rarely did these days: wish to go home. James, Sirius and Remus had made it easy for her to do what Remus' letter instructed: _'Live your life. Enjoy your life.' _Her boys made it a simple thing to enjoy life. But lately, with Remus pulling away from her and Sirius constantly getting into fights, she was reminded that these boys would grow up to become the wounded men she'd known for years. She could see the beginnings of Sirius breaking and it broke her heart to know his future and not be able to stop it.

She missed Sirius. _Her _Sirius.

For a moment she could pretend that the boy holding her hand innocently in the Gryffindor Common Room was the man who'd kissed her passionately in the caved-in passageway. She could pretend that it was the day after her nineteenth birthday and she was at home at Number 12, sitting on the couch in the drawing room, holding Sirius' hand. They'd talk about the life debt ritual and he'd explain to her what he knew about the bond that had happened because of it. She'd ask him why he'd kissed her in the middle of the battle, and if she were very, very lucky, he would say it was because he'd _wanted _to. Not because of magic.

Mia opened her eyes and looked over at the thirteen year old boy sitting next to her, nervously licking the cut on his lip as he stared off into the flames, deep in thought. Sometimes _this _Sirius was easier to deal with. She didn't feel much of a magical bond with him, which brought both annoyance and relief to her at the same time. Annoyance because she knew he'd grow up to be that beautiful man who'd kissed her until her toes curled. Relief because he was safe. Without a mystical bond to pull him toward her, Mia could trust that _this _Sirius said and did what he really wanted to. He was honest.

"What happened with your family, Sirius?" She asked. "When you and Regulus were gone."

Sirius thought about his family. The party at Malfoy Manor where he'd watched as nearly every member turned on one of their own. Bella had Crucio'd her own sister and no one had done a thing about it save for he and his uncle Alphard, and even then they hadn't made much of a difference. Andromeda was blasted off the tree the moment they got home, and Walburga made him watch her do it. Then, at wand point and with a Blood Quill in hand, Sirius had been forced to write the words of his House - '_Toujours pur' _- repeatedly until they were carved into the flesh of his hand. The wound had only just healed and he was happy to see it hadn't left a permanent scar.

"Just a bunch of typical drama," Sirius lied. "Nothing to worry about, love. I'm fine."

"Sirius?" Mia frowned. "Please don't hide things from me."

"It's just Pure-blood shit, Mia," Sirius sighed. "My parents are apparently getting ready to plan out my whole future, wife and all," he laughed dryly and then smiled when he felt her growl in response to the news. "Don't worry," he smirked. "If they set up an arranged marriage, I'll just elope with James_. That'll _teach them."

"I'm sorry about your family," Mia admitted.

"Can we not talk about them anymore?" Sirius asked, cuddling back into her side.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Mia asked, finding it painful to look at his sad face. He was beginning to shut her out. She could see it clear as day. The exact same thing that Remus was doing. Mia couldn't understand why it was so important for her boys to never let her see them vulnerable.

"Anything?" Sirius tilted his head up and winked at her.

Mia rolled her eyes.

"Well since apparently _my _ideas are all off the table..."

"How many ideas did you have?" She asked looking scandalized.

"About _you_, kitten?" He gave a teasing grin. "About six-hundred and forty-three."

"Get off my lap, immediately," Mia laughed but still moved to shove him. Sirius grinned and gripped his arms around her waist tightly, refusing to be pried away from it.

"No, it's _my _lap!" Sirius fought. "I'll behave!" He promised.

"You don't know how!" Mia laughed, but continued to shove at him.

"Then you join me and start misbehaving!" Sirius insisted.

"Fine!" Mia shouted and suddenly Sirius let go and sat up quickly, looking at her with wide grey eyes.

"What?" He gaped.

"Not _that_," Mia rolled her eyes. "I mean, I figured out how to cheer you up," she grinned. "You say Regulus has been a prat?" She asked.

"_Prick_. I said, 'he's a _prick'_," Sirius clarified.

"Whatever," Mia shook her head. "How would you like it if I help you prank your brother?" She asked and turned her brown eyes to watch as Sirius lit up like a Christmas tree, a look of awe and wonder on his face.

"Really?" He asked brightly.

"Maybe just once," she shrugged.

"But you said you hated pranks. You told me and James we were childish and immature because we made Rikard Stebbins' hair vanish," he grinned at the memory.

"Because you had a childish reason," she defended.

"And you yelled at me and Peter for charming Snivellus' shoes to quack when he walked," Sirius added.

"That's was stupid," Mia rolled her eyes. "He just changed his shoes. You should have put a sticking charm on them," she commented quietly and then realized her mistake when Sirius grinned at her.

"You want to prank with us!" He beamed.

"Just once!" She hissed. "And only because I think Regulus deserves it."

The little prick _was _responsible for marring Sirius' beautiful face.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda** is awesome.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. It was a blast to write! I really enjoyed digging into the Black family problems. It seems like there's a lot of people already speculating on when/if Mia will end up with Remus and/or Sirius. All I can say to that is... keep reading. **NeonDomino**, Remus is currently backing away from Mia because as he (and his wolf) have matured, she's no longer a friend but considered a potential mate (though not THE mate) and the wolf refuses to allow Remus to appear weak in front of her. So he's decided to not let her see the vulnerable side of him for now. **Roseaux**, I did take an easy out with Peter by just making him a little shit. I've often compared Peter to Neville in the fact that Neville made all the right choices while Peter made all the wrong ones. While Peter at this stage isn't evil at all, he is attention seeking and is using unfortunate means to get the attention he wants. It will clearly become a pattern that his friends unfortunately will not see. They're all teenagers and still pretty darn selfish. Peter just never grows out of it. **Brian1972**, while I can't recall if I go into her studies deeper on her own, I do know that Mia will begin experimenting with magic because yes, she is bored in school after already learning everything. And I agree... I think that becoming an animagus would be an interesting challenge for her, especially considering she knows most of the theories already. I wonder how long it would take her?

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Marauders Code

_"...Perfect by nature.  
><em>_Icons of self-indulgence.  
><em>_Just what we all need,  
><em>_More lies about a world that...  
><em>_...never was and never will be.  
><em>_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
><em>_You know you've got everybody fooled..."  
><em>_(Everybody's Fool - Evanescence)_

* * *

><p><strong>May 12th, 1973<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Dungeons<strong>

It didn't take long for Mia to come up with a half-decent prank to pull on Regulus, but Sirius was thrilled that it involved the rest of Slytherin House. Though she'd been fairly quiet about the details of said prank, she promised Sirius it would be worth it and that all he had to do to help was borrow James's Invisibility cloak. When it came to pranking his younger brother with Mia, Sirius had only two conditions: the first was that it was only the two of them that pulled the prank. Not only because Sirius wasn't in the mood to explain to his mates why Mia had thrown caution to the wind to sully her reputation as a humorless swot just to make him happy, but because the four Marauders didn't even fit under the damn cloak these days, let alone squeezing in a fifth person.

The second condition was that they set up the prank for the night of May 12th. Mia didn't ask why at first, assuming it had something to do with scheduling their misbehavior around Quidditch practice. So immediately after dinner on the 12th of May, Sirius and Mia slipped beneath the cloak and headed down the marble staircase, walking in the direction of the dungeons.

She'd never been this close to the Slytherin Common Room before, but had remembered Harry and Ron when they explained directions on how they'd gotten there during their quest to interrogate Malfoy about the heir of Slytherin during her original second year. The memory of sitting in the Hospital Wing, polyjuiced into a cat made her nose twitch in irritation. As they made their way deep beneath the castle Mia was really wishing she had the Marauder's Map right about now.

_Hmm_.

"Too bad there isn't a treasure map showing a big X over the Slytherin Common Room," she chuckled softly. "That would make this easier."

"A map of the castle would make _a lot _of things easier," Sirius quietly agreed and Mia grinned, a devious sparkle in her eye.

Eventually they came upon what looked almost like a dead end where they met a large expanse of bare, damp stone wall.

"This it?" Sirius whispered. "There's not even a portrait here," he made a face.

"What's a better way to hide something than in plain sight?" Mia smirked. "Most of them are absolute prats, but Slytherins know how to keep their secrets," she thought briefly of Draco Malfoy being a spy for the Order of the Phoenix for nearly three years without anyone but Snape aware of the situation. Somehow standing here outside the Common Room to the snake pit, she felt like she almost missed the annoying blonde ferret.

"What now?" Sirius asked, practically jumping out of his skin in excitement.

"Now we make sure no one's inside," Mia grinned and held out her wand. "_Homenum Revelio_," she whispered and waited. "We're good," she smirked. "They must all still be down at dinner. Good thing we left early," she lifted the cloak off of the both of them.

"That reminds me, if the guys ask, you and I snuck off early to go snog in a corner," Sirius winked at her and Mia turned, gasping at him.

"Sirius Black! You did _not _tell Remus and Jamie you were going off to snog me!" She glared, her face flushing red.

"You left a few minutes before me," he smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "You should know better than to leave me unsupervised for any stretch of time, kitten," he winked. "I'm shocked McGonagall hasn't put a tracking collar around my neck by now."

She rolled her eyes.

"But then again, they _did _look suspicious about me heading out after you. At least _Remus _did, and I figure if they're already thinking it..." Sirius laughed and Mia smacked his arm. "Don't worry about your sweet little reputation, kitten. James was too busy asking Evans if she was going to come cheer for him at the Quidditch match next week."

"And what did she say to him?" Mia looked at him, wincing.

"Nothing," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. "But she dumped her mashed potatoes on his head and told Remus to find friends who weren't idiots," he chuckled.

"Poor Jamie," Mia laughed softly.

"Poor _Remus_," Sirius scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Mia raised a brow.

"I mean Evans clearly fancies him," Sirius shrugged. "And even if he's got it back for her, he's got the Marauder's Code to follow. Don't touch another bloke's girl," he said with a tone of finality, immediately catching the look of disgust on Mia's face. "Oh don't go burning your bra on me now, Mia," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I get it, you're not property, you can snog you who want."

"I am not snogging anyone!" She hissed. "And neither is Remus," she added coldly.

"What's that now?" Sirius raised a brow. "Oh," his eyes widened. "So that look on your face isn't about us making up rules about dating birds, it's about Remus?" He laughed under his breath. "You fancy Lupin?" Sirius grinned brightly.

"Shut up, I do not," Mia growled. "One more word Sirius Black, and I will march right out of these dungeons and this prank is over," she insisted, her heart racing.

She had no claim to any boy, and certainly not Remus. She knew that for a fact. Tonks was his mate, though she wasn't even a month old in this time - a fact that caused her to shake her head a little - but at the same time, her three boys were just that: _hers_. And while she was more than okay with the fact that Lily Evans would someday marry her brother, she was absolutely NOT okay with her redheaded friend taking a fancy to _her _werewolf.

No, wait, not _her _werewolf.

"Fine, fine," Sirius agreed. "But I reserve the right to make fun of you both if I ever catch him eating your face," the young wizard chuckled even louder at the color of red her cheeks turned.

"Shut up and let me concentrate," Mia said and then turned her wand on the wall in front of her, waving it back and forth as what looked like heat waves poured out of the tip, painting the wall with an invisible barrier in front of them. "There," Mia grinned. "That should do it. Of course we won't be able to tell until some Slytherins come back."

Sirius tossed the cloak back over the both of them, and they slipped back into the shadows, hiding within a dark alcove that faced the blank wall from an angle. She and Sirius sat down, pressing their backs against the stones and crossing their legs in front of them so as not to accidentally knock the suit of armor that stood in front of their guarded safe space.

"You going to tell me exactly what we're waiting for yet?" Sirius whispered.

Mia just grinned at him.

Less than five minutes later, the hallway began to fill with students dressed in black and green robes. It was as if Lady Luck decided to smile upon the two Gryffindors committing mischief, the first to appear was a young Regulus Black, typical smug look on his young face, flanked by his lanky cronies.

"...I'll take that bet," Regulus grinned. "Twenty galleons on Slytherin to win next week's match, another five if we win the Cup," he smirked. "And I'll give all my winnings to anyone on the team that can knock my blood-traitor brother off his broom," the young boy sneered and his friends all laughed.

From beneath the cloak Sirius made a rude hand gesture and Mia stifled a laugh.

"What's the password again?" Regulus asked the boy next to him.

"It's 'Basilisk', but..." and the boy's eyes scanned the hallway. "But where's the..."

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Regulus asked with raised eyebrows as he looked around the hallway.

"What're you first years doing just standing around?" A drawl came from behind them and Lucius Malfoy walked forward with Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes, and a scattering of younger Slytherins behind them including the Carrow twins and Snape.

"Nothing," Regulus said nervously. "I just... I mean..." he swallowed embarrassed. "We can't find the entrance to the Common Room."

"Pathetic," Lucius rolled his eyes and turned only to find himself in a similar position. Only instead of speaking, his silver eyes narrowed around the hallway and his lip curled, his jaw tightening. "What did you do? Where is it?" Lucius glared down at Regulus.

"I don't know!" Regulus yelled.

"Should..." Alecto muttered quietly. "Should we go and fetch Slughorn?"

"Absolutely not!" Lucius snapped. "You want to tell that bumbling idiot that his entire House can't locate their own fucking rooms?!" He growled under his breath.

"So we're supposed to just sleep in the hallway?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"Unless you'd like to sleep in the lake, Severus," Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Which can be arranged quite easily."

An hour later, not a single Slytherin had gone for help, but five had turned on one another. Lucius Malfoy spent most of the night trying to keep his housemates from tearing each other apart. Apparently putting the already on edge and suspicious Slytherins into a stressful situation with no one to take it out on but one another, they did just that. Sirius grinned from beneath the cloak as he and Mia watched the wonderful entertainment. He didn't even complain when hours passed and the two finally silently slipped out of their alcove and down the corridor, leaving an entire houseful of sleeping snakes crumpled on the cold stone floor outside their Common Room with no way inside.

oOoOoOo

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"That was bloody brilliant!" Sirius said with the brightest smile. "How did you do it? Was it a locking spell?"

"It was an adjusted Muggle-Repelling charm mixed with a Notice-Me-Not," Mia said proudly, the smile on his face filled something inside of her up and warmed her thoroughly.

"That's amazing!" Sirius beamed. "_You're _amazing! You're pranking with us more often," he insisted. "We need your brains. You're clever, sadistic brains!" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him, surprised at how Sirius was suddenly taller than she was, and how she hadn't noticed until now.

"I'll think about it," she shrugged her shoulders, blushing.

"You better, kitten," Sirius grinned again and kissed her cheek.

The action somehow caught them both off guard and Sirius dropped his excited smile, favoring a confused look instead as he stared down at the little witch. Mia swallowed hard and tried to not look at his lips. Those lips that were so young and untouched by time and circumstance. His innocence was still there behind his eyes and it made her smile as she forcefully pushed the memory of an older Sirius pulling her into his lap, passionate devouring her lips with his own in the heat of battle.

"Umm," Sirius cleared his throat. "Thanks," he said, breaking the strange spell that for a moment had them both wrapped in a cocoon of awkward tension.

"Anytime," she said with a soft smile.

"I can't wait to see Regulus' face in the morning at breakfast," Sirius chuckled. "To think he's going to spend his twelfth birthday on the floor in the dungeon," he let out a barking laugh.

"_Birthday_!?" Mia's eyes widened and guilt flooded her.

"Don't even try to feel bad for him," Sirius insisted. "Last November my parents didn't send me a thing for my birthday, but Reg did. A lovely family photo where my head was cropped out and glued in place was a picture of our nasty house-elf," Sirius scowled. "He deserves to be taken down a few notches, trust me."

"Well..." Mia sighed. "He _was _trying to bribe people to knock you off your broom," she conceded. "Speaking of which, I don't want you and James playing in the game next week," she pouted. "It's too dangerous of a sport on a normal day, let alone with your own family plotting against you."

"Nothing's going to keep me from the sky, kitten," Sirius grinned. "Besides, we're the only reserve players on the team and at the Ravenclaw game, Smith and Morgan crashed into the stands. They're still in the Hospital Wing and aren't allowed to play. That gives me and James our chance to show what we can _really _do," he beamed.

"Just... promise me you'll be careful," Mia frowned. "Jamie's my only brother and you're..." _Mine_. "My friend."

"What are you two up to?" Remus said as he descended the staircase from the boys dorms looking down with curious eyes at Sirius and Mia. Mia looked up and blushed, but Sirius grinned.

"Snogging!" Sirius shouted.

Mia gasped and elbowed him in the ribs.

Hard. Possibly _bruisingly _hard. Though her stomach flip-flopped a bit.

oOoOoOo

**May 19th, 1973**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Quidditch Pitch**

It was a perfect day for Quidditch. The sun was shining, though there was the hint of a chill in the air as Sirius Black and James Potter were causing uproar among the crowd as they flew back and forth taunting the booing Slytherins and high-fiving one another midfield. Enjoying his moment a little too much, Sirius swooped down to the ground, gripping a handful of pebbles out of the dirt before taking to the sky once more. Throwing the pebbles into the air softly, Sirius gripped his Beaters bat and swung as though the small rocks were tiny Bludgers and as they sailed toward the Gryffindor stands, Sirius pulled his wand and transformed them all into roses, each landing delicately into the hands of a girl.

The Gryffindor girls in question were swooning.

Mia was grinding her teeth.

James, seeing Sirius' trick, swooped down to the ground likewise, pulling a weed from the grass below and flying up and forward, holding it out toward his favorite redhead. "Evans," James grinned. "Want me to win the game for you?" He asked and held the weed out to her in the palm of his hand. Just as sunlight struck it, it transfigured into a brilliant red Asiatic lily and James' hazel eyes sparkled as he stared ahead at the object of his affection.

Lily, with no hint of malice on her face, reached up to touch the little flower and everyone could see James suddenly hold his breath. The moment she touched the beautiful blossom, Mia could see her wand gripped tightly in her other hand, and with a quickly whispered, "_Incendio_!" the flower in James's hand burst into flames.

"She's getting more creative at telling him to piss off," Remus commented with a small smirk on his face as he sat next to Mia in the stands.

"She'll get over it one day," Mia grinned at the sight. A small shiver ran up her arms as the chilly breeze passed over her.

"You cold?" Remus asked, removing his red and gold scarf and wrapping it around her. Mia turned and smiled up at him sweetly and she watched as his eyes flashed amber and gold. It had taken her so long to figure out what was happening to Remus and why he was no longer letting her be with him before and after the moon.

All she'd wanted to do was take care of him, but Remus - along with Jamie and Sirius - were slowly becoming men right before her eyes, and men didn't want to be taken care of, not in the way that Mia felt she needed to. It was worse with Remus, she knew, who had to compete with a primal wolf inside of him, struggling for control. When Mia had stopped trying to protect Remus, she immediately noticed a change in him, especially during moments like this when it seemed the wolf inside of him knew he was protecting her - even with something as small as a long scarf against a cold breeze.

"Thank you," she blushed and his inner wolf secretly puffed out his chest, seeing the color bloom in her cheeks.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three... two... one..."

With a roar from the crowd, the players took to the sky and Sirius watched closely as James flew fast, reaching the Quaffle before anyone on either team.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Gryffindor reserve Chaser James Potter - Potter, speeding along,makes a pass to Smythe - Smythe to Prewett, Prewett back to Potter and right past Slytherin Keeper Emma Vanity! Gryffindor takes the first goal of the game!" The announcer shouted.

Mia and Remus cheered from the stands, shouting James's name and soon the entire section was screaming, "Potter! Potter! Potter!"

"Oh his head is never going to deflate now," Mia groaned.

"At least this time he'll have an ego over something he's actually done," Remus grinned.

"Slytherin now in possession," the announcer continued. "Captain Steve Laughalot does anything but as he flies toward the Gryffindor Keeper. Laughalot shoots and misses thanks to a hit from reserve Beater Sirius Black! There's nothing funny about this situation now for the Slytherins!"

James and Sirius were in their element, and the two boys had never felt more fulfilled in their years so far at Hogwarts. James rushed down the pitch, desperate to knock at least one snake off their broom. Sirius however was being surprisingly obedient after being ordered by their team Captain to remain near the end of the pitch to help their Keeper block the goals as she'd just been released from the Hospital Wing after breaking her arm a month earlier.

And as a flash of gold flew across the field, attracting the attention of both Seekers, a flash of something else caught Sirius' attention across the pitch. Light reflecting off of pale blond hair in the distance. The sun hit the hair just right that it almost reflected which was surprising to Sirius because while all the other students had their eyes on the game, this pale blond had their head turned away and slowly they rose up and up, climbing up the stairs towards the back of the stands.

"Cissa?" Sirius muttered curiously wondering why his cousin was even out here. She hated Quidditch, and Sirius knew that Malfoy hadn't played since he was a third year when he'd been permanently banned for too many fouls. Sirius narrowed his eyes as he watched his cousin, and when her arms went out to her sides like she was spreading wings, Sirius realized what she was doing.

"No!" He shouted and flew at breaking speeds, dropping the Beater bat in the process as he leaned forward on his broom to gain momentum just as the visage of Narcissa Black vanished over the back railing of the stands.

"Both Seekers are in a race for the Snitch - Hey is that Black? Sirius Black has broken away from formation and is heading toward the Slytherin goals, no Quaffle in his hands and he seems to have lost his bat! Is this a new secret play?" The announcer asked. "Black rushing at speeds unheard of for that Cleansweep for sure. Black flies through the Slytherin goal and... and... over the railing of the stands?"

Everyone stood to watch now, none paying attention to the Snitch save for the two Seekers who were diving toward the ground. Sirius meanwhile dove over the edge of the railing, gripping his broom and gasped when he saw Narcissa ahead of him, falling toward the earth, her body relaxed as though she wasn't expecting impact.

"Cissa!" Sirius screamed and reached forward, grabbing hold of the bottom of her left foot and clinging to it tightly as he pulled his broom upward, slowing their descent, but not enough. Sirius lost his grip and watched as she fell, still a good twenty-five feet above the ground. "No!" Sirius yelled and aimed his broom straight down, putting his feet on the edge of the stick and pushed against the broom, launching himself off and forward.

He reached out and pulled hard once he had a grip on his cousin, rotating backwards and pulling her into his arms just as his back collided with the ground.

oOoOoOo

**May 22nd, 1973**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hospital Wing**

When Sirius' grey eyes opened again his vision was blurry.

"Cissa?" Was the first thing he whispered when he remembered what had happened. He recalled the game, spotting his cousin, and then falling forward until pain. Sirius let out a loud cough and then yelped as the muscles in his back spasmed. "Ow! Fuck!" He yelled.

"Well it's good to see you're awake Mr. Black," Madam Pomfrey approached. "Though I can't say I care for your language myself," she narrowed her eyes. "I'll let it slip for now as long as you tell me how much pain you're in."

Sirius took advantage of the punishment free zone and snapped, "A lot of damn fucking pain! Shit! Arse! What the bloody hell happened?" He winced and then looked up at Madam Pomfrey stared at him, her hands on her hips.

"Are you quite done?" She asked.

Sirius took in a sharp breath and then let out one word, "Tits."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine," she scowled. "Drink this," she shoved a pain relief potion into his hand and Sirius took it without question. The pain dulled to a gentle throb and Sirius let out a great sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Sirius finally asked.

"You strained your back, pulling various muscles from hitting the ground, and fractured a couple spinal discs, young man," Madam Pomfrey sighed with irritation. "You've been here for several days now, unconscious for most of them which is good considering what we had to do to repair the muscle and bone damage. You wouldn't have liked that one bit," she nodded firmly.

"Mia's going to kill me," Sirius groaned. She'd been worried about him hurting himself at the game and not had he essentially blew her worries out of the water, but also propelled it into space. Although technically he could argue that he hadn't hurt himself playing Quidditch. "Where's my cousin? Is she alright?"

"Narcissa Black?" The Mediwitch asked. "She'll be fine," she said simply and then walked away.

"Wait! What happened to her?" Sirius called after Madam Pomfrey. "Is she okay?" He yelled, but there was no response. "Is anyone going even tell me if we won the game?" Sirius growled.

"Is that really all you can think about right now?!" Mia screamed as she stormed into the infirmary, the doors slamming against the walls, closely followed by James, Remus and Peter. "You nearly died you bloody idiot! Have you any idea how worried I've been? How worried we've _all _been?!" Her hair sparked as she glared into the eyes of Sirius Black who seemed to grin at her in response.

Godric he loved it when she got angry.

"Miss me, kitten?" Sirius smirked.

Mia let out a loud scream of frustration and then stormed away, using her wand to fling the doors open.

"Oh she _definitely _missed me," Sirius nodded. "Alright mates," he looked up at his friends. "First, did we win? Second, where's my damn cousin?"

"Well, we won," James grinned. "Even secured spots on next year's team as long as your back is good to go come September," he ran a hand through his already messy hair as he looked down at his injured friend. "Full players too, not just reserves."

"As for your cousin," Remus frowned. "She's fine. Nothing a Calming Draught and Muscle Relaxation Potion couldn't fix. You, however, took the brunt of the impact," he shook his head and Sirius averted his gaze for the moment. Sirius knew that if anyone understood what it felt like to be broken in the Hospital Wing it would be his werewolf friend, and the thought made him feel guilty for complaining so much minutes earlier.

"Most people think she tripped," James explained. "A lot of the Ravenclaws are spreading a rumor that another girl pushed her because they're jealous about her marrying Malfoy," James said, rolling his eyes.

"What does _Mia _think?" Sirius asked and the three other boys raised their eyebrows in silence. "Oh shut it," Sirius growled. "I know she's got a theory. She bloody knows everything!"

"Mia thinks someone Imperiused Narcissa," Remus whispered. "That someone _made _her jump."

"Malfoy," Sirius growled.

"Mia thought so too. But you can't prove it," Remus shook his head. "Mia already went to Dumbledore. Last we heard, Narcissa said it was an accident. She's going with the tripped excuse," the werewolf frowned.

"No way," Sirius shook his head. "My cousins were walking with books on their heads to balance when they were four," he insisted. "Narcissa wouldn't just trip. If Mia thinks someone Imperiused her, then I believe it. And it's got to be Malfoy. He was threatening her at their damn engagement party minutes before her damn sister was Crucio'd on the floor!" He shouted.

"What?!" James gaped. "When the hell did _that _happen?!"

"Shit," Sirius groaned. He hadn't meant to tell anyone. "Look, it's... it's family stuff, okay," he looked away from his friends, growling as he could feel pity pouring off of them. "My cousin Andromeda married a Muggle-born and popped a kid out causing a fuss among the older folks," he sneered. "But that's not the point. I heard Malfoy tell Cissa to straighten out her priorities or he'd do it _for _her. Then told her she could only end their engagement by dying."

"Aurors were called in," Peter spoke up. "Malfoy was at breakfast this morning. He wasn't arrested."

"Your cousin was sitting with him," James shrugged apologetically. "If he really did that to her, then he just got away with it and Narcissa doesn't look like she's going to be accusing him of anything," he frowned.

"Why'd Mia think it was Lucius?" Sirius asked curiously. "It's obvious to me, but I'm curious."

"I'm not sure exactly," Remus scratched the side of his head. "She just said that Lucius Malfoy was a monster who wouldn't think twice about turning his own wife into a puppet," he said. "Then she..." Remus frowned. "She said that he deserved what he got. I don't know what that means."

Sirius frowned.

"Probably the prank," he nodded. "She charmed their Common Room door, locked all the Slytherins outside of it," he let a small smile sneak through and lowered his voice. "That's probably it. Oh, that reminds me, Mia mentioned the word '_map' _during that prank and it got me thinking…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda** says hi.

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N**: This is one of the shorter chapters but one of my favorite to write. I really wanted to showcase early developments of relationships and flirting and I found myself digging through an old collection of hit songs from between 1970-73. I'm a person that is easily affected by music, so I decided that Mia and Sirius would be too as you'll see. **CheshireMouse** brought up a good point that Peter isn't in the story as often as he should be. I think that's because I really don't like writing him because I hate him and Mia hates him, but I will try and get him in there more often to show at least how his character is progressing. **kaida171** wanted to know whether or not I'm keeping Mia in the past for good - the answer is no. What happens to her however is my little secret, but I will say that at some point we WILL catch up with future Sirius and future Remus the night of Hermione's 19th birthday. Also congrats to **kaida171** for being our 300th review! You guys are all so awesome and I love you to death!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Just Scars

_"...Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
><em>_Like you're less than fucking perfect  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me..."  
><em>_(Fuckin' Perfect - Pink)_

* * *

><p><strong>July 17th, 1973<strong>

**Potter Manor**

Their summer before their third year at Hogwarts was filled with something that Mia wasn't familiar with until recently: _fun_.

Sirius had recovered from what would officially be labeled as a "Quidditch Injury", and despite Narcissa's insistence that Lucius _wasn't _behind her accident, Sirius had made a large fuss in the Great Hall on the last day of school where he punched Malfoy in the face and earned himself a months worth of detention come the following September. His last words to his cousin before he was pulled off of her fiance were, "You owe me a life debt, Narcissa Black!"

Sirius arrived at Potter Manor after a whole three hours alone with his family at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Apparently all it took for Walburga to let him leave was to threaten calling the Daily Prophet and providing them an exclusive interview about how the newly infamous Sirius Black came to his cousin's rescue while her own fiance was missing in action. He promised he would be sure to include a detailed description of what it felt like to be a hero, and that he had already forgiven Lucius Malfoy for not even bothering to say thank you. Several derogatory terms were thrown at him as well as a large antique vase before Sirius opened the Floo and vanished over to Potter Manor where he'd taken up residence the rest of the summer, though it was rare for James and Sirius to actually be seen as the two had played Quidditch non-stop out by the field near the orchards.

It wasn't until Mia grew bored enough to go searching for the boys in late July that she stumbled upon them taking a break from one of what was sure to be a dozen games. James had taken Sirius through the large orchards and came out on the other side of a large river that cut through the edge of the property line. It was secluded and beautiful and Mia cursed herself for not exploring the grounds earlier. She'd thought to ask Jamie why he'd never shown her the river before, but Sirius was there and it would look suspicious if Mia - who had supposedly lived at Potter Manor her entire life - didn't know where their land ended. Determined to make up for lost time and last year when she'd spent an entire hot summer sweating inside, Mia asked their parents if they could have friends over to go swimming.

James and Sirius were thrilled with the idea, but Mia wasn't happy with their planning.

"Peter's birthday is this Friday, we should have him over for a party!" James said excitedly and Sirius seemed to join in on the idea of surprising their young friend, but Mia had snapped out a quick, "No!"

"Why not?" James asked.

"I can't this Friday," she said before coming up with the worst excuse ever, but knowing it would put an immediate end to the argument. "Girl stuff," she said and forced a blush across her face to appear ashamed. Both boys nodded quickly and averted her gaze which was good because she rolled her eyes but smirked.

"How about the Tuesday after that?" Mia smiled.

"Why then?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It just feels like a good day to be with family and friends. To celebrate," she smiled and walked away.

"Fine," James conceded. "Floo your friends and tell them to be here July 31st!" James called after his sister and then quickly added, "And make sure to invite Evans!"

"You think they'll wear bikinis like my motorcycle girls?" Sirius grinned, his grey eyes flashing in the sunlight as he stared after Mia who was on her way back to the Manor to arrange the party.

She'd always been small and skinny, but the years had been as good to the girl as they'd been to the boys. Of course Sirius had always found her eyes to be magnificently pretty. The color of chocolate. She was lovely looking when she laughed and even more when she was angry, especially with him. Her cheeks would turn red and her hair sparked. One morning a few weeks into the summer holiday, Sirius woke from a dream with the thought of burying his fingers in her mess of curls. He blamed the motorcycle magazines for putting thoughts into his head. Not that it mattered as he refused to stop reading them.

"Mia's looking fit," Sirius muttered out the side of a grin, leering at the brunette as she walked away from him, completely distracted until something hard hit him in the side of the head. "Ow!"

"My sister is _not _fit!" James snapped. "And she's certainly not going to wear a bloody bikini. That's a Muggle thing," the messy haired wizard scowled at his best friend who only seemed to laugh in response to his anger.

"Evans is a Muggle-born, maybe _she'll _wear one," Sirius pointed out and all at once the blood rushed out of James' face.

"Hypocrite," Sirius laughed.

oOoOoOo

**July 31st, 1973**

**Potter Manor**

"I can't believe you bought that," Mia laughed as she, Alice and Lily stood in her room at the Manor, while Mary stood with her hands on her hips grinning smugly while wearing her brand new pinstriped bikini.

"Where'd you even get it?" Alice gaped.

"Muggle part of France," Mary smirked and without any hint of modesty or shame, adjusted her cleavage. "You think Sirius will like it?" She winked and Mia seethed visibly. Immediately all the girls turned and looked at her as her face turned crimson.

"Oh my Godric," Mary beamed. "You fancy Sirius!"

"I do not!" Mia snapped.

"It's alright," Mary laughed. "Look at the boy," she grinned. "He's bloody perfection."

"Don't tell _him _that, his head is big enough as is," Lily rolled her eyes. "Mia, how come you never told us you liked Sirius?" She asked her curly haired friend, nervously wrapping her arms around her own pink one-piece swimsuit, feeling awkward and uncomfortable considering James Potter had already been staring at her that morning, and that was before she was practically naked. The only reason she'd even bothered to show up was that all of her other friends - except Severus - were going to be there.

"I didn't _say _anything because there's nothing to say," Mia huffed and moved into her bathroom, leaving the door cracked a touch as she fumbled her way into her solid black suit. She glared at herself in the mirror, frustrated that just when she thought she'd gotten over her awkward stage of life, she'd been thrown back in time to relive the damn experience over. "We're young and shouldn't be concentrating on boys right now," she glowered as she walked out of the room, pushing the door open for Alice who entered it to change.

"Why not?" Mary shrugged. "They look at _us _all the time, I say it's only fair that we look right back," she grinned and Mia blushed.

"They look at _you_," Mia insisted.

"Oh they look at you too, lovely," Mary giggled. "I caught Adrian Abbott trying to look down your blouse last year in Potions," she admitted and Mia's eyes widened.

"That's disgusting! He's a Slytherin!" Mia shouted.

"He's also fit," Mary grinned.

"You think everyone's fit," Lily rolled her eyes.

"I appreciate beauty," Mary nodded with a sigh as though she were reflecting on the great wonders of the world. Both Lily and Mia made eye contact and laughed at their friend. "So fine, you don't fancy Sirius," Mary shrugged. "That means you wouldn't mind if I snogged him today?"

Mia paled and her fists clenched tight and Mary immediately took notice.

"See?" She gestured with amusement. "Fine, fine," Mary grinned. "Sirius is off limits."

"_All _my boys are off limits," Mia clarified, a strange sense of possession coming over her. Visions of Lavender Brown eating Ron's face and Cho Chang breaking Harry's heart came into view and she shook her head. Not this time.

"You can't keep them _all _to yourself!" Mary laughed.

"Fine, Lily can have James," Mia agreed and Lily turned and looked at her friend furiously. Mia only smirked in reply, but refused to take back the announcement.

"_Alice _likes James," Mary pointed out.

Mia shook her head. "Alice can have Frank," she insisted and both Mary and Lily laughed. "What?" She looked at her friends. "Tell me they're not perfect for each other and I'll take it back," she promised, folding her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Wow, they really are," Lily rose a brow after genuinely thinking about it for a minute.

"Who's really what?" Alice said as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a flower covered suit.

"You and Frank, perfect for one another," Mary answered.

Suddenly Alice blushed to the tips of her toes and she covered her mouth. "How did you know?!" She squealed.

"Know what?" Mary's eyes widened. Now this was gossip to be heard. Alice shook her head and made to run for it, but Mary was too quick and nearly tackled the girl to the ground.

"No way, you're not getting away! You've got a secret and I will find out or die trying Alice Brown!" She flipped the girl over, straddling her waist and pinned her arms down to the sides of her head, thus preventing Alice from hiding the blush that crept over her cheeks and the silly grin form on her face.

"I kissed him!" Alice finally blurted out and the other three girls gasped.

"How about that," Mary sat back on Alice's legs and smirked. "Frank Longbottom, who knew?" She giggled. "There you have it, Lils," Mary smirked. "Our little Alice is all grown up and over James Potter. He's all yours."

"I do not want Potter!" Lily screeched loudly. "If I fancy _anyone _- which I don't - it'd probably be Remus!"

Mary grinned as Mia's jaw visibly tightened.

"Like I said," Mia twitched. "My boys are off limits," she folded her arms.

"What about the rest of us?" Mary laughed, finally moving off of Alice and letting the girl up. "Are we to die as old spinster witches, just us and our Kneazles?" She grinned brilliantly and Mia couldn't help but dramatically give in to her beautiful smile.

"Fine, you can have Peter," Mia huffed.

"Eww, I don't want Pettigrew! He's always staring at me in Charms. It's creepy!" Mary shrieked and the girls all laughed.

oOoOoOo

"So," Sirius said smugly as he walked back down the long hallway to James' room where the boys had been changing into their swim trunks. "The sounds were a little muffled, but what I gathered is that Evans still hates James but might fancy Remus except she says she doesn't fancy anyone. Brown _used _to fancy James, but apparently Frank failed to mention that he's snogged the bird," Sirius' eyes fell on his pale faced friend.

"_She _kissed _me_!" Frank yelled as if defending himself.

"Good on you, mate," Sirius winked and continued. "Mcdonald wants me," he grinned. "Badly too, I'm guessing," he said as though that were obvious. "But Mia's hopelessly in love with me and determined to become the next Mistress of House Black," he grinned. "James, are you going to be my best man?" He asked and ducked as James threw a punch. "I'm just taking the piss out of you," Sirius laughed. "Mia wants Remus too," he laughed.

"What?" Remus' eyes widened.

"Stop talking about my sister!" James howled.

"I think it's only fair seeing that _she _was talking about _us_," Sirius barked a laugh. "Get over it, mate," he patted James on the shoulder. "We've got bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?" James narrowed his eyes.

"Like beating the shit out of Adrian Abbott when we get back to school," Sirius growled low.

"They say anything about me?" Peter spoke up from the corner of the room and Sirius frowned.

"Sorry Pete, bad luck."

oOoOoOo

A twenty minutes later and the eight teenagers stood at the river, half already in the water taking advantage of the perfect weather. It took picturing Cormac McLaggen in order to keep the blush off of Mia's cheeks as the boys made their way through the orchard, shirtless and practically glimmering in the sunlight. The other girls had not been so successful at hiding their looks of approval, though Lily had taken the high road by turning away and hiding her face entirely.

James spent his time diving off of the tree branches into the deeper parts of the river, doing back flips and cannon balls, each time surfacing in hopes that Lily had seen him - only to be disappointed but never relenting in his quest to show off further. Frank and Alice were on the other side of the bank, quietly talking and Mia couldn't help but smile when she watched her friend reach for Frank's hand and lace their fingers together innocently.

Remus was curled up beneath the giant oak, book in hand occasionally looking over to watch while Peter failed to keep Mary's attention as he told her the story about how he'd successfully brewed a Shrinking Solution even though it was a third year potion. Mary was polite enough to _not _tell the boy that she'd rather hear he could perform an Enlargement Charm.

"_This_," Lily said with a bright smile as she knelt down beside Sirius and Mia. "Is called a transistor radio," she explained as though she'd recently been hired as the new Muggle Studies professor. Mia watched with an amused expression on her face while Sirius grinned at the redhead, his arms folded across his chest. "It's a portable device that Muggles use to listen to music." She looked up and her green eyes glanced between Sirius and Mia and her smile fell. "And... and... you've got magic versions don't you?" She glared.

"Yes," Mia admitted with a chuckle.

"But do go on," Sirius encouraged her. "Tell me about this thing called music," he said sarcastically. "What is... mooseek?"

Lily glared and Sirius laughed.

"You're good fun, Evans," Sirius smirked as she shook her head, though she failed to keep a smirk off her face as she stormed away from them, rescuing Mary from Peter's stories. "Muggles are awesome," Sirius commented looking over the radio and turning it on.

"Have you ever listened to Muggle music?" Mia asked.

"Yes," Sirius nodded, fidgeting with the knobs and buttons. "Used to sneak into Muggle London when Mum took me to Diagon Alley," he grinned at the memory. "There was a record store I would hide out in."

"I never knew that," Mia said with a bright smile.

"Because I just told you," he said with a wink. "Oh bugger this," he said in a frustrating voice and reached for his wand, touching the top of the radio that was previously playing static but now played loud Muggle music, clear as day.

_"...I'm gonna need somebody to lean on..."_ The radio sang and Mia smiled.

"I love this song," she beamed. "It actually reminds me of you, Sirius."

_"...Please, swallow your pride...If I have things you need to borrow..."_

"Swallow my pride?" Sirius scoffed. "Unlikely, kitten," he tapped his wand on the radio again. "But since we're apparently making song dedications..." he said with a devious grin and the radio glowed purple when the tip of his wand touched it.

"_...Let's get it on…"_

"Absolutely not!" Mia scowled and tapped her wand on the top of the radio, letting the song change once more.

_"...Baby, baby, don't get hooked on me..."_

Mia laughed. "That's better," she said with narrowed eyes.

"Already on my way there," Sirius grinned darkly down at her and touched the radio again with his wand.

"_...Touch me in the morning, and then just walk away…"_

Mia scowled. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Am I?" He chuckled. "Is there a problem Miss Potter?"

Mia tapped the radio again.

_"...And they called it puppy love..."_

Mia burst into hysterical laughter loud enough that everyone turned and gaped at her. Sirius stood by, an amused expression on his face as he tried to understand what exactly was so bloody funny. Mia continued to chuckle, tipping over and holding her side tightly until Sirius charmed the song again.

_"...You'll be the queen of my highway...my motorcycle mama..."_

Sirius grinned and Mia rolled her eyes, charming the radio immediately.

"_...You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you..."_

"Are you two done doing... whatever is it you doing?" Mary scowled from the riverbank where she and Lily were laying out on their towels, sunglasses resting on their eyes.

"Fighting?" Mia asked.

"Foreplay?" Sirius chuckled quietly and it seemed only Mia and Remus heard him.

"Just leave the damn music on for more than five seconds!" Lily snapped, her green eyes flashing in the sunlight.

"Fine," Sirius shrugged. "But not _this _song. She doesn't get to win," he grinned at Mia and tapped the radio once more.

_"...And there he was this young boy...A stranger to my eyes..."_

Mia frowned. If he was still playing the game, it suddenly wasn't so much fun anymore. She'd known this Sirius for over two years and still anytime she looked into those beautiful grey eyes, all she could think of were the equally beautiful grey eyes of a man somewhere far in the future. Mia looked away from Sirius, something that was difficult to do since he refused to stop staring at her, or even step out of her personal bubble.

_"...Strumming my pain with his fingers...Singing my life with his words...Killing me softly with his song..."_

"What's wrong, kitten?" Sirius asked. "Weren't you just smiling two seconds ago? Want me to go tell McDonald and Evans to piss off and let us have our fun?" He grinned and reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_"...I felt all flushed with fever...Embarrassed by the crowd..."_

"I'm fine, Sirius," she lied. "Just distracted. Thinking about school," she lied again. "It's only another month away and I'm going to miss this," she gestured to the river and the orchard. "It's nice to be outside without worrying about everyone else. My own little private world where everyone I want to stay safe stays safe," she admitted quietly.

"You worry too much, love," Sirius said and leaned back, dropping his head into her lap like he always did, though wearing nothing but a swimsuit the action suddenly seemed much less innocent than ever and Mia froze solid. "You bloody well need to relax woman. The world's not going to end just because we leave your little safety bubble," he pouted, reaching up and putting her hand on his head in silent demand that she play with his hair.

_"...He sang as if he knew me...In all my dark despair...And then he looked right through me...As if I wasn't there..."_

"You don't understand," Mia frowned and pushed him away, moving to stand up she immediately made her way over to Remus as though he were the only other person there at the river with her. She sighed and sat down beside him, instinctively leaning her head on his shoulder, still frowning.

"Do I need to drown him for you?" Remus asked with the smallest smirks, not even bothering to take his eyes off his book, though he tilted his head slightly to the side to gently rest it on top of hers.

"I'm sick of his optimistic view of everything," she rolled her eyes. "Just tells me to relax as though there's nothing wrong in the world. Like I'm supposed to ignore all the things I'm worried about."

"Sounds familiar," Remus raised a brow.

"Don't start," she sighed. "Sirius trying to cheer me up is in no way like me trying to do the same with you," she insisted. "He doesn't know me. Not like..." _like he's supposed to_. "Not like you."

"Fair assumption I suppose," Remus nodded. "Except that he _does _know you. Just because he doesn't sit around and talk books and dreams and fears with you on a regular basis doesn't mean that he doesn't care," he smiled sadly. "He's just acting out because he thinks you fancy him," Remus admitted and then watched her very carefully.

A blush crept against her neck and Remus' nose twitched at the sight.

"That's ridiculous," Mia shook her head.

"Not so," he shook his head. "You look lovely today, for the record," his eyes turned back to his book, not wanting to watch her reaction to his words, but he couldn't help but hear her breath catch in her throat and her heart rate increase. His own pattern changed to nearly match it and though he'd been terrified to say something like that after Sirius had made such an obvious display, Remus couldn't help but feel a little smug knowing that his comment had physically affected her.

"You look nice too," Mia smiled and Remus scoffed. "What?" She frowned and immediately noticed that not only was he the only one of them that hadn't stepped foot in the water the entire time, he was also the only boy who was still wearing a shirt. James and Sirius basked in their pale frames, and despite being exceptionally lanky and in dire need of suncream, Frank was bare as well. Even Peter had taken off his shirt, eager to show off that his leftover baby fat was edging away thanks to a growth spurt that summer.

"You're staring at me," Remus commented and raised a brow.

"You're still wearing your shirt," she replied and suddenly his eyes widened and his face flushed.

"You know why," Remus frowned.

"They're just scars Remus," Mia smiled sadly at him. _"'Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars_.'" She reached over and gently touched the side of his ribs where she knew three long deep scars rested on his skin. "You're beautiful."

Remus soft green eyes turned to her and his brows knit together in wonder and confusion at the girl who he couldn't quite figure out. He wanted to say something. Tell her that he thought she was beautiful too. But he couldn't bring himself to find the courage so instead he broke eye contact, cleared his throat and smiled down. "Who was that?"

"Khalil Gibran," she replied with a sigh. "Poet."

"Wizard?" Remus asked, playing their game.

"Muggle," Mia smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Everyone thank **Fluffpanda** who keeps my shift key in check.

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N**: I love that everyone enjoyed the last chapter with all the flirting and teenagers growing into those feelings. I think that Hermione missed out a lot her first time around considering she was always helping Harry fight Voldemort. She had a few small crushes, but then Ron kind of ruined a lot of those for her. Now she's surrounded by good looking boys who love her completely and without the constant threat of death on the horizon, she's able to reflect on how she feels about them. Now to answer a few questions: **kaida171**, July 31st, the day that Mia says is a good day to celebrate, is Harry Potter's birthday. **origami zombie**, I think at this stage Sirius is trying to find fun in everything, including his feelings for Mia. It's harmless flirting to him, and considering how he grew up, he's not one to be immediately tied down by the first girl that looks his way (like Frank or James LOL) so however Remus and Mia feel about each other, I think is okay by Sirius. He loves his friends more than anything in the world. **beautybrainsHG**, the question over whether or not the Marauder's Map will say "Hermione Granger" or "Mia Potter" will definitely be addressed in the future.

Enjoy this Remus-centric chapter. I wanted to explore the mind and problems of a teenage boy, and also address a lot of issues that Remus has to deal with as a werewolf. He's a stubborn one. Plus there's some good James and Sirius humor for you all to eat up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Everyone's Dangerous

_"...I believe I can see the future  
><em>_Cause I repeat the same routine  
><em>_I think I used to have a purpose  
><em>_But then again  
><em>_That might have been a dream..."  
><em>_(Every Day is Exactly the Same - Nine Inch Nails)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 2nd, 1973<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

The first few days back at Hogwarts, Remus almost felt normal.

The full moon was still over a week away and he barely even felt it approaching. Shamed as he was to admit it, Mia had been right the year prior when she'd suggested that his transformations were getting worse because of a growth spurt. Though he'd grown another inch over the summer, his transformations weren't nearly as bad as last year - still agonizing to the point of wishing he could black out - but not nearly as bad. The aches, pains and nausea that came with the approach - and descent - of the moon, were dealt with in part due to a massive supply of chocolate that his friends had given him for his last birthday. Their supply ran dry within two months unfortunately, but thanks to James' Invisibility Cloak and a few unadventurous nights scouring the castle that led to what Sirius dubbed 'the most amazing discovery ever', Remus and the other three Marauders had found the most glorious secret that Hogwarts had kept hidden: a secret tunnel leading to Honeydukes.

Well plied with sugar and eager for the term to begin the following morning, Remus sank back into the pillows strew about his four poster bed, welcoming the night with a book in his hands while his three comrades were off sneaking in third and fourth helpings of dinner from the house-elves in the kitchens floors below them. It was only when he yawned and he caught a faint scent in the air that Remus was reminded of another unfortunate symptom of Lycanthropy that had until very recently remained dormant: arousal.

"Jamie?" Remus heard Mia whisper softly and he closed his eyes, letting the scent of her wash over him like the river behind Potter Manor had washed over his body once Mia had finally convinced him to jump in with her. The water then had been cold - which was helpful - but the scent in the air that now poured over him was warm. Much _too _warm. Remus swallowed and tried to remain quiet.

"Sirius?" He heard her whisper next and a part of him bristled as he heard her pull the curtains away from the bed across from him.

She'd come looking for her brother of course, and Remus had immediately assumed it was because of her nightmares, something that grew worse upon their initial return to Hogwarts each year. He felt terrible for her and wanted to help, but - despite the fact that Sirius' bed was directly next to James' - Remus couldn't help but bristle at the fact that once she'd found her brother missing from the room, she'd gone to Sirius next.

He heard footsteps and his eyes widened. He'd known she wouldn't find the raven-haired wizard in his bed, which only meant that she'd seek _him _out next, but he was yet unprepared as her scent grew closer and he clenched his eyes tight to try and focus on something else. It was a normal thing for a nearly fourteen year old boy to deal with arousal, especially in the general vicinity of the female population, but it was something entirely different for a nearly fourteen year old boy who had a nervously charged werewolf inside his head.

"Remus?" He finally heard her whisper, and he quietly groaned, forcing the sound back down his throat as he tried to forget that she'd called him beautiful a month ago with her hand against his scars, nothing but a scrap of cotton separating her touch against his skin.

"Yeah?" He winced and pulled the curtains back revealing a sad looking Mia with disheveled hair - which wasn't helping - fidgeting with her hands nervously. "You okay, love?" He questioned her, a look of deep concern in his eyes as he noticed dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Are _you _okay?" She asked worriedly. "Oh, are you sick? I thought it had been getting better. I'll go," she frowned and made to move.

"No, it's nothing," lie. "Not wolf related at least," lie. "I think I just ate too much at dinner," lie.

"Oh," Mia nodded and nervously chewed the side of her lip, toeing the floor.

"Nightmares?" He asked softly and she hesitated before nodding. "I don't know when James is due back. Those idiots ran for the kitchen the second we got back to the dorms," he admitted, a part of him annoyed that James hadn't been here to take care of his sister. The wolf in him was grateful that he'd been alone, the sole person left behind to care for the girl.

"Oh," she sighed, embarrassed. "I should just... Godric, this is ridiculous," she rolled her eyes. "I am this old and I can't sleep without my bloody brother," she sniffed and Remus knew for certain that she'd woken up in tears from whatever it was that plagued her.

"Do you..." he started before he had a chance to even think about the question, but too late. He had to ask now. "...need company?" He said, rephrasing his original, '..._want to climb in_?' with something he felt was more appropriate. It had been a year since they'd shared a bed, and then it had felt innocent, especially since James and Sirius were both there with them, encasing Mia between them all as though it protected her from her dreams. They were barely twelve at the time. Hell, most of them still drank their pumpkin juice from straws. But now...

"Is that alright?" She asked quietly.

"Come on," Remus scooted to the side, kicking back the covers and allowing her to slip beneath them. He set his book down on the bed, somehow using the pages keep her body from touching his as she made her way beneath the blanket and closed the curtains behind her, blocking out the light that the sliver of moon in the sky allowed into the room.

He was momentarily reminded of the many times she'd crawled into his bed in the Hospital Wing the morning after transformation once she'd finished healing his bloodied and broken body. At first it had been healing to his soul to have her there, willingly touching him and showing kindness, but after so long it became increasingly difficult to rely on her so much. Now, with her head cradled against him, he was suddenly the caretaker, his wolf gave an internal yip of approval. He remained absolutely silent, not wanting to question her about her nightmares or her dried tears. That was the comfort of their friendship. Words weren't necessary.

The moment she fell into a deep, deep sleep Remus couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed in deep, hoping that if he grew accustomed to her scent that it wouldn't feel like a craving every time she walked into a room. He exhaled slowly with a frown. _Of course it wouldn't work_. The yearn to inhale her scent increased steadily and he gave in to it and buried his nose in her mane of curls again.

Just then he heard the door to the dorm room open and his three friends return.

"Don't take it personal, Pete," James said consolingly.

"Bloody house-elf called me fat," Peter bitterly grumbled and stepped into the bathroom to shower.

"She didn't look like she was trying to offend. Just said how no other wizard enjoyed her food as much. Ever," Sirius burst into a fit of laughter.

"Shh!" Remus scolded quietly, kicking the curtains around his bed aside.

"What's wrong?" James asked raising his wand defensively, squinting across the room into the darkness toward Remus' bed.

"_Lumos_," Remus whispered and held his wand up to look at James, then moved the glowing stick over the form of the sleeping girl next to him.

James raised a questioning brow and then nodded in understanding with a frown as he walked over to Remus' four-poster, tucking his wand in his back pocket and throwing the Invisibility cloak over the trunk at the foot of Remus' bed. James gave his friend and appreciative smile. "Thanks," he said before leaning forward and collecting his sister in his arms.

Sirius frowned as he watched Mia's hands subconsciously snuggle deeper into James' embrace. "Still bad?" He asked nervously, already knowing the answer.

He'd practically lived with the Potters all summer and had heard James get up at least once a week, disappearing down the hall to take care of a screaming Mia. Sirius had wanted to go with him most times, but the idea of waking up next to Mia was something that made him suddenly nervous. A year earlier there was no problem with the idea of waking up beside the girl, especially since James was always there too. Just friends. But now, even though he covered up his genuine thoughts with sarcasm and casual flirting, Sirius knew that something uncontrollable pulled him toward her and the lack of control scared the shit out of him.

"Still bad," James nodded and Sirius and Remus watched their friend bring his sister to his bed and tuck her in quietly. All three boys then shared a look of frustration and desperation. Wizards the lot of them, and no idea how to fix the one person they'd sworn to protect.

_Our job_, Sirius had said.

And they were failing.

oOoOoOo

**September 3rd, 1973**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Mia didn't know what she was thinking when she chose her elective courses for her third year. The classes offered were as usual: Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures. She was absolutely _not _going to have an exact repeat of her original third year at Hogwarts. Her life was already upturned thanks to a time-turner and she was in no mood to use another one just to accommodate a full schedule.

It had been her plan to take on Ancient Runes with Remus and Lily - seeing that it was a subject she never tired of learning, as well as Arithmancy because it was the hardest and therefore she could use a refresher course. Despite what her friends were aware of, Mia had no need for Muggle Studies, and she'd laughed hysterically when she overheard the boys thinking about taking on Divination.

"You're not interested in predicting the future?" Sirius had grinned at her.

"Not in the slightest, Sirius Black," Mia scoffed, as though she were offended by the question. "In fact, I might already be a Seer," she chuckled dryly. "Which is why I don't need to take Divination." She smiled up at Remus who passed her morning cup of tea across to her as she refilled his glass of juice, their tandem breakfast routine never breaking momentum as they engaged in conversation with others.

"You're a Seer?" Sirius smirked. "That's sexy. Ow!" He winced and looked up to see James glaring at him. Sirius gave a laugh and turned back to Mia. "Come on then, love, give us a prediction."

"Fine," Mia agreed boldly in between sips of pumpkin juice. "I predict that a girl will smack you by the end of the day," she said sweetly.

"Ooo, I love it when girls smack me," Sirius chuckled. "Will it hurt?"

"I'll do my best," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I bet you will," Sirius winked.

"Knock it off!" James groaned and hit Sirius again and Remus laughed quietly.

"Hey, she said she's a Seer," Sirius defended himself against James' attack, holding up his empty plate as though it were a shield. "I want her to tell me my future," he laughed.

Mia frowned and a cold chill filled her. She closed her eyes and she could see it so clearly. Their future, her past. Sirius and Remus standing in the Shrieking Shack, reunited after twelve horrible years apart, both looking broken and wounded beyond repair. Images of Sirius being attacked by Dementors. Of an older Remus sobbing in her arms after his first full moon in years without the Wolfsbane Potion. Images of pulling Sirius from the Veil and of Remus crying over the thought of his child being infected with Lycanthropy. A vision of them both being tortured by Death Eaters, and Voldemort with the Elder wand aimed at her.

And nothing of Jamie.

"Mia?" Remus whispered gently, reaching across the table to touch her hand. "Where'd you go?" He asked.

Mia swallowed. "Far away," she admitted sadly and then turned to look at James and Sirius who looked just as worried. "Stop," she insisted, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine."

She finished her breakfast and pushed her plate away from her but not before grabbing the last two pieces of bacon she didn't finish, and reaching across the table to place them onto Remus' plate. He looked up at her with a grateful smile but scowled when Sirius reached over and snatched one strip up for himself.

"You boys go ahead with Divination if you'd like," Mia mused. "Write down all your little predictions let me know what they are," she insisted, a part of her hoping to make a point even though she knew she couldn't. "I'll be more than happy to tell you how wrong they are," she laughed.

A part of her thought how amusing it would be to really pretend to be a Seer. She'd become the most famous Seer of all, considering how much she knew about the future. As laughable as the thought was, it was equally dangerous. Mia couldn't imagine what Voldemort would do to her if he knew that she had detailed knowledge of his eventual destruction.

In the end only Peter kept the course, which was fine with her as it was one less class where she had to look at him.

oOoOoOo

Despite standing firm on Divination, she'd still broken down when James, Sirius and Remus had guilted her into changing her choice of electives. While she kept Ancient Runes to stay close to Remus and Lily, she now stood outside the castle near the Forbidden forest where a large group of small pens had been put together to look like a Muggle petting zoo. A seemingly battle worn man leaned against a large post, looking grumpy as though someone had just rained on his parade.

"I'm Professor Silvanus Kettleburn," the old wizard grumbled. "Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. Not that you'll _actually _be caring for anything of any real interest," he scoffed. "As the Ministry has seen fit to remind me that if one's leg is eaten by a dragon, one shouldn't then try to introduce said dragon to students," he gestured to his left leg which was missing just below the knee. Unlike Mad-Eye Moody who wore a wooden leg, Professor Kettleburn appeared content to hop. "It wasn't even really a dragon," he added with a pout as though it made all the difference.

"Merlin, _this _is where Hagrid gets it," Mia whispered to herself with wide eyes as the Professor, with his one remaining hand, scratched at the stump where his forearm used to be.

"Oh this?" He gestured to the elbow and nothing else as the students stared. "Chimaera," he grinned. "Cuddly little things," he smiled wistfully and Mia gaped. "They've got quite the appetite though," he chuckled softly as if he were remembering an old pet. "Right then, come on over and take a peek," he gestured to the pen. "We've got Nifflers right there, a few Puffskeins, some Nogtails, and a Knarl. Thought I'd show you lot a handful of little things to start with."

"These fluffy things are pets," James pouted. "Where're the dragons?"

"I want to see the Chimera that chewed his bloody arm off," Sirius whispered.

"I want to be in Arithmancy," Mia complained and Remus chuckled softly and patted her shoulder consolingly.

"Professor?" James asked. "Are we going to see anything... I don't know... _bigger _than this? I heard we've just got a herd of Hippogriffs brought in," he grinned. "And there are unicorns in the Forbidden Forest, aren't there?"

"Not for _you _lad," Professor Kettleburn shook his head. "Unicorns don't take much of a liking to young men. They wouldn't like you much."

"Evans must be a unicorn," Sirius chuckled and Remus joined in while James glared at them.

"As for the Hippogriffs, they're being evaluated before students are allowed near them. Temperamental, if you aren't respectful of them," he nodded and Mia quietly smirked, although the thought of watching either of the Carrow twins getting mauled by a Hippogriff like Malfoy made her beam inside.

"So nothing interesting then?" Sirius complained.

"You can ask me anything you want, I've basically seen it all," the Professor said and moved like he was going to cross his arms over his chest, except he was missing one of them. "I'd rather you see with your own eyes, but the Ministry has rules in place," he scoffed. "So you'll just have to trust your books there," he gestured. "And _my _expertise."

"What's the proper way to feed a werewolf?" Sirius asked and Mia turned and glared at him. Remus only seemed to shake his head knowingly as he approached the pen full of Nifflers. "Let's say," Sirius continued. "That you've got a werewolf. Cute little thing," he smiled as though he were talking about a beloved pet. "And your werewolf starts getting fat..." Sirius grinned and watched as Remus turned and narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Mister Black," Professor Kettleburn stared at him. "Werewolves aren't _pets_," he stated as though Sirius was a complete idiot.

"They did this on purpose didn't they?" Mia asked as she approached Remus.

"Yes," he nodded.

"You knew?"

"Of course," he chuckled.

"Is this the entire reason that we're even in this class? Remus, _please _tell me that we did not sign up for an entire class based on the fact that Sirius wanted to make a werewolf joke." She glared and watched as Remus turned and smirked at her silently confirming the answer she already knew. "Wonderful," she rolled her eyes. "I could have been in Arithmancy right now with Lily."

"You _could _be in Divination with Peter," Remus teased.

"I don't need to read tea leaves in the bottom of a cup to know that I'm going to throttle Sirius Black when Professor Kettleburn is not looking," she growled and turned to glare at the black-haired wizard who was now asking about dragons as though purposely diverting attention from the subject of werewolves, despite the fact that he'd been the one to bring it up in the first place.

"I was never allowed to have a pet," Remus said under his breath as he looked down into the pens of the small animals all of which appeared to be as far away from him as possible. Some were quaking and looked terrified. Remus exhaled sharply at the reaction and he frowned.

"Don't take it personally," Mia placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "They can smell you just as easily as you can smell them," she explained. "They see you as a predator," she caught the immediate horrified look he gave at the words. "It's not a bad thing, Remus," Mia sighed. "Predator and prey is the way life is. It's the way animals work, even magical ones."

When he still refused to take the look of what she had previously figured out was self-condemnation off of his face, she went on. "Remus, do you know much about Hippogriffs?" She asked.

"Just what the book mentioned," he replied, gesturing to the tome in his bag. Mia smiled knowing that he'd already read the whole thing. Had she not known him well enough, she would have assumed he'd read all of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ in order to make sure his name and address wasn't listed inside, but she did know him better and was well aware that Remus took his studies just as seriously as she did.

"Tell me some defining characteristics of a Hippogriff," Mia insisted.

"Why do I feel that this is one of the life lessons you're always trying to teach me?" Remus let out a frustrated sigh.

"Humor me," she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," Remus rolled his eyes. "Hippogriffs are proud, easily offended. You're supposed to take extra caution when approaching them, bowing and such even," he explained. "They're extremely dangerous, but can be fiercely loyal and protective of..." and he stopped and glared at her. "I am _not _a Hippogriff, Mia."

"No, you're not," she agreed. "Now, what do Hippogriffs eat?"

"Small mammals," Remus answered. "Ferrets and weasels usually."

"So Hippogriffs are predators?" She asked.

"Technically," he said slowly.

"And would you say that Hippogriffs are absolute bastards for being what they are?" Her chocolate eyes bore into him and Remus' jaw tightened. "Well look at _that_," she pointed at the way his nose was twitching. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you have been _easily offended_," she held her head high as she spoke, knowing how right she was. "Wounded _pride_?" She asked and Remus seemed to growl low in response. "You know that with that glare you've got in your eyes right now, you look _extremely dangerous_," she said, but without any hint of fear. "But I'm not afraid, because I know how _fiercely loyal and protective _you are."

"I am _not _a Hippogriff," Remus repeated. "Stop trying to convince me that I'm not a monster!" Remus growled out quietly, and his eyes flashed gold and amber, but Mia refused to back down. She met him, glare for glare, and leaned in close to his face.

"Stop trying to convince yourself that you _are _one!" She snapped and turned on her heels, storming away from him in a flurry of bouncing, wild curls.

"What did Sirius do now?" James asked as he approached Remus watching his sister stomp away from the rest of the class, her arms crossed over her chest as she hugged her book tightly.

"Sirius is still over there bothering Kettleburn," Remus gestured. "What makes you think _he's _the one that pissed her off?"

James shrugged. "He usually is," he laughed and for a moment Remus joined in. "So what did you say to get her that mad? She normally reserves that particular scathing look for Slytherins," he leaned casually against the animal enclosure and Remus took a step away from it, watching closely as the little Nogtails made their way back to the center of the pen, one even coming up to sniff at James' hand as it hung over the fence. Remus narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"She's pissed at me," Remus scoffed.

"That, is obvious," James nodded, gently scratching the Nogtail on the head.

"She tried convincing me that werewolves aren't monsters," he said, trying to take himself out of the sentence by referencing the species as a whole. It didn't do much for the conversation as James just shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, that would certainly set her off," he chuckled. "There are few things that'll anger my sister to the point where she looks lethal, and anyone talking poorly about you is near the top of that list. It's about tied with anything to do with Sirius' family, or me putting myself in danger. Remember at the river when I slipped on that rock and hit my head?" James laughed. "She yelled at me for hours after you all left."

"That's different," Remus insisted. "She's naive if she thinks that she can talk me out of being dangerous," he lowered his voice despite the fact that they weren't standing within hearing range of anyone except the little Nogtails and Nifflers.

"Get over yourself, mate," James said reprovingly. "_Everyone's _dangerous."

"Not like me," Remus growled.

"No, not like you," James agreed. "Mia's dangerous because she's too damn smart. Girl knows hexes and charms that we're not supposed to even learn until N.E.W.T. levels," James said with wide eyes. "Evans is the same," James said with a smile. "Sirius is dangerous because his temper's too short," he admitted. "The second years have a pool going around to see how many fights he gets into this year. It's a ten galleon buy in," he advised.

"I'm dangerous because I don't let people know how good I am at what I do," he said, a serious look suddenly crossing his face. "Everyone thinks it's ego and that I'm overcompensating," James grinned smugly. "I'm _not_," and there was no exaggeration in his tone. Remus understood. He, James and Sirius had practiced dueled a time or two the previous years and James always dominated the two.

"Peter's probably the only one of us who's not a danger," James laughed trying to break up the tense moment.

"Peter's dangerous," Remus nodded his head. "He's too unsuspecting not to be," he laughed and James followed suit.

"Hey!" Sirius ran over to his two friends. "Did you guys know that Chimeras purr if you scratch their belly," he grinned. "And they make the same noise when they're eating human flesh," he looked back to Professor Kettleburn who was absently scratching his arm stump again.

Just before class ended, Mia returned and without a word to Remus, she wound her hand back and hit Sirius over the back of the head. He let out a small yelp and turned to face her while James and Remus laughed behind his back.

"I must really be a Seer," she glared at him. "I predicted that you'd be hit by a girl today."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda **edited like 15 chapters this week while I was busy procrastinating. At least one of us is working for the greater good.

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N**: This chapter proves just how much I adore parallels in the stories. I also miss the Weasleys a little and this was the next best thing. BTW, each DADA professor throughout this series is an actual character from the HP Books that would have been alive during this decade. Now for some Q&A: **NeonDomino **and **kaida171**, I promise all of you lovely Remus/Hermione shippers, you will get your fill before the end! Also, yes Older/Future Sirius and Remus are aware that Hermione Granger is/was Mia Potter. As to when they find out the details... that's for me to know and you to find out. **ordinary vamp**, both boys are scared about how they feel in regards to Mia. If you think about it they both pose a danger to her. Remus because he's a werewolf, Sirius because of his family. But I think she understands them both because of how she knows they are in the future. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Thirty: I Am Not Afraid

_"...Sometimes I wish I could save you  
><em>_And there're so many things that I want you to know  
><em>_I won't give up till it's over  
><em>_If it takes you forever I want you to know..."  
><em>_(Save You - Simple Plan)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 2nd, 1973<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

After lunch, the Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way to the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class that year. Mia was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she walked into the room and took her usual seat beside Remus with James on the other side and Sirius and Peter sitting behind them. Lily sat with the Gryffindors as usual - though as close to the Slytherins as was permitted, with Snape doing the same on the opposite side. Lily was flanked by Mary and Alice who was offering a comforting glance to Frank who looked nervous as this was his worst subject.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Remus grinned at Mia, happy to see her disposition had improved since their last class. He had avoided talking to her directly throughout lunch, worried that she'd bring up the subject of werewolves again and they'd argue. There was nothing she could say to change his mind about his own condition, and she was too stubborn to back down. It was better to just not talk about it at all.

She'd eaten in near silence, only casually talking about classes from time to time, though never with him. It wasn't until Sirius asked what the next class was that Mia seemed to cheer up dramatically and her chocolate eyes met his soft green orbs and she smiled at him. "Defense!" She squealed with excitement at him from across the Gryffindor table. "Third year!" She added and everyone laughed at the way she stated the obvious as though none of them knew what year they were in.

A tall man with deep auburn hair stepped through the doors of the classroom, shutting them closed behind him before he made his way to the front of the room in just a few strides as his legs were so long. He had a familiar twinkle in his eye and when he aimed his wand at the board in the back, a name appeared on it: Professor Ignatius Prewett.

_Molly Weasley's uncle, _Mia smiled.

"Good afternoon," he smiled at them all. "Now, there's not much room in here," he frowned. "Everyone stand up," he instructed and the students all rose from their seats. With a flourish of his wand, one by one the desks in front of them shrunk down, transfiguring into wooden blocks. "Someone stack those in the corner," he said, pointing at Frank and Alice. "There will be no need for desks in this class! What you learn about Defense Against the Dark Arts is practical. You can only read so many books and write so many essays."

Sirius and James looked beside themselves with joy.

"That's not to say you _won't _have to write a couple essays," Professor Prewett chuckled and Mia stifled a laugh as she saw James and Sirius deflate instantly. "Just not while you're in the class. When you're here with me, you will be learning to wield your wands, focus your magic and defend yourselves properly."

Mia couldn't help but wonder what was happening out in the world right now. There had been reports in the Daily Prophet of Muggle muggings and a few attacks on Muggle-borns, and though the word 'Death Eater' hadn't been used quite yet, it was obvious who was behind it all. She speculated whether or not Dumbledore had formed the Order of the Phoenix yet, and if so she imagined that Professor Prewett was a member. She knew that his nephews Gideon and Fabian were, or would be at some point in the near future. Mia imagined that this immediate lesson on defense was for a reason. Things were getting bad outside the walls of the castle and they all needed to be on guard.

"Can someone tell me what the greatest disadvantage one can have when dealing with the Dark Arts?" Professor Prewett asked. Many hands went up in the air, and he called on Snape of all students. "Yes, Mister Snape?"

"Incompetence," Snape drawled, staring across the aisle to glare at the Marauders. Professor Prewett actually seemed amused by the answer and he gave a throaty chuckle, which seemed to irritate Snape as the boy scowled up at their teacher.

"Not quite, my boy, not quite," the redhead smiled. "No, fear," he explained. "Fear can be healthy when it's used properly. But fear can also be debilitating if not focused," he turned around and gestured to a black trunk on the floor. He kicked it once and the large chest began to shake from within. Some students gasped, others looked intrigued. Mia looked captivated with excitement.

"Who can tell me what a Boggart is?" Professor Prewett asked.

Four hands jumped in the air: Snape, Mia, Lily and naturally... Remus.

"Yes, Mister Lupin?" the redhead smiled and Remus puffed out his chest, suddenly in his element. Mia grinned from the side, looking up at her werewolf friend as though he hung the moon - the very one he hated - in the sky.

"It's a shape shifter that bases its form on the fear of others," Remus stated firmly with a proud smile.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Prewett grinned.

"I've always wanted to see one of these," Remus quietly admitted to Mia who beamed up at him proudly.

"Boggarts are usually found in dark spaces. Old dressers and wardrobes, inside cupboards or beneath the stairs," the Professor went on. "_This _little bugger," he chuckled and kicked the trunk again. "Was found by my nephews while they were cleaning out the attic of a friends house. I offered to take it off their hands. Now, when I let this creature out of it's cage, what will we see?"

Lily's hand flew up quickly.

"Miss Evans?"

"We don't know sir," she smiled. "If it takes the form of fear, then it will look differently to all of us."

"You're almost entirely correct," the Professor nodded. "The Boggart deals with individuals. So it will focus in on one of you at a time. If you're in a group, such as you are now," he gestured to the class as a whole. "Then it'll confuse the Boggart and give you a better chance of defeating it. But if it keeps it's focus easily, then it will conform to your worst fears, and everyone will be able to see them. Not just you."

Mia, Sirius and Remus paled.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing," the professor went on. "We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please..._Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" said the class together.

"Miss McDonald, will you come and help me in teaching the class how to focus the charm?" The redheaded man smiled down at Mary who stood slowly and moved to the front of the class, staring down at the closed trunk. "Now, what are you afraid of?" he asked her.

"Rats," Mary mumbled quietly.

Sirius, James, and Remus all shared a look. Peter looked down at the floor, utterly devastated. Mia caught the look and quirked an eyebrow. _So the boys had finally started their Animagus training._

"Alright, now when I let this Boggart out and it turns into your fear, I want you to aim your wand and envision something funny in your mind. See it very clearly, focus and say, _'Riddkulus_!', alright?" He grinned down at the girl who nodded nervously.

"Everyone ready?" Professor Prewett asked.

Slowly the class moved away from Mary, but none faster than Mia, Remus and Sirius who stood with their backs pressed tightly against the back wall of the classroom. Professor Prewett flicked his wand and the latch keeping the Boggart in the trunk opened and the lid kicked backwards with a bang as a large rat, the size of a dog crept out with small watery eyes and long yellow front teeth. It turned and sniffed toward Mary who looked petrified.

"_Riddikulus_!" She finally shouted and watched as a large mousetrap appeared beneath the rat and sprung forward. Peter gave a loud yelp and turned to vomit in a nearby dustbin. Mia grinned vindictively at the sight but turned her attention back to the rat which had turned into a rubber toy rat that squeaked as the metal trap continuously squeezed it.

"Well done!" Professor Prewett said with a grin and Mary smiled. "Alright, everyone form a line!" They all did save for the three frightened Gryffindors at the back of the room.

"Miss Brown!" the Professor gestured to Alice.

There was a loud crack and where the rubber rat had once sat, now stood a large cockroach towering over young Alice.

"_Riddikulus_!" cried Alice.

The cockroach slipped on a banana peel that had appeared at it's feet and fell backwards onto it's back, unable to right itself.

"Mister Pettigrew!" The Professor called and Peter slowly stepped forward, nervously holding his wand in hand. With a crack, the upturned cockroach turned into a large cat that paced back and forth across the room, stalking with it's yellow eyes turned on Peter, licking it's jaws.

"_Riddikulus_!" shouted Peter.

The cat shrunk down quickly to the size of a Pygmy Puff with a large red bow wrapped around it's neck. It let out the smallest meow before the weight of the bow was too much and the little kitten toppled forward, smacking it's small face into the floor.

"Miss Evans, you're up!"

Lily swallowed and stepped forward just as the tiny kitten shifted and grew tall and large, taking the shape of a man with a white painted face, curly red hair and big floppy shoes. Lily winced at the sight and looked away.

"What the hell is that?" James gaped.

"A clown," Mia answered quietly and everyone stared at her. "It's a Muggle... thing," she shrugged her shoulders and then added. "I read about it."

"_Riddikulus_!" shouted Lily and the clown looked down at his chest as they all heard a ticking sound. He pulled open his large vest to reveal a clock strapped to sticks of dynamite stuck to his shirt. Suddenly the clown exploded right in front of everyone, raining down confetti upon them all.

Professor Prewett looked impressed. Lily looked proud. James looked besotted.

"Alright Mister Potter," the Professor gestured to James.

"Poor Jamie," Mia shook her head. "He won't admit it, but he's afraid of snakes," she frowned. "The Slytherins are going to have a fit," she sighed as she watched her brother approach the pile of confetti on the floor as it shifted in front of him.

Though instead of the large snake she expected to see, all she saw was a set of double doors. Mia's mouth fell open as she looked up at those familiar white oak doors. "Is that...?" She began with panic in her eyes and almost immediately she felt two hands on her shoulders, holding her back. One belonging to Remus, the other to Sirius. The looks on their faces said that they knew what was about to happen.

Mia looked on as Jamie stared at the silent white doors, and suddenly a sharp scream echoed from behind them.

Mia's scream.

James paled and for the first time, it seemed like the young Gryffindor didn't know how to react. Unlike the others before him who approached with wands raised high, James didn't look afraid of his Boggart. Instead, he began to panic.

"Go ahead James," Professor Prewett encouraged him as the door continued to hold back the screams behind it.

"_Riddikulus_!" James finally shouted and the scream behind the door turned to laughter. But instead of looking proud or even smug, James walked away from the Boggart with his head low and his brow furrowed in anger. Without a word, James turned and walked out of the room, not giving a passing glance to anyone as he left.

"That might do for now," Professor Prewett said as he aimed his wand at the Boggart, shouting a charm to contain the creature, sticking it back inside the trunk. "Read chapter one in your books and be prepared next class to dive into basic defensive spells," he added. "Dismissed."

Everyone turned to leave, none more eager than Mia and the Marauders who were determined to go after James, but unfortunately a voice called out. "Not you three," Professor Prewett said, eyes on them. "Misters Back and Lupin and Miss Potter, will you linger for a few moments." They each gave a heavy sigh.

"Sir, I think I should go after my brother," Mia turned once the rest of the students had left and the door shut them in the quiet classroom.

"Can I assume that the voice Mister Potter heard beyond that door was yours?" he asked.

"Yes," Remus and Sirius answered together, both looking stricken. Mia turned and stared at them with wide eyes, embarrassed.

"I have nightmares, sir," she admitted.

"Are these nightmares shared?" He asked and looked between the three of them. "Some fears are much worse than others Miss Potter," he explained. "I hadn't thought that a group of thirteen year olds would have more to fear than a few bugs, a ghoul or two, perhaps a Banshee if we were lucky," he smirked. "I made a mistake in my assumption and for that I apologize," he touched his hand to his heart in a gesture of true remorse. "I will say the same to young Mister Potter next I see him."

"Thank you, sir," Mia nodded.

"That being said, I refuse to allow my students to let their fears overtake them. It was the purpose of this lesson after all," he stood and moved to the trunk. "An important talent in learning to fight the Dark Arts is observing your surroundings. Do you know what I observed today?" He asked them and they all shook their heads. "When I spoke of my intentions to release the Boggart where everyone would see it, I observed a large group of curious but nervous students," he sat on the trunk which was shaking again. "And three," he pointed to each of them individually. "Three _Gryffindors _at that, were hiding in the back of the room, terrified."

Mia refused to break eye contact with the man while Remus and Sirius avoided looking at him altogether.

"Gryffindors aren't known to back down from their fears," he pointed out. "But with the bold bravery in being sorted into the house of Great Godric comes also weaknesses," Professor Prewett smiled softly. "Those include pride. I imagine each of you were not afraid to face the Boggart, but more worried that others would see your fears for themselves."

The three nodded.

"May I make a suggestion?" He offered. "I suggest that you face all of yours fears. Both the ones you believe that the Boggart will take the form of, as well as your fear of others seeing your personal phobia."

They each remained quietly contemplative.

Sensing their hesitation, Professor Prewett spoke again. "Miss Potter?" Mia looked up. "Do you trust these boys? Are they your friends?"

"They're my best friends," she whispered quietly and nodded.

"And do you trust them?"

"With everything."

_Except for the truth._

"And the two of you?" Professor Prewett turned to the boys.

"I trust them," Remus nodded solemnly.

"I don't want them to see," Sirius blurted out, a look of frustration and anger on his face. Intuitively, Mia reached out and took his hand and Sirius' anger melted into what looked like shame and guilt. He laced his fingers with hers and just silently nodded. "Fine," he let out an irritated sigh. "But I don't go first."

"I'll do it," Remus sighed. "They already know anyway," he muttered bitterly and stepped forward, gripping his wand.

Professor Prewett stood up, reaching for his own wand and aiming it at the shaking trunk. "Now, Mister Lupin, I want you to take your time with this. Don't just shout the charm quickly to get the Boggart to go away. If I'm right," he sighed as he looked at the boy. "You'll each need time to focus on the image, perhaps examine your fears closer in order to conquer them, instead of hiding them away."

Remus gave a curt nod.

Professor Prewett flicked his wand and the trunk flew open with a bang. Nothing happened at first which shocked Mia. She'd fully expected to see the image of a moon appear in the center of the room. She'd seen Remus' Boggart before, in this very classroom, during a lesson that he had been teaching. Of course now Mia knew where Professor Lupin got the idea of bringing a Boggart into the class in the first place.

A low growl could be heard inside the trunk and Remus held his breath, his soft green eyes wide as slowly a massive wolf crawled its way out of the trunk.

Remus turned and looked at their Professor in a panic, but the man only nodded. "I know, Professor Dumbledore explained your situation, and you're safe here. No one's going to find out anything that you don't want them to."

Remus seemed to only nod, a guilty look in his eyes.

The wolf's enormous paws hit the floor and Mia's mouth opened at the sight. She'd seen it before of course, though it had been at night with only the moon giving light to the scene. It had also been a blur of motion when she'd first seen an older Remus transform into the beast that now stood before them all. A blur of motion caused by a large black dog that had jumped in the way to defend herself, Harry and Ron from the approaching werewolf.

Almost as though history were repeating itself - at least _her _history - Mia could feel Sirius move closer to her, a protective look on his face. She couldn't help but smile inwardly at the familiar gesture before her attention was brought back to the large werewolf that now stood face to face with Remus.

The wolf growled viciously, it's golden amber eyes glared ahead at Remus who was shaking at the sight of it. Mia observed silently, examining the eyes of the large wolf and the color of it's fur, completely unaware that the wolf's jaws were drenched in blood, the crimson liquid dripped from it's mouth creating a pool on the floor at Remus' feet.

"It's alright, son," Professor Prewett said, holding his wand tightly in his hand just in case. "I'm here, take your time," he instructed calmly.

Remus stared at the beast, and fear turned to disgust.

"It's beautiful," Mia whispered softly to herself as she noticed the way that the light hit the wolf's fur. A lovely color of sandy blond, just like Remus' hair.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Remus turned on her, his own eyes flashing gold and amber, reflecting the wolf standing behind him. He glared at her as if she were stupid, because in this moment he was certain she was. "Do you know what this is?!" He shouted back at her.

"Yes!" Mia yelled.

"Do you know whose blood that is then!?" Remus growled. "Go on, Mia, take a fucking guess!" Sirius reacted quickly by standing immediately in front of Mia, but she pushed him away from her, never taking her eyes off of Remus who had just cursed at her, his eyes full of rage. As if to make his point further, the Boggart wolf dropped something from it's jaws into the pool of blood on the floor. Everyone turned to look and Mia gasped as she saw the glimmer of a goblin-made gold bracelet, engraved with the words of House Potter.

"I'm done," Remus shook his head, furious and aimed his wand. "_Riddikulus_!"

The Boggart wolf shrunk down much like Peter's Boggart cat had, into the small frame of a tiny wolf pup, the sight of which made Mia want to sob as she recalled that Remus had been bitten and turned when he was only four years old. The young werewolf glared at everyone before stalking toward the door.

"Oh no you don't," Mia said firmly as she stood in his way.

"Move," Remus growled down at her.

"I am _not _afraid of you," she said reaching up to touch his cheeks with her hands. He tried to pull away from her at first, but she held on. "No!" She insisted. "You would never hurt me," she promised him. "And I am not afraid of you."

"You _should _be," Remus whispered, the look of anger having fled his face as he looked down at her with grief, as though he'd already killed her, or worse infected her.

"If you're done having your pity party Remus," Sirius annoyed voice broke through the tension. "I'd like to get my own over with and forget this day ever happened," he said bitterly as he approached the front of the room and glared at the professor, angry for being put in this situation. "Just do it," he scowled.

Remus and Mia turned just in time to see the small wolf pup grow upwards, changing into human form. Mia raised a brow as she saw Sirius standing there, face to face with himself. She stepped close, followed by Remus who had gripped her hand in the process and the two lingered behind the real Sirius, staring into the visage of another.

"Merlin," Sirius shook his head. "Walburga would love this," he swallowed hard.

Mia immediately noticed the differences in the Boggart. The doppelgänger of Sirius wore green and black robes, the Slytherin crest embroidered on the lapel. His hair, while still long and black was neatly kept and tied back with a leather thong much like Regulus wore. He also had a permanent sneer on his face that immediately reminded Mia of a young Draco Malfoy, and the thought made her stomach turn. Memories of being called a Mudblood were still too fresh.

Then, the Boggart Sirius raised his wand with a vicious smirk and as the robes came up over his arm, Mia saw the outline of something dark and black against his skin. She gasped at the sight, realizing immediately what it was, but she had no time to say or do anything as the Boggart Sirius mouthed, "_Avada_-"

"_Riddikulus_!" Professor Prewett shouted and the Boggart exploded into a thousand wisps of smoke. Sirius stood there, staring ahead with wide, terrified eyes. "I'm sorry son," Professor Prewett shook his head. "Boggarts don't have the ability to cast spells, but," he sighed. "Habit I suppose, defending against curses," he explained.

Mia rushed forward and flung her arms tightly around Sirius, who unlike Remus immediately held her against him, burying his nose in her mane of curls and using the soft scent of her flowery shampoo to emotionally ground him.

"You boys did good work today," Professor Prewett offered. "I'd like to work with each of you individually over a few things," he admitted. "I think it's important," the man nodded firmly, saying that he wasn't taking no for an answer. Remus and Sirius merely gave a short nod in agreement. "As for you Miss Potter, I'll be on the lookout for a new Boggart so you can finish the lesson," he explained. "In the meantime, I hope you're able to talk about those nightmares to someone. It's not good to let fear fester."

"Thank you, Professor," Mia said, but certainly didn't mean the words.

As soon as the three friends left the classroom, Sirius muttered aloud, "Mia? What was your Boggart going to be?" He asked curiously.

She didn't want to tell them. But they'd both opened themselves up just now, letting herself see the weakest parts of them. Their deepest fears. Fears she knew were unnecessary. Remus was not a monster and Sirius was not a Death Eater. But she couldn't help but frown knowing their eventual fates. Remus would in fact be labeled a monster, cut off from society and forced into poverty because of his affliction. Sirius would eventually be labeled a Death Eater, framed for the murder and betrayal of his friends. Their deepest fears would haunt them for years to come.

"My Boggart would have been the two of you," she explained. "Telling me how much you hated me."

Sirius and Remus had equal looks of confusion on their faces and she could tell they thought her fear was stupid.

"That's..." Sirius began.

"Impossible," Remus finished. "Mia, you're my best friend. I could never hate you. I actually can't think of a single thing you could do to ever make me hate you," he reached forward, taking her face in his hands just as she had done to him earlier.

"He's right," Sirius nodded. "Why the hell would you be afraid of something so... so... stupid?" He finally blurted out and Remus let out a sigh of frustration at Sirius' choice of words. Mia didn't even flinch at them.

"Because you're _that _important to me," she admitted. "Because... because I'm terrified to think that in twenty years you'll both be gone, everything will have changed and you'll just... hate me," she shook her head. "Look, fine it's stupid, I get it," she growled.

"At least you realize that, kitten," Sirius offered a small grin.

Of course Mia wouldn't tell them the whole truth. Her Boggart _would _have been the two of them standing in front of her, but instead of the thirteen year old boys who now walked beside her, they would appear as near forty year old men, and laying at their feet would be the body of a twenty year old James Potter, eyes blankly open, - who Mia had failed to save.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda works harder than I do at this story some days.

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N**: Wow, no questions from the last chapter! I'm shocked, but assuming that everyone is busy with the holiday. But as I'm not one to single out the minority who might not be working on Thanksgiving, I'm still going to post updates for those who aren't stuck dealing with family over the holiday. Or maybe I'm posting for those who are stuck with family and need a good distraction LOL! As per request, here's a little friction thrown into the mix via a Ravenclaw and a few Slytherins! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Thirty-One: Ours

_"...I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
><em>_Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
><em>_If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
><em>_And he ain't seen me crazy yet..."  
><em>_(Gunpowder & Lead - Miranda Lambert)_

* * *

><p><strong>November 3rd, 1973<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

It had taken days for the Marauders and Mia to get back to normal after dealing with the Boggart. None of them talked about what happened, especially James who had gone on pretending as though the entire class _hadn't _seen inside his deepest fears. Regardless of what had happened, Mia still quietly slipped into the boys dorm late at night, crawling into James' bed and holding onto her brother tightly to drive away her nightmares. Nightmares that now were plagued with visions of him dead instead of the usual images of Bellatrix Lestrange torturing her. Sometimes the nightmares would shift and she would see Sirius and Remus being tortured all over again in the Forbidden Forest. So she would get up quietly, so as not to wake her twin, and peek in to check on her other boys as if she needed to see them with her own eyes to make sure they were safe.

The mood carried with her for well over a month. The parallels of this year and her _original _third year that took place in 1993 were eerily similar. Sirius had spent his first month in detention with McGonagall, reminding Mia that it was in her _original _third year that the older Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. Remus put a great deal of effort into his studies, meeting one-on-one with Professor Prewett. The way the werewolf carried himself made her smile and think of the brilliant Professor Lupin she'd met long ago, who had taken her study of Defense Against the Dark Arts to a higher level than ever before. Anytime she looked at James, she would frown and the happiness in her life would be sucked out of her as if a Dementor was nearby. In fact, it was in Hermione's _original _third year when she'd first come face to face with the dark creatures. Mia sighed wishing that she could conjure her Patronus to cheer her up without anyone noticing.

"Hogsmeade!" Sirius shouted with a grin as he plopped himself beside James at breakfast the first weekend of November, which turned out to be a Hogsmeade weekend. "Alright mates," Sirius smirked. "Do we have our lists?" He asked.

"Do I want to know what you four are up to?" Mia raised a suspicious brow.

"Just a little project, kitten," Sirius grinned at her.

"Sirius found a secret passageway into Hogsmeade last year," Remus chuckled. "He wants us to go looking for more while we're down there today."

"Oi!" Sirius gaped. "That was a Marauder secret! Remus, you're the worst secret keeper ever!"

"He is not!" Mia snapped at Sirius, surprised by how the words triggered something deep down inside of her. "In fact," Mia breathed. "Remus should _always _be your secret keeper," she said eyeing Sirius first but then letting her gaze linger on James before turning her gaze onto Peter. "_Always_."

Peter whispered, "I'm good at keeping secrets". Mia internally grimaced, remembering the words that had been exchanged between Harry, Peter and Sirius that fateful night in the Shack.

"Oookay," Sirius raised a brow at the strange turn that the conversation had taken. "Back to the plan. Are you all in?" He asked.

"I've got something to do first," James said and stood up. Immediately the Marauders groaned at the movement, clearly knowing what the messy haired wizard was planning as he pulled his legs over the bench and began walking down the length of the table.

"This is going to be ugly," Remus shook his head and looked away. Sirius on the other hand was watching eagerly, a devious grin on his face.

"Who wants to bet he'll end up wearing whatever it is she's eating?" He barked a laugh and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it Evans?" They could hear James declaring down the table. "Not _nearly _as beautiful as you," he added and Mia winced and covered her eyes. "So how about you let me show off that pretty face of yours in Hogsmeade, yeah?"

There was a loud crashing noise followed by a small round of laughter and applause as James walked back to his seat looking utterly devastated as a bowl of cereal rested on top of his head, the warm milk leaking down his face.

"Could have been worse," Sirius suggested.

"How?" James pouted.

"You could have asked her last night," he laughed. "She had soup for dinner." Remus, Mia and Peter stifled their laughs as James removed the bowl from his head slowly, and reached his wand up to Scourgify his hair which ended up looking worse once it was clean, sticking up straight in the back. "Now that your weekly emasculation at the hands of Evans is complete, can we go back to our Hogsmeade plans?" Sirius asked.

"You going to Hogsmeade, Black?" A sweet voice spoke from behind and Mia turned to spot a blond fourth year Ravenclaw grinning down at Sirius. Much to her annoyance, Sirius turned on his seat and grinned at the girl.

"What's it to you, McKinnon?" Sirius asked, letting his eyes look the girl over.

Mia clenched her fists tightly.

"Oh, I was just wondering who was going to walk me all the way down," she pursed her lips and Sirius' gaze immediately drew toward them. "It's an awful long way to walk by yourself. You wouldn't happen to already have a date, would you, Sirius?" She asked.

"Well I was planning on spending the day with these sad sods," Sirius gestured to his friends, all of whom now looked mildly offended. More so over the fact that he'd been an arse about this trip for weeks only to now ditch them for a pretty skirt. "But what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a pretty girl walk alone?"

"See you outside then," The girl winked at him and sashayed off.

"Change of plans, mates," Sirius turned back and grinned at them. "I've got a date!" He said excitedly and stood up from the table, patting James on the back before rushing out of the Great Hall, leaving a quiet table behind in his wake.

Every third year Gryffindor girl was staring at Mia. A few other tables had turned to gawk at the scene as well. It wasn't every day a fourth year asked a third year to go to Hogsmeade, but then again, this was Sirius Black after all. Even a few passing Slytherins had been watching from the sidelines.

"Who was _that_?" Alice whispered to Lily.

"Marlene McKinnon," Lily replied. "She clearly didn't know better."

"She obviously doesn't know Mia," Mary added.

"It's fine," Mia shrugged her shoulders, staring ahead at her plate but no longer having the desire to eat. "Sirius is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He's free to date whoever he wants. I would have just assumed he would have enough class to stick with someone his own age," she said but then quickly tried to bite back the hypocritical words.

"She's a slag," Mary muttered.

"I said it's _fine_," Mia scowled. "Sirius isn't my boyfriend or anything," she huffed.

"You should come to Hogsmeade with us girls," Lily smiled at Mia brightly. "We're going to go to the Three Broomsticks and get Butterbeer," she grinned. "And then maybe stop by Honeydukes. No Remus," Lily said as she noticed the boy suddenly turn in her direction. "You can get your _own _chocolate, you'll be down there yourself!"

"I'll think about it, Lily," Mia nodded.

"Okay, meet us out front if you're up for a girls day," the redhead smiled and stood up to leave. "I have to finish a Charms essay before I get ready. Meet you all back here," she said to Alice and Mary who smiled up at their friend as she walked away from the table.

"You sure you don't want me to smack McKinnon?" Mary whispered.

"Are you really that upset with Sirius going on a date?" Remus asked, a look of irritation in his eyes as he spoke to Mia. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"I just think it's immature of him to make plans with his friends and then back out over a girl," she scowled.

"Trouble in paradise, Potter?" A drawling voice appeared behind Mia and she turned to see Snape standing there beside Regulus Black and a first year Slytherin that looked familiar.

"Piss off Snivellus!" James snapped.

"He wasn't talking to _you _blood-traitor!" The young Slytherin snapped and immediately the Gryffindors put their guard on as James stood from his seat.

"Back down Barty," Regulus laughed. "He's excitable, this one," Sirius' brother grinned and patted the boy on the back.

Mia scowled ahead at the use of the boys name. _Barty_. _This was the young Barty Crouch Jr_. Her hands were shaking as she glared ahead. This was not the best morning to come face to face so many future Death Eaters, regardless of the fact that two of them would eventual defect; they had been Death Eaters all the same. It didn't help that as teenagers they were incorrigible prats.

"What do you want, Snape?" Mia snapped.

"Just to see if you're alright," he smirked. "That looked rather uncomfortable from where I was standing," he chuckled and the noise grated on her skin.

"It's embarrassing, watching my brother panting after a Ravenclaw of all things," Regular sneered. "He should be put out of his misery. Next he'll be off snogging Mudbloods," Regulus spat.

Remus and James made furious moves forward, but Mia got there first - _CRACK!_

And it had felt just as good as it did when she'd hit Draco. She punched Snape across the face with all the strength she could muster. Snape fell backwards, black eyes wide as he cradled his left jaw in his hands. Regulus and Crouch looked gobsmacked at the sight and James and Remus were gaping at her.

"You rotten, hypocritical coward!" Mia screamed, glaring down at Snape.

"_I_ didn't bloody say it!" Snape shouted up at her.

"No! But you were content with sitting back and allowing the other Slytherins show your prejudice for you," Mia growled at the black-haired boy. "Besides," she narrowed her eyes at Regulus. "Sirius has already smacked _this one_ for being a little prick."

"Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall wailed and Mia turned to look at the older witch. "Do you care to explain yourself?" She asked.

"No," Mia shook her head. "Won't make a difference," she snapped looking between Snape and Regulus who continued to stare at her with hate in their eyes.

_'Nothing you do will change what is meant to be.'_ Words from Remus' letter floated across her mind. It had been too long since she had read it but she needed the words now. She needed to remember her guide and her rules. To remember that he had told her she couldn't save lives that weren't meant to be saved. She couldn't stop a war that could not be stopped. And she could not redeem those who at this moment in time are irredeemable.

"Can I assume that I'm headed to detention shortly, Professor?" Mia asked. "And that I'm forbidden from attending Hogsmeade?"

"Absolutely, young lady!" McGonagall bristled. "And I still want a proper explanation for your behavior!"

"Very well," Mia almost smiled as she gathered her bags and turned to look at a very pleased looking James, Remus and Peter. She grinned at her brother and best friend before her eyes fell on the rat and she glared. "What can I say, Professor," Mia spoke but her eyes never failed to leave Peter's. "I just can't control myself when the people I love are threatened," her eyes were empty and cold, and her body language was eerily calm and collected, and Peter seemed to have stopped breathing only regaining the function of his lungs once her stare fell from him and she turned a scathing glare to the Slytherins before walking out of the Great Hall.

oOoOoOo

**Gryffindor Tower**

Sirius slipped through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room with a bright, smug grin spread across his face. His lips were slightly swollen and his hair was pleasantly disheveled. There were a few lingering first years on the couches, hunched over rolls of parchment, still in a panic trying to find the comfortable routine of homework and life that the older students had quickly sank into since the beginning of the year. Sirius practically skipped up the stairs to the dorms, and happily threw open the door, spotting Remus sitting on his bed with a large book open in his hands, his body surrounded by empty candy wrappers and discarded Chocolate Frog Cards.

"Hello my fine furry friend," Sirius greeted Remus, throwing himself onto his own bed and resting his hands lazily behind his head.

For as happy as Sirius appeared, Remus was the polar opposite. The young werewolf glared across the room at the wizard opposite him. "Where the hell have you been?" He snipped. "Curfew was an hour ago."

"You're going to make a wonderful - or really inconvenient - Prefect one day," Sirius chuckled. "I was in Hogsmeade," he bragged smugly.

Remus didn't look impressed. "This whole time?" He sat up and closed his book, giving Sirius his full attention. The raven-haired wizard should have known something was wrong. Remus and Mia didn't just close their books for the hell of it, especially since he appeared to be mid-chapter. "We went looking for you and couldn't find you anywhere," Remus said in an accusing tone.

"Marlene and I were out by the Shrieking Shack," Sirius waggled his eyebrows and frowned a little as Remus' nose twitched at the word. "Did you know that it's apparently haunted?" Sirius joked, hoping to bring a little humor to the all too serious looking boy. "Girls love it," he grinned.

"That's ridiculous," Remus rolled his eyes. Of course they'd all heard the rumors. Ghosts had been heard bellowing out of the Shrieking Shack, and the town of Hogsmeade had been urged to avoid the place like Dragon Pox. The Marauders knew the truth of course, and Remus didn't appear to find it amusing that couples were using the view of his 'dog house', as Sirius was prone to call it - to snog in front of.

"Ridiculous but true mate!" Sirius guffawed.

"So you've been out snogging a girl while staring at my... cage," Remus' eyes flashed gold and amber. "How romantic of you," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as they returned to their normal soft shade of green.

"If _you _had been snogged like _I_ was just snogged," Sirius let out a satisfied sigh. "You might see that place a little differently too."

"Unlikely," Remus growled.

"What's got _your _tail in a twist?" Sirius sat up and stared across the room at his friend. "I've had the best bloody afternoon of my life and you're acting all morose and shit," he frowned, disappointed. "You should be asking me for details and I should be bragging about those details over a couple bottles of Butterbeer with my best mates!"

"Then go find James and Peter, I'm not in the mood," Remus snapped and reopened his book.

"What happened?" Sirius frowned, but then trying to defuse the tense moment he continued. "Honeydukes out of Chocolate Frogs?"

"Mia's in detention right now," Remus replied quickly, slamming his book shut loudly.

"That's unlikely," Sirius said, not believing it. "What did she 'supposedly' do?" He asked.

"No 'supposedly' about it," Remus insisted. "She got busted in view of about fifty students and half the professors."

"Holy shit," Sirius was suddenly captivated by Remus' words. "What happened? What did she do?"

"Do you care?" The werewolf growled.

Sirius suddenly stood up defensively, his grey eyes darkening. He was officially done with Remus' pissy mood. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He snapped. "Is she alright? What happened to her!?" A panic flooded him all of a sudden. Had something serious happened to Mia? Did the Slytherins retaliate for the prank they played on them last year? Was she framed for something she didn't do?

"Well, once you'd sauntered off for your bloody date," Remus slowly stood from his bed, not at all afraid by Sirius' sudden stance. The werewolf still stood inches taller than the young Black heir. "Mia was being consoled by her friends over the fact that you're a blind idiot who doesn't deserve what he can't even see!" Remus struggled to control his temper.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sirius gaped in genuine confusion. His ignorance seemed to stoke the fire in an already incensed werewolf.

"Mia fancies you, dickhead!" Remus shouted and Sirius stepped backwards, caught off guard by the declaration and the slur, considering it took a lot to get Remus to insult someone out of anger and not just teasingly. "She was upset about you running off with McKinnon!" Remus went on. "And then Snape and your bloody brother came over and started making fun of her," Remus' eyes flashed again - the color change did not go unnoticed by Sirius. "Then Regulus called you a blood traitor and said you'd be bringing home Mudbloods next and I'm pretty sure he even threatened your life, mate.

"They made fun of her?!" Sirius snarled, his brow furrowing together in anger.

"That's not the point, Sirius," Remus scowled at his friend. "It wasn't about _her_. It was about _you_," Remus said, his voice lightly touched with envy. "She punched Snape across the face, made him bleed and everything and McGonagall saw it all." Sirius' eyes widened. _Mia punched Snivellus? _"She did it for _you_. And you were off snogging some Ravenclaw you'd never even met before today."

Silence blanketed the boys.

"I...I didn't know," Sirius quietly admitted, not sure how he felt about everything he'd just learned. Mia had been unlike any girl he'd ever known. She was James' sister, but nothing like a sister to Sirius. She'd always been his friend, but more than a friend. She'd been his safe place for as long as he'd known her.

"You don't even bother to try," Remus accused bitterly.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this, Remus?" Sirius asked, wide eyed. "She's James' sister... she's Mia... she's our friend... she's..." he stammered as he paced back and forth in the room. He'd been out in the snow not an hour ago locked in his first snog with a fourth year Ravenclaw that obviously fancied him. It had been one of the best nights of his entire life, and that didn't say much considering how shitty his life had been up until Hogwarts. Until he'd met James and Remus and Peter and...

_Mia_.

"She's _ours_," Remus said firmly. "_Ours _to take care of. _Ours _to protect," he went on, his eyes fierce. "_Our _job, remember Sirius?"

"I remember," Sirius whispered and nodded. It had been terrifying. He thought the Potters to be this perfect family with perfect children. Mia and James exuded joy and love. To hear her screaming in the night had terrified Sirius. He remembered watching as James crawled into her bed and pulled her tight against him and suddenly she'd calmed down. It had been like... _magic_. Sirius remembered feeling envious of his friend for having a power that felt so important. Sirius wanted that power. Wanted to be able to calm her screams, dry her tears. So he'd taken it upon himself to declare that she belonged to _all _of them. To James, Sirius and Remus.

It had felt right at the time. James was her brother and Remus had always been her best friend and Sirius was... was...

_Oh fuck._

"Then do it!" Remus yelled. "Bloody take care of the girl and stop hurting her by being an arrogant prat! James can't take care of her forever and if you don't man up and do it," he stared the young wizard down. "Someone else will."

"Oh like _you_?" Sirius turned his narrowed grey eyes up at his friend and suddenly they were no longer children. No longer little boys who played with toy dragons and talked about nothing but Quidditch. A girl was involved and not just_any _girl. A girl they'd _both _somehow taken claim of, even if neither was certain what that meant just now.

"_Someone _should!" Remus snapped back.

"What's going on in here?" A voice distracted both of them and the two boys turned to see James standing in the doorway, a worried expression on his face as he watched his two best friends looking as though they were nearly ready to start throwing hexes.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time and separated going to their own beds.

"Okay," James watched them closely, not wanting to further provoke either. After a few moments of silence, he made his way to his own bed and turned to look at his best friend. "How was your date, Sirius?"

"Fine," Sirius frowned. "It was... I don't think I'm going to see her again."

"Bad luck," James sighed. "You should have stuck around a while longer then. Did Remus tell you that Mia punched Snivellus?" James laughed. "It was hilarious. The only time I've ever seen her that angry before is when you were in the Hospital Wing last year."

oOoOoOo

Mia didn't get back to the Common Room until well after midnight. She was exhausted after spending her entire day helping Professor McGonagall organize first year Transfiguration essays, and then - because her offense had been of a violent nature - she'd spent her night polishing each and every candelabra in the Great Hall. Instead of making her way back up to her own dorm room, she collapsed on the couch in front of the fireplace and fell swiftly asleep.

Her rest didn't last long and soon she jolted awake, her heart racing. She covered her face with her hands and willed the tears to retreat as she forced the image of Voldemort from her mind. Forced the sounds of Sirius and Remus screaming from her thoughts. She stood and looked to the stairs leading to the girls dorms and hesitated. She hated dreams that involved her boys. It always made her worried that somehow, if she didn't see them with her own eyes, that they weren't safe.

Slowly and quietly she made her way up the stairs to the boys dorms and slipped inside the room her brother shared with the other Marauders. She quickly peeked in on a snoring Jamie who was in a deep sleep, sprawled out across his bed, one leg hanging off the edge. She smiled and ran her hands affectionately against his messy hair, making it a touch worse.

Her brown eyes then fell across the room where she could see Remus' silhouette framed against the moonlight, which seemed so heartbreakingly beautiful. She watched closely as his chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. She made no closer move toward him, knowing that this close to the full moon he was a light sleeper.

Before she turned to leave - and despite the fact that she was annoyed with him - Mia turned and peeked behind Sirius' curtains to check on him. He lay on his side with one arm crossed over his chest, gripping the other gently. Her brows knit together as she remembered an older Sirius. This was how he slept in the bed in the tent when they'd been on the run. She remembered Apparating out of Godric's Hollow and how Sirius had been splinched. She'd bandaged and repaired his wound just as he had done to her months prior, and though he rarely complained about the injury that she took responsibility for, she had noticed that he favored the wounded arm in his sleep.

"You okay?" Sirius mumbled as his eyes opened and he saw Mia looking down at him.

She frowned.

"Sorry," Mia whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Need me to get James?" Sirius sat up and rubbed his eyes, turning to look to the side where James was out cold. "Oh well," he shrugged. "I could wake him up."

"No, don't," Mia shook her head. "I'm fine," she admitted, though Sirius could tell she was lying. Her eyes looked across the room hesitantly at Remus' bed and Sirius couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"Come on," Sirius said and scooted backwards on his mattress.

"No," Mia insisted.

"You want Remus?" Sirius frowned.

"How was your date?" She pouted and suddenly Sirius didn't realize how he hadn't seen it before. Without answering, he reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her forward until she fell onto the mattress. She hissed but kept quiet not wanting to rouse the others from their slumber. By the time she righted herself into a sitting position on the bed, Sirius' head was in her lap and Mia let out a frustrated growl.

"Shut up and pet me," he insisted.

"Sirius," she groaned, ready to threaten and shove, but Sirius spoke and stopped her.

"Date was awful," he lied. "Should have just gone with my friends."

Mia frowned.

"I'm sorry you had a bad time," she said and suddenly her fingers were threading their way through his long, black hair. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have the best day myself," she scoffed.

"I heard about that," Sirius smirked. "You know it's _our _job to defend and protect _you_, right?" He let out a quiet chuckle.

And just like that Mia was back in the tent on the run with Harry, Ron and Sirius. Only this time in her memories it wasn't Sirius in bed with a splinched arm, it was _her _in bed, the long scar of her splinched back slowly mending while she rested, The Tales of Beetle the Bard in one hand, the other gently stroking the black fur of the giant dog who slept with his head in her lap. Mia frowned as she gently brushed her fingers through Sirius' hair.

"Maybe we'll just agree to always take care of each other," she offered.

Sirius smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda **has overdone herself this week with all of the editing. I'm sure it was very difficult for her to spend so much time reading and re-reading all the future lemons LOL! I know it's just horrible for me. ;)

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** I've had a few reviewers desperate for some Remus/Hermione/Sirius moments as well as some Older Remus and Hermione. While I can't verify whether or not either of those things will happen in this story, I can give some fic recs for those who are in need of a fix! _Get Busy Living_ by **bluecurls **is one of my all time fan Remus/Hermione/Sirius fics ever! And for Older Remus and Hermione I recommend _Moonlight Made_ by **zimario**, and _Mine, Always_ by **bluecurls**. Now onto some questions and answers! **gypsyfurface**, so glad you love the past chapter references! I work really hard to put them in to keep perspective and show how history often repeats itself. **rlassie** brought up a good point? Why is Remus pushing Mia toward Sirius when he clearly likes her? Well looking at both Remus and Sirius' Boggarts will tell you a lot about the boys. They fear themselves, and they love Mia and are both afraid to put her in any danger. With Remus he feels that she would be safer with Sirius. How does Sirius feel? **Leafey**, I have not said yet when or if Mia ever returns to 1998.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was one of my favorite to write, especially the last half.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Thirty-Two: Gasping

_"...You held me down, but I got up  
><em>_Already brushing off the dust  
><em>_You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
><em>_Like thunder gonna shake the ground..."  
><em>_(Roar - Katy Perry)_

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1974<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

Sirius didn't take another girl to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year. He also didn't take Mia but chose instead to constantly accompany his three best friends. Sometimes a girl or two tagged along, though usually it was Mia who clung to any one of her three boys. Despite not dating another girl after his one shot with Marlene McKinnon, the fact that Sirius had gone to Hogsmeade with the girl - only to ignore her the next morning - had earned him an immediate reputation. Regardless of the fact that he spent his nights in the Gryffindor Common Room playing Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap with James, rumors began to circulate the school about the young playboy who was often 'seen' snogging behind tapestries, in empty classrooms, and even apparently in McGonagall's office once.

It annoyed Mia more than it did Sirius, and suddenly she began to really understand why the older Sirius didn't have much concern when it came to being in the Daily Prophet so much. His infamous reputation had been filling the gossip mill since he was only fourteen years old.

Though the year seemed to have started out on a stressful note, by the time spring rolled around the Marauders and Mia were back to normal. She'd taken to reading Remus' letter again before bed every night and sometimes in the morning as well, it was necessary to remind herself over and over her number one rule:_ 'Live your life. Enjoy your life.'_

And so she did.

Once during the middle of March to celebrate Jamie's - and technically hers as well - fourteenth birthday, Mia had slipped into the laundry room of the castle late the night before and grinned when she spotted a fresh stack of newly laundered Slytherin robes. She was suddenly very grateful for the sewing charms that Molly Weasley had taught her years earlier.

The morning of Mia and Jamie's birthday, the students all gathered around their individual tables, and after James and Mia opened the gifts that the owls flew in from their parents as well as the few treats given to them from their friends, Mia smiled deviously up at her brother.

"I have a birthday gift for you," she grinned up at him and he smiled. "Does everyone know how to do a heating charm?" She asked. "And can you keep it subtle?"

"Did you do something bad, kitten?" Sirius grinned, knowing that mischievous twinkle in her eye. He'd seen it the year before when she'd locked all of the Slytherins out of their Common Room. Mia only smiled innocently up at Sirius in response.

"Oh, this should be good," he barked a laugh.

"Now, everyone aim your wands to the Slytherin table, and use a heating charm. Not hot enough to burn or scald, but... uncomfortably hot," she emphasized.

As one the Gryffindors swished their wands and uttered the incantation, putting focus on the green and silver table at the other end of the Great Hall. At first, nothing happened and Sirius looked disappointed. They kept on with the incantation and suddenly someone heard a quiet: _pop!_

Followed by several more.

_pop! pop! pop!_

Mia snickered as she watched Snape look up from his breakfast and cast a glance around the table. _pop!_ Amycus Carrow followed suit and soon even the older Slytherins were looking around, trying to find the source of the noise.

_pop! pop! pop!_

"What's happening?" James asked with a grin.

"Just watch," Mia beamed.

_pop! pop! pop!_

One by one the Slytherins stood from their seats, confused and shouting. _pop! _Some were struggling with their robes, trying to get them off as quickly as possible. _pop! _All of a sudden, freshly popped popcorn kernels began shooting out of the lining of the Slytherin robes, overflowing their pockets and collars, covering their table and blanketing the floors.

"Very clever, kitten," Sirius nodded with mild approval. "Not _quite _the most awful thing you could have done to them, but entertaining to say the least. What do we give her boys?" Sirius looked around the table.

"Exceeds Expectations," Remus nodded politely with a smirk on his face.

"I'll agree with Professor Lupin," James laughed and Mia stifled a chuckle at the moniker.

"I have to say, I'm only seeing Acceptable myself," Sirius admitted with a frown. "You need to learn how to get a little dirty with your pranks," he winked at her but Mia merely smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you know how long it took me to sew popcorn kernels into the lining of each and every Slytherin robe?" She scoffed. "You," Mia winked back at Sirius. "Need to learn patience."

"Wheeeee!" The voice of Peeves the Poltergeist was heard as he flew through the open doors of the Great Hall, a large bucket in his hands. "Sticky, slippery snakes!" He cackled as he chanted, hovering over the Slytherin table where he suddenly tipped the bucket in his hand, drenching each and every popcorn encased Slytherin in gallons of melted butter.

The boys all immediately changed her grades to Outstandings across the board, and spent the better part of a month trying to figure out how she'd been able to get Peeves to help her, but Mia was keeping her lips sealed on that deal. Peeves was a wild card that would ultimately be dangerous in the hands of the Marauders.

oOoOoOo

**June 20th, 1974**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

"Mia wake up."

"Mmm," Mia mumbled into her pillow.

There was only a few days left of school and Mia was already looking forward to sleeping in her large bed back home, back at Potter Manor. Exams were over and she'd done Outstandingly. Third in her year just behind Lily and Remus, tied with Severus Snape of all people. Mia of course knew that she could easily top them all, but she also knew that Lily and Remus were being looked at for future Prefects and the upcoming year would make all the difference for her friends. Mia had been a Prefect before, and something told her that doing so again would make it difficult to completely embrace Remus' instructions; her guide and her rules: _'Live your life. Enjoy your life.' _So instead of worrying about exams or future Prefect badges, Mia was dreaming about the orchard behind Potter Manor where she'd planned a summer of reading and watching her boys play Quidditch. Lazy mornings in the family library. Afternoons with Dorea in the garden. And maybe a repeat of last summers gathering at the river.

"Mia wake up."

One of her eyes cracked open and she groaned. "Sirius?"

"Wake up, kitten." Grey eyes sparkled down at her.

"Sirius how did you get up the stairs!?" Mia bolted upright in bed, gasping as she gathered her sheets around her body as though he'd never seen her in a nightdress before. Sirius chuckled at the action, clearly thinking the same thing. She'd slept in _his bed _once for crying out loud. Though when they two had woken the following morning, there was an awkward tension in the air. From that point on when Mia had nightmares, she went straight to her brother.

"You're kind of sexy when you're embarrassed," Sirius chuckled teasingly.

"Sirius! The stairs! How did you get up the stairs?!" She snapped. "They're charmed so boys can't climb up them."

"You're adorable when you underestimate me," Sirius grinned and Mia glared up at him, trying her darnedest to not let him see that she was in fact impressed that he'd somehow figured out how to get over such an old charm. "Now get up. You and I have a wedding to get to."

"A wedding?" Mia groaned and fell back onto her bed, pulling her blanket over her face.

"A wedding," Sirius nodded, yanking the blanket back down and smiling brightly at her.

"Are you proposing?" She teased. "Because it's been a few years since you've done that."

"I still maintain that buying me a Cauldron Cake is worthy of my eternal love," he declared remembering their first trip on the Hogwarts Express and how she'd showered them all with treats from the trolley. James graciously gave her the title of best sister ever. Remus and Peter thanked her for her generosity. An eleven year old Sirius implied that chocolate gifts were a traditional form of dowry, and then begged her to be his wife.

"Well you can earn _my _eternal love if you let me go back to sleep," Mia yawned.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "I have a wedding to go to and you're coming with me."

"You want me to be your date to a wedding?"

Sirius laughed. "If this is a _date_, then I am officially worthy of all the shitty rumors going around this year," he grabbed her hand, tired of waiting for her to get herself up. "No this is certainly _not _a date," he said, pulling her up into a sitting position and then grabbing her legs and moving them off the side of her bed as she glared at him. "I just have to go to this wedding, and well..." he hesitated. "I'd rather have you there than one of the guys."

Mia blushed as she remembered dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding with an older Sirius. He had told her that he hated weddings because he'd been forced to go to so many as a child. _'Most of the weddings were for cousins, aunts and uncles of mine, all destined to marry one another, or married off to the worst type of people to ever exist,' _he had said to her. _'Like the Malfoys and the Lestranges.'_

Mia gasped at the memory. "Are you talking about _Narcissa's _wedding?"

"Yes."

She felt her heart still in her chest.

"Sirius..." she tried to blink away the images of a cold drawing room. "I... I can't go."

"Why not?" He grinned. "It'll be a laugh. By the way, how are your roommates still asleep? I expected to have three girls screaming at me by now. Or asking me to stay," he winked.

"I put a Silencing Charm around my bed before I go to sleep," she gave a curt reply. "Where's the wedding at, Sirius?"

"Silencing Charm?" He grinned. "Were you expecting me?"

"Sirius! The wedding! Location!"

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically. "Malfoy's place. Big ass Manor that's as ugly and cold as..."

"I can't go," she stressed quickly, forcing the memories of a Cruciatus Curse out of her mind. The place where she'd been tortured. Where her friends had been imprisoned. Where Sirius had almost died - _again_. "And... I don't want you to go there."

"_I_ don't want to go either," he frowned. "But I _have _to go."

"Why?"

"Because Narcissa didn't used to be like this," he admitted sadly, running a hand through his black locks. "She's my cousin and I feel like... if it was _me _trapped in a situation like that, I'd really want someone to show up at the last possible second and offer me a way out." He had already been planning something of an escape in the event his parents tried to tie him to some rotten little Pure-blood princess. It made him gag to think of being engaged to Alecto Carrow. Elora Zabini wouldn't be so bad, but there was a rumor going around that her last boyfriend fell down the stairs in the dungeons and spent a week in the Hospital Wing with a cracked skull.

"She won't take it," Mia frowned. "I'm sorry Sirius, but she won't."

"Probably," he nodded. "In which case, you and I will drink the Malfoy's good Firewhisky and champagne then plant dungbombs inside the wedding cake."

"Godric, that might almost be worth it," Mia genuinely laughed. It was terrifying to think of returning to Malfoy Manor. She didn't _want _to go, but Sirius appeared to be set to leave and the thought of letting him go by himself made her blood run cold.

"It's settled then! Get up and get fancy looking!" He beamed.

"Wait," she paused. "How are we getting there?"

Sirius pulled from his robes a silver envelope with beautiful black script written across the front of it and the Malfoy Family Crest in the corner. "Invitations are set up as Portkeys."

"Sirius," Mia eyed the envelope. "That invitation is addressed to _Regulus _Black."

"Is it?" Sirius feigned innocence as he turned and examined the invitation. "Huh, I guess it is."

oOoOoOo

**June 20th, 1974**

**Malfoy Manor - Malfoy Residence**

"I'm going to be sick," Mia said as she slowly stood up after landing outside the large Manor. She hated Portkey travel. Her eyes scanned the grounds and she didn't know why she was shocked that it was still dark outside. Sirius had woken her from a deep slumber and insisted that she speed things along when she'd tried to tame her hair and he said it wasn't necessary. "Why are we here so early?"

"It's the Summer Solstice," Sirius said as he quickly threw James' Invisibility cloak over the both of them, knowing that they'd be spotted faster than a dragon in a Hippogriff herd.

"And?" Mia stared at him.

"And a new moon," he answered quickly as the two made their way into the Manor, the invitation tucked inside Sirius' robes granting them access through the security wards.

"Speak English!" Mia snapped.

"Sorry," Sirius winced. "I guess I forget that your parents don't observe most Pure-blood traditions. Today is the Summer Solstice and also falls on a new moon, which calls for a wedding at sunrise. The summer solstice represents fire and cleansing, the new moon is a time to plant seeds for the future, and the sunrise speaks of birth..."

"Ugh," Mia made a face. "You have Pure-blood mouth."

Sirius barked out a laugh and then immediately quieted himself when a few guests turned to try and find the source of the noise. "Sorry, should I have thrown in a few 'fucks' and 'shits' to Muggle it up for you?" He winked.

"You're so crude," Mia rolled her eyes.

"You love it."

Her cheeks flamed red. She would never verbally admit to enjoying Sirius' crass language. Language that had rubbed off on her when she was good and furious. Usually at _his _expense. "So, you're saying that they've chosen this day_specifically_?" She asked, changing the subject. "Is that why they pulled Narcissa out of school a few days before graduation? To get married?"

Sirius nodded. "Looks like the Malfoys and the Blacks think that this marriage will be the beginning of something big," he said almost sarcastically as they observed the gathered crowd. Most were older Wizarding families, Wizengamot members, Ministry officials and the highest of the Pure-blood society. Mia recognized Sirius' parents in the corner arguing and quickly tugged on his sleeve to get him to walk away from the crowd.

"The union of the Malfoys and the Blacks _is_ something big," Mia acknowledged. "It will create awful power. They plan on cleansing away inferior blood with fire, and using Lucius and Narcissa to birth and then lead a perfect Pure-blood world," she grimaced as she remembered hearing such awful Pure-blood propaganda in her other time. How Lucius Malfoy had used his own family to further himself with Voldemort, and how Draco had been branded a Death Eater because of it. Mia grinned as she recalled Draco's defection. "It won't work."

"Damn right it won't," Sirius nodded. "I'm going to stop the bloody wedding."

"Sirius, that's not what I meant," Mia frowned as they ascended a large staircase. She paused as she thought over the fact that they had passed the drawing room and she'd not even noticed it. _How had that happened? _It was the object of her nightmares and she'd just walked through it as though it were nothing.

"Here," Sirius whispered, breaking her concentration. "Stay under the cloak while I go in."

Before Mia could stop him, Sirius broke free of the Invisibility cloak and slipped through an open doorway. Frowning, Mia stepped up, keeping the cloak tight around her as she listened in and kept her eyes open.

"Cissa," Sirius said as he walked into the bridal room. His cousin sat at a large vanity, her beautiful blond hair plaited back with soft curls framing her face. The soft blue ribbon tied around her elegant white dress matched her eyes perfectly. She was a vision save for the missing smile a bride should normally be wearing.

"Sirius!" Narcissa gasped at the sight of her young cousin. "What are you doing here!? You weren't even invited!" She stood and ran to the door, peeking out to make sure no one had followed him.

"About that," he pulled the silver envelope from his robes. "I wouldn't expect to see Regulus today," he grinned. "He sends his apologies but the lad's lost his invitation."

"You have to leave," Narcissa insisted, in no mood for her cousins games. "Leave _now_." Her voice was bitter and cold, but there was an edge of panic to it.

Sirius shook his head. "Not without you."

"Are you out of your stupid little mind, Cousin!?" She snapped at him like a viper, quick and sharp. "This is my wedding day!"

"It doesn't have to be," Sirius dropped his casual attitude. "You can run. Go be like Andromeda. Find someone who actually loves you and won't treat you like a house-elf or a broodmare," he growled as the words left his mouth.

"I do _not _want to be like Andromeda," Narcissa said with tears threatening her vision.

"She's free," Sirius tried to smile. "Free from all of this Pure-blood supremacy garbage."

"She was Crucio'd by her own sister!" Narcissa argued, picking the sides of her dress up in her clenched fists as she began to pace back and forth in the room. "At my engagement party! And _you_, a fourteen year old _boy_, were the only one to try and stop it, Sirius! I am _not _Andromeda. I don't have the ability to walk away from this. My choice has already been made."

"Made _for _you."

"Yes, made _for _me," she agreed. "As yours will be for you. My sister ruined _both _of us by running off with that Mudblood," she spat, her eyes turning cold and distant.

"Don't call him that!" Sirius barked. "You've never called them that."

"It's what they are," her blue eyes narrowed at him. "They are Mudbloods and you're a blood-traitor!"

"And the blood-traitors are right!" Sirius yelled and stepped forward, meeting her eye to eye and willing her to break down and admit it. "Cissa, don't think I don't know what Lucius is up to. I overheard my parents talking to Abraxas last Easter. I know who they're following and what they're wanting to do," his grey eyes darkened and he reached for her arm to keep her from walking away from him.

"Don't..." Narcissa begged, her stony resolve cracking.

"Cissa..."

"Please..." She pleaded.

"You're marrying a fucking _Death Eater_!" He yelled and she fell to the floor, covering her face. Sirius stood there, watching his cousin as she sobbed into her hands. He'd crossed a line, but he wouldn't regret it. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and Narcissa needed to be reminded of that by someone who wouldn't say the words with reverence.

"You're going to be one too you know," she whispered up at him as her tears dried.

"Like hell!" He gaped.

"You're too young," she said quietly as she stood, reaching for the nearby dresser for a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "That's the only reason they haven't done it yet. Don't you see cousin?" She turned to look at him sadly. "This is our life. Obey or die."

"Like _you _almost did?" Sirius scowled. "He Imperiused you, didn't he?"

She didn't deny it. She just stood there, her eyes blank of all emotion.

"_Didn't _he?!"

"I wasn't listening like a good wife," she conceded. "I told you. Obey, or die."

"I _saved _you," Sirius frowned. He'd saved her life and she was just throwing it away. He wondered if he could find the life debt ritual in time for the wedding. If he knew where to look and how to perform it, he could order Narcissa to run away. But then what would that make him? Just another wizard forcing her to do what he wanted.

"You _shouldn't _have," she sighed. "I would have been better off as some grave memorial plaque on the back of the Quidditch stands at Hogwarts. As is it, I'm the future Lady Malfoy," Sirius blanched at the words. "And you're the Black heir," she said firmly. "You need to forget about me, and start worrying about yourself, Sirius."

"Sirius!" Mia whispered from the door, pulling the cloak off to reveal herself. "Someone's coming."

"You brought a _Potter _to my wedding?!" Narcissa's blue eyes widened. "Salazar! Sirius, are you not planning on surviving the year?!" She shook her head and moved behind her young cousin, shoving at his back. "Get out, _both _of you!" She hissed.

"Cissa, come with me," Sirius said, one last plea.

"Go!" She cried. "Get out!"

oOoOoOo

An hour later Sirius and Mia stood at the back of the gardens outside Malfoy Manor beside the hired servants and house-elves. Sirius had used the Invisibility cloak to find Abraxas Malfoy's good stash of Firewhisky and he'd nearly drained half of it already. They remained quiet and unobserved, looking oddly in place with the 'commoners' who watched from the back of the gathered crowd as Cygnus Black placed Narcissa's hand into Lucius' before the presiding wizard tied their hands together with two cords, one black, the other silver to represent each House in the marriage.

General introductions were made where the wizard spoke of duty and honor, but never love. Sirius continued to drink and Mia eventually took the bottle away from him, swallowing a large gulp herself before passing it off to a server beside her.

"Narcissa of House Black," the presiding wizard spoke. "Turn to your new Lord Husband and make your vow."

The world seemed to fall silent.

"I, Narcissa of House Black, give to you Lucius of House Malfoy my virtue and my.. my voice. My body and my obedience," Sirius winced at the words and Mia reached out and took his hand in a gesture of comfort. "To take your name as my own and uphold it with honor and purity. I pledge to you my first born son, your heir who will carry on your legacy and the legacy of your fathers. I.. I.." Narcissa seemed to hesitate for a moment and Sirius stood at attention, watching eagerly.

"I willingly bind myself to you until death separates us, and swear this vow upon my magic. _Suscipiam illud vinculum_," she chanted, and the black cord around her wrist glowed before turning silver to match the other.

Sirius deflated and Mia held his hand tighter. She waited for Lucius to make his vows to his new wife, but when none happened, her brows knit together in confusion, especially when the presiding wizard said, "I now declare you, bonded for life!"

There was polite applause and the guests all stood at once to form a line and make their congratulations. Servants surrounding Sirius and Mia went immediately to work, carrying around silver platters stacked with flutes of champagne and small tumblers of Firewhisky.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Mia muttered. "He didn't vow _anything _to her. He's supposed to say _something_," she gasped, still shocked by what she'd just witnessed.

"Let's go Mia," Sirius frowned. "Suddenly crashing the party doesn't seem so fun after watching my cousin willing enslave herself." He tugged on her hand to leave, but she stood firm as though she were still waiting for the ceremony to continue. For someone to shout 'Stop! We forgot something!' but no one did.

"I've seen a wizard marriage before," she thought of Bill and Fleur who had been bonded with love and devotion, each making beautiful vows toward the other. "That... that wasn't..."

"Normal?" Sirius asked. "No. That was an old bonding ceremony," he explained. "Narcissa just tied her magic to Malfoy for life. And that wasn't even a proper _marriage _bond. Sounded more like..." he hesitated and a bitter expression fell over his beautiful features. "Like what happens when we get a new house-elf."

Mia grimaced. "There are different types of bonds?"

"What?" Sirius looked down at her with a raised brow. "Of course there..."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice interrupted them and Mia froze on the spot, her brown eyes wide and frightened at the sight in front of her. She gripped Sirius' hand like it was her lifeline, and she silently began wishing that she was back in 1998, the day after her nineteenth birthday where she and Sirius were safe and alive.

"Bellatrix," Sirius glared ahead at the young woman that stood before them. She looked much the same as Mia recalled, though younger. Her black hair was as thick and shiny and missing the streaks of grey that she remembered. She shared the sharp, angular features that seemed to be a Black family trait, and her hooded eyes were identical to what Mia remembered of an older Andromeda. "I'd say it's good to see you," Sirius narrowed his eyes. "But since your very appearance makes me want to Scourgify my eyeballs..."

"You are pushing your luck little cousin," Bellatrix sneered at him. "You _dare _come here, step foot inside this house after everything you've already done?" She stormed forward and Mia wrapped her arms around Sirius' bicep, clinging to him tightly as the word 'Crucio' echoed in her mind. "And you've brought a Potter as your date?" Bella's eyes fell on Mia and she scowled downward with a look of hate that didn't seem to rival the one an older Bellatrix gave to a young Hermione Granger before setting the Cruciatus Curse upon her.

"It's tradition, didn't you know?" Sirius smirked defiantly, seemingly unafraid of the woman who he'd witnessed torture her own sister. "The official Bridal bonding with blood-traitors. It'll bring the happy couple wonderful luck for their marriage. Lots of blessings, many sons, yada yada..." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You are nothing but an insolent little blemish on an otherwise perfect Noble House," Bellatrix took another step forward and Mia looked up at Sirius' determined face. Mia's eyes turned to look at Bellatrix who glared ahead at her cousin and she remembered seeing an older Bellatrix with a bound black dog hovering behind her, cackling with glee, _'I've just caught myself a wayward blood-traitor. Sirius Black, back from the dead.' _Something lit inside of Mia at the memory and she felt herself reaching for her wand.

"I'd love more than anything to rid our family of you for good myself!" Bella snapped and Mia shoved herself in front of Sirius, eyes blazing.

"You will not touch him!" She growled, wand raised in time to meet Bellatrix's own.

"Mia..." Sirius gasped and reached for her hand. He hadn't been afraid before. Not for himself, but he knew what his cousin was capable of, and he had brought Mia here, begged her to come only to put her in serious danger.

"Oh, _she's _got fire," Bellatrix grinned down at Mia. "I should smack that look off your face, little girl," her grinned turned into a scowl.

"I've had worse," Mia glared up at the older witch.

"You're lucky it's considered bad taste to spill blood on the morning of a marriage. Especially one so important," Bella's dark grin returned and she leaned in close to Mia and whispered. "Maybe another day, little girl. I look forward to it. Dealing with you, my little cousin here and all of your adorable blood-traitor friends," she chuckled. "It's rumored you even have a pet werewol-"

_Too far._

"You will not touch my family, you bitch!" Mia spat and lunged forward violently only to be held back by a gobsmacked Sirius.

"You _dare _speak to me that way?! Do you have any idea who I am!?" Bellatrix shrieked. "You filthy little blood-traitor, I will enjoy watching you die screaming!" Her hands shook with rage and her eyes were alight with fury.

Mia recalled the screams she had endured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange right here in Malfoy Manor. She had screamed and screamed and yet she did not die. _But Bellatrix did_. Mia vividly remembered the sight of the great black dog launching on top of the dark witch, jaws clamped around her throat, ripping and tearing as the dark witch struggled for air.

Mia stood, unafraid as Bellatrix Lestrange looked down threateningly at her.

"And I will enjoy watching _you _die... _gasping_," she hissed. Before Bellatrix had a chance to raise her wand again, Mia tapped the bracelet on her wrist, the same wrist Sirius' was holding onto tightly, and chanted, "_Portus_!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda **spent her morning dealing with my random emails about my frustration over the casting choices of James and Lily in all the HP movies. This because I'm going on only 2 hours of sleep, and have been cooking since 6 am. I need a house-elf.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving to those who are celebrating. I am thankful for Harry Potter, for magic and dreams, for the image of Sirius black in leather pants and of a golden-eyed Remus Lupin desperate for a little tender (or rough) lovin'. Most of all, I am thankful for you, dear lovely readers! To show me love and appreciation, this chapter is a gift to you all. A little Sirius/Mia, a little house-elf knowledge, and a lot of answers from one of my favorite Slytherins! Also for those who want to compare, enjoy the parallels from Chapter 12! Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Thirty-Three: Provoked and Sealed

_"...Drench yourself in words unspoken  
><em>_Live your life with arms wide open  
><em>_Today is where your book begins  
><em>_The rest is still unwritten..."  
><em>_(Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield)_

* * *

><p><strong>June 20th, 1974<strong>

**Hogsmeade Village**

Sirius and Mia arrived in Hogsmeade Village under the view of a beautiful sunrise that pushed it's way over a lavish Scotland horizon. From the spot where they'd landed, they could easily see Hogwarts Castle in the near distance.

"Come on," Mia muttered as she began making her way up toward the castle.

"Mia!" Sirius shouted after her. "Mia, damn it," he growled and reached for her hand. "First, you can't just go back up this way and knock on the front door. We snuck out, we have to sneak back in," he sighed and tugged on her wrist, leading her through a large grouping of trees that eventually made way to an old abandoned cottage.

"What is this?" She asked curiously.

"Old hunting lodge. Used to belong to the Hogwart's Groundskeeper before they built the new one for Hagrid. James, Remus, Peter and I found it this year," he explained as he walked through the front door. "It's dangerous to walk through," he explained. "Pretty much condemned. But it's the cellar that we're after," he said and pulled lightly on her wrist, guiding her down a set of stairs that opened up into a small cellar, and in the back was a locked door.

"_Alohomora_," Sirius muttered, and the latch opened. "It leads into Hogwarts," he answered her silent question. "Now, are you going to tell me what the hell happened back there? How the hell do you know how to do a Portus charm?" He asked. "That's beyond N.E.W.T. level."

"Do you trust me?" Sirius nodded. "Then know that I can't answer your questions all the time, but I have my reasons." Mia sighed as they walked through the dark passage, her lit wand the only light to guide them by. The pair continued walking until it felt like they were climbing, up and up and over rocks and dips in the ground as the cave-like tunnel ascended higher.

"Of course I trust you," Sirius insisted. "Though I'm _seriously _doubting your level of sanity considering what I just saw," he muttered quietly and the two fell silent once again.

"You do know who you just threatened, right?" Sirius eventually asked her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Mia nodded calmly. "And I didn't _threaten_. I _promised_," she insisted. "She threatened you, my family, and Remus," she growled. "And _that _I will not allow." Her voice was low and menacing. "Wait... this is..." Mia blinked and looked around as the secret passage finally came to an end.

"Just another passage," Sirius admitted. "Door right there opens up to a mirror on the fourth floor," he gestured casually. "Mia," he tried getting her attention, ignoring the fact that she stood in front of him, mouth open and eyes wide. "Mia! You can't just go around threatening Bellatrix Lestrange!" He snapped. "Godric, I thought... she had her wand and the last time," he frowned thinking of Andromeda. "She could have _killed _you!"

"She didn't. We escaped," Mia whispered, walking back to him and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. It broke her a little to see him so worried, so angry over something she'd done. She'd put herself in harms way. In the worst possible situation, but she couldn't help herself. She'd faced Bellatrix Lestrange, the object of her worst nightmares, and instead of being afraid of getting Crucio'd again, Mia had only thought of Sirius. Of Bellatrix sending Sirius through the Veil. Of their capture at the Manor and the witch's threats against her own cousin.

It was all for him.

Sirius stood there, eyes staring into hers and his breath heavy with leftover adrenaline. Mia frowned and stroked the skin of his jaw. "I'm alright," she promised him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I put myself in danger. But we're both fine," she reached forward and hugged him tightly. "We're fine. I'm fine. I'm alive," she nodded.

"You're alive," Sirius repeated back in a soft whisper.

Without a second thought to remind him of the fact that this was James' sister or that Remus would probably kill him for being so reckless with her, Sirius crushed his lips against Mia's, desperate to feel her, to taste her. He had assumed she would be frozen in shock by such a physical declaration, but he was pleasantly surprised when he felt her hands at the back of his neck, holding him against her. She whimpered against his mouth and Sirius groaned at the noise, savoring it with delight and vowing to bring it out of her again.

Sirius eagerly gripped her arms, holding her tightly, terrified that she'd escape and this moment would end - because it would have to eventually end. His hands roamed downwards as he kissed her, his fingers rubbing circles over her rib cage until she whimpered again. He gently traced the seam of her lips, silently requesting entrance and when she opened her mouth he gratefully took the opportunity to explore and when her own tongue touched his, Sirius felt his body stiffen as a thought passed over him:

_She tasted how Firewhisky felt._

She was warm and delicious and a burning sensation rose from deep inside of him. Suddenly he was terrified. He hadn't felt this way with Marlene McKinnon months ago in Hogsmeade. No, his first snogging session had been wet and awkward and all hands and mouths. He had so easily walked away from Marlene after snogging her and other than the feeling of pride in his chest and the desire to brag to his friends, nothing lingered.

But this...

This burned. Scorched him from the inside out and lit a fire in his lungs that soon sucked all the oxygen out of them. His adrenaline fueled passion turned swiftly to reverence and his bruising kiss softened as his hand came up to thread through her messy curls. He was certain she would hate him once he pulled away, so he needed to tell her how he felt right now, knowing that he would be unable to do so later with words. He worshipped every moan and whimper that she sighed into his mouth and for a moment he imagined that the sounds could sustain him forever, they could heal him and make him no longer Sirius Black. No Pure-blood supremacy, no expectations, no hatred or bigotry. No choices to make or future to face and certainly no dragging her down with him. He was pulled from his despairing thoughts when she nibbled on his lower lip and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Mia," he whispered and felt his hands move to her hips, pulling her tight against him.

She felt like she could cry.

Her hands touched his chest and her eyes opened. In the shimmer of the lit wand that had fallen to the ground, her brown eyes sought inked flesh and scars but only found pale, beautiful skin. Her first kiss with an older Sirius had been passionate, desperate and deliciously punishing. This kiss, this younger Sirius lavished her with gentle hands and soft eager lips. A part of her wondered if they were in fact two very different men, but he tasted like Firewhisky and smelled like fresh cut grass. She kissed him desperately, running her fingers up the length of his neck and moaning when his hands graced her hips. She wanted to tell him. Tell him _everything_, to let him know the truth that she'd been hiding for years, but she knew she couldn't.

He touched her so gently that it drove her mad and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into his lap as she had years ago, or technically as she would twenty-five years from now. The taste of him brought her back to her own timeline and she fought back the tears that were surely on their way as he unknowingly plucked at the string of their bond and it vibrated through her, sending shivers up her spine. He'd apparently felt it too and as he broke the kiss with a loud gasp, he stepped away from her quickly.

_No, no, no._

What had he done?

He'd kissed her. He'd just kissed _Mia_, the twin sister of his best friend. And he hadn't just kissed the girl, he'd properly and thoroughly snogged her. Half of Sirius wished that the moment wouldn't end so he'd never have to face the consequences of his actions. The other half of him wanted to turn back time so he could take it all back and not have made such an unbelievable mistake.

"Mia..." Sirius finally spoke. "I'm so sorry."

She knew that look. A very specific type of panic.

She'd seen it only once before in her life, shortly after the end of the war when Sirius all but tricked her into befriending Draco Malfoy who was having trouble adjusting to his new blood-traitor status. The two had gone to lunch where the little ferret insinuated that she was getting fat. In the silence that followed a typical spat between the two, Hermione had looked up and offered him forgiveness. He blew it off immediately, having assumed she meant his most recent remark, but she clarified by telling him that she forgave him for the way he'd treated her their entire childhood. That after the war she understood at least a small part of what he might have had to grow up with, and she forgave him.

Draco had gaped at her the same way that young Sirius looked at her now. Like he'd been reminded of where he came from and what was expected of him. Like the history of his family just came crashing down around him and he was unworthy of the gift she was offering. Why would a Malfoy be deserving of her forgiveness? Why would a Black be deserving of her love? Draco had walked away that day and ignored her for a week. They'd never talked about it again.

Sirius would walk away now too.

"I won't tell Jamie," she nodded sadly, accepting that for some reason he needed to run. He wasn't ready to face this, whatever it was between them. _He would be one day._ The day after her nineteenth birthday he would be ready, and she would be willing. "You don't have to apologise," she whispered. "You know how I feel, but... but I'm going to live my life, enjoy my life," she repeated her rules. "I'd like to do that with you," she exhaled slowly.

Sirius stood there, staring at her and wishing he could look away. He wasn't worthy. Not of her. She'd defended him not an hour ago to the craziest witch that was ever born, and he had stood by like a first year Hufflepuff while she stood the daring Gryffindor, wand in hand and threat on her lips.

"You deserve better," Sirius admitted quietly and then with a sharp pain in his chest he added, "Remus is in love with you."

oOoOoOo

**July 16th, 1974**

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

Much like her conversation with Draco, she and Sirius didn't speak again about what happened in the secret passage. They also didn't speak about the fact that the passage was no longer a _passage _but instead, was a caved-in room due to the fact that after Sirius left Mia there alone post-kiss, she shot out an angry '_Bombarda_!' and the walls collapsed.

Everything seemed to go back to normal after that.

Sirius returned to Potter Manor with James a week after going home to Grimmauld Place. Mia had asked him how things went with his parents when they found out Sirius had stolen Regulus' wedding invitation, and as usual he responded with an, 'I don't want to talk about it.' But she caught the glimmer of something on the back of his hand where the words of House Black sat on his skin, a permanent scar. She wanted to press for information but knew better. Sirius rarely opened up about his family, and he certainly wasn't going to let himself become vulnerable like that with her, not after that kiss.

That kiss had rivaled her first. Very much the same but yet perfectly distinct in their own way. She frowned at the thought that she might not feel his lips again for many years, if ever. Mia was ultimately terrified that if the time lines ever caught up with one another, she'd vanish into thin air, into non-existence. She worried that since future Remus remembered her enough to send her back in time, that it meant she had perhaps died somewhere along the way. It had taken her days to push that unbearable thought from her mind, knowing that if she died here in the past, Remus would _not _have sent her back to face it.

Remus.

'_Remus is in love with you.'_

That's what Sirius had said to her in the dark passage. He apologised, said she deserved better and then stepped aside and showed her who he thought was just that: better. And better was Remus, and Remus apparently was in love with her.

Being around her boys was painful and confusing, so for most of the summer she retreated to the Potter family library, eager to research bonds in the hopes of getting answers about her and Sirius. She needed to know what she'd created when she brought him back from the Veil. She needed to know exactly what it was that tied them together, especially after witnessing that abhorring excuse for a wedding ceremony at Malfoy Manor.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're hiding in here, my girl," Dorea Potter stood at the entrance to the large library, a smirk on her face and two cups of tea in hand. "Come sit, and take a break," she insisted as she brought the cups to a nearby table and sat down on the small sofa. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing," Mia sighed.

"A true Gryffindor then? Incapable of lying?" Dorea tutted. "No, no, I think not. Try again."

"Does it matter?" Mia asked sadly.

"If it matters to _you_, it matters to _me_," Dorea smiled and sipped her tea quietly. "You've been in this library since the moment you returned from school despite the fact that your letters leading up to leaving spoke of nothing but the orchards and the gardens, and yes the library," she chuckled. "You wouldn't be my Mia without a book in your hands. But _this _is unhealthy," Dorea explained.

"I'm researching," Mia sighed.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Dorea offered. "It is _my _library after all."

Mia hesitated.

"I'm researching...bonds," she admitted and expected Dorea to be astonished by the word. As it was, Dorea didn't so much as lift an eyebrow, but the old witch did smile teasingly and reached for her cup of tea to again take a sip, letting the moment linger in the air before returning the cup to it's saucer on the table.

"Is this about Sirius, or Remus?" Dorea asked calmly.

Mia's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I said," Dorea spoke clearly. "Is this about your bond with Sirius, or your feelings for Remus?"

"How did you..." Mia gaped at her adopted mother.

"Tilly," Dorea explained, and at the call of her name, the little house-elf popped into the library with a bright smile on her face.

"Does Mistress and Young Miss need more tea?" Tilly asked, staring at the cups curiously. Before either could answer, Tilly snapped her fingers and a teapot appeared in her small hands and she began to refill the cups.

"Tilly, my daughter was just asking me how I knew about her bond with the young Master Black and her affections for the young Master Lupin," Dorea smiled. "Do join us for conversations dear," Dorea said to the elf. "Your opinions are quite strong on both matters after all."

Tilly nodded and took a seat across from Mia, a stern look on her face. "Young Miss made a bond," she said with narrowed eyes. "Tilly sees it with her own eyes, yes Tilly does. Young Miss used blood magic. Bound herself to the House of Black," Tilly said clearly and then quietly added, "Young Miss should have been bound to her _own _House."

"The Young Miss _is _already bound to House of Potter, Tilly," Dorea sweetly scolded the elf. "She wears our words upon her wrist," Dorea gestured and Mia consciously covered the gold bracelet with her other hand, her heart race accelerating at an alarming rate.

"And Remus? How did you know about Remus?" Mia asked quietly.

"Tilly has eyes," the little house-elf smirked. "Is that all, Mistress?"

"Yes, Tilly, thank you and as always I appreciate your discretion when it comes to the Masters of this House." Dorea's grey eyes looked almost threatening, but Tilly took it in stride and almost laughed at the look she received.

"Tilly does as Tilly does," she chuckled softly and then vanished with a pop!

"Now, may I ask my daughter a few questions in regards to this bond that she has apparently made with blood magic?" Dorea asked carefully, and her words almost seemed like a threat or blackmail, but the woman showed no malice in her face or demeanor. It put Mia on edge.

"I... I didn't... I can't tell you," she said, shaking and on the verge of tears.

"Calm down, sweet girl," Dorea reached a hand out and took one of Mia's shaking palms into her own. "I did not slip Veritaserum into your tea. Though I'm not above such things," she smirked. "I understand that you cannot tell me certain things as they pertain to the future, is that why you refuse to speak?"

Mia's brown eyes widened. "The future?" She gaped.

"Yes, dear. Where you're from."

"How did... I don't..." Mia paled at the words.

How had she messed up? Had she been talking in her sleep more than ever? Did Dorea use Legilimency on her without knowing it? Did Dumbledore break his promise to her? Had Madam Pomfrey been compromised?

"'_Every action we take is the causation of destiny, time travel won't change anything_.'," Dorea said, quoting Remus' letter. "I went through your belongings the first night you arrived here," she smiled sweetly and when Mia's mouth fell open accusingly, Dorea pointed at herself and said, "Slytherin."

"You've known this _whole _time? You read my letter?" Mia tried to catch her breath. "How have you not mentioned it until now?"

"Because it wasn't useful to bring it up until now," Dorea explained and Mia stared at the woman, never before seeing her more Slytherin than this moment. "I have no care to learn the future. As ambitious as Slytherins usually are, my ambitions were always specific. I wanted Charlus as a husband, and I wanted out of my hideous family. Both achieved," she shrugged her slender shoulders. "According to your letter and my own research," Dorea grinned as she noticed Mia sit up a little at this. "Yes, I have been researching," she chuckled. "Time cannot be altered regardless of your presence. According to your letter you were sent back for personal reasons, not to change the world or stop his heinous war that seems to be all too quickly upon us."

"What if I _could _stop it?" Mia choked. "What if I could end it? Change it?"

"Is the time you're from a good place?" Dorea asked.

"Yes," Mia admitted sadly. "But only after a lot of suffering."

"And if you changed something now, who is to say that there would not be _more _suffering?" Dorea stood and moved to sit directly beside Mia, taking both of her daughters hands within her own and sighing as Mia began to cry.

"You don't understand... people are going to die," Mia sobbed.

"People tend to do that," Dorea nodded. "Mia, sweetheart, we are all given a number of years to live our lives. The _content_, not the _length _of those years is what matters," she said softly, instructing her daughter. "You cannot cheat Death. If you were to change something now, save one life, Death would only take another."

"What if I didn't care who was taken instead?" Mia looked away, ashamed of her words.

"You've lost so much my girl, and we promised to never pry into your past," Dorea pulled Mia into her arms. "But _your _loved ones mean just as much to you as anyone else does to _their _loved ones. A life is a life, and you are not capable of being so selfish to risk one for another when you already know the outcome."

Mia continued to cry, heartbroken over the words. She didn't want to hear them, not from Dorea. She wanted someone to give her permission to fix the future, to save them all. The tears stopped flowing and Mia looked up at her mother and threw caution to the wind. Damn the consequences.

"What if it was Jamie?" She asked.

Dorea drew in a slow and calculated breath and genuinely pondered the question.

"My answer remains the same," she insisted firmly. "I have faith that however long my sweet boy's life is, it will be filled with meaning and love," she smiled softly.

"How can you know that?" Mia broke down again, wishing, pleading for Dorea to change her mind and let her confess everything. The burden was too much.

"Because _you _wear our words," Dorea whispered, touching the golden bracelet on Mia's wrist. "James is currently the last of the Potters," she continued. "Which means that in the future, he is either alive to give you this himself, or he has had children or grandchildren and they have placed this in your care," she smiled kindly. "Therefore the Potter name continues, and James lived with meaning and love in his life."

Mia didn't respond with words, but nodded as she continued crying.

"Now, enough with this sadness," Dorea cleared her throat. "I plan on helping with what I can in the here and now," she insisted. "Tell me about this bond. Are you married to Sirius in the future? Are you a Black?" Dorea asked with a grin. "Don't mind my smugness, but the idea of the son of Walburga taking to wife a Muggle-born is immensely pleasing to me."

"No," Mia admitted with a small smile. "At least, I don't _think _so," she made a face. "He... I..." she struggled to finds words. "I saved his life. He died," she cleared her throat. "I Called him back."

"A life debt ritual?" Dorea's eyes widened. "Sweet Salazar," she exclaimed. "Do they teach blood magic that powerful to children in the future?"

"No, well I, I..." Mia cleared her throat. "I stole restricted books from Dumbledore and found the spell." Dorea laughed and Mia gaped at her. "What's funny about that?"

"My sweet little Mia," Dorea beamed. "Who follows rules to the point where she refuses to divulge secrets about the future for her own selfish benefit, stole restricted books on blood magic from Albus Dumbledore. I can't think of anything funnier than that," Dorea chuckled softly and soon Mia joined in.

"So what does this mean?" Mia asked, finally wiping tears of laughter - no longer sadness - from her eyes. "Before I left Sirius said he knew what was happening with this bond that was created. And the Black house-elf recognized me as it's Mistress even though Sirius and I are not married. I thought the bond was gone when I came back here," she quietly admitted. "But he... Sirius..." she blushed. "Sirius kissed me last month, and I felt it again. Like a strong vibration, deep inside," she touched her sternum.

"That sounds to me like an unsealed bond," Dorea explained and then sat back. "There are several different types of bonds, and they exist in the world whether created or not. Only when prepared or provoked, are they visible to the eyes of creatures like house-elves, who have their own bonds that they are born into. That's why they can see them so well," she smiled softly. "It sounds like you added blood magic which strengthened a bond between yourself and Sirius that already existed."

"I didn't _create _it?" Mia stared.

"No one creates bonds, we merely accept and define, or decline them altogether," Dorea stated.

"What do you mean define?" Mia asked.

"There are four general types of bonds that exist. The first and most abundant is the familial bond. It exists between parent and child, brother and sister, and even extends through friendship. Most of those bonds are born finished and need no ritual to seal them. However because they are not sealed, they are easily broken, as the Black family often does by blasting us off the family tree," she rolled her eyes. "You have been bonded to House Potter," she went on. "By your acceptance of this bracelet," she pointed. "Though because no ritual was performed, it was as though you were born into the family."

"So I really _am _a Potter?" Mia smiled softly.

"If a Potter allowed this bracelet to be given to you with familial intent, then you are in fact a Potter. Bonds begin with preparation triggered by _emotions_. You were emotionally connected to the Potters in the future, yes?" the older witch asked and smiled when Mia nodded. "Good. The second step to a bond is provocation triggered by _actions_. Someone gave you this bracelet," she touched the beautiful item around Mia's wrist. "Finally, bonds are sealed through _intention_. When Charlus and I sent in your records to the Ministry and you were officially ours. Officially a Potter, thus sealing the familial bond," Dorea smiled. "Not that a bond would matter. You have been a Potter since you stepped foot into this home, merely because I willed it to be," she said firmly, with an air of arrogance.

"What other bonds are there?" Mia asked with a smile.

"The bond of servitude," Dorea stated and then sighed at the look on her daughters face. "Yes, I mean house-elves and no Tilly was not forced into one," she sighed. "To _this _House at least," she added. "Those bonds are a one-way vow, and unfortunately some older marriages use them similarly."

Mia nodded. "Sirius and I attended Narcissa's wedding," she flinched, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. "Well, I mean... we snuck in," she just admitted.

"He took _my _daughter to a Black-Malfoy wedding," Dorea chuckled. "That boy always did have moxie. I bet Walburga was beside herself."

"She never saw us," Mia admitted. "We only spoke with Narcissa..." she almost told her that they'd seen Bellatrix as well, but Mia was not in the mood to deal with the possible outcome of that bit of information let loose. "Her vows were one sided, and they were all about obedience and loyalty," she frowned.

"That sounds like a typical Pure-blood wedding," Dorea frowned. "At least those who practice the old traditions," she sighed and shook her head. "Embarrassing. But it brings up the next bond which is marital. Marital bonds are sealed during a wedding ceremony, prepared by the interest of love or desire, and provoked either by a proper engagement or..." she cleared her throat. "Intimate matters."

"You mean a marital bond can be provoked," she clarified. "Just when two people... are intimate?" She gaped openly, wide eyed.

"Yes and no," Dorea explained. "When two people become involved romantically, the bond that already exists is manifested into defining itself, preparing itself for eventual sealing. If the pair do not eventually marry, the bond remains unsealed and essentially void," she shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing of consequence. "It is the marriage ritual that seals the bond."

"What's the difference between a sealed bond and an unsealed bond?" Mia asked.

"Sealed marital bonds can only be broken with death," she said clearly. "There is no divorce in the Wizarding world and the bonds are the reason why. If a man was bonded in marriage to his wife, and then left her for another, the new marriage would be rejected by his magic and by society," she explained. "Sealed bonds of _any _kind, amplify our magic. It's the reason witches and wizards live generally much longer than Muggles, and why when we're injured, we can tap into our magics, and our bonds to heal ourselves."

"I never knew any of this," Mia said, enthralled. "So, you think that Sirius and I have a provoked but unsealed marital bond?" She asked.

Dorea seemed to hesitate.

"No," she finally admitted. "I believe you have something very rare. A _soul _bond."

Mia felt something flutter inside of her chest. "What's a soul bond?" She nervously asked.

"It's a bond that extends beyond familial and marital," Dorea spoke softly. "It connects two magics together in a powerful way that can weave into the fabric of time itself."

"But that just sounds like what the life debt ritual can do," Mia explained. "The book I read said that people used to use life debt rituals to bind others to them in marriage or servitude," she frowned at the memory. "How is a soul bond different?"

"I believe that your life debt ritual added magic to your bond, strengthening it. If you knew Sirius in the future, then it stands to reason he remembered you from his own past," she explained. "Those memories and emotions from him would have prepared the bond, or perhaps your emotions for him here in this time began the preparation, I can't be sure," she sighed in frustration. "Time travel is quite bothersome." Dorea frowned in consternation. "Because the soul bond and life debt both extend beyond time, there's really no way to tell what the original catalyst was. However, the difference between the two is the fact that a soul bond cannot become a bond of servitude. A soul bond acts much like..." she tried to think of an example. "Werewolves," she said with a smile and immediately noticed as Mia stiffened at the word. "Werewolves have mates. Sometimes they find them, often they do not. It's very rare if I understand," she admitted her lack of knowledge on the subject. "However, when a werewolf is properly mated, nothing comes before their mate. Protection and happiness is key. The same is with a soul bond. Marital bonds can still exist through abuse, soul bonds cannot."

Mia tried digesting so much information. "And you think Sirius and I..."

"Yes," Dorea nodded. "It would explain how your bond exists in both time lines, and your behavior with one another," she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Mia feigned innocence.

"I mean James writes home just as often as you do," Dorea chuckled. "And I am not as blind as your brother and your father. While I haven't wanted to bring it up because I imagine it involves your past and I made a promise," Dorea sighed. "I know about your nightmares, Mia."

Mia frowned and looked away.

"I also know that when they happen, James takes care of you. But also, that Sirius does," she smiled softly. "I believe that is the bond calling him to you."

"So it's not his _choice_," Mia frowned. "It really is magic. He protects me because of the bond, he kissed me because of the bond," she looked away, suddenly angry at herself for allowing that glimmer of hope to creep in. She remembered being so worried in the future when older Sirius had kissed her and then didn't speak about it for months. They were supposed to talk the day after her nineteenth birthday. Was that when he would have admitted that he hadn't meant to do any of it? That he'd been forced into it all by magic.

"Stop that," Dorea scolded her daughter. "I can see the wheels turning," she pointed at Mia's head. "No, the bonds force you to do nothing. They merely make suggestions," she smiled. "A bond however, prevents harm. Sirius would never be able to harm you," Dorea emphasized. "Nor you him."

"I hit him all the time," Mia scoffed and Dorea chuckled.

"I mean true harm," she smirked. "Nor would either of you willingly let harm come to the other. It's all about intent."

Mia nodded as she remembered how Sirius had so openly protected her while she healed from being splinched, and how he'd come to her rescue while being tortured by Bellatrix. Likewise, it was Bellatrix's threats against Sirius' life that forced Mia's hand in threatening the witch. Mia began wondering how long the bond had been affecting them. Was it the bond that had originally called out to her in desperation to save Sirius' life from Dementors all those many years ago?

"For a soul bond to be fully sealed, on it's way to being sealed with a ritual both parties need to be all knowing of the situation and the bond, willing to openly accept the bond, and loving of their bond mate," Dorea continued.

"That makes sense," Mia nodded. "That's why the bond feels different here. In the future Sirius told me he knew about the bond, but here he doesn't. So it's different. Does that mean we're destined though?" She asked. "It gives us choice but..."

"But what if you wanted to choose another?" Dorea asked. "Perhaps a young Mister Lupin?" She smirked and watched as Mia flushed red.

"No," Mia shook her head. "I know Remus isn't meant for me," she insisted. The image of Tonks and a baby Teddy entered her mind. "It's just... I feel trapped," she admitted. "Sirius kissed me and left me and told me I should basically go to Remus instead," Mia frowned.

"Then why don't you?" Dorea asked. "Your soul bond is not sealed, Sirius has not proposed marriage, and meant to be or not, you are young," she smiled. "Mia, I grew up knowing that in the future my parents would choose my husband for me, I would be bound to him in servitude and marriage, and would be miserable all my life. But I chose to go against what I assumed was fate. I made my own and found love and happiness."

"Doesn't the soul bond existing mean that Sirius would _be _my happiness?" She asked sadly as tears began to form again.

"Not without both of you being knowing, willing and loving at the same time," Dorea wiped the tears from Mia's cheeks. "In the meantime I encourage you to follow your letter. Live your life," she grinned.

"Enjoy my life," Mia nodded. "Wait," she paused. "Did you basically just give your teenage daughter permission to rebel?" She laughed.

Dorea took in a deep breath. "Charlus is a sweet and naive Gryffindor, but I am not so trusting, even of my children," she smirked lightly. "I am not suggesting you make yourself a scarlet woman," she seethed the word. "But since we're on the subject, diverted from the original topic of conversation as we may be, do you know how to perform the proper contraceptive spells?"

"Umm... yes," Mia nodded. "From... from before. Not that I... cause I never... I have never... but I knew, because just in case," she stammered nervously.

"Good," Dorea exhaled gratefully. "That only leaves one last important thing."

"What's that?" Mia asked curiously.

"Do not tell your father or brother a word of what we've spoken about today."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Thank Merlin for **Fluffpanda**.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** Hope everyone had a great holiday! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you all liked the second Sirius/Mia kiss (or as rlassie has named them, Sirmia, LOL!) and I'm glad that Dorea's explanation of bonds was helpful! I love that everyone loves Dorea. She's one of my favorite characters to write. Showing off that Slytherins can still be loving and affectionate despite still being very much in control. Enjoy this chapter and have a great weekend everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Thirty-Four: Game On

_"...We're both looking for something  
><em>_We've been afraid to find  
><em>_It's easier to be broken  
><em>_It's easier to hide..."  
><em>_(First Time - Lifehouse)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 2nd, 1974<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hospital Wing**

Since the full moon fell on September 1st, Remus was not aboard the Hogwarts Express but instead had arrived at school a day early so he could be taken to the Shrieking Shack without bringing attention to himself due to the massive amount of returning students. Mia had taken her mother's advice to heart and decided to try and enjoy her life in the moment - _with Remus_. After the Sorting of new students and the Welcome Feast was over, Mia retired to the Hospital Wing to wait for Remus, something she hadn't done for a few years. Madam Pomfrey initially thought to send Mia back to Gryffindor Tower, but Mia had taken a page out of her Slytherin mother's book and feigned sickness in order to stay the night.

When Remus was brought in the following morning, Mia was glad to see that his wounds were not as bad as she remembered. She watched from her own bed as Madam Pomfrey healed his back and the few scratches he'd inflicted on himself, including a new one across his chest. Had he not been wounded, Mia would have blushed at the sight. Remus used to be very skinny, bordering on underweight, but it appeared that playing Quidditch with James and Sirius over the summer, not to mention the physical stress of his monthly transformations had put a little bulk on the lanky werewolf. When Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the room to let Remus sleep, Mia slipped behind the curtains, taking up space in the chair beside his bed and quickly took hold of his hand.

Soft green eyes slowly opened and looked down at her. "Morning," Remus yawned.

"Morning," she smiled sweetly up at him.

"How was the train?" He asked her. "Sorry I couldn't make it. Previous engagement," he joked and Mia couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"A bit of a pain without you there," she admitted, still holding his hand, marveling at how much bigger it was than hers now that they were older. "Jamie asked Lily to sit with us since we had an extra seat, and she hexed him with a hair thickening charm." Remus winced at the tale. "I know," Mia laughed. "If anyone doesn't need a hair thickening charm, it's Jamie," she laughed.

Remus reached his empty hand up and tugged on one of her curls. "I think _all _Potters should avoid that particular hex," he grinned softly.

"Funny," she smirked, narrowing her eyes. "Sirius left the compartment an hour into the trip to go snog some brunette Ravenclaw," she rolled her eyes and immediately noticed that Remus' stare seemed to go cold at the words. "What's that about?" She pointed at his face. "Why the angry eyes?"

"Sirius shouldn't do that in front of you," Remus growled.

"I'm fine," she admitted. "Sirius made his choice, and I'm not going to sit around like some love sick puppy over Sirius Black of all people," she admitted confidently. "He told me I deserve better," she smiled sadly.

"You do," Remus insisted. "You never did tell me exactly what happened between you and Sirius."

"Does it matter?" She asked. "I just want to move on." When he didn't reply but continued to stare at her, Mia sighed. "We kissed," she admitted. "He went mental and told me I deserved better," she shrugged her shoulders, leaving out the part in the story where Sirius told Mia that Remus was in love with her. "It's for the best," she smiled and squeezed his hand.

Remus swallowed at the feel of her skin and he ran the pad of his thumb in small circles over her knuckles. "So," he inhaled slowly and caught her scent on the air, so near him and so close after the full moon it was overpowering, intoxicating; it took a moment for Remus to speak again. "Where was Peter while Sirius was off confirming poorly constructed rumors and James was being hexed?" He asked.

Mia frowned.

"What?" Remus' brows knit together in concern.

"He'll be in detention all this week," she scowled. "Peter was caught nicking things from the Trolley."

"Stealing?" Remus frowned. "Peter's got plenty of money to pay for things, and if he didn't he knows Sirius or James would lend him a few sickles."

"Caught in the act. Looking for attention I'm guessing," she shrugged her shoulders. "Let's not talk about Peter, please," she pleaded and smiled as she laced their fingers together. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good right now," he smiled softly at her.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "What's different? Did they give you a new potion or..."

"No, transformation was the same as usual," he winced at the memory. "The waking up part has been good so far," he grinned and Mia blushed.

"I thought you'd be mad at me for coming here. You told Madam Pomfrey to keep me out a few years ago," she frowned at the memory.

"I just didn't want you playing Mediwitch for me," he sighed, embarrassed still. "I don't like you seeing me like that. The only thing worse would be you seeing me actually transform," he frowned.

Mia kept her face blank at the words, knowing that she had in fact once seen him transform into the large werewolf. A large werewolf that had turned on her, Harry, and Ron. A werewolf that had chased her and Harry through the Forbidden Forest. "But you're okay with me here now?" She asked with trepidation.

"I'd be mental to say no to waking up next to a beautiful girl any day of the month," Remus smiled. Mia felt her cheeks warm and noticed that Remus' eyes flashed gold and amber at her reaction, which only made her blush more. She averted his gaze for a few moments, doing her best not to argue the fact that he'd called her beautiful.

"I know it's a while off," Mia bit her lower lip nervously. "But do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" She asked hesitantly, slowly bringing her gaze up to look at him. Remus lay there, pale and wide eyed at the words, his irises back to their soft green, the color of forest moss.

"You... you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Remus asked, his throat suddenly dry.

"Yes," Mia smiled.

"We've gone to Hogsmeade," he clarified, quickly noticing that the hand she was still holding was getting sweaty. "You've never needed to ask me before."

"That was just as friends," she blurted out before she had a chance to think the words over. She realized her blunder immediately and looked away, humiliated, but Remus squeezed her hand again to get her attention and she drew her eyes back to his face.

"You mean... a _date_?" Remus asked, needed clarification. "With... with _me_?"

"If you don't want to, I understand... I just thought that..." She frowned.

"Is this because of Sirius?" Remus asked, his brows furrowed and his gaze suddenly dark.

"No," Mia answered immediately, much too quickly for his liking and she caught the look in his eyes. "No... I..." she frowned. "I don't think so. I'm not asking you because Sirius broke my heart or anything," she rolled her eyes. "Because he didn't. I didn't kiss him to begin with, _he _kissed _me_," she admitted, which was the truth - _both _kisses. "I won't lie and say that him running off didn't hurt a little, but..." she exhaled sharply, fighting through the awkwardness of the situation. "I... I like you, Remus," she declared quietly. "I have since I first met you."

Of course Mia was thinking of the first time she met an older Professor Lupin who'd saved her and her friends from Dementors. The first Patronus charm she'd ever seen. He was wise, kind, and powerful and a schoolgirl crush had developed rather quickly. It faded over time of course, only to resurface here in this time in the guise of deep, abundant friendship.

"I... I don't want to be a backup," Remus whispered.

"You are _not _a backup. You deserve better than to be anyone's backup," Mia said firmly but then frowned. Wasn't that what he was? She knew about her bond with Sirius, and knew that Remus would eventually find Tonks and have his own family. But a part of her didn't care. Remus wouldn't find Tonks for many, many years and she didn't want him to be alone that entire time. She also didn't want herself to be alone.

"I'm not like Sirius. I won't just take a girl to Hogsmeade, snog her and walk back up the hill alone," he growled lowly, remembering the night Sirius had returned from his date with Marlene McKinnon.

"So you're saying you want something serious with me?" Mia asked softly, her heart pounding against her chest violently. Remus apparently heard the change in rhythm and looked guilty over her reaction to his words.

"I'm... no... you deserve better than me," Remus admitted.

"I'm getting really tired of boys saying that to me," Mia narrowed her eyes.

"I'm serious, Mia," he scowled. "We could never... I mean," Remus swallowed and held her hand tighter, lifting their laced fingers from the side of his bed to her gaze. "This is it," he said firmly. "It's not fair to you. You deserve someone who can..." but he didn't finish his sentence with his words, merely raked his gaze over her body, lingering his stare on her lips and then licking his own. "I could never..." he winced and closed his eyes, unable to look at her as he said, "I could never kiss you."

"What?" Mia gaped. "That's ridiculous! Of course you could!"

"No I couldn't!" Remus snapped. "Mia you've seen my Boggart, my worst fear is hurting or infecting you."

"Your worst fear is you attacking me in your werewolf form," Mia argued. "If you think I'm thick enough to go snogging your muzzle in the Shrieking Shack then we have bigger problems than I thought," she glared at him, ignoring the twitch of his nose when she mentioned his 'muzzle'. She knew he hated it when she references specifics of his canine alter-ego, but Mia also knew that he needed to get over it.

"It's not happening in _human _form either," he vowed.

"Lycanthropy can only be transmitted through a bite wound, from a fully transformed werewolf on the full moon," she narrowed her eyes recalling a similar argument between an older Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place the night they all found out about Tonks' pregnancy. Mia sighed. If older Remus was still worried about his Lycanthropy being transmitted to others without a full moon bite, then she knew she was going to struggle with convincing him now. "Remus, I refuse to let you keep from enjoying every aspect of life because you're afraid of hurting people. Hurting _me_."

"I refuse to put you in harms way," Remus growled and tried to pull his hand away from her. "That's why you deserve better than me," he insisted. "It's _this_," he held her hand which she seemed to refuse to let go. "Or nothing. That's all_anyone _can have with me," he hesitated but then sadly added, "Ever."

"Fine," Mia scowled and stood up, releasing his hand. Remus watched her let him go and his eyes softened sadly, something tightening in his chest and somewhere in the back of his mind, another voice seemed to whisper, _'No! Ours!'_Remus pushed the feeling down deep and turned his eyes away from her, not wanting to watch her walk away.

"So I'll see you in class," Mia stated. "You should probably talk to Jamie before Hogsmeade. It's two months away, but still... he'll probably want to do the whole 'big brother' talk," she rolled her eyes. As if James had any room to tell her who to date considering the production he put on any time he asked Lily to borrow a quill.

"Wait... what?" Remus blinked confusedly and looked up at her. "But I thought..."

"You thought I'd embrace your condition for the past three years of friendship and then turn tail," she smirked. "The moment it became inconvenient to me?" She asked him. "I told you, Remus. I am not afraid of you. And I'm not afraid of your ridiculous rules," she stated firmly. "Though to make you comfortable - for the time being - I will abide by them."

He sat in silence, gobsmacked.

"Get some rest," she smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She would obey his rules like a good little Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat almost put her in Slytherin, and if a Slytherin knew anything, it was how to exploit loopholes.

oOoOoOo

**September 3rd, 1974**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Gryffindors and Slytherins slipped through the dungeon doors to enter the Potions classroom. Cauldrons had already been set up at each station, and Slughorn stood at the head of the class grinning brightly. The look on his face was incredibly disconcerting to Mia who knew the man to never be happy without a self serving reason.

"Good morning! Good morning!" Slughorn grinned. "I'm very excited for today. Some of you over the years have displayed a fine aptitude for Potions," the wizard said, eyeing Snape, Lily, Damocles Belby, Adrian Abbot and Mia. "Others still need a bit of improvement," his eyes fell on the four Marauders; none of which looked more annoyed by the declaration than Remus. "Over the next few months, in addition to brewing pre-approved potions from the textbooks, I am assigning each of you one specific potion ingredient. I want to see your skills at discovery and invention!"

Mia's eyes widened. Depending on the ingredient, this could be an outright disaster. She could only imagine what Frank would do if given something like Alihotsy, the common ingredient in Laughter Potion was also known to cause hysteria.

Slughorn then went down the list. Alice received a Chizpurfle fang, Amycus Carrow meanwhile got Dandelion root, and his sister Alecto received Leech juice. Frank - _thankfully _- took Eye of Newt, which was not known to explode in _any _form. Mary received Flobberworm mucus, and Elora Zabini took Baneberry. That just left the Marauders and the future members of the Slug Club - though Mia was determined to avoid it at all costs.

"Mister Black," Slughorn smiled and placed a small bottle in front of him. "Your ingredient is Fairy Wing."

"These are used in beauty potions," Sirius glared at the bottle. "Give it to one of the girls." Both Lily and Mia turned and scowled viciously at him. Slughorn merely ignored Sirius' outburst and moved down the line.

"Mister Potter, you have Onion juice," he smiled.

"The only thing you can make with Onion juice is a fungal removal potion," James frowned.

"And it's quite easy to make too," Slughorn grinned. "I hope you're up to the task," he added and James sneered at the Potions Master.

"Mister Pettigrew," Slughorn placed the bottle in front of Peter.

"R-r-rat spleen?" Peter paled. The Marauders all snickered audibly and Mia couldn't help but chuckle silently to herself.

"Yes, it's quite common in Shrinking Solutions. You seemed quite proficient at the brew, I assume you'll do just fine," Slughorn grinned and moved on. "Mister Lupin," he addressed Remus who still looked annoyed about being at the bottom of any class. Remus eyed his ingredient with a look on his face that said he was not amused in the slightest. He glanced between the other three Marauders as well as Mia, all of whom looked perfectly innocent.

"Moonstone, sir?" Remus rose a brow.

"Yes," Slughorn grinned. "When in powdered form it can create a lovely Draught of Peace. But be careful," the old wizard chuckled. "It's also known to be an active ingredient in love potions," he continued to give a good belly laugh, while Remus blushed red.

"Careful with that Moonstone there," Sirius laughed quietly. "_Moony_."

Mia's eyes lit up at the sound of the nickname and she turned to stare at the boys all of whom looked mildly amused at Sirius' joke, except for Remus who turned and punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up Padfoot," he growled.

Mia swallowed. She'd known that the boys had begun their Animagus training, and despite the many rat jokes at Peter's expense, she hadn't realized that they could be so far along in their instruction that they'd discovered all of their animal forms and already created the lifelong nicknames that would accompany them. She couldn't help but smile proudly at their progress, which only made her realize that she had originally wanted to follow their lead into Animagus training - on her own at least - and she'd barely even begun the meditations to start it.

Adrian Abbot was given Nightshade, and Lily was handed a bottle of Ashwinder eggs, leaving Snape, Mia and Damocles Belby.

"Mister Snape," Slughorn said the name proudly. "A vile of Moondew," he beamed and Snape looked smug as he reached for the ingredient. Mia rolled her eyes knowing that Snape was already planning on brewing a Draught of Living Death. _Predictable_.

"Miss Potter," Slughorn smiled and handed her a container of Lacewing Flies. She grinned at the sight of the main ingredient in the first advanced potion she ever brewed: Polyjuice Potion.

"Thank you, sir," Mia smirked.

"And finally, Mister Belby," Slughorn sat the bottle down in front of Damocles.

"Aconite," Damocles nodded curiously and Mia's eyes widened.

"Also called Monkshood," Snape chimed in.

"Yes indeed Mister Snape, five points to Slytherin!" Slughorn grinned.

"Also called Wolfsbane," Mia added.

"It is! Though rarely known as such," Slughorn smiled, impressed. "Ten points to Gryffindor!" Mia turned and smirked at Snape who glared at her in response.

She turned her attention back to Damocles with a kind smile. There were few Slytherins that could carry on a conversation without sneering or spitting slurs, and Damocles was one of them. "I'm excited to see what you come up with," Mia grinned. "I've read a lot about it."

"You have?" Damocles asked thoughtfully. "It's usually used as a pain reliever or a poison," he seemed to frown at the thought. "I can't help but wonder the properties it exudes when the stem, leaves and flowers are brewed or stewed separately," he commented quietly.

"The sprigs are an ingredient in Wideye Potion," Mia commented. "Perhaps it could be used as mind sharpening ingredient?" She proposed slyly and smiled when Damocles seemed to take hold of her suggestion. She turned in her chair to see James and Sirius staring at her with curious expressions on their faces.

oOoOoOo

An hour into class, everyone was working silently while Slughorn was asleep in his fluffy armchair that sat behind his desk instead of a proper seat. Mia was busy examining her Lacewing Flies to prepare for her Polyjuice Potion, though she was seriously considering making a few adjustments to it to see if she had it in her to invent something new. She'd always been terrific at creating and adjusting her own charms and transfigurations, but potions was something she always felt she needed to follow by the book. However, Snape - and therefore Harry in 6th year - was proof that potions could be altered for the better.

"What are you up to?" James said as he approached the table she shared with Snape, Damocles and Lily. Damocles had left his seat to dig through Slughorn's supplies, offering James his first chance to see what Mia had been talking to the Slytherin about.

"Nothing," Mia said innocently.

"I saw you talking to Belby," James whispered. "Still looking into Wolfsbane?" He asked and she turned and eyed him carefully, but quietly nodded. James smiled, clearly remembering that when he'd questioned her about the toxic plant on a list he'd found her writing on, she'd admitted that she was wanting to use it to potentially create a potion that could help Remus with his 'furry little problem' as Sirius was calling it these days.

"Speaking of," James said, tilting his head in the direction of Damocles' cauldron. "I heard a rumor that a certain sister of mine is trying to get involved with a certain friend of mine," James smirked up at her, expecting an explosive reaction to his words.

"Not a rumor," Mia stated firmly. "I asked Remus to Hogsmeade and he's not the type to be casual about such things. I told him to talk to you instead of you finding out and thinking that we were keeping secrets," she said to her brother, daring him to challenge her.

"You asked Remus to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked before James had a chance to say anything. Mia turned and her mouth fell open. She had known that Lily fancied Remus a few years ago, but had already forgotten, and now she felt bad for perhaps hurting her friends feelings.

"Umm... yes," Mia frowned. "I'm sorry Lily, I should have..."

"No," Lily smiled. "I think you two are well paired," she said sincerely.

"What do you care anyways?" Snape scowled, turning his attention to Lily.

"Because Mia and Remus are my friends, Sev," she frowned, scolding him quietly before reaching her hand up to stir her cauldron. James looked at her hand and his heart fell into his stomach.

"Evans," he gaped. "Is that... is that an _engagement _ring?" His bright hazel eyes looked on, horrified. Everyone at the table - and several others - turned and stared at Lily, shocked. It wasn't completely uncommon for witch's to be betrothed so early, at least among old fashioned Pure-blood families, but everyone knew Lily was a Muggle-born.

"What?" Lily gaped. "_This_?" She held up her hand. "This is a mood ring, you dolt," she rolled her eyes. "My parents bought it for me this summer. It's a Muggle thing," she shook her head and Mia laughed when James let out a loud sigh of relief.

"How do Muggles make rings that tell your mood?" James asked. "That sounds like magic."

"It's not magic," Mia answered. "There are crystals in the ring that react to changing temperatures thus altering the color of the ring," she explained and when she turned to see James - and several others - staring at her perplexed, she rolled her eyes. "Oh Jamie, honestly, read a book!"

"So what's your mood right now, Evans?" James grinned staring at the ring on her finger.

"Annoyed," Lily answered immediately and turned away from him, putting her focus back on her cauldron. Mia turned and shook her head at James and he frowned up at her innocently, genuinely confused over how he'd messed that up.

"So," Mia grabbed his full attention by snatching his chin in her fingers to prevent him from staring at Lily any further. "Remus. What did he say?"

"Not much. A lot of stuttering," James laughed. "Sirius is still taking the piss out of him for it," they both looked back to the Marauder table where Sirius was indeed whispering to a consistently red faced Remus who appeared to be trying to concentrate on turning his Moonstone into a powder.

"Be nice," Mia frowned.

"Absolutely not. He's a bloke that wants to snog my sister. Marauder or not, there's a process he's got to go through," James said firmly, the hint of mischief in his eyes.

"He does _not _want to snog me," she growled and gripped his face harder, and James' eyes widened at her volatile reaction. "He's a perfect gentleman and always has been. Much more than either you or Sirius could or will ever be," she huffed. "I will date whoever I please James Charlus Potter, and you _will _get over it!" She snapped and released him with a quick shove and he fell backwards to the floor, looking up at his sister with shocked - but also impressed - eyes.

Mia turned back to her cauldron and glowered down at it, resisting the urge to glare at Lily who was stifling her giggles after watching her friend literally put James Potter in his place. James stood and made his way to the back of the classroom to rejoin his table and Mia sighed, hoping that the awkward moment was over.

It wasn't.

"I'd go ahead and stop the _love potion _you're making there, Remus," James called out loudly. "I really don't think she needs it!"

The classroom burst into laughter, and Mia turned red with rage as she swiveled on her stool and narrowed her eyes at her brother who was amused and smug at the little scene he'd caused. Sirius was grinning next to him and Peter was laughing quietly, trying to avoid Mia's glare. Remus had his head buried in his folded arms, but she could see that his ears were a violent shade of red. Her brown eyes glared back at her brother and she smiled threateningly.

_Game on_.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: So happy I have **Fluffpanda **to correct my spelling and to bounce ideas off of!

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** I normally don't post updates on the weekends, so you can ALL thank **glittergrrrl05** for this chapter, because it is a gift to her in exchange for her posting chapter 75 of Bespoke Witch which was the best Thanksgiving present I've ever received OMG! I've read it three times and I'm still losing my mind over it. Enjoy this chapter and the consequences of James Potter provoking our heroine. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Thirty-Five: Satisfied

_"...Everywhere I'm looking now  
><em>_I'm surrounded by your embrace  
><em>_Baby I can see your halo  
><em>_You know you're my saving grace..."  
><em>_(Halo - Beyonce)_

* * *

><p><strong>October 4th, 1974<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

She let James think he was safe.

He was not.

And his sense of self preservation was so off that he continued causing problems in all of their classes the month that followed the initial challenge between brother and sister in Potions. Poor Remus had been caught in the crossfire, and each class James would have something to say about the potential future relationship between his sister and werewolf friend. Remus, ever the loyal Gryffindor did his best to stay out of the fight itself, and to also respect James' wish that he not start anything with Mia without permission. Something that _thoroughly _pissed Mia off.

In Charms class, James would Accio things from Mia's desk, claiming that Remus wanted a memento to get him through the rest of the day. In Care of Magical Creatures, he would _loudly _ask Professor Kettleburn for details regarding the mating habits of werewolves. In Herbology he would transform Fluxweeds into Roses and pretend to be a Muggle delivery service on behalf of Remus who would stand at the back of the room, dirt on his face from hiding his embarrassment while simultaneously trying to plant his Puffapod. The only four classes that Remus and Mia got a break from James' antics were History of Magic (where James and Sirius napped), Defense Against the Dark Arts (James wasn't stupid enough to mess with their new Professor, Auror Proudfoot), Transfiguration (James and Sirius took seriously due to the nature of their Animagus training), and Ancient Runes (which Mia and Remus had without any other invading Marauders).

The two would sit beside one another with Lily in front of Mia, and often in the middle of class with their heads buried in a book of translation texts, Remus would reach over and take Mia's hand within his own and smile, lacing their fingers together. She'd breathe in deep and let the feeling of calm that he exuded wash over her, and somehow putting up with James was all worth it.

It was _especially _worth it the morning of October 4th.

"Just don't drink the pumpkin juice and you'll be fine, Lily," Mia whispered.

"How did you even slip the potion into the whole batch?" Lily asked as the two girls sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the rest of the student body to arrive for breakfast.

"I'm friendly with the house-elves," Mia grinned, happy to know that in this timeline she was able to make peace with the small creatures considering the elves at Hogwarts in the future were utterly terrified of her and her knitting habits.

"You sure it's going to work?" Lily chuckled. "It's brilliant, but you're going to get in trouble for it too," she laughed. "I'm not one to promote breaking the rules, but if you want Slughorn to give you credit for this, you'll have to accept responsibility for it."

"As long as I can still go to Hogsmeade when this is over with, I'll take whatever punishment if needed," Mia beamed brightly with excitement.

One by one students filled the Great Hall, taking their seats at their tables. Slowly, the four Marauders joined Lily and Mia, in various stages of exhaustion. Peter, James and Sirius looked worse for wear, but since they were in a post full moon week, Remus was looking better and better every day.

"Morning boys," Mia smiled brightly as she went into her usual routine of gathering a plate for Remus while he simultaneously fixed her tea and porridge. "What are you all so exhausted from?" She asked, assuming of course they were up late practicing their Animagus transformations. She'd been doing the same thing, though in the privacy of her dorm room seeing as she was only in the early stages of meditations to find out what her Animagus form would take.

"Up late snogging," Sirius lied, smirking at her while Mia rolled her eyes.

A month ago she would have been annoyed by his typical behavior, but she was already long over it. Sirius had fallen swiftly into confirming all the rumors about himself to be true. His reasoning was that he might as well _do _the things he was being accused of. Peter was in awe, James was amused, Remus was disgusted, and Mia was suddenly indifferent. She'd known that Sirius had a past when she, Harry and Ron would listen to an older Sirius and Remus talk about their shared history and the rebellious nature of youth. Mia should have known that she would be confronted with it at some point, and this was that moment in time. So she ignored it and focused on her rules: _'Live your life. Enjoy your life.'_

And she was about to enjoy it immensely.

"Eat up," Mia smiled across the table at Remus, offering a nod of gratitude as he passed her a jar of marmalade. She noticed his eye turn to a tall empty glass sitting in front of him. She normally filled it with pumpkin juice every morning for him, but today she made no move to do so. He reached out for the pitcher in the middle of the table, and silently Mia reached her hand out and covered the top of his glass with her palm, shaking her head slowly as she sipped her tea and gave him a knowing look.

Remus' eyes widened, realizing that something bad was about to happen, and he turned to the side and watched as James, Sirius and Peter guzzled their morning juice like usual.

"Do I even want to be here for the fallout?" Remus whispered.

"Oh yes," Lily laughed to herself.

Suddenly, all across the Great Hall each and every student partaking in their morning pumpkin juice experienced a bit of transfiguration. The hair on their heads shifted to various shades of bright colors. The Slytherins all gaped at one another and scowled at the varying shades of black and green that their hair turned. Ravenclaws were almost entirely filled with dark blue heads of hair, while the Hufflepuffs were a flutter with mixtures of yellows, bright greens, and various shades of purple.

Two of the three pumpkin juice drinking Marauders were sporting a _predictable _shade of sky blue hair. Mia grinned brightly, while Lily averted her gaze looking perfectly scandalized, shocked that Mia's prediction had come to fruition.

"What's happening?" James blinked and looked around the room. "What did you do?" He said, narrowing his eyes at his sister before grabbing a spoon and examining his reflection.

"Oh I just slipped a potion in with everyone's morning juice," Mia smiled innocently.

"Clever, kitten," Sirius chuckled. "Is _this _supposed to be a prank?" He rolled his eyes. "Random shades of color? Could have done that with a simple Colovaria Charm," he said smugly. "You wasted a potion on this? That's barely Acceptable in my book."

"Oh I _used _a Colovaria Charm," Mia grinned. "I used individual ones on each Lacewing fly that went into my modified Polyjuice Potion."

"So you slipped us Polyjuice?" James blinked. "I don't get it. Why'd our hair change and not the rest of us. Shouldn't we all look alike?"

"That's if you use the hair of any _normal _witch or wizard. But if you use the hair of a Metamorphmagus, you can allow the drinkers of the potions to essentially alter themselves," she explained with an amused look on her face, abundantly grateful for her past friendship with Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin who had once confessed that Metamorphmagi were immune to Polyjuice potion, as they could change the shape of their face and color of their hair at will. "Did you know that most Metamorphmagi hair changes color to depict their moods?" She looked across the table at an impressed looking Remus who was grinning at her. "I got the idea from Lily's mood ring," Mia stated proudly.

"Fine, fine," James rolled his eyes. "You're very clever. Brightest witch ever," he conceded while rolling his eyes. "Now what do the colors mean?"

"Well," Lily chimed in, amused. "The Slytherins are predictable black and dark green showing anger and envy. They're furious over what Mia's done, and angry that they didn't do it themselves," the redhead chuckled softly. "Ravenclaws are all dark blue, meaning that they're amused. And Hufflepuffs seem to be stuck between anxious, worried, and happy."

"And us?" Sirius pointed to his head of light blue hair.

"Oh that particular shade of blue is my favorite," Mia beamed. "It means satisfied."

Lily blushed and stifled a snort.

"Satisfied?" James blinked nervously.

"Yes," Mia grinned. "Tell me big brother," Mia leaned across the table, lacing her fingers together and leaning her chin on them as she stared at James, a wicked gleam in her eye. "In the half hour that you've been awake," she chuckled deviously. "What on earth could you have done to make yourself so amazingly _satisfied_?" She asked knowingly.

Remus' eyes widened and he turned and covered his mouth, hiding his laughter with a loud cough. The rest of the Gryffindor table wasn't nearly as subtle with their guffawing and giggles. James' face immediately turned bright red and his eyes lingered on Lily before averting his attention elsewhere. Sirius caught on quickly, but rarely ashamed of anything, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at James. "Well I don't know what _you're _so satisfied about, but I woke up and had a wank in the shower."

The table broke out into a roar of laughter and James slowly covered his face with his hands and waited patiently for the laughter to die down. In that time, his hair shifted from bright blue to a bright red to match his face before turning a slightly darker shade of teal, indicating acceptance. He smiled over at his sister, shaking his head.

"Well?" She asked.

"You win," he admitted, standing up and bowing before her dramatically.

"And Remus?" She asked firmly, her eyes narrowed as James' hair shifted to a brighter green indicating anxiety, while Sirius' turned dark green. Mia ignored both shifting shades.

"Remus, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, mate," James laughed and reached across the table, extending a hand to his werewolf friend. Remus blinked at the gesture and then smiled, taking it. Before letting the hand go, James gave a good tug and leaned forward, whispering. "You do realize though that if you hurt - or do anything unsavory with my sister, I'll be known as the famous James Potter, wolf slayer, right?"

"Got it," Remus nodded firmly, grinning.

"Now," James reached for the pumpkin juice. "Just to test a theory," he said and filled Remus and Mia's empty glasses. Both immediately looked petrified. "Go on," James insisted. "You want my approval? Drink up, Moony."

Remus cleared his throat and held his glass up to Mia, who merely flushed before toasting, "To us, I guess," and the two drank their juice.

It took less than five seconds for both of their heads to turn a brilliant shade of soft pink. Mia immediately looked down, her cheeks flush at the sight of Remus' hair, already knowing that hers would match it. Remus looked confused as he reached for a spoon to look at his reflection.

"What's pink then?" James asked, looking at Lily who smiled at Mia and Remus.

"Infatuated," the redhead replied beaming at her two friends.

oOoOoOo

**March 26th, 1975**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Forbidden Forest**

"Ow! Fuck!"

"You're all still concentrating too much on the transfiguration portion and not enough on the meditative state," Remus instructed his three friends as they sat in a clearing out by the Forbidden Forest where the three almost Animagi practiced their training.

Remus sat on the ground leaning up against a large tree, his eyes tired and his muscles sore as the full moon was only the next night. Thinking about his own transformation that would take place the following evening only made him less sympathetic to the mild annoyances that his friends were currently going through. As it was, James had grown half an antler that he'd twice gotten stuck in the branches of the low hanging trees, Sirius was stuck with four big black paws but nothing else, and Peter had been able to grow a long tail and elongated teeth, but was unable to return to normal. Their ridiculous appearances should have kept Remus in high spirits all night, but he was more stressed than ever.

"Whaths wong Wemus?" Peter slurred through his gigantic teeth and Remus rolled his eyes at his rodent friend.

"Prongs, I still haven't bought Mia anything for her birthday," Remus confessed. "What should I do?"

Remus and Mia had officially been an item since the morning of what was now known as 'The Great Rainbow Explosion of 1974'. Mia had ultimately taken credit for the prank, which earned her a weeks worth of detention for drugging her fellow students, and an extra fifty points from Flitwick and Slughorn each, for impressive work in altering a potion with a charm. A few weeks later, she and Remus walked hand in hand down to Hogsmeade where he treated her to a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and she lavished him with gifts of chocolate from Honeydukes before moving on to Tomes and Scrolls where the couple spent hours eagerly digging through old books. After finishing their purchases, they walked back up to the castle, stopping to embarrass Sirius who was snogging a third year Hufflepuff in view of the "haunted" Shrieking Shack, and then retiring in the Gryffindor Common Room where they snuggled together on the couch in front of the fireplace to read their new books.

It was a comfortable relationship built on friendship and common interests and most nights were similar to that first date. Mia leaning her back against Remus' chest while he draped his arm around her shoulders, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck while casually reading the book in his hand as she kicked her feet up at the end of the sofa quietly browsing through her own novel. James and Sirius eventually tired of teasing the couple, though the girls were constantly asking Mia details about the more amorous aspects of her relationship with the quiet Marauder. No details were ever given, because as per Remus' original rules regarding their relationship, no details were ever created. While he remained adamant that they not cross any lines where she could possibly be infected with his Lycanthropy, Remus was thrilled that she'd not slipped him anymore of what she now called 'Mood Juice', because _every _morning he would have walked to the Great Hall sprouting bright blue hair.

His friends naturally made things much worse. It was completely impossible to talk to James considering Mia was his sister, and his witch had been insistent that Remus keep Peter's nose out of their business. That only left Sirius who had - over the last six months - grown ten times worse in regards to the rumors that were going around the school about him. The young raven-haired wizard had almost come to his senses early January when he'd shown up in the dorms looking unbelievably guilty.

"What did you do?" Remus asked immediately. "And why can I smell Firewhisky all the way over here?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I fucked up," Sirius said, swallowing hard. "I fucked up bad."

"Padfoot, what did you do?" Remus' eyes flashed with worry as he stood to help his drunken friend to his bed.

"I had sex with McKinnon," Sirius confessed.

"Is that... not... normal?" Remus raised a brow, having believed most of the whispers exchanged in the Great Hall in regards to Sirius' nightly activities - though he was quite certain his friend wasn't the father of McGonagall's secret love child - all other rumors were never denied by Sirius himself.

"No, it's not bloody normal!" Sirius shouted. "It was the... it was the first time..." He muttered as he looked away. "Fuck, she's going to be pissed."

"Marlene?" Remus asked curiously. "Why? Were you that bad?" He snorted and Sirius looked up and glared at him.

"No, I was fucking fabulous, thank you, Moony!" Sirius snapped. "But I... I kind of... ditched her right after," he winced, covering his face which was painted with shame.

"You're disgusting," Remus shook his head.

"I know!" Sirius yelled. "It's not even _her _I'm worried about," he admitted. "You can't tell Mia," Sirius begged. "She'll hate me."

"Why would _my _girlfriend care who _you _shag?" Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Because she thinks Marlene's a slag," Sirius admitted. "And I don't... fuck, Moony, I know she's your girl but I still don't want her to look at me like... like everyone else does, okay!?" He fell back on his mattress, groaning over his mistakes.

Remus was jealous and annoyed, but a large part of him understood. He was territorial and possessive when it came to Mia, and he still didn't understand how Sirius could have run away from her when she'd clearly been so willing to open her heart to him. But he knew how it felt to look at the girl and think that the sun rose and set every day with her and that he'd never measure up. Remus was constantly fighting the wolf with in himself. A subtle voice in the back of his head that crept up every once in a while demanding that Remus take her, kiss her, pin her up against a wall and ravish every part of her. It was that _same _wolf that would peek out from time to time and snap at her bitterly when she'd say or do something he didn't like too close to the moon. Remus was in constant worry that he was on the verge of dramatically screwing things up with her.

So he understood what Sirius had gone through and had promised his friend that he'd keep his secret.

The secret of Sirius' virginity - or sudden lack thereof - didn't last long despite Remus' efforts. Once the final line had been crossed, Sirius seemed to throw caution to the wind as he buried his personal issues - and himself - inside any girl that would have him. When Mia had found out about Sirius' activities, she'd scolded him profusely about being disrespectful of himself and others. Sirius had then tried to crawl into her lap to have her pet his head - something that was now incredibly funny that the Marauders knew what form Sirius would take as an Animagus - but Mia had shoved him off of her, much to Remus' amusement.

They were quickly growing up, and Sirius was trailing a bit behind.

"What?" Remus blinked, brought back to the Forbidden Forest and his three friends.

"I _said_," James cleared his throat. "_You _would know better what to buy Mia than _I_ would."

"You still haven't got her gift? You're the worst boyfriend ever," Sirius laughed as he began using his massive paws to dig in the ground, a sight that actually caused Remus to laugh out loud.

"I meant to, but the last Hogsmeade trip was cancelled because of those Death Eater attacks," he sighed. "And I wanted this to be a good one. You're all going to have your typical party in the Common Room, meanwhile I'll be stuck in the bloody Shack," Remus growled.

"Bad luck that the full moon falls on our birthday," James frowned. "She'll understand."

"I _know_, that's what makes it worse," Remus sighed. "I'll wake up the next morning after not being around for _her _birthday, and instead of _me _doing something nice for _her_, she's going to be in the Hospital Wing, holding my hand while Madam Pomfrey shoves pain potions down my throat," he growled.

"Well, I know it goes against your instincts," James offered. "But maybe let her just take care of you."

Remus snarled at the suggestion and his eyes flashed gold and amber.

"Easy, Moony," Sirius chuckled. "Prongs is right," he nodded. "Girl's a caretaker and you haven't let her do a damn thing for you since first year," he shrugged his shoulders, shaking the dirt out of his paws and watching as they transformed back into hands easily. "Girls are all about the intimate stuff..."

"Watch it," James narrowed his eyes.

"Not _that_," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on Prongs, look at Moony and tell me that he's having sex," Sirius chuckled at the thought. "Obviously not. He looks like... like... like _you_," Sirius grinned and James threw a rock at him that Sirius quickly dodged, then proceeded to bury. "I mean, girls like the little moments where you let them in your head. Show the softer side and all that crap," he chuckled.

"And you know this from experience?" Remus scoffed.

"As a matter of fact I do. I know this because every girl I've ever snogged or shagged has complained about the fact that I don't do all of that mopey vulnerable bullshit," he rolled his eyes. "So do that and you'll get along famously."

"Not too famously," James eyed Remus carefully.

oOoOoOo

**March 28th, 1975**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hospital Wing**

"How was your birthday?" Remus winced as he opened his eyes in the Hospital Wing the morning after the full moon. It had been a particularly bad one. With no rest leading up to the transformation and stress of worrying about Mia's birthday, Remus had shifted and then immediately taken his frustrations out on himself. It also didn't help that she'd come to say goodbye to him as he walked to the Whomping Willow, and had hugged him so close and tight that he could still feel the warmth of her body by the time the moon was high. Frustrated didn't even cover it.

"It was sad without _you _there," she admitted, frowning at the deep cut on his right shoulder. She eyed it carefully, her nose twitching and her hands fidgeting.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Remus called.

"Yes, dear?"

"No offense, but... could you let Mia heal me this once? It's been a few years and I remember I liked the way she did it," he frowned, hoping to not upset the Mediwitch responsible for his monthly recovery.

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey smiled at the pair. "As long as you feel comfortable with that Miss Potter?"

"Yes," Mia said immediately. "Are... are you sure?" She nervously asked Remus.

"I'd rather you do it this once," he nodded, forcing the primal urge within him that said, _'No! We are the protector! Don't let her see us weak!' _"Please, Mia?" Remus looked up at her pleadingly.

She seemed to smile brightly at his request and she reached quickly for her wand. "Roll to the side," she ordered and frowned as he winced from the pain but did as instructed. She siphoned off the blood with her wand, knowing better than to clean him off the Muggle way by hand, considering he was so paranoid about her coming into contact with his saliva let alone his blood. She closed the wound with a smile that seemed to brighten when she saw the satisfied look on his face.

"Was _that _my birthday gift?" She eyed him with a smirk.

"James' idea," Remus shrugged.

"Smart boy, that James Potter," she smiled and took advantage of the moment by running her fingers through Remus' hair and grinning smugly when his eyes rolled back and he let out a relaxed moan. "You could just get over yourself and let me do this more often," she suggested. "It makes me happy to help you."

"It makes me uncomfortable," Remus admitted, his eyes still closed. "But if it makes you happy," he relented with a sigh. "I could learn to deal with a little pampering from time to time," he admitted, silently enjoying the fact that in this state she was so physically affectionate with him. He knew she wanted more, but he couldn't cross that boundary. Here however, post transformation he had little energy to fight her off, and he knew she'd never take advantage of him in a weakened state. Not knowing how important it was to him that she always be kept safe.

"_You _make me happy," she smiled and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda **fills in all the blanks.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N:** I'm so glad you are all happy for Remus and Mia. Me too! I had a blast writing that last chapter with the 'Mood Juice' and I'm not sure when but I do hope to bring it back at some point just for fun if the plot allows. **rlassie**, yes, Mia could use her feminine wiles to break through Remus' intimacy barriers, but he's not Sirius (who would clearly fall for that) he's Remus and Remus reacts to different stimuli. ;) **apriljunemay**, thank you! One thing I was really firm on is that I didn't want Mia to spend her time brooding and pining heartbroken over either boy. I also didn't want the boys to destroy their friendship because of jealousy. Their love for Mia and her love for them goes beyond the petty. They are not Ron (and to a lesser extent, Harry). She's already had the immature/jealous type of friendship/relationships.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Thirty-Six: Wait and See

_"...I miss that town, I miss the faces  
><em>_You can't erase, You can't replace it  
><em>_I miss it now, I can't believe it  
><em>_So hard to stay, Too hard to leave it..."  
><em>_(Photograph - Nicklelback)_

* * *

><p><strong>May 25th, 1975<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Room of Requirement**

_'I need a place that looks like the Forbidden Forest where no one can enter but me.'_

She concentrated on that exact thought as she walked three times while passing back and forth in front of the stone wall on the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. Slowly a circular wooden door appeared and Mia let a smile cross her face as she opened the door and stepped through. The view was incredible.

She moved through the created trees and undergrowth, feeling the soft grass on her bare feet as she kicked her shoes off the moment she stepped inside. Where there should have been a large wall to the left of her, extended out the view of the Black Lake, and to the right the shadow of Hogwarts Castle which was an odd sight considering she was _inside _said Castle right then.

The forest lay ahead of her and Mia smiled as she moved through the shadows of the trees, glancing upwards at what should have been ceiling, but instead she saw sky lit only by a perfectly circular moon, hung large against a black background. A full moon was her motivation for this, and she used it to calm her, to relax her as she wiggled her toes into soil. A part of her felt guilty that she was using the very thing that caused Remus pain, to take away her own anxieties. To persuade her guilt to leave, she reasoned that in the end this would make it easier for him.

It was one thing to know that Padfoot and Prongs - and yes even Wormtail for now - would be there for Moony during his transformations, but she longed to be there with them. With _him_.

It had taken months to get the meditations down correctly, to relax enough to allow herself to dip into her inner animal. An animal she had assumed would have been an otter, but was not. No sooner did she discover her inner Animagus did she try to summon a Patronus and saw with shocked eyes as the silvery otter she had come to know and love, morphed into a slightly larger beast with slender limbs, and a tail as bushy as her hair. It now made sense why an older Sirius had been shocked to learn that _Hermione's _Patronus was an otter - because _Mia's _Patronus was certainly not.

She closed her brown eyes and felt the wind cover her skin, felt the glow of the moon against her back and the dirt wiggle its way between her toes. She focused on her inner animal, but also reached out with purpose to Moony, to _Remus _who was at this very hour in the Shrieking Shack. She reached out to Prongs and Padfoot, knowing that the boys had followed Remus out the doors of the castle, and unable to join him in the Shack just yet, so they instead had retired to the _actual _Forbidden Forest to practice their own transformations. Something inside of her pulled and tugged in multiple directions and she realized quickly it was not _one _bond, but many. In her meditative state she could feel and see them clearly. A golden string that tied her to Sirius, a soul bond, prepared by emotions triggered by memories, provoked by kisses in two different decades, but unsealed. A lighter silver string that connected her to Jamie, a familial bond as Dorea had explained it, prepared by her sisterly love for Harry, provoked by her gift from Sirius and sealed by the Potter's official adoption. But there was a third string, something almost invisible as though it existed but had yet to be awakened, something that reached her out to Remus, far away in the Shack, but didn't end there as it extended back into the Forbidden Forest where she lost it once again.

_Another bond?_

Letting go of the thought took time but she released it with effort knowing she had to have a clear mind to complete the transformation. Mia let out a deep sigh of contentment and acceptance and felt her body shift beneath her. Hands became paws and she dug sharp black claws into the earth, feeling the way the dirt shifted under her touch. Her vision increased tenfold and she could see into the forest ahead of her as though she were looking through a pair of Omnioculars. Her brown eyes shifted to amber and she could feel her ears shift upwards and the sounds of nearby whispering voices were heard as though they were right outside the door.

_Outside the door?!_

oOoOoOo

"I _know _she came this way," Sirius whispered to James. "I saw her sneak off the other night and she disappeared up around the seventh floor."

"If we could just finish the Map this wouldn't be a problem," Peter sighed frustrated.

"I don't think she's up this way, Padfoot," James declared. "I'm starting to worry though. It makes me nervous that I'm more concerned that my sister is sneaking off in the middle of the night more than I'm worried about her dating a werewolf who happens to be my best mate."

"Hey, I thought _I_ was your best mate?" Sirius pouted.

"You are," James groaned.

"Hey!" Peter whined.

"Can we pretend that either of you have self esteem that doesn't revolve around me? I'm thrilled that I appear to be the center of you're entire world, but Mia's still missing!" James snapped.

"_Who's _missing?" Mia whispered as she grinned at the three of them at the end of the corridor. "Not _me_?" She said, acting innocent to the point of batting her eyelashes. "_I_ know exactly where I am," she chuckled.

"What are you up to?" Sirius asked her point blank.

"What are _you _up to?" She countered. "It seems all four of us are out past curfew."

"We at least have the cloak," James defended. "We're not going to get caught."

Mia rolled her eyes and tapped her wand on the top of her head, Disillusioning herself and very nearly disappearing into the stone background of the wall behind her. Sirius looked amused as usual, James looked mildly annoyed that once again she knew something he didn't, and Peter looked flustered and nervous. "What's wrong Pete?" Mia smirked to herself, her voice calling out to the boy from her concealed location. "Worried that you're being watched by someone you can't see?" She glared at him with a murderous look in her eye, glad that the other two boys couldn't see her.

"Very funny," James laughed. "Come on out, Mia."

She tapped her head again, breaking the charm and becoming visible once more.

"Seriously, what are you doing out past curfew?" James asked.

"I asked you the same thing," she put her hands defiantly on her hips.

"Mi-a!" James whined.

"Jam-ie!" Mia copied, matching his tone and pitch.

"We were looking for the Ravenclaw's lost diadem," Sirius blurted out and when Peter and James looked at him incredulously, he went on. "What? It's not _technically _a lie. We were doing that all week before tonight," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Good luck finding that," Mia smirked at him.

James shook his head and waited another moment for his sister to fess up. "Fine, we'll wait until the next time you go out and track you then," James said, mildly pouting that she wasn't willing to tell him whatever new secret she was keeping. He probably would have thought she'd gone sneaking around with Remus, but tonight was a full moon and James knew better. He also knew better than to assume his sister was sneaking around behind Remus' back.

"You won't find me," Mia smirked. "Your Map's not finished," she stated clearly.

All three boys swallowed and stared at her.

"What?" James gaped. "_What _Map?"

"The Map you four have created of Hogwarts and all the secret passages that lead into Hogsmeade," she chuckled softly and watched as their eyes widened.

"That lying werewolf!" Sirius snapped. "Leave it to Remus to bail on his mates and tell all their secrets to his bloody girlfriend," he scowled.

"Remus didn't tell me anything," Mia insisted. "You should _always _trust Remus, Sirius," she said with narrowed eyes. "Your secrets aren't being properly kept," she said pointedly, her eyes turning to Peter. "Because you have a _rat _in your midst," she smirked as Peter shrunk before her, looking terrified. "I've told you repeatedly, Peter's a terrible secret keeper. Very, very twitchy," she said, twitching her nose and pointing at it with a smirk.

James stared wide eyed at his sister while Sirius glared down at Peter. "Uh oh," Mia laughed. "Looks like I've accidentally put Peter in the _dog_house," she grinned at Sirius who suddenly paled at her words, his grey eyes widening.

"Mia..." James whispered.

She turned to her brother. "What's wrong _dear_?" She snickered. "You're looking at me like I've just sprouted _antlers_," she grinned but couldn't contain the laughter anymore as James began breathing erratically. "Oh calm down the lot of you!"

"How long have you known?!" Sirius yelled.

"About the Map or you three becoming Animagi?" She asked and then added. "_Illegally_, I might add," she stared at Sirius who seemed to be bordering on amused and furious.

"Both," James huffed.

"I told Sirius years ago that we should have a map of the castle. Plus, I _just _heard Peter talking about it a few minutes ago," she shook her head. "I assume the problem is you haven't figured out how to track everyone's movements?" She asked, and despite the fact that James and Sirius remained silent on the matter, Peter spoke up.

"Pretty much," he admitted and was immediately scolded by James and Sirius.

"Try a Homonculous Charm," she smiled sweetly at her brother, all hints of malice and devious mischief gone from her eyes. "I'd offer to show you myself, but it looks to be a Marauder's thing, so I'll let you three work it out with Remus when he's feeling better."

"Speaking of Remus feeling better," Sirius eyed her. "We're becoming Animagi to help him. You told me that he should be safe around other animals," he confessed, hoping that their noble reasons would help her understand and maybe not force them into properly registering with the Ministry.

"I know," she nodded. "I assumed as much."

"That's great, but how _did _you know?" James asked.

"I'm surprised _Sirius _hasn't figured it out yet," she admitted. "Remus either to be honest," she chuckled softly. "Though he might just be too polite to ask why my scent has changed," she grinned.

Sirius stared at her curiously and then inhaled deep and slow, his grey eyes darkening. "Canine," he said aloud. "How?"

"How'd _you _do it?" She smiled.

"How long?"

"Six months, give or take," she chuckled when Sirius glared at her.

"Bloody hell! It's taken us three damn years to get this far!" He shouted. "Are you at full shift?" He asked with bitterness, and Mia shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Fuck!"

"What's going on?" James blinked.

"She's a damn Animagus too!" Sirius snapped.

"Keep it down! What's the matter with you?" James glared at Sirius. "Filch could be just around the corner and if so we're all screwed!"

"You're having trouble with the final shift right?" She asked. "Keeping the form at will?"

"Yes," Sirius snapped, envious that she'd done something so quickly that he'd prided himself on for so long. He'd been the first of their friends to make any proper progress in the transfiguration, and the first of them all to fully shift into his entire form.

"You have to find something to ground you. An image to keep in your mind. Your reason for doing this," she offered politely.

"We use the Shack," James admitted.

"Not strong enough," Mia shook her head. "A shack can be knocked down. Also, outside of the shack, Remus is still the wolf. You need something permanent."

"What do _you _use?" Peter asked quietly.

"The moon," she admitted and all three boys grimaced as though they could sense how Remus himself would react. "It's morbid, I know," she looked down. "But it'll never go away and as long as it's there, he'll turn. He's connected to the moon, and we're connected to him _through _the moon. It's all tied together," she smiled softly.

"So what _are _you?" Sirius finally asked. "I smelled canine, but I can't tell what."

"I would have thought you'd be a cat," James chuckled.

"Why's that?" Mia narrowed her eyes. She had in fact worried about such a thing happening. It would have been irony considering she had accidentally turned herself into a cat during her original second year.

"Because you and Sirius fight like cats and dogs," James grinned and both Mia and Sirius rolled their eyes. "So what _are _you?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see," Mia grinned.

oOoOoOo

An hour later when the boys had returned to the dorms, Mia slipped from her bed and up into their room, pulling the Invisibility cloak from James' trunk and wrapping it around herself. She hadn't had nightmares often since her encounter with Bellatrix the summer before at Narcissa's wedding. She imagined it had something to do with facing her fears. Regardless, she struggled to sleep some nights, especially during the full moon when she knew that somewhere outside Remus was alone and in pain.

It hadn't occurred to her until she began her training inside the Room of Requirement, but one night just after Christmas, she sought out the Room of Hidden things. A part of her wanted to look for the diadem, which she ultimately found and immediately refused to touch. Another part of her wanted to look for other missing parts of history. She wanted to see the broken wardrobe that Draco fixed their sixth year that allowed Death Eaters into the castle. She wanted to see everything that the Fiendfyre might have destroyed. She wanted to look for old books and buried treasures that the Castle had kept hidden for centuries.

What she hadn't expected to find was a mirror.

A wondrous mirror standing taller than a wardrobe with beautiful gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. The inscription at the top made her gasp as she recognized from Harry's stories what this was_. 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'. _The Mirror of Erised.

Very, very slowly, Mia approached the mirror.

She took in a sharp breath.

"Harry," she whispered, not realizing that she hadn't said the name aloud in over three years. But there he stood before her, or _next _to her really as she looked in the reflection and saw herself standing beside the Boy Who Lived. Harry looked just as she remembered. The spitting image of Jamie, with two exceptions: a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and the most brilliant green eyes, the color of emeralds in direct sunlight.

Standing on either side of Harry were the two smiling faces of his parents, though not as adults. No, Jamie and Lily looked in the mirror as they looked to Mia right now. Fifteen and full of life. James looked like he could be Harry's brother. The Potters, all together again. Mia sniffed at the sight and wiped away a tear. She stood with them. Harry had thought of her as a sister, allowed her to wear the words of his House that provoked a familial bond and made _her_a Potter. Jamie, her brother in everything but blood. And Lily, quite possibly the only female aside from Ginny Weasley that Mia could ever consider a true friend. Mary and Alice were lovely girls, but Lily was more. Lily was... _family_. Ron stood close behind Harry, a hand on his best friend's shoulder and Ginny beside him making moon eyes at Harry.

To the left of Mia's reflection stood Remus, just as beautiful as he was right now. Perfectly fifteen and perfectly hers. But in the mirror his reflection changed and she watched closely as he aged right in front of her eyes into the Professor she'd originally met. But his _eyes_. Those were still the same eyes of _her _Remus. Only _her _Remus held a blue haired child in his arms and Mia smiled at the sight of little Teddy Lupin, and Tonks who moved to stand beside her husband. They were smiling brightly and Mia felt momentarily guilty and jealous at the same time. Until the reflection of Remus smiled at her with that loving expression she knew too well.

She wasn't his _mate_, but she was still his _memory_, and Mia knew better than anyone that the werewolf had a capacity to love that rivaled Harry Potter himself. There was room for her in his heart.

An older Sirius appeared in the mirror, slowly walking up behind her, his grey eyes boring into her as if they could liquefy her very soul. He approached her reflection from behind, but his eyes remained fixed on her as his arms wound themselves around her reflections waist, tenderly, _intimately_. Mia gasped and turned away from the mirror as quickly as possible.

She wasn't ready for this.

She remembered what Harry had told her about the mirror. It showed the deepest desires of our hearts. But Dumbledore had cautioned her friend. The mirror gave neither knowledge or truth.

And she needed both.

oOoOoOo

**May 26th, 1975**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Dungeons**

"You're here early, Belby," Mia smiled as she walked into the Potions lab to find the young Slytherin hard at work, sweating over a steaming cauldron. "Still at work with the Aconite?" She asked, trying to hide exactly how curious she was about his investigations. While the rest of the class had finished their experiments anywhere from a week to three months into the year, Damocles kept digging, insisting that the longer he brewed, stewed or dried the Wolfsbane, the more properties it released.

"Found something new _you _might be interested in," Belby grinned. "Look what happens when I add scarab beetles to the brewed Wolfsbane," he smiled and dropped the beetles into the cauldron. Mia gasped when the liquid let off a faint blue smoke that she knew all too well to be the Wolfsbane Potion.

"What did you _do_?!" She squealed with excitement.

"Kind of got the idea from _you _actually," he smiled. "You mentioned that Aconite could be used for mind sharpening. I tried mixing it differently with a Wideye Potion, but then..." he rolled his eyes. "_Snape _suggested that I could extract more potency from the Aconite sprigs if I cut them _after _stewing for two weeks. Smug sod was right too," he chuckled.

_Son of a bitch. Was it really that bloody simple?!_

Mia had been working on the Wolfsbane Potion since the older Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore and ran off. They found his notes on how to brew the potion of course, but it had always said to stew _cut _Aconite sprigs, never to cut _previously _stewed Aconite sprigs. A part of her thought he might have done it on purpose in order to remain useful to Remus, to somehow keep him the werewolf indebted to him. Mia really wanted to punch Severus Snape in the face again.

"Then instead of the Wideye potion, I thought to mix it with a Wit-Sharpening Potion."

"Isn't that used to counter a Confundus Charm?" Mia asked.

"Yes," Damocles smiled. "Adding the beetles like you would to a Wit-Sharpening Potion not only sharpens the mind, but it clears it. Holds it in place. Unfortunately I can't think of many uses outside of maybe people who've gone mad under the Cruciatus Curse, and even then it would have to be administered immediately, and daily," he frowned.

"I'm sure you'll find a good purpose for it Damocles," Mia beamed. "You're brilliant. This will change lives, I just know it."

And another thing she _just knew_, was the proper way to brew a Wolfsbane Potion.

oOoOoOo

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Mia made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower with a skip in her step. She was surprised to find all four Marauders sitting around the fireplace, Marauder's Map in hand. As she stepped through the portrait hole, she laughed when they all jumped and Sirius quickly closed the map.

"Oh, it's just Mia," James sighed.

"Just?" She laughed and walked over to sit down beside Remus. "Hello, love," she beamed at him brightly, leaning down and kissing his cheek. The action seemed to light up his tired eyes and she too brightened at the sight of his reaction. "I thought you were going to be in the Hospital Wing for a few more hours," she admitted. "I would have come and seen you."

"Couldn't stay away," he grinned and put his arm around her, leaning forward and placing a kiss to the top of her head. "My friends have told me that you helped with our little project," he chuckled, pointing to the map. "A Homonculous Charm, I should have known."

"You would have gotten there," she smiled and cuddled gently into his side, trying to be careful knowing that he would have fresh wounds and deep bruises. "_You _had these three prats to distract you from your brilliance. _I_ was all on my own," she smirked.

"Prats?" Sirius laughed. "You think _Moony _there is the only brilliant one?" He handed her the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to know good," Sirius stated and the Map came to life.

"Appropriate password," she nodded her head with amusement. "Very clever," she added as she looked over the familiar Map, immediately noticing that her name showed 'Mia Potter' and not 'Hermione Granger.' _That must be because of the sealed familial bond_, Mia thought to herself, doing her best not to be sad that her past self had somehow vanished further into oblivion.

"Watch this," Sirius grinned. "Mischief managed," he said and the Map vanished before her very eyes.

"Is your mischief ever _really _managed though?" She chuckled up at Sirius.

"That's not even the best part," Sirius handed the map over. "_You _try to read it," he insisted. "But without the password. You can use any other spell you want."

Mia rolled her eyes and took the Map, knowing perfectly well what would happen when she tried to break into it without the password, but she had to placate them now, especially Sirius who was so very eager to show off.

"_Aparecium_," Mia whispered, tapping her wand on the top of the map. Slowly, as though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the parchment in her hands. She chuckled softly at the sight and read aloud.

"_Mr. Padfoot offers congratulations to Miss Potter for her noble attempt at sneaking into such a brilliantly crafted magical object but offers his condolences over her failure. He understands she must feel very envious over her lack of such a creation. He also offers compliments to Miss Potter over her very shapely arse_."

Remus and James each punched Sirius at the same time and Mia laughed and continued reading as the words faded in and out of the parchment.

"_Mr. Prongs would like to remind Mr. Padfoot not to talk about Miss Potter's arse, which is most certainly not shapely_."

Mia continued to laugh.

"_Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Padfoot over Miss Potters shapely arse, but he is too much of a gentleman to say such things aloud_." Mia fell over laughing and Remus held his hands up as James turned to descend upon him.

"You wouldn't strike an injured man!" Remus laughed.

"You're lucky she likes you so much," James smirked at his friend.

"Yeah, I am," Remus smiled and Mia blushed to the roots of her hair.

"I have a surprise for you," Mia whispered into Remus' ear, purposely getting close enough to let her lips linger against his skin. He let out a soft breath and she watched closely as he swallowed at her touch. "But it won't be ready for another three weeks," she admitted nervously.

"What is it?" Remus asked with a curious grin.

"Something... that will change _everything_," she admitted softly.

"You're really not going to tell me?" He raised a brow.

"You'll just have to wait and see."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda**, who knows where I left my apostrophes.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** Wow! Everyone had opinions on Mia's surprise and also what her animagus form is. I'm not going to say right now, you'll just have to wait and see. I won't linger too much in the Author's Notes, I know you all are dying to see what happens...

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Thirty-Seven: In Control

_"...You can kiss me in the moonlight  
><em>_On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
><em>_You can kiss me with the windows open  
><em>_While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
><em>_Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
><em>_Let's let everything slide  
><em>_You got me floating, You got me flying..."  
><em>_(This Kiss - Faith Hill)_

* * *

><p><strong>June 17th, 1975<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

"Do you trust me Remus?" Mia asked him softly.

The full moon was approaching the following Monday and he was already a little on edge. It didn't help that exams were that week and Remus was determined to ace every class in order to secure the Gryffindor Prefect badge that he was hoping for. Only Mia knew about his ambition to become a Prefect. He'd confessed it to her late one night while the two sat in the Common Room, flames flickering gently in the fireplace in front of them while he lazily linked their fingers together with one hand, using his free one to draw soft circles on her shoulders.

He told her how he felt that he needed to prove he was a _real _wizard because the world would never see him as one. She'd frowned and tried to ease his frustrations as she was prone to do, making him promises that one day he would be a great duellist, able to fight off all manner of dark wizards and even creatures like Dementors. Remus had chuckled at her vivid imagination and insisted that he would be happy to have a calm life after Hogwarts; and a job if he was lucky. Becoming a Prefect and being one of the top students for now was his life goal. To show that being a werewolf didn't make him any less knowledgeable in magic.

He'd never told anyone else his worries like that. He trusted her with anything.

"Of course I do," Remus nodded with a nervous smile, staring at the goblet in Mia's hands as she held it out toward him. His green eyes looked down at the viscous grey liquid with blue smoke wafting out of the goblet. He trusted her, especially with potions, but that didn't mean she couldn't have something devious up her sleeve and Remus always liked to be prepared.

"Then take it," her eyes pleaded with him and he rose a brow at the genuine expression on her face. "Every day for a week before the moon."

_The full moon?_ Remus stepped back away from the potion, suddenly more nervous than before. It was one thing to maybe slip him a joke potion that turned his hair a different color, or even the time when she dared the Marauders to take a Laugh-inducing Potion in the middle of Transfiguration and then placed bets on who would get detention first (Peter). But to take a potion that she was hinting had something to do with the moon, and without details?

"Mia I know you're good at potions but..."

"Remus please," he could actually see tears forming in the corners of her eyes and the sight made his chest tighten. He really couldn't stand it when she cried. "I know it's difficult for you trust people when it comes to your Lycanthropy," she frowned and Remus furrowed his brows, wanting to reach over and force her to smile instead.

"Mia," he sighed.

"I know that you struggle in letting me help you," Remus scoffed. That was an understatement. He'd _barely _allowed her back into the Hospital Wing since they started dating at the beginning of the year, even then she'd only healed him the once. "But I want... I _need _you to do this for me. Please take this potion," she was begging him now, and something about the way the word 'please' fell off her lips sent a primal vibration through his chest. "This one tonight," she held the goblet out to him again. "And then again every night until the moon."

He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent to try and ground him. That scent used to send him into a frenzy, but now that he was allowed to hold her hand, to brush the hair from her neck and breathe her in whenever he wanted, it calmed him. It also helped that her scent was no longer mingled with Sirius'. Just his. He'd certainly lie about it if she'd ever asked him straight forward, but when she hugged him tightly, he'd rub his cheek against hers on instinct, scent marking her as his own.

"I trust you," he nodded and reached for the goblet, smiling as her eyes brightened so much that her irises changed from chocolate to a familiar shade of amber that caught him by surprise. And then she blinked and her eyes went back to chocolate.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. Remus nodded and brought the goblet to his lips and drank it down in one large gulp, figuring that if he got it over with quickly he'd have less of a chance to let his nerves get the better of him. The second the liquid fell into his mouth though, he almost gagged on it. Forcing it down his throat, he grimaced and swallowed and then turned to her like she'd just smacked him.

"Ugh, I _trusted _you!" He coughed, setting the goblet down as far away from him as possible. "That tasted like... like..." But there was no comparison.

"Like licking the inside of the Sorting Hat?" Mia offered and Remus' eyes widened and nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that," she frowned at the empty goblet. "Can't seem to make it any better," she sighed and Remus shook his head. "But you still have to take it."

oOoOoOo

**June 24th, 1975**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Gryffindor Common Room<strong>

"Where's Mia?!" Remus yelled as he burst into the near empty Gryffindor Common Room. The full moon had been the night before and after waking up in the Hospital Wing like usual, Remus had snatched three vials of Invigoration Draught and tossed them back like they were shots of Firewhisky before he darted out of the infirmary against Madam Pomfrey's instructions. The students were leaving Hogwarts for the summer that morning and he had planned to leave by Portkey later that afternoon once he was feeling better.

But this couldn't wait.

"Well look at _you _Moony," Sirius grinned as he walked down the stairs, his broom slung over his shoulder. Everyone else in Gryffindor Tower had left early that morning, trunks all packed and ready to go but James and Sirius wanted to have one more fly around the pitch to celebrate another year of winning the Quidditch Cup, though they'd still lost the House Cup by well over two-hundred points.

"You're all up and looking less like shit than you did last month," Sirius chuckled at Remus as he set his broom down at the foot of the stairs next to his trunk which had been covered by an assortment of stickers and logos of Muggle bands that Sirius had become obsessed with over the years. "Hey Prongs!" Sirius called up the stairs. "Come check this out! Moony doesn't look like he recently threw up."

James rushed down the stairs, broom in his hand and his robes hanging open loosely over his red and gold Quidditch jersey, his wand tucked behind his ear. "Wow," James nodded at his werewolf friend. "You look... more healthy, less sane?" He rose a brow at the near feral look on Remus' less pale face. "What's got your tail in a twist?"

"I've used that one before," Sirius muttered to James.

"Fine," James huffed. "What's got your paw in a..." he thought aloud.

"Pickle?" Sirius offered.

"Thank you, Mister Padfoot," James smirked.

"You're very welcome Mister Prongs," Sirius chuckled.

"Will you two idiots shut up," Remus growled. "Where's Mia?"

Sirius pouted. "Apparently morning Moony is a prickish Moony, Prongs."

"Indeed he is, Padfoot," James tutted while shaking his head disapprovingly.

Remus took in a slow deep breath, not having the patience for James and Sirius' typical antics. "Tell me where Mia is," he began slowly. "Or I'll go and tell Lily that you're the one who stole all of her books and wrote 'Mrs. James Potter' in them," he threatened his messy haired friend.

James laughed. "Nice try, mate, she already knows that," he said almost proudly as he pulled up the sleeve of his robes. "I've got the scar from her stinging hex to prove it," he smirked as he pointed to the long silvery patch of flesh that covered his entire elbow.

Remus growled and ran his hands through his shaggy hair in frustration. "Why are you two being so difficult?" He demanded angrily.

"Not sure," James admitted casually. "Might be your reactions if I'm being honest. I'm feeling very provoked into the need to fuck with your head a little right now," he chuckled and Sirius joined in. Remus turned and snarled at them, his eyes flashing gold and amber. They immediately stopped laughing, though neither looked incredibly intimidated. They'd been dealing with the temperamental werewolf for four years.

"Okay, okay," James conceded. "Why do you need to see my sister?"

"She's been feeding me a potion all week," Remus admitted trying to calm himself down.

"What potion?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Remus sighed. "She didn't tell me what it was called."

"You took a _potion _from your girlfriend without finding out what it's called?" Sirius gaped at him and Remus refused to make eye contact.

"I know, I know," Remus grumbled.

"Better yet, you took a potion from _Mia _without finding out anything about it?" James would have laughed if it wasn't so potentially dangerous. "You do remember The Great Rainbow Explosion of 1974?"

"Or the Laugh-inducing Potion she dared us to drink?" Sirius chimed in.

"Or the Exploding Potion she flushed down the second floor girls bathroom?" James chuckled.

"Pretty sure that was us, mate," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah," James nodded. "What about the Babbling Beverage she slipped Peter last Valentine's Day?" James added. "He's still not allowed within ten feet of the Hufflepuff table..."

"Or the Prefects Bathroom..." Sirius continued.

"And MacDonald punched him in the face..." James nodded.

"Knocked out one of this teeth," Sirius laughed at the memory. "Remember how we told him we could fix it with a sticking charm, Prongs?" He chuckled and James started laughing again.

"But we put it in backwards!" The two black-haired wizards said at the same time.

"Hey!" Remus shouted. "Can we reminisce about Peter's miseries later?! The bloody potion... it kept me there!"

"Kept you where?" Sirius blinked, confused.

"Kept me..." Remus sighed and collapsed onto the large couch. He could smell her scent all over it. "It kept me present. I was, there, in control," he exhaled slowly. "For the most part."

"I don't understand," James said as he moved over and took a seat next to his friend while Sirius leaned against the empty fireplace, arms crossed over his chest, one foot crossed over the other.

"When I transform, I become the wolf," Remus explained. "The wolf takes over completely. I'm still there, but it's like watching from behind the scenes while someone else takes over control of my body. I barely remember enough each month because it's like I'm not even really present. But last night I was there," he looked up at his friends who both stared at him with wide interested eyes.

"Last night was..." Remus said in a whisper as he remembered.

He'd been taken out to the Whomping Willow like usual, and he turned back to see Mia smiling at him from the doorway of the Castle, a hopeful look in her eyes that made him feel genuinely nervous. She hadn't told him anymore about the potion the rest of the week, but still forced him to drink the nasty stuff each day leading up to the full moon, including that night. Slipping beneath the Willow, Remus made the stressful walk to the Shrieking Shack and once there he fell into his usual routine of undressing and taking in slow deep breaths as the moon began to rise.

His skin itched badly and it felt like he needed to scratch it all the way down to the bones. A heat washed over his body and he could feel the blood pumping through his veins, throbbing as it flooded his head, toppling him to the ground where his knees buckled and the shift began to take place. Pain. Always pain. Excruciating pain as his bones shifted, elongating until some of them broke, only to heal themselves back in place moments later. His muscles tore, adjusted and repaired themselves and the skin of his back split open to accommodate the shape of his secondary form. Fur, both soft and coarse pushed its way through his skin, and his face elongated into a snout at the same time as his hands fell onto the ground heavily, shifting into large paws.

Normally the wolf would take over and he would search for a way out. Search for something to kill, something to tear at, and _lately_, something to take, to claim, to fuck. Of course trapped in the Shrieking Shack there was nothing and no one, at which point the wolf would turn his frustrations on himself. It had been horrifying over the years to watch from behind the eyes of the wolf as its desires changed. It had been one of the reasons Remus insisted on not getting too physical with Mia. He worried that one day the wolf would take over completely and there would be nothing Remus could do to stop him from hurting her.

But _last night_... the wolf was in the back and Remus at the front. He'd sat there in the Shack, smelling the air and looking around, waiting for the wolf to begin tearing into his own flesh angrily when attempts to escape failed. But nothing happened. He stood up on his hind legs, reaching up to look through the cracks in a boarded up window where he gazed up at the moon that still called to him, but didn't dominate him.

"I was fully in control," Remus admitted quietly, reverently. "I mean I transformed and everything like normal, but it was like I could see with my own eyes, and move willingly."

"Merlin..." James whispered, shocked by the revelation. "And Mia..."

"I need to know where she is Prongs," Remus said looking up at his friend, desperately.

"She left early with Evans for the train," James answered immediately. "We stuck around to wait for you."

"Well I'm here now," Remus leapt from the couch and made for the portrait hole quickly. "Let's go!"

oOoOoOo

**Hogsmeade Station**

Mia smiled as she watched Lily help some of the first years with their luggage, purposely trying to get the attention of the current Prefects and Head Boy and Girl, as though their opinions mattered on who would become the Prefects the following year. Mia meanwhile stared over the horizon at the Castle in the distance, worrying her lip between her teeth as she nervously thought of Remus, praying to Merlin that she hadn't botched the potion. She'd left Hogwarts with Lily, Alice and Frank the moment she knew Remus was alive and resting in the infirmary, but hadn't waited around for him to wake up. She was terrified something had gone wrong and he would be furious with her for tampering with something so very sensitive. As long as he was alive, she could leave Hogwarts to go home and hopefully hear from him by owl over the summer.

"Mia I thought you said Remus wasn't feeling well today?" Lily muttered as she turned back to the curly haired witch who was busy helping a second year Hufflepuff try to wrangle his owl back into its cage.

"What?" Mia blinked, looking up at Lily. "He's _not _well," she insisted. "He was in the Hospital Wing last I heard."

"Well he's running toward the train right now looking not entirely sick," Lily pointed behind Mia.

"What?" Mia gasped and turned quickly.

Lily was right. Remus was at full sprint, James and Sirius trailing behind him unable to keep up with the werewolf despite it being just hours post full moon. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of him looking so well, and she wondered what the hell she'd done to the potion to get _these _results. Wolfsbane had never done anything like this to an older Remus. At least not that she knew of.

He continued to rush forward, his green eyes fixed on her and Mia swallowed nervously as he closed the distance between them, panting with sweat on his brow. He must have run the whole way down from the Castle. She worried that he'd yell at her, call her a know-it-all or tell her to mind her own business from now on. She was terrified that he'd say he could no longer trust her, break her heart and tell her how _dare _she stick her nose where it didn't belong.

"Remus, I can explain..." she began but he swallowed the rest of her sentence as he crushed his mouth over hers and kissed her soundly.

He hadn't waited patiently, silently requesting permission like Sirius had done. Remus took immediate advantage of the way her lips parted in a shocked gasp and he invaded hungrily, moaning and growling against her lips and the sounds vibrated in her throat, tickling and sending cold shivers down the rest of her body that quickly transformed into heated waves. His kiss was like throwing a rock into the Black Lake. A deep plunge in the center and then watching as the effects rippled outward, reaching the bank of sand and rocks the way that this kiss reached all the way to her toes.

She could scarcely hear the whistles and cheers from the students surrounding them and all of a sudden as her hearing fully returned to her, she blushed realizing where they were. She gasped for air the moment that Remus let her go, but he didn't move far, pressing his forehead against hers and gazing deep into her eyes.

"I love you," he said before she even had a chance to replenish the oxygen that he'd so desperately stolen from her lungs. Her heart swelled at the words and she had to blink away the forming tears in her eyes to make sure it was really him standing in front of her. She reached her hands up and touched his stubbly cheeks and relished the sudden feel of his hands buried in the thick of her hair. It really _was _Remus.

And Remus had _kissed _her.

"You are a brilliant and wonderful and absolutely perfect little witch," Remus grinned brightly, his eyes flashing colors. "And I _love _you."

"It worked?" She practically sobbed the question.

Remus laughed and kissed her again, this time shorter, less desperate and hungry but she could feel his smile against her lips. She wasn't surprised at all, but she couldn't help but return his smile when she realized that he tasted like chocolate, and she let out a laugh as he picked her up into his arms and spun her around joyfully.

"Ahem," James cleared his throat and Remus and Mia broke apart to turn red-faced at a slightly amused James, and a politely applauding Sirius.

"Took you long enough, Moony!" Sirius hollered.

"Lily," Remus turned and looked down at his redheaded friend with pleading eyes. "I would never under any other circumstances ask this of you, but..."

"Ugh," Lily frowned. "You want me to distract Potter, don't you?" She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I can't guarantee he'll be returned with all present attachments," she emphasized as she reached for her wand and firmly gripped it as she pushed her way in between Remus and Mia to make her grand entrance in front of James who almost missed her while he was staring down his sister and Remus.

"Umm, Potter?" Lily said quietly. "Could... could you," she grit her teeth. "Could you sit with me on the train?" She closed her eyes tightly, unable to look at him as she spoke the words, "I'd really like you to explain Quidditch to me."

She cracked open one green eye to look at his reaction, and she gaped angrily with both eyes suddenly wide as James was now kneeling before her, looking up at her with deep admiration. "I knew it!" He grinned. "I knew if I just kept at it, you'd realize how much you love me!" He shouted and Lily winced.

"Shut up you great bloody prat!" She hissed. "I do _not _love you!"

"Marry me!" James implored, arms wide open as though he fully expected her to fall into them willingly.

"This day just gets better and better," Sirius noted aloud, a truly pleased look on his face.

Lily turned and glared at Remus, who was already halfway onto the train with Mia's hand gripped tight. He offered the witch an apologetic smile that silently declared that he owed her. She nodded in reply, her eyes already calculating the massive interest that was instantly accumulating on this favor for her friends.

Remus rushed down the center of the train, making his way back to the last compartment, generally reserved for the Marauders. Though they didn't have an actual stake of claim on the carriage, it was always empty after Sirius started a rumor that the boys had placed a Pimple Jinx on the compartment that would target anyone not entering it without Marauders permission. The couple entered inside and turned to find Peter already sitting there.

"Hey Remus, I didn't think you were going to be..."

"Get out," Remus growled.

Peter's eyes widened and Mia grinned at the sight, the look of sudden fear on Peter's face at Remus' intensity caused her heart to thump hard in her chest. Peter responded quickly by standing up and moving to the door, keeping his eyes on Remus the entire time. Remus broke for a few moments and sighed, "Just... just give us a half hour, mate," he softened his tone.

"An hour," Mia grumbled aloud, and Remus immediately reacted.

"An hour," he said with a grin. Peter flushed red and turned quickly, closing the door behind him before disappearing down the train to find James and Sirius.

The moment he was gone, Remus turned swiftly, cupping Mia's cheek in hand and bringing his lips down to hers, kissing her sweetly and gently, trying to communicate his gratitude without words. Her potion had kept him awake, alive and in control for the first full moon since he was four years old. He spent the night in silence, finding no need to howl or whimper. He'd wanted to sleep, but couldn't. He was finally able to experience his wolf form with purpose and control, and it was there in the Shack, bathed in the light of the moon that Remus knew he _had _to kiss her. Even if it was just the once.

But kissing her was addictive. She made him feel like a wizard, a human, like a _man_. The wolf lingered still in the background of his mind, urging him to grip her harder, hold her tighter and closer and devour her, but Remus held back. He was more man than wolf and she'd proven that to him. He did however whimper when she pulled away from him for a moment but she smiled at his complaint and then aimed her wand at the door.

"_Muffliato, Colloportus_!" She said before drawing down the window shades.

Remus swallowed hard. _A silencing spell and a locking spell?_

"Do you really think Lily can keep James distracted?" Mia asked, her cheeks pink.

"He proposed marriage to her in front of at least fifty other students," Remus chuckled. "I think she'll last maybe ten minutes," he admitted honestly. Telling Peter to take off for an hour had been highly optimistic and incredibly unrealistic.

"Ten minutes," Mia nodded and pressed her hands against his chest, letting the bench behind him buckle his knees forward until he was sitting and she was pulled down with him, trapped tenderly in an encasing of his arms, her legs draped over his and her feet kicked up on the edge of the seat. Remus grinned and leaned in pressing a soft and significant kiss to her mouth.

He placed gentle and sweet kisses along her jaw line, trailing down to her pulse point where he hesitated trying to fight off - but ultimately giving in to - the need to suck at her skin. He was gentle, placing an open mouthed kiss on her neck, letting his tongue linger on the skin and tasting her for the first time. He let a deep growl and it rumbled in his chest, he then groaned as a mewling sound escaped her swollen, parted lips. His hands roamed up her back, holding her tighter to him as he traced her collar bone with his mouth, a voice in the back of his mind urged, _'Keep going. More. Ours.'_

But that voice was drowned out when Mia leaned close, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear, whispering, "I love you too."

He paused as the declaration hit him and he vaguely recalled telling her the same thing just outside the train right after he kissed her. Remus hadn't expected to say it out loud, but the words wouldn't be contained. He certainly hadn't expected her to return the sentiment, and now that she had, he sat back looking at her in shock and awe, a part of him waiting for her to take it back and apologise immediately.

But she didn't.

She smiled at him and touched his face and looked into his eyes as though he were worth more than all the gold she had at Gringotts, and as a Potter he assumed she had a hell of a lot. She looked at him like he was worth something very important, like he was worth a damn. Like he was suddenly, somehow, miraculously worthy of her. He said nothing else, but kissed her once more, chastely and nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck and exhaling slowly to calm himself down.

"Are you okay?" She whispered softly at his sudden change of pace.

Remus smiled and pulled away from her to place a kiss on her brow. "I don't think I've ever been more okay in my entire life," he replied quietly, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. "You tip everything upside-down," Remus admitted. "I was never meant to have friends," he let out a shaky exhale. "You changed that," he smiled at her. "I was never supposed to be close to someone like this. Was never supposed to be properly conscious and in control under the moon," he whispered. "No one was ever supposed to..." he hesitated to speak but she understood.

"I _love _you, Remus," she repeated her words. "You are so _very much _supposed to be loved."

Remus smiled sweetly at her, pressing his forehead against hers gently and closing his eyes as if he were focusing on the moment, freezing it somewhere in the back of his memory so he could review it over and over again during times of stress and sadness. "You changed everything, Mia."

He felt her stiffen at his words and could hear her inhale sharply. Remus' eyes opened to look up at her brown orbs staring down at him as though she were looking for something specific inside of him. "What is it?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head frantically, almost looking like she would cry at any moment.

"Mia?" he frowned. "Did I... did I do something wrong?" He was beginning to panic but let out a small sigh of relief when she shook her head again and smiled, though tears seemed to still linger in her eyes.

"I haven't changed _anything_," Mia admitted. "You can't change what's meant to be," she began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm just doing what I'm supposed to Remus. I have to enjoy my life. I ended up being very lucky that you're such a big part of that life," she brushed the hair from his forehead affectionately. "Please always be a part of my life," she begged.

"Breaking up with me already?" He joked, but a part of him was terrified. "Am I that bad of a kisser?"

Mia threw her head back and laughed.

"Remus you are _such _a good kisser that I could probably snog you for the next thirty years, but it would eventually get awkward," she admitted, and Remus rose a confused brow that she shrugged off quickly. "I'm just saying... we never know what the future has in store, and I want to make sure that no matter what, you'll always be in my life. My best friend."

"So you're _not _breaking up with me?" He asked seriously this time.

"No, you prat!" She gently smacked his chest. "I just want you to know that what I feel for you, that I love you... and it goes beyond this relationship," she smiled sadly at him. "You are a part of me and that started long ago, long before I ever met you on this train," she admitted, leaning down to feather her lips lightly against his own.

"I promise," Remus nodded. "Always in your life."

She let out a long sigh of relief.

"Now that we're _not _breaking up," Remus chuckled. "I need to lay down."

"My lips too much for you?" She chuckled.

"Your lips are a great many things, and I look forward to discovering them all. Unfortunately the full moon was last night," he said, shifting her from his lap and then tipping backwards to lay down on the bench. "And I'm needing at least another six hours of sleep."

"I meant to ask about that," Mia said curiously. "The potion was meant to keep you alert and in control, but you look - or at least you did until just now - like nothing happened at all."

"Oh your potion did what it was supposed to I guess," he admitted, yawning. "But I needed to see you today, so I snuck out of the infirmary after downing three vials of Invigoration Draught," he mumbled the last part before falling unconscious.

"Three?!" She blinked down at him, wide eyed. "Remus Lupin!" But he only snored softly in response. She let out a frustrated sigh, making plans to scold him later for self medicating. Just then there was a loud bang on the door and Mia sighed and aimed her wand at it, "_Finite Incantatem_!" removing the silencing and locking spells.

James was the first to burst through the door, a dangerous look in his eyes, his hair standing on end more than normal as though he'd been recently electrocuted. Mia gaped at him as he walked into the compartment followed closely behind by Sirius who grinned looking down at Remus.

"Wore him out did you, kitten?" He chuckled until James punched him.

"What happened in here?" James asked with narrowed eyes.

"What happened to your hair?" Mia countered with a raised brow.

"Let's just say Evans is going to take some time to think about Prongs' proposal of marriage," Sirius cleared his throat, holding back another laugh.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: So much **Fluffpanda**.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occassional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** So glad you all enjoyed Remus and Mia's first kiss! So many feels! I also love that you're all still guessing Mia's animagus form. Keep guessing! You'll get your answer this week! This is a shorter chapter, but filled with lots of angst and humor! I'm particularly proud of all things Lily/James. PS: As we're getting into the later years of Hogwarts and the actual relationships, let me know if anyone has any suggestions for scenes that you feel are absolutely needed! I'm already collecting the PMs from several readers, and I am taking many into consideration.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Load of Rubbish

_"...Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
><em>_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
><em>_Show me how big your brave is..."  
><em>_(Brave - Sara Bareilles)_

* * *

><p><strong>June 24th, 1975<strong>

**Kings Cross Station**

"My Dad wants to take me camping for the next few weeks," Remus said as he held Mia's hand, helping her off of the train with a smile.

He'd slept for six hours of the ride, just as he had said he needed and looked well rested for it. Mia had sat in her seat during the trip back to Kings Cross Station, Remus' feet in her lap which forced James, Sirius and Peter to sit on one side of the compartment together. She'd finished reading a book that Remus bought her on Ancient Runes, while James and Peter played a game of Exploding Snap - which Remus slept through soundly - and Sirius flipped through an old subscription of a Muggle motorcycle magazine.

"Owl me when you get home then," she pleaded with him. "I'll start brewing the potion the minute I get to the Manor and you can come and take it home with you. Or," she smiled. "Take it at our house. We could set up some strong wards in the orchards by the river," she offered brightly. "You wouldn't be stuck in a..." she frowned.

"I'm used to cages," he shrugged his shoulders. "And I wouldn't want to risk being so close to you," he pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her temple. "But I will _absolutely _take you up on that potion again," he chuckled and she could feel the vibrations in his chest.

"James! Mia!" The Potter parents called.

"Come on," Mia tugged on Remus' hand. "You'll have to come to our place first anyways since you skipped your Portkey," she insisted and watched as Remus winced. "Already forgot about that?" She asked and he nodded.

"My dears!" Dorea Potter grinned at her children and Sirius who was right beside James, whose hair still hadn't calmed down after Lily had zapped him with something. "Oh my goodness," she stared at the mess and winced as she tried to pat it down on his head. "James, sweetheart, how is the young Miss Evans?" Dorea asked, as though she knew the culprit behind James' recent hairstyle.

"That's the future Mrs. James Potter," James declared, not deterred in the slightest.

"How bad was it?" Dorea asked Sirius, Mia and Remus.

Sirius laughed loudly.

"He proposed," Mia explained.

"Again?" Charlus frowned.

"This time it was in front of the train," Sirius continued laughing. "She hit him with a hex I've never even seen before."

"Static Charm," Mia answered. "She invented it herself," she chuckled softly, ignoring the way Charlus was watching as she gripped Remus' hand.

"Muggles are great," Sirius grinned.

"Remus," Dorea smiled and leaned in to kiss the boys cheek affectionately. "Can't tell you how happy Charlus and I are about this," she gestured to Mia and Remus' hands with a bright smile on her face.

"We _are_?" Charlus raised a brow but then immediately looked properly scolded when Dorea turned and narrowed her grey eyes at him. "Oh yes, certainly," he cleared his throat. "Good match. Shall we be off?" He said quickly, gesturing to the line for the Floo Network.

"Remus!" A voice called from behind.

"Dad?" Remus and Mia both turned and with wide eyes spotted Lyall Lupin who looked haggard and dressed in what looked like hand-me-down robes, a stern look on his face. Remus instantly let go of Mia's hand the moment his father's eyes fell on them. "I'm sorry," Remus frowned. "I know I was supposed to take the Portkey, but I ended up on the train and there wasn't a way to owl and I fell asleep so..."

"It's fine," Mr. Lupin said roughly. "Let's go, your mother's in the car."

"You have a car?" Charlus and Sirius both said at the same time with bright interested eyes.

"Erm... yes," Mr. Lupin answered with a frown. "My wife is a Muggle," he explained as though he were waiting for someone to belittle him for his choice of spouse. When the Potters all smiled at him as though his announcement of bride were less interesting than the fact that he owned an automobile, he seemed to relax a little.

"Thank you," Mr. Lupin cleared his throat. "For looking after the... the boy," he gestured to Remus but refused to make physical contact with him. Mia growled quietly to herself at the sight, watching as her recently confident boyfriend seemed to shrink in the shadow of his father. It reminded her far too much of seeing Lucius and Draco, though she knew Lyall Lupin wasn't any sort of Death Eater. Rather just a confused man who didn't understand how wonderful his son was.

"Say goodbye to your friends, son," Mr. Lupin instructed. "Professor Dumbledore already sent your things back to the Cottage."

Remus nodded and turned to quickly clasp hands with James and Sirius, smiling kindly as Dorea leaned in and hugged him gently, and then Charlus held out his hand to the boy and Remus nervously took it with a sad smile. Before he had a chance to think about it, Remus smiled at Mia and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to her lips and hugging her tightly. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and she smiled brightly at the words.

"I love you too," she admitted, her eyes drifting to Remus' father who stood behind them, looking positively horrified by either what he had just seen or heard or both.

"Remus, let's go," the man insisted and Remus nodded politely to his father, giving a regretful glance back to the Potters before following as Lyall Lupin quickly departed Kings Cross Station through the Muggle exit.

"Soo..." Charlus cleared his throat as he looked at his daughter nervously. "The Lupin boy hmm?" He asked with a raised brow that made him look far too much like James when he was trying to be serious in an awkward situation. Mia chuckled at the sight as she realized Harry did the same thing.

"He's a perfect gentleman," Mia insisted as she grabbed her trunk and began following after her family.

"Yeah, he very gentlemanly snogged her in front of the train," Sirius smirked and his grin only widened when Mia glared at him.

"Was this before or after James proposed to the Evans girl?" Dorea asked as though this were common conversation, her relaxed face the very opposite of Charlus' who seemed to be nearing a coronary as he followed behind his wife and children.

"Before," Sirius smirked. "Pretty sure Evans was a strategic move on Remus' part," he chuckled. "Mate loves Wizard's Chess and he knows how to handle pawns."

"Evans is not a pawn!" James snapped.

"I didn't say _she _was the pawn," Sirius snickered.

"I don't like it," Charlus pouted.

"Charlus," Dorea scolded, not even looking at her husband. "Mia dear, make sure to owl Remus and his parents when we get home. We'll have them all over for dinner sometime this summer. Get to know them."

"I will," Mia smiled sadly. "They're going to be camping for a few weeks though and then Remus has... a prior engagement," she thought of the next month's moon. "So I wouldn't expect anything until July or August," she sighed.

oOoOoOo

**July 14th, 1975**

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

Though she'd not expected to see Remus for another month or so, she _had _thought he would have owled her or Floo called her at the very least to let her know that he and his family had made it home. He'd done so every year since meeting her, so when Mia woke each morning and no letter had arrived, she became more and more worried. She tried placing a Floo call to the Lupin Cottage she would later know as The Den, but their Network seemed to have been blocked. James and Sirius constantly tried to cheer her up, insisting that there was no way Remus would just ignore her and that he was probably in some far away wilderness with his Dad on an extended camping trip with no access to owls or the Floo Network.

Lily's letters helped some.

_Dear Mia,_

_Before I ask for details regarding your movie (it's a Muggle thing, I'll show you sometime) worthy kiss with a young Mister Lupin, I need to let you know that your brother mentioned something about wanting to give me his mother's ring, so please watch him. I will not be the motivation behind his theft of your family's heirlooms._

_Now, about my favorite two bookworms. I was under the impression that you two kept your displays of affection in private, but that was something else! The whole train was talking about it. I tried to keep the gossip to a minimum, I promise. Mary is staying with me for the summer and she's begging me for details too inappropriate for me to even ask._

_Let me know if we're still coming to your house this summer to have another river picnic. I'll bring soda for you to try. It's like cold, fizzy Butterbeer._

_Love,_

_Lils_

oOoOoOo

_Dear Lily,_

_First of all, my mother offers you thanks in regards to the whereabouts of Grandmother Black's opal ring that did in fact go missing the first day we got home. James is now missing his broomstick which was confiscated from him and is being held ransom until he writes you a letter of apology. So let me know when that happens._

_Tell Mary that the details of my private relationship are just that - private. Also, the only details of said relationship were in plain view in front of the train. That was in fact, our first kiss. Followed swiftly by our second and third, and then our fourth, fifth and so on once we actually boarded the train. Thank you for your great sacrifice at distracting my brother. I know it was a bother to you, but it did give me the opportunity to tell Remus that I loved him without a pestering older sibling ready to poke fun at our expense._

_Speaking of Remus... he hasn't written. I think something's wrong. His Dad met him at Kings Cross and looked so very angry. I don't think he knew about our relationship and he's upset._

_Not sure about the river this year. If Remus doesn't write me soon, I doubt I'll be in much of a mood to celebrate anything._

_Love,_

_Mia_

_PS: I know what movies and soda are._

oOoOoOo

_Dear Mia,_

_Your brother's letter arrived this morning. Please tell your mother he can have his stupid broom back, but I am enclosing his "apology" so that perhaps your parents can see the type of ludicrous things I have to put up with on a daily basis from him. And though you would be a wonderful sister (and I would love to replace you with my own) my answer to his continual proposal is still a resounding: over my dead body!_

_I'm sorry to hear about Remus. Has he written yet? I'm sure it's nothing. He told me before that he goes camping with his Dad a lot and I doubt they'd bring an owl along unless for emergencies. We've all known that you both were in love for a long time, but it's so sweet to know that you finally admitted it to each other! Mary is positively beside herself and wants to know when you'll get married and start popping out lots of little Lupins! I told her that our Mia was going to have a proper career and not end up someone's little house witch._

_Let me know immediately when he writes you._

_Love,_

_Lils_

oOoOoOo

**July 24th, 1975**

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

The Potter family - currently sans Sirius who was eventually demanded to return to Grimmauld Place at the beginning of July - was comfortably enjoying the late evening, listening to the Wizarding Wireless radio that played instrumental music. Charlus and James were engaged in a game of Wizard's Chess while Dorea and Mia each had a book in hand. When the green flames burst through the fireplace, everyone turned to spot a disheveled looking Remus step out, not bothering to dust the soot from his weathered robes.

"Remus!" Mia yelled and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight. "Where have you been? Why haven't you written me?" She cried, pulling away to examine his face as though she were looking for injuries - a long term habit she'd kept after being in a war. Remus, for some reason seemed to be doing the same to her.

"You're _okay_?" He panted, panic in his tired eyes. She could tell he hadn't slept in some time. Mia had known that the full moon was the night before, and she had been so worried because Remus hadn't even written to collect the Wolfsbane potion she'd brewed for him. "You're not hurt?" He asked, touching her cheeks and looking over her shoulders and her arms. "You're not... you didn't..."

"I'm fine, love," Mia whispered, a terrified look in her eyes.

"Thank Godric," Remus said and he fell to the ground, his knees colliding with the floor and he buried his head in his hands to cover the shame on his face.

"Remus?" Mia whispered and moved to touch his shoulder, but he flinched away from her.

"Mia, darling, let's go fix some tea for our guest," Dorea said politely as she stood and ushered her panicked daughter out of the room. She turned her grey eyes back to her husband who looked concerned and confused, and her son who looked knowingly sad. As each of them looked up at Dorea, she gave them a sharp look that said, 'Take care of this!'

"Moony," James whispered and kneeled down beside his friend. "Moony... Remus what happened, mate? Mia said you were supposed to write her over a week ago. She's been beside herself, a right nightmare worrying about you." James placed a hand on his friends shoulder, shaking him a little and forcing him to drop his hands from his face.

"I... I couldn't... my Dad," Remus frowned and looked up at Charlus who stared down at the boy with concern written on his face. "Sir, I..." Remus swallowed. "I'm sorry to just burst into your home like this, it was very... very impolite of me," he turned his green eyes down.

"He really _is_ a gentleman," Charlus chuckled. "Come sit down, son," he nodded to the chair that Dorea had left unoccupied. "Let's have us a little chat about my daughter and why you were so worried she'd been hurt in your absence."

Remus turned a panicked eye to James who nodded at him. "You've _got _to have more than us in your corner, Remus," James frowned. "You have to learn to trust people, mate."

"Is this about the werewolf business?" Charlus asked and both boys turned and looked at him utterly astounded. "What?" Charlus shrugged his shoulders. "You think Dorea and I didn't know?" He chuckled. "Son," he patted Remus on the back. "I read the papers and I might not leave the house too often, but I still have Ministry contacts. I remember hearing about your attack. They kept it out of the Prophet sure, but I remember hearing rumors and stories," he shrugged. "Plus you're on the registry," Charlus sighed. "It's a right load of rubbish, but it's there for those who go looking for it. Dorea goes looking for _a lot_ of things," he said with an amused smile.

"But I... but you..." Remus started taking in short quick breaths.

"But you thought we'd come chasing after you with lit torches and pitchforks?" Charlus raised a brow. "Slow and deep," he patted Remus on the back. "You'll pass out soon if you don't calm down. Might be a little embarrassing if Mia comes back in here and sees you out cold on the floor," he smiled. "She'd think one of us did you in," he gestured to himself and James who looked incredibly proud and amused.

"With all due respect sir, how could you let your daughter date a werewolf?" Remus turned suspicious eyes on Charlus.

"Didn't know she was dating one until we saw the two of you at Kings Cross," he answered clearly. "Course Dorea seemed to know," he muttered. "Cheeky witch," he grinned.

"And now?" Remus asked. "Now that you know?"

"Son, I'm more concerned with you being a teenage wizard than I am about you being a werewolf," Charlus admitted and felt a little pleased when Remus had the sense in him to blush, clearly understanding his meaning. "Now before I get to deliver a speech I've been preparing for the day my daughter brought home a boy," he sat up straight with a look of mild excitement. "I still want to know why you came Flooing into my house in a right panic."

Remus looked down, shame crossing his features once again. "My Dad saw me... saw me kiss Mia goodbye," he confessed. "I was stupid and foolish and selfish," he winced. "Last night was the full moon and I came over as quick as I could. I had to wait until my parents..." he cleared his throat and whispered. "Until my parents let me out," he swallowed hard.

"You thought Mia'd be a werewolf?" James gaped at his friend. "Why? Did you bite her?"

"No!" Remus shouted, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, horrified by the suggestion that he'd do such a thing. "But I... Prongs, you saw what I did!"

"You kissed her," James blinked. "No offense mate, it was right disgusting to watch," he chuckled. "But last I checked, a little snogging does _not _a werewolf make," James laughed, but Charlus seemed to grimace a little at the news of his daughter being snogged by the boy who was practically sobbing in his drawing room.

"My Dad always told me..." Remus frowned. "That I couldn't... and he worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, he would know, _wouldn't _he?" Remus asked aloud.

"Did you know that there are some Pure-blood families that think Muggle-borns actually have mud in their veins?" Charlus asked.

"That's preposterous," Remus scoffed.

"It is _just _as preposterous to think that a werewolf can infect someone every other day of the month save for one," the man insisted. "And that's for less than twelve hours. Not even half a day," he smiled. "I'm sure my daughter could tell you the actual percentage of when you're actually dangerous..."

"Roughly 1.643835616438356 percent if we're basing it on a year of three-hundred and sixty five days," Mia said, standing in the doorway beside her mother, cups and teapot in hand. "Although I'd have to also factor in leap years and the occasions of Blue Moon occurrences," she looked up at her mother. "Do we have any Arithmancy books I haven't read yet?"

Remus let out a laugh as though he'd been holding one in for a long time.

"I've told you constantly," Mia sighed as she placed the cups and teapot on a nearby table, kneeling down in front of Remus, taking his hands within her own. "I am not afraid of you. You will not infect me. You will _not _hurt me," she frowned. "How was last night?" She asked sadly.

"Worst moon of my life," he admitted and turned to the side, showing a new scar that ran the length of his cheek. "I was worried about you," he exhaled slowly, frowning at how tiny her hands were in his. _'Our _job,' Sirius had said. _'Our_job to protect her'. And Remus thought he'd failed.

"Alright ladies," Charlus stood up. "Back out," he insisted. "Now that this sad business is over with and the boy is on his way to being happy again, I need to make sure he's not ever _too _happy," he narrowed his eyes down at Remus who immediately dropped Mia's hands.

"Charlus," Dorea rolled her eyes. "You're being a little ridiculous."

"I already gave him a good speech, Dad," James grinned. "Besides, it's not like he's anything like Sirius," he laughed.

"Thank Merlin for that," Charlus laughed and Mia paled. Dorea chuckled softly in the corner and Remus turned his eyes on Mia looking smug as though he'd won some male dominating victory over his friend.

"That reminds me," Mia said with a mischievous smirk as she stood and pulled an envelope from her hands, passing it over to Dorea. "Lily wanted me to show you the kind of letters that Jamie writes her."

"Mia no!" James jumped from his seat and dove for the envelope, falling short as Dorea held it over her head at the last minute, allowing her son to collapse face first into the red and gold carpet.

"Oh James, darling," Dorea frowned as she read the letter her son had apparently sent Lily Evans, who then sent back to her daughter. "Your spelling and penmanship are atrocious. And as," she glanced back at the letter. "_Alluring _as Miss Evans' eyes are, no girl wants to hear that her stare reminds a boy of the grass beneath a Quidditch pitch." Dorea sighed shaking her head. "Take this," she handed the letter to her son who was utterly mortified. "And try again."

"What?" James blinked.

"I said go to your room, get out some parchment and try again. Leave out all comparisons of her attributes and sports, and learn more than one way to tell a girl she's beautiful," she shook her head in disappointment. "And stop talking about yourself," she scolded. "Humility is a virtue in young men who all too often appear overly confident."

"Sirius is overly confident and he _always _gets the girls," James pouted.

"Oh darling, Sirius lucked into the Black family features. You have Potter hair," she smiled affectionately and ruffled her sons head. "Remus," she turned and smiled at the boy. "Please Floo your parents and let them know where you are. As upset and _ignorant _as they may be," she sneered, her Slytherin slipping through. "They love you and will likely be concerned if they wake and find your bed empty."

"Yes, ma'am," Remus nodded.

"That's not to say you're not welcome here with their permission," Dorea smiled and then caught a look from Charlus. "Yes darling," she rolled her eyes and turned back to Remus. "So long as you permit yourself to remain within your own room at night. No wandering," she winked at him and chuckled when the boy flushed bright red and her daughter joined to match his shade of crimson.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda -** Take twice daily for writer's block.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** So many comments on the last chapter! Wow! You guys are amazing! Alright, onto the Q&A: **SableUnstable**, I think that despite his former job, Lyall Lupin is a victim of his own prejudices. Plus, we all know that in the Wizarding world, just because you're in a position of power doesn't mean you know squat about that position (ie: Lockhart, Umbridge, etc) at least that's where I wrote him from. **corvusdraconis**, I personally blame James' ego on Tilly. But as we all know, Tilly does as Tilly does. **believerofmajick**, does she have to go back? Hmm... we'll see. LOL! **CheshireMouse**, Wow! You're right that song is so spot on! Everyone should go listen to Dead Hearts (by Stars) it's such a good representation of this fic.

Reminds me, should I put together a playlist? Anyone interested in that?

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Calm Before the Storm

_"...Without the mask, where will you hide?  
><em>_Can't find yourself lost in your lie.  
><em>_I know the truth now,  
><em>_I know who you are..."  
><em>_(Everybody's Fool - Evanescence)_

* * *

><p><strong>August 25th, 1975<strong>

**Lupin Cottage - Lupin Residence**

The rest of the summer somehow broke down into lazy relaxed days previously unheard of. After Flooing into the Potter Manor late July, Remus' parents came to collect him and the Potter parents took it as an opportunity to reach out to the younger couple on behalf of the children. Hope Lupin was easy to persuade in regards to the new relationship that her son had with the young witch, but Lyall seemed pessimistically nervous about it all until Dorea produced old books from the family library on werewolves.

"Where did you _get _these?" Mr. Lupin had asked her, wide eyed. "I've studied everything and I've never seen these before."

"Sometimes it can be helpful to be associated with a family who has a history with dabbling in the Dark Arts," Dorea had shrugged. "It's my understanding that werewolves have been used in past wars by Dark Wizards blackmailing them with promises of freedoms," she shook her head. "Unfortunately it's a likely thing to reoccur. I assume you've heard the rumors?" She asked the couple.

"Death Eaters," Lyall nodded. "That's what they're calling themselves."

"You think whoever is behind these attacks on Muggles and Muggle-borns will be after wolves next?" Hope gasped.

"We can't say," Charlus shook his head. "But we will offer you and your family any knowledge we have. Your son has become quite a fixture in the lives of our children," he nodded politely. "My daughter especially has a fondness for your boy."

Hope smiled. Lyall stiffened.

Eventually however, the Lupins learned to relax a bit and after witnessing for themselves the following full moon and the effects of Mia's Wolfsbane potion, Lyall Lupin began to dramatically shift his perspective on werewolves. Mia had made them all promise not to speak about the Potion, and she admitted that she hadn't been the one to discover it and would not take credit for another wizard's brew. She did however assure the family that she would provide Remus with the Potion each month until it was made available to everyone.

Four days post full moon found the Marauders and Mia at the Lupin Cottage, enjoying the large expanse of woods behind the small home. Sirius had nicked a bottle of Mr. Lupin's Firewhisky from inside and had convinced each of his friends to partake with him in celebration of the upcoming year which Sirius declared would be the best ever. He had been visibly stressed on and off all summer. Any time he returned from Grimmauld Place to either Potter Manor or Lupin Cottage, Sirius appeared to have new bruises and scrapes and a sour attitude to go with it. Sirius drowned his worries in Firewhisky and had taken up a habit of smoking Muggle cigarettes, much to Mia's disapproval.

"Come on, let's go fly," Sirius said, reaching for his broom and looking down at his four friends as they sat around a clearing in the woods behind the Lupin Cottage.

"Absolutely not," Mia shook her head. "Never mind that I wouldn't fly completely sober," she scoffed. "But I will not sit on a broom after any amount of drinking."

"Lightweight," Sirius grinned at her.

"Please be careful," she frowned as James stood up to join Sirius, reaching for his broom, followed behind by Peter who couldn't stand not doing everything that James and Sirius did, even if it was phenomenally stupid. Mia couldn't help but hope that the little rat fell off his broom intoxicated.

"You two behave," James said with a smirk, pointing at Remus who had his arm securely wrapped around Mia's shoulders as he leaned back against a large tree. Remus grinned and saluted James, but confirmed nothing as the three Marauders took flight, leaving the witch and the werewolf behind on the ground.

"I thought they'd _never _leave," Mia grinned and turned, cupping Remus' face in her hands and placing a searing kiss to his mouth. Remus, a little less burdened with the idea of potentially infecting her, responded in kind by threading his long fingers through her mane of wild chestnut curls, holding her mouth firmly against him as he greedily robbed her breath from her.

"Amazing," Mia whispered as she pulled slowly away from him, looking down at the smug grin on Remus' face and the twinkle of gold and amber that speckled his eyes. He pulled away one hand from her hair, placing it on her exposed neck and following it upwards as he traced the flushed line of her throat with a smile that clearly told her he knew he was the reason for the change in the color of her skin.

"You should always look like this," she beamed down at him, her breath catching momentarily as he ran his thumb across her jaw line, boring his eyes into hers in a predatory way that thrilled her.

"How's that?" He asked.

"Smug," she laughed softly. "Confident," she added with a sweet smile.

"Hard not to be when you react the way you do," Remus leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled away from him teasingly. His nose twitched and he let out a low, needy growl before his hands gripped her around the waist and pulled her into his lap where her knees fell on either side of his legs, straddling him. Mia whimpered softly as warmth pooled in her belly, fanning outward across her rib-cage and settling against her hips where he branded her skin as he deftly slipped his hands beneath the hem of her blouse and ran his fingers along her shivering flesh.

"Just like that," he grinned and kissed her again, deep and hard and Mia moaned into his mouth.

Purely out of instinct, Mia rolled her hips forward but before she could feel what she inevitably came into contact with, Remus had her off of his lap and a good five feet away from him, sitting in the middle of fallen leaves and dirt. She looked up at him, surprised as she tried to catch her breath and noticed that Remus seemed to be doing the same thing, though his eyes were clenched tightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. "Don't hyperventilate on me," she couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Remus, _seriously_, breathe through your nose. You look like you're going to pass out."

"Can't," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Don't be ridiculous of course you can," she leaned forward and began crawling back toward him to make sure he was okay. While she knew their snogging was amazing, she never thought it would bring him to a state of unconsciousness.

"Mia, please don't..." he winced a little and cracked an eye open. "I can..." he paused, looking embarrassed. "I can _smell _you," he finally admitted. "And if you don't stay right where you are, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

She rose a confused brow at his words. "What do you mean you can _smell_..." and understanding washed over her. She flushed bright red and covered her mouth. "Oh Godric," she muttered, consciously sitting back on her heels and tightening her thighs as if it would help. She struggled to make eye contact with him over her momentary humiliation.

"Please don't be embarrassed," he frowned. "It's not like I'm over here without my own problems," he grimaced and Mia's eyes widened and she looked skyward as if doing so would make it so that she would absolutely not make eye contact with what she so briefly felt moments ago when her hips rolled forward against his trousers.

"This is ridiculous," she admitted. "We're both normally functioning young adults," she cleared her throat. "And shouldn't be embarrassed by our mutual... attraction."

"Only _you _can make so many three-syllable words sound sexy," Remus gave a throaty chuckle. "But no, we're _not _both normally functioning young adults," he clarified. "You're a devious little witch who seemed bound and determined to bring an overly sensed werewolf to his knees."

Her eyes finally drew back to him and she noticed that there was no hint of soft green in his irises now. She was looking at the wolf behind the man, and his stare was penetrating and burning her up inside. "Remus..." she said and he continued to just stare at her, so she swallowed and whispered, "Moony."

Remus grinned darkly at her and lunged forward, pushing her back against the dirt and the leaves, his mouth devouring hers. It was melting, drugging, and she keened when he tore away from her lips and placed a wet kiss to the hollow of her throat. Her eyes rolled and she arched her body, watching as Remus took in a sharp breath through his nose and his body quaked above her. Her face flushed with heat when she realized what was happening, and she reached a hand out to touch his cheek. "Remus," she called him. "_Remus_, I love you."

His eyes connected with hers and slowly they shifted back to green and he very nearly collapsed on top of her. "I'm sorry," he admitted softly. "It's... I can't seem to control..."

"It's okay," she smiled and ran her hands through his hair gently. "If it makes you feel any better, I have a hard time controlling myself around you too," she admitted, her cheeks tinted pink by the confession.

"It does in fact, _not _make me feel better," he answered with a sharp laugh as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder to steady himself. "I really am sorry. I don't mean to go so... fast," he pulled away from her and looked down, his brows furrowed together, his eyes pensive.

"Remus, we've been dating for almost a year and our first kiss was only two months ago," she giggled. "I think you've got pacing down fairly well. If anything, _I _should have cause to complain about your lack of affections until recently. I've been a very patient witch you know," she grinned and her eyes softened when she saw him smile in return and then bring his lips to her cheek.

"I just don't want to... to hurt you... it's foolish of me to not be in complete control," Remus whispered.

"'_First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity_,'" Mia quoted with a smile that deepened when Remus looked down at her and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Shaw?" He asked with a raised brow, playing their game. "He was a Muggle," he nodded knowingly.

"Yes," she grinned and leaned up to kiss him. "A very, _very _smart Muggle."

"So are we foolish or curious then?" Remus asked her as he fell to the side, leaning his head against a propped arm while his free hand laced it's fingers together with hers. The setting sun behind them cast a glow over their bodies, and Remus smiled at the sight of her brown eyes shifting momentarily amber, her skin shimmering softly, reflecting the reds and golds in the evening sky.

"We're foolish to think that our curiosities are dangerous," she looked at him. "At least one of us is," she poked his nose and he narrowed his eyes in response. "'_Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey_,'" she smiled sweetly.

"Quoting Lord Byron to me now?" Remus raised a brow. "Now you're not even trying," he scoffed and sat up but Mia reached for his collar to tug him back down. Remus laughed and pushed her hands away. "Absolutely not," he grinned. "I'm not rewarding you for an easy fallback on the one line in _The Giaour _related to wolves," he shook his head. "It's a poem about _vampires_."

"Would you like me to quote Little Red Riding Hood?" Mia chuckled.

"Cheeky witch," Remus narrowed his gaze.

"Cheeky witch who thinks her wizard is being a little dramatic," Mia shrugged.

"Cheeky witch who forgets her wizard is a dangerous _werewolf_," Remus said, his eyes suddenly serious. "'_It needs but slight provocation to make the wolf devour the lamb_.'" He stared down at her hard.

"I am _no _lamb!" Mia snapped at him and he seemed to grin suddenly with amusement.

"No, you are a lion," he chuckled.

"Yes, '_Now the hungry lion roars, And the wolf behowls the moon_...'" Mia began but was interrupted.

"No Shakespeare," Remus frowned. "I _hate _Shakespeare."

"You take that back," her eyes widened. "He's is one of the greatest poets and playwrights in Muggle history!" And the entire reason she was named Hermione - at least in the other timeline - as Helen Granger was always a fan of 'A Winter's Tale', by William Shakespeare.

"Well _first_, he was a wizard," Remus clarified.

"What?!" Mia gaped.

"And _second_, he was a wizard who was tried and convicted for stealing the works of Muggles and Obliviating them afterwards," he explained clearly, suddenly very amused that he knew something she did not, which was surprising considering how passionate she seemed about the subject.

Mia fumed, pouted, and then finally resigned herself to ignoring Remus' most recent declaration until she had a chance to research it herself. She reached out and tugged on his collar, placing a firm kiss to his lips before whispering against them, _"'A wolf is handsome in the eyes of a lovesick girl_.'"

"You're incorrigible," Remus mumbled against her skin before returning her kiss, his lips moving slowly, gently like the peaceful calm before a raging storm.

oOoOoOo

**September 20th, 1975**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Whomping Willow**

Mia and the Marauders returned to school the following September each with something on their minds. James, more than ever was determined to properly woo Lily Evans who herself was more determined than ever to _avoid _James Potter at all costs. To repay her efforts for being a good distraction the previous June, Remus promised Lily - by swearing on _both _of their new Prefect badges - to do his best to deter James from the worst of his public declarations of love. Peter came back to school with a chip on his shoulder and not one day into the new year, he was put into detention for hexing a group of first years. Mia was livid, the rest of the Marauders were concerned for their friend.

Sirius had met his friends on the Hogwarts Express looking nervous and smelling like he'd just _eaten _an entire carton of cigarettes. He fidgeted the whole trip to Hogwarts, and when Mia casually brought up his family, he'd snapped at her and told her not to worry about him. Remus and Mia, strangely the most calm of the group had nothing on their minds but one another, and Mia was steadfast in keeping to her rules: _Live your life. Enjoy your life._

And she was _very _happy to enjoy every bit of the current moment in her life with Remus.

Remus however seemed to be more tenacious than ever at trying to control himself. That first kiss had opened a floodgate for the young werewolf who - despite the Wolfsbane Potion each moon - was struggling with his inner wolf at all times. Mia insisted that it wasn't the wolf, but the man inside and suggested he talk to Sirius about it. James was certainly a no-go when it came to talking to anyone about his sister, but Mia figured if anyone knew how to help Remus let go a little, it would be the Black heir wild card.

But that could wait for another day, because the Marauders and Mia were up to something and Remus couldn't figure out what it was. The morning of the full moon, Mia overflowed his plate with extra portions knowing he would need his energy for later that night, and surprisingly instead of her morning tea, she was drinking pumpkin juice. Remus also noticed that instead of their typical drinks for dinner, his three friends and his witch were drinking coffee with their evening meal, and he was sure he saw Sirius and James each take what smelled like Invigoration Draught.

He tried to put the thoughts from his mind as he made his way to the Whomping Willow, and just when Professor Sprout left him alone, familiar scents assaulted him. He turned and looked wide eyed back at his friends and girlfriend who all stood with smirks on their faces as they faced him and the recently frozen tree.

"What are you four doing here?" Remus raised a brow.

"Thought we'd keep you company, Moony," James grinned.

"What?" Remus glared. "Are you... wait..." he looked at Sirius, James and Peter. "You mean you're finished? You actually bloody did it?!" He shouted out of both excitement and fear. Sirius' suggestion that the three Marauders become Animagi to keep Remus company during the full moon was based on a theory that they wouldn't end up hurt in the end. Of course with the Wolfsbane Potion there was a better chance, but he was still on edge about the idea.

"We had a little help," Sirius rolled his eyes as Mia nudged him in the ribs.

"Mia?" Remus blinked at her.

His four friends looked around to make sure no one was looking and then they shifted into their Animagus forms. Remus' eyes went wide at the sight. Prongs, the stag, stood tall and large, massive bone-like antlers jutting from the top of his head, short brown fur covering his body. He toed the soft grass below with a heavy hoof and a small rodent took notice of the movement. Wormtail, the rat, crawled up Prongs' leg and over his shoulder to perch on one side of the large stags antlers, watery eyes staring ahead at Remus.

As calm and collected as Prongs and Wormtail appeared to be, the two other canines of the group seemed less so. It was the official first meeting of Padfoot and Mia in her Animagus form and the two were _not _seeing eye to eye. Padfoot, the large bear-like black dog, was growling low and trying to pin down a smaller vibrantly colored creature to the ground as a sign of dominance. Mia, in the form of a fox, struggled against the massive paw of the black dog, and when she'd finally had enough of his antics, she sunk her tiny, sharpened teeth into his leg, her long bushy tail a blur as she darted away from him.

"Ow!" Sirius snapped as he shifted back into his human form. "What the hell, Mia?" He winced and looked over his right arm which was punctured but not bleeding.

"You keep your filthy _paws _off of me Sirius Black!" Mia yelled as she shifted back into her own human form. The two stared at one another, mere inches between their identical scowls.

"I can't help it," Sirius smirked. "It's the beast in me," he laughed. "It's a strong need to dominate and create a little hierarchy in this... pack," he chuckled.

"If there is any hierarchy in whatever this is," she hissed. "You better believe I am above you!"

"You like it on top, do you?" Sirius winked.

"Ahem!" Remus snarled as he made his way back away from the Whomping Willow, glaring at Sirius.

"Sorry," Sirius shrugged. "Girlfriend, right, got it," he nodded. "To be fair, she did just have her mouth on me," he said, showing Remus his bitten arm. Remus didn't seem to care as he made a beeline right for Mia.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she smiled nervously. "Can I come with?" She pleaded.

Remus could already feel the pull of the moon as it began to rise, and his eyes shifted first to the gold and amber color of the wolf. He grinned and cupped her face gratefully, crushing his lips to hers and diving in for an instantly deep kiss. Sirius looked away with a smirk while the stag to Remus' left seemed to be glaring, and soon Remus felt an antler nudge him sharply in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Remus snapped and then looked up chuckling at Prongs.

"We better hurry," Mia said, gesturing to the tree. "Peter, a little help," she said and watched as the rat jumped down from Prongs' antlers and scampered through the patch of grass to touch the small notch on the tree that stilled the violent branches. "Let's go," Mia said but before she had a chance to move forward, Remus kissed her again.

"You did this for _me_?" He asked her.

"I'd do _anything _for you," she beamed up at him.

"So before she has a chance to say no, I'm voting that Mia's new name is Foxy," Sirius grinned.

"Absolutely not!" Mia snapped as she took Remus' hand and the two passed by Sirius beneath the tree. Up ahead James had shifted back to human form in order to fit through the tight passage on their way to the Shrieking Shack.

"How about Vixen?" Sirius called after them.

"How about I bite you again?" Mia threatened. "I hate nicknames."

"It's not a nickname, it's a Marauder name!" Sirius countered.

"I am not a Marauder," Mia insisted.

"Then what the hell _are _you?" He barked a laugh.

"Mine," Remus grinned brightly and walked into the Shrieking Shack with a smile on his face for the first time in his life.

oOoOoOo

**The Shrieking Shack**

The four friends allowed Remus his privacy to undress in the Shack while they waited outside, listening closely as he transformed on the other side of the large door. Despite joking not ten minutes earlier, when they all heard the harsh sounds of Remus screaming beyond the barrier that separated them from the wolf, Mia let out a quiet sob and Sirius pulled her into a tight, comforting hug.

"I didn't know," James mumbled, a frown etched on his face. "I didn't know it was this bad. He sounds like... Godric, it sounds like..."

"It sounds like someone's Crucio'ing him," Sirius answered knowingly.

Mia wiped the tears from her face and turned to face the door as the screaming stopped. "Come on, Padfoot goes in first, followed by me, then Prongs and Wormtail," she instructed carefully. James seemed to not like the order but Mia insisted. "We're both canines, predators. Sorry big brother, but you're prey," she said with wide eyes. "We need to be careful with our approach here."

And they all shifted.

The little fox pawed her way into the room slowly behind Padfoot, her amber eyes looking immediately for the wolf who - just as she remembered - was beautiful. The massive beast stood looking down at the black dog in front of him, and Padfoot was smart enough to lay low to the ground, ears back and tail tucked as a show of passive submission. Mia likewise followed his lead, laying low to the ground though she kept her eyes trained on Moony who caught her gaze and slowly stepped back, nodding his head.

Remus was still there.

_Thank Godric for Wolfsbane Potion_, Mia thought.

The little fox stood up and made her way over to Moony, nuzzling her head against the large paw of the wolf, her puffy red tail wrapping around it's leg. Moony leaned down and brushed his snout against the fox's face before moving forward and doing the same to Padfoot. Scent marking them both. The door opened again as Prongs stepped forward and Moony growled at first sight, but the little fox nipped him in the leg reproachfully, bringing him back to attention and the wolf huffed out a short breath before rubbing his snout against the stag and the rat.

Submission established, the five animals spent the night rough housing in the Shrieking Shack. A constant blur of black and red as the large dog tumbled over the little fox, one always desperate to pin the other and create the hierarchy that Sirius had mentioned earlier. Only once did things get out of control.

oOoOoOo

In the very early morning when the moon still hung in the sky, the little fox curled up against the giant wolf, her head rested between her paws and relaxing at the feel of the rush of breath coming from the wolf against her face as their snouts lay side by side. On the other side of the wolf rested the big black dog, snoring with his head leaning against the shoulder of the large stag that slept soundly with it's legs folded beneath him. The little fox's ears perked up at a noise, and her amber eyes opened to look across the room where she spotted the rat skittering about.

And suddenly the sight of him brought back a vivid memory.

The shack. Sirius. Remus. Harry. Ron.

_"Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for..." _her older, wounded Sirius had demanded. _"You -you've got to hear me out. The rat - look at the rat -"_

_"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died,"_ Professor Lupin, with those same soft green - heartbroken - eyes said, glaring at a short man.

"_THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!"_ roared Sirius. _"DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"_

The little fox glared at the rodent in front of her, the memory fueling some powerful rage deep within her. Something primal, something predatory that she'd not felt before in her Animagus form. But she felt it now as her amber eyes stared ahead.

Rat. Peter. Scabbers. Wormtail.

_Traitor!_

There was a loud, shrill barking sound followed by a sharp squeaking noise and suddenly the three largest animals awoke instantly as the little fox dove over the large bed in the corner, chasing the rat who buried itself into the mattress. With a snarl, the fox dug down, snapping and lashing forward, trying to grip it's jaws around any bit of flesh it could. Soon something clamped down on the scruff of the fox's neck and she was lifted, looking up confused as the black dog gently carried her away from the bed, placing her down in front of the stag and the wolf who eyed her curiously. The rat reappeared on the floor, staring ahead, and the fox turned and hissed viciously before the black dog lowered himself to the ground in front of the rat and growled at the little fox.

_No! Let me... let me... _Mia thought, and tried to plead with her amber eyes to Padfoot, who looked down at her like she'd lost her mind. She could feel Moony's breath on her, coming from above, and a sideways glance showed Prongs staring into her eyes.

She let out a slow breath, and turned away from them all, curling herself into a ball in the corner of the room, tucking her face into the fur of her tail and closing her eyes against the light of the moon, the eyes of her friends, the squeak of a traitor, and the harsh memories of the future.

oOoOoOo

They woke the following morning, and Mia turned away to allow Sirius and James to cover up a naked and sleeping Remus who miraculously lacked any wounds at all save for a few bruises from the actual transformation.

"Want to tell us what that was all about this morning?" Sirius asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"Instincts," Mia replied quietly. "I guess I'm not used to controlling them in Animagus form."

"That's understandable I guess," James shrugged, running his hand through his already messy black hair. "But I still think you owe Peter an apology."

Mia inhaled sharply and looked at her brother like he'd just asked her to kiss a Dementor. "I will _not _apologize for acting on instinct," she growled low.

"Mia," Remus moaned from the corner. "Please..." he begged. "I don't want anyone to fight."

She turned bitterly away from them all and then slowly brought her gaze up to Peter who looked at her with watery eyes. It was hard now not to see him for what he really was. Stealing things from the Trolley, bullying younger kids, spying on his friends - which she'd caught him doing twice already this year. Now that she was an Animagus she could see it all. See Scabbers the rat with his missing toe. A toe missing because he'd lost it while defending himself against Sirius. Sirius who had thought Remus was the spy, when all along it had been Peter. Peter who betrayed his friends, rather than die for them as they would have done for him. Peter who got Jamie killed.

"I'm sorry, Peter," she said through clenched teeth.

James, Sirius and Remus all smiled in relief at her words.

Peter stared ahead at her, as terrified as he _should _be.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: I dedicate this chapter to **Fluffpanda**, my Beta who helps get me through writer's block on a damn near weekly basis.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occassional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** Chapter 40! Wow. I'm so excited that I've made it this far and you all seem to still love it. Makes my every single day awesome! Thank you! Congrats to those who guessed Mia's animagus form correctly! Have to admit, I was damn tempted to go with cat, but it just seemed too easy and I also wanted to go with canine. Considering how Slytherin Mia is, I thought fox was that perfect balance between her Gryffindor and Slytherin self. **SableUnstable**, or she could up and vanish the moment the timelines became one, or she could die, or she could change her name and move to America. Who knows Muahaha! As for Remus worries vs teenage hormones, we'll see who'll win that fight. LOL! **Katsumi-phoenix**, no I don't think that Peter is already involved with Death Eaters. I do think he's a little shit who's dying for attention and searching for it in all the wrong ways. One day that'll bite him in the arse as we all know. **corvusdraconis**, I've said it before and I'll always continue saying it: I think Peter and Neville are cut from the same cloth. Given all the same opportunities for greatness, and while Neville made all the right choices, Peter made all the wrong ones. **Grovek26**, I don't think Mia is ever _not_ keeping a little bit of a watch over Peter and his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Forty: Soon

_"...You think the only people who are people  
><em>_Are the people who look and think like you  
><em>_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
><em>_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew..."  
><em>_(Colors of the Wind - Vanessa Williams)_

* * *

><p><strong>October 1st, 1975<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The curse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors continued. Their first year instructor, Professor Fenwick didn't even last the whole year as he was called away on some emergency that Mia assumed related to Order business. Second year Professor Dearborn made it all the way until Easter holiday where it was suspected he was almost poisoned by his own house-elf. Professor Prewett, the best DADA teacher they'd had so far had been terminated at the end of the year due to so many complaints from parents - all Slytherin. Last year Professor Proudfoot was in an unfortunate accident where an Incendio spell got out of control and set the entire classroom on fire. Professor Proudfoot spent a month at St. Mungos and by the end of September the position of Defense Professor had not yet been filled.

So when a notice was put up in the Common Rooms informing all students that Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were resuming the following Wednesday, most were thrilled at the prospect of once again indulging in a favorite class, and soon the betting pool for the new Professors longevity was re-activated at the hands of Sirius and James who had previously been deemed worthy to continue the 'noble tradition' by Fabian and Gideon Prewett who graduated a few years before.

Mia was strangely nervous as she walked to Defense alongside her brother, Sirius, Peter, holding tight to Remus' hand. She did not have many good memories of Defense Against the Dark Arts from her previous fifth year. If there was anyone in the history of magic that Mia thought she hated just as much as Bellatrix Lestrange, it was Dolores Umbridge. Though she had no clue what the troll was doing during this timeline, Mia couldn't help but be reminded of her cruelty anytime she looked into Remus' beautiful eyes and remembered that it would be Umbridge who would draft the anti-werewolf legislation that would make it difficult for Remus to find work in the future.

"Aren't you guys excited?" James said as the five of them entered the room and immediately took their usual seats near the front of the class, the only class that James and Sirius didn't linger in the back somewhere.

"I guess," Mia said, bouncing her knee beneath her desk anxiously as though she were expecting a flurry of pink to walk through the door followed by an annoying high pitched, 'Hem hem!' But no pink burst through the door. Quite the opposite in fact.

A tall, lanky man with obvious sharp Pure-blood features on his face - though not at all handsome like the Blacks, the Potters, or even the Malfoys. His chin came to an actual point and his cheekbones were as high as the level to which he held his nose in the air, and when the man turned, Mia was not surprised to see pale silver judgmental eyes looking down at them. _Typical Pure-blood_. What she _was _surprised to see was that instead of wearing typical Professor's robes, this man wore the colors of what she could only assume was his former House at Hogwarts. A green dress shirt worn with a striped silver tie, covered with black robes with a dark green lining. The Slytherins in the class were beside themselves with amusement.

The Gryffindors all wore matching looks of disgust and horror on their faces.

"I am Professor Higgs, welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said in a sharp pitched tone, his brows furrowed with an expression on his face that said he was not happy to be there. "Get out your books," he ordered and turned around to the chalkboard in the front of the room.

"Still excited?" Mia murmured to James who was already pouting as he pulled 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' out of his bag followed by a roll of parchment. Knowing that all of the boys except Remus would forget, Mia produced extra quills for James, Sirius and even Peter who she'd been trying to appear nice to since her near mauling of him in the Shrieking Shack the prior month.

When the five of them looked up at the chalkboard to prepare taking notes, all four boys paled at the words on the board and Mia audibly gasped. Written in beautiful script in front of their eyes was a short list - similar to one found in the books on their desks. Numbered one through five they read: Werewolves, Vampires, Hags, Veela, and Zombies. And just above the list was written: 'How to Kill'.

"Professor?" Mia's hand went up immediately. "I'm sorry, but are you _honestly _advocating murder to your class of teenage students?" She gaped at the man who immediately narrowed his eyes at her.

"Of course not Miss..."

"Potter," Mia seethed.

"Miss Potter. Murder is defined as the unlawful premeditated killing of one human being by another," he sneered. "As the beasts on this list are _not _humans, I am therefore not advocating murder. You may call it hunting, if you like," he said with a roll of his eyes and and airiness to his voice that said the words meant little to him.

"It's murder," she glared ahead.

"Are zombies humans, Miss Potter?" The Professor asked clearly.

"No sir, they are former humans, technically considered undead or living dead," she grit her teeth. "Though, it has been thought that they might be related to Inferi."

"And would you ask a zombie to politely not eat your flesh, or do you perhaps think that the beast incapable of human thought and the ability to develop conscientious decision making skills?" He said with a look of arrogance that rivaled a grown Lucius Malfoy, something that only pissed her off further.

"No sir," she said, her hands clenched tight and shaking. "But werewolves, vampires, hags and Veela are otherwise..."

"Harmless?" The Professor stared at her with a smirk toying at the corner of his lips.

"No, of course not," she scowled. "But..."

"So I should allow my students to leave this classroom without the proper knowledge to defend themselves against such horrid creatures?" Higgs glared.

"They are _not _horrid creatures!" Mia snapped. "The Ministry in fact classifies them all as 'Beings', under that definition, a being is any creature that has sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community and to bear part of the responsibility in shaping those laws," she nearly quoted the classification legislation of 1811 verbatim.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your tone, Miss Potter," Higgs snipped. "And while you are correct in your Ministry classifications, said classifications fall under the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical..." he paused and looked at her as if waiting for her to finish his sentence, but before she had a chance to, he continued. "Creatures."

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore would want any students to know how to _kill _someone," James chimed in, a look of righteousness on his face. "Mia's right, killing is just another word for murder."

"Very well," Higgs rolled his eyes and with a wave of his wand, the word 'Kill' on the board behind them changed to 'Defend Yourselves Against'.

"That's hardly necessary now that we know the original intentions," Mia pointed out. "Werewolves and Vampires are not born, but made, and should _not _be treated any differently than the rest of us. They are no more deadly with their conditions than an overly arrogant wizard is with his wand," she narrowed her eyes. "Or a Muggle with a gun," she added.

"That may be your opinion Miss Potter," Higgs began.

"It's fact, professor," she growled.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor for insolence," he glowered down at her.

"Mia!" Mary hissed at her from behind, begging her to shut up so they'd stop losing House points. Mia turned around and glared at her friend fiercely indicating she had no intentions to lose this argument.

"I was going to save this for next week's lessons, but since Miss Potter's bleeding heart is under informed on the consequences of dealing with dark creatures," he walked back to the desk and reached inside an expensive looking dragonhide briefcase, retrieving a stack of photographs. "These were leant to me by a friend who works in the Auror department," he explained and dropped the stack of photos in front of Mia. She refused to look down, already knowing what they were.

"Care to tell me what you see, Miss Potter?" Higgs asked.

"No sir," she tightened her jaw, still refusing to look down.

"Mister Black," he looked down at Sirius who seemed to be glaring up at the new Professor just as much as James was next to him. "And _Mister _Potter," he added. "Pass along the photos. These are taken of victims of vampire attacks and werewolf maulings. While Mister Potter is correct in assuming that Professor Dumbledore would potentially not approve of my lessons, the Ministry has found you to be of appropriate age to learn what is out there in the world," he pointed to the window overlooking the Forbidden Forest.

As the photos were passed around, most students gasped at the sight, others looked away horrified, and Frank was in the corner vomiting into a rubbish bin. The Slytherins even looked a bit taken back by the sights. James, Sirius, Mia and surprisingly Lily all refused to look down. Peter however did, and his watery eyes went wide and his face paled at the sight. He was also the only one to draw his attention to Remus who sat quietly with his head down beside Mia, shame covering his face.

"There are _some _witches and wizards who like to think that dark creatures can be assimilated into _civilized _society," Higgs said, purposely glancing down at Mia. "They are wrong. You need to be prepared to defend yourself. This class is called Defense Against the Dark Arts, and dark creatures are covered in your books for a reason," he explained coldly. "Mister Lupin," Higgs turned to Remus who nearly jumped out of his seat, bringing his eyes up to look at the Professor nervously.

"Sir?" He said quietly.

"You are the son of Lyall Lupin, yes?" He asked.

Remus slowly nodded.

"Good," Higgs nodded. "If I recall, Lyall Lupin was well known for his work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," he smirked. "He did wonderful work there," Higgs nodded. "Can you please inform your friends what your father - a man familiar with the classifications of beings and beasts," he said pointedly looking down at Mia. "Had to say in regards to... what was his division?"

"Werewolves," Remus whispered, looking down at his desk.

"Yes, what did he have to say in regards to werewolves?" Higgs asked.

"I... I..." Remus hesitated. "I don't remember word for word, sir."

"Try," Higgs insisted. "If I recall he was quite _famous _for his declaration," he chuckled.

"Werewolves..." Remus again hesitated. "Are nothing but soulless, evil creatures," he paused and took in a slow, shaky breath before finishing. "Deserving nothing but death."

"Fuck this!" Sirius stood up, kicking his chair over. "I did _not _leave my shitty prejudiced family to come to Hogwarts to learn how to be shitty and prejudiced!" His cold grey eyes stared into the face of their new professor as if challenging him.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for language and insolence, Mister Black," Higgs glared. "And detention with me every friday for the rest of the month."

"Like _that's _new," Sirius scoffed. "I'm out of here," he reached for his bag and tore out of the classroom, stopping only once by the door to look back knowingly as James stood to follow him and shockingly Lily followed after James. One by one each Gryffindor stood and made their way out of the classroom, leaving behind only Peter, Mia and Remus.

"I'm going to Professor Dumbledore," Mia insisted as she reached for her bag. "Remus, come on," she held her hand out but he suddenly hesitated to take it, not meeting her gaze. "Remus," she said in a harsher tone, trying to snap him out of whatever horrible thoughts he was stuck in. Eventually he stood to follow her, but did not take her hand.

"Peter?" She looked back at the short boy who shrunk in his seat and made no movement to leave. "Figures," she swore under her breath as she followed the rest of her House out of the classroom, letting the door slam shut behind her.

oOoOoOo

"That fucking prick!" Sirius was out in the corridor screaming when Mia and Remus joined them. James had a hand on Sirius' shoulder trying to calm him down. "Where's Peter?" Sirius asked, looking up as Mia and Remus walked out.

"He stayed," Mia huffed.

"That little shit," Sirius said as he tried walking back to the class to fetch him, but he was held back by James.

"Leave him," James insisted. "You walking back in there would only make things worse," he cautioned his friend.

"Where's everyone else?" Mia asked, looking around and only seeing a select few Gryffindors.

"Frank went to the Hospital Wing, and Alice went with him," Lily frowned. "Mary stormed off to find Professor McGonagall and let her know what happened to see if we can get some of our points back," she rolled her eyes and Mia understood that Lily didn't care about House points. "I'm on my way to see Dumbledore," Lily insisted. "That was a nightmare," she shook her head. "I don't care what that wizard thinks of werewolves, vampires or hags... those photographs should not have been shown to a group of fifth years."

"Maybe they... maybe we _should _know what could happen," Remus muttered. "Naivety isn't safe," he added, his hands stuck in the pockets of his robes.

"Excuse me?" Mia turned and gaped at him but it was _Lily _who was instantly in front of Remus, a hard glare in her bright green eyes.

"Absolutely not!" She snapped. "That man wasn't teaching us how to be naive, Remus, he was trying to teach us how to hate. All creatures and beings have the ability to cause harm to another. Even unicorns can trample you to death if you startle them," she insisted. "People like him hate Muggles, because, historically, Muggles were known to burn witches at a stake, or sink them in a river..."

"That's stupid," Sirius rolled his eyes. "They could just use a Flame-Freezing Charm or a Bubble-Head Charm," he scoffed. Lily however continued, ignoring Sirius entirely.

"...And they hate Muggle-borns because they think we steal magic," Lily shook her head. "Should my name be up on that board too?"

"Absolutely not!" James shouted.

"Shut up, Potter, I'm not talking to _you_," Lily hissed and turned her attention back to Remus. "Are you all naive in trusting me? Maybe I'm just waiting around to steal all your magic!"

"Of course you're not," Remus glared down at his fellow Prefect.

"So are we okay then? Can I go and complain to Dumbledore now? Or maybe I should walk back into the classroom and learn how to murder people," her eyes shone brightly with purpose and Mia was immediately reminded of Harry.

_This is where he gets it_, she thought with a smile. _This is where Harry gets that fire_.

"I think we should _all _go talk to Dumbledore. Maybe the more complaints he gets, the faster that tosser gets fired," James chimed in and Lily seemed to nod in approval, though she didn't bother looking at him.

"You go ahead, Lily," Mia smiled. "We'll all be right behind you." Lily nodded, giving each of them a last glance before taking off toward Dumbledore's office. Once she was out of sight, James turned to the rest of them.

"So Evans knows huh?" He asked.

"Clearly," Mia nodded.

"Wait, what?" Remus blinked. "She knows? As in about _me_?"

"Unless she's secretly dating a vampire, I'm pretty sure that little speech was all about you, mate," Sirius smirked. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore later, I need a cigarette," he said as he turned and headed down the hallway toward the Quidditch Pitch.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble," James offered before Mia or Remus insisted and soon he followed after his raven haired friend.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked Remus, reaching up and placing her soft palm against his cheek. At the touch, Remus seemed to flinch, which caused Mia to frown. "Don't do that," she pleaded. "Don't let one horrible person ruin what you've worked so hard for. I don't care what _he _said, or what your father once said before he changed his views," she leaned up and kissed him gently, frowning when he seemed to refuse to return the affection. "Remus you are the very embodiment of goodness," she promised him.

"I'm still a werewolf," Remus swallowed.

"And you're a wizard, a brilliant one at that," she smiled. "And I'm going to prove it to you," she grinned as a sudden thought occurred to her. "In fact, you're going to help me with a project. We're going to learn Defense this year, properly, and not by that awful wizard," she glared at the closed door.

"I don't like that look in your eye," Remus said, raising a nervous brow. "You look like Sirius when you get that look in your eye. It's dangerous," he added with a tiny smirk.

"Kiss me and I'll make it go away," she grinned up at him.

He hesitated only a moment before leaning down and gently brushing his lips against hers before slanting his mouth against her and molding to her form tenderly but purposefully, as though he were using this moment with her to remind himself he was human. Mia didn't mind. A part of her wanted him to use all of her if it would bring him back to that confident wizard she'd snogged all summer. It was a gentle and loving moment until Mia smiled and pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and gave it a soft nip. Something primal inside of Remus ignited and suddenly Mia found herself being pulled down the hallway and into a broom closet.

"We shouldn't be here," Mia said teasingly as she wrapped her arms around Remus' neck.

"Who's going to miss us?" Remus grinned and pulled her tight against him, losing himself in a kiss that rivaled their first. Unlike the sweet, gentle movements they'd committed just moments earlier, this kiss was filled with passion, desire and a powerful, needy hunger and the magic between them thrummed pleasantly as though it were trying to merge into something entirely new.

Remus broke away from her mouth to place tender kisses along her jaw line, tracing it back until he was gently sucking on a sensitive spot behind her ear and she let out a quivering mewl at his touch. Her hands released from behind his neck and traced their way down the front of his chest, pulling away his robes to reveal the simple red cotton shirt beneath it. Mia tugged at the fabric, pulling it from it's tucked place in his trousers, and once freed, she dipped her hands under the hem and placed her palms on the hot, hard skin beneath and ran them quickly up his chest.

At the sudden feel of skin on skin, something in Remus snapped. Still green-eyed and human, his hands reached down, cupping her arse and lifting her up against him, pressing her against the wall behind her for leverage as her legs wound themselves around his waist. Mia pulled her hands free of his shirt to weave them through his shaggy hair, tugging once when his tongue trailed against her collarbone and she felt the echoing tremors of a growl that came from deep inside his chest.

"Remus," Mia moaned his name and at the sound, his grip on her arse tightened._ Leave a bruise_, she couldn't help but think. She leaned forward, sweeping her lips against the shell of his ear as she whispered, "I want you."

"What?" Remus breathed, pulling away from her skin and looking straight ahead into the lust filled pool of chocolate that stared at him. "You mean...?" He began and Mia nodded frantically. He stood, suddenly nervous and the gears in his head began to move at a frenzied pace. Seeing his hesitation and knowing that it had everything to do with his Lycanthropy, Mia tilted her hips until she felt the most exquisite contact with him. The sensation hit him all too quickly and Remus fell forward, holding her still against the wall, his hands now gripped firmly around her thighs as he panted against her throat, whispering, "Fuck," softly across her skin.

"No," he finally said on the edge of an exhale.

"No?" Mia blinked. "No," she repeated the word. "You're saying _no _to me?"

"I'm saying..." Remus groaned as the previous pleasure began to turn into uncomfortable pain. "I'm saying... not _yet_," he finally admitted. "I'm saying not here," he looked around. "Not with canisters of Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover on shelves behind us," he let out a laugh and soon Mia joined him. Slowly he released his grip on her, but moaned at the contact her body made as it slid back down against his until her feet touched the ground.

"Soon," Mia whispered and after a moment of seeming to weigh the pros and cons in his head, Remus nodded and repeated, "Soon."

oOoOoOo

**October 7th, 1975**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"I still can't believe she knew about this room and never told us," Sirius pouted in the corner of the Room of Requirement next to James who had his hazel eyes staring at the back of Lily's head while she talked with Remus and Mia. "A whole room that magically changes to whatever you want," he continued to shake his head. "I bet this is where she did her Animagus training, don't you think?"

"Probably," James nodded. "We caught her up here right outside that one time, remember?" James looked at Sirius. "It is awesome though," he grinned looking around at the room that had formed itself into a new Defense class with books of all kinds layering shelves that wrapped around the edges, and a raised dueling platform in the center of the room.

"It would be better if there was a stripper pole," Sirius gestured to the platform. "Right _there_."

"Shut up Pads," James laughed.

"Alright," Mia cleared her throat. "You all know why you're here. We've had terrible instructors in the way of Defense and this year..."

"We have a prejudiced prick," Sirius commented.

"Well, er... yes," Mia sighed. "None of you are stupid and I know some of you read the Prophet. It's not just Muggles and Muggle-borns that are being targeted. You hear how the Slytherins talk. Blood-traitors," she pointed to herself, James and Sirius. "That's what we are," she said clearly. "And we're called that because sides are being chosen. A war is coming and I'm not foolish enough to think that we're safe because we're teenagers," she admitted.

"Do you really think war is coming?" Frank asked with a frown.

"I think it's already here, but we're not being told anything about it," Mia admitted. "I can't say much, but I've heard my parents talking," she sighed.

"Me too," Frank nodded. "My Mum had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore over the summer. After he left she came and told me to start taking my Defense classes more seriously, and Potions," he added. "I think she's wanting me to go into Auror training when I graduate."

"That would be amazing," Alice said with excited eyes.

"We need to be able to protect ourselves," Remus spoke up, standing beside Mia at the front of the group. "I'm sure you've all heard about Death Eaters by now. We need to know how to fight them if necessary."

"Not _just _Death Eaters," the bitter voice of Mary spoke up, her arms crossed over her chest. Her normally flawless beautiful skin was marred by a sickly black and purple bruise that started at the bottom of her left hand and flowed upwards against her shoulder and collarbone, ending at the edge of her jaw.

"No," Mia frowned. "Not _just _Death Eaters. I think Slytherins are being recruited here," she admitted. "Everyone saw what Mulciber did to Mary last week," she frowned. "That was dark magic but since they can't prove anything, he's getting away with it. Slytherins are learning dark magic," Mia said clearly, not missing the look of sorrow that crossed Lily's face as the redhead drew her eyes to the ground.

"It's also why none of them are allowed in this group. And why you've all signed a secrecy pact," Remus held up a parchment with all of their names on it.

"I should probably also inform you that this parchment is jinxed," Mia admitted, though she hadn't the first time around, not in depth. "If you speak about this group or it's location, your face will break out in pimples that spell SNEAK across your face. I will _not _remove it," she stated firmly. "So keep your mouths shut."

"We should have a name for the group," Lily chimed in trying to brighten the otherwise suddenly tense moment.

Mia smiled. "I agree."

"How about..." Sirius stood up and grinned. "the Disillusioned Invisible Circle of Kids?" He offered. Mia glared at him, and after a moment of thinking about the name, James burst into laughter with Peter snickering beside him.

"No," she glared.

"Cultivation Of Combative Knowledge?" Sirius grinned.

"Sirius!" Mia hissed at him.

"Training Wands Against Tyrants!" Sirius bellowed and at this one, even Remus broke into a short burst of laughter, doing his best to cover it up with a series of coughs.

"I'm warning you Sirius Black," Mia glowered ahead at him.

"Fine, fine, all in favor of Club of United Novices..."

"Jamie get him out!" Mia screeched.

"It's called Assisted Defense," Lily quickly chirped to put an end to Sirius' behavior. "And that's it!" She looked up at Mia. "I mean, if that's okay."

"That's fine. The A.D.," she nodded.

"Who exactly is going to teach us though?" Peter asked.

"Remus and I," Mia answered quickly and there were whispers and murmurs all around the room. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"No offense," Otto Bagman from Hufflepuff spoke up. "I know you two are some of the smartest in our year, but... what makes you qualified to teach the rest of us?" He asked, and the few Ravenclaws in the room seemed to nod their heads in agreement.

"Disarm us," Mia challenged. "Any of you," she insisted, but gave a stern look to James and Sirius who had been told to keep their wands holstered as the Gryffindors had already agreed that Mia and Remus were the most qualified students who also had the ability to lead with responsibility. Sirius and James, while talented duellists, were too easily distracted.

"Go ahead," Remus repeated the challenge. "I'll even accept a few hexes or jinxes, that is, if you can _land _any," he smirked.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Someone from the back shouted.

"_Protego_!" Remus called back, his wand still tight in hand.

"_Expelliarmus! Glacius_!" A Ravenclaw shouted, aiming her wand at Remus in the hopes that he wouldn't expect to be targeted twice.

"_Protego! Levicorpus_!" Mia called and watched as the witch lost her wand and then flew up into the air by her ankle. She saw in the back of the room James and Sirius' eyes light up, and she winced realizing what she'd just done. She'd used a jinx created by Severus Snape, one that she knew for a fact James and Sirius would later use against him. Possibly that very year if she remembered correctly. Damn. "_Liberacorpus_," she said, and lowered the Ravenclaw to the ground.

"Are we done?" Mia asked. "Or would any of you like to see what a Stunning Spell feels like?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda** puts up with my writer's block and my inability to properly place apostrophes.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** I've fallen down the rabbit hole of Harry Potter Fanfic (also known as the Snape/Hermione genre) and I've spent most of this week battling writer's block because I lack the ability to draw inspiration from those stories (even if they are terribly addictive). Hopefully I will be back to reading Dramione and Sirius/Remus + Hermione fics like a good little witch and will continue to be able to post daily updates for everyone. Now, a few Q&As: **SableUnstable**, no, Sirius has not yet run away from home. Books tell us that he leaves Grimmauld Place sometime after he turns sixteen. Also, I am going by a mixture of movies and books. For instance Hermione DOES have the Mudblood scar (though currently Mia does not thanks to the De-Aging Potion) however Harry was the only one to be affected by the Blood Quill in the original timeline. **Katsumi-phoenix**, I think between "Mia" and "kitten" she's got enough nicknames, especially since she hates them. I think that if Mia were to take on a Marauder name, then she would feel she's associating with the official Marauders, which includes Peter, and she just can't bring herself to that level. I also left out the nickname because in the few time-turner fics I've read where Hermione becomes an animagus, they give her a nickname, and I wanted to do something different.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Forty-One: Cue to Leave

_"...Let's go all the way tonight  
><em>_No regrets, just love  
><em>_We can dance, until we die  
><em>_You and I, will be young forever..."  
><em>_(Teenage Dream - Katy Perry)_

* * *

><p><strong>October 24th, 1975<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Room of Requirement**

"I don't _have _a happy thought, Mia!" Sirius snapped as the two faced off against one another inside the Room of Requirement a week before Halloween.

The Assisted Defense group - which Mia was still struggling not to mentally refer to as Dumbledore's Army - had excelled at Disarming, though it took some of the Hufflepuffs a little longer than the rest. Remus helped everyone catch up with spells they should have perfected during their first four years at Hogwarts, and James and Sirius had been helping Mia handle the pairing for duels, which both boys shined at.

Mia had taken it upon herself to begin teaching the Patronus charm.

"Try harder, Sirius," she sighed. "You have happy memories, I know you do," she insisted and watched as the raven haired wizard struggled to maintain the smallest silvery wisp at the end of his wand.

"I do _not_!" He said, admitting defeat. "Fucking Higgs has me in detention every bloody Friday, which means I'm not allowed to go to the Halloween Ball."

"Girls everywhere must be devastated," Mia said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"They are!" Sirius said, pouting like a child as he moved back into the corner to sit down beside James who was taking a break from duelling with Frank, who'd actually become quite quick on his feet over the weeks of training exclusively with James who was well known as the best dueller of the group.

"You doing okay, Lily?" Mia asked as she approached her redheaded friend, the young Muggle-born struggling with her Patronus. So far no one had been able to create a corporeal one save for Mia, whose silvery fox danced around the room playfully interacting with everyone, except Peter who nervously shied away from it.

"Having a hard time thinking of happy thoughts," Lily frowned. "Everything from Hogwarts feels blurry," she admitted. "Like time going too fast so it's hard to focus on one thing. And everything before Hogwarts..." she looked down shamefully.

"Severus?" Mia whispered.

"He was my best friend, Mia," Lily looked on the verge of tears. "How could he be friends with Mulciber and Avery?" She asked. "After what they did to Mary, he still hangs around them. And I'm not naive to think that he doesn't know when the Carrows are up to something," she looked away and wiped her eyes.

Mia frowned. She knew how this story began and ended. A lonely half-blood boy and a confused Muggle-born girl met and became friends. Hogwarts separated them into different Houses and somehow the influence of others ruined everything. The boy grew up bitter and dark, the girl remained bright and joyful. There would be a great deal of hurt, pain and love lost, and by the end of the story, the main characters would be dead.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Mia asked.

"Of course, Mia," Lily looked back at her friend. "I trust your advice."

"I think just because a boy can be cruel, hurtful and unbelievably stupid doesn't mean he won't grow up to be a good man," she immediately thought of Draco - her own bullying wayward Slytherin. "But," she hesitated. "He's _still _a boy, and therefore _can _be cruel and hurtful and unbelievably stupid, and you're my friend and I don't want you to be the one he hurts," she admitted softly.

"Thanks, Mia," Lily nodded.

"Don't be afraid to make new happy memories," she grinned down at the redhead.

"Easy for _you _to say," Lily chuckled. "I'm not the one who has the lusty green eyes of a werewolf staring at me," she whispered and Mia's eyes widened. "Don't worry," she chuckled. "I've known since first year," she admitted. "Kept his secret this long, haven't I?" She grinned.

"Thank you," Mia smiled kindly. "About keeping the secret, _not _calling my boyfriends eyes lusty," she laughed and turned around to spot Remus staring at her intently.

"Go," Lily urged her. "See if you can't help Remus find his happy thought," she giggled.

"You're awful," Mia rolled her eyes and stood to walk over by Remus.

"It's getting there," Remus said, stubbornly staring at his wand as it struggled to hang onto the silvery wisp it was emitting.

"You thinking of something happy?" Mia grinned.

"Can't think of anything _too _happy," Remus chuckled. "Prongs is right there," he gestured to James who was in the corner, consoling a bitter Sirius who was still pouting with his arms folded over his chest.

"What's your happy thought?" Mia asked, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and snuggling her cheek into his back, breathing in his wonderful scent of parchment and grass. The scent was calming, grounding, and she was sure she could summon a Patronus just by breathing him in.

"Happy thoughts? Well there's Hogsmeade Station, the woods out behind my house," Remus grinned. "Broom closets," he gave a throaty chuckle and she smacked him lightly on his arm.

"_Happy _thoughts, not... frustrating thoughts," she clarified.

"Oh, are you frustrated Miss Potter?" He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her flush up against him.

"You have no idea Mister Lupin," she blushed. "Now stop flirting," she pulled away from him. "Do the charm. Focus on something less... anticipatory," she chuckled. "Something from the past," she said with a sweet smile.

"That's easy then," Remus said quietly and then looked ahead. "_Expecto Patronum_!" He called out and unlike the struggling wisps everyone else was having trouble with, a silver wolf fluidly formed out of the end of Remus' wand to stand tall and regal in front of the group.

"Woah!"

"Did you see what Lupin did?"

"That's amazing!"

"It's... it's a _wolf_," Remus said seeming to struggle with the image.

"A Patronus is a manifestation of who we are. The purest part of us," she placed a hand on Remus' arm and watched as he struggled with her words and the image of the wolf in front of him. "This is who you are, Remus."

"That's _not _who I am," he shook his head and withdrew his wand, the Patronus vanishing into mist.

"You are the wolf the same way I am the fox," she explained. "I imagine James and Sirius' Patronuses will echo their forms as well," she told him firmly. "Stop trying to separate the two of you," she pleaded, taking his face into her hands and staring deep into his beautiful green eyes. "I love the wizard _and _the wolf," she promised.

"I love the witch _and _the fox," he replied with a silly grin on his face.

"As long as you don't call me Foxy," she smirked and kissed him quickly.

"As long as you go to the Ball with me next week," he replied with a grin.

"One condition," Mia looked up at him, her cheeks flushed red. "We come back here at the end of the dance," she whispered softly.

"Here?" Remus raised a brow. "Are you wanting to duel your date?" He smirked.

"This room can turn into _anything _we ask it to," Mia swallowed, her eyes focused and serious as she stared up at him. As if he immediately understood, Remus slowly nodded, but his lips formed a nervous tight line and she could see the wheels in his head spinning quickly.

"Stop thinking too hard," she scolded him.

"You're one to talk," Remus scoffed. "The only reason I don't get to lecture you on over thinking things is because I'm sure you do all your stressing in private, collect yourself so you can impose your thoughts on my unexpecting brain," he laughed.

"I just like the way you blush, love," Mia smiled sweetly. "What memory did you use?" She asked him. "To conjure the Patronus?"

"The river," Remus smiled. "That first time with all of us out behind your orchards. Perfect day, all of my friends," he let out a relaxed breath. "You in a swim costume," he chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. "Everyone seemed happy."

"It was a good day," Mia nodded.

"Plus," Remus shrugged. "Sirius was eavesdropping while you girls were getting ready and he heard you telling the girls that you fancied me," he chuckled and fought her when she struggled to get out of his grip.

"I'll kill him," she glared across the room at Sirius.

oOoOoOo

**October 31st, 1975**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Her flowing lilac colored dress hung in soft layers around her legs, the bodice was soft and loose and the multiple straps holding it in place were thin, showing off the golden hue of her shoulders. Unlike the Yule Ball she attended in her original fourth year for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Mia let her hair go, held only halfway back by a ruby encrusted golden comb. Remus loved her wild curls and often expressed how he felt in control when his fingers were buried in their depths, so Mia was all too willing to forego the Sleekeazy Hair Potion for the night.

She walked down the stairs from the girls dormitory and smiled at the sight of her boys in the Common Room. Sirius was missing of course, forced into detention with Professor Higgs as he had been every Friday that month, writing lines, washing chalkboards and even polishing the Professor's shoe collection. James and Remus turned from their place at the foot of the stairs to look up as Mia descended toward them.

"Merlin," Remus whispered as he looked the witch over.

His green eyes and lingering gaze burned against her skin. She was certain that if she broke eye contact and looked down, she would see a brand somewhere on her flesh, anywhere he was looking. She blushed under his intense stare, and almost entirely missed the fact that her brother was staring open mouthed at something behind her.

Mia turned and smiled sweetly as she watched Lily walk down the stairs after her, wearing a brilliant shade of green to match her eyes. Her long red hair had been curled at the ends and pulled to one side, tied with a simple gold ribbon. "We'll see you all down there," Lily smiled to Mia as she linked arms with Mary; Alice having already left on Frank's arm.

James stared after the redhead.

"You really aren't going to attack her verbally? Embarrass her over how she looks?" Mia asked, and James just shook his head side to side slowly, his hazel eyes following Lily long after the portrait closed behind her. "Jamie? You're not going to go and tell Lily how pretty she looks?"

"There aren't words," James whispered. "They should have sent a poet."

"Ugh," Remus groaned. "Knock it off mate, you're upstaging me here," Remus chuckled, nudging James in the ribs before turning and pulling Mia close to him, his hands tenderly resting on her waist. "You, my witch," Remus grinned. "Are a vision," he smiled brightly. "Lilac is a good color on you."

Mia's smile dropped for a moment and her breath caught as she remembered dancing with an older Remus at Bill and Fleur's wedding, wearing another lilac dress and hearing him tell her those same words. She couldn't help but wonder if she picked this dress out specifically because of that. She let out a shaky breath and her smile returned to her as she looked him over, trying to push the past - or future as it were - from her mind. "And you," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "My handsome wizard, are simply dashing in dress robes."

"Ahem," James cleared his throat.

"Oh Jamie," Mia rolled her eyes. "You are the very definition of dapper," she chuckled as James seemed to preen a little under her compliments like a peacock. "In fact, if you weren't my brother..."

"Ugh!" James grimaced and flinched away from her like he'd been scalded, Mia giggled at his reaction. "You always take things too far, Mia," he growled and stormed away from her to the couch where he lifted something from the cushions of the sofa.

"Where's your date, Jamie?" Mia asked, leaning into Remus' embrace, relishing the warmth of his arms around her shoulders.

"No date," James grinned. "I'm going _stag_."

Remus and Mia both groaned as Jamie grinned at his pun.

"That was funny," James insisted as he walked back to them, a large bottle in his hands. "Courtesy of dear Padfoot, who shall be with us in spirit tonight," James chuckled as he summoned three shot glasses and poured them each a drink.

"Leave it to Sirius to cause problems and not even be there for it," Mia shook her head but accepted the shot of Firewhisky. "Ugh," she stared at it. "I still don't know how he can drink this stuff," she said before tossing it back and shivering as the liquid burned its way down her throat and settled in her stomach, warming her body instantly.

"It'll be easier when it's mixed in with punch," James grinned.

"You will _not_," Mia scolded him.

"I'm under a Marauder's Oath to do as much damage in my best friend's stead," James shrugged his shoulders and then patted Remus on the back. "Don't worry my perfect, pristine Prefect," James grinned. "I'll do it when you're not looking. Your reputation will remain intact."

"Unfortunately so will yours," Remus snickered. "If Lily sees you spiking the punch, you're going to wake up with missing bits."

"If I wake up next to Evans, I'm willing to risk it," he said, waggling his eyebrows and leaving the Common Room through the portrait hole.

"Is it sad that I almost hope he succeeds?" Remus chuckled. "Poor Lily."

"He won't succeed," Mia replied. "Not yet."

"You really do look lovely," he smiled and nuzzled the side of her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses along her skin that felt like fire in his wake. Mia whimpered under his touch, certain that she would be a pile of ashes come morning. When his lips touched her pulse point she felt the Firewhisky in her belly ignite while at the same time Remus breathed in deep and let out a vibrating growl against her skin that only made the fire burn hotter. Her cheeks flushed when she realized he had smelled her.

"Do you want to skip the dance?" She whispered. She could feel Remus' movements still and she knew he was trying to collect himself and calm down.

"No," he winced as the words fell from his mouth. "You... looking like you do and," he paused. "_Smelling _like you do," his eyes flashed gold and amber as he swallowed. "I'm going to need a few cups of James' special punch to dull a few of my more primal senses," he admitted. "Plus," he leaned in and kissed her cheek before taking her hand. "I want the whole of Hogwarts to see how pretty _my _witch is," he grinned.

oOoOoOo

**The Great Hall**

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Mia smiled at the decorative pumpkins that lined the walls. As usual, candles lit above them, hovering mid-air, and though the Weird Sisters were not in attendance - or born yet for all Mia knew - there was a nice instrumental band playing in the corner of the room.

Before she even had a chance to wonder about being asked to, Remus had swept her out on the dance floor, wrapped in his arms and swaying to the music. She laughed at his bold move and smiled sweetly up at him as he draped one hand around her waist, the other laced with her fingers. The moment their eyes connected, he brought their entwined hands together and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes wondering why every moment of life couldn't be this wonderful.

"Don't mean to cut in," Lily said as she approached the couple. "But _we're _supposed to dance next," she gestured to Remus and herself before offering an apologetic look to Mia. "Professor Dumbledore's idea. The Head Boy and Girl and then each set of Prefects."

"Go ahead," Mia smiled. "I'll go find Jamie and see how much trouble he's getting in," she chuckled as Lily rolled her eyes, taking Remus away by the hand.

Mia made her way around a few round tables that had been set up around the large dance floor. She saw Alice and Frank dancing close together, and Mary was being adored at the other end of the hall by a small group of Hufflepuffs from the A.D. Otto Bagman, Amos Diggory, and Davey Gudgeon, who was wearing an eye patch after he'd gotten too close to the Whomping Willow a few days ago and nearly lost an eye, all surrounded her in attempts to get onto her dance card. Alecto Carrow was on the arm of Mulciber and Amycus was missing after he'd been caught hexing a third year by Professor Sprout and was banned from attending the dance like Sirius had been. Elora Zabini was being scolded by Professor McGonagall for snogging her current boyfriend Adrian Abbot, her third 'victim' that year. She was still wearing a locket given to her by her last beau who was nursing a broken arm after someone cursed his broom, knocking him off of it mid-Quidditch practice.

Snape sat alone in the corner, pouting and glaring at the dance floor while Remus whispered something in Lily's ear and she tilted her head back laughing. The sight made Mia smile, knowing that the two were just friends, but the hateful look on Snape's face made her pause on her way toward James who was lingering suspiciously by the punch bowl.

"Are you even going to bother asking her to dance?" Mia asked Snape.

"I don't know what you're referring to," Snape drawled.

"Oh please," Mia rolled her eyes. "You can't even answer that without taking your eyes off of her. You have no right to sit back and pout that she's not with you when you don't have the courage to get up and ask her to dance yourself."

"Perhaps it's not jealousy in fact that lights my anger," Snape turned and glared at her. "Lily is more than free to dance with whomever she pleases," he sneered and then added. "I do however have a problem with her dancing with..._whatever _she pleases."

Mia's eyes darkened. "I would be very careful if I were you Snape," her jaw twitched. "I have no problem smacking that sneer right off your face... _again_."

"Careful, love," someone said and suddenly she felt a tug on her hand and she spun around and hit something hard. She looked up at the grinning face of Sirius Black who moved quickly to the dance floor. "Sorry, you looked like you needed a save from Snivellus over there," he smirked looking her over. "I'd hate for his greasy self to stain your pretty dress."

"What are you doing here? You're going to get in so much trouble," Mia laughed as he dipped her dramatically.

"I came to dance with the prettiest girl in the whole school," Sirius explained. "But seeing as Remus seems to be keeping her occupied, I settled for you," he laughed as she slapped his shoulder. "You really didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" He chuckled. "I can't stay long though. I'm almost done writing one thousand lines of 'I will not be taught by stupid snakes'."

"You didn't?" Mia gaped.

"Oh he's not actually going to read them," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do I smell Firewhisky?" He grinned. "Prongs _actually _did it?"

"No," Mia laughed. "Well, probably," she admitted and looked over her shoulder as she watched her brother consume a large cup of punch and then subtly walk away from the table, disappearing into the crowd. "We actually all had a drink before we came to the dance," she admitted and laughed again as he spun her.

"Sweet little innocent Mia, drinking Firewhisky and shagging werewolves," Sirius tutted. "What is the world coming to?"

"What?" Mia blushed. "We aren't... we haven't..." she gasped.

"I'm just teasing love," Sirius smirked. "That's a pretty color on your cheeks though."

"Sirius..." Mia frowned.

"I have my moments you know," he continued talking, ignoring the strangely serious look on her face. "Moments where I think, 'now how did I fuck that up?'," he chuckled softly. "Times where I watch you looking at him and wonder if you'd have looked at me that way."

"I did," Mia admitted sadly. "But you ran, and I told you I wasn't going to wait around for you."

"And I'm glad you didn't," Sirius smiled. "You're happy, he's happy. How can I be pissed about any of that? Jealous, sure," he nodded. "Which is why I took this little moment of your time. I'm nothing if not a little selfish. Needed one quick dance to keep me going," he grinned at her.

"And what happens when you need another fix?" She asked him, frowning.

"Ah, kitten, I didn't take Divination," he shrugged. "At your recommendation I skipped the very class that could have foretold the future, let me know how this whole story ends."

"Divination is rubbish," Mia rolled her eyes.

"There're those claws we're all so fond of," he barked a laugh.

"Am I interrupting?" Remus voice spoke from behind Mia and she went to separate herself from Sirius, but instead he dipped her again.

"Moony, you're looking suave and sophisticated," Sirius grinned. "Care to cut in?" He asked, pulling Mia back up to a standing position. "Little witch can't keep up with me," he grinned and reached for one of the cups in Remus' hands, downing it quick and then laughing a little. "Oh Prongsie," he snickered. "Poor boy dumped the whole bottle in. Better get your fill now before McGonagall has a taste. Now if you two are done occupying my very limited amount of time, I have a Defense Professor to pester," he said and then slipped quickly out the doors of the Great Hall.

Mia turned back to look at Remus who was coughing a little after sipping the punch. "Oh, he's right, this is awful," he winced and handed her the cup to let her have a taste, smiling when she mimicked his expression.

"We better follow his advice and drink up before it's too late," she laughed and dragged him back over to the punch bowl where several others had quickly gravitated toward, filling and refilling their cups. Two dances later, and James was spotted in the corner of the room being yelled at by an irate Lily who was pointing at the punch bowl. James held his hands up innocently, but Lily grabbed him firmly by the collar of his dress robes, dragging him through the center of the dance floor and over to where Professor McGonagall was sitting.

"That's our cue to leave," Mia said, swiftly grabbing Remus' hand and rushing toward the exit before a slightly intoxicated James could accidentally admit that they'd known his plan all along.

oOoOoOo

**Seventh Floor Corridor**

Giggling thanks to the help of Firewhisky punch, Mia and Remus ran up the large marble staircase, making their way around the long corridors on their way to the seventh floor in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Before Mia had a chance to ask the Room of Requirement anything, Remus had her pinned to the wall, lowering his mouth to hers. Soft and warm and tasting of citrus, sugar and Firewhisky, Mia melted in his grip, shivering as she felt his hand press against the outside of her thigh, hiking her leg up over his hip and pressing firmly against her.

"Room," Mia moaned against his lips.

"Hmm?" Remus replied, still kissing her.

"The room, Remus," Mia begrudgingly pulled away. "I need to create the room."

"Fuck the room," Remus growled and broke away from her lips, to suck at the place behind her ear that made her give off the sweetest little sounds. When she mewled quietly, Remus chuckled against her skin and moved in to taste her once more, grinning when she repeated the noise.

"Remus," she moaned and he moved from her neck to capture his name as it left her lips, grinning against her as he dug a free hand through her hair, using the leverage to deepen the kiss while his other hand lazily stroked her thigh through the soft silk of her dress.

Mia playfully nipped at his lower lip, and the reverberating sound he made against her triggered something in her body and she felt a rush of warmth cover the skin of her cheeks and then rush south, bathing the flesh of her chest, stomach and thighs in heat. Something deep beneath her navel began to tighten and coil and she fought tooth and nail against the voice in her head that was screaming out, begging for friction.

"Remus, we have to stop," Mia breathed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Remus pulled away immediately, looking at her worriedly.

"Godric, no," Mia exhaled. "_Too _right," she admitted. "But there is no way I'm ending this perfect night by being caught shagging my boyfriend by Filch," she laughed.

Remus suddenly paled at the confession, picking out only one word in the sentence that fell from her lips. "O-okay," Remus nodded, his recent confidence suddenly failing a little. Mia noticed his reaction and her cheeks flushed again, realizing what she had said.

"Do you trust me?" Mia asked him after a long pause.

"Of course," Remus nodded. "Do you trust _me_?" He hesitantly asked.

"With my life," she whispered and kissed him lightly again before she closed her eyes and paced back and forth in front of the stone wall.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**:

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** So from what I can gather from all the reviews of the last chapter... you all LOVE cliffhangers? *evil Slytherin grin* I have to admit, a part of me (the Slytherin part) REALLY wanted to leave everyone hanging over the weekend, but there's a little Hufflepuff in me I guess, because I felt slightly bad for making you wait. So without further adieu...

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Forty-Two: Moonlight

_"...Deep in the dark  
><em>_You'll surrender your heart  
><em>_But you know  
><em>_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight..."  
><em>_(Can't Fight the Moonlight - Leann Rimes)_

* * *

><p><strong>October 31st, 1975<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Room of Requirement**

"I don't understand," Remus said as he walked into the Room of Requirement which was no longer a room, but what looked to be the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Everything felt so real. The smell of the grass beneath his shoes, the breeze he could feel and also see moving through the leaves in the trees ahead of them. Even the bright moon reflecting off of the water on the Black Lake.

_Moon?!_

Remus took in sharp breath as his green eyes turned up, and painted across a sky of black velvet was the brightest, fullest moon he'd ever seen. Something tightened in his chest as he waited for the itching, the aching, the pain to come, but instead of sharp stabbing against his skin, he felt something soft, pliable and warm.

"Love, look at me," Mia whispered and Remus opened his eyes, still breathing heavy. A hazy mixture of chocolate brown and amber looked back at him and he could read the love in their depths. Her soft hands touched his face, beckoning him toward her where she placed a kiss full of promises against his mouth, chaste and sweet. His eyes looked skyward again and only then did he realize he was still shaking against her, a hand firmly gripped on her arm as if he were needing it to steady himself.

"I don't understand... Mia what did you do?" He asked, wide eyes still on the moon.

"This is where I trained to become an Animagus," she told him. "I asked the Room of Requirement to place me in the forest where I could see the trees, touch the dirt and smell the air. I asked to be able to see the Shack," she pointed to the shadowy silhouette in the distance. "And for the brightest full moon it could summon," her eyes were full of guilt at the fear she had brought out in him, but something told Remus she knew that this would happen, at least initially. "I wanted to be connected to you during my training. To remind myself why I was doing it."

"How am I not..."

"Transforming?" Mia smiled. "That's not a _real _moon."

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked, his eyes still fixated on the orb in the sky.

"I..." she hesitated. "I wanted to give you something," she said, swallowing hard. "I wanted you to see it. With those beautiful _green_ eyes. See it and not fear it," she frowned as she traced her fingers along the lines of his mouth and then leaned in, capturing those lips tenderly with her own.

He closed his eyes and let the light of the moon wash over him - real or not - and the feel of the girl in his arms warm his skin. Remus turned away from the brightness in the sky, still not entirely sure about what she'd done, but suddenly very grateful that she had, and he was desperate to show her his gratitude. He kissed her deep and slow, reverently running his hands over the silk of her dress, feeling the outline of her waist, the dip in her lower back and the curve of her hips that made him keen at the touch. She responded in kind, her small fingers playing at the clasp on his robes and when she unhooked it and began to push the fabric over his shoulders, Remus pulled himself away from her as he opened his eyes and looked down.

"Here?" He whispered.

"Couldn't think of anything better," she admitted with a shy, nervous smile. "You, me, the earth and the sky."

Remus held her in his arms and dipped her backwards as Sirius had done earlier that night while they danced, but instead of a smug grin, Remus smiled softly, and instead of bringing her back to her feet, he placed her gently there upon the soft grass. Kneeling close beside her, he brushed a lock of hair from her face and drank in the image of her, bathed in the light of the moon - something he might never see again, not with his _own _eyes; not in _this _form.

"Would you think less of me if I admitted that I was scared?" He asked her, his brow furrowed and his eyes set with worry. She looked so small laying beside him, beneath him as he leaned over her frame to kiss at her cheeks. She looked too fragile, too tender, too breakable. Much too easy to devour.

"I am not afraid of you," she whispered up at him words that she'd been repeating for years. "I'm a little scared too," she admitted. "Not of _you_..." she added quickly and he noticed she was shaking. Desperate to comfort her, Remus leaned down and kissed her slow and soft until he could hear the beating of her heart calm down as she relaxed against the ground. He pulled away from her, not entirely sure what to do, and she seemed to notice his hesitation because she spoke up, quoting Sylvia Plath of all people.

"'_If the moon smiled, she would resemble you_,'" Mia smiled up at him, stroking his cheek with her small fingers. "_'You leave the same impression_...'"

"'..._Of something beautiful_,'" Remus breathed in deep as though her words began to set him on fire and he needed to finish them or burn up from the inside out. "'_But annihilating_.'"

He moved forward, claiming her mouth with passion and drive, rekindling the slow burn that they had ignited outside the Room of Requirement, up against the stone wall of the castle. She eagerly pushed the robes from his shoulders, completely this time, but he refused to break the kiss when she'd deftly played with the buttons of his shirt until they all opened to expose the skin of his scarred chest to her. He hesitated when she pulled away from him, tugging the sleeves off his arms to draw the shirt away from his body, before her hands traced the outlines of the scars that ran across his ribs. He frowned and closed his eyes tight, unable to watch her touch him, fairly certain she'd find him lacking if she looked too close. His eyes were still closed when he felt her lips brush against the scar that cut across his chest, and the sudden contact seemed to spark something deep and primal, something old and feral but new to him all the same.

He found himself suddenly above her, wedging a knee between her thighs, and he breathed her in deep setting his lupine senses aflame. Her scent lingered in the air and he could taste it in the back of his throat. She smelled like a forest after a rainstorm. She tasted like honey and something he couldn't put into words, something that felt like hope burning inside of his chest. He bent forward and captured her lips once again, trying to remember that last, lingering taste until he found it on the tip of her tongue. He pulled away and whispered, "You taste like the sunrise."

His erection grew more uncomfortable in his slacks as her hooded eyes lifted to meet his and her words whispered against his lips, "You taste like moonlight."

_Now!_ A familiar voice in the back of his head called, and suddenly he was unable to hold the wolf back any longer.

Capturing her mouth once again in a bruising kiss, Remus reached down and touched the skin of her ankle, then slowly followed the trail of flesh upwards until his hand met creamy thigh, the silk of her dress bunched up against his forearm. The tips of his fingers brushed against lace, he shivered and tucked his knuckles beneath the band of fabric, tugging down at the same time her hands found the buckle of his trousers, unwilling to break the kiss or open his eyes in worry that he'd look into hers and see fear. He was moving on instinct now, each move he made fueled by the whimpers, mewls and soft cries escaping her throat.

He moved forward, settling into the cradle of her thighs and finally broke their kiss to look down at her, waiting for silent confirmation, trying like hell to stay out of his head like she always told him to. He worried that if he questioned himself and hesitated now, that she would assume it was because of her, and Remus couldn't bare to have her think of herself as anything but absolute perfection, so he kept quiet and waited, watching her eyes closely, inspecting her gaze for any hint of anxiety.

"Please," was what she finally cried and the wolf inside him howled a victory, and Remus pressed forward until he felt a wet warmth encase him, a tightness that was so suffocatingly perfect it made him dizzy. His body begged him to move forward, and so he did, and just as he heard a short gasp escape her throat he felt something give way beneath him.

His eyes opened wide the moment he realized what had happened, and he looked down at her terrified. He'd _known _what would happen, but had forgotten in the moment and cursed himself for being so ignorant. Her face and body were tense and Remus breathed deeply, pleading with her eyes for forgiveness.

_Our _job. _Our _job to protect her. Not to hurt her.

_Never hurt her._

"I..." he spoke, choking on an apology.

"Yours," Mia breathed.

He looked down at her confused until he remembered her words earlier when he'd questioned her about the moon in the sky above them. _'I wanted to give you something_,' she had whispered to him.

"Yours," she repeated, touching his chest.

_Ours!_ The wolf inside of him keened.

When her body eventually relaxed against him, Remus swallowed hard before moving once more. Pulled into her eyes that were filled with love and acceptance, Remus felt a flood of emotions fill him. The girl beneath him, covered in silk and moonlight loved him, loved Remus and accepted the wolf inside. She'd given him everything he'd never thought he deserved and more, and he felt honored that she'd somehow found him worthy of this moment. This painfully beautiful moment bathed in the light of a moon where he was more man than monster.

"Remus," she moaned and it fueled him further, pushing him, edging him ever further to something he'd never known, not like this.

She smelled like a rainstorm, she felt like heaven, she tasted like honey and a sunrise and... and...

_She tasted how Firewhisky felt._

He felt her undulate beneath him and he captured the cry of her lips with his mouth, drinking in her pleasure until his own broke inside of her. Remus let out a low growl against her lips, quivered when she kissed him lightly and collapsed into her arms beneath the brightness of the moon above them. It was absolute, utter, infinite, complete, and outright perfection.

_Almost, _a voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Almost perfection.

But not quite.

Just in case, Remus tried again.

oOoOoOo

Hours later the moon still hung in the faux sky above them, covering their sweat soaked naked forms.

"That was..." Mia panted.

"Yeah..." Remus breathed heavy against her, his hot breath dampening her collar bone where his face had landed. He inhaled and moved up, hissing a little as he pulled out and away from her, landing next to her on his back.

"Wow," Mia exhaled.

"Really?" Remus turned and grinned at her.

"Not wow for you?" She frowned, her swollen lips almost pouting.

"No, wow, _very _wow for me," he promised with a chuckle as he continued to try and catch his breath. "I just didn't think wow for _you_."

"Oh _very _wow," she nodded and joined in the laughter until they both fell into a strange silence as they stared up at the sky. There was a heaviness to the air, and after a pregnant pause, Remus broke the silence.

"But?"

"I'm not your mate," Mia admitted.

"How do you know that?" He stared at her.

"Don't _you_?"

Remus thought for a moment, remembering that very near perfection. "Well . . . yeah, I guess," he nodded.

"You guess?"

"Okay, I _know_," he answered, the wolf in his head had been repeating the words _'Not Mate' _over and over again since their first coupling despite the primal need for release that it continued howling. "But I didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying it."

"Why would that hurt my feelings?" She frowned at him, leaning over on her side and resting her head on her open hand. "If something's not meant to be, it's not meant to be."

"You sound like someone who buys into Divination."

"There's a difference," she would have scowled at him had he not just brought her to near unconsciousness. "Werewolves have mates, there are studies that prove it."

"You're not upset?" He asked her.

"Are _you_?"

"A little," he confessed.

Mia reached over and brushed the sweat soaked hair from his forehead. "Tell me why."

"Because I..." he turned and stared into her eyes, reaching out to stroke his knuckles tenderly against the skin of her cheek.

"I love you too, Remus," she smiled.

"I _do _love you," he promised.

"I know."

"And you're my best friend."

"You're more than that to me," Mia pulled herself forward, melding her body against his and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "You're . . . I don't know. _Mine_," she said possessively and Remus chuckled. "You belong to me," she insisted. "At least until you find _her_."

"What if I don't?" He whispered into her hair.

"You will," she promised as the vision of a pink haired woman and a blue haired baby came into her mind.

"You don't know that, Mia," he sighed. "Do you know the chances of someone like me finding their mate? Rare. _Beyond _rare. I thought you..." he sighed sadly. "You've always been good to me. You've never been afraid to touch me. I just assumed..."

"You'll find her. I promise."

"You don't regret it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Honestly I'm having a hard time feeling guilty enough to _not_ want to do it again," Mia laughed, tracing her fingers over his ribs, following the lines of scars down to the taut muscles of his stomach. He was beautiful and she could stare at him all day and night.

"Why would you feel guilty?" He blinked down at her.

"I don't know," she lied. "It feels like . . . like I'm helping you cheat on her."

"A future mate I might never meet," he shook his head in disbelief.

"You'll meet her, and then what?" Mia frowned. "What will _I_ be? How can she not _hate _me?" She asked and gasped at the very real thought of a very real person waiting for Remus in the future. Tonks. His mate. His _wife_. Mia covered her face. She'd slept with Tonk's husband! And Remus, he _knew_!

That was how time worked. He said it in his letter. Anything she did had already been done, which meant that when the older Remus sent her back in time, he knew _exactly _what was going to happen. He knew that on Halloween their fifth year, she'd take him into the Room of Requirement and they'd make love beneath a full moon. He'd known that she'd been his girlfriend, that they'd been _in love_! Mia suddenly remembered a conversation she overheard the day before they'd gone into the Ministry to fetch Sirius from the Veil.

_"But you know I love you, right?" _Remus had said to his wife.

_"Yes, Remus, you love me, you'll never leave me, I'm your mate, I get it,"_ Tonks had laughed.

_Tonks knew everything, _Mia silently gasped at the thought.

"You'll be my best friend," Remus kissed her temple. "You're mine too you know," Mia calmed at the words of claim to her. "You belong to me. It's like . . . if I were an alpha wolf, you'd be my beta," he smiled and Mia chuckled, always happy when he referenced his wolf without words of self defamation.

"What about Sirius, James, and Peter?" Mia asked.

"They're in the pack too," Remus nodded. "But you're... I don't know. Is there a word that mean soul mate but doesn't?"

"Ever the poet," Mia beamed up at him. "Kindred spirit," she answered.

"Yeah. You're _mine_," Remus nodded. "It's like you're my heart but not... not my soul. Does that make sense?" He asked feeling guilty, but felt his remorse ease a little when she smiled up at him and nodded her head. "And if I meet my mate, she'll understand that. If she doesn't, then she's not really my mate."

Mia smiled. If that didn't describe the conversation she'd heard Tonks and Remus have, then she didn't know how else to describe it.

"So you don't feel bad?" Mia asked. "Like you don't think you should be out there looking for her?"

"Why?" He rose a brow. "What other person our age starts any relationship thinking, 'Wow, this is it. I'm going to marry this person and if it's not meant to be, then I'm out of here'?"

"Jamie," Mia laughed.

"James is a special case," Remus chuckled.

"You're saying you'd rather be like Sirius?" She frowned a little.

"Isn't there a safe and less horrible middle ground between James and Sirius?" He smirked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I call that safe middle ground 'Remus'."

"I'll never get used to you thinking of me as safe," he shook his head but kissed her lips soundly as a way to thank her for the trust she always seemed to so freely give him. Trust that brought them both there beneath the moon in the Room of Requirement. It was her trust that kept him more man than animal when he very well could have lost control.

"You'd never hurt me."

"You say that like someone else would," he replied. When she didn't answer, Remus sighed and pulled her tighter into his arms. "I'm not _your _mate either."

"No," she frowned.

"But you _know _who is."

"I don't want to talk about it, Remus," Mia sniffed.

"He'll figure it out. He's just..."

"Stupid?" She scoffed.

"Oh, incredibly," he nodded with wide eyes. "But I was thinking more along the lines of ignorant. Sirius needs to grow up first. You've always been more mature than the rest of us, and I know I'm different too because of my condition," he shrugged. "James, Sirius and Peter are the ones who get to cling to their childhood a little longer than us."

"Please don't mention my brother or Peter while we're naked," she pleaded with him.

"I can mention Sirius though?" Remus smirked down at her.

"I'd prefer it just be the two of us, but considering I brought _your _future mate into the bedroom," she ran her hand along the grass between them. "Figuratively," she chuckled. "I suppose you have the right to push my buttons when it comes to Sirius."

"You love him," Remus whispered.

"Ugh," Mia groaned. "You suck at pillow talk."

"Ask the Room something for me," Remus insisted.

"What?"

"Tell it to take the moon away," he smiled. "Make it disappear. I want to show you something."

Mia silently agreed, closing her eyes and making the small request of the Room. When she opened her eyes, the brightness of the forest was gone and they lay on the grass under a blanket of open black sky speckled with stars.

"_You're _the sky, Mia," Remus whispered. "And we've just established that you can't have the moon," he gestured to himself.

"Okay," she nodded.

"What do you see?"

"Stars," she whispered, already knowing where he was going with his point, but she let him anyways because when it came to her, Remus got away with anything. The man - and boy - could just do no wrong. Everything he ever did was for her benefit.

"And what star do you see first?" He asked.

"The brightest," she pointed straight ahead. "Alpha Canis Majoris," she said the technical term for the star stuck inside the beautiful constellation. "Also known as the 'dog star'," she sniffed.

"But we like to call that star..."

"Sirius," she breathed. "The brightest star in the sky is Sirius."

"So what now?" Remus asked, leaving the conversation about his best friend right where he wanted to. "What about us?"

"What do you want?" Mia asked, looking up into his soft green eyes.

"I don't want to be alone," he confessed sadly. "But I don't want to stand in your way of anything that could happen."

"So no dating each other?"

"Might get complicated."

"I agree."

"But..." He asked, hearing hesitation in her voice.

"But there's no reason _not _to take advantage of the fact that we're physically compatible?" She laughed a little, leaning forward and kissing his neck.

"You don't think I'm just a randy bloke looking to get a girl in the sack?" He rose a brow.

She laughed. "You already got the girl in the sack."

"Three times," Remus said the words through a cough, and then pretended like he was clearing his throat but she looked up and saw the amazingly smug look on his face that could rival that of James during a Quidditch match.

"Yes, well done, you," she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I think I earned an OWL," Remus shrugged.

"Lose the ego and I might consider you for a NEWT," she smirked.

"So we're really okay?" He pulled away from her to look into her eyes. When she smiled, he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. "No weirdness?" He asked, hoping that he hadn't done anything to ruin their friendship or whatever it was now.

"No weirdness," she smiled. "Strangely no weirdness. I think in twenty years we'll look back and laugh at the fact that there's no weirdness," she could just imagine that awkward conversation. The fact that he would grow up to become her Professor would certainly add to the tension in the room.

"You do that a lot," he said observing her while running his knuckles up and down the flat plain of her stomach, watching closely as her skin shivered in response.

"What's that?"

"Say 'In twenty years...' like it's some goal you've got in your head. Where exactly do you think you'll be in twenty years that you add everything up to it?"

"I'll be with you, and Sirius, and . . . everyone else," she smiled sadly. "Family, friends," she nodded thinking of everyone back at Grimmauld Place in the future. "I see the war over, and you with a wife and family, and Jamie's family..." she frowned as the thought of Harry came into her mind.

"_You _don't have a family?"

"_You're _my family," she smiled.

"I love you, Mia."

"I love you, Remus."

"Round two?"

She burst into laughter and he leaned over, snatching the noise right from her lips with his own before rolling over and pinning her beneath him, grinning when her leg hitched itself up against his hip.

"Don't you mean round _four_?"

"Semantics," he chuckled and leaned down, placing a kiss to her throat and smirking when he heard her gasp.

"How are you _not _exhausted?" She said through short breaths.

"Wolf thing," he whispered against her skin, slowly moving south, placing kisses against her collarbone and in the valley between her breasts.

"I thought you were very . . . animal," she chuckled, at the thought and then whimpered as his lips reached her navel, her fingers moving immediately into the depths of his shaggy hair.

"My wolf likes you," he mumbled against her stomach.

"I like your wolf," she admitted with a grin, licking her lips as her eyes closed.

Remus sighed and she felt his head rest on her hip. "Why can't _you _be my mate?" He whined. "You're perfect."

"No," she smiled. "Your mate will be perfect. I just happen to be a close runner up."

"Close?" He grinned and she she felt him move lower once more, his hot breath on the skin of her thighs.

"Mmm," she whimpered. "Very close."

"How close?" He growled and Mia quivered against the grass.

"Very close!"


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Honeydukes gift certificate for **Fluffpanda**!

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** I'm so happy that the reviews for the last chapter has been positive. I was really nervous about posting my first lemony scene. For the record, please check the warning. From this point on all chapters have the potential to include limes and lemons. I do not change the warning for each and every chapter so keep that in mind when reading. To answer a few questions: **PhoenixChanger**, no Mia will not feel the effects of the scars as they reappear, but they will still cause problems for her. **ordinary vamp**, James will eventually find out about the specifics of Mia and Remus' relationship, but when... who knows? Oh, I do. LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Forty-Three: Just Enough

_"...Heart beats fast  
><em>_Colors and promises  
><em>_How to be brave?  
><em>_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?..."  
><em>_(A Thousand Years - Christina Perri)_

* * *

><p><strong>December 19th, 1975<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

"What do you want for Christmas?" Remus groaned the question into a pillow on his four poster bed. The full moon was the night before and he was extremely sore and exhausted even though it was nearing time for dinner and he'd been in bed all day.

The night before had the four Marauders and Mia in the Shrieking Shack. Though James and Sirius had suggested letting Moony out a little to run through the forests, Remus had been insistent that they keep him properly shut away until he felt in complete control, which he admitted might not _ever _happen. Drinking the Wolfsbane Potion the week prior helped him stay in control. Having four Animagus friends around him during the full moon kept him calm. Knowing that once recovered from the Hospital Wing, he would have a naked girl waiting for him in his bed made the full moon nearly worth it.

Though they'd officially put an end to their romantic relationship the night they'd lost their virginity to one another, Remus and Mia didn't tell a soul. It certainly made it easier when the pair of friends were occasionally caught snogging on the couch in the Common Room, or sneaking off to empty classrooms and dark corridors by their friends - with the exception of James and Sirius of course. Despite knowing that their stories ended with different people, Mia and Remus had found a safe solace in one another. He would use her during his more aggressive moments as the full moon approached, allowing him to wear himself out a bit which helped control his temper. She would use him to fulfill the most important rule in the guide that his older self had left for her, enjoying life.

The day after the full moon was a day of recovery. After his potions and healing in the infirmary, Remus would return to the dorms requesting the need for sleep. His understanding friends - who had all caught up on their lack of sleep during the morning hours - would vacate the room to allow the werewolf to recuperate. The moment the other three boys were off to the Quidditch Pitch where they always ended up, Mia would slip into the boys dormitory and sneak into Remus' bed where they would shut the curtains and put up the strongest of silencing and locking spells.

The days before the moon, anyone searching the dark alcoves of Hogwarts would find Mia pressed up tight against some rough surface as she coaxed the animal out of Remus, nipping at his lips and neck and roughly pulling at his hair while he drove into her, growling behind gold and amber eyes as she moaned, "Harder," into the shell of his ear. He still hadn't lost control with her, and Mia almost wished that he _would_. It was hard to say no to Remus ever, but his aggressive side was becoming addicting and she felt guilty that Remus would feel anxious and worried after the rougher moments they shared together, nervous that he'd end up hurting her. She didn't dare tell him how much she enjoyed it.

The day after the moon found them lazily making love beneath the comfort of clean sheets, tracing the lines of his scars, kissing away the new scrapes, and falling asleep in one another's arms with whispers of, 'I love you' on their lips. Remus and Mia were the perfect safety net for one another. The ability to express and feel love in a way that kept them free from heartbreak. Remus didn't have to be alone while he waited decades for his mate to suddenly show up in his life. Mia didn't have to force herself to deal with the issue of her bond with Sirius and the future where she knew he was waiting for her the day after her nineteenth birthday.

They could use each other to escape their entwined futures with other people.

And they used each other well.

"You _still _haven't gotten me a gift?" Mia scoffed teasingly as she sat straddled over the back of Remus' bare legs, her soft hands gently rubbing his strained muscles, sore from the transformation the night before. His taut back muscles were littered with various scars that she found surprisingly beautiful as though they told the story of his character. Mia leaned down and pressed her lip to each one affectionately. Beneath her Remus smiled, his eyes closed as he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Haven't had a chance to do much shopping," he admitted. "I'll have to stop by Diagon Alley sometime before Christmas. That is unless you just want your present to be a repeat of today," he chuckled.

"I hardly think I can open _that _in front of my parents and brother come Christmas morning," Mia smirked and squeezed his shoulders, smiling as the look of pain crossed his face for a moment but then edged away swiftly and he relaxed further under her touch.

"Do you want something..." he thought for a moment. "Boyfriendish?" He asked with a raised brow. "We haven't told anyone. I don't want your parents to think poorly of me, like I'm inconsiderate enough to buy you something ridiculous like candy."

"You're _not _my boyfriend," Mia shrugged. "You are under no obligation to do anything of the sort," she all but insisted. "Just because we didn't take out a page in the Prophet announcing our torrid breakup," she rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean we're hiding our sudden lack of relationship."

"_Aren't _we?" He rolled over and looked up at her, his soft green eyes met her chocolate brown ones, and despite their abundant lack of clothing, he kept his gaze on her face.

"Not exactly," she frowned. "I mean, we're not correcting people when they still assume we're together but..."

"I think you're scared," Remus admitted. "You're worried that if we start telling people that we're not together that they'll..."

"Find out we're still shagging and think I'm some scarlet woman?" She said sarcastically with a mocking tone that sounded oddly similar to Mrs. Weasley.

"No," Remus chuckled. "I think you're afraid that once Sirius knows we're not together, that he'll be forced to make a decision about you, and no matter what choice he makes, it terrifies you."

"I'm a Gryffindor," she glared down at him as though the accusation of her being afraid was the lowest thing he could ever say to her.

"You told me that the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin," Remus challenged her.

"It was just trying to rile me up," she snarled. "That's besides the point. I am _not _afraid of Sirius." To try and change the subject, Mia rolled her hips over him and grinned when he let out a low keen. She could feel him stirring beneath her and she smirked over the thought that she could so easily silence the werewolf with such a simple gesture.

"No, you're in love with Sirius," he countered, fighting back the urge to take her again so soon.

Mia sighed. Maybe she _wasn't _so talented at shutting Remus up.

"You're worried that he'll find out we're not together and he won't tell you that he loves you as well." He could see it in her eyes when he said the words. Truth. "And he probably won't," Remus said bluntly. "Because he is _just _as terrified as you are."

"I'm pretty sure we made a rule to not talk about Sirius while we're naked," Mia said firmly and Remus rolled his eyes.

"_I_ have sex with you to work out pent up aggression. _You _have sex with me because you're hiding," he accused her.

"I have sex with you because I _love _you," she stared down at him.

"And I love you, but you know it's different. It would be different if I were Sirius," he glared at her.

"Jealous?" She teased, trying to ease the tension.

"Hardly," Remus laughed. "_I'm _the one you're on top of, aren't I?"

"And what if it was suddenly Sirius?" She asked him point blank. A part of her worried that Remus wasn't being entirely honest with her. This was their safe place, here in the arms of one another, and she knew that Remus would be alone for years. A part of her didn't want to pursue anything further with Sirius because she didn't want to leave Remus by himself. She didn't want her friend, _her heart_, to be alone.

"I would be happy for you," he promised and she frowned as she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I would be cautiously watching him, making sure he wasn't screwing up. Your happiness would bring me happiness."

"You'd be alone," she frowned.

"Not that our time together isn't anything short of well... mind blowing," he smirked. "But I _did _manage to get along before we started shagging," he chuckled. Mia smirked down at him seeing the wonder of a confident Remus who would have blushed at this conversation not two months earlier.

"He's wounded," Mia finally broke eye contact with a sigh. She hated how easily Remus saw into her during times like this. When the two friends-turned-lovers were caught in a moment of passion, it was helpful that he knew her so well. He paid close attention to the way her eyes clouded, the slightest gasp on the edge of her lips or the small twitch of her nose. But in the aftermath when she felt vulnerable and exposed, he saw right through her and brought everything to the surface forcing her to address her issues.

"So are _you_," he reached up and took her hand within his own, tugging it forward until she fell on top of his chest where he then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I don't know why you are, or what you're always holding back, but I can see it. Smell it," he sighed.

"I don't know how to deal with him at _this _age," she admitted, hoping to change the subject from her own apparent wounds that he could see. Mia worried what would happen when the scars of her past began to _literally _come back to haunt her. How would she explain them, especially to Remus who had seen all of her perfect, unblemished flesh?

"You're the same age," Remus pointed out.

"No we're not, you said so yourself. You and I are different. Sirius is... a child right now," she said bitterly. "He's spoiled and thinks he can get away with anything, he pouts when he doesn't get everything he wants, and he refuses to open up to me - or anyone - about his problems," she turned and looked up at him. "I could never be intimate with him, not now, not like..." and she gestured to the small space between them. "Not like _this_."

"Do you know what you're problem is?" Remus asked her, tracing his fingers up and down her spine. "You try to get everything right on the first attempt," he nodded. "You're so brilliant at Charms you can alter them to create your own. You brew Wolfsbane with ease, and from what you told me about it, one mess up and _I'll _be the one that suffers. You became an Animagus in six months while it took Sirius, James and Peter three years. And for a Pure-blood that's never taken Muggle Studies, you're astoundingly knowledgeable about things that I don't even know, and _I've _got a Muggle mother. Everything is easy for you."

"Are you saying Sirius wouldn't be easy?" She rolled her eyes.

"To get into bed? You'd barely have to blink your eyes at him," Remus scoffed. "But to break through those defensive barriers he puts up around him? It could take years," he admitted. "And you don't like that he doesn't just open up to you. That it's not as easy as magic."

"Not _everything _comes easy to me," she pouted, arguing with him in order to avoid the real issue. "I'm rubbish at flying."

"Maybe you should challenge yourself then."

oOoOoOo

**December 24th, 1975**

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

Christmas Eve at Potter Manor found everyone in wonderful spirits. The Potter parents had decorated the entire house, much to the great displeasure of Tilly who wanted to do it all on her own. James and Mia were happy to be home from Hogwarts, enjoying the company of family and friends, as Sirius was a very near permanent guest at the Manor, and the entire Lupin family had come by to enjoy the festivities with the few friends they had left in the Wizarding world.

Presents had been exchanged with bright smiles around the largest Christmas tree in the whole Manor. The Potter parents as per usual doted upon their children, as well as their guests who all - save for Sirius - struggled with the lavish gifts that were given to them. By the end of the night Remus had more chocolate than he could possible carry, which was helpful that Mia's gift had been a new school bag with an Undetectable Extension Charm. Remus gift to Mia had been a beautiful Phoenix feather quill and new rolls of parchment, and as usual James and Sirius got new broomstick servicing kits. James had the A.D. communicating Galleon that Mia had made with a Protean Charm turned into a necklace for his sister, and she in turn - as a gift - offered to allow him to teach her how to fly. Sirius also presented Mia with jewelry in the form of mismatched earrings. The left, a sterling silver silhouette of a cat; the right, a golden image of a fox. Mia in turn presented Sirius with a gift of her own creation. A plain, but beautiful, silver chain that had been charmed as an emergency Portkey.

"Touch it and say Portus," Mia instructed. "And it'll bring you right back here," she smiled at him. She knew Sirius had issues with his family, and after their encounter with Bellatrix at Narcissa's wedding, she realized that at some point in the future, Sirius was going to need a safe escape. She frowned at the thought that he could have used this gift while in Azkaban.

"It's great," Sirius had smiled softly at her. "I'll wear it always," he promised and slipped the chain around his neck. "If it's for emergencies though, what if I don't have a wand to activate the charm?" He asked curiously and Mia grinned.

"What do you think we'll be working on in A.D. when we get back to school?" She said with a devious smile.

"You don't know wandless magic," Sirius whispered incredulously.

"A little," she shrugged. "A very powerful wizard taught me," she smiled at the memory of her and an older Sirius standing in front of a tent late at night. Harry slept on inside, the Horcrux locket around his neck while his godfather and best friend stood out, side by side in front of a fire, the young witch desperately trying to freeze the flames, and the wizard doing so with great ease, all wandlessly.

"Does anyone want some more pumpkin cider?" Mia asked as she stood to go into the kitchen, excited because for her Christmas gift from the house-elf, Mia had asked Tilly to take the night off. Begrudgingly Tilly agreed, allowing Mia a bit of free run of the kitchen.

"Thank you dear," Dorea smiled at her daughter and a few other hands were raised.

"I'll help," Sirius said as he stood to follow her. Before either could make it toward the kitchen however, they appeared suddenly stuck in place.

"What the..." Mia blinked, a slight look of fear crossed over her as she realized she was trapped in a near two by two box next to Sirius.

"Uh oh," James laughed and pointed up.

Hanging above the pair was a hovering charmed mistletoe.

"Who did it!?" Mia turned and glared at James.

"To be fair," James held his hands up. "I set several mistletoe loose back before you told me Evans changed her holiday plans and wouldn't be coming over."

"Tricking a girl into kissing you won't win her affections darling," Dorea amusingly reprimanded her son while Charlus couldn't help but stare at Sirius and his daughter.

"Take it off, James," Charlus instructed.

"Can't," James shrugged. "Only one way to get out of it," he almost laughed and then looked over at Remus who seemed to be preoccupied with seeing how many things he could fit inside his new bag.

"Sorry Remus," Sirius shrugged his shoulders at his friend with a smirk. "You heard Prongs, only one way out." He seemed amused at the clever tactics of his best friend and he wrapped his arm around Mia, brushing the hair from her face with gusto. "You might want to look away while I ravage your woman, Moony," Sirius teased.

"It's fine by me," Remus shrugged with a smile as he looked up at Mia and Sirius. "She's a free witch," he said and Sirius blinked as he turned and watched as Mia's eyes widened, glaring at the werewolf.

"What do you mean, free witch?" Sirius asked, and suddenly everyone's attention was on Mia.

"We broke up," Mia admitted, casting a scathing look at Remus.

"What did you do?!" James turned on his friend, glaring him down.

"Jamie!" Mia snapped. "He didn't do anything, other than out my single status just now," she huffed. "We broke up months ago. It was perfectly amicable," she insisted.

"We're better as best friends," Remus smiled up at her. "Not meant to be."

"How come you didn't tell anyone?" James blinked, confused over the fact that he'd never even noticed a change between his sister and friend.

"Wasn't your business," Mia shrugged. "Plus there was no drama and we knew once it got out there would be rumors going around," she rolled her eyes. "I had no desire to fight off the stories that would certainly reach my ears declaring that I'd broken the heart of the handsome Gryffindor Prefect."

"How come _you'd _be the heart-breaker?" Remus asked with a laugh.

"The girl is _always _to blame," she shrugged her shoulders. Mia knew from experience that when it came to rumors and gossip, she would always be the one in the wrong. She was surprised that her face wasn't plastered across the Daily Prophet by now. Then again, Rita Skeeter wasn't a reporter for them yet. "Can I get out of this please?" She asked Sirius who still had his arm around her as she pointed up at the mistletoe.

Somehow, he'd lost the confidence he'd had only moments earlier when he thought Mia was safety taken. Now single and leaning comfortably in his arms beneath an enchanted mistletoe, Sirius swallowed his anxiety over the thought of kissing her now. He released her frame, and cleared his throat, leaning in and brushing his lips lightly over hers. It was feathery to the touch, barely ghosting over her skin and it still left her breathless. Neither bothered to close their eyes as it happened so fast, but she gazed into the storm grey irises in front of her, seeing as they momentarily bled silver. She inhaled the moment he came so close and she smelled it all... parchment and grass - like Remus smelled - but also Firewhisky, leather and the lingering hint of tobacco that should have disgusted her had she not grown so accustomed to his scent.

It had been enough to break the charm.

It had been enough to leave her painfully wanting more.

It had been enough to reignite something deep inside of him.

It had been_ just enough _to pluck a tiny gold string that connected their magic.

Walking away from one another was painful but Mia forced herself to pretend nothing was amiss. Bringing the cider back to her family and friends, only two pair of eyes caught the mild distress in her face. Remus, who shook his head and looked away from her, and Dorea who seemed to be examining her daughter, searching for answers without asking. Slytherins could be intimidating when they wanted to be.

oOoOoOo

**January 6th, 1976**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The new year brought with it a new world it seemed.

James and Mia returned to Hogwarts both wearing matching slings. She'd fulfilled her gift to James and the moment the two of them mounted his broom everything went south. Both Potter siblings ended up crashing into the orchards, each breaking an arm. Despite repairing the breaks with potions and magic at St. Mungos, they were forced to wear the slings under the insistence of Dorea and Tilly, until they were both fully healed.

Peter came back to Hogwarts looking sickly and haunted. They'd read in the paper that his father, Evan Pettigrew had been arrested for suspicious behavior in Knockturn Alley, and though he'd been released later on for lack of evidence, Mia knew that this was the beginning of the end for Wormtail. If Peter hadn't been involved in the dark arts before, he was now connected to them through his father.

Lily stepped off the Hogwarts Express in tears after Mulciber and Avery called her a Mudblood to her face and Snape stood by, averting his gaze in front of his friends. Lily wasn't prone to emotional outbursts like that, but Mia knew this had been building over a long period of time. Soon Snape and Lily would break permanently, and everyone but Lily would have seen it coming since the Sorting Hat had placed her into Gryffindor.

Sirius returned to school with a new nervous habit - though he'd certainly kept up with the smoking and drinking over the holidays - fidgeting with the silver chain around his neck whenever he was anxious or worried. He'd not sent one owl to his friends since leaving Potter Manor Christmas morning to return to Grimmauld Place, but Mia could tell something was severely wrong. Instead of stepping off the train and fighting his brother Regulus, the two Black siblings had scarcely looked at one another, and when they did, Mia could see something almost close to worry in Regulus' eyes.

It unnerved her to an extreme level, and when she found Sirius sitting alone in the Common Room the night they'd all arrived back at Hogwarts, fiddling with the chain around his neck as though he were already contemplating using it to escape back to Potter Manor, Mia took a seat beside him and smiled. He hadn't rolled over into her lap for well over a year, not since she and Remus became serious, but he looked like he needed comfort, and so silently she tugged on his arm, letting him tip to the side to lay his head against her thighs as she ran her fingers through the black silk of his hair.

Instead of returning to the Common Room with his friends the night after returning to Hogwarts, Remus had been pulled into the Headmasters office to speak privately with Dumbledore. Mia worried of course that perhaps the two had been caught in one of their private moments and someone had outed their torrid affair, but when Remus met up with them the following morning, they didn't need him to tell them what was wrong once the owls brought in the morning paper.

_'WEREWOLVES ON THE MOVE IN SCOTLAND - IS HOGWARTS SAFE?'_

"It's not me," Remus promised his friends, a look of shame and sorrow on his face.

"We know that, Moony," James insisted, putting a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. Mia reached across the table and took Remus' hand in her own and from the corner of her eye she could see Sirius fiddling nervously with his silver chain.

"We're with you every moon," Sirius finally muttered. "You've never even left the Shack once."

"You... you can't be with me anymore," Remus whispered. "Not for a while at least," he looked down at his empty plate and when Mia moved to get him food, he held up a hand and shook his head. "Not hungry," he mumbled and Mia frowned. "Dumbledore knows it isn't me, but some of the staff know about my... my condition and they're nervous," he huffed. "So they'll be watching me over the next couple of months. At least until the other wolves are caught."

"Are they sure it's werewolves?" Peter asked. "I mean, there's been... D-death Eaters spotted lately," he cleared his throat nervously.

"It's wolves," Remus nodded. "There've been maulings," he frowned at the word and Mia squeezed his hand tighter. Remus swallowed hard and his face seemed to pale. He stared ahead at his and Mia's connected hand, deep in thought, and he winced a little as he subconsciously scratched at his shoulder where she knew the deepest of all his scars rested.

Mia's eyes widened as she realized that Remus wasn't worried.

He was afraid, and Mia gasped as an image crossed her mind.

_Fenrir Greyback._


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda** gets an Outstanding on her NEWT in Beta-ing

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** I know we left on a dark note last chapter, so here's something a little light-ish. **Leafey**, everyone wants her with both Marauders I think (hands? LOL). **catchmydrift95**, glad to have another Bespoke Witch fan with us. I think we need a name for ourselves! **apriljunemay**, Remus will still get his Wolfsbane. If Hermione can brew Polyjuice in a bathroom in second year, Mia will definitely not let Remus go without Wolfsbane. Unfortunately, the four animagi won't be with him in the Shack for a few moons I think.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Forty-Four: Besotted

_"...Ring the alarm  
><em>_I been through this too long  
><em>_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm  
><em>_Won't you ring the alarm?..."  
><em>_(Ring the Alarm - Beyonce)_

* * *

><p><strong>February 14th, 1976<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Sirius called out as Remus and Mia approached the breakfast table that Saturday morning. Remus looked terrible despite having taken his Wolfsbane all week. The full moon was the following night, but knowing that his friends wouldn't be able to be there with him had taken a toll on the young werewolf. Despite Mia's multiple attempts to help him relieve some tension together, Remus was still strangely distant.

"Hospital Wing," Mia muttered. "Remus had a... headache," she said quietly realizing that they were in mixed company as Mary, Alice and Frank had joined the Marauders. Lily was surprisingly missing, but the sorrowful look on James' face at the end of the table told her that something had happened. "What did he do?" She asked Sirius with a frown.

"Broke his hand," Sirius chuckled.

"What?!" Mia shouted and rushed to her brother. "Jamie, are you okay?"

"What? _This_?" James looked up at her with sad eyes, gesturing to his hand. "Hurts a hell of a lot less than my completely shattered heart," he moaned and flopped his forehead flat against the table with a loud thud.

"What did he break his hand on?" Mia looked up at Sirius who was still laughing.

"Diggory's face," he answered.

"Amos?" Remus rose a brow. "Aren't Hufflepuff's generally a little on the... pacifist side?"

"They are," Sirius nodded as he filled his plate with an assortment of breakfast items, and then being the doting friend that he was, did the same for James, pushing the plate in front of his sorrowful friend. "But Prongs asked Lily to go to Hogsmeade."

"So? That's not unusual. He asks her to go to Hogsmeade anytime he's allowed to, and any other time he's not," Mia shrugged her shoulder, taking a seat beside her brother and affectionately ruffling his messy black hair, smiling a bit as she could just imagine a bird taking up residence right in the center of it.

"He bought her a gift," Sirius said, gesturing to the small velvet box on the table. Mia gasped at the tiny, unwrapped gift.

"Jamie please tell me Grandmother Black's opal ring isn't in here?" Mia winced and reached for the box. "You know Mum said if you tried to steal it again she would put a hex on it and all your hair would fall out," she shook her head, unable to think that the hex might be an improvement. When she opened the small box, she couldn't help but smile a little at the sight.

A pair of silver earrings similar to the ones that Sirius had given to her for Christmas, only instead of a fox and a cat, the silhouettes were of a stag and a doe. Mia's heart warmed at the sight. Though she'd known what Lily's Patronus would be long before her redheaded friend ever actually cast it, she couldn't help but smile brightly in the Room of Requirement the moment Lily completed the charm. A brilliant silver doe emerged from the tip of her wand and pranced around the room, exciting the eyes of every member of the A.D. but no one more than James whose heart leapt at the sight before immediately casting his own Patronus, a noble stag.

James had been beyond elated at the pair. Lily had looked positively confused and took extra steps to avoid James at all costs in every A.D. meeting as well as class. Mia knew the gesture James was trying to send Lily was amazingly sweet, but she couldn't help but understand why Lily could react poorly.

"Oh Jamie, these are beautiful. But you should have known how she'd react," she frowned.

"She didn't _get _them," James mumbled into the table followed by a string of curses and other unintelligible words that Mia struggled to make out.

"What?" She looked up at Sirius for clarification. He seemed to speak fluent 'pouting Prongs' better than anyone else.

"While the earrings _are _beautiful," Sirius smirked. "Though highly unoriginal," he said, winking at Mia when he noticed she was wearing his gifts. "She never _got _them," he shook his head. "Poor Prongsie got up, asked the lovely Evans to go to Hogsmeade..."

"I was going to give them to her in Madam Puddifoot's," James bellowed as he sat up, a large red mark on his forehead from hitting it against the table. "She would have loved them," he said and then put his forehead back down. Sirius sighed and patted him on the back.

"She said no," Sirius continued. "As usual," he added. "And when Prongs tried to be a little more convincing, Evans said she already had a date."

"Amos?" Mia asked with wide eyes and Sirius nodded.

"That explains the broken hand," Remus muttered as he leaned the side of his head against the table, listening to the conversation while nursing his headache and sore muscles thanks to the approaching moon. Mia frowned at the look on his face and looked up to Sirius, nodding at him and gesturing to a large plate of muffins sitting next to him. Sirius silently understood, reaching for the chocolate one on top and passing it over to his werewolf friend who managed to grunt out a thank you before picking the treat apart.

"So Jamie punched Amos?" Mia asked.

"Pretty much," Sirius shrugged. "Then Evans slapped him in the face and called him a hotheaded cretin. Then she told McGonagall what Prongs did, and the poor old boy's banned from Hogsmeade for the rest of the year."

She couldn't help but think of Harry and how he'd clearly gotten the trait from his father. Harry always had a short fuse, and while not nearly as bad as Ron, he never had the ability to let things go. He was always so quick to take the bait when provoked by people like Draco, or in some cases, his own friends. Mia was just glad that Sirius and Remus didn't ever play on her brother's weaknesses.

"Oh Jamie," Mia frowned. "That temper of yours is going to get you into trouble."

"It already _did _by the looks of it," Remus muttered.

"So just the three of us then?" Sirius asked.

"Three of us what?" Mia looked up, smiling as poor Remus - despite being so ill - still shoved a bowl of porridge in front of her. She gently patted him on the head in thanks for the effort, silently telling him there was no need.

"Hogsmeade," Sirius answered.

"I'll be in bed," Remus answered. "Not feeling up to sitting up let alone walking all around the village. You two go," he insisted, and Mia caught a sudden change in the tone of his voice. She turned and looked at him and couldn't help but wonder if he was up to something.

"How about it, kitten?" Sirius smirked. "Come to Hogsmeade with me?" He winked.

"Umm... okay," Mia answered, a bit on edge considering he was in such a good mood which was drastically different from how he returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays.

"It's a date," Sirius grinned.

"You sure you don't want to go?" She turned and looked back to Remus who was smiling softly, picking chocolate chips out of his demolished muffin and eating them by themselves.

"No, no," Remus replied. "You two go and have fun... by yourselves. Enjoy the holiday."

"What holiday?" Mia asked, but before anyone could answer, the owls flew into the Great Hall carrying an assortment of envelopes, boxes and packages. A few letters fell in front of Remus, but he pushed them aside, ignoring them immediately. At least ten envelopes and three small rectangular boxes were dropped in front of James, a few landing on his head and falling to the floor, but he didn't appear to even notice. Then one by one over a dozen owls hovered over the Gryffindor table, showering Sirius with letters and boxes of all shapes and sizes - most of which were pink or red.

"Oh no," Mia paled.

"Yes," Remus smirked up at her. "You my dear Mia, just agreed to go to _Hogsmeade_, on a _date _with _Sirius Black_... for _Valentine's Day_."

"I didn't _mean _to," she hissed down at Remus quietly while Sirius collected his many deliveries, separating them into stacks. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" She glared at Remus. "Is that why you've been... avoiding me?" She asked him curiously.

"I figured if he was going to smarten up, this weekend would be an opportune moment," he shrugged.

"Do I look like the kind of girl who can be swept off her feet by roses and candy hearts?" She sneered.

"I'm being as considerate as I can be right now, but don't try my patience by asking me what kind of girl you look like," Remus stared at her and she quickly noticed the change in his eye color. "I of all people know what it takes to sweep you off your feet," he sat up for the first time since sitting down at the table just to whisper into her ear. Mia did her best not to blush, but was failing. "But you'll notice, Sirius presented you with neither roses or candy hearts, just the request that you accompany him to the village."

Mia huffed, silently admitting defeat.

"What is all this anyways?" She asked Sirius who now had two stacks of what clearly appeared to be Valentine cards, and over thirty assorted boxes of candy.

"The usual," Sirius shrugged. "Alright, are we ready?" He asked. "Peter get over here," he motioned to the short friend. "Prongs, I know you're heartbroken and Moony's under the weather, but I really don't think Frank isn't going to be enough if this gets bad."

Mia watched curiously as both Remus and James sat up, moving from their seats to relocate on either side of a very nervous looking Peter. Frank sat beside an anxious looking Alice and an amused looking Mary.

"Am I missing something?" She asked.

"Oh that's right," Mary giggled. "You and Remus went down to Hogsmeade early last year and missed the deliveries," she grinned and looked up at Sirius who managed to find a perfect balance between smug and annoyed. "Sirius got a load of gifts last year on Valentine's Day too, only he wasn't smart enough to inspect them all," she burst into laughter.

"What happened?" Mia blinked. "I remember last year. Remus and I were running an errand for Dumbledore and were supposed to meet you three," she gestured to James, Sirius and Peter. "At the Three Broomsticks for lunch but you never showed."

"That's because they were locked in our dorm all day long wrangling Sirius," Remus smirked and Sirius turned and gave him a scathing look in return. "He was still completely nutters by the time I got back."

"What happened?" Mia repeated the question and everyone turned and looked at Sirius.

"Someone slipped me a love potion," he scoffed. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal?!" James yelled wide eyed, the first lively thing he'd done that morning since Mia had arrived. "You punched Peter in the face because you said he was keeping you from your true love, a third year Hufflepuff you'd never even met!"

"You tried transfiguring a bag of Galleons into a diamond ring so you could go and propose marriage," Peter glared at him, clearly still not happy about being punched a year earlier.

"They're exaggerating," Sirius pouted.

"Am I exaggerating when I say that when I walked in the dorm room, James and Peter were trying to get your clothes back on you because you said that you couldn't possibly wait a minute longer to ravish your blushing bri..."

"Exaggerating!" Sirius snapped. "Can we please ignore the past and get a move on?" He growled under his breath and his three friends all shared a laugh at his expense. Mary and Alice were giggling, and Frank was shaking his head at the sight. Mia looked annoyed.

"Poor you," she rolled her eyes. "It must be so awful to have girls literally throwing themselves at your feet," she glared at the envelopes and boxes. "Or on our breakfast table as it clearly appears to be."

"Green is a good look on you, kitten," Sirius leaned across the table and smirked at her.

"You are incredibly presumptuous," she narrowed her eyes. "So what's your little plan of getting through all your fan mail?" She asked.

"Peter tastes tests all the chocolate," Sirius shrugged. "James and Remus keep him in check to make sure he doesn't end up accidentally betrothed to some Slytherin strumpet on my behalf."

"And you're willing to do this?" Mia stared at Peter who simply shrugged. She rolled her eyes. _Of course Peter would do this. _He had no backbone whatsoever. She couldn't believe his Animagus form wasn't an earthworm. "Why don't you just throw the chocolate away?" She finally asked.

"Because it's not _all _tainted," Sirius answered, with a tone that had an underlying 'duh' to it.

"And it's worth all this trouble?" She queried.

"It's not for _me_," Sirius shrugged and turned to look at Remus who appeared slightly abashed by Mia's sudden stare. She rolled her eyes so hard she nearly went cross eyed in the process.

"Really?" She gaped.

"It's a _waste _to just throw it all out," Remus snipped.

"You lot are utterly astonishing," she shook her head. "Fine, let's get on with this nonsense," she waved her hand as if she were giving her express permission for the four boys to continue.

The first box was opened by Peter since Sirius refused to even touch it, James was wounded and Remus was still ill. The long red box wrapped in paper with tiny pink hearts on it was tied with a golden ribbon that reminded Mia a little too much of the crimson box she'd been gifted by Remus for her nineteenth birthday. The box containing the time-turner. Naturally, the reminder made her nervous as Peter opened the top of the present, revealing an assortment of chocolates inside.

"Any sign of evil tampering?" Sirius asked, peeking over James' shoulder as though he were waiting for the box to explode. James in turn retrieved a card attached to the box and opened it carefully, watching as nearly a pint of glitter mixed with tiny pink and red paper hearts fell out of the envelope and onto his lap.

"I wouldn't eat _any _of these," James cautioned. "This letter is... graphic," he blushed and made to hand the letter to Sirius, but Mia reached out and snatched it from his grasp with narrowed eyes.

_My Handsome Black Lion,_

_Come to Ravenclaw Tower tonight. The answer to our door's riddle is 'Water'. My bed is up the stairs, fourth on the right. I'll be wearing nothing that you can't lick off me._

_Callista Hitchins_

"Who the _fuck _is Callista Hitchins!?" Mia snapped viciously as she finished reading the letter, her face reddening. The Marauders all went wide eyed, but Remus seemed to have an amused grin on his face knowing how unbelievably territorial the witch could be with _him_, let alone someone she knew she was supposed to be with.

"The future Mrs. Peter Pettigrew, that's who!" Peter shouted and made to stand up, his eyes glazed over and chocolate smeared on his open mouth as he began frantically searching Great Hall. Both James and Remus reached up and took a hold of one of Peter's shoulders, holding him down.

"Told you this one was tainted," James chuckled. "Bin it," he said, passing the box down to Frank whose job it was to toss the poisoned pile.

"Are any of them anonymous?" Mia seethed.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "They all seem pretty intent on making sure I know who they're all from," he chuckled in amusement.

"Mary, do you have a quill and parchment?" She asked. "I've left my bag in my room."

"Umm... sure," Mary said nervously, reaching into her bag and pulling out the requested items for her friend. "Do I even want to know?" She asked. "You've got that scary look in your eye, Mia."

"I _love _that look," Sirius grinned, his grey eyes darkening.

Despite being completely distracted, Peter was given another box to unwrap as they had little time to get through the large stack of gifts seeing that Sirius fully intended on taking Mia down to Hogsmeade, but he wasn't going to miss watching Peter humiliate himself just a little for the sake of being on time.

"Do you think Callista would like these?" Peter asked, his eyes misty as he chewed on one of the chocolates.

"Sorry mate," James grinned. "These are clean and therefore belong to Mister Moony," he smirked and passed the box to the side where Remus began a small collection, replacing Peter's empty plate with a new box.

"Ooo," James chuckled. "Another card. Aww, Pads, she wrote you a poem."

Sirius grabbed the card before Mia had a chance to and he chuckled, reading it aloud after clearing his throat, "_Roses are red, violets are blue. Meet me in the Dungeons, for a right seeing to_." The entire table - sans Mia - burst into laughter.

"Who was that?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Umm," Sirius looked at the bottom of the card. "No idea. Kathleen Birchgrove. Name doesn't ring a bell," he admitted, handing the card over, watching curiously as Mia passed the envelope over to Alice while writing the name down on her list.

"Well this one's not so bad," James smirked, passing the box of candy over to Peter who immediately began eating it while James looked over the card. "Seems like something _you'd _write, Mia," he teased and Sirius grabbed the card.

"_This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath_," Sirius smirked. "_May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet_."

"THAT!" Mia shrieked. "Is Shakespeare!" She snatched the card violently out of Sirius' hands. "It is uncreative, pretentious and I wouldn't be caught dead quoting some thieving wizard imposing as a Muggle poet!" Her eyes lit up and her hair sparked in fury.

Remus immediately burst into laughter so loud that he had to bury his head in his folded arms and lean forward on the table, one arm eventually going to grasp at his side as he continued to howl.

"Shut up, Remus!" Mia snapped.

By the end of breakfast, Peter had confessed his eternal love for seventeen individual witches from three of the four Houses in Hogwarts. It seemed Gryffindors knew better. He attempted to propose to ten of them, and began trying to take his clothes off during the last three boxes of chocolates he was forced to sample. By the time Frank had thrown every last tainted treat in the bin, Remus had Peter in a full body bind, and for the sake of their friends dignity, James had placed a strong Silencing Charm on him to keep him from singing sonnets to a few confused Ravenclaws who'd come over to take a peek at Sirius' Valentine's stash.

Mia had a list of seventeen girls that had tried to slip Sirius a love potion. In addition to Callista Hitchins, nearly eight other Ravenclaws joined the stack including Sophia Buckley, Mirabella Ellis, Abbie Snow and Adelia Chapman. A small collection of Hufflepuffs - who Mia thought too sweet to do something so devious - included Heather Hopkirk, Ophelia Shaw, and Lavinia Sheppard. There were even some Slytherins including Bonnie Penrose, Kathleen Birchgrove, Ambrosia Mablethorpe and even the infamous Elora Zabini.

Mia was fuming and she was very much lacking the strict sense of morality that Hermione Granger had once possessed. The Sorting Hat _did _try to put her in Slytherin after all.

"Give me all the cards," Mia instructed. "All the ones that tried to poison him," she reached her hand out fiercely to Alice who had been collecting the pink and red envelopes.

"I'd hardly call it poisoning," Sirius rolled his eyes. "A little pushy, but..."

"Pushy?!" Mia growled out the words, hair sparking leaving small scorches on the Gryffindor table. "Give me the cards, Alice!" She shrieked and took the small stack.

She placed the pile of envelopes in front of her and glared down at them, muttering a silent incantation and waving her wand over the bundle. They glowed dark red for a moment before disappearing from sight.

"Mia?" James stared at his sister. "Do I want to know what you just did?"

"Better yet, do you need an alibi?" Remus rose a brow.

"I just returned them to the sender," she shrugged her shoulders.

One by one, each letter magically appeared before the girls across the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table fell eerily silent as they watched and waited for any sign of explosion as the cards had been returned and re-opened. Upon opening, instead of the original Valentine inside, there was a small untraceable note that read: '_Love Potions are Immoral and Banned at this School'_.

But as if the notion of being caught sending love potion tainted chocolates weren't enough, one by one seventeen girls began screaming, their shrieks of horror echoing off of the surrounding walls and vaulted ceiling. Covering their faces, the girls dashed toward the exit, but a few stopped, tears in their eyes to turn and look in the direction of the Gryffindor table where they met the shocked expressions of James, Peter, Remus, Frank, Alice and Mary. Mia however looked full of righteous anger, and Sirius sat wide eyed.

"You're horrible!" One girl screamed, running out of the Great Hall in sobs and Mia growled, her eyes turning a bit amber as her inner Animagus stirred.

The formerly beautiful brunette Ravenclaw, along with sixteen other girls had their faces horribly disfigured by a series of red and purple pustules spread across their foreheads, spelling out clearly the word: 'SLAG'.

Those who were in the A.D. knew exactly who had set the jinx upon the many girls, so Mia knew her time was limited if she wanted to stay ahead of the rumors - true or not - that she had cursed her fellow students. "I'll be going to the Hospital Wing," she explained with a calm tone of voice as the rest of the Gryffindors stared up at her in silence.

"I'll collect an antidote for Peter," she said, and the struggling boy seemed to dislike the idea of being forced out of love with one Elora Zabini. "Don't worry," she rolled her eyes. "I'll tell Madam Pomfrey how to take the jinx off of them," she sighed a little, irritated that she needed to. She knew back in her original timeline, the _sneak _Marietta Edgecombe still bore the scars of her betrayal of Dumbledore's Army. But this, Mia could admit, had been a little extreme. She merely needed to make a point.

No one messed with what was hers.

"We still on for Hogsmeade?" She asked Sirius.

"Fuck yes," Sirius said, an excitement in his tone as he grinned up at her. Mia smirked and turned away, walking out of the Great Hall toward the Hospital Wing. James turned slowly and glared at Sirius.

"Can you calm the hell down?" He snapped. "That's still my sister!"

"I've never seen her so furious. I can't help that her hair sparking turns me on," Sirius smirked, looking completely besotted.

"Knock it off, Padfoot!" James growled and punched Sirius in the arm with his broken hand. "Ow!" He yelped loudly, and Remus chuckled, reaching into his bag and pulling out an extra pain potion, handing it over to his messy haired friend.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Do you love **Fluffpanda** too? You should.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I really wanted to bring up the whole Sirius Black obsession that the girls of Hogwarts have gone through, while at the same time showcasing Mia's darker side. I've always been a believer that Hermione would have done well in Slytherin. She's so damn cunning and volatile. I love that you all seem to agree with me and love the jealous and dangerous side of Mia Potter. Posting this chapter early because I have an old friend coming to dinner tonight, an ex actually who happens to be best friends with my husband (yes, I had my own rebellious youth and my own versions of Remus and Sirius, though not nearly as lemony LOL) so I won't be able to post the chapter tonight. Lucky you! **multipass22**, this will be a very long fic. To give you an idea of how long, I am currently in the process of writing Chapter 72 and that's still in Part Two of the story, barely touching into their 7th Year at Hogwarts. There are still quite a few chapters after that and then there's Part Three to get into. I'll be with you lot for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Forty-Five: Incredibly Stupid

_"...Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
><em>_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
><em>_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
><em>_Why'd you turn away?..."  
><em>_(Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne)_

* * *

><p><strong>February 14th, 1976<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

"Am I incredibly stupid?" Mia frowned as she stood in front of the full length mirror in the dorm room she shared with Lily, Alice and Mary looking over her outfit of choice.

She had yet to fully adjust to the Muggle attire of the 1970's, and it was rarely a concern considering she wore her robes and uniform at school, and at home all of her clothing was made by Tilly. However, the older she got, the more she was forced into shopping trips with her female friends which always seemed to land them somewhere in Muggle London. Over the summer Lily had all but insisted that Mia purchase the tightest pair of denim bell bottoms that possibly ever existed. Mia paled at her reflection, shaking her head and laughing at the fact that she looked almost identical to old photos of her Muggle mother. Her ensemble came complete with a flowy blouse, the only jewelry she ever wore was the charmed Galleon necklace James had given her, the earrings from the younger Sirius, and the goblin forged bracelet from the older Sirius.

"Stupid for what?" Lily asked. "You look amazing by the way," the redhead grinned as she slipped herself into a dark blue pantsuit, her long red hair curled slightly and hanging over her shoulders.

"I look ridiculous," Mia frowned. "These are too tight. Why do trousers have to be this tight?"

"It's the Muggle fashion," Lily explained with a smile. "You Pure-bloods are so much fun," she chuckled a little as she helped Mia with her belt, ignoring the withering glare Mia was sending her. "Besides, I never see you complain about tight pants when boys are wearing them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mia blushed.

"Oh please," Lily laughed.

"Now..." Mia sighed. "Am I incredibly stupid?" She asked again.

"Are we talking about you cursing twenty girls in the Great Hall this morning for hitting on Black?" Lily asked her using her Prefect voice. Mia rolled her eyes.

"It was seventeen," she scoffed. "And they didn't hit on Sirius, they tried to poison him!" Mia sighed and smoothed down her blouse. "Besides," she took in a slow deep breath to calm herself. "I already gave the counter-jinx to Madam Pomfrey. They'll be fine." Properly cautioned, but fine.

"So your self imposed stupidity must be in regards to your rumored date with the infamous Lothario?" Lily asked with a raised brow, trying to be playfully teasing, but she frowned when she saw the hurt look on Mia's face. "Oh Mia, I was just kidding," she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her over to sit on the bed beside her.

"I'm not good at this, Lily. I can't look at him and not think about..." Mia frowned.

"His past?" Lily winced.

_The future_, Mia thought, but said nothing.

"Does it upset you? The gossip about him?" Lily asked.

"No," Mia said, surprised by her answer, but then again she'd known the older Sirius' reputation long before she'd ever been sent back to the 1970's. "What bothers me is that he's unreliable. I can't trust that he'll tell me the truth. He's all sarcasm and jokes and while it's endearing - slightly," she rolled her eyes. "He's not open about anything. It scares me."

"You dated a werewolf for a year," Lily pointed out.

"Yes! And I'm more afraid of bloody Sirius Black!" Mia shouted. "What the hell does that say about me?"

"Probably that you really like him," Lily frowned. "And you're afraid of getting too close and getting hurt. Do you think he'd hurt you?"

"He can't," Mia frowned thinking about what her mother had told her about the soul bond and how she and Sirius would be incapable of truly harming one another. Although, she knew that's not what Lily meant. "I've known Sirius for years," she said, avoiding the specific number. "And he's always bordered this strange line between protector, friend and... and something else."

"Is he the reason you and Remus broke up?" Lily asked, her brows furrowed.

"Yes," Mia admitted. "And no. It's complicated," she sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Uncomplicate it," Lily smiled.

Mia stared at her friend. "I don't think I can," she almost laughed at the idea of confessing her secrets to the redhead. Telling her all about how she was sent back in time by an older Remus who had a wife and child, but never mentioned that he'd dated her in the past. How Sirius was dead, and how she'd brought him back to life thus provoking an ancient and rare bond that tied the two of them together. _Oh and you're also my best friend's dead mother, and his father aka your husband is my current brother_, Mia thought and laughed a little. "Let's just say that Remus and I weren't meant to be."

"Do you really believe in soul mates?" Lily smirked.

"Lily, there are some things that as a Muggle-born you're going to need to open your mind up to," Mia said and then silently laughed, realizing how pissed off she would be if someone had said that to her. "Werewolves have mates. I am not Remus'," she stated clearly. "If I was, believe me, I would be with him."

"Oh," Lily frowned. "Does he know..."

"Who his mate it?" Mia shook her head. "It's rare that werewolves ever find them. I believe she's out there, but he's not so sure."

"So that means he can't be with anyone else?" Mia could see the sadness in Lily's green eyes and she couldn't help but smile at the pure empathy in their depths.

"He can, it's just... I don't know. He's described it as knowing that perfection is right there, but not being able to reach it. Like trying to scratch an itch on your back. You can stretch and contort yourself all you want, and it might feel good, but if you can't reach that one spot, then it's a little frustrating," she winced at the thought, wishing she could tell Remus the truth so he didn't have to worry about his future and think that he'd never find his true mate.

"That's awful," Lily shook her head. "Poor Remus. But how does Sirius fit into this?" She asked.

"You could say... our magic is compatible," Mia shrugged not knowing how else to explain it without confessing too much. Dumbledore had cautioned her to keep her secrets for the safety of others, and if there was anyone she wanted to keep safe just as much as her boys, it was Lily Evans. She knew of course in the end what would happen, but if there was one thing Mia wasn't going to chance it was the eventual birth of Harry Potter.

"I think you should give it a chance," Lily blurted out. "If the only reason you're holding back is because you're scared, then that's not very Gryffindor of you," the redhead stated firmly. "So..." she took in a deep breath and Mia couldn't help but smirk at her sudden gusto. "Suck it up! Get your tiny little arse in those tight little trousers downstairs and have fun on your date!"

"Your optimism is both infectious and incredibly irritating," Mia smirked. "Speaking of dates, how's Amos?" Mia chuckled a little and Lily glowered.

"He'll live. Your brother on the other hand..."

oOoOoOo

**The Entrance Hall**

Downstairs, James was pouting by the front doors of the castle as the other students began filing out to leave. Remus was already upstairs in his bed resting up for the full moon tomorrow night, and Peter was in the Hospital Wing - apparently seventeen love potions required more than one simple antidote. James would have been on the Pitch, except he had come to see Mia and Sirius off.

"Do _not _snog my sister," James said fiercely. "Do _not _touch my sister's arse. Do _not _touch my sister's waist. Do _not _touch my sister's..." he huffed. "Do _not _touch my _sister_," he demanded.

"What if she slips and falls and hurts herself?" Sirius smirked. "You expect me to just leave here there on the ground? That's not very gentlemanly of me."

"You are not a gentleman, Padfoot," James glared. "Hence this little speech."

"I remember the speech you gave to Moony, I think I can switch out my name for his and we can be done with this," Sirius chuckled.

"You get a different speech, arsehole," James snapped. "My sister will not be another notch in your bloody bedpost."

"So little faith in me, Prongs?" Sirius said with a light hearted voice, but his grey eyes had narrowed.

It was moments like these that made him regret every one night stand and quick shag in the broom closet he'd ever taken part in. Sure when it happened it was helpful in burying the shitty feelings he felt inside of him. Shagging Muggle-borns and half-bloods always made him smile a little as though he were somehow ruining the Black family name in the process. The short sweet moments he shared with random girls helped to make him forget that he'd eventually have to go home where he was constantly reminded of his duties to his family. His family who did nothing but tell him what a worthless piece of blood-traitor trash he was. Good for nothing. Well, Sirius knew that there was at least _one thing _he was good for, and he had a list of girls to verify it.

Over Christmas holiday his parents sat him down and told him they were in the process of looking for his future bride and suddenly the scandalous nights with random Ravenclaws stopped being fun. He'd turned sixteen in November, and his mother had bitched and moaned about how Sirius should have been marked for the cause over Christmas, but their guest of honor had business elsewhere. Sirius didn't want to know who they were talking about, but he knew _exactly _what they meant when they said the word 'marked'. Most nights he struggled to sleep, dreading summer holidays when he knew he'd have to go home. Ridiculous days like Valentine's Day made him live in the moment, forget that he would have to face expectations of his family soon. He could be a stupid, impulsive teenager for now.

But James was quick to remind him that he could be neither stupid nor impulsive with Mia.

"Fine, I won't fucking touch your bloody sister," Sirius glared at his best friend.

"Wow," Mia scowled from the bottom of the staircase behind them. "Lovely way to start off our date," she said scathingly as she stormed past both boys, shoving Sirius in the shoulder as she moved. Lily, just behind her, gave James a burning glare as she pushed her way through the door, linking her arm with Amos Diggory as she reached him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Sirius groaned. "Thanks for that, mate." He patted James on the back before rushing out the door to catch up with Mia. "Mia!" He called after her, but she didn't seem to be stopping. "Mia, fuck," he hissed as his dragonhide boots seemed to not have much purchase in the snow. "Kitten, will you wait up!?"

"Careful," she turned and glared at him. "Don't get too close. Wouldn't want to accidentally touch me."

"You know that was because of your bloody brother," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm apparently good enough to be his best friend, but a far cry from being worthy enough to even hold your damn hand."

"Do you really think Jamie is capable of just forgetting your reputation?" She asked him sharply.

"Considering how often he asks me for details, I'm pretty certain it's impossible. Unless you know how to Obliviate him for me," Sirius suggested with a smirk. "Look, you don't want this to be a real date, you let me know right now, kitten."

Mia said nothing.

oOoOoOo

**Hogsmeade Village**

"Why'd you and Remus break up?" He asked, splitting the silence between them that had lasted the whole walk down to Hogsmeade. The High Street was flooded with other students, mostly couples rushing off to Honeydukes or Madam Puddifoot's. Mia rolled her eyes at the sight and Sirius took notice and let out a laugh. "I'd have thought you'd be the romantic," he admitted. "Aren't you and Moony always quoting poetry at one another."

"Not always poetry," Mia argued, turning back to look at him. "And as for our breakup, I told you. We made better friends," she shrugged her shoulders.

"But you're willing to come on a date with _me_?" Sirius asked. "Does that mean _our _friendship isn't worth saving?"

"Where do you want to go first?" Mia asked, ignoring his questions.

"You lead," Sirius shrugged and began following her through the street. "So if you and Remus are better as friends, why do the two of you still sneak off together?" He asked bluntly.

"What?!" Mia turned, gaping at him.

"You and him are keeping something," Sirius stared at her. "I know you are. He sneaks off in the middle of the night sometimes, comes back into the room smelling like the soaps from the Prefect Bathroom."

"I imagine, he's leaving to shower then," she rolled her eyes. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You smell like the same soaps," Sirius pointed out and he felt a growl deep inside his chest aching it's way out when he noticed the skin of her neck flush at his words. "Taking trips together up to the private baths for a little post-breakup snog?"

"Green is a hideous color on you," she turned and snarled at him.

Sirius glared at her. "I don't share."

"I'm not _yours_," she countered.

"Funny, the way you cursed all those girls this morning seemed to say otherwise," he smirked at her, a smug look plastered across his face. It angered her. While he looked like her beautiful Sirius from the future, his cocky attitude made him look seem more like Draco Malfoy and the idea of that made her want to punch him.

"I would have done the same thing for Jamie or Remus," she insisted. And it was the truth. She just wouldn't have been so furious while doing it.

"So let's get some things in the air, kitten," he said as he continued following her, casting a dirty look at Snape while he watched the young Slytherin enter Dervish and Banges. "Are you pissed at me because I kissed you a few years ago and then walked off, kissed you last Christmas and then walked off, or because I told James that I wouldn't touch you?"

"None!" She snapped. "All!" She huffed.

"Godric, you're bloody frustrating," he sighed irritably. "When did you and I stop being able to just... I don't know? Talk?" He asked, reaching for her hand and pulling her around to face him. "We've been friends since we were eleven, Mia. And you seemed just fine with me for the most part the whole time you dated Remus. And now you're either pissed off at me all the time, or... petting my fucking head in the Common Room."

"Want me to stop?" Mia scowled.

"Being pissed? Yes!" Sirius yelled. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I don't know!" She snapped. "I don't know," she repeated her words, this time in a whisper.

"Can you try and figure it out?" He asked sincerely.

"Learn Occlumency," she blurted out. "Learn Occlumency and I'll tell you everything."

"You're keeping secrets?" He asked with a mildly amused grin.

"All girls have secrets," she chuckled quietly.

The two made their way into the Three Broomsticks and Sirius tossed his usual charming smile up at the young bartender. "Rosie," he grinned. "Two of your best Butterbeers for me and the lovely lady," he said, ushering Mia into a booth with his hand rested on her lower back. Madam Rosmerta smirked at Sirius, rolling her eyes at his flirtatious nickname and charismatic words as she brought the teenagers their drinks.

The couple ate in virtual silence while Mia seemed to contemplate their situation in her head. Sirius gave her the time she needed, though he'd never offer such peace to any other girl who appeared to be all but ignoring him while on their date. After a long while, she looked up at him and smiled and the sparkle in her eyes had returned. It lit something inside of Sirius and made him grin at her. Not his usual flirtatious act, but a true grin. A genuine smile, and he gave it to her because in this moment he was actually happy.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Mia admitted. "I just... I feel like I'm having trust issues lately," she tried to explain but knew it was completely insufficient. Sirius smiled in return, not placating her with audible forgiveness as they walked back up the street. "Do you care if I stop in at Honeydukes? I promised Remus I'd get him some Chocolate Frogs," she smiled.

"Getting the ex presents while on a date?" Sirius teased. "You're not doing much for my ego here, kitten." He chuckled, and she smirked at him, knowing that he was only kidding. "Go on," he gestured. "I was thinking about heading into Zonko's myself."

"I'll just be a few minutes," Mia smiled and squeezed his hand, rushing off into the candy store.

"Was wondering if you'd show up," a light voice spoke behind him and Sirius turned to see Marlene McKinnon approaching him.

"McKinnon," Sirius nodded.

"You didn't answer my card this morning," she pouted, her blue eyes flashing. "Hurt my feelings," she smirked flirtatiously, tossing a hand through her long blond hair.

"If you didn't notice, I had quite the pile up of mail," Sirius chuckled. "I'm a popular guy."

"I see that," she looked around, noticing he was alone.

"My date's in Honeydukes," he explained.

"New girlfriend?" She asked.

"You know me better than that," he laughed. "When have I _ever _had a girlfriend?"

"I thought _I _came a little close," she leaned in, touching the collar of his robes. "Wouldn't you say? I thought what we had was pretty special."

"Special, sure," Sirius acknowledged, not wanting to hurt the girls feelings. "Fleeting, though. I'm not good with the commitment stuff. You know that," he shrugged his shoulders, hoping that it would shrug her off of him, but she seemed to hold on tight.

She stared hard into his eyes and Sirius groaned in irritation. He knew that look. It had been the look she'd given him the morning after he'd left her in front of the Shrieking Shack after their first snog. It was the same look she'd given him later when she saw him after their first shag - where he'd also up and left her. It was determination. Marlene McKinnon did not take rejection well and Sirius did not like needing to give a firm no to the girls that got a little clingy, but the Ravenclaw was pushing it as she leaned in much too close for his liking - at least for his liking while he was on a date with another girl. He tried to pull away, but pulled away much too late as Marlene leaned in and kissed him.

"Sirius?"

_Fuck._

He turned quickly, shoving Marlene off of him as he spotted Mia standing outside of Honeydukes, glaring ahead at the scene in front of her.

"_She _kissed _me_!" Sirius shouted, pointing at Marlene who looked pleased to have caused the scene. He turned back and glared at her and noticed a strangely vindictive look on the blond's face. "You planned this?" He snarled at her. "What the hell Marlene?!"

"See how _you _like being left alone!" Marlene huffed and then turned to walk away.

When Sirius turned back, Mia was gone.

oOoOoOo

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Room of Requirement**

Remus was too restless to sleep. Always before the moon he was exhausted and wide awake at the same time. The headache from that morning had edged itself away, but the lingering symptoms of unease continued to plague him. If there wasn't three feet of snow on the ground, he might have thought to go outside and run the energy off. As it was, he tried to force himself to relax, until he felt something hot in the pocket of his trousers and curiously reached down to retrieve the charmed Galleon that Mia used for their A.D. meetings. Looking at the coin, Remus raised a brow.

_'RoR? - MP'_

She wanted to meet in the Room of Requirement now? Worried that something happened, Remus stood and made his way over to Peter's bed and dug through his friends trunk, knowing that Peter never kept the Galleon on him - always afraid of accidentally spending it. When he found Peter's charmed Galleon in a pouch in his friends trunk, Remus noticed that there was no message on it. So Mia wasn't calling a group meeting. This message was specifically for _him_.

_'Your Date? - RL'_

Remus asked, charming the Galleon to relay the question to her.

A moment later he got a reply.

_'Need you - MP.'_

Remus sighed, shaking his head, already running through the list of how many ways Sirius had fucked this up.

Mia sat in the Room of Requirement while she waited for Remus. Sitting on the grass of the fake Forbidden Forest she made the room create for her, Mia tugged her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly, swallowing the emotions that had threatened to show since the moment she stepped out of Honeydukes. Or maybe before that. Before when they'd walked the High Street screaming at one another. Would that be her life? Fighting with Sirius?

"It's day," a voice called behind her and Mia turned her brown eyes to see Remus looking curiously around the room. "Normally when you turn the room into the forest, you make it night."

"I didn't want to remind you of the moon right now," Mia lied. The truth was, she couldn't bare to look at the stars.

Without another word she stood and rushed forward, running into Remus' arms that opened on instinct for her. She clung to him tightly and sighed with relief when she felt him nuzzle her neck and breathe her in. _Safe_. Here in his arms she was safe. No speaking necessary, Mia turned her chin up and pulled him down to meet her lips, trying to convey her need to the werewolf. This close to the full moon and their lack of affections all week, she knew that he would break easily and a part of her felt bad for it - but Remus didn't fight back in the slightest as he responded to her immediately, delving into the warmth of her mouth while his rough hands took her by the hips - hard - and tipped her backwards until she fell to the grass with him on top of her.

"Remus, please," Mia moaned as he pulled away from her mouth to stare down into her eyes. His eyes were gold and amber, and for a moment so were hers. She was dipping into her Animagus instincts. Remus knew that meant she was trying to escape something, and the human part of him wanted to help her work it out by talking, but the wolf was too strong and so he did what she requested. Tearing his fingers into the unbelievably tight denim surrounding her arse and thighs while she simultaneously pulled her blouse over her head, Remus shivered at the feel of her bare skin beneath his hands and grinned as he removed each and every last scrap of fabric from her form, leaving himself fully clothed in the process. She looked vulnerable, submissive, and the wolf growled, desperately pleased at the sight of her.

Mia looked up at him eagerly, and despite his amber eyes, the growl in his throat and his flaring nostrils - all the obvious signs that the wizard shifting above her was more Moony than Remus - Mia felt safe. She tried to reach for him, but he smacked her hands away as he undid his own buckle, taking full control. With no preparation or warning, Remus sheathed himself inside of her to the hilt and Mia cried out at the intrusion that caused a lustful mixture of pain and pleasure to churn inside of her body.

She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the moment, ignoring the fact that she was doing exactly what she'd always accused Sirius of doing - using sex as a way to distract from pain and hurt. Despite the fact that her body was growing more tense with every thrust, Mia tried to relax into Remus' hands that were gripping her hips so tight she knew she'd be bruised come morning. There was nothing but the two of them and the sky and earth, save for the noises they both made. Remus was rarely one to speak during sex, especially this close to the moon when he offered to her his primal grunts and growls, but between her own gasps and building moans of ecstasy she heard him lace words between each thrust. Words like 'tight' and 'wet' and 'deep' and a very possessive tone when he groaned out, "Ours."

He hitched her leg over his hip and the new angle let him drive deeper, hit harder, and when he bottomed out inside of her, Mia fell over the edge gripping his shoulders and digging her nails into his flesh, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and holding him against her and bringing him down quickly in the aftermath of her shattering, relishing the muffled sound from his lips that he cried into the crevice of her neck as his body went rigid above hers.

The moment she came down from her high, reality flooded back and somehow the intense physical pleasure she'd brought her walls down for, left her open and vulnerable and unable to stop herself, Mia burst into tears. Remus, naturally, reacted immediately. Pulling away from her and looking down into her face with guilt, Remus gasped. "Mia? Oh Godric, I didn't mean to... are you okay? I'm so sorry if I hurt you..." he tried to apologise but a look of confusion crossed his face when she shook her head and tried to snuggle further into him.

"Mia?" He asked, a tone of worry in his voice. "What did he do?"

She couldn't tell Remus the reason she was really crying. She had been upset at seeing Sirius kiss another girl - or as he claimed, another girl kissing _him_. She'd been angry over their fight and bitter about the way he always seemed to treat whatever relationship they had with such frivolity. But she wasn't angry with _him_.

She was angry with _herself_.

It was easy to be with Remus in this time, to be open with him because she had his letter to guide her. A letter where he begged her to not blame herself for what the future had in store. Remus didn't blame her for her not changing the outcome of the war. He didn't blame her for not saving his friends. He didn't blame her for leaving him alone for decades.

But Remus wasn't Sirius and it was hard to look at the raven haired wizard, to see the pain he was quietly suffering through because of his family. He was already turning cold and hard, and anytime he pulled away from her, closed himself off to her all she saw was a cold, angry face. Waxy skin and sunken eyes, and the long matted hair of escaped murderer Sirius Black. The man she met in the Shrieking Shack.

By not changing the future she would leave Remus alone and he forgave her for it.

But by not changing the future she would leave Sirius broken; twelve years in Azkaban.

Who could forgive her for that?

"Mia?" Remus asked her again, drawing her back to him. "Mia what did Sirius do?"

_Nothing_, she thought. _He's an innocent man._

But she had to tell Remus something, so she whispered, "McKinnon," knowing it made the most sense right now.

"That arsehole," Remus sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, love. I pushed you into this too soon."

"Remus? I... I think something bad is going to happen to Sirius. And I don't know how to stop it," she frowned thinking of everything in the future. Sirius blasted off his family tree, framed for the murder of his friends, losing everything and everyone and trapped for twelve years.

"Mia, it's not your job to fix the world," he whispered softly, rolling off of her and immediately wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close up against him, moulding her back to his chest. "Sirius needs to figure out how to take care of himself," he insisted. Just then something burned in his pocket and Remus reached into his trousers, removing the Galleon and glaring at it.

_'Where's Mia? - SB'_

Remus remained silent, not wanting to disturb the girl in his arms who had finally stopped crying.

_'Our job! - RL'_

He sent back to his friend, reminding him of the oath they'd taken years ago. When Sirius didn't reply immediately, Remus sent another message to further his point.

_'You fucked up. - RL'_

It was several minutes before the Galleon grew hot in his hand again and when Remus looked down he saw the reply:

_'I know. - SB'_


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda** for Minister of Magic!

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** I think it's hilarious how many of you wanted to slap Sirius after the last chapter. Just made me giggle a little. Don't worry, he was well punished for it but in a very James Potter in the moment kind of way that I've noted in the following chapter that takes place a month after the Valentine's Day meltdown. Now that I'm so far ahead in writing, I do have a question for you lovely readers... what sort of Lemony scenes should be added to the story? We've already had RoR moments twice, and I do have several other classic scenes written up, but I want to know what YOU want to read in the future (regardless of who Mia's partner is). Let me know either in a PM or in the reviews. I'm making a list to try and get some inspiration going because I don't want to repeat scenes and let things get boring.

Now, enjoy one of my favorite chapters in the entire story! The scene at the end of the chapter was planned all the way back when I was still writing Part One, so to finally be able to upload the finished product of a random thought in my head is awesome. I hope you all like it!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Forty-Six: Firewhisky and Honey

_"...Cause I may be bad  
><em>_But I'm perfectly good at it  
><em>_Sex in the air  
><em>_I don't care  
><em>_I love the smell of it..."  
><em>_(S&M - Rhianna)_

* * *

><p><strong>March 13th, 1976<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Room of Requirement**

It had taken a plethora of promises, pleadings and many called in favors to get Lily to look the other way when the Marauders brought in Firewhisky for Remus' birthday party, but the redhead finally relented after Remus pulled the 'sad lonely werewolf who only turns sixteen once' card. The only things she insisted was that the party take place on the weekend so that the preparations for upcoming O.W.L.s would not be disturbed, and the party take place in the Room of Requirement so that no younger years walked in on the older Gryffindors setting terrible examples for the future of the Wizarding world, especially the Prefects.

"A toast!" James shouted, pouring the first of what would surely be many shots of Firewhisky for the gathered group that consisted of only the fifth year Gryffindors. "To Remus," James grinned down at his friend. "Happy birthday, and many happy returns to you, Moony!" The crowd toasted to Remus and downed their Firewhisky, though Lily, Alice and Frank were more than happy with the Butterbeer that the Marauders had brought into the castle courtesy of Madam Rosmerta.

"I have a question," Mary asked. "I've wanted to know for a while now. What's with the nicknames?"

"What nicknames?" All four Marauders said at the same time, smirks on their faces. Mia began to chuckle quietly.

"Moony," Mary said. "Why do they call you that, Remus?"

"One time during summer holiday third year, Remus pulled his pants down in front of a group of Muggles," Sirius joked. James burst into laughter and Remus turned and punched Sirius in the arm, yelling, "I did not!" Everyone laughed.

"Okay," Mary snickered, red faced. "And Padfoot?"

"I have very delicate feet," Sirius said, winking at her as though stating the texture of one's foot soles were the ultimate pickup line. Mary in turn rolled her eyes and moved onto Peter.

"Wormtail?" She asked. "Honestly, how do you even _like _that name?"

"I'm not exactly a fan," Peter shrugged. "_They _picked it."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Peter was born with a tail," James announced. "They had to cut it off when he was born. His Mum keeps it in a jar on the mantle," he snickered and both Remus and Sirius bellowed with laughter while Peter, wide eyed, denied the story in it's entirety.

"Care to know why we call James, Prongs?" Sirius asked Mary, a strange seductive tone in his voice as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Not with _that _look on your face," Lily scoffed. "It's probably just as equally disturbing as the rest of your stories, and there'll be just as much truth to it," she rolled her eyes. "Honestly Mary, you can't believe a word any of them say. Nothing but sarcasm, arrogance, and exaggerations."

"I exaggerate nothing, Evans," James grinned at her, the Firewhisky already helping him turn his love struck attitude into more genuine flirting. However, neither appeared to work on Lily, as she folded her arms and scooted closer to Mary, distancing herself further from James who only scooted closer to her in response.

The Room of Requirement was turned into a replica of the Gryffindor Common room, as Remus said it was one of few places in his life where he felt at home. Mia had been the one to work on the room while the girls collected treats from the kitchen and the Marauders snuck into Hogsmeade to acquire drinks. The only difference in the faux Gryffindor Common Room was a distinct lack of other students, and no stairs leading to dorm rooms that didn't even exist. A large table was provided in the center of the room where gifts, - all from Honeydukes - drinks, and food were laid out like a feast.

"I take offense at being called a liar," Sirius declared. "If _anyone _here is a liar, it's Mia," he smirked. "She almost ended up in Slytherin, do you know?" He chuckled and was glad when Mia smiled back at him, though her eyes were slightly narrowed.

After their epic failed date on Valentine's Day, Sirius had returned to the castle to find Mia had disappeared somewhere with Remus. Once the two had returned to the Common room, Sirius had apologised profoundly for what happened with Marlene, and Mia forgave him, hugging him tightly and apologizing as well, though she wasn't specific as to what _she _needed to be sorry for. They both admitted that a first date on Valentine's Day had been a bad idea, and that in the future they would just try to be casual about whatever it was that was happening between them. Remus had given Sirius the cold shoulder for a week. When James found out what Sirius had done on his date with Mia, being the good brother that he was, he broke Sirius' nose. Being the good _friend_ that he was, he escorted Sirius to the hospital wing where Sirius, being the good friend that _he _was, concocted an amazing story about a Fanged Frisbee flying into his face, the culprit having mysteriously escaped.

"You were almost a snake?!" Mary gasped at Mia.

"Yes," Mia smirked. "It's not a bad thing. My _mother _was a Slytherin for crying out loud and she's one of the best witches I've ever known," she insisted. "But that doesn't make me some sort of liar," she said, glaring at Sirius teasingly.

"There's one way to find out," he smirked. "I suggest we play a game!" He shouted enthusiastically, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small vial.

"You were serious?" Remus gaped at his friend.

"Aren't I always?" Sirius smirked.

"What's he talking about?" Mia asked.

"Veritaserum or Dare," James chuckled, pouring himself another shot of Firewhisky and then leaning over to refill a few empty glasses within reach. "A game the Prewett twins taught us. You put Veritaserum in a shared bottle of Firewhisky. Each round begins with someone issuing a dare to everyone. Each person can choose to perform the dare, or if they don't want to, they choose to drink Veritaserum. The person who issued the dare _then _gets to ask the table of drinkers _any _question."

"Any question _except _the truth of how we all got our nicknames," Sirius added quickly. "Those are absolutely off limits," he smirked. "The stories are better, trust me."

"Where did you get Veritaserum?" Lily asked, tossing a scathing look at Sirius who was already reaching for the second bottle of Firewhisky in the center of the table, opening it to add drops of the truth potion.

All four Marauders answered Lily simultaneously:

"I _brewed _it," said James.

"I _bought _it," said Remus.

"I _found _it," said Peter.

"I _nicked _it," smirked Sirius.

"I'm in!" Mary said with a delighted look on her face. "Come on Alice," she urged her friend. "There are things I've been dying to know about these boys," she giggled deviously.

"There are things I'd rather remain in the dark about," Lily admitted. "I don't want to play."

"Come on Evans," James grinned. "Are you afraid I'll ask you how often you dream about me?" He winked at her and Lily scowled in response.

"Fine," Lily accepted the challenge. "I'll play just so that I can set the record straight, once and for all. Then maybe you'll get off your bloody high horse."

"High horse?" James rose a brow. "Is that like a Pegasus?"

"Muggle phrase," Mia muttered to him.

"So we're all in?" Sirius grinned.

"I think this is a bad idea," Remus said, shaking his head.

"No you don't," Sirius insisted. "This is your birthday and therefore you think it's a brilliant idea. I promise," he grinned, adding the necessary drops to the bottle, following the instructions left to them by the Prewett twins. Too much and they'd all end up confessing their deepest secrets without provocation. Too little and it left room to sneak in a lie or two. "Now, each shot glass will have enough Veritaserum to answer one question, so each round you have to drink another shot."

"You realise we're both Prefects, right?" Lily asked, looking at Remus who only shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"I'll go first," Sirius grinned. "I dare everyone to take off their shirts!"

"So we're just easing into this then?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"How is _that _fair?" Mia snapped. "We've seen all you boys without your shirts on!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Then take the Veritaserum, kitten," Sirius smirked.

Mia hesitated. She knew this was a dangerous game. She knew too many things and had too many secrets that she could never divulge. A part of her imagined that in the worst case scenario she could easily stun them all and then ask Professor Dumbledore to Obliviate their memories, especially since she was pants at memory charms. However, she imagined that nothing too life altering would come out of this game since Sirius' intent was apparently just to see the girls topless.

"Fine," Mia agreed, pouring herself a shot of the laced Firewhisky.

"I'll take the drink," Lily said, reaching for the bottle after Mia, followed swiftly behind by Mary, Alice, Remus, Peter and even Frank. By the time all the drinks were poured, Sirius and James already had their shirts off, both grinning.

"You completed your own dare?" Mia scoffed at Sirius.

"Something tells me it's going to get hot in here," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Everyone drink!" Sirius ordered, and one by one they all took their shots. Mia, Remus, Peter and Mary were used to the feel of Firewhisky by now, but Lily, Alice and Frank all started coughing as the liquid burned a path down their throats.

"Answer truthfully," Sirius smirked, as if they had a choice now. "Why didn't you accept the dare?"

"_That's _your first question?!" James looked at him wide eyed. "You can ask them _anything_, and you want to know why they didn't take the stupid dare?"

"I'm curious," Sirius shrugged. "Plus the good questions will come once we're all good and sloshed. Now answer the question."

"I don't want Jamie to see me topless," Mia answered immediately, realizing that she could have also included others in her answer, but the Veritaserum seemed to provoke the top most reasoning.

"I'm shy," Alice answered.

"I thought it was a stupid first dare," Mary replied.

"I didn't want Potter to pass out," Lily answered, glaring at both Sirius and James.

"I was just doing what everyone else was doing," Frank answered honestly.

"Same here," Peter answered.

"I don't want people to see my scars," Remus replied, mirroring Lily's glare at Sirius who suddenly seemed apologetic.

"Sorry mate," Sirius winced, looking at Remus.

"What scars?" Mary asked.

"I fell off a mountain," Remus answered immediately, glad to know that the Veritaserum had already worn off. Sirius was right, it only lasted the one question.

"My turn!" James said with a grin, staring at Lily beside him. "I dare you all to kiss the person to your left," he smirked as he spoke the dare, looking directly at the red head Prefect.

"Veritaserum," Lily answered immediately, glaring at James who instantly pouted.

One by one they all turned and looked to the person to their left. Mary laughed and leaned over, planting a quick kiss on Lily's lips before she had a chance to think twice. Alice, next to Mary blushed and reached for the bottle, muttering, "No offense," under her breath to her friend. Frank however was beside Alice and grinned, blushing as he leaned over to kiss his girlfriend who giggled at their rare public display of affection.

"You're really not my type, Pete," Remus said, staring at his friend with a smirk and then immediately reaching for the bottle.

"Sorry, Frank," Peter chuckled and grabbed his shot.

Mia looked to Remus who sat to the left of her and smiled. She had no problem with this dare, and she proved it by leaning over and kissing him gently and sweetly, _nothing _like what they'd done earlier that week when Mia and Remus had celebrated his _actual _birthday in the Prefect's bathroom. When they broke apart, Mia heard someone clearing their throat behind her, and she turned and looked at Sirius who was smirking at her.

"Hello lady on my left," he chuckled and Mia rolled her eyes, motioning with her hand to silently tell Sirius to get it over with. Sirius leaned in close to Mia, closing his eyes. Before their lips could connect however, James blurted out the question.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked, looking directly at Lily.

None of them had taken their drinks yet, so the table fell silent. Sirius groaned and sighed, knowing that this could get ugly since James had taken a fun game and made it instantly personal. Mood officially ruined, he leaned over and kissed Mia on the cheek to fulfill his part of the dare before turning back to his friend. "Ask a different question, mate."

"No," James insisted, his eyes a little glazed from drinking so much already. "Drink up, Evans," he gestured to her glass.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him and then took her drink, wincing at the burn of the Firewhisky. "I don't like you because you think you're better than everyone else. You never talk about _anything _but yourself unless you're embarrassing me. While you _are _talented at many things, you lack any form of humility, you're spoiled and refuse to take no for an answer, and you're mean to my friends!" She snapped.

The room fell silent as Remus, Peter and Alice drank their shots and both whispered something along the lines of, "I actually like you, James."

"Alright, someone else go and lighten this suddenly shitty mood. It's Remus' birthday for crying out loud!" Sirius snapped.

"I'll go," Mary grinned.

They all watched as Lily turned away from James, her arms folded across her chest and an angry look on her face. James meanwhile looked completely shocked, his face blank as he processed everything that Lily had said. Mia frowned at her brother, knowing that Lily's words were the truth, but considering how much James was drinking, she worried that he wouldn't remember enough in the morning to make necessary changes.

Half an hour later they were sufficiently plied with Firewhisky. Mary had still ended up topless at one point, much to the delight of Peter who had been a little sad when she'd refused to snog him on a dare. Alice and Frank were passed out in another corner, but not after confessing - under Veritaserum - that their shared worst fear was not surviving the war. Mia had swallowed back the bile in her throat, promising her friends that they would live - though she wasn't certain she could call the fate of Frank and Alice Longbottom really living.

The rest of the group - now sans Peter who too had reached his limit and collapsed into a large fluffy armchair in front of the fireplace - began repeating old dares knowing everyone would take the Veritaserum instead, finding that digging into one another's secrets was far more entertaining than watching Mia give Remus a lap dance at Lily's amused suggested dare. James informed Lily that her dares were uncreative and disgusting, and Sirius strangely agreed.

"Who was your first kiss?" Mary asked the group.

"Mia," Remus smiled at her.

"Amos," Lily admitted shyly and James did his best to ignore her.

"Sirius," Mia whispered.

"James," Sirius answered at the same time that James said, "Sirius."

"What?!" Everyone else turned and looked at the pair of boys.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sirius replied swiftly, pouring himself another shot of the untainted Firewhisky. James seemed to agree with the sentiment and poured himself another shot while the rest of the group laughed at the sudden discomfort between the two friends. It didn't last long as Sirius and James toasted glasses before downing their individual drinks.

Eventually the dares stopped altogether and the questions turned personal.

"Why did you curse all those girls on Valentine's Day, Mia?" Mary asked her friend with a smirk. "You've always been clever with your pranks, but that was just... something else," the girl laughed.

"Because it was sick that girls were trying to trick him into loving them," she rolled her eyes. "And if _any _of my boys choose to fall in love with a girl, that girl needs to be approved by me," Mia stated, trying her best to work around the truth serum without revealing her truest feelings for Sirius.

"So you're okay if Remus falls in love with someone?" Mary asked.

"Absolutely, but only if she's perfect for him," Mia smiled. "Until then, he's still _mine_," she chuckled as Remus pulled her into a hug, whispering, "Damn right," in her ear and making her blush. His hot breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine and a familiar warmth pool in her belly. She was too caught up in something Mary was saying to her that she didn't catch the scathing look on Sirius' face as he watched Mia and Remus, nor the way his nostrils flared a bit, inhaling sharply.

"I dare Potter to go ride his broom around the Quidditch Pitch!" Mary declared, suddenly excited that she'd come up with a new dare.

"I've done that a thousand times," James stared at the girl, one eye half closed. "And for the record, I could still do it in my current state," he insisted, taking another sip of his drink, not even noticing that ten minutes earlier Mia had charmed James' glass to refill itself with water.

"I dare you to do it... naked," Mary smirked.

"Done!" James said with a determined look on his face as he stood up. "Evans, come on, you'll want to see this!"

"I _really _don't," she rolled her eyes. "You and Mary go ahead, I'm heading off to bed." She smirked at Remus, Sirius and Mia, leaning down to kiss the top of Remus' head. "Happy birthday, love," she smiled kindly before heading to the door, ignoring James who was still under the impression that Lily was coming to watch him fulfill his dare. As the door closed behind them, the three remaining friends sat beside a near empty bottle of Firewhisky. Sirius leaned forward and poured them each another shot.

"You're not going to watch Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Not this time," Sirius shook his head. "As funny as it'll be if he falls off, even _I_ don't want to see what'll happen if he gets splinters. Besides," he handed the glasses to each of his friends, watching closely as they drank. "I still want to play."

"I think we're done with the game," Mia admitted as she moved to sit up, forgetting that the drink in her hand that she was sipping still contained Veritaserum.

"How long have you two been shagging?" Sirius asked Remus and Mia, his grey eyes narrowed.

"Since Halloween," words spilled out of her mouth before she even realized the question and openly glared at Sirius.

"I _knew _it! I fucking _knew _it!" Sirius shouted and stood up, kicking the small ottoman over he had been resting his feet on, his eyes glaring at Mia as though she had betrayed him. "I could _smell _him all over you. I've been smelling it for months!"

"So what?!" Mia shouted. "_You_ go around shagging every Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and possibly Gryffindor that bats their eyelashes in your direction! I've never been with _anyone _but Remus. Is _that _your problem?" She snarled. "That I chose _him _and not _you_?"

"You _did _choose me!" Sirius snapped.

"And you didn't want me!" Mia yelled. Sirius could see her eyes glistening as tears threatened to overflow. He jerked his head back as her hair slapped him across the face as she spun on her heel and ran out of the room.

"You're such an arsehole," Remus stood and growled at Sirius.

"You told me you broke up on Halloween!" Sirius stared at Remus.

"We _did_," he answered, glaring at Sirius for tricking them. "Right after the first night we were together," he said. "But she's the closest to perfection I'll ever see until I find a true mate and..."

"And that makes it okay to fuck her without actually being her boyfriend?" Sirius glowered. "You're _using _her!"

"And _she's _been using _me _too!" Remus snapped, his eyes turning gold and amber. "She uses _me _to forget about _you _because you're too stupid to see that she wanted you first but you fucked it up!"

Remus had recently hit his growth spurt and now towered over Sirius. Stepping forward, he forced the Animagus to take a cautionary step backwards as Remus took over his ground. "So I go to her and I'm with her and I take care of her while she waits for _you _to figure out what it is that you bloody want from her! _I'm _there so she doesn't have to be alone, cause Merlin knows _you _never have to worry about that!"

"I haven't even touched another girl since..." Sirius tried to defend himself.

"Since Marlene on Valentine's Day?" Remus growled. "Yeah, Mia told me about that. Came to me crying her bloody eyes out. You are not supposed to hurt her! It's _our _job to protect her!"

"I _know _that Moony!" Sirius yelled, throwing his glass down on the ground and feeling a sense of short lived enjoyment when it shattered. "I'm trying!"

"How are you trying?" Remus glared at him.

"I'm screwed up, mate," Sirius sighed. "I'm... I'm protecting her from _me_," he admitted. "But fuck, I can't keep away from that damn girl. It's like she's... like she's _mine _and my body and soul know it, but my brain keeps telling me that I'm never going to be good enough for her. So I try and keep away because it's better. I wouldn't have if I knew she was just going to go running to _your _bed!"

"You stupid mutt," Remus snarled.

"Bloody fucking wolf," Sirius turned and glared up at Remus.

"Sort your life out, mate," Remus ordered his friend, a challenging look in his eye. "Get over this jealousy because until you make a final decision about Mia, _I_ am going to be there. _Anytime _she wants me..." Remus leaned in close and Sirius could see the wolf behind his friends eyes. "And she wants me... _often_," he growled low, his voice purposely provoking; a night of drinking doing neither wizard any favors to control their tempers.

"She wanted _me _first," Sirius declared. "She _wanted _me first, and she _kissed _me first," he grinned at the memory. "And I can still remember every detail. I bet her lips still taste like Firewhisky, don't they?" He smirked, attempting to ruffle the fur of the werewolf in front of him.

Remus merely grinned at the statement. "The _rest of her_ tastes like honey," he whispered and watched as Sirius' nostrils flared and the Animagus stormed away from his friend and out the door in a flurry of anger.

oOoOoOo

**Fifth Floor Corridor**

Sirius' plan was to track Mia down in the Gryffindor Common Room and give her a piece of his mind. He was angry with her and way too drunk to know that he didn't have any right to be, so he let his emotions carry him through the corridors. He didn't even make it back to the Gryffindor tower before he caught her scent on the air and turned, spotting her sitting in the corner of a dark alcove in the back of a corridor on the fifth floor.

She was crying and he could see the reflection of moonlight on her tear streaks as a large window cast down on her face. Sirius frowned and slowly made his way over to her, no longer determined to yell or scream, instead intended on apologising. Godric, he hated it when she cried. He swallowed hard as he approached her quietly, his grey eyes softened as he looked down at her.

"Mia..." he whispered.

When her brown eyes looked up at him, he didn't see the sadness he expected, he saw righteous anger flashing in the depths of her stare and he was so shocked at the sight and far too inebriated to react when she slapped him hard across the face, turning his head to the side from the strength of it. His head turned back slow and deliberate, a dangerous growl crawling its way out of his throat as he turned his storm grey eyes - now flashing silver - upon her.

She took in a sharp breath, a flurry of angry things on the tip of her tongue ready to fling at him, but she didn't have the chance to say a single one of them as he swooped in, stealing the words from her mouth and the breath from her lungs as he covered her lips with his own, lifting her in the process with his hands on her waist and slamming her up against the stone wall behind them. He ravaged her mouth almost violently, all lips and tongues and teeth, drinking in every bit of her. A part of him worried that the lingering drops of Veritaserum on her tongue, mingled with his own, would force him to confess his deepest secrets to her. Confess that he loved her, that she terrified him. Confess that he was worried she'd be used against him by his family, but it was painful _not _to touch her - to taste her at every waking opportunity.

But when she bit his lower lip hard enough that he tasted blood, and subsequently moaned his name he was reminded of who he was. Sirius Orion Black. And Sirius Black was selfish, impulsive, reckless and greedy, and damn the consequences! He needed the girl to know what she was doing to him and everything that he wanted to do to her.

Frantically, his hands glided down her ribcage to her arse, lifting her hips upwards, he pushed himself between her thighs and letting them wrap around his waist as he pinned her firmly against the stone wall behind her. Breaking his territorial marking on her lips, he gently pressed kisses against her neck as he tilted his hips forward, pressing his hardness against her core and whispering, "Do you see what you do to me?"

She whimpered in reply, Firewhisky and arousal coursed through her veins. She raked her nails through his scalp, grabbing a hold of his black, silk locks of hair and tugging, trying to pull him back to her lips, but Sirius resisted and the harder she pulled his hair, the tighter he gripped her hips and the harder he ground himself against her.

He let a hand wander away from her side, over her bare thigh, pushing the hem of her skirt up around her hip and he drew patterns across her skin, watching with egotistical amusement as her lips parted and she held her breath as though she were waiting for him to keep going. Snaking his fingers beneath the edge of her knickers, Sirius groaned and rested his forehead against her collarbone, breathing down against the lush skin of her breasts, which he was desperate to see but currently lacked the additional hands necessary to divulge her of her clothing while still touching her.

"Fuck," Sirius moaned, stroking his index finger softly over her slit, marveling at the silky, wetness that coated his fingertip. "Tell me, kitten," he spoke with a low, gravelly voice. He pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers to look into her eyes. "Is this for Remus? Or _me_?"

She didn't answer, and he chuckled. She was always so defiant, never the one to be bossed around. He wanted the answer she refused to give, but he relented in hearing it for himself when she mewled as he stroked the pad of his thumb upwards, circling her swollen and soaking nub of nerves. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped, her lips parting when he dipped a finger inside of her, curling it and stroking her from the inside.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he groaned, adding a second finger and grinning when she whimpered in response, her hands tangled in his ebony hair.

"Merlin, your eyes are the color of chocolate," he whispered, refusing to break his gaze. "But I bet they look like Firewhisky when you come."

And they did.

Something inside of Mia snapped and Sirius stole the cry from her lips as it tried to escape, taking it, claiming it as he'd claimed her climax for his own, feeling her tighten and pulsate around his hand, her nails digging into the back of his neck as he kissed her deep and hard. When he finally broke away from her, they were both gasping and he lowered her legs to the ground, but she refused to remove her hands from around his neck, her breath hot against his mouth.

Sirius slowly, deliberately, and without breaking eye contact with her, brought his fingers to his lips and watched her flush as he took one into his mouth, sucking her essence off of the digit, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

_Fuck, if Remus wasn't right_, Sirius thought.

_She tasted like honey._


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: So much thanks to **Fluffpanda** who constantly corrects my errors.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** Am I relieved that the last chapter was for the most part well received! Whew! Below you'll find the aftermath of the Sirius/Mia fifth floor corridor confrontation. Now to answer some questions: **ObsessedWithHP2012**, an extra chapter this week? We shall see. It all depends on what chapters I have ready to go and if I think it'll be a good one to start the weekend with. I'll look into it! As to why I'm not published, I'm guessing because I write fanfic and not my own fic. I do have my own memoirs that I wrote for NaNoWriMo several years ago that I haven't touched since they were finished. Should look into that eventually. **gypsyfurface**, I imagine that being through one war then another, and puberty twice has left Hermione/Mia with just as much baggage as Sirius at this point for certain.

There was also a guest reviewer who brought up the fact that (while being drunk is not an excuse) Sirius kind of took advantage of Mia in the situation in the last chapter. I honestly have to agree (though not in a... harassing or assaulting type of way) and that at this point in the story, Mia would be settling for the worst of Sirius Black. We have to remember that only is Sirius a hormonal teenager, he's also incredibly damaged, spoiled, very selfish, and incredibly confused. As is Mia who let's face it, is still in love with the idea of a future Sirius Black and struggles to see the two versions of the same wizard in her head and heart. It's all very complicated and no where near done! ;)

As we're approaching some formative years for the Marauders, try to remember that while some events would have been fun to see and read in other ways, I wanted to try and take different approaches to this time-turner story. Sometimes I fall terribly into cliches, and sometimes I take the long way to a destination. Hopefully my choices pay off in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Forty-Seven: Supposed to be a Good Man

_"...Regrets collect like old friends  
><em>_Here to relive your darkest moments  
><em>_I can see no way, I can see no way  
><em>_And all of the ghouls come out to play..."  
><em>_(Shake it Out - Florence + The Machine)_

* * *

><p><strong>March 13th, 1976<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Fifth Floor Corridor**

"I'm not apologising for sleeping with Remus," Mia stated as she sat with Sirius in the dark alcove on the fifth corridor, the lingering scent of arousal hung in the air.

After he'd touched her, tasted her and brought her to blinding rapture with only his talented hands, Mia and Sirius fell to the ground, disoriented thanks to Firewhisky and the heat between them. He leaned to the side and dropped his head into her lap, ignoring the fact that he wanted to turn around and pet her some more instead of letting _her _pet _him_. But he kept his face forward, smiling when her fingers ran through his hair, softly this time, not pulling passionately as they had minutes earlier.

"Can you blame me for being jealous?" Sirius asked.

"No," Mia admitted. "But you still don't have a right to be."

"Do you hate me?" He asked her, a worried tone to his voice. "I know I got a little carried away there. Okay, _a lot _carried away. I didn't mean to… take advantage," he frowned feeling sick with himself.

"I think _I_ took just as much advantage as _you _did. I wasn't exactly complaining," she admitted. "And do I hate you after that?" Mia chuckled softly but then sighed. "A little. But not because of what we just did. I hate you a little because I know it meant nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Sirius sat up and stared at her, offended. "I came chasing after you. I tried to apologise before you bloody hit me and then..." he shook his head. "Merlin, Mia you know how I feel about you!"

"How?" She asked point blank.

Sirius froze.

"See?" She shrugged her shoulders. "_You _know how you feel, I know how _I_ feel, but you can't say the words."

"I have my reasons," he admitted sadly.

"Your family?" Mia asked and knew her answer when Sirius didn't reply and broke eye contact with her.

"I... I have to keep you safe," Sirius whispered. "It's like there's something inside of me... the deepest part of me that needs to keep you safe. It's always been there," he looked down, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "Since the first time I even saw you Mia. When Snivellus shoved you down, I just... I felt anger, something new trigger inside of me and I needed to make sure you were okay," he looked up at her. "That sounds ridiculous right?"

"No," Mia shook her head. "You've always kept me safe. You're my constant protector, Sirius," she whispered. She thought of a big black dog watching over her in a tent while her splinched shoulder healed. Of the same ebony furred beast leaping on top of the body of Bellatrix Lestrange, tearing at the witch's throat.

Mia reached out and gently touched his face. He looked like he was in pain the moment that her fingers grazed over his cheek. Mia knew he never received a gentle hand at home with his family, and she couldn't help but wonder if he bothered to intimately, gently touch all the girls he slept with over the years - or let them touch him like this. She thought of her older Sirius who spent twelve years in Azkaban, another on the run. One year trapped inside Grimmauld place and then alone, dead inside the Veil. Did he ever know kindness and gentleness the way that only Mia had shown him?

It broke her heart to think about.

"I have to keep you safe too," she cried quietly when Sirius turned his face into her hand, kissing her palm. She thought of Sirius falling off his broom over the edge of the Quidditch stands, laying broken in the Hospital Wing. Of an older Sirius trapped in a cell, waiting for the Dementor's Kiss. Pulling Sirius from the Veil and feeding him potion after potion to make sure he'd survived the ritual. She thought of throwing herself over his body while Death Eaters Crucio'd him and Voldemort turned the Elder wand on her.

"You don't understand, Mia," Sirius sighed. "I have to keep you safe... even if it's from me."

"You would never hurt me," Mia admitted aloud.

"No, but my family would," he looked up at her. "And until I know that they'd never be a problem... I don't know what I could ever be to you. I'm not good for you. I'm not good much at all."

"You are a good man, Sirius Black!" Mia snapped, pulling his face into her hands and kissing him soundly on the mouth as if she could force him to take back his words. He kissed her lovingly, gently worshipping the lips connected to his.

"One day maybe," he admitted as he pulled away from her. "But in the meantime... I can't..." he winced as he tried to let the words pass through him, struggling when they didn't.

"So then what was tonight about?" She asked.

"Me lacking any form of self control," Sirius laughed sadly, putting his head in his hands. "Merlin, it's like the same something deep down inside that makes me need to keep you safe also makes me need you. Fuck," he shook his head. "Mia you have no idea the things I want to do to you."

She took in a sharp breath that hitched in her throat and her cheeks warmed over.

"_That's _not helping by the way," Sirius groaned. "The sounds you make and the color of your skin, bloody hell I could smell you all night."

"I really wish you and Remus would stop doing that," Mia rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't act like you can't do it too. You're as much canine as I am," Sirius scoffed. Mia had the decency to look away from him, but didn't deny his accusation. "Is he the only one?" Sirius asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes."

"Can you keep it that way?" He asked. "I don't have a right to ask, but I trust Remus, no one else."

"That depends," Mia shrugged. "Are _you _going to want me too?"

"Yes," he admitted right away.

"I'm not sleeping with both of you," she narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sirius scowled but then added. "Not _exactly _like that," he conceded as the thought rolled in his head momentarily. "Remus told me why the two of you are still shagging. He keeps you safe, not alone. Makes you forget about me."

"He shouldn't have said that," Mia frowned.

"I'm not going to have sex with you," he stated firmly. "It's too... it's crossing a line for me that I don't think I could ever take back. So, I don't want you to wait around for me if you... I guess, need someone," he frowned. "Be with Remus. But _only _Remus."

"No Gryffindors," Mia blurted. "Do what you have to do," she said with a bitter tone. "I'm not naive to think that you're not going to go off and keep shagging the school," she rolled her eyes. "At least until it's safe, like you say," she sighed. "But no Gryffindors. I don't _ever _want to hear about you with other girls in my own Common Room," her eyes narrowed.

"Done," Sirius nodded.

"And no McKinnon," she growled.

"Fuck, I will make an Unbreakable Vow over that crazy bitch," he promised her.

"And you need to apologise to Remus," Mia frowned. "I don't even want to know what the two of you talked about after I left."

"No, you don't," Sirius tried to rub the shame away from his face. "And I will. I promise. He's not going to stop being one of my best mates simply because he's shagging my..."

Mia stared at him.

"_Our _girl?" Sirius offered with a small laugh. She rolled her eyes in reply and Sirius laughed harder. "You know it's pretty much the truth. You've been ours for years, kitten," he smiled sweetly. "Mine and Remus', and to a lesser and not at all sexual extent, James."

"Thank Merlin for that," Mia blanched and then took in a deep breath, exhaling and letting the stress from her shoulders release after a long moment. "This feels like we're creating terms for some sort of pre-engagement," Mia chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Aren't we?" Sirius smirked. "We basically just created a short list of people we're each allowed to shag while the world rights itself creating a perfect situation for the two of us to finally be together," he shook his head. She was right. Ridiculous. "Which may or may not ever happen."

"It will," Mia smiled. "Even if it's not for another twenty years, it'll still happen. You think tonight will hold you over until then?" She laughed quietly.

"Fuck no," Sirius barked a laugh. "Speaking of which," he looked up at her. "You wouldn't be terribly inclined to return the favor, would you?" He smirked up at her.

"Absolutely not," Mia laughed, shaking her head as she moved to stand up. "I'll consider what you did an apology for tricking Remus and I into confessing our secret to you. We're currently even, Padfoot," she smirked and began walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Wait!" Sirius called after her. "We need to include one last, very important thing in regards to our... arrangement," he said, finding no other proper word for the relationship he shared with Mia.

"Never tell Jamie?" Mia rose a brow.

"Never," Sirius nodded.

oOoOoOo

**March 16th, 1976**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Despite the regular meetings of the Assisted Defense group in the Room of Requirement - where the advanced students began learning basic wandless magic courtesy of Mia - they still had to attend official Defense Against the Dark Arts classes with Professor Higgs. The former Slytherin hadn't toned down his prejudices against creatures and beings he referred to as 'half-breeds', but thanks to enough complaints from everyone except the Slytherins, the Professor was no longer allowed to show graphic photographs of attacks, nor was he to refer to defense against any creature as 'killing'. Other than that, Defense class still felt less like Defense and more like a preparatory course for future Death Eaters. Mia would have bet money that had she not looked like a toad and both were incapable of human emotions, Professor Higgs would have fallen madly in love with Dolores Umbridge.

"Pair up!" Higgs announced the moment they arrived to class one Tuesday mid March. "Separate Houses," he added, eliciting groans all across the classroom. When the students refused to barely acknowledge one another save for Lily who out of pure habit gravitated toward Snape only to have him shake his head at her, the students came to a standstill.

"Abbot with Longbottom!" Higgs shouted, not in the mood to wait on the teenagers. "Belby with Brown, Zabini with Macdonald," he pointed his long skinny fingers at the pairs. "Lupin and Evans with the Carrows," he gestured. "Potter with Snape, no... _Miss _Potter," he corrected when James seemed overly excited about the potential of dueling his nemesis. "Mister Potter and Mister Black, I'd like you to pair with one another and I expect _actual _offensive and defensive measures to be taken this time," he glared at the two.

"What about me Professor?" Peter called from the back.

"Pettigrew? I didn't see you boy," he sighed irritably. "Wait on the sidelines until Longbottom inevitably faints or becomes otherwise incapacitated."

"Lily, watch out for Remus for me," Mia whispered to the redhead as both Prefects took their place opposite the Carrow twins. The morning before the full moon, Remus was barely holding himself together and if it weren't a danger to his fragile ego, Mia would have insisted that Remus leave class immediately and go to the Hospital Wing rather than to face off in a duel.

Lily seemed to understand and she smiled, nodding to Mia but before she could even face her own opponent let alone keep an eye on Remus, a hot spark snapped her in the leg. "Ow!" Lily shouted. "You're supposed to bow first!" She said to Alecto Carrow.

"I don't bow to Mudbloods," Alecto hissed.

All of the Gryffindors turned and looked to their Professor knowing there was no way possible that Higgs didn't hear the slur, but the instructor seemed perfectly content to ignore the word. When he did nothing, Lily turned her eyes to Snape who pretended not to have heard it as he stared daggers across the room at Mia.

"Some _friend_," Mia muttered at Snape and he appeared to have heard that for sure as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Don't wait around all day!" Higgs snapped.

The only pair to actually offer a proper bow to one another were James and Sirius who were both more intent on watching their friends duel the Slytherins than face off against one another. The moment Higgs turned around and made his way to his desk to take a seat as he always did during practice duels, each Slytherin made the first attack.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Flipendo!"_

_"Verdimillious!"_

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

_"Impedimenta!"_

The Slytherins all yelled, followed by a simultaneous echo from the Gryffindors of, "_PROTEGO_!"

Not a single attack landed.

Adrian Abbot and Damocles Belby followed proper instructions and Frank and Alice were able to have a proper practice duel, though both Gryffindors - being members of the A.D. - were levels above the Slytherins and easily disarmed them in the end. Frank, being the kind of person he was, walked across the room and extended a hand to Adrian to help him up before returning the boy's wand to him.

Seeing this somehow enraged the other Slytherins, and someone - Mia couldn't see who - threw a stunning spell at Frank, knocking him backwards and unconscious.

"Hey!" Lily yelled and made her way across the room to revive Frank, but before she could reach him, Alecto and Amycus attacked at once, sending a stunning spell each, only one of which was blocked by Lily, the other hitting her hard in the shoulder and knocking her to the ground. At the sight, something triggered in James and he left Sirius to go to Lily's aid, easily defending against the onslaught of hexes and jinxes that came his way. The Slytherins could have been throwing Cheering Charms at him for all the good it was doing.

"Evans, you okay?" James asked, and Mia caught a glimpse of Snape who sneered and aimed his wand at James' back.

"_Levicorpus_!" Snape shouted, and something snatched James by the ankle, giving a tug with the intention to levitate him upwards. Before James could even lose his balance however, Mia stepped in front of her brother and shouted, "_Liberacorpus_!"

"How did you know that spell!?" Snape yelled immediately, his black eyes glaring at Mia. "Where did you learn that?!" He bellowed.

"_Stupefy_!" Mia shouted in response, but it was quickly blocked by Snape.

"_Flipendo_!" Snape shouted, but Mia ducked the hex.

"_Serpensortia_!" Snape shouted, and a long snake erupted from the end of his wand, hissing and striking out at Mia. Sirius and Remus both stepped forward to help but she held up a hand to stop them aiming her wand down, amused at the irony of the situation with which she was faced.

"_Vipera Evanesca_!" She said and watched as the snake vanished in a puff of black smoke. The grin on her face only seemed to enrage Snape further, but he didn't attack. She watched him carefully, waiting for any sign but he made no move. The Carrows however did, and with Lily still unconscious being revived by James, the Slytherin twins each sent a spell at Remus who was distracted while watching Mia.

"_Impedimenta_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

Remus - in his current condition - being knocked to the floor by the Carrows was enough to distract Mia, and the moment her eyes turned away from Snape, he aimed his wand and roared, "_Langlock_!"

With her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, Mia was unable to verbally cast any charms. That was when Snape really attacked. "_Locomotor Wibbly_!" He called and Mia's legs collapsed beneath her. "_Expelliarmus_!" And Mia's wand flew across the room. Her brown eyes turned amber and she glared up at Snape.

"You son of a bitch!" Sirius shouted and rushed toward Severus, wand outheld but a sudden and silent shield flew up, blocking him from moving further. Sirius' eyes turned and caught sight of Professor Higgs holding his wand up with a smirk on his face.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Mister Black for interfering," Higgs said. "Keep your distance," he instructed. "All of you. I'd like to see how this plays out," he chuckled at the sight of Mia, wandless, silenced and immobile from the waist down. "Finish your duel Mister Snape," Higgs insisted.

Snape looked confused at first, but then glowered down at Mia and raised his wand. His lip curled and there was a pompous flicker in his eyes as he began his spell, "_Stupe_-"

_Ginny, you'd appreciate this_, Mia thought with a smile as she cast her very first non-verbal Bat-Bogey Hex. Before Snape had a chance to finish his spell, he sneezed and then let out a loud scream as massive bat-shaped bogey crawled out of Snape's hooked nose, grew wings and began attacking him.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" James hollered and Mia let out a gasp as her tongue returned to normal and the feeling returned to her legs.

"_Accio _wand!" She yelled and her precious vinewood wand flew into her hands. "_Stupefy_!" She shouted and Snape fell backwards, hitting the ground unconscious.

She stood up and looked around the room. Frank was sitting next to Lily and Alice helped him nurse a head bump he received from being stunned, James hovering protectively over Remus who had also been revived, though his eyes were trained on the unconscious Severus. Elora Zabini and Mary had both apparently lost their wands in the duel and were now in the back of the room pulling each other's hair, Mary looked to be winning.

Sirius, still blocked by Professor Higgs's shield was pacing back and forth like an animal in a cage, his grey eyes glaring between Higgs and Snape looking positively murderous. Mia couldn't help but remember a similar look on the older Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack when he first came face to face with Peter Pettigrew after twelve years.

Speaking of Peter. He was in the back of the room, watching quietly as though he were trying to disappear into the background.

"Well this was... illuminating," Higgs said, rolling his eyes. "A fifteen inch essay due tomorrow on the effects of layering attack spells. Though it is the full moon tonight," Higgs smirked. "Will you be able to finish your homework Miss Potter, or are you hoping to stage an intervention for the werewolves that have been reportedly seen in the area?" He sneered down at her and she just glared up at him silently.

The students began leaving the class, but Sirius lingered behind, walking up and hovering over Snape. "You even _speak _to Mia again Snivellus, and you're dead," he growled dangerously at the black haired boy before standing up and storming out of the room.

"You okay, mate?" Sirius asked Remus as he met up with his friends outside of the classroom. Remus looked like he could pass out at any moment, and Sirius was surprised at the lack of jealousy he was feeling while Mia doted upon the werewolf, affectionately running her fingers through his hair and kissing his cheeks.

"I still want to know where you got that spell, Potter!" Snape glared at Mia the moment he stepped out of the Defense classroom. At the sound of his voice, Sirius turned and launched toward him, fists raised.

"I told you to never speak to her again! You're dead, Snivellus!" Sirius screamed.

"Back off!" Lily said, stepping in between Sirius and Snape.

"Out of the way, Evans!" Sirius snapped at her.

"Sirius," Mia whispered reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Sirius please, don't. He's not worth it," she insisted, glaring at Snape from over Sirius' shoulder. The raven haired wizard slowly seemed to calm down, but he threw both Snape and Lily a dirty look before turning back to Mia and protectively wrapping an arm around her.

"Severus..." Lily turned and whispered at her childhood friend who sneered at her.

"Don't you want to go check on your friends and their... _pet_?" Snape snapped at her and Lily visibly recoiled at his words. She could already feel James and Sirius move behind her, so she held her hand up and turned to glare at them.

"Everyone out of the hallway right now or I'll start taking away points!" She threatened.

"One of these days you're going to have to choose a side, Evans," Sirius glared at her and turned around storming out of the corridor leaving behind James and Mia who were busy holding up Remus. Mia frowned at Lily who looked completely torn, as Snape flew off in the opposite direction.

"Ignore him, Lily," Mia sighed.

"Which one?" The redhead frowned.

"Both? All?" Mia shrugged.

oOoOoOo

**March 17th, 1976**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

"Mia?" A voice whispered. "Mia, wake up!"

"Peter?" Mia's rubbed her tired eyes. "Peter I swear to Godric if you're actually here in the girls dorms I am going to hex you into next year!" She snarled at the boy as she sat up and saw him standing at the foot of her bed, practically quivering. "How the hell did you get in here?!" She shrieked.

"Rat," Peter said, pointing at himself as though that were a fully articulated sentence.

"Fine," she growled. "That answers the how, I'd like to know why," she glared at him. "If Mary knows you can sneak into the dorms, you're a dead man. Not even Jamie can protect you from Mary's wrath."

"Mia you have to come with me," Peter swallowed. "Something happened," he frowned. "We can't get him to calm down."

"Who to calm down?" She sat up. "Peter, where's Remus?" She asked, remembering that last night was the full moon. They'd been progressively worse since the other werewolf sightings in Scotland. Attacks seemed to be getting closer and closer to Hogsmeade and therefore Hogwarts. Remus was a constant nervous wreck, and the fact that the four Animagi could no longer be with him in the Shack made it all the worse for their werewolf friend.

"He's in the Room of Requirement, James was able to lock him in," Peter's small watery eyes were as wide as they ever could be and the sight unnerved Mia as she jumped out of her bed and slipped on her outer robes as quickly as possible, not waiting for Peter before she rushed down the stairs, through the Common Room and out the portrait hole in a blur.

oOoOoOo

**Seventh Floor Corridor**

When she made her way up to the seventh floor, she followed the sounds of yelling until she turned a corner and spotted Sirius with his back up against the wall looking like nauseous, his eyes dark and red, his gaze focused down at the ground in shame as a red faced James held him at wand point.

Mia often compared James to Harry, but it was moments like this when James lost his temper that Mia was able to see the difference between father and son. While Harry kept his Seeker's frame all throughout school, James had filled out and when he needed to appear intimidating, he had no trouble standing taller and using his larger frame to do so.

"...should curse you right here!" James bellowed. "You're supposed to be better than your bloody family, Sirius!" He screamed and Sirius cringed at the volume.

Mia gaped at the sight in horror. She'd never seen James properly angry with Sirius. It had also been a long time since James had used Sirius' actual name instead of affectionately calling him Padfoot.

"I know... I... I can't..." Sirius stammered.

"Jamie?" Mia whispered, and both boys turned their attention to her. "Jamie where's Remus?"

"Mia..." Sirius swallowed and took a few steps toward her, looking positively remorseful.

"He's in the room," James answered, holding his wand out to block Sirius from moving any further. He turned his hazel eyes on his best friend and glared sternly before looking back at his sister. "Mia, there was an... accident..."

"No," Mia shook her head, already knowing what he was going to say. How had she forgotten? Her eyes bore into Sirius' face and he broke under her stare, turning away from her.

"Mia, I'm so sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am," Sirius grieved.

"Everyone's safe," James told her. "But Sniv... Snape," James corrected himself. "Found a way beneath the Whomping Willow. I got there just in time," he explained. "Snape's with Dumbledore, but Remus was in a state when the sun rose," he continued. "Professor Dumbledore asked us to deal with him, but Mia... he won't listen to us..."

"How did Snape figure it out?" She asked, looking directly at Sirius who refused to meet her gaze. "Answer me Sirius," She whispered, tears already welling in her eyes. Wasn't it just days ago he refused to break eye contact with her as they held each other in a dark corridor, confessing feelings of affection and making promises of safety?

"I let him overhear me," Sirius mumbled. "I made him think that we were keeping something secret up in the Shack. Made him think that we'd all be expelled if we were found out. Then," he brought his hands to his face and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Mia," he cried. "I let him hear me talk about the notch in the tree."

"You..." Mia gasped. "Sirius... you could have killed him. You could have destroyed Remus over this. His whole life," she shook her head, not able to even yell at him.

"Please, scream at me, tell me you hate me," Sirius begged her.

"I can't bother," Mia sighed in defeat as she looked away from him. "The saddest thing about you Sirius, is that I expected something like this to eventually happen," she admitted truthfully. "I don't even have the energy to be angry with you. Because it won't change anything. Nothing ever changes," she said sadly and looked at the door. "Jamie let me in the room. I want to see Remus."

"Just be careful," James whispered as he walked to the door. "He hit Sirius a few times..."

"Good," Mia said.

"Mia, I'm so..." Sirius began.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Sirius," she paused and looked down. "You were _supposed _to be a good man, Sirius." And with that, she opened the door to the Room of Requirement and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

oOoOoOo

**Room of Requirement**

Her eyes widened at the sight. James had apparently asked the Room to recreate the Gryffindor Common room like it had the night of Remus' birthday party. Merlin, was that only four days ago? Mia wondered to herself. They had all been in here, laughing and enjoying one another's company.

"Remus?" She whispered looking around the room which appeared virtually destroyed. Furniture had been upended, curtains torn and there were large holes in the plaster of the walls. Mia frowned as she ran her fingers over one of them noticing blood. She heard a noise in the corner and turned to see Remus huddled against the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees which had been brought to his chest. Even from a distance she could see a new long scar cutting through his face beginning at his left eyebrow and slicing against the bridge of his nose, ending in the center of his right cheek.

"Hello, love," Mia whispered as she knelt down before him, slowly moving closer. Remus turned his face away from her, quietly sobbing into his folded arms. She worried that he'd flinch away from her as he used to when she'd approach him about his Lycanthropy after a rough moon. She worried he'd snap at her, put up walls and block her out, or just ignore her all together. But the moment she sat down beside him, Remus fell into her arms crying into her lap.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered, stroking her fingers through his hair as she tried to keep herself from crying. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, holding him close to her. "Dumbledore will fix everything. _You _didn't do anything wrong," she promised him.

"I could have killed someone," Remus said through gasps of breath. "I could have killed him. I don't want to be a werewolf, Mia. I'm going to end up like the rest of them. I'm going to end up hurting someone. I don't want to be like Greyback."

"I will _never _let that happen," Mia swore. "I swear on my magic, Remus," she promised. "I will do everything possible to make sure you _never _become like Greyback."


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: **Fluffpanda** for Tri-Wizard Champion!

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** I told **ObsessedWithHP2012 **that I would look into uploading an additional chapter this week, so you will have it! Two chapters for Friday! One now and one when I wake up later because it's 1AM right now! Okay, so a lot of you really hated the last chapter, but not my writing apparently, you technically hated JKR's writing because she's the one who made Sirius pull that awful prank on Severus. Many of you wanted to see him go through a big change and see the error of his ways instead of being immediately forgiven for what he did. Unfortunately we know by the books that Sirius is going to still be a bully and a prat and still has a lot of growing up to do, so don't expect miracles on the Snape front. I do however try to explain why exactly Mia does ultimately forgive Sirius for what he did. Hopefully you all understand where I was coming from on this. Also, I had bigger plots and twists on my mind at the time LOL.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Forty-Eight: Get the Cloak

_"...I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around  
><em>_I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down  
><em>_And if you give me a chance, Believe that I can change  
><em>_I'll keep us together whatever it takes..."  
><em>_(Whatever it Takes - Lifehouse)_

* * *

><p><strong>April 14th, 1976<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

"I'm not _mad _at him, I'm _disappointed _in him," Mia insisted as she leaned against the couch in the Common Room, an Arithmancy book in her hands. It had been two years and she was still miffed that her boys had essentially tricked her out of taking the class. She would be glad when O.W.L.s were over so she could drop Care of Magical Creatures - _again_. Flipping through the pages of her text, Mia realized that she wasn't even reading it as much as she was using it as a distraction from putting effort into the conversation with her brother.

"Remus forgave him," James insisted as he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of his sister, wearing his Quidditch gear and looking uneasy.

"Maybe Remus shouldn't have," she frowned. "Sirius was selfish and foolish and this bitter rivalry between the two of you and Snape has now grown far past schoolyard bullying - which I also don't approve of," she narrowed her eyes at him and he managed to look away from her. She knew that look. It was a James Potter classic that would be passed down to his son. It roughly translated into: _'I'm sorry my actions have made you feel this way, but I'm certainly not going to stop'_. At least Harry had the good nature to use the look when it came to risking his life to save the world. James used it to escape her wrath and continue to bully and prank Slytherins.

"But no one died," James tried to remind her. "And Dumbledore put Snape under a Wizard's Oath to keep Moony's secret," he smiled, purposely not calling Snape by the rude nickname in order to try and win her favor back a little bit. "It's been a month, Mia. Remus is fine, Snape's fine, but you're still giving Sirius the cold shoulder."

"His fur will keep him well insulated during the storm," she scowled.

"At least bloody scream at him or something," he sighed, turning pleading hazel eyes up at his sister. "Mia, I've never seen him this bad before. I'm... I'm really worried he's going to do something stupid if you don't forgive him."

Mia stared down at her brother and slowly arched a suspicious brow at him, never taking her brown eyes off his face as she closed her book and set it down beside her on the couch. She leaned forward, inspecting his eyes and watched as James slowly cracked under the pressure of her intense gaze, a calculating trick taught to her by Dorea.

"Jamie?" She asked calmly, but he could tell that there was a storm hiding behind the soft facade of her face. "Did Sirius threaten to sit out the game if I didn't forgive him?" She narrowed her eyes and knew she was right the moment that James' eyes widened.

"Damn, Mum's right, you should have been put in Slytherin," he frowned. "Please Mia, it's an important game. If we beat Slytherin today we'll have another chance at the Cup!"

Mia couldn't believe that Remus had forgiven Sirius so quickly. James too had seemed to be swift to accept the raven haired wizard's apologies despite the fact that he'd been close to cursing his best friend over the incident. All of the Marauders and Mia had been called into Dumbledore's office once Remus had properly calmed down, the Headmaster had been eager to take care of the situation as quickly as possible.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore had smiled at them all which seemed to put Sirius more on edge about the reason why they were there. "If you wouldn't mind waiting on the other side of the door. I must have a quick word with Miss Potter on an unrelated issue," his blue eyes twinkled and James and Peter each took hold of Remus and Sirius' arms, as their two friends were barely able to hold it together long enough to stand, let alone walk. Once the door was shut, Dumbledore gestured to the chair opposite his desk, and Mia took it with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about this, Professor," Mia frowned. "I should have done something to prevent it," she wanted to cry but her eyes were dry and red. She'd been emptied of all of her tears while comforting Remus in the Room of Requirement all morning.

"You and I have had this conversation _several _times over the course of the years Miss Potter," Dumbledore merely smiled. "And I reassert my position and advise to you to follow your Mister Lupin's letter. May I ask, have you tried to change anything since you've arrived in this timeline?" The old wizard asked.

"I don't know, sir," she sighed. "Sometimes I can't tell if I'm purposely trying to fix something, or if I'm just reacting normally. There are days when I wonder if I'm not the catalyst you often talk about. If my being here isn't what triggered a reaction to begin with," she frowned. She had put a great deal of thought into her time-travel and what she could and could not do.

Mia's largest issue with being in the current timeline was always Peter. Had she been given the opportunity, she would have prevented Pettigrew from ever meeting James, Remus and Sirius. However, wasn't it Mia that first came to Peter's aid when he'd been bullied on the train? She thought of how difficult it had been controlling her rage when face to face with the traitor - especially during the first night in the Shrieking Shack - and she wondered if perhaps her bitterness toward him would be what would eventually push him to be the irredeemable man he would become.

There was also the more recent issue of Snape.

"I think I'm the reason last night happened, sir," Mia frowned. "There was an altercation in class between myself and Severus. Sirius took it personally," she frowned. "I think Sirius did what he did in retribution. It's my fault."

"The Chudley Cannons are in last place in the league right now. Is this _also _your fault, Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked. "It rained last week, is _this _your fault as well? It has been some years since I've read your letter, but may I ask what it says in regards to blame?"

"'_Do not put blame on yourself over the future_,'" Mia quoted the letter word for word with a sigh, understanding Dumbledore's point. She knew the words perfectly and yet still read it often as though it connected her to the future. "'_What is meant to happen will happen regardless of how it comes to be_.' I understand, sir."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, while I have always tried to follow my own instincts when it came to your knowledge of the future, and avoid asking too many questions, I feel that as you are not an average student, I request your advice on the matter at hand," he smirked and Mia understood what he meant. Mia was certainly _not _an average student.

Though she'd stopped celebrating her real birthday in September years ago, by all normal calculations the age of her mind - or spirit even - was closer to twenty-four than the sixteen year old body she was wearing. She wondered if she stuck around in the original timeline if she would have returned to Hogwarts, first as a student and then maybe later as a staff member. McGonagall was the new Headmistress in that time and the position of Transfiguration Professor would have been open. Mia smirked as she thought that she would be much more qualified to teach the subject here in this time, after becoming an Animagus in six months.

"What can I help with, sir?" Mia asked.

"I am struggling to know how to handle the situation. Mister Lupin's secret will be kept, I've taken proper measures with young Mister Snape to assure that. However, I feel it would be irrational of me to look the other way when one student knowingly put the life of another in jeopardy," he frowned and Mia was disturbed at the sight of his lack of smile. "I would like you to tell me a little of what you know about Mister Black's character."

Mia sighed. _Why did it always come down to Sirius?_

"I can't lie and say that I'm not biased, sir," Mia frowned. "Sirius and I... there's complications," she tried to explain. "But..." she thought of her original third year and what happened in the Hospital Wing before she and Harry took the time-turner to go save Sirius.

_"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," _Professor Snape had breathed. _"You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"_

_"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," _Dumbledore had said quietly.

She and Harry had known of Sirius' innocence relating to the murders of James and Lily Potter, and the two friends had fought to convince Snape, Fudge, and Dumbledore with everything they could. But in the end, they knew it wouldn't be enough. Words of a couple of teenagers, an escaped convict and a werewolf would hold no power.

_"If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight."_

Innocent.

Sirius had been innocent of murder then, but sent to Azkaban anyway. Mia knew that Sirius, _this younger _Sirius would suffer, and it didn't matter when or for what crime he'd committed. Sirius would suffer.

"He is a confused boy, Professor," Mia finally spoke. "A confused and angry boy who is fighting against the prejudices of his family by lashing out. But..." she sighed. "He is a good man," she said firmly. "And he's punishing himself enough for what's he's done," she added, recalling the red rims of Sirius' eyes as he waited outside the Room of Requirement, reflecting his remorse.

"Thank you Miss Potter," Dumbledore smiled again. "I will take your words into consideration."

And he had. Dumbledore had been amazingly creative with his eventual punishment of Sirius Black who had spent _years _in detention and showed nothing for it. Rather than make him shine trophies or candelabra, or even go so far as expelling him, Dumbledore had insisted that Sirius - who was much too smart for his own good - tutor other fifth years who were struggling with their O.W.L. preparations.

The punishment forced Sirius to interact with the other Houses - Slytherins included - and also made his own study time mandatory. When Mia had been told what Sirius' punishment would be, she couldn't help but laugh as she remembered a conversation she and an older Sirius once had, where he promised to one day tell her how he managed to get nine O.W.L.s.

"Fine!" Mia snapped at James who still knelt before her, begging her to forgive Sirius for the sake of Gryffindor pride. "Send him down and then both of you get to the Pitch before the whole school thinks that the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain skipped out on his own game," she rolled her eyes.

As though waiting for her answer, a large black dog descended the staircase from the boys dorm room and pawed over to the couch, resting his large head on her thigh, looking up into her face with big eyes and letting out a low whine.

"Puppy eyes," she scoffed. "Clever," she patted Padfoot on the head. "Go win your stupid game," she insisted. "You have my forgiveness. For now," she added.

oOoOoOo

**Quidditch Pitch**

Mia had followed the boys down to the Pitch where she joined Lily, Mary, Alice, Frank, Peter and an exhausted looking Remus in the stands. There was a very subtle chill in the air and though the other students didn't seem to mind, she noticed Remus reacting poorly to it. She smiled softly up at him, waving her wand over his body and casting a warming charm. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mia," he reached out and pulled her in close for a hug. She breathed the scent of him in like oxygen she'd been deprived of for a long while. After the narrow miss where he could have killed Snape, Remus had been predictably withdrawn, though thankfully he hadn't reverted back to how he was during their first few years at Hogwarts. He did however tell Mia that it would be the best for now to abstain from one another physically, at least until he had time to work through a few issues regarding his Lycanthropy and how he was trying to deal with what happened the last full moon. She had been respectful of course, especially since _had _they fallen back into bed with one another immediately, she wasn't certain if she would have done it just to make Sirius angry, and Remus did not deserve to be used like that.

Remus' hug made her happy to think that her best friend was coming back to himself. Especially considering the full moon was in just a few hours.

"Potter, Talkalot, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and James shook hands with the Slytherin Captain, Lucinda Talkalot. "Mount your brooms ... on my whistle ... three - two - one -"

And the players took to the sky immediately.

"Gryffindor immediately in possession of the Quaffle, they are starting this game off quick. Captain James Potter never tries to lead the Slytherin team into a false sense of security. Potter to Florence, Florence back to Potter. Potter throws the Quaffle and Beater Sirius Black hits the Quaffle in and scores! Strange move by Sirius Black reminiscent of Muggle batsball by the looks of it, but it's all legal play!" The announcer went on as the Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers.

Even after all these years Mia couldn't help but smile as she watched the game. While Quidditch had always been a stupid - and dangerous - sport to her, she'd grown to love watching it over the years. Her eyes drew to Sirius flying in front of her and when he turned to wink, she couldn't help but let her eyes gaze over his body in his red and gold jersey with flowing robes, blowing in the wind behind him. Her mouth briefly watered at the sight and when she was forced to swallow, her eyes narrowed. She would absolutely _not _swoon at the sight of Sirius Black in Quidditch robes! He didn't deserve her swooning right now. Mia huffed and folded her arms across her chest defiantly and sought her brother out among the players, rolling her eyes as he dominated the game with such ease.

Mia watched the game in front of her while at the same time envisioning a world where all the people she loved could play the sport together. James was an amazing Chaser, but she knew that Ginny Weasley would give him a run for his Galleons. She could see the large open Pitch behind Potter Manor where Ron would take his place as Keeper while Sirius fought Fred and George as all three would want their proper positions as Beaters, but she knew he'd eventually give up and take to the sky beside James as a fellow Chaser. And then there would be Harry, youngest Seeker in a century, flying high above the orchards.

It would be the perfect team.

"Slytherins have the Quaffle and looks like Team Captain Talkalot has spotted the Snitch!"

Everyone turned their attention to the suddenly diving Seekers who sped in between Bludgers and other brooms after the small golden fluttering object as it flew just a bit faster than the Cleansweeps they rode. Mia's attention was diverted elsewhere as she watched a man in Auror robes approach the stands where Professor Dumbledore sat with the rest of the staff.

Dumbledore suddenly stood, wand held outward and a bright light engulfed the Pitch, putting an immediate stop to the game. Both speeding Bludgers and the Snitch stopped dead in the air and fell from the sky, landing on the grass. The Headmaster pressed his wand to his throat, casting a Sonorus Charm before speaking. "Apologies but this game has been postponed for the time being. All students must return to their Houses immediately. Access to outside the castle is strictly forbidden until further notice," his voice echoed loudly.

"What's happening?" Alice asked, deferring immediately to Lily and Remus who went into Prefect mode, ushering the Gryffindors out of the stands.

"Who knows?" Lily frowned in reply, but Remus looked incredibly on edge.

"Remus?" Mia whispered as she approached him. "Are you alright?"

"No," he shook his head. "They've forbidden access outside the castle but... but _I'll _be out there in less than two hours," his eyes flickered toward the direction of the Whomping Willow which could be seen just over the edge of the stands in the distance. "Why would they forbid anyone to go outside the castle?" He asked her.

"I don't know," Mia frowned. "But I'll find out."

oOoOoOo

**Gryffindor Common Room**

After leading the students back to the Tower with Lily, Remus left immediately for the Hospital Wing where he would be led out to the Whomping Willow soon. The sun began to set beneath the horizon and Mia watched nervously from the Common Room window where she could see an overview of the Forbidden Forest.

"He'll be alright," James said as he approached his sister, fidgeting with something in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Snitch," James smirked.

"You're a Seeker now?" She chuckled softly.

"Nicked it," James shrugged. "Didn't get much else out of today's game. Wanted a souvenir," he admitted. "Why do you think they closed off the grounds?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Mia frowned. "But I'd really like to find out. I'm worried about Remus. Before Dumbledore made the speech cancelling the game, an Auror came and spoke with him," she told her brother. "Something must have happened out there."

"I didn't even know Aurors were here," he said quietly. "You think it's about what the Prophet's been saying? About the... the maulings?"

"Probably," Mia sighed. "Hey... is that..." she stared ahead at the sight of someone down below walking across the grass away from the forest. At first she assumed it would be Hagrid, but even from this distance she could tell by size alone that this person wasn't half Giant.

"The Professors are probably doing a security check," James offered reasoning.

"Jamie, get the cloak," Mia insisted. "Something doesn't feel right."

Five minutes later the Potter twins, Sirius and Peter were slipping out of the portrait hole and down the large marble staircase. Both James and Sirius struggled to remain beneath the cloak that barely covered their feet these days. Peter had already shifted into his Animagus form, scurrying along the edge of the wall, while Mia trailed behind them after Disillusioning herself.

"Go to the front," Mia whispered and followed after the boys, trying not to accidentally run into them in the process. Once downstairs, Mia reached forward, grabbing the cloak and stopping James and Sirius in their steps as she heard voices down the hall.

"Have they identified the body yet?" Professor Sprout was whispering to Professor Kettleburn who was leaning against the wall, using it as leverage to make his way through the corridor. Professor Sprout looked worried while Professor Kettleburn looked annoyed.

"If there's anything left to identify," he snapped.

"And they're sure? It's the same one?" Professor Sprout asked.

"That's what the Aurors said. Reckons the wolf's been in the Forbidden Forest for a few weeks now, waiting the moon out and picking off people in Hogsmeade to bide his time," he answered her. Mia held back a gasp as she waited for the two Professors to get out of earshot.

"Remus!" Mia whispered. "We have to get to the Whomping Willow," she instructed them all and made a dash out the door, figuring it would be easier to run for the tree outside instead of risking running into more Professors within the castle.

oOoOoOo

**Whomping Willow**

The three Marauders and Mia watched from the edge of the castle, opposite the bridge and the vegetable gardens where they looked on as Madam Pomfrey walked a nervous looking Remus toward the tree. Remus stood, sniffing the air and he turned to look in their direction, but couldn't spot them in their current invisible state. He stared for a long while though until Madam Pomfrey nudged him gently with a hand on his shoulder and he nodded, pressing forward beneath the tree.

Mia let out a sigh of relief when she saw Remus disappear from view and Madam Pomfrey make her way back across the grass toward the castle.

"Something still doesn't feel right," James said firmly, in a tone of voice that Mia recognized as the prey instincts of his Animagus form.

"Do you smell that Mia?" Sirius asked. "Something new," he insisted, his voice suddenly anxious.

"I don't think it's new," Mia worried her bottom lip between her teeth as a shiver crept up her spine. To confirm her suspicions the passage to the Whomping Willow reopened and all of the teenagers suddenly held their breath.

A large familiar figure emerged from the passage. As the remaining light of the setting sun cast over the person, Mia's eyes widened as she saw a vicious looking man with matted grey hair. Even from this distance she could see the yellow of his nails and the glint of sharp, pointed teeth.

_Oh no_, Mia thought.

Fenrir Greyback.

"Sufficient for you?" A sharp tone muttered from around the corner and Mia almost let out an audible gasp at the sight of their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Reckon you've done well enough," spoke the rasping voice of the old werewolf. Mia shook with rage at the sight of him. _This _was the creature responsible for causing so much pain to Remus. _This _was the Death Eater responsible for attacking Bill Weasley. _This _was the beast who'd captured her, Harry, Ron and Sirius and brought them to Malfoy Manor. She swallowed down the rising bile in her throat and pushed back the thought in her head that said, _'Attack! Kill! Death Eater!' _forcing herself to remember that in the end, the werewolf was to die at the hand of Draco Malfoy.

Unfortunately that not-at-all-tragic death wouldn't occur for another twenty-two years.

"I've been at this school all year, just for one errand?" Professor Higgs snapped.

"I'd be watching the tone if I was you," growled Greyback. "If you haven't noticed, I've got a time limit here," he said, gesturing to the quickly darkening sky. "So if we're finished," Greyback made to reach down on the ground for something, but Higgs stopped him.

"Not a word," Professor Higgs sneered. "You and I are done."

"I don't normally take orders from wizards," rasped the werewolf. "But seeing as you play fetch so nicely," he laughed. "Fine, fine. No one'll ever know your secret. You still sticking with the story that your son drowned at sea?" Greyback grinned.

"I have no son," Higgs narrowed his eyes.

"Oh _I_ beg to differ," the werewolf chuckled. "Saw him just last moon, I did. Right in my pack where he belongs. Bottom of the pack o'course," he crooned. "But he's pack all the same."

"And _this_... filthy half-breed?" Higgs glared at the ground. "One of yours?"

"Oh _this_?" Greyback grinned darkly as he reached down and pulled up by the collar an unconscious Remus Lupin. "This here is one of my favorite cubs."

Mia felt Sirius move forward, but she reached out and stilled his hand beneath the cloak, shaking her head slowly. She'd faced off against Greyback before, and knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against the most vicious werewolf paired with the Professor who had been teaching them Defense all year long. Not when they had Remus as an easy hostage.

"He and I have a past," Greyback patted Remus' unconscious cheeks. "Been waiting for him to grow up is all. Bringing him on in to meet the rest come morning. Whole pack'll be in Wiltshire this time next week. Pass that information along to your Dark Lord, yeah?" He grinned. "If he's as friendly to wolves as you all say he is, maybe I'll put in a good word for ya, Higgs."

"I'd appreciate it if you pretend that we've never met, half-breed," Higgs glared. "Get you and your... progeny into the forest before someone sees you. Or else we've both risked everything for nothing," he hissed and then turned away.

"So I'll say hi to your cub for you then?" Greyback laughed as Higgs stormed off, throwing Remus' body over his shoulder and rushing quickly into the forest.

"What the fuck!?" Sirius yelled and threw the cloak off of him. "Fuck, fuck, what do we do? Do you know who that was!?"

"Greyback," Mia nodded, her brown eyes wide and terrified.

"What're we standing here for?" James asked. "We have to go after him! He's got Remus!"

"We have to be smart about this Jamie," Mia nervously bit her cheek as she paced back and forth, trying to think. "We were lucky we were downwind. Remus only smelled us because we were familiar and so close," she whispered. "If Greyback knew we'd heard everything, we'd be dead. Or Remus would be," she frowned.

"And Higgs, that prick!" Sirius growled dangerously.

"Mia, we have to go before Greyback and Remus get away!" James grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard.

"Jamie the full moon rises in less than a few minutes. They'll both transform," she tried to explain but he didn't seem to understand. "Jamie, Greyback is Remus' sire. And worse, an Alpha. Which means if we go into that forest to bring Remus back, even on the Wolfsbane, Remus won't be able to help us."

"We can take that bloody werewolf!" Sirius snapped.

"No, we can't, not in human form and even then..." she said clearly. "As big as the two of you are in Animagus form you still have trouble reigning in Moony when he gets out of control. We're talking about a fully grown, fully embraced werewolf. Did you see his face? His hands? He stays mid-transformation so he can maul and infect people in between moons. He's as savage as it gets. Being an Alpha only makes him stronger."

"What'll we do, Mia?" Peter asked, shifting back into human form and looking positively terrified.

"What makes him an Alpha?" James asked curiously and Mia turned wide eyed and smiled.

"A pack."


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**:

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** For your viewing pleasure, I present the promised extra chapter for this week! **Grovek26**, Fenrir wants Remus because Remus exists and he bit Remus to punish Lyall Lupin and now finds out that Remus is still living a relatively normal life. That's not punishment, but taking Remus (now that he's grown) and bringing him into Greyback's pack and turning him into a killer would be. It's all about dominance for Greyback. **SableUnstable**, I love that you appreciate the foreshadowing and parallels I put into each chapter. It's actually organized into several documents and a lot of thought goes into it. Ask my Beta, she has seen my crazy! **gypsyfurface**, LOL what's funny is that I didn't create that character. The only character (that I can recall) creating myself is Tilly. Everyone else exists in one form or another in the HP universe, even if it's just by name. All the students brought into Hogwarts that aren't Canon (and most are) are still apart of a documented family in the HP universe.

A little note about the chapter below. Italicized dialogue = flashback moment. I tried to be as clear as possible, but just in case. Also, as you already know I take background from BOTH books and movies, and you'll see that below. Enjoy and have a great weekend!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Forty-Nine: Pack

_"...Blood on blood  
><em>_One on one  
><em>_And I'll be here for you  
><em>_Till Kingdom come  
><em>_Blood on blood..."  
><em>_(Blood on Blood - Bon Jovi)_

* * *

><p><strong>April 14th, 1976<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Forbidden Forest**

Mia couldn't believe she never saw the signs.

_"You're mine too you know," _Remus had told her the night they made love for the first time._ "You belong to me. It's like . . . if I were an alpha wolf, you'd be my beta."_

_"What about Sirius, James, and Peter?"_ Mia had asked.

_"They're in the pack too."_

"We're Pack," Mia whispered in realization. "We have to go, I'll explain on the way but I think I know how to save Remus," she smiled nervously as she took her first steps toward the forest flanked immediately by James and Sirius who had no reservations about trusting her or following her after two werewolves.

"Wait!" Peter called. "I...I..." he swallowed hard. His round face was pale and his watery eyes were wide, though he didn't seem to be able to make eye contact with any of them. "Someone... someone should tell Dumbledore," he stammered.

James seemed to agree with Peter, but Mia and Sirius were already in canine mode and they could smell the fear rippling off of him. She heard Sirius growl low in his throat but she held up a hand to still him beside her. "He's right," she nodded. "If Peter wants to go and tell Dumbledore, he should," she took a step forward. "Tell him that Greyback took Remus into the forest and that you saw him with Higgs. Don't say a word about us. Remember," she cautioned him. "_You're _an illegal Animagus too," she pointed out, her threat made clear. If Peter somehow got the three of them caught for being Animagi, Mia would take him down with them.

Peter nodded and shifted into his rat form and scurried away swiftly. Mia sighed and turned back to her _brave _Gryffindor boys. "Marauder does _not _equal pack," she said firmly as she stormed past James and Sirius, her now amber eyes fixated upon the shadowed trees in front of them. She knew what she needed to do in order to save her friends - her _pack_, and she couldn't help but feel a weight lifted off of her shoulders in knowing that Peter Pettigrew would not be a part of it.

Where they were going, there was no room for cowards.

"Mia, have you been in the Forbidden Forest before?" James asked as he and Sirius followed his sister, her steps held no hesitation as she turned toward an unmarked path, stepping to the side where James looked down and spotted hoof prints he'd never seen before.

"Sort of," Mia lied. She had been in the Forest numerous times over the course of her life. She knew for a fact that the Thestral herd generally lived to the right of where they were headed, and she noticed the prints in the ground confirming her thoughts. She knew that the Centaur herd lived closer to the center of the forest in a large clearing that was similar to the one where the final battle of the Second Wizarding War took place. Where Harry killed Voldemort. Where she, Remus and Sirius almost died.

_Not again._

"I turn the Room of Requirement into the Forbidden Forest sometimes," she admitted aloud as she moved through it. "It replicates it perfectly, but since the Room can't produce living beings, it's virtually empty. Allows me access to the Forest without the element of danger. It's where I trained to become an Animagus," she explained, leaving out the part about how it was her go-to room to shag Remus. Even if Jamie wasn't there with them, she wasn't certain she would give that information away to Sirius.

"Moon will be up soon, kitten," Sirius said as the gleaming eyes of Padfoot turned skyward. "Better start explaining your plan before we have to shift." Mia nodded.

"Werewolves are similar to regular wolves in that they can either belong to a pack or be a lone wolf. Remus is a lone wolf but only because of circumstances," she said as she struggled to step over a large broken tree branch, watching with mild irritation as both Sirius and James cleared the obstacle with the ease of their long legs. "Each pack has an Alpha. The strongest. He controls the pack and in werewolves, the progeny of the Alpha don't have the ability to fight back. They aren't powerful enough. Remus needs to embrace his inner Alpha."

"But Greyback's the one who turned Remus. That makes him his progeny, right? So how can Remus be an Alpha?" James asked.

"Because Sirius and I _made _him one," Mia said. "We didn't mean to at the time of course, but we _did_."

"How?" Sirius asked.

"It's a bond," Mia smiled. "I felt it during my training while I was reaching out for Remus during my meditations. I could feel the family bond that reached out to you Jamie," she said, refusing to speak of the soul bond she felt between herself and Sirius. "But there was something else. An invisible string that took me to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon, but also brought me back to the Forest where I knew you two were training. It was an unprovoked Pack bond," she looked skyward and moved faster as the moon began to rise.

"I know about bonds," Sirius admitted. "A little," he said thinking of the books in the Black family library. He'd seen the marriage bond - or at least the Pure-blood version - at plenty of weddings before, and had witnessed one servitude bond when his parents acquired a new house-elf when he was younger. "Unprovoked bonds don't mean anything Mia," he explained. "It basically just says we're all connected just by existing in the same world."

"For witches and wizards, yes," Mia agreed, though had to note that Sirius was ignorant to a lot of the details. "But werewolves are different," Mia smiled. "Regular bonds usually exist between family members or married couples, there's no hierarchy except with house-elves and even then it's only one sided," she continued. "Werewolf packs have a hierarchy, it's necessary for their survival or else they'd all just kill each other."

"What does that have to do with us?" James asked. "We're not werewolves."

"Most bonds are provoked by emotions and actions. Preparation and provocation," she said, repeating the knowledge that Dorea had given her. "Sirius and I took the first step to prepare a Pack bond with Remus the first night we went with Remus to the Shrieking Shack," she explained.

"We submitted," Sirius said, clarity suddenly ringing in his ears.

"Will you two stop speaking canine and translate?!" James snapped, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"Because Sirius and I are canine Animagi, we had to submit to Moony in order to show we weren't a threat to him. _Passive _submission at least. Folded ears and tucked tails," she answered her brother. "Then Moony passively scent marked us. When Sirius and I did that, we were recognizing the potential for a Pack bond and in doing so, we established the hierarchy."

"We made Remus an Alpha by _literally_ bowing at his bloody paws," Sirius barked a quick laugh. "Okay, so we can get him away from Greyback by what... _active _submission? That'll provoke the bond?" He asked Mia and she nodded quickly.

"But we have to get Greyback out of the way. Moony won't be able to see us provoking the bond until Greyback loses rank in front of him," she frowned. "And that'll require bloodshed," she swallowed hard. _Of course it requires bloodshed, what bond ritual doesn't? _Mia thought. Her mind drifted back to pulling Sirius from the Veil, the blood from her hand, the golden glow and then suddenly the pull toward him, _for _him.

"Okay," James nodded, suddenly nervous as they continued moving through the forest. "Us three against a crazed, blood-thirsty werewolf. No problem," he said sarcastically. "What's the next step after provoking a bond?" James asked.

"Sealing it," Mia answered. "But umm... we don't need to do that," she said, clearing her throat.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be stronger?" James asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, always, but..." she blushed. "You and Sirius definitely wouldn't want to do it."

"Hey, if Remus' life is on the line here, Mia, I'd do just about anything," he defended adamantly and Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"Prongs," Sirius cleared his throat. "Werewolves seal their bonds by mating and then marking each other."

James stood still for a moment and then finally spoke. "So he'll survive with an unsealed bond?" He asked clearly and Sirius stifled a laugh, but nodded. "So is the plan to just-"

But James was cut off by a loud scream in the distance, followed quickly by another. The three looked skyward and saw the full moon in all it's bright damaging glory. They listened to the echoes of Remus' painful cries and Mia winced, closing her eyes and burying her face in Sirius' chest as he wrapped a protective arm around her. Remus always had to suffer through the transformation, but she couldn't imagine what was happening to him now, knowing Greyback was there with him.

She couldn't imagine how afraid he was.

"We need to find them before they find us," James insisted. "Shift now, and stay in sight."

"_You _keep to the back and sides," Sirius instructed. "Moony recognizes Prongs but to Greyback, you're nothing but prey," he said firmly and despite the look of indignation on James' face, he nodded at Sirius' words and turned away from them both, shifting. James' arms fell forward moulding into long legs that had him hit the ground with hooves. He gave a shake of his messy hair and his head formed into the face of the noble stag, antlers branching outwards, large and sharp. Mia chuckled at the sight. _Prey indeed_.

"Alright kitten," Sirius took a deep breath and leapt forward, shifting midair and landing on the ground with big black paws. Padfoot's eyes turned to look back at her, and he pressed his muzzle into her open hand, a silent gesture of comfort. Mia inhaled sharply, trying to control her emotions. Was it really just a few hours ago that she was still angry with Sirius?

She closed her eyes and slipped to the ground in a movement that still felt like water pulling her down. Her amber eyes opened and her pointed ears twitched as she listened up ahead. The screams had stopped, but she could hear noises. A look to Padfoot next to her and Mia knew he heard it too.

Whimpering.

Stealthily Padfoot and the little fox followed straight ahead toward the noises, while Prongs lingered several yards to the side. She looked at her surroundings as she moved through the brush and felt a sharp painful memory resurface._This is where it happened the first time_, Mia thought. She knew that collection of trees just to the right, and as she looked behind her for a moment she could see the pathway perfectly as though she were looking back through her human eyes, but not just _Mia's _eyes. Hermione Granger's eyes.

Running through the forest with Harry's hand clenched tightly in hers, a recently spun time-turned around her neck and a werewolf on their heels. Remus transformed. Those trees, that path, it was all the same and she could almost see Buckbeak in the distance waiting for them. If she looked far enough ahead with her canine eyes she was certain she could see the lake bank where Harry fought Dementors. She could hear Moony howling in the distant memory, echoing in her mind as she ran forward, following Padfoot and the scents and sounds that drew them both continually forward.

_"The Executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it, Hermione -" _Harry had said to her before helping her on top of the back of the Hippogriff. They flew, flew far too high and much too fast for her liking all the way back to the castle where she could see Sirius Black, escaped convict sitting in a room and looking out of the thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower.

_"Stand back!" _Hermione called to Harry, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand. _"Alohomora!" _And the window sprang open, freeing Sirius Black. Saving him from Dementors.

Sirius had climbed onto the back of Buckbeak the Hippogriff, flinging a leg over the large flying beast and leaning forward looking at Hermione with an apology in his eyes and... and something else that she didn't know how to place back then. She had nodded to him with a sympathetic smile, silently saying it was okay for him to hold onto her as they flew away. Though Hermione had kept her eyes shut tight for most of the flight, she opened them the moment Buckbeak put his claws down on the top of the West Tower. Harry had jumped off immediately, but for a brief moment, Hermione couldn't move because Sirius still had an arm around her waist.

_"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," _Harry panted._ "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."_

Suddenly, Sirius let go of Hermione and she turned and smiled at him and he looked on the verge of tears as his slate grey eyes met her chocolate brown ones. She had passed it off as gratitude then, knowing that the innocent man probably hadn't seen kindness in a very long time.

_"I owe you a life debt, little witch," _Sirius Black smirked at her.

_Oh Godric_, Mia thought, her breath catching in her throat as she continued to run, the memory clearer now than ever before.

_He'd known._

It all started that night. The Shrieking Shack. Sirius, Remus and Peter. A full moon and a transformed werewolf. She'd howled to distract Moony from their earlier selves and he'd come for her. But she remembered the essay she'd written for Snape said that werewolves only respond to the call of their own kind. Their pack.

Remus was right. Time was a circle. She was a catalyst and everything that was happening was meant to happen. The night she had saved Sirius' life, he'd recognized her. Recognized _Mia _in Hermione Granger's eyes. The night she created the life debt that he owed her. The _same _night she called into the forest and Moony had responded. Tonight was the night that made that moment in the future possible. Tonight, she would become one of Remus' own kind.

_Pack._

The memories cleared from her mind as she noticed Padfoot slowing down ahead of her. She inhaled slow and deep. So many scents lingered in the Forest it was difficult at first to pick through them. She smelled a nest of birds in the trees above her. A herd of Thestrals a mile behind. Somewhere in the far distance she could smell the sweet lingering scent of a Unicorn and it's foal. She could smell Prongs moving around the small clearing, and if she focused her eyes she could see him straight through the trees. And just up ahead she smelled something wonderfully familiar, and something horribly recognizable.

Parchment and grass. _Moony_.

Blood and sweat. _Greyback_.

The little fox closed in on Padfoot, silently slinking beneath his bear-like frame and hovering around his giant paw, rubbing the side of her cheek against it as a silent way of letting him know that she was there, she was okay, and she was ready. She felt his confirmation when the big black dog breathed down against the red fur of her head.

Amber and pale eyes looked ahead at the scene.

Moony was flat on the ground whimpering softly, gold and amber eyes looking up as the large grey, matted wolf hovered over him dominantly. Stiff legged and tall, Greyback was much larger than Moony who, in the shadow of the Alpha, looked like a cub by comparison. Greyback growled down, teeth bared at Moony, his hackles bristling, his tail high as he leaned down trying to pin Moony further into submission, forcefully nudging the younger wolf's snout with his own to force his neck to the side.

Moony seemed to be struggling and Mia knew it was because of the Wolfsbane. Remus was in there and he was fighting back even though she knew Moony would feel the need to submit to his Alpha; his sire. Moony let out a soft growl when Greyback pushed him again, and as punishment for essentially speaking against his Alpha, the grey wolf viciously bit at Moony's flank, tearing his teeth into flesh. The little fox's eyes widened and she went to move forward to attack, but felt Padfoot's mouth around the scruff of her neck, preventing her from attacking blindly.

The smell of the younger wolf's blood flooded her senses and it made her feel sick. It made her think of every morning after the full moon she'd ever been through with Remus. When he was eleven and sobbing into her arms. When he was thirty-eight and struggling through his first moon without Wolfsbane in decades. She'd seen enough of Remus' blood. Too much of it. The little fox took in a slow breath to calm herself, and she leaned forward slightly, nipping Padfoot's paw to let him know it was time.

The large black dog crept slowly through the brush, moving through the trees. He made no sound at first but there was no need to be quiet, his size alone would draw Greyback's attention even if the old werewolf hadn't smelled him. Greyback turned and growled at the dog, towering over him, but Padfoot did not back down. Mia's amber eyes trained on Moony who was staring at Padfoot and taking in lots of short shallow breaths.

_Calm down, love_, Mia thought.

Greyback gave a low growl of warning which Padfoot immediately ignored, leaping forward and sinking teeth into the werewolf's neck with abandon. Greyback fought back instantly and suddenly the two large canines were struggling for the upper hand, each on their hind legs trying to force the other backwards into submission. The little fox made a run for it, darting quickly over to Moony, her amber eyes looked up into his and he backed away from her, his eyes darting to Greyback as though he was trying to tell her, pleading with her to stop and save herself and Padfoot and run. Moony couldn't help them.

There was a loud yelp and the little fox turned to see Greyback fling Padfoot off of him, the big black dog's body smacking into a large tree behind him and crumpling to the ground with a thud, blood spurting from his front leg. A frenzied rage filled up inside of her and she rushed forward, jumping high and landing on the back of the large wolf, digging her sharp and narrow teeth into the back of the beasts neck, biting hard and feeling powerful when she tasted copper. He let out a loud howl and began thrashing, and she struggled to hang on. The motion was too rough and she lost her grip and flipped over his head, landing hard on the ground in front of the wolf who snarled down at her, his lips curled back over his large fangs.

She tried to run, but realized her back leg was injured. She'd never escape in time. She bared her own teeth, not willing to show fear to the beast, even now when death seemed all too real. It only appeared to enrage Greyback more, or excite him, she couldn't tell.

The rushing sound of hooves flooded her ears, drowning out the sound of Greyback's snarling and her amber eyes looked up to see Prongs charging at the large werewolf, head bowed down and forward. _Prey indeed._ There wasn't enough time for the wolf to react as the pointed antlers of the mighty stag impaled the great beast, stabbing him in the ribs and neck and running him straight into the ground. Prongs shook his head, tearing and fur and flesh while dislodging the wolf from his now bloody antlers and then turning around, delivering a fierce back kick to the open wound in Greyback's side.

Blood spilled immediately onto the ground and Greyback let out a snarling, bitter cry of pain as he tried to move, but failed.

Another low growl filled the air and the three animagi turned to see Moony slowly stand up, his snout high as the scent of Greyback's blood triggered something primal inside of him. The little fox limped over toward Padfoot who was licking at the large gash in his front paw, both watching cautiously as Moony walked over to sniff at Greyback's shaking body. Greyback snarled up at Moony, but Moony suddenly, confidently, and viciously growled back; his eyes a pure liquid gold, practically glowing in the dark of night.

The little fox nipped at Padfoot's uninjured paw to get his attention and she moved forward, creeping low before the sandy colored wolf who immediately looked down at her. She lowered herself as far to the ground as absolutely possible, ears back and tail tucked and Moony watched closely, approval in his eyes at the sight. Padfoot followed close behind the little fox, mimicking her movements exactly. Following their instructions, Prongs kept his distance, stepping backwards and keeping his eyes trained on the injured wolf behind Moony, just in case.

As the sandy wolf stepped forward, the little fox and Padfoot turned their heads to the side at the same time, willingly exposing their necks to the large werewolf who towered over the both of them, looking larger than ever, larger than even Greyback who was monstrous. Moony stepped forward, leaning down and sniffing at the little fox before wrapping his large jaws around her neck, a show of dominance. Showing that he _could _kill her, but was choosing not to. She remained firmly on the ground, her throat bared even as Moony moved over and repeated the process with Padfoot.

Once he'd finished, the sandy wolf stepped back and turned to look at Greyback who was snarling up at his progeny, slowly backing away from him, his amber eyes almost flashing red with the most absolute rage and yet a hint of fear. Moony let out a loud howl and watched as Greyback turned and ran into the distance and the moment he was gone, a bright silver light swirled in the air around, encircling the wolf, the fox, the stag, and the dog.

Mia couldn't help but remember the bond she provoked with Sirius. _By blood and sacrifice_, she thought just as the light burst all around them.

Sunlight broke through the trees the following morning and Mia opened her brown eyes to find that she'd shifted back into human form over night. She didn't remember falling asleep so she could only assume that when the bond was provoked and the light erupted around them, it knocked them all unconscious. She winced as the light blinded her for a moment and she leaned up but felt something warm both pulling and pushing her down.

She glanced downward to find Sirius peacefully asleep in her lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his mess of ebony locks covering his face. Turning her head around, she saw Remus and smiled, the weight of his arm around her shoulder making her feel safe, like he always did. She exhaled slowly and leaned back into Remus' embrace while stroking her fingers through Sirius' hair, a habit that had become more soothing for her than it had for him over the many years.

"_You_ look comfortable," Jamie's voice broke through the silence. She turned and looked over at her brother who was smirking at her, his black messy hair sticking up in the back and his glasses slightly askew.

"I am," she admitted.

"Reminds me of when we were little," James chuckled softly, recalling the days when the four of them would share Mia's large four posted bed back at Potter Manor.

"Yeah. I miss those days," she admitted quietly.

"Me too," James nodded and let out a loud sigh. "Mostly because I didn't feel awkward about you cuddling with my mates," he laughed. "Ah, the good old days when Moony wasn't naked behind my sister and Padfoot didn't have a morning erection."

"What?!" Mia jumped and accidentally threw her hip bone into Sirius' forehead.

"Ow! What the fuck!?" Sirius yelped, gripping his head and James laughed.

Mia brought her hands to her mouth and gasped. "Oh Godric, Sirius I'm so sorry!" She winced and watched as his tired grey eyes looked up at her. She pouted at the sight of him holding his forehead, and she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Sirius groaned as he sat up. "Fought a werewolf, got injured," he said holding up his arm to show the gash in it. "Bonded myself to my mates and woke up to a girl assaulting me. You know, just like any other morning," he hissed and turned to run a hand through his hair, shying away from the sunlight. "Alright there, Prongs?" He asked.

"Woke up with blood in my hair," James admitted. "Other than that I'm good."

"Blood in your hair?" Mia gaped at him.

"Yeah, from the..." and he used his hands to mimic his antlers thrusting forward. "Epic werewolf skewering," he grinned. "I don't suppose this is a story we could tell Evans?" He chuckled, his head inflating rapidly, much to the concern of his sister. "I come out of this looking pretty damn heroic if I do say so myself."

"You were quite the champion, Jamie," Mia smiled at him and she laughed when his smug face turned to something looking like genuine appreciation.

"Absolutely," Sirius smirked. "Prongs the Protector!"

"Padfoot the Paladin!" James grinned.

"And Vixen the Vanquisher!" Sirius turned and beamed at Mia.

"Stop calling me Vixen. I don't like nicknames," she glared up at him.

"Mia the Marvelous!" James declared.

"Not to break up this little celebration," Remus mumbled exhaustedly, his face buried in his arms as he curled up behind Mia, still naked. "But can someone please transfigure some pants for me?"


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: I'm running out of creative ways to thank **Fluffpanda** for her hard work.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! I had such a blast writing out the Pack aspect to this story! Hope you've all caught up on all the Canon books and chapters in this story, because the references... there are many in the following chapter! Posting it a little early because I am exhausted and looking forward to sleep! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Fifty: Catalyst

_"...And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
><em>_Or the moment of truth in your lies  
><em>_When everything feels like the movies  
><em>_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive..."  
><em>_(Iris - Goo Goo Dolls)_

* * *

><p><strong>June 8th, 1976<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Peter had miraculously done what he'd set out to do: inform Dumbledore of Greyback's appearance and of Higgs's deception. Just as the three Marauders and Mia - now a fully formed Pack under Remus' Alpha - made their way through the forest, they'd been cut off by a group of Aurors and Professors with wands drawn. Before anyone caught sight of the three Animagi, James, Mia and Sirius ducked beneath the Invisibility cloak and slipped through a small grove of trees, unfortunately leaving Remus to handle the fallout.

He'd explained to Dumbledore and the Aurors what had happened, leaving his friends participation out of it naturally. Greyback stunned him inside the passage beneath the Whomping Willow, but not before he'd heard him discuss his plans with Professor Higgs. It was a lie of course, Remus had been stunned long before Higgs showed up and it was Mia, James and Sirius who had to inform the werewolf of their Professor's participation in his abduction. Remus said his memory was vague after that. He knew that he had transformed at the full moon and awoke alone in the forest, though he had seen Greyback's blood on the ground and had assumed that they'd fought sometime during the night, especially since Remus himself was wounded.

The Aurors were rude and suspicious - and though they had a right to be, considering Remus _was _lying - their mistrust of the teenager had everything to do with his Lycanthropy and nothing to do with his ability to fabricate stories on a whim. Remus had been escorted to Dumbledore's office where Aurors questioned him for two hours, accusing him of being in cahoots with Greyback because of their 'connection'. They'd even gone so far as to accuse Remus of participating in the murders that Greyback had committed in nearby villages. Dumbledore drew a line at that point, bringing in Peter to make a statement, and since Professor Higgs's son had mysteriously gone missing two years earlier, the Aurors had enough to suspect foul play.

Remus was allowed to head to the Hospital Wing, though a lot of good it did him at that point considering the deep bite wound in his side from where Greyback had torn into him had already healed thanks to his lycanthropic regenerative abilities. Just one more nasty scar to deal with. Sirius himself was proudly wearing a new scar across his arm from where Greyback had clawed him. Though in Animagus form at the time, there was no chance of Sirius getting infected. He wanted to brag about his grand adventure and trophy scar of course, but without revealing too many secrets in doing so, Sirius was forced to lie and said that Mrs. Norris attacked him.

After the long night, Mia nursed a sprained ankle from when Greyback threw her off of him, and James proudly declared that he was the only one of his friends to walk away from the altercation unscathed. Sirius continued calling James 'Prongs the Protector' the rest of the month, and his ego continued to swell to a record breaking size.

Winning the Quidditch Cup again didn't help matters. By the time June rolled around, James was impossible to be near, always retelling stories of his grand adventures to those who were allowed to hear it, and tales of his Quidditch prowess to the rest of the student body. When he wasn't talking, he was playing with that stupid snitch he'd stolen - and subsequently carved Lily's initials into - proving that not only was he an excellent Chaser, but he could have been a Seeker if he'd wanted to be. Since Mia was focused on her O.W.L.s, she had little time to try and reign in her overly arrogant brother.

Mia breezed right through her examinations, which was a massive difference from the first time around when she'd spent weeks reviewing and re-reviewing, driving herself to the brink of a nervous breakdown. Knowing that she'd already received eleven O.W.L.s in her original timeline gave her the confidence boost she needed, and she even requested to take O.W.L.s for classes she hadn't taken. It was out of the ordinary certainly, but McGonagall pulled a few strings - mostly out of curiosity - and Mia was soon looking forward to breaking her previous record.

oOoOoOo

**The Great Hall**

The last O.W.L. to be taken was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since Professor Higgs had been arrested months earlier for his participation in Greyback's attempt at kidnapping Remus, as well as his knowledge of the werewolf's presence in Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest, the class was immediately taken over by Professor Flitwick and McGonagall for the fifth and seventh years in order to prepare for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, while the rest of the students were dismissed from their end of year exams in Defense. All fifth years flooded into the Great Hall to take their exam, and Mia laughed when Professor Flitwick purposely separated the Marauders by several seats.

James was seated at the front of the room with Sirius several seats behind him and Remus two seats to the right of Sirius. Peter got stuck in the back of the room stuck between the Carrow twins who kept whispering to him. Mia sat between Lily and Mary with Alice and Frank behind them, and from the looks of the test that was put before them, establishing the A.D. was an _incredibly _good idea. Mia finished her exam in record time, smirking as she looked around the room to see that every other member of the A.D. - save for Peter who was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes - had also finished quickly. In the corner of the room she saw Snape's hand flying across his parchment, his black curtain of greasy hair shrouding his face.

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick announced and Mia rolled her eyes when her brother leaned back in his chair and yawned, ruffling his hair and making it look worse than ever.

James turned around in his seat to make eye contact with Sirius who was leaning his chair back on two legs, grinning and giving James a thumbs up. Mia chuckled quietly wondering if Sirius would see it coming if she was able to knock his chair over from where she was sitting. She frowned at the sight of Remus who - though clearly done with his exam - was looking over his answers nervously. She made a quick, "Pst!" sound and caught his attention. She rose a brow at him and he smirked at her, shrugging his shoulders and lowering his quill in a sign of surrender. _As though Remus Lupin wouldn't pass his Defense O.W.L. with flying colors_, Mia thought.

"Quills down, please!' squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio_!" Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed.

Mia and Lily sighed and stood up, rushing to Professor Flitwick's side to help the tiny wizard back to his feet.

"Thank you ... thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

oOoOoOo

**The Black Lake**

"How do you think you did?" Mary asked Mia and Lily as they joined up with Alice, all four girls linking arms which caused Mia to laugh and roll her eyes.

"If I don't get an Outstanding, I'll scream," Mia admitted, remembering the feeling of only receiving an 'E' the last time she took the test.

"Me too," Lily confessed. "I wonder if we were adequately prepared," the redhead worried. "After Professor Higgs being arrested..." she sighed nervously.

"You'll have done brilliantly, Lils," Mia promised as she looked ahead watching her brother play with his stupid snitch while Sirius and Remus laughed and Peter had his nose buried in his exam questions. "I'm going to go sit with the boys," Mia said and made to leave to follow her Pack - and Peter - to the beech tree by the edge of the lake.

"Oh no you don't," Mary insisted. "We've been nice because you're a bit of a nutter when it comes to revising and we didn't want you to curse our faces," she snickered the same way she always did when she reminded Mia of the previous Valentine's Day. "But I have been waiting months and months and our exams are _finally _over, so now we're going to go over sit down by the lake and you're going to tell us what happened with you, Black and Lupin the night of Lupin's party."

Mia immediately flushed, looking longingly at her boys who all smirked at her while she was literally pulled away from the comfort of their gossipless conversations. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mary," Mia insisted. "Remus and I dated for a year, you knew that."

"Did you snog Sirius while you were with Remus?" Alice asked innocently. "Was that why he was so angry?"

"Remus was angry? How did you know?" Mia asked.

"When Frank and I woke up in the Room of Requirement everyone had left," Alice admitted. "We went back to the Common Room and Remus was there pacing in front of the fireplace. He looked furious and when we walked in he asked if either of us had seen you or Sirius."

"Ugh," Mia groaned. "It's nothing, I assure you."

"Didn't sound like it to me," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Got something to say, Evans?" Mia asked with a raise brow and a slight smirk on her face.

"Well when you came back to the dorms, I forgot I had left my Charms essay down in the Common Room," Lily blushed. "And I overheard Black and Remus talking."

"What did they say?" Mia narrowed her eyes.

"I just heard bits and pieces," she shrugged her shoulders. "Black told Remus that he was okay with everything, then he apologised," Lily rolled her eyes. "Which was odd in itself because I didn't think Sirius Black capable of such a feat," all the girls chuckled softly and Mia shook her head.

"Sirius can surprise you sometimes," Mia smiled. "If he's given a proper chance he can be a really good..."

"_Impedimenta_!"

All four girls turned and looked as a group of students began gathering in a crowd. Mia's lips parted and her eyes widened as she saw James turn and look behind him, a grin on his face as his eyes met Lily's.

"Oh no," Mia mumbled. "Jamie," she whispered and stood up quickly.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, following Mia.

"Lily, stay here, I'll deal with this," Mia attempted to keep her friend out of what she knew was going to be a very, very bad situation. _Nothing you do will change what is meant to be_, Remus words echoed in her head but she pushed forward, growling as the group of students grew larger and larger therefore cutting off access to the scene at hand.

"_Scourgify_!" James said coldly.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily screamed when she got close enough, her green eyes glaring daggers at James when she spotted Snape on the ground, choking on what appeared to be soap bubbles. Sirius and James both turned around, each pretending like they were perfectly innocent of all crimes. Mia closed her eyes, not wanting to watch.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?" Sirius scoffed loudly and turned around looking at Snape with absolute disgust in his face.

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point and he turned to look at Sirius for confirmation but Sirius just shook his head sternly as if silently telling James to keep his mouth shut as to the real reason for their assault. "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

Mia turned and looked down at Remus who was still on the ground, his nose stuck in a book that he wasn't even reading. She narrowed her eyes and knelt down in front of him. "Hello!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Prefect!" She growled and Remus buried his face further with an exhausted sigh. She shook her head in frustration. Ever since Remus almost killed Snape months earlier, Remus had done everything to stay away from the Slytherin, avoiding situations at all costs.

"I'm staying out of it, Mia," Remus said quietly.

""_The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing_."," Mia said, frowning at Remus who looked incredibly guilty.

"Mia, Snape's been after the two of them for weeks," Remus admitted. "I tried the first few times, but I can't control James or Sirius let alone a Slytherin that keeps making snide remarks about my condition or talking about how you..." he stopped mid-sentence and looked down ashamed.

"How I _what_?" She paled. "Snape said something about me?"

"No, but Carrows did," Remus frowned. "Alecto called you a whore," he admitted with a low growl. "And Snape laughed. James heard him," Remus shrugged. "That's why James and Sirius were in detention all last week. They were caught hexing the Carrows outside the Pitch," he sighed. "This is them getting back at Snape."

"You four are toddlers," Mia scowled. "I'll take care of this myself," she moved to stand up and there was a sudden commotion. She heard Sirius yell and two flashes of bright light and people were suddenly shouting. Remus was immediately up and at her side, pushing through the crowd to see what happened.

"Let him down!"

Mia looked up and watched as her brother held Snape mid-air, using the boys own curse against him. She winced at the thought that it was _her _wand that had taught James and Sirius that spell to begin with. She momentarily felt guilty over the treatment of her future Potions Professor until she saw a cut across James's face and blood leaking down his cheek, his robes stained.

"That snivelling son of a..." she began to storm forward, rage fueling her. She hated that James and Sirius were bullies, hated that part of herself that had treated Snape similarly, but knowing James' ultimate fate caused her to become overly protective of her brother. It didn't help that he was a mirror image of Harry, and protecting Harry had become second nature to her over the years. Mia reached for her wand and glared ahead as she moved, but she suddenly felt two large arms around her, pulling her back into the crowd.

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly, though he never would raise his own wand to the redhead, and he had a multitude of hex scars from her to prove it.

"Let me go, Remus!" Mia snarled as she struggled against the long arms of the werewolf.

"I am not letting you go running into this with James and Lily pointing wands at each other," Remus argued firmly.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily shouted and James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus- "

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

The crowd fell into utter silence, and Mia's face paled. "Lily," she whispered and she watched closely as her friend stared into Snape's cold face. Mia - no, _Hermione _- had been called Mudblood more times than she could count. But as she watched Lily and Snape stare at one another, she couldn't help but wonder how much it would have hurt if it had been Harry or Ron who called her that horrid name. If Remus or Sirius had used it against her Mia knew it would shatter her heart in ways that couldn't possibly be put back together. An ultimate betrayal said in a flash of regrettable anger.

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him, hazel eyes blazing.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a-you-know-what!"

"Mary," Mia called. "Grab Lily and get her out of here!" She hissed to her friend who nodded, a scathing look on her face as her eyes narrowed at Snape. It was one thing to hex each other in the hallways. It was one thing to call names and make fun of Houses and cause problems on the Quidditch Pitch or in classes. But there was one line that no one ever crossed:

No one called Lily Evans a Mudblood in front of Gryffindors.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch," Lily stormed closer to James who for a moment actually looked a little terrified as she gripped her wand tighter. "Walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can-I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"

"Come on Lils," Mary said and took Lily's hand and lead her away from the crowd. Mia watched closely as her friends walked away and she could see Lily holding back tears. She turned on the boys, her glare directed at all of them - Snape included.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him, but Mia could see he was hurt and felt guilty. Though if she guessed, he wasn't sure _what _he felt guilty about.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius. There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"_Liberacorpus_!" Mia called and Snape fell back to the ground. James and Sirius spun on their heels and looked immediately over Mia's shoulder at Remus who shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "How _could _you?" She asked James, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Did you hear what he called Evans?!" James snapped at his sister.

"You are a Gryffindor!" She smacked him on the back of the head. "Act like it!"

"No one asked you-" Snape began, glaring daggers at Mia and she turned on him immediately, her eyes flashing amber.

"You!" She pointed her wand at him. "Threaten my friends," she thought of Remus. "Call Lily a Mudblood," she snarled. "And you made my brother bleed," her teeth clenched. "Go back to the castle Snape before I decide to pay you back in kind."

"I look forward to the day when you _try_," he sneered at her as he stood, turning and making his way toward a group of Slytherins who had stood by to watch the whole ordeal with amused expressions on their faces. Mia could just imagine how pleased they were to see Snape lose his Muggle-born friend so publicly.

"I am officially done," Mia put her wand back in her robes. "I would have thought what happened back in March would have given the four of you some perspective, but clearly I was wrong," she shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh c'mon Mia, just because I don't want the greasy git dead doesn't mean that I'm going to jump at the chance to be his best mate," James glared at her. "I took it easy on him," he said. "After what he said about Remus? You would have hexed him too! Never mind that he was laughing after..."

"The Carrows called me a whore?" Mia answered. Immediately both James and Sirius turned and glared at Remus, knowing immediately that he was the one who told her what had happened.

"No one talks about my sister that way," James snapped.

"I am not _yours _to protect!" Mia yelled.

Then all at once James, Sirius and Remus began arguing with her, clearly she'd said the wrong thing.

"Grow up Jamie!" Mia cried. "You're holding onto a grudge you made when you were eleven years old because some stupid kid pushed your sister down. You're my brother and I love you, but Lily's right, you're so full of yourself sometimes."

"Mia..." Remus reached for her and she pulled away from him.

"_You _are supposed to be the voice of reason. You're supposed to understand why they shouldn't bully others!" She pointed at the black haired wizards. "_You _are supposed to be the smart one!"

"Hey!" Sirius said, offended. At the sound of his voice, Mia turned on him.

"Who started this today, Sirius?" She asked him point blank and James and Remus looked away, but Sirius kept his stare on her. "You're supposed to be a better man than this!"

"I _am _a better man!" Sirius growled. "Better than _him_!" He yelled, pointing after Snape.

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals," Mia said sadly and turned away from James and Sirius both, tears in her eyes. Remus followed after her immediately.

"Who said that?" Remus asked her curiously.

"A good man I once knew," Mia whispered, the image of an older Sirius burned into her mind as she walked away from them all.

oOoOoOo

**June 16th, 1976**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Room of Requirement**

Frank Longbottom _should _have counted himself a lucky man.

After the now infamous story of what happened by the Black Lake spread like Fiendfyre through the school, Frank Longbottom was the only boy in Gryffindor Tower that _any _of the girls would speak to. Which unfortunately meant that when the Marauders failed to get either Mia or Lily's attention to beg forgiveness for their immature idiocy, Frank was sent as a messenger to parlay between the genders. It naturally didn't work and when Frank tried for the fourth time to relay a message from Sirius to Mia, it took Alice begging her curly haired friend not to hex her boyfriend. Don't kill the messenger.

The moment she left the boys down by the lake, Mia had returned to the castle and made her way to the Room of Requirement, requesting it to turn into a familiar room for her. She spoke to Hogwarts in great detail as the room conformed around her, walls changing color and textures, the floor shifting from hardwood to marble, and expensive furniture popping up out of no where. Hanging from the ceiling was a large chandelier, the final touch on what looked nearly identical to Malfoy Manor.

She created the place she hated more than any other place in the world.

Because she desperately needed something to destroy.

For the better part of three hours, Mia hexed, smashed, destroyed, and set fire to everything within reach. She blamed the Death Eaters and Voldemort more than she blamed the Marauders for what had happened. While James and Sirius were acting like arrogant children, she knew that Snape had been dabbling in the dark arts, and even if the greasy haired boy had never caused a problem before, _that _was the line that James drew with everything and everyone. Mia knew James would grow to be a good man, to join the Order of the Phoenix and fight against the dark arts. In a way she imagined he thought he was doing that now.

And in an incredibly stupid and immature way that she did not approve of, she supposed he was.

She wanted to be furious at Sirius though who should have known better, at least by now, but try as she might she just couldn't fuel her rage toward _him_. She'd known Sirius for years. Had seen him older, sitting around a table at Grimmauld Place throwing bitter insults back and forth with Professor Snape who was always provoking the Animagus. It was a constant and deeply rooted grudge.

She couldn't change anything.

When she even tried it did nothing but stoke the fires of an already resilient rivalry.

Every decision she made either triggered a chain of events she was trying to prevent, or only added fuel to the open flame of the future that she could see unfolding right before her eyes. _Her _very existence in Diagon Alley five years ago triggered the bad blood between Severus Snape and James Potter. The same event that brought Sirius Black into their lives. _Her _love for Remus and her mistaken sympathy for a bullied Peter Pettigrew had formed the Marauders. _Her _need to defend her friends had her at war with the young Severus Snape, and _her _use of his own curse in front of him had put a bulls-eye on her back. _She _was the reason the Marauders fought him now. The reason that Severus lost control and cut ties with Lily, the only thing potentially keeping him from fully being recruited by Death Eaters.

But he would be.

Snape would join Voldemort and overhear a prophecy and unknowingly bring about the deaths of James and Lily Potter.

And Mia had been the catalyst.

oOoOoOo

**Gryffindor Tower**

When she had returned to the Common Room covered in sweat, tears and blood, the Marauders jumped to attention.

"Mia what happened?!" James bellowed. "Are you okay? Who did this?!"

"I did," she muttered quietly. "I'm going to my room."

"No!" Sirius yelled. "Mia what happened?" He stared wide eyed at the cuts on her hands from where she had decided to destroy the chandelier.

"Learn Occlumency," she replied. "All of you."

And then she said nothing more to them as she made her way up the staircase to the girls dorms to find Lily crying. Her heart broke for her friend who had tried to be so strong in the face of others, but she knew Lily had her own vulnerabilities. Mia used a few non-verbal charms to clean herself up - which she admitted she should have done before even coming back to the Tower - and then she sat on Lily's bed and pulled her friend into a tight hug. The girls stayed like that for an hour. Lily crying for the loss of her childhood friend. Mia quietly regretting the beginning of a war that she could not prevent.

"Lily?" Mary's voice called from the door. "I'm sorry Lils, but... Snape's outside the portrait. The Fat Lady's throwing a fit because he won't leave until he talks to you. Says he's going to sleep outside the entrance if you don't come out."

"Tell him to sod off!" Mia growled.

"No," Lily sighed. "It's fine. I'll get rid of him."

"Lily," Mia frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything."

"Nothing you could have done about it," Lily offered a shrug and a sad smile as she and Mary walked out, closing the door behind them.

"I know," Mia nodded quietly to herself.

oOoOoOo

**July 3rd, 1976**

**Kings Cross Station**

Mia spent the rest of the month with her girlfriends, which was completely out of character for her - in _both _time lines - but the boys didn't give her much of a choice. Sixteen. They were all sixteen now and she wondered if over the summer Severus Snape would become a Death Eater. It was the age that Draco had been inducted after all.

She sat with Lily, Alice and Mary on the train the whole way home and when she stepped foot onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters a sudden feeling of dread filled her at the sight of Orion and Walburga Black, staring coldly up at the Hogwarts Express. In all the years she'd known Sirius in this time, his parents _never _waited for him. He would always go straight to Potter Manor and Floo back to Grimmauld Place when needed. They didn't even wait at the Platform for Regulus, always sending a house-elf to bring their favored child home.

"Sirius?" She said, speaking to him for the first time in weeks. "Sirius you're parents are here," she gestured to the Black family.

"What?" He rose a brow and then swallowed hard at the sight.

"Sirius, don't go," Mia pleaded. "Come home with us."

"It'll be okay, kitten," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you and Prongs in a few days," he promised with a tender smile and his grey eyes twinkled in the reflecting light as the sun blazed through the open windows of the station. She nodded to him, letting out a shaky breath as she watched him approach his scowling family.

"_Speaking _to us now?" James asked as he and Remus followed Sirius and Mia off the train.

"Yes," Mia admitted with a sigh as she turned around to hug her brother tightly. "You know you're better than a bully," she whispered in his ear. She looked over James' shoulder and saw that Remus had heard her and his soft green eyes lowered to the ground in shame. Mia sighed and released James who appeared to be trying to hide the fact that he was internally struggling with what she'd said to him.

"Come to the Manor soon," Mia said to Remus before kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his waist. Remus nodded silently and hugged her back.

They all felt it lingering in the air.

Change.

oOoOoOo

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

It was over a week and Sirius had made no contact.

James tried owling, Flooing, and Mia even tried using the charmed Galleon to get his attention but so far nothing had worked to get word back from the raven haired wizard. The Potter parents picked up on their children's anxiety and offered to reach out to a few contacts to see if they could find out anything. Charlus had been reserved about it at first, but the moment Dorea discovered that Walburga had gone to pick her son up Kings Cross, the Slytherin knew something was amiss. After contacting several old friends at the Ministry and in social circles Dorea reported back that no one had seen _any _member of the Black family that week.

"Try and get some sleep my loves," Dorea said as she kissed each of her children. "We shouldn't be gone very long," she insisted as she gave one last look in a mirror to check her reflection.

It was a rare occasion for the Potters to leave their home when James and Mia were back from school, but they had made plans with several friends for a late dinner party. The vague story reeked of Order business, and Mia was certain that if she were able to get back to Hogwarts, she would notice that both Dumbledore and McGonagall would be absent from the castle.

"Be careful," James said, frowning. It had only been the night before that an Apothecary of a popular Muggle-born had been attacked. Three well known 'blood-traitors' had been killed or wounded in the onslaught and no one had been arrested thus far. James was predictably nervous about his parents leaving the protection of the Manor's wards.

"Don't leave the Manor," Charlus instructed his son before he and Dorea stepped into the Floo, vanishing in a whirl of green flames.

Several hours later Mia slowly stood from her chair in the circular drawing room, book in hand. She'd tried to stay awake, waiting for her parents to see if she could some how weasel a little information out of them about their 'dinner party'. When she began falling asleep in the big arm chair, Mia gave up and decided to head to bed where James had gone an hour earlier. She put her book away on a nearby shelf and headed toward the stairs. Mia wasn't three steps up before the walls around reflected a flash of bright blue light.

Mia turned quickly, drawing her wand on instinct as she slowly made her way back into the drawing room, a stunning spell at the ready. The room was still dark as she had extinguished the lamp before going to bed, so she prepared herself for an attack before whispering, "_Lumos_!" and lighting the end of her wand.

No one attacked. Her brown eyes drew to an unmoving shadow on the floor and her Animagus senses kicked in when she smelled blood.

A lot of it.

Mia's heart stilled for a moment when she realized what the blue light had been.

An emergency Portkey.

The emergency Portkey keyed to the Potter Manor she had given to...

"Sirius!"


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Constant love for my Beta **Fluffpanda**, and also a big thank you to **glittergrrrl05** who has taken on the role of secondary Beta, mostly so she can approve all my lemons since she is the Queen of lemons.

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: Yay! Cliffhangers! No? We don't like cliffhangers? Well thank Merlin I update daily then, amirite? LOL.

There were a lot of opinions about chapter 50 (but not just my writing, but the scene in general) and I want to talk about them! **corvusdraconis**, I totally agree with you on Lily. I think that's the unfortunate thing about the Canon books is that we don't have 7 Marauder Books to go along with them. Lily does seem to cut Severus off too easily over one word, when Hermione has forgiven Ron and Harry for constantly turning on her throughout the books, even if they don't call her a Mudblood. I like to think that Severus calling Lily a Mudblood was the final straw in years of him pulling away from her, which is why I wrote him that way. In my story he NEVER stands up for her, is constantly exploring Dark Arts, and this was just the end of the line for Lily Evans. Severus and Lily will be addressed in further chapters however. **SuneiD**, The Pack Bond connects them on an animalistic level. If properly sealed, their magic would increase and they could even share magic with one another, like perhaps in a life and death situation when one needs to save the other. But unlike other Bond stories, they aren't connected mentally and don't automatically know where the other is. Good question btw! **angstar54**, Yes, Mia/Hermione's scars will soon begin to reappear (someone's paying attention to the timeline! I love it!) I didn't take into consideration her use of the time-turner during her original third year though, because that is more math than I am willing to deal with. Her scars will reappear on her body during the exact age she was when she acquired them. And since she was aged back exact to the day, the scars will reappear on the exact DAY she got them as well (just 30 years in the past). **Riddlegirl13**, Keep in mind that Harry gets ALL the information about his family from the few that survived the First War. Dumbledore (who rarely bothers telling the truth), the Weasleys (who have not met Mia), Hagrid (who only ever really mentioned James and Lily post marriage), and Remus and Sirius (who have a pretty good reason to NOT tell Harry because they couldn't risk Hermione finding out the truth before she was ready). If you'll notice though back in Chapter 6, Sirius vanishes the Potter Family Tree from the Pure-blood Genealogy book that Harry and Hermione were interested in reading.

Also, if you'll notice I'm now adding bits of my Playlist into the Chapter Headings as requested, and I'm also separating scenes with some line breaks to help make things easier to read. I've gone back and done this to Chapters 1-20 so far.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Fifty-One: Persian Rugs

_"...Do you remember me? Lost for so long_  
><em>Will you be on the other side<em>  
><em>Or will you forget me?<em>  
><em>I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming<em>  
><em>Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?..."<em>  
><em>(Tourniquet - Evanescence)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>July 3rd, 1976<strong>

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

"Jamie!" Mia screamed and her voice echoed off the walls of the Manor.

She fell to her knees in front of Sirius' body and her skin ran cold as she saw the blood-soaked robes that were wrapped around his body. His left arm was cradled tightly against his chest, tucked beneath the robes, his right hand gripping the silver chain around his neck so tightly that he'd lost all color in his fingers. He didn't move of his own accord, but as Mia leaned down and put her hands on his face, he flinched and his muscles seized.

"No," Mia whispered. "Sirius," she sobbed as she realized what had happened. They'd Crucio'd him. "Sirius," she pleaded. "Look at me, love, open your eyes please?" She begged, tears welling in her eyes. "Sirius, please open your eyes and look at me."

"Hello beautiful," Sirius rasped, his grey eyes slowly opening to look up at her.

"Oh Merlin!" Mia cried and pulled his body onto her lap, holding him close. She'd been Crucio'd before as well and knew that the seizing that came in the aftermath sometimes hurt nearly as bad, but if the muscles were held tight in place, it took the edge off. "Jamie!" She screamed again. "Tilly!" She finally called for the house-elf.

Tilly appeared with an immediate pop and her large blue eyes widened at the sight in front of her. "Young Master Black?" Tilly whispered as she approached. "Young Miss, he is needing a Healer right now, yes right now."

"Mia?!" James came running into the room, wand drawn, and his hazel eyes fell immediately upon a bleeding Sirius in Mia's arms. "Padfoot!" He yelled and fell to the floor. "What happened to him?!" James bellowed, terrified at the sight of his best friend.

"He is getting to St. Mungos," Tilly insisted. "Tilly will Apparate him."

"I'm not leaving him," Mia insisted. "We'll take the Floo. Jamie, grab the powder. Tilly, go find Mum and Dad and tell then what happened."

"Mia what _did _happen?" James asked quickly as he stood and rushed to the fireplace, grabbing a large fist full of powder, walking forward and helping Mia up, holding Sirius' shaking body between them.

"Alright there Prongs?" Sirius groaned.

"Pads, what happened, mate?" James asked him, his hazel eyes filling with unshed tears, pure panic keeping him from breaking down at the sight of his friend. Sirius didn't answer, his head lolling to the side, the color draining from his face. "Alright, we'll hear about it all later, let's get him to a Healer," James nodded, taking action and helping Mia move toward the fireplace.

"Mia..." Sirius whispered.

"Yes, love?" Mia looked down at Sirius' face, her lip quivering at the sight of him.

"Am I a better man yet?" He asked desperately.

At his words she instantly wept, sobbing into Sirius' sweat-soaked hair, holding onto him tightly, allowing James to throw the powder into the fire and yell, "St. Mungos!"

oOoOoOo

**St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

**Fourth Floor - Spell Damage**

"WHERE IS HE?!" Dorea Potter's shrieking voice echoed through the doors of the Ground Floor at St. Mungo's Hospital, through the corridors, up the lift and very probably reached the roof where a flock of pigeons took flight, terrified of the sound that reverberated off the walls of the large building and penetrated through the foundation.

The double doors that lead to the Fourth Floor, Spell Damage Ward blew open as the Potter matriarch burst through, using wandless magic and rage to move any obstacles out of her way. One such obstacle seemed to be trailing behind in the form of a frightened-looking blond woman who was trying to calm the elder witch down.

"Ma'am, you can't just come up here... you need to be properly checked in," the blond girl said and Charlus Potter, who had been following behind in the wake of his wife winced at the girls words, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Dorea turned on the girl, her eyes nearly flashing red in the process. "I can and will come up here, and if you think that a pesky little chit like you is going to stop me, then I dare you - little girl - to try my patience!" Her teeth clenched and her jaw twitched and the blond girl nearly burst into tears.

"What's all this commotion out here?!" A Healer approached, his eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him. "Do I need to call the Aurors?" He asked, reaching for his wand as though he would need to use it against the raging witch in front of him.

"I apologise for the disruption," Charlus spoke, approaching the Healer. "We're here to see..."

"Our son!" Dorea snapped. "Our house-elf told us he was brought in after," she swallowed hard. "After being Crucio'd."

"You're Sirius Black's parents?" The healer asked curiously.

"Yes," Dorea said immediately, daring the wizard to challenge her claim. "Where are my children?" She demanded.

The Healer seemed to understand, but knew that there were protocols that needed to be followed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Come with me," he instructed and turned, leading the Potters down a long corridor and into an empty room where he closed the door behind them. "I know you're not the boy's parents," he said clearly and continued talking when Dorea looked to be ready for round two. "But... you say the other two teenagers are yours?" He asked.

"Yes," Charlus nodded. "But Sirius is..."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't give you any information on Mister Black. That being said, we do require your assistance," he cleared his throat. "Your son and daughter brought Mister Black in a half hour ago. The Healers rushed him to a room to clean his wounds, but when your children were asked to leave and refused, things got ... unpleasant," he said with exasperation.

"Take us to them," Charlus said as he stood, reaching for his wife's shaking hand.

The Healer nodded and led the Potters down another long hallway where at the end five Healers, two Aurors and another wizard dressed in long brown robes stood in front of a door, wands drawn and waving against a closed door. The Healer turned and looked at the Potters. "When Healers tried to physically remove your children from Mister Black's room, they were attacked."

"Our children were attacked?!" Charlus' eyes narrowed.

"No sir," the healer seethed. "Your children attacked my Healers."

Charlus looked aghast. Dorea looked proud.

"Then your daughter warded the room against everyone, saying that they would not be separated," he sighed. "We had to call in a damn curse breaker to try and get in," he gestured to the wizard in the long brown robes who looked utterly frustrated. Dorea moved swiftly to the window of the room where she saw James sitting by the edge of Sirius' bed, the wounded boy laying unconscious as her daughter tended to Sirius wounds.

In the corner of the room lay a pile of bloody robes that belonged to the Black heir. Mia and James were covered in stained blood, possibly from carrying their friend. Sirius himself lay in bed, his exposed chest clean but layered with dark purple bruises and deep cuts that Mia casually applied Dittany to from a small bottle in her hands. Dorea winced as she watched Sirius' body seize in pain, his muscles stiffening. James reached for his friends hand, burying his forehead into the side of the bed, unable to watch while Mia used her arm to wipe tears from her eyes before continuing to heal more cuts on Sirius' neck.

"We _need _to get in that room," the Healer said to the Potters.

"My children won't leave," Dorea insisted.

"Only family can..."

"We _are _family," Charlus insisted, his temper suddenly getting the better of him. "That boy in there is our son," he insisted. "We'll get your Healers in the bloody room, but in the meantime send someone to a Floo and contact Alphard Black." Before the Healer nodded to leave, Charlus added. "Oh, and nothing happens to our children," he said, his hazel eyes fixed on the two Aurors standing nearby. "They meant no harm. They're only frightened."

Begrudgingly, the Aurors nodded.

"Mia, love," Charlus knocked on the window. "Take down the wards."

Mia and James both looked up at the noise. James looked immediately relieved at the sight of his parents, but Mia looked on edge, as though she were awaiting an attack. Her wand was gripped tightly in her hand as she carefully tried to read the expression on the Potter parents' faces. Charlus looked calm but stern which wasn't helping, but Dorea placed a hand on the glass and made eye contact with her daughter and she offered a kind smile to the young witch that seemed to break her down.

Mia nodded and lowered the wards, the door unlocking and cracking open immediately. When the Healers rushed in before the Potter parents, both Mia and James lifted their wands and Mia took a defensive stance in front of Sirius' body.

"Mia!" Charlus called. "They're only here to help," he promised. "You've done wonderfully," he slowly reached out for his daughter, lowering her wand hand before pulling her into a tight hug while Dorea did the same to James on the other side. "You did wonderfully my girl," Charlus kissed the top of her head as she broke into tears.

"What happened?" Dorea finally asked, watching as the Healers moved around Sirius' bed, a few whispering admiringly about Mia's healing, but one looking carefully at Sirius' left arm while another waved his wand over the body of the boy.

"They... they tried to mark him," Mia whispered through tears.

oOoOoOo

**Earlier That Night**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place - The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

They'd been at it for hours but Sirius would not break.

Sirius had known when his parents had met him at Kings Cross Station that something wasn't right. His friends had seemed to know something was wrong as well, and he clung to the images of their faces as his weakened body hit the floor - again. His grey eyes looked down and he watched as droplets of blood from the recent wound to the side of his head fell on the hardwood floors at Number Twelve. Consciously, Sirius pivoted his body so that his head hung over the twelve hundred year old Persian rug, grinning as he bled onto one of his mother's highly favored possessions, staining it with his blood. _Pure blood_, he snorted at the thought. Spilled in his own home.

"You informed me that he would be ready, Orion," a cold voice in the corner of the room had spoken. Sirius had not seen the man speaking, nor had he seen the faces of anyone save for his own family members.

He'd arrived home a week earlier and was immediately thrown and locked inside of his room. It didn't bother him of course, not until it became clear that food was being withheld from him. He'd called for the elves, though Kreacher was the only one to come to him and even then he'd been instructed to only give Sirius water. By the end of the week, cut off from food and the world, Sirius was starved and barely able to stand. They wanted him weak and broken.

But Sirius would not break.

His mother came to his room, instructing him to bathe and dress in his finest robes, and unable to fight her when she insisted that she would have the elves do it for him if he would not, Sirius begrudgingly obeyed. When he was lead down the stairs to the drawing room, a circle of masked figures met him. Grey eyes widened and he scowled at the sight of them, Death Eaters, hiding beneath their masks and their master. Long, pale blond hair peeked out of the robes of one Death Eater and Sirius knew it was Malfoy. He'd lunged forward, but his cousin Bellatrix was there, all too eager to fling Sirius to the ground where she set a curse on his flesh, slicing and cutting his skin, bleeding him out onto his robes to further weaken him. A sacrifice to her master.

"He _is _ready my Lord," Orion Black insisted, his head bowed. "He is sixteen, just as you requested."

"I _requested _nothing," the cold voice snapped. "I _required _him to be at least sixteen. But he also needed to come willingly and offer sacrifice. I do not intend to Imperius every last follower into understanding and obedience," the voice hissed.

"Perhaps a little persuasion is useful, my Lord?" Bellatrix cooed lovingly in the direction of the hooded figure. Sirius wanted to vomit, but there was nothing in his stomach to throw up. He turned his head to the side and watched as the hooded figure gave a short, quick nod and Bellatrix turned, her eyes alight with ecstasy and madness.

And the Cruciatus Curse began.

Pain unlike any he'd ever known filled his body. Flames licking at his nerve endings while knives simultaneously stabbed into his muscles, pinning him to the ground yet forcing him to thrash at the same time. The Animagus screamed as the pain racked through him, wanting nothing more than relief.

But Sirius would not break.

Behind the screams that his body made involuntarily, Sirius clenched his eyes tightly and focused as hard as he could. James, Remus, Peter, Mia. Flying above the Pitch with the wind in his hair. Winning the Quidditch Cup. Ducking into secret passages to avoid Filch. Pranking Slytherins. Sneaking into Hogsmeade. Firewhisky and Chocolate Frogs. Christmas at Potter Manor. Nights in the Shrieking Shack with his Pack. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail... Mia.

_Mia_.

"Never!" Sirius screamed, and the Cruciatus Curse ended and he struggled to stand. In frustration Bellatrix hit him hard on the side of his head, knocking him back to the floor where he found himself now, bleeding on his mother's favorite Persian rug.

"Does the boy love anything?" The cold voice asked. "His family perhaps? Would he join our cause should their lives be threatened?"

"Not... even... if you let me kill them... myself," Sirius breathed heavily.

"Kill the brother," the cold voice spoke.

"No!" Walburga screamed and fell to her knees before the hooded figure. "My Lord, I beg you. Kill this whelp instead," she gestured to Sirius shaking, bleeding, sweating body. "My Regulus is as noble and pure as you could ever require. Even at his young age he would willingly seek your approval and bear your mark."

"Is that so?" The cold voice asked.

"I will fetch him for you my Lord," Walburga nodded.

"No need," the man shook his head. "Bring him to me when he turns sixteen. In the meantime, what will we do with the stubborn heir?"

"Break him," the voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke and suddenly Sirius felt his body go stiff. It wasn't a full body bind, as he was able to struggle, but Malfoy had his wand trained on him, forcibly extending Sirius' left arm. "Willingly or not, he will be marked, he can prove himself worthy of it later," Lucius hissed, walking forward and stepping on Sirius' hand to hold him in place. "My Lord, if I may do the honors?" Lucius asked.

The hooded figure seemed to ponder the request for a moment, and then nodded, almost as though he were curious as to how the event would play out rather than the potential outcome of having a new follower. Lucius turned and stared down at Sirius, silver eyes so wide Sirius could almost see the grin behind them. Malfoy leaned down and pressed the tip of his wand into the flesh of Sirius' arm and Sirius let out a howl as the skin began to burn.

"No!" Sirius yelled, and knowing what would happen but knowing he had to do it, he turned violently, snapping the bones in his arm and breaking the contact with Lucius' wand.

"Stubborn, stupid Gryffindor!" Lucius hissed.

"I tire of this travesty," the cold voice said and he stood to leave the room. "Do not call me again Orion, Walburga," he addressed the Black parents. "Until you have a worthy child," and he Apparated with a loud CRACK!

"You rotten blood-traitor!" Bellatrix screamed and threw another Cruciatus at Sirius.

"Bella, enough!" Walburga shouted. "Leave him. We have to make plans," she sighed irritably. "I'll deal with the stain on my House later," she growled in Sirius' direction and in response, he defiantly spat more blood onto her ugly, expensive rug.

One by one the drawing room emptied and Sirius still lay there, bleeding on the Persian rug, watching as it slowly stained red. Sirius couldn't help but smirk at the sight as he fell in and out of consciousness. _Gryffindor red_, he thought with a chuckle.

"Salazar," someone gasped in the corner. "Are you even still alive?" Regulus said as he approached the body of his brother. "Why didn't you just do it?" He asked, grey eyes wide.

"You know me, Reg," Sirius coughed, his muscles seized and he grimaced through the pain. "I've always been a trendsetter... not one to follow blindly," he fought for breath. "Besides, you should have seen their robes," he winced. "Fucking hideous. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those ugly things."

"You're out of your mind," Regulus gaped.

"Nope," Sirius swallowed hard as relief came over him at the feel of cold silver against his chest. He hadn't had a moment to think about it until now, but when he remembered Mia's gift, he almost cried. "I'm out of _here_," Sirius insisted. "Reg, come with me," he pleaded. "Come with me, get out of this place... cause you're next."

"I'm not like you, Sirius," Regulus shook his head. "I'll go willingly. They won't hurt me."

"They will," Sirius nodded regretfully. "One day," he said, pulling his broken and burned left arm to his chest, hissing at the sharp, stinging pain. He looked up at his brother one more time and sighed, gripping the silver chain around his neck and whispering, "_Portus_!"

oOoOoOo

**St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

**Fourth Floor - Spell Damage**

"As Head of your House, Alphard you have the ability to do it," Dorea Potter whispered outside of hospital room where Sirius slept soundly.

The Healers had been able to put a stop to his seizing, though when one caused him to involuntarily flinch while applying a burn paste to his arm, Mia and James both stood defensively, drawing their wands. It was the last straw for the Healers who - after a sizable donation by the gracious Potter family - allowed the young witch to attend to the unconscious wizard. James eventually fell asleep in the corner of the room, and Mia took the time to send a message through the charmed Galleon to Remus to let him know what happened, but to insist that he not come. She and James were having a hard enough time keeping their own tempers in check. The last thing they needed was an overly protective werewolf roaming the halls of the hospital.

"Of course, Dorea, if it's not too much trouble," Alphard Black stood out in the hallway with the Potter parents.

"Sirius is no trouble to us," Dorea insisted and Charlus couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Well, he's nothing _but _trouble," the older witch admitted. "But he's been _our _trouble since he was a young boy," she admitted. "You're certain Walburga and Orion won't come for him?"

"Absolutely," Alphard sighed. "When I got to Grimmauld Place to find out what happened, he'd already been blasted off the tapestry. Walburga has lost her mind," he shook his head in disappointment. "I feel that if I took him in, it would only cause more problems. He's safe with you when he's not at Hogwarts."

"Be realistic, Alphard," Dorea said irritably. "Death Eaters tried to mark a sixteen-year-old boy against his will tonight. In his own home at the behest of his own parents. No one is safe," she insisted. "We're officially at war."

"That may be true," Alphard looked down, reaching a hand up to rub his tired eyes. "Forgive me, Dorea, it has been a long night for all of us. I will set the guardianship papers in order tonight and send them into the Ministry immediately Monday morning. I still think it would be safer were you to officially adopt him, but you're right, he is still the heir to our Ancient and Noble House," he agreed. "Tell Sirius I will be in touch, and please thank your children for taking good care of him. Your daughter seems to be especially protective," he noted with a raised brow.

"Maybe she'll become a Healer," Dorea smiled proudly. "Mia, dear?" Dorea called. "Would you be a love and get your mother a cup of tea?" She asked politely and Mia scoffed but nodded. Mia knew her mother was just tricking her into getting out of the room, figuring that if she was fetching tea for her mother, that she'd perhaps get some for herself. Despite hating the feeling of being manipulated, Mia relented. She really _could _use some tea.

As she moved through an open corridor on her way to fetch the drinks, Mia caught a familiar smell and she turned her eyes, flashing amber, toward the direction of the scent. Suspicious, she moved forward and growled when she caught sight of Lucius Malfoy stepping out of a room, his trademark sneer on his face as he stormed away from an open door, his long pale hair flowing behind him. Mia moved to follow him, but stopped when her head turned to look into the open door of the room he had vacated.

A stricken Narcissa Malfoy sat in a hospital bed, hands over her eyes, weeping painfully into her palms. Mia rose a brow, her feet leading her into the room on their own. "Narcissa?" Mia whispered and the blond witch's head shot up, eyes wide.

"What are _you _doing here?!" The former Slytherin snapped.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked, appearing genuinely concerned for the witch.

"Obviously not, I'm in a hospital!" The witch snarled.

"I saw your husband just leave," Mia ignored Narcissa's sour attitude. She did not have the energy for it, and knowing that Sirius had always taken kindly to Narcissa - for some reason - Mia felt it would be in bad taste to be rude to the woman. "Did... did he hurt you?" She asked.

"Not today dear," Narcissa said with a light tone and a roll of her eyes. "Are you following him or something?" She suddenly asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm here because Sirius was almost killed tonight," she said, her tone hard and cold.

Narcissa gaped, her eyes briefly softening at the mention of the cousin who had tried to spare her the grief that was now her life. "He... they... " she inhaled sharply. "Is he... I mean to say, he lived?"

"Barely," Mia nodded, catching every one of Narcissa's words. Her eyes glanced around Narcissa's hospital room, catching sight immediately of the vials left on the table beside the bed. Pain Potion. Blood Replenishing Potion. Calming Draught. "If you mix rose thorns with red clover it creates a fairly helpful fertility potion," Mia advised. "Though you should wait to be fully healed before you use it," she frowned. "It works best if brewed in the spring and drank under a full moon."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "How did you..."

"Your potions," she gestured. "Plus you look fairly pale, more so than usual," she shrugged her shoulders. "And Lucius Malfoy seems like the type of arsehole who would leave his wife alone at a time like this," she scowled.

"He's just upset because he wants a child," Narcissa tried to defend him. "And I am incapable of holding onto one," her bottom lip quivered, betraying her cold facade.

"He wants an heir," Mia corrected her. "And you'll give him one. A son," Mia smiled. "I promise. He'll be spoiled rotten," she rolled her eyes as the image of a young Draco popped into her head. "But for the love of Merlin, Narcissa... do not let Lucius control your son the way he controls you," she frowned and then turned to leave the room.

"And how exactly is that?" Lucius Malfoy said, reappearing in the door and glaring down at Mia.

She inhaled sharply and her eyes widened as she recognized a scent.

Blood.

Sirius' blood.

White hot rage flooded her system and before she had a chance to think about what she was doing, she reached out and swiped at Lucius' face as though she were in Animagus form, claws extended. She smacked him good and hard, and one of her fingernails cut into his flesh and actually drew blood. She grinned as she remembered an older Lucius Malfoy carrying around a small scar. It thrilled her to know that she'd done permanent - though very mild - damage.

"You filthy little..." Lucius growled.

"Careful there Malfoy," Mia snarled. "I might be tempted to speak to some Aurors downstairs. See, they're very interested in finding out what happened to Sirius Black tonight," she shook with fury and it only made it worse when he smirked at her.

"Oh? Something happen to the little blood-traitor?" He asked, his face expressionless. "Maybe I should go downstairs and speak with the Aurors myself as I was just assaulted."

"I doubt they'll arrest me," she narrowed her eyes. "See, I was under the Imperius curse at the time. I have no memory of what happened," she feigned innocence. "Perhaps the Aurors should investigate. Are you familiar with the Imperius curse Malfoy? Perhaps you could assist them," she glared at him as she pushed her way out of the hospital room.

oOoOoOo

**July 30th, 1976**

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

Sirius was brought back to Potter Manor after a week at St. Mungo's, where healers monitored his progress. Eventually Mia relented and left Sirius' side, but only at the request that a Potter be with him at all times and so the family took rotating shifts. When he was finally allowed to come home, Dorea had already converted his original guest room into a full bedroom complete with Gryffindor banners, a closet full of new robes, and pictures of his friends on the walls.

Still recovering, Sirius was forced to stay in bed most of the time by an irate little house-elf who now politely called him 'Young Master Sirius', and tucked him into bed each night. Mia fought tooth and nail with Tilly over helping nurse Sirius back to full health and the house-elf finally relented, allowing Mia to bring Sirius his meals and to visit with him so long as Tilly was still allowed to clean his room and cook his meals.

Remus and Peter eventually came over to see Sirius, and Mia had to forcibly leave the room to allow the boys time together, as she was struggling with the absolute need to scratch Peter's eyes out. Sirius and the boys talked about Quidditch, played Exploding Snap and planned pranks for the upcoming year, but never once did Sirius open up about what had happened to him.

However, he _did _have nightmares.

"I'll take care of it," Mia said one evening when she and James both woke up to the sound of Sirius moaning in his sleep. It was the fourth time that week and Mia knew Sirius had been refusing to take the Dreamless Sleep Draught that the Hospital had sent home with them.

"Force it down his throat if you have to," James sighed in irritation, walking back to his room while muttering, "Stubborn mutt," under his breath.

Mia stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Not wanting to wake the Potter parents or rouse Tilly, Mia put up a strong Silencing Charm around the room before she made her way to Sirius' bed, frowning as he tossed and turned, covered in sweat with an angry look on his face. She approached slowly, reaching forward to see his wand set out on the table beside his bed. Knowing that she too had defensive reflexes after her torture, she grabbed Sirius' wand and moved it out of reach just in case she woke him too quickly and he went in for the attack without knowing it was her.

"Sirius?" Mia whispered as she sat down on the edge of his bed, reaching out and gently stroking the side of his face. "Sirius, wake up."

His breathing quickened at her touch and he bolted upright, his grey eyes wide and dangerous looking and she was immediately reminded of the man in the Shrieking Shack. He looked broken and wild and threatening and she inhaled sharply at the sight of his crazed stare, cursing herself for how her face flushed at the sight of it.

"Sirius?" She spoke softly and he growled low and quietly at the sound of his name on her lips before he crashed his own against hers in a raging, bruising kiss.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Constant love and appreciation to my Beta **Fluffpanda. **

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** I'm so happy you were all pleased with how Sirius got out of Grimmauld Place. Mia punching Lucius was also a bonus, wasn't it? That girl sure loves to hit Slytherins. Now to address a few questions: **FaithNS**, regarding the Pack Bond and sealing it with sex... you are not the only person to ask that question and it will definitely be addressed in a future chapter! But no, the Pack Bond is not sealed, werewolves seal their Bonds by mating AND marking. **AnnaxVakarian**, Yes, essentially Mia did just tell Narcissa how to raise Draco into the wizard who will let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, but she's not thinking about that Draco, she's thinking about the Draco who turns against Voldemort and becomes a spy for the Order when he's only fifteen years old. The Draco that eventually kills his own father to save Narcissa's life. The Draco that Hermione befriends. Remember that without Draco they had no way of getting Hufflepuff's Cup, and Draco was also responsible for saving Harry's life in the Room of Requirement (yay for AU's, amirite?).

Now enough with the delay... enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Fifty-Two: No Expectations

_"...Lovers forever face to face  
><em>_My city or mountains stay with me stay  
><em>_I need you to love me I need you today  
><em>_Give to me your leather  
><em>_Take from me my lace.."  
><em>_(Leather and Lace - Stevie Nicks)_

* * *

><p><strong>July 30th, 1976<strong>

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

He wasn't gentle with her like the first time they kissed - either of them - in the secret passage. Nor was he passionate and smug like he'd been when he'd cornered her after Remus' party, taking her pleasure and claiming it for his own.

This was anger. This was untamed. This was Sirius taking what he wanted for himself.

He gripped her jaw tightly and Mia let out a squeak at the action, but allowed it as he pried her lips open with his tongue to taste her. Despite the pain she felt through the ferocity with which he kissed her - bruising, scraping and biting at her lips - Mia was breathless and desperate to moan his name but he refused to relinquish control enough to part from her mouth even for a second. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair just as needy for him as he was for her and he mimicked her actions. When Sirius felt Mia pull away slightly, his fingers gripped her hair and held her firmly against him. Mia felt him growl against her and she couldn't help but return the noise, tugging at his raven locks in return in a struggle of dominance.

Like every night during the full moon, the little fox and the black dog would battle. They would struggle against one another, chasing and tumbling, a constant blur of black and red, one rolling over the other. The fox would bite the dog, nipping at his paws and legs. Mia bit Sirius, her teeth scraping against his bottom lip. The dog would use his size and strength against the fox, pinning her down beneath him. Sirius gripped Mia's hips tightly, flipping her over and pinning her firmly beneath him against the mattress of his bed. Their monthly animalistic game of dominance was an amusing way to pass the time. But they weren't a fox and dog right now. They were a witch and a wizard, and the wizard needed to feel his strength, to assert his dominance over the girl writhing beneath him, to feel as though he had the ability to control something in his life; so he would control this very moment.

When he finally broke their kiss, Mia gasped loudly but Sirius didn't pay attention as he moved his mouth elsewhere, latching his lips and teeth to the side of her neck where he bit down hard causing her to whimper in both pain and pleasure, finding bliss in the razor sharp line between the two. Though she rarely thought about one when she was with the other - in any sense - Mia couldn't help but wonder if adjusting to Remus' sexual aggression hadn't prepared her in some way to deal with Sirius'.

He sucked hard against the skin of her neck, marking her, and when his rough hands - calloused from hours playing Quidditch - reached instantly for her thighs, Mia moaned at his touch and adjusted her body slightly so she could reach for her wand that she'd dropped on the bedspread a foot away. Waving the vinewood wand at the door, she reinforced her Muffliato and added an incredibly strong Coloportus just in time as Sirius' hand slipped between her legs and she let out a loud cry of shock at the way he was taking command in the moment.

His black hair hung like a beautiful curtain in front of his eyes, which refused to look at her as he dipped his fingers beneath the band of her knickers, slipping two inside of her wet heat and groaning at the feel. The noise made her body shiver and she bucked her hips against his hand, the desperate need for friction was stronger than the need to breathe. Instead of touching her more like he'd done in the hallway of Hogwarts, Sirius removed his hand and put it on her hip, pulling her down the length of the mattress until he was kneeling between her thighs, pressing his hardness against her, nothing separating them but a few scraps of fabric. She quivered at the feel as he rutted himself against her center repeatedly, bucking hard and panting, showing her what he wanted to do to her without the boundaries of clothing. His fingers dug into the skin of her hips and thighs as he moved above her, grinding their bodies together and growling low and deep and something inside of her coiled tightly, building a familiar pressure.

"Sirius," she breathed as she reached up, running her fingers along his scalp, threading them through the black silk of his hair.

Suddenly the noises he made stopped save for the sound of heavy breathing.

Suddenly the movements he made stopped save for the way his shoulders shook.

"Sirius?" She whispered, her tone laced with worry, especially when she felt wetness against the skin of her stomach. Mia brushed back the hair from his face and adjusted her body to sit up at an angle where she could reach out to tilt his chin toward her. When his eyes finally looked up into hers, their silvery grey depths were wet and she saw something she'd never seen before:

The exposed soul of Sirius Black.

The moment was fragile and fleeting and she knew it, so before he had a chance to build the walls back up around him, she leaned forward and kissed him soundly. Lacking the lust fueled snogging from moments earlier, Mia put every bit of sincerity and need into the way she kissed him now. He didn't move at first and she opened her eyes to look up at him, watching as he struggled with the decision to let her in or not.

She realised he was afraid.

"Am I safe with you?" She asked him, knowing that he needed to feel like he was in control. Like _he _was the protector and not her. Her words seemed to snap him out of his dark thoughts and suddenly as if he were seeing her for the first time that night, Sirius sighed and touched his forehead against hers before giving her a slow, but chaste kiss on the lips.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"Tell me," she whispered, running one hand through the soft locks of his hair while the other tenderly dragged over the skin at the back of his neck.

"I was almost a Death Eater," Sirius swallowed after he let the words tumble out, looking pained just by saying them. "They tried to mark me, Mia," he shook his head, the tears were beginning to return. "Why would they even try if I wasn't already somehow..."

"No," Mia said firmly. "You are _good _Sirius Black," she promised him. "You are good and kind and brave and... Merlin, _so _brave," she felt tears prickle at the corners of her own eyes. "They didn't try to take you because they thought you _belonged_, they tried to take you because you _didn't_. The first Black to ever be a Gryffindor," she smiled and kissed him again softly. "All red and gold," she beamed up at him. "You are rare and therefore... priceless."

A thought occurred to her and she smiled, reaching one hand over to the other, she unclasped the bracelet around her wrist - having long figured out how to undo the locking charm that the older Sirius had put on it - and slowly she removed the Goblin-made heirloom from her skin. Mia smiled and reached for Sirius' hand, placing the bracelet around his wrist. "Courage and craft," she explained. "You have _new _House words, Sirius."

"You're too good for me," Sirius frowned looking down into her eyes, unable to look at the gift she'd just given him as he ran gentle fingers against her cheeks, jaw and the line of her neck.

"I said you were _precious_, not _perfect_," she smirked up at him and though he didn't return it, she saw a brief glimpse of amusement in his eyes. The moment faded however she began to see it: fear. The walls were going back up. He'd exposed too much, showed too much weakness to her and that left him vulnerable, open to hurt.

"I need you," she whispered before he had a chance to lock her out completely. Caught off guard by the statement, Sirius' wet grey eyes widened.

"Mia, nothing's changed," he frowned. "I'm still..."

"Mine," Mia cut him off. "You're the end, Sirius," she said softly. "But I'm nothing if not logical and practical," she smiled. "I don't expect epic love stories where I'm some pure princess locked in a tower and you're the charming prince come to save me," she pushed a fallen lock of black hair from his face so his eyes remained unobstructed from her view. "We're both Gryffindors who fought a little too hard to stay out of Slytherin, which means we are not perfect. I am _anything _but pure, and while you _are _charming," she chuckled when his expression briefly turned smug. "I don't expect you to come riding in on a white horse."

"_Black _horse?" Sirius suggested with a softened smirk.

"Maybe one day. When we're older and smarter and this war is over," she frowned. "But for now we live in a shitty world filled with dark magic and Death Eaters, and I'm struggling to find any good reason to not have my fill of you now, because we'll only be this age together for such a short time," she fought back the burning anxiety in her chest. It already felt like time was running out. "I've already lived a life full of regrets based on over thinking things. I want to live in the moment, this moment," she gently scratched her nails against the front of his worn t shirt.

"I have no expectations Sirius, not tonight," she whispered. "But haven't we waited long enough?"

"I _need _you," he finally blurted out, echoing her pleading from earlier and the sincerity in his tone was almost painful to hear.

It stirred something inside of her that brought relief at the same time that it rekindled the fire in her belly and suddenly he was kissing her again, jump starting some needy burning fire of desire and desperation. She dug her fingers into the taut muscles of his back, terrified that he'd vanish into thin air if she dared to ease up on her grip. When he began sliding his mouth over her jaw and back to the skin of her neck Mia gasped and began to wonder if spontaneous human combustion was a very real possibility.

When his fingers touched over the buttons of her nightdress, Mia squeezed her eyes tight trying to find a steady way to breath without constantly gasping for air. One by one he pulled at each button, delicately, teasing, and Mia wondered if he was doing it on purpose to torture her considering all of her dreams of this moment had him tearing at her clothes, the sounds of buttons hitting walls echoing in her head. But in reality he took his time, pulling away the fabric and leaving an open mouthed kiss behind on every inch of skin he revealed as he went down. She felt like she was drowning in the sensations, caught in a rip tide of pleasurable anticipation that was dragging her under.

"Sirius just... just rip it off..." she pleaded and his chest rumbled in response, a throaty chuckle escaping his lips as he ignored her pleads, reaching the fifth button of her night dress that sat at the very bottom of her sternum. He'd kissed his way down the valley between her breasts, but refused to pull the fabric away from either side. She'd expected him to be greedy in devouring her the way she wanted to devour him, but instead he was savouring every last excruciating nip of flesh.

When he reached her navel his movements stopped and he looked up at her with a hunger that dissolved her completely. Swiftly he moved back upwards, crushing his lips against hers in a devastating kiss, seeking her tongue out with his own and groaning against her when he found it. Frantically, Mia gripped at his back, reaching for the hem of his shirt and tugging it upwards. Sirius laughed softly at her frustrated need to undress him, and he granted her silent request by breaking their kiss and parting with the shirt. He dove back in to capture her mouth once more, but she held him back with the palms of her hands as they lay flat against his chest. Sirius let out a soft whining noise, but Mia shook her head.

"No," she breathed heavily. "I need... I need to look at you," she said, tracing her fingers over the lines along his body, savoring each and every dip and crease. A whimpering moan escaped her throat as she looked down at the way his pajama pants hung low on his lips, the line of muscle disappearing beneath the fabric looked like it was begging to be licked.

"See something you like?" Sirius grinned down at her.

To answer his question she tugged her hands around his neck, pulling him back down in a searing kiss and she cried out when she felt his hands finally press themselves past the open fabric of her nightdress; fingers gently feathering over the soft skin of her breasts until he had one palmed perfectly in his hand, the pad of his thumb brushing slowly, but repeatedly over the rosy peak. When his hands left her skin, she whined at the sudden lack of touch, but was well compensated when he tore his lips from her mouth to crawl down her body pulling a nipple into his mouth. He tongued the pebble of flesh, grinning against her when she made the sweetest little noises, her hips bucking against him and her hands twisting in the red sheets that lined his bed.

"Sirius... please..." Mia moaned.

"Patience kitten," Sirius whispered as he removed her breast from his mouth with a wet pop. His silver-grey eyes stared at her face, his hardness throbbing at the sight of her so feverish and unbridled beneath him. "I need to memorize every exquisite moment of this."

"Sirius I need you inside of me, right now!" Mia growled.

Sirius closed his eyes and fought to focus, but his cock twitched at her words and the delicious way she continued to roll her hips against him wasn't helping. Against his better judgement he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She concentrated on her movements with a look that reminded him of of the single-minded determination she used when studying for O.W.L.s, like the friction between them was the most important thing she'd ever do.

"For the love of Merlin," Sirius said, firmly gripping her hips and stilling her movements. "You need to stop," he breathed. He wasn't overly proud of many aspects of his less than proper reputation, but one thing he _did _pride himself on was the fact that he'd always been able to satisfy a witch before he ever lost control of himself, but Mia was testing his resolve in the worst and possibly best ways known to mankind.

He took in slow, deep breaths to calm himself but was unable to concentrate as he felt Mia's knees bending and suddenly her toes had been tucked into the waist of his bottoms and she was tugging them down. He glanced down at her and almost glared at the smug, victorious look on her face. She was pushing him, trying to dominate the situation, and he would have none of it. Sirius continued to let her tug at his clothing, exposing him to the warm air of the bedroom. But before he allowed her to see him in all his glory, he leaned forward, pushing her nightdress up around her waist to reveal black knickers. The sight of the color caused the Animagus in him to growl with pleasure as though she had his very name tattooed on her skin.

Sirius pressed his face against the skin of her hip, grasping the black lace between his teeth and inhaling deep at the same time, letting the scent of her arousal wash over him, drug him and bring him down into a heady reverie. He pulled the small scrap of fabric down her soft thighs, his eyes focused ahead at their apex and the sight of her bare before him made his mouth water. Yanking the knickers completely off and throwing them to the side, Sirius hiked her leg over his shoulder, placing a trail of kisses up her thigh and grinning when she whimpered at the soft sensation.

"Fuck, you're soaking," Sirius grinned as the pad of his thumb stroked against her wet center, watching closely as she shivered at his touch. Sirius leaned down and lightly nipped at the tender skin of her thigh to distract her and when she gave a soft yelp in response, Sirius pressed forward and ran his tongue against the length of her core, groaning at the taste and feel of her, and relishing the sweet mewling sounds she was making as her thighs tensed around him. He placed a firm hand on her stomach to hold her in place as her body fought to move against him, using the other arm to grip around a thigh for leverage as he lapped at her eagerly.

_Honey_, Sirius thought with a grin.

"Purr for me, kitten," he whispered against her, circling his tongue around the center of her nerves before he took it between his wet lips and suckled gently. At the same time, he pushed two fingers inside of her, curled them and stroked. Mia let out a loud cry of passion as Sirius pushed her over the edge into a blissful nirvana that had her blurry eyed and quivering, her body fluttering around his fingers and pulsating against his tongue.

"Siri... Sirius..." Mia panted heavily and before she had a chance to catch her breath, he was taking it away from her, kissing her urgently as he removed his fingers from inside of her, gripping his hard length in hand and rubbing the tip of it against her wetness. He broke away from her mouth to look down into her dilated eyes.

"Want you," Mia whimpered.

"Need you," Sirius whispered before he buried himself inside of her in one long thrust, hissing at the feel of her tightness around him, squeezing him as he drove hard and deep, wanting to dig inside of her and mould her quim specifically to his cock. "Oh fuck, kitten... so tight... so good..." he groaned loudly, pressing his face into the crevice of her neck as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

Every stroke wound her tighter and tighter around him, a familiar building pressure that burned hot and felt icy cold at the same time. With every movement of his hips Sirius would ease out leaving her wanting, and then thrust in again making her deliciously filled. He kissed along her throat before lifting up and pressing against her forehead letting her eyes focus on his face. He looked like he was riding a dangerous line between pain and absolute bliss and Mia could tell he was holding back, desperate to not hurt her.

"Harder," she moaned, digging her heels into his arse and tilting her hips upwards, allowing him to bury deeper. He growled at the change, but she could still tell he was struggling, fighting the thoughts inside of his head that told him she was delicate and he wasn't worthy. She reached up and put her hands on either side of his face until he opened his eyes and looked down at her. When she finally had his full attention, Mia moaned, "Sirius, fuck me harder!"

And Sirius lost every semblance of control.

His voice was rough and so were his hands as they took firm hold of her hips, pulling on them hard as he slammed into her deep. Mia watched eagerly with parted lips as drops of sweat fell down his marble chest and her eyes raked over his beautifully sculpted frame until amber orbs focused on their connected bodies. Sirius too brought his silver-grey eyes to the place where they joined, panting as he watched himself piston in and out of her.

As the coil inside of her wound tighter and tighter, Mia could also feel something pull at her chest. The tiny golden thread that connected her to Sirius - spanning the width of space and time - tugged hard, almost violently until she was physically pulled forward and Sirius shoved down. His eyes widened and stared into her and Mia knew he'd felt it too. The golden thread twisted tight and if Mia closed her eyes she could almost see it, watching it strengthen.

"Sirius.." Mia moaned.

"Look at me," he pleaded with her. "I need... I need to see you come."

Her eyes widened at his words and she panted hard as she felt the spring inside of her snap and she let out a breathy cry as she came. Sirius rode out the waves of her climax with her, and the fluttering velvet walls pulled him down, firmly gripping him like a pulsating vice. Once she let out a telltale sigh of contentment, he growled and drove into her again relishing in the moan she let escape her swollen lips. He selfishly stole four more thrusts before burying his hardness to the hilt and spilling himself inside of her abundant warmth, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he collapsed against her.

They lay like that for several minutes coming down from the high. Sirius forehead rested against hers, both panting hard and heavy, sharing in each hot inhale and exhale. Sirius leaned forward, kissing her soft and deep, not having the proper words to tell her how he felt, considering the blood had yet to return to his brain.

Sirius pulled himself off of her, settling next to her on the mattress which now felt cool against his burning skin. His arm reached over her waist, tugging her until her sweat soaked back was flush against his chest. He buried his face in her tangled mane of brown curls and breathed her in before placing gentle kisses on her bare shoulders, laughing lightly when he realized her half opened nightdress was still bunched around her hips.

"Lift up," Sirius whispered, sitting up and nudging at her hips and Mia complied silently allowing him to completely disrobe her which now seemed silly all things considered.

He pulled the fabric away from her hips and down her thighs, tossing it to the floor in the direction he assumed her knickers had been thrown in the heat of passion. As he moved his way back up the bed, Sirius placed tender kisses along her body. Her ankle, her calf, a spot just behind her knee where he lingered a little longer, her high and the beautiful curve of her hip where he paused to leave a tingling bite. He placed his hand against her stomach as he pulled himself up the side of her body, grinning and kissing every inch of her with reverence. Despite taking as much time as he possibly could before breaking, in the blurry vision of lust Sirius felt he hadn't had proper opportunity to worship her.

His lips kissed along the dip of her waist but stopped when the smooth flesh changed in texture. Sirius opened his eyes and looked down. Narrowing his focus, Sirius brought his hand over and ran the pad of his thumb upwards along a thin but deep, scar that ran the length of her ribcage.

"Give me your wand," he told her.

"I already cast a Contraceptive Charm," Mia muttered sleepily.

"Mia, give me your wand," he insisted again.

"What for?" She sat up, handing him the wand and before he had a chance to answer her question, Sirius illuminated the room with a soft Lumos. Holding the vinewood wand over her body, Sirius' grey eyes darkened at the sight and Mia let out a soft gasp, scolding herself for being so thoughtless. "Mia what the fuck is this?" He asked.

She turned her brown eyes to her ribcage where the deep, purple scar was being touched by Sirius' nervous fingers. _Shit_. In the insanity surrounding Sirius' attack, Mia hadn't even realized the month and year. Madam Pomfrey had warned her years earlier after taking the De-Aging Potion that when she reached the age she acquired them, her scars would resurface. The long purple line dissecting her waist was just the first of many. Dolohov's curse that she'd taken in the Department of Mysteries at the end of her fifth year had left behind the nasty mark, though thankfully no other terrible side effects. Unfortunately it couldn't be glamoured which left her in an awful situation as Sirius stared down at it with his wide grey eyes.

"Mia!" He snapped. "What is this?"

"A scar."

"No shit," he growled. "This isn't just any scar. This is dark magic. When the hell were you cursed? Who touched you?" His face was very near wrathful, though Mia knew it wasn't reserved for her.

"I... I can't tell you," she muttered quietly and her heart broke when she saw his walls go back up. "Sirius, wait!" She pleaded. "You need... you need to learn Occlumency," she winced in frustration.

"You need to tell me the truth. Someone hurt you!"

"I'm fine," she sighed. "I promise you, Sirius I am fine. I know what you're thinking," she pointed at him. "You didn't fail to protect me."

_It was me who failed to protect you_, she thought as memories from that particular battle resurfaced. Fighting alongside Harry, being separated from the others as Death Eaters chased them from room to room in the Department of Mysteries. She'd been knocked unconscious by the curse only to wake up days later with Remus sitting by her bedside, red rimmed eyes as he held her hand and told her that Sirius was dead.

"Why are you keeping this secret?" Sirius begged to know, his hands still holding onto her body as if he was afraid to let her go.

"Because I have to," she whispered. "One day I'll tell you everything, I promise you," she felt tears pricking her eyes. "I'm not hiding anything to hurt you, I swear on my magic. I'm doing it to keep you..."

"Don't say safe," Sirius snapped and finally let go of her as he sat back on the bed. "It is not your job to keep me safe! It's _my _job to keep _you _safe!"

"Why?!"

"Because _I'm _the dangerous one!" Sirius yelled. "Tell me the truth please, I need to know... did this... whatever this is, happen because of a Death Eater?" He asked her.

"Yes," she softly whispered. "But I am fine and he is dead," she promised. "And one day soon I can explain it all to you. To you, James and Remus," she lied. James would never, _could _never know the truth about any of this.

"Fuck, a Death Eater cursed you..." Sirius put his head in his hands for several long moments before turning and looking up at her. "Was it because of me?" He asked.

Mia hesitated one second too long and Sirius' eyes widened.

"Fuck!" He stood up from the bed and began to dress himself.

"No!" She shouted, but it was far too late. "You don't understand, it's complicated!" Mia cried.

And it was. She _had _in fact been cursed because of Sirius, though he was not at all to blame. It had been the fake image of Sirius being tortured that had lead Harry to the Department of Mysteries to face Death Eaters. Hermione had gone along for the ride, never able to let Harry run into trouble on his own. It was Harry's need to rescue Sirius that brought them to the Department.

"You asked me earlier if you're safe with me," Sirius shook his head. "You're not," he frowned. "Mia, I need you safe. And that can't be... it's not right... not right now. Fuck," he winced as the pressures of reality began to close in on him.

Mia swallowed hard, trying to collect herself so she didn't become overly emotional. Not like she used to be when she'd cry over every little thing. "I told you earlier, I had no expectations for tonight. But I was telling the truth when I said you are the end for me, mine," she said firmly. "So whatever distance you're putting between us right now," she stood up and walked over to him, unashamed over her naked form as she reached for her clothes. "Is temporary."

"Of course it is," Sirius nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Mia."

"For tonight? You regret it?" She asked, her brows furrowed, the dam she'd placed her emotions behind threatened to burst at any moment.

"Merlin, no," Sirius exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry I'm so... fucking broken. Do _you _regret it?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"I have never regretted a single moment of my life when it comes to you, Sirius Black," she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Past, present or future."


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: All chapters are now **Fluffpanda** Beta'd and **glittergrrrl05** Approved.

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: Thanks for sticking with me so long. I'm so happy to read all your reviews every day, they make all the effort I put into this story so worth it! **Grovek26**, currently, yes the boys aren't focusing on Mia's pleas for them to learn Occlumency. Harry was apparently a Marauder of his own time, and none of them seem to take the skill seriously. **Alice1985**, Unfortunately our heroine's Bonds remain unsealed, though properly strengthened. Dorea told Mia back in Chapter 33 that a Soul Bond is sealed through a ritual and both parties need to be all knowing in regards to the Soul Bond (which Sirius currently isn't), willing to openly accept the Soul Bond (which at this point neither of them truly are), and fully loving of their Bond mate (which they are in some serious denial about).

So many of you want Mia to change the future, it breaks my heart that I set up the rules the way I did. But there are fics where Hermione goes back and does change the future by altering the past, and I did really want to take my story and do something a little different with it, and this is it. She's trapped, guilty, and unable to do much about it unfortunately. She'll try, oh she'll try. But _saving_ lives wasn't the point of her going back, _living_ her life was.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Fifty-Three: Silencing Charms

_"...Made a wrong turn once or twice  
><em>_Dug my way out, blood and fire  
><em>_Bad decisions, that's alright  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life..."  
><em>_(Fuckin' Perfect - Pink)_

* * *

><p><strong>July 30th, 1976<strong>

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

It had been a few hours since Mia had left his bedroom, and though she swore she didn't regret sleeping with him, Sirius couldn't help but continuously berate himself over the fact that he'd crossed the line he swore he wouldn't cross without being absolutely certain he could. No sex. That was his rule with Mia. But Godric how he'd craved her for so long, and she was already there when he woke up, sitting on his mattress smelling like a rainstorm and looking like she had the ability to heal not only his external wounds, but everything inside of him as well. She was perfection and it made him angry that he couldn't be. Something dark inside of him wanted to take it from her - that something inside of her that made her good while he was worthless. So he tried taking it the only way he could, by kissing her rough and hard and putting all of his anger and resentment toward the world into that kiss.

And that kiss triggered something else; the wall that he kept up around himself to hide his emotions, to keep him strong enough not to touch her, came crumbling down and like an absolute addict, he was in a frenzy to have as much of her as he possibly could. It hadn't been until she touched his head that the reality of what he was doing flooded him. That simple touch had been his absolute undoing. It reminded him of the first time she'd ever done it on the Hogwarts Express. They were eleven and she exuded comfort in ways he'd never known before. His family had never been affectionate with him, and it wasn't until he met Mia and the Potters that he understood that he'd been lacking in something so unbelievable necessary for life. He hadn't meant to fall asleep on the train, but when he woke to find himself in her lap with her fingers stroking through his hair, he had to force the walls up immediately so no one saw what her touch had done to him. For the first time in eleven years, Sirius Black felt properly cared for. All because of the simplest touch of a bushy-haired girl.

He craved her touch for years and years, and it killed him when she was pissed and wouldn't pet him, and even more when it became inappropriate to do when she started dating Remus. He wasn't just addicted to her body and the way it stirred him to life the way no other girl ever could. He wasn't just addicted to her smell and the way that it felt like it could cleanse the sins right out of him. He wasn't just addicted to the feel of her, or the sight of her, or the absolutely heavenly taste of her ... he was addicted to the way she loved him.

"Shit!" Sirius growled as he tossed in his bed, forcing himself to ignore the fact that his sheets smelled like her. His grey eyes focused on the softest lights peeking through the window, indicating that the sun would rise within the next half hour or so. A new day. He didn't want a new day. He wanted the night all over again, wishing he could forget that he saw that damn scar on her ribs. What the hell was she hiding? Who had hurt her and how could he figure it out so that he could hurt them back?

"Young Master Sirius?" Tilly appeared with a soft 'pop'. Sirius yelped in surprise and tumbled off the side of his bed, landing on the ground with a loud thunk, his right leg tangled in the sheet, preventing him from getting up without looking like a clumsy prat. He sighed and rose his eyes upwards glancing at the little elf who had the audacity to look amused over his plight.

"Tilly, it's a bit early to want to clean my room, isn't it?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes. He was not in the mood for any company, let alone the bossy house-elf.

"After what was done in it a few hours ago," Tilly's wide eyes raked over the bed and she grimaced. "Tilly would like to pull out the good cleaning spells."

Sirius' eyes widened. _Shit_. "I... uh..." he stammered.

"Tilly is coming to tell that Mistress is waiting for Young Master Sirius in the library," she said sweetly, though there was mischief in her eyes and he couldn't help but feel like the house-elf was hiding something. He was technically considered her Young Master now, and Sirius was tempted to order her to tell him everything, but the Potters seemed to treat their elf kindly, and he knew by watching closely that Tilly responded to direct orders differently than Kreacher or any other house-elves he'd seen before. For all he knew, if he gave the elf an order she'd smack him in the mouth for having an attitude.

"Now?" He finally asked. "What does she want me for?" And dread filled him. If the house-elf had known that Mia had been in his room that night, who was to say the rest of the Manor didn't? He'd known that Silencing Charms were put up, but what if they hadn't held?

"Not time to be explaining," Tilly reached down and untangled Sirius' leg from the sheets. "Young Master should be up and going. Go, go, go," she pushed him to stand and then began shoving him toward the door. Sirius was tempted to dig his heels into the floor to delay the inevitable. "Tilly will take you."

"Alright, you pushy elf!" He grumbled and finally took steps of his own free will when Tilly began shoving her tiny hands against Sirius' backside to get him to move faster. He reached behind, shooing her hands away from him which only earned him a swat on the arse. He growled in his throat defiantly but ended up just walking faster toward the library in an attempt to evade Tilly. Unfortunately he'd forgotten that in his desires to swiftly escape the house-elf, he was speeding along toward Dorea Potter - a Black, a Slytherin, and the mother of the girl he'd just shagged.

oOoOoOo

**Potter Family Library**

"Ah, there you are dear. Good morning," Dorea smiled brightly as Sirius entered the room, which immediately unnerved him. He'd learned quickly growing up that it was a flip of the Galleon when it came to the personalities of the House of Black. One side was volatile, hot tempered and easy to provoke: Bellatrix, his mother, and unfortunately even himself. But it was the other side of the coin that was worrisome. Narcissa, Andromeda and Dorea had perfected the stone wall that hid away their true thoughts: a smile to hide the serpent's fangs.

"Tilly, thank you so much for waking him," Dorea beamed at the little elf.

"Young Master Sirius was already awake," Tilly smirked, her eyes scrutinizing him. "Tilly is surprised."

"As am I, Tilly, as am I," Dorea smiled sweetly as she spoke to the elf as though Sirius were not in the room. He'd seen the game played before by his cousins. "Especially considering the hour my daughter left his room this morning,"

_Fuck_. Sirius bowed his head into his hands and groaned.

"Tilly, will you go and make sure Mia is sleeping well? If James wakes up, let her have a lie in. She's probably very exhausted," Dorea smirked knowingly as her grey eyes finally fell on Sirius' crumpled frame.

"Yes Mistress," the house-elf nodded before whispering, "Tilly sees the Bond. Stronger."

"Well yes Tilly, it would be, wouldn't it?" Dorea chuckled as the house-elf vanished with a soft 'pop'.

"So," Sirius sat up, needing to speak first so that he felt like he had some sort of control of the situation, which was as far from the truth as possible. "I'd ask if you wanted me to go pack my bags, but seeing that everything I now own was bought by you..."

"Oh, are you leaving dear?" Dorea asked curiously as she sipped her morning tea. She smiled and gestured to the extra cup on the tray in front of her where the pot sat next to a bowl of biscuits.

"I assumed as much," Sirius said nervously, eyeing the tea and treats in front of them as though there was a very real chance they might have been poisoned.

"Do you have a new place to live?" Dorea asked casually.

"No," Sirius frowned. How had he been so stupid? Why couldn't he control himself? He'd done so well in the past; then again, Mia lived with three other girls for the majority of the year, and he roomed with her brother and ex-boyfriend. Now she was literally a few feet from his bedroom door.

"And you expect me to send you out onto the streets?" Dorea suddenly dropped her forced smile and she looked offended. Sirius swallowed, unable to tell if her expressions were real or not. "My own blood?" The witch scoffed. "Sirius, love," she smiled when she said the term of endearment usually reserved for James and Mia and Sirius looked away from her when he caught it. "I understand that you've had a biased view of our family with the way your parents raised you, but the House of Black is indeed Ancient and most Noble," she insisted firmly. "And I will not have its true heir - and in my belief the one person who might be able the cleanse it - living as a street urchin."

Sirius looked up at the woman with wide eyes. He'd always heard Dorea speak poorly of his mother and the rest of the family save for Andromeda who he'd known had visited once or twice with Dorea since she'd been blasted from the family tapestry. Sirius had assumed the Potter matriarch hated her House, but apparently she was just as prideful as any other Black, with the exception that she disliked the members and not the House and history itself.

And she thought that Sirius could fix that?

"But what about what you said... about you know," he cleared his throat. "Mia and me?"

"That I was aware of your amorous activities with my daughter?" Dorea chuckled. "Oh, you sweet boy, you really embrace being a Gryffindor." She smiled and Sirius couldn't help but feel like he was being insulted. "Nothing happens in this Manor without my knowledge, dear. The moment Mia stepped foot into your bedroom I was made aware."

"And you're not going to... I don't know..."

"Threaten your life for daring to put your filthy hands on my precious baby girl? Hardly," she laughed. "It was Mia in your room, not the other way around, was it not? I doubt very much that my daughter entered your bedroom without knowing that you bedding her was a possibility. There were Silencing Charms thrown up after all. Hers?" Dorea asked setting her now empty teacup on the tray in front of them, leaning back slightly to relax into her chair, her delicate fingers laced together on her lap as she observed Sirius closely.

"Yes ma'am," Sirius nodded.

"Good girl. Very considerate of her," Dorea smirked and Sirius just gaped at the woman. How was she so casual about this? He expected to be hexed within an inch of his life, and instead Dorea Potter was smirking at him after outright admitting she'd known Mia and Sirius had sex, and that she'd known the very moment her daughter had stepped foot into his bedroom. Not only that, she'd allowed it to happen and was grateful that Mia was thoughtful enough to put up the bloody Silencing Charms?!

"You're not upset?" Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "Mrs. Potter, how are you not upset?"

"Am I back to Mrs. Potter again?" Dorea frowned. "Oh dear, so formal. As I've told you since you were a boy, you may call me Dorea or even Mum if it pleases you," she laughed softly. "It's always pleased me considering how amusing the look on Walburga's face would be should she ever hear it."

Sirius snorted a little at the thought himself, though a month ago he would have outright laughed; now, however, thoughts of his mother only made him angry, bitter and even sad - though he'd never admit it.

"As for my discontent, or lack thereof, you worry for nothing," she waved her hand, shooing his concerns as if they were pointless. "Though I can't deny how fun it is to watch a Gryffindor squirm a little under my gaze," she smirked at him and her grey eyes sparkled a little. "You should work on that. I am not the last Slytherin who will attempt to intimidate you."

"I'm not intimidated," Sirius lied defiantly.

"Really?" Dorea laughed. "You should be," she insisted, the mirth gone from her eyes, the casual lightness of her tone gone from her words. "Not _one _month living under my roof and you're having sex with my daughter. In the traditions of Pure-blood society you should have written a formal letter of intent before even _thinking _about beginning a courtship, let alone taking her to your bed."

This was what he had expected. "So I'm a little intimidated," Sirius painfully admitted and watched as Dorea's expression changed once again. _Godric_, he was certain the Sorting Hat put him in the right House. There was no way he would have ever kept up with the way Slytherins behaved. "Are you going to ask me what my intentions are with Mia?" Sirius broke the momentary silence. "Isn't that how the speech goes?"

"That is how _Charlus' _speech will go," Dorea answered and Sirius suddenly paled. He'd been so worried about facing Dorea that he hadn't even thought about what Mia's father would do. Knowing James, Charlus was certain to have a foul temper that wasn't easily calmed, especially when it came to his family. "When he eventually finds out," Dorea added. "But that won't be for a very long time I imagine, unless you plan on telling him."

"No!" Sirius barely managed to spit out the word.

"Good," the witch nodded in approval. "I wouldn't confide in James either. Gryffindors are terrible liars and abysmal at harboring secrets."

"Mia's actually pretty good at it," Sirius scoffed bitterly, saying the words under his breath as he remembered the look on her face when he'd asked her about her scar. She hadn't expected him to find it, which meant that it had been there for a while and she had no intention of telling him, or maybe anyone about it. Sirius couldn't help but wonder if Remus had seen it and knew of its origin.

"Yes, but there is a difference between one who has been born into the House of Godric Gryffindor and one who has chosen it, wouldn't you say?" Dorea asked politely. "Charlus and James, bless them, such sweet little lions," she chuckled sweetly. "All bravery and nerve, but very reckless and illogical. Do you honestly think my Mia an illogical creature?"

"No," Sirius shook his head. Reckless, sure. It had been Mia who had threatened Bellatrix to her face. It had been Mia who had stormed into the Forbidden Forest with a plan to take down the craziest and most vicious werewolf known. But illogical? No. If anything, Mia thought absolutely everything through to the last detail, which made him nervous considering what had happened last night. "She said the Sorting Hat almost put her in Slytherin."

"Or perhaps Ravenclaw, in another life," Dorea smirked. "Mia is a smart girl who understands that within each of us resides the qualities from all four Houses. You for instance, hold the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, the kindness of a Hufflepuff, the resourcefulness of a Slytherin, but it is your courage and daring that define you as a Gryffindor, Sirius."

He frowned. While he liked to boast about himself often, he had a difficult time accepting praise when it came in the form of genuine appreciation or observation. "And Mia?" He asked, already knowing that's where the conversation was being led.

"Wiser than Rowena Ravenclaw herself as far as I'm concerned, though I'm just a boastful mother," Dorea spoke proudly and Sirius frowned. All Walburga had ever told him was how much of a worthless screw-up he was. "She's fair and hard working as Hufflepuffs are known to be, but she is cunning and clever and somehow she has found a beautiful balance between the bravery of a Gryffindor and the self preservation of a Slytherin. And that means she keeps secrets; and yes, she lies."

"Do you know what she's hiding?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"Of course," the older witch nodded her head. "I can be very resourceful when I need to be. Can you trust me to tell you that the secrets she keeps are not because of any malice or ill intent she holds for you?"

"I could give a hair if she has ill intent for me," he sneered. "I'm worried about her. She's got a scar on her ribs from a dark curse," he blurted out before realizing that he was essentially implying that he'd recently seen Mia's naked body, and though Dorea admitted to having knowledge of what happened between Sirius and Mia, it still felt awkward to admit to it. "She... she didn't say it exactly, but I asked and she didn't deny it. It has something to do with me," he frowned as he remembered the look of pity in her eye. He had somehow caused her to get hurt, and she felt bad for him for knowing it.

"And if that were the case, how would that change your feelings for her?" Dorea asked.

"I... " Sirius stopped to think. Would it change anything? Had it changed anything? "Well... it doesn't," he admitted. "Not how I..." he tried to clarify, but the words wouldn't come out. "But I just want her to be safe."

"Because you feel guilty for putting her in danger," Dorea stated.

"Yes," Sirius nodded sadly. He'd seen first hand how Mia's relationship - whether friend or more - with Remus had essentially put her in danger with not only Fenrir Greyback, but Professor Higgs. She'd jumped to Remus' defense that first class, basically putting a target on her back as a werewolf sympathizer. And then her love for their mutual friend brought her into that forest. Sure, Sirius and James had been right there beside her, but it only proved that Mia would always come to the rescue. What would happen if one day Death Eaters broke into Hogwarts to come for Sirius? He knew for a fact Mia would rush to help, throwing herself into danger.

"I mean I don't want her in danger, no matter what," Sirius added, clearing his throat.

"But because you love her. Knowing that you could be the cause of her pain and suffering causes you pain."

And there it was: love. Sirius wanted to flinch at the word but immediately put up his walls as Dorea spoke about love so easily, as if it came naturally to her to do so. Sirius couldn't understand how a member of his own House had first-hand knowledge of the feeling and was able to talk about it so openly.

"Oh, there's more Slytherin in you than you realize, dear," Dorea chuckled. "Tell me Sirius, when you were with my daughter... intimately..." Sirius finally did let his stony exterior break a little. "Did you feel something different than when you're intimate with other witches?"

"This conversation feels like it should be awkward," Sirius rose a confused brow as he folded his arms across his chest. He would have expected the witch to give him 'the talk' any minute now had she not known he was quite knowledgeable in the area.

Dorea laughed quietly. "But we're Blacks dear, and therefore things that are often considered unacceptable, distressing, or uncomfortable come naturally to us. I personally blame the Pure-blood inbreeding..." she shrugged her shoulders and continued. "Now answer the question."

"No," Sirius exhaled. "Mia was different."

"As though perhaps some invisible cord connected you together?"

His grey eyes immediately widened at the words. He'd felt it, but had thought he was just caught up in the moment. Something inside of his chest, like a string tugged at him, pulling him forward at the same time that Mia rose up from the bed to meet him. Something strong and pulsating with magic held them tightly together just before they came apart.

"How did you..." Sirius gaped and Dorea smiled knowingly.

"What do you know of Soul Bonds, Sirius?"

oOoOoOo

**September 1st, 1976**

**Hogwarts Express**

"I had sex with Sirius," Mia blurted out the moment she stepped into the compartment that usually sat Lily, Alice, Mary and Frank.

Mia had been in the back of the train sitting with the boys for the first half of the train ride to Hogwarts. Though she and Sirius had gone on the rest of the summer as though nothing happened, Mia couldn't help but feel like everything was different, and not just because of the sex. Sirius continued to make jokes and laugh around everyone, but there would be quiet moments when the two would make eye contact across the dinner table and Sirius would turn away from her, and she could see him warring internally with himself .

It hadn't been until they met up with their friends at Kings Cross Station that Sirius showed any genuine expression other than conflicted. Mia had seen Remus at a distance and ran to her best friends arms, eager and hungry for the hugs that somehow washed over her with a sense of calm. Remus however had grinned deviously and instead of greeting the witch with a friendly hug, he lifted her up into his arms and hoisted her body over his shoulder laughing. She'd pretended to fume with embarrassment, but it was always pleasant to see the jovial side of the werewolf that made it obvious how much of a Marauder he genuinely was.

When Remus had turned to carry Mia onto the train despite her struggling, her brown eyes fell upon Sirius who was smiling softly at his two friends with an expression on his face that surprisingly looked like relief.

"WHAT?!" Lily screamed, dropping the Advanced Potions book she had been reading to prepare for their sixth-year class.

"Quiet!" Mia hissed, closing the compartment door behind her and sealing it with a Silencing Charm in the process, glad that Mary, Alice, and Frank had all left to go visit others. "Godric, do you want everyone to come barging in here? The way you scream Jamie probably thinks you're being Crucio'd..." Mia shook her head and a sudden image of Sirius twitching on her drawing room floor came into her mind and she winced. "I... Sorry, that was in very bad taste," she frowned.

Lily raised a brow in concern at Mia's sudden change of demeanor, and Mia knew she was putting the puzzle together. Remus had admitted to running into Lily early that summer and when questioned why he wasn't running around with his friends, he'd accidentally let it slip that Sirius was in the hospital. Lily, despite her general dislike of Sirius, had shown concern for his well-being and asked if she could send something to him in hopes of him getting well again. Remus had confessed that Sirius was living at Potter Manor, and would be for the foreseeable future. Though no one outside the Marauders and Potter family knew the truth of everything that happened that horrible night, it wasn't too difficult to piece together.

"Forget bad taste," Lily insisted, knowing that it wouldn't do well to dwell on something that Mia couldn't talk about. "Or maybe speaking of bad taste," the redhead teased. "How on earth did you find yourself having sex with Sirius Black?!"

"Found it quite pleasant actually," Mia blurted out and then covered her mouth.

"Mia!" Lily blushed, which only made Mia laugh.

There were moments that Lily reminded Mia of Ginny Weasley, but the innocence of Lily Evans was what set the two gingers apart. Ginny was the very definition of depraved and shameless, and Mia remembered being an older Hermione Granger and politely asking Ginny and Harry to throw up Silencing Charms the first night after the final battle. She didn't want to begrudge Harry whatever prize Ginny had been willing to offer for defeating the darkest wizard of all time, but Hermione hadn't needed to listen to it!

Lily on the other hand, was as sweet and pure as freshly fallen snow. It was no wonder that she would end up with James who hadn't so much as glanced at another girl since Lily had first slapped him years ago.

"I can't tell you everything," Mia admitted. "It's not my place to tell you. But Sirius moved in with us and he... well," she frowned wondering if she'd already said too much, but Lily didn't react in the slightest which told Mia that her friend already knew something. "He's been having nightmares."

"Like yours?" Lily asked.

Mia paled at the words. "How do you know about that?"

"What? That you put up silencing spells, starting our first year?" Lily rolled her eyes in offense as though her very intelligence had been called into question. "Mary and Alice may be oblivious, but my bed is right next to yours and while I'm glad not to be kept awake by snoring, it's a little weird when I can't even hear my roommate breathing. I check on you from time to time," she admitted. "It's always quiet of course, but I can tell something's wrong. You calm down pretty quickly when someone just holds your hand."

Mia felt a warm affection for the witch. "Lily... I didn't know... I..."

"Don't worry about it," Lily smiled kindly knowing that Mia often struggled with admitting any weaknesses or faults and depending on others. "Back to Sirius."

"Fine," Mia nodded, grateful that Lily hadn't let her linger on the topic of her own nightmares. "Well, I went in to check on him and he woke up, quite startled actually," she frowned as she remembered the look of fear and anger on his face. "We talked a bit about us, and how we're pretty much constantly drawn to one another."

"Constantly?" Lily grinned and Mia raised a brow. Maybe Lily was more like Ginny than she'd originally thought. "So this has happened before?"

"What?" Mia blinked. "No," she briefly thought of the fifth corridor after Remus' birthday part. "I mean not exactly."

"You slept with him before?" Lily's bright green eyes widened and Mia paled a little at the sight. It was impossible not to see Harry looking back at her through Lily's eyes, and Mia felt immediately awkward talking about having sex with Sirius while looking into the emerald orbs.

"No!" She said, embarrassed. "Just a little... snogging and..." she cleared her throat. "Stuff."

"So was it your... your first time?" Lily asked curiously and Mia could tell that her friend was interested for more than one reason.

"No," Mia admitted. "I dated Remus for a year," she smirked.

"You've shagged Remus and Sirius?" Lily laughed. "Merlin, do they know?" She gasped. "Are they going to fight over you?" Her smile faded into a look of absolute panic. "Oh Godric, what if they start dueling over you in the Common Room?! Remus is a Prefect! How am I supposed to handle that?!"

"How did my love life suddenly become the subject of your Prefect record?" Mia chuckled.

"Love life?" Lily stopped her rant at the mention of the word and she turned and looked back at Mia with a knowing grin.

"Shut up, Lils," Mia scowled.

"So which one do you love?"

"Both," Mia admitted truthfully. It was a constant thorn in her side, having feelings for both of the wizards. Knowing the outcome only made it more difficult. She wondered; if she hadn't known what the future held in store for them all, would she have reacted differently to each of them? Would she have stayed with Remus despite the fact that she wasn't his mate? She'd been the one to bring the subject up, and she wondered if he would have ever told her; or if he would have gone on dating her, ignoring the fact that they weren't meant to be. She wondered if she would have fought harder for Sirius after that first kiss after Narcissa's wedding. Would they have ended up together without the knowledge that they were already involved in a provoked Soul Bond?

"But... I love them differently. I... I can't be with Sirius," Mia frowned. The fact was, she did know the future and couldn't ignore it. "Not right now. It's not time."

"There's a time frame?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Mia sighed. "It's complicated."

"What about you isn't?" The redhead laughed. "No offense. So what was it like?"

"What? Shagging?" Mia scoffed. "With which one?"

"Either," Lily admitted with a blush. "Both? Is it awful that I want to know?" Her cheeks turned bright red and she hid her face in her hands. "Oh, never mind. You don't have to tell me."

"Amazing," Mia answered her with a grin. "Each time," she let out a happy sigh. "Both. Remus is earthy and passionate and Godric," she groaned at the memories that were not as nearly as recent as she would have liked them to have been. Remus' run-in with Snape the year before still kept him at a distance from her. "He's sometimes just downright feral. Sirius was... painfully delicious. Slow and controlled and...

"Would you like some ice water?" Lily laughed. "Perhaps a dip in the Black Lake when we get to Hogwarts to cool your aching loins?"

Mia blanched. "Aching loins? Are you reading Muggle romance novels again?"

"Maybe," Lily blushed. "Not all of us can have two devastatingly handsome wizards chasing after us."

"Nope," Mia smirked. "You still only have the one."

"I'm ignoring that," Lily said with narrowed green eyes and Mia laughed, glad to know that after everything that had happened last year she could still joke with her friend about James' undying love for her. "So tell me... which one is better in bed?" Lily asked curiously more than likely just trying to change the subject again.

"Well..." Mia flushed.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: What would I do without **Fluffpanda**?

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: So sorry that I didn't get a chapter posted yesterday. There was a bit of a family emergency. Let's just say I have a Gryffindor father-in-law with a recently wrecked motorcycle and a broken leg, a worried Ravenclaw husband, a hysterical Hufflepuff mother-in-law, and a local hospital that has the combined competency of Crabbe and Goyle. Nuff said about that.

OMG we have officially reached sixth year for our Marauders!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Fifty-Four: By the End of It

_"...I wonder what you're thinking now  
><em>_Or if you even see  
><em>_You wish that you could change the past  
><em>_Have you taken all you need..."  
><em>_(My Friend - Saga)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 2nd, 1976<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

"Morning Lils," Mia said with a bright smile as she reached the Gryffindor table for breakfast. It was the morning after arriving at Hogwarts for her - second - sixth year. The feast had been like every year that preceded it save for a short speech on safety from Dumbledore, who mentioned that there had been Death Eater attacks throughout the summer in Britain. After everything that had happened the previous year with Professor Higgs and Fenrir Greyback, the wards surrounding Hogwarts had been strengthened greatly. Work was also being done to communicate with the Centaur herd in the Forbidden Forest in order to keep students, wizards and creatures of all kind safe in the face of the growing threat of Voldemort, or as the Daily Prophet had taken to calling him: You-Know-Who.

Yes, Mia knew who very well.

"Has McGonagall brought over the time tables yet?" Mia asked as she sat down beside her roommate. She began filling a plate with various items, pouring pumpkin juice into a tall glass and then automatically pushing the meal across the table to the seat opposite her, all without breaking eye contact as she spoke to the redheaded witch.

"Not yet," Lily answered with an excited smile. "How did you do on your O.W.L.s?" Lily asked eagerly. "I got Outstanding on all nine," she said brightly. "I was so worried. The Arithmancy exam was actually a lot harder than I'd expected. I still want to know how you convinced Professor Vector to let you sit for the O.W.L when you didn't even take the class."

"I convinced Professor McGonagall to put in a good word for me," Mia smirked. "I ended up taking an O.W.L. for every available class, actually. Wanted to see if I could do it," she said, trying to hold back the smug grin that had spread across her face.

"I thought you were joking when you said you were going to try that!" Lily gaped at her in amusement. "So did you get your results?" She asked curiously.

"I did very well," Mia answered, refusing to give away any more information.

"She's being modest. It's not a good look for her," Remus said with a chuckle as he sat down opposite Mia, grinning at the plate of food already waiting for him. He gave a nod of hello to Lily - completely missing the way her face flushed bright red at the sight of him - before he began fixing a cup of tea for the curly-haired witch. "She got Outstandings on everything," Remus confessed. "Even Muggle Studies and Divination."

"You always said that Divination is rubbish!" Lily scolded her friend.

"It _is_, and I've basically just proved it," Mia shrugged her shoulders, smiling gratefully as Remus handed her the cup of tea. "I didn't even take the ridiculous class, and I faked my way through the exam and still ended up with an O."

"How'd you do Lily?" Remus asked the witch and then rose a brow. "Everything alright?" He asked, suddenly noticing that Lily refused to meet his gaze.

Mia elbowed her friend, narrowing her eyes. "Calm down," Mia hissed, having realized that Lily was reliving the conversation they'd had on the train where Mia had confessed details of her sexual exploits with Sirius and Remus.

"I'm fine," Lily lied quickly, forcing herself to look Remus in the face, but immediately she let out a nervous laugh and averted her gaze once more. Remus immediately turned his attention to Mia who shrugged and shook her head, mouthing, 'girl stuff' before reaching for the bowl of porridge he'd poured for her.

"I umm.. I got nine Outstandings," Lily said softly. "My parents were really excited. It would have been a record if _someone_," she eyed Mia, "hadn't decided to be a show off." Mia only laughed in reply.

"Actually it would have _tied _for a record," Remus explained. "Sirius got nine Outstandings too."

"What?!" Lily paled. "How is that even possible!? He never studies! Does Sirius Black even _know _where the library is?!" She screeched.

"Sure I do," a sultry voice spoke from behind Lily as Sirius moved over, taking a seat directly next to Mia. "It's that place where you can shag up against bookshelves, right?" He asked her, and Mia narrowed her eyes at him while Lily turned beet red at the words, making a small squeaking noise. "Alright there, Evans?" Sirius asked with a raised brow and a smirk on his face.

"Leave her alone, she's annoyed that you both received the same number of O.W.L.s," Mia tried to explain Lily's red face as fury instead of embarrassment. "Speaking of which, what N.E.W.T. level classes are all you taking?" Mia asked.

"All available to me," Lily admitted before giving her undivided attention to her breakfast.

"I got all Outstandings in everything except Potions," Remus growled a little under his breath. "So I won't be taking it as a N.E.W.T. course. Going to drop Herbology and Astrology too and put most of my efforts on Defense and Ancient Runes."

"I'm surprised you don't excel at Potions," Lily spoke up again, though she still couldn't seem to make eye contact with either Marauder. "Doesn't your... sense of smell," she whispered. "Help when brewing?" She asked.

"Opposite," Remus explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "If I was constantly on my own it might be easier, but in a classroom with ten to twenty cauldrons going at the same time, often with different potions and draughts being brewed, it's overwhelming and hard to focus," he sighed a bit, looking down.

"You were never meant to be a Potions Master anyway, Moony," Sirius rolled his eyes. "If you were, then you and Mia would have turned the A.D. into a brewing club instead of Defense," the Animagus grinned when Remus smiled up at him in thanks. "I on the other hand will be joining you lovely ladies in Advanced Potions," he smirked.

"_You're _taking Advanced Potions?" Lily gaped at him.

"Need it if I'm going to be an Auror," Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"You were an..." Mia was caught so completely off guard by Sirius' declaration that she made her first slip up in years. "I mean," she cleared her throat. "You want to be an Auror? You've never said anything about that."

"Decided recently," Sirius said with a careless attitude that Mia recognized as one of the many walls he used to hide his vulnerabilities. "But besides it being a requirement for Auror training, I'm determined to figure out how to brew Veritaserum before I graduate."

"You and Veritaserum have a bad history," Mia narrowed her eyes a little as she pointed it out, reminding Sirius of Remus' birthday last year.

"I have a bad history with Death Eaters but I'm still taking Defense," he replied and frowned when Mia and Remus both winced at the casual reference to his attack only months earlier. "Oh come on," he rolled his eyes. "I want things to go back to normal. A normal year, a normal morning where Evans tells me I'm an annoying child, Moony and Mia exchange breakfasts like the creepy people they are, and I pull a morning prank on Prongs."

"What did you do?" Lily, Remus and Mia all asked accusingly at the same time, Sirius barked a laugh in response.

"Wow, I haven't gotten all three of you to sync like that since third year when I replaced all the Slytherin Quidditch brooms with Muggle ones," he grinned excitedly. "'You're going to get detention'," Sirius said, mimicking his friends in a mocking tone. "But I'll have you all know, I did very little. Honestly, it was the easiest hex I've ever used."

Just then a bleary-eyed James walked into the Great Hall, adjusting his glasses as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table to join his friends. Yawning, he reached for a muffin and took a large bite of it before turning to look at the shocked and silent faces of his House. "Whaappened?" He mumbled with a mouthful. Remus and Mia were gaping with wide eyes, Lily looked like she was struggling not to laugh, but Sirius was beside himself with happiness. To avoid James entirely - especially considering she was trying not to condone Sirius' behavior - Lily stood and left the table.

"What's wrong with you?!" Mia hissed, smacking Sirius' arm. "How did you get him to partially shift?"

"Shift?" James blinked, raising one eyebrow in confusion as he swallowed his bite.

"It's not a shift," Sirius explained with amusement. "But I will admit, that's what gave me the idea. I personally think his hair looks much better like this," the raven haired wizard said with a beaming grin.

At the mention of his hair James dropped his muffin and reached for his locks, only to find two large antlers sticking out of the top of his head. "Padfoot!" James growled and launched forward, knocking Sirius off the table and onto the floor. The two boys immediately began wrestling, Sirius laughing as James threw random punches.

"Perhaps, Mister Black," a sharp voice spoke. All eyes turned to see an annoyed-looking Professor McGonagall standing over the boys, who had finally stopped rolling around on the floor, James pinned beneath Sirius. "You should have transfigured Mister Potter into a mop since the pair of you seem so intent on using him to clean the floors."

"Well if I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have to transfigure anything. You've seen his hair," Sirius winked at Professor McGonagall. If the old witch had any reaction at all, it was only to narrow her eyes further.

"Considering your O.W.L. scores in Transfiguration Mister Black, I would have expected more from you than a simple Anteoculatia hex," Professor McGonagall sighed with disappointment, waving her wand at James' head and silently casting the counter-curse, shrinking away the large antlers on his head. "I hope you'll put more effort into my class this year than you've shown this morning," she said, handing Sirius and the rest of the students their timetables and then turning to walk away.

"Minnie," Sirius called after the witch. "I think you're flirting with me! You know how I love it when a pretty witch gets mad and scolds me," Sirius said, tucking his time table into his robe pockets, ignoring the fact that James was still struggling to get out from under him. "Love that old bird," Sirius chuckled. "If she were forty years younger..."

"Padfoot, if you get hard for McGonagall - or anyone - while sitting on me, I will show you just how sharp my real antlers are the next moon," James snarled.

"_Now _who's flirting?" Sirius chuckled, looking down at his friend who was ready to start throwing punches again.

oOoOoOo

With James recovered from the mild hex and Sirius covered in a few mild bruises of retaliation, the Gryffindors made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. There they speculated on their new Professor, who hadn't been announced the night before. All of the Gryffindors were hoping that Professor Prewett would make a return, but the rumored curse on the position prevented any one professor teaching for more than one year. They'd barely taken their seats when a tall man with a slight limp made his way down the center of the classroom, a head of shaggy tawny hair flowing behind him.

Mia groaned at the sight and laid her forehead on the desk in front of her, silently cursing Fate as she wondered just how small the Wizarding world really was. Sirius and James seemed intrigued by the new Professor after spotting the glint of an Auror badge the man had pompously left on his Professor robes. Remus patted Mia's shoulder and whispered, "Are you okay?" To which she quietly groaned again, shaking her head as the new professor wrote his name on the blackboard with a flick of his wand: Professor Scrimgeour.

"I've been informed that while your class has been properly taught in the _theory _of Defense Against the Dark Arts, you've had poor education in the ways of practical application. The notes left behind by Professor Higgs say that at least half of you are lazy when it comes to duelling," he scowled.

"I bet I know which half," Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"Since the man was arrested in connection with the dark arts, I won't be taking his opinion into account. You all begin this year with blank slates. That means until you prove otherwise, you're nothing but children incapable of protecting themselves in any situation, thus putting the lives of others at risk," he narrowed his yellowish eyes at the whole classroom. "As this is your sixth year, we will begin instructing you on how to use non-verbal spells. It is a poor wizard who needs to speak a charm in order for it to work properly. Pair up."

In the earlier years of Defense, the pairs were always friendly. As the Slytherins and Gryffindors grew older, the animosity followed and soon the classroom was split down the middle with red and gold on one side, and silver and green on the other. While Professor Higgs always paired James and Sirius together, Professor Scrimgeour didn't know better and soon James stood across the room from Severus Snape, a grin on his face while Sirius was all too eager to take a crack at Amycus Carrow. Mia stood to the right of Sirius glaring across the way at Elora Zabini, and Remus beside her was staring at Alecto Carrow.

"Now, Gryffindors will attempt to jinx their partner while the Slytherins will attempt to protect themselves. Not a word is to be spoken," the man said fiercely. "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

All at once Amycus, Elora and Alecto flew backwards into the wall behind them, stunned to the ground. Sirius, Mia and Remus shared a proud grin over their non-verbal spells, but James glared across the room as he and Snape faced off in a non-verbal duel. Snape had erected a shield in time of course, but instead of a simple stunning spell, James was trying to non-verbally penetrate the Slytherin's shield, forcing it slowly back on him. Everyone stopped to watch closely as hazel eyes met black and the two boys glared at one another viciously.

"Stop!" Professor Scrimgeour yelled minutes later and both Snape and James released, nearly collapsing to the ground after forcing their magics to press so hard against one another. "While impressive _strength_," Scrimgeour scowled. "Mister Potter should have used additional attacks, layering spells instead of forcing one that was not working," the man shook his head in disappointment. "And Mister Snape, you should learn to hold a shield and fire hexes simultaneously. It could mean your very life when faced off against a dark wizard."

"Except that he _is_ a dark wizard," Sirius said under his breath.

oOoOoOo

"He's intense," James said grinning as they left the classroom an hour later. "I _still _can't believe that Rufus Scrimgeour is teaching Defense this year. He trained under Alastor Moody," James said the name with a reverence that made Mia laugh until his hazel eyes turned and narrowed at her.

"I think it's ridiculous," Mia rolled her eyes. "You know _why _he's here, don't you?" She asked the four boys, all looking confused. "Do _any _of you read the Prophet for anything other than Quidditch scores?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Of course!" James said with indignation. "I was just telling you how awesome Auror Scrimgeour is. He's been all over the Prophet this summer. The DMLE's been catching Death Eaters."

"No," Mia argued. "They've been _chasing _Death Eaters. But so far no one they've caught has actually had the Mark of Vo..." she sighed when she realized she couldn't say the name anymore. "The Mark of You-Know-Who. They've been arresting Imperiused innocent bystanders. We're at war and our new Professor isn't here to teach us, he's here to recruit," she scowled.

"Then sign me up," Sirius said proudly.

"You don't know what you're saying," Mia growled. "Besides, he's not here recruiting _you_," she rolled her eyes. "He's here for Dumbledore." When none of them spoke, she sighed. "Isn't it obvious? The Ministry can't get ahead of the Death Eater attacks. It's not just Muggle-borns anymore. A whole family of Goblins was slaughtered last week, and there are rumors that You-Know-Who is seeking out Giants. Who better to have at the beck and call of the Ministry in a war than Albus Dumbledore?"

"Well then he should join," Sirius insisted. "Put a quick end to it."

"There will _not _be a quick end to this war," Mia sighed. "And Dumbledore won't join them. He does things in his own way and in his own time, which I suppose is fine," she turned her eyes down and huffed.

"Why wouldn't Dumbledore join the Ministry? Don't they have the same goal?" Peter asked, and Mia forced herself not to snap at him as it was only the first day of classes.

"The Ministry can't be trusted. _No one_," she said specifically looking at Peter. "Can be trusted," she turned and looked at Remus, Sirius and James. "As a matter of fact there's currently only four people in the world right now that I trust with my life, and that's you three and Lily."

"Not me?" Peter frowned.

Mia took in a deep breath. "It's nothing personal, Peter," she lied. "Jamie's my brother, Remus is my best friend and Sirius is... family now," she shrugged her shoulders. "They're..." she looked at the other three Marauders trying to find a word to explain it. When her eyes glanced over at Remus, she smiled. "They're Pack."

"It's cause I didn't go into the Forbidden Forest, isn't it?" Peter looked down bitterly. "But Evans wasn't there. She's not a part of your whole pack thing," he argued.

"Not _yet_," Mia muttered and when James looked up at her with bright eyes, she scoffed. "Calm down. Don't you have class?"

"No, I've got a free period. Need to get the Quidditch tryouts scheduled," James explained, running a hand through his messy black hair which only made it look worse. "Want to come help?" He asked with a crooked grin, knowing that while she didn't enjoy flying or listening to Quidditch, she had a knack for organizing; James wasn't too proud to abuse his family connection to the bright witch.

"No, I have to..." she thought for a moment. "I have to talk to Dumbledore about something." When three of the four boys reacted with a look of concern, Mia sighed. "I'm just going to talk to him about my Divination exam. Honestly, I_faked _my way to an Outstanding. The class shouldn't be an option at Hogwarts and he needs to know it. Even if he takes away that extra O.W.L.," she shrugged her shoulders and smirked when the boys laughed at her.

"Go and deal with your team," she smiled at Jamie and then leaned forward, granting each boy - save for Peter - a quick kiss to the cheek before walking off toward Dumbledore's office.

oOoOoOo

**Headmaster's Office**

"Chocolate Frogs," she said to the gargoyle. When the stone didn't move, Mia sighed irritably and began ranting off various candies. "Acid Pops, Candy Floss, butterscotch, Ice Mice, Fever Fudge... Ah," she smiled as the gargoyle moved, granting her access.

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling from behind his desk. "Is your sixth year at Hogwarts living up to the original?" The old wizard chuckled softly, an action that for some reason unnerved Mia. "Lemon drop?" He asked, offering out a small bowl filled to the rim with the little candies. Mia shook her head.

"Rufus Scrimgeour," Mia said the Professor's name. "He's here because of the war isn't he? Because of the Death Eater raids and Voldemort?"

"While I have, from time to time sought your opinion on certain matters, mostly relating to your small circle of friends, I believe we have discussed in the past, Miss Potter, that the subject of Voldemort is off the table when it comes to you and me," he said in a firm tone, though the smile never left his face.

"But I _know _how to kill him!" Mia cried in frustration. "I _know _what he's doing and _who _he's after and I know that there are students in this very school who are being recruited and..."

"The war in your timeline was won?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting her.

"Yes," she admitted. This had been a conversation that happened repeatedly throughout the years, though the longer she'd been in the 1970's, the more emotional she'd become about her need to try and fix the future. "Yes, we won. He's destroyed completely where I'm from."

"Then I will not risk losing that final future battle," the Headmaster stated firmly.

_You won't even make it to the final battle, Mia thought._

"We could save so many lives," Mia ground her teeth together hard, trying to force a little physical pain in order to prevent herself from crying. "I've seen the Daily Prophet and they're killing so many. And my knowledge could stop that from happening," she argued.

"Or it could make things worse," Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Voldemort could discover your knowledge and use it against you. Or, as we've spoken about, nothing would change except you would personally be harmed and innocents would die regardless. I must insist that you keep to your rules and not tell anyone anything about the future. I've already risked too much in the past by asking questions. You have told me that in the future we have a certain victory, and I am not willing to risk that certainty for anything, Miss Potter even if it means my own life."

_It will._

"In the end it's all for the greater..."

"Don't finish that sentence, sir," Mia rose a finger up to stop the Headmaster from continuing. Hermione Granger would have been horrified to know that in some world she would have the nerve to hush Albus Dumbledore, especially while still a student at Hogwarts. But Mia Potter couldn't find it in her to care. "Do you still have my Time-Turner sir?" Mia asked sadly.

"No I do not," Dumbledore spoke softly. "As promised, it's being looked over by an expert in time magic. I have been assured that I will be notified should anything new be discovered in regards to the device."

"Thank you, sir," Mia frowned and turned to head back down the spiral staircase, cursing under her breath with each and every step. She knew she couldn't do anything. She'd seen first hand what happened when she tried to make changes, she ended up being the cause of those events. But it felt wrong to sit idly by and watch as the world descended into chaos around her.

_'Every action we take is the causation of destiny, time travel won't change anything.'_

_'Live your life. Enjoy your life.'_

The words from her letter - her guide - repeated in her head like a quiet mantra and she could feel the bitterness bubble under her skin. "Shut up, Remus," she growled to herself under her breath.

oOoOoOo

**Gryffindor Tower**

Sirius stormed through the door of the dorm he shared with his three best friends, a pissed-off look on his face as he flipped open his trunk and began digging through his things muttering, "Fucking Filch," over and over again.

"Problem Pads?" James asked as he sat on his bed, looking over the sign-up sheet for the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts that he planned to hang up in the Common Room later that night.

"Filch accused me of setting off dungbombs on the third floor," Sirius seethed. "I _actually _didn't do it this time, but he made me turn out my pockets and took my pack of cigarettes and now I'm so pissed off that I need one," he muttered as he reached the small pouch in his trunk where he kept his extra packs. Flipping the box open, Sirius narrowed his eyes when he noticed that it was suddenly half empty. "Prongs, did you steal my smokes?"

"No," James said quietly, a suddenly innocent look crossing his face. "What makes you think that?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his friend and took a careful step forward, sniffing the air. "I can smell it on you," he glared.

James' face of innocence was replaced by a look of guilt and potential fear. They'd had a few rows over the years; when it was about something genuinely important, James Potter was a force to be reckoned with, but Godric help the wizard that stole Sirius Blacks cigarettes. "Moony took one first!"

Remus turned and looked at James, mouth open. "You suck, Prongs," Remus narrowed his eyes. "I just wanted to try it," he explained to Sirius before turning back on James. "_You've _been stealing his smokes since the middle of last year. Don't pass the blame on me cause you're too cheap to buy your own vices."

"_I'm _cheap?" James' brows rose into his hairline. "This coming from the guy who hoards candy like a Niffler?"

"I wouldn't hoard it if you'd all stop nicking it from me," Remus growled, his eyes turning to Sirius with mild accusation.

"Please," Sirius rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "I took _one _bar _one _time."

"You took _two _bars last night," Peter chimed in. "And you also took his extra Pumpkin Pasties yesterday on the train. You gave me half of one to keep me from telling Remus."

"And _now _you owe me that Pumpkin Pastie back you little rat!" Sirius snarled.

"No, _you _owe _me _the Pumpkin Pastie back! And apparently two chocolate bars!" Remus snapped.

"No, _you _owe _me _cigarettes!" Sirius growled at Remus, stalking forward.

"_I'm _not the one stealing your smokes, _Prongs _is!" Remus yelled.

"Hey!" James yelled offended, and the other three boys turned waiting for James to defend himself. After nearly half a minute of tense silence, James realized he had nothing, so he did the next best thing ... offered distraction. "Yeah, well, Remus is the one who dumped that nasty cologne in your trunk!"

Sirius' grey eyes flashed and he turned on the werewolf, enraged.

"That was an accident!" Remus defended, standing up and putting both hands in front of himself as if pleading with Sirius for mercy. Despite knowing he could easily best the raven-haired wizard if it really came down to it, Remus knew these arguments happened once or twice a year, and while they blew over fairly quickly, they still usually ended up with all four of them bleeding and bruised by the end of it. Asking four growing boys to room together for seven years without at least one or two fights was like asking a group of teenagers to all live in a private Tower and not _eventually _have sex. Sirius and Remus were both proof that it just couldn't be done.

"I was looking for the Map!" Remus said. "If _you _just kept it where it's supposed to be..."

"I _would _keep it in Prongs' trunk," Sirius explained still miffed about the spilled cologne. It had been a gift from his father and he'd hated it, which was exactly why he'd been so angry that the bottle had been broken and soaked through everything he owned. It had taken a week to get the smell out of the room. "But it looks like rats live in it!"

"Hey!" Peter said, offended.

"Shut up, Wormtail!" The remaining Marauders yelled.

"Well don't bring _me _into this," Peter pouted. "_I_ didn't do anything."

"_You _didn't do anything?" Remus scoffed incredulously. "I saw you sneaking drinks out of Padfoot's private Firewhisky stash all last year," the werewolf glared at the youngest Animagus, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You did _what_?!" Sirius' temper reached its peak. It was one thing to steal his smokes. But to drink his Firewhisky? His precious, beautiful Firewhisky that took every effort to acquire considering that the trunks were often checked randomly by Filch! He wasn't of age yet to even purchase it; he'd always been able to steal from his parents' vast collection, but since moving in with the Potters his stash had been running out quickly.

Sirius advanced on Peter, and both Remus and James looked mildly smug that they'd officially put an end to the argument, especially since it had started because they'd been outed stealing Sirius' cigarettes. "You rotten little..." Sirius growled at Peter and stalked toward him.

"SIRIUS AND REMUS HAD SEX WITH MIA!" Peter blurted out loudly, covering his face defensively as Sirius came closer.

The room fell immediately silent, the only sound Peter's labored breathing. Sirius glared down at the boy, his eyes making a promise of absolute pain to be delivered once he'd somehow fixed this amazing fuck-up.

Sirius and Remus both slowly turned to look at James who was no longer sitting on his bed. The Quidditch sign-up parchment was clenched tightly into his fist and his face was quickly turning red as he stared at his two best friends. "WHAT?!" James bellowed.

Sirius took a leap. "Peter took your wand to scratch his arse with it once," he pointed.

Remus sighed and cursed under his breath. "Nice try Pads, but this argument reached its peak about ten seconds ago. Look Prongs," Remus said, putting on his calm and collected tone of voice, glancing briefly at Sirius who was quickly hoping he didn't do anything to make matters worse. "Let's be adults about this, yeah?"

Sirius immediately wondered why they both hadn't just denied it.

Before either had a chance to properly explain the unbelievably complicated and interlaced relationship they each had with James' twin sister, the young Potter heir shifted in anger, and a very real and angry Prongs stood in his place, huffing hot air through his nostrils, black eyes narrowed and his head bowed forward.

"Oh fuck," Sirius' grey eyes widened in genuine fear.

"James," Remus muttered quietly before looking back and watching as Peter shifted into his rat form and immediately scurried through a small hole in the stone wall.

"Well, shit..." Sirius muttered and then took a few careful steps back as Prongs pawed at the floor with his hooves in an aggressive threat. Sirius quickly shifted into his Padfoot form, knowing that at least he would have size as an advantage in the oncoming and unavoidable onslaught.

"Not fair! Not fair!" Remus yelled as his friends all transformed. "_I_ can't shift at will!" He stared into the face of the angry stag just as it charged forward.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Deputy Headmistress **Fluffpanda** has approved this chapter.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** I had so much fun writing the following chapter, and it's something that you've all been requesting for a long time. The inevitable confrontation between James, Sirius and Remus. Enjoy!

I've been getting some PMs and reviews asking if Mia is really going to let James and Lily die. My only reply to that is that "let" is a strong word. **Brian1972**, In the books, Padfoot is described as a bearlike or bear-sized shaggy black dog. There's a lovely artist's interpretation of the Marauders in Animagus and werewolf form on Remus' HP wikia page, and that's what I base them on in my story. Moony is about two to three times the size of a normal wolf, Padfoot is barely smaller, and both come up to about shoulder height on Prongs. So while Padfoot would have a bit more advantage on Prongs height wise (than Sirius would at least) Prongs is still massive. **glittergrrrl05**, I have a love/hate relationship with Dumbledore and I know it's being filtered through Mia. While I do know that he's got his heart in the right place, he's also VERY manipulative and he will win this war at any expense.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Fifty-Five: Maidenhead

_"...Hey little sister what have you done  
><em>_Hey little sister who's the only one  
><em>_Hey little sister who's your superman  
><em>_Hey little sister who's the one you want..."  
><em>_(White Wedding - Billy Idol)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 2nd, 1976<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

It didn't matter what Dumbledore said. She knew she couldn't outright tell people what the future had in store because it would endanger herself and everyone around her, but who was to say that she couldn't find out _new _information? She didn't, for instance, know for a fact that the current Slytherin students were _already _marked Death Eaters. But she could find out and then it would only be her proper duty as a student to report such things - perhaps to McGonagall instead of Dumbledore directly.

Mia had spent her day attending the rest of her classes, grinning brightly as Lily helped her catch up with the rest of the class in Arithmancy. Her afternoon was spent studying outside by the beech tree near the lake, enjoying what few moments of peace were afforded to her. After completing her homework, she began planning out ways to find out if Snape, the Carrows and the seventh year Slytherins had taken the Mark. After a few minutes of proper plotting, she felt guilty for giving Harry such a hard time back in her original sixth year when her best friend was so intent on discovering that Draco Malfoy was an initiated Death Eater. She'd thought Harry was paranoid, having Dobby and Kreacher follow Draco around Hogwarts, slipping out of the Tower to spy on him from beneath the...

The cloak!

Mia rushed back up to Gryffindor Tower with a grin on her face. She could borrow Jamie's cloak and slip inside the Slytherin Common Room to observe the future Death Eaters. The moment she caught a glimpse of branded forearm, she could tell... no wait, she couldn't tell anyone because then she'd have to explain where she was when she saw it. _Hmm_, maybe she could verify that they had the Mark and then charm their robes to slip up their sleeves in front of a Professor? Either way, she still needed James' help.

"Jamie, I need to borrow the cloak for..." Mia said as she entered the boys' room, but the rest of her sentence was pulled from her as her wide brown eyes scanned the scene in front of her.

The dorm room looked like someone had attacked it with several Bombarda hexes. There were large punctures in the stone wall, and the resulting crumbled rocks and dust piled on the floor. The curtains around at least two beds were torn completely from the posters and one of the mattresses had been upended. A strangely unfamiliar chill blew through the room as a breeze slipped in through the broken window in the corner. Long claw and scuff marks scratched the floor at her feet where she could also see drops of blood.

"What in the name of Merlin happened in here?!" She screamed.

"These two… two fuckers had sex with m'sister," James slurred from the corner of the room. "That's what bloody happened."

She turned and looked at her brother, who was sitting on the floor with his wand held upright. In the other hand was a half-empty bottle of Firewhisky that he looked to be struggling to take a drink from. James looked angry and rumpled, but otherwise healthy and intact. Mia followed his glare across the room where Sirius and Remus sat on the other side, their backs against the stone wall.

"Oh my Godric! Sirius, Remus are you okay?" She attempted to rush to their sides quickly, pulling out her wand to check them over.

Remus held up a hand, silently pleading with her to stay exactly where she was. Mia frowned and looked at them both from the short distance away where she stood. Remus looked exhausted and guilty, holding one hand over his ribs through his blood-soaked, ripped jumper. He was also sporting a very lovely shade of red alongside his right eye that - without the werewolf healing factor - would turn purple by tomorrow morning.

Sirius looked much worse. His lip had been split clean open and the right sleeve of his white shirt was soaked in blood. Mia frowned at the sight and moved to help once more, only to have Sirius be the one to try and keep her back.

"Kitten, it might be best if you stay away for the moment. He's not exactly in the right state of mind," Sirius gestured to James, who took another long swig from the bottle and narrowed his hazel eyes at Sirius. "At least the Firewhisky has made it harder for him to stand up and punch us. Doesn't help that his wand hand is still steady though. You'd be surprised the amount of things Prongs can do while properly intoxicated," Sirius said bitterly, watching as his best friend attempted to drink away the last of his Firewhisky stash.

"Jamie, you've kept them at wand point?" Mia turned on her brother and glared. "This is ridiculous."

"They can't be trusted," James shook his head. "Have to keep 'em here."

"They are your _best friends_, and they _can _be trusted!" She snapped as she moved forward to steal away the bottle.

James dove to the side to protect it. "No! They're thieves!" He yelled and then let out a sad little sob. "Stole my sweet Mia's Maidenhead."

"Ew," Mia blanched. "Don't say Maidenhead."

"It's actually the most suitable word for it," Remus muttered soberly. "We've been through several others, and this is the least horrible. Believe me," he said with exasperation.

Mia frowned. She'd known that James would react this way when he eventually found out about either Remus or Sirius, though she'd hoped that he wouldn't find out about the _both _of them. She thought she'd been cautious when it came to her boys, but clearly something had happened tonight that she wasn't expecting. Now all she could try to accomplish was damage control.

"Jamie," Mia knelt down in front of her twin. "I appreciate the big brother protective act here, but you can't punch your friends. You're drunk and not thinking clearly."

"He didn't start drinking until _after _he beat the hell out of us," Sirius snarled, wincing as he licked at his split lip.

"Can't exactly hold a bottle with a hoof, now, can you?" Remus added.

"You attacked them in _Animagus _form?!" Mia's eyes widened and fell over the room once more. Suddenly all the damage made a lot more sense. The room was large, as it needed to house four boys and all their furniture, but Prongs was a massive, fully-grown stag. Mia was certain the span of his antlers wouldn't even allow him to fit his head between the posters on the beds.

"Cause they're animals! Both of 'em," James accused. "They took your Maidenhead."

"Stop saying Maidenhead!" Mia shrieked. "And no one _took _anything from me. And there was certainly not a "they" in the first moment, thank you," she said with wide eyes as a strange flutter of images came into her mind. She forced herself not to blush as she glanced over at Sirius and Remus, who seemed to be thinking the same thing; both were purposely avoiding eye contact with one another.

"Yer so smart.. smart Mia," James smiled as he sat up, putting the bottle Firewhisky down to pat Mia on the head affectionately as though she were a cat. "Yer right," he nodded. "Now you tell me which one of 'em did it. Just point and I'll curse him," he said calmly, waving his wand lackadaisically which caused the other two Marauders in the room to flinch.

"You can't curse them, Jamie!" Mia said, trying to snatch James' wand from him. She would prefer not to disarm him with a spell, though she certainly wasn't above doing so.

"Fine," James frowned. "Then you point out which one did it, and I'll make sure he marries you."

Remus and Sirius both paled instantly.

"You're drunk," she shook her head in aggravation. "Give me the bottle!" She yelled and lunged forward, grabbing the bottle of Ogden's Finest out of James' hands. She sniffed at the open top and sighed, taking a long drink from it herself and rolling her eyes when she heard Sirius whimper as the last of his good whisky slid down her throat.

"It was Sirius, wasn't it?" James glared. "He's been crawlin' in yer bed since firs' year!"

"We were eleven, mate!" Sirius snapped. "_You _were in the bed too. So was Remus!"

"So you admit it then?!" James yelled and attempted to stand up, but only fell forward onto his hands, which didn't stop him from shouting. "You've been plannin' this for _that _long!?"

"Jamie, calm down!" Mia leaned forward, reaching for his wand again.

"Yeah and aim the wand elsewhere_, I _didn't take her damn Maidenhead you drunken prat!" Sirius growled, ducking slightly to the side as sparks haphazardly flew out of the end of James' wand.

James pulled away from her, tipping to the side and colliding with his trunk. "You!" His eyes turned on Remus and he aimed his wand at the werewolf. "I fucking _knew _it!"

"You did _not _Prongs; you just finished saying you were certain it was Padfoot!" Remus shouted back, recoiling at the sight of the mahogany wand aimed at his face.

"You're both equally to blame!" James hollered.

"How do you figure that?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Moony's been shagging her for years. I only had her the once."

Mia's eyes flashed. "_Had _me? I'm sorry. You _HAD _me?!"

"Not that I'm saying our one time was less than perfection," Sirius went on as though Mia wasn't currently staring daggers into his head. "Certainly better than the total of _your _handful of moments," he gestured to Remus.

"Would you like me to get a Pensieve and show you?" Remus snarled, his pride suddenly being called into question. 'You'll have to go down to the Apothecary though, I only have a couple _dozen _vials for memories, and I'll need at least _twice _that!" The werewolf growled and his eyes flashed gold and amber.

"Fine!" Sirius stood and glowered at Remus. "When you're picking up your many _tiny _vials, pick up an _extra large _one for me and I'll show you my memory and how she likes it when I..."

"Oh believe me," Remus grinned darkly, interrupting Sirius. "_I_ know better than _anyone _what she likes!"

"One thing she _doesn't _like for sure is her sexual preferences being shared in the Tower, in front of her drunken brother!" Mia screamed, brandishing her wand and aiming it at the two wizards. Sirius and Remus had the grace to look properly scolded for their actions, and they threw an apologetic glance at Mia before glaring at one another and then turning their backs.

"Gryffindors are red and gold... not... not scarlet," James muttered under his breath like a petulant child.

Mia suddenly rounded on her brother with wide eyes. "Did you just inadvertently call me a scarlet woman, James Charlus Potter?!" She shrieked.

"What?" James looked up at her, genuinely confused. "No... I called _Remus _a scarlet woman. Man. Moony. Scarlet Moony." Sirius stifled a laugh.

"Why am _I_ still being singled out?" Remus groaned.

"Need I remind you that he stabbed _both _of us," Sirius gestured to his bleeding arm. "And I don't heal as fast as you. We're even. We're sharing this stupid punishment," he insisted.

"You two already share too much if you ask me," James complained.

"Remus, go and ask Mary for a Sober-Up Potion please," Mia frowned, pinching the bridge of her nose as a headache loomed over her. "The last time Jamie got drunk he woke up in the broom shed naked." And she most certainly didn't want to see that again. He'd ended up with a sullied reputation and splinters and Mia had spent the day trying to convince everyone that her brother didn't have strange broom fetishes.

"No!" James stood and glared at Remus. "No one leaves. I have to keep my eyes on them at all times."

"Because if I send Remus out of the room he'll sneak off and have sex with me?" Mia asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yer right!" James nodded, clearly not catching her sarcasm. "I'll follow him."

"Okay good," she scoffed. "While you and Remus are gone I'll stay in here and shag Sirius."

"What?!" James turned around so fast that he lost his footing and fell back to the floor, though he still had his wand in hand and suddenly aimed it at Sirius.

"What the fuck are you trying to do Mia?" Sirius gaped. "_This _is not a Quidditch injury!" He gestured to his bloody arm. "_This _is where a fucking _antler _stabbed me. Right here!" He pointed at it repeatedly. "Stabbed me right here!"

"Jamie, it is not your business who I'm intimate with," she insisted, ignoring Sirius' wailing in the background.

"Intimate?" James scoffed. "Is _that _what he called it?" He glared at Remus who was suddenly looking bored of the entire situation. "When he corrupted you?"

At his words, both Sirius and Mia burst into laughter.

"Wusfunny?" James frowned.

"You think that _Moony _corrupted _Mia_?!" Sirius barked with laughter.

Remus scowled. "Should I be taking offense to this?"

"Oh Jamie," Mia smiled at her brother and then reached down while he was distracted, stealing his wand away from him finally. "It's adorable - if not incredibly insulting - that you think I'm naive enough to let myself be corrupted at all," she laughed. "Let alone by Remus who dated me for almost a year before even kissing me."

"Which was very romantic, if I do remember," Remus said quietly, as he continued to pout over the attack on his masculinity.

"Love," Mia smiled sweetly up at the werewolf. "I am not criticizing _anything _about you," she said with a wink.

"Don't you… don't wink at him," James grimaced. "Don't you wink at him in front of me after what... what you... and he... and... and Padfoot too!?" One of his eyes closed on itself and James yawned, trailing off in thought.

"Remus, the Sober-Up Potion please?" Mia pleaded with her friend.

"He stays!" James yelled, suddenly awake again. "They can't just use my sister and get away with it! I have to do something! It's not right! It's not right!"

"I did not _use _her!" Remus yelled, suddenly more angry than he'd been all night. Mia frowned at the sight realizing that in his drunken stupor, James had crossed a very firm line. "I _loved _her!" The werewolf bellowed. "I... I..." he stammered and locked eyes with Mia before turning away from them all and storming across the room. Sirius' gaze lingered on his friend, taking more notice of Remus' words than either Mia or James did.

"Gonna marry her then, Moony?" James muttered quietly as Mia affectionately brushed the black hair from his face.

"Planning her betrothal for her?" Sirius asked curiously, walking over toward his friend now that James was finally disarmed.

"I am not going to let my sister get a reputation like the other girls you go around shaggin' Sirius," James glared up at his best friend. "She's better than that!" Sirius recoiled from the words and looked down, guilt plastered across his face.

"Jamie!" Mia chided. "No one else knows about Sirius," she sighed softly. "So please stop over-reacting. Especially since there are more important things to worry about," she insisted.

"Like what?"

"Like for instance, how _did _you find out that I've had sex with them?" She finally asked, glad that no more threats were being issued between the three wizards. "I don't imagine either of them is stupid enough to tell you," she glared up at Sirius with a raised brow, and he shook his head. "So either you walked in on them talking about it or..."

"Peter told me," James confessed and Mia blanched.

"Of course he did," she hissed. "And how did Peter find out? Did _you _tell him?" She looked up at Sirius and Remus who'd rejoined the conversation now that he'd had a chance to collect himself.

"No!" Sirius answered.

"I never told anyone about us except Sirius," Remus replied.

"Same here," Sirius nodded. "Who all have _you _told about us?"

"Only Lily," Mia whispered.

"Evans?" James looked up at Mia brightly at the mention of the redhead and she rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Not now Jamie."

"How do we know that _she _didn't go blabbing?" Sirius asked.

"Because Lily can keep a secret just as well as the four of us can. Better even," she looked up at Remus as she spoke. "She's known that Remus was a werewolf for years and despite being one of her best friends since childhood, it still took _you_," she said, glaring a bit at Sirius. "Being a reckless prat for Snape to find out."

"So Peter, really?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Mia growled. "Which means that he's been spying on our conversations. And since it's been months since I've slept with _either _of you," she looked up at the two wizards, ignoring when James made a face. "He's had this information for a while and has just been sitting on it until it became useful for some reason." _How very Slytherin of him. _

"I don't think Pete would purposely..." James chimed in but Mia cut him off viciously.

"Stop trusting Wormtail!" She snapped.

"Mia, you're being a little..." Sirius began.

"No!" She stood up, furious. Her eyes flashed amber and her hair sparked and all three boys stared at her cautiously. "Either one of two things happened. He overheard you two talking about having sex with me," she narrowed her eyes. "Or he actually _witnessed _it for himself by shifting around the dorms in his Animagus form! Which means that he's _seen _us having sex!" She put her focus on Remus at that point seeing that Peter hadn't been at the Manor the one night she'd been with Sirius over the summer.

"He's seen me naked," she continued and almost smiled when she saw the flares of anger light within each of the boys eyes. "Without my permission. So you three deal with him because if I have to be the one to do it, I'll feed him to Mrs. Norris!" She roared and turned on her heels, storming out the boys' dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

Silenced filled the room for a brief moment before the echoing thud signaled that James had finally blacked out. Sirius let out a loud sigh of relief and rushed over to the corner where James had stowed the two stolen wands. Sirius handed over the cypress wand to Remus, who took it gratefully and levitated James up into his bed. Meanwhile Sirius hissed in pain as he attempted a quick healing charm on his arm, wishing he could go to Madam Pomfrey to have it treated and knowing he couldn't. How was he to explain how he'd been stabbed by a bloody antler while in his own room?

"We need to talk, Moony," Sirius finally said once he and Remus had set the room back in order. There wasn't much they could do about the marks in the walls, but it was easy enough to repair the windows and curtains and clean the blood from the floors.

"Can it wait?" Remus sighed, collapsing into his bed once he'd adjusted his mattress.

Sirius ignored him. "Are you pissed that I shagged Mia?"

"No," Remus said after a long moment of silence.

"Remus," Sirius provoked.

Remus sighed in frustration and conceded to the Animagus. "A little," he admitted. "But I've no right to be. I'm not pissed at you or her, just..."

"The whole werewolf mate thing?"

Remus nodded. "It should have been her," he confessed. "She's perfect in every way except... except that."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded and sat down on the foot of Remus' bed, running a hand through his hair with a discontented look on his face. "It must suck to feel like you have no choice in who you end up with," he said the words to Remus, knowing that he was _really _talking to himself. Dorea Potter telling him about the Soul Bond had put Sirius in a state of confusion and stress.

"If I end up with a mate at all," Remus complained. "It's rare. Beyond rare. I haven't met many wolves in my life, but my Dad has," he sighed. "And none of them have ever found their mates."

"So what if you had a choice?" Sirius asked.

"I don't."

"Fuck that," Sirius stood, glowering. "You say you don't think you'll ever find your mate, so you're content to just let yourself be alone for the rest of your life?"

"I'm not alone," Remus defended. "Clearly I can't even get a moment to myself with _you _around," he teased. "Really, I'm fine. I have friends. I have you, Wormtail, Prongs and Mia."

"And when she doesn't want to fuck you anymore?" Sirius challenged, his tone dark and bitter. Remus reacted immediately by sitting up and growling at the raven-haired wizard, his eyes sharp and flashing gold.

"That's not a problem," Remus snarled. "We haven't..." he hesitated. "Not in a long time. You shouldn't worry about me. Worry about you and Mia. And probably Prongs, considering what happened tonight."

"I _am _worrying about Mia," Sirius fumed. "Remus, she loves you."

"Not like that," Remus shook his head.

"Yes like _that_," Sirius scoffed. "And _you _love _her_. Right?" He asked, staring ahead while Remus looked away, his green eyes drawn to a spot on the floor. Sirius would have thought that Remus was petrified had he not been able to see the way his shoulders moved as he took in slow deep breaths. "Answer me Moony!" Sirius snapped.

"Of course I love her!" Remus stood and stared icily down into Sirius' face. "I've been in love with her for years, but it doesn't matter..."

"It fucking should!" Sirius shouted. "You didn't have a choice to become a werewolf, you _should _have a choice in who you bloody seal your life to! You're able to defend your past relationship with her against her brother," he gestured to the unconscious James on the bed, who was already snoring. "Why aren't you willing to fight for her?!"

"Because it's pointless!" Remus admitted angrily. "It doesn't matter how I feel or what I want, because being a werewolf took that choice away from me!"

"Then take it back!" Sirius howled, kicking the trunk at the foot of Remus' bed in anger.

Remus rose a brow. "Why are you forcing this?" He asked. "Don't _you _want her? Or was she just some piece of..." he sneered.

"Finish that sentence, Moony, and I'll break your fucking jaw," Sirius threatened.

"Then explain!" Remus snapped.

Sirius took in a deep breath and moved across the room, plopping down on his bed and pressing his palms into his eyes in frustration. "I want her happy and safe," he confessed. "She's not safe with me and it's my..." he paused and then corrected himself. "_Our _job to make sure she's safe and happy. So I'm forcing the issue because I want to make her happy, and she was happy with _you_. If she and I end up together in the end . . ." he frowned, wondering if that was even a possibility. Soul Bond or not, they were in the middle of a war and Sirius had a target on his back. Since his attack and near marking, he'd wondered if he would even stand a chance at surviving the bloody war. "I will _always _wonder if it's because she wanted you but didn't think she had a choice. And she'll wonder that too."

"She wouldn't get back together with me," Remus shook his head. "She made her decision..."

"You didn't give her one," Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You told her you had a mate out there somewhere and she did the honorable thing by stepping out of the way."

"Actually..." Remus cleared his throat. "We were still... I mean, we weren't dating or anything but we were still together," he flushed pink. "For months afterwards. We both just figured we might as well be together," he paused. "Physically," he admitted and watched closely as Sirius kept a stony expression on his face. "Until _I_ found my mate or _you _pulled your head out of your arse."

"Well," Sirius snorted. "You're still lacking a mate, and my head hasn't moved. So why aren't you together? And what's with the bullshit about sleeping together if you're not going to date her?" Sirius asked, a bitter tone to his voice. "You only do that if you're shagging other people, and I know the two of you were exclusive up until... until Snivellus," he looked down, his jaw tightening.

"Seemed less messy," Remus shrugged.

"For you or her?"

"Both."

"Fix this, Remus," Sirius ordered. "You deserve each other. You at least deserve a chance to find out for yourselves instead of taking the easy way out by saying that you're already bloody bonded to someone else," he scowled, choosing his words carefully. "Plus," he sighed looking across the room. "It'll probably keep Prongs off both of our backs if you at least attempt to make an honest woman of her."

"Believe it or not," Remus chuckled. "I'm a little more afraid of Mia than I am Prongs right now."

"That's cause _you're _the smart one," Sirius smirked.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda approved.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** I am loving how devious and deviant that the lot of you are. One conversation between Sirius and Remus and I've got readers pleading for threesomes! LOL! I will neither confirm or deny anything in future chapters, but I applaud your taste and urge you all to go read _Get Busy Living_ by **bluecurls**! I'm also really happy that you all understand the reasons behind the decisions that the characters are making. I remember watching a TV show (pretty sure it was Glee) several years ago and saying to my husband, "Jeez, every episode these kids have a new love of their life and they're only sixteen!" At which point he reminded me that we were fourteen when we first started dating, and we each had a slew of exes. It's how teenage life is. Overly dramatic, highly hormonal, and I wanted to reflect that a little bit while still maintaining the magic (both emotional and literal) of Mia's relationship with both Sirius and Remus. I'm glad you wonderful readers get it!

Oh, and I totally have to give credit to my husband for the "Maidenhead" conversation aspect of the previous chapter. I asked his opinion on what would make "the talk" as awkward as possible, and he immediately said, "What if James keeps referring to Mia's virginity as Maidenhead and he won't stop saying it?" And I immediately started laughing and HAD to include it. I'm glad to know it went over well with you.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Fifty-Six: Amortentia

_"...It's not a walk in the park  
><em>_To love each other  
><em>_But when our fingers interlock,  
><em>_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
><em>_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you..."  
><em>_(Still Into You - Paramore)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 8th, 1976 <strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hospital Wing**

Mia's week had not been the best.

After James discovered her secret sex life with Remus and Sirius, her brother could scarcely look her in the eye. The three involved Marauders were back on speaking terms at the very least, especially after joining forces to beat the truth out of Peter (who admitted to having once walked in on Remus and Mia in the dorm room, and then overhearing Sirius talking to Remus about their one-night affair over the summer). Peter walked away with a black eye, a three month ban on the Shrieking Shack, and somehow Sirius had threatened him into supplying the Common Room with as much Butterbeer as they could sneak in through the Honeydukes passage.

James was quiet around Mia, mostly due to embarrassment over his own behavior; but Sirius and Remus were different as well, and _that _she hadn't expected. Both wizards knew of her relationship with the other, but something had happened the night James found out and each was acting strangely in her presence. Sirius was oddly quiet and constantly looking between Mia and Remus as though he were searching for something important. Remus, on the other hand, was wildly distracted by whatever occupied his thoughts. For the first time in five years, he forgot how Mia took her tea, and accidentally put raspberries instead of blueberries on her porridge, something that the entire table noticed with wide eyes and loud gasps as though someone had just shouted, 'Avada Kedavra'.

It took cornering Remus outside of Defense Against the Dark Arts for him to finally break down and admit that a week earlier Sirius had trapped him into an uncomfortable conversation and brought up some confused feelings regarding Mia. She pulled as much truth out of him as she thought possible, but still felt like he'd been holding back. Mia blamed the approaching full moon and then promised to meet him outside the Whomping Willow later that night, as she had afternoon Advanced Potions with Lily and also needed to visit Sirius in the Hospital Wing, where he'd been taken after a group of seventh year Slytherins attacked him outside the Quidditch locker rooms.

"What are you trying to accomplish Sirius Black!?" Mia said as she stormed into the infirmary, her brown eyes narrowed at the raven-haired wizard who was lounging on the hospital bed as though he didn't have a care in the world. A few books had been stacked on the table to the left of him, though he was using a fairly large one as a makeshift desk to write on.

"Transfiguration essay," Sirius gestured to the parchment, ignoring her tone and volume. "I know, _I _think it's stupid too. I don't even know why I'm still taking it. I'm a bloody Animagus," he scoffed. "How better can a person get at Transfiguration? I could probably _teach _the fucking class if I wanted to."

"Sirius!" Mia snapped.

"Yes, love?" He looked up at her innocently. "Is this about the broken collar bones?" he gestured to himself. "Because I promise you, the other guys look worse," he insisted. "Or at least they did before I blacked out."

"That's not why I came to yell at you, actually," Mia frowned. Was she really here to scream at Sirius when he'd just been attacked by potential Death Eaters? Yes. Yes she was. "And I'm angry that you're not properly reporting this," she glared at him. "How are they going to punish the students attacking you if you won't tell Dumbledore what's going on?" She put her hands on her hips. "The Headmaster can't possibly believe that rubbish story about you falling off your broom. You're one of the best flyers."

"I'm not telling because I'm not a coward who's willing to put my problems on someone else's shoulders," Sirius admitted, not meeting her eyes as he put his attention back on his essay. "Besides, Prongs and Wormtail are working out a few details for me," Sirius grinned, and Mia suddenly became worried. 'Working out a few details' always meant 'planning something horrible' in Marauder speak.

"Don't even tell me," she shook her head, "unless it's particularly painful." She shrugged her shoulders. "In which case I can help... a little," she rolled her eyes. "They _did _break your bones, after all."

She should have felt guilty for wishing physical harm on anyone, but Mia Potter was a very different person from Hermione Granger. And even Hermione had gotten a fantastic rush of adrenaline when she'd punched Draco Malfoy in the face third year. Mia couldn't help but wonder if _that _had been the crack in the dam that let open the floodgates of her - as Dorea Potter would call it - latent Slytherin traits. Thus far in her new timeline she'd already physically assaulted more Slytherins than she'd ever done in the 1990's.

"So, did you come just to yell at me over getting injured? Because that's a little cold, even for you," he smirked up at her.

"No," she growled, remembering immediately why she'd come to the infirmary in the first place. "Remus is my best friend and tells me everything. I _know _you tried to convince him to get back together with me and I want to know why!"

Sirius scoffed. "Remus doesn't tell you _everything_."

"What?" She snapped. "Of course he does."

"Oh," Sirius put his quill down as though he were preparing for this to be a long argument. "So you're aware that he's still in love with you?" He asked with a knowing look on his face. Mia flushed immediately, not having expected this.

"Don't be ridiculous, he loves me the same as I love him, nothing more," she insisted, her cheeks still tinted pink at the implication that Remus' feelings were stronger than she'd been led to believe. Perhaps years ago when they'd originally dated, but certainly not after he'd discovered that she wasn't his mate.

"Well _that _I do believe."

Her brown eyes narrowed at him. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"You and Remus are in love with each other and the only reason you broke up was because of some ridiculous thought that Fate's fucking with your love lives," he rolled his grey eyes and her jaw tightened in response to his words.

"There is sufficient evidence on the subject of werewolf mates and..."

"I'm not talking about Remus, Mia. I'm talking about _you_. About _you _and _me_," Mia paled at his words and inhaled sharply. At Mia's startled reaction, he continued. "Oh? Nothing to say on the subject?" He stared at her and she swallowed hard. His eyes were hard and cold and it reminded her of the look he'd given her the moment he saw the scar on her ribcage. The look that said he knew she'd hidden something, knew that she was lying to him.

"Your _Mum _had plenty to tell me," _Damn_. "Like how we somehow provoked a bloody Soul Bond and you've been keeping _it_ - and I'm guessing a thousand other fucking things - a secret from me." The normally soft and humorous Sirius was gone and in his place was the cold wall that reminded her far too much of Draco Malfoy. It only further proved that, as much of a Gryffindor as Sirius was, he was still a Black.

But then technically, wasn't _she _as well? In the few interactions with people who had known Dorea Potter née Black, whether as a student at Hogwarts or in her adult years, not one failed to mention how much Mia reminded them of the Potter matriarch.

"She shouldn't have told you," Mia whispered when Sirius continued to glare at her, waiting for her response which she assumed should have been an apology. But how would that conversation even begin? _Sorry I lied to you Sirius, but to be honest I'm lying about everything including my own name, how we really met, what the future has in store for you, and the very real possibility that if I ever make it back to my own timeline, you'll hate me because I let you get arrested after being framed by one of your best friends who let your other best friends get murdered._

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because I didn't want you to feel forced into anything with me," she blurted out, feeling her old insecurities creeping in. She remembered her first kiss with an older Sirius Black; the passion and love she felt behind his actions, and the fact that she'd been unable to concentrate enough on them because she'd been so worried all his feelings were due (at least in part) to the mysterious Bond she'd created between them. A Bond that somehow expanded over time and still existed here in 1976.

"And I can't want the same thing for you?" Sirius shook his head. "Fuck, Mia. You think Divination is rubbish but you're willing to buy into this Soul Bond thing so easily?" She glared at him, ready to inform him that Divination _was _rubbish but the Soul Bond was clearly very real. She'd felt it. When they'd made love she had felt it, almost seen it with her own eyes and apparently he _hadn't _felt the same thing. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not saying it to hurt you. You know how I..." he hesitated. "You know how important you are to me. I could never hurt you, and it's not because of some bloody Bond."

"It's more complicated than that," she looked away from him.

"Explain it to me then," he demanded.

"Learn Occlumency," she replied.

"No," Sirius glared. "Stop it with the damn Occlumency bullshit. For the record I've been trying, but it's hard to do without a proper Legilimens to test your barriers. That's not the point. You've bought into this Soul Bond thing with blind faith, and you say it's more complicated but won't tell me why. You've taken away my choice and yours in the matter."

"I haven't taken _anything _away from you," she argued. A part of her wanted to tell him she'd saved his bloody life and the Bond was the result. Shove it in his stupid pretty face.

"You deserve _Remus_." Sirius heaved a deep sigh. "You love _Remus_."

"I'm not arguing that," she admitted. "But what if... what if I love you too?"

A long quiet fell between the witch and the wizard. Grey eyes met brown and instead of a stubborn, angry standoff, they seemed to be trying to read the other. Mia wondered if he'd believed her, that she _did _love him. She knew Sirius struggled with emotions like that, especially when it came to her.

Sirius finally broke the silence. "Then you should figure that out before you just accept a Soul Bond. It's not fair to either of us," he said in frustration. "Or to Remus. The two of you were happy and in love and then the whole werewolf mate thing happened and you both gave up. I'm assuming our Bond had a hand in it too, am I wrong?"

"No."

"Then go back. Fix it and be with Remus."

"I can't," she groaned. Why couldn't they all just learn Occlumency? She knew she couldn't tell them about the war or the deaths or Azkaban, but she'd be able to tell them about Tonks at the very least - even if it wasn't by name - and the whole werewolf mate issue would be over with. "I've accepted..."

"_I_ haven't!" Sirius yelled. "I've had my whole life decided for me and the fucking Sorting Hat was the first time I've ever been given a choice in anything!" His grey eyes turned the dark color of slate, speckled with silver. "I've had my own family try to force me into servitude to a dark wizard and I'm pretty sure they're not just going to let that go. I'm not going to put you in danger now, and I refuse to accept another thing in my life without having a choice, Mia. I will _never _allow a Bond to be sealed without you knowing for certain that it's me and not Remus. And him thinking he has a mate out there somewhere else isn't good enough proof for me."

"So you expect me to date someone just to placate you?" Mia glared at him. He had a point, of course, and she felt guilty; just a month after being attacked by his own family, who'd tried to force his hand in something so life altering, Dorea had let him in on the Soul Bond secret and made him believe something else was pushing him without his permission. She understood. Still, it was difficult to tell Sirius Black he was right, especially when he used that pissy tone of voice with her.

"No. I expect you to date Remus because he's good for you," Sirius admitted. "Because you're good for him, and because you love each other. I expect you to be smart and not just accept things at face value. You would never say a spell, cast a charm or drink a potion without first knowing what it was; I expect you to treat your heart - and mine and Remus' by extension - with the same intent." He said it very clearly, so she knew this was not about him trying to protect her, or sacrifice his own happiness for someone else. Sirius was often good about taking care of his friends when he put thought into it and didn't act recklessly.

"I don't want to hurt you," Mia frowned. "I don't want you to see me and Remus and..."

"Considering how I've treated you in the past it wouldn't be anything I didn't have coming," Sirius interrupted her, and immediately the image of Marlene McKinnon entered her mind. "But it wouldn't hurt me. Your safety and happiness come above my own," he vowed. "Take that as the highest compliment because there are literally less than a handful of people who can claim firsthand knowledge of my selfless moments."

"I'll..." she hesitated. "I'll think about it."

"Good. Now come sit down and help me with my essay," he picked his quill back up.

"I thought you said you could _teach _Transfiguration?" She rolled her eyes at how quickly he was able to change the conversation, the anger in the room vanishing almost immediately. Had it not been in Sirius' nature to be able to naturally break tension, she would have assumed someone was trying to put the Imperius curse on her.

"I could. But I need your help in charming the parchment," Sirius grinned deviously. "I want it to stick to McGonagall's desk the moment she grades it. That way she'll have a constant reminder of how brilliant I am."

oOoOoOo

**Dungeons**

An hour later Mia found herself in Advanced Potions sitting next to a focused Lily, who was putting all of her attention into her cauldron as she avoided the stares from a pair of black eyes across the room. Mia glanced up and narrowed her eyes at Snape.

"Want me to hex him for you?" Mia asked eagerly, remembering all too well how easily the word 'Mudblood' had fallen from his lips. While she had eventually forgiven her _own _childhood bully - Draco Malfoy - that was _long _after he stopped being a vicious blood purist. Mia couldn't blame Lily for holding a grudge against Snape now.

"Just ignore him," Lily insisted. "It'll piss him off more if we pretend he doesn't exist," she said in a huff. "And if he doesn't stop by the end of class, I'll slip this Amortentia in his pumpkin juice," she chuckled.

"Wouldn't that just make him fall in love with you?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"Then I'll dump _Belby's _Amortentia in his pumpkin juice," Lily corrected with a grin and Mia laughed.

"It's so funny that you try and make everyone think that you're so sweet and gentle." The curly-haired witch rolled her eyes affectionately at her friend. "You, Lily Evans, are devious," Mia chuckled as she looked down at the cauldron simmering in front of her.

"You're just a bad influence," Lily whispered. "I was perfectly obedient before I ever met you and Mary. Now I read filthy romance novels, hex boys by the lake and plot against Slytherins in Potions class," she grinned. Mia couldn't help but snort at the sight of Lily's eyes twinkling at the notion of plotting against Slytherins.

"Speaking of Slytherins, how's Black? I heard he got hexed," Lily frowned.

"Yeah, I saw him before I came to class," Mia sighed. "It's getting out of control. First everything that happened to him this summer, and now he has to deal with all of this?"

"Do you think You-Know-Who is behind it?" Lily whispered.

"Yes," Mia nodded. "But _you _stay out of it," she insisted. "I'm serious, Lily. Just be a good Prefect and keep the fighting out of the corridors. You're a Muggle-born and that automatically puts you at risk."

"No more than a blood-traitor," Lily eyed her.

"Yes, more than a blood-traitor," Mia glowered. "Yours looks about done." She glanced at Lily's cauldron, noticing the Mother-of-Pearl sheen the potion seemed to have taken on as a spiraling steam rose up out of the pewter vessel.

"How do I know I made it right?" Lily asked nervously.

"It'll smell differently to you than to anyone else," Mia smirked. "It should remind you of the things that attract you." She paused to look at her own potion, which was finally beginning to show the same pearly sheen across the top of it. Mia immediately turned off the heat and stopped stirring the pot before her eyes drifted back over to Lily, who was hovering over her cauldron breathing in deeply and letting her eyes glaze over. Mia couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Wow," Lily exhaled, blinking slowly. "I smell treacle tart." Lily grinned. "And... something outdoorsy," she admitted. "Like orchard blossoms. And..." her smile began to fade as she breathed in deep again. "A... a broomstick..." she paled and sat back away from her cauldron immediately, her bright green eyes wide.

"I didn't know you liked treacle tart." Mia grinned at her friend.

"I don't. I mean... I do.. but it's not..." Lily blushed.

Mia beamed, realizing Lily Evans had somehow just figured out that, deep down, she had at least a mild attraction to one James Potter.

"What does _yours _smell like?" Lily asked, trying to distract herself.

"Parchment and grass," Mia said without smelling the potion. "I've smelled Amortentia before," she went on, thinking of her first encounter with it during her original sixth year when Harry had been using the Half-Blood Prince's book. Her eyes automatically drifted across the room to Snape, who was sitting at his station with his arms folded across his chest looking bored while three vials of his finished potion sat next to a cleaned cauldron. _Show off._

"Parchment and grass?" Lily asked. "That's all? Does it even make sense to you?"

"Sometimes other smells get mixed in," she shrugged her shoulders thinking of Firewhisky, leather, and tobacco. _Sirius_. "Smell it for me," Mia gestured to Lily.

"_You _don't want to?" Lily rose a brow and Mia shook her head.

"I've been told recently that I should be making my own choices," she frowned. "I don't want a love potion to tell me what I'm attracted to," she said with a defeated groan.

"Sirius and Remus?" Lily asked knowingly and Mia just nodded.

"Sirius wants me to date Remus," Mia admitted.

"That seems... sensible of him," Lily grimaced. "Was he Confunded?"

Mia laughed loudly, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at the two witches. She blushed and cleared her throat as she looked down, filling her vials with the completed Amortentia without bothering to smell it. "No, he just thinks that... well you know the whole werewolf mate thing?" She asked and Lily nodded. "Sirius thinks Remus and I used it as an excuse to break up."

"Did you?"

"Yes and no," Mia shrugged. "It's wrong of me to be with Remus when I know he'll eventually find his mate. Plus, I don't want to hurt Sirius," she frowned.

"Is it wrong to _not _be with Remus over something he can't even control?" Lily asked. "Or to lead Sirius on without him knowing for certain that you're not in love with his best friend?"

Mia turned and glared up at her friend with wide eyes. "Have you been talking to Sirius?" She accused.

"No, but apparently it's obvious enough for even _Black _to pick up on," Lily scoffed. "No one understood why you and Remus split," she explained. "I don't think either of you were fair to one another over the breakup. And if Sirius is willing to let you go, then you shouldn't feel guilty over it. You're a good person Mia, and I know you love them both."

"Isn't _that _the problem?" She asked.

"Yes, so fix it," the redhead smiled. "Pick one and put your all into it. Then if it doesn't work out, you'll have no doubts. And I'd suggest picking Remus since it was Sirius who brought the whole thing up to begin with."

"I think you just want more details of my private life." Mia smirked at the witch.

"I will not even acknowledge that accusation. Nor will I admit to borrowing one of Mary's non-Muggle romance novels where the main heart-throb happens to be a werewolf," she blushed as she waved her wand over her cauldron, vanishing the rest of the potion before setting her own vials of Amortentia on the desk.

"I _am _curious about something though..." she cleared her throat and Mia turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do werewolves really bite... during... you know?" Her cheeks pinked and she gestured to her shoulder.

"They do bite to mark, yes," Mia chuckled softly and then when Lily's eyes widened, she pulled her blouse to the side revealing the unblemished skin of her shoulder. She laughed when Lily sighed in relief but also appeared mildly disappointed. "Except it's a myth that werewolves mark their mates on the _shoulder_," Mia admitted with a smile. "_Mates _get bitten on the hips or thighs." Lily's eyes automatically looked south and Mia shook her head. "I'm not taking my skirt off for you, Lily," she teased and Lily let out a loud laugh.

oOoOoOo

**The Library**

Mia left the dungeons and made her way up the staircase toward the Library after checking the Marauder's Map to locate Remus. She didn't want to admit it, but Sirius and Lily were right. She and Remus had left things up in the air when they'd broken up. Mia had done it because she knew the future; knew that Remus would find Tonks and have Teddy, and that his life would be happy once he'd found his mate. She knew that she and Sirius had a Soul Bond and in the future that meant something to him still. He'd taken care of her while on the run, sleeping in her bed (even if it was in Animagus form), rescuing her from Bellatrix Lestrange, saving her from drowning, and kissing her soundly in the caved-in passage in the heat of battle. She knew it all.

But Sirius and Remus didn't know any of it now, and Sirius was right. It wasn't fair. Not only had Fate somehow taken away their choices by giving Remus a mate and Sirius a Soul Bond, but Mia had taken away their choices by knowing the future and not telling them. They needed proof. She would give them proof by doing exactly what Sirius wanted and following Remus' letter.

"Hey," she greeted Remus when she found him in the back of the library. He was sitting at a table by himself, between the Ancient Arithmancy and Alchemy sections. She beamed a little when he smiled up at her, noticing the quill in his hands was a little shaky. The full moon was that night, which meant Remus was on edge. She sat down quickly at his side and reached out with her hand, covering his and lowering it to the table with a soft smile.

"Sorry," Remus frowned, pulling his hand away from hers to set his quill down and crack his knuckles. "Jittery," he admitted. "I thought we weren't going to meet up until almost moonrise?" He asked curiously.

"I spoke to Sirius."

Remus paled and averted his gaze. "And... w-what did he say?"

"You _know _what he had to say," Mia sighed. "Remus you've been keeping things from me," she whispered and scooted even closer to him. Her left hand reached for her wand and she waved it several times in the air, casting a non-verbal Silencing Charm as well as her famous Slytherin Common Room worthy Notice-Me-Not Repelling Charm.

Remus took immediate notice of the wards she erected and his heart sped up rapidly. "I... I don't know what I'm supposed to say. We talked... talked about the whole mate thing and then there's you and Sirius, and I..."

"Do _you _think we gave up?" She asked him point blank. "That we took the easy way out because we felt like we didn't have a choice?"

"I _don't _have a choice," Remus frowned and closed his eyes.

"If you _did_?" Mia asked and watched as Remus swallowed.

"I'd choose you," he whispered, breathing in deep and inhaling her scent.

Her amber eyes watched him carefully, her canine senses taking over since her human ones were apparently missing what had been right in front of her face this whole time. She could see his heart beating against the pulse point on his neck, she could hear the way his breathing deepened as he inhaled, and she could smell the very moment her scent triggered something deep inside of him. It caused an old, familiar arousal and his response made her grin smugly. His eyes were still closed when Mia reached her hand beneath the table and rested her palm against his thigh. He flinched immediately at the touch, eyes opening to look at her with a question behind them, and Mia answered by inching her fingers forward until she felt a familiar hardened outline beneath his trousers.

"Oh, fuck," Remus hissed. He shifted his hips in response, leaning forward and pressing his forehead into the New Theory of Numerology text he'd been reading. Mia grinned at his swearing, having always enjoyed the fact that she could so easily bring him to cursing when Remus generally reserved such language for angry outbursts.

She couldn't help but give a throaty chuckle at how quickly she'd brought Remus to his knees - or the table, as it were. It was another type of magic she relished perfecting, being the overachiever that she always was. Mia reached forward, unbuckling his trousers, and Remus' eyes widened and his body stiffened at her movements, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to stop her.

"Mia... Mia we should..." Remus moaned as her fingers dipped beneath the fabric, immediately grazing over skin. "We need..."

"To stop?" Mia suggested.

"No...?" he whined, clearly trying to focus his way through a moral dilemma, so she pulled her hand away.

"I think Sirius was right," Mia admitted and Remus brought his head up from the table and stared at her, his soft green eyes wide. "We gave up too soon. I don't get to change anything," she frowned. "Bad things are going to happen, have been happening; I feel utterly helpless," Mia admitted. "I want to be able to at least control - or have a choice in - _this_," she gestured to the space between the two of them. "So I think Sirius was right. But Merlin help you if you ever let him know I said that," she threatened.

Remus smiled softly and reached for her hand, taking it gently within his own. "I thought we had a rule to not talk about Sirius when we were naked."

"Planning on getting naked?" Mia smirked.

"This counts," he grinned at her in a near predatory sort of way. His eyes flashed gold and amber as he brought her hand back to the tent of his trousers, and he closed his eyes as she eagerly sought him out again, encouraged by the way his mouth fell open. He gasped at her touch.

Wrapping her hand around his iron hard length, Mia felt a surge of power flow through her. She watched his eyes clench shut when she squeezed and stroked him from base to tip, running the pad of her thumb against his already weeping head.

Remus breathed in quick and thrust his hips upwards against her palm, taking his lower lip between his teeth as he focused on the feel of her - something he hadn't been able to do in months.

"Is this good?" Mia whispered, and Remus keened.

"So good... I missed you..."

"I missed you," she admitted. "And this," she said as she gave another short squeeze and watched with amusement as he bucked against her again.

"Never thought... oh... that you'd be okay with.. mmm... doing this in the library," he panted in between strokes, licking his bottom lip. The action quickly distracted her. Mia leaned forward, still moving against him as she took that bottom lip into her mouth and shivered at the familiar comforting taste of him. Remus moaned against her lips, letting his tongue delve into her mouth, his hand reaching up and cupping the back of her head.

"Is this a fantasy of yours?" She asked with a grin as she broke the kiss.

"One of many," Remus breathed.

"Tell me," Mia smirked.

"Mmm-mmm," Remus replied, shaking his head as a flush covered his neck.

"No?" She whispered against the shell of his ear. "Maybe I should guess?" She grinned when she felt him silently nod his head. "Okay, I bet that you have a fantasy playing out in that beautiful head of yours right now," she breathed. "Where you grab and bend me over this table," Remus groaned at the words and thrust against her again. "No? What about the shelves. So many shelves, Remus. Do you imagine picking me up and pinning me to them?" She asked, her tone sultry. "Do you want to take me hard against the Advanced Transfiguration section and fuck me until your knees give out?"

Remus growled deep in his throat and leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Her words set him on fire and his throbbing hardness came in her hand. Reaching quickly for his wand, Remus cast a quick Scourgify on the scene before looking up and taking her face in his hands. "You have a filthy mouth." He grinned and kissed her hard and deep. "Sirius has been a bad influence on you," he chuckled.

"Want to go yell at him?" Mia smirked, her cheeks red and her own arousal overwhelming as she stared deep into his hungry eyes.

"Yell?" Remus laughed. "I'm going to send him a gift basket from Honeydukes! But maybe _after _we visit the shelves of Advanced Transfiguration."


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: So much credit goes to **Fluffpanda** who has continued editing future chapters throughout the holiday season, especially since I've been dealing with family stuff and haven't been able to be home writing (where I really want to always be).

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews. I love you all dearly and the constant support! The was one of my favorite chapters to write because I really think it's a moment where Mia really takes charge of her relationships, and is learning to try and separate out the future from the present and how knowing one is affecting the other on a personal level. There are also some references to the future (or Mia's past), as well as past chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Intent

_"...She says I smell like safety and home  
><em>_I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go"  
><em>_I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah  
><em>_This could be good, this could be good..."  
><em>_(She Keeps Me Warm - Mary Lambert)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 9th, 1976 <strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Shrieking Shack**

Mia's eyes opened slowly as sunlight broke through the boarded up windows of the Shrieking Shack. Despite there being a bed in the other room, Mia found herself on the floor in what would have been a sitting room, had it been a real house and not the condemned building it was. She yawned and let her muscles stretch out, jumping only slightly at the feel of a warm naked body behind her, pressed hard up against her own bare form.

Mia smiled as she felt Remus' lips brush over her bare shoulders, then down her arm and over her rib cage. He stopped when he reached her hip, letting his teeth graze against the skin.

She felt a shiver run through her at the implication of his movements. Mia knew werewolf mating habits because she'd read up on them so much - plus Tonks was just as bad as Ginny when it came to girl talk, and the Metamorphmagus had once shown the younger witches her mating scars during a post-war drinking celebration.

Remus might have not known what the simple action of his teeth against her skin meant, but Mia knew that _Moony _did, which was why she wasn't surprised in the slightest when instead of biting down on the flesh of her hip, Remus pulled his teeth away and left behind a sweet, open mouthed kiss on her skin. It didn't bother her much; Mia still knew that Remus would never mark her as his mate - Moony wouldn't let him if he even tried to. Still, a part of her felt it would make everything abundantly easier. _No_. She couldn't think like that. Mia needed to forget about the future in order to think logically and focus on the here and now like she'd decided to.

_'Live your life. Enjoy your life.'_

_And sort out your life_, Mia added thoughtfully.

Remus continued to kiss along the skin of her hip and she imagined he was doing so to apologize for the bruises he'd left behind, despite her insistence that she strangely enjoyed looking at them. There was something thrilling and almost comforting in the feeling of being possessed in such a way, and yet not coming across as a possession. Remus had possessed every part of her the night before and the memories were lulling her into a blissful euphoria.

They hadn't even made it the whole way through the underground passage to the Shrieking Shack before Remus was pushed to the ground, Mia straddled over his waist, and the pair of them were tearing at one another's clothes in an absolute frenzy of need and want. They took in every look, every action, every noise from one another and basked in it. His fingers gripping tightly at her hips as she rolled them against him. Her breath hot on his cheek whispering filthy words of his _hunger _for _her _and her _arousal _for _him_. His mouth sliding over her lips, across her jaw and down her neck, taking in the taste of her skin. Her nails digging into the already overly sensitive skin of his back, which caused him to buck his hips up against her and then tear away the bits of fabric that separated them.

She had sunk slowly down on him, impaling herself on his length, and the two groaned together at the reunion of their bodies. He'd sat up with a desperate need to pull her body flush against his own; as her legs wrapped around his waist they stilled in the moment of their joining, kissing deeply and wordlessly expressing apologies to one another for waiting so damn long and being unbelievably ignorant in regard to their breakup.

It hadn't been long before Mia was shaking with the need to move, her body craving friction and her hips circling in his lap, plucking the most savory and primitive sounds from deep within his chest that drove her crazy, pushing and pulling her in every which direction. She had dragged out each and every moment; Remus, though, could feel the moon in the distance preparing its ascent into the sky, and as much as he wanted to linger on the precipice of absolute rapture with her, he was already determined to have her _at least _once more before he transformed.

Planting his feet firmly on the ground beneath them, Remus used the leverage to thrust up into her hard and deep, eliciting the sweetest gasp from her mouth. He bucked into her with abandon, one hand on the ground to steady him while the other tightly clenched the soft skin of her hip to hold her in place while he focused on the way her tight velvet quim gripped his cock, forcing him to use every extra effort to move as she vibrated above him. Body shaking, lips quivering, and eyes clenched tight she found her release through the increasing intensity, milking his from him with a shout.

An hour later the Alpha wolf had watched with amusement as the little fox climbed the random pieces of furniture in the Shrieking Shack until she could sit along a high windowsill and stare out through the cracks in the boarded up windows, gazing out at the moon as though it were suddenly something incredibly wonderful.

"You're surprisingly awake considering it was a full moon last night," she commented softly, whimpering a little when she felt his fingers lightly grazing against her knee, slowly ascending her thigh where he drew lazy circles against her leg. "Do... do you need me to heal anything?"

"All set," Remus smiled, speaking into the crevice where her hip met her thigh. "When I didn't show up in the infirmary this morning, Madam Pomfrey went to the Whomping Willow. She must have not been able to get through the wards you put up, because she left all of my potions right outside of them," he chuckled.

"You walked all the way back to the Whomping Willow naked?" Mia rose a brow at him questioningly as her eyes raked over his glorious body.

"No," Remus laughed. "I got dressed then went down. Grabbed my potions and came right back."

"Where you got undressed again?" She smirked.

"I'm incredibly optimistic after last night," he placed a kiss on her soft skin. "Besides, it's not like anyone could get through your security wards."

"Can you blame me for wanting a little privacy?" Mia grinned, glad to see that his transformation had gone alright and that the potions had already taken effect. "After the temper tantrum Jamie threw last week, I wasn't about to let him in the Shack last night. Especially if he found out we came out here before moon rise." She giggled and let out a soft gasp when his breath ghosted over her navel, reaching down and running her fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"Pretty sure Prongs would have figured it out, though, if he'd tried to enter." Remus winced at the thought, but didn't stop kissing his way across her stomach to the other side, reaching around her small body and turning her to grant him easier access as she hummed with approval.

"I'll handle him," Mia sighed.

"I'm surprised the guys haven't hired a curse breaker to tear down your wards," Remus laughed softly.

"Jamie wouldn't because I'm sure by now he's terrified of accidentally walking in on us," Mia snickered. "As for Sirius, if he was mended after that hex by the time the moon rose, I'm guessing he went back to the dorms to pout over not being able to play Animagus with us," she smirked.

"And Peter?"

Mia growled. "If I find that little rat sneaking around to catch us having sex, I will joyfully watch him strangle himself to death," she said through clenched teeth, still horrified by the fact that the nasty little snoop had not only spied on her and Remus having sex, but that he'd told her brother about it. "What we do in the privacy of our own dorms... or Rooms of Requirement... or Shack," she laughed.

"Or library," Remus grinned.

"Or library... is our own business. Not for someone to watch," she pouted.

"I wouldn't mind if people watched," Remus chuckled and she noticed his eyes were gold and amber.

Mia laughed and shook her head. "You're either incredibly smug with your performance, or have been hiding away some deep dark fantasies that you've neglected to tell me."

"Maybe both," Remus shrugged and Mia laughed loudly, leaning forward to kiss him. When she released his mouth, Remus smiled at her and suddenly it was as though the whole world had fixed itself over night. But just as quickly as the smile came, it faded away and Remus sighed heavily. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She asked with a frown.

In reply, Remus leaned down and kissed the bottom edge of the purple scar that ran the length of her rib-cage. Mia inhaled deeply out of worry, but the feel of his lips on her scar sent chills down her spine until heat began pooling again between her thighs. "Do I have to?" She whispered, closing her eyes and letting the feel of his body over hers warm her thoroughly, pushing the stress and worry out of her being with force.

"No," Remus answered. "We all have the right to our secrets," he sighed and crawled up her body, relaxing as he rested his head between her breasts. "But I wish you would tell me. That's a dark scar, and it's only been a few months since I last saw you naked, which means it's recent."

"I hate it," Mia muttered quietly

oOoOoOo

_**Flashback**_

**June 23rd, 1996**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hospital Wing**

Her head was pounding and her muscles ached more than she'd ever felt before. The room was pitch black and smelled of potions, Hermione immediately assumed it was the Hospital Wing back at Hogwarts. But if she was _here_, something had gone terribly wrong. She tried to remember but it was only coming back in blurred images. She remembered leading Umbridge - that ugly pink toad in the form of a witch - into the Forbidden forest. Then there were Thestrals and a long trip where she kept her eyes shut the entire way.

_The Ministry of Magic_. She remembered they'd gone to save Sirius. Harry had a vision that wasn't really a vision, but they hadn't known it at the time. She remembered a large circular room with many doors. A room full of brains in a large tank, another with broken time-turners, or at least they were broken when they'd all been on the run from Death Eaters. _Death Eaters_! They'd been attacked by Death Eaters in the Room of Prophecy. And they'd run. Hermione remembered being separated from the others, but she'd known that Neville and Harry were beside her.

A Death Eater had found them hiding in a room. She'd tried to lock it with a spell but hadn't been fast enough, and when they'd been attacked Hermione hadn't been prepared. She'd silenced one to prevent him from giving away their position to the others, and Harry had subdued another with a Body Binding Curse. Then she remembered the silenced Death Eater stood and glared at her with a hate she'd never seen before. She saw purple flames, felt a sharp pinch in her side and then nothing.

Clearly she'd survived, but what about the others? She tried to let her eyes adjust to the darkness, but still she couldn't see anything. She did however feel movement beside her bed, and only now did she notice that her hand was being held between two large palms.

"Harry?" Hermione mumbled quietly, her throat dry and hoarse.

"Hermione?" A deep voice responded, and she felt the hands around her own hold her tighter.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione replied, surprised at his presence. At her words, his hands let her go and she thought she heard him sigh. "What happened? Can you cast a Lumos? I don't know where my wand..."

"No," Remus whispered. "It's... it's better that it's dark. You've been unconscious for several days, and... and the light could be painful," he muttered, but Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he was lying. He seemed to be choking on a few of his words, and she'd heard him sniffle twice. Remus had been crying and didn't want her to see. Hermione frowned and began to panic.

"Professor what happened? Where's Harry?" She asked in worry.

"Harry is fine," he promised her. "Safe at least. The Order arrived at the Ministry in time. Or well... none of you were... _some _were injured, but you, Neville, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna made it back," he said his words carefully which only worried Hermione more.

"What happened to me?" Hermione was finally able to ask now that she knew Harry and her friends were safe.

"Not sure," Remus cleared his throat. "You were hit with a powerful curse. Neville and Harry mentioned that the Death Eater who threw it had been silenced. We think you survived because of it," the words sounded painful to him as he spoke them and Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty for it. She wondered if he felt embarrassed over her actions. He'd been the best Defense Professor she'd ever had, and somehow she'd allowed herself to get cursed.

"Can I see it?" Hermione asked and she waited for Remus to reply, but he didn't speak. However about a minute later, he wordlessly lit the end of his wand and handed it to her. Hermione tried to smile at him, but noticed that his face was turned away from her. She realized immediately that he had looked away to afford her some privacy as she wasn't properly dressed aside from bandages that wrapped around her chest all the way down her rib-cage.

She winced as she reached the bottom of the bandages, pulling at it lightly just so that she could see the scar that had been left behind. She frowned at the sight of the thin - but deep - purple line that dissected her, surrounded by paling yellow bruises. Her breath caught and she whimpered at the sight of her sudden disfigurement, proof that she'd not been quick enough, strong enough, powerful enough.

"They're just scars Hermione," Remus cleared his throat, having heard her whimper, but he still did not turn to look at her. "'_Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars_.'"

Hermione smiled sadly. "That's beautiful," she replied.

"Khalil Gibran," he mumbled quietly. "Poet."

"Wizard?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Muggle," Remus took in a shaky breath.

"Professor, is there something you're not telling me?" Hermione asked as she put her bandages back and pulled the bed sheet up around her, covering her body. At her words, Remus' shoulders began to shake and she frowned at the sight of the strong werewolf crying. She felt helpless as he sobbed quietly, his back to her. It was inappropriate, but she couldn't help it as she leaned forward and patted his back consolingly.

"Sirius is dead," Remus confessed.

"No," Hermione brought her hands to her mouth, gasping. "Oh no, is... where's Harry? Oh Godric... oh Remus," she said his first name for the first time. "Remus I'm so sorry. He was your best friend and..." and she cried. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, of course you're not..."

"Are _you _okay?" He asked her and Hermione blinked in confusion.

"I'll be fine," she nodded. "I'm more worried about you and Harry."

"I'm... I'm used to losing people I love," Remus said sadly and Hermione's heart broke for the man. "But... don't worry about Harry. I'll do what I can to... it's my job now to take care of him," Remus said quietly.

"Mine too," Hermione whispered and frowned as Remus wept again.

"_Our _job," Remus nodded.

_**Flashback Ends**_

oOoOoOo

**September 9th, 1976 **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Shrieking Shack**

"It's just a scar, Mia," Remus smiled, leaning down to kiss it again. "I've got plenty, and if I recall, you once told me I was beautiful," he challenged her.

"You're more than beautiful Remus," Mia smiled down at him sweetly, running her fingers affectionately through his hair. "I will tell you about the scar, I promise," she nodded. "Just not today. It's important."

"Alright," Remus nodded. "As long as you're okay."

Mia smiled. "Thank you for respecting my privacy," she said sweetly to him and grinned when he responded by leaning up to kiss her soundly. There was a large difference between how Remus acted upon seeing the scar and how Sirius responded to it, but Mia forced herself not to compare the two wizards. "As much as I'd love to shag you again," she grinned. "You need rest and food, we could both probably use a bath."

He grinned at her and she laughed.

"Separately," she insisted. "As lovely as the Prefect bathroom is, and I'm sure I'll eventually join you there again, people will be looking for the both of us and I refuse to have Lily walk in on the two of us naked in a bathroom I'm technically not allowed in."

"You told me that Evans knew about... us," Remus smirked.

"She does, and frankly I'd like her to not know _everything_," Mia swatted him gently. "Come on, get dressed."

Remus gave a low whine and Mia smirked, leaning over and ruffling his hair, enjoying the fact that the shaggy strands eventually fell back into place unlike Jamie's that seemed to take on a life of their own. She turned around, reaching for her clothing and stood to dress herself once she gathered up her underclothes, glancing across the room where she instantly spotted her skirt, blouse and jumper. She moved quickly, reaching for her clothing once she'd slipped back into her bra and knickers, but before she could do anything else she felt large hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight up against a hard body.

"Are we really doing this?" Remus whispered against the shell of her ear and she quivered at the feel of his hot breath. "Us? For real? All or nothing?"

She turned around and frowned up at him. "Never all or nothing, Remus," she insisted. "I will _never _lose you. So maybe it's all or... or almost all," Mia smiled, reaching up and brushing his bottom lip with her thumb which he instantly captured between his teeth, a playful look in his eye. "No," she narrowed her eyes. "You need rest and food," she insisted with a laugh when he began to pout. "So be a good boyfriend," she smiled at the word and watched as he mirrored her expression of familiar delight. "And listen to your girlfriend."

oOoOoOo

**The Great Hall**

They parted ways at the Whomping Willow and each slipped through secret passages in the castle in order to get to their destinations while avoiding their friends - most notably James, Sirius and Lily - at all costs. Mia skived the one class she had that day, History of Magic which she did feel slightly guilty over, but a hot bath was well worth the potential detention should Professor Binns even note her absence, which was highly unlikely. She and Remus met back up in the kitchens for lunch, avoiding the Great Hall entirely before retiring to the Room of Requirement for a much needed nap. When they woke hours later it was time for dinner and the two realized they couldn't hide forever, nor did they want to.

When they entered the Great Hall hand in hand, all eyes at the Gryffindor table turned and looked at them. Alice and Frank were smiling sweetly at the newly reunited couple. Lily and Mary looked positively beside themselves with excitement, while James looked the perfect opposite of the girls - cross. As Remus and Mia came to sit down across from the other three Marauders, Sirius smiled up at them knowingly and then held his hand out toward Peter who placed a small stack of Galleons in it.

"You bet on this?" Remus eyed Sirius, who shrugged innocently.

"I'd consider that cheating; you had inside knowledge," Mia rolled her eyes.

"You _knew _they'd gotten back together?" Peter turned and glared at Sirius.

"No," Sirius admitted. "I knew they _would _get back together, hence the sudden profit of money. Speaking of money though, Pete and I have another bet going," Sirius smirked. "Seems Prongs and I were locked out of a certain clubhouse last night. Any idea as to why? Because ten Galleons out of Peter's pocket says I have an idea."

Mia could hear James' teeth grinding together.

"_You _were supposed to be in the Hospital Wing," Mia reached across the table in search of pumpkin juice, smiling when she felt Remus begin moving beside her, putting a roll on her plate.

"And _you're _avoiding the question," Sirius chuckled. "That's fine though. I'll take that lovely love bite on your neck as my answer." He gestured and then laughed when Mia gasped and brought her hand to her neck, casting a quick glare to Remus who turned his eyes downward as he flushed red, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

When Mia brought her attention back to Sirius, Peter had just finished making him ten Galleons richer. She wanted to snap at him, but remembered the reason that she and Remus had reconnected to begin with. "You're okay with this?" Mia whispered.

"Of course," Sirius nodded with a smile, and Mia couldn't help but believe him. It was years ago for her, but she was still insecure when it came to the jealousy issue in boys. Ron's hurtful words the night of the Yule Ball and then his ridiculous little relationship with Lavender Brown had made her think that anytime a boy didn't get exactly what he wanted, a giant temper tantrum would soon await her. But Sirius looked genuinely happy she and Remus had taken the chance on a proper relationship.

"_I'm _not okay with this," James pouted bitterly. "Not that anyone's asked me," he snapped.

"That's because you don't _need _to be asked," Mia said, rolling her eyes. "It's _my _life, _my _relationship and considering the fit you threw last week, you'll be surprised if I ever tell you anything again, James Potter," she pointed at him. "You get your temper controlled right now, and I swear on your life if you ever say the word 'Maidenhead' again I will hex you!" She whispered harshly to him.

"Fine, I won't talk to _you_," James said irritably. He turned his hazel eyes on Remus, who tried his best to sit up straight under the sudden scrutiny. "Moony, I missed you last night," he said almost threateningly.

"I doubt he can say the same, Prongs," Sirius chuckled and Peter snorted.

"Shut up Padfoot," James scowled. "Care to explain yourself?" He asked his werewolf friend.

"I won't need to," Remus cleared his throat.

"Oh, you _really _need to," James growled.

"Just... just wait," Remus pleaded. He let out a loud sigh of relief when there was a hoot from above and a large brown owl soared in through the windows. It flew over the Gryffindor table and straight to James, carrying a formal-looking, cream-colored envelope in its beak with golden writing on the front. There was a small, unbroken, crimson seal on the back of the letter and many eyes were wide as they watched James carefully extract the parcel from the bird.

"Is _that _what I think it is?!" Mary was squealing.

"What?" Lily blinked in confusion.

James looked positively shocked, the previous scowl wiped immediately from his face as he turned the envelope over in his hands, breaking the seal and removing the handwritten, official looking letter.

Alice and Mary were gasping at the sight while Frank and Peter looked wide-eyed and shocked. Sirius appeared to wear an expression of pride; he kept glancing across the table at a nervous looking Remus, who was purposely trying to keep his eyes focused on James despite the look of surprise Mia was giving him.

"Does someone want to explain to the poor idiot Muggle-born what the hell is going on?!" Lily snapped angrily at the rest of the table.

"That's a Letter of Intent!" Mary shrieked. "It's an old-fashioned Pure-blood thing men would send the parents of a girl they wanted to properly and publicly court," she explained to the redhead. "It's very formal and romantic and..."

"...Completely unnecessary," Mia finished. She'd researched Pure-blood customs, traditions and old Pure-blood laws and magics years ago after being adopted by the Potters. In order to make her Pure-blood status believable, she needed to know everything a proper Pure-blood witch would know.

"It's also binding," Alice whispered. "Remus basically stated he'll take no other witches until Mia decides to cast him aside. Generations ago, that letter would have been considered a marriage proposal for her parents to consider."

The letter wasn't entirely a surprise to Mia, but the fact that it was from Remus had thrown her. Not only was he Half-blood, but in sending that letter so publicly Remus had put his heart and pride on the line. If Mia stood up and said she wanted to marry him, Remus would be obligated to agree to it. She couldn't help but remember how incredibly difficult the older Remus had been in accepting his own mate, Tonks. Mia remembered overhearing the argument in the Hospital Wing the night Dumbledore died, during which Remus stated he couldn't be with Tonks because he was too old for her, too poor for her, and a werewolf to boot. Of course they got over those little issues quickly and were married within weeks; still, she couldn't help but feel guilty that Tonks had to fight for Remus while Mia was apparently gifted his heart so easily.

"Ignoring the fact that this sounds incredibly archaic - if not slightly romantic," Lily added in a whisper, "why didn't he send one to her parents?"

"I did," Remus replied. "First chance I got," he added with a smile. His eyes were still focused on James, who finished reading the letter and stood up, staring across the table at him. Remus followed suit.

"Then why is Potter reading the Letter of Intent?" Lily whispered, watching the scene as though it were a formal class on Pure-blood society.

"It's a gesture." Mia smiled as she watched James extend a hand to Remus. Remus let out a shaky breath and took James' hand, and James let a smile cross his face. "Now that my honor is restored, can we eat?" She rolled her eyes at the display, a smirk toying at the corner of her mouth as Remus and James retook their seats, ignoring the fact that every girl in the Great Hall was now eyeing Remus like he was the hero of one of Lily's ridiculous romance novels.

"All or almost all, right?" Remus smirked at her and Mia laughed, throwing her roll at his face.

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Lily admitted. "I understand in older days that would have been the precursor to marriage, but _now_?" She asked. "From what it looked like, Remus passed James a note asking permission to date you, which he already did for a year."

"A Letter of Intent is about courtship. It means that neither Remus or Mia can engage in dating activities with anyone else while they're together. It also means that if they break up, it's permanent. Mia could have actually taken that letter and burned it and Remus could never ask for her hand again if she denied him," Mary explained.

"Why do you think you've never gotten one from Jamie?" Mia asked Lily with a chuckle. "He knows you'd shred the thing and then he'd never have another chance with you."

"He doesn't have a chance with me regardless," Lily scoffed. Mia smirked as she saw the curiosity flash behind Lily's emerald eyes. Ever since that Amortentia class, Lily realized exactly what, or who, she was smelling behind the signature potion. If Jamie did send her a Letter of Intent, Mia wondered what Lily's reaction would be.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: I adore **Fluffpanda** who continues to edit my nonsense even though it's Christmas.

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occassional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** So far I still plan on posting new chapters Mon-Fri during the holidays, including one coming up on Christmas Day! Yay! What would you like for Christmas? I'm hoping for a naked werewolf in my bed and an equally naked Animagus in my shower. The was a favorite chapter of mine because while Mia and Remus are putting their "all or almost all" relationship on the line, I really wanted to explore Remus at his best. This is certainly it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Sweet Nothings

_"...This love is good, this love is bad  
><em>_This love is alive back from the dead  
><em>_These hands had to let it go free  
><em>_And this love came back to me..."  
><em>_(This Love - Taylor Swift)_

* * *

><p><strong>October 17th, 1976 <strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

Remus' formal Letter of Intent was the latest and most talked about piece of gossip floating around Hogwarts and remained so for weeks after the cream-colored envelope was delivered to James Potter that early September evening. Everyone had something to say about the new public courtship between the seemingly Pure-blood princess and the Half-blood Prefect. James had quickly apologised for his rude behavior toward Remus but continued his big brother stance. Sirius, abiding by his own rules in regard to Mia and Remus' relationship, stopped flirting with her - as often.

The Potter parents sent an owl a week after receiving Remus' letter. Their response arrived by Balder, one of the family owls, who landed in front of Remus at breakfast and nipped his fingers once the envelope was removed. Remus nervously opened his letter from Charlus Potter, reading it silently while the Marauders watched with interest. Once he reached the bottom of the letter, he let out a loud sigh of relief and smiled looking up at James.

"Thanks," he said quietly to his friend and James nodded in response.

"What's he thanking _you _for?" Peter asked.

"I sent a quick letter home to Dad," James explained. "Promised that if Remus behaved in an untoward manner with my sister, I'd find something extremely sharp and stab him in the ribs with it," the messy haired wizard said whilst grinning deviously.

"Can we consider that promise fulfilled, or do I need to keep on guard?" Remus asked with a chuckle in his voice, clearly still a bit relieved over getting permission from her father to properly court Mia.

"Keep on guard, keep on your toes," James shrugged. "As long as you keep your paws to yourself, you and I won't have problems."

"If you keep your paws to yourself, you'll have problems with _me_," Mia cut in with a smirk on her face, turning narrowed eyes at James. "You can poke and prod all you want, Prongs," her voice turned mildly threatening. "But I'm not afraid to bite, am I Sirius?" She asked.

Sirius held up his forearm, which still bore scars from the first night of their Animagus transformation when the little fox had sunk her teeth into Padfoot's front leg. "Maybe let them be for a bit, Prongs," Sirius suggested with a laugh. "Mia can take care of herself pretty well."

"Thank you," Mia smiled up at Sirius, who nodded to her. "Besides, if you're going to get in a huff over my dignity, maybe instead of worrying about Remus' keeping his hands to himself, you should focus on someone _else _keeping their _eyes _to themselves." She said glared across the table at Peter, who very quickly lowered his gaze.

oOoOoOo

**The Library**

Surprisingly enough, the Marauders were the least of Mia's problems when it came to her new public relationship with Remus. The story of his very old fashioned gesture of courtship became a magnet to wayward Ravenclaw girls, desperate to swoon over the romantic Gryffindor. Mary, Alice and Lily did their best to keep the other House girls at bay, but the Marauders actually encouraged the flirtations because if there was anything funnier than a Ravenclaw acting like an idiot, it was an incredibly uncomfortable Remus.

Mia stumbled upon the Marauders in the library early one Saturday, initially shocked to see all four boys present and accounted for. Then she spotted a table in the back where a group of four Ravenclaws had surrounded Remus, who was doing his best to keep his nose buried deep inside an Ancient Runes text. Mia couldn't help but notice how much he suddenly looked so very like his eleven year old self, terrified to be touched. Three of the four girls dressed in blue and bronze-lined robes that Mia thought were a little too tight for show, were sitting on either side of Remus, one actually perched on the table cooing at him for attention.

"You three enjoying the show?" Mia said as she approached Sirius, James and Peter, who were all grinning at the entertainment. Mary, Alice and Lily stood beside her, eyes narrowed at the flock of Ravenclaws that had - for all purposes - invaded Gryffindor territory.

"Absolutely, kitten," Sirius chuckled. "If I'd known the library was _this _much fun, I'd have started studying up here years ago."

"You're not bothered by this?" James asked his sister.

"I'm bothered that Remus is being made uncomfortable," she grumbled. "I'm bothered that Ravenclaws have a habit of touching things that don't belong to them." She was thrilled to see that Marlene McKinnon at least wasn't present.

"Remus is a _thing _now is he?" Sirius laughed.

"Shut up," she scowled. "You know what I mean. Am I going to have to break this up by myself?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at the Marauders. "Or are you going to..."

"Leave our friend to the wolves?" Sirius said, chuckling.

"That's one way of putting it." She narrowed her eyes and turned on her heel, approaching Remus' table and sitting across from him. She was followed by James, Sirius and Peter. "Hello, love," Mia said sweetly, looking across the table at her boyfriend.

Remus dropped his book and with wide eyes looked up at Mia, silently pleading for help. She smiled at him and then turned her attention to the girls. "Something we can help you with?" Mia asked. "You all look terribly lost."

"We were just saying hello to Remus here," a blonde Ravenclaw said. Mia immediately recognized her as Callista Hitchins, one of the many girls who tried to poison Sirius with a love potion on Valentine's Day.

"Oh, what a coincidence! Well, Remus was just saying goodbye to you," Mia said with a cold smile. Two other Ravenclaws gasped and Mia rolled her eyes as she recognized them: Sophia Buckley and Mirabella Ellis, two more members of the Sirius Black fan club who also happened to be former members of the 'Cursed by Mia Potter' club. "If you're here to try and slip him a love potion, you should know he's smarter than that. And subsequently smarter than _you_."

"He may be smart," Callista narrowed her eyes at Mia. "But he's _clearly _blind," she said, gesturing to Mia.

"I'd watch what you say Hitchins," Mary smirked from behind Mia. "You wouldn't want to end up with 'Bitch' written across your face this time, eh slag?"

Callista, Sophia and Mirabella all glared at the Gryffindor girls. "Is that a threat, MacDonald?" Callista said, trying not to shriek and wake the sleeping library matron despite the fact that her voice had already risen several octaves.

"She doesn't need to threaten," Mia glared. "Try to manipulate, charm, spell or poison _any _of my friends and you'll have so much more to worry about than a few pustules." Her brown eyes flashed amber.

"Honestly!" Callista scoffed. "Remus, I don't even know what you see in her!"

Remus was no longer looking uncomfortable; in fact, his eyes were shifting gold in the moment. He grinned as he reached across the table, taking Mia's hand within his own and running his thumb over her knuckles. "_She walks in beauty, like the night_," he smirked and Mia immediately rolled her eyes at his words. "_Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright_," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers, ignoring the soft gasps coming out of the Ravenclaws mouths. "_Meet in her aspect and her eyes. Thus mellowed to that tender light, which heaven to gaudy day denies_."

"Mother of Merlin," Lily whispered, blushed and looked away from the couple as though she were intruding on an intimate moment.

"Good Godric," Alice breathed.

"Holy shit," Mary grinned.

"Fuck me," Sirius chuckled. "Good job there Moony," the Animagus grinned. "If Mia ever sets you loose, _I_ might just try to get a leg over," he grinned and the Marauders immediately burst into laughter, though all of the surrounding girls ignored them.

"That was beautiful," Sophia breathed.

"And if _anyone _other than Mia can tell me the name of the author," Remus turned green eyes on the Ravenclaws. "I'll reconsider my courtship with her."

All three girls paled.

"No?" Remus questioned, waiting for them to answer. "Well in that case, I'd appreciate being left alone with my friends and girlfriend. Thank you for the company," he said kindly. "It was very... enlightening."

The moment that the Ravenclaws left the library, Mia laughed and reached across the table to gently swat Remus on the side of the head. "Quoting Lord Byron to me? That wasn't even trying."

"That was lovely, Remus," Lily smiled at her friend. "You're very lucky Mia."

"You should hear what he quotes to me when we're _alone_," Mia grinned brightly.

Almost immediately James was at her side, forearms on the table as he leaned over and stared at his twin. "Oh yeah?" He asked curiously. "What exactly does Moony quote to you in private?"

"Arithmancy equations," Mia said with a devious smirk as she turned her attention to her brother. "Why? What _else _would he say?" She asked innocently and James furrowed his brow at her.

"I thought it was quite lovely," an ethereal voice spoke. Mia looked up to see the fourth Ravenclaw girl standing nearby. She had waist-length blonde hair, bright doe eyes, and a sweet smile on her face as she stared at the young couple. Lily and Mary took a defensive stance, but Mia shook her head at her friends and just smiled.

"Hello Pandora," Mia smiled.

"Hello Mia Potter," the sweet Ravenclaw said. "I wasn't certain that you knew my name, but I of course know yours," she said knowingly and Mia could only chuckle softly in response. Luna was the very embodiment of her mother. "I wanted to apologise for my Housemates," Pandora sighed softly. "I tried telling them that the two of you were in a courtship, but I don't think they heard me," she briefly frowned.

"That, or they ignored you," Mary pointed out.

"Oh," Pandora nodded thoughtfully as though it hadn't occurred to her. "Well, I just wanted to say 'sorry' on behalf of Ravenclaw I suppose. We're not _all _bad you know," she smiled. "And I promise I won't try to steal your boyfriend; he seems quite smitten with you."

"I appreciate the gesture," Mia smirked. "It's good to have at least one friend in the House of Rowena Ravenclaw," Mia said firmly.

"Friends?" Pandora smiled thoughtfully. "Well, in that case, as a friend," she turned to Sirius. "I'll do my best to make sure my Housemates don't try to slip love potions in your food anymore," she offered.

Sirius gave her a wary nod of thanks before looking to Peter and James with wide eye, silently asking if they thought the girl was as strange as he did.

"Oh, and you should really get the Wrackspurts out of your head," Pandora said to James. Mia immediately fell over in a fit of giggles.

"Wrackspurts?" James rose a brow at her.

"Yes, they get in your head and can make your brain fuzzy," she nodded sweetly. "They seem to reproduce at an alarming rate when you're looking at…" and Pandora's eyes drifted to Lily who blushed at first and then glared at James.

oOoOoOo

**December 11th, 1976 **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

Mia held Remus tightly against her.

Locked within the confines of his four poster bed, curtains drawn and charmed shut with a one way Silencing Charm put on them, the two ravished one another during what was a rare moment alone. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the holidays, which meant most of the school was down in the village shopping for gifts. As for the Marauders, James had busied himself and Sirius with a last-minute Quidditch practice, and Peter had been urged to 'get the fuck out or face dire consequences' by Remus. Then, left to their own devices, Remus wasted no time in throwing Mia onto his bed and divesting them both of their clothing.

He couldn't possibly get enough of the girl.

Prior to provoking the Pack bond, moments of intimacy spent with Mia left him aching, and not always in a good way. Certainly their amorous activities wore him out physically, which often kept the wolf at bay near the full moon, but knowing that she was not his mate had his soul... itching for something he couldn't quite seem to reach. Being with her had been a constant reminder that he couldn't have her the way he wanted, nor could he have whoever Fate had apparently chosen for him.

After the Pack bond however... something was very different. Almost as though the bond had established her as one of his own, the wolf seemed delighted with the thought of being with her, and often. Instead of the empty need left behind when their bodies fell together in a pile of sweat-soaked skin and hot breath, Remus felt nothing but delicious ache and relief. In the back of his mind, the wolf was always there to remind him that this was temporary; once he'd found his true mate, he wouldn't need this, want this, crave this the way he did now. No. He would crave something else - someone else - entirely.

But Remus was fighting it. Fighting for her, just as Sirius had told him to. All or almost all, they'd vowed, and Remus was putting everything he had into his relationship with Mia. It was why he'd sent that formal letter to her brother and parents. It was an unnecessary move and he knew it, but he felt like he had something to prove. Mia was - at least for now - choosing him over Sirius. Over a proper noble Pure-blooded wizard with a pedigree longer than her own, and judging by the way the rest of the school treated him, Sirius was by far the better looking and more charming of the two. Remus had known Mia loved Sirius, and this last ditch effort for a relationship with her was just that: one last shot at happiness. And he was not willing to put anything less than his all into it.

Unfortunately his public declaration had brought about trouble, and not only in the form of overbearing Ravenclaw girls who used Shrinking Charms on their skirts and robes. No, Remus could deal with the girls, knowing that if they had an inkling as to what he really was they'd run away screaming. His real trouble came in the form of a harshly worded letter from his father. It had taken a bit longer for rumors of Remus and Mia's relationship to reach the Lupin Cottage; when it did, Lyall was none too pleased with Remus' willingness to draw so much attention to himself.

Remus was just thankful it hadn't been a Howler.

"How bad?" Mia had frowned as Remus open the letter in the Common Room the night it arrived. Sirius, James, Peter and Lily were all in attendance; they'd watched silently as Remus' brows drew further and further together and his breath quickened with every word.

"He... he's been drinking," Remus frowned. "I can tell," he looked over the words with hurt in his eyes. "Says that I was stupid for making such a public display and that when I..." he growled and threw the letter to the ground roughly, bringing his hands up to cover his face in shame, trying to hide the surfacing anger and bitterness.

James sighed, feeling frustrated on his friend's behalf. He picked up the letter from the ground, reading it aloud when Remus made no movement to stop him from doing so. "..._I can only hope that you wait until you're of age to maul and kill the poor girl, that way when you're arrested and sentenced to Azkaban or worse, I will no longer be held accountable for your actions_."

James clenched his fists and looked to the side, noting that Sirius was doing the same. Peter was shaking at the thought of Remus doing something so horrible, and Lily stood behind Wormtail, patting his shoulder. Mia was affectionately running her fingers through Remus' hair while his shoulders shook, showing him that she didn't fear him in the slightest. James felt guilty at the sight, but continued reading.

"..._Since you can't seem to control your actions, you are not welcomed home for Christmas. It's something that pains me greatly to say_," Sirius scoffed. "_Since your mother has not been well for some time_."

"Looks like another Potter Christmas," Sirius suggested with a smile, trying to break the foul mood with which Lyall Lupin had cursed the Common Room.

Remus had forced his father's words out of his head and channeled his anger into a purpose: proving that he wasn't the monster his father thought he was. Every smile, laugh, and pleasure-filled moan Mia gave because of him fueled Remus' desire to prove he was more man than beast - despite how often he found himself growling in her ear each and every time he buried his cock inside her.

"Thank Godric for Quidditch," Mia laughed through panting breaths as Remus found his rhythm in slow, deep strokes, smiling down at her with pleasure-filled soft green eyes.

"Not quite the poetry I was hoping for," Remus teased as he leaned down and nipped her earlobe before dragging moist lips down the skin of her neck, using one hand to brace himself against the headboard of his bed, the other to hike her leg over his hip allowing him to thrust deeper inside of her as his fingers gripped at her soft curves.

"Remus," Mia moaned at the new angle, and his chest rumbled in amusement at her whimpers and cries. She grinned and laughed as well, swatting at his arm lightly. "_You're _supposed to be the poet," she reminded him.

"If you insist," the werewolf said as he kissed at her pulse point, excited when he felt it beat against his lips. "_Your whole body_," he groaned. "_Has a fullness or a gentleness destined for me_," he whispered, kissing along her throat and breathing in the scent of honey and rainstorm with every push and pull.

Mia clutched his lower back tightly and began letting her fingers move higher. "_When I move my hand up_," she grinned. "_I find in each place a dove that was seeking me_," her hands moved over his shoulders and down his chest, lovingly tracing the scars that rested against his taut skin. "_As if they had, love_," she leaned forward and kissed him soundly. "_Made you of clay for my own potter's hands_."

She began to tighten around him and Remus groaned, forcing his eyes to remain open so he could watch with abandon as her cheeks flushed deeper each time he filled her, her pink lips parting with every gasp. "_Your knees_," he continued to speak to her, trying his damnedest to control the nagging urge to take her hard and fast. "_Your breasts_," unable to stop himself, Remus leaned down and brought a rosy peak into his mouth and sucked, eagerly pulling the whimpering sounds that came out of her mouth at his ministrations, enjoying the feel of her hands as they dug into his hair, pulling tightly.

"_Your waist_," he spoke as he released her nipple, returning his lips to the shell of her ear to whisper sweet nothings as he made love to her. "_Are missing parts of me like the hollow of a thirsty earth from which they broke off_..."

"Remus..." Mia breathed heavy, her eyes shutting tight and her slender fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders, her heels pressing into his arse, urging him deeper and faster.

"_A form_," he panted, picking up the pace of his thrusts. "_And together we are complete like a single river, like a single grain of sand_." He winced as her body tightened around his straining hardness, silk walls gripping him with hungry force and pulsing around him like a heartbeat as he sobbed her name into the hollow of her throat. She cried beneath him when they came together and shattered apart.

Remus rolled to the side and just as quickly as their bodies parted, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and drew her back against his chest, nuzzling the side of her neck where he continued to place lazy kisses beneath her ear. "I am _never _going to get my fill of you," he declared.

"If you keep inviting Pablo Neruda into bed with us," she giggled as she mentioned the poet. "I will never have reason to complain," she admitted.

"Ahem," a voice cleared their throats from outside the closed curtains.

Mia groaned and Remus growled, thankful at least in knowing that the Silencing Charm worked from the other side and though they could hear everything outside the curtains, no one would have been able to hear them. Remus began searching for his wand, frustrated that their wondrous afterglow had been interrupted.

"I've got it," Mia mumbled as she pulled down the Silencing Charm wandlessly.

"What?" Remus snapped.

"Sorry..." Peter mumbled.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off an hour ago?!" Remus snarled.

"Remus," Mia scolded him, but couldn't contain the smirk on her face or the way her body was already warming again at the way his chest rumbled against her back when he growled.

"... That was _two _hours ago," Peter said quietly, and Remus couldn't help the suddenly smug grin that crossed his face. "And I thought I'd come and tell you both before someone else went and told McGonagall."

"Told us _what_?" Mia sat up nervously.

"The Carrows challenged Sirius to a Wizard's duel."

"Fuck," Remus muttered in frustration. "We'll be right out. Where are they?"

"Pitch," Peter replied.

"Get dressed," Remus encouraged her. There was no way in hell he'd unlock the curtains until she was properly covered, considering Peter now had a history of being overly curious when it came to Remus and Mia. "McGonagall's down in the village," Remus said as he pulled his trousers up over his hips. "Where's Filch?"

"By the Gates," Peter answered.

"So we only have to worry about Lily, then," Remus sighed. "Peter, scurry off and make sure that Evans doesn't show up; Mia and I will be down there as soon as we can."

oOoOoOo

**The Quidditch Pitch**

Remus and Mia ran through the castle as quickly as they could, glad that Filch wasn't roaming the corridors looking for wayward students to report. Rushing down the large marble staircase, Mia began wondering what on earth Sirius could have been thinking to accept a Wizard's Duel from either Carrows twin. There was a very good chance that Sirius would abide by the rules and duel honorably; this would put him at a grave disadvantage, as Mia was certain neither of the Carrow twins knew how to play fair.

By the time they burst onto the Quidditch Pitch, Sirius' wand was raised as red light flew out of the end, cutting off curse after curse that was being thrown at him by Amycus. James stood ten feet to the side of Sirius, his eyes carefully moving between Amycus and Alecto, who stood as her brother's second while James stood for Sirius. Mia started to call out for her boys, but was silenced by Remus' hand on her shoulder.

"You'll distract them if you say anything," he cautioned her. Mia frowned, but she understood. Any distraction right now would actually put Sirius' life at risk. The Carrows played dirty.

"_Impedimenta_!" Amycus shouted, a vicious snarl on his face. He glared across the grass at Sirius, who looked smug and dodged the attack easily.

"_That's _all you've got?" Sirius barked a laugh. "I'm not even sure why I expected better."

"Shut your mouth you filthy blood-traitor!" Alecto shrieked, trying to distract Sirius.

The raven-haired wizard ignored her. "_Levicorpus! Everte Statum_!" Sirius yelled and Amycus was lifted from the ground by his ankle and then thrown half the length of the Pitch, colliding with the ground with a loud thud. Just as she suspected, instead of allowing her brother to finish the duel properly, Alecto jumped in wand aimed at Sirius.

"_Defodio_!" She screamed and Mia's eyes widened as a red light emerged from Alecto's wand, hitting Sirius in the arm, gouging his flesh. Sirius winced and pulled back as blood began soaking his Quidditch robes.

James had his wand raised at Alecto to fight back, but Amycus was back on his feet throwing stunning spells across the field and James had to put his energy into throwing up a proper shield to prevent himself from being stunned.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Alecto yelled, easily disarming Sirius; he'd been barely keeping a grip on his wand with his injured arm as it was. When James dropped his shield to come to Sirius' aid, Amycus followed his sister's lead and disarmed James with little effort. The Slytherins had this planned all along, and neither James nor Sirius expected to be played so easily. They were used to one-on-one duels inside a classroom, and had assumed that the Carrows were fighting over a matter of pride.

Suddenly both Carrows turned their attention to the unarmed Sirius. This should have meant the end of the duel, but the Slytherin twins looked excited and feral as they stared at Sirius and James.

"Fine," James groaned. "You two win this round," he conceded bitterly.

"_This _round?" Amycus laughed. "Potter, we win _every _round. Two blood-traitors," he grinned madly. "You have no idea what we'll get when we tell Him what we've done."

Mia immediately paled and reached for her wand, taking quick steps toward the field, Remus following closely behind her.

"Tell who? What? That you finally beat us in a duel?" James laughed. "There's a first time for anything I guess."

"And a last time," Alecto cackled and raised her wand at Sirius while Amycus raised his at James. "I'm going to be elite," she said with a wild grin. "He'll put me higher than Bellatrix maybe," she said with a loud laugh. The mention of his cousin's name wiped the smirk from Sirius' face; his grey eyes paled as he took an instinctive step toward James. "I can't wait to see the look on the Dark Lord's face when I've told him that I've killed Sirius Black!"

Mia could see the spell sitting on the edge of Amycus' lips and before he had a chance to even whisper the first syllable, Mia screamed, "_Stupefy_!" and watched as he fell backwards onto the ground.

Mia had expected Alecto to turn her wand on her and Remus, both of whom were now prepared for an attack, but it seemed Amycus' sister was solid in her determination to attack Sirius. Before Mia or Remus could bring a spell to their tongues, Alecto grinned maniacally at Sirius and screamed, "_Sectumsempra_!"

"No!" Mia shouted and rushed forward, tears stinging her eyes.

Crimson blood soaked the field below their feet.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning: **Rated M for language, violence, and the occassional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N:** It seems like several of your had issues with how I left the last chapter hanging. Hmm. Good to know ;) Alright, so we're getting closer and closer to the obvious onslaught of war. Please keep that in mind when reading. Also remember that every character has their own motives (not just our own) and those who will live to see the Second Wizarding War probably learned a lot from what they did/saw during the First. Because I chose to work around (mostly) Canon, I knew I had obstacles that needed to be addressed, set up, and knocked down. I purposely wrote myself into several corners just so I could work my way out of them, so as not to be too predictable and boring. Not all my decisions are going to be likable, I realize that. But as I was writing this story, I tried do what I felt was authentic to my portrayal of the characters.

This is one of my favorite Sirius chapters btw. I love how he reacts differently to anyone else. In those moments he's my favorite to write.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Tacere Veritas

_"...Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
><em>_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
><em>_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
><em>_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time..."  
><em>_(Good Riddance - Green Day)_

* * *

><p><strong>December 11th, 1976 <strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hospital Wing**

Mia sat in the hospital wing, her red-rimmed eyes staring down at the unmoving fingers threaded through hers, struggling with each and every breath. Each inhale a sniffle, each exhale a sob. The bandages that covered the wounded wizard on the bed beside her were wrapped tightly, despite the fact that she'd done what she could to heal him. His skin was pale and ashen, but Madam Pomfrey insisted that color would return when the Blood-Replenishing Potion took effect.

Remus stood behind her, hands on her shoulders, acting as her support. Her rock. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall down her cheeks as she took a cold hand into her own, stroking her thumb gently over their curled fingers while she cried. She could feel Remus' cheek resting against her head, and his breath seemed to help calm her if she concentrated on it hard enough.

Madam Pomfrey was near the doors of the infirmary talking to Professors McGonagall, Scrimgeour and the Headmaster.

"And they're certain?" Scrimgeour was asking. "I've never even _heard_ of this spell and yet you'd have me believe that one sixth year girl was able to cast it at a fellow student, nearly killing him in the process and another sixth year girl was able to heal him within moments using a healing spell that I've _also_ never heard of?"

"Miss Potter is a very talented witch," McGonagall defended.

"I'm more concerned about the students who attacked," Dumbledore insisted to Scrimgeour.

"As am I," McGonagall said bitterly. "Three students from my House claimed to hear Alecto Carrow mention You-Know-Who, and threaten the life of Sirius Black clear as day in front of the others."

"And you're certain they aren't lying?" Scrimgeour frowned and McGonagall looked positively outraged at his accusations. "I mean no offense," he scowled at the witch. "But if I'm to report this to the Ministry, they'll want to know how not one, but _two_ potential Death Eaters were found inside the school, let alone how they escaped!"

"Is this really the right place?" Charlus Potter asked as he stood from his seat beside his wife, approaching the trio of Professors. "Certainly this argument could be... discussed elsewhere while my family tries to... to heal through this ordeal?"

"Please accept my apologies Charlus," Albus said sadly. "Rest assured, I will make certain to do everything I can to see that the boy is well tended to," and with that the Headmaster led the Professors out of the infirmary, leaving behind the Potters, Sirius, Peter and Remus.

"It's my fault," a muffled voice said. Mia turned to see Dorea envelope the raven-haired wizard in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Mum," Sirius cried. "It's _my _fault. It should've been _me_. It was supposed to be _me_."

"Don't you dare say anything of the sort," Dorea consoled him, and Mia stifled another sob as she looked back down at James' unconscious form, lying there on the bed.

Though she could never blame him, Sirius was right. It was supposed to have been him. Alecto had her wand aimed at Sirius and from that angle a Sectumsempra could have easily slit his throat open. She'd heard of the curse being used first in her original sixth year, accidentally by Harry when he'd attacked Draco Malfoy in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The second was after she'd landed at the Burrow and was told about George's injury during their retrieval of Harry from Privet Drive. The third she'd seen with her own eyes at Malfoy Manor, when Draco Malfoy took down his own father in defense of Narcissa.

But she'd never been that close. Not until today.

oOoOoOo

**The Quidditch Pitch**

"_Sectumsempra_!" Alecto's curse had ripped through her conscious, and Mia felt her blood run cold at the word. Her body went completely numb, and she didn't even feel the movement to the side of her as James willingly leapt in front of his best friend, taking the curse in the chest.

"No!" She had screamed and thrown herself toward James' body as it hit the ground, immediately bleeding out onto the grass. Unable to think clearly, her blood began to boil.

_Have to mean it, have to mean it_, Mia repeated in her head subconsciously. _Aim your wand and mean it_! Her wand was brought up almost of its own accord and she let her gaze linger for the briefest moments on James' body before the grief was consumed by rage.

_Have to mean it._

Her flashing amber eyes locked onto the Carrow twins and she shouted, "_Avada Ke_-"

But her spell was muffled by a hand covering her mouth and another gripping her arm tightly, diverting her curse away from the future Death Eaters. Remus stood behind her, gripping her body tightly as she fought against him, struggling to get free so she could kill them, kill them both. The Carrow twins cackled and then rushed off the Pitch, disappearing from view as Mia cried and screamed against Remus.

"Mia!" Remus yelled. "You have to heal him!" He said, snapping her out of her rage.

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Mia nodded. When Remus released her, she collapsed to her knees beside her dying brother, her shaking wand hand held over his chest, tracing it over the deep wounds that the curse had made, muttering the Vulnera Sanentur healing spell that almost sounded like a song, grateful that despite a foolishly young Severus Snape creating the Sectumsempra Curse, a much older and wiser Professor Snape had created the counter-curse; and had surprisingly agreed to teach her. The flow of blood eased and Mia reached forward, pulling James' robes open to look at the wounds as they began to knit themselves back together.

It took three passes with the counter-curse before Mia deemed James stable enough to be moved to the Hospital Wing, where Peter had rushed off the very moment that the Carrow twins vanished. When James was stabilized an hour later, a nervous Madam Pomfrey insisted to the Potter parents that they could stay the night, but only family would be allowed in the room from that point on. Dorea Potter dared the Mediwitch to call the young Marauders anything _but_ family, and the point was immediately put to rest.

Sirius sat on the bed next to James' staring at his best friend with a mixture of guilt and rage. Mia knew how he felt, and a part of her remembered an older Sirius Black in the Room of Requirement, arguing with Hermione Granger over his methods fighting.

_"Trust me, Hermione, if you knew the Alecto Carrow that I knew growing up, you wouldn't give her memory a passing thought_," he had told her.

"You'll have your revenge," Mia whispered to Sirius who looked up at her with confusion, but the sincerity of her tone had him nodding his head before returning his gaze to his friend's unconscious form.

oOoOoOo

**December 12th, 1976 **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hospital Wing**

Mia walked into the infirmary the following morning after being forced out of it in the first place by her well meaning parents and a protective Remus, all who had insisted she needed to eat. Mia and Sirius had stayed up all night, keeping watch over James as he rested. The Potter parents slept in an enlarged bed at the end of the Hospital Wing, and Remus stayed in the bed opposite of James. Peter had tried to remain in the infirmary with the rest of them, but anytime he came close to James, Mia tensed up and breathed hard to the point that her magic could almost be seen radiating off of her as a warning. Peter sensed her instantly and decided it would be best if someone returned to Gryffindor Tower to inform the rest of their House what happened. No one argued with him.

That morning Mia had been reluctant to leave her brother's side, but at the very least she knew she needed coffee, so she went to the Great Hall to fetch a cup. Returning to the Hospital Wing, she was surprised to see a small form with red hair sitting in her chair. Mia silently slipped through the double doors, watching curiously as Lily Evans looked over James as he slept soundly.

Lily tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear and then twisted the end of it, a nervous habit Mia had picked up on years earlier when watching the witch prepare for exams. Anxiety. Worry. Fear. Mia frowned at the sight, but couldn't help it as the corner of her mouth turned up when she saw Lily hesitate, before taking James' hand within her own.

She tried her best to stand quiet and still as long as possible to give Lily as much time as she could, but a yawn overtook her and the sound that she tried to stifle was heard by her friend. Immediately Lily let go of James and stood up.

"I... I just wanted to..." the redhead frowned. "Peter told us what happened. I needed to see it for myself," she admitted. "Are you okay?" She asked Mia.

"I've been better," she admitted.

"Where are your parents?" Lily asked.

"Meeting with Madam Pomfrey," she explained, taking Sirius' empty chair so that if Lily felt like sitting back down she could. "They want to take us all home now for Christmas, seeing that holidays are only a week away and Jamie won't be able to attend classes anyways, even if he wakes up today," she yawned again and immediately began drinking the coffee.

"All of us?" Lily questioned.

"Me, Jamie, Sirius and Remus," Mia replied and Lily nodded, having apparently forgotten that Remus was due to spend the winter break with the Potters.

"How bad was it?" Lily asked hesitantly as her bright green eyes looked over the bandages across James' chest.

"Bad," Mia frowned. "He could have... he almost died," she looked down.

"I overheard Scrimgeour and McGonagall arguing last night," Lily whispered. "When Mary and I got back from Hogsmeade, they were practically screaming at each other in the Entrance Hall," she went on. "Is it true that the Carrows were using curses that no one's ever heard of?"

Mia nodded.

"How is that possible?" Lily asked. "Those two are incredibly thick," she shook her head in disbelief.

"_They _didn't invent them," Mia scowled. "Someone else did. Someone else in the castle. Another Slytherin... I'm guessing," she said, but she certainly wasn't guessing. "He either taught them the spell, or like a bunch of reckless idiots," she rolled her eyes thinking of Harry. "They just saw the spell written down somewhere and decided to try it out."

"Someone... someone invented it?" Lily was shaking and her green eyes were wet. "Mia... I think..."

"Dumbledore already knows," Mia interrupted her, knowing that Lily was taking a risk by confessing that she'd known about Snape's Advanced Potions book. "When he first came to question us, Remus insisted that there was no way Alecto or Amycus could have invented it themselves. Sirius mentioned that Snape created Levicorpus and Langlock," she shrugged her shoulders. "Last I heard, there was no proof."

"He has a book," Lily whispered.

"He'll have gotten rid of it," Mia sighed. "He's not stupid. The moment word reached that the Carrows had used his curse... there's nothing to be done now," she shook her head. "Just... just stay away from him Lily," Mia looked up at her friend with pleading eyes. "I honestly believe that one day he can come back from whatever it is that he's fallen into. But _you're_ not the one to save him. He has to save himself."

Lily let a few tears escape her eyes, but she made no noise as she looked back down at James. "Did he really save Sirius?" Lily asked and Mia smiled sadly in reply. "That was... very brave of him," she smiled sweetly. "Very stupid," she huffed. "But brave."

"Ever the gallant Gryffindor," Mia smirked.

"He was wandless," Lily sniffed. "Had you and Remus not been there, they would have killed him and then killed Sirius right after," she scoffed. "What was he thinking?"

"Love," Mia replied. "It's a powerful type of magic."

"Love isn't magic," Lily shook her head.

"It _can _be," she smiled sadly. "I... " she hesitated as she felt something in the air, something magical and moving, nudging and pushing at her somewhere in the back of her mind. Mia closed her eyes as she almost immediately realized the prompting, and she spoke. "I read somewhere," she paused. "About how love can be harnessed. Sacrificial love can protect others."

"Your brother tried to sacrifice himself?" Lily looked up, eyes wide in horror.

"No," Mia shook her head. "He was just trying to save Sirius. I don't even think he thought about it for a second. Besides, it wouldn't have worked."

"Why not?"

"There are circumstances that allow it," Mia explained, a tightening in her chest after every word. "You have to face death willingly, be given the option to fight back but take it anyways."

"That sounds horrible... but... beautiful at the same time," Lily frowned. "I can't imagine loving someone that much."

"You will," Mia did her best not to sob.

"I can't stand it anymore," Lily said in frustration as she stood and hovered over James' bed. She pushed her fingers through his hair, desperately trying to get the locks in the back to lay flat. "Ugh," she breathed a sigh of relief when they finally did, though they had to be tucked against the pillow to stay that way. "That's been bothering me for years," Lily admitted with a laugh. "Don't tell him I did that."

"Witch's honor," Mia smiled. "You know he really does love..."

"I know, but... I just..." Lily shook her head. "Even after everything good he's done, he's still an arrogant arse," Lily frowned.

"And Remus is _still _a werewolf with self-esteem issues," Mia shrugged. "And Sirius is _still _a foul-mouthed prat from a family of blood supremacists," she smiled. "Doesn't mean they aren't worth loving. Jamie will always be a bit of an arse," she chuckled softly. "But he's learning to channel that arrogance properly these days."

oOoOoOo

**December 13th, 1976 **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hospital Wing**

The sun was rising in the distance as James Potter slowly opened his eyes for the first time in over twenty-four hours. He reached up and scratched at the mess of hair on top of his head and moved to stretch his arms, but felt a tightening pain in his chest. Blinking in confusion, James looked down beneath the sheets that covered him to see a pink, closed scar that ran diagonally over the length of his chest.

"Oh," he mumbled thoughtfully.

"Oh?" A voice spoke at his side and James turned to see narrowed grey eyes boring into him.

"Morning Pads," James muttered quietly.

"You dickhead!" Sirius lunged at James, momentarily forgetting where they were as he smacked his best friend hard in the side of the head. "You almost died and you wake up and say _'Oh_?' like nothing happened?!"

"Ow! Arsehole, stop hitting me!" James bellowed. He weakly reached his hands up to try and fight back, hitting Sirius once good on the mouth.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Mia shrieked as she entered the room followed by Remus, who immediately rushed to the bed to pull Sirius away from James. "Jamie!" Mia ran to her brother and wrapped her arms tightly around him, sobbing into his neck, ignoring the fact that he continued to try and strike at Sirius when the raven-haired wizard got too close.

"Padfoot! He's still injured!" Remus tried to reason with Sirius who continued to struggle in the werewolf's arms.

"He's an arrogant martyr who needs his arse kicked!" Sirius snarled.

"You're _welcome_," James said in a snippy tone and suddenly Sirius was being restrained again by Remus. "Bloody hell, you save a mate's life and _this _is the thanks you get?"

"Sirius is right," Mia said as she sat up and glared down at her brother. "You almost died, Jamie!" She sniffed, wiping away the tears that had spilled over onto her cheeks. "What were you thinking?" James frowned at her tears and turned to look at Sirius, who looked near to crying himself. The messy haired wizard shook his head and looked away from them all, unable to make eye contact.

"I was thinking that I couldn't let her kill my best friend," James muttered. "You heard what that bitch said, Pads," he finally turned his hazel eyes up to meet Sirius who looked to be calming down, if only slightly. "She was going to kill you. I... I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't live without my best friend," he said quietly.

"But _I'm _supposed to live without _mine_?!" Sirius snapped. "Prongs, do you have any idea what I would have done if you'd died?"

Mia recoiled at his words and averted her gaze entirely. She _knew_ what he would have done. What he _would _do. Sought out revenge instantly, the way she had tried to. A long time ago, Hermione had wondered how Sirius could have let his anger overcome his better sensibilities in the moment, how he could have sought out Peter instead of pulling himself together for Harry; now she understood. In the heat of the moment, instead of assuming that James was alive and needed healing, Mia had turned her wand on her enemy, eagerly looking for blood. The same way she had tried to kill Voldemort when she'd thought that Harry was dead.

"Fuck," he growled. "When will you bloody Potters get it through your head that I am not worth saving if it means risking your own lives?" He asked, his dark grey eyes looking between James and Mia.

"Can't help it," James offered with a shrug. "If it makes you feel any better I would have done it for Moony, Wormtail, or Mia," he insisted.

"It _doesn't_," Sirius, Mia and Remus all responded at the same time and James laughed.

"Look, I'm fine," James smiled at his friends and sister. "Wizard's honor."

"I need a cigarette," Sirius groaned and began walking toward the door. "Mia come with me," he insisted. When Mia hesitated, Sirius turned on her, stalking toward her in a predatory manner that immediately caused Remus to step forward. "No Moony," Sirius growled. "She and I need to have a chat about what happened on the Pitch."

His eyes met those of the werewolf and the two shared a knowing moment. Sirius was speaking of Mia's near use of an Unforgivable. The incident had gone unreported to the Headmaster and Aurors that had interviewed them all after the Carrow twins disappeared, and none of them had thought to mention it while James remained unconscious.

"_I_ can do that," Remus insisted.

"Like hell," Sirius narrowed his eyes. "_You're _the boyfriend, the good guy who reads her poetry and makes her feel better. _You _won't hurt her and right now she _needs _to hurt a little," Sirius exclaimed, ignoring the look of protest that was crossing Mia's face beside him.

"_Our _job, means we share responsibility. _I'll _be the bad guy who gets to tell her what a fucking idiot she is," he turned and glared at Mia for a moment, catching the way her eyes flashed amber at the insult before he turned back to Remus. "And _you _can wipe her tears when I'm done and agree about how I'm an arsehole."

Remus, for some reason nodded in agreement and suddenly Sirius had Mia's wrist gripped in his hand and he was dragging her out of the infirmary despite her protests.

"What the hell, Sirius!?" Mia shouted as she struggled against him, reaching for her wand but quickly noting that she'd left it behind in the infirmary on James' bedside table. She thought to use wandless magic to get him to release her, but lack of sleep and no real desire to actually hurt Sirius held her back.

The moment they walked through the back door that led out near the greenhouses, Sirius released her arm and reached into his robes, pulling out the pack of cigarettes and removing two sticks. He handed one to her in a friendly manner as though he hadn't just dragged her screeching through the halls. Mia huffed indignantly at him, her arms crossed over her chest for a long moment before she finally relented and took the smoke from him.

Sirius cupped his hands together against the chill morning December air and quietly mumbled a spell, wandlessly lighting a hovering blue bell flame in his hand. He leaned in, allowing the cigarette to light, breathing in several puffs of smoke before holding his hands out to Mia. She followed his motions, doing the same only choking on her first inhale, causing Sirius to smirk.

"He's right," Mia said to Sirius, hoping to change the subject before he even brought it up. "You would have died."

"Maybe," Sirius said slowly, trying to keep his head calm knowing that any moment he would snap and verbally berate her. "Or maybe you would have saved _me _the way you saved _him_. Either way, I wouldn't have to wake up every morning owing a life debt to my best friend because he's a prat."

"Life debts aren't so bad," Mia smirked knowingly. "Come in damn useful when you need them to."

Sirius turned and glared at her, inhaling deep and letting the smoke blow out his nose before flicking the cigarette to the side and stepping close to her, his slate grey eyes narrowed. "You tried killing the Carrows."

"To be fair," Mia looked away from him. "They tried killing you and Jamie first."

"Mia!" Sirius snapped. "You almost used an Unforgivable!" He glared at her. "Are you at all comprehending the severity of the situation? Do you know what would have happened had you succeeded?"

"They would have died," Mia admitted, still not looking at him.

"Yes!" He snapped. "They would have died and you would have killed them!"

"We're at war," she said softly.

"_We_ are not. There _is _a war, but _we _are not soldiers," Sirius insisted. "Mia... you almost crossed a line..."

"That's your problem, Sirius!" She turned her brown eyes on him, growling. "You still think there _is _a line! Dark magic, light magic... it's not all black and white," she said stubbornly. "You can kill a person with a Severing Charm that we learned as first years. With undetectable poisons we learned about as third years. Magic is grey!"

"Fine," Sirius conceded. "But we weren't in battle, Mia. It was a fight. An unfair fight I'll give you that, but the Carrows weren't even Death Eaters yet..."

"The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters, Sirius. If the people I love are attacked, I will do what I need to to stop them. Or... avenge them," she admitted sadly. "Some... some people are irredeemable," she said, quoting Remus' letter. "Some people just can't... can't be saved."

"I'm not trying to redeem or save _them_," Sirius reached up and took her face into his hands. "I'm trying to save _you_," he insisted and then pulled her into a hug. The moment her arms wrapped around his neck she burst into tears, letting the cigarette between her fingers fall to the ground as she wove her fingers together, holding him close as she wept.

"Mia, please don't let anger consume you," he pleaded with her. "I know it's hard. I've been there, I'm... I'm there too often myself," he sighed and ran a hand against her hair consolingly. "You can't take lives without consequences," he whispered. "Don't end up like them. You're not a killer. Promise me you won't... you won't do anything like that again. Azkaban is a better punishment for Death Eaters."

Mia pulled away and frowned, her eyes clenched tight. "Azkaban might not always be a permanent punishment. What happens if they.."

"Escape?" Sirius barked a laugh. "Mia, you can't escape Azkaban."

Something about his words made her anxiety bubble up inside of her. The past few days had been too much. James almost dying at the hands of future Death Eaters. Sirius life being threatened so openly, and on Hogwarts grounds - the one place they were supposed to be safe. All this talk of Azkaban and death and Unforgivables brought back a flash of memories that Mia had worked hard to repress over the years. The image of an escaped Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack, Dementors breaking onto the Hogwarts Express, Harry telling her how he could hear his parents when the Dementors were near, hear them screaming as they were killed.

"Sirius... I need to tell you something," she said as the words riled up inside of her. Damn Remus' letter and his rules. She would change everything. She would save them all. "Azkaban can be broken out of," she insisted. "And I know this because you..." she tried to say the words. _Because you broke out of it in 1993, after being imprisoned for twelve years_. "Because you..." she tried again but the words wouldn't leave her tongue. Her eyes widened and she tried again.

"You okay?" Sirius rose a brow and Mia shook her head.

She tried a different tactic.

"Sirius..." _James and Lily are going to be killed, Peter is a traitor_! "I..." _know that your brother is going to become a Death Eater, and Snape too_. "I'm..." _from the future_!

"Mia?"

"It's nothing," Mia said softly. "I was just thinking that if anyone could break out of Azkaban, it would probably be one of you," she smiled sadly. "But don't try to prove me right by ending up there, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Sirius smirked. "You do the same, yeah?" He asked and Mia nodded, trying to hold back tears. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Mia nodded. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore. Want to make sure that we're all okay to head home now that Jamie's awake," she turned and rushed back toward the castle as unshed tears stung her eyes. She'd waited six years to tell him the truth to try and change something. Six years she had followed each rule as it had been set out before her, and finally when she got the courage to do something about it and tell someone something... she couldn't.

And a part of her knew why.

Dumbledore had spelled her not to.

oOoOoOo

**Headmaster's Office**

"Lemon drops," Mia hissed at the gargoyle before it opened the staircase that led to the Headmasters office. Without knocking, Mia burst through the door to find the old wizard sat behind his large desk, a baby Fawkes sat on his golden perch beside him. In the chair opposite Albus Dumbledore sat Dorea Potter looking up at her daughter with a frown.

Mia scowled at the sight of them and turned on the Headmaster. "What did you do to me?" She snapped, tears spilling over onto her face. She wiped them away immediately, not wanting to appear weak.

"Mia, love, come and sit down," Dorea reached for her daughter's hand, gesturing to the chair beside her. Mia turned and looked at her mother with wide eyes as realization fell over her.

"You _knew_," she whispered. "You _knew _that he did something to me?"

"Mia we've talked about this," Dorea sighed, looking regrettable and angry about the situation and Mia couldn't help but immediately wonder if Dumbledore hadn't threatened Obliviation. "If the war is won in the future, you cannot try and change that. It's too important."

"What did you do?" Mia turned and scowled at the Headmaster. "I tried to tell Sirius..." she said, but the words wouldn't come out again and she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"I am deeply sorry," Albus sighed sadly, and it made Mia bitter because she believed he truly was remorseful over whatever it was he'd done to her. "But when you came to me several months ago, eager to tell me secrets about the future and the war, I felt it was necessary to take precautions to prevent you from telling anyone. It's a spell called Tacere Veritas, modified specifically for you, preventing you from intentionally speaking about the future in order to change it."

"You don't understand," Mia sobbed as she fell into the chair beside her mother, who immediately wrapped her arms around Mia's shoulders. "I have to save..." _James and Lily_, she tried to say but the words stuck in her throat. "I have to stop..." _Sirius from being framed_, she silently cried.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing," Mia whispered through her tears.

"And I don't expect you to. You were sent back for a reason, love," Dorea insisted. "I've memorized that letter too, and I believe that you are indeed a catalyst for events that are meant to unfold."

"I don't _want _to help these events unfold," Mia admitted. "I don't want to be the catalyst for my own..." _brother's death_!

"No," Dorea frowned. "I imagine not the bad things. Bad things will happen, good people will suffer and even die. But if you try to change something, someone else will take their place, or worse," Dorea hesitated. "A potentially painless death could instead become one of great torture and suffering. a Killing Curse becomes a Cruciatus. A minor injury becomes a death. Perhaps, think of the _good _you will do. What if the reason we win the war in the end is because of what you will do here?" The Potter matriarch suggested.

"How can I help when I've been silenced?!" She snapped, her suddenly amber eyes turning on the meddlesome and manipulative Headmaster. She was immediately reminded of an angry Harry Potter at the beginning of her original fifth year.

"_So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark_?" Harry had asked Hermione and Ron when they'd explained that the Headmaster asked them not to tell Harry anything about the Wizarding world over the entire summer while he'd been left alone at Privet Drive.

She remembered a furious Mrs. Weasley screaming over the dinner table at an irate Sirius Black.

"_You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose_?" Mrs. Weasley had asked the raven-haired wizard.

"_Which part_?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.

"_The part about not telling Harry more than he needs to know_," said Mrs. Weasley

She remembered the moment when Harry got his hands on a copy of The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. Finding out about Grindelwald and 'The Greater Good'. She'd tried to defend their fallen Headmaster to her friend, even while Sirius sat silently by neither agreeing or disagreeing with her which had irked her at the time. Harry's outburst had been hard to counter though.

"_Look what he asked from me, Hermione! Risk your life, Harry! And again! And again! And don't expect me to explain everything, just trust me blindly, trust that I know what I'm doing, trust me even though I don't trust you! Never the whole truth! Never_!"

"What do you want me to do?" Mia sighed.

"Learn," Dumbledore replied. "Learn as any other student here would. If you are indeed the catalyst to help bring about the eventual end of this war, then I would have you do so under as much protection as possible. Keep the future in the future and focus on the here and now."

"So if I were to discover Death Eaters being recruited inside the school..."

"Then you may bring the information to me," Dumbledore agreed. "But I would prefer that you not put yourself at any risk. It appears that Potters have a habit of putting their lives in great danger for the benefit of others."

"And the 'greater good'?" Mia asked bitterly.

"Perhaps, Miss Potter, perhaps," he replied sadly.

"Can we go home now?" Mia asked, tearing her eyes away from the Headmaster and looking at her mother, who at least looked remorseful over her part in this. Mia forgave her quickly, having a feeling that Dumbledore only included her because she had discovered Mia's secret in the first place. If Dorea Potter had insisted that Dumbledore keep his nose out of Mia's business, she had a feeling the Headmaster would have had no qualms about Obliviating her of the knowledge she held and then silencing Mia regardless. Dorea Potter however was a Slytherin, and knew how to keep her enemies close if needed. Dorea also had not one, but two children to look after, three or four when Sirius and Remus were included. Keeping on the Headmasters good side was beneficial to the entire family for now.

"Yes," Dorea offered her daughter an apologetic smile. "Let's go get your brother and the boys," she stood from her chair and smiled politely at Dumbledore who stood to walk the Potter women to the door.

"Professor?" Mia turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" He offered her a smile.

"I just wanted to say..." _that Voldemort has created Horcruxes and you need to destroy them all. One will curse you and bring about your death. Severus Snape will become a Death Eater and eventually kill you_. "Happy Christmas," she sighed.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: Posting this early as a Christmas gift to you all! In addition to Chapter 60, I've also updated an unrelated to DoT one-shot for Sirius/Hermione fans called "Baby It's Cold Outside" specifically for the holiday! It's lovely, lemony, and will hopefully warm up those who are freezing this week! Okay, so about Chapter 59... I'm so happy that you all seem to understand the move I made with Dumbledore. Also super glad to know that most of you were surprised to find James in the Hospital Wing instead of Sirius! I like that I can shock from time to time! To answer some questions, yes, Mia basically just put the idea into Lily's head about how she will eventually sacrifice herself to save Harry. She's the catalyst. **corvusdraconis**, Yes Hermione/Mia knew that Snape was a good guy, but currently in this time he's not, and he did in fact kill Dumbledore in the end. That's why I wrote that bit there at the end because (at least in her head) she was trying to warn the Headmaster of his own demise. **HenriaSownbinder**, yes, Remus saw the scar in Chapter 57.

Hope you all have a wonderful holiday (for the record, the fact that this chapter includes Christmas was a complete coincidence LOL) and I will be posting new chapters on Monday! Have a good weekend!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixty: Snuffles and Muggles

_"...The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
><em>_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!..."_

_(Let it Go - Idina Menzel)_

* * *

><p><strong>December 23rd, 1976 <strong>

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

At the feel of the wards being lowered at Potter Manor, Mia made her way down the stairs from her room where she'd been secluded inside for hours, hiding away from Jamie and Sirius. As the front door opened a smile crossed her face when she overheard Lily speaking with her parents who had gone to Cokeworth to pick up the ginger witch and side-along Apparate her back to Potter Manor where she was planning on staying for the Christmas holidays.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with your family over the holiday, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Lily said brightly, using the tone of voice generally reserved for professors at Hogwarts.

"Not at all dear," Dorea said enthusiastically. "You are more than welcome to come to the Manor anytime you wish. It's always lovely to see Mia around other young witches. I think the boys have been a bad influence on her over the years," the Potter matriarch laughed a little and Mia rolled her eyes as she strolled into the foyer.

"Either that or they've driven the poor girl mental," Charlus added once he'd spotted his daughter.

"Heard that," Mia smirked at her father and then turned and gripped Lily tight into a hug. "Thank Godric you're here!" She exclaimed. "Sirius charmed mistletoe and hung them with Sticking Charms in every room! Showing off because he's the only one of us that's of age and can use magic outside of Hogwarts."

Both Mia and Lily were irritated by the fact that out of everyone in their year, it was Sirius Black who was first to come of age and legally be able to use magic outside of school. Mia had asked Professor Dumbledore about her own status only to find that due to the fact that her Ministry records stated her birthday was shared with James in March, the trace would only come off at that time.

"I think it's a fair bit of good magic," Charlus said with an amused grin and Dorea rolled her eyes alongside her daughter.

"You would," Mia glared affectionately at Charlus who laughed as he looped his arm through Dorea's before leading his wife out of the foyer and through the corridor that opened out into the back garden.

"Do I even want to know what the mistletoe do?" Lily asked nervously.

"They're charmed to make a loud screeching noise anytime Remus and I are alone in a room together," Mia said in a huff. "I still haven't figured out how he's done it. Clearly a mixture of a Caterwauling Charm and a Tracking Spell."

The first time the charm activated was in the middle of the night when Mia snuck into Remus' room to lend him a book to read before bed. She hadn't stepped one foot over the threshold before the tiny Christmas decoration had begun screaming. Sirius and James burst into the room, wands drawn and grins on their faces as Mia and Remus stood ten feet apart, looks of absolute horror plastered on their faces.

"That's horrible," Lily said, though she was clearly trying to stifle a laugh. "Really clever, but horrible."

"Talking about me?" Sirius said as he strolled into the room wearing Muggle jeans and a tight white shirt that was stained with what looked like motor grease.

"How did you know?" Lily smirked at him.

"I heard 'really clever' and just naturally assumed," he admitted with a smug grin.

"She also said horrible," Mia turned her brown eyes on him with a glare. "As in, 'you are horrible for creating those awful screaming mistletoe'," she put her hands on her hips, a tactic she used to use with Harry and Ron when one or the other would misbehave. It always worked for them. They'd feel guilty and then go and finish their homework and apologize. However, Sirius just laughed at the action, completely unaffected by her narrowed gaze.

"All I heard was 'clever' so I'm going to stick with that," he grinned and winked at both girls. "You going to be around long Evans?"

"Until we go back," Lily nodded, struggling to hide a frown. "Having some family issues," she admitted quietly, an embarrassed flush creeping over her cheeks.

"Welcome to the club," Sirius just smiled at her. "It used to be exclusive but then the Potters just started letting any old riff raff in."

"Hi Lily," Remus said as he walked into the room wearing clothes similar to Sirius, though the latter was much more filthy than Remus was. Either way, the sight of Remus in Muggle denim jeans and a tight shirt caused Mia's breath to catch in her throat. Just as her thoughts were turning less than polite for mixed company as she stared at her werewolf,the mistletoe in the corner of the room began screaming loudly.

"Bloody hell, Pads!" Remus turned and snapped at the raven haired wizard. "We're not even _alone _in here!" He growled.

"Yeah," Sirius scratched his head curiously with one hand, reaching for his wand with the other to silence the charmed decoration. "That one's faulty," he admitted.

"You need help with your trunk?" Remus asked Lily as he stepped forward, holding his greasy hands out toward Sirius, silently requesting him to Scourgify the black oil from his fingers. "Tilly would probably come and take it for you, but every Christmas Mia forces the house-elf to take a day off."

"It's her gift to me," Mia said proudly, still amused with the way that she'd been able to manipulate the little house-elf over the years.

"Thank you Remus, I would love the help," the redheaded witch smiled appreciatively, glancing at the ease with which Sirius cleaned Remus' hands and then his own. "Or maybe Sirius could just levitate it for us since he's able to actually use magic," she said with mild jealousy.

"It's good to be an adult," Sirius grinned.

"And yet still act like a child," Mia smirked at him.

"I'll _never _stop that."

"Don't I know it," the curly haired witch laughed.

"So why aren't you with your family, if you don't mind me asking?" Remus questioned Lily as he reached a hand down and lifted her trunk from one side, gesturing to Sirius to take the other if he wasn't going to help by using magic. Sirius gaped at Remus for a moment and then rolled his grey eyes, flicking his wand over the trunk and mumbling a quiet spell as the large container levitated into the air.

"My sister invited her Muggle boyfriend over for the holidays," Lily grimaced and Mia turned to her friend, mirroring her expression at the thought of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, two of the most heinous Muggles that Mia was glad to _not _have had the displeasure of meeting yet in this time. "And since we can't let him know that I'm a witch I was forced to just sit there and try to explain my boarding school without any details while he looked at me like I was some idiot," she frowned. "I'm pretty sure Petunia told him that I was sent away to some sort of asylum."

"And your parents just let this happen?" Mia snarled, remembering stories from Harry about how his aunt and uncle told their friends and neighbors that they'd sent him away to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.

"Petunia's pretty sure that Vernon's going to propose soon," Lily shrugged her shoulders. "So my parents didn't want to ruin her chances by making a fuss. Plus, I think they miss the old days when I was... normal."

"Muggles aren't normal Evans, when will you learn?" Sirius stated firmly.

"I would have thought you'd rather be with Alice or Mary," Remus watched as Sirius led the levitating trunk down the hallway as the four of them followed it. "What with James living here and all."

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to deal with," Lily smirked. Mia was one of few people that knew that Lily wasn't so hard on James lately. After seeing what had happened when he'd nearly sacrificed his own life to save his best friend, even Lily had to admit that James Potter wasn't a complete and total toe-rag. "Alice is spending Christmas with Frank's family."

"Ouch," Sirius laughed. "Hols with Madam Longbottom, that ought to provide some good stories when we get back to school."

"And Mary is in France with her mother," Lily added.

"Peter too," Remus nodded. "His Dad's working some sort of business deal over there and so the family just decided to make a holiday out of it. Opening up a new shop over there I guess."

"I'm glad his family's doing well," Lily said, giving Sirius a silent smile of thanks as he lowered her trunk outside the guest room down the hall from Mia's. "I know his parents' Apothecary had trouble for a while after his father was accused of dealing in the Dark Arts. Absolute rubbish!" Sirius and Remus agreed with her irritation, and Mia purposely looked down at her nails as though she were examining them carefully.

"Mia, have you seen Tilly?!" James' voice could be heard shouting from the opposite end of the long hallway. "I know it's her day off but I can't find my Puddlemere United shirt and she always knows where..." the Potter heir stepped around the corner wearing jeans much like Sirius and Remus, but instead of a grease stained white shirt, he was bare chested, already having divulged himself of the filthy garment. "Evans?" James blushed and crossed his arms over his chest nervously. "Oh umm... hi... I... umm... welcome?" He cleared his throat and ran his hands through his messy hair turning to look at his sister. "Mia, you seen Tilly?"

"No," Mia laughed at the sight of her brother flustered standing half-naked in front of Lily and actually looking embarrassed for it instead of cocky. Lily's red face was equally amusing as the redhead averted her green eyes from James' pale frame. "And I told her not to come unless Mum or Dad call for her. If you really need it, go ask them."

"Yeah okay," he nodded and then looked at Lily once before turning around. "See ya Evans."

"He..." Lily gaped as James left the hallway, disappearing down another corridor. "He barely said hello to me."

"Maybe he's moved on," Sirius suggested and smirked when a look of rage crossed Lily's face. Remus and Mia silently chuckled as the ends of Lily's hair crackled with magic.

"Oh..." Lily huffed, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Well... good for _him_," she said, shaking the sparks from her hair as she rose her chin defiantly in the air.

"Or maybe we asked him to tone it down for Christmas," Remus confessed with a smile. "No reason you need to wake up every morning with a bouquet of flowers and love notes."

"Yeah, what witch would like something like _that_?" Mia asked sarcastically and both Remus and Sirius chuckled quietly at Lily's expense.

"Shut up and show me my room," the redhead narrowed her eyes as she was led into the room by Mia. Just in case, Remus stayed out of the room beside Sirius, not wanting to accidentally set off another potentially faulty mistletoe.

"Hurry back down and you can help me wrap presents!" Sirius shouted.

"Why can't you just use magic to do it yourself?" Lily poked her head out of the room and called after him.

"Because his uncle Alphard left him his inheritance when he turned seventeen and Sirius has decided to waste it all on gifts for the rest of us," Remus rolled his eyes before sticking his hands in his pockets and turning to follow Sirius, only to find the Animagus had turned around to argue with him.

"First, it's not a waste," Sirius pointed up at Remus' face. "I'm barely making a dent in the vault, trust me," he scoffed. "My uncle walked me through Gringotts last summer before he died," he said casually, not wanting to think too heavily about the one member of the Black family that had been kind to him, save for Andromeda. "I would need a broom to reach the top of the gold pile in there, and even then I'm slightly afraid of an avalanche." Mia smirked and shook her head. Having seen the Potter vaults for herself, she could believe that Sirius' inherited gold was no exaggeration. It was obscene and Mia was determined to find a way to get him to use it properly. "And secondly, I am not just wasting it on you lot. I bought myself a very nice Christmas gift as well."

"By 'very nice' you mean utter and complete death trap," Mia snapped.

"A new broom?" Lily asked.

"A used Muggle motorbike," Remus muttered. "We've been working on it all morning."

"Why didn't you just buy a new one?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

oOoOoOo

**December 27th, 1976 **

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

"Mia!" Sirius screamed from his room. "Come and get this stupid cat away from me!"

It was only a few days after Christmas and the residents and guests of Potter Manor had fallen into a lazy routine of reading books in the late evening. If the weather was permitting, James, Sirius and Remus would take their brooms into the backyard and toss around a new Quaffle that James got for Christmas. Most afternoons Lily and Mia caught up on homework, still surprised that somehow the boys had already finished theirs. Dorea had insisted that Sirius take down the Caterwauling mistletoe at least from the library, allowing Remus and Mia to cuddle in the large armchair, surrounded by books and one another. It was a wonderfully quiet existence.

Except for when Sirius would start shouting about her cat.

"What are you screaming about?" Mia hollered as she poked her head into Sirius' room to find him in Animagus form. The bear-sized black dog stood growling at a black and grey cat who didn't seem afraid of the large beast in the slightest, hissing and narrowing it's blue eyes.

"Padfoot!" Mia snapped and watched as Sirius shifted back into human form, pointing an accusing finger at the tiny feline that was pacing back and forth in front of him, growling.

"The cat, Mia," he snarled. "Get your bloody beast and take him back to your room!"

"You leave my poor Snuffles alone," Mia cooed as she scooped the little kitten up into her arms, smiling as it nuzzled it's head into the side of her neck, meowing quietly in content.

"Stupid name for a cat," Sirius muttered as he walked back to his bed, holding up his red sheets showing her silently that her cat had already clawed it's way through them.

"Stupid name for a _dog_," Mia replied under her breath. "If you didn't like the cat, you shouldn't have bought it for me," she shrugged her shoulders. "You're a dog yourself and my boyfriend is a werewolf. Honestly, how could you have thought that a _cat _would be a good gift?" Mia laughed as Sirius pulled the destroyed sheets from his bed, reaching for his wand to try and repair the damage. "You should have at least bought one that's part Kneazle. Then it would be able to sense that you're an Animagus," she said, a part of her nostalgic for Crookshanks.

Though she knew nothing would ever replaced her first familiar, Mia couldn't hide her excitement on Christmas morning as she unwrapped the small red box only to find the tiny kitten sitting there hissing loudly.

"Can I take Snuffles back then and switch it?" Sirius asked.

"Not on your life," she answered him with narrowed eyes, laughing when Snuffles turned and hissed at Sirius again as though it understood.

"Fine," Sirius conceded. "But speaking of terrible presents," he walked over to his bed table, reaching for a book. "This Muggle book you bought me is ridiculous!" He said emphatically as he walked back over to the doorway, shoving it out toward Mia. "Ask Evans if Muggles really think this about witches and wizards."

"It's just a story, Sirius," Mia sighed and rolled her eyes at him, taking the book in one hand as she placed her cat down on the ground, urging it to run down the hall and not back into Sirius' room. "Not History of Magic."

"He's not even a _real _Wizard, Mia!" Sirius shouted.

"_Oz _isn't a _real _place. It's a story, Sirius," Mia laughed. "It's supposed to be read for fun."

"It's mental," he shook his head. "Wizard doesn't have actual magic, half the witches are clearly Death Eaters, and the _big twist _is that the Muggle girl was wearing her Portkey the whole time?"

"Her shoes were not Portkeys," Mia giggled at how ridiculous he was being. If he was this irritated by the Wizard of Oz, Mia was determined to get him a collection of Muggle tales for his next birthday. _Maybe The Lord of the Rings. No pictures and lots and lots of words. Big words too. _

"Useless object charmed to take her home?" Sirius crossed his arms, ready for a debate over this. "What the hell else would you call that?"

Mia thought for a moment and then grunted, "Ugh, fine, it's a Portkey."

"And I'm still not entirely certain that the whole thing wasn't set up by those Goblins," he rolled his eyes.

"Munchkins," she corrected him.

"You're not allowed to buy me books anymore."

"You're not allowed to buy me _pets _anymore."

"Fine," he grinned. "Can we take them _both _back now?" Mia narrowed her eyes and shoved the book back into Sirius' hands.

"Are we talking about the cat?" Remus asked as he walked into Sirius' room, the book he and Mia had been reading together in the library in his hand, a thumb marking the page they'd left off on.

"You don't like Snuffles either?" Mia gaped at her boyfriend, looking down as her cat wound itself around his leg, rubbing against him affectionately. She laughed at the look of pure disgust on Remus' face as he tried to non-violently shaking the cat away from him. "But look how pretty he is!"

"I _love _you, I _hate _your cat."

"He'll grow on you," she smirked.

"Bring him out next full moon and I'll eat him," Remus' nose twitched. "I'm not even joking about that. Little bugger bit me this morning."

"At least you heal quickly," Sirius complained. "Bastard was using me as a scratching post all afternoon," he showed off his left arm that was covered in tiny red scratches. "Here," Sirius thrust his book into Remus' hands. "Remus, she won't take this back. _You _can read it."

"Finished already?" Remus asked.

"I _can _read you know," the Animagus scoffed. "I got more O.W.L.s than you."

"Not calling into question your intelligence Pads," the werewolf chuckled. "So what did you think of it?" Remus asked, passing his own book into Mia's open hands before he flipped open the cover of The Wizard of Oz, casually glimpsing over the pages.

"Don't ask him that," Mia cautioned her boyfriend.

"He wasn't even a _real _Wizard!" Sirius shouted.

"He also thinks that the silver slippers were Portkeys," Mia informed Remus who immediately burst into laughter. "Speaking of Portkeys though, I've been playing around with an idea I could use some help with if either of you are interested," she offered. "I want to make Portkeys that are connected like your chain," she gestured to Sirius who still wore his silver chained Portkey, never having removed it once since she'd gifted it to him years earlier, especially since it had saved his life. "Only instead of to a place, they are connected to another charmed item, a twin."

"What's it for?" Remus asked curiously, passing the book back to Sirius who took it begrudgingly.

"Honestly?" Mia sighed. "I'm bored."

She'd gone through Hogwarts twice now, and although she fully planned on finally completing her 7th year the following fall, there was only so much that she could do without accidentally making herself Head Girl, a position she knew was meant for Lily. Mia had spent years holding back her own talent in class, doing what she could to not show off that she'd not only already learned most spells, but had mastered them years earlier, non-verbally at that, and even some wandlessly. She'd spent a short time fourth year doing her Animagus training, but aside from creating new spells, potions and charms, Mia had put all of her effort into reinforcing her Occlumency shields and trying to learn Legilimency without actually breaking into someone's mind against their will, something she found to be absolutely foul.

"I meant, what would you _use _them for?" Remus asked.

"Maybe for Aurors?" Mia suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. "Think about it. Say an Auror is tracking someone that Disapparates. He can't be followed, especially if he Apparated into a place where wards prohibit unknown entry. But Portkeys are different and they can override some wards. If the Auror were to slip a charmed half of a Portkey into their target's robe pocket, they could follow them."

"And appear out of the _pocket_," Remus rose a brow.

"It's a work in progress," Mia pouted.

"It's genius," Sirius grinned. "And I can already think of seven - no, eight ways to use them for pranks!"

oOoOoOo

**December 29th, 1976 **

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

The metallic smell of blood filled her nostrils. It was overwhelming and caused her stomach to turn. Her head turned to the side as she stared into the cold eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. It had been years since she'd had a nightmare about her Death Eater torturer. Confronting the witch outside of Malfoy Manor after Narcissa and Lucius' wedding had somehow cured her of her fear, but yet, Bellatrix's eyes stared into Mia's, cold as ever.

Instead of cold and ruthless eyes staring back into her own brown ones, these were empty eyes.

Mia could briefly hear the sound of a Cruciatus Curse being thrown in the distance as her eyes looked down and realized that the blood she'd been smelling was pouring out of a large gash in Bellatrix's throat. Sight and smell were overpowering, but sound was muffled other than the loud noise of a crying dog. She could scarcely hear the sound of a man and woman fighting, but one word was clear as day, "_Sectumsempra_!" as she turned her head to see an older Lucius Malfoy collapse to the ground bleeding, revealing a furious Draco behind him.

Suddenly she was standing outside of Gringotts beside Harry, Ron, Sirius and Draco. A pile of Death Eaters behind them. Dream or memory? Mia wondered to herself as she stepped close to Sirius when he put a hand on the young Malfoy's shoulder. "_You're not a killer_," he said to Draco, but his grey eyes looked at Mia. Her eyes looked down at the pile of bodies where two had been left breathing. Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr.

In the blink of an eye, Crabbe stopped breathing, and Mia looked down to see a green light leave her vine wand, striking the man repeatedly in the chest as though she couldn't stop herself. Crabbe's body quickly turned into the unmoving bodies of the Carrow twins, this time the young age of seventeen, both branded as a Death Eater. Amycus with a smug look on his face and Alecto laughing even as the green light of the Killing Curse struck her over and over.

In the distance she could see a seventeen year old Hermione Granger with a large book in her lap, Ron and Harry sitting beside her.

_"Isn't there any way of putting yourself back together?" _Ron asked.

_"Yes," _said Hermione with a hollow smile, _"but it would be excruciatingly painful."_

_"Why? How do you do it?" _asked Harry.

_"Remorse,"_ said Hermione._ "You've got to really feel what you've done. There's a footnote. Apparently the pain of it can destroy you. I can't see Voldemort attempting it somehow, can you?"_

She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she looked back down at the laughing bodies of the Carrow twins, unaffected by the Avada Kedavra curse her wand seemed to be throwing of it's own will at them. Mia tried to get it to stop, but it wouldn't relent. Tears poured down her cheeks as she screamed, begging it to end and it finally did when a chill fell over her body and a high, cold voice penetrated her mind.

_"Allow me to show you what a killing curse is supposed to look like,"_ Voldemort hissed and aimed the Elder Wand at her.

"No!" Mia screamed.

"..a!...ia!..Mia! Mia!" Remus' voice trickled through to her, but it wasn't what eventually pulled her out of her nightmare. A loud screaming noise echoed inside her room at Potter Manor and her eyes opened quickly, shocked by the alarm coming from the mistletoe hanging over her bedroom door. "Fuck!" Remus cursed. "Sirius!" He shouted out the door.

"What's happening?" Sirius rushed down the hall having heard the alarm, having assumed that Remus and Mia were trying to be sneaky about snogging, only to find a perfectly enraged Remus standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Sirius frowned at the look on his face.

"Your bloody alarm is going off and Mia's having a nightmare!" The werewolf snarled.

"Shit!" Sirius looked completely guilty and he reached for his wand. "I'll fix it," he aimed his wand at the mistletoe, frowning as he silenced it. The raven haired wizard turned to spot a shaking Mia on her bed, pale faced and covered in sweat as Remus pulled her closely up against his chest, wrapping protective arms around her. "Mia I'm _so _sorry," Sirius whispered as he approached the bed slowly, watching his friends reaction to make sure that Remus was more Remus than Moony in the moment.

"It's alright love," Remus whispered into her mane of curls. "You're safe. I've got you. I've got you," he kissed the top of her head. Sirius knelt down at the side of Mia's bed, looking up at her mournfully as he reached out and took one of her hands within his own.

The doorway was suddenly filled by Lily who had heard the commotion and come running from her room only to find both Remus and Sirius taking care of a terrified looking Mia. Lily frowned at the sight, wanting to help but not knowing how. Suddenly someone shoved past her, and Lily gasped as James burst into the room, completely ignoring her other than to say, "Move!"

"Mia, love, are you alright?" James said, stepping forward as Remus stood, letting Mia's brother take his place on the bed, pulling her into his large arms.

"M'fine," Mia mumbled. "Just... just a bad one."

"Mia?" Lily whispered as she walked into the room. "Do... do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Mia shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image of dead Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"Mia I think you should..." Lily stepped closer only to find herself faced with a furious and defensive looking James Potter who actually glared at her.

"She said no, Evans! Back off!" He snapped at her. Lily gasped at the anger on his face, having only seen it a few times in the years that they'd known one another, and never once had it been directed at _her_. Lily gulped at the sight, caught completely off guard by this version of the boy that had sought after her for so many years.

"No," Lily said with determination. "She's _my _friend too and I've been watching her go through this for six years," she stepped closer to the bed, ignoring the dirty look that James continued to give her. At least Sirius and Remus seemed to look guilty over the news that Lily had known about Mia's nightmares, which meant that she'd been having them during times when they hadn't been able to help her. "You can't just put a band-aid on a problem like this and hope it goes away."

"What's a band-aid?" Sirius asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. Everyone ignored him.

"Evans," James growled. "You have no idea... no right to..."

"Jamie, it's fine," Mia said quietly.

"It's _not_."

"I'm a Muggle-born," Mia blurted out.

"Mia!" James shouted, his hazel eyes wide. Remus, Sirius and Lily all stared at the siblings, looks of confusion and shock covering their faces.

"Jamie, I'm so tired of secrets," Mia admitted quietly, a sob being held in the back of her throat. "They're killing me," she frowned wishing she could say more. Unburden herself of all of her secrets. But Dumbledore had spelled her to prevent her from doing so. "It's too much, it's too heavy," she cried, finally letting a few tears spill over. "And I can't keep them all in anymore."

"I don't understand..." Sirius gaped, genuine concern painted on his face. "How are you Muggle-born?"

"I'm adopted," Mia confessed. "The Potters took me in a month before we all started Hogwarts. My family... my biological family," she corrected herself at the look of sadness on James' face. "They're..." _in the future... somewhere in Australia, Obliviated. _"Gone... because of Death Eaters. Because of You-Know-Who," she said, working her way around the truth that Dumbledore's spell kept her from uttering. "Dumbledore placed me with the Potters to protect me."

"That's how you know so much about the Muggle world," Lily gasped as she sat down on the other side of Mia, opposite James, taking her friends hand into her own while Sirius and Remus stared on. Lily smiled at her, clearly having found a kindred spirit in her friend, despite the horrible way that Mia had apparently come into her life.

"Were you..." Sirius hesitated to speak, guilt covering his expression. "Was your family... Do you know who the Death Eaters were?" He swallowed hard, terrified to hear that perhaps it was someone he knew, someone he was related to.

"No," Mia lied, frowning as she realized the reason Sirius was asking. How could she tell him that it was in fact his family that had done such awful things? That it was Bellatrix who'd tortured her, tortured them _both_. "I'm so sorry I've lied to you all and that I've made Jamie lie..."

"Don't apologize for anything Mia," James insisted. "I've never lied. You're my sister and always have been as far as I'm concerned," he kissed her temple and hugged her close. "I could give a shit what your blood status is. You're a Potter."

"Doesn't make a difference to me in the slightest," Remus insisted firmly.

"Nor me," Sirius promised.

"Certainly not me," Lily smiled brightly, trying to help remove the tense air around them. "Although I'm a little annoyed that you let me go on and on teaching you about television," she laughed and everyone joined in a little when Mia broke a smile.

"I don't want to be broken anymore," Mia admitted quietly after half a minute of absolute silence, still clinging to James with one arm while she squeezed Lily's hand with the other.

"Mia you're not..." James tried to insist but Mia interrupted him.

"I _am_," she said clearly. "Jamie, I really, _really _am. I could have killed Carrow," she confessed. "It would have been easy and I didn't even think about it. I don't want to be a killer. I don't want to have a broken soul," she frowned thinking of the future, of Voldemort and Horcruxes. "So I'll try and talk about things when I need to... when I can. But I need you all to promise me to never tell another soul," her brown eyes went wide. "Not Mary, or Alice or Frank... and not _Peter_," she added with great emphasis.

And one by one they made an oath, swearing upon their magic to keep her secrets.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N**: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas holiday! I had a Harry Potter themed Christmas this year. My sweet husband bought me Hermione's official wand, House socks, shoes, Patronus bracelets, and a silver pen with my name engraved on it and my birthstone (emerald - Slytherin colors) on the end. He also talked my in-laws into buying me a Time-Turner. It's beautiful and sits in it's case on my desk to inspire me while I write this story!

Q&A time: **gypsyfurface **and **corvusdraconis **, Mia was able to tell the others about her being Muggle-born because of the intention behind the truth. The spell that Dumbledore put on her prevents her from speaking about the future with the intention of changing it. It's why she also had to be very specific with what she told them about her family and why they're not around.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter which has been in the works since I was back writing Chapters 11 & 12 (hint hint). There's also a nod to Chapter 27. Because I love foreshadowing, hints, parallels and hidden secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixty-One: House Mia

_"...We're teenagers._  
><em>We count the years, <em>  
><em>We think we're smart<em>  
><em>But we're not.<em>  
><em>We don't know anything..."<em>  
><em>(Teenagers - Haley Williams)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>January 9th, 1977<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

When the Marauders, Mia and Lily arrived at Kings Cross they were shocked as the train left the station with one of their friends missing. They'd not heard a word from Peter over the holiday. Not even his usual Christmas package for all of them filled with a large selection of Honeydukes chocolate had been sent; the one for which Remus was historically known for keeping the chocolate part to himself, setting aside the Sugar Quills, Ice Mice, and Licorice Wands for the rest of them. But Christmas came and went with not a single owl from the shortest Marauder.

A part of Mia had been happy not to have to think about Peter over her holiday. Nevertheless, after dealing with her nightmares regarding the Carrow twins and her lingering guilt over the accidental death of a future Crabbe Sr., Mia couldn't help but feel a strange worry over the fourth Marauder, especially since James, Sirius and Remus were a nightmare of concern over their missing comrade.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, all five teenagers made their way to Dumbledore's office, lingering outside shouting random candy names at the gargoyle. Finally it opened; not to let them in, but rather to let Dumbledore and a terrified-looking Peter out.

"Ah, I see escorts have already arrived for you Mister Pettigrew," Dumbledore smiled brightly, his blue eyes twinkling in the light. "I'll leave you to the care of your House-mates." the Headmaster smiled before returning up the spiral staircase to his office.

"Wormtail, where the hell were you?" Sirius asked loudly, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Sorry," Peter frowned. "My... my family was... attacked," whispering the last word and Lily gasped, covering her mouth before wrapping Peter into a hug, murmuring consoling words to him.

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked kindly.

Peter smiled sadly, patting her on the back a few times. He didn't want to get too close to her with James hovering, though he was gratified to see his messy-haired friend appeared more concerned for _him _than Lily at the moment. "I'm fine," he nodded. "Can we head back to the Tower? I really just want to get out of the hallways." He looked around suspiciously as if someone were hidden in the dark shadows of the alcoves, listening in on their conversation.

Purplish-blue skin puffed out from underneath his eyes, adding to the prominent five o'clock shadow on his chin. Mia frowned at the sight. As much as she hated the person Peter would become, as much as she disliked much of who he was _now_, she knew the look on his face and couldn't help but feel mildly sympathetic. She'd worn similar shadows under her eyes during the year that she, Harry, Ron and Sirius were on the run from Death Eaters and Snatchers while searching for Horcruxes. Being hunted and knowing it did something physical to a person. It took years off lives, and Peter Pettigrew suddenly looked poorly aged.

Once the six of them reached Gryffindor Tower Remus and Lily went into Prefect mode, ushering the younger years to their dorms and out of the Common Room before everyone retired to the boys dorm room to hear Peter's story. Sirius and James each sat on their beds. They watched as Peter sat on the edge of his mattress next to Lily, who continued to try and comfort her friend. Meanwhile Mia crawled in beside Remus. He put an arm around her as Peter informed them that his family's new Apothecary in France had been burned to the ground, and he and his parents had narrowly escaped with their lives.

"Mum's still at St. Mungos," Peter told them with a frown. "They said she'll be okay, but the burns were pretty bad," he explained, looking guilty.

Mia disliked the look he wore; it strangely reminded her of Harry, which put her on edge over the comparison. Peter was blaming himself for not being able to protect his family. Mia struggled with the surge of sympathy coming from within her, trying to shut out her knowledge of the future. "Is she in the Spell Damage Ward?" she asked curiously.

"Why _would _she be?" James asked. "It was a fire, right?"

"Yes, but Peter said they were _attacked_," Mia answered and turned her attention to Wormtail.

"Yeah," Peter nodded slowly. "It was _cursed _fire," he whispered quietly.

Lily inhaled sharply in shock. "Someone used... used Fiendfyre against your family?" She gaped at him over the disturbing thought. "Godric, you're all lucky to be alive!"

"I'm sorry, Peter," Mia said quietly.

"I felt so helpless," Peter admitted, an abnormal look of anger flashed across his soft features. "We couldn't see anything," he explained. "If the people in the back of the shop hadn't started screaming..." he shook with fear and anger simultaneously. "We wouldn't have even known to run. Mum went back in to try and help... so stupid." He scowled.

"That was very brave of her," Mia admitted.

"She almost died!" Peter turned and glared at Mia. "She _could _have died."

"But she didn't, mate," Sirius said, standing from his bed and moving to Peter's side, patting his shoulder. "You and your parents all got out safely."

"We were the only ones," Wormtail confessed. "Everyone else just... Godric," he gasped and turned looking up at his friends. "The... the smell..."

"The Aurors will protect your family," James insisted. "Everything's going to be okay," he promised his friend.

"The Aurors are the reason my family was targeted!" Peter stood and for the first time in his entire life, faced James as though he had the ability to fight him.

Mia reacted immediately, reaching for her wand only to have her hand stilled by Remus who looked at her in disbelief. She silently berated herself for acting so impulsively, trying to calm down as Peter continued to yell at them all.

"They arrested my Dad and he hadn't even done anything wrong," he said bitterly. "It's not illegal to go into Knockturn Alley!"

Mia frowned and shook her head. _Merlin_, _this is a slippery slope_. She could already see the future being written out in front of her. Peter was afraid, losing what little moral certainty he might have once had, and thanks to Dumbledore's truth spell Mia couldn't even warn anyone.

"He was just... just... he _wasn't _doing anything dark," Peter continued, defending his father whom Mia was certain _wasn't _a Death Eater. Still, he _was _dabbling in dark magic where he shouldn't have been. "But they took him anyways, and now Death Eaters are... I don't know, maybe they think he's trying to spy on them or something?" He tried thinking out loud. "But Aurors won't do anything. They wouldn't even put security around my Mum's room at St. Mungos."

"Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore," Mia suggested quickly. If she couldn't vocally do anything to change the future by telling everyone the truth, perhaps she could use a few loopholes to try and direct Peter down the right path. Draco Malfoy had turned spy for the Order of the Phoenix, just like Severus Snape. Maybe if she got Peter to ask Dumbledore for help, she could prevent him from his ultimate and eventual betrayal. "He can help you. Keep your family safe."

"You don't understand, Mia," Peter shook his head.

"Peter, your friends will protect you!" Mia stood up, facing him. "That's what they're there for," she gestured to James, Sirius, and Remus, who were all nodding emphatically. "They would die for you, just like you would die for them," she said, hoping that maybe she'd finally struck a nerve.

Peter looked like he was contemplating a few things in his head, but the sudden sounds of fifth years below their floor shouting and laughing caused him to jump and look around in distrust. "I shouldn't be talking about this," he said quietly. "What if someone's listening?"

"We're in Gryffindor Tower," Sirius said firmly. "The only people here are other Gryffindors."

"_I'm _not a Slytherin, but I can sneak into _their _Common Room; same with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," Peter said firmly, still looking around the room as though checking for someone hiding beneath an Invisibility Cloak.

"Wait, you've been in the other Common Rooms?" Lily asked, but everyone ignored her.

"The Tower isn't safe." Peter shook his head as he made his way back to his four poster, pushing his way past Lily who tried to stop him. "Hogwarts isn't safe. No one is safe!" He said and quickly flicked his wand, shutting his curtains.

oOoOoOo

**May 12th, 1977**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It took months - and a substantial amount of secretly stashed Firewhisky - to get Peter to relax a little. It didn't helped that Death Eater reports filled a page of the Daily Prophet at least once a week. Fortunately they appeared to be getting farther and farther away from Britain and Scotland, with the last reported sighting being somewhere outside of Bulgaria. Instead of focusing on O. like the year prior, the sixth years had all signed up for Apparition testing. Bitterly, Remus couldn't afford the classes, especially since his father had withdrawn what little money had been deposited in Remus' personal account at Gringotts and refused to return any of his owls. Ignoring his unspoken pride, the Potter parents insisted on helping out. They paid for Remus' Apparition classes and license testing, even secretly adding money to his vault to cover anything he needed at Hogwarts. Regular reports were given them from Mia, James and Sirius as to whether or not Remus was taking advantage of the gifted Galleons.

Mia prided herself on being the first in her year to get her license. She allowed only a small part of herself to feel guilty, considering she'd been Apparating for close to a decade and had been able to successfully Side-Along at least two other people (it had been the third extra person during the hunt for Horcruxes that had caused her to be splinched). Thankfully _that _scar wasn't due to show up for another six months or so, but Mia was already worried about what she was going to say to people who saw it - mostly Remus, who often had access to her bare skin. One dark scar was something he was currently willing to ignore at her request, but a splinching scar that ran down her back? She wasn't certain that Remus would be willing to remain silent on the matter.

Lily and Remus gained their Apparition licenses right after Mia, followed behind by Snape, several other more focused Slytherins like Damocles and Adrian Abbot, and a slew of Ravenclaws. James, Peter and Sirius struggled but only because they found it more interesting to try and distract one another than focus on their own Apparating. After a good scolding from Mia, all three boys put more effort into not splinching themselves. Mia was grateful she didn't need to treat a splinched Sirius Black - again.

As spring began preparing for summer, Remus and the Potter twins celebrated their coming of age with Butterbeer and a feast from Honeydukes. Firewhisky had long since been banned at Lily's bequest, though Sirius kept a stash of it in the bottom of his trunk just for special occasions. Or Fridays. During Easter holidays at the end of April, Sirius, James and Mia all returned to Potter Manor while Remus decided to stick around Hogwarts with Peter, who had been told by his parents to stay behind for his own safety.

When the Potter Manor residents returned to school, Sirius was eager to share how they'd spent their short vacation.

"I can't believe you three got tattoos for your birthdays!" Remus shook his head in amusement as James pulled open his shirt to show off the freshly healed ink on his chest and Mia held down the back of her blouse, revealing the most rebellious thing she'd ever done, in the form of permanent latin text flowing over her right shoulder blade.

"_They _got tattoos for their birthdays," Sirius insisted with a smirk. "_I_ got a tattoo because _they _didn't know where the tattoo shop was, and I wasn't just going to walk in and not buy something. That's rude," he said plainly as though it were an obvious truth that Remus and Peter were unaware of.

"Evans is going to kill you if she ever sees that." Peter laughed at James, who was busy standing in front of a mirror examining the lily of the valley tattoo running the length of his Sectumsempra scar. It was with magical ink so that the lilies closed and bloomed when touched.

"Well it was either _this _or turning my scar into a zipper," James laughed

"I told him to have the guy tattoo _'open at this end' _at the top of it," Sirius smirked.

"And despite those lovely ideas of permanent body modification," Mia said sarcastically. "You _still _settled on a flower." She shook her head at her brother, who continued to fondle his ink and watch with interest as each flower opened and closed, smacking away Peter's hand when the youngest Marauder tried to touch one.

"Not just _any _flower." James grinned proudly.

"No, I suppose not." Mia smiled, wondering if there would be one day when Lily would appreciate the ridiculous sentiment. "I still wouldn't show her... for a very long time," she said assuredly. "If ever," she added.

"I like yours." Remus hovered behind Mia. He ran his fingers over the latin words with dark eyes speckled with gold that caused Mia to grin. "_Vita frui vita vivet_; what's that mean?" The werewolf asked her.

"It means 'live life and enjoy life'." She smiled brightly and turned to kiss him sweetly, though Remus wouldn't have been able to tell why she was so affectionate with him over a silly tattoo. "I consider them my own personal House words," she said with a grin. "House Mia."

"I got _my _House words too!" Sirius announced with a laugh.

"You _actually _had someone permanently ink _'Toujours Pur'_ on you?" Remus turned on his friend and gaped at him in disbelief. They'd all seen the scar that was permanently etched across Sirius' hand, something he had tried to cover up multiple times by provoking Mia in her fox form to bite him during full moons. The small words written across the back of his hand were barely legible now, having been sprinkled with a variety of small scars in the shape of sharp tooth marks. "Padfoot, you hate your House _and _your House words!"

"Which is why I got them tattooed on my arse," Sirius declared as he pulled down the right side of his black jeans, a look of utter glee on his face despite the fact that each of his friends turned away at the sight of his pale backside. "Get it? Get it?" He asked with delight.

"Yes. _Very _clever." Mia rolled her eyes.

"Get it Moony?" Sirius grinned as he stepped closer to Remus. "_'Toujours Pur' _my arse."

"How drunk was he?" Remus asked James, averting his eyes from Remus with a laugh.

"I was the only sober one," James answered. "We had to take the Knight Bus home because I was afraid these two would splinch themselves if they tried Apparating," he said, gesturing to Sirius and Mia.

"If my Mum wasn't such a psychotic bitch hell bent on having me killed, I'd want to show her this," the raven-haired wizard announced with such pride.

"Pads, please pull your pants up," James pleaded as he finally buttoned up his shirt.

"Turning you on, Prongs?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at his best friend, who laughed in response.

"Well I think I've seen all I want to..." Mia began as she turned to leave.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, kitten!" Sirius barked a laugh,

Mia rolled her eyes at him. "Remus and I are going to go enjoy a nice day outside while you two sit in here and ogle Sirius' arse." She waved to Peter and James with a smirk. "I'm sure he'll be very appreciative of it," she said with a laugh as she grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him out the door and down the stairs to the Common Room. They grabbed a few books they'd left on a table in front of the fireplace before they left through the portrait hole and made their way down the large marble staircase.

"Are they gone?" Sirius whispered from the open door of the boys' dorm room, listening carefully for the sound of Remus and Mia.

"Yep," Peter nodded.

"Good," Sirius grinned deviously. "I came up with a lovely prank that Remus wouldn't approve of and might cause Mia to feed us to the Giant Squid," he announced as he walked back into the room, reaching for James' trunk and digging out the Invisibility Cloak and the Map.

"That bad?" James asked with interest.

"Probably worse," Sirius said firmly. "I don't expect to come out of this one with all my limbs intact. But it'll be so worth it. Evans for sure will have our bollocks for this," he said knowingly, and yet still enthusiastically.

"Go on," James couldn't help but smirk. It had been months since he'd done anything to get Lily's attention, and despite his promise to stay on her good side throughout Christmas, James was itching to make his redheaded love a little angry. Sirius was right, there was something absolutely riveting about a furious witch. It didn't help of course that love had literally been smacked into him at eleven years old.

"Ever heard of a panty raid?" Sirius grinned slyly.

oOoOoOo

Down by the Black Lake beneath the beech tree, Mia leaned back against Remus' chest as she sat between his long legs. One of his hands had its fingers laced with hers as he kissed along the back of her neck while she read from the newest edition of _Hogwarts, a History_.

"I _really _like your tattoo," Remus whispered against the shell of her ear. His free hand pulled against the back of her blouse and he stared down at the black ink with a grin, leaning down to place a soft kiss against the mark.

"I'm glad you approve." Mia grinned, shivering at his ministrations. "The words mean a great deal to me."

"Any reason you chose them?" He asked curiously as he ran the pad of his index finger over it before leaning forward and kissing the crevice where her neck met her shoulder.

"A reminder," Mia smiled softly. "I worry too much and I need to focus on being happy."

"I like that," Remus grinned against her skin. "I like you being happy."

"I like you being happy too." She turned and looked up at him, relaxing as he leaned forward to brush his lips softly against hers. Mia closed her eyes and sighed into his mouth as the world around them disappeared. Here, in his arms, kissing him, she was certain she could be led to believe that everything in the world was perfect. When he pulled away, Mia reached up and touched his cheek, running a finger along the top of the scar that dissected his face. "Promise me you'll always try to be happy," she insisted.

"I think I can do that..." Remus grinned and moved to kiss her again.

Mia pulled away from him. "I mean it Remus," she said seriously. "No matter what happens. If... if everything just turns to shit, please try to find happiness in something," she pleaded. "Don't hold yourself back for anything."

"You're doing future talk again," he groaned, burying his face in her tangled mess of chestnut locks. "I thought we weren't going to do that anymore," he reminded her, brushing his knuckles up and down her bare arm.

"You don't think about it at all?" She asked him sadly.

"I'd rather think about you, this, us," he frowned.

"I'm sorry, love."

"You can make it up to me," Remus reached over her shoulder, closing the book in her hand and setting it carefully to the side, putting it down on top of his bookbag and making sure it wasn't damaged in the slightest by the nearby wet grass. "I seem to remember recently reading something about enjoying life," he grinned, putting his large hands on her hips and turning her around in his lap until she was straddling his hips. "I wonder how we could put that knowledge to use," Remus smirked as he threaded his fingers through her thick hair before kissing her soundly. He groaned at how responsive she was when his tongue came into contact with her own, massaging it languidly.

"Mmm," Mia moaned. "Do you think it would be suspicious if we snuck off to the Whomping Willow?" She whispered against his lips and Remus chuckled in response before kissing her deeply.

Their quiet moment was disrupted by the sound of screaming in the background followed by loud hollering and the feel of a rough breeze just above them. Mia and Remus separated and looked up as Sirius, James, and Peter flew their brooms quickly overhead, all laughing as they made their way over the Black Lake.

"POTTER!" Lily's screeching voice came from just up the hill, causing Mia to turn and watch as her redheaded friend mounted a broom and flew upwards, gripping the handle tightly with a look of pure fury on her face as she continued screaming. "BLACK!"

"PETTIGREW! YOU'RE DEAD!" Mary's voice came up just behind Lily's as she quickly followed the ginger witch on her broom. Both girls flew off in the direction of the lake.

"We couldn't have been gone twenty minutes," Mia scowled. "What on earth has my brother done now?" she asked, crawling off of Remus' lap as Alice and Frank walked down to join them, a look of disapproval on Alice's face. Frank looked positively scandalized. "Better yet, what has Sirius talked him into doing?"

"I don't know how they did it," Alice confessed. "But they were able to break into the girls' dorm rooms and steal our..." she cleared her throat and Frank turned away, his face flushing red. "Our underthings."

"Mia," Remus tapped her shoulder and sighed, embarrassed. "Your bra is hanging off the back of Sirius' broom." He gestured to the flying Animagus, who wore a shit eating grin as several scraps of silk, satin and lace hung from his broom.

"Which one?" Mia groaned.

"The pink lace," the werewolf growled.

"Oh," she sighed and reached for her book. "I didn't really like that one."

"_I_ did," Remus said bitterly. His eyes narrowed at Sirius, who was laughing as Mary sped after a screaming Peter who was trying to use a flailing Giant Squid arm for protection and distraction as he flew across the lake, dodging the few hexes sent his way as he rode off with her red knickers hung over the handle of his Cleansweep.

"Then _you _go get it back from them," Mia told her possessive boyfriend. "I'm not playing into whatever game this is." She opened her book, trying to find the place where she'd last left off. "I can't believe they even got Lily on a broom to chase them," she added with a soft laugh as she heard her redheaded friend screaming above them. "She hates flying almost as much as I do."

"Why _is _that?" Frank asked curiously as he and Alice sat down hand in hand beside Remus and Mia.

"It's unnatural," Mia explained. "If we were made to fly, we would have been born with wings."

"Or with magic... to enchant brooms and then fly on them," Remus said sarcastically. He laughed when Mia smacked his arm.

"Don't get smart with me, Moony," she scolded with a smirk on her face. "Go and get my bra before Sirius feeds it to the Giant Squid."

"Do I look like I play fetch?" He leaned forward and kissed her.

"_You're _the one who likes me in pink lace," she whispered into his ear and Remus growled low against her skin, causing gooseflesh to pop up over her arms.

"Not to interrupt what's clearly a very private moment, which I should have walked away from several minutes ago..." Alice muttered, blushing as she was forced to interrupt Remus and Mia. "But I think something's wrong." She pointed up.

"What?" Mia turned and looked above the lake where Sirius and James were flying in large circles. Lily, who had been chasing them, stopped abruptly in the center of their circles, her broom hovering for several long moments before bucking and thrashing about. Lily gave a shout as she clung to the handle tightly.

"Evans? Evans! You alright?!" James called, turning his broom around to look at Lily suspiciously.

"What is she doing?" Remus asked.

"Oh, Merlin." Mia stood up. "Someone's jinxed her broom! Jamie! Sirius!" She called up at the boys. "Get Lily!" She waved her hands dramatically hoping that they could hear her.

Sirius looked confused but James immediately went into action. He turned his broom and aimed it toward Lily as her broom tilted back into a vertical position, causing her to scream and dangle over the lake, gripping the handle as tightly as she could.

"Remus, look for someone," Mia insisted. "She's being jinxed. Someone will have to be keeping eye contact with her so start looking." She turned, looking around as well. She'd seen a jinxed broom before during Harry's first Quidditch match, and a part of her wasn't surprised when she noticed Severus Snape hanging back near the edge of a group of trees, watching with wide eyes and muttering to himself.

Mia growled and moved to reach for her wand when she remembered that the _last _time she had suspected Snape for jinxing a broom, he'd been the one trying to save Harry. _Was he trying to save Lily as well? _Mia stopped and turned, scanning the rest of the area in the hopes of finding the _real _culprit. Before she could spot anything other than a head of non-greasy black hair disappearing into the castle, though, Lily screamed and everyone turned to see the Muggle-born witch fall sixty feet into the depths of the ice cold water of the Black Lake.

"LILY!" James screamed, using her first name for the first time that Mia could recall. He leaned forward on his broom, forcing it into a nosedive in an attempt to try and catch Lily before she hit the water. He missed her just as she sunk beneath the surface. Not wasting a single moment, both James and Sirius dove off their brooms, plunging into the chilly water. Mia gasped and moved to run toward them, but Remus reached the water first, jumping in and swimming forward until he met his friends halfway, helping to hold Lily's head above water as the three of them dragged her back to the bank.

When they got there Alice and Mia took over. They lifted Lily in their arms and laid her flat on the ground just as Mary and Peter landed, looks of worry and shock on their faces as they dropped their brooms and rushed over.

"Lily!" James shouted, pulling her into his arms and tilting her head back to look at her. Face pale and lifeless, Lily's eyes were closed and her skin was cold. "Lily!" He shouted again, reaching for his wand. "_Reenervate_!" He shouted. Nothing happened. "_Reenervate_, dammit!" James screamed, but again she remained unconscious.

"Jamie move, let me get to her!" Mia pushed at her hysterical brother.

"Lily, please wake up," he cried, cradling her to his chest desperately.

"Remus pull him back," Mia ordered the werewolf, who immediately slipped his arms under James'. He lifted and dragged the wizard away from Lily's unconscious body, struggling as James fought against him. "Sirius, I need your help," Mia insisted. "Pay attention!" She yelled. If _anyone _needed to know in detail what she was about to attempt, it was Sirius who would have to one day do the same thing to save _her _life.

"Is she dead?" Sirius said in horror as he stared down into Lily's pale cold face. "We didn't mean to... it was a joke..." he stammered, running a worried hand through his black hair. "I don't know what happened with her broom, but..."

"Sirius!" Mia yelled. "I need you to pay attention to what I'm doing! I'm going to tilt her head back and breath into her mouth for her," she explained quickly. "When I stop, I need you to press here," she took his hands and placed them against Lily's sternum. "Hard until I tell you to stop so I can breathe for her again. Okay?"

"Mia..." Sirius whispered.

"Okay!?" She shouted.

"Yes!" He nodded.

Mia tilted Lily's head back and pinched her nose before placing her mouth over the redheads', sealing it and breathing a deep breath into her. She watched as her chest rose slightly. A few more breaths and Mia nodded to Sirius who began to follow her instructions to the letter, both ignoring the sounds of James shouting in the background, threatening Remus who continued to subdue him.

"Come on Lils," Mia whispered before she breathed again, fear sinking into her as she could see the future evaporate right before her eyes. No Lily, no Lily and James. _No Harry_. She breathed again and tried to block out the sounds of Alice and Mary crying nearby. One more breath and Mia felt Lily's body twitch against her. She sat up quickly just in time for Lily to sit forward, coughing roughly until water expelled itself from her throat.

"Merlin..." Sirius gasped. He sat back in shock at the sight, his grey eyes pale and wide.

"Lily!" James screamed. He broke away from Remus, who looked just as surprised at the sight of Lily taking in deep breaths. "You're alive, oh thank Godric you're alive!" James knelt in front of the redhead, taking her face into his hands gently as his hazel eyes looked mournfully into her green irises. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Lily," he frowned.

"Potter?" Lily whimpered, her dull gaze raking over his face. She leaned back and James released her cheeks, and there was half a second before Lily's hand smacked clean across James' face hard enough to turn his head to the side. She glared at him fiercely even as he stumbled backwards, landing on his backside, holding his cheek.

"Did you three jinx her broom?" Remus said as he approached the group, his eyes narrowed at Sirius, James and Peter.

"No!" Peter said quickly. "We just stole their bras and..."

"It was just supposed to be a joke," Sirius muttered quietly, clearly grief stricken over his actions.

"Well it wasn't funny!" Lily said hoarsely. "Mia, do you really think someone jinxed my broom?" She was still taking time to take in deep breaths. "It's not mine. I grabbed it from the broom shed when we came running out here. Whose broom was it?"

"It doesn't matter," Mia shook her head as she reached for her wand, casting a Warming Charm over Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. "A jinx like that wasn't put on it before you picked it up. It was put on while you were flying."

"Someone did this to her on purpose?" Mary asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe it was an accident," Lily muttered quietly.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore," Sirius moved to stand up, holding his hand out to Lily to help her to stand. She looked at it suspiciously for a moment before accepting it after seeing the guilty look on his face.

"What? Why?" Peter gaped.

"I..." Sirius hesitated. "I think Death Eaters are being recruited still. And _that _was an initiation."

"What?!" James shouted before getting to his feet.

"When..." Sirius paused and groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fuck... when I was attacked last summer, someone mentioned that they were doing things wrong," he explained knowing that not everyone present was aware that Sirius had almost been forced to become a Death Eater. "That they were trying to brand me first and let me prove myself later. Proving yourself amongst Death Eaters means killing someone," he went on, ignoring the looks of shock provided by Frank, Alice and Mary. "Specifically a Muggle, a blood-traitor, or a Muggle-born." His grey eyes rested on Lily.

"_That's _why Alecto and Amycus came after you and Jamie," Mia nodded.

"It was Snivellus," James exclaimed. "I know it!"

"Don't you dare, Potter!" Lily snarled. It was clear to everyone at Hogwarts Lily Evans and Severus Snape were no longer friends, but she wasn't about to see an innocent person blamed for something they might not have done just because James had a history with him.

"Jamie, it's not Snape!" Mia announced before her brother rushed off to do something stupid.

"How can you be so sure?!" He asked his sister, ignoring Lily's glares.

"Because if he was planning on joining the Death Eaters and had his pick of Hogwarts, he would have jinxed _your's _or _Sirius' _brooms!" Mia declared the obvious. "Not Lily's!"

"Then who the hell did it?!" James asked, pacing back and forth along the bank, running a hand through his wet hair and shaking the water out of it.

"I can't believe they're recruiting Death Eaters inside Hogwarts..." Lily whispered in horror.

"Supposedly they only have to be at least sixteen," Mia sighed.

"What day is it?" Sirius' eyes widened and he turned to look at Mia, his face draining of color.

"What? Why?" James turned and asked.

"May 12th," Lily answered. "Why?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"I know who did it," Sirius growled and stormed up toward the castle shouting, "Fuck!"


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes in later chapters.

**A/N**: LOL I think it's hilarious that almost every single one of you guessed Regulus. I didn't exactly hide it well (nor did I try because I'm terrible at writing mysteries) but I love how everyone was so quick on the draw there.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixty-Two: Suspicious

_"...Everything you say to me_  
><em>Takes me one step closer to the edge<em>  
><em>And I'm about to break<em>  
><em>I need a little room to breathe<em>  
><em>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge<em>  
><em>I'm about to break..."<em>  
><em>(One Step Closer - Linkin Park)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>May 12th, 1977<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Sirius where are you going?" Mia called after the raven haired wizard as he stormed up the hill away from the Black Lake.

The moment he'd taken off Mia turned, trying to find the words to explain to the rest of their friends what had caused him to storm away; somehow she couldn't bring herself to tell them Sirius was convinced his younger brother was responsible for the botched attempt on Lily's life. Instead, Mia requested that Remus and Frank escort Lily to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey could give her a quick check and make certain she was alright. James tried protesting, but when Lily gave him a scathing look he'd backed away with multiple apologies, offering to scan the lake with Peter to retrieve the fallen brooms and any undergarments that got caught in the undertow.

"Sirius!" Mia yelled. "Padfoot! Where are you going?"

"To see Dumbledore!" Sirius turned and snapped at her when she finally found herself by his side, following quickly, two of her steps matching each one of his own. "I fucking knew it! I knew that I should have brought Regulus with me to the Manor when I escaped Grimmauld Place," Sirius winced at the memory. "It would have technically been kidnapping since he wasn't going to come willingly, but I wasn't of age at the time so it's not like I'd be sent to Azkaban for it."

"Don't say things like that," Mia snapped sharply at his casual mention of going to Azkaban. The brief image of Sirius Black's mugshot in the Daily Prophet, his sunken-face and long, matted hair looking the very perfect mixture of madness and defeat. Mia clenched her eyes tightly and shook her head side to side as though she could erase the image from her mind like an Etch-a-Sketch.

"If I'd done something right about my brother, he wouldn't be a bloody Death Eater to-be!" Sirius' volume pulled her from her dark thoughts, and suddenly she found herself trying to catch up with him once again as the two of them burst through the doors into the Entrance Hall. "It was him, Mia. I know it was," Sirius frowned and Mia copied his expression. Mia had a strong feeling it had been Regulus as well. She'd spotted a dark head of obsidian-colored hair leaving the view of the Black Lake, and the only wizards with hair so black were Sirius himself and Snape, both of whom were in her eyesight at the time.

"He tried to kill Evans," Sirius said the words, still as though he couldn't quite believe them; as though he needed to continually remind himself in order to be able to report his own flesh and blood for attempted murder. "Merlin, if he'd succeeded... I'd never be able to live with myself. Never be able to look James in the face again. Fuck!" Sirius shouted angrily. "Stupid little prick."

"Don't tell Dumbledore!" Mia called out as Sirius took a turn toward the Headmaster's office. Suddenly the Animagus spun on his heels, looking at her in complete disbelief.

"Are you actually defending my brother's actions?" Sirius gaped at her. "Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not!" She snapped, forcing herself to forget that at this moment in time Regulus was a Voldemort supporter and potential Death Eater. It wouldn't be long before he defected. "But first, we don't have actual proof it was Regulus. We only have the knowledge that Death Eaters are accepted at the age of sixteen and it just happens to be your brother's sixteenth birthday today. If you go to Dumbledore he'll just nod his head and with that damn twinkle in his eyes, and offer you a bloody Lemon Drop!" She scowled at the thought.

Sirius didn't have a chance to prove anything, especially if Mia went with him. Dumbledore would assume that Mia was trying to change the past and ignore their suspicions of Regulus. Then again if Mia allowed Sirius to go up to Dumbledore's office by himself, her friend would wonder if she truly supported him.

No, there had to be another way.

"So what do you suggest then, Mia?"

"McGonagall," she smiled as the answer came to her so easily. Minerva McGonagall had been one of her favorite Professors in both time lines, though her life here as an unofficial Marauder had changed the dynamic of the relationship she'd shared with the Deputy Headmistress. While _Hermione Granger_ had been an apt pupil, perhaps even a favorite of the older witch,_ Mia Potter _was often considered a trouble-maker, and not in the usual 'saving the world with Harry Potter' kind of trouble that she'd been used to. "Even if we don't have proof it was Regulus, she's suspicious enough that it'll plant the idea in her head and she'll keep an eye on him."

oOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later Sirius and Mia found themselves sitting in front of Minerva McGonagall, who was staring at them with a mixture of suspicion, relief, and annoyance. Mia had seen the same look tossed across a desk or classroom to Harry, Ron and even Neville, but she suddenly felt unbelievably guilty for somehow disappointing the Professor who had essentially been Hermione's escort into the Wizarding world. She wondered if Minerva thought Mia just a spoiled Pure-blood witch who was wasting her talent. She made a mental note to work hard during her seventh year to prove that she was more than just James Potter's sister. Once Lily became Head Girl, it wasn't as though Mia needed to hold back for her friend's sake anymore.

"So I am to believe that Mister Black, a sixteen-year-old boy, jinxed the broom of Miss Evans with the explicit purpose of ending her life, all because of her parental origin, and yet all this happened in the middle of the day, out in the open in front of no less than eight students?" Minerva raised a skeptical eyebrow as she stared across the desk, looking at Sirius as though she were waiting for something horrible to happen. As though this were some sort of distraction. _Merlin, have the boys put this witch on edge so badly she can't trust any encounter? _Mia thought to herself.

"Did you happen to witness young Mister Black at the scene?" Minerva asked, her attention turning toward the younger witch.

"No Ma'am," Sirius answered for Mia, for which she was grateful, not knowing exactly what Dumbledore's truth spell would allow her to say. "But Death Eaters are marked when they turn sixteen and it makes sense that..."

"How would _you _know what age Death Eaters are recruited at?" McGonagall's eyes widened and she suddenly found herself sitting straighter.

Sirius swallowed hard and averted her scrutinizing gaze. "Because they tried to make me one," he said, ignoring the soft gasp Minerva let slip past the tight line of her mouth. "Last summer I was... I was attacked in my own home. I refused and escaped and that's why I live with the Potters now," Sirius explained.

"Was the incident reported?" Minerva asked. "Dear boy, how on earth did you manage to get away?"

Mia's eyes widened only slightly, watching as Sirius nervously toyed with the silver chain that hung around his neck. She quietly hoped that Sirius wouldn't tell the entire truth, considering the creation of unofficial Portkeys - while not _technically _illegal - was greatly frowned upon.

"Floo was open," Sirius lied easily. "By the time the Potters got me to St. Mungos, my parents apparently had already disowned me. They didn't report me missing, and I didn't want... I didn't want to see them again. I'm not sure what Mum and..." Sirius paused to correct himself, forgetting that not everyone was aware how he referred to the Potter parents. "What Mr. and Mrs. Potter did."

"Aurors were called," Mia chimed in, recalling the memory with little effort as that evening and the following events had imprinted themselves on her subconscious. The sight and smell of Sirius' blood, the burns marks on his forearm, and the panicked way that the Aurors and Hospital staff reacted when Mia and James turned on them all as they'd tried to separate them from Sirius. "They knew what had happened."

"Is Miss Evans alright?" Professor McGonagall asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes Professor," Mia nodded. "At least, she was well enough minutes after to start screaming at my brother," she added, earning a snort from the Deputy Headmistress.

"As charming as young Mister Potter is, I believe Miss Evans could find it in her to still berate the boy if unconscious," McGonagall stated proudly. "Why exactly was she flying over the lake?"

Sirius paled. "That's really not important," he coughed. "We need to find Regulus."

"And you are certain this isn't some leftover sibling rivalry?" The Professor asked uncomfortably.

"What?!" Sirius' grey eyes darkened and he stood from his chair. Mia reached up and took hold of his forearm, trying to pull him back down as the infamous Black temper took control. "Absolutely not! Let him keep his stupid parents so long as he leaves my friends alone!"

"I understand the subject is of a sensitive and personal nature," Minerva explained quietly, not looking the least bit threatened by the outburst. "But I would request that you lower your tone in my office young man. Miss Potter," the older witch addressed Mia. "Do you have reason to believe that Regulus Black is at fault?"

"Regulus is..." Mia began, but the words caught in her throat as she tried to focus her efforts on speaking. _Regulus is a Death Eater. Regulus is a Death Eater. Regulus Black will betray the Dark Lord. _"I... I believe Sirius," she managed to say clearly.

"Very well," Minerva sighed. "I will report this to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn. Should young Mister Black display suspicious behavior, it will be dealt with. In the meantime, I'd suggest you see yourselves out, and if you'd be accommodating, check in on Miss Evans for me," the witch stood from her chair, gesturing to the door. Mia stood and moved to leave, nodding gratefully to her Professor, but Sirius didn't seem ready to budge.

"What's going to happen to Regulus?" He asked.

"Should something be discovered because of the information you've provided, it will be handled. But not by you," Minerva insisted firmly. "_Your _responsibility is to be a student, focus on your work and for the love of Godric, _try _to stay out of trouble. Leave the war to the adults."

"I'm of age," Sirius pointed out.

"That is neither here nor there, Mister Black."

"I want to fight," he added and Mia growled at the words.

"Do I appear to have a sign up sheet recruiting soldiers?" Minerva narrowed her eyes and scoffed at him.

"Thank you Professor," Mia reached out and took hold of Sirius' hand. "We'll see ourselves out," she added, tugging her friend away from the harsh gaze of the older witch.

"Oh, Mister Black? Miss Potter?" McGonagall said as the two opened the door to leave. They each turned back curiously, watching as the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. "Fifty points each for your efforts in reviving Miss Evans. Should the moment come for you to prove useful in these dark times, I believe you both to be very capable," she admitted. "Until you leave Hogwarts however, I would insist that you focus on enjoying the few freedoms left to you."

oOoOoOo

Annoyed, Sirius followed Minerva's advice to remain an unburdened teenager for as long as possible: not long after he, James, Peter, and Remus managed to set off some of Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks in the middle of the fourth floor corridor. The prank earned all four boys detention. When they'd come to see if Mia had seen their grand display, she'd rolled her eyes and said, "I've seen better," thinking fondly on her original fifth year, when the Weasley twins had so spectacularly escaped from Hogwarts under the suppression of Dolores Umbridge.

While the boys continued to cause trouble, Mia spent every last effort trying to work around the loopholes in Dumbledore's spell. She spent hours focusing on Occlumency, knowing that if she was a strong enough Occlumens, she had a chance of overpowering Veritaserum (and since the spell was somehow the opposite of the truth serum, she thought it would help). Despite all her efforts, she wasn't even able to say the words,_ 'My name is Hermione Granger,' _aloud let alone warn anyone of the things that were to come. Trying to tailor her efforts to something more specific, Mia found that she wasn't even able to _write _the word 'Horcrux' down.

Powerless to speak the truth about the future, Mia decided to work hard at proving things she suspected but did not yet know, as Dumbledore had advised her the moment he'd explained the truth spell. She spent an entire month moving through the halls of Hogwarts, her nose buried in parchment and fingers stained with ink. Dark shadows formed under her eyes as sleep began to elude her again. If Voldemort was recruiting Death Eaters at Hogwarts, then Snape and Regulus couldn't be the only ones. Certainly if she spied on the other Slytherins long enough she'd stumble upon _new _information, and _that _she knew she could bring to the Headmaster.

Unfortunately her efforts were proving fruitless as not a single serpent showed a hint of a Dark Mark, even in the privacy of their own Common Room. Mia had gained access there thanks to Jamie's Invisibility Cloak and an extremely loud second-year Slytherin, who shouted the password before slipping into the snake pit. What she watched under the protection of the Hallowed Cloak was nothing to write home about: Regulus bore no Dark Mark on his arm, nor did he indicate that one would come anytime soon. He and Snape barely ever crossed paths anymore, though when they did, it often resulted in mild confrontation. It was clear the two Slytherins had exchanged their youthful alliance for a bitter animosity, which Mia could only assume had to do with Regulus' choice to attack a particular Muggle-born. Regardless, neither boy spoke a word to the other about it, nor anything in reference to Voldemort or other known Death Eaters.

Her lack of sleep and eating habits began to rival those of her old study sessions, or even her first experience in using a Time-Turner during her original third year. She was stretched to the breaking point; exhausted and suffering from all her efforts to change the future. Few asked her about it aside from occasionally questioning how she was sleeping and if she'd eaten anything that day; still, Remus was hovering more than usual despite Mia's efforts to get some space from him and everyone else in Gryffindor Tower.

oOoOoOo

**June 7th, 1977**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Astronomy Tower**

Early June found Mia at the Astronomy Tower, gazing up at the stars with a dazed expression on her face. A cool breeze soothed the skin around her eyes that had become sore from rubbing away the exhaustion too hard. Leaning against the rail, Mia looked straight down to the ground several hundred feet below. Curiously, she looked at her right forearm where a triangular shaped scar rested on her skin, shiny and white against the bit of pigment her skin retained. Bitterly she scratched at the mark, recalling how stupid she'd felt when she'd received it during her original sixth year. Death Eaters in the castle, let in by Draco. Dumbledore was dead, but they didn't know that yet, so they fought. She, Ron, Luna, and Ginny; side by side with the Order of the Phoenix. A stray hex came at her from around a corner and had the older Remus Lupin not knocked her to the side, it would have hit her in the chest instead of the forearm where the scar now sat permanently. She wasn't even able to spare a moment to acknowledge the fact she'd almost been killed, because Death Eaters descended upon them all, and shortly after they were too busy trying to get an injured Bill Weasley to the Hospital Wing. By the time Hermione was able to reflect on the day's event, she concluded she needed this scar to remind her what happened in the war, and how she'd almost lost her life. A reminder of Moody's words: _constant vigilance_.

"You know," Remus' voice called to her from the door of the tower. Mia turned around in surprise at his sudden appearance. "It's after curfew and as the honorable and constantly rule-abiding Prefect I am, I should have no problem taking away points from you, Miss Potter."

Mia snorted. "Taking points away on my account won't even make a dent in the lack of House Cup for Gryffindor," she admitted, turning back and resting her forearms on the railing as she stared up at the sky. "Sometimes I think Jamie and Sirius are purposely trying to lose it just for the sake of continuity." She smiled softly as she felt Remus' arms winding their way gently around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Hey, Peter and I do our part," he said with a smirk. "But I think you're right. Winning the Quidditch Cup but losing the House Cup is practically tradition now. Who are we to put an end to it?"

"You're especially cute when you're sarcastic." Mia turned and smiled sweetly at him. "Did you know?"

"I _did _know that." Remus grinned and Mia felt a warmth in her heart at the sight. _Why can't he always be this confident? _"However, I like to keep _you _around to remind me from time to time in case I ever forget. You going to tell me why you're up here?" He asked her, noticing immediately how her smile faded and she turned away from him.

"Needed some peace and quiet. Can't find that anywhere else."

"Are you _ever _going to tell me what's wrong?" Remus asked with an irritated sigh, clearly the past month had been wearing down on him more than he'd let on. "You've been... I don't know, distant all month. Have I done something wrong?" He asked with a frown, and suddenly that confidence so recently displayed was gone.

Guilt dropped into the pit of Mia's stomach. "No, absolutely not," she insisted. "It has nothing to do with you. I just need to work some things out in my head. I've been distracted."

"I've noticed," he answered worriedly. "Unfortunately, so has everyone else. Lily's blaming herself for whatever's going on with you. She thinks that her near-death experience traumatized you and now you've pulled away from everyone."

Mia sighed in frustration. "I have not. And it has nothing to do with Lily. I've just been... worried about N.E.W.T.s next year," she lied.

Remus narrowed his eyes at her as though he knew she wasn't being truthful. "I see," he frowned. "And you're planning on taking 'Advanced Slytherin' next year?"

"What?"

"You have a list that you keep in your robes with names of Slytherins," he stepped back from her, folding his arms across his chest. "Current students and even some that have graduated, like Malfoy."

"You went through my stuff? How _could _you!?" Mia snapped viciously, the lack of sleep and stress adding to her already irritable state.

"Of course I didn't!" Remus' wide green eyes stared at her, shocked at the accusation. "Lily saw it on your desk this morning and thought you were either planning some elaborate prank or that you were hell bent on revenge. Either way she thought it would be smart to tell me and see if I could talk you out of whatever crazy plans you've concocted," he scowled. "Care to let me in on whatever it is you're hiding?" He asked, his eyes suddenly narrowing at her expression. "And maybe take the 'fuck you, Remus' scowl off your face in the process?" He added sharply.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing!" Mia snarled defensively.

"No, you're right. It's not like I'm your boyfriend or anything," he said sarcastically. "Though to be fair, I barely see you anymore other than at breakfast and in class, so who knows what you're thinking these days."

"Godric, is _that _what this is about?" Mia rolled her eyes. "That I've been too distracted to shag you for a few weeks?"

"Excuse me?" Remus' face turned quickly from anger to shock, and his mouth fell open.

"Shit..." Mia winced. "I didn't mean..."

"You really think my concern for your well being is because we haven't _had sex _lately?" Remus gaped at her in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious, Mia?"

"I didn't mean that," she frowned, feeling horrible for her insinuated accusation. "I just snapped and I'm sorry... I haven't been sleeping well and..."

"Then take care of yourself!" He growled at her. "Merlin knows you're not letting anyone else do it for you lately," his voice deepened and his eyes briefly flashed gold and amber. Instinctively, Mia's own eyes turned skyward where she quickly noted the waning moon in the sky. Before she could bring her eyes back to look at Remus' face she heard him inhale sharply. "Did you just... are you checking to see what stage the moon is in?" He stared at her. "Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking."

"I just think you're being a little temperamental," she mumbled quietly.

"Right," Remus scoffed. "So that must mean that my anger is irrational and unjustified. I'm just a moon's glance away from snapping at any moment, right?" His nostrils flared.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Remus."

"Since when do you even _need _to look at the sky to tell when the moon's coming?" He asked her, gesturing to the sky. "You've had the dates for each full moon over the next decade memorized since we were eleven."

"I... I just..." Mia closed her eyes and put her fingers against her temples. Lack of sleep mixed with heightened emotions and increased voice volume wasn't helping her thought process.

"Mia what day is today?" Remus asked.

"I..." she paused, trying to think. "Sunday."

"The date, Mia, the _date_," Remus specified, waiting for her to reply. When a look of confusion fell over her face, he groaned and ran a frustrated hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Merlin, you don't even know?"

"I told you I haven't been sleeping well," she sighed.

"Why?" He asked, suddenly back to appearing worried. "Are you having nightmares again?"

"No, I just..."

"What's the list for, Mia?" He changed tactics again, hoping that she'd break and let him in. "I let you keep all of my secrets, don't you think it's only fair that you trust me enough to keep _some _of yours?"

"I trust you more than anyone, Remus."

"Prove it then!" He growled. "What are you up to?!"

"I'm spying on the Slytherins to see which of them are Death Eaters!" She snapped, blurting out the one thing that she hadn't planned on telling him.

"What?" He stared at her.

"I... I take Jamie's cloak every night and I sneak into the Slytherin Common Room and listen... and look for the Dark Mark. That's what the list is for," Mia frowned, watching as his look of shock and worry turned to foreboding.

"Why... why would you do something like that?" He asked. "Mia, what if there really _are _Death Eaters down there?"

"Then I'll find the proof I need," she answered clearly.

"If you're suspicious that there are actual Death Eaters in Hogwarts, then go and tell Professor Dumbledore!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the circular stone tower, causing Mia to grimace.

"I can't! He won't listen to me! I have to do this on my own," she tried to explain, hoping that Remus would just give up and let her have this. Let her try and do this for the rest of them. _Why does he need to know this? _"They tried to kill Lily. They tried to kill Sirius and Jamie. If they try for you next, I . . ." Mia said, her breath becoming short and heavy, her chest tightening at the mere thought of Death Eaters coming for Remus. "I have to stop them Remus. It's my job. I can't waste the chance... time's running out and they're going to just get away with everything." She breathed in slow and deep, not even noticing that he'd stepped forward to run his hands up and down her arms, trying to calm her down from her mild panic attack.

"Mia, what's _this_?" Remus soft voice broke through the momentary silence as his large fingers gently ran across the disfigurement on her arm.

"What?"

"This scar, it's new," he said, touching it carefully.

"I... " _I got it when you saved my life from Death Eaters. Right here, right outside this room where Dumbledore was killed._ "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me," he frowned, waited for her to tell him the truth. When Mia only averted her gaze, Remus exhaled and shook his head, stepping away from her grasp. "Nothing? You're not even going to say a word to me? Fine. I'll... I'll see you.." he turned toward the door. "I'll just see you later. My rounds are over and I'm going to bed."

"Remus!" Mia called after him, tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"Goodnight, Mia," he said sharply and then vanished down the staircase without looking back.

oOoOoOo

_**Flashback**_

**June 7th, 1997**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Astronomy Tower**

"Hermione?" The werewolf said as he stepped over the broken pieces of rubble that had yet to be cleared properly away from the entrance of the Astronomy Tower. The young witch stood leaning against the railing, her tear-filled eyes staring downward at the ground several hundred feet below. She gasped and turned around, brown eyes widened at the sight of her former Professor.

"Remus!" Hermione took in a breath. "Oh... sorry you startled me."

"Forgive me," he frowned, hands shoved into the pockets of his shabby second-hand robes as he slowly approached her. "I didn't think anyone would be up here. I didn't think anyone would _want _to be up here, not for a while at least."

"I couldn't sleep," Hermione admitted with a frown.

"Nightmares?" Remus asked, his brow furrowed; it was a look that made Hermione think he might actually be worried about her.

"What? No..." she shook her head of messy curls. "I've just been thinking about Professor Dumbledore, and well, everything I suppose," she admitted sadly. "I just can't believe that Professor Snape... I mean, I _know _he did it, Harry wouldn't lie about that." She wiped away a stray tear as it fell against her cheek. "It's just hard to imagine."

"I know what you mean." Remus nodded. "I've been doubting myself for years over everything I once believed. For twelve years, I thought Sirius was responsible for James and Lily's deaths, and now a man I trusted because Albus Dumbledore asked me to is a... I don't even know if we can call him a traitor. I have to wonder if he was _ever _loyal to our cause."

"Was he always this bad?" Hermione asked him. "You went to school with him."

"Went to school with a lot of Death Eaters," he said, letting a scowl pass his generally stoic face. "Of course we didn't exactly know it at the time," he frowned, appearing incredibly frustrated.

"Were you suspicious?" She asked curiously, taking note of the fact that he avoided looking her in the eye when he nodded his head, looking ashamed.

"_Some _of us were."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed. "I know it must be painful to talk about the past. What with losing..."

"Everyone?" Remus asked with a groan. It had been meant as a joke, but considering how truthful it was, even he couldn't bring himself to laugh. Hermione's heart broke for the man who had lost nearly everyone he'd ever loved. She didn't know much about his family, but considering the state he always seemed to be in, it didn't appear he had any left. The only family the werewolf had had been ripped away from him by Voldemort and Death Eaters. Harry's parents, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius less than a year ago, and now Professor Dumbledore.

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject from past to present.

"There's the funeral I suppose," he shrugged his shoulders. "And then the Order needs to find a new headquarters because Grimmauld Place has been..."

"I'm sorry Remus," Hermione interrupted him. "I meant... what's going to happen with _you_?" She specified. "I know Profe... Snape," she corrected herself. "Was the one who brewed your Wolfsbane Potion. Is there another Potions Master who could help you?" She asked, a worried tone in her voice, and she felt guilty for some reason when he turned and smiled at her.

"No, unfortunately not," he answered. "Perhaps you could give it a try."

"Me?!" Hermione gasped. "You put too much faith in me Remus," she shook her head. "I'm not... _anywhere near _talented enough to brew such an advanced potion. I'd be terrified of hurting you."

"I won't put that pressure on you," he smiled sweetly at her. "It's not your responsibility. But for the record, I don't put _too _much faith in you, I have _just enough _faith in you and your talents, Hermione," he approached her, looking as though he wanted to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but he stopped and ran it through his greying hair instead. "I'll be fine though. It won't be the first full moon I've gone without the Potion. Just the first in a... a very long time."

"Will Tonks make it easier?" Hermione asked and watched with mild amusement as Remus' eyes widened at the mention of the young Metamorphmagus.

"What?" He gaped.

"I'm sorry," Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I don't mean to pry but after the umm.. umm.."

"Spectacle in the Hospital Wing?" He raised an unamused brow.

"Yes," she nodded. "Well, I assume she's your mate?"

"How would you know that?" He asked, surprised.

"Books?" She shrugged her shoulders and laughed softly, though her answer was anything but a joke. "I once wrote a very interesting essay about werewolves, you see, and only in my third year. Two rolls of parchment worth," she grinned smugly.

"Three," Remus smirked, correcting her. "I read every word. I imagine then, in addition to being able to recognize a werewolf, you learned how a werewolf recognizes its mate?"

"You told Tonks that you were too dangerous for her." Her smile faded into a frown.

"Also that I was too old and too poor," he reminded her.

"Excuses," she insisted and Remus reacted with a look of surprise. Hermione couldn't deny that she'd clearly nailed it on the head with her answer. "You're not a very good liar, you know."

"Not many Gryffindors are." Remus smirked.

"The safety of a mate is a werewolf's primary instinct," she said, as though quoting a book. "It goes above and beyond that of the need to hunt, even."

"Rivaled only by the need to protect one's Pack," Remus frowned and turned from her, leaning against the rail to her side as he stared out at the open black sky, watching the approaching waxing moon with interest.

"Do you have a Pack?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I did," Remus nodded. "Once."

"And you lost them," Hermione sighed in understanding. "Is _that _why you tried to push Tonks away? Because you're afraid of losing someone else?"

"For someone so against Divination, you have quite the skill for it." He couldn't help but smile at her, and Hermione blushed at the way he looked at her. As if he were trying to share with her some inside joke to which she hadn't been made privy.

"No, I just have eyes," she teased. "I know my opinion doesn't matter."

"You'd be surprised Hermione." Remus was serious, and the genuine look in his eyes caught her off guard. "You... you're a friend," he said firmly. Hermione smiled at the word, grateful that a man she respected so much no longer thought of her as a swotty little know-it-all child. "And your opinion matters a great deal to me," he insisted.

"I... well..." Hermione blushed. "I think you should be with your mate. Professor McGonagall is right; Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think there was a little more love in the world. How long have you known that Tonks is..."

"Longer than I feel appropriate to mention aloud," Remus groaned in embarrassment, his eyes turning away from her face to fall on a large wound on her arm. His brows furrowed in what looked like recognition. "Hermione, are you alright? Let me see your arm." He reached for her.

"It's nothing," Hermione insisted. "Stray hex. Had you not been there I'm sure it would have been worse," she sighed.

"Did this happen in the battle?" He asked curiously and she nodded, not realizing she needed to explain it further. "Why wasn't it treated?"

"I cleaned it myself," she replied. "It'll heal naturally."

"Madam Pomfrey should have some Dittany back in the infirmary," he gestured toward the door.

"No. I ... I need it to scar," she pulled her arm away from him, nervously picking at the healing wound. "I need to remember." Hermione frowned and looked back to the railing. "I need to always be able to look down and remember Professor Dumbledore, and... and Snape. I need to remember to always be on guard. Remember that not everyone can be trusted. Remember that Hogwarts isn't always safe."

"I … " Remus began, a frown on his face as he looked at the young witch. His gaze was intense, and she couldn't help but feel like he was pitying her, something that made her grimace in response. "I should head back to the Hospital Wing. I want to check on Bill and make sure he recovers well."

"He's lucky to have you there for him," Hermione smiled. "Who knows, maybe.. maybe you could rebuild your Pack. Tonks and Bill," she suggested with kindness.

"Maybe," Remus nodded slowly, a sad smile crossing his features. "In the meantime, there's a war to fight."

"You shouldn't wait," Hermione blurted out. "You should.. you should let Tonks take care of you. And you her," she smiled.

"I'll make you a deal, Hermione," Remus chuckled. "I will _think _about taking care of Tonks, and even... letting her take care of me." He seemed displeased with the idea. "If you promise to take care of yourself," he frowned. "And Harry."

"Those two things are often mutually exclusive," Hermione smirked and Remus laughed.

"If anyone can figure out how to balance the two, it would be _you _Hermione," he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the little witch tightly against his chest. Hermione breathed in the scent of him, smiling curiously, wondering how a gesture so unfamiliar felt like ... like home.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: Just a heads up, I had so much damn fun writing this chapter. The idea of it popped into my head one morning and I wrote it faster than I've written many other things. I love it because it logically helps Mia work through some of her issues about changing the past (it also lists some of MY reasons for not changing things), but more than that this chapter shows just HOW different Mia is from who she used to be as Hermione. And THAT took a lot of effort and editing on behalf of Fluffpanda who is amazing at character continuity issues! I really hope you like this chapter!

Q&As - **gypsyfurface**, I totally agree about Mia/Hermione's friendship with Remus. They are just kindred spirits in whatever timeline and I love writing both of them. ** .PADF00T**, yes, the Pack older Remus referred to was James, Sirius and Mia who he will eventually lose (James to death, Sirius to Azkaban/Veil, and Mia to...). **corvusdraconis **and **believerofmajick **, Yes, for as "rule abiding" as Hermione was, Mia seems to struggle with the one rule she's supposed to be abiding in this timeline! Maybe she should have tattooed it somewhere that she could see it everyday LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixty-Three: Pronouns

_"...I hope you know, I hope you know  
><em>_That this has nothing to do with you  
><em>_It's personal, myself and I  
><em>_We've got some straightenin' out to do..."  
><em>_(Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie)_

* * *

><p><strong>June 7th, 1977<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Astronomy Tower**

Mia let out an angry scream as the door slammed shut behind Remus' back. How could he be so upset? What had she done wrong? Concealed a scar and refused to tell him its origin? It wasn't the first, and certainly not the most lethal looking scar she bore and yet he'd seemed perfectly content to let her keep her secrets while she was shagging him in the Shrieking Shack! Tears stung her eyes as her stomach rolled and she suddenly realized that she hadn't eaten dinner. Did she eat lunch? Mia frowned as she tried to remember but couldn't place the last time she actually sat down to a meal. No, she certainly knew that she ate breakfast because she remembered Remus asking if she wanted coffee instead of tea while he fixed her...

_Shit. _

Mia sighed and slid down to the ground, leaning her back against the cold stone wall. She'd been ignoring her friends, family and boyfriend for a month, and Remus was still making sure that she at least got fed once a day. And how had she repaid him? Accused him of using her for sex, implying that his temper was because of the moon and not because of her actions and words, and then keeping _even more _secrets and lying to him.

"Are you quite done?" A familiar voice called out from the shadows and Mia's tired eyes looked up. She watched as a bushy-haired brunette stepped forward wearing a familiar set of black and crimson robes over a pleated grey skirt. Her red and gold tie was done up perfectly, while _Mia's _matching one hung loose around her neck. "Distress of this nature doesn't look well on you. Or _me_. Or is it _us_? I'm not entirely sure which pronoun would be appropriate in this situation," Hermione mused.

"What situation is that?" Mia blinked in exhaustion. "My complete and utter nervous breakdown?" She asked, rubbing her red rimmed eyes. _Merlin, I really have lost it_, she thought to herself.

"Thirteen years in the magical world and you still resort to physiological symptoms before considering a magical alternative?" Hermione tutted. "Well, at least not _that _much has changed."

"Has it really been thirteen years since I first got my letter to Hogwarts?" Mia briefly gaped, ignoring the fact that she was talking to her own doppelganger. "I'd lost count," she admitted.

"No you haven't," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's all still in your head."

"Like _you_? Is this a dream or a hallucination?" Mia asked the swotty version of herself.

"Both is the most likely scenario," Hermione explained and then went on to detail her theory. "You're physically and magically exhausted. Pretty soon you are going to end up in the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey is going to be scolding you for letting yourself get this way. Dehydration, insomnia, nutrition deficiency, and Mum and Dad would be appalled to see that you've been grinding your teeth again," she said before taking a seat directly in front of her 1970's counterpart.

"I'm not dehydrated or lacking in nutrients," Mia narrowed her gaze. "I eat every morning, thank you very much."

"Yes, because Remus fixes your food for you," Hermione pointed out plainly. "Would you be taking care of yourself otherwise?"

"This is more important than studying for O.W.L.s. If I have to sacrifice a few nights of sleep, then so be it," she scowled.

"It hasn't been a few nights, Mia," Hermione sighed. "You've been too hard on yourself for years. Certainly there were moments of reprieve when you were actively reading Remus' letter and following its guidelines, but lately you've broken every one of the rules." She said it with such disapproval in her voice Mia almost started feeling guilty for somehow offending her 1990's self.

"Just because Remus says it doesn't make it true," Mia insisted.

"No," Hermione agreed. "But you know the rules of time-travel, Mia."

"The rules no longer apply, _Hermione_." She said the name as though it were suddenly offensive. She hadn't heard it in so many years, it sounded foreign to her ears and felt strange on her tongue. Somehow it felt like a nickname now. She hated nicknames. "Even Dumbledore said..." Mia went on but Hermione quickly cut her off.

"_Professor _Dumbledore."

Mia gaped at her former self and shook her head incredulously. "Godric, maybe Ron was right all along. You're a bit of a nightmare."

"Letting Ronald control our sense of self worth again?" Hermione rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, her Gryffindor student uniform suddenly shifting to floaty dress robes made of a soft periwinkle-blue material. Her hair was no longer bushy, but pulled back into a sleek and shiny knot at the back of her head. "I'd thought we'd gotten over that long ago."

"Are we a 'we'?" Mia asked, purposely ignoring the memories of the Yule Ball and ensuing fight with Ron over Viktor Krum as they crept up from her subconscious. "Are we even the same person anymore? Not even the same name."

"Not entirely," Hermione replied. "But then again the 'Hermione Granger_' I _am is certainly not the 'Hermione Granger' I was at eleven. Progression and growth are natural. Although, repeating our teen years has thrown a bit of a loop in our overall development," she admitted.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" Mia narrowed her eyes as though she were feeling out for an insult.

"That going through hormonal upheavals probably wasn't the best plan," Hermione said with wide eyes. "Although I do have to admit, you're handling it quite a bit better than I did," she blushed. "There appears to be a lot less weeping."

Mia smirked, remembering so many nights crying in the dorm rooms, in the Owlery, in the library and plenty of dark corridors. Crying over Ron being mean to her. Crying over her worry for Harry. Crying over Draco calling her names. "It helps having friends who don't constantly make you cry," she admitted.

"And yet you're going to lose them," Hermione pointed out.

"That's exactly what I'm trying _not _to do!" Mia growled and stood up, storming across the room.

Hermione turned to watch Mia's pacing. "It won't work. The rules say that..."

"I know the bloody rules!" Mia snapped.

"Language!" Hermione scowled.

"Oh fucking hell..." Mia groaned and ran her hand down her face in frustration.

"Of course you know the rules." Hermione stood up and made her way over toward Mia, her clothing shifting once again to Muggle attire. "Merlin, you've got them inked into your skin." She tugged on Mia's robes, pulling at the blouse beneath to reveal her inked shoulder blade. "I can't believe you've tattooed us!" She gasped at the sight. "You do realize that's permanent, don't you? It's magical ink," she said with narrowed eyes. "You can't even have that removed in the _Muggle _world."

"If I recall, _you _did permanent things to our body as well," Mia snarled at the girl, reaching out and lifting Hermione's red jumper, revealing soft skin beneath, flawless save for the purple scar that dissected her rib-cage.

"Yes well..." Hermione flushed, embarrassed as she tugged her jumped back down to cover herself. "Not _intentionally_. Your splinching scar will appear soon," she pointed out. "Just a few months."

"I know."

"You'll have to explain that one."

"I _know_."

"And even if you're able to get them to believe another lie, the scar that will appear after that is..." Hermione gestured to her forearm where letters had been cut into her flesh.

"I know what scar comes after that!" Mia yelled and turned away from the sight of it, her eyes looking down to her own forearm, which was still thankfully unblemished.

"It wasn't our fault," Hermione whispered, putting a hand on Mia's shoulder. "We did what we had to do, you know that. We bear the scars of our past because we sacrificed our childhood to help Harry. A childhood that Remus tried to give back to you. You're throwing it away."

"I'm trying to be useful," she said, shrugging off Hermione's hand. "If that means sacrificing again to help Jamie, then so be it. It's the same thing."

"It's _not _the same thing and you're well aware of that," Hermione snapped, her tone resembling an irate Molly Weasley. "You've just somehow repressed the part of your brain that's logical. Maybe _that's _why I'm here. Your subconscious knows what you're doing is detrimental, not only to your health, but to the relationships that you've spent years building. You're throwing away a gift that's been given to you, even though you know nothing can change what will happen. You are the catalyst," she tried to explain.

"I have to try."

"And if you succeed?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips in a challenging way.

"Then Jamie and Lily live."

"And who dies in their place?"

"No one, I'll fix everything," Mia answered.

"Mia, you need to listen to me." Hermione reached for Mia's hands. "History has already been written. Snape gives the prophecy to Voldemort. Peter betrays Harry's parents and he becomes the Boy-Who-Lived. It has to happen that way. We _defeated _him, Mia. Voldemort's gone and we finally have a chance at a peaceful Wizarding world."

"I don't want Harry to become the Boy-Who-Lived," Mia cried, letting tears fall and feeling bitter over it. "I want him to be the boy who has both of his parents!"

Hermione frowned with genuine sympathy and understanding. "And if you are successful what then?" She asked." If Lily doesn't sacrifice herself to save Harry, then Voldemort is still in power. He won't stop. He'll come after Harry again and again, and if he doesn't attack _Harry_, it'll be Neville," she explained. "Are you willing to sacrifice Neville to save Harry's parents? Do you know what Neville's doing now that the war's over? He's dating Hannah Abbot. Sweet, shy Neville actually had the courage to ask her on a date." She smiled brightly.

"It'll be fine. I'll save Alice and Frank too." Mia nodded, making a mental list in her head to be gone through later, especially since thanks to Dumbledore she was incapable of physically writing any truth of the future down, even if it was for her own benefit. "Neville can have both of his parents as well."

"Very well, it seems you're set on your course, so let's work it all out, shall we?" Hermione pulled Mia's hand back over to the center of the room where she tugged her down. They sat cross legged in front of one another. Hermione released Mia and suddenly in her hands was a scroll of parchment and a quill. "How do we save Neville's parents? They were tortured by the Lestrange brothers, Barty Crouch Jr., and Bellatrix, correct? Do you plan on killing four Death Eaters by yourself?"

"If I have to," Mia frowned watching as Hermione began writing something. "What're you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I'm doing the Arithmancy equations. If you plan on changing the future, you should be aware of what your success rate is, shouldn't you?" She asked the question with a tone of self righteousness that would have bristled Mia's fur if she was in her Animagus form. "Or have you already done the equations?" Hermione frowned knowingly, her lips a tight line. "No?" She said haughtily. "You're just jumping to conclusions, running head long into the fray, going up against Death Eaters to save your loved ones. Because that worked out so well for Harry," Hermione narrowed her eyes. "If I recall, it was an action like that which caused Sirius' death."

"We brought him back," Mia pointed out.

"He wasn't the only one who died due to someone acting rashly without thinking things through." Hermione shook her head. "You need to start thinking less like a Gryffindor right now and more like a Ravenclaw." She continued writing on the parchment.

"Actually this time I was almost put in Slytherin," Mia pointed out.

"I'm ignoring that comment, thank you," Hermione replied immediately. "Now, you'll have to kill Bellatrix, Crouch Jr, and both Lestrange brothers. That's four rips in your soul. Add that to Crabbe Sr, and that's five," she made a note on the parchment. "How many Horcruxes would you be making for yourself then?"

"Fine," Mia narrowed her eyes, getting the point. "I don't have to _kill _them, but I can stop them."

"How? Professor Dumbledore has prevented you from being able to tell anyone anything about the future. And if you are able to get them put into Azkaban, they'll break out. You know that. Crouch will escape as the polyjuiced form of his mother, and Bellatrix will escape with the Lestranges after Voldemort rises again," Hermione refused to make eye contact with her counterpart, continuing to write her equations down.

"I don't know!" Mia snapped. "I'll just... I'll get rid of them and then destroy the Horcruxes before Voldemort can come back."

"With Bellatrix and the Lestranges captured, how do you expect to get into the vault to get the Cup?" Hermione asked. "Draco got it for you last time," _Damn it_. Mia forgot about access to the Lestrange vault. "Does the Order of the Phoenix have a spy in place? No, they don't, because the only spies we had were defected Death Eaters. Snape, who only came back because of..."

"Lily. I know," Mia sighed. "I'll just..."

"And you won't be preventing Voldemort from returning, Mia," Hermione interrupted. "Because he'll still be in power. If you plan on saving James and Lily, then Harry wouldn't have defeated him. Voldemort would remain in power, and Death Eaters would continue attacking. Harry's parents can't stay in hiding forever. And while Voldemort searches for them, how many other people will die?" She asked. "Sirius? He wants to be an Auror, you know. We've read the statistics on the history of the First Wizarding War. You know how many Aurors died in the Death Eater attacks."

"Fifty-seven," Mia whispered.

"Maybe fifty-_eight _if Sirius ends up in the crossfire. Or he could just take a different job. Perhaps go into hiding with Harry's parents. After all, it's not like he's already trying to sign up for the war, right?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"You really are an insufferable know-it-all," Mia growled.

She hated it, but her old self was right. After knowing James she was surprised that he'd been willing to go into hiding at all, assuming that it had everything to do with protecting Lily and Harry. But to think that Sirius Black would go into hiding? That Sirius Black of all people would stay out of the fight? It was ridiculous to think such a thing. The man had gone out of his mind with boredom being trapped in Grimmauld Place before he fell through the Veil. Mia couldn't imagine a younger Sirius reacting much better to a similar situation.

"And what about Remus?" Hermione asked. Mia suddenly felt her defenses flare up again, her narrowed eyes turned on the witch in front of her. "Will he survive? Your other friends here? Mary? Pandora? Maybe she'll die instead and Luna will never be born," Hermione glared. "What about the Weasleys? They've been like a family to you for so many years. How many of them are you willing to risk? Are any of _Ron's _brothers worth sacrificing because you can't face losing your own? Is changing everything worth the chance that Ginny might never be born? You would give Harry back his parents and then take away the love of his life."

"No, but I..."

"You can't change anything, Mia," Hermione said firmly. She held out the parchment with the Arithmancy equations on them, showing her the actual results. Mia frowned at the sight, double-checking the calculations only to come up with the same results. _Nothing mattered. Nothing changed. _"Remus has already told you this," Hermione stated. "Which means that sometime in the future _you _will have told him. Which means that you've figured it out yourself. You know that his letter to you is just your words repeated back through time in _his _handwriting, don't you? You tell him, he tells you, it's a circle just like you've been told."

"I feel like a failure if I don't at least try," Mia admitted sadly. "Like this second chance I've been given will have been for nothing if it means that Jamie and Lily still die."

"What about Sirius and Remus?" Hermione asked, the parchment and quill vanishing into thin air. She stood and reached her hand out again to comfort Mia.

"What about them?"

"You made a promise to yourself years ago, that you were going to do everything in your power to ensure they were loved enough; to enable them to survive what's to come," said Hermione as she turned Mia forcefully by the shoulders to face her. "You saved Sirius' life, Mia. He would have been killed by his own family in his own home were it not for your emergency Portkey. That was brilliant, by the way." She grinned.

Mia mirrored the reaction. "Thanks."

"And Remus? You befriended a boy who needed love more than anything in the world. You've seen how terrified his parents were of him. His father still is." Hermione scowled at the thought and Mia nodded firmly. "_Now _look at him. He's strong enough to stand up to _you _of all people, and that took a lot of courage for him to do that. You've helped make him strong. You even provided him with the Wolfsbane potion."

"You mean I _stole _the Wolfsbane potion from it's actual creator." Mia lifted a brow.

"Well you _were _almost put in Slytherin," Hermione muttered.

Mia grinned. "Fair point."

"So, has your second chance been for nothing?" The Muggle-born witch asked.

"When... _if _I ever get back home," Mia ignored Hermione's question as a deep frown set into her jaw and worry crossed her features. "Back to 1998... Harry will hate me."

Hermione shook her head firmly. "Harry could _never _hate you."

"Sirius and Remus will..."

"They will understand," Hermione said quickly. "Sometime between now and 1998, Sirius and Remus come to terms with Lily and James' deaths and you in their lives. You think they're stupid enough not to have recognized you? Merlin, Sirius called me 'Mia' the moment I brought him back from the Veil. It was the first thing he'd said."

Mia's eyes widened in shock and she took in a sharp breath. "I'd forgotten about that."

"He knew who you were. Remus knew who you were, and did they hate you?" She asked, shaking her head. "Did Remus throw you out of his house? Did Sirius abandon you at first chance? No, they stood by your side. Sirius protected you, killed Bellatrix for you. They _love _you." Hermione smiled sadly. "So focus on that, focus on living and enjoying your life. Enjoy James and Lily's lives while you still have a chance to."

"What do I tell Remus?" Mia sighed.

"Well an apology might go a long way, considering how he left you," she said quietly.

"I meant about the scar." Mia narrowed her eyes. "He's going to ask."

"Then tell him the truth." Hermione exhaled.

"I can't! Dumbledore made it so..."

"_Professor _Dumbledore."

Mia's jaw tightened and her eyes flashed amber, briefly wondering what would happen to her if she attacked her own hallucination. "_Professor _Dumbledore," she said through clenched teeth. "Spelled me so I can't say any truth about the future."

"No, Professor Dumbledore spelled you so that you can't _intentionally _confess secrets about the future with the purpose of changing the future," Hermione corrected her, ignoring the murderous look in the witch's eyes. "Remus believes that you're spying on suspicious Slytherins. Tell him where you got that scar. From a duel, at the hands of a suspicious Slytherin. It's the truth."

"He'll want to know more."

"And one day soon he'll need to know more," Hermione nodded. "You didn't get sent back in time on your own you know. Eventually Remus will have to know the truth if he's ever going to be able to send you back again when it's time."

"Fine," Mia conceded. "Apology and then a half truth with a promise to confess everything one day. That'll go over well," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You're very pessimistic when you haven't been sleeping," Hermione pointed out with a frown.

"I'm very pessimistic over the thought of having to sneak into my boyfriend's bed to apologize for something I can't properly explain, while trying to quietly slip past my brother, Sirius, and Peter," Mia snarled.

"I never said you had to sneak into Remus' bed," Hermione blushed bright red at the implication.

"Are you blushing?" Mia laughed loudly. "Godric, do we even blush anymore?"

"_You _certainly don't." Hermione refused to make eye contact with her doppelganger. "Do you even have anything to be ashamed of anymore?"

"I had nothing to be ashamed of from the beginning," Mia pointed out proudly.

"You're having sex with your professor," Hermione said with wide eyes, scandalized by her own admission.

Mia only grinned in reply. "Would you like me to stop?"

"Well..." Hermione thought about it for a few moments and then shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly. "I didn't say _that_. It's only natural I suppose. Remus has always been quite..."

"Fit?" Mia grinned.

"Attractive," Hermione corrected. "Now go before a Slytherin Prefect finds you here and gives you _more _detention!"

"Detention really isn't all that bad you know." Mia chuckled.

"I'll have to take your word for it." Hermione shook her head in disappointment. "I find your lack of respect for authority and structure to be a bit appalling."

"Will I see you again?" Mia asked curiously.

"Anytime you look in a mirror, I suppose."

"No..." Mia shook her head. "You're not there when I look. We're... we're different people now, aren't we?"

"Not entirely." Hermione shrugged. "I'm still somewhere in there. The logical and loyal part of you that's quite a bit less violent and openly wanton."

"And a lot less fun too."

"Don't you have an apology to make?" Hermione said while glaring. "Wake up and get to it!"

Mia's eyes opened and she gasped at the sudden chill that fell over her body. She was sitting up against the cold stone wall of the Astronomy Tower, her eyes still red and heavy as she looked around to find that she was perfectly alone. She sighed and mentally tried to remember the Arithmancy calculations from her dream. Admitting to ultimate defeat, Mia let herself cry for several long minutes, just to get it all out of her system. Then she stood, wiping her tears off on the sleeve of her robes before making her way from the Tower back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

oOoOoOo

**Gryffindor Tower**

After a quick dash up to her own room for something, she quietly made her way up the staircase to the boys' dormitories and slipped into the room shared by the Marauders. Tiptoeing past her snoring brother, she rolled her eyes at the way his leg hung off the edge of his bed, wrapped tightly around the twisted crimson bed-sheet. She was extra quiet as she passed Sirius' bed, knowing that his hearing was very nearly as sensitive as Remus'. She sneered slightly at the sight of Peter's bed, thankful that his curtains were closed so she didn't have to look at him sleeping peacefully when so many others weren't.

Herself included.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Remus asked from inside the closed curtains of his own four poster bed. Mia sighed, realizing it was stupid to think she could slip in unnoticed. Pushing down her lingering pride, she slowly pulled back Remus' curtains revealing the gorgeous werewolf leaning against the headboard of his bed, red sheets pulled up to his waist. Mia winced over the fact that he was shirtless. Merlin, he had to make this harder, didn't he? She brought her attention to his face and noticed immediately that his soft green eyes were glaring at her. Still pissed then, right.

"My my my, what big eyes you have," she said sweetly, trying to get a smile out of him. Remus wasn't playing, and his eyes narrowed further.

"The better to see through your bullshit with," he snapped and Mia flinched at his tone.

"I deserve that." She nodded sadly, pleading, "Scoot over please, I don't want to wake the others." She watched his face soften slightly as he moved to the side, allowing her to crawl into bed with him. She closed the curtains behind her and watched as Remus threw up a Silencing Charm.

Without another word, Mia turned and faced him, bringing her hands down to the hem of her jumper, pulling it up over her head and throwing it to the foot of the bed. Remus whimpered at the sight of her soft skin, his green eyes lingering over the swell of her breasts, encased in the pink lace bra that James had fetched from the lake. He loved her in pink lace.

"Mia..." Remus groaned painfully. "You can't just take off your clothes and expect me to..."

"I got this scar the summer that Sirius was attacked," Mia said, interrupting him as she pointed to the long, thin purple line over her rib-cage. Remus' eyes widened and his mouth fell open, shocked at her confession.

Mia frowned but continued speaking, doing what Hermione instructed her to do. Work through the loopholes of Dumbledore's truth spell. She lucked into the fact that the 'summer that Sirius was attacked' could refer to both 1976 when the Animagus had been attacked by Death Eaters in his own home as well as 1996, when Sirius fell into the Veil after being attacked by Bellatrix. No lies, no complete truth.

"I can't tell you how or why or honestly what curse it even was," she admitted with a frown. "It was a Death Eater, one that's already been dealt with," she said, knowing that Dolohov had been killed by Sirius in the Battle of Godric's Hollow. "Dumbledore knows, and he..." _has prevented me from telling you everything. _"It's sensitive information and I can't tell you. Dumbledore made it so that I can't tell anyone."

Remus sat up straight. Subconsciously he'd been running his finger over the scar on her ribs, his eyes never leaving hers as she spoke. When she mentioned Dumbledore, his gaze hardened. "He put you under an Unbreakable Oath? That's... that's illegal!"

"It's not that," she promised. "It's... something else."

"Does he know about that one too?" Remus gestured to the scar on her arm, the one that had caused their fight.

"No," Mia shook her head and sighed. "That one was my own fault. I wasn't paying attention and I ended up dueling some Slytherin piece of crap in the corridors," _Twenty years from now_._ And oh, by the way it was you who saved my life. _"I didn't see who he was, just his robes."

"Then why didn't you have Madam Pomfrey take care of it?" He asked curiously, running the pad of his thumb over the mark, trying to reign in the wolf inside who was angry over someone hurting his pack, angry that he hadn't been there to defend her. "Mia, you use Dittany on me every month to prevent me from scarring too badly."

"I wanted the scar," she admitted sadly. "I need to remember to always be on guard. Remember that not everyone can be trusted. Remember that Hogwarts isn't always safe."

He frowned. "That's a dark way to look at life, Mia."

"It's the truth. Jamie almost died. Sirius would have if my brother hadn't stepped in. And Lily was attacked just last month. It's going to get worse, Remus. I..." she tried to speak, but the words stuck in her throat and she inwardly cursed Dumbledore for silencing her this way. "I was only trying to help. Now I realize I can't." She frowned and stifled a sob when Remus leaned forward and pulled her into his arms.

"I just wish you'd have told me," he whispered into her hair. "You've barely been existing lately."

"I know, and you've been taking care of me."

"It hasn't been easy," Remus complained.

"I know, I'm so sorry Remus," she turned her head up and stared into his eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

"Are you done keeping secrets?" He asked bluntly.

"No." Mia winced, praying that he wouldn't let her go now. "Dumbledore is preventing me from saying more, but I will find a way around it because I want... I _need _to be open and honest with you. I promise you, I will tell you all of my secrets when I figure out how." It was the how that was becoming problematic. She had a few thoughts of course, but considering how delicate their relationship was after this fight, Mia wasn't certain it was time to tell Remus the entire truth.

"Are you done spying on Slytherins?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," she admitted begrudgingly.

"Are we okay?"

"You tell me." Mia frowned, looking up into his sad eyes.

Remus leaned down and brushed his lips chastely against hers, sweetly and reverently as if he were trying to heal whatever break this night had caused in their relationship. He pulled away from her briefly to look down into the depths of her brown eyes, speckled with flakes of bright amber searching for answers. She let out a soft exhale and the sweet smell of her breath had him suddenly hungry and needy and their lips reunited under a bruising kiss. His demanding tongue invaded her mouth and Mia buckled beneath him, moaning with pleasure against the welcomed intrusion.

She felt his hands skim the flesh of her back until he found the clasp of her bra, undoing it with ease after months of practice, pulling the lace garment away from her breasts which he stared at desperately as he tore away from her mouth, his eyes flashing gold briefly before he hungrily took a tight pink peak into his mouth, plucking the other with his fingers; relishing the way she gasped when his lips released her; letting the flat thickness of his tongue run against the pebbled flesh while he stared up into her eyes.

"Oh fuck." Mia whimpered at the feel of his mouth, but it was his predatory stare that had her blushing and breaking eye contact. The intensity of Remus was often too much for her, and the little fox inside Mia forced her to submit, to turn her neck to the side and give in to the dominant wolf pressing his hot, bare skin against her. When Remus pulled himself upwards, to kiss and lick along the expanse of her neck, Mia reached her hand between them, dipping beneath the band of his pajamas until she grasped his hard length, grinning at the sound of him hissing in her ear.

She stroked him twice before she felt Remus' putting his own hand over hers, putting a stop to her ministrations. "Shit..." he groaned painfully. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I feel like after what you said earlier, about me being upset because we haven't..."

"I didn't mean any of that. Remus I know you're better than that," she promised him, pulling her hand out of his pants quickly, placing her palm against his chest, directly over his heart as though she were trying to convey how her need for his love overpowered her need for his body. At this point, though, those two needs were having a war inside of her head.

"I know." Remus nodded, his eyes shifting back to green as he leaned down and chastely kissed her. "But I feel like if I just give in right now and shag you then I'm just confirming that I was upset over not having sex in a while." he frowned. "That, or it'll feel like you've bought my forgiveness."

"You're seriously turning me down right now?" Mia's eyes widened a little. "I'm half naked in your bed. Beneath you."

"I know..." Remus winced, shutting his eyes tightly as he leaned his forehead against the soft valley between her breasts. "I know... I hate myself right now." He groaned.

"Alright; get off, you noble bastard." Mia chuckled and shoved at his frame, laughing harder when he refused to move away from her. She smiled and kissed the top of his head before he finally pulled away from her body, rolling to the side and onto his back, the perfect picture of absolute frustration and self loathing. "How about a consolation prize then?" She asked and watched with amusement as Remus raised a curious eyebrow as she reached for her jumper at the foot of the bed and removed a large wrapped chocolate bar from the pocket.

"Well... it would be rude to refuse _everything _you offer me," Remus conceded, snatching the candy from her hands quickly.

"He turns down _sex _but willingly accepts the _chocolate_." Mia smiled at him sweetly, admiring his body with yearning despite the fact that he was content to feast on sugar instead of her. "I guess you wouldn't be my Remus if you weren't at least somewhat predictable. I love you, you know."

"I love you too," he said, smiling at her affectionately, a look of apology in his eyes.

"Goodnight, Remus," she said, kissing his cheek before she slipped beneath the covers and rolled onto her side.

"You're sleeping _here_?" His eyes widened. "Do you have any idea what'll happen if Prongs wakes up?"

"Then lock the curtains," she mumbled. "If you haven't noticed, I haven't slept in about a month and I put every last ounce of reserved energy into snogging you, so I don't have the ability to go back to my own room."

"Fine," he conceded. "But if I wake up to find another antler stabbed into my rib-cage, I'm blaming you."

"Duly noted."


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: Sometimes your reviews just floor me and humble me and turn me into an awkward mess, because I don't do well with genuine appreciation. But I do genuinely appreciate all of you and your kind words for this little story. Oh, speaking of "little" story, I should probably mention that this originally 3-part series, turned into a 4-part series as of yesterday because Fluffpanda and I decided that we'd be doing a disservice to the characters and readers by skipping over a lot of moments in order to get to the finish line. So for those who have voiced the opinion of "OMG I hope this story never ends" well... we're getting closer to pleasing you apparently.

Q&As - **evilneevil**, I think when James originally found out about Remus/Mia and Sirius/Mia he would react that badly. James, like Harry, has a quick temper and they are WAY too impulsive for their own good. James also had to deal with the fact that two of his best friends had been secretly shagging his sister (whom he is VERY protective over because of her past, nightmares and general sibling love) and one of those friends was a werewolf, the other a wizard with a reputation for using girls. While James probably wouldn't hurt either of them now, Remus and Sirius still have that memory in their head. **lrmorena**, she did not know the restriction about the writing. I imagine during that last month, Mia tried many ways to get around Dumbledore's truth spell. As with most things in this fic though, it's all about choices and intentions. **takeiteasycharlie**, so glad to not disappoint! I agree with the Sirius aspect of Remus and Mia's relationship. Jealous love is frustrating and all too easy to write (just as anyone who's written Ron Weasley) and I wanted Sirius to be different. Sirius IS different, and his love for her is confusing and yet deep, and not at all jealous. A little envious sometimes, but not jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixty-Four: You Won't Change Me

_"...Tonight  
><em>_We are young  
><em>_So let's set the world on fire  
><em>_We can burn brighter than the sun..."  
><em>_(We Are Young - FUN)_

* * *

><p><strong>June 25th, 1977<strong>

**Wizarding London**

"Why do I feel like we're about to be mugged?"

"Because you lack a sense of adventure, Evans." Sirius grinned, looking back at the Muggle-born as she grimaced at the sight of a puddle. It was more than likely water, but in the darkness of the back alleys of London it could very well have been a variety of things, none of which any of them were willing to investigate closer.

"I would like to point out that I am not the one you had to strong arm into coming tonight," Lily said defensively, dodging another puddle in the middle of the alley and glaring at James when he tried to offer her a hand. Her bright green eyes turned back to smirk at Mia, who was tugging uncomfortably at her clothes. They were more revealing than almost anything the redhead had seen her best friend in since the moment they'd met in first year.

"I agreed to come along didn't I?" Mia hissed and yanked once again at the hem of her black skirt, still wondering how she ended up being coerced into this get up while Lily stood there looking comfortable in high-waisted Muggle denim. "I'm even wearing the outfit you lot put together for me, despite my better judgement."

"A sacrifice I am greatly appreciating, love." Remus grinned behind her, watching as she tried to jump delicately over the large puddle and. She failed, slipping backwards and tumbling into his eager arms. She growled at her blunder, but let out a small giggle when Remus kissed her as he brought her back to her feet. _So maybe the outfit isn't so bad._

"Moony, can you wait to assault my sister when I'm... I don't know..." James frowned. "Blind and deaf? And for the record, Mia, Lily, Wormtail and I had nothing to do with that outfit." He gestured to his sister with the same look he reserved for drinking Skele-Grow. "That's all Padfoot and Remus."

"Although you do look amazing in that skirt." Lily smiled at the curly-haired witch, who beamed in response. Mia knew that she'd spent far too many years during her original timeline silently harboring self-esteem issues in regard to her looks, but this time she was surrounded by boys who fancied her, a boyfriend who couldn't seem to get enough of her, and girlfriends - actual friendly girls - who didn't constantly put her down like Lavender and Parvati.

"Then why aren't you wearing one to match?" She asked the ginger witch.

Lily laughed whole heartedly. "First, because you have the hips for it and I don't," she said, counting on her fingers matter of factly. "And second because I saw the tag on the back before you put it on. I couldn't afford that designer if I emptied out my Gringotts vault."

"When you marry me Lily, I'll buy you all the skirts your heart desires." James grinned at her. "Ow! Damn, Evans!" He winced and rubbed his collarbone where she'd decided to pinch him. Lily had a knack for attacking the sensitive parts, not just punching a shoulder like Mia. She was ruthless when she wanted to be. James was relieved he'd decided to forego the open waistcoat and low neck shirt that he'd thought about wearing, knowing that the top would've revealed a portion of his lilies of the field tattoo.

"Don't count your Doxy eggs before they're hatched, Potter."

"Is anyone going to comment on the fact that Sirius and Remus have joined forces to somehow get Mia into a leather skirt?" Peter pointed out. He was doing his best to keep up with the rest of them as they rushed through back alleys and side streets of London, following Sirius as if they actually believed he knew where he was going.

"I've convinced myself I'm gaining the benefit of Padfoot's fashionable eye." Remus grinned.

"And Padfoot gets...?" Peter queried.

"Hey, just because I'm not allowed to climb to the top of the mountain doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view from the bottom." Sirius barked a laugh before taking a sharp left turn, looking down at his wand and muttering a quiet Point Me Charm and then following as his wand directed him.

"Sirius, are you sure you know where you're going?" Mia frowned, blowing a curl out of her face, wishing that she hadn't followed Lily's advice to let the hair - that had a mind of its own - run wild for the night.

"Please Mia," Sirius scoffed. "I could sniff my way through London with my eyes closed. It's just up here."

"Oh my Godric!" Lily screamed and jumped to the side, accidentally landing in James' arms. He grinned at her, but she scowled and pulled away just as quickly before pointing down at the side of the street behind a large bin. "There's a dead rat beside that dumpster."

"Don't eat anything off the ground Pete," James chuckled.

"Shut up, Prongs."

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Lily hissed, running to catch up with Mia and Remus who were on Sirius' heels. "Then again it _is _better than going to Petunia's hen party. Not that I was invited."

"You weren't invited to her hen party?" Mia rolled her eyes, making a mental note to deal with Petunia Evans - soon to be Dursley - the next chance she got. "Are you even going to the wedding?"

"Forcibly," Lily groaned. "She's got me dressed in the most hideous magenta dress." She tugged at her hair. "Mia, _me _in magenta!" her bright green eyes were wide. "Can you imagine?!"

"Unfortunately for you, yes," Mia laughed. "Please take photographs."

"Hey look, there's a tattoo shop across the alley!" Sirius said excitedly. "Want to go and get another one Prongs?"

"You have a tattoo?" Lily's eyes widened. A mixture of shock and... _intrigue _flashed across her features as she turned to stare into the face of a suddenly awkward-looking James Potter, who stopped mid step, letting Peter stumble into his back in the process.

"Uh yeah, Sirius, Mia and I got them for our birthdays," James mumbled.

"Can..." Lily hesitated, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Can I see it?"

"NO!" Shouted Remus, Mia and James all at once, leaving Lily even more curious and Sirius laughing at the front of the group.

"He's just shy Evans." The raven haired wizard grinned. "If you want you can see _mine_." He winked at the witch and watched with amusement as James' face turned briefly red.

"Shouldn't we be focused on getting to the venue?" James growled.

"Alright, alright Prongsie, keep your pants on," Sirius chuckled. "We're there," he said with a tone of victory as he held his hands upwards, gesturing to a small building across the street. No lights were on, the windows were boarded up and what used to be the neon sign of a Chinese restaurant had clearly been vandalized with paint.

"I don't get it. This looks like a condemned building." Lily paled at the sight and then narrowed her eyes at Sirius, immediately thinking that this was some sort of prank. "Sirius are you sure we're in the right place?" her tone more accusing than questioning.

"Muggles." Sirius rolled his eyes at her tone and then crossed the street quickly. After looking around for actual Muggles, he grinned and walked straight through the front window as though it were an open door, disappearing from view completely.

Mia grinned. "Modified Notice-Me-Not, like St. Mungos. I'm assuming there's an Extension Charm on the inside as well," she said thoughtfully. Taking Remus' hand tightly within her own, she crossed the street to follow after Sirius.

"Extension Charm?" Lily asked, speedily catching up. "Like your purse?"

"Not entirely," Mia smirked as she used her free hand to grip Lily's before dragging the witch through the glamoured front window.

oOoOoOo

The moment they crossed the threshold of the condemned Chinese restaurant, the view from the inside opened up into something that looked to be at least twenty times the size of the small building. The spacious room was completely crowded with witches and wizards from all over Britain, most gathered at the other end where a massive stage had been erected. Instead of bright electrical lights shining down on the large platform, several brightly glowing magical orbs hovered against the ceiling, casting light downwards.

"Wow," Lily breathed in astonishment. "This is... this is amazing."

"So a concert?" Mia smirked as they caught up with Sirius who had already handed over an unknown number of Galleons to what looked to be the head of security. "I had a feeling. Are you going to be okay, Remus?" Mia turned to look at her boyfriend with concern. Remus was never fond of crowded areas and loud noises to begin with, let alone this close to the moon.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, a dark look in his eyes that said headaches weren't the current pre-moon symptom he was suffering from. "Still a week off until the moon and I already took my potion tonight. It should help with the noise. Besides," he leaned in close and breathed against her ear. "If it gets too much we can leave early."

Mia shivered at the contact and grinned up at him. "We can leave early even if it _doesn't _get to be too much."

"Minx." he smirked and kissed her neck.

"Fox," she corrected with a grin.

"Public!" James snapped at the both of them and looked happy when the pair looked greatly put out at being parted.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks," Sirius announced, gesturing to a large bar on the left side of the room. "Firewhisky?" He pointed individually to each member of the group, smiling when they all nodded until his eyes fell on Lily.

"Absolutely not." She shook her head.

"Alright, so that's five Firewhiskies and a _water _for the _Hufflepuff _pretending to be a Gryffindor." He eyed Lily with a smirk.

"Excuse me, Black?" Her green eyes narrowed at him.

"I call them like I see them, Evans."

"Potter!" Lily screamed and didn't even look when James immediately came to her side. "Get me a Firewhisky," she demanded, but then threw him a silent 'please' afterwards before turning back to Sirius, her hair sparking. "I'll show _you _who's a Hufflepuff!" She said before storming after James toward the bar.

"Good, and get drinks for the rest of us!" Sirius called out, officially pushing the chore off onto James and Lily. "She's so easy to provoke," he laughed as he walked over to Remus and Mia. "I almost feel bad."

Mia shook her head at his nerve. "So you've kept it a big secret all night, who're we here to see?"

"Black Sabbath!" Sirius grinned brightly, bouncing on the balls of his feet like an eleven-year-old brought to Ollivander's for the first time.

"What?" Mia blinked in confusion. Certainly her musical tastes varied and she'd never been quite the type to indulge in rock music, often favoring classical, but she was well enough educated about bands of the era. Especially since Sirius never shut up about them. "That's a _Muggle _band! How's that even possible?" She said, gesturing to the obviously magical stage.

"Firstly, Black Sabbath is _not _a Muggle band," Sirius said, a look on his face seemed to say he was almost offended. "Just because they play for Muggles, doesn't make them Muggles. How do you and Remus know the magical status of every author and poet that ever lived and yet you don't know that Ozzy is a wizard?" He asked her incredulously.

"You're taking the piss, aren't you?" She stared at him.

"Not even slightly. Mia, their debut album had a song called 'The Wizard'. That's clearly about Dumbledore." He left out the silent 'duh' that came at the end of his statement. "The entire band went to Hogwarts! The only bloody Slytherins in the world, besides one Dorea Potter, whom I hold in the highest esteem," he shook his head, directing his attention back to the stage with a grin as he saw the opening band step out.

"Here's your drink love," Remus said as he took a small cup from James, passing it over to his girlfriend.

"Did you know that Ozzy Osbourne is a wizard?!" Mia asked, turning on Remus with wide eyes.

"_You _didn't?"

oOoOoOo

Two hours later, sure enough Black Sabbath stepped onto the magically lit stage, their instruments charmed instead of plugged into amps. Lacking microphones, Ozzy Osbourne held a yew wand to his throat after casting a Sonorus Charm allowing the sound of his voice and music to fill the atmosphere of the room. Despite her annoyance at Sirius and Remus both knowing something that she didn't, Mia was greatly enjoying herself.

Already three fights had broken out closer to the stage, two of which Sirius narrowly escaped; something that seemed to make him enjoy the night all the more. Each time he came back from evading a brawl, he'd grin brightly and just say, "Did you see how close to the stage I got!?" James, Lily and Peter attempted to get closer a few times as well, but when Peter accidentally got elbowed in the face, Lily held him back to make sure he didn't have a concussion.

Mia and Remus had little desire to get close to the band, considering they were perfectly content in the dark corner of the large room, the sound of heady rock music thrumming around them and the scent of Firewhisky between them. Dancing to the music, Mia turned and pressed her back into Remus' chest, enjoying the feel of warmth as his hands wound themselves around her waist and he buried his nose into the mess of curls at her neck, breathing her in.

She watched with amusement as James sweetly offered Lily what was very clearly a Shirley Temple. To Mia's great surprise, Lily actually laughed and accepted the glass with a nod of thanks before allowing him to sit down beside her and Peter. Mia turned to scan the large room for Sirius and smiled when she saw him in the middle of the crowd, his wild mess of black hair looking sweat soaked as he jumped and danced in time to the music, singing along with the band.

"_I'm just a man and I am what I am. Nobody will ever change my ways. I don't need money and I don't need no lies. I only need to live for today!"_

Mia chuckled to herself. _Well that's appropriate_.

She suddenly felt a vibration against her back and realized it was Remus growling. She grinned at the feel, knowing that it was his inner wolf's way of saying that he wanted her full attention. So she turned on the spot and grinned up at him, gazing into his eyes as the green began to ever so slowly shift to amber.

"_You understand me woman," _the band sang in the background. _"You give me time. But I don't need no sympathy. Still I wonder what it's like to be loved. Instead of hiding in myself."_

"Would you be terribly upset if we left early?" Remus spoke against the shell of her ear, nipping her lobe lightly before pulling away.

"Why? Are you okay?" Mia asked, suddenly worried as she searched his face for signs of pain, automatically assuming that the volume or crowd had become too much for him. "Is the noise making things hard for you?"

"That skirt of yours is making things hard for me," he said, his eyes shifting gold as he stared down at her with hunger.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, actually blushing under his intense gaze, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"Moon's a week away, Firewhisky," he shrugged his shoulders as he spouted off excuses before landing on, "Dozens of other males in this room and far too many of them have been looking at you all night," he glared at a few who were currently staring.

"I find that highly unlikely," Mia scoffed, not noticing the two wizards who averted their gaze the moment Remus snarled in their direction.

"Calling me a liar, witch?" Remus turned his attention back to her and tossed her a wolfish grin.

"So what, you're eager to stake a claim on me?" She grinned, biting on her lower lip playfully and watching with anticipation as his eyes lowered to that lip between her teeth, his nose twitching and his chest moving as he breathed deep, trying to control himself. Remus took her hand and roughly tugged her forward, pressing her against his hard body before leaning down and speaking softly against the skin of her neck.

"If you don't follow me out of this club in the next few minutes, I plan on _claiming _you right up against that wall over there," he gestured. "Would you like that, love?" He nipped lightly at her skin and grinned when she whimpered at the touch. "I could try and be discreet about it, but the things I want to do to you..." he growled. "I doubt you'd be very quiet. I bet I could make you scream my name louder than the music."

"Lily!" Mia shrieked, grabbing Remus' hand and dragging him as quickly as possible toward the exit while simultaneously calling out to the ginger witch. "We're leaving! Will you tell Jamie and Sirius that I'm taking Remus home? He has a headache."

"_Clearly_." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Lily." Mia glared, her cheeks still pink.

"Hurry." Remus pressed his chest into her back, his husky voice vibrating against the shell of her ear.

Mia grinned and nodded, following his lead as he now tugged her toward the exit. Something in the center of the room however caught her attention and she stopped moving, her body jerking a bit as she came to a halt though Remus continued moving. The werewolf turned back to spot his girlfriend glaring into the crowd.

"Isn't that..." her nostrils flared as she watched two familiar blonde girls approach Sirius. "Those bitches!" She snarled. "Is that Marlene McKinnon and Callista Hitchins dancing by Sirius?!"

"He's a big boy," Remus sneered in annoyance. "He can handle himself."

"I know he is but..."

"Do you want to stay and protect Sirius from all the random Ravenclaws of the world?" Remus asked her, his eyes filling with a mixture of irritation and hurt.

Mia frowned and looked back to Sirius, who appeared not to notice the two girls. She frowned, feeling incredibly guilty as she turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "No. I want to leave this place with you."

"Good." Remus grinned brightly and took her hand once more as the two darted out the glamoured window and back into the streets of London.

oOoOoOo

While neither seemed to have an actual plan of where to go once they'd left the concert, they seemed to be headed toward an Apparition point they both knew about. They didn't make it more than a block before Remus had Mia pinned up against a brick wall in a dark, empty alleyway. Had she not been a Gryffindor, she might have had the sense to be afraid. Then again, her boyfriend _was _a werewolf. Voldemort himself could walk right by and order them to stop snogging and she was pretty certain Remus would at least attempt to tear the Dark Lord apart piece by piece without even bothering to ask his name.

"This fucking skirt," Remus mumbled against her mouth, enjoying the way that she gasped against his lips as he lifted her into his arms and pressed her hard against the brick. As he pushed the leather up her thighs, he grinned when she had enough leverage to wrap them around his waist. He eagerly ran a hand under the hem of her shirt, his chest rumbling when she moaned as the pad of his thumb brushed against her breast, feeling the tightened peak of her nipple through the soft fabric. When she took in a sharp breath, parting her lips, Remus penetrated her mouth with a tortured groan, massaging her tongue with his own and drinking in the taste of her.

All that existed in the moment was the sensation of him, the overwhelming need to submit he created in her. When he broke the kiss and mouthed the side of her neck, she instinctively tilted her head to the side, granting him better access. He trailed soft but hungry kisses along the line of her neck, and she felt him tug her blouse and bra strap to the side revealed the flawless skin of her bare shoulder. His hot breath washed over her flesh. She turned her head to the side to watch him carefully as he ghosted his lips against her skin. Breathing heavy through his nose, Remus gently dragged his teeth against her shoulder, his eyes a liquid gold, almost glowing in the night.

She briefly thought back to the many other times they'd made love where Remus would hover his mouth and teeth against her hips, the traditional marking place for a mate, and how when he'd pull away she felt briefly disappointed, though she knew he wasn't hers to keep - not like that. She wasn't his mate. But this... the feel of his teeth against the skin of her shoulder made her shake with anticipation. She wasn't his _mate_, but she _was _his. They _all _were. Pack. A Pack with an _unsealed _bond.

"Do you want to...?" Mia whispered. "Do you want to mark me?" She asked, her now amber eyes staring at him with yearning.

Distracted by the sound of her voice, Remus turned and stared deep into her eyes, the gold quickly fading as Remus took control of Moony and the situation. He shook his head and swallowed hard and Mia frowned, knowing that he would soon be scolding himself for even considering biting her, regardless of the purpose or her permission. Before he had a chance to ruin the moment, Mia rolled her hips forward. Remus growled at the sensation and reached a hand beneath her skirt, his eyes rolling back as his fingers came in contact with damp knickers. She scarcely heard his buckle opening before the sound of her own gasping filled her ears as he dipped two long fingers inside of her, curling them and beckoning her forward, silently pleading, 'Come hither.'

Unable to bring himself to bite her the way his wolf wanted to, Remus sucked on her pulse point, pulling blood to the surface of her skin and leaving behind his own brand without breaking her skin, pleased to see that she would still be marked as his. He watched with longing as Mia threw her head back, grinding herself against his hand, pleading for more friction, and just when it looked like she was ready to tip over the edge, Remus removed his hand from her knickers and watched with interest as she brought her attention back to his face, narrowing her eyes.

"Wh... what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" She panted in confusion, but then she hissed with pleasure as she felt him push into her, one hand pulling her knickers to the side, having no time to pause and tear them away. Inch by throbbing inch Remus buried himself, groaning when she clenched tightly around his swollen cock; grinning at the way her soft flesh melted against his unyielding body.

His thick length thrust hard, pushing her back against the cold brick behind her, and despite still wearing her blouse, she knew she'd have scratch marks on her back to heal later - that is, if she didn't want them to remember this moment by. Feeling a sudden need to reciprocate, Mia wrapped her arms around Remus' shoulders. She dug her nails into his skin and smiled at the way his body tightened, the way a growl lingered against his lips, low and dangerous. Merlin, how she wanted to lick the noise off those lips.

So she did and then whispered, "Harder," watching with a sense of pride and power as his eyes darkened with lust and he pulled out, only to plunge into her hard and deep, causing her to cry out loudly. Her hands snaked into his shaggy hair and tugged on the sandy blonde strands with desperation, needing to hold onto something. He grunted in a primal way with each and every thrust inside of her, and Mia clawed at his back, struggling to breathe as he stole away each and every gasp and whimper with his mouth, claiming them for himself and pushing her closer and closer to that deliciously painful breaking point.

"Remus," Mia breathed and his name fell off her lips like a prayer, but not one of worship... one that seemed to plead for mercy. Begging him both never to stop and yet to send her spiraling at the same time, because she was certain the heat of the moment would kill her. A coil inside tightened hard and hot and then snapped violently and he captured her mouth with his own, muffling the sounds of her screams as she fell over the rapturous precipice, her body fluttering, pulsing, squeezing desperately around his hardness, begging for him to let go and give her his pleasure as he had taken hers. Remus held her tightly against him, thrusting his hips hard against her once more, spilling himself inside of her with a ravenous groan.

"Can... can you Apparate?" Mia exhaled against the sweaty skin of his neck minutes later, her legs shaking from trying to stay wrapped around him.

"I'm not even certain I can _walk_," Remus replied with a deep chuckle.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you were all safe last night and are nursing your poor hangovers like the wizards in this chapter will be. **IHEARTPADF00T**, the new changes to the series will include a new Part Three between Part Two (The Time-Turner) and Part Four (The Soul Bond). Part Three will be called (The Promise). **gypsyfurface**, I had so much fun putting together the back story for Black Sabbath while researching lyrics. It was an awesome moment! And yes, for those who caught on to Mia tempting Remus to mark her (to seal the Pack Bond), an older Remus was indeed staring longingly at the blemish-free shoulder of a young Hermione Granger in Chapter 6. Wonder what that means.

I wanted to also say how thankful I am that most of the reviews have been so nice. I've got a plethora of fans of the fic, some Remus supporters, some Sirius supporters, and a great deal of triad dreamers hoping for a threesome LOL! I love that no matter who Mia is currently with, you're all still somehow respectful of my decisions with the story, and you seem to still enjoy the relationships (while rooting for your pairing) LOL I love it! One day I know I'm going to piss some of you off, and I hope that when it happens... we can continue the kind streak we've all been on! Kindness for 2015! Now... back to 1977...

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixty-Five: An Understanding

_"...It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
><em>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<em>  
><em>And I don't know how I can do without.<em>  
><em>I just need you now..."<em>  
><em>(Need You Now - Lady Antebellum)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>June 26th, 1977<strong>

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

After several Cleansing Charms and a few minutes relearning how to walk without her knees buckling, a blushing Mia and a smug Remus Apparated back to Potter Manor. There he walked her to her bedroom door, bent low to chastely kiss her knuckles and wish her a good night. Mia collapsed onto her bed, blissfully reliving the entire night. She was grateful she'd gone back to following her rules and was now more than ever living and enjoying her life.

Several hours later she heard a small thud and felt a depression on the side of her mattress. Reaching beneath her pillow for her wand defensively, her brown eyes widened and shifted amber so she could see better in the dark as she aimed the vine wand down at the shadow at the foot of her bed.

"What the... Sirius?" She gaped at the pile of raven-colored hair, lowering her wand.

"G'mornin' kitten," he mumbled into the mattress.

"Sirius... _Tempus_... Sirius it's half four in the morning!" She glared down at him, rubbing the exhaustion from her eyes before shifting them back to their normal chocolate color. "Did you just get home? Where are Jamie, Peter and Lily?"

"Evans 'n Wormtail App'rated home," he drunkenly stumbled through his words, and Mia flinched as she was assaulted by the stench of Firewhisky as he leaned up to speak to her. "Prongs passed out in the Floo. Tilly took 'im to 'is room."

"And is there a reason you're in _my _room?" She asked curiously, her eyes darting to her now open bedroom door. A momentary worry crossed her features as she imagined what would happen if James or Remus walked in.

"It's better than mine." Sirius shrugged and fell back onto the mattress.

"Why's that?"

"Not alone in here."

Mia frowned. "You could have gone to Jamie or Remus' room if you were lonely, you know."

"They're not as pretty as you," Sirius snickered. "Well ... _Prongs _is," he admitted. "But _that hair_... Merlin."

"Remus is _plenty _pretty." Mia smirked at him and sat up straight, tugging her nightdress down so that it completely covered her legs. It wasn't that he hadn't seen her bare skin before, but at least this way if someone _did _walk in they couldn't be accused of anything entirely inappropriate.

"Yeah, but if I went and crawled in Moony's bed, his girlfriend would get right jealous," Sirius muttered and Mia laughed as she imagined how she would indeed react to waking up in the morning to find Sirius snuggled up against what would certainly be an uncomfortable-looking werewolf.

"But you think it's wise to crawl inside said girlfriend's bed in the hopes that her werewolf boyfriend isn't the jealous type?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Moony 'n I have an understandin' when it comes to Mia," Sirius said, and his tone made Mia stop and listen closer. _Did he forget who he was talking to? Godric, Sirius is really that drunk_. "I know how _he _feels, he knows how _I _feel, she feels... she feels everything," he sighed and Mia frowned, her brow furrowing. _What did that mean? Everything. _"Just 'cause I want her too doesn't mean I don't want them both happy. So happy. Do you know how happy they are?" Sirius smiled, his eyes closed as he leaned against the mattress, bunching her blankets into his arms and constructing a makeshift pillow as he whispered, "Wow. Merlin, _that's _love."

"Sirius?" Mia whispered, unaware that she hadn't breathed during his short tirade. His eyes briefly opened and he tried to focus on her frame for a few minutes, one eyelid appearing heavier than the other. When recognition hit him, Sirius smiled up at her crookedly.

"Hi kitten." He beamed at her as though they hadn't just been talking. "When'd you get home? Why're you in my bed?"

"This is _my _bed," she informed him curiously.

"Moony's not gonna like that," Sirius shook his head, his eyebrows raised.

"I thought you have an understanding with Remus," she questioned him.

"Yeah," Sirius scoffed. "I understand that he's gonna scratch my face off if he smells me on you. Go back to your own room, Mia."

"This _is _my room," she huffed out a breath in frustration.

"Good," Sirius nodded and rested his head back down on his makeshift pillow. "You shouldn't be in my room. S'not appropriate."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, rolling her eyes. "So how was the rest of the concert?"

"Didn't stay," he mumbled. "Bloody women."

"You left with McKinnon and Hitchins?!" She snapped at him in irritation and disappointment, briefly scolding herself for leaving so early with Remus - though she had little cause to complain, all things considered.

"What? No..." Sirius laughed. "Fuckin'... had to tell 'em to shove off. For being Ravenclaws they don't take subtlety very well," he laughed. Mia snorted. No, the Ravenclaws of this time reminded her more of Lavender Brown than they did of Luna Lovegood; save of course for Pandora, who appeared to be one of very few Ravenclaws without an obsession for a Marauder.

"They went mental and tried in on Prongs, and for some reason that lit Evans' fuse." Sirius and Mia shared a knowing smirk, and the curly-haired witch couldn't help but want details on what exactly Lily might have done to the blonde slags. "Says that we were all drunk an' she knew you'd be upset if me or James did somethin' stupid. Bloody ginger witch pushed us out of the club." Mia openly laughed. "Threatened to Floo Mum and Dad."

"Well for what it's worth," she smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you didn't go home with those girls."

"Not like it bloody matters. They'll go an' tell everyone they did anyways," he said in an irritated tone of voice that reminded her immediately of Harry during fifth year anytime he picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet. She suddenly couldn't help but wonder of the Boy-Who-Lived picked up the habit from an older Sirius Black.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I mean every girl I've turned down the past year still went an' told all 'er friends we shagged," he complained and Mia stared at him as he crawled his way further onto the bed, struggling to make himself comfortable. "According to the latest rumors, I've had sex with one-hundred and twenty-eight girls this year alone."

Her eyes widened and she snarled in distaste. "And how many has it _actually _been?" She asked with a little more venom in her voice than she'd intended.

"One," Sirius replied with a yawn, his eyes closed again. "Mia."

"What?" She paled.

"Don't tell her though," he mumbled as he began falling asleep, once more assuming it wasn't Mia he was currently talking to. A part of her felt bad for staying, inadvertently eavesdropping on a conversation she probably shouldn't be having. "You know how she gets. Reads into every damn thing, an' I don't want her thinkin' I'm just waitin' for her to drop Remus any second."

_Was he?_

"Are you?" She asked.

"No. She belongs with Remus," Sirius insisted. "_That's _love. Have you seen them? Wow. So bloody happy. I'm not gonna ruin that. B'sides I don't know what all this means," he groaned. "Fuckin' bonds."

_Fuckin' bonds indeed_, Mia thought.

"Sirius, why haven't you been with anyone since m... since Mia?" She asked curiously. Of course she'd never thought he'd stop sleeping around. He was Sirius Black for crying out loud. He had more rumors and 'legends' about him in Hogwarts than Draco Malfoy had! A part of her suddenly realized that she'd bought into all of those rumors that were apparently untrue. Certainly Sirius had a past, he'd as much as admitted it arrogantly throughout the years, but this past year girls were simply taking his rejection and then lying about it to... to what? Plant themselves in the Sirius Black hall of fame? Was there a monthly newsletter? Did everyone wear secret badges? Mia growled at the thought, feeling defensive on behalf of the raven-haired wizard.

"She thinks I'm a good man you know." he smiled sadly, and Mia was pulled from her angry thoughts. "Gotta try an' be one. S'fuckin hard sometimes though," he said with effort, groaning. Mia smiled. "Gotta do it, made a promise. _Ours _to protect, _ours _to keep safe. _Ours _to make happy," he breathed in deep and exhaled slow and after several moments of silence, Mia thought he'd fallen asleep. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and moved to stand knowing that she couldn't very well stay there. As she stood, Sirius' voice pulled her attention back.

"Do you think she'd be happy if I was a good man?" He asked her.

"You _are _a good man, Sirius," she frowned.

"That's nice," he nodded and then slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her. "Mia? You should go back to your own room," he insisted, his eyes fluttering shut once again. "I don't want Remus to think... think that you don't love him. Don't want him... think I betrayed..." And finally he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Sirius," Mia briefly ran her fingers through his long black hair before sighing and turning on her heels to leave the room. As she walked down the long stretch of hallway, passing by Remus' room, despite wanting to go inside, she knew better and made a beeline for Jamie's bedroom, slipping through the door to find her brother awkwardly positioned on his bed, dressed in his pajamas that were more than likely put on him by Tilly.

"Wha' happened?" Jamie muttered as Mia crawled in beside him. She smirked at the state of his hair, which was sticking straight out to the side as though someone had run glue through it.

"Scoot over," she shoved at him until he moved, giving her room enough to lay down on her side facing him.

"You okay?" He asked through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm fine. Sirius passed out in my bed," she told him.

"What? That arsehole... did he try anything?" James glared. She rolled her eyes, knowing that even if Sirius _had _tried something James was in no state to go and defend her honor against his best friend. She could only imagine the strength of their hangovers that would certainly come the following morning. Their mother was going to enjoy herself immensely.

"No, of course not. He just babbled a bunch and then fell asleep. He thought it was his room." She smirked and then watched as James rubbed at his tired eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Tired."

"Still drunk?"

"Lily was really pretty tonight, wasn't she?" James grinned, answering Mia's question.

"Yep, still drunk." She rolled her eyes. "If you moan Lily's name even once in your sleep while I'm in this bed Jamie, I will hex you into next year," she cautioned him.

"Why're you in _my _bed?" He asked her with a muffled groan as he rolled over onto his back.

"Because I can't go back to my own, Sirius is there."

"So go to Remus' bed," he grumbled and then immediately added, "But just for sleep!"

"I can't," she said, laughing quietly. "If I go to Remus' right now, he'll smell Sirius all over me and that's not a conversation I want to have with my territorial werewolf boyfriend at five in the morning."

"You canines and your smells." James grimaced.

"Speaking of which," she leaned over and rubbed her cheek against her brother's with a smirk. Like Padfoot would do in the grass on a warm summer day, Mia rolled over in James' bed, rubbing her hair against the side of his face as he struggled against her.

"What the hell? Gerroff me!" He yelled as she continued laughing. "Go rub Sirius' scent off on someone else," he pouted, wrapping his blankets tightly around his body before turning away from her. "That's right, I know what you were doing. The three of you are disgusting," he whined.

"I love you Jamie," she said on the edge of a laugh.

"Love you Mia," he murmured.

oOoOoOo

The sun broke over the horizon and despite not getting much sleep with James snoring as well as tossing and turning in the bed (once accidentally elbowing her in the neck), Mia woke eager to start the day. Yawning, she entered the dining room and looked up to see her mother pleasantly picking through a bowl of fruit, setting aside the blueberries and grapes for her husband, despite the fact that he wasn't even there. Mia silently laughed at the sight, something that Dorea had been doing for years. Mia recalled once asking her mother why she didn't just ask Tilly to leave the berries and grapes out of her breakfast the mornings that Charlus wasn't there to pick at her dish. Dorea's simple answer was, "Continuity, dear."

"Morning Mum," Mia said, kissing her cheek in greeting before taking her seat to Dorea's left and reaching for a piece of toast.

"Good morning, Mia." Dorea beamed at her daughter. "You look... less than well rested and yet positively delightful," she rose a brow. "Care to indulge an old woman with the sordid tales of youth?" The witch smirked deviously, and Mia could immediately see a vision of a young Dorea Black, slightly deviant and shameless. It had to be a redhead thing considering Lily and Ginny were varying levels of the same.

"Depends, do you consider Remus to be like one of your own children yet?" Mia asked with a knowing smirk and Dorea immediately nodded and chuckled.

"I suppose you'll just have to rely on Miss Evans and the other little Gryffindor girls when it comes to sharing details of your romantic life," said the older witch.

"A burden they all too eagerly bear," Mia smirked.

"Good morning, Remus dear." Dorea beamed upwards as the lanky werewolf slowly made his way into the room, still wearing the pair of snitch-covered flannel pajama bottoms Dorea had bought him last Christmas. James and Sirius had matching ones, with quaffles on James' and bludgers on Sirius'. Mia had wondered aloud why Remus was given snitches considering he didn't even play Quidditch outside of the few matches the boys had in the back orchards. Dorea had insisted it was too difficult a thing to find pajamas with chocolate and books printed on them, so Remus would have to deal with Quidditch-themed sleepwear.

"How did you sleep?" The Potter matriarch asked the young werewolf with a knowing smirk, her eyes briefly glancing to her daughter who flushed momentarily under the gaze of her mother.

"Well, thank you Mrs. Potter," Remus answered politely, reaching for the teapot in the center of the table and fixing a small cup before taking his seat beside Mia, placing the cup in front of her. When Remus had originally come to stay with the Potters, it had been a bit of a struggle between the werewolf and the house-elf as Tilly had watched with annoyed interest when Remus and Mia fixed breakfast for one another. It was one thing for a witch or a wizard to serve up their own plates, but Tilly couldn't fathom why her Young Miss would let the new Young Master serve her so willingly, when she herself fought tooth and nail to do the same. Eventually the house-elf conceded to the young couple, but only after Mia promised never to bring up the idea of paying Tilly wages ever again.

"James is on his way down," Remus informed the witches. "But... I don't think Sirius made it home last night. I went to wake him up but he wasn't in his room."

"He's in mine," Mia stated immediately.

"What?" Remus' eyes briefly widened and he turned to look at her. She watched with interest as his nostrils flared and she could tell that he was searching her for Sirius' scent, and when he instead found James', he rose a confused brow and Mia smirked, feeling proud that she had somehow thwarted the werewolf.

"Put your scowl away," she scolded him. "I'm clearly not there with him. Nor was I last night. I slept in Jamie's room until the snoring prat drove me out at the crack of dawn."

Suddenly a loud yell came from down the hall.

"Fuck off, Potter! My head hurts!" Sirius groaned loudly.

"So does mine, and I still have to bloody go to breakfast with the family!" James snapped back.

"Stop shoving me, arsehole! I am not above biting you!"

"Go ahead and see what happens!" James threatened.

"Sleeping Beauties are up." Mia smirked and sipped her tea, watching with amusement as Dorea's eyes seemed to light up at the sound of her sons arguing with one another. Mia knew that look on Dorea's face.

"Go sit on your own antlers you pushy sod!" Sirius snapped.

"Stop yelling, dickhead! I have a headache!"

"How very charming," Dorea commented calmly, a playful smirk on her face. "It's a wonder Miss Evans hasn't succumbed to his many marriage proposals over the years," she added and both Mia and Remus stifled their laughter. Charlus would have been beside himself over the language used between the boys, especially in the presence of their mother and Mia, but Dorea was more than entertained by the pair who were slowly making their way toward the dining room, still shouting at one another.

"Between the two of those boys I'm liable to never have grandchildren," the old witch sighed before turning her attention to Mia. "You'll be certain to carry on the Potter line for us, won't you Mia dear?"

Mia flushed. Remus' eyes widened in absolute horror as he realized that, should he and Mia make it long term, _he _would be the one to supposedly provide the grandchildren Dorea apparently desired, and it was something Remus knew could absolutely never happen.

"I'm pretty sure James will eventually be more than up to the challenge of providing an heir," Mia insisted with a knowing grin, and her eyes twinkled when they met Dorea's. Her mother smiled brightly in response, catching her meaning all too easily, and neither witch noticed the way Remus' face had paled.

"Morning Mum," Sirius groaned as he walked into the dining room still wearing the clothes he'd passed out in. He leaned down and kissed Dorea's cheek in greeting and she winced at the smell of him.

"Oh, darling." She shook her head. "Firewhisky is not the only drink available to you. You're drinking nothing but water today," she insisted. "And you're to bathe immediately after breakfast. I'll not have the entire Manor smelling like the Leaky Cauldron."

"Morning Mum," James laughed at Sirius before kissing Dorea's cheek.

"Oh my sweet boy, you don't look well." She felt James' forehead as though she didn't already know that it wasn't illness, but a hangover he was suffering from. "Tilly," Dorea called for the elf who appeared immediately, her large blue eyes staring disappointedly up at James' face. "Can you bring down some Sober-Up Potion for the boys? The clear vial in my nightstand," Dorea asked politely.

"Yes Mistress. Tilly gets it," she said with a grin and disappeared.

"Thanks Mum," James smiled at Dorea with a look of great relief. He reached across the table for the pitcher of water just as Tilly reappeared, holding out a small clear vial to Dorea.

"Tilly brings the potion for the young Masters," the house-elf declared proudly, turning to examine the table to see if any dishes needed to be cleared away or refilled.

"Thank you Tilly." James smiled and reached for the vial in his mother's hands.

"No, no," Dorea said softly, pulling the vial back from her son. "Let's not be hasty. Honestly, who drinks a Sober-Up Potion first thing in the morning?" She asked with a smile on her face, her grey eyes scanning the two hungover wizards to her right.

"Hungover people?" Sirius said incredulously.

"Perhaps," Dorea nodded. "But goodness, it's been years since I've had to take one of these myself. I don't know the protocols. Should you eat first? Does it need to be taken with a glass of pumpkin juice? Hmm... no," she shook her head. "I can't think to put my darling boys in danger by giving them a potion that I don't know the effects of. What kind of mother would that make me?" She asked, raising her brow at the pair of them in a challenging sort of way.

Mia burst into laughter as she realized how utterly cruel Dorea Potter could be. While Mia would have simply been as loud as possible to increase their headaches as punishment for over indulging in Firewhisky, Dorea Potter instead offered them sweet relief, only to pull it back at the last minute. It was pure brilliance, and Mia was growing fonder of Slytherin tactics the older she got.

"The most beautiful mother in the world?" Sirius smiled up at Dorea, using what little charm he had in him this early in the day, which was still more than the average young wizard.

"Oh lovely," Dorea smiled sweetly at Sirius. "Flattery like that will get you... two drops," she informed him and watched with amusement as Sirius' smile instantly faded.

They were going to have to work hard for this.

"Where are Lily and Peter this morning?" Dorea asked casually as she sipped on her morning tea, her eyes never leaving those of her pained sons, both pouting as they looked at the vial of Sober-Up Potion longingly.

"Peter's helping his Dad at the shop today," Remus answered Dorea, smirking across the large table at Sirius and James, not feeling the smallest ounce of sympathy for them considering they'd done it to themselves.

"And Lily has her sister's wedding this afternoon," Mia rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, Lily mentioned that," Dorea commented thoughtfully. "Strange things, _Muggle _weddings." Dorea shook her head with amusement as she leaned over and tipped two drops into each cup for Sirius and James, watching curiously as each boy eagerly drank their water only to put their glass back on the table and look up at her expectantly.

"Of course the Wizarding world has adapted many of them, all silly superstitions of course, but apparently traditional in their world." she leaned forward and placed two more drops in each glass and chuckled as the boys drank again, refilling their glasses with water and waiting for more potion to be delivered. "In _my _day the bride was brought to the ceremonial circle by her parents or a chosen guardian to be bonded. There was no overly dramatic ceremony with flowers and cake. And the dresses these days," Dorea shook her head and placed two more drops into each of the boys' glasses of water.

"What kind of dress did _you _wear, Mum?" Mia asked curiously, watching from the side as Sirius and James guzzled the water.

"I didn't," she smirked. "In my day the bride was brought to the circle wearing nothing."

Sirius and James choked on their water and Dorea laughed quietly. "Naive boys." the matriarch grinned. "Of _course _I wore a wedding dress." She rolled her eyes and, when Sirius and James breathed a sigh of relief, turned to her daughter and slowly shook her head, causing Mia to blush and laugh softly to herself.

"Now, is the potion working?" Dorea asked James and Sirius.

"I think so," James nodded. "I still feel a little sore, but it's much better."

"Me too," Sirius nodded. "Is that your own brew Mum?" He asked her, his eyes glancing over the small clear vial. "I thought Sober-Up Potion was green."

"It is." Dorea smiled. "_This _is water," she gestured to the vial and immediately Mia and Remus started laughing. "Did I not just finish saying that you'll drink nothing but water today?" She eyed them. "If I let you fix all of your problems with magic, you'd be overly dependent on it, and I'll not have my children walking about like they're owed something from the world simply because nothing was denied them at home," she scoffed. "If you're foolish enough to drink yourselves stupid, you'll deal with the consequences."

Dorea stood from the table and smiled when Remus, James, and Sirius all stood with her, happy to know that even in their exhaustive states all three were perfect gentlemen. "Don't get into too much trouble today." She leaned in and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "I have errands at St. Mungos that will surely take up my entire day."

"Don't worry." Mia smiled. "I'm going to try and get a head start on N.E.W.T.s revisions," she declared and Remus nodded his head, clearly in agreement with her plan for the day. She looked over to James and Sirius who were conspiratorially whispering to one another. Both Potter women stared at them with an identical raised brow of suspicion. James looked up innocently.

"We're just going to take Sirius' bike for a test ride," he explained. "Nothing big." He cleared his throat and averted his mother's gaze only to find Mia's eyes narrowed at him.

"Keep it on the ground," Dorea said, her grey eyes boring into the side of Sirius' face. He paled at the words and then let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but once I get the permits," he said stubbornly. "She's going to fly smoother than a Cleansweep."


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: So the past few days FFnet has been a little difficult in letting people view updated chapters. I hope whatever was going on has been resolved. In the meantime, I've been creating a website to provide an alternative reading method should this happen again. Once I've got all previous (65!) chapters uploaded, I'll provide the link. I'll still publish the story on both platforms for the record, it's just a way to let you get your fix when you need it most (and judging from the amount of PMs I got yesterday when FFnet was on the fritz, I've created a terrible addiction in all of you).

Also, we officially hit 1000 reviews this morning thanks to **IHEARTPADFOOT**! Thank you all so much for your lovely words! I'm humbled and honored and I adore you all!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixty-Six: Unwell

_"...I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_  
><em>But those are just a long lost memory of mine<em>  
><em>I spent so many years learning how to survive<em>  
><em>And I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive..."<em>  
><em>(Emotionless - Good Charlotte)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>June 25th, 1977<strong>

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

The sun had barely set over the horizon of orchard trees behind Potter Manor. Despite it being late June, a soft summer breeze forced Mia to helplessly cuddle into Remus' side, grinning when he wrapped a large arm around her shoulders, tugging her closer as the two stared out at the lush reds, pinks and oranges painted against the sky. For the first time in a long while, the two had relative privacy in the Manor, although Tilly was always somewhere nearby. She was all too eager to spy on the teenagers and report back to Dorea if the situation called for it. Besides the house-elf, though, Mia and Remus were alone. James and Sirius had taken the motorbike out for a test run after tweaking the engine. Dorea was at St. Mungos dealing with the hospital board members and something she was trying to organize but had yet to give details on. And Charlus had gone to the Leaky to meet up with some old friends; Mia gathered this meant 'secret meeting with Dumbledore'.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Remus asked, stroking his fingers up and down her bare arm.

"I thought we agreed no future talk?" Mia smirked teasingly, watching with a curious glance as Remus' cheeks colored a little. She'd not been paying attention earlier that morning when Dorea had insisted on future grandchildren, but Remus seemed unable to think of much else all day. What the future held, what Mia's expectations were, and he was dreading the eventual talk they would have to have regarding children, and how he could never give them to her. It wasn't worth the risk.

"I'm not sure," Mia answered with a thoughtful sigh. "I've thought about going to work at the Ministry." That had been true in her original timeline as well, despite the multiple times Harry and Ron had pleaded with her to join the Aurors with them. "Nothing too important at first, but maybe work my way up the ladder and actually make a difference."

"I could see you doing something like that." Remus nodded. "What department?"

"Don't get angry," Mia said as she slowly sat up, scooting briefly away from him.

"Ugh..." Remus scowled and stared at her incredulously. "Don't get me wrong, there needs to be some serious reform in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," he admitted. "But you forget that my Dad worked there for years and it's full of corruption." For all Remus knew, it was working in the Department that had caused his father's corruption. Perhaps if the Ministry had an ounce of decency and thought, there could be education about werewolves and other creatures instead of the 'control' and 'regulation' that ultimately bred fear.

"The entire Ministry is corrupted," Mia scoffed, thinking briefly of future Ministers of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour. "It needs a complete overhaul, but I'd have to start somewhere and where else would I get my foot in the door?"

"_Anywhere _else."

"You're biased." Mia rolled her eyes. "I think I could bring a lot to the Department. I happen to be quite an expert in a certain subject."

"Oh?" He raised a challenging eyebrow. "What subject might that be?"

Mia used the moment to try and talk him out of his sudden bad mood by scooting closer to her boyfriend and running her fingers up the center of his chest, dancing them up the side of his neck and using her index finger to draw a line against his bottom lip. Remus smirked and captured her finger gently between his teeth, trapping it. She smirked. "How to wrap a werewolf around one's finger, for instance."

Remus chuckled and released her finger, taking her hand instead with his own and kissing the inside of her wrist gently. "By that logic I'm an expert at how to wrap a witch around one's waist," he said seductively, reminding her of the night before where outside the concert in a dark alley he'd pinned her against a brick wall and drove her to unspeakable heights.

"You're terrible." Mia grinned. She kissed him deeply before suddenly pulling away to continue her point. "But don't you think I could do a lot of good there? Overturn archaic laws regarding werewolves and house-elves and centaurs."

"What's this about centaurs?" Charlus Potter's voice broke through the back door of Potter Manor, where he found his only daughter nearly sitting in the young werewolf's lap. At the sound of his voice, Remus thrust Mia away from his person, causing her to laugh at his behavior before turning her eyes upwards and smiling innocently at her father, who could immediately tell which of the two was the instigator.

"Mia wants to work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Remus said, clearing his throat.

"That would be perfect for you, Mia." Charlus beamed down at his daughter, happy to hear that one of his children was making plans for the future. As far as he'd gathered in the few conversations he'd had with them so far, Sirius' plan was to drain the city dry of Firewhisky and James' only ambition was to marry Lily Evans. From the looks of it only one of them was anywhere close to their goal, considering Charlus' personal stash of Ogden's Finest was missing. "Though I would have thought that you'd jump at the chance to become a Healer." He spoke again to Mia. "Madam Pomfrey has mentioned more than once how she'd like to take you on as an Apprentice when you graduate."

"Really?" Her brown eyes widened at the thought. She remembered her first morning in the Hospital Wing following Remus' transformation when they were only eleven years old. Madam Pomfrey had asked Mia if she'd been a Healer in her previous time, suggesting that perhaps a future career in the field would be recommended. "I'll have to think about it. Are you going somewhere?" She asked, noticing the way he was fidgeting with the clasp on his robes.

"Yes," Charlus sighed and his cheerful demeanor faltered. "Your mother just Floo called from St. Mungos."

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked curiously.

"Not sure yet. She's there organizing a fundraiser with several other charity heads. Apparently there's been a bit of an outbreak in the Muggle world." Both Remus and Mia sat up straight at the news of this, each having personal investments with Muggles and Muggle-borns. "Some sort of flu that's come over from Russia; it's put quite a few Muggles and Squibs in the hospital. They've had to temporarily move the residents of the Janus Thickey Ward to another facility just to make room for the amount of new patients. Your Mum's trying to get some money brought into the Hospital to permanently add an entire floor specific to Muggle maladies and medicines."

"That would be wonderful!" Mia beamed at the thought, though a part of her felt the hope drop out of the dream since St. Mungos had no such Muggle floor in 1998. A part of her resolved to change that should she ever be given the chance to return to her original time. "Imagine how many people could be helped."

"If she can get the Hospital board to agree." Charlus winced. "Unfortunately, she's got a bit of rough patch ahead fighting off the likes of Abraxas Malfoy and Cygnus Black." Mia and Remus both grimaced at the mentioned names.

"So is that why you're headed over? Going in for backup?" The curly-haired witch smirked up at her father. Charlus simply laughed at the suggestion that Dorea would need him to help take down Malfoy and Black.

"As though your mother would ever need the assistance of a man, let alone a Gryffindor." He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm going because your brother and Sirius were apparently in a bit of an accident," he told the both of them. Immediately Mia paled and gripped Remus' hand hard in worried anticipation. "Mum says the boys are fine," Charlus assured her, seeing the distress in her eyes. "James has a bit of a bump to the head, nothing worse than he's had playing Quidditch."

"They were on Sirius' death trap, weren't they?" Mia hissed. "That stupid motorbike. Can we come with?"

"Maybe the Hospital isn't the best place to scold them," Remus offered.

"Are you crazy? It's the _best _place," Mia insisted, recalling the way Dorea Potter burst through the open doors of St. Mungos and set each and every Healer to tears as she demanded to be let into Sirius' room after his attack. Mia learned then that Hospital walls echoed wonderfully, and if she was going to yell at Sirius and James, she would prefer her voice to have a little extra volume.

oOoOoOo

**St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

The three entered St. Mungos through the Floo Network, stepping onto the Ground Floor through the green flames. Mia stood back with Remus as Charlus approached the Welcome Witch's desk and spoke softly so as not to draw attention. A few moments later Charlus was collecting Mia and Remus and leading them down a long hallway to a door guarded by two Aurors, one of them the very familiar face of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the other a scowling older Auror who wore different-colored robes than Kingsley. Mia could understand what looked to be a bitter and permanent frown on his face. She'd read more of Harry and Ron's Auror books than either of them had, and she recognized the variety of Auror robes and their significance. Kingsley's dark blue signified that despite his young age, he was above the man to his left.

"Why are Aurors outside the room?" Remus whispered to Charlus as they approached.

"Apparently Dorea forgot to mention that," Charlus groaned as he approached the two men, hand extended in polite greeting. Predictably, Kingsley smiled brightly, introducing himself while the other sneered and looked away from the group in annoyance.

"Charlus Potter, those are my boys in there. Is everything alright?"

"Not entirely, sir," Kingsley admitted. "We've already taken a statement from your sons, and though they're both of age, being that they're both still considered students we'll have to speak with you about the situation as they're under your care."

"Alright," Charlus sighed. He looked back to Remus and Mia. "Can my other kids go on and see them?"

"Go ahead." Kingsley nodded to them both. Mia smiled sweetly up at the familiar Auror before disappearing through the Hospital door, allowing it to close tightly shut behind Remus before she spun on her heels and hissed in Sirius' direction.

"What did you do?!"

"Evening, kitten," Sirius grinned up at her from a chair perched beside the long white bed where James was lying. Neither looked particularly injured, though James had a look on his face that Mia had become familiar with over many years of Quidditch. Muggles called it a concussion. Mia referred to it as 'Bludger Head'.

"Don't you 'kitten' me, Sirius Black!" Mia frowned, putting her hands on her hips as she stared at him in disappointment. "Why is my brother in a hospital bed!?"

"Because the chair was taken?"

"Mia I'm fine," James insisted. "Just a little bump on the head."

"And the Aurors?" Remus asked with raised brows.

"I'm sure they're fine too," James answered with cheek.

"Jamie!" Mia scowled.

"It's a big misunderstanding," Sirius sighed irritably. "We got into a little accident when a couple of..." Sirius paused as James cleared his throat and shook his head, his eyes wide. "What? Like she's not going to find out from Mum and Dad?" Sirius rolled his eyes at James. "Death Eaters chased us through the back streets of London."

"What? Why?" Remus asked with wide eyes as Mia paled and crawled into James' bed, wrapping her arms gently around her brother.

"Do I look like I have some insight into the mind of a bloody Death Eater, Moony?" Sirius growled and then narrowed his eyes. "Don't answer that," he insisted. "I'm guessing they recognized me and decided to try and wrap up a pretty Padfoot-sized gift for their dear and fluffy Dark Lord. We outran them though, but unfortunately crashed my bike in the process and got arrested by Muggles. Thankfully real Aurors showed up and took over, and thanks to Prongs' big swollen head we were brought here instead of the Ministry."

"Are they charging you with anything?" Mia gasped.

"They haven't said." James frowned. "Then again, they haven't been too happy about our story. Easier to pretend that two teenagers are liars than to admit that Death Eaters are officially daring enough to fly their brooms in the middle of a Muggle city."

Mia closed her eyes and focused her breathing as she slowly felt herself losing control. This was the Second Wizarding War all over again. Or apparently the Second War had been just like the First War. Death Eaters attacking out in the open and the Ministry looking the other way, blaming children - a Potter - for disturbing the peace and calling them a liar.

"So they think you made the story up and you're probably hiding something because of it." Remus shook his head.

"Which I don't understand," Sirius spoke again. "I happen to think I have a very sincere-looking face."

"A face that would look much better were it not attached to the rest of you, which seems to find itself in trouble more often than I care for," Dorea's voice called from the now open door, a stern but affectionate look on her face as she entered the room. She leaned first to kiss Remus' cheek in greeting before doing the same with her daughter as she perched beside James. "Hello darlings," she sighed and turned to Sirius and James. "Now your father has spoken with the Aurors and explained your history with... those sort," her grey eyes darkened in anger. "And they're just now trying to get hold of Professor Dumbledore for confirmation on the Carrow twins case. I thought I heard them mention Alphard as well, Sirius, so they might come back to ask you about Walburga and the others."

"Wonderful," the raven-haired wizard groaned.

"How's your head, darling?" Dorea asked as she approached James, running her fingers softly through the black tresses, examining his scalp for swelling herself.

"Better."

"Everything's cleared up," said Charlus as he walked into the room. "As soon as the Healer says James is good to go, we can all head home."

"You take the children..." Dorea began.

"Children?" Sirius scoffed.

"You take the... _little ones_," Dorea smirked at the young wizard before turning her attention back to her husband. "Home, and I'll see you all late tonight. Malfoy is putting up a fuss. He says if the care for Muggles and Squibs is so important, why don't we just ship them off to their own kind and let them pay for the privilege." She rolled her eyes and then added, "Tosser."

"Battle of the serpents," Sirius smirked looking up at Dorea with admiration. "Watch out for his venom, Mum."

"Oh darling," Dorea laughed sweetly. "He's a grass snake who merely thinks he's a cobra. I, however, am a viper, and my bite can take weeks to fester before I destroy you." She said it with a look of seriousness only detectable through her cold eyes, as her tone was as sweet as honey.

"Little scary, Mum," Mia pointed out.

"I'm aware. Now go on my lovelies," Dorea said proudly, ordering them home as soon as possible. "Take care of your brother." she kissed Mia on the forehead. "James, no flying for at least a week," she literally grounded him. "Sirius, don't you dare get on that motorbike until it's been properly fixed. And not by yourself," she added before kissing both boys and then turning to the werewolf in the corner of the room and sighing, the smile on her face fading only slightly. "Remus, love, I'd like to have a chat just the two of us later, alright?"

"Umm.. okay. Did I do something..." he began with a worried expression. Had Charlus told Dorea he'd found him snogging Mia when he got home? Did they now want him to leave Potter Manor? Immediately he began to panic, knowing he'd never be allowed back home; every one of his owls to Lupin Cottage had been returned and the Floo had been shut off months earlier, denying him access to both of his parents.

"Absolutely not dear," Dorea promised him, taking his face into the palms of her hands before kissing his cheek. "I simply have a little gift for you."

"Okay." Remus nodded, trying to relax a little despite his piqued curiosity.

"So what did the Aurors say?" James asked the moment the door closed behind his mother.

"Mia and Remus, would you mind fetching something to drink for us all?" Charlus asked, scratching the back of his neck, his jaw tight. Mia knew the look. While Dorea could sweetly scold when she wanted, Charlus Potter would not let his wife take all the credit when it came to disciplining the children, and despite Sirius and James being legal adults in the Wizarding world they were about to get a long overdue talk about responsibility.

"Are they in trouble?" Mia asked her father.

"Yes."

"And you're not going to let me watch?" She pouted. "That seems unfair."

"Go on." Charlus playfully shoved at his daughter's shoulder, ushering her out of the room with an amused smirk on his face. He closed the door behind her and Remus before throwing up a Silencing Charm and turning to reprimand his sons.

oOoOoOo

"What do you suppose your Mum wants to give me?" Remus asked the moment they began walking away down the hall, his hands shoved into the pockets of his second-hand robes. Dorea and Charlus had purchased him new ones of course, but Remus had politely insisted on saving them for Hogwarts. He didn't want anyone in Wizarding London or Diagon Alley to think that he was using the Potters for their money.

"She probably wants to give you grandmother Black's opal ring so you can properly propose to me," Mia said casually as she walked and quickly noticed that Remus had frozen in place, his soft green eyes wide. "Remus! Remus I'm kidding!" Mia laughed brightly, shaking him out of his stupor.

"It's not that..." Remus swallowed hard. "Because I... it's just... we're just so... I'm..."

"Incapable of forming coherent sentences?" She smirked.

"You're cruel," he laughed at the end of a nervous exhale.

"I happen to think I'm very funny. Don't worry Remus, I'm not expecting you to ask me to marry you," she promised him. She knew he never would. Tonks had fought like mad to get him to marry her, and Mia wasn't under any delusions that Remus had secretly married his childhood sweetheart in the past only to lie about it in the future when he married the young Metamorphmagus. "There is absolutely no need for you to get down on one knee. Both knees however..." she smirked, turning to find Remus staring away from her across the corridor, to where a familiar-looking wizard stood speaking with a Healer.

"Dad?" Remus called out.

Lyall Lupin turned at the sound of his son's voice, and Mia blanched at the sight of him. She'd met Remus' father on multiple occasions, and while he'd always looked a bit shabby and under the weather, he now looked positively ill. His stringy grey and brown hair was longer than it had been before, though he didn't bother pulling it back away from his pale face. The man turned and approached the young couple, looking at his son suspiciously.

"Remus! What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Mia's brother was in a small accident," Remus answered stiffly.

"Hello Mister Lupin, how are you?" Mia smiled politely at the man, hoping to somehow create a bridge between father and son since the two couldn't possibly do it on their own.

Lyall looked at her curiously, his emotions flickering over his face before landing on disappointed. "I see this is still going on." he frowned, gesturing to the way Mia held onto Remus' hand. "My dear I'm happy to see that you're..."

"Alive?" Remus growled. "Intact? Not disfigured?"

"All of those things, yes," said Lyall.

"What are you doing here?" The werewolf snapped.

"Your mother is unwell." Lyall spoke without bothering to look Remus in the eye, his own gaze stuck in the space between his son and the young witch.

"Oh, no." Mia frowned and clung tighter to Remus' hand, bringing her free palm up to grip his bicep. She could feel the stress coming off of him in waves. "Did she catch that Muggle flu that's going around? My father was just telling us about that. I'm so sorry."

"It's not _your _fault dear," Lyall said, his gaze finally returning to his son's face.

"Excuse me?" Remus green eyes widened and quickly turned amber when he blinked at his father. "You think... you think it's my fault that Mum's sick?" He asked in disbelief. It was one thing to blame his condition, but to blame him specifically?

"She's always been a bit fragile, and the stress of..." Lyall scowled at the sight of his only child "It's been a hindrance to her health. The constant need to move did not help in the slightest."

"And that's _my _fault?"

"Well if you hadn't gotten yourself bitten," Lyall mumbled, and Mia gripped Remus' harder, trying to reign in her own anger and disgust at the wizard in front of her, reeking of liquor and shame.

"I was four!" Remus shouted, drawing the attention of a few passing Healers.

"Remus..." Mia whispered.

"If it's anyone's fault it's yours for provoking the werewolf community!" Remus snapped at his father viciously.

"Defending _them _now? Defending the... thing that killed my son?" Lyall Lupin narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't die! And don't you dare accuse me of defending that monster," Remus snarled and visions of a bleeding Greyback in the Forbidden Forest flooded Mia's mind. Remus and Greyback were so different, and they'd conquered the vicious werewolf, even if only temporarily. Remus was Alpha now!

"A monster just like..." Lyall began but suddenly found his voice lacking when an amber-eyed witch glared at him, her vine wand aimed at his mouth.

"Remus, my love," Mia turned toward her boyfriend. "You need to calm down," she pleaded with him, her shifted amber eyes meeting his, willing Moony back into the cage of Remus' mind. As she felt his breath steady a bit, the witch turned and looked at Lyall Lupin, who was still attempting to speak. "Mister Lupin, I will remove the Silencing Charm. Please note that it is my respect for your wife and my love for your son that has you still standing here in one piece and not in a hospital bed of your very own," she said firmly, her tone mimicking that of Dorea's perfectly. "_Finite_!"

"I want to see my mother," Remus insisted immediately.

"Absolutely not," Lyall scoffed at the notion. "In fact I plan on..."

"You can't keep me away from her!" The young werewolf shouted. I'll just wait until you leave, or pass out. You've clearly been drinking again."

"Using that wolf sense of smell, eh?" The older wizard sneered. Mia flinched at the sight, shaking her head as she tried to will the look of disgust off the man's face that she'd so often seen on the likes of Lucius Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge. Somehow Mia knew it wasn't entirely prejudice in the expression on Lyall Lupin's face. There was a great deal of pain and hurt in the man's eyes, though she struggled to find sympathy for him considering the hurt he'd caused Remus.

"A _Muggle _could see that you're intoxicated." Remus narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to tend to my wife." Lyall turned to go back down the hallway, stopping for a moment to look back at Remus and pointed at him. "You'll keep away if you know what's good for you. She's in a delicate state and I won't have you getting a rise out of her. If I see you near her room, I'll call the Aurors," the wizard threatened and Mia felt herself growl in response. "Don't think they'll take too kindly knowing that there's a werewolf on the loose in the hospital."

"Come on love." Mia tugged Remus in the opposite direction, watching the anger in his face give way to pain and worry.

"My Mum... Mia... what if..."

"Come on Remus." She pulled him tightly against her, wrapping her arms around his chest and holding him close. "We're going to see my mother," she nodded, spotting a large room where Dorea Potter could be seen standing beside a tall pale man with long white-blonde hair and several other witches and wizards in finely-made robes. "If anyone can make the people in this hospital cower, it's her. She'll make sure you see your Mum."

She took Remus' hand and moved toward the open door of the room, hoping she'd be able to sneak her mother away for just a moment. As they crossed the corridor of the hospital, though, Mia caught sight of Kingsley and his partner arguing in a corner. Then in her peripheral vision she caught sight of something black, and a creeping coldness shivered up her spine; something she hadn't felt in many years. Releasing Remus' hand Mia rushed forward, instinctively throwing herself in front of Kingsley and yelling, "_Protego Totalum_!"

She watched as four masked Death Eaters aimed their wands and curses flew off her large shield, protecting not only Kingsley and his partner, but herself, Remus and the entire board room her mother was, as well as the few Healers who lucked into being behind her at the time. Unfortunately the impact of the curses flung her backwards, and just as she felt a warmth run over the back of her head and her vision began to fail, she heard an explosion from several floors above.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: Okay, first of all, remember last week when everyone was getting email updates but no one could read the chapters on FF? Well I've created a backup website that way if FF is to ever have an issue, you can click over (link is in my Bio or here *sans spaces*: thedebtoftime. blogspot. com) and chapters will be there for your viewing pleasure. It's also got a lovely banner that I spent like three hours creating. Hope everyone had a wonderful weekend! I spent it writing! As always a constant thanks to my Beta **Fluffpanda**, my semi-colon instructor **glittergrrrl05**, and my new ego-stroker **IHEARTPADFOOT**.

I've been meaning to ask by the way, do you lovelies prefer the A/Ns before the chapter or after? I don't want to distract from the reading if exceptionally long author notes take up space. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Well Trained Unit

_"...Let the sky fall_  
><em>When it crumbles<em>  
><em>We will stand tall<em>  
><em>Face it all together..."<em>  
><em>(Skyfall - Adele)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>June 25th, 1977<strong>

**St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

"Mia? Mia!"

"Remus?" Mia's voice softly called out as her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was slightly blurred as she tried to focus on the vision of her werewolf hovering over her protectively, the look in his amber and gold eyes showing just how worried he was. She winced at the pain in the back of her head, wondering if Remus had even allowed anyone to get near her while she was unconscious. "Wh.. what... what happened?" She asked as she tried to sit up.

"You hit your head pretty hard. You've been unconscious for about twenty minutes," Remus informed her, sighing with mild relief over the fact that she'd woken up at all. She took note that his eyes shifted back to green. _Good, one less thing to worry about_.

"Death ... Death Eaters," Mia mumbled. Remus merely nodded, a sad look crossing his features as he helped her sit upright. Footsteps sounded nearby, and she turned to see a pair of finely made, though slightly scuffed, dragon-hide boots.

"Miss Potter?"

Mia turned toward the deep voice to see Kingsley smiling kindly down at her.

When she winced at the strain it took to look up at him, he took notice and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Kingsley?" Mia muttered.

"You know me?" The Auror blinked curiously.

"You..." she began, remembering her ride with the future Minister of Magic on the back of a Thestral, flinging curses and hexes to all sides as the pair were encircled by Death Eaters in the sky. But of course she couldn't tell him that now, not even if she tried. "You were a Prefect."

He smiled at her, nodding. "Been a few years since Hogwarts. Didn't know I was that well known." He chuckled and the sound was wonderfully familiar. "Auror Shacklebolt now, however. I wanted to personally thank you."

"Thank me?"

"I had my back turned when those Death Eaters walked in. Your shield saved my life from what looked like a Reductor Curse," he nodded his head in deep gratitude to her before speaking firmly again, "I owe you a life debt."

Mia tried not to roll her eyes. "Doesn't everybody?" She moved to stand, wincing at the pain and gripping onto Remus' arms as she used him to pull herself up. "What happened? Death Eaters got into the Hospital?" Immediate panic set in. "My family!"

"Your Dad, Sirius and James are on the other side of the wards," Remus said in a calm voice. He gestured to the side, where three Aurors were waving their wands continuously at certain angles while a giant group of more Aurors and Healers stood conversing with serious looks on their faces.

"Wards?" Mia asked curiously.

"This floor has been quarantined," Kingsley informed her. "At least this section," he gestured around them.

"Abraxas Malfoy is dead," Remus said quietly.

_"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?"_ Mia remembered a smug looking Draco speaking from the Slytherin table in Professor Slughorn's class in her original sixth year.

_"Yes," _said Slughorn, without looking at Malfoy, _"I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age... "_

"Dragonpox," Mia muttered to herself.

"What?" Remus blinked, hearing her. "How did you know that?"

_Damn. Well apparently I can tell the truth about the future on accident, though I can't imagine how that'll be helpful_, she thought to herself.

"I think I might have... been in and out of consciousness for a while," she lied. "Picked up on a few words."

"Well you're right about that." Kingsley frowned. "Try and rest. I'll fetch a healer to come and see to that head of yours." He offered a smile again in thanks before moving toward the wards to speak with the Aurors on the other side.

"They found broken vials in Malfoy's robe pockets," Remus explained as he led Mia over to sit down in a nearby chair. "They're saying that he had an appointment later with a research team. Some people think he was looking for a cure, others think he was trying to turn the disease into a weapon for You-Know-Who."

"The vials contained the disease, didn't they?" She asked.

Remus nodded but then clarified, "It's not airborne, but anyone who touched him when it happened..."

"I need to get up. Need to go home," Mia tried to stand again but Remus stopped her.

"Mia..." he took in a slow deep breath before speaking clearly. "Your Mum was right next to Malfoy when he fell."

"What?" Her face paled as a coldness sank into her stomach.

"She's sick." Remus frowned, grief already settling in his eyes. "The Healers have her and a number of other people in secured beds down the hall." He pointed.

Without another word Mia leapt from her chair and made a dash for the end of the hallway, searching each and every room until she found Dorea Potter. Her mother lay unconscious in bed, looking worse than she'd ever appeared; her skin covered in a green shimmery tint, a purple rash growing up the side of her neck as she slept.

oOoOoOo

As the hours passed Healers and Aurors moved cautiously around the quarantined ward in the west end of the Ground Floor of St. Mungo's. When the quarantine ended and the wards were taken down, everyone moved with even more caution despite Healers insisting that those infected were not contagious. Dorea slept, even after Charlus, James and Sirius were allowed in to see her, even after Healers drew blood to run tests. After giving statements to several more Aurors, St. Mungo's was once again opened to the public. No sooner had the doors opened than Peter and Lily rushed in, the latter screaming to know the location of the Potters.

"Mia!" Lily shouted at the sight of the brunette. Mia let out a sob when she found herself caught in the emerald green eyes of her friend and she rushed to wrap her arms around the ginger witch. "Oh thank Merlin you're alright," Lily said as she hugged her friend tightly. "I saw the Dark Mark above the Hospital and I tried Flooing everyone to see if they knew anything, but Peter was the only one home. What happened?"

"The Dark Mark is above the Hospital?" Mia asked, brows raised high as she pulled away to look at Lily She took notice as Peter slipped by them to greet James, Sirius and Remus at the end of the corridor where they sat outside Dorea's room.

"I was a few blocks over at a chapel. Petunia got married today, so naturally I needed to get the hell out of there as often as possible." Lily offered a smile and Mia actually let out a short laugh at the witch's joke. It felt good to laugh. "I was out front chatting with my Mum when I saw the Mark in the sky. I Apparated to Alice's house since it was the closest and we tried getting hold of everyone. What happened?"

"Death Eaters attacked the Hospital," Mia explained. "We were here because Jamie and Sirius were in a little accident." She noticed the way Lily gasped and looked over Mia's shoulder to take note of James and Sirius' current condition before giving a relieved exhale at seeing they were physically alright. "Mum was... Mum was having a meeting with the board. Malfoy's father brought in vials of Dragonpox and they broke; anyone near him was instantly infected."

"Oh Godric... Your family?" Lily whispered, horrified.

Mia nodded. "Mum."

"Can they..."

"No."

And Mia fell back into Lily's open arms. "Mia, I'm so sorry."

oOoOoOo

Late into the night Dorea Potter's room was found to be a crowded place. Healers had taken to working around the bodies that surrounded the older witch, having already met the powerful rage that came from trying to separate the family members against their will. Charlus could have ushered the children out of the room, but as the love of his life lay unconscious, he just couldn't seem to find it in him to care for the comfort of a Healer who was used to more open space in the patient rooms.

Charlus remained by Dorea's side, her pale green hand held tenderly within his own. On the other side of the bed Mia had transfigured a small table into a small sofa where she curled into the arms of her brother. She had offered to make it longer to accommodate the rest of them, but each of the remaining Marauders had reasons not to get too close. Peter sat near the door, the furthest place from Dorea's side without actually leaving the room. For once Mia didn't take offense at Peter's actions, knowing that he was more than likely reliving his own mother's stay at St. Mungos after her attack by Death Eaters. Sirius, on the other hand, placed himself in the corner of the room, knees pulled to his chest, wearing a cold look on his face that Mia recognized instantly as guilt. She wanted to comfort him, assure him that none of this was his fault, but she didn't have the strength. Not yet.

Remus was the only one who stayed outside the room, though he kept a constant watch on it from his chair just outside the door. He divided his attention between Dorea's room and the long corridor where he'd run into his father earlier that day. Unlike James and Mia, who were worried for the one mother they had, or Sirius for the one he'd chosen, or Peter who reflected on his own back at home, Remus was anxiously and nervously worried both about the mother who'd taken him into her home when he no longer had one of his own and the one who'd given him life; the one who was, by all accounts, still alive somewhere a few floors above him.

"Here Remus." A slender hand held out a small cup toward him, thick steam billowing out the top of it. "I brought you some hot chocolate."

The werewolf looked up into the endless emerald eyes of his friend and he actually smiled a little as he accepted the drink. "Thanks Lily."

Lily quickly pulled a chair over to sit beside her friend, reaching out to take his hand within her own to offer comfort and support. She was one of very few witches who could do so without either making Remus uncomfortable, or angering his girlfriend. "Mia told me about your Mum. And your father." Her frown deepened. "Do you know anything yet?"

"No. I asked right after they brought the quarantine wards down." He sighed in frustration before taking a sip from the drink, wishing the chocolate could ease his discomfort as easily now as it usually did. "The explosion came from a few floors up where she might be. But when I asked, her name wasn't on the list ... the list of casualties."

"I'm sorry about your father." Lily shook her head. She'd been properly enraged when Mia had explained all the events of the day.

The object of prejudice herself, Lily had felt a special connection with her werewolf friend long before she ever declared she'd figured out his secret in first year. She'd seen how different he was from his friends, and how many of the Professors looked at him with equal parts pity and anxiety, like they were waiting for him to either hurt himself or someone else. She felt partly to blame for the way Severus had taken an interest in Remus and his condition. Considering the way the Marauders treated her childhood friend, and many others, Lily had no business being kind to any of them, but she had in fact taken a special interest in befriending Remus Lupin long before either wore Prefect badges. Severus had been suspicious and eventually jealous, especially when she'd willingly confessed the small crush she had on the quiet Gryffindor bookworm. Severus had been her friend for so long, and they'd always told one another everything, so Lily hadn't thought twice before confessing her schoolgirl feelings for her House-mate. It had been the first time Severus had turned his bitter anger toward her, and he'd stormed off in a temper. _Merlin, I should've seen it then_, the witch thought to herself.

Resolving to take the secret to her grave that Remus had been the original trigger for the slow downfall of her friendship with Severus, Lily was determined never to make him feel guilty about anything that wasn't a result of his own actions. "You know it's not your fault, right?"

"What? That my Mum's sick or that my Dad drinks too much and calls me a monster?" Lily winced at the word the same way she did when others called her a Mudblood.

"Both," she insisted and then added quickly, "You're not a monster."

"I know." Remus ran his hand down his face and Lily noticed how tired his eyes looked. They were red-rimmed, like the rest of those who'd been exhausted and crying throughout the night. Remus was also incredibly pale and the two scars on his face stood out dramatically, silver and pink stretched tissue over pale white skin. She made a mental note to ask Mia where Remus kept his Wolfsbane Potion, as she doubted he'd had a chance to drink it today considering they'd all been there for hours. "I didn't used to know, but I do now," he admitted.

"As long as you remember that. That's what's important. I'm sure once everything has calmed down they'll let you go and see-"

"Dad?" Remus stood from his chair, interrupting Lily and making his way down the stretch of hallway to where Lyall Lupin stood speaking with an Auror and a Healer, a large bag in his hands. His eyes, too, were red and glassy, and he strangely resembled Charlus Potter in the moment, though Charlus still had something left in his sad stare: hope.

"Oh no," Lily whispered as she watched Remus break into a run.

"Dad!" He called out again loudly as he approached his father, whose empty stare turned bitter and angry. "What happened!?" Remus watched in horror as Lyall Lupin turned his back against his own son and began to walk away. "Where's my Mum!? Where're you going!?" Remus called after him, trying to step forward only to be thwarted by the Auror from earlier. His eyes narrowed at Remus as he separated him from his father.

Lily heard a growl and immediately turned back and yelled, "Mia!" She rushed to Remus' side in fear he would get himself arrested for assaulting an Auror. "Remus," Lily said, reaching for his hand to pull her friend back.

The affectionate move was caught in the stare of Lyall Lupin, who shook his head in disgust. He turned and looked at the Auror before speaking loudly. "That boy is a werewolf," He pointed at Remus, whose eyes widened in shock and fear. "Please keep him away from my wife's ..." Lyall hesitated for a moment, emotion overwhelming him before he finally continued, "My wife's body."

"What?!" Remus shouted, though it sounded more like a howl and it took less than a second before his soft green eyes turned liquid gold, skipping the amber stage entirely.

"Mia! Peter! Sirius!" Lily screamed for them. "Potter!" She yelled for James as well, relieved when the four barrelled out of Dorea's room and took instant note of Remus's stance before rushing forward, wands already drawn.

"She's dead? My Mum's dead!?" Remus yelled. He moved to go after his father, who'd stepped into the Floo, but Lily stood in his way, trying to hold him back from doing something he'd certainly regret. At the sight of Lily in his path, James and Sirius ran faster, each jumping forward to take hold of one of Remus' arms, pulling him away from Lily before she somehow got herself hurt. The Marauders and Mia had been dealing with Remus and his wolf for years, and Lily was not at all ready for something of this magnitude. As James and Sirius held Remus back, struggling against the strength of their friend, Mia stepped in front of her boyfriend, taking his face into her hands and shifting her eyes to amber, hoping Moony would recognize her as the fox in his Pack, his Beta.

"Remus, Remus love," Mia spoke softly, unaware of the Aurors now surrounding the small group of friends. "Look at me," she said, staring into the beautiful depths of gold.

"Back off!" James shouted, turning his wand on the Aurors, a defensive look on his face. He released Remus' arm when he felt the werewolf's stiffness relax a bit in the gaze of his sister. "He hasn't done anything wrong!" James insisted. Sirius on the other side of Remus had his wand drawn as well, and Peter covered Remus' back to make sure no one got any ideas about cursing their friend with his back turned. Lily stood in front of Mia, glaring daggers at anyone who dared to cast a look of disgust toward her grieving friend.

"Easy there." Kingsley approached slowly, wand in hand though held upward as a sign of surrender. "We're just doing our jobs and making sure no one gets hurt," he promised. His partner scoffed at the calm sentiment. "We understand this is an emotional time, but do you really want to raise your wands against a group of Aurors?"

At Kingsley's question James and Sirius both looked even more daring, as though he'd just issued a challenge. None of the teenagers lowered their wands.

"What're you doing just standing there, Shacklebolt! Stun it!" Kingsley's partner yelled, pointing at Remus.

"_It_?!" Lily shrieked. Her green eyes glared into the face of the Auror. "You've got a lot of nerve, you know that!?" She aimed her willow wand toward him, and his eyes widened in response at being so specifically threatened by the girl. "I don't care if you are an Auror, my friend just found out his mother died and if you even _think _about raising a wand at him before we have a chance to console him, I will hex your eyes right out of your head!"

"Threatening an Auror?" The man sneered at the witch. He took a defiant step forward, his wand gripped tightly in his hand. "You listen here you little Mu..." but his sentence was cut off as an eleven-inch mahogany wand pressed against his throat. He stared into furious hazel eyes and a mop of black hair.

"Wrong witch to aim your wand at mate," James said, his voice low and dangerous. Suddenly the Aurors encircling the group were no longer keeping their eyes trained on the werewolf in the center of the room. "She'll hex you sideways for looking at her," James assured them all, not one to ever question Lily's ability to hex, having many scars on his body as proof of her talents. "But that won't be _half _as bad as what _I'll _do if you finish that fucking sentence."

"Everyone calm down!" Kingsley shouted, trying to take back control of the situation. He gripped his partner and yanked the Auror back, having heard the man almost call Lily a Mudblood. "Potter, get Lupin under control," he ordered.

"If you've noticed, _he's _not the one losing it!" Sirius snapped at the man. "Tell your mates to lower their wands because if you can't tell, we've got very little to lose here and have a bit of a short fuse when it comes to threats to our family!" The raven-haired wizard yelled, his grey eyes dark.

"He's a werewolf!" Kingsley's partner shouted. "Shouldn't have even been allowed inside the Hospital!"

"Mia, get Remus into an empty room and ward the doors like you did last time," James instructed his sister.

She nodded without breaking eye contact with Remus, who seemed to be calming down as he stared into the endless amber of her gaze. "Remus? Look in my eyes, love," she continued to speak as she reached for his tightly clenched fists. "Remus? Moony! Look at me. I'm here love, we're all here for you. I need you to come with me, Moony. Follow me." She watched as the gold of his eyes retreated a bit to reveal amber specks and breathed a momentary sigh of relief. Then, taking his hands within her own and leading him away from the group, she watched from the side as, like a well trained unit, the Marauders and Lily formed a barricade. Mia led Remus back down the long corridor, finding an empty room and shutting them both inside of it.

"Don't think Moody won't hear about this when we get back to the Ministry, Shacklebolt," the volatile Auror snapped at his younger superior.

"Oh, I plan on being the one to tell him myself!" Kingsley snapped. "Everyone lower your wands!" He instructed the rest of the Aurors, all of whom obeyed begrudgingly yet immediately.

"Sir?" One spoke. "You're really going to let them go? A werewolf in a hospital full of innocent people and a group of children who dared to threaten Aurors?!"

"Are we suddenly royalty because we wear a badge?" Kingsley rolled his eyes. "They were doing what any of us would have done for a fellow Auror. We drew against them first and they came to the defense of their friend."

"But he's a werewolf!" Another Auror shouted.

"I didn't see fur, did any of you?" He questioned, his dark eyes narrowed. "No? Well maybe I just have better vision. Perhaps that's why Moody left me in charge. Speaking of which, if something like this ever happens again, I'll thank you all to never question me!" He offered a brief look of apology to the Marauders and Lily, all of whom finally lowered their wands at the sight of the retreating Aurors.

"Evans, what happened?" Sirius finally asked. "Is it true? About Remus' Mum?

Lily nodded sadly. "His father told him and then outed him as a werewolf to the Aurors, saying they weren't to let Remus see his mother." She wiped an escaped tear from her face and turned to look inside the room into which Mia had pulled Remus.

"Thank you, Kingsley," James said as the Auror approached him. James extended a hand to the man, showing no feelings of resentment over a situation that had been handled poorly by all parties. "I'd apologize for our reaction, but as you said..." James trailed off. He looked inside the room's window as Mia stared down Remus, never taking her hands off of his face as she whispered words that no one else could hear.

"I heard what the boy's father said," Kingsley sighed. "Werewolf or not, I can't imagine anyone reacting differently than he did. It's a bad time I know, but you're all very quick on the draw. When you've finished your NEWTs, come and see me at the Ministry if you're interested in a job. As you can see, the Auror department is in need of new blood."

"Unprejudiced blood, you mean." Sirius glared.

"That's exactly what I mean." Kingsley nodded, ignoring the look of loathing on Sirius' face.

"Do you know what happened to our friend's mother?" Peter asked.

"I suppose he should know." Kingsley frowned. "While we were being attacked on the Ground Floor by those Death Eaters, we weren't aware more had broken in earlier and slipped by us without their masks. The second we were distracted by the attacks down here, someone upstairs threw a Bombarda Maxima and devastated the entire ward where the Muggles were being held." He sighed. "Only two survived and they're not looking to last the week."

The four friends watched the couple on the inside of the room, hearts breaking at the sight. Mia finally broke through Moony's defensive stare, the wolf retreated into the back of Remus' mind, and suddenly the young wizard collapsed to the ground, hands over his face, leaning into the tight embrace of Mia as he wept.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: I wanted to give a little shout out to **Daerwyn**! While browsing the internet to see where The Debt of Time has been listed, I stumbled across her YouTube channel (**AnaReadsALot**) where she dedicated a Fan Fiction Friday to my story about 2 weeks ago! I am over the moon right now, so thank you so much! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews.

I know that we're entering a rough patch because you know... war and Death Eaters and such. It was hard to get through some of these chapters, but I knew that they were necessary because they really build the characters, as well as the events that are quickly approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixty-Eight: The Last Enemy

_"...__A final song, a last request  
><em>_A perfect chapter laid to rest  
><em>_Now and then I try to find  
><em>_A place in my mind  
><em>_Where you can stay  
><em>_You can stay away foreve_r_..."  
><em>_(So Far Away - Avenged Sevenfold)_

* * *

><p><strong>June 26th, 1977<strong>

**St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

The rising sun broke through the open blinds in the room where Mia had secured a grieving Remus. He'd cried for hours and Mia said nothing, simply holding him like she'd done long ago post-transformation once he'd been healed. She didn't know how to heal him now, though. Nor did she know how to heal her own family as Dorea's condition worsened. She began wondering how Professors Dumbledore and Snape handled the drawn-out death of the former in her original sixth year. It was one thing to lose people suddenly, like when Cedric Diggory was killed, or when Sirius fell through the Veil, but simply waiting around, unable to do a thing to stop death, wasn't something to which the young witch was accustomed. She didn't know how to react.

"Remus?" She whispered, looking down at the werewolf who lay with his head in her lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She affectionately ran her fingers through the mess of sandy blonde hair, leaning down to place a kiss to his forehead before resting her cheek against him.

"Is she really dead?" Remus choked out a hoarse whisper, and in reply Mia simply held him tighter.

"Mia?" A voice called from the door. The witch looked up, surprised her father had been able to take down the wards she'd placed. Then again, she'd been distracted and wasn't maintaining them at the moment. "Dorea wants to see Remus," Charlus spoke, his own tired eyes looking defeated. She could tell he wanted to collapse and just let the sadness wash over him, but Potters pushed on.

_"No frowning now,"_ Dorea had said to Hermione the first morning that she'd woken at Potter Manor more than six years earlier. _"I know you have had some hardships lately, but we're Potters and we push on. You take what happens, learn from it and bravely move forward."_

"Come on son." Charlus reached down and helped pull Remus to his feet, patting the boy on the back when he finally stood.

"My mother died," Remus muttered quietly.

"I know, son. I know," Charlus frowned.

"What am I going to do?"

Charlus Potter took in a deep breath and made sure to face the boy directly. He looked him square in the eye. "You're going to let us take care of you. Now head on in there and I'll be right outside the door. Dorea's getting bored and needs someone to fuss over for a bit." He smiled softly. "You know how these Potter women like to dote." He shuffled Remus down the hallway, pausing to look back at his daughter who lingered behind him.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

Charlus cleared his throat. "Mia, the Healer came by and..." He swallowed hard. "It doesn't look good."

Mia nodded in painful understanding. "How long?"

"They..." he stopped to clear his throat. "They say she won't last the night."

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and hex and possibly set fire to the entire building in a rage of emotions, but she was a Potter, and not just any Potter. She was Dorea Potter's daughter; such actions were rash and reckless, and despite her House colors from both timelines Mia had come to accept that she was a little more green than red these days, a little more silver than gold. She had to keep it together if she was going to be suddenly surrounded by grieving Gryffindors.

"Is she in pain?" She held her head higher, shoving down the need to cry in order to try and take charge of the situation. People depended on her right now. Her family depended on her. Her Pack depended on her.

"No."

"Where're Jamie and Sirius?" She asked curiously.

"Sirius didn't take the news well, naturally," Charlus sighed, clearly worried about all of his children. "No one did. He mentioned he was going to the roof for some fresh air, I assume that's Sirius speak for a cigarette?" He asked with a raised brow and Mia merely nodded at her father. "I asked Lily to look in on him. Peter took your brother outside for some _actual _fresh air."

"Good. Separating them for now is helpful. Peter will dote on James a bit and it's good that Sirius wasn't left alone." She nodded, grateful her father had somehow recognized what each of the boys needed. "Are you okay, Dad?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"No," he answered honestly. "Don't imagine I will be for some time. But I can't fall to pieces. Got three, now _four _kids to look after. It's my job to take care of the rest of you."

Mia sighed at the statement. What was it with Potter men carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders? Green or hazel eyes, it didn't matter. As long as you wore a mop of messy black hair that stuck up in the back, you were somehow deemed capable of taking care of everyone but yourself. "I don't need you to," she informed him. "This isn't the first time I've had to..."

"I know you don't." Charlus smiled. "You're my strong girl." He reached out and pulled Mia into his arms, hugging her so tight she almost felt herself give in to the grief. "But it's my job to take care of the rest of you. You let me do my job, alright?"

Mia nodded but quietly thought to herself, _Our _job.

oOoOoOo

As Remus walked into Dorea's room he took immediate notice that the previously unconscious and sickly-looking witch was now sitting up in bed, looking no less green but certainly more awake and alert.

"Hello Remus." Dorea offered him a sad smile and reached her hand out to the boy, who rushed forward to take it like it was a lifeline being extended to him in a sea in which he was drowning. "I'm so sorry about your mother dear. Come, sit by me." She gestured to the chair beside the bed where Charlus had sat, watching his wife carefully through the night. "It's going to be a rough time for you. For all of you." Dorea frowned. "I can see by that look on your face you could hear Charlus telling Mia that I'm not going to make it."

"Please don't ..." Remus pleaded.

"You'll look after them won't you?" Dorea said, ignoring his pleas. "Look after my girl, my sons? And look after yourself?"

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded quickly.

"I mean that, Remus Lupin." Her grey eyes hardened in recognizable threat. "I will be very cross if you let something bad happen to yourself because you sink into grief instead of rising above it." Dorea patted the back of his hand with her free one as he held the other tenderly in his grasp. "These are dark times and our world needs courage like yours. Your father was a good man." She noted that Remus scoffed at the declaration but continued, "A good wizard who let his dark times take over. You can't do that now."

"He wouldn't even let me see her." Remus' jaw tightened.

"I imagined he wouldn't." She nodded. "Which was why when I saw him here yesterday morning, I slipped into your mother's room. Hope and I had a lovely chat."

"You saw my Mum?" He looked up at the elder witch with wide eyes.

"I did." Dorea nodded. "I had been planning on bringing you here today to visit her. Your father had a previous engagement he couldn't get out of, so he wouldn't have known." She sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, she was very ill and didn't know if she would make it in time to see you." She reached for her robes, which had been folded and placed on the table beside her bed. Digging a pale green hand into its pocket, Dorea withdrew a small stone on the end of a looped gold chain. "She asked me to give you this," Dorea said, holding the item out and placing it into Remus' hands.

"This is..." Remus gaped at the item, looking it over reverently. "This is her necklace. My father gave it to her on their first date."

"An Amethyst," Dorea nodded with a sweet smile. "It's very beautiful. She told me the story of how your parents met. Do you know it?"

Remus nodded slowly. "She was living in Wales, outside Cardiff," he spoke clearly, his green eyes focused on the purple stone in his hands. "She was taking a walk through a forest and was attacked by a man that turned out to be a Boggart." He'd known the story since he was a little boy. It had been the reason he'd been initially excited to finally see a real Boggart during his third year Defense class with Professor Prewett. "Dad was doing research on … " _werewolf habitats_. Remus cleared his throat and continued on. "He heard her screaming and he saved her. Turned the Boggart into a mushroom," he said with the hint of an amused smile.

"And then he asked her to dinner and gave her this necklace." Dorea smiled during the telling of the story even though she'd heard it just a day earlier from Hope Lupin herself. "The study of stones and crystals used to be taught at Hogwarts in depth, but not so much these days." The witch frowned. "Do you know what an Amethyst is used for?"

Remus nodded and spoke with a tone that sounded an awful lot like Mia's, as though he were quoting from a book. "Amethysts are meditative aides. They're supposed to help promote peace and tranquility, and heighten intuition and dispel fears." He let realization settle over him. "That's probably why he gave it to her. So that when he wasn't around to protect her, she wouldn't be afraid."

"Amethysts also protect against dark magic." Dorea watched as Remus suddenly seemed hesitant to accept it, his eyes looking for a place to put the necklace down. "Don't you dare," she cautioned firmly. "Werewolves are not dark creatures, they do not practice dark magic. Your mother gave me this to give to you in the case that she did not make it, so that you would have strength to fight your fears and an understanding of exactly what and who you are: a beacon of goodness and light magic." She smiled and affectionately touched his cheek the way she imagined Hope might have done had the woman not been trained to be wary of her own son. "She was a good mother; a good woman. Had she not been born a Muggle, she would have made a damn good witch, I'd say."

Remus couldn't help but smile gratefully at the witch.

"Now, be a good lad and go and fetch the others for me." Dorea gestured to the door.

oOoOoOo

Up on the roof Lily's eyes looked skyward, thinking how unfortunate it was that the sun was out and bright considering how dark it was inside the hospital. It should be grey and cloudy, maybe even raining. Lily wished it would rain so the world could be washed clean again. She had followed Sirius up the stairs leading to the roof after promising Charlus Potter to look after the Black heir.

She approached him from the side, watching as he inhaled the lit stick in his mouth, blowing the smoke out his nose. Lily smirked, knowing there was a high probability he did that because his inner child told him he'd look like a dragon that way.

"You going to stand there, or offer a girl a cigarette?" She asked after minutes passed them by in complete silence. Sirius had already gone through one smoke and was in the middle of opening his pack to find another. He rose a brow and looked into her bright green eyes suspiciously.

"You don't smoke, Evans."

"Shut up Sirius," she snapped at him, snatching the cigarette he was holding in his fingers. "We're bonding," she all but insisted as she placed the stick in her mouth.

"Oh? I wasn't aware." Sirius pulled another cigarette from the pack and returned the box to the pocket of his robes. He silently and wandlessly cast a floating bluebell flame in the center of his hands, lighting his own smoke and then holding the fire out toward Lily. "Have at it."

The redhead nodded at him triumphantly and leaned into his hands, breathing against the cigarette as the end of it lit up. She took in a deep breath and immediately began choking.

Sirius smirked at her as she continued coughing. The sight was well worth the lost smoke.

"Oh Godric, you do this to yourself on purpose?!" She gasped.

"Is there a reason you followed me up here?" Sirius asked irritably.

"Mister Potter asked me to look after you," Lily replied, looking down at the cigarette still in her hand. She mentally prepared herself to take another drag but then decided against it. _Let the bloody thing burn out_, she thought to herself.

"You'd be better off looking after James," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I left him with Peter," Lily said, ignoring Sirius' bitter tone. "I think you need me more right now."

"Why?" He turned and stared at her incredulously. He didn't need her. "We're not even friends. You're friends with Mia and Remus, you hate James and by extension me," he reminded her. Though he'd never been on the end of her hexes (which always seemed reserved for James), Sirius knew the glare of Lily Evans better than almost anyone. He'd tormented Snivellus for years, much worse than James ever did, and she had never been one to ignore that fact.

"I don't hate either of you," Lily confessed. "I just don't ... don't like the things you do sometimes." The witch frowned, trying to put the past behind them. "But that's hardly the point. It's not fair for anyone to lose a parent, and I feel sad for those who do regardless of whether or not I'm friends with them."

"I told you, I'm fine," Sirius growled. "Go bother James. It's _his _Mum that's dying after all," he said bitterly.

"She's _your _Mum too. And you've already lost one set of parents."

_"Am I back to Mrs. Potter again?" _Dorea had frowned at him when he'd called her that. _"Oh dear, so formal. As I've told you since you were a boy, you may call me Dorea or even Mum if it pleases you." _She'd laughed softly. _"It's always pleased me considering how amusing the look on Walburga's face would be should she ever hear it."_

He'd called her Mum from that moment on.

"_Fuck_." Sirius groaned as he felt the well of emotions rise inside of him. "Evans... can we... can we not do this right now?" He begged, actually begged the witch, flinching when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. She shouldn't be allowed to touch him like that. Like she cared. With softness and a strange type of love that Sirius wasn't familiar with. She wasn't Mia, she wasn't family, and he certainly wasn't fucking her. What right did she have to care about him?!

"It's okay to be sad, Sirius."

"No it's not!" He finally snapped, yanking away from her touch and glaring at the redheaded witch. "It makes me weak! If I'm sad then they win! I don't have a _right _to be sad. This is my fault," he cried, not noticing that tears had formed in the corners of his eyes and were already falling down his pale cheeks. "I brought this down on them, on the Potters," he confessed. "Death follows me fucking everywhere! It's because of _me _that Mia was threatened." He thought back to Bellatrix at Narcissa's wedding. "It's because of _me _that James almost died. It's because of _me _that you were attacked. Hell, the only reason we were in the hospital today is because Death Eaters came after us, more than likely to get to _me_!" He expected her to turn her back and leave him there, or maybe cry because he'd yelled at her. Most girls would.

Lily Evans however had never been like most girls. "Can you possibly pause the pity party for two seconds to realize You-Know-Who isn't planning this entire war around your ego?!" She glared at him, all softness gone from her gaze, though she still looked like she cared, which was continually strange. "Death Eaters attack blood-traitors, Muggles and Muggle-borns. You and Potter are blood-traitors. The Carrows would have attacked him even if you weren't there." She rolled her eyes and then gave him a daring look when he attempted to interrupt.

Sirius silenced himself immediately.

"I'm a Muggle-born, and one that was - up until recently - best friends with a Slytherin who has what I'm assuming are Death Eater friends. Godric, Severus might be one himself for all I know these days," she said with bitterness.

He took note of her confession, filing it away in the back of his head for later reflection.

"I was already a bloody target, you great big prat!" She stepped forward and shoved him. "You had nothing to do with the accident this morning other than buying that ridiculous motorbike in the first place, and you are not responsible for Death Eaters storming the Hospital! That woman downstairs is your mother." She pointed to the door leading to the staircase. "And you need to get it together because you will hate yourself if you don't go down there and tell her goodbye."

"I don't want to," he admitted, less like a petulant child being forced to clean his room and more like a terrified man being forced to face a dragon. _Some Gryffindor_, he thought to himself.

"I'm not asking," Lily held firm. "If you want my opinion - and even if you don't - I'd say that you've been quite ruined over the years," she declared.

Sirius furrowed his brow at the declaration, surprised she had the nerve to insult him regardless of whether or not it was true.

"A family that punished you for being _anything _other than yourself, and another family that doted upon you simply because you existed." She scowled. "Mia's the _only _one to ever order you about and even then she's biased because anytime she's not in a relationship with Remus she's likely to be caught staring at your arse!" Lily glared at him when he dared to smile at the revelation.

"Your other friends follow your lead, which only ever gets you lot in trouble, so the mantle falls to me to keep you in line. You and I are friends Sirius Black," she left out the 'whether you like it or not' and continued, "And I will _not _coddle you like the rest of the world. So you will give me a hug right this minute because it's been a very long twenty-four hours and I spent the first half with my nightmarish new Muggle brother-in-law before coming here and needing to deal with _you_."

He didn't wait a single second before his long arms wrapped themselves around the tiny witch, pulling her tight against him. She let out a choked sob and Sirius found it strange that she had been sent to comfort him and yet here he was, holding onto her as she cried. An unfamiliar warmth built in his chest as he breathed in the scent of the girl in his arms. It wasn't like when he held Mia, or any other girl for that matter. He held no desires for Lily whatsoever, and yet it felt right to hug her like this. Sirius smiled and wondered if this was how James felt when he hugged Mia.

"Right." Lily pulled away and wiped her tears. "Good. Now get downstairs," she ordered. "You need to be with your family."

"You're coming too." Sirius took hold of her hand and tugged her with him.

"No," Lily frowned. "You need to be with ..."

"Family," Sirius nodded. "Like it or not Evans ... Lily ..." he corrected himself, smiling at the use of her given name. "You've been one of us for a very long time."

oOoOoOo

When Lily and Sirius walked into Dorea's room, the older witch seemed to be in a fantastic mood as she dictated to her family. All with the exception of Charlus looked shocked and uneasy.

"... And for the flowers, I don't want roses or carnations. Roses have lost all meaning these days since they're so easy to come by, and I find carnations to be cheap." She rolled her eyes. "I do like hydrangeas and orchids, or...hello Sirius and Lily… ," Dorea smiled at the sight of the two before continuing as a stroke of genius seemed to hit her. "Oh! Lilies. I do love lilies," she said brightly. "The pink Japanese lilies are a particular favorite, not that I don't also like the kind that James had tattooed on his chest," she gestured toward her son who turned beet red.

"What?!" Lily paled and her wide green eyes turned on James, gaping at his chest where she knew he had a tattoo, but had never been told what it was.

"Mum ..." James cleared his throat, avoiding Lily's gaze as he tried to bring himself back to why they'd even been talking about flowers to begin with. "Can we not ... can we not plan your bloody funeral right now?"

"Should I be waiting for something?" Dorea asked plainly.

"You should be resting," Mia insisted.

"I can rest tomorrow dear." Dorea rolled her eyes. Everyone turned to stare at her incredulously, knowing she'd been told she wasn't going to see tomorrow. "Now don't look at me like that. Have I ever been the kind of witch to sit idly by and let things happen around me? Can I do anything about my fate?" She proceeded to answer herself. "No, therefore I will make the most of what time I have left; and frankly, you all have such abysmal taste in decorum I worry my tomb will be covered in daisies." She said the word with disgust.

"What's wrong with daisies, dear?" Charlus asked, placating his wife.

"They're _simple_," she scoffed, offended by the flower. As if Dorea Potter née Black were simple! "Fine, if you all _can't _allow an old woman a few moments of party planning bliss," she very nearly pouted, "I'll make a list for you later. In the meantime I want you all to buck up and act like the children I've raised." Her tone was reproachful as her grey eyes lingered on each of the teenagers in the room, Lily and Peter as well. "That includes _all _of you considering how often you're at my house. I have things to say and I expect not be interrupted, is that clear?" She asked firmly. Each person in the room nodded.

"James." She reached out for her son, the only one actually born of her flesh and blood.

James took his mother's hand delicately, treating her as though she were glass, despite the fact his gentle actions would undoubtedly earn him a glare from the independent witch.

"I expect you to go to Gringotts with your father and begin the process of claiming your inheritance," she instructed him. She was a Slytherin to the core and plans needed to be put into action. Her children _knew _that she loved them; it was unnecessary to act like a Hufflepuff, reminding them of that fact and that she would would always be with them. They _knew_.

"While you're there you will set up separate accounts for your sister and Sirius ..." She glared at Sirius when he moved to speak. "Do not interrupt me young man. I'm well aware of the grand sum of your vault, but you are my son and will not deny me the opportunity to give you what I want." She very nearly growled. "James, I want you to work hard on your N.E.W.T.s this year, and do your best not to harass this lovely young witch." She gestured to Lily, who flushed pink under the stare of the intimidating woman. "I know it's difficult because she is so very pretty." Dorea smirked when James blushed as well, trying to remember that lovely color on his cheeks. "But it's time for childish behaviors to be put to bed."

"Yes Mum." James nodded and reluctantly let go of her hand when Dorea beckoned Sirius forward.

"Sirius, you will stop blaming yourself for everything that happens," she ordered him. "Whatever guilt weighs on your heart is putting you in danger. You're a Gryffindor and one that is far too emotional and reckless," she scolded. "You are the heir to my Ancient and Noble House and one day I expect you to take control of it, cleanse it properly, and rebuild it," she said clearly, making certain he was aware this was, in fact, her dying wish. "Even if you marry a good woman, give her your name and let her do the cleansing for you." She squeezed his hand tight and smiled when he leaned down to hug her. "You take care of my children," Dorea whispered in his ear. "Promise me."

"I'll keep them safe," Sirius swore it. "I promise." He bolted from her side quickly before he started crying again. Almost on instinct he moved to Lily's side and smiled sadly when the redhead hugged him again.

"Mia ..." Dorea held her hand out to her daughter.

"No." The brunette refused to stand.

"Stubborn little witch." Dorea said the words affectionately, as a term of endearment. "You're to become the Lady of the House, representing both Potter and Black." She ignored the fact that Mia seemed to be trying to ignore her. "And I expect you to follow the rules that come with the life you've been given."

Mia's brown eyes rose up to meet Dorea's grey orbs.

"Follow the rules to the _letter_."

Mia frowned in understanding. Dorea was asking her to not change the past, regardless of what it meant.

"Remember it is the content of a life, not the length of a life." Dorea smiled when Mia finally reached out and took her hand. "I want you to fill many lives with joy and love," she said, gesturing to the others in the room. Dorea and Mia both knew that war was here; many would die and even more would suffer. "Nothing more can be expected of you. Death cannot be avoided, so live. All of you," Dorea looked around the room and met each set of teary eyes.

"We don't want you to die," Mia confessed. "We want you to fight."

"Am I not fighting?" Dorea smirked. "Do I look to be defeated?" She sat up straight, her head held proud. "I am Dorea Black Potter, and _nothing _is done without my say so. Things happen because I will them to happen. I _will _myself to fight, but I accept the inevitable," she admitted. "This is not my end my lovelies," Dorea smiled sweetly, her grey eyes sparkling. "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death."


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: Last chapter was a rough one, I know. I actually was stuck in about a two week writer's block because I knew what was going to happen and how, but the words just wouldn't come out. I ended up writing about ten chapters after this story line before I ever even sat down to complete it. I am however incredibly happy as a writer to see that something I've created has affected so many.

**Update**: Thanks to** Erulastiel-Ithilwen **for correcting me on the Charm used later in this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Safe Space

_"...Is it over yet_  
><em>Can I open my eyes<em>  
><em>Is this as hard as it gets<em>  
><em>Is this what it feels like to really cry..."<em>  
><em>(Cry - Kelly Clarkson)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>June 27th, 1977<strong>

**St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

Dorea Potter stubbornly proved the Healers wrong by lasting the night and the entire day that followed. She took her final breath just as the sun set against the London skyline, surrounded by her husband and multitude of children. The family was given a long while to sit in silence and say their goodbyes if they wanted, but eventually Healers came in to speak with Charlus about what would need to happen next.

Sirius led everyone up to the roof, parting with the last few cigarettes he had. Everyone took one save for Lily, who had linked arms with Mia and Sirius. Remus had his arm around Mia's shoulder, a smoke in his free hand. To Sirius' left stood James, staring out at the lights of the city as he took the cigarette between his lips. Lily realized he'd done it before. A small part of her brain mentally noted that she would need to break him of the habit, though she wasn't certain why she cared enough to put forth the effort. Peter stood next to James, a hand rested against his friend's shoulder. They all stared off silently into the distance.

Slowly Lily separated from the group, noting with interest the way Sirius and Mia immediately closed the gap her absence created. The redhead smiled sadly at the scene before she turned away and silently walked back down the stairs, eventually meeting Mister Potter outside of Dorea's room. She thought he would look like the grieving Lyall Lupin had only a day earlier, but Charlus looked strangely calm. Sad, and broken, but not angry or vengeful. He just looked ... lost.

"Mister Potter, is there anything I can do for you?" Lily asked him genuinely.

"Thank you, Lily, no." Charlus smiled sadly at the girl, clearly grateful for the offer. "I'm just going to spend a little more time here to collect my thoughts and begin preparations," he explained. "If you wouldn't mind seeing that my children make it home safely though?" The black and grey haired man kindly asked her.

"I'll do that. " The witch nodded, grateful for to be helpful. "I've also owled my parents and told them what happened. I'll stay at the Manor for a while and help where I can, even if it's just making sure Sirius doesn't snap and do something stupid. If that's alright with you, of course."

Charlus smiled kindly at her. "I would be very much indebted to you, Miss Evans," he answered.

Lily let out a small sigh of relief. She couldn't imagine going home right now, not with Petunia and Vernon potentially there to scold her for leaving their wedding reception early. The newlyweds had chosen to forgo the honeymoon due to financial matters; both had guilted Lily and their parents into gifting them more money than any of them could afford in order to help secure a new house the couple had found over in Little Whinging. Lily couldn't go home now, not to that. Not when her friends were suffering and there was maybe something she could do to ease their pain.

"If you'll allow it, I'd like to send Tilly to take care of you until you return home," Lily asked Charlus, worried that if left to his own devices he might not think about things like eating or resting when he should. Tilly would help him with that.

"That would be appreciated." Charlus nodded but then frowned. "I imagine she'll have already been alerted to Dorea's passing and will be very determined to try and make herself busy."

Lily mirrored his frown, wondering if Tilly's magic had been connected to Dorea. She felt a pull at her heart telling her to get to the Manor now and send Tilly to St. Mungo's; that way the little elf wouldn't have to grieve alone.

Once she was able to get the Marauders and Mia down from the roof, Lily ushered them all through the Floo Network, saying goodbye to Peter in the process who had a sudden urge to go home and check on his own mother. That was something they all completely understood.

oOoOoOo

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

"Right, the lot of you off to bed," Lily ordered the moment they stepped from the fireplace into the large circular drawing room of Potter Manor. "It's been a long couple of days. I'll bring up some tea if anyone wants some." She watched sadly as James ascended the staircase without speaking to anyone.

"Firewhisky's in the glass cabinet just there," Sirius gestured to Charlus' recently refurbished stash of Ogden's Finest.

"I'll put some in your cup," Lily conceded. She watched as Sirius followed after James, leaving her alone in the drawing room with Mia; her friend was browsing through a book that had been left open on a nearby table, running her fingers over a soft green ribbon bookmark with a silver serpent hanging out of the pages. The ginger witch frowned and called out, "Tilly?"

A soft pop and the house-elf appeared looking worse for wear. Her large tennis-ball-sized blue eyes were wet with tears, and in her hand she held a small handkerchief she'd been blowing her nose on.

"Miss Lily called for Tilly?" The house-elf looked up at the redhead and then snapped her fingers. "Tilly makes tea. Firewhisky already in Young Master Sirius' cup," she gestured to one in the middle of the tray that appeared darker than the others.

"Thank you Tilly." Lily smiled sweetly at the little elf. "Mister Potter would be very pleased if you'd go to St. Mungo's and attend to him for a while." She noticed the nervous look the elf was giving her at the thought of leaving the Manor and the occupants of it. "I promise I'll take good care of everyone else while you're away, and will call for you if we need anything," Lily assured her.

Tilly still looked uneasy. Her blue eyes shifted to Mia, who had finally put the book down and walked over. "Tilly will leave ... if ..." the house-elf hesitated before finally speaking clearly, "If Mistress needs her to,." She fixed her eyes on Mia.

"What?" Mia paled at the word, a vision of Kreacher in the future calling her that word, 'Mistress', as though he had no control over it when it left his lips. Mia stared down at the house-elf who had fixed her meals and sewed her clothes and brushed her hair for the past six years and frowned.

"Does Mistress want Tilly to go to St. Mungos?" Tilly asked.

"Tilly, I'm not your ... " Mia tried to fight it.

"Mia, you have to," Lily pleaded with her friend.

Mia clenched her eyes shut tightly. It was one thing to allow a house-elf to take care of her, especially since Tilly was so damn stubborn and manipulative, but to have one bonded to her, passed down to her from mother to daughter simply because that was the way things worked ... it was horrifying for the witch who had spent so much effort defining a part of her own character by the fact that she would never willingly enslave another creature.

But the look in Tilly's eyes wasn't just grief. It was fear. Tilly was afraid of being cast out, or given away to another family, possibly given back to the Black family, Walburga even, and Mia couldn't allow that. "Yes Tilly," she nodded, swallowing back the bile in her throat. "Mistress insists that you please go and take care of my father. " She said the bitter words and frowned when Tilly let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Tilly does as Mistress wishes," Tilly bowed her head respectfully to Mia and then vanished with a soft pop.

"It's going to be okay, Mia," Lily whispered.

"No it's not," Mia shook her head, feeling dirty and disgusted with herself. "I own a house-elf now. The world is fucking upside-down." She reached for the silver tray and picked up Sirius' cup of tea purposely, draining it and letting the warm Firewhisky in it sear the wounds she felt she'd created by accepting a house-elf.

"It'll eventually right itself," Lily promised.

"Not without worse things happening." Mia sighed, thinking of the next few years and how awful things were about to get. "Thank you, Lily, for taking care of my family." She looked into the green eyes of her friend and momentarily got lost in them. So green, just like ... just like Harry's. Mia stifled a sob and exhaled sharply. "I'm ... Godric, I'm so tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"I'll walk with you." Lily reached for the Firewhisky in the glass cabinet and refilled the empty cup with it, knowing Sirius would prefer it straight without tea anyways. She levitated the tray behind her as she followed Mia up the stairs, down the long corridor and through the double doors at the end into Mia's room. Her eyes widened at the sight she was faced with.

Three grown wizards had crawled into Mia's overly large four poster bed, each of them already claimed by sleep. Lily's eyes turned to Mia, who didn't look surprised at all by the scene as she moved forward, crawling into the space between James and Remus as though they had purposely left it available to her. Mia leaned back against Remus' chest, and his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist. James' body moved as well, resting his head against Mia's shoulder just as another mop of dark black hair adjusted on the bed, eventually resting in the curly-haired witch's lap. Mia closed her brown eyes and let out a soft sigh as she placed her hand on top of Sirius' head, letting her fingers loosely run through his hair.

Lily blinked curiously as she watched the scene, suddenly realizing this wasn't new or unusual. Each of them appeared strangely content in the exact space they occupied next to, between and on top of one another. Almost in the way that animals curled up with one another for warmth, protection and comfort. Lily wondered if it was because of Remus being a werewolf, but something told her that no ... it wasn't.

She placed the silver tea tray on a table next to the bed, retrieving her wand from her robes and casting a Stasis Charm over it so that when they eventually woke it would be ready for them. She observed her friends closely, worried that Dorea's death would reignite Mia's nightmares. A part of her wondered if the boys would have them as well. Somehow they all looked peaceful, just like this. Remus appeared confident, the tallest as he leaned against the headboard, a protective arm wrapped around Mia. Sirius looked content, well cared for with Mia's fingers tangled in his mess of silky black hair. Mia appeared safe, cocooned in the center of this strange nest of boyfriend, brother and... whatever Sirius was to her these days.

James on the other hand looked ... alone; a part of something important and yet not entirely wrapped up with the rest of them. It didn't help that he'd forgotten to remove his glasses and the spectacles sat on his face crookedly as he rested his cheek against his sister's shoulder. Lily walked to the opposite side of the bed, pulling the black frames delicately from his face and setting them next to the silver tea tray before turning to a large chaise lounge chair in the corner where she decided to sleep.

oOoOoOo

_**Flashback**_

**June 17th, 1998**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place - The Ancient and Noble House of Black**

Hermione collapsed in the entrance hall of Number 12, holding her stomach and trying to focus so she wouldn't throw up. She hated traveling by Portkey, and International Portkeys were just awful. Her mess of wild brown curls held a little more frizz to it than usual and her eyes were red rimmed and glassy. The moment that she realized she wasn't going to vomit, she burst into hysterical tears.

The noise roused everyone inside the house. Soon she was descended upon by wizards on every side, but it was a werewolf who pulled her into his arms and let her sob against his chest as he took to the staircase, silently moving toward Hermione's room. Remus placed Hermione on her bed, sitting instinctively back against the wall and pulling her close to him in a hug, a large arm wrapped protectively around her.

"What happened?" Remus asked. "Were you able to see them?"

"They'll never know me again," Hermione sobbed. "I ... I went all that way. I knew they wouldn't remember me, but seeing them ..." she sobbed. "Remus my parents are ... they might as well be dead," she wept.

He frowned, running a hand down her hair. "In a way you're right." His green eyes looked up as he spotted Sirius, Harry and Ron standing in the doorway. The two younger wizards looked worried and uncomfortable at the sight of the young witch sobbing. Sirius, however, stepped forward quickly, pulling Hermione from Remus' arms and holding her against him, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay if you need to grieve, kitten," he whispered. He stroked his fingers up and down her back consolingly, kissing the side of her head and ignoring the curious looks he was receiving from Harry and Ron as he did so. "You don't always have to be the strong one," he promised her. Hermione nodded and looked up as she felt Remus take his leave of the bed, moving toward the door where he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and shoved him forward a bit.

As brown eyes met green, Hermione cried and Harry flew forward. He hugged her on instinct, clearly grateful he could provide her with something considering he blamed himself for the fact that she had to Obliviate her parents in the first place. Hermione clung tightly to Harry like he was her lifeline, neither noticing the mildly dejected looks on Sirius and Remus' faces, nor the way Ron lingered in the doorway feeling like he was intruding on a private moment.

"Wotcher Ron," said a bright voice as Tonks appeared beside the redheaded wizard. The purple-haired Auror peeked into the room and looked up at her husband with concern, silently asking what happened.

"Hermione saw her parents," Remus said with a frown.

Tonks sighed, looking at the younger witch with sympathy. No one walked out of the war without losing something, it seemed. Tonks herself had lost her own father, so she knew at least a little bit of what Hermione would be going through. "It's good she has you lot. Take good care of her, yeah?" She looked up at Remus just as he shook his head to argue. "Don't you dare." Tonks leaned up and kissed her husband quickly on the mouth. "All three of you," she said, gesturing to Sirius, Remus and Harry, "Have lost your parents. You know what it's like and what she needs. So do it and don't question me." She eyed Remus with a small smirk on her lips.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ron asked awkwardly, watching as Hermione clung to Harry while Sirius rubbed her back as she cried.

"You go home and visit your Mum and Dad," Tonks insisted with a smile. Ron seemed to understand. He nodded, casting a look back at Hermione once more before descending the staircase. Once he was gone, Tonks turned and looked up at Remus. "There," she smiled sadly. "Just family now. Just Pack," she clarified, and Remus nodded in understanding.

_**Flashback Ends**_

oOoOoOo

**June 28th, 1977**

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

Mia opened her eyes in the middle of the night, feeling Remus' hot breath on her neck and his arms holding her tightly. She tilted her head to look at him. She wondered if he was holding her so protectively to help her grieve through Dorea's death, or because he needed someone to hold as he grieved for his own mother. She frowned down at Sirius, his head still in her lap, and ran her hands briefly through his hair, worried he would wake any second and potentially fall off the deep end after losing the only mother who had ever shown him affection. The grief felt familiar and yet different at the same time. She had lost her biological parents to an Obliviate years ago, and though it wasn't to death it was just as unchangeable. This felt worse. Dorea had been her mother in every way but blood, and it was painful to think about waking up in the morning and not seeing her there, picking grapes and blueberries out of her usual bowl of fruit.

As the pain in her chest deepened, Mia pried herself from Remus and Sirius and reached out for James, clinging to him tightly, snuggling her face into the mess of black hair. A small part of her wished he was Harry; wished Harry was here, because then maybe the family wouldn't feel so broken with the sudden missing piece. Her eyes looked across the room where she spotted Lily sleeping soundly in the large chair. Mia couldn't help but smile as she remembered something Tonks had said long ago.

_Just family now. Just Pack._

oOoOoOo

**July 31st, 1977**

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

Dorea's funeral had been one of celebration, as the Potters had insisted she would be incredibly cross if she knew they were mourning her passing rather than shouting her accomplishments. Somehow after the funeral things began going back to normal, though with a lingering sadness in the air that lessened day by day.

Lily stayed at the Manor for a few weeks to help the family before she felt she needed to return home. She hadn't been there for more than two days before Petunia's new husband was informed about the witch in the family and proceeded to burst at the seams with disgust. Lily's parents had uncomfortably suggested that perhaps it was time for Petunia and Vernon to leave, but Lily insisted that she would depart Cokeworth, opting for Potter Manor of all places to find refuge away from her torn family.

Everyone fell into a comfortable routine leading up to the second full moon in July. Charlus and James spent a lot of their time dealing with official things at Gringotts, where the father began teaching his son the family trusts and holdings as well as setting up individual accounts for Mia and putting aside money for Sirius (despite his refusal). James was also given access to the account the Potters had previously set up in Remus' name to which they secretly continued adding an allowance without the young werewolf knowing. Knowing his friend's pride, James promised not to overflow it with Galleons but instead add just enough to ensure Remus got through school without everything he owned being hand-me-downs.

Sirius spent most of his time restoring the motorbike he'd wrecked earlier, usually denying the help offered by James, Remus and Peter. Instead he opted either for time alone or conversation with Lily, and he happily absorbed her knowledge of the Muggle world while he tried - and failed - to introduce her to the pleasures of good Firewhisky and motorbikes. She did, however, admit to a slight preference for his music tastes and the two would often spend late afternoons debating Muggle and Wizarding bands.

Mia spent her days and nights taking care of Remus. In addition to the second full moon that month, Remus had been denied entry to his own mother's funeral. Not only that, but Lyall Lupin had placed specific wards around the family plot preventing the entrance of any creature, dark or otherwise. Remus had politely accepted the fact that he couldn't be there for his mother's burial, but days later when he'd attempted to visit her grave he'd been thrown twenty feet from the site, breaking his arm upon landing. It had required a return to St. Mungo's much sooner than anyone at Potter Manor would have liked.

Mia had requested that Tilly tend to both Charlus and Remus as often as possible, knowing they were presently suffering the most of everyone both emotionally and (in Remus' case) physically. That allowed Lily access to the kitchen, where she enjoyed preparing morning tea for everyone, feeling that it was the least she could do to contribute to the family seeing as they'd taken her in without thought or question.

"Oh ..." Lily blushed when she nearly ran into James the morning after the full moon. She'd not been told much about how Remus would be recuperating, nor about where he would be placed during his transformations. She had, however, been told to remain inside the Manor no matter what, and Tilly had been instructed to remain with her all night long. "I didn't think anyone was up yet."

"Yeah." James yawned, looking as though he hadn't slept all night. "Mia, Sirius and Remus are still sleeping."

Lily rose a brow. "Where?"

"What?" James blinked, bleary eyed.

"Where are they sleeping? I checked Mia's room this morning and no one had slept in it, and I know the four of you are still staying there." She watched him intently.

He looked as though he were waiting for her to attack him. "We need to enlarge her bed before tonight," James said, changing the subject a bit. "It's too small for the four of us."

"Or maybe you're too big to be sleeping in a bed with your sister and best friends," Lily teased with a smirk.

"Done it since we were eleven." James shrugged his shoulders and turned away from her toward a counter where he began preparing a tray filled with four teacups and a small collection of potion vials. By the looks of the colors Lily estimated them to be Calming Draught and several Pain Relief Potions. She didn't notice when James pulled out an extra cup and began pouring tea into it along with the others. "It was always to take care of her though," James explained and Lily realized she hadn't been paying attention so she quickly refocused on his words. "Never thought Mia's bed would just become..."

"A safe space for all of you?"

"Yeah," James nodded thoughtfully and then looked down at the extra teacup, taking it in his hands and holding it out for her. "Oh here."

"Is this for me?" Lily carefully examined the drink as though he'd slipped something awful into it, or charmed the cup to turn her hands blue.

"Sorry," James frowned as she inspected the liquid. "Do you not take lemon in your morning tea anymore?" He asked curiously as if recording the moment to his memory.

"You know how I take my tea?" She asked, though she shouldn't have been surprised. They'd sat at the same breakfast table for six years now, eventually he was bound to noticed especially considering how often she'd caught him staring at her.

"Yeah, you like it really hot even though sometimes you don't touch it until it's room temperature," he began.

Lily blinked, her eyes suddenly wide.

"And you take it with one slice of lemon and two sugars, but if you're reading a book at breakfast sometimes you forget to stir it and the sugar just sits at the bottom." James smiled wistfully, his eyes suddenly lighting up all over something so silly as tea. "You still drink it though, and then when you get to the bottom and it's all sweet you make this really cute face and … " he stopped as he realized he'd been speaking out loud, mildly embarrassed over his words. He cleared his throat. "I just ... umm ... yeah. Sorry, not supposed to harass you anymore and that came off a bit ... stalker." He winced.

Lily stood there, her bright green eyes still wide. Was she even breathing? No. Lily inhaled quickly, gasping, and to cover the noise she too cleared her throat. She hesitantly took a sip from the cup in her hand. "It's ... adequate," she said, hiding a smile as James beamed at the words regardless. "It would be better room temperature though," she admitted.

"I'm sure you've got patience for it." He smiled at her and levitated the tray behind him.

"Bringing that to the others?" She asked curiously, taking note of the wall James put back up between them. She'd always known the Marauders and Mia were overly protective of one another, Remus especially, but to see it this way was a bit overwhelming.

James answered her with a quick nod.

"Do you need help?" She offered.

He immediately shook his head. "Sorry. No offense Lily, it's just ... we've been taking care of Remus for years now, and he ... it's hard to explain. One day we will," he promised her. "But not the day after the full moon. Especially not this moon," he lowered his eyes.

Lily wondered if the deaths of Dorea and Hope had made Remus' transformation that much worse. She said nothing but simply nodded at James as he turned and made his way for the door.

"Potter?" Lily called after him.

He turned and looked up at her.

She was briefly shocked at his lack of normal enthusiasm at her use of his name, but somehow his relaxed demeanor was ... relaxing to her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Lily offered a timid smile. "For the tea."

"You're welcome Lily." James gave her a crooked grin before leaving the kitchen, silver tray following behind him.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: Is anyone else ready for some happy times? Thanks for sticking it out with me through all the death and darkness. I know it's been rough. It'll still be rough in parts. It is a war after all. Speaking of rough, I've run out of things to read. Anyone have any Fic Recs?

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Seventy: Primum Osculum

_"...She's in love with the boy. She's in love with the boy  
><em>_She's in love with the boy  
><em>_What's meant to be will always find a way  
><em>_She's gonna marry that boy someday..."  
><em>_(She's in Love With the Boy - Trisha Yearwood)_

* * *

><p><strong>September 1st, 1977<strong>

**Hogwarts Express **

"Right, so last year we had some trouble with points being taken away needlessly. Please try to remember that as Prefects not only are you representing your own respective Houses, but the school as a whole. Bias should not be brought into this," Lily informed the gathered Prefects in the large cabin at the front of the train.

"I know the previous Head Boy and Girl were a little ... relaxed in the organization of meetings, but I fully plan on keeping up on each and every one of you to make sure all Houses are being treated fairly. Yes, even Slytherin." She eyed Severus who was glaring at the Head Boy, his black eyes possibly even blacker than they'd ever been. "Considering Gryffindor has never won House Cup in the entirety of my time at Hogwarts, I don't intend to cheat during my last year just so my own House can throw a little party at the end of the year," she added, rolling her eyes. "Potter?" She turned to James, who stood beside her in loose-fitting robes looking more relaxed than ever, the only thing polished about him the Head Boy badge hanging off his robes. "As Head Boy do you have anything you'd like to add?"

"No," James smiled. "You've covered everything meticulously as usual, Miss Evans." He smirked and several Prefects laughed. When Lily flushed a bit at the noise, James turned and raised a brow at the crowd. "That wasn't a joke," he insisted. He sighed and ran his hand down his face. Being Head Boy was not something he'd asked for.

oOoOoOo

**One Day Earlier**

_"_Mia! Mia! Remus!" Lily shrieked loudly as she ran through the corridors of Potter Manor, a large envelope in one hand, shiny gold badge in the other and a look of pure rapture on her face. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. "I got it! I got it!"

"You got it?" Mia sat up from the drawing room couch where she'd been snuggled up beside Remus. She was delighted for her friend, though a slight glint of jealousy shone in her eyes.

"Got what? What'd I miss?" Sirius walked into the room, a half-eaten apple in his engine-grease-covered hands. His long black hair was pulled back into a loose knot at the back of his head and oil stains covered his white tshirt.

"Here!" Lily grinned and thrust several other letters she'd been carrying out to each of them, handing the last to James without so much as a glance as he followed Sirius into the room. "Hogwarts letters just arrived and I'm Head Girl!"

"Congratulations, Lily." Remus smiled brightly. "No one deserves it more than you." he ignored the teasing glare Mia was throwing at him.

"Open yours Remus!" Lily squealed. "Let's see your Head Boy badge."

Remus suddenly frowned. "You don't know that I got it; in fact I'd prefer I _didn't_," he confessed. "I even asked Dumbledore to take my name out of consideration. Between N.E.W.T.s and ... everything else, I doubt I'll be able to keep up with the responsibilities of a Prefect, let alone Head Boy." He'd set up a meeting before term ended in June to discuss his future with the Headmaster. Remus had been top pick for Head Boy, but knowing that his future could depend on his N.E.W.T scores, he was determined not to let anything get in the way of shining.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Remus," Lily frowned. "But honestly, who _else _would they pick?"

"Oh, fuck."

Mia, Lily and Remus turned to look across the room, where James stood looking pale and wide-eyed as he held his Hogwarts letter in one hand and something shiny in the other.

"Merlin, this is the best day ever," Sirius laughed as he read over James' shoulder.

"You got Head Boy?!" Mia yelled excitedly. She shouldn't have been surprised, having known Harry's parents had been Head Boy and Girl; still, it was quite different thinking of them as Harry's parents and not Lily and Jamie.

"_You _got Head Boy?" Lily echoed Mia's statement, but with a slightly different tone.

"You've got to be kidding me," Remus laughed in disbelief.

"I don't understand." James looked up, confused.

"That makes two of us," Lily frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh Godric," Sirius guffawed. "I needed that laugh today. Prongs is Head Boy ... what the bloody hell was Dumbledore thinking?"

"I got Prefect again," Remus noted aloud as he opened his own letter.

"I'm apparently Lily's Prefect replacement." Mia pulled out a familiar looking badge, remembering how excited she had been the first time she got it at the beginning of her fifth original year.

"Well look at you four with matching badges," Sirius cooed at them as though they were babies. "Want me to take a picture?"

"I have to owl my parents." Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius and moved to leave the room.

Sirius called after her, "I'm sure they'll be fine with you sharing quarters with Prongs."

"What?!" The ginger witch's green eyes widened in shock and she spun on her tiny heels, nearly falling over in the process.

"Lily ... the umm ..." Mia tried to stifle her laughter, but Sirius was not having that problem in the slightest as he was leaning against the wall to keep himself from falling over. "Head Boy and Head Girl share a Common Room. Each with their own bedroom of course, but... it's not in Gryffindor Tower with the rest of us."

"I have to _live _with him?!"

"To be fair," Remus pointed out with a smirk. "You've been living with him for the last two months."

"Yes but ... that's different ... it's ..." Lily stammered.

"Not private?" Sirius grinned.

oOoOoOo

**September 1st, 1977**

**Hogwarts Express**

The Prefects began filing out of the cabin one by one leaving behind James, Lily, Remus, Mia, and a sneering Severus Snape. He ignored Lily entirely, putting his entire focus on his hatred for James.

"It's absurd that after everything you've done over the last six years, Potter, the old coot made you of all students Head Boy," Snape glared.

"Thought it would be _you_, Snivellus?" Sirius said as he poked his head into the cabin, having waited for his friends only to find them being verbally attacked by a Slytherin. "Right, like anyone would let you live in the same dorm as Lily after what you called her." He growled and made his way toward his friends, hovering near Lily protectively

Severus took immediate notice of the action and grimaced. "I've apologised for what I said repeatedly," the Slytherin insisted. "An _apology_, Black, is when you've accidentally or intentionally caused any form of injury to a person and regret the decision. Putting their life at risk, for instance." His black eyes flickered to Remus, who immediately looked away shamefully remembering the night he'd almost attacked the boy.

"I'm only sorry that I didn't try anything sooner you son of a-" Sirius was quickly cut off by Remus, who took hold of his arms and began dragging him out of the room by force.

"Alright, Sirius, thank you for waiting for us to finish our meeting," the werewolf snarled. "Let's go back to the compartment now." He threw a look of apology over his shoulder to his friends on Sirius' behalf.

"Wonderful sheep dog you've got there," Snape quipped. "Does he shed?"

Mia narrowed her eyes, her hands shaking as she stared at Snape. Even Lily was looking angry on Remus' behalf, considering the summer he'd had. The summer they'd _all _had. James, strangely was the mature one who kept calm and cleared his throat.

"If you'll excuse us, Snape," James gestured to the door. "We've got patrols to get through."

"Acting the part now?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"No," James insisted calmly. "I'm just doing my job and trying to get through it without causing a problem."

"You can't _seriously _think he's changed, Lily," Snape turned toward the redhead.

Lily looked positively offended that after everything he'd finally turned to speak to her, addressing her by her name even and acting as though they were still friends.

"Lily..." Mia reached for the witch.

"I'm fine," the redhead insisted. "Please excuse us Severus, we have patrols to get through," she said with a tone of indifference.

"He doesn't deserve it and you know that!" Snape snapped. "The only reason Dumbledore gave the position to him is because Lupin can't be trusted." He ignored the growls issuing from Mia's throat. "And he feels sorry for Potter."

"Why exactly would he feel sorry for me?" James asked, his temper finally rising.

"Because your mother died," Severus said heartlessly. "As if _that's _some sort of accomplishment ..."

He might have had something more to say, but whatever it was he would be saying it from the floor, tasting blood through the words if he dared. Mia stood over the Slytherin, her hand balled into a tight fist, glaring down as Snape clutched his jaw.

"Mia!" Lily yelled in shock.

"You horrid greasy little bat!" Mia screamed at Snape.

"You bitch!" He yelled back up at her, rising to his feet and drawing his wand on the curly-haired witch.

"_Expelliarmus_!" James called and watched as Snape's wand flew into his hand. "Ten points from Slytherin for pulling a wand on a Prefect." He glared with righteous anger at the boy, taking a moment to control himself considering how badly he wanted to hex Snape for daring to aim a wand at his sister.

"Are you kidding me?!" Snape shouted. "_She _punched _me_!"

"To be fair, it's been a few years since I last did it and you were due for another!" Mia snapped.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for assaulting another student," James said.

Mia's brown eyes turned and stared openly at her brother in absolute shock. "Wait, what?" She gaped. "Jamie, you heard what he said about Mum!"

"Yes I did," James said sternly. "But just because he said it doesn't make it true. Mum would be ashamed to see you resort to violence instead of taking the high road, or at the very least first planning out something a little more ... Slytherin." He winced at the way the statement tasted. "Not to mention you're both Prefects and should be setting an example. What if the first years saw this? In fact, detention for the both of you," he ordered, taking little time to wonder if he was letting the power go to his head. "Meet with your Heads of House before the Welcome Feast to schedule it."

"You can't-" Snape began.

James cut him off quickly. "I'm Head Boy, and I can," he assured him. "Mia, get back to the compartment. Lily and I have patrols to take care of."

"You'll regret this, Potter," Snape very nearly growled before storming out of the room and down the long aisle to the Slytherin compartment.

"I'm sure I will," James muttered quietly. He watched as Mia left the room as well. His hazel eyes followed her, making sure she passed by Snape's compartment and kept on her way to the one in the back that was still generally reserved for Marauders and Mia.

"Potter ..." Lily spoke softly. "Umm ... thank you. For ... for being fair."

"Can I get extra credit if I tell you how incredibly difficult that was?" James let out a long sigh of frustration.

Lily almost smirked at the sight. He was trying. Actually trying, and good Godric, she could see how hard it was for him. "Because she was your sister or because he's Severus Snape?" She asked bluntly.

"Honestly?" James rose a brow and Lily nodded. "Both," he admitted. "But I'm not afraid of him. I _am _however a little afraid of Mia." He laughed. "She's violent toward Slytherins, but she can be downright _Slytherin _to the rest of us when she wants to be."

"I wouldn't worry too much. She loves you," Lily smiled. "Just ... just maybe have Peter taste-test all of your food for a while."

oOoOoOo

**The Great Hall**

Mia scowled at James from across the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall as they sat down to enjoy the Welcome Feast. She tried to convince herself that, had she been in his position, she would have issued detention as well. How many times over the years had Mia scolded James and Sirius for picking on Snape? She'd lost count. Then again, Snape had been cruel and Mia hadn't punched him in a few years. _Godric, it felt as good as it did the first time._

"Oh it won't be that bad, kitten," Sirius smirked at her from beside James, reaching over and checking James' goblet to make sure that Mia hadn't slipped anything in there yet. "You've served detention _before _for punching Snivellus in the face_. I_ should be the one who's upset. You've hit that greasy git _twice _and I've missed it both times."

"I've had detention before but never issued to me by _my own brother_," Mia pouted.

"Mia, I can't believe _I'm_ the one to say it," Lily sighed. "But the Head Boy acted accordingly. I would have issued you detention as well, regardless of who started it."

"If you'd like, I could pick a fight with someone and spend detention with you," Remus offered with a mischievous grin as he slipped a consoling arm around his girlfriend, who finally let a smile break through her scowling exterior.

"Don't you dare!" Lily snapped at Remus, her green eyes blazing. "I've been Head Girl for less than twenty-four hours and already _two _of my Prefects have been issued detention for fighting. I will _not _have a third go down, especially from my own House!" She declared loudly.

"Can _I_ spend detention with her?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"As if I could stop you," Lily sighed in defeat.

"I'm really sorry Mia, but you know I had to do it." James frowned at his sister, who finally looked up at him and smiled, offering silent forgiveness. "At least your punishment isn't until next Friday; that way you can still come to the party tonight."

"What party?" Lily looked up anxiously. "I don't recall giving permission for any party."

"Head Boy gave permission." Sirius grinned.

"What's this about?" Lily narrowed her eyes at James, who smiled innocently at her.

"It's nothing big, Lily," Remus promised her. "But since James is Head Boy now and will be officially leaving Gryffindor Tower we wanted to give him a proper send off."

"It's more of a celebration for us, though, now that we don't have to put up with his snoring," Sirius admitted with a teasing smirk as he patted James on the back.

James turned and glared at his best friend. "I don't snore."

"Yes you do," Lily scoffed. Suddenly all eyes turned on her with interest. Lily flushed, realizing the implications for what she'd said aloud.

"What was that?" Mary smirked and scooted down the table to sit on the other side of the redhaired witch. "Lily dear, how would _you _know if James snores?" Mary grinned. "Did the two of you get a head start sharing living space?"

"For your information, I did actually spend quite a bit of time at Potter Manor this summer," Lily freely admitted. "I've spent time there over the holidays before and ... and I happened to witness him ... napping," she admitted, clearing her throat. Of course she would never tell aloud that she had been sleeping on the chair in Mia's room while her best friend snuggled up in a large bed with three grown wizards. That was their private safe space and she understood it; she wouldn't sully it by letting rumors get started about her friends. Her friends and James. "That's all. Nothing as sordid as you're making it out to be."

oOoOoOo

The Gryffindor table had been so caught up in their own conversations they hadn't noticed the plates disappearing, nor did they hear Professor Dumbledore's send off, but suddenly all the students in the Great Hall were rising from the tables and Lily moved to stand quickly.

"Alright Prefects," she spoke loudly, but not shouting. "Please escort the first years to the Common Rooms and make sure they all know the passwords. And try not to let any of them fall through the vanishing step." She eyed the fifth-year Gryffindor Prefects, whom she'd already heard laughing about not telling the first years the secrets of the disappearing step. Lily and James walked to the front of the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Miss Evans, Mister Potter." The old witch gave a polite nod to each student.

"Hello Professor."

"I wanted to first congratulate you both on your new positions," she said proudly, not wanting to make an overt display since both Head Boy and Girl had come from her own House. "I trust they will be treated with the utmost respect and seriousness."

"Yes Ma'am." Lily nodded firmly.

"Potter," Minerva turned to James and her gaze briefly softened. "I was so sorry to hear about your mother. She was a good witch," she said quietly. "Please pass along my condolences to your father if you would."

James briefly flashed his grief to the older witch, swallowing hard to pull it back in. "Thank you Ma'am. Should I pass along your condolences to my sister and Sirius as well?" He asked, letting a small smirk slip through and watching with interest as Minerva narrowed her gaze, her lips forming a tight line.

"I imagine I'll be seeing them _both _next Friday," McGonagall hissed. "Fighting on the train; honestly," she scoffed. "Please see to it that you keep your Prefects in line this year Miss Evans. I should hope the Head Boy will have no problem attending to his duties as well with an ounce of maturity."

"I'll _try _Professor," James offered her a crooked grin.

"And I won't catch the two of you hexing one another in the halls?" The Professor eyed the pair.

"To be fair," James insisted, "I've never _hexed _Lily."

"And I've never been _caught _hexing Potter," Lily admitted smugly.

"Alright, off with you both." McGonagall began shooing them out of the Great Hall. "There are patrol schedules for the two of you to write up, and I'll be busy ignoring the rumors of a party happening in Gryffindor Tower. I'm certain neither of you are aware of such a thing." The older witch raised a curious eyebrow, and the corner of her lip turned up ever so slightly when James feigned innocence.

"Of course not, Professor," he declared. "If there _is _a party, you can be certain that I'll put a firm stop to it," he promised. "No parties in Gryffindor Tower after midnight."

"Eleven," McGonagall said after a moment of contemplation.

"Deal," James nodded with a grin.

"Miss Evans," the Professor turned to the Head Girl. "Can you show the Head Boy to your new quarters? I assume you've already been made aware of them since you've been pining for the position of Head Girl for six years?"

"I wouldn't call it _pining _exactly." Lily frowned, only slightly offended. "But yes Ma'am, I know where our rooms are."

"I'll bid you both goodnight."

"Are you going to the party, then?" James asked Lily as they walked out of the Great Hall and toward the staircase.

"No," Lily shook her head. "There's too much to do, I have to write up all the new Prefect patrolling schedules, especially with Mia and Sev- er" she paused and corrected herself, "Snape in detention next Friday. I'll have to figure out who to pair with their previous partners since they'll be unavailable. And with you being Quidditch Captain, I imagine I'll have to work around that schedule as well, not to mention planning for N.E.W.T.s..."

"You could just take a night off, you know," James suggested with a laugh.

"That's your problem, Potter." Lily put her hands on her hips and sighed irritably. "You treat every night like it's a night off. You have to grow up sometime and actually take responsibility for things."

"Fair enough. I'll think about it, yeah?" He smirked and turned his attention back toward the staircase where they saw a small girl in green and silver robes sitting on the bottom step looking positively devastated.

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" Lily asked sweetly.

"No … " the eleven-year-old scowled up at the redhead and then frowned, looking back down at the floor, embarrassed. "Er ... well yes, but ... I don't want to go to my Common Room," she confessed sadly.

"Why's that?" James asked as he took a seat directly beside the girl.

"I'm a Slytherin," the tiny witch said, as though James were stupid and didn't understand.

"I can see that." He nodded, gesturing to her robes. "What's the problem, you don't like green?" He asked with a teasing smirk on his lips.

The girl almost laughed, but caught herself before she did so. "I'm Half-blood," she admitted very quietly. "Slytherins are supposed to only be Pure-blood." The girl frowned. "If I go in there they'll just kick me out."

"They won't do that," Lily insisted, horrified that the girl had been led to believe such awful rumors. Then again, Lily had recalled Severus thinking something similar once or twice when they were children. His mother had apparently put his worries to rest, and Lily hadn't thought twice about it since. Though it was known that Snape was Half-blood, he certainly didn't go around broadcasting it to the rest of the school, and Lily could never recall him mentioning his parents in the presence of other Slytherins.

"She's right." James gestured to Lily with a smile. "And she knows everything. So I'm going to walk you down to the Dungeons myself." He stood up and held a hand out to the tiny witch, who reluctantly took it. "And when you go inside, you're going to go and find the seventh year Prefect, alright?" James instructed her. Lily gaped as the words poured out of his mouth. "His name's Snape. You tell him that you're Half-blood and he'll take care of you. He's a bit of a tosser-"

"Potter..." Lily scolded him.

" ... but Slytherins happen to be pretty good at looking after their own," James smirked up at Lily. "Plus, he's a Half-blood himself, I hear. And if anyone _does _cause problems for you, you come and tell us, right?" He insisted. "And the Head Girl will hex them silly."

The girl actually seemed to smirk at that, though she eyed Lily questioningly.

"You don't think she could do it, do you?" James asked the tiny witch with a grin. He pulled up the robes on his left leg, showing a small scar on his shin. "See that? That was in third year, when this lovely witch set my trousers on fire."

"Which you should never do," Lily insisted to the small Slytherin, eyes wide. "It's a very bad thing. I was awfully regretful," she promised the girl, though really Lily was thinking fondly of the memory.

"Okay," the tiny witch finally laughed out loud.

"I'll come and find the Head Rooms when I'm done with the party," James whispered to Lily before following after the little Slytherin. "That alright?"

"Fine." Lily smiled at the sight of James holding the small hand of the little girl. He looked strangely ... comfortable despite the fact that she was a Slytherin. "Thank you for ... taking care of her. I know how you feel about Slytherins and ... and Snape.

"Well," James shrugged his shoulders. "I've been told recently that I've got to grow up and start taking responsibility for things." He winked at her.

"Prat," she chuckled.

"Oh, here." He pulled a folded piece of parchment from his robes and handed it to her. "Will you take this with you to our Common Room and pin it to the wall? Just a reminder for me to take care of something later. I don't want to lose it," he insisted.

"Alright." Lily nodded and slipped the parchment into her pocket. "Goodnight, Potter."

"Goodnight Lily," he called back to her as he walked down the long hallway toward the Dungeons.

oOoOoOo

Lily made it all the way up the stairs to the third floor, where the Head Rooms had been stationed for years, stuck somewhere in the center of the castle to avoid House bias. She spoke the password to the portrait of the Knight that guarded her quarters, "_Verus Amor_," and then entered to look with amazement at the scene in front of her. Considering she and James were both Gryffindors, Lily had expected the rooms to be painted like the Tower, deep crimsons and bright golds. Instead she was faced with a mixture of all four Houses. The living area of the quarters was painted and decorated in dark greens and silvers, but the adjoining kitchen was the deep blue and bronze of Ravenclaw. Lily eagerly rushed to the top of the stairs where she opened her bedroom door to see familiar red and gold furnishings, while the adjacent bathroom was yellow and black.

She smiled brightly at her trunk, already placed at the foot of her new bed. She opened it to pull out several books and her school planner and descended the short staircase to the shared Common Room, glancing briefly up the other staircase to where the Head Boy's room was. Her green eyes lingered curiously on the door for a moment before she turned to take a seat on the couch, spreading her books and planner out on the table in front of her. It was only then that she remembered the folded parchment James had slipped her earlier, and she removed it from the pocket of her robes, unfolding it so she could pin it to their Common Room notice board.

Green eyes widened though as she looked at the parchment and her lips parted as she silently read every word. Somehow, and she wasn't certain when he'd done it, James Potter had already written out the Prefect patrol schedule, taking into account Mia and Severus' detentions as well as the upcoming Quidditch trials and practices all the way through December. It was well organized and even color-coordinated to show each House Prefect pair and their designated patrol routes. Had the words not been nearly illegible, Lily would have assumed James hadn't written it himself but instead perhaps passed the task off to Remus or Mia. As it was, Lily could barely read the chicken scratch, signifying that James had handwritten every word of it. Of course she knew he couldn't have done it alone. James hadn't been a Prefect and didn't know the patrol routes. That meant he would have had to ask for help from someone else. James Potter - arrogant Potter - asking for help, the thought was incredible.

A strange burst of pride filled up Lily's chest and she found herself exiting the Common Room, climbing through the portrait hole and dashing quickly through the halls, up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower where she came face to face with the Fat Lady.

oOoOoOo

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"There's our Head Girl." The Fat Lady beamed proudly.

Lily smiled. "_Primum Osculum_." She said the password and watched as the portrait opened up, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room within, alive with music, celebrations and a crowd of people singing what sounded like a Wizarding version of 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' to James Potter. He stood in the center of the room grinning, accepting a Butterbeer from Sirius as it was passed into his hand.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled. The room fell into complete silence.

"Did Lily just ..." Remus blinked his wide eyes at the sound of Lily Evans using James Potter's given name. Sirius and Peter had actually gasped at the name falling from Lily's mouth, and Mia was suddenly gripping Remus' arm tightly, her eyes alight with anticipated joy.

James' hazel eyes looked up toward the entrance and spotted her red hair through the crowd, and he smiled at the way his name sounded coming from her voice. Not his ego, smug, 'look at me, I'm James bloody Potter' smile, but a smile that said he was genuine happy that she'd showed up. He didn't make a fuss and certainly didn't draw attention to her like he'd done for years and years; after all, he'd promised his mother he wouldn't harass her.

And suddenly Lily realized something horribly, devastating, ridiculously awful.

She missed it.

Suddenly she was running toward him through a small path in the crowded room, a hard, blazing look on her face as she rushed forward. James swallowed at the sight of her and thrust his bottle of Butterbeer back into Sirius' hand as he turned to nervously meet Lily halfway, not daring to think he could ever be this lucky. But there she was, rushing into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Lily kissed him.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: I am so happy that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Building up James and Lily progressively and realistically was one of my biggest goals for Part Two. I wanted it to be believable, and from your reactions, I'm guessing that it was which just thrills me! Also, I LOVE that many of you caught the parallel at the end between James and Lily's first kiss and Harry and Ginny's first kiss. Have I mentioned I love parallels and history repeating itself? It does that A LOT in my story. I doubt I'll ever stop.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Seventy-One: In Love

_"...And for the boy who's given me the sweetest love I know_  
><em>I wish for him another love so he won't be alone<em>  
><em>But I am bound to walk among the wounded and the slain<em>  
><em>And when the storm comes crashing on the plain<em>  
><em>I will dance before the lightning to music sacred and profane..."<em>  
><em>(Stranger to the Rain - Children of Eden)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>September 3rd, 1977<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Mia snuggled into the warm chest beneath her, a sleepy grin crossing her face as she felt long arms wrap around her body. Jamie's farewell party had gone perfectly on their first night back to Hogwarts, ending with Lily kissing James in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. Mia's heart had swelled at the sight of the head of black messy hair attached to the long auburn locks, immediately reminded of Harry and Ginny's first kiss in the very same spot.

Sirius and Remus had eagerly stepped forward to tease the pair, but Mia stood firmly in their way allowing her brother and the love of his life a quick escape. James and Lily didn't surface by breakfast so when they turned up in Charms class holding hands, it was perfect opportunity for the entire Gryffindor House to turn into twelve-year-olds by whistling, hooting, and awing at the couple.

James had never looked so happy in his entire life. Lily had looked like a brand new witch, cleansed of all the sadness that had come from ending her friendship with Snape, the memories of being treated poorly because of her blood status, and thoughts of her home life and scornful sister. Somehow this new love was fixing them both, and by extension had offered healing to those in their tight knit circle of friends and family.

Lily - and therefore James - insisted they had Head Boy and Girl business to attend to Friday night, but despite the couple not even being there for it, Sirius insisted on throwing yet _another_ party to celebrate the fact that, though it had taken James six years to do it, he finally had his witch. The Gryffindors celebrated well into the early morning and Mia had fallen asleep on the couch, using a hard body as a pillow. For the first time in a long while, her dreams of the past weren't nightmares.

oOoOoOo

_**Flashback**_

**September 3rd, 1997**

**On the Run**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and found herself on a large bed that smelled like cats. She blinked her chocolate-brown eyes around and noticed she was inside the tent they'd used during the World Quidditch Cup; the same tent she had packed when they'd all decided to go on the run in search of Horcruxes. But why was she in it? Weren't they staying at Grimmauld Place? Hermione tried to remember what happened and how she'd gotten there. She remembered going to the Ministry and finding the locket with Ron and Harry, catching sight of Sirius as Death Eaters and Ministry officials chased them, and then ... and then ...

Hermione tried to sit up and winced when something pinched in her back. She let out a hiss of pain and suddenly felt something shift beside her. She turned and looked down into the pale grey eyes of a big black dog, who whimpered next to her. Hermione frowned and tried to turn and face Padfoot, only to realize that she wasn't wearing a blouse. Her eyes widened and she turned back over and groaned.

"Sirius!" She hissed. "Where's my top? Why are you in bed with me? What happened? Where is Harry? And Ron?" She continued letting the questions tumble out of her mouth, fighting through the strange, completely unfamiliar pain in her back; a tightness as though her skin was being stretched. She felt him move on the bed and suddenly a human hand pressed against her bare back. She flinched away from it.

"Calm down, kitten," Sirius spoke softly. "I'm just checking the wound."

"Wound?" Hermione blanched.

"You don't remember?" He asked, with an audible frown. "You got splinched trying to get away from the Ministry. Tore your back open pretty badly," he sighed. "I tried to heal it as best I could, but _I_ wasn't ever the one to take care of Remus post full moon," he admitted. "All we had on us was Dittany. There's going to be a scar," he said softly.

"Is it ugly?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes, upset over how vain she felt.

"Nothing about you could … " Sirius began with a catch in his throat. He cleared it. "It looks alright," he said quickly. "I've seen a similar one before," he admitted. "It'll heal up nicely. You lost a lot of blood though, so you need to rest as much as possible. We ran out of Blood-Replenishing Potion."

"And umm ... my shirt?" She asked timidly.

"Oh, umm ... you probably shouldn't be lifting your arms much," he said thoughtfully. "But I can keep you covered. Or ... I'll leave and sit outside if you need," he offered, sounding nervous. The change in tone was almost amusing to Hermione. She, of all people in the world, had apparently made Sirius Black nervous.

"Just umm," Hermione swallowed. "Don't ... don't let Harry or Ron see me like this?" She pleaded.

And for days she slept and rested. Eventually her back was well enough to be properly bandaged and dressed and still Hermione slept, because Sirius told her to. While the big black dog slept soundly beside her she would sit up and read, research and think about where the next Horcrux would be. Sirius would wake and feed her, check her wound and tell her that the scar wasn't ugly, once even comparing it to a beautiful river that spread its way down the back of her shoulder. Hermione had blushed at the compliment and graciously accepted the little food he was able to bring her. It was strangely domestic and comfortable, especially considering they were in the middle of a war.

_**Flashback Ends**_

oOoOoOo

Mia dreamt of the past and of an older Sirius. She could almost still feel him beside her as she slowly began to wake. If she concentrated hard enough she could hear his husky voice speaking to her, see his grey eyes look at her in such a way that could melt her from the inside out. He had the confidence that a younger Sirius had, but refined and almost controlled. He'd faced his issues, while the younger Sirius was still bearing the heavy weight of guilt his family had strapped him with. Younger Sirius feared the bond. Older Sirius had embraced it.

_"You . . . you know? You knew? This whole time?"_ Hermione had asked him.

_"About the bonding?"_ Sirius nodded.

She had blushed at him and he'd smiled.

_"One day you won't do that anymore," _he said as he stood up, reaching for his jacket.

_"Do what?"_ Hermione had asked quietly as he made his way to the tent door.

_"Be embarrassed about how I make you feel."_

And she wasn't embarrassed. Not anymore. Mia breathed in deep and smelled him. "Mmm ... Sirius," she moaned as she breathed in the scent. Parchment and grass and ... and ... _chocolate_?

_Fuck._

Mia opened her brown eyes wide. She leaned upwards against the chest she was sleeping against to come face to face with not grey, but _green_ eyes looking down at her curiously. Remus slowly raised a questioning brow and Mia held her breath and swallowed hard.

"I think it's time we talked," Remus said softly.

Mia quickly sat up, her heart pounding in her chest. How could she have done that? It wasn't her fault to dream of another man, especially when in reality it was more memory than dreams, but she'd sunk into the feel of the memories, yearned to relive them, yearned for ... for _him_. And had apparently been stupid enough to say his bloody name while sleeping on top of her boyfriend!

"Remus, I am _so _sorry," she began.

He held up a hand and sat up straight.

She watched carefully, biting her lower lip as the werewolf leaned forward, rubbing his face with his hands in consternation as he rested his elbows on his knees, facing the fire that had died out hours earlier. While Remus sat in silence, Mia looked around the Common Room and noticed that several blankets had been tossed casually over armchairs and couches where other seventh year Gryffindors slept soundly. They clearly hadn't been the only ones to fall asleep outside of their dorm rooms, but so far were the only ones awake.

"Let's go for a walk," Remus said before standing up and holding his hand out to Mia.

She stared at his palm for several seconds, her soft brown eyes lingering on the small scar that crossed over his wrist from the first moon after their mothers died. Moony had been difficult to control and it had taken both Padfoot and Prongs to secure the werewolf behind the wards erected in the Potter Manor orchards. Remus bore a fox bite scar he'd received when Moony attempted to attack Padfoot in a rage. Thankfully the following moon came with an entire week of strict Wolfsbane Potion schedule and strengthened wards.

oOoOoOo

**The Black Lake**

After grabbing their winter cloaks the pair left Gryffindor Tower and made their way toward the Black Lake, where Remus transfigured his House scarf into a blanket. The couple sat down together, looking out over the water as the sunrise reflected off it.

"I need you to be honest with me," Remus said, breaking the silence. "I have several questions I'd like answered so I can try and come out of this with some dignity intact," he stated clearly. "And please, don't take offense or think that I don't trust you, but I just need ... verbal confirmation."

Mia felt her chest tighten. She nodded. "I understand."

"Have you been with Sirius since we started courting exclusively?" Remus asked bluntly.

Mia gasped loudly and turned to look at him in surprise. "No!" She promised. "I've _only _been with you. I would never … "

"I know, I know," Remus nodded and let out a long sigh of relief. "I just ... needed to hear it I guess." He ran a hand through his hair and frowned. "When ... when you're with _me _do you think about _him_?"

"Merlin, no!" Mia said almost immediately. She recalled a few times years earlier that she had once compared their kissing, and she'd even gone into slight details with Lily over what it was like to be with each of them, but never once had she thought about Sirius while she was with Remus.

"Do you wish I were him?" Remus asked.

"No," the witch frowned and reached over to kiss him chastely. "Remus, you're perfect and I love you," she said with genuine affection for the werewolf. Godric save her, this was complicated.

"I love you too, and we've always known that," Remus said after returning her kiss, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers before speaking again. "But you dream about him?"

"Sometimes," Mia whispered sadly.

"You dream about … " he hesitated. "About when you were _with _him?"

Mia sighed and winced. "Sometimes," she admitted, feeling every bit as horrible as she thought she should. "But I don't do it on purpose, and there doesn't seem to be a trigger of any kind ... it's more ... _future _him."

"You see Sirius in your future?"

"Of _course _I do. You're there as well," she insisted. "But ... Godric, we've known about this for years. You have a _mate _out there somewhere and Sirius is-"

"I know," Remus interrupted her. "We've had this conversation before, but we also promised him we'd find out on our own," he reminded. "That we wouldn't let fate trick us into anything we didn't want. And we've been doing that pretty well I thought, but ... maybe we've just been avoiding the inevitable." He reached out and took her hand, tugging her up against his side and wrapping his arm around her shoulder so she would know she was still safe with him despite the horrid conversation they were having. After a few minutes of silence, Remus kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair, "Are we in love?"

"Of course I love you," Mia replied, pulling back to look deep into his soft green eyes.

"Are you _in_ love with me?" Remus clarified and when Mia didn't answer right away, he fell into another series of questions. "Are we going to end up together? Do you want to marry me, Mia? Do you want children? Because I can't give them to you."

"That's rubbish," Mia growled. "I've told you for years that you can't pass Lycanthropy on to children."

She thought of little Teddy Lupin, whose hair was bright blue unless she was holding him; then it turned honey brown. Teddy had always felt like ... like a part of her. She'd been attached to the infant from the first moment, which was surprising as Hermione hadn't ever thought much of children. But Remus' son had been different. And it didn't matter what color of hair or eyes the boy mimicked, he was precious to her. Mia couldn't imagine a future without the little Metamorphmagus, and she felt a serious irritation with Remus for even thinking of preventing the boy's creation.

"We're not talking about my Lycanthropy," Remus said, interrupting her thoughts "We're talking about _our _future. Now answer the question: are you in love with me?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "Are you in love with me?"

"I don't know," Remus acknowledged aloud. "I'm terrified of losing you," he admitted. "You're not just my _love_, you're my best friend, my Beta; you're my _home_, Mia. You're my safe space and I don't want to lose that." He sighed sadly and then his jaw tightened. "And frankly it pisses me off because I don't think he understands how ... how fucking _important _you are to me, or to _him_. I wish he was just another bloke, just so that I could hex or punch him in the face and tell him to get away from my witch," he snapped.

Mia frowned, searching his eyes for the hints of gold and amber but finding only green. This was all Remus.

"But I can't because he's Sirius and my friend and he's Pack and I actually understand on some level whatever it is between the two of you." He shrugged his shoulders. "I need you, but Godric, I think he'd just die without you," Remus said with no hint of exaggeration.

Mia flushed at the words, terrified of the implication. What would happen, then, when and if Mia ever disappeared? If the future couldn't be changed, that meant Sirius would go to Azkaban, and if so where would _she_ be? A part of her suddenly began worrying about future Sirius. He'd clearly known she was being sent back to the past, their kiss in the library had practically been a farewell kiss. Was she ever going to see him again? Would he be there waiting for her, the day after her nineteenth birthday? Or would he ... like Remus declared, die without her?

"Do you love Sirius?" Remus asked.

"I … " Mia's throat tightened and she felt tears stinging her eyes. "I don't think I can say it."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not ready to hear it," she said and the tears finally spilled over onto her cheeks. She wiped them away as though they'd betrayed her emotional resolve. "And I'm not ready to see him walk away from me. Not again. He's done it twice now and I've tried to be strong but it hurt like hell. I don't think I could handle it a third time." She shook her head. Moments after their first kiss he'd turned her away. Minutes after the first time they'd made love he'd asked her to leave his room. "Besides ... if I am in love with Sirius I feel like the first time I say it, it should be to him."

"You really think he'd walk away from you again?" Remus asked worriedly.

Mia shrugged honestly. Sirius was a constant conundrum. It was an everlasting battle between his heart and his conscience, and his conscience was lying to him. "The night of the concert, when he came into my room drunk he didn't really know I was there," Mia told Remus. "But he was talking and kept saying how he knew how he felt about me, and that he didn't want to ruin us because we were in love and he couldn't do that to his friends. Then went on and on about how he needed to be a good man." She rolled her eyes.

Remus scoffed. "He really needs to get over that issue."

"I know," the witch nodded. "He ... he said he hasn't been with anyone since ... since me."

"Really?" Remus rose a skeptical brow.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I mean," he paused to think back over the last year. "We haven't seen him with anyone and he hasn't been bragging like he used to. But, well . . . " He blushed in mild shame. "You hear the way Ravenclaws gossip. He really said that?"

"You think he was telling the truth?"

"I think Sirius is incapable of lying when drunk," Remus admitted.

There had been very awkward nights following a bottle of Firewhisky when Sirius had let loose knowledge none of them could ever unhear, including a few confessions like how he'd once had a dream about sharing Mia with Remus and that, if well plied with Firewhisky, he could probably do it for real. That had earned the raven-haired wizard an awkward silent treatment from Remus and a black eye from James, who was then informed that Sirius could never sleep with James and Lily, but only because Lily was more like a sister to him. Sirius was uncomfortably honest when properly pissed.

"Not only that," Remus said, shaking Sirius' drunken confessions from his mind. "But if he was sleeping with a girl, he'd be _bragging _about it. Hell, it had been less than a week after sleeping with _you _that he'd told _me_."

"He _bragged _about me?!" Mia snapped.

"Less bragged and more ... _confessed_," Remus searched for the correct wording, hoping to calm her down. "He might have wanted my forgiveness or something even though it was completely unnecessary," the werewolf said as he rolled his eyes. "I think at that point he was already trying to get us back together, though, and didn't want there to be any secrets."

Mia nervously bit her lip as she stared at her ... boyfriend? Was he still that? "I don't want your friendship with him ruined over this."

"He's one of my best friends and I don't take that lightly," Remus raked his hands back through his sandy blonde hair and sighed. "Not only that but you're both Pack and that means more to me than anything. Family," he frowned and Mia stifled a sob as she thought over the summer and how much they'd all lost. They needed one another, especially Remus who had no family left to return to. "I'm just having trouble trying to figure out if what I'm currently feeling is how I actually feel, or how I think I'm supposed to feel."

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I'm supposed to feel pissed off that my girlfriend moaned another wizard's name in her sleep," he admitted thoughtfully. "Then again, I suppose it could be worse. You could have said Sirius' name while we were having sex." He smirked and then seemed to realize something. A disappointed frown fell across his face. "Oh … " he groaned.

"No more sex." Mia nodded in understanding. Friends with benefits worked well the first time around, but that was before Sirius had gotten involved.

"Well now I'm pissed off for _another _reason." Remus pouted.

Mia couldn't help but laugh a little at what he'd chosen to be sad about in all of this. "I'm sorry, Remus." She gave him a sad smile.

"I know; it's not your fault." He sighed and pulled her back into his arms; strangely they still felt warm and safe and comfortable and ... like home. But different as well. "We tried. Honestly, I'm feeling a little relieved," Remus admitted. "You know I love you and want to give you everything, but I know I can't. And you've always been right about the whole mate thing," he grumbled. "I've been having nightmares lately that you and I leave Hogwarts and get married, and then my mate shows up at the wedding and Moony takes over, and I end up leaving you ... I don't want that to happen."

"You'll find her," Mia promised.

"We're not talking about that right now," Remus said, ignoring her. "Come on, let's get to breakfast." He stood up and pulled her to her feet in one swift motion. "But before we do anything, you need to go and find that Letter of Intent." He winced at the thought of it. "Bloody hell ... why'd I have to do something so public?"

"Because you're a romantic at heart." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I hope you know you'll not be getting poetry from Sirius," Remus said firmly as they made their way back up toward the castle, still hand in hand. "He might quote you some Sex Pistol lyrics at best," he snorted. "You're going to miss me."

Mia laughed and squeezed his hand. "I won't need to miss you. You're not going anywhere."

"Can you at least tell him I'm better at sex than he is?" Remus pleaded.

Mia laughed again.

oOoOoOo

**The Quidditch Pitch**

The former couple made it through breakfast without any problems. Mia returned to Gryffindor Tower to shower and change, only to look in the mirror and see the suddenly reappeared splinching scar across her back. _Well, that explains the dream_, she thought to herself, immediately worrying about what would happen when her 'Mudblood' scar reappeared later that year.

After James suggested the boys take a fly around the Pitch, all the seventh-year Gryffindor girls decided to make a day of it as well and followed the wizards outside. It was a bit chilly out, but nothing that their robes or a good warming charm couldn't handle. As the young men took to the sky on their brooms, Remus, Frank and Peter included, all of the girls sat down on a transfigured blanket and watched.

"I love Quidditch," Mary said with an interested sigh.

"I sure hope you're staring at Peter or Sirius, because the rest of those wizards are spoken for," Lily said emphatically as she looked over the weekly schedule James had made. She began rewriting it in her own hand, knowing the Prefects would have to be able to read it in order to comply.

"So you and Potter are serious then?" Alice asked with a happy smile.

Lily looked up and blushed when the rest of the witches grinned at her.

"I say it's about time," Mia admitted.

"I completely agree," Mary nodded. "But for the record, I was looking at almost all of them." The flirty witch smirked. "It's like art. Just because I didn't paint it and it doesn't hang in my house, doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."

"Not like any of our wizards would stray as it is," Alice pointed out. "James has been in love with Lily for years, Frank would never betray me, and Remus is head over heels for Mia." She smiled.

Mia looked up at her friends and sighed. "Remus!" She called up and reached into her school bag, retrieving the Letter of Intent Remus had sent to James a year earlier. "Get everyone else down here!" She avoided the looks on each of the faces surrounding her as they eyed the envelope in her hands. Lily, naturally, was the only one who looked curious as opposed to sitting on the edge of her figurative seat.

When all the wizards had landed, Remus nodded knowingly to Mia and he made his way over to her, leaning his broom up against the stone wall of the castle. Sirius and James followed suit, watching with interest, though Sirius looked more nervous than anyone there. Frank and Peter joined the girls on the grass, eagerly watching the couple standing in front of them.

"Miss Mia Potter," Remus began, placing his hands formally behind his back and standing tall. "I have sent you a Letter of Intent, have properly courted you for one year's time and I come now seeking your answer to my intentions."

Lily gasped and covered her mouth, finally understanding what was happening. Mary and Alice clutched hands tightly and everyone was ignoring the paling faces of James and Sirius, who were staring wide-eyed at Mia and Remus.

"Thank you, Mister Lupin, for your Letter," Mia smiled. "I have an answer to your intentions and here, before the representative of House Potter," she gestured to James. "And my mother's family, House Black," she added, gesturing to Sirius. "I give you my answer ... No," she said with a sad smile and Remus nodded, smiling back at her before leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"It's alright, love," he whispered in her ear. "Go ahead."

"_Incendio_," Mia whispered. The envelope in her hand burst into flames.

"No!" Mary, Alice and Lily all shrieked.

"Mia! You can't take that back!" Mary screamed.

"I know." Mia nodded and smiled down at her friends. "Remus and I discussed it all this morning, and we're ending our courtship. Ending our relationship," she added, slowly taking in a deep breath before she reached out and took Remus' hand. "But not our _friend_ship," she insisted.

"But ... what happened?" Lily asked, frowning. "You guys are perfect together."

"Almost." Remus smiled. "_Almost _perfect, but not quite."

"And you're happy with this?" James asked as he walked over the blanket, stepping in between Mia and Remus to put his hands on his sister's shoulders. He caught her gaze, looking for any bit of anger or resentment toward the werewolf.

"It was the right thing to do Jamie." Mia nodded. "We got back together to figure things out, make choices; and now we've made them," she insisted. Her brown eyes looked over her brother's shoulder, where they made contact with pale grey as Sirius stared at her, mouth open, looking mildly panicked.

"Hey there, Black," a voice called from the side. Everyone turned to see the expensive green and black robes of Elora Zabini. She ignored everyone save for Sirius who winced at the sight of her. "You're looking good this year. Summer treat you well?"

"Treated me like shit actually," Sirius scowled.

"Shame. Want to ditch these … " she looked down at the gathered Gryffindors and just rolled her eyes. " ... _people_," she said the word in distaste. "And take a walk with me?"

"No." Sirius glared at her. "Just like every other time you've asked. And I'll thank you to stop telling the Ravenclaws you shagged me. I wouldn't be caught dead with my cock in a snake," he snarled at her.

"Oh sweetie," Elora laughed. "I'll do and say whatever I like."

"Hey Zabini," Mia called after the girl, her brown eyes now amber and blazing, ends of her curly locks sparking. "Can you swim?"

"What?" Elora glared at Mia as though she were an idiot. "Of course I can, you stupid little blood-trai-"

"Good. Catch," Mia said before tossing a shiny sickle toward Elora. Instinctively, the Slytherin Princess caught the coin and then looked up at Mia, confused, before a bright blue light encompassed her and vanished her away with a scream.

"What the fuck!?" Sirius shouted. Suddenly everyone was on their feet staring at Mia with wide, terrified eyes.

"Remember that Portkey modification I was making?" Mia said calmly, turning to face her friends. "I figured out how to do it."

"Okay," James took in a deep breath. "Ignoring the fact that you basically just attacked another student in front of the Head Boy and Girl _and _another Prefect ... _again_," James frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You linked the Portkey to … "

"I'm calling it a Tele-Portkey," Mia said with a bright smile, earning a laugh from Sirius.

"Fine ... the _Tele_-Portkey has a twin, doesn't it? That's the whole point, right? So where'd you put the other one?" James asked.

"Oh, I fed it to the giant squid."


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: Thank you all as always for the wonderful reviews! I've been writing up a storm this week and going through some very important chapters that have had me stressed out. Your kind words have helped push me through some emotional writer's block. Who knew I'd get so attached to this story? I'm honestly terrified for when it ends (luckily for me I bit off WAY more than I could chew and will probably be writing this story for the rest of my life LOL).

**gypsyfurface**, No, Mia is not blood related to Dorea, but the woman did have a very big influence on her. Not to mention if Mia reacts to the unsealed Soul and Pack bonds the way she does, do you think that the family bond she shares with James and shared with the Potter parents was similar? **FaithNS**, I think after being sucked into Harry and Ron's trouble for so many years, this witch is no determined to make her own brand of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Seventy-Two: Intervention

_"...And I keep waiting for you to take me_  
><em>You keep waiting to save what we have<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure to keep my distance<em>  
><em>Say, "I love you," when you're not listening<em>  
><em>And how long can we keep this up, up, up?..."<em>  
><em>(Distance - Christina Perri)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>September 3rd, 1997<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**The Quidditch Pitch**

Mia, in fact, had _not _fed the twin Tele-Portkey to the giant squid. She did, however, enjoy the few moments of hysteria her statement caused as Lily went into Head Girl mode. The redhead ordered James and the other boys to get on their brooms and rush toward the Lake to save the potentially digested Slytherin Princess. Only Remus and Sirius stood behind with Mia.

"You'd think after knowing you for six years they could tell when you're lying through your teeth," Remus said, shaking his head as Mia looked on proudly at the chaos she'd created, arms delicately folded across her chest and a satisfied smile on her face.

"Zabini had it coming," Mia stated firmly. "And Jamie gave me detention; he can squirm a little, thinking his sister fed a Slytherin to the squid."

"So where'd you _actually_ leave the twin Tele-Portkey?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face.

"In the lake," Mia admitted. "The shallow end. Not even three feet deep." She grinned.

When James, Lily and the others caught back up with Mia after locating a drenched and fuming Elora Zabini walking back from the other side of the lake, Lily regretfully issued Mia two more detentions with McGonagall and took away twenty points from Gryffindor.

Despite her quick dip in the lake, Elora Zabini turned the tale of her humiliation into something much more sordid that involved Sirius, the Black Lake, and a distinct lack of clothing. Soon everyone in the school was under the impression that Sirius had a heart-shaped birthmark on his arse cheek. All of those who actually lived in Gryffindor Tower knew better, considering how often Sirius was willing to bare himself to show off his precious tattoo. It had taken four days before the rest of the Hogwarts female population were all eagerly gossiping over when and how they, too, had been privy to the now infamous and non-existing birth mark; for the first time in his life, Sirius hated the spotlight.

oOoOoOo

**November 5th, 1977**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**The Great Hall**

"Drink this," Mia said as she approached the breakfast table. She slid a small vial across to a frustrated Sirius, who had his hands buried in the depths of his hair, covering his ears as the Ravenclaws at the next table stared and giggled in his direction. It was one thing to be praised on his actual prowess, but a heart-shaped birthmark and skinny dipping in the Black Lake? Soon they'd all be insisting he'd proposed to them, and there would be a school wide war over who would take the title of the future Lady Black.

"What color will my hair turn?" He asked suspiciously.

"It won't."

"Will my hair fall out?" He eyed the vial in his hands.

"No."

"It's not a Shrinking Solution is it?" He asked desperately, worried grey eyes looking across the table at Mia.

"It's a temporary fix for your current problem," she offered, tossing a scathing glare at the giggling girls behind them.

Sirius glanced down at the crimson bubbling liquid, pulled the cork and threw the potion back quickly, coughing a bit at the taste.

"Good, now go around the room and touch every single girl. Shake their hands, give them a hug, even brush up against their shoulder. Any form of contact."

With a raised brow, Sirius stood and slowly made his way through the tables, stopping to say hello and smile at the groups of witches who grinned up at him as if they really knew him. Some had years earlier of course, and it was those who tended to avoid his gaze, save for a few who had lied about recent encounters when Sirius rejected their requests for a repeat of a one night stand. It took him a full forty minutes to get through each table, considering most of the young witches wanted him to stop and sit down, some physically forcing him to join them for a few moments' time.

"Attending to your fan club?" James asked as he and Lily walked into the Great Hall. They took their new seats next to one another across from Mia and Remus, who'd joined his ex-girlfriend. Still ever the doting pair, he fixed her morning breakfast while she poured his pumpkin juice. Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down beside Lily.

"Don't ask _me_." Sirius shook his head. "Mia gave me a potion and made me go say hello to every girl in the school."

Forks and knives dropped with a loud clunk all the way down the table as wide, worried eyes looked upwards into the innocently concealed face of the brunette witch. Mia turned her gaze up toward Lily, who looked to be on the verge of a complete panic attack.

"Calm down." Mia smiled sweetly. "They deserve it; it's not dangerous and it's not permanent."

"Am I going to have to give you more detention?" Lily pouted. "Mia, I cannot afford to lose a Prefect right now."

"Sirius, have you complained about the problems the girls have been giving you?" Mia turned to Sirius.

He slowly nodded and rolled his eyes. "McGonagall said I was causing a disturbance, and when I denied doing anything and told her the girls were all lying, she said that unfortunately there was no way to prove it without using Veritaserum," he sneered. "At least she believed that I was telling the truth."

"See?" Mia smiled sweetly. "All we need is proof."

"Uh-oh," James muttered as Mia stood from her seat and moved to stand on top of the long bench. He was grateful that the only Professor currently in attendance in the Great Hall was Dumbledore, who seemed to have a strange indifference to Mia's pranks; more often than not he found them amusing and clever.

"Hem hem!" Mia said loudly, clearing her throat as she mimicked the voice of Dolores Umbridge, chuckling to herself. She cast a Sonorus Charm on her wand and cleared her throat again to get the attention of the entire Great Hall. "I'm just curious," Mia smirked. "Who here has had sex with Sirius Black within the past year?" She asked.

Suddenly the Hall broke out into whispers. Gryffindors were all blushing nervously save for Sirius, who didn't mind the attention considering his curiosity was definitely piqued.

Mia knew that no one would speak out loud in the affirmative, at least to her, but the thought in their head was enough. If they had said it out loud at some point within the timed parameters, the Potion and attached Charm would work. Mia smiled, held her wand in the air, and spoke loudly, "_Coccinus Mendax_!" A bright red light emerged from her wand and covered the Great Hall in a strange mist. At the Head Table Dumbledore watched on with great interest, his eyes twinkling at the scene.

It took all of five seconds for the screaming to begin.

No less than fifty witches had dark red splotches tainting the skin around their mouths. It looked something between a birthmark and a contagious disease and was incredibly unappealing. "Roughly translates to the 'Crimson Liar', although I'm considering changing the name to 'Spot the Scarlet Woman'," Mia said, her voice as sweet as honey. "The more you've lied about the question you were just asked, the more this particular charm will spread," she informed them all, noticing that while a few girls only had a small patch covering their lips, others had their entire faces encased in red.

Wands broke out, aimed at the Gryffindor table, and that was when Dumbledore sought to intervene on Mia's behalf. He cast a rather large protective shield in front of the table of red and gold, his blue eyes fixed upon the little witch. She stared right back at the Headmaster in a challenging type of way, and there seemed to be a silent understanding between the two. If Mia was unable to change the future, she was going to affect the present.

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore spoke loudly and the noise in the Great Hall began to die down save for the lying witches who now sobbed openly. "Lovely demonstration," he said praisingly. "However, I would be remiss in my duties as Headmaster if I were to leave so many lovely young women disfigured as such. May I request that you demonstrate the counter-curse?" He asked politely.

"Certainly Professor," Mia smiled sweetly. She could hear James mumble a shocked comparison over how much she sounded like their late mother just then. "Though it's up to each individual witch to remove it herself. The Charm showcases a liar," she explained. "To remove it, they simply have to tell the truth." Her tone of voice was simple and soft, as though she couldn't believe that everyone didn't know this particular spell that she herself had created.

"I did not have sex with Sirius Black," a bitter, familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see a teary-eyed and crimson-covered Callista Hitchins stand and shout. No sooner than the words left her mouth, the splotch vanished, leaving behind the scathing burn of embarrassment.

"I did not have sex with Sirius Black." an enraged Elora Zabini stood. She growled when her fellow Slytherins laughed openly at her, no more so than Regulus Black who actually appeared more amused than anyone over the declaration.

Echoes of 'I did not have sex with Sirius Black' rang through the Great Hall until awkward silence blanketed the students. When every girl had confessed her lies, Mia returned to her table to finish her breakfast in peace, ignoring the fact that everyone was now staring at her.

"Thanks Mia," Sirius muttered softly.

Mia looked up at smiled at him from across the table. "You're welcome. I should get to Arithmancy," she said as she cleared her throat and stood up quickly from the table, casting a sad glance in his direction before nodding to each of her friends and then leaving the Great Hall quickly.

Sirius frowned and looked down at his plate of food, still full. His jaw briefly twitched and he stood from his seat muttering, "I need a cigarette." He left the table.

"This is getting ridiculous." Remus shook his head.

"We have to do something about the two of them," Lily nodded.

"Or ... and just hear me out … " James offered. "We _not_ try to play matchmaker between my sister and my best friend. I vote for that idea, simply because it's the idea that doesn't make me want to pull my hair out."

"It'd grow back," Lily said, running her fingers through James' hair and watching with amusement as he melted at her touch. "Don't you want Mia and Sirius to be happy?"

"Yes," James groaned with a pout.

"And don't you think they'd be happy together?" Lily asked.

"If they didn't Avada one another first," James muttered. "But yes, it's been an uncomfortable six years watching them dance around each other and flirt shamelessly. At least when she was with _you_," James said looking at Remus, "Padfoot tried restraining himself."

"But now it's as if they're trying to avoid each other," Remus acknowledged aloud. "I honestly thought the moment Mia and I officially split, Sirius would be right there, but he hasn't so much as made a move."

"He's afraid." Lily shook her head. "So is she."

"What're _we_ supposed to do about it?" Peter chimed in.

Lily smirked.

"Oh Merlin," Remus winced at the sight. "How many rules are we going to break?"

"None," Lily promised, her green eyes turning to look at Peter. "Not _all of us_ are going to get caught." She grinned.

Peter shivered nervously under her gaze.

oOoOoOo

**Heads Common Room**

Later that night Mia made her way through the dark corridors of the large castle. She slipped casually down the marble staircase from Gryffindor Tower making her way to the third floor, down the long stretch of hallway that lead to the portrait of a knight sitting outside of the Heads' Rooms. Removing a large book from her bag, Mia casually muttered the password to the knight, barely taking notice as the door opened in front of her and she stepped through.

"Lily, I brought the old Arithmancy book," Mia began. She threw her bag down on the floor, eyes still glued to the textbook in her hands as she made her way into the shared Common Room. "I know you don't think it'll be on the N.E.W.T. but I don't see why we shouldn't … " she blinked and looked up, her brown eyes meeting those of her friends and brother sitting around a large table. Sirius was trapped between Remus and James; both had their hands holding him in place, and the latter had a hand covering Sirius' mouth. "What's going on in here?" Mia raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Run! It's a trap!" Sirius shouted after breaking away from James' grip for a moment only to be properly silenced by Lily's wand a split second later.

"Shut up Sirius." Lily smirked at the raven-haired wizard, who was fixing her with a glare. "Sit down Mia," the redhead instructed.

"No." Mia shook her head and took a step backwards. "You've got the same look in your eye you usually reserve for hexing Jamie," she insisted, part of her wondering if she looked that crazy when she was plotting something horrible.

"Sit down, love," Remus insisted, moving from his place beside Sirius to make his way to Mia, taking her gently by the arm and leading her toward the large arm chair that faced the sofa. He sat beside her while Lily took his empty place next to Sirius.

"Is this an intervention?" Mia asked irritably. "Because I'll have you know I've barely even begun studying, and I've been eating all my meals and getting eight hours of sleep each night ... okay _six_ most nights," she corrected with a roll of her eyes. "But I am perfectly capable of handling my schedule this year and I don't need any of you to ... is that Firewhisky?" Her brown eyes fell on a large bottle in the center of the table. "Lily, you let Sirius bring Firewhisky into your room!?"

"I asked him to, actually." The ginger witch smirked deviously, waving her wand and silently locking the doors while at the same time removing the Silencing Charm from Sirius. "Now sit your little Gryffindor tail down right there." Lily pointed at the chair and smiled proudly when Mia obeyed her commands.

"Why do I feel like I'm being set up?" Mia nervously asked, setting down the large Arithmancy book to the side of the table.

"Because this _is_ a set up," Sirius growled, his grey eyes narrowed at Lily. "And don't look at _me_, _I_ fell for her innocent load of shit too." He gestured at the redhead. "She may look sweet but she's a devious harpy. Surprised she didn't end up in Slytherin."

"Watch it, mate," James cautioned. "That's my girl."

"Your girl is a Slytherin-ish harpy who told me to bring Firewhisky because it was the ingredient in some Potions project she was working on!" Sirius snapped at him. "I only agreed because she said she'd found out our _secret_, and considering how many we bloody have and how _you've _probably whispered all our deepest and darkest tales during your pillow talk, I came prepared to cave under her blackmail," he admitted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, well, James and I have no pillow talk, thank you," Lily blushed. "He's a gentleman. Although I would like to eventually know all these deep dark secrets you're all keeping from me." Her green eyes turned on James, who swallowed at the sight.

"One day," he promised.

"Fine," Mia interrupted the couple. "So it's a trap with Firewhisky," she conceded and then looked around the room curiously. "Where's Peter by the way?"

"Serving detention with Filch," Remus replied.

"What did he do this time?"

"Only what we asked him to," Lily smiled.

"We?" Mia's brows rose. "_You're_ in on this?" She turned to James and then to Remus. "_Both_ of you?"

"I recruited," Lily said with a smirk.

"Do you really think I had a choice?" James asked.

Mia scoffed in response. He was already too whipped for his own good. She mentally wondered how she could possibly use Lily's power over her brother for her own benefit. "So what, pray tell," Mia glared ahead at Lily, "Did you convince Peter to do?"

"He distracted Slughorn while James nicked this," Remus replied, holding up a familiar vial in his hands.

Mia's eyes went wide at the sight. She turned immediately and stared at Sirius, who wore a mirrored expression of her sudden horror. "I thought we'd all agreed that 'Veritaserum or Dare' was a bad idea and we'd never play it again!" Mia snapped, her eyes darting back to the vial in Remus' hands. She watched carefully as he brought it toward the bottle of Firewhisky, removing the top and pouring more than the necessary amount into the liquor.

"Just Veritaserum," Lily explained. "No dare."

"What for ... what's this really ... Remus?" She turned to her best friend with pleading eyes, ignoring the sudden glass of amber liquid he placed in her hands, the traitor.

"Just drink up, Mia." Remus smiled softly at her, reminding her that he was a devious little wolf whom she'd bite the second she had a chance. "Lily warded the room and we're all stuck here until she feels we've accomplished her goal."

"And what exactly is her goal?" Sirius glared at the redhead as James placed a glass of tainted Firewhisky in his hand.

"The truth." Lily smiled sweetly and looked to her boyfriend, who was pouring himself a glass of the same liquor. "Now James drink," Lily instructed and watched with a smile as her boyfriend drank the liquid, strangely trusting of her. "James, have we been sexually intimate?"

The messy-haired wizard blushed profusely and then, before he had a chance to even think about the question, blurted out the answer. "No, we've snogged a bunch and one time you let me put my hand up your blouse," James said quickly.

Lily's green eyes widened, clearly having not expected him to relay the details.

"I mean ... I mean ... why'd you do that?" James asked her.

"To prove the Potion works," she explained, nervously tucking a strand of long red hair behind her ear. "And to also make sure everyone was aware that you and I have not engaged in intimate matters." She cleared her throat.

"Tell that to Prongs' hand up your blouse." Sirius smirked.

"Sirius drink up." She glared at him threateningly.

He seemed to pause for a long moment, silently questioning if the truth would be more painful than whatever Lily certainly had planned as punishment should he not comply. After at least thirty seconds of absolute silence, the raven-haired wizard threw back the glass of Firewhisky defiantly.

"Is it true you haven't slept with any girl since Mia?" Lily asked.

"Yes it's true," Sirius confessed.

"Why haven't you?" She continued.

Sirius tried to struggle but there was no use. "Because I don't want her to think I'm some disgusting creep who just beds any witch who asks," he growled trying to hold back. "I wanted to make sure she knew that she was s-special. Fuck!" He shouted and stood up, eager to kick something or someone.

"Sit back down Padfoot," Remus instructed him.

"What the hell is this?" Mia gaped looking across the table at her friend accusingly.

"I'm happy James and I came together naturally." Lily smiled, reaching across the sofa - and Sirius - to hold James' hand. "But now that we've found ... this ... I regret the time wasted," the redhead admitted. "And watching the two of you dance around each other for the past few years with Remus caught up in the middle has been awkward and painful." Mia and Sirius both frowned as they looked at James and Remus, who were nodding in agreement. "You're both unbelievably stubborn, but you're my friends and I love you and I want, _we_ want you to be happy."

"Lily's right," Remus spoke firmly. "You're both holding back for one reason or another, just waiting for the other person to make a move first."

"I really hate to agree with them because you're my sister and you're my best friend and the idea of you together makes me physically ill," James groaned. "But Mia you've been lonely ever since you split with Remus; we can all see it," he said, frowning when Mia looked away from him, the truth clearly evident in her eyes.

"And Pads, you're going to drink yourself to death if you don't figure things out," James said, eyeing the way that Sirius was already looking at the bottle of Firewhisky, despite the fact that it was laced with truth serum. "Mia's a big part of it, I know, because anytime you drink all you do is talk about her."

"This is so manipulative," Mia mumbled.

"Shut up and drink," Lily said, gesturing to Mia's filled glass. She didn't wait as long as Sirius had, knowing that none of them would let up until this was all done and over with. A part of her wondered if Veritaserum would counteract Dumbledore's spell, and that part of her was just too eager to find out, so she drank. "Now, Mia ... why haven't you told Sirius that you want to be with him?"

"Because he'll just leave me again when it becomes too much for him!" She said, not realizing that the truth came out on the end of a shout. She flushed at the volume of her own voice and she quickly buried her face in her hands.

"What?" Sirius gaped. "Is _that _what you think?"

"It's what I _know_," she admitted, refusing to look at him. "It's what you _did_!"

"I just wanted something better for you," Sirius admitted.

"No." Her brown eyes looked up and glared at him. "You wanted me to tell you all my secrets, secrets that I can't tell you; not yet." _Damn _... Dumbledore's truth spell was stronger than the Veritaserum.

"Remus, drink," Lily instructed the werewolf who obeyed accordingly. "Why did you and Mia start dating again?"

"Because Sirius told us to," he gestured to his friend. "He said we gave up on our relationship and we owed it to ourselves _and_ him to find out if we really wanted to be together, or if we thought it was just fate keeping us apart."

"Mia drink," Lily pointed, not wanting to give a moment for anyone involved to get distracted enough for the truth serum to wear off. "What did you find out when you and Remus were dating?"

"That I love Remus but I'm not _in _love with him," Mia answered immediately. "That we _did _have a choice in the end and we chose _not _to be with one another."

"That doesn't make sense," Sirius shook his head firmly, and suddenly the truth - sans serum - was making itself known in the young wizard. "If you love him then why not choose to be with him?" He asked, his temper rising, his grey eyes dark and narrowed at the witch across from him.

"Because he's not _you_!" Mia screamed back at him.

The room fell into complete silence.

"Sirius, drink," Lily said after refilling the glass in his hands. "Why don't you want to be with Mia?"

Sirius frowned. "I _do_," he admitted. "More than ... fuck … " he growled as the truth forced its way out of him. "More than anything. But I'm not good for her. I'm not good enough."

"I believe that's _my _job to decide that," James interjected.

"Excuse me?" Mia stared at her brother.

"Shut up Mia," James snapped and turned to Sirius. "That's my little sister and I love her more than anything else in the entire world, Lily being a very close second and the rest of you right up there. So believe me when I say that if I didn't think you were good enough for my sister, we would _not_ be having this drunken intervention." His hazel eyes narrowed at his best friend, who refused to meet his gaze. "I think you're good enough," James hesitated before speaking again. "_Mum_ thought you were good enough."

Sirius frowned at the words and turned his eyes to the ground, clenching his fists tightly into balls.

"You two are meant to be," Remus added and the words made Sirius finally snap.

"I don't want to be meant to be!" He growled. "I want her to have a fucking choice so she's not forced into a shit life because fate thought it would be hilarious to have her bound to the Black blood-traitor!" He stood up and stormed across the room, only to find the doors still locked. He snarled and turned, pacing around the Common Room for a few moments before leaning his forehead against the stone wall in defeat.

"What do you mean by bound?" James asked pointedly.

"Sirius … " Mia cautioned.

"Mia and I are soul bonded!"


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: I love the weekends because I get no fewer than three PMs from lovely readers who are concerned for my well being because they get used to me posting daily Monday-Friday. Even those who know I don't usually post a new chapter until Monday morning send me a little message late Sunday night to see if everything is okay. I adore you all. I also think I've created monsters. Or minions. Anyone want some Kool-Aide? *grins evilly*

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Seventy-Three: Mine

"_...Oh you're in my veins  
><em>_And I cannot get you out  
><em>_Oh you're all I taste  
><em>_At night inside of my mouth…"  
><em>_(In My Veins - Andrew Belle)_

* * *

><p><strong>November 5th, 1977<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**Heads Common Room**

"What?!" Remus was the first to rise from his chair, suddenly pale and looking unbelievably guilty. His green eyes tried to look at Mia but anytime they made eye contact, he'd look away as though he'd done something horribly, horribly wrong.

"Damnit, Sirius!" Mia hissed.

"I don't understand; what's happened?" Lily stared at her three friends, two of whom now looked incredibly guilty. One looked enraged. Then there was her boyfriend, who looked shocked and possibly horrified. Sometimes Lily really hated being Muggle-born.

"How do you know?" James finally brought himself out of his stupor to ask.

"Mum … " Sirius replied, looking properly reprimanded. He refused to make eye contact with Mia for outing their secret. "Mum told me last summer," he confessed to James. He turned and briefly looked at Remus, frowning. "It wasn't just _your _future mate I was worried about," Sirius admitted shamefully.

"Tilly can see the Soul Bond," Mia explained to her brother, who seemed to nod before removing his glasses and rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes, groaning.

"It doesn't make sense though," Remus stated, still refusing to look at Mia and only speaking directly to Sirius. "If the two of you are bonded, then Mia shouldn't have been able to ... to … " he flushed. "To have been with me," he explained and turned back to look at James and Lily. "And Sirius would have never allowed it."

"The bond isn't sealed," Mia replied.

"Wait." James paused and looked up, recalling a conversation he'd had with Mia and Sirius in the Forbidden Forest. "I thought bonds are sealed by having sex."

"Those are just werewolf bonds." Mia shook her head.

"So are you bonded to _Remus_, then?" He pointed.

Remus paled and went wide eyed. A part of him knew the answer but the rest of him panicked.

"No," Mia answered, calming everyone in the room a smidgen. "I'm not his mate."

"But you had sex with him," James bluntly pointed out, thankfully avoiding using the word 'maidenhead' in the statement.

"Yes."

"And the Pack Bond?" James questioned curiously.

"Is still unsealed," Mia answered.

"You told me werewolves seal the bonds through mating," her brother continued, ignoring the uncomfortable looks Remus was giving him and the irritating huffing that Lily was doing in the corner as she tried to grasp the conversation that was clearly over her head.

"Yes, but then they have to bite you!" Mia snapped.

"While having sex with you?" James asked.

"I am so uncomfortable right now," Remus groaned. He sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"Yes, Jamie!" Mia shrieked.

"And you never … " he turned to Remus and raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Remus gaped wide-eyed at his friend, horrified to think James would even consider that Remus would bite Mia. Even more, he was shamed over the fact that they were all very openly discussing his and Mia's previous sex life and the implied werewolf complications of it.

"No biting during sex?" Sirius scoffed. "That sounds boring," he said with a short laugh to try and diffuse the tension in the room. Only Mia joined him in quiet laughter.

"Does someone want to clue me in on anything that's happening right now!?" Lily finally broke, her voice reaching new octaves, and the werewolf and both canine Animagi winced in reaction to the high pitched noise. "What the hell is a Soul Bond? Why would Remus bite Mia? What's with the Pack talk?"

And so, reluctantly, they confessed everything. They told Lily all about discovering Remus' Lycanthropy and how they were desperate to help him. How Sirius had figured out that if they all became Animagi, Remus wouldn't have to be alone. When Lily didn't believe them, James shifted into his stag form and Lily sat back on the couch for several minutes in shock, shushing anyone who tried to speak until she had grasped the situation entirely. When Sirius and Mia offered to show her _their_ forms she politely declined. She insisted that baby steps might be necessary, considering she just found out her boyfriend was 'Bambi's dad'. James immediately took offense until Mia explained the Muggle reference.

Once Lily had time to comprehend everything, Mia told her everything that happened during fifth year with Fenrir Greyback. She explained how, when Remus mentioned his 'Pack', he wasn't being facetious but was instead referencing a magical bond shared between himself, Sirius, Mia and James. Sirius then did his best to reiterate what Dorea Potter had told him the previous summer about the bond he shared with Mia.

"You fought Fenrir Greyback?" Lily paled once they'd all finished speaking.

"They _tried _to fight, _I_ fought him," James insisted smugly.

"And you're all animals," Lily stated, more to herself than anyone else.

Sirius couldn't help but smirk. "Some more than others." He winked and received a punch to the shoulder from James in reply.

"And Sirius and Mia have a bond? But so do the four of you?" Lily pointed.

Remus nodded. "Werewolves tend to form packs under an Alpha. By defeating Greyback, an established Alpha, I was able to stand as my own and create a Pack." A glow of pride enveloped him and Mia couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Members of a Pack share a bond."

"What about Peter?" Lily raised a brow.

Mia did her best not to audibly growl.

"Peter wasn't there when we formed the Pack; the bond doesn't affect him," Remus explained.

"But it's not finished? The bond?" Lily asked, turning to look at Mia.

Mia shook her head. "No."

"Because … " Lily began, her green eyes blinking rapidly, "Because you have to have sex and then bite each other?"

Sirius burst into laughter. Remus also couldn't help but smile a little at the blunt and simple way that Lily put it. Mia was smirking, nearing laughter herself. Only James looked uncomfortable.

"Technically it just has to be one of us," Mia explained. "If Remus marks one of us it'll essentially mark all of us because we're linked."

"While having sex," Lily clarified with wide eyes. She turned to stare at Remus as though suddenly the main character of the werewolf-centered romance novels she'd long ago borrowed from Mary had burst forth from the pages and was now sitting in the middle of her Common Room, appearing far more uncomfortable than she'd ever pictured him to be, and staring at her as though he could read her thoughts.

"Don't look at me like that Lily," Remus scowled, embarrassed. "I didn't write the damn werewolf rules; I barely know them myself. Mia only figured it out cause she reads so fucking much," he snarled, horrified that the intervention had somehow turned into a werewolf mating habits Q and A. "Weren't we here in the first place to deal with Mia and Sirius?" He asked.

"Oh we'll get back to _that_," Lily insisted, turning to look back at Sirius, Mia and James. "So when exactly are you going to seal the Pack Bond?" She asked.

"Never!" James shouted.

"But won't it strengthen the bond and your magic? That could be really helpful considering there's a war going on. Not to mention how it could keep you safe, even heal you if necessary," the redhead asked seriously.

None of them could deny her logic save for Remus who stated firmly, "I'm not going to bite anyone!"

Lily ignored him and continued. "I mean, it seems like it would be a good idea and if all of you are linked then really only _Mia_ has to-" she began but found narrowed grey eyes on her as Sirius let out a low and territorial growl.

"See?" Lily smiled at Remus, pointing her finger at the irritable look Sirius was giving her. "And _now _we're back to Sirius and Mia's problems." She beamed and turned her attention to the bad-tempered pair. "So ... you two ... get over it. It's not magic bringing you together. If it was, you'd be together. You're not," she stated in a tone of voice she usually reserved for ignorant third years. "You're both miserable prats when you're not together, but you've clearly made the choice. So make a different one and just be together."

"How romantic Lily," Mia said sarcastically. "You should write poetry."

Sirius snorted.

"Drink," Lily growled. She shoved a recently refilled glass toward Sirius, who had long since given up the fight against the ginger witch and did as she asked. "Sirius, do you want to be with Mia?"

"Yes," Sirius said, the word heavy on his breath.

"Why?"

"Because she completes me," he answered, relinquishing his control to the truth serum that coursed through his veins. The raven-haired wizard was certain the Firewhisky assisted in lowering what few inhibitions he possessed. "She was the first person to ever show me affection in my life without manipulating me at the same time," he confessed. He swallowed down the bitter memories of his family mixed with the pure elation he recalled in the visions of an eleven-year-old Mia stroking her fingers through his hair on the Hogwarts Express.

"She never hesitates to run her fingers through my hair because she knows it comforts me," he smiled to himself. "She makes me feel wanted, makes me feel ... good and not damaged." His grey eyes finally looked up at the witch in question, who looked to be struggling to breathe as her brown eyes met his. "Because she's the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Mia, drink," Lily said with a sweet smile as she pushed the glass of Firewhisky toward her friend.

Mia hesitated before swallowing it down, no longer wincing at the burn that used to scorch her throat years ago. Sirius had been right, she got used to it.

"Do you want to be with Sirius?"

"Yes," Mia answered.

"Why?"

"Because … " Mia started. Then she paused before she spoke, realizing the Veritaserum wasn't as strong against her as it was before. She wondered if she could lie, considering it wasn't forcing her to speak. But she didn't want to lie. Not anymore. So she told the truth.

"Because he's my future." She stared into grey eyes and imagined away the youth in them. She could see the beautiful lines of age around those eyes; could see the tattooed skin and marks of a hard life undeserved, and it was all beautiful. "Because when I close my eyes I can see the end of this war and he's there." She thought of her Sirius; older Sirius. But then wasn't this her Sirius too? "Firewhisky in one hand, cigarette in the other rolling his eyes while I nag at him to quit," she smirked and felt an elation when Sirius seemed to smile at her. "I want to be with him because I trust him to always put my safety and happiness first, even if he thinks I wouldn't be safe and happy with him. Because when I think about the past and the future the first thing I always think of is … "

Mia closed her eyes and felt the sting of tears as she envisioned the library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

_"Before we dig into old magics, and awkward adult conversations, will you allow an old dog one last moment of recklessness?" _An older Sirius had asked her, his eyes pleading and anxious before he'd brushed his lips so softly against hers that she'd long since wondered if it had all been a dream. _"Happy birthday, kitten," _he'd whispered. _"No matter what happens, promise me you'll just try to be happy, alright?"_

"When I think about the past and the future," Mia reiterated, "the first thing I always think is ... I miss Sirius Black." She stifled a sob as she thought of her older wizard, the man who'd healed her splinched back. The man who'd saved her from Bellatrix Lestrange. The man who'd brought her back to life with his own breath in the caved-in passage on the fourth floor. The man who'd invited her into his home and stayed with her through the nightmares, cared for Harry like a father, and forced Draco Malfoy - of all people - to become her friend and help her through the aftermath of war.

Her eyes met those of the younger Sirius Black. The boy who'd extended a hand of friendship when she'd been shoved to the ground and skinned her knee. The boy who'd grown up alongside her, smiled at her and brought light into her life. The boy who looked and James and Remus - the other two most important people in her life - like brothers. The boy who had fought so courageously against the expectations of a prejudiced family, who had been wounded so often just because of who he was, and yet he always stood back up to fight for his friends. For her.

He was still _her _Sirius. The same man.

And it was all too overwhelming because she couldn't imagine losing him. Mia leapt from her chair and rushed to the door, waving her vine wand and lowering Lily's wards before she darted out the portrait hole, letting it slam behind her.

Sirius had stood when Mia made her way to the door, breathing heavily as he watched her leave his sight, swallowing down the rush of emotions her words had pulled from him.

"You're seriously just going to stand there?!" Lily shrieked.

"No." he turned back and looked at her incredulously.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" Remus snapped, gesturing to the door with wide eyes.

"I'm giving her a dramatic head start, damnit!" Sirius snapped. "It's hardly going to be memorable if I follow her right out the fucking door with you sods listening in, is it?!" Sirius growled and rushed over to James, reaching into his best friends' robe pockets and searching. "Give me the Map!" He insisted, pulling out the folded parchment and turning on the heels of his dragonhide boots and rushing out the door.

oOoOoOo

**Fifth Floor Corridor**

Sirius sneaked along the dark corridors as best as he could, using the Marauders Map not only to track Mia, but to dodge roaming Prefects and Filch. As his grey eyes followed the little dot on the Map that read 'Mia Potter' he noticed she was headed up the stairs to what he assumed would be the Room of Requirement. Immediately he doubled his efforts to catch up with her, knowing if she made it into the room, there was a likely chance she'd request it not to allow anyone else to enter.

By the time he got to the seventh floor, Sirius ran down the long stretch of hallway and turned the corner to see an empty corridor. "Shit!" He hissed, believing he'd missed her. What was he supposed to do now; try and get into the room? Sit and wait for her outside? How long would that take? Sighing in defeat, Sirius pulled out the Map once again to see if Remus had left the Heads' Rooms. Pale grey eyes flickered over the roaming dots on the large parchment, and one a few floors down surprised him. There in the back of a corridor on the fifth floor, was Mia. Confused, Sirius folded the Map and slipped it back into his robes before making his way back down the staircase, taking a turn off onto the fifth floor when suddenly his memory triggered.

_"Merlin, your eyes are the color of chocolate,"_ he had said to her while pinning her against the walls, his fingers slipped inside of her wet warmth. _"But I bet they look like Firewhisky when you come."_

He took a sharp inhale as he realized that when she'd left Lily and James' Common Room in order to run away from them all, himself included, the place she'd somehow ended up was the same place he'd cornered her after Remus' sixteenth birthday. Was it a coincidence, or was this fate again, trying to meddle in his life? If it _was_, there were far worse ways it could interfere. Sirius started walking again, and in the shadows of a secluded, familiar alcove he saw Mia sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around knees that had been pulled to her chest.

"Hey kitten," Sirius whispered, kneeling down in front of her. "If you wanted privacy you sure picked a good spot." He smirked. "From what I remember, Prefects don't even bother coming around this corner."

Mia looked up at him and blushed as she, too, began to remember their brief moment of passionate insanity, pressing against each other in the darkness, fueled by Firewhisky and tension. She took in a slow calculated breath and let it out even slower, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat that seemed to grow faster the closer he got.

"Why is everything so damn complicated?" She asked him.

"Because we're both stubborn and stupid," Sirius snorted. "Or so I've been told."

"We're not stupid," Mia scowled.

"You make me a little a stupid," he admitted. "And to be honest, I think it's right stupid of _you_ to even consider wanting to be with someone like me." He frowned and met her disapproving glower without fear. He wasn't intimidated by her anger; he was turned on by it, always had been. "I am not good Mia," he insisted.

For once, instead of arguing the point, trying to convince him that yes, yes he was, Mia shook her head and met his stare before declaring, "I don't care."

Sirius barked a laugh and stood up, reaching down and pulling Mia to her feet in one rough tug. He shoved her hard against the wall like he had done that first night after Remus' sixteenth birthday. She squealed at the movement and gasped as she found herself against the wall once more, shocked a bit at his strength. Remus was strong thanks in part to his Lycanthropy, but the werewolf had always been very precise with his movements, calculating and collected for the most part, always holding back. She suddenly realized that the one time she had slept with Sirius _he'd_ been holding back, too. His grey eyes were dark, speckled with silver, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of them as he stared down at her like she was ... was ... prey.

"You don't care that I'm not good?" He glared.

"You're not bad," Mia finally spoke, staring up at him. "Why do you think you have to be some damn hero in order to be acceptable to me?" She asked him plainly.

"Because you're good and you deserve it," he answered immediately. "I'm more than likely one blink away from mentally snapping, considering my family. I'm constantly being chased by Death Eaters who seem to have it out for my friends. I've got a nasty reputation and an even worse temper. Need I remind you that I willingly tried to trap Snape with a werewolf?"

"Need I remind you that you felt remorse for what you did?" Mia narrowed her eyes at him. "And why on earth do you think I'm so above you?" She scoffed. "Blood or not, Dorea Black was my mother, same family as yours," she pointed out. "Never mind that I'm also Muggle-born and Death Eaters will come after me no matter what," she informed him. "I also have a bad habit of cursing any girl that dares to mess with you, and one I even Portkeyed into the Black Lake."

"_Tele_-Portkeyed," he corrected. "And it was the shallow end," Sirius argued on her behalf.

The witch smirked at him.

"Mia," he sighed. "I am not Remus. I am not sweet and doting. I won't read you poetry because frankly the shit bores me to tears. I am fucking selfish and greedy and when I look at you," he groaned and firmly gripped her hips, grinding his pelvis against her. Mia gasped at the sudden feel of his hardness against her belly. "When I _touch _you ... I don't know if I can control myself."

"I don't want you to," she breathed. "You are selfish and greedy and I'm well aware that you'll never read me poetry, nor would I ask you to. I didn't choose Remus," she insisted, threading her fingers through his hair and holding tight so that he wouldn't have a chance to look away from her. "I chose _you_!" She said firmly, her resolve unwavering. "I love-" she began but before she could say the words, Sirius crushed his lips against hers and Mia felt her skin ignite.

"Don't say it," Sirius muttered as he pulled away from the bruising kiss, his eyes shut tight as though he were fighting through physical pain. "Don't ... don't say it; not yet," he pleaded with her and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing hot against her lips as he involuntarily rolled his hips toward her again, needing the friction to ease the throbbing discomfort. "Mia ... if this is it, if ... if we do this, I won't let go." His grey and silver eyes opened and bored deep into hers. "I'm not strong enough."

"I've already said-" she began.

He cut her off. "No, Mia, I have never had a girlfriend before," he cautioned her, trying to explain. "I am incredibly fucked up and there's no doubt in my mind that I will be a shit boyfriend," he emphatically proclaimed. "Because I honestly don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

"The scar on my ribs is from an old curse," she explained. "The person who did it was punished, and you don't need to know anymore than that." The words left her mouth as some sort of peace treaty. She didn't want him to walk away this time, and considering he just declared that he basically couldn't, she felt she needed to give him something in exchange for pushing the issue. "I have another scar on my arm because I got in the way of a Slytherin," she said, using the loopholes in Dumbledore's spell to tell him the truth. "And ... and there's a large scar on my back because I splinched myself." She whimpered at the memory of how gentle an older Sirius had been with her while she healed.

Sirius swallowed, listening to the truth spill from her lips. He wasn't shocked to learn she'd been dueling Slytherins, but the splinching? That had surprised him.

"Not even Remus has seen it," Mia whispered about the scar on her back. Something in the words triggered Sirius' primal instincts, and she thought she saw the slightest hint of a grin on his lips.

All too quickly she found herself being turned around, Sirius' firm chest pressed hard against her back, his fingers slipping around her to slowly unbutton her jumper. With the fabric parted on either side of her breasts, Sirius pulled the cloth down over her back, revealing a long, silvery white scar that fled south over her shoulder blade beneath the small strap of a black lace bra, opposite the beautiful tattoo on her other shoulder. Sirius delicately peeled the bra strap down and placed an open mouth kiss to the healed track in her flesh. Mia shivered at the contact, and then moaned in pleasure when she heard him whisper from behind her, "Mine."

Suddenly he put his hands back on her hips and spun her again. Before she had a chance to say another word, his tongue was in her mouth and she was moaning at the pleasurable invasion. He wasn't sweet or gentle, nor loving and passionate. He was rough and hard and possessive in a way that burned hot. She heard him growl and the sound created a ripple effect in her body, starting out as a shiver that crossed her shoulders and moved south across her chest, her nipples tightening in response. A warmth flooded her belly and a deep ache began inside of her as moisture pooled in her knickers.

Before he had the chance to move her, Mia hitched her thigh up against his hip and Sirius grinned against her mouth, taking her bottom lip lightly between his teeth and nipping it before showing the same consideration to her neck, ear lobe and shoulder. One hand left her waist and she felt Sirius pushing her skirt up around her thighs before his fingers tucked beneath the wet, black lace covering her folds.

"Do you see what you do to me?" Mia breathed against his parted lips, gasping when he smugly slipped two fingers inside of her, curling and rubbing against a spot she hadn't known existed, but _Godric _was she thankful that _he _did. He watched her begin to break apart, an incredibly arrogant look on his face that made her want to fall to pieces in his arms and slap him at the same time. His fingers were doing delicious things to her, but he didn't have to be so smug about it. As a mild reprimand for his ego, Mia tugged on his hair. The action only seemed to further provoke him and suddenly the pad of his thumb gently, teasingly brushed against her clit. She let out a shaky whimper.

"Remember a year ago," Sirius whispered quietly into her ear, ignoring the way her body trembled and pleaded for more. "When you were in my bed, writhing beneath me." He grinned and nipped her ear softly. "I remember it vividly. Still just as tight and wet as you were then," he growled and Mia felt a flutter deep inside of her as his strokes became longer, deeper and the pad of his thumb pressed against her harder. "You're _mine _now," Sirius proclaimed as her breath quickened, his voice the only thing she could hear other than her own heartbeat, which was a pounding drum in her ears. She didn't hear the soft chuckle in his throat as he felt her begin to pulse around his fingers, nor did she hear the sound of his trouser buckle being undone. Only his voice and her own whimpers that now came out like soft cries as the tight, hot coil inside of her snapped and she shattered against him.

Her body went slack but she had little time to recover before Sirius had lifted her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist and she could feel him positioning himself against her entrance, the inside of which was still thrumming. "Say you're mine," Sirius whispered.

Mia opened her eyes to look into endless grey and silver, and she saw the desperation in them. The pain and the longing and the pure and complete need. He was so beautifully broken, and so was she. Neither entirely qualified to fix the splintered pieces of the other, but damnit if they weren't going to try. "I'm yours," she whispered, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him sweetly. "All yours."

The sound of her voice, the taste of her lips, and that devoted look in her eyes was all the confirmation Sirius needed, and he thrust his hard length inside of her. Burying his face into her bared shoulder, and without thinking he bit down on the skin beneath his lips. Mia hissed at the pain that all too quickly gave way to a throbbing, aching pleasure. She had offered such a privilege to Remus on multiple occasions, her neck and shoulder bared to the werewolf, but he'd always been too controlled, too afraid, and the memory of those moments felt suddenly Obliviated as Sirius took her, claimed her without her ever needing to offer or plead.

Sirius had wanted this to be perfect and last forever, but _Godric _it had been a year since he'd been inside of her, and he hadn't touched another girl since the moment Mia had left his bedroom. Too long. Much too long and Sirius knew it. He could feel himself pressing hard against a dangerous edge, could feel his body tightening, but he would be damned if he was going to leave her wanting. Slipping a hand between their bodies, he stroked her swollen clit, grinning at the way her walls clamped down on his cock in response. "Mine," he whispered again, reverently. "Your _body _is mine, your _pleasure _is mine … " he declared.

"My _heart _is yours," Mia added, staring deep into his eyes.

Suddenly his smug grin faded into something genuine and sincere as Sirius realized the fragile moment he held in his hands. Swallowing back his own emotions, Sirius nodded, giving her a silent promise. Not a promise that he would be perfect, or that he wouldn't do something incredibly stupid with the gift she was giving him. It was a promise that he would try, which was the best anyone could get from Sirius Black.

"Sirius," Mia moaned and he found himself staring deep into the suddenly amber eyes of the beautiful witch in his arms, her body fluttering around his length signalling how close she was to falling apart. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, and when they parted, she whispered sweetly while staring into his eyes. "I love you."

Something broke inside of him. He closed his eyes and pulled her close to him, moulding her soft curves against his hard frame as he thrust deep and hard inside of her, stifling a sob as her words of love split him into pieces and put him back together. The golden bonding string between them strengthened with every touch, mingling their magic as it had the first time they kissed and the last time they'd touched each other so intimately. They came together, Sirius spilling himself inside of her with a groan as her walls held him deep. He crumbled to the ground in the aftermath, gently keeping her in his arms, still inside of her and desperate to never leave.

It was absolute, utter, infinite, complete and outright perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: You Sirius/Mia fans have been so patient.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was a long time coming.

Q&As - **Brian1972**, I'm glad you enjoyed what I did differently in my story with the bond. While most Soul Bond fics seem to automatically pair people up, I wanted it known that Mia and Sirius still had free will, which was exactly why Sirius insisted that Mia and Remus figure their relationship out. Mia owed it to Sirius to choose him for HIM and not because she was soul bonded to him. **gypsyfurface**, the shoulder bite in the last chapter's sex scene was not THE bite, as that would have to come from Remus to seal the Pack Bond. Sirius is just a biter. He did after all say that no biting during sex was boring ;) **Grovek26**, other than sexy Remus, I simply adore a freaked out Remus and an awkward Remus, and last chapter gave me a lot of both.

Lots more happy things up ahead, and someone else gets something that they've waited for for a long time: Revenge! Muahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Seventy-Four: Muffliato

"_...You don't know that I know you watch me every night  
><em>_And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light  
><em>_Your greedy eyes upon me, and then I come undone  
><em>_I could close the curtain but this is too much fun…"  
><em>_(I Get Off - Halestorm)_

* * *

><p><strong>November 5th, 1977<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

"I take it you found Mia?" Remus asked with a raised brow as he stretched out on his bed, ankles crossed, a book in his hand looking ever the picture of introverted contentment. His green eyes scanned the overly pleased looking raven-haired wizard as he strolled into their dormitory just short of skipping.

"Do I look _that _disheveled?" Sirius didn't even bother hiding his grin.

"That … " Remus nodded and turned his attention back to his book before speaking again. "And the fact that I would recognize her scent a mile away. It … " his nostrils flared. "It smells different on you. I'm not jealous or anything, but I don't think I like it," the werewolf grimaced.

"_I_ love it!" Sirius smiled and then fell onto his bed with a bounce, staring across the room at Remus who seemed to be holding back a smirk. "I also love that Prongs no longer sleeps in this room so there's absolutely zero chance of me getting antlered in the shoulder. Mate really needs to reign in that protective brother thing."

"Sirius?" Remus said, closing his book and setting it on his side table.

"Yeah mate?"

"Just because it needs to be said ... if you hurt her again … " Remus slowly took in a controlled breath before speaking once more. "You're my friend, and I love you like a brother, you're Pack," he reaffirmed, hoping the word still meant as much to Sirius as it did to Remus. "But if I see that witch crying and it's because you've turned your back on her again, I won't be able to stop myself."

Sirius' smile briefly faded in order to give the now amber and golden eyed Alpha wolf his genuine attention.

"She's the line," Remus insisted. "Don't cross it."

"Understood." Sirius nodded firmly and relaxed a bit when Remus' eyes shifted back to green. It was a helpful telltale sign as to whom he was dealing with, Remus his friend or Moony the wolf, regardless of the fact that he used the nicknames interchangeably. "And you're really okay with me dating her?"

"Do you love her?" Remus asked and watched as Sirius seemed to have a poor reaction to the word as his shoulders stiffened and he mumbled something incoherently. "_That's _a yes," Remus chuckled and reached again for his book. "In which case, yes, I am okay with you dating her."

"She told me she loves me," Sirius blurted out.

Remus' eyes widened at the declaration, soon he closed his book once more, setting it to the side considering the conversation was certainly more entertaining than a novel. "Really? Wow," he smiled. "I mean _I_ knew she did, she almost said as much. Told me she wouldn't say it out loud unless it was to you, though. Said you deserved to be the first to hear it," he confessed. His words seemed to surprise Sirius, who clearly didn't know he had been a topic of discussion between Mia and Remus while the two were still dating.

"I didn't say it back," he admitted.

"Do you _feel _it back?" The werewolf questioned.

Sirius exhaled sharply and ran a hand through his long black locks. "That girl terrifies me, Moony. Do you know I've only heard those words spoken to me maybe a handful of times?" Sirius frowned and Remus followed suit.

The werewolf understood to a certain extent. His own parents hadn't said the words as often as he would have liked, and even when they _did _it was almost as though they were being forced to. The Blacks felt hate. The Lupins felt fear. Neither properly knew how to love their sons.

"Mum and Dad of course," Sirius said, referring to Dorea and Charlus. Remus nodded as well, knowing that the Potter parents had shown them both genuine love, and told them often. "Then casually by you, Prongs, and Wormtail, once by Lily even though she hexed me right after," Sirius chuckled. "Six years with the Potters and I'm still not used to it. And when _she _said it ... I don't know what happened. It ... it fucking hurt. Why would it hurt?" Sirius asked, his pale grey eyes looking up at his friend, hoping Remus' previous experience with Mia would grant him some sort of insight into the girl, relationships as a whole, and love in general.

"Because you finally have something good that's just yours," Remus suggested. "She loved me, but not like she loves _you_," he shook his head firmly. "That part of her is yours and yours alone, and I think you're scared of losing it."

Remus knew that a part of him fit permanently into Mia's heart, just the way that she fit into his, but there was certainly something different about Sirius. Deny it all they wanted to, but Remus now knew it had something to do with their Soul Bond. He remembered saying it once to Mia before, long ago. She was his heart, but not his soul. Somehow he assumed she felt the same way. Remus was her heart, but Sirius was her soul.

"I can't fuck this up, Moony," Sirius mumbled. "I don't want to fuck this up. How do I not fuck this up?" He asked desperately.

Remus' slowly rose an eyebrow as he eyed his friend. "You're asking me advice on how to date Mia?" He burst into laughter. "Do you have any idea how pissed off she'd be about that?"

"Don't care; need help," Sirius pleaded.

When the laughter died away Remus sighed happily, enjoying this brief interlude of time where _Sirius Black _didn't know how to do something that his ego couldn't compensate for. "Don't treat her like any other girl," he cautioned the Animagus. "If you start buying her flowers and stuff, she's likely to use them in a potion and then poison you with it. Also, she comes first." Remus paused and stared directly at Sirius, smirking. "And I mean that in _every _sense of the word."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't have a problem in that area, thanks," he said snappishly, though a grin slipped back across his jaw as he remembered the fifth floor corridor and the way she had desperately clung to him, fluttering around his cock and panting out each syllable of his name between breaths.

"I mean it though," Remus said, interrupting Sirius' brief recollection. "You treat her like Prongs treats Lily. Just ... be less embarrassing about it." They both laughed at this. "Also, don't lie to her and don't hold back," Remus said pointedly, and nodded when Sirius raised a brow. Yes, he _did _mean physically. It had been one thing that Remus was careful to do over the course of his relationship with Mia; the few times he felt he had lost a bit of control had seemed to thrill her, though the aftermath when he apologized for possibly hurting her only fueled her anger.

The thought brought up another point. "And stop talking about yourself like you're not worthy of her. If you can make her happy, that proves your worth."

"_You _made her happy," Sirius pointed out as though it was an argument in his favor. If Remus made Mia happy and she wasn't with Remus anymore, what chance did Sirius really have?

"Yes I did," the werewolf nodded. "I also made her content. She doesn't need content. She needs to be challenged."

"Well _that _I can definitely do," Sirius scoffed and then immediately silenced himself when the bedroom door to their room opened. He peeked his head around one of his bed posters and grinned when he spotted Peter walk through looking thoroughly exhausted.

"Did it work?" Peter asked, his watery eyes turning to look at the grin on Sirius' face. "I spent four hours polishing trophies with Filch. Please tell me that I didn't go through all that for nothing," he complained, looking between Sirius and Remus.

"Wormtail," Sirius stood and walked over, taking Peter's face in his hands. "I could kiss you," he declared and Peter quickly tried to break away from Sirius as though he expected the raven-haired wizard to follow through. Sirius only laughed and patted his friend gratefully on the cheeks.

"I owe you a thousand Butterbeers my fine furry friend!" Sirius declared. "Your sacrifice for my love life will not go unnoticed Pete. I promise you," he smiled brightly. "One day I will definitely pay you back for this."

oOoOoOo

**November 8th, 1977**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

The weekend following Sirius' eighteenth birthday was spent without thought of war or Death Eaters, or the worries of adulthood that waited for them upon graduation. Sirius had taken to the sky, Beater Bat in hand as he and James and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team faced off against Ravenclaw in the first match of the year. Both boys had never flown better, and it had little to do with the new brooms they'd purchased before returning to Hogwarts in September. Though Mia and Lily couldn't tell the difference from one broom to the next, Sirius and James had spent a great deal of effort trying to educate their witches about the obvious superiority that the Nimbus 1500 had over their previous Cleansweeps.

Ravenclaw was defeated in an epic showdown that put Gryffindor in the lead for the Quidditch Cup by over four hundred points. In a show of support, both Lily and Mia had run onto the field the moment their wizards landed, throwing themselves into the open arms of their boyfriends, both of whom would be hard pressed to find a happier moment in their entire lives.

The usual Butterbeer-fueled celebration took place after the game, which included a birthday cake for Sirius and presents from his friends. Buckets of candy, and things for both his broom and his bike, but Sirius had stared in awe as he opened Mia's gift, retrieving from a large red bag a black leather jacket. It was the most beautifully Muggle thing he'd ever owned, and it took less than five seconds for him to cast aside his robes and slip into the jacket. James, Remus, and Peter all grinned at the sight while Lily rolled her eyes. Mia however was staring openly and Sirius was not at all shy about noticing the way her brown eyes shifted to amber at the sight of him.

When Lily and James left Gryffindor Tower to return to their Head Rooms, Sirius and Mia properly celebrated his birthday by slipping up to Sirius' room. Mia soon found out a Marauder secret that had begun years earlier. Each wizard was given a one-time pass that allowed him to kick the others out for the night for any reason. So far none of the boys had taken the opportunity, so Sirius gave himself a birthday gift by kicking Remus and Peter to the Common Room for the night. Surprisingly Remus was amused by the gesture; Peter, of course, was a little put out.

When Sirius met Mia up in his room he found the devious little witch perched at the foot of his bed, her hair in a wild halo around her face, curls slipping down past her shoulders. The only scrap of her own clothing she wore was a pair of lace scarlet knickers that matched perfectly with the open red and gold Quidditch robes she was currently wearing, the name BLACK embroidered on the back.

Sirius stopped dead at the sight and briefly wondered if his lungs collapsed in the moment when his eyes connected with the view in front of him. _Merlin, Godric and Circe _... she was wearing _his _robes and _his _name and _his _colors and sitting in _his _bed. His mouth watered as his eyes moved south to take immediate notice that the robes weren't buttoned, so between the slip of soft red fabric was a pale valley of supple flesh, showcasing the soft curves of her breasts all the way down to her navel. Teasingly the fabric covered both nipples, and Sirius felt himself briefly irritable over the fact, but all too quickly he got over it when he realized she was not a picture, but a real woman that he could touch, taste, undress and devour.

"If you don't get over here in the next five seconds, Sirius Black," Mia threatened, her amber eyes dark and blazing, "I will charm these robes green and silver and the BLACK on the back of them might as well reference Regulus," she said with a daring smirk.

No longer in control of his human sensibilities, his inner Padfoot growled audibly, possessively and Mia grinned at the sound. Even all the way across the room, it was as though she could feel the vibrations of the noise that sent shivers down her spine and a warmth against her thighs. Sirius was on top of her faster than she had time to react, and Mia shrieked and laughed as the large wizard pinned her back down against the mattress, pushing aside the scarlet fabric revealing her left breast and eagerly taking the peak of it between his teeth, sucking, licking and swirling it teasingly before gently biting down, eliciting the most wonderful noises from the witch's mouth.

Her back arched off of the bed but Sirius growled once more and a firm hand on her hip shoved her right back down before it returned to her right breast, rolling the pebbled tip between his fingers while he devoured its twin with his mouth. Mia grinned as she ran her fingers through Sirius' hair, momentarily wondering if she would ever be able to do so lazily while sitting on the couch, reading a book with his head in her lap again without her thoughts turning wanton.

Inch by ruthless inch Sirius descended her body, kissing and nipping his way down to the apex of her thighs where she heard him breathe in deep and chuckle before nuzzling the scarlet lace that wrapped his favorite birthday gift. Mia whimpered when she felt him lightly bite against the fabric before leaning back on his heels to remove his new leather jacket, following it by pulling his white shirt over his head and then tucking his fingers into the band of her red lace knickers and sliding them delicately over her thighs, down her calves and then tearing them away from her ankles before pocketing them in his jeans.

"You are _not _keeping those," Mia insisted when she caught sight of his attempt at sleight of hand.

"It's my birthday," Sirius argued. "I get whatever I want. You should know this by now." He grinned and then leaned forward, pulling his long hair back behind his shoulders, securing it in a loose knot to keep out of his face before placing an open mouthed kiss to her center. Mia's hips bucked involuntarily at the sensation.

"This is supposed to be _your _birthday," she smirked. "Doesn't that mean _you _get the gifts?"

"I'm indulging in my favorite one right now," Sirius insisted, parting her folds with two fingers before darting his tongue out to taste his present. Mia let out a soft cry and Sirius grinned in reply before feasting on her wet center with enthusiasm. Licking, sucking, nibbling on her flesh as she chanted his name above him, moaning it in between encouragements of, "Don't stop," "Please!", and "Oh yes!"

Sirius delighted in each and every sound she made as it went from his ears straight down to his cock, which was currently pressed into the mattress, thrusting on occasion to relieve some of the pressure. The noise she made when he slipped his tongue inside of her caused his hardness to throb almost painfully, but he grinned through it, thanking Merlin for birthdays. Sirius eagerly wrapped his lips around her swollen clit before sinking two fingers inside of her and stroking her just the way he knew she liked. Mia's body tightened like a bowstring as he sucked and licked and stroked, beckoning her climax and screams out of her with determination. When she finally began to break, gasping and crying out, he couldn't help but remember Remus' words of advice on a relationship with Mia.

_"She comes first." _Remus had said.

_No mate_, Sirius thought to himself smugly. _She comes twice._

oOoOoOo

It wasn't even dawn when Mia's eyes slowly opened and she found herself in a bed that was not her own. She breathed in the scent deep and let it wash over her completely: parchment, grass and leather. Sirius. Her brown eyes looked down at the handsome pale frame beside her. _Godric but he was beautiful_, she thought to herself as she raked her gaze over the lines of his body, following the plains of his chest down the trail of course black hair under his navel that vanished beneath a white bed-sheet where their legs tangled together.

Mia smiled admiringly as she softly ran the tips of her fingers over his skin, mentally drawing marks where she knew tattoos would eventually be placed. Between his long raven hair, the promise of future tattoos and the black leather jacket that was now hung over his trunk at the foot of his bed, Mia couldn't imagine a more devilishly handsome wizard. Struck by the beauty of him, she silently prayed he wouldn't open his eyes. If she were to face the various shades of grey and silver in her current state, she might actually blush.

As it was, Sirius did _not _open his eyes. He did, however, moan at the feel of her fingers toying with the ends of his hair. The hand that was still firmly wrapped around her waist, tucked into the red and gold Quidditch robes that Sirius insisted remain on her body for as long as possible, tugged her closer to him and she could feel his morning hardness pressed against her thigh. Without ever opening his eyes to face the daylight, Sirius groaned as he ground himself against her leg before slowly, lazily parting her thighs, resting one on top of his hip. Mia could only smile with interest as she watched him closely as he sleepily slid into her. Hot, wet and still sore from the previous night, Mia whimpered softly at the completely welcome intrusion, tilting her hips forward when he refused to move faster. He groaned at the feel of her but then slapped her hand away when she moved a second time, causing her to grin.

"Sirius," Mia whispered. "I know you're awake."

"No I'm not," he mumbled quietly as he continued to move, pushing and pulling, in and out and in and out, tortuously slow and teasing. His hand moved from her waist to cup the curve of her arse and pull her tight against him as he finally quickened his pace. Still she watched his face closely, doing her best not to roll her eyes into the back of her head despite the delicious new angle his cock seemed to find purely by instinct. Eyelids shut and his lower lip caught between his teeth in focus, Mia bit her own lip to prevent herself from leaning forward and kissing him, nibbling on him. Eyes closed, Sirius concentrated on each thrust, every movement of his hips and hands and she watched with delight at the way the different moans and whimpers she made caused the corners of his mouth to turn up into a grin.

Her toes curled when, out of nowhere, he pushed into her hard and deep. She parted her lips, gasping to catch the breath that escaped her, heavy-lidded eyes still watching him do what Sirius Black did best. Not make love, not even fucking ... although _Godric_ how she loved when he fucked her. No, this was ... this was pure magic. He withdrew himself completely from her and then thrust back in with abandon, and the sound of his accompanying groan was all it took to send her over the edge. Tightening around him, her overly sensitive nerves could feel him tense and swell inside of her, and she watched in awe when, after two more thrusts, he came undone, eyes still closed and panting. Sirius came with a grunt and the most perfect look of relaxed bliss fell over his features when he eased back into the pillows and slowly began to soften inside of her.

When his eyes finally did open and she saw the silver-outlined grey irises staring back at her with such devotion, she could have very well cried if it weren't for the accompanying grin he suddenly wore. "Good morning, kitten." Sirius leaned in and pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it lightly instead of a typical kiss. "I've made a decision," he declared.

"And what's that?" She smirked at him, brushing his black hair away from his face.

"We're never leaving this bed."

"Are you two awake yet?" Remus voice could be heard.

"No," Sirius groaned and, instead of shoving his head into his pillow as he was prone to do when woken up earlier than he'd like, buried his face between her breasts causing Mia to laugh.

"That's interesting," Remus said from behind the curtains. "I don't remember her ever finding anything funny in _my _bed."

"Oh, what an arsehole," Sirius growled and rolled over, reaching one hand down to pull the sheets up around Mia's half-naked form before he threw open the curtains and glared up into the green eyes of a gloating werewolf.

"Oh Godric, you couldn't put on pants?" Remus grimaced and turned away from Sirius in his day-after birthday suit, appearing completely unashamed.

"Moony, it's the morning after my birthday and I have a naked witch in my bed. Why the fuck would I be wearing pants?" Sirius asked. "What do you want?"

"If you want me to leave, fine," Remus said and turned back toward the door. "I just naturally assumed when the chance came to get back at James for trying to skewer us last year, you'd want to take it."

"What?!" Sirius' grey eyes widened in anticipation and excitement.

oOoOoOo

**Heads Common Room**

An hour later Remus, Sirius, Peter and Mia found themselves sitting on the couch in James and Lily's Common Room.

"I feel weird just sitting here," Peter mumbled nervously. "Do you really think that they're … "

"Oh yeah," Sirius laughed.

"And we know this again because?" Mia asked, looking over to Remus who was smirking.

"Because I went down to the kitchens this morning to get some coffee, and I overheard the house-elves saying a tray needed to be put together for the Head Boy and Girl, who requested breakfast be delivered to their room," the werewolf grinned. "_One _tray, _one _room."

Mia looked at the similar expressions on Sirius and Remus' faces and couldn't ever imagine how she'd thought Sirius and James were the true trouble makers; Remus could clearly hold his own. Though the shortened post-coital bliss between her and Sirius was irritating, even Mia couldn't resist the plan Remus had come up with to get back at James for his big brother drunken 'talk' he'd given the three of them the year prior shortly after attacking both Sirius and Remus in Animagus form.

"Oh Merlin," Mia groaned when her canine hearing took over and noises from beyond the Head Boy's door were much clearer than she'd ever want them to be.

"What?" Peter asked, noticing the horrified look on Mia's face and the equally amused expressions worn by his two friends. "What happened?"

"_I'm _not that loud am I?" Sirius asked with a chuckle.

"No," Mia insisted at the same time that Remus said, "Yes."

"Out of all of us, how is it that Prongs and Lily don't know how to cast Silencing Charms?" Sirius asked, shaking his head in amusement as another moan came from behind the door. Mia grimaced at the sound as she was forced to remember that Harry, apparently like his father, also had trouble remembering Silencing Charms in the heat of the moment with Ginny.

"To be fair, they probably weren't expecting us to be waiting for them in their Common Room," Remus chuckled.

"Then they shouldn't have given us the password," Sirius stated firmly. "This is _their _fault."

"Are you sure you were able to slip it in their pumpkin juice?" Mia looked to Sirius, who turned and gaped at her, offended.

"Who are you talking to?" He scoffed. "Of course I was able to get the job done. House-elves didn't even question me."

"Do you think he's going to be mad?" Peter asked nervously.

"He has it coming," Mia insisted and both Sirius and Remus silently agreed as the door to the Head Boy's room clicked open and a robe-wrapped ginger witch stepped out onto the small staircase with a glass of pumpkin juice in one hand and a muffin in the other, humming to herself pleasantly.

"Good morning, Lily!" Sirius shouted brightly at her, causing Lily to jump and stare down at the couch, her green eyes wide, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh! Umm ... good morning." She nervously looked back to James' door and bit her lip before turning her attention back to her friends. "I didn't think anyone would be stopping by," she admitted curiously.

"Well when you and Prongsie didn't make it to breakfast, we got worried," Sirius frowned and stood up, followed close behind by Remus and Mia. Peter remained in his seat, not at all willing to participate in this and what would sure be an epic consequence.

"We were up late studying and so I just thought I'd have the elves bring something by for us," Lily smiled innocently.

Mia smirked as she watched Lily take a drink of her pumpkin juice just as James' door opened again and her brother walked out, shirtless.

"Morning," James muttered suspiciously, noting the looks of amusement on his friends and sister's faces. "We were umm ... having a bit of a lie in," he lied.

"In your room?" Mia asked curiously.

"We were going over the Prefect schedule," James answered, taking the glass of juice from Lily and finishing it off himself, ignoring the looks of success that crossed the features of the pranksters at the foot of the stairs.

"That so?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"_Just _working on the Prefect schedule?" Mia asked.

"Yes," Lily insisted.

"You should tell that to you hair," Sirius grinned and gestured.

At once Lily and James turned to face one another and two sets of eyes widened at the sight of one another sporting an all too familiar shade of bright _'satisfying' _blue. Lily looked positively scandalized while James couldn't help but look a little smug, especially seeing the color on the normally redheaded witch.

"Mia!" Lily shrieked.

"Now, now; calm down Lily," Mia smiled at her friend. "We understand that when a witch and wizard are in love, they like to express that love in a _special _way." The curly-haired witch smirked teasingly.

"A very _loud _special way," Sirius added with a chuckle and looked to James. "Muffliato, mate; it's not hard."

"Alright, very funny," James scowled. "You've successfully embarrassed us, now get the fuck out so I can finish my breakfast."

"Not going to happen," Sirius shook his head and cracked his knuckles. "See ... Lily's like a sister to me."

"And me," Remus added.

"And me," Mia agreed.

"I'm sitting this one out," Peter insisted from the couch.

"And we feel the need to defend sweet Lily's honor after we discovered that some horrid wretch had come along and stolen her … " Sirius took a deep breath and stared into James' eyes before continuing, "_Maidenhead_."

"Oh Godric," James paled.

"What?!" Lily shouted. She jumped back when suddenly Mia and Sirius shifted into Animagus form, and the Head Girl finally came face to face with a little fox and a bear-like black dog that looked eerily like a Grim. Her eyes widened further when the two seemed to be snarling at James.

"Remus," James said warningly. "Call them off, this isn't funny."

"I happen to think it's a little funny," Remus chuckled, his arms folded casually across his broad chest. "They're not going to bite hard, just enough to draw a little blood and leave a few scars," the werewolf offered.

"Scars!?" Lily yelled.

"Yeah like _this _one," Remus said as he pulled up his shirt to reveal a small circular scar that looked to be placed between two of his ribs. "That's an antler by the way," he clarified to Lily, who gaped at the sight and immediately turned on her boyfriend, narrowing her eyes in shock.

"James!"

"They had sex with my sister!" He pointed at Remus and the growling Padfoot, who was slowly moving closer toward the staircase. "How was I supposed to react?!"

"Are they going to hurt him very badly?" Lily ignored James' excuses as she turned back to Remus.

"He'll live," the werewolf grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aww, poor Jamie. To be fair, he did have this coming. I think my favorite moment out of this whole chapter is still Remus provoking Sirius on the other side of the curtain. I simply adore their friendship and how they have the ability to both use humor to somehow fill in for what should be either jealousy or awkwardness, especially when it comes to Mia. Their friendship is one of my favorite things to write.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I hit a few writing milestones recently, made it out of Part Two (finally writing Part Three now) and I have also passed Chapter 100! I honestly originally thought this story would be maybe 75 Chapters tops, but it has turned into a life of it's own, or as **Colubrina** calls it, an EPIC. Speaking of **Colubrina**, everyone desperately needs to go and read her fic _The Die_ (followed up immediately by it's alternate ending, _After the Sea_). It's my latest obsession.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Seventy-Five: Elf Wine and Ink

"_...So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
><em>_And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
><em>_Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted  
><em>_'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time..."  
><em>_(Like I'm Going to Lose You - Meghan Trainor)_

* * *

><p><strong>December 18th, 1977<strong>

**Kings Cross Station**

Charlus Potter stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, smiling as the large scarlet train pulled into the station. His hazel eyes looked through the swarm of young wizards and witches of various ages; he chuckled at a young pair of first years, reminiscing about when James and Mia had been that small. He also remembered when his two children were the _only _two, though Charlus couldn't seem to recall a single Christmas holiday when he wasn't taking Sirius home with him as well. Despite Dorea being gone, Charlus' family had never been larger.

The older wizard grinned and ran a hand through his messy salt and pepper hair. It was certainly more salt than pepper these days, and despite it thinning around the edges, it still stuck up in the back. He waited patiently, knowing the Head Boy and Girl had duties to attend to as did the two Prefects he was planning on bringing back home to the Manor, not to mention the 'extra strays', as his daughter so affectionately referred to their friends.

A grin overtook his features when he spotted the ever growing crowd of teenagers moving his way. Remus, the tallest by far, pulled his trunk behind him whilst rolling his eyes and laughing at something Peter said to his right. The young werewolf then turned to his left and whispered something to the red-haired witch that caused her to laugh, blush, and bury her face into the chest of James, who looked more grown up and happier than Charlus had ever seen his son.

Despite reading news about Lily and James becoming an official item after all these years, Charlus couldn't help but smile at finally seeing the sight of the pair together. _Dorea would have loved this_, he couldn't help but think fondly.

"Hello Mister Potter," Lily said with a bright smile, her small hand clutched within James' palm.

Charlus teasingly tore it away from his son and kissed the back of the young witch's hand. "Lily," he smiled at the sweet girl. "Can't tell you how happy I am to see you both so ... well ... happy," he chuckled as he released the witch before wrapping his son in a tight hug and then doing the same to Remus and Peter.

Just as he was going to ask about them, Sirius and Mia came walking up to join the group, Mia laughing brightly as Sirius danced her down the Platform, spinning the little witch in his arms and dipping her low to place a kiss on her mouth. Charlus suddenly found himself frowning slightly at the sight, which caused James to laugh.

"Less happy about _this_," Charlus acknowledged as Sirius lifted his daughter back to her feet, taking her small hand in his own and leading her toward her family, both smiling joyfully. "When did this happen?" The Potter patriarch asked his son.

"Last month," James nodded, patting his Dad on the back.

Charlus turned his eyes toward Remus. "Do I get to blame _you _for this?"

"Would it help?" Remus offered with a smile and Charlus just laughed.

"Mia," he leaned forward to hug his daughter tightly, a large part of him thrilled to see her smiling so brightly, but the other part extremely nervous about this new situation. His hazel eyes fell on Sirius as his daughter pulled away from him. "Sirius."

"Sir," Sirius nodded to Charlus and everyone seemed to stop and stare at the pair of wizards.

"Sir?" Charlus laughed. "I haven't been 'Sir' to you, son, since you were twelve. When did I become 'Sir' instead of 'Dad'?" The old wizard asked.

Mia smirked, taking Lily's hand in her own and walking away from the scene, leaving the wizards to work out their issues while the witches made their way to the public Floo Network.

"When I started dating your daughter, sir," Sirius pointed out, swallowing hard. He had spent a good two hours on the train ride trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say to Charlus upon arriving at Kings Cross. Best case scenario was that Charlus would be thrilled to see his daughter dating his semi-adopted son. Worst case scenario involved a Wizard's Duel and for twenty minutes James, Remus, and Peter jokingly made bets on how quickly Charlus could disarm the Animagus.

"Has this been properly dealt with?" Charlus asked, turning to look at James. His son appeared pleased with the awkward way Sirius was standing, his posture straight and his eyes leveled with the older wizard, almost as if he were genuinely trying to appear proper.

"It's been taken care of." James nodded, recalling the moment he decided to try and sit Sirius down for the 'brother talk'. It had ended with both boys threatening to shift into Animagus form and fight. Sirius pointed out he'd already been given 'the talk' multiple times by James and been stabbed once, and if James tried it again he'd have more than just the few fresh bite marks on his arms and legs from when Mia and Sirius had taken their revenge a month earlier in the Heads' Common Room. "Although I haven't received any Letters of Intent," James pointed out with a daring smirk. "Have _you_, Dad?"

"Not a one." Charlus shook his head, feigning disappointment.

Sirius narrowed his grey eyes at James. "Well, I'm not as old fashioned as Moony," Sirius scowled. Bloody wolf set the damn bar too high. "I am, however, … " Sirius took in a deep breath. "Going to move out. I'll be looking for my own flat over the holiday."

"Son, you know that's not necessary," Charlus insisted, dropping the protective father bit and putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You're just as much my son as James is, and your home is with us. Whatever new relationship you have with Mia ... Sirius, I trust you."

"I appreciate that ... Dad; you have no idea how much," Sirius sighed with relief and ran a hand through his long black locks. "But it _is _necessary. You've given me everything, and I'm not going to disrespect you by living under the same roof as my girlfriend and her family. Even if it's also _my _family."

"Moony did it for a year," James pointed out, but he already knew Sirius' answer. He'd been talking about it for weeks. A part of Sirius had wanted to get his own place the second he turned seventeen and the money his uncle Alphard left him became available, but the timing hadn't been right.

"Moony didn't have the money to get out on his own," Sirius pointed out and then grey eyes fell on Remus. "No offense mate."

"None taken," the werewolf nodded.

"But speaking of Remus, I'm taking him with me," the raven-haired wizard announced. Only Charlus seemed surprised; clearly the boys had worked out this plan in advance before it became public knowledge. "Don't think I'd do too well on my own anyways," Sirius sheepishly admitted.

Charlus nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, if that's your decision. You're both men now and you've a right to decide for yourselves." He patted each hard on the back. "But my home is always your home. That goes for the both of you. Now James, how are things going between you and the lovely Lily?" He asked with a smile as the five wizards turned and headed toward the Floo. "I don't see any hex marks or bruises," Charlus chuckled softly.

"Check under his clothes," Sirius suggested with a grin and James' face turned beet red.

oOoOoOo

**Potter Manor - Potter Residence**

Christmas was celebrated with less enthusiasm than years past. Without Dorea there to lead the charge, it just didn't feel as spirited as normal. Peter went home to his family after only one night at Potter Manor, while Lily stayed three full days before Apparating home to Cokeworth to visit with her parents, sister, and brother-in-law.

The full moon fell on Christmas Day, so instead of opening presents early in the morning, they'd done it all the night before and spent December 25th napping the day away before setting up protective wards in the orchards out back. As night fell, the little fox, the dog, and the stag sprinted across the wide open space followed casually by a golden-eyed wolf. The four creatures fell asleep curled up together beneath a large tree near the river and woke to snow covering the ground. Mia smiled at the sight and cast a warming charm on Remus before transfiguring her scarf into a blanket to cover him with.

The rest of Christmas holidays were spent relaxing, at least for the young adults. Charlus had meetings to attend and though James, Remus, and Sirius were all curious about what these meetings entailed, Mia remained silent. She automatically assumed her father was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and that trouble was drawing near. Despite their offers to help, James and Mia were politely declined when Sirius and Remus left Potter Manor in search of a flat. They'd returned home hours later looking victorious, but insisted no one was allowed inside their new place until the summer when the boys had had a chance to put things in order.

Just before the New Year, the four young residents of Potter Manor decided to pay their mother a visit. Dorea's final resting place was in a lovely cemetery just outside of Somerset. Mia had taken out her wand and waved it, creating and then placing a Christmas wreath upon the grave of Dorea Potter, and in very little time the four found themselves in the mood to drown their sorrows. Apparating to the Leaky, they found themselves faced with an abundance of elf wine that Tom the barman had been gifted for Christmas and was all too eager to share with good company. Several hours later James was being carried into the Floo by a still-sober Remus, while Mia and Sirius slipped out the door and stumbled into Muggle London, mischievous looks on their faces.

oOoOoOo

**January 17th, 1978**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gryffindor Tower**

A week later they were back at Hogwarts and routine became normal once again. In Gryffindor Tower, in the bathroom connected to the boys dormitory, the three seventh year wizards stood in front of the long horizontal mirror that hung above a row of sinks. Peter was busy trying to use his wand to shave the stubble from his face. Remus had taken the easier route and applied Herbert Hyslop's Magical Hair Removal Cream, yawning and glaring at the dark circles beneath his eyes, courtesy of the approaching full moon. Sirius, meanwhile, stepped from the shower, towel wrapped low on his hips as he faced the mirror and raked his fingers through his damp black hair.

"You going to be ready for practice, Padfoot?" James asked as he poked his head into the door. He was already wearing his Quidditch robes, eager to start 1978 off right by driving his team into the ground.

"Do you think I'd risk losing a game to my little brother?" Sirius scoffed at the notion. "Are you out of your mind? I've been just waiting for the day I can smack a Bludger at his smug stupid face and knock him off of his broom," he grinned.

"Padfoot? What is _that_?" Remus asked as green eyes focused on the left side of Sirius' chest.

"What?" Sirius blinked.

"Pads!" James hissed. He grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, spinning him around until he came face to face with inked script written across Sirius' pectoral. "Is that my sister's name tattooed on your chest!?" He glared.

Sirius raised a brow and tugged at James' robes. "Is that _Lily's _name tattooed on _your _chest?" He asked accusingly, turning the tables on his friend.

"That's … " James flustered. "That's completely different."

"If by different you mean Lily doesn't have _your _name tattooed on _her_, then sure." Sirius nodded and turned away from James, reaching for his Morning Mouthwash Potion.

"What?" Remus gaped at the Animagus. "She got ... you're kidding!" The werewolf laughed loudly, and Sirius grinned smugly.

"What can I say, the witch loves me," he sighed happily.

"You actually convinced Mia to get a tattoo of your name?" Peter stared at his friend in absolute awe. "On her body?"

"No, dumbass, on her book bag," Sirius glowered at his short friend, ignoring the noises that were coming from James on his other side. "Yes, on her body. And I hardly needed to do any convincing," he insisted and then added as an afterthought, "That I remember."

"You got my sister drunk and took her to a tattoo shop?!" James snapped.

"Not like it's the first time," Sirius rolled his eyes. "And _I_ did not get her drunk. _You _got her drunk. Technically you got us _both _drunk, and then just left us at the Leaky to fend for ourselves." He pouted. "Whatever else were we supposed to do?" He chuckled, tossing the potion into his mouth and gargling.

"_Not _get tattoos?" James suggested incredulously.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sirius asked as he spit out the potion into the sink. "Besides, she likes it."

"W-where'd she get it?" Peter asked curiously. Sirius turned and glared at him in the moment, remembering years earlier when they'd all found out that Peter had once spied on Remus and Mia having sex. Sirius was not about to fall into a similar situation.

"Nowhere Prongs wants to know, and nowhere either of you are ever going to see." He gestured to Remus and Peter both, the former laughing at the threat considering he could easily say he'd seen just as much of Mia as Sirius had. Peter, however, looked properly ashamed of himself for even asking in the first place. James just looked embarrassed.

oOoOoOo

Across the Tower in the girls' dormitories, Lily, Alice, and Mary all sat on the edge of Mary's bed staring at Mia, who was clad in a pair of purple lace knickers and an old well-worn Black Sabbath t-shirt of Sirius' that hung past her hips. All three witches were staring at their friend, heads tilted to the side.

"Oh my Godric," Lily gaped, her bright green eyes wide in shock and possibly horror.

"It sure is high up." Alice blushed.

"That is so sexy," Mary commented with a smirk. "Did it hurt?"

"Not that I remember!" Mia laughed and slipped her Muggle jeans on before throwing her House robes over her Muggle attire.

"You were drinking?" Alice chuckled. "Firewhisky?" She asked, knowing that Sirius had a preference and a reputation to match said preference.

"Elf wine," Mia corrected.

"The two of you have a drinking problem," Lily laughed, shaking her head.

"I'd say their addictions are of a more carnal nature," Mary pointed out with a grin and the other girls laughed in response. Mia smiled at her three friends, blissfully happy she'd bonded with the witches so well considering how she struggled to maintain female friendships besides Ginny in her other timeline. Hermione had always thought that Ginny was the exception to the rule, but now that Mia had become friends with Mary, Lily, Alice, and even Pandora, she couldn't help but think maybe Lavender and Parvati had been the problem all along.

"Did he really get one with your name?" Mary asked, her eyes alight with anticipation.

"On his chest," Mia nodded, blushing a little. She had to admit it was foolish and reckless, and the most spontaneous she'd ever been without putting her life in danger. All it had taken was Sirius saying he wanted her name against his heart forever, and she'd swooned like one of Lily's romance heroines. After that, it was just a few well whispered words into her ear from Sirius before she was agreeing to get one to match. Once she'd sobered up she felt mildly embarrassed, but when the mark healed, she couldn't help but notice Sirius became a lot more sexually aggressive at the sight of his name on her flesh, near one of his favorite parts of her.

"That is so steamy," Mary giggled, snapping Mia out of her momentary day dream.

"It's insane," Lily countered.

"Is _that_ what you tell my brother anytime he walks around shirtless?" Mia asked, daring the redheaded witch to argue with her, a victorious smirk on her face.

"What's this?" Mary's eyes lit up once again. "James has a tattoo!?"

"It's just a bunch of flowers," Lily said quietly while rolling her eyes.

"A bunch of lilies," Mia said with a grin.

"You two are so lucky," Mary announced dramatically.

Mia and Lily shared a look and both laughed. Mary certainly was one for theatrics, but neither witch could argue with her. They were indeed incredibly lucky, tattoos or not.

"Frank would never get a tattoo," Alice said while blushing at the thought. "He hates needles," she explained and then hesitated a moment before speaking once more. "But ... he did get something else a little permanent."

"Better than ink?" Mary asked curiously, rolling over on her bed just as Alice extended her hand toward her friends. The sunlight breaking in through the window shone over a sparkling ruby on her left hand.

"Merlin!" Mary squealed and fell off of her bed in the process with a loud thud. She quickly recovered, jumping to her feet and snatching Alice's hand to examine the jewel. "Look at the size of this thing! He really asked you to marry him!?" She asked.

Alice beamed brightly while nodding.

"Alice, congratulations!" Mia grinned, pulling her friend into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you! How did he ask?"

"Fumbled a bit, nervously," Alice said softly, smiling the entire time. "You know Frank. He was really sweet though. Apparently he had to fight his Mum and Uncle Algie for the ring," her eyes looked back down at it. "It's been in House Longbottom for centuries."

"It's so lovely," Lily said admiringly. "I can't believe you're engaged."

"We told you wizards work fast," Mary winked at the ginger witch, who suddenly paled.

"Do you think that James would … " Lily began and then panicked. "Oh no, I can't even start thinking like that."

"My guess is you'll be engaged by summer," Alice laughed softly.

"I'm going to say by this time next year," Mia threw in her two Knuts worth. She could have done the Arithmancy equations, consulted tea leaves or even looked into a crystal ball, but in reality all she had to do was take Harry's birthday, subtract nine months, figure out how long it would take to plan a wedding and then add what she thought would be an adequate amount of time for Lily, as a Muggle-born, to worry about sealing herself permanently to the Wizarding world.

"I'm going to say you're a bunch of slags and I'm jealous and I hate you all," Mary insisted with a smirk, falling back down on her bed and throwing one arm above her head jokingly, like a damsel. "Not only is Alice engaged and the two of you have secured the two hottest wizards in school, but Mia probably ruined Lupin for the rest of the world and now no other witch will ever compare. What're the rest of us left with?"

Mia laughed at this. "Peter," she pointed out.

"Ugh," Mary groaned. "I'd rather marry a Hufflepuff."

"There have been a few good looking Slytherins with their eyes on you lately," Lily teased her friend.

"Ew," Mary blanched. "I'd rather marry Pettigrew!"

oOoOoOo

**The Great Hall**

Twenty minutes later the girls made their way into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor Table, where James and Sirius waited for Lily and Mia. Both boys were wearing their red and gold Quidditch robes, and the witches couldn't help but appreciate the well worn attire as they sat down across from the wizards.

"Look at these beautiful witches, Mister Padfoot," James grinned, standing up and stepping over the table to sit beside Lily instead of walking around. Lily silently scolded him, rolling her eyes as he fell in place next to her. "Are we not the luckiest blokes in the whole Wizarding world?" he asked loudly, causing her to blush.

"We are indeed Mister Prongs," Sirius winked across the table at Mia. "Luckiest in the whole _world _in fact."

"Why, _so _lucky that I felt it was completely necessary to sneak into Hogsmeade last night and purchase a gift for my beautiful witch," James said before reaching into his robes and withdrawing a small package. With a flourish of his wand, the small box enlarged on the table.

Lily smiled down at it. "Good man, Potter," she nodded appreciatively. "You know I love Sugar Quills."

"Where's _my _gift?" Mia eyed Sirius teasingly, genuinely not expecting anything.

"Ah, I put a lot of thought into your prize, my lovely kitten," Sirius said. He followed James' prompt and stepped over the table much the the annoyance of Lily, who removed the Sugar Quill from her mouth to frown at Sirius. "And knowing you would find candy and flowers appalling and cliche," Sirius pointed out and Mia nodded in agreement, "I thought long and hard about what you would love as a token of my affection above all else."

"And?" She asked curiously, assuming he'd bought her a book. It was the fallback gift for Mia, and she'd grown to expect such from her family and friends. Remus knew her better, of course, but then again he still bought her books - at least books she didn't already own. Sirius had always been different, though. He gave her things that meant something to her, like the mismatched earrings he'd given her several Christmases ago, or even the Potter family bracelet an older Sirius had given her for her nineteenth birthday. Sirius never fell back on the easy gifts.

"I bought a very large box of Honeydukes chocolates," Sirius announced.

Mia furrowed her brows. She hadn't been expecting a gift at all. It wasn't a holiday, and she'd only joked about wanting something; but then he had essentially announced he'd gotten something for her, insisting that candy was cliche only to buy her chocolates?

"Seriously?" She asked him. "Appalling and cliche and you still bought it?"

"Yes and then I gave them to Moony because he looks like shit today," Sirius said with a smile.

Mia let out a soft laugh and wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck, kissing him soundly. Godric but she loved this man. "Despite the insult to his appearance," Mia commented thoughtfully. "Taking care of the people I love is the best gift you could ever give me." She kissed him again.

"Because your name on his chest isn't enough?" James scowled.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Jamie," Mia smirked without even looking at her brother as she let Sirius kiss her again and again and again.

Eventually Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly from the Head Table, causing Sirius to smile up at the Deputy Headmistress and slowly pull away from his witch.

"So why are you two in such good moods this morning?" James asked, watching with great interest as Lily continued to suck on her Sugar Quills.

"We found out that Frank proposed to Alice," the redhead announced quietly.

"What?!" James shouted, the color draining from his face.

"Oh Merlin … " Sirius groaned and leaned his head on the table. Both witches immediately rolled their eyes.

"Circe, you two are just as dramatic as Mary," Mia laughed. "Don't worry; he hasn't set a precedent for the rest of Hogwarts so ease back into your semi comfortable, non-ball and chain attached lives."

"What the hell, Frank!?" James shouted at his fellow Gryffindor as Frank Longbottom walked into the Great Hall, stopping to let go of Alice's hand as it was commandeered by a group of girls eager to see her engagement ring.

"What?" Frank asked incredulously. "It's not _my _fault I'm more mature than the rest of you and I've been thinking about my future instead of the next Quidditch match," he laughed. "I've got a career in the works and a wife to look forward to."

"Hey! It's not just _any _Quidditch match," Sirius insisted and Frank merely shook his head chuckling in reply. "It's going to be the Quidditch match where my brother gets knocked off his broom. Nothing is more important than that!"

"Nothing?" Mia raised a brow.

"The only thing in my entire life more important to me than knocking Regulus off his broom, is shagging you while celebrating knocking Regulus off his broom," Sirius said with the most genuine look on his face Mia had ever seen, which only caused her to laugh loudly at her boyfriend's antics.

"Oi!" James glared at his best friend. "My sister!"

"Is shagging your mate," the raven-haired wizard grinned wolfishly. "Get over it Prongs. I'll stop being quiet about it when you learn to cast bloody Silencing Charms." Sirius barked a laugh.

"So," James turned to face frank, his cheeks bright red. "Why are you so busy worrying about a career and a wife, Frank?" He asked, ignoring Sirius and Mia who continued to guffaw at his expense.

"Changing the subject?" Sirius smirked. "Classy move."

Frank laughed along with Sirius and Mia, but indulged James in his need to divert attention away from himself. "We weren't going to make a big deal about it but, Alice and I got accepted into the early program for Auror training. We're going to go right into the Academy after graduation as long as our N.E.W.T.s are up to par."

"Good job, mate! That's fantastic!" James grinned.

"Thanks."

"Should I have put my application in early?" Sirius stopped laughing and suddenly looked momentarily worried, the boyish features that became so dominant while he was laughing fading into the sharp angles of a mature - and stressed out - adult. "I thought I had to wait to complete N.E.W.T.s."

"You're still planning on being an Auror?" Mia asked with a frown.

"What else would I do?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Sit on my arse and live off my money?"

Mia snorted. Granted, there had been a war going on, but in her original timeline an older Sirius seemed perfectly content to do just that. She couldn't remember a single conversation with future Sirius regarding employment or a plan other than survive the war and then get everyone back on their feet.

"It's just ... not a safe job." Mia worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Makes me nervous," she admitted as she once again recalled the statistics she had read long ago about the number of Aurors killed in the First Wizarding War.

"Aww kitten, you worried about me?" Sirius grinned, leaning in to kiss her cheek and then the space behind her ear that sent shivers down her back. Those shivers would be the death of her, and she would greet Death like an old friend willingly, as long as Sirius never stopped doing that. "Don't worry. I'll be one of the best Aurors the Ministry has ever seen," Sirius said, ego replaced with genuine confidence. "I'll change the whole game. Catching Death Eaters and dark wizards. Azkaban will never be the same when I'm done with it."

_Well that's for damn sure_, Mia snorted.

"Speaking of Death Eaters … " Alice whispered as she took a seat beside Frank, frowning as she set a copy of The Daily Prophet down in the center of the table. James snatched it up immediately and Sirius and Mia leaned over Lily to read as James held the paper outwards. In the center of the front page was a moving photograph of several surly looking Aurors, Alastor Moody and Rufus Scrimgeour among them. Beneath the photo read the caption: Death Eaters Strike. Family of Four Murdered.

"Oh Godric … " Lily gasped as she read down the article, taking note of the fact that two of the victims had been children under ten and there had been signs of torture before a Killing Curse was cast on the entire family. There had been many attacks over the years, and they'd all followed them closely, but this was the first public report of children being involved.

Almost instinctually, Mia's eyes turned and glanced across the room where she spotted the Slytherin table gathered around several copies of the Prophet as well. Some appeared to care less while a few others - notably Barty Crouch Jr. - were laughing. Two faces at the end of the table however stood out. Cold and nearly emotionless, Severus Snape sat side by side with Regulus Black, both looking unbelievably ill and ... and ... regretful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aww, yep, war's still going on despite all the sex and fluff in Gryffindor Tower. And because I know that a few of you will ask, YES both Snape and Regulus are Death Eaters at this point. And it doesn't look like they're too thrilled with their current choices.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: Important chapter today folks! Several questions answered! Also, I got about three chapters in to Part Three yesterday and already I'm excited!

Q&A - **gypsyfurface**, Mia's tattoo is located on her upper thigh. I know I only sort of hinted at it. **Kyoii**, Peter's initiation as a Death Eater was never said via any Canon source that I could find, but most eluded somewhere between 1979 and 1980, so I kind of went with that. I very specifically chose the moment when Peter becomes a Death Eater. I can't wait for you all to read it! **Ash-Castle**, LMAO Snuffles (like Crookshanks) wanders about. He's there with her, just rarely mentioned. **glittergrrrl05**, Mary is one of my favorite of the girls to write. She's basically what Lavender Brown would be if Lavender wasn't so over the top emotional and rude. A girly girl who loves boys and doesn't take crap from people.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Seventy-Six: Letters

"_...Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
><em>_When they settle 'neath your skin  
><em>_Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
><em>_Sometimes a shadow wins…"  
><em>_(Brave - Sara Bareilles)_

* * *

><p><strong>January 17th, 1978<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Other than the constant stream of reports about attacks and murders by Death Eaters coming in via the Daily Prophet, school was turning out to be relatively simple compared to previous years. There were no evil Professors, no Death Eaters in the corridors - save perhaps for Snape and Regulus who had been keeping quietly to themselves since returning from Christmas holidays. There were no vicious werewolf maulings, no Wizards' duels in the Pitch, and no cursed brooms above the Black Lake.

And, surprisingly, both Sirius and James had stopped hexing Snape in the corridors.

At least when Lily was looking.

The seventh years buckled down and began studying for their N.E.W.T.s with great devotion, each with a specific goal in mind. Lily, reminiscent of Hermione Granger, felt she had something to prove to the Wizarding world as a Muggle-born. Frank and Alice worked hard to show they were worthy of the jobs awaiting them as Aurors upon graduation. Sirius was desperate to show off his intellect and talent so he could join his friends in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Remus needed high N.E.W.T. scores in order to justify to anyone outside of Hogwarts a reason to offer him any type of employment despite his condition. James still didn't know what he wanted to do with his life post-Hogwarts, outside of spending it with Lily, so he studied by her side to show her what was important to _her_, was important to _him_. Mary and Peter were the only ones who struggled with their studies, though while Mary did her best to ask for help from her Professors, Peter was incredibly put out that none of his friends would sacrifice their own study time to help him, and he outright refused to admit to a teacher that he needed assistance. Mia, not knowing what her own future had in store for her, worked hard on her N.E.W.T.s for the same reason she had done so for her O.W.L.s: to break records.

Completely devoted to their studies for the first time ever, Valentine's Day came and went with little attention despite it being the first the two new couples would spend together. James and Lily had gone into Hogsmeade but only officially as Head Boy and Girl, although James did take a momentary detour to feed Lily's Sugar Quill addiction. Sirius and Mia had remained back at the castle to practice for their Defense Against the Dark Arts practical, showing off their wandless magic by taking turns throwing mild hexes and jinxes at one another throughout the day.

The only reference to the actual holiday was that morning, when the owls brought in the mail. Despite the fact that Mia had now _twice_ cursed girls in regards to Sirius, the raven-haired wizard still ended up collecting the lion's share of Valentine's Day merchandise. However this year, instead of forcing Peter to taste test the potentially poisoned candies, Mia quickly Evanescoed the whole lot and went about business as usual.

The only time the seventh years took to let their hair down was during their birthdays, first for Lily's at the end of January. James charmed a small flock of Starlings - eighteen to be exact - to deliver flowers to Lily all day long, specifically bright pink stargazer lilies; one flower for every year since the witch's birth.

Remus' birthday was spent back in the Room of Requirement, this time with the Firewhisky but _not_ the Veritaserum. Per Remus' request, an informal Wizards' duel took place just for fun. By the end of the long competition Lily had James stunned into submission, Alice and Frank had called a draw against one another, Sirius had transfigured Peter into a Nogtail and Mary into a Niffler, and Remus stood as victor over them all, after sneakily defeating Mia with a Jelly Legs Jinx of all ridiculous things.

When March 26th rolled around on a Sunday, Mia and James insisted on celebrating despite their birthday not taking place until the follow day. Monday meant not only classes but exam preparations that could not be missed, and so the Potter twins turned eighteen in the Gryffindor Common Room one day early, sharing Butterbeer and stories with the people that meant the most to them in the world.

oOoOoOo

**March 27th, 1978**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Library**

Monday afternoon found Mia and Remus in the library going over Ancient Runes, their eyes wild with determination as they continuously scanned through the stacks of books piled up on their table. Mia's inked stained fingers were beginning to cramp, and anytime she cracked her knuckles Remus would chuckle and take a short break to stretch his long legs.

His soft green eyes glanced over at Mia's parchment, mentally taking note of her translations. A part of him double checked her work for her while the other half of him noted the differences in the way they broke down the text. Remus wasn't so smug that he assumed his way was the only way, and since Mia was at the top of their class he was going to take advantage of any tips and tricks the little witch had.

"You're staring," Mia muttered.

"I'm _looking_," Remus corrected with a grin.

"Prat," she smirked.

"Witch," he chuckled and continued to watch as she scribbled out a correction on the parchment, tapping her wand on the paper to erase the earlier mistake.

Remus yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He glanced out the window to the side where, if he focused his eyes, he could see the tiny figures of James and Sirius flying over the Quidditch Pitch where they were practicing for the upcoming game against Slytherin. N.E.W.T.s or not, Padfoot and Prongs were not going to be satisfied with leaving Hogwarts without a perfect record. The werewolf smirked at the thought of his friends and the approaching game that would have both Houses positively riotous by the end of the year. His eyes turned back to Mia, eager to see if she'd finished the last translation on the practice exam, when his gaze caught something moving.

He tilted his head to the side and stared down at Mia's exposed forearm where, as if an invisible hand were drawing on her with a purple quill, deep scar-like letters began appearing on her skin. Remus opened his mouth to speak purely out of curiosity but he held his breath when the letters began to spell out a word.

_'Mudblood'._

"Mia?" Remus finally uttered, his chest tightening painfully as he stared at his best friend's arm.

"Hmm?" Mia muttered to herself, her brown eyes scanning the parchment as she finished the final translation. When Remus didn't respond she turned to face him, watching in horror as the color drained from his face. She hadn't seen him look like that since ... well, since Greyback. "Remus?" She asked worriedly. "Remus, what's going on?"

"Mia, what is _that_?" Remus gestured down at her arm, swallowing back the bile threatening to rise from his throat.

Mia turned and looked down, assuming he meant the parchment. Not seeing anything, she looked back at him confused until he gripped her arm and tilted it toward her. "Shit," she muttered, obviously more upset that he'd seen it than at the scar itself..

"Shit?" Remus gaped at her in shock. "You say '_shit_'? You don't start screaming because suddenly a word ... _that _word appears on your flesh out of thin air?!" Remus shouted. He stood up, stepping away from Mia as though her flesh were cursed; then again, was it? His voice had drawn attention and Madam Pince turned and glared at the pair.

Mia tossed the old witch an apologetic glance before reaching forward and grabbing Remus' hand, pleading with him to be quiet. "You weren't supposed to see it," she frowned. "No one was. On my birthday, how horrible is that?" She scoffed at the thought that her Mudblood scar would appear today of all days. Then again, it was supposed to show up during the exact age she'd acquired it. Had it really been March 27th when she'd been taken to Malfoy Manor in her original timeline? "How did I not even know the day?" She muttered to herself, shocked. Then again, she'd barely known the month during that entire year on the run with Harry, Ron, and Sirius.

"Do you want to clue me in on this?!" Remus hissed loudly.

Madam Pince cleared her throat and threw the werewolf a nasty glare.

"I … " Mia began and then sighed. "Remus, remember how I used to tell you and Sirius to learn Occlumency? Did you?"

"No," he confessed.

"Damnit, Remus!" Mia hissed quietly in disappointment. She'd been telling the boys for years, and not even Remus could have bothered trying to learn the very helpful skill?! They were at war, for crying out loud!

"I don't need to, Mia," Remus clarified. "I'm a werewolf."

"What does _that _have to do with anything?" She stared up at him.

"If a Legilimens tried to get into my head, all they'd hear is Moony," he tried to explain, forcing his eyes to look away from her arm, "and unless they speak wolf, they wouldn't get much out of him."

She was now cradling it against her chest so that no one else would see it. "Are you serious?" Her eyes lit up with what looked to be relief. "Has this been tested?"

"Professor Dumbledore did it briefly before I turned eleven," Remus recalled aloud, remembering the day when Albus Dumbledore had shown up unannounced at the old Lupin residence, long before they'd ever moved into the Cottage. Both Lyall and Hope had tried to keep him out of their home in order to protect their family secret, but Dumbledore had made it inside within five minutes, eager to explain his plan to get Remus a proper education.

"I suppose he wanted to try and see how separated Moony and I were," Remus theorized. "When my Dad asked what he saw in my mind, Professor Dumbledore said that he couldn't make heads or tails of anything." Remus rolled his eyes as the memory surfaced. "And then he laughed over the fact he'd said 'tails' in reference to my mind."

"Oh, that'll make everything so much easier!" Mia smiled brightly, gripping his hand tightly within her own and making a dash for the exit, dragging the werewolf behind her. "Come on, I have something to show you."

oOoOoOo

**Gryffindor Tower**

She rushed them both down the long corridors and up the stairs, back to Gryffindor Tower. Remus waited in the Common Room while Mia slipped up to her dorm to retrieve something. When she returned, she was holding what looked to be an old piece of folded parchment, though by the way she touched it, it might as well have been Goblin-forged gold. She nervously extended the parchment into Remus' hands.

After seeing the anxious look on her face, the werewolf treated the paper delicately as he opened it and saw first in the corner a smudged date that read: September 19th, 1998

He read the words written in an eerily familiar script, and his eyes widened in confusion and curiosity at the story - because it couldn't be real - in his hands. Time-travel, Department of Mysteries, Unspeakables, and Portkeys. It was all too fanciful, but still so specific. Sirius had been mentioned not once, but twice and apparently in danger both times. There were words about a war, destiny, and someone named Harry.

And then there it was at the bottom:

_Your ever devoted and obedient friend,_

_Remus._

"This ... this can't be real," Remus stated firmly, swallowing hard.

"It is," Mia confirmed.

"Your real name is Hermione?" He questioned, taking note of the name at the top of the letter. Mia nodded thoughtfully, though her eyes looked distant as the name fell off of Remus' lips; it was almost as though she didn't like the way it sounded.

"Yes," she smiled. "Jamie said it was a mouthful and he nicknamed me Mia."

"You _hate _nicknames," he pointed out.

"I _love _Jamie." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I umm … " He hesitated, looking back down at what she was insinuating was his own script in his hands. "Is this real?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Every word. I imagine you have questions."

"Only about a thousand or so," he sighed, overwhelmed. He folded the letter back up, handing it out to her; pleading with her to take it from him so he didn't get lost in the words once more. He hadn't spent much effort reading about time-travel, just the few references some of their school books made, and even then Remus never thought that form of magic was plausible.

"I wish I could answer them," Mia admitted sadly.

Remus suddenly recalled an argument they'd had a year earlier at the Astronomy Tower. Mia had come back into his bed to apologise, explaining why she couldn't tell him the details about her scars. "Dumbledore," he blurted out. "You can't tell me. You _literally _can't tell me anything, can you? He's spelled you. That's what you told me last year."

Mia nodded, tears in her eyes. "I can't even write it down," she explained, wiping the moisture from her eyes.

Remus' heart went out to the witch, a part of him wondering what exactly she was keeping secret, the weight of such burdens, and how long she'd had to survive with them sitting firmly on her shoulders.

"I don't understand." He shook his head. "Why would I send you back in time? Twenty years from now, _Merlin_." He blinked, a part of him shocked to know for certain he'd lived that long. Death always seemed just a blink away, especially considering they were currently in the middle of a war. "Why would I do that? The laws of time are … " He briefly remembered the time-travel references as they'd been applied to legal matters and Ministry restrictions. "And we were in the Department of Mysteries? Why was Sirius there? Why did you have to save him in your third year? Why did he need rescuing? And who's Harry?"

"Godric … " Mia gasped at the flood of questions. "I wish I could tell you everything. Or _anything_."

"Try," Remus pleaded with her. She couldn't just show him a letter and leave the rest for him to figure out. She had too much faith in him, he certainly wasn't that smart. "Mia, you can't just drop this in my lap. Where did that scar come from?" He pointed to her arm.

Mia had already forgotten about it and growled at the sight. She reached for her wand, charming the sleeves of her blouse to lengthen and cover the offensive blemish.

"I was attacked by a Death Eater," she explained.

Remus noted that she was working hard to get the words past her lips. She was being purposely vague in order to work around Dumbledore's spell. "In the future?" He asked and she nodded. "Then why … " He couldn't think of the rest of his question, but wasn't 'why?' enough? Why any of this? "Oh, this is complicated."

"Try being the one who can't talk," Mia sighed defeatedly.

"Too bad I can't perform Legilimency." Remus ran a frustrated hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "Then I could just go inside your head and you could show me everything."

"You're a genius!" Mia suddenly shouted.

oOoOoOo

**Headmaster's Office**

Once more Remus felt himself being tugged through the hallways of Hogwarts by the young witch, but this time he didn't resist at all; his head and body had been disconnected, his mind caught up in the thoughts of time-travel and the possibilities and terrible consequences that would certainly come with such a feat.

Minutes later they found themselves inside Dumbledore's office, the older wizard looking positively joyful that the two of them stood before him. He greeted them by standing and then gestured to the chairs in front of his large, trinket-covered desk. "Miss Potter, Mister Lupin what a wonderful surprise," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I had been meaning to send for you later Miss Potter, as I happen to have a birthday gift for you. Well, not so much a gift, since it is an item you once let me borrow."

"An item? You mean it's my … " Mia looked longingly as she held out her hand and a small box was placed into her palm.

"Yes," the old wizard smiled. "Unfortunately I have been unable to find any use for it."

Mia frowned and tucked the box into her robes. "Thank you sir. Speaking of ... the item, other things in relation have surfaced." She held out her forearm to the Headmaster.

Dumbldore frowned at the scar. "Oh dear."

Blue eyes fell on Remus, and the werewolf shrank under the gaze of the Headmaster as though he'd done something wrong. But then again hadn't he? His future self had thrown back an innocent witch in time. It was awful, horrible, immoral and not to mention illegal!

"I suppose then it's time for Remus Lupin of the _present _to begin his journey to becoming the Remus Lupin of your _future_?"

"Yes Professor." Mia nodded. "Remus explained that as a werewolf no one can properly gain information from him by Legilimency. I've shown him the letter and I wish to explain things by way of Pensieve."

"Interesting way around the truth spell, Miss Potter since you neither had to speak or write words of the future yourself," Dumbledore commented.

Mia kept her face expressionless, eerily reminding Remus of Dorea.

"I did not think you would simply _show _anyone the truth."

"Yes, I've been told I'm quite _cunning _in this timeline," she said, letting the corners of her mouth turn up into a smirk.

"You know," the Headmaster said with a smile. "I sometimes think we Sort too soon."

"So it's true then?" Remus asked. "Mia's from the future?"

"Indeed it would appear so," Dumbledore nodded. "Before you learn any information Mister Lupin, I must request that the only questions you ask would be in regard to things you have already witnessed or will soon witness, mainly Miss Potter's scars and the letter in question." The Headmaster gestured to the witch who was still clutching the letter in her hand as though it were her lifeline. "The future is delicate, and while the letter indicates nothing can be changed, it is such that I am not willing to risk it whatever the reason. I would stake my own life on the outcome of the future; do you understand, Mister Lupin?"

"It's about the war, isn't it?" Remus asked. Why else would Albus Dumbledore stake his life on it? Mia's letter, or _Remus_' letter, he supposed, had mentioned the war, mentioned lost lives and how she couldn't change anything or save anyone. According to the letter, his future self had sent Mia back in time because he'd been asked to. "Mia knows what happens and you don't want me to accidentally or intentionally ruin the outcome."

"That is correct," Dumbledore replied.

"If the future is better and the war is over … " Remus hesitated as he thought of the most recent editions of the Daily Prophet. A family of Goblins had been massacred three days earlier, at least seven Muggles had been reported missing from Wizarding villages, not to mention the very public attack outside the Ministry of Magic in which two Aurors and three bystander Muggles had been murdered. "I wouldn't want to risk it either," Remus confessed as he thought about a potential future where they'd won the war. He was oblivious to the pained expression on Mia's face as he continued. "No matter what. I understand sir."

"Very good. I value your word a great deal, Remus; however, even though Legilimency cannot be used against you, you are not invulnerable to other spells, torture or even the use of Veritaserum," the older wizard explained. "The last of which I believe the two of you are most familiar with?" Dumbledore smirked as both Mia and Remus innocently avoided eye contact.

"So how do we then avoid it?" Remus asked.

"A vow: an Unbreakable Vow to prevent secrets of the future from being revealed," Dumbledore insisted.

"No!" Mia shouted, pushing herself to stand in between Remus and the Headmaster, as though the little witch could prevent the werewolf harm at the hands of the most powerful wizard in the world. "Sir, he would die."

"And that, perhaps, would keep him most unwilling to reveal what he sees," Dumbledore explained in a casual way that made Remus nervous. "But not only that, it would prevent _you_, Miss Potter, from showing him things that perhaps would _cause _him to want to reveal the truth, and make changes."

Remus watched as Mia narrowed her eyes angrily at the Headmaster. Clearly Mia knew something about the future that would, in fact, make Remus _want_ to take action. He tried to put the thoughts from his head. She wouldn't be able to tell him and soon he'd be bound to keep the secret himself. What was the purpose in being burdened with the knowledge? He already wished he didn't know her secret as it was.

"His life is quite a bit more precious to you than it is to himself."

Remus noted the calm threat behind the Headmaster's words. Dumbledore was using Remus as a tool to prevent Mia from revealing too much. Even if Remus himself cared little for his own life, he knew he would never allow himself to die because of her.

"I'll do it," the werewolf agreed. Mia seemed to turn on him, her eyes pleading with him to fight this alongside her, but Remus looked completely at ease with putting his life on the line on the chance that Mia would be able to control what he would learn about the future.

"Fine," the witch hissed, looking positively enraged by the idea that her friend was being used this way. "But he is bound to _me_, not _you_," she said, glaring at the Headmaster.

"I'll accept that and choose to be the Bonder if you both agree," Dumbledore nodded politely.

Instantly, Remus and Mia grasped hands and Mia's eyes lingered on Dumbledore's wand as it touched them.

"Will you, Remus Lupin, keep the secrets that shall be revealed to you today in regard to the future?" Mia asked him, her brown eyes connecting with his green ones.

"I will," said Remus and a thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you speak the truth to those who already know it," Mia paused and then quickly added. "And reveal it only to Sirius Black in fifteen years?"

She spoke the words so carefully and specifically that Remus couldn't help but wonder what would happen in fifteen years, and why Sirius couldn't know the truth about his own witch until that time.

"I will," he replied and watched as a second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And in regard to the future and the knowledge you obtain from me, will you defer to my judgement and my requests?"

"I will." He nodded and watched a third flame emit from Dumbledore's wand, wrapping its way around their hands tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: There you have it folks! Remus knows (and is about to find out much more), Mia worked her way around the truth spell, and Dumbledore has once again prevented the future from being changed. Oh! And side note, the birthday/scar reappearance was a total coincidence. I wrote chapters 8 and 9 LONG before I ever even thought about this chapter or even found out James Potter's birthday (which is Canon).


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.

**Beta Love**: Fluffpanda

**Warning**: Rated M for language, violence, and the occasional graphic sexual scene, sometimes including minors.

**A/N**: I'm beginning to think that the last chapter has turned many of you into detectives. I got a swarm of reviews and PMs with a tidal wave of predictions for this chapter. I'm interested to see what you think now. When I had the idea to reveal to Remus the truth about the future, it always came down to the Pensieve because (like apparently many of you) I love the scenes where people observe memories. As per past chapters, ALL memory dialogue in in _Italics_.

Q&As - **TheWierdestSister**, Peter got a lot easier to write the older he got. As a child he basically bled into the background, but I have really enjoyed giving Peter obstacles that many have already faced, and then watching him (and writing him) pick the wrong answer and make the bad decision. When it comes down to it, Peter isn't evil, he's selfish and scared and easily manipulated. Peter is a tool, and not even a very sharp one. Peter is a means to an end and he has no idea. I enjoy writing that version of Wormtail for sure. **Duner89**, right now the only people that are aware of Mia's true blood-status are the Potter parents, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>The Debt of Time<strong>

_Part Two - The Time-Turner_

Chapter Seventy-Seven: A Long Story

"_...Trying hard to reach out  
><em>_But when I tried to speak out  
><em>_Felt like no one could hear me  
><em>_Wanted to belong here  
><em>_But something felt so wrong here  
><em>_So I prayed I could break away…"  
><em>_(Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson)_

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1978<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster's Office**

Remus stood in front of a shallow stone basin with runes carved around the edge of it. A part of him wanted to look closer and examine them, translate them, but his brain was too full of questions regarding the current situation for something as simplistic as Ancient Runes. Inside the basin was a substance that looked neither liquid nor gas but a strange mixture of the two. A bright, whitish silver swirled constantly, the surface of it rippling as though being touched by wind. He'd never seen a Pensieve up close before; they were far too expensive to just be sold in shops.

Behind him Mia stood, concentrating closely as Dumbledore held the tip of his wand to her temple and extracted several wispy silver strands. He inserted them into a large vial. When they were done, they approached Remus and he watched as the Headmaster poured the memories into the basin, observing with interest as the silvery strands swirled amongst the substance that was neither liquid nor gas.

"Could you lift the spell temporarily sir, or at least modify it so I can answer Remus' questions?" Mia asked politely.

It was obvious to Remus that she was still holding back her anger from earlier; playing kind in order to get what she needed from the Headmaster.

"Of course." Dumbledore nodded and silently waved his wand over the witch.

A moment later and Mia stood beside Remus, leaning forward to show him how the Pensieve worked. Though she'd never used one herself, Harry and Sirius had done so in her earlier years and described the experience for her. The moment her face actually touched the surface of the strange substance, the office around her lurched and suddenly she was tossed into darkness. Once inside the memories, Mia waited patiently for Remus and smiled when he landed there beside her.

"You alright?" She asked.

"It's still a little surreal," the werewolf admitted.

Mia nodded in understanding. "I suppose you're about to feel the same way I did when I was first sent back to 1971," she offered an understanding smile. "I can't tell you how shocked I was to see you, James, Lily, and Sirius," she chuckled. "Though 'shocked' might be an understatement."

"So you know us all in the future, then?" Remus asked. "I mean, obviously you know me since I'm apparently the one who sent you back … " he would have continued, but Mia cut him off and gestured to a scene in front of them.

"I've put together a short collection of memories to try and cover as much as I can without revealing _too _much," she explained as they stepped into what looked to be the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. The details were difficult to make out as the room was entirely dark. "I'll answer the questions I can, and just … " Mia frowned and fell silent as she recognized the scene in front of her, the large silhouette of a figure sitting beside a bed.

"What?" Remus asked nervously.

"Can you forgive me for keeping this secret for so long?" Mia whispered.

Remus frowned, remembering the guilt he had heaped on her for keeping secrets; knowing Sirius had done the same thing only made it that much worse.

"According to my letter you have nothing to be blamed for." He offered her a timid smile.

"Alright, this is the worst of it." She wiped tears from her eyes. "This is how I got my scars; all of them."

_"What happened to me?" _A small voice whispered in the darkness.

_"Not sure," _said another voice after clearing his throat. _"You were hit with a powerful curse. Neville and Harry mentioned that the Death Eater who threw it had been silenced. We think you survived because of it." _The words sounded painful to him as he spoke them.

"Is that _me_?" Remus asked, listening to the voice in the darkness. "I can't see my face. Why am I in the dark?" He turned to look at Mia, who was staring into the shadow that was a much older Remus Lupin, a soft expression on her face,

"It's the Hospital Wing." She gestured to the second voice coming from the bed. "I'd been unconscious for several days and you didn't want the lights to give me a headache."

"How old are we?" Remus asked curiously.

"That's going to be awkward," Mia smirked.

"Why?" The werewolf eyed her suspiciously.

"In this memory I'm sixteen," she explained quickly. She did the math in her head before continuing, "You would have been thirty-six I believe."

"I'm twenty years older than you?!" His soft green eyes widened in absolute shock. All at once and completely unwillingly, a flood of his own memories passed through his mind. Far too many took place inside the Room of Requirement beneath a fake full moon, several within the curtain-drawn four poster bed in Gryffindor Tower, and one specific memory that took place in a dark alley of Muggle London. Remus felt his cheeks warm over and he put his face into the palms of his hands while Mia chuckled beside him.

"Technically, when I arrived in 1971 I was eight years older than you," she explained, hoping it would ease the blow. "I took a De-Aging Potion so I could attend Hogwarts with you and the others and be adopted by the Potters, all without drawing attention to myself. So instead of complaining about age, why don't we just call it even?" She put a hand on his shoulder, grateful when he didn't flinch away from it. "Besides, witches and wizards live well past one hundred. What's twenty years compared to a century long life?"

_"Can I see it?"_ Sixteen year old Hermione asked from the bed, pulling the younger Remus' attention back to the scene at hand. The girl in question seemed to be waiting for the older Remus to reply, but he didn't speak. However about a minute later, he wordlessly lit the end of his wand and handed it to her.

Remus watched with interest, his eyes falling to the girl in the bed instead of his own older frame as the witch took the lit wand and light passed over her face. "Godric, she looks just like … "

"She _is _me," Mia explained. "She's my past: Hermione Granger." She smirked.

Remus watched with interest as the girl in the bed tried to smile at the older werewolf before looking down at the bandages covering her small frame. The younger Remus smiled appreciatively when he noticed his older self turned away to offer the girl some privacy, and the flood of intimate images in his memories became slightly easier to deal with knowing that, at the very least, his future self hadn't used his connection to Mia Potter to take advantage of the girl called Hermione Granger.

He frowned as he watched the girl observe the long scar on her ribs. Remus knew that scar well: deep, thin, and purple, cutting across pale soft flesh. He'd intimately touched that scar, kissed it affectionately. Mia never seemed to mind the flaw on her flesh, but this girl in the bed certainly did. She lay there, teary eyed as she stared at the disfigurement and whimpered. Almost as though he could try and ease the discomfort of the girl, Remus tried to speak to her, but his older self got there first.

_"They're just scars Hermione," _the older Remus cleared his throat, having heard her whimper, but he still did not turn to look at her._ "'Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.'"_

And then the scene faded away in front of them.

"Were we close?" Remus asked Mia.

"We were friends," Mia nodded thoughtfully. "I respected and adored you above many others, though I can't exactly tell you the reasons why," she admitted with a smile. "But even though we weren't as close as you and I are now, I loved you. You were my friend and I would have done anything for you." She nodded firmly, briefly recalling throwing herself in front of Voldemort.

"Who are Neville and Harry?" Remus asked curiously as he recalled those names, one of which had been in the letter.

"I don't know if I should say," Mia frowned.

"I made the Unbreakable Vow," he pointed out.

Mia nodded thoughtfully. "Neville is Frank and Alice's son," she said with a soft smile, watching him carefully as he digested the information.

"Wow," Remus chuckled. "What's he like?"

"Brilliant when given the chance," she said in a sweet tone usually reserved for James. Remus could already tell by how she spoke that Mia thought of Frank and Alice's boy as family. "He's so much like his father, it's amazing," she laughed. "Neville was a very close friend of mine. He was the first person I met on the Hogwarts Express. You could say he was my first friend." Mia frowned a bit as she suddenly realized that over the years, she hadn't given much thought about missing Neville Longbottom.

"And Harry?" Remus asked, breaking her from her reflection on the past.

_Harry_. Godric, how could she even begin to explain Harry? As simple as possible, she supposed. So Mia took in a deep breath, smiled and just said, "Harry James Potter."

"Prongs has a son?" Remus' eyes lit up brightly and he grinned. "And is he ...?"

"Lily," Mia nodded, beaming. "Looks just like them. Identical to James, but Lily's eyes. Exactly." She hadn't realized she was crying again until she felt Remus wipe a thumb across her cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry," she flushed, embarrassed. "He was my best friend," she explained. "At least, before you. Before I was sent back."

Remus wanted to ask about Harry, to know more about him. He wanted to ask if James and Lily had any other children and what they were like. He wanted to know about Sirius and himself and Peter, and if any of them had families. Certainly not himself of course, and maybe Sirius never settled down either, considering he was soul bonded to Mia - but surely Peter eventually found someone. He never had the chance to ask, though, as the scene changed. Now they were in the Astronomy Tower, and it looked as though a herd of Hippogriff had been trapped inside it at some point. Rubble and dirt were littered everywhere, and up ahead a bushy-haired girl leaned against the railing.

_"Hermione, are you alright? Let me see your arm." _An older Remus reached for the girl.

"That's ... that's me," Remus said knowingly, and suddenly faced with his future self in better lighting, he frowned. "I look … " He winced, noting the additional scars, lines in his face and significantly grey hair.

"As handsome as ever," Mia whispered from behind him.

He turned and looked at his best friend, who was staring at his older self with pure admiration.

"Wow," she gasped. "I'd forgotten. It's been so long since I've seen you older you."

_"It's nothing," _Hermione insisted._ "Stray hex. Had you not been there I'm sure it would have been worse." _She sighed.

"What does she mean 'had I not been there'?" Remus asked, watching as his older self examined the wound on the girl's arm. His eyes turned to Mia, who was subconsciously picking at the triangular shaped scar on her arm: the one they'd fought about when they'd been dating.

"We got caught up in a fight," Mia explained. "I wasn't paying attention and you pulled me out of the way."

_"Did this happen in the battle?" _Older Remus asked curiously and Hermione nodded. _"Why wasn't it treated?"_

_"I cleaned it myself," _she replied._ "It'll heal naturally."_

_"Madam Pomfrey should have some Dittany back in the infirmary." _He gestured to the door.

_"No. I ... I need it to scar." _She pulled her arm away from him, nervously picking at the healing wound._ "I need to remember."_

"How long does the war last?" Remus asked Mia.

"Longer than I care to talk about," she admitted sadly. "It stops for a time, but … " Her eyes filled with tears once again. "Let's just keep going," she insisted as the scene changed once more.

Suddenly instead of the dark Astronomy Tower, the images bled away into a large, light-filled drawing room. "I need you to stay calm and remember that I'm fine now, alright?" Mia said quickly, turning to face Remus and reaching for his hand.

"Okay, I'll try," he promised, squeezing her hand. He wondered if she needed him for support, or if she was holding on to him to prevent him from panicking.

_"Wait!" _a high-pitched voice came out of a black-haired witch. _"All except … except for the Mudblood and Sirius." _She gestured to a black dog that was tightly bound and hovering in the air

Remus' green eyes flashed amber at the sight.

_"Keep the blood-traitor away from Potter," _the witch insisted.

_"Where did you get that sword?"_ The nasty looking woman asked the girl who Remus now recognized as Hermione. Before Hermione could even answer the question, Padfoot began kicking in mid air, paws lashing out against his restraints, barking madly and growling as loudly as possible. His barks echoed off of the marble floors and walls, nearly drowning out the screams of Hermione's name coming from the opposite direction. Remus couldn't place that voice.

_"Shut up, you damn blood-traitor!"_ The witch screamed at the dog. _"Cissy, take him in the other room while I deal with the girl. Can't get an answer out of her with him making all that racket!"_

_"Bella . . . the girl." _A tall blonde woman spoke nervously as she stared at Hermione.

"Is that … " Remus began, his eyes falling on a woman who looked similar to Sirius' cousin, although it had been years since he'd seen Narcissa, and this witch was quite a bit older. Before Mia could answer him, another voice confirmed his suspicions.

_"Narcissa, go!"_ Lucius Malfoy screamed at his wife, his eyes narrowed. _"Draco, go with your mother!" _He shouted to a blonde teenager who appeared to be the very image of his father. The boy huffed but took his mother's hand in arm and swept into the next room, flicking his wand upwards and levitating the Animagus to follow.

"Malfoy!?" Remus shouted, his eyes turning gold quickly. He stepped forward as though he could do something, but Mia clutched his hand tightly and pulled him back to her side.

"Quiet Remus," she shushed him. "We need to just get through this."

Remus noted that her breathing had quickened; if he focused, he could hear her heartbeat pounding hard against her chest. "Where'd they take Padfoot?" He asked, unable to follow the two blondes and the trapped Animagus.

_"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?"_

_"We found it ... we found it … PLEASE!" Hermione cried out._

_"Liar! Crucio!"_

"No!" Remus shouted, watching in horror as the image of his best friend was tortured right in front of him, while he stood there unable to stop it. When the black-haired witch stopped cursing Hermione, she knelt down and pulled a long dagger from her boot. Suddenly the girl was screaming again as the blade tore into the flesh of her arm. Remus couldn't look. He felt sick and his eyes fell on Mia, who appeared strangely, defiantly calm despite his werewolf senses picking up her racing pulse.

"I don't understand; where'd they take James?" He asked her, remembering that the black-haired witch had insisted Sirius and Hermione be kept away from _Potter_. "Why am_ I _not here?!" He demanded to know.

"Because it wasn't your job to protect me," Mia explained.

"Yes it is!"

"No, Remus." Mia reached out and took his hand. "It wasn't your job to protect _me_."

His face paled and his breath caught in his throat. "You mean … " He inhaled sharply. "A _mate_?"

"Yes." Mia smiled.

"But I … "

"We should keep going," Mia interrupted him. "Do you have questions about the letter?"

Remus could barely understand her words as he tried to process the knowledge: he had a _mate_. He'd known it since the first night he and Mia had slept together all those years ago. He'd fought it, but she had always insisted, promising he would one day find his perfect mate. And that was because this whole time _she knew_. Mia _knew _he had found her. Hope settled inside him, easing the nausea caused by the previous memory. He tried to pull himself together so he could answer her and ask the questions he knew he needed to know.

"Why did I send you back?" He blurted out.

"Apparently because I asked you to," she replied.

"When?"

"Now," Mia smiled. "I'm asking you _now_, Remus." She turned to face him, and her eyes bore into his. "September 19th, 1998: you will be in possession of a Time-Turner that's also a charmed Portkey. You will present it as a birthday gift and trick me into going to the past, specifically to August 1st, 1971. You charm the Portkey to land me in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room."

"_Trick _you?" He frowned.

"Yes." She nodded. "I wouldn't have accepted it otherwise."

"I can't do that," he shook his head.

"You have to," Mia argued, her face suddenly stern. "If you don't send me back, then Mia Potter will never have existed. I wouldn't have known you; wouldn't have loved you; or been friends with Lily; or been Jamie's sister; or fallen in love with Sirius." At that last declaration her stony exterior broke enough to reveal the utter panic in her eyes. "You have to promise me Remus: no matter what happens you will send me back."

Remus slowly nodded his head, a part of him wondering what his life would have been like if he'd never known Mia. He remembered sitting on the Hogwarts Express, terrified out of his mind not only that his secret would be found out, but that he'd end up hurting someone. Mia had changed all of that. She'd changed everything. She'd changed him.

The scene once again changed and suddenly Remus and Mia found themselves standing in a large, dimly lit library. Remus smiled as he watched Hermione tightly hugging his older self, a tall black-haired wizard standing nearby with a grin on his face.

"_That's _Sirius?" Remus chuckled. "Godric ... he really can't stay away from those tattoo shops, can he?" He observed the way Mia was staring at the raven-haired wizard from the future, immediately understanding why it had been so easy for her to fall in love with Sirius considering she appeared to be completely besotted with his older self.

"This is the night I go back," Mia pointed out, gesturing to a crimson box. "You put the Time-Turner in that."

_"Oh, let me open your present." _Hermione released the older Remus and reached for the small box.

Before her hand touched it, however, the old werewolf reached for her wrist._ "No," _he swallowed_. "Wait until I leave. It's … it's private." _He winced._ "I mean, it's just ... you might not like it." _He frowned. _"The next time I see you, you can tell me if you like it, alright?" _His soft green eyes momentarily flashed a familiar gold and amber.

"I liked it," Mia said with a grin, turning to look at her younger Remus.

_"Is everything alright?" _Hermione asked quietly

_"Hope so." _ The older Remus gave her a tight smile before letting her go and walking out the door, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder before walking away from the library.

_"Is he okay?" _Hermione asked, worriedly.

_"He's got a lot on his mind," _Sirius explained. _"We've been going through a few stints of nostalgia lately. Brought up some intense memories from the past." _He shrugged his shoulders and slowly walked into the room, reaching for her bracelet-clad wrist and tugging her toward him. _"It's almost midnight," _Sirius whispered_. "The day after your birthday."_

"Is that important?" The younger Remus asked.

Mia frowned. "We were supposed to talk about the Soul Bond; about us," she explained. "I'd only known about it for a year or so and it was confusing." She sighed. "Sirius knew, because he knows about it now, and he had promised to explain it all to me. But … but I went back into the past, so we never got the chance. Pretty sure you both set it up that way on purpose," she added with a slight glare.

"I've been meaning to ask this for … Mia," Remus sighed. "Why did you never tell me about the Soul Bond between you and Sirius?" His eyes drifted between the images of the older Sirius Black and the girl called Hermione.

"Honestly? I don't know," she admitted with a frown. "At first because I didn't know what it meant, and then I didn't know if I could because I wasn't sure if you … older, _future _you already knew about it, and in the end it just … it got too complicated," she sighed and looked over as Remus slowly nodded his head in understanding.

_"Before we dig into old magics, and awkward adult conversations, will you allow an old dog one last moment of recklessness?" _The older Sirius asked Hermione.

Remus widened his eyes slightly as he watched an older version of his friend lean in and kiss the young witch in his arms. She didn't look much older than Mia currently was, but Sirius himself appeared to be forty or close to it. It was briefly uncomfortable until Remus turned to see Mia, who was staring at the scene as though it was life giving. He suddenly understood: this memory wasn't entirely for him. She needed to see it. She needed to remember it.

_"Happy birthday, kitten,"_ Sirius whispered. _"No matter what happens," _he swallowed, _"promise me you'll just try to be happy, alright?"_

_"Sirius, I don't under-"_

_"Nope, no more talking until tomorrow," _he insisted._ "Now open Remus' gift. He's been fussing about it forever." _Sirius smiled, and Remus and Mia both snorted at the joke. Sirius stepped away from Hermione, moving toward the doors of the library and with great hesitation, he slipped out of the room.

"You miss Sirius Black," Remus whispered. "That's what you said the night we made you and Sirius drink Veritaserum to confront your relationship issues. You meant _him_, didn't you?" He asked her.

"If you bring up the age thing I'm going to hex you," Mia noted aloud without even looking at him.

Remus simply chuckled. "Not a word," he promised. "It says you used a Time-Turner before?" he thought back to the letter. "To save Sirius?"

"He got in trouble," Mia answered, leaving it at that.

"He does that." Remus smirked slightly, a part of him glad to know that not much would change in the future. Sirius was apparently still Sirius. "And the Department of Mysteries?"

"That's a long story," Mia shook her head, "and one better to be lived, I think."

"What lives are lost?" He asked immediately. "Who dies in the war?"

Mia frowned and averted her gaze. "You _know _I can't say that," she sighed. "I've already tried to fix things and it blew up spectacularly in my face." She growled. "Dumbledore, and even Mum told me not to change anything. Yes, she knew. She knew _everything_." She shook her head in frustration. "I couldn't even change things if I wanted to. I've actually done the Arithmancy calculations on my success rate as well, and none of them come out in my favor. If I were to change things, and actually have them change, it would make the future worse. Even so I don't think it would work."

"Why's that?"

"Because time is, in fact, a loop just like the letter says. If I were to successfully make any change in the past I might somehow prevent my future self from obtaining the Time-Turner to begin with, and thus never be sent into the past to change it," She reached into her pocket and removed the small box Dumbledore had given her. Opening it, she tugged on the gold chain and removed the item attached to it to show Remus.

Hovering there before him was a small hourglass wrapped in a silver casing. Inside was blue sand that seemed to be frozen, unmoving. He hesitantly touched the Time-Turner, looking at it carefully, tilting it to the side where he noticed a rune carved into the bottom.

"Predestination," he noted, and looked up to see Mia smiling at him. "I don't know how you've been able to wrap your mind around all of this."

"Well I've had almost seven years to get used to it." She shrugged her shoulders. "Plus there've been quite a few distractions. Did you know I dated a werewolf for two years?" She asked sarcastically. "And my current boyfriend is incredibly high maintenance."

Remus smirked, agreeing with her silently. "Is _this _why you were spying on Slytherins? Some of them are Death Eaters, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"Are we in danger now?" He asked. "With them in the castle?"

"I don't know," she admitted truthfully. "I only know three for certain, and two of them eventually defect to our side of the war. They're actually pretty crucial. In fact, if there was anyone I would try to redeem, it would be those two ... there's another but … " Mia closed her eyes and bit back the anger inside of her.

Remus stared wide eyed at the witch.

"I can't even try to do something. Simply by knowing the future I'm in danger. If You-Know-Who found out … "

"Okay … " Remus nodded, interrupting her, not wanting to think about what You-Know-Who would do to her. "Umm ... Why me? Why not Sirius or James or Lily?"

"Because I trust you above all others," was the instant reply. "You are my best friend, and it certainly helps that your mind can't be read." Mia paused for a long moment before speaking again. "Sirius is too emotional, too reckless, and he sucks at Occlumency." She rolled her eyes. "James is the same way, and Lily would ask too many questions."

Remus gave a nod of understanding. "Are we happy in the future?"

"There are a lot of bumps," Mia frowned. "But we get to a wonderful place that I wouldn't change for anything. I love my life here, but I still dream about the future often. I miss it so much."

"Future Sirius." Remus smirked as he recalled something. "You told me when we broke up that you were dreaming about future Sirius. And from the look of that kiss … " he teased.

"It's complicated," Mia said simply.

"Clearly," Remus shook his head. "He's twenty years older than you."

"Nineteen, and you weren't supposed to mention the age difference," she eyed him. "Believe me, _you _are not one to be challenging me on the age issue."

"What?" He blinked. "But you said ... and I saw ... you and I aren't ... I mean in the future?"

"What?" Mia turned to him and raised a brow. "No! But ... well ... your mate is a bit younger than you as well."

"She is?" He asked curiously, a part of him wondering how young. Initially the thought of his older self being with a younger Hermione had horrified Remus, but after seeing the memory of Hermione and Sirius, he couldn't help but wonder if Mia was right and age really didn't matter. "Who is she? Can you show her to me?"

"You know I can't," Mia frowned. "Just ... when the time comes, don't be afraid of her. Don't be afraid to fall in love," she pleaded with him and

Remus nodded with a smile on his face. "So if you're not Mia in the future ... what happened between now and then?" He asked her.

"I don't know." The little witch frowned. "That's something we'll both have to play by ear."

"This is unbelievable." He ran a hand through his hair, a part of him wondering how he was supposed to go on with life knowing all of this. How he was supposed to look at Sirius after seeing the man he would turn into? Remus was thankful she hadn't shown him memories of anyone else. He couldn't imagine what James and Lily would look like in twenty years. Remus wanted to see more, wanted to see his mate and James' son and Frank and Alice's boy, but he noted Mia had been quite specific when choosing memories; besides Sirius, the memories had only included private moments between himself and Hermione.

"So you've just been ... following my instructions this whole time?" He asked, glancing down as Mia clutched the letter tightly in her hand. "Living your life and … " he stopped and then grinned brightly up at her. "Your tattoo! You tattooed _my _words on your shoulder!"

"I did," Mia smiled.

"Wow," Remus laughed thoughtfully. Soon his chuckles turned into outright guffaws and he bent over, holding onto his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She eyed the werewolf suspiciously.

"Sirius … " Remus laughed. "Sirius was so smug when he told us all you got a tattoo of his name, and you've technically had _me _tattooed on you for the past year!"

Mia flushed at the fact that Sirius couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. "Godric." She rolled her eyes, making a mental note never to inform Sirius of this fact. "I don't even want to eventually have that conversation with him. Get rid of that cocky smirk, Moony." She smacked his arm.

"Fine, fine." Remus took a deep cleansing breath and released it slowly as his laughter died down. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I've got to figure out a way to explain this new scar to everyone else." She looked down at her arm and frowned. "I suppose during Easter hols I can disappear for a while and then say I got attacked by Death Eaters."

Remus' former smile faded instantly and he shook his head. "You can't do that," he insisted. "Mia, if Sirius thinks you got attacked, he'll go spare. Not to mention James. They'll blame themselves," he explained. "_I_ would. I still kind of am," he frowned, a part of him still angry with his future self for not being with Sirius and Mi ... Hermione when they'd been attacked.

"I'll figure something out." She nodded. "Let's go." Hermione raised her wand in the air and gestured for Remus to do the same. When he did, the pair were pulled from the Pensieve and landed right back in Dumbledore's office.

Remus instantly turned to the Headmaster, although he didn't appear to have been waiting for them. A letter was in his hand and the twinkle had vanished from his blue eyes. Remus frowned at the sight and took a step closer to the old wizard.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Remus asked.

"No, unfortunately," Dumbledore replied, still looking at the letter. "I would wonder if the two of you would be so kind as to fetch Miss Evans for me."

"What's wrong?" Mia paled.

"It appears that there was an accident," Dumbledore explained mournfully. "Miss Evans' parents died last night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Should I prepare myself for Howlers?


End file.
